Ash ketchum in the world of the saiyans part 2
by animelover627
Summary: Now that the realms have merged into one, how long will it take until the fused earth will be unmerged? For now Ash and the z fighters will have to focus on their usual routines until such a wish comes to be, separating them once again
1. Chapter 1

**As far as this sequel goes... ash will be 16 instead of 12 when embarking to alola due to the db super timeline at the start of super series, letting Goten and trunks able to have Pokémon when the time comes. Now that super is out I realize now that ash having ssj red would've been impossible with kai being a remake even though I prefer it to stay that way since ash didn't have an alternate ego of his own at the time. Unlike before, Ash will be living two lives, going back and forth to help the z fighters and hang out with his classmates at the same time which would lead to the more difficult things that could happen to them as a result of Ash keeping tabs on everyone. This could result in the new world becoming separate again. If that time arrives putting everything back to normal, ash must be on his guard at all times.**

 **a new day by Celine Dion**

Earlier that day...

It has been 4 years since the realms were combined and Ash, 16 years old, was putting on an attire Delia left on the edge of his bed. Usually Delia would show him a new a backpack and cap with the attire but it was different today. Ash walked downstairs in a blue tshirt with a white pokeball logo, dark blue sweatpants and blue and red sneakers with a white trim, hoping to not disturb Delia while she was cooking breakfast but she quickly turned around to greet her little Pokemon training Saiyan.

"Ash, tomorrow we will be leaving for alola, so you better be on your best behavior with goku on his farmland." says Delia turning off the burner.

"Tomorrow!? Already!?" wonders Ash shocked.

"Time sure flies when your having fun with your other family." says Delia setting pancakes on a plate.

"Goku is just the father I never had and that's saying something since I dont actually know who my real dad is. I can not and will not ever be part of his family no matter what Goten and goku say. Heck, now even Gohan is coming around to the idea of me being part of their family." says Ash.

"And that's a bad thing?" wonders Delia.

"But I'm not...well that is...why is it important that I spend time with goku when we could be in alola right now?" wonders Ash having second thoughts about being with goku.

"The only person who has a problem with the fact you have become more like a family member than a friend of the family is you. I can't tell you enough how much you can act like you were supposed to be part of their lives yet go against being part of their family is uncalled for. You are my only son and I respect your desire to be a Pokémon master but you have to realize you can't go against the people you've grown to love being around." says Delia walking toward the table.

"So what your saying is...and don't get me wrong, you're not seriously suggesting I am part of the son family when in fact I have no doubt in my mind that I am not a son family member. I mean sure if I could somehow be a member of the family who would be here to come home to you after so many amazing journeys? That wouldn't be fair to you." says Ash walking up to the table.

"You can't go against your heart. Your heart desires things and holds things dearly that have been forgotten over time. I can't tell you what you want or can't have. You have to decide that for yourself. You can do anything your heart desires for even just a moment and everything will be clear to you. Right now it's time to be with your not so father, fatherly figure. Unless you prefer to focus on the girl who stole your heart unknowingly when you started your journey." smiles Delia.

"Ummm mom, you're not making much sense in what you're trying to say." says Ash.

"What would you rather me say? It's been 4 years since the Buu chaos, 4 years since you told yourself you weren't part of the son family. You can't tell if anyone else noticed but you werent afraid to be open to the idea of goku being the only person who was the first father that made it possible for you to find the right person to be the father you've found yourself enjoying your life with. I'm not trying to confuse you but you don't know how much it makes me happy to see you with your second family, to teach them more about Pokémon training and everything there is to know about each Pokémon that comes your way." says Delia.

"Well ya...when you put it like that-"

"Ash, dear, when you found out you could have a father in another realm and have siblings who not only wanted to be there for you and love you to the point where you would be able to tell them what you want regardless of the uneasiness of their true nature, you've grown used to being around the son family that you couldn't believe it would ever end up with you having two loving and caring families." says Delia.

"Ok mom, I think I understand. Mom...you sound like goku should be the father I never knew. I've only spent 4 years with goku if you don't count the Buu craziness and you can't tell me by that, I think of goku as a real father." says Ash.

"I understand you barely know goku but you know Gohan and Goten very well. The Ash ketchum I've known before Kalos could never be the boy he is today without the help of the son family and their z fighter friends. If you can perfect your movesets and channel your aura, you'd come to realize you're stronger than you ever thought before." says Delia.

"Mom relax, where is all this coming from suddenly? I'm only going to do gardening with goku. I'm no more a good gardener then he is but we still have to do it. All I know is Chichi said I was to be with goku today so there's no way I'd beable to be with Misty if it takes all day." says Ash awkwardly reaching for his breakfast.

"Hmmmm...that's gonna be a problem but you'll think of something. Now eat your breakfast before goku shows up and takes you to their farm-like garden." says Delia.

"Yeah...I always find a way to work things out, don't I? Today won't be all that bad." says Ash sitting down.

"That's the sprit. My little boy has become an extraordinary young man who has so much potential that has yet to be shown to the world. I have no idea how a human has saiyan abilities but you can do anything with your newfound powers in alola or here with your z fighter duties. It will be hard to do but you'll manage. You always seem to wherever your feet take you." says Delia standing up.

"So...am I going to the son house or the landscape of a garden?" wonders Ash looking toward the door.

"Goku must be farming so you better look there first. If you feel unsure, you'd beable to find him through ki sensing. Unless you can't do that anymore." says Delia.

Ash smiled and sat down to breakfast before dashing out to the son's house that wasn't to far from Pallet town.

"Wait ash, I wanted to tell you something about the alolan sch-"

Ash disappeared from the house, rushing off to where goku resided.

"...school. Guess I can tell him another time. Better tend to my garden too. Mr. Mime, come help me I need the garden." says Delia gathering her garden supplies.

Mr. Mime was happy to help Delia and followed her out to their garden.

Currently...

Goku was on his tractor tending to his landscape of a garden, he still felt guilty about forcing the Pokémon out of so chichi could have her garden while A flew beside him wondering why he got suckered into doing it too but atleast he got to be with goku so that was a plus. Goku looked at his surroundings and sighed getting off the tractor to yank a tree stump out of the ground.

"It's as stubborn as Vegeta." says Goku grabbing the stump.

"Goku need me to help with that? Seems like you did a lot without me needing to step in some of the time." says Ash.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." says Goku yanking the tree stump out of the ground.

Goku tossed the tree stump away from the farming land he was stuck plowing everyday.

'Dad! Ash! I brought your lunches!' says a voice coming their way.

Goku and Ash looked up to see Goten flying up to the duo with a bag filled with bento boxes.

"Goten! How's it going at school little buddy?" wonders Ash waving to Goten.

"To answer your question ash, the way chichi sees school as a good asset for Goten is because she had Gohan study at all times before you showed up. It was a pain but that's how you two got into school." says Goku.

"Strict motherly instincts? Glad my mom isn't like that." says Ash.

"You really are lucky. I cant go anywhere with anyone because mom won't let me leave the house." says Goten.

"Well to be fair, I had become a Pokémon trainer by the time I was in fourth grade so it gave Chichi an excuse to put me in school with Gohan since I couldn't train my Pokémon like normally." sweat drops Ash.

"So Goten, isn't today a school day?" wonders Goku taking the bag.

"No dad, it's the weekend. As in two days away from school but even then I'm still stuck studying. I feel sorry for Gohan who had to go though this but unlike me he was studying everyday at home before he was able to attend school." says Goten gloomily.

"Since you aren't busy, mind driving the tractor for us. I wanna check something out with ash." says Goku.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"Through training silly. I wanna see if you still have it. You haven't used it since you've had greninja." says Goku.

"I doubt I have it now. I'm only human-"

"Yet you were able to go super saiyan." smiles Goku looking back at Ash.

"Well yeah but-"

"So let's test to see if you are able to go super saiyan without the help of Pokémon. You only have pikachu on you at the moment anyway." says Goku.

"Uhhh...yeah? I always start off with Pikachu when going to a new region." says Ash confused.

"Train like us this one time ash. You do live double lives so it's only a matter of time until your saiyan instincts come back." says Goku.

"That's what I'm worried about. I haven't been a super saiyan ever since I let greninja tag along with zygarde in Kalos. I haven't been able to get the feeling back since then." saddens Ash.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." says Goku turning back to Goten.

"I drive the tractor while you two get to train? I dunno about this." says Goten.

"It'll be fine. So how about it? Drive the tractor for a bit. Chichi can't know about this either." says Goku.

"Sure thing dad but I don't think it's safe too." says Goten.

Goku looked back at Ash and winked, finally able to do his own thing. Goten sighed and got on the tractor to finish working on the garden while Ash and goku had their lunches.

"All right, lunch time!" says Goku taking out his bento boxes.

"So many bento boxes compared to my lone bento. I realize saiyans eat a lot but 9 bentos for one saiyan seems like too much." says Ash taking out his bento box.

"You're not really so much of a saiyan as you are human so it all depends on how hungry you get." says Goku.

"So, you gonna save some for later or maybe you can let me take the food you don't want?" wonders Ash.

"Bon appetit!" says Goku ignoring Ash.

Ash was amazed by all the bento lunches chichi gave goku compared to his lonely one he was pacing himself with while watching Goku scarf down his meals. Goten took a break at times to pat goku's back so he can finish eating until lunch was over and goku was ready to train with ash.

"That was delicious! Thanks for the food." says Goku setting down his chopsticks.

"Did mom and chichi cook together?" wonders Ash.

"You should know the answer to that." says Goku standing up.

"That was delicious! Thanks for the food." says Goku setting down his chopsticks.

"Wai...we're training now?! I mean I don't think you know what you are doing by letting Goten use the tractor when he's just a kid." says Ash getting up.

"Alright, let's do this." smirks goku amused.

"And...I'm being ignored." sighs Ash.

Goten turned his attention to Ash facing goku who had become a super saiyan.

"Bring out your fighting instincts and prove to me you can have the instinct of a saiyan." says Goku.

Ash wasn't sure how to answer that but got into fighting position anyway.

"Ready?" wonders Goku getting into fighting position.

"Ready!" says Ash.

Goku looks at Ash, awaiting Ash to use a move he learned back when both realms were separated.

"Hehehehe...goku one small problem." sweat dropped Ash.

"Oh right, right. Can't you go super saiyan without your frog buddy?" wonders Goku.

"Feels like forever since I went super saiyan without the help of greninja. I wouldn't know where to find it or if it were to come back to me." says Ash gloomily.

"Wai...you left greninja, the one Pokémon you were able to fuse with!?" wonders goku shocked.

"It was a hard decision but it was for the best. Back in Kalos, Sycamore called it bonding so it's not necessarily a fusion." says Ash.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to have you start at the basics. Ready ash?" wonders Goku.

"Goku! I have the same tactics as when we fought Majin Buu. There's no way I'd get stronger by sparring alone." says Ash.

"You wanna bet?" says Goku.

"Bet you say?" wonders Ash.

"Spar with me and you may just be stronger than you think." says Goku.

"I guess Pokémon battles are out of the question. Alright, you're on!" says Ash getting into fighting position.

"Datta boy." smiles Goku getting into fighting position.

While Goten was watching Ash and Goku sparring as craters formed in the ground, he hadn't noticed where he was going and fell off the cliff. Goku flew downward aiming to punch Ash when he used instant transmission to catch the tractor. Goku's punch pounded another crater into the ground before he realized ash left the battle. Goku stood up and looked around to not only sense ash slipped away but Goten had disappeared along with the tractor too. Goku used instant transmission to catch the tractor at the same time ash was flying down to grab it. Finally both fighters held onto the tractor happy to know Goten hadn't fallen all the way to the ground and ruined the old tractor.

"Goten, I need to retrain Ash's z fighter instincts and I can't do that with you swerving toward a cliff." says Goku looking up.

"Atleast Goten is safe. That's all that matters." says Ash clinging onto the bottom back of the tractor.

"When I was told you wanted to train, I didn't think it would be here." says Goten.

"Majin Buu was strong after all. I need to be in tip top shape for when the next enemy arrives and Ash needs to be ready for anything that comes his way." says Goku.

"So trunks will get his Pokémon while I'm stuck with school?" wonders Goten.

"Ehhh...normally yes. You guys would become a Pokémon trainer right now but knowing Bulma and chichi...more so chichi...I doubt I could get you two to professor oak at the moment. No hard feelings." says Ash awkwardly.

"I wanted my Pokémon...I am 11 after all and trunks is 12. We are qualified to get our own Pokémon." huffs Goten.

"No worries little buddy. We'll figure something out on a later day." smiles Ash.

"Goten, ash, focus! This is no time for Pokémon training! Let alone Pokémon gathering! Majin Buu was by far the strongest foe we had. Vegeta, ash and I had to do all we could to fend him off! If Ash was under my training instead of Gohan, ash would have been powerful enough on his own but with me being dead, that didn't fair as well as we had planned." says Goku.

Ash grumbled at the mention of how he faired against the evil Majin Buu.

"So I thought we would get ahead of the game and train to our heart's content to prepare ourselves for new dangers that lie ahead." says Goku.

Ash and Goku steadily flew back to the top of the cliff and set the tractor down.

"You wanna know the truth or what you want to hear?" wonders Ash unamused.

"Truth can be good or bad...I want to know what dad has to say first." says Goten.

Ash huffs leaning on the tractor, with his back to it.

"Truth is, I want to train on king Kai's planet but your mother won't let me. This is what went on..." says Goku.

flashback...

"Ash will be working with you on our farm today! I can't let you start scheming to train while on work duty so I appointed ash to be my look out. I realize this is risky since Ash likes to train too but his version doesn't let him get injured to death!" says Chichi.

"Ash will be coming? That's great! He needs to be retrained anyway. Ever since he went back to his normal ways, he hasn't had time to train his z fighter tactics. This will be perfect!" says Goku excitedly.

"Goku, this isn't the time to be happy go lucky! You promised you'd start working before you decided you and your z fighter gang would be helping ash take on his threat! It's been 4 years since then and nothing has been done! So get working or no training with whoever you want to spar with! Do I make myself clear!?" says Chichi agitatedly.

"Ash will be helping me destroy trees so we can have a farm-like garden. I've already started on it but shooing away Pokémon is like taking them away from their home. I can't do that anymore...it isn't right." says Goku walking toward the door.

"There's lots of forests like viridian forest the Pokémon could live in! This is all I ask of you. Now finish the job!" growls Chichi.

reality...

"Sometimes I think the strongest person on the planet is mom. I heard grandpa Ox's money hasnt been coming in and there's definitely no extra money to help us. So mom told you to get a job like mr. Satan so we can have lots of money." says Goten.

"But now there's pokedollars and zeni. So how would that work?" wonders Goku.

"Goku...poke dollars are for Pokémon trainers to buy items for their Pokémon. Zeni is for hardworking people who need jobs." says Ash.

"Sure that seems reasonable but what good does that do us?" ponders Goku setting a hand on the tractor.

Ash sighs watching the birds fly overhead.

"Me, personally, this is the best job I ever had. It lets me get training in while doing work without chichi's knowing." says Goku looking up at the sky.

"You sneak in training whenever you want? No wonder why you don't have the time to be with your family." says Ash.

"Yeah, you can say I've snuck some training in every now and then." says Goku.

"Guys, did you get the heads up that mom and I were heading to Alola to take a pokeegg to professor oak's cousin?" wonders Ash gloomily.

"You're leaving? When?" wonders Goku looking over at Ash.

Ash seemed weary of something that plagued his mind and looked hesitant to tell them.

"Tomorrow at the earliest. We were supposed to go today but mom decided I could hang with you until then." says Ash, not once looking their way.

"Ash...you're just taking something to alola. You won't be staying there, right?" wonders Goten.

"Who knows? I'm a traveling adventurer. If I come across new regions, I stay there." says Ash.

"Don't stay in alola! You promised we would travel together as a group with trunks and myself as Pokémon trainer! Don't leave us before we get our starters!" tears Goten.

"Goten, I won't know until I get there." says Ash.

"What about Hazzel? Isn't she a new Pokémon trainer?" wonders Goku.

"I'm not really sure what her age is. There was to much going on between me being with you guys and being where I belonged. If I had to take a gander then I'd have to say she might be two years younger than goten considering the fact you need to be ten to start your Pokémon training in kanto." says Ash trying to recall all the events that went on.

"So she may be two years younger than goten since Goten is 11 years older and trunks is 12 years old." says Goku.

"Uhhhhh...yeah. Exactly." says Ash blankly.

"Interesting." smiles Goku.

"Well whatever the case may be, you guys ruined the vast garden mom requested. This place is a mess." says Goten.

"So this means I can go then? I can only assume yes. I need to tell professor oak something anyway that I forgot about." says Ash.

"Go ahead. I'll finish things up here." says Goku.

"Thanks goku! You're the best father in the world!" says Ash and disappeared from the farm-like garden.

"Any time ash! He's a great kid to have around. To bad he's not really my son...that would be even better if I could be the real deal." says Goku.

"Alright dad, I'll be heading back home. I'd rather stay home than stay here. Unless I run into trunks." says Goten jumping down.

Goku nodded looking down at Goten and watched him fly away.

Ketchum house, Pallet town...

Ash appeared at the house and opened the door to find Delia on the couch watching tv.

"I better find out when we're going." thinks Ash walking into the house.

"Hey dear! Come sit by me." says Delia.

"What's going on? Is this about Alola mom?" wonders Ash sitting on the couch.

"Ash this is important." says Delia.

"I don't like where this is going." says Ash reverting his gaze.

"Ash, look at me. This is gonna be hard for you to hear since you've been wanting to live with misty as a family with Hazzel but I got to thinking and we may not be moving to alola but there's a school that you will love attending." says Delia.

"Mom...you're not saying..." says Ash turning his head.

"Thats what ive been meaning to tell you..." says Delia.

"I don't wanna hear it unless its good news." worries Ash.

"Its not something I'd normally let happen but since you've technically already had school in Satan city...I want you to try going to a school in Alola." says Delia.

"You're kidding? I'm an adventurer not a school ager! I even told serena i'd go adventuring with goten and trunks not sit around bored in a class room when I could be checking out pokemon whilst being on a journey like always." says Ash unamused.

"I uhh..knew this was a bad idea. You deserve nothing more then to be with your new friends and save the world from danger." says Delia putting an arm around Ash.

"Woah, woah, hold it. Now we are being shipped off to a region with some school when I was doing fine venturing before?!" says Ash jumping up.

"Relax Ash, I just got news from professor oak that his cousin-"

"Misty...I...I don't want this anymore...but what else can I do? Should I ban myself from leaving her? Take her with me? There's nothing I could do to stop whats to come...I need to head to the professor. I've been needing to tell him about my new friends and the portal." says Ash agitatedly leaving the house, slamming the door shut.

Son house, Woods...

Ash had just arrived at the son house to pick up Hazzel for a change and walked inside to see Misty on the couch, getting startled by him appearing out of nowhere in the living room.

"Ash!? I was picking Hazzel up today. You didn't have to come." says Misty.

"Where's Hazzel? I wanted to bring her to professor oak's to play with the Pokémon." says Ash looking around.

"Hazzel is with chichi gathering her belongings. With the way things have been going, feels like we had a divorce even though we are still to young to get married." says Misty.

"I offered to have you stay with me and mom but you don't have anyone to tend to the gym for you." says Ash scratching the back of his head.

"I'm just fine living in my gym with Hazzel. It's been nice to have someone around while I took on trainers." says Misty looking away.

"You want to stay with me...right? You can't go against your heart Misty." says Ash sitting beside Misty.

"I've been on my own for years. I don't wanna be the only person who knows how much you love me. Ash, as much as I love the fact you are back in my life, are you really happy with the family you came to gain?" says Misty.

"Mom was telling me about that before I went to help goku in the fields. She was like...'With how things are going lately, I've warmed up to having the son family as a second family and can never expect to be the son of Goku yet to be able to be open to the family and their friends, I've grown to not care about what others think. Same thing for me and you. Thanks to the other realm, we have a family of our own. It would make it easier if we were adults with Hazzel being our adopted daughter but instead of worrying about the past, we should look toward the future. Sure times have been rough but it makes me sad to think you have drifted away from me. I don't wanna be alone anymore than you wanna stay with what you've known practically your whole life. We deserve a better tomorrow. I can't tell you anymore than I have when I say I want you to live with me for a while. I can't stress it enough how long I've spent on my journeys away from you." says Ash setting his hand on Misty's.

Misty couldn't think of what to say about what she was told and was going to check on Hazzel when she looked up to see Hazzel smiling back at the two.

"Hazzel!?" wonder Misty and Ash startled a bit.

"Watcha talking about?" wonders Hazzel.

"Nothing important. Just big kid stuff. That reminds me, I have to leave with grandma tomorrow for something urgent that has come up. Wanna go to professor oak's lab and play with the Pokémon?" wonders Ash smiling, teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" wonders Hazzel.

"I might be gone for a while so I'd like to be with you if that's ok with you. I will bring you back to the cerulean gym afterwards." says Ash.

"Well she was supposed to be home anyway. Fine. Go to professor oak's. Hazzel needs some father daughter time. Don't be to long you two." says Misty.

Ash and Hazzel nodded and grabbed Hazzel's things.

"I mean it ash! Seems I'm the only one who is stuck taking her here and picking her up. You need to start being responsible." says Misty.

"No worries, we will be in cerulean before you know it." smiles Ash, giving her the thumbs up.

Misty glared at Ash and left the son house for cerulean while Ash took Hazzel to the oak lab.

Satan house, Satan city...

living room...

"Mr. Satan, a word please. How does it feel to have the award of recognition?" says a male reporter.

"There are people who say there has been a delay in bestowing such an honor to the amazing hercule Satan." says the second male reporter.

"Mr. Satan!" say the reporters in the room.

Mr Satan stood up to clear his throat while the reporters waited for the response.

"I vow that the earth will be forever peaceful. Since I made such a vow to the world, not a single threat has been made against earth. That's all thanks to the fact I, the one you see before you, have been known throughout the galaxy." says Hercule.

Everyone in the room was amazed by mr. Satan's words.

"Let the evil doers of the galaxy tremble in fear of the name Hercule Satan!" says Hercule triumphantly.

Hercule began showing off a barrage of punches and kicks.

Dining room...

Buu's tummy growled wanting lunch, overhearing the conversations in the next room.

'That's Satan's fighting style, slam down the iron fist.' says a male voice.

Living room...

"What the deal? Buu hungry!" says Buu opening the door.

Hercule wasn't planning on having Buu around during his interview and wanted so very badly for Buu to scurry back into the next room.

"Buu! Uhhh hey...you!" says Hercule sweat dropping.

"Some pink weirdo is interrupting the interview." says the first male reporter.

"Mr. Satan Buu need food!" says Buu walking up to hercule.

"Uhhhh, Buu, pal, can't this wait until later? I'm kinda busy right now buddy." says Hercule trying to shoo Buu away.

"BUU HUNGRY NOW!" yells Buu angrily.

"He yelled at him? What a pretty brazen move to yell at the planet's savior." says the first male reporter.

"Maybe he's not afraid of him. Could this pink blob be stronger than mr. Satan?" wonders the cameraman.

"N...no, it's not like that! Everyone keep calm!" says Mr. Satan fidgetly.

Everyone was confused by hercule's actions.

"There's no need to be afraid of this guy. He is an alien but he isn't evil like you'd think. Truth is, he's a galactic warrior that traveled from the far reaches of space, wanting me to be his sensei." says Hercule crossing his arms.

Hercule closed his eyes and nodded, liking what he told the press.

"It was rough at first but now he's my top pupil!" says Hercule pointing at Buu.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." says the male reporter.

"I wouldn't have been able to guess that. You're truly amazing Satan! Even aliens come seeking your training!" says the cameraman.

"No, get back in the other room! You'll get your fill of training later." says Hercule getting in buu's face.

"Buu hungry and that final!" says Buu.

"Did you not hear me?! I said go back into the other room! You'll get your fill of fighting at a later time!" says Hercule.

The room fell to silence when Hercule and Buu had a stare off to which hercule started sweating. Steam came out of Buu's head and Buu angrily went back into the next room.

"Amazing! Satan truly is the hero of the planet...no scratch that! He's the hero of the universe!" says the first male reporter.

"That I am! If you'd all excuse me for just a moment. I need to use the restroom." says hercule awkwardly.

Hercule slipped into the next room to try calming Buu down.

dining room...

"I'm begging you Buu! I don't like it when you get mad about the interviews getting in the way of snack time." says Hercule.

Buu crossed his arms, annoyed that Hercule would keep Buu in hiding every time the press come.

"Listen to me Buu! I'll make lots of treats for you later! I really do promise! Believe me Buu!" says Hercule trying to get Buu's attention.

"Buu hungry..." growls Buu.

"Ooooo I know! I think there's still some chocolate somewhere in this room!" says Hercule.

Hercule ran up to the cover and looked inside, hoping to see chocolate but got piled on by the treats that fell out.

"Hey Videl! Where's the chocolate located again? Oh right...she moved out." says Hercule.

Streets of Satan city...

"I can't believe we found it. Lucky you! You've wanted that book for awhile now. " says Videl looking up as she leaned forward.

"Well yeah, it's gonna be a whole lot easier now that I've got more research material." says Gohan looking down.

Gohan stopped letting Videl walk passed him wondering what made Videl want to buy the book.

"Ummm...Videl? Thanks for everything but I'm not sure I deserve this though." says Gohan.

Videl stopped and turned around to face Gohan.

"Thank me? What's with you being formal suddenly? You've been studying like crazy." says Videl.

"Well...that is, you constantly seem to buy me things, while I can't buy you anything in return." says Gohan looking down at his book.

"There's an easy fix for that. Just don't feel bad. Besides I don't worry about that. You just study hard until you become a scholar." says Videl walking up to Gohan.

"Sure thing Videl." smiles Gohan.

"How about we head to a bakery? Would you like a treat on the way home?" wonders Videl pointing at a bakery they were near.

Piccolo was standing on a building, not too far from the married couple, watching Gohan and Videl walk home annoyed that Gohan started wearing glasses to fit the scholarly look.

Professor oak's lab, Pallet town...

Ash walked up to professor oak's lab with Hazzel beside him to have a chat and watched Hazzel play with the Pokémon in the garden while sitting on the porch with professor oak.

"So tell me, who are the son family and why do you feel obligated to hang out with them?" wonders professor oak.

"It's not that I feel obligated to be around the z fighters. I didn't know how things would turn out so at times I'd degrade myself for every time I felt I belonged." says Ash.

Inside...

"That doesn't sound like you. You do have your gloomy days but that never stopped you from your goal." says Tracey who was peering at Ash, the professor and little girl.

Tracey was looking for professor oak when he heard voices coming from the other side of the front door and opened it to see them chatting about ashs time in a peculiar realm.

outside...

"As far as being part of the son family goes, I wasn't expecting to live there for 7 years." says Ash.

"7 years!? How!? You were still heading for the Kalos league." says Professor oak looking puzzled.

"I know right. I had finally gotten my third badge and we were quite ways away from the city the gym was in when I had the urge to check out reflection cave again." says Ash.

"Reflection cave? Where's that located?" wonders Professor oak.

"You enter a cave that looks like mirrors before you enter the city where the third gym resides. There was something peculiar about it now that I think about it. The first time I went there I was pulled into an alternate universe yet the second time there weren't any sparkling mirrors that acted like portals but just before we left the cave, I disappeared startling Pikachu and I've been living with the son family in the realm I appeared in ever since." says Ash.

"That sounds like gibberish to me." says Professor oak contemplating whether he is telling the truth or not.

"But its true! I was supposed to be with my Kalos friends but instead I was with fighters from another realm I had to adapt too in order to help them against threats that came their way." says Ash.

"What's all this talk of new friends? Aren't his Kalos traveling companions new friends? Well I guess they'd be past friends now." wonders professor oak.

"Professor oak, he talked of another realm not his Kalos friends." says Tracey walking outside.

"Hey Tracey! Long time no see. Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" wonders Ash.

"More or less. I was looking for the professor when I heard some of the conversation and noticed a girl playing with the Pokémon." says Tracey walking up to the table.

"Hazzel? I was just about to get to that. She was part of another realm that ended up fused with ours." says Ash.

"Oh another realm? That sounds crazy." says Tracey.

"Yet it's true." says Ash.

"There can be other realms!? Why haven't I known about this?" wonders professor oak.

"I'll say it one more time so Tracey can get clued in. Listen closely you two, like the mirror realms you may accidentally end up being in, there is a realm that's kinda like this one but instead of pokemon battling like we do, people fight eachother in hand to hand combat and the enemies that arrive on their version of earth, I kept thinking were Pokémon that adapted to the earth of the realm I helped the z fighters in." says Ash.

Professor oak and Tracey stared at Ash dumbfounded but shook it off due to the confusion it brought. Ash sighed as Pikachu jumped on the table, happy to see Tracey again.

"I don't know how else to put it guys but you have to believe me." says Ash crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

Gary had just arrived at professor oak's lab to see ash with his grandpa, Tracey and a little girl and was confused by what was going on.

"Well, looky here! I would call you the loser of the past since we are buds again but what gives you the right to be with Misty again when you never bothered before?" sash Gary slamming a hand on the table.

"How'd you know about me and Misty being together?" wonders Ash startled.

"I didn't lame brain! You just told us! Man, you are as hopeless as ever if you think you can have Misty after being away from her until now." smirks Gary.

"You don't understand Gary. There used to be a portal going between realms that let us be together without having to worry about what we want and we have become more important to eachother than we ever were before." says Ash.

"Is that all? Then I think you're crazy but I won't stop you from your insanity over other dimensions." smirks Gary.

"I mean it! I just happened to enjoy being in the other realm more then this one...which should really be the other way around." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"Oooo a portal that comes out of nowhere. Save us what's left of your sanity and give me the real reason ash has been out and about today." says Gary crossing his arms.

"Gary I don't have time for this! Misty and I have been living with eachother in the other realm and we kinda wanted it to stay that way BUT NOW THAT THE REALMS HAVE COME TOGETHER AS ONE, I CAN BE WITH MISTY AND THE Z FIGHTERS!" growls Ash annoyed.

"You and misty lived together in another realm? If there is another version of you, misty would wanna be with someone who isn't whining about how awesome it would be to become champ or did you give that up?" wonders Gary.

"I never gave it up! I still wanna become champion but this is more important." glares Ash.

"A portal to who knows where can basically end up anywhere here because it is the only way she can go with you to live out your lives in unfamiliar territory? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! What's the next joke because I am not laughing." says Gary unamused.

"Would you just listen to me Gary!? I have places to go and people to meet up with tomorrow." says Ash shoving Gary.

"Woah there feisty. You don't wanna be too paranoid over things that don't exist." says Gary stepping back.

"Portals do exist in a place called reflection cave. I even went through one to meet my other self and other versions of my Kalos friends." says Ash.

"You already told us that but it can't be true without any proof." says Tracey.

"That's something you don't hear everyday." says Gary.

"If you thought that was surprising, you're gonna be in even bigger shock once I show you my new gained powers." says Ash.

"Spare us the details. If he wasn't that much of a freak in Kanto he'd be freakier by now. What does that kid go through to make such announcements?" wonders Gary looking away.

"I think ash has been spending to much time traveling. He needs rest and a lot of it." says Tracey.

"And I have been! For 4 years now!" says Ash trying to convince the others.

Son house, Satan city...

'Oh, Videl!' say two voices.

Videl turned her head to see trunks and Goten outside her window and let them come inside.

"Here Videl! It's your mega special wedding present!" smiles Goten handing Videl a jar.

"Wow! That's for me? That's so thoughtful. Thanks you guys." says Videl taking the jar.

'Goten! Trunks! How long have you been here?' says a voice coming toward the trio.

Goten and trunks turned there heads to see Gohan come into the room.

"Hey Gohan!" says Goten happily.

Gohan looked up to see Videl holding a jar of water.

"Hey, what's that?" wonders Gohan.

"This is a wedding gift from your little brother." says Videl.

"Ash isn't around?" wonders Gohan.

"No, he decided to head to the professor's back in in his home town. Everyone there must think he's nuts if he is talking about us." says Goten.

"Anyone who hasn't seen it for themselves would be very doubtful about how things transpired. Ash ketchum is the only person I can say, went from a confused friend of the family to a practical member of the family. Besides his friends are our friends too. Well most of them are since we haven't seen his friends from his home town." says Gohan.

"Anyway, we decided to give Videl toilet water." says Goten.

"Ummmm, toilet water?" wonders Gohan.

"Of course it is! Trunks helped me get it for her face!" says Goten excitedly.

"You mean ode de toilet? Sounds like you went to a whole lot of trouble." says Videl.

"Don't you wanna try some?" wonders Trunks.

"Sure!" smiles Videl.

Videl dripped some water onto her palm and rubbed it around but when she went to smell the aroma, it was as if there was none.

"Is this just ordinary water?" thinks Videl.

Trunks and Goten grinned, closing their eyes the moment Videl put some on her face.

"Pretty smooth huh?" wonders Trunks.

"You like it?" wonders Goten knowing they did a good job choosing the gift.

"Yeah! It feels great! My skin feels incredible! Thanks boys. I'm a lucky girl." says Videl happily.

Trunks and Goten were happy to know she liked her present.

"Just let me know if you run out! I will get you some any time!" says Goten giddily.

Videl nodded down at the boys.

Sunset...

"You did a really good thing I'm glad you made Videls day. So...how's their house like?" says Goku.

"It's super big!" says Goten showing how big it was with his arms.

"Well, I'm sure it was. Mr. Satan had it built so I bet it is. Sure was nice of him. Now, Gohan can study all he wants and not worry about bills." says Goku.

Goku and Goten had been watching the sunset when they heard a car beep and turned around to see Hercule pull up to them in his limo.

"Hey there goku!" says Hercule happy to see him as he stepped out of his limo.

"Whatcha doing here mr. Satan?" wonders Goku.

"It's so great to see you goku. Ive been looking all over for you." says Hercule walking up to the duo.

"You have?" wonders Goku.

"Chichi told me you'd be up here." says Hercule.

"Oh, well that's funny. We were just talking about you. You're a good man. I can't thank you enough for buying a house for Gohan." says Goku scratching the side of his head.

"It was my pleasure. I mean whatya expect? Videl is my baby girl but enough about the house. Did you see the news today?" wonders Hercule.

"The news? No I don't watch tv." whispers Goku.

"Alright, I'll tell you then. I got an award today, it being the grand prize in fact. I got it from the world peace assembly for saving the world from certain doom." says Hercule setting a hand on his chest.

"You don't say." says Goku.

"Yeah, you should remember how it kinda got around that I saved the world from armageddon. Well, that's what it's for and the prize money is substantial, $100,000,000 in zeni." says Hercule.

"$100,000,000!?" wonder Goten and Goku stunned.

"Sh!" hushed Hercule.

Goku and Goten hurriedly put a hand over their mouths.

"You're the only one who really deserves this dough. So, I'm handing it over to you." says Hercule handing goku the case.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a moment. I can't have all this money." says Goku.

"Come on! Don't be silly, you heard her brother." says Hercule.

"No, seriously, I wasn't vegeta the only one on the battlefield. You did your part too in your own way." says Goku setting the case back in his hands.

"But I already have to much money for me to count. Besides, Vegeta said no to the cash but of course he's married into the richest family on earth. Then there's Ash, who doesn't really know what zeni is so I had to pass on going to him." says Hercule desperately wanting goku to take it.

"Hold on, how much is 100,000,000? Is that more than 100,000?" whispers Goku.

"Huh? Well, yeah! Of course. Lets see, it's uhhh...1,000 times more." ponders Hercule.

"WHAT!? 1,000 times more!? Well now I really don't want it. If anything is fair, ash should get some! He deserves it as much as I do! Besides I have nowhere to put it. I dont have a treasure chest or anything else that would be a good place to keep it." freaks out goku, jumping back.

"I think you should take it dad. Since Ash has been to a lot of regions, he should have tons of money from his trips." says Goten.

"If you put it that way...he should have left over pokedollars from his regional trips but he never had zeni for hospitals and other things." ponders Goku.

"Don't forget, if you come home with all of that money, mom won't worry about you having a job. So you should take the case while mr. Satan is still here and once she sees the money you could go trying with king kai." says Goten looking up at goku.

"You think so?" wonders Goku looking down at Goten.

Goku awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck looking back at hercule.

"But it's so much." says Goku.

"Come on goku, listen to your boy and take the cash. I swear it won't bite." says Hercule.

After some consideration Goku looked Hercule dead in the eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll take the money but I prefer it if Ash had some too even I feel we do need the money. Are you sure you don't want it? You could always reconsider taking it to ash." says Goku.

Hercule nodded watching Goku reach for the case.

"Well ok. If you really insist on it." says Goku.

Goku took the case of money even though he was somewhat doubtful he would need it all.

"Thanks." says Goku.

"Yeah! That's a relief. Now, uhhh I'd hate to ask for something in return here but can you keep this on the lowdown? I've got a reputation to protect." says Hercule motioning for them to keep quiet.

Nightfall...

"100,000,000 zeni!? I don't even know what to say to this. We could buy anything we want! We can find a good school for Goten, private tutors and anything else he needs." freaks Chichi filling with joy.

"I'm glad you're happy we finally have money but I was wondering if we can share it with the ketchums and that I could, you know...train with king kai for awhile." says Goku.

"Yeah...sure. Delia needs to be more strict with ash and put him in a school like he used to be in with Gohan. As for you, just make sure to drop in time to time." says Chichi paying more attention to the case of cash than what goku was trying to tell her.

"Awesome." says Goku pumped to get to king Kai's planet.

Goten looked up at Goku and smiled chuckling.

"Alright, see you then." smiles Goku and instant trsnsmissioned away from the house.

"I'm gonna start looking for tutors right away as well as private schools and after schools. Goten I want you to be like-" says Chichi.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Roshi stormed in having heard about he money.

"Goku, is it true that you have 100,000,000 zeni? That's a game changer. Do you have any idea how many dirty movie dvds you can buy with that kind of money? You could even go blueray!" says Roshi.

With a fiery rage, Chichi turned her head and started swatting him away.

"As if I would allow you to tarnish this money!" growls Chichi.

Chichi kicked Roshi out of the house and locked the door, watching Roshi scurry away.

Ketchum house...

"You ready for tomorrow buddy?" wonders Ash, laying on his bed.

Pikachu hopped on the bed happy to know they would finally be on a vacation for once.

"I'm excited too Pikachu. A new place with many new Pokémon and it's close to Kanto like Johto. We are going to have so many new friends and explore the places we come across. To bad we keep leaving Misty behind. She would...love to...be where we...are go...ing." says Ash slowly closing his eyes.

Pikachu perked up to see Ash had fallen asleep before he could get in his pjs then walked up to Ashs pillow and fell asleep beside him.

Kai world...

KIbito kai and Elder kai were looking up at the sky noticing a planet get destroyed and couldn't figure out why planets were starting to blow up.

"Elder, another planet has been decimated. What's going to happen up there?" says kibito kai.

Elder kai didn't know how to answer that.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth...

day...

ketchum house, Pallet town...

"We are leaving for alola soon." says Delia.

"To live there?" wonders Ash.

"Ash, I keep telling you, we are not moving there. You should know by now that you go to each region to train and hopefully become Pokémon master. I just come with you time to time to check out the scenery." says Delia.

"Well yeah but I was hoping to stay in this region and spend time with my second family." says Ash.

"I know but you'll love alola." smiles Delia.

"Uhhhh...yeah, sure. I'm not much of a gardener anyway so I'll be on my way to the car then." says Ash.

"Without breakfast? That's a first." says Delia.

"Well I can never resist your cooking! Well...besides Chichis." says Ash getting close to the door.

"You forgot your backpack." says Delia grabbing his backback.

"Huh? Oh man, I did. Can't journey without a backpack. Hehehe..." sweat drops Ash.

Delia giggled handing Ash a black packpack with a blue bottom and off they went to capsule corporation.

King kai planet...

"It doesn't get any better than this. Nothing beats the perfect weather for a drive. You know, when monsters aren't bent on destruction and it's easy as pie. A great big easy slice of pie and you can cut me a world peace." says King kai going for a drive.

King kai chuckled to himself then began laughing hysterically but stopped upon realizing he was the only one laughing in the car.

"Why aren't you guys laughing? It must be funny because I took a piece of pie and combined it with world peace even though they're spelled differently. You see, we comedians call that a pun. You'd know this if you payed attention in your pun theory class." says King kai looking down at bubbles and Gregory.

King kai looked forward so he could focus on the road that went around his planet, looking toward bubbles and Gregory time to time.

"Oh, let's just change the subject and put the petal to the medal." says King kai.

Goku appeared out of nowhere startling King kai, making him swerve off the road into his house.

"Ehhhhh, whoops...my bad." sweat drops goku, laughing nervously.

Soon King kai was reconstructing his home while Goku scarved down giant bowl after giant bowl of rice.

"What were you thinking!? Jumping infront of the car like that while I was having a joy ride! Seriously!" says King kai annoyed.

Goku went to answer him but could hardly be heard between bites.

"Don't talk with your mouth full goku. Noone can tell what you're saying." says king kai.

Goku swallowed the food he had in his mouth and turned his head to look at King kai.

"Sorry. Really I am. I just figured you could use your powers to fix your house and car." says Goku holding chopsticks.

"You don't get it. Fixing things by hand I see the best way to buy some ti...errrr is very fun once you get yourself a buddy to help you and yet you have other thoughts. Which makes me wonder...what brings you to my planet?" says King kai as the anger slowly faded into confusion.

King kai turned to face goku trying to figure out what goku was saying through his scarved down bites.

"I said...don't talk with your mouth full! That's rude when someone is talking to you!" says King kai getting frustrated again.

Goku finished off his last bowl of rice and set it down to start training.

"I'm officially full. Why am I here? Isn't it obvious? I came here to get some training in. After all, your planet is ten times stronger than the gravity of earth. There's no better place to continue getting in shape." says Goku standing up to face king kai.

King kai huffed upon hearing what goku told him, not to pleased with goku using his planet as a training ground.

"You don't sound happy about my decision." says Goku.

"Of course not. Why would I be happy that a saiyan is using my sacred world as a convinient fitness club? Let me guess, you want a room and board with that?" says King kai bummed.

"Why are you being so cold? You are acting like we aren't friends." says Goku putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Maybe you've forgotten but I am a great man! Much, much greater than a god! I bet you wouldn't talk to Kami like this!" snaps King kai.

"Anyway I'm gonna get started alright?" says Goku waking away.

"Hey!" says king kai trying to get his attention.

"Man, this feels great! It's better than training on a boulder." smiles Goku.

"Fine! If you're going to train here, get a new outfit on like your gi!" calls out king kai.

After some time, Goku had a blue and white track suit with red shoes on, ready to get started training.

"If Ash was here, he'd be in this track suit since I like orange more but I can't complain. Now, let's do this." smirks Goku and powers up.

earth...

Bulmas aircraft...

inside...

"Ash, trunks, we'll be arriving soon. Time to wake up." says Bulma.

"Again, thanks for taking us to alola. If you hadn't offered we would have been on a plane to alola." says Delia.

"No problem. We needed a bit of vacation time anyway. It just happened to be good timing to know you were heading to Hawaii...well you call it alola but I prefer calling it Hawaii." says Bulma.

Ash and trunks yawned sitting up and rubbed the tiredness from their eyes.

"This is taking forever. Why can't you and Delia fly like us?" mumbled Trunks.

"Define us." says Ash.

"You can fly last I checked ash. If only my mom and your mom were able to fly. We'd be there way faster." grumbles Trunks.

"Well ya but I don't really fly places anymore. Only my Kalos Pokémon know I am able too and I want to keep it that way." says Ash.

"Good for you ash. Your Pokémon must realize something is different about you by now. You can't keep secrets from your monster creatures." says Trunks.

"You mean Pokémon." says Ash.

"Yeah...sure. That's what I meant." says Trunks reverting his eyes.

"So...how's your and Goten's Pokémon? You guys have a Pokémon right?" wonders Ash.

Bulma was trying to get the boys' attentions to reason with them yet ash and trunks weren't paying attention, getting Bulma angrier by the second.

"Don't wanna seem like I could care less about Pokémon but unlike you, I have a bee and Goten has a girly butterfly. We finally got chichi to say yes to Goten keeping the caterpillar and it was fun scaring dad with my needle worm until it changed form." says Trunks unamused.

"So you have a beedrill and Goten has a butterfree. That's not a bad start. Once you choose your starter they will be part of you're team." says Ash.

"Suppose so. There's not much to choose from in the viridian forest when aiming to get a Pokémon." huffs Trunks.

"Duh, its a starting point for trainers to weigh their options on what to start with." says Ash.

"Whatever." says Trunks.

"That reminds me, I don't get to be with Hazzel much anymore so I don't know what Pokémon she has." ponders ash.

"We got our Pokémon from the forest near the first town you head to from Pallet." says Trunks.

"You mean viridian forest?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah, that place." says Trunks.

"I don't recall Goten mentioning that to me. Then again, I guess he wants to make it a surprise." shrugs Ash.

"Guys, are you listening to me?" wonders Bulma getting annoyed.

Pikachu looked up at Ash and trunks who were mingling then at Bulma who was trying to contain her anger.

"Earth to ash and trunks!" growls Bulma.

There was still no response so Pikachu sighed and electrocuted ash and trunks, forcing them to look at a pissed Bulma and both sweat dropped.

"You should realize that our bodies aren't conveniently made like yours. I realize our human z fighter comrades are able to fly so that doesn't bug me much about the fact ash is able to too but I can't believe Delia ended up with a son having a super saiyan glow when-"

"And yet he does. By the way, is dad still up there?" says trunks.

"He sure is. Saiyans have no common sense." says Bulma.

"Does that include me?" wonders Ash.

"Truthfully, If goku is ashs dad, is it possible he got goku's smarts? It's not like that I don't think you are like goku or something, I just have little doubt that your and goku's smarts are the same." says Trunks.

"Gee...thanks." sarcasts ash.

"Vegeta is refusing to come inside. You saiyans are all off your rockers if you ask me." grumbles Bulma.

Outside...

"This isn't anywhere near what I call proper training." says Vegeta crossing his arms.

Inside...

"I'm sorry! if you wanted me to make it a challenge, you should've just said so!" says Bulma speeding up the aircraft.

Outside...

Vegeta wasn't to thrilled with the aircraft skyrocketing upward toward the clouds in the sky.

Inside...

Trunks, Pikachu and ash were rolling around hoping Bulma would stop so no one would fall out.

Outside...

Bulma made loops in the clouds then plunged downward toward the ocean, rearing to make vegeta impressed.

Inside...

"Can you handle this?" wonders Bulma pressing a button.

Bulma smirked diving into the ocean with the aircraft ending up near a huge fish swimming nearby, even though vegeta was unphased. Ash inched his hand toward Pikachu and was slammed into the wall below the window on Bulmas side, back to wall.

"Is this necessary bulma? I don't wanna see trunks or myself leave the ship because of your urge to please Vegeta. It'd mean a lot if you could focus on getting to Alola and not amuse vegeta." says Ash clenching his eyes shut.

Pikachu's ears twitched and Pikachu scampered onto Delia's lap spotting an island when Bulma flew to the surface. No one noticed that a baby octopus slid off Vegetas face the moment the aircraft slid into a forest, breaking the branches that tended to hit vegeta until the group spotted a town near the beach.

Time went by and the two families were in a clothing store checking out the Hawaiian attires they may or may not want to buy.

"This looks nice." smiles Bulma putting a yellow shirt with red flower patterns up against Vegeta.

Vegeta turned his head, not to thrilled about shopping.

"Don't even think about it." grumbles Vegeta.

"Oooooo these sunglasses look nice too." says Bulma picking up a pair of pink sunglasses.

Trunks found a starfish, showed it to vegeta smiling up at him and was ignored.

"An actual starfish! Amazing. It looks nothing like Starbucks or starmie." smiles Delia.

"You wanna see it?" wonders Trunks.

"Sure trunks. We'd love too." says Delia.

Trunks happily walked over to ash and Delia who were delighted to see an actual sea creature trinket instead of a water type Pokémon trinket.

Bulma and Vegeta...

"These sunglasses are a must! I'm gonna want some accessories to go with it." says Bulma happily doing her own thing.

Trunks, ash and Delia...

"Can I have this mom? The lady says it's an accessory." says Trunks holding up the starfish.

Soon Delia along with vegeta and Bulma were infront of the dressing room waiting for trunks and ash to cone out of the dressing room.

"I still can't believe you made vegeta wear something other than his armor." says Delia.

"Hmmm? It's not a bad idea to wear something that isn't filthy from battles. His armor needs a good washing anyway. Isn't that right vegeta?" says Bulma.

"I'm only agreeing to this since we are just happening to be going on a mini vacation." says Vegeta.

"Ash grab at swimshorts to wear if we ever go to the ocean." says Delia.

"You could've given him an Hawaiian outfit." says Bulma.

"Alright, stay right here. I'll see what I can find." smiles Delia and walked away.

"Don't be to long." says Vegeta.

"You're the one who prefers training over traveling." glares Bulma.

"I just want this overwith." says Vegeta.

"I'm sure you do. Trunks, are you getting help from ash? Are you doing it on your own? What's going on in there?" says Bulma.

'Just a minute mom! Ash is helping me with the pants!' says Trunks.

"So..." says Bulma looking up at vegeta.

"So?" wonders Vegeta.

"Before Delia gets back, I just wanted to know something." says Bulma.

Vegeta went mute with nothing to respond with.

"Why?" wonders Bulma turning to face Vegeta.

"Why what?" wonders Vegeta.

"Normally when I suggest to go on a family trip I get the usual vegeta scoff. Is it because the ketchums have come along? Would you have stayed away if they hadn't been around?" says Bulma out of curiousity.

Vegeta scoffed remembering back to his and Trunks' battle in the gravity room before the chaos turned tournament began.

Flashback...

"If you can land a punch to my face I'll take you to an amusement park." says Vegeta in super saiyan form.

Super saiyan trunks ran up to Vegeta, starting off with a barrage of punches and knicked vegetas cheek moments before he got punched in the stomach by Vegeta. Trunks was crying upon getting knocked down to the floor.

"D...don't cry! I'll take you to the damn amusement park!" says Vegeta.

Reality...

"Don't think to much into it. I'm just fulfilling a promise." says Vegeta.

"A promise, you say? Is it to trunks?" wonders Bulma.

'This is better than the amusement park.' says Trunks happily.

"My, my...isn't that nice of you." says Bulma impressed by vegetas generosity.

"Cut it out!" growls Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, I'm not sure how to word this but ever since you fought Buu, you're somehow different in a sense." says Bulma.

Delia walked up to the brief parents while they were chatting, startling Bulma the moment Trunks finally walked out of the dressing room to show Bulma and vegeta the outfit he put on.

"You found some outfits?" wonders Bulma.

"I found two with hats to go with them. Since we are in alola, I figured he could try on shorts instead of the usual pants." says Delia.

"Cant wait to see what Ash looks like." giggles Bulma.

"Tada! What do you guys think? Cool huh? Dad, does this look amazing to you?" says Trunks excitedly.

"I don't care! Oh, by the way, the buttons were buttoned wrong. Didn't Ash help you?" says Vegeta looking down at Trunks.

"Vegeta, be nice to your son. You look great Trunks. Can you hand these to Ash? I don't really need to give him an outfit but it would be nice to see what he'd look like in them." says Delia handing Trunks both outfits.

"Uhh sure delia." nods Trunks.

"Thanks." smiles Delia.

"Ash, delia wants you to try these on. To fit in with Hawaiian lifestyle. Shouldn't you already have an attire for Hawaii on? Would make sense if you were needed here." says Trunks going back into the dressing room to look for Ash.

Trunks spotted Ash in his swimming trunks about to walk out when he was bombarded by outfits.

"Let me guess, mom wants me to wear something even though I already am." says Ash.

"If I am, you have to too." smirks Trunks.

"Ok, fair enough. Two attires to choose from? As well as a beanie and a cap...mom always finds a way to think ahead. I'll try not to take to long so we can go about our fun day together." says Ash grabbing the clothes Delia sent in.

Trunks nodded and raced to get his original attire on so Bulma could buy his new one. Minutes later, Trunks came out in his old outfit, carrying his new one.

"Now we get to wait for ash to get done trying on clothes. Yippee." grumbles Vegeta.

"You wait here crabby! Trunks, I'll buy your outfit and my sunglasses while Delia and grumpy Gus stay here and wait for ash to get done." says Bulma.

"You're the best mom!" says Trunks running toward the register.

"Trunks, don't take off on me! We need to stick together!" says Bulma.

Trunks was out of sight leaving Bulma to sigh and go after him.

"She better come back with Trunks." grumbles Vegeta.

"She will. Don't worry." says Delia.

"I'm not worrying. Is Ash done yet? Can't be that long to get dressed." says Vegeta tapping his left finger on his right arm.

"You wanna leave?" says a voice annoyed.

Delia poked her head around Vegeta while he looked down to see Ash in a cap that was black in the back and red in the front with a half a flower symbol on the front matching the color of the brim being sky blue, short sleeved dark blue and white striped shirt with the collar up, dark blue gloves with electric blue and black stripes around the wrist, yale blue jean shorts that went down to the knees with columbia blue pockets, and red and cerulean blue shoes.

"Wow ash, you look like you're on your way to adventures here." says Delia walking up to Ash.

"You think so?" wonders Ash.

"Get on the other outfit then we will see if one of them will be bought. I don't wanna see something like trunks' new outfit. You need something that's more your style. Like I have my armor and goku has a martial artist gi." says Vegeta.

"Where'd Bulma and Trunks go?" wonders Ash looking around.

"Bulma quickly bought trunks' outfit and the sunglasses she tried on and will be back soon." says Delia.

"I don't wanna rush you but I'd like to get on with my day." says Vegeta.

"Oh, I'll be fast then." smirks Ash looking up at Vegeta.

"You can't use instant transmission here so you're heading back into the dressing room and take your sweet time." says Vegeta.

"Thanks Vegeta. You're a great guy even when you try not to be. We need to be buddies like I am with the sons. You can manage that, right?" says Ash patting vegetas shoulder and walked back into the dressing room.

"Id hunt him down if I could." thinks Vegeta leaning against the pillar.

In no time at all, Bulma and Trunks walked up to Delia and Vegeta just as Ash came out in the second outfit Delia grabbed for Ash to try on.

"Is this the first or second outfit you wanted ash to wear?" wonders Bulma.

"I'm in the second outfit. You missed the first one. I walked out the dressing room when you left. I see trunks wanted to wear the new clothes instead of his old ones." says Ash.

"Not liking the hat choice. You look better in caps. I doubt glove choices work for Hawaiian outfits." says Trunks analyzing the outfit ash tried on.

"Ya but it's been my thing to wear trainer gloves with my attire. Guess it's time for a change." says Ash heading back into the dressing room.

"Hold it Buster! Let your mother get a good look at you." says Vegeta grabbing ashs shoulder.

Ash looked back at his mom and the brief family and turned around to show everyone the outfit even though he wanted his original clothes on. Ash had a dodger blue beanie with a red half pokeball logo on the side, a light blue shirt with sapphire blue flowers and pokeballs going all over the shirt, red gloves with electric blue and black stripes around the wrist, long black shorts with blue stripes on the edges of the shorts, and red and royal blue shoes with a red outer sole over a white inner sole.

"I like the first outfit more. Could you put that one back on to show Bulma and trunks?" wonders Delia.

"I have a better idea. I don't wanna be mean toward clothes shopping but I wanted to get swimtrunks not a new attire. I don't know if I will stay behind or not anyway. It's a nice jester though mom." says Ash.

"Sorry, I keep thinking you're going adventuring but all we need to do is give professor oaks cousin a pokeegg." says Delia.

"Exactly. So let's wait before we make any assumptions." says Ash.

"Alright. I'll only buy you swimtrunks for now." says Delia.

"Delia could even-"

"No more clothes shoppping! We cant waste our day in the clothing shop." says Vegeta getting agitated.

"Good point. Well, anyway, we'll be waiting for you." says Bulma putting her arms around Vegetas arm.

Vegeta turned his head yanking his arm away.

"Come on." huffs Bulma.

The briefs walked toward the exit, leaving Delia and Ash on their own to finish what they were doing, buy the clothes they wanted and went on their way following the briefs, to check out other stores in the mall. The group found an icream parlor where everyone got a scoop for their ice cream cone except trunks who got to have six scoops for his ice cream cone. Soon Trunks showed everyone a jack in the box that startled Bulma a bit. Then Delia and Ash watched Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta ride a kiddy train for a little while until everyone started shopping again leaving trunks and ash to carry the boxes while Bulma and Delia carried the bags.

"It's heavy even with ashs help. I can't see where we're going." says Trunks trying to keep the pile of boxes steady.

"When I said I'd help, I didn't expect to haul a lot of boxes." sweat drops Ash trying to see where the group was headed next.

"Sorry boys but it's only polite to help your parents when going out shopping." says Delia.

"Hey you, since you wouldn't offer, Ash decided to carry some. I wanted you to help Trunks not ash. Just because they came with us doesn't mean you don't have to do a thing." says Bulma glaring at Vegeta who was ahead of the four.

"Don't give me that look." says Vegeta turning his head to look back at Bulma and Delia.

"Can't you atleast do something besides scowling at everything?" wonders Bulma getting annoyed.

"Hmmph. I'm hungry." says Vegeta turning away.

"I'm getting kinda hungry myself." says Ash peeking his head out from behind the pile of boxes.

"Fine!" says Bulma angrily.

The group found a restaurant by the shore and ordered the food once they found a table to sit at. Pikachu was happily munching down a strange array of Pokémon food while everyone else was enjoying their meals. Halfway into their meals, ash was debating whether he should eat as much as vegeta and trunks or be done with the lunch he ordered, Delia was chatting with bulma and Vegeta and trunks were to focused on eating to notice how much finished meals were on the table for the waiter or waitress to take away.

"Hold that thought Delia. Excuse me, could you keep bringing us food?" wonders Bulma waving to a waiter.

"I think we need to go bulma. It's great that you are rich but I don't want you to have to pay for everyone given how much Vegeta and trunks eat. I could split it." says Delia.

"No need. I can do it myself if you don't want too. I don't wanna force you to pay for the dinner. It's our treat after all." says Bulma.

"Well if you insist then Trunks and Vegeta better get done before we have to pay at closing table." giggles Delia looking over at Ash who was deep in thought then back at her meal.

"Yeah...that would be bad." says Bulma looking between Vegeta and trunks.

Before they new it, a roasted pig was brought to the table.

"This roasted pig is yummy!" says Vegeta chewing down his side of the pig.

"So it's not the fact he's in a bad mood." thinks Bulma smiling.

Ash couldn't believe how huge the roasted pig was and inched his hand toward it but remembered he was full from his meal.

"We want more!" says Bulma waving the waiters and waitresses over again.

"Are you guys getting full yet? The food bill is gonna be expensive at this rate." groans Ash leaning back on his chair.

"Bulma is handling it. All we can do now is wait for her family to get done with their meals." smiles Delia.

A huge roasted fish then a huge roasted octopus was brought to the table for everyone to eat. Vegeta smirked remembering the small octopus that landed on his face and dug into the octopus, only to rage the moment ink was squirted all over him.

"D...dad?" wonders Trunks who had dug into one of the octopus' tentacles.

"Vegeta...?" wonders Bulma, eyes wide open in shock.

Ash sweat dropped staring at the octopus getting up to slowly walk away.

"Ash, you can't leave until we pay." says Delia.

"I'll get the napkins...there should be a container full of them." says Ash awkwardly taking off.

Vegeta silently stood up, completely soaked in ink, with the customers and staff around the group.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" yells Vegeta furiously.

Everything in the restaurant was either shaking or cracking due to Vegetas pent up rage.

"Dad relax! It's just a meal!" says Trunks walking up to Vegeta.

"Vegeta calm down..." worries Bulma setting her hands on his shoulders.

"Dad...let's go!" offers Trunks.

"Trunks is right. We should go." says Bulma pushing vegeta toward the exit.

"Ash! We're leaving now!" calls Delia.

"But I already grabbed a bunch of napkins...alright mom. I'm coming!" says Ash running toward the exit.

Pikachu sighs and scampers after Ash not wanting to be left behind.

"Sorry for causing trouble everyone." says Bulma awkwardly.

"I'm surprised Pikachu is the only Pokémon at this restaurant." says Delia.

"I'm sure they are trying to get accustomed to having Pokémon around them. They can't possibly know that Pokémon can be with humans like myself. Pokémon could be for everyone but not everybody is a good person so you have to watch out for anyone suspicious." says Ash.

Pikachu happily hopped onto Ashs shoulder, letting Ash pet him.

"Pokémon trainers like myself choose a starter Pokémon from the professor at the age of ten depending on what region you live in that help you gain more Pokémon friends like Pikachu on your journey to the Pokémon league where you and your six pokemon you choose as your team see how far you can get until you find out if you are champion. There are all sorts of Pokémon trainers in each individual region but not everything is as it seems. There are evil people who use pokemon like team rocket from Kanto and many other evil organizations and I just learned of this region so there's bound to be an evil organization lurking around here." says Ash.

"Ash is this really the time?" wonders Delia.

Ash laughed nervously turning toward the others.

"Sorry mom...they keep staring at us so I had to say something. Assuming that everyone is confused about what Pikachu is or why i have the creature around." shrugs Ash.

"Thanks for the food. It was delicious. Carry on with your vacation. Just don't get the octopus. Hehehe..." says Bulma awkwardly looking back at the customers and workers.

Sunset...

Vegeta wasn't pleased with wearing a Hawaiian lei as everyone sat at a umbrella table to watch the sea.

"That's a nice breeze." says Bulma stretching her arms.

They heard a horn blowing, looked in the direction of what was causing the noise and saw a huge ship coming to shore.

"No way!" says Trunks excitedly.

"That's a cruise liner. You know my birthday is coming up." says Bulma.

"It is?" wonders Delia.

"We could've came here by boat...awww man." says Ash bummed.

"Shut it ash!" glares Vegeta.

"Maybe we should charter up a big ship like that and throw a glamorous ocean party. Whatya say boys?" says Bulma.

"Yeah! That would be sweet!" says Trunks excitedly.

"And you ash?" wonders Bulma.

"Celebrate a boat party with you guys? That would be awesome!" says Ash sparkly eyed.

"Ash don't forget we need to get the pokeegg to professor oak's cousin." says Delia.

"Oh right...we might not beable to go." huffs Ash setting his chin on the table gloomily.

"More like you if you decide to stay here." says Trunks setting his arm on the table.

"Knowing how I usually do things...I'm bound to stay here and aim for the regions league." says Ash looking over at Trunks.

Night...

At the hotel resort, Vegeta gets lost from the rest of the gang and is stuck with hundreds of other people in a fire dancing festival.

"Where did he go?" wonders Bulma.

"Dad? Dad!? Where'd you go?" wonders Trunks looking around.

Trunks levitated to get a better view of the place but was grabbed by Bulma who was trying to keep Trunks from flying.

"Trunks! Are you nuts!? You can't just fly at a place like this." says Bulma.

"But mom...how else are we gonna find him?" wonders Trunks.

Vegeta...

"Where did they wander off too? First I'm stuck helping Bulma get Delia and ash to this miserable island, second to stay by Bulma and trunks' sides so there won't be any suspicion, third was ok since we went out to eat but that made me furious toward the end of the meal and now...NOW I can't find the group because of this crowd of humans?! I was better off training like Kakarot. Speaking of Kakarot, while I'm stuck here, Kakarot is off training." growls Vegeta.

Stage...

"Alright party people, it's time for the famous local fire dance! Let's beat the drums and have some fun! Say it with me!" says the young adult.

group...

"Say what with him?" wonders Ash.

"He's telling the audience to repeat what he says. Does anyone see where Vegeta is?" wonders Bulma.

"This is a big crowd so it will take a while." says Delia.

Stage...

"Fire!" says the young adult.

crowd...

"Fire!" say the crowd.

Stage...

"Dancers!" says the young adult.

crowd...

"Dancers!" say the crowd.

Vegeta...

"After defeating Majin Buu, there should be no doubts that he's number one but he keeps training nonstop everyday. Then there's Ash seems so much like that damned Kakarot except his results don't get him the win he desired score so long. Does that make ash like me in a sense? Always striving...aiming for the win and crush the opponent only to have someone else get the win we desired for so long? Except while I get bitter about it, he's always thinking positive. What is it about those two that I can't ever understand!?" thinks Vegeta.

crowd...

Everyone around Vegeta was getting excited watching the fire dancers and one of the people bumped into him.

"Yay!" chanted the crowd.

Vegeta...

"And so...I...can't stay...here!" thinks Vegeta trying to tame his anger the more the people bumped into him.

"I can't stand this place! I can't be the one to fall behind knowing Kakarot will be superior. Ash better get his act together too otherwise he won't be the champion he set out to be." grumbled Vegeta.

Stage...

"Is that anger I hear? Hey, you there! Youre not getting with the groove old man! Why don't you come on up here and dance with the dancers? Come on old man." says the young adult.

crowd...

"Old man!" chanted the crowd moving their fists up and down.

Group...

"Ah, there's dad!" says Trunks pointing in Vegetas direction.

"What? Where?" wonders Bulma.

Crowd...

Everyone kept chanting old man to Vegeta, urging him to dance with the fire dancers.

"Cut the crap!" says Vegeta powering up, pushing everyone back.

Stage...

The young adult on the stage slammed his back into the wall, forcing his glasses to slide off his nose.

Crowd...

Everyone around Vegeta was to stunned for words as they watched Vegeta powering up then take to the sky to fly away from the Hawaiian party.

"He flew!" says a male.

"What a trick!" says another male.

Stage...

"Did we have an attraction like that?" wondered the young adult.

Group...

"There goes dad." says Trunks.

"He can fly but I can't use instant transmission? Mean..." says Ash.

"He endured it longer than I thought he would." says Bulma.

"Dad! I had fun! Thanks!" says Trunks waving to Vegeta.

"It's getting late. You guys must wanna get home yourselves." says Delia.

Bulma stared up in silence, smiling as they watched Vegeta go out of sight.

God of destruction...

"What was it again? I feel like I should know but I can't wrap my head around it. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to remember." says Beerus to himself.

Beerus had been awaiting Whis' return while periodically checking the hour glass at times.

"Whis! You done yet? Where is my meal?" says Beerus.

'There are still two more minutes lord Beerus.' says Whis' voice.

Planet...

Like a comet, Whis arrived at the planet that had the food Beerus desired, coming across an unknown tribe that managed to kill a strange looking dinosaur that could breath fire with the help of the tribe's chief.

"Sorry for barging in on your kill but if I could have a word with you that would be great. This dinosaur meat does seem rather tasty right? I understand it's pretty famous in universe 7." says Whis.

The chief turned around to see Whis who wanted the dinosaur for Beerus.

"I apologize if it looks like I'm stealing your kill for the day but we will be taking it." says Whis.

The chief couldn't understand what Whis was telling him and told him to keep away from their meal for the night in his own language.

"Ummm...?" wonders Whis.

The chief was getting irritated and started yelling at Whis, waving his arms up and down in the unfamiliar language.

"Oh I see...you can't understand me." says Whis.

Whis clears his throat and start speaking in an universal language so the chief could understand him better which only made things worse and the chief furious, not wanting anything to do with giving away their prey.

"Beerus did want this within three minutes. If you just give it to me already I will be on my way. You'd even spare me the trouble and yourselves a lot of pain." says Whis awkwardly looking at his staff.

The chief just glared at who's unable to say another else to get Whis to leave them be.

"Everyone wins, wouldn't you say?" wonders Whis.

The chief powered up, ready to fight for the tribe's prey and transformed to start he battle for the Dino meat.

"I didn't know you could transform into battle mode. I should have done more research. I have 40 seconds left." says Whis.

"Time is up." says a voice.

Beerus shows up wondering what's taking so long and spots the transformed chief who would the back down from a fight.

"It's only been 2 minutes 20 seconds lord Beerus." says Whis looking up.

"2 minutes 20 seconds you say? Feels more like 220 years." says Beerus looking down at whis and the tribe.

"I keep asking why you are so grouchy since waking up? The thing about this dinosaur's meat being delicious is just a rumor." says Whis.

"I still want to try it. I'm sure this thing's taste will pack a serious punch and help me remember that guy from my dream clearly." says Beerus looking down.

"A dream?" wonders Whis.

"A prophetic one I had." says Beerus.

"Your dreams aren't accurate so what makes you sure this is right?" wonders Whis.

"You think it isn't true?" wonders Beerus.

"A while back, you prophesied an idol would be moving into the neighborhood. Look how that turned out." says Whis.

"Are you mocking me?" wonders Beerus.

The chief attacks Beerus, throwing a barrage of punches at him, all blocked by Beerus with one finger.

"You're boring me." says Beerus.

Beerus appeared infront of the chief startling him a bit. Then the chief used a flamethrower attack on Beerus hoping it would phase the god.

"You can have it back." says Beerus catching the attack with his finger.

The chief went wide eyed as Beerus sent the blazing attack back at him.

"Good grief..." sighs Whis looking up at the battle.

Whis teleported up to Beerus, looking down at the fallen fighter who was out cold.

"Are you finished?" wonders Whis.

"I hate people with bad manners. So where were we?" says Beerus.

"You were talking about some guy you had a prophetic dream about." says Whis.

"Yeah, that's right. It's right at the tip of my tongue but it feels gross. Like I've got something stuck in the back of my mouth or earwax that's bunched up in my ear." ponders Beerus.

Whis gave Beerus a questioning glance unsure of what he was trying to say.

"You get what I mean." says Beerus.

"What will you do about the dinosaur meat Beerus?" wonders Whis.

"Nevermind that, it doesn't seem all that good after all." says Beerus.

Beerus formed a tiny orb of energy and sent it toward the planet.

Kai world...

Elder kai was caught off guard by feeling of a disastrous energy.

"Esteemed ancestor what do you think? Is the tea too bitter?" wonders Kibito kai.

"D...didn't you feel that?" wonders Elder kai.

Kibito kai looked around confused.

"What do you mean? Feel what?" wonders Kibito kai.

"You amateur! This is awful. Truly awful!" says elder kai annoyed.

Planet...

Beerus and whis were watching the planet on the verge of exploding.

'After 39 years, he has...the god of destruction Beerus has awakened.' says elder Kai's voice.

Beerus grinned remembering what the man in his prophetic dream was upon watching the planet explode to bits and pieces.

Earth...

night...

capsule corp...

Gravity rooom...

Vegeta had the setting on 150g to see how far he's come in training.

"Let's begin with level one, two, three, four! Start!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta started training by dodging lasers that were coming at him forevery direction. Upon being hit, the gravity shuts off, leaving Vegeta is worn out from the training regiment.

"Kakarot, the one I have acknowledged as the strongest saiyan, may as well be a step father to that rechid brat, he calls his long lost son." thinks Vegeta staring at the floor.

King kai planet...

Goku was dragging two giant carts of red weights around the planet leaving a dirt path behind him.

"Will you cut that out!?" says King kai angrily carrying some wood.

"What? I was just getting started!" says Goku looking over at King kai.

Earth...

Gravity room...

"But Kakarot, think as you may of being Ash's so called father, I have no intention of being content toward me being second strongest. I will not be number two forever! Someday I'll not only surpass you, I'll surpass every living creature on this newly developed earth and become the number one." says Vegeta standing up.

god of destruction...

"Well, things got pretty dreary but watching a planet explosion always brightens my mood." says Beerus.

"Are you sure you didn't want to eat the dinosaur meat?" wonders Whis.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure." says Beerus.

"So that means...?" wonders Whis.

"Yeah. That explosion packed such s big punch that I finally remembered his name. The ultimate warrior who no one has seen yet. The incredi ble guy who will amuse me, his name is..." says Beerus.

"His name is...?" wonders Whis.

"Yeah, what was it? Super...super...super...ahhh yes, super saiyan God." ponders Beerus.

"Super saiyan...god?" wonders Whis.

"Huh? I would think so. Or was it something else?" says Beerus nodding.

"Sheesh. Let's just head back to the castle and see if you can remember it over food." says Whis.

"Yeah, let's." says Beerus.

With the tap of Whis' staff, Whis and Beerus left for the castle wanting to learn more about this super saiyan God Beerus dreamt up.


	3. Chapter 3

**The more I think about it...Misty needs to get away from the gym and have fun in the ocean where she can catch as many water types as she wants but she does have her duty in the gym and I can't force her away from gym battles. I may not beable to do much with this story considering how different alola is from other regions Ash has been too, but Misty does deserve a vacation after doing gym battles all this time even though she most likely won't beable too**

 **Now as far as when sun and moon starts out, Ash won't beable to keep quiet about his newfound friends who fused the realms so he could be with them without the worry of a portal being near. For now, Ash will be sounding insane until further notice**

 **here I go again on my own by white snake**

A couple days went by turning into a week...

Melemele island, Alola...

Ash, wearing blue shorts with half white arches and big dot on the right side, was having fun in the ocean riding a sharpedo with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"This is so awesome! Let's do this again Pikachu!" says Ash happily.

Sharpedo was speeding toward the land.

"Alright! Sharpedo I'm counting on you." says Ash.

Sharpedo, Ash and Pikachu dove under water and saw so many water types he's never seen before. Ash poked a Pokémon that greeted him and Pikachu with a peace sign. Soon Ash, Pikachu and sharpedo resurfaced only to be face to face with another water type startling ash who fell off sharpedo. Ash resurfaced and grabbed onto sharpedo trying to catch his breath.

"Never would've expected that." says Ash.

The girl on her lapras giggled at what happened to Ash which made him embarrassed.

"How'd you enjoy the Pokémon jetski? It's an alolan special." says a woman.

"It was really really fun." says Ash getting off Sharpedo to hand the woman the gear.

"That's great to hear. Come back any time." says the woman.

"I will!" says Ash.

"Thanks for the ride, sharpedo." says Ash.

A cat Pokémon was lounging in the sand until it heard something.

"You won't beat me." says Ash.

Before the cat Pokémon could do anything, it's tail got stepped on by Ash while he and Pikachu were racing in the sand.

"Sorry about that." says Ash.

The cat Pokémon angrily used ember at ash and burnt his face.

Alolan resort...

"Blue skies, white clouds, and a delicious pinap juice! This is so soothing." says Delia.

Ash and Pikachu ran up to mr mime and Delia who were relaxing outside the hotel under an umbrella.

"Mom I'm back!" says Ash.

"Welcome back ash." says Delia.

"It was so awesome! You should've been there mom! We dove into the ocean with sharpedo. There were just so many water types I've never seen before. Misty would love to have them if she and Hazzel...were here." says Ash.

"I'm glad you're having fun. Misty said she and Hazzel were better off in cerulean. It's nothing against you but she feels it isn't the best time to leave." says Delia.

"They could've come with us." says Ash.

"But alas we had a duty of our own. Besides it was thanks to mr. Mime who won the alolan trip at the lottery that we were able to come in the first place. There wasn't much tickets so we couldn't take them if we wanted too." says Delia.

flashback...

Inside oak lab...

"That's perfect. I didn't think there was a way to get this to my cousin in alola." says professor oak picking up a pokeegg.

"An egg!?" wonders Ash sparkly eyed, in awe.

Pikachu was amazed by the egg too.

"What Pokémon will hatch?" wonders Ash in awe.

"You'll have to find out once it hatches." says professor oak handing ash the egg.

outside...

"I think ash has been spending to much time traveling. He needs rest and a lot of it." says Tracey.

Delia walked up to the lab to pick up the pokeegg when she noticed Tracey on the porch watching Hazzel play with the pokemon.

"This is perfect! Professor oak and Tracey don't know of the other realm." says Delia happily.

"Ash is inside talking to the professor." says Tracey pointing to the door.

"Thanks for the heads up but I needed to be here with ash anyway." says Delia.

Inside...

Delia headed inside overhearing the conversation between professor oak and ash as she walked toward the two.

"Awwww...no fun." says Ash.

"We'll make sure this gets delivered." says Delia.

reality...

"Let's head out." says Delia.

"Head out?" wonders Ash.

"To see professor oaks cousin, of course." says Delia.

"Would've been a nice change of pace though. Misty does deserve something other than forever gym battles." says Ash.

"That's her choice, not ours. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." says Delia.

Delia along with ash, back in his db attire and Pikachu were riding a Pokémon taxi to the Pokémon school were looking at the sights they passed by.

While Ash was in awe of the places they were passing Delia was remembering back to what Misty was telling her before Goku startled them, wanting Delia and Misty to watch the league in person.

flashback...

kanto...

Ketchum house, Pallet town...

"Delia, do you think it's right to leave the realm you were born in for a realm you ended up in by chance even though you feel right at home in the peculiar realm?" wonders Misty fidgetily.

"That's hard to say. If it feels right then you should go for it. Don't let doubt get in the way of what's to come. He's been away from you for long enough so it's about time he takes you where he can stay by your side without the worry of leaving you. Sure it's a risky thought but if you don't see for yourselves, how things will end up then everything will fall in disarray and not seem like you two love eachother when the next region comes. It's been a blast letting him venture off to new and unexplored places but now it's time to settle down and live life the way it was meant to be with two people who truly love eachother to no end who found the place they could live out their days even when things get rough." says Delia.

"Ash really wants to be with all his friends and maybe it can happen in the db realm. Like the z fighters, ash would have his group of heroes who take on the evil orginizations that come with the evil that resides in the db realm. It may no be exactly perfect but ash will finally be happy and I don't mean the happiness he gets meeting new friends only to leave them in the end. The z fighters go back home to their families without ever needing to be in a new place every time even if some die every now and then. Everyone knows that somehow someway family or friend, they can always wish them back so everyone can be together again." tears Misty smiling.

Reality...

"Oh wow. This is my first time riding a Pokémon taxi." says Ash amazed by the sights.

"You can go anywhere by Pokémon. We call them ride Pokémon. When you wanna go across land, you ride land Pokémon. If you wanna go by air, you ride fly Pokémon. You wanna go by sea, take a sea ride." says the driver.

Pikachu was playing with Tauros' tail while Delia, mr. Mime and Ash were looking at the sights.

"So that sharpedo I was riding was a sea ride?" wonder she Ash grabbing Pikachu.

"Wow so you've already experienced one already?" wonders the driver.

"Where are we taking the egg?" wonders Ash.

Delia was still deep in thought, unable to hear Ash making it seem like she was ignoring him.

flashback...

kanto...

ketchum house, Pallet town...

"You ok misty? Do you wanna stop talking? It must be hard on you since you've been seperated for so long only to reunite in the db realm even if you weren't supposed to be there in the first place." says Delia.

Misty shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm just happy that we will be together again after so long. I didn't think it was possible until ash pulled me into the mystery realm and our true feelings exploded into so many feelings meshed into one." says Misty sipping her tea then setting it down.

Reality...

"Mom? Something up?" wonders Ash.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nice having a vacation away from home. It's just that...you wanting Misty to come with us made me remember something. That's all dear." smiles Delia.

"Then what about the egg?" wonders Ash.

"The egg? Ooooh, the egg, we are taking the egg to a Pokémon school." says Delia.

"I keep hearing about the Pokémon school but what is so amazing about it?" wonders Ash.

"You'll know when you see it." says Delia.

"It is different from the usual regions so there being a school that corresponds with Pokémon is strange to me." says Ash.

"Sounds interesting though, doesn't it?" wonders Delia.

"Ya!" says Ash.

Mr. mime wasn't trying to get Delia's attention when spotting a farmers market.

"What is it mr. Mime?" wonders Delia.

Delia looked to Mr. Mime's side and noticed berry stands.

"What tasty looking berries. I guess we could buy some souvenirs for the ride home." says Delia.

"The one sided in the market are all fresh and tasty." says the driver.

"That settles it then." says Delia.

The ketchums got off the taxi and wandered about, checking out the berry stands.

"There's so many here. I don't know where to start gathering berries." says Delia.

Ash and Pikachu wandered away from Delia and mr. Mime and got startled by a Pokémon burrowing out of the ground.

"It's a Pokémon. How cool! I wonder what kind of Pokémon-" says Ash amazed.

Pikachu was taken aback by Ash getting pinched on the nose by the Pokémon. The Pokémon burrowed back under the ground and hurried off in the other direction.

"Why that...Pikachu we're gonna catch that Pokémon." says Ash.

Ash and Pikachu hurried after the Pokémon forgetting all about what they were originally doing.

"Hey ash, Pikachu, doesn't this-"

Delia and mr. Mime turned around ot see ash and Pikachu had disappeared.

"Heh? Ash? Pikachu? Where'd you run off too?" wonders Delia.

forest...

"Get back here!" says Ash.

A tiki Pokémon was watching ash and Pikachu from the trees, hidden away so no one ould know of its presense. The tiki Pokémon followed Ash and Pikachu as they tried to catch the Pokémon that burrowed out of the ground. Just as Ash thought he grabbed it, the Pokémon jumped and burrowed back underground and escaped the duo.

"Where? Where is it? I want the Pokémon." says Ash making the hole bigger.

A berry dropped on Ash's head from out of nowhere and fell to the ground.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

Ash looked up wondering what hit him then looked around their surroundings.

"Pikachu, where are we? Looks like we went a little to far." says Ash.

Pikachu was to busy eating the berry to answer.

"So uhhh, where did we have to bring the pokeegg again?" wonders Ash.

The tiki Pokémon tossed a berry at a Pokémon that was sleeping obviously the bushes. Ash hadn't noticed while walking around the strayed off path. Ash and Pikachu heard a noise coming from the bushes and llooked over to see the Pokémon come out of the bushes.

"There it is!" says Ash happy to find another Pokémon.

The Pokémon appeared to be waving so Ash walked towards it, thinking it was greeting them.

"It's waving. He's a cute one." says Ash.

Ash and Pikachu were face to face with the Pokémon assuming it was happy to see them. Just when they thought it was safe to say hello, Ash and Pikachu were freaked out by the Pokémon jumping around, breaking trees apart.

"S...seriously!?" wonders Ash backing away.

The Pokémon screamed and chased Ash all over the forest until it was safe to find out where they ended up.

"Who was that?" wonders Ash.

Ash and Pikachu sighed I noticed relief then looked up to see a boy flying on a charizard.

"That was a charizard? That's a sky ride pokemon." says Ash.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu let's follow it." sash Ash pointing in the same direction the boy and charizard were going.

Ash with Pikachu, took off after the charizard and boy, finding themselves at the Pokémon school.

pokemon school...

Compared to the high school in satan city Ash went too with Gohan, ash and Pikachu couldn't believe what they were seeing, coming across the building. They looked around at all the kids and Pokémon staying at such an extravagant looking place that you'd think rich kids went too until they noticed a blonde girl next to Pokémon.

"Even more new Pokémon?!" wonders Ash excitedly, jumping by over the fence.

Ash ran toward the girl with Pikachu at his side hoping to get to know the pokemon better.

"Look out!" warned the girl.

Ash stood on the track not knowing what she meant until he got ran over by kids on tauros who were racing.

"Stop! Hold on tauros!" says a green haired girl.

"Are you ok?" wonders the blonde girl running up to ash.

Pikachu was also concerned for ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No biggy. I'm used to dealing with tauros. I caught quite a few of them." says Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, that must mean you've caught a lot of tauros." says the blonde girl.

One of the tauros walked up to ash, Pikachu and the blonde girl. The blonde girl hid behind Ash then freaked out when spotting pikachu, making ash confused by her actions.

"Ummm, are you afraid of Pokémon because you're acting like you are?" wonders Ash.

"N...no. I'm not afraid of pokemon. I actually love Pokémon. That is, when studying them." says the blonde girl annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you coming out of the forest. I couldn't stop fast enough." says the green haired girl.

"Lillie, as you can see, doesn't like touching pokemon." says the orange haired boy.

"I do too but only if I concluded it's safe to do so." says Lillie awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. You'll beable to hold Pokémon someday." says the green haired girl.

"Yeah, she's right." says the blue haired girl.

"I know you from somewhere but where?" wonders Ash.

"Huh?" wonders the blue haired girl.

"That's it! You were fishing at the ocean." says Ash pointing at the blue haired girl.

"Oh, the bruxish." says the blue haired girl.

"A friend of yours, Lana?" wonders the green haired girl.

"Hi, the name's ash and this is my partner Pikachu." says Ash.

Pikachu greeted the group of kids.

"I'm from Pallet town in the kanto region. Nice to meet you." says Ash.

You are 10 right?" wonders the green haired girl.

"Well actually-"

"You look 10 so you must be. I mean, only 10 year olds get to be at this awesome school. Unless I was mistaken about the age limit for this school." says the green haired girl.

"I'm not-"

"You're not sure of what's this school has to offer?" wonders the green haired girl.

"Wai...we're at a school!? This looks nothing like the school I went too!" says Ash shocked.

"You went to a different school before our Pokémon school?" wonders the green haired girl.

"Oh right, the Pokémon school! So this is it? Looks nothing like my old school. Maybe it's because my old school was-" says Ash remembering what he needed to do.

"Oh I get it! You transferred here from your old school and got lost looking for the building." says the green haired girl.

"I transferred here? I doubt that's something i'd do." ponders Ash.

"Come with me. I'll show you around campus." says the green haired girl taking Ash's hand.

"Show me around?" wonders Ash.

Lillie, Lana and the orange haired boy watched the green haired girl take Ash toward the building.

"Come with me." says the green haired girl.

"You don't need to pull so hard." says Ash.

The green haired girl was showing Ash around the school assuming he was a new student.

"What're those? They look awesome!" says Ash amazed by the bone structures of Pokémon.

Ash looked out the window to see kids playing with Pokémon.

"What is this place?" wonders Ash sparkly eyed.

"Like I said, it's a Pokémon school. A place where both Pokémon and students can study together." says the green haired girl.

The green haired girl and Ash walked up to the principal's door and knocked on it.

"Principal! I found a new student!" says the green haired girl.

"A new student!? Me!? I'm not a new student!" says Ash taken aback.

The door opened and ash and the green haired girl were face to face with mr. Mime and Delia.

"Wow, I'm surprised you made it here." says Delia.

"Mom?" wonders Ash.

"I was just reviewing a bit." says Delia.

"Hello ash. Welcome to the Pokémon of solrock and roll." says the principal making an impression.

"Professor oak!?" wonders Ash.

"I guess I do look like professor oak. I'm his cousin after all. My name Samson oak." half laughs principal oak.

"He's the principal of our school." says the green haired girl.

"Trapinch to meet you." says Samson making a trapinch impression.

"What about a trapinch?" wonders Ash.

"The principal always makes Pokémon puns." says the green haired girl.

"It's important for people and Pokémon to live peaceful lives together." says principal oak.

Inside principal's office...

"So you're not a new student then." says the green haired girl.

"Sorry! There was never time to explain!" says Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"No I'm sorry. I quickly jumped to the wrong conclusion and can miss things." says the green haired girl.

"Yo! Samuel, the egg was given to me safe and sound." says Samson.

'Hey. Samson! So everything is alright then. Thanks Delia.' says professor oak.

"Your welcome." says Delia.

"Hey, principal oak? Is it ok if I show ash around campus?" wonders the green haired girl.

"Of course! Porygon away!" says principal Samson giving them a thumbs up, making another impression.

Mallow shows Ash the classroom she goes to to learn about Pokémon.

"This is my classroom." says the green haired.

"This is great!" says Ash running toward the balcony.

"This isn't the only place you can learn about Pokémon. There's also the field where the tauros are and the lake. There's so many places you can learn about Pokémon around this campus." says the green haired girl.

"Hey and a big alola to you two!" says the professor/teacher walking up to the green haired girl and Ash.

"Professor kukui!" says the green haired girl turning around happily.

"Alola!" says professor kukui.

"Professor?" wonders Ash.

"He's not only the professor of the region but he's also my teacher. Professor, this is Ash." says the green haired girl.

"I heard about him from principal oak. Ash, Pikachu this school is a rad place. Enjoy it. Even if it's just for today." says professor kukui.

"I will!" says Ash excitedly.

They hear something coming from outside and see team skull coming into view wanting a challenge.

Outside...

"You messed up big time by making us stop on our motorcycles." says first male grunt.

"Yeah! What he said." says the second male grunt.

"You shouldn't mess with us. We're team skull!" says the first make grunt.

"Yeah! That's right!" says the female grunt.

"I don't recall blocking the road. I think you're the ones blocking the road." glares Kiawe.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" says first male grunt.

"I dare you to say that again." says the second male grunt.

The green haired girl's classmates peeked at the situation just as Ash ran outside amazed by the evil team showing up when he's never seen the evil teams this early in the regions he heads too.

"Who are they? This is the first time I've seen an evil team this early since team rocket back in kanto. What's going on here?" wonders Ash.

"They're called team skull. They talk big to get people to battle them. I hate them." says the green haired girl walking up to Ash.

"If you beat us in battle, we'll forget about this whole thing." says the first male grunt.

"But-"

"But if you lose, we get charizard." says first male grunt.

"You're going to regret this." says Kiawe.

"Hah! You'll be the one regretting. Come out Salandit!" says first male grunt.

"Yungoos!" says the second male grunt.

"Zubat!" says female grunt.

Team skull sends out their Pokémon, having three sets of three Pokémon each infront of the trio.

"Hurry up and tell charizard to battle us." says first male grunt.

"Wait!" says Ash running toward kiawe and team skull.

"Ash?!" wonders the green haired girl.

"Who're you?" wonders second male grunt.

"Its cowardly to gang up on someone! Even worse that you can have three Pokémon each while he can only battle with one!" says Ash angrily.

"Ooooo...scary. What're you gonna do to us?" says the first male grunt.

"I'm going to battle you, of course! I will help you uhhh...I don't think I caught your name." says Ash looking toward the flamed haired boy.

"It's kiawe and I don't need your help." says Kiawe.

"Be careful ash." says Mallow.

"Let's go Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed rearing to take on who ash and pikachu thought were the evil team of alola.

"I choose you!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped off Ashs shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Huh..?" wonders professor kukui.

"Don't push yourself. Come out, turtinator!" says Kiawe sending out turtinator.

"Cool! That's a turtinator?" says Ash amazed.

"He's a fire and dragon type. A Strong and valued friend. He's my partner." says Kiawe.

"Get them! Salandit use venom shock!" says first male grunt.

"Yungoos use bite!" says second male grunt.

"Zubat use leech seed!" says female grunt.

"Pikachu quick attack!" says Ash.

Before Salandit could finish their attack, Pikachu was able to get passed them using quick attack.

"Wow, that's fast." says Kiawe shocked.

The Yungoos and Zubats bite down on Turtonator's shell, causing an explosion from the sensitive spines on Turtonator's shell.

"What was that?" wonders Ash.

"The spikes on turtinator's shell will explode if agitated." says kiawe.

"Use flame burst!" says the first male grunt.

"Pikachu dodge then use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air just in time to dodge the incoming attacks and used thunderbolt to electrocute Salandit.

"We did it!" says Ash happily.

"Leave the rest to me. Here we go, turtinator." says Kiawe activating his z ring.

The other side on the battlefield were shocked to see the z move.

"Don't tell me..." says the first male grunt.

"He...he's using that technique!" says the second male grunt.

"My full body and soul! My whole body burns in the hot flames of the akala mountains! Inferno overdrive!" says Kiawe.

Turtinator used inferno overdrive, knocking out team skull's Pokémon.

"We'll remember this!" says the first male grunt.

"Yeah, what he said!" says the second male grunt.

"If you were able to use a technique like that, you should've said so earlier!" says the first male grunt.

"Yeah!" says the female grunt.

Team skull sent back their Pokémon and took off in a rush down the road.

"Kiawe what just happened?" wonders Ash.

"I used a z-move." says Kiawe.

"Z-move...huh?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah!" says professor kukui.

"Nice going, Kiawe!" says the orange haired boy happily.

"You're not bad either, ash." says the green haired girl.

"It was nothing compared to what I've been through lately." says Ash.

"A z-move is a special technique that can only be used in the alola region. There are four islands in this region and there are guardian deities that protect them. You can participate in the island challenge, only the trainers who conquer the island challenges are able to use z-moves." says professor kukui.

"Interesting...so this region has their own z fighters. That sounds awesome!" says Ash getting excited.

"Z fighters?" wonders professor kukui.

"I'm friends with a group called the z fighters back in kanto but this is a new way of saying z fighters have moves that can correspond with Pokémon. I'm practically a z fighter so this would make me as strong as them. I can't wait to find out." says Ash sparkly eyed.

"Heh? That's not what I'm trying to say Ash." says professor kukui.

"Not only will I have my own version of saiyan ways, there will be guardian deity Pokémon I get to see. Where do I start getting my z moves?" says Ash sparkly eyed.

"I think ash bumped his head somewhere in the forest before finding himself here." sweat drops the green haired girl.

No one noticed the tiki Pokémon that appeared behind Ash then went back into hiding.

"That was a mega punch level battle. You like to battle don't you ash?" says professor Kukui walking up to kiawe and Ash.

"I sure do! I want to be a Pokémon master someday. I want to battle alongside me friends but I do have a dream to follow." says Ash.

A berry got tossed at Ash's head while everyone was chatting.

"Wait...my friends...oh no...I forgot that Goten and trunks wanted to travel with me. How will they get here now?" says Ash freaking out.

Ash looked up to see the tiki Pokémon fly back into the forest.

"What's that pokemon?" wonders Ash.

"Pokémon?" wonders the orange haired boy.

"Where? I don't see anything." says the green haired girl.

"It was right there! It was definitely a Pokémon! Let me think now...it looked like it had a yellowish orange head that looked like a rooster-"

"Did you see Tapu koko...but that's impossible." says professor kukui.

"You saw the deity of melemele town, tapu koko!?" wonders Lillie.

"That Pokémon is a guardian deity?" wonders Ash.

Night...

Ash, Pikachu, mr. Mime and Delia were at a restaurant in the hotel they stayed a trip with fire dancers entertaining on stage.

"Tasty." says Delia eating her dish.

Delia looked over at Ash and saw him smiling as he ate his dinner.

"Did something exciting happen? You don't seem as gloomy as you were before we got to the Pokémon school." says Delia.

"Huh?" wonders Ash looking at Delia.

"You look gleefully tired." giggles Delia.

Ash and Pikachu look around, hearing a peculiar sound and run up to the rails near where they sat.

"Did you hear that?" wonders Ash looking around.

Ash recognizes the Pokémon in a tree and chases after it with Pikachu close behind.

"Ash? Pikachu?" wonders Delia.

Ash and pikachu found their way to a water fountain unable to figure out where the Pokémon was despite hearing it back at the hotel. Tapu Koko came out of it's hiding place and showed itself to ash and Pikachu.

"Over there!" says Ash.

Searching around, Ash and Pikachu encounter it again, meeting up at a viewing point.

"The island's guardians deity...Tapu koko. Hey, why only me of all people to choose from? Do you want to tell me something?" says Ash walking up to Tapu koko.

Tapu koko levitated the z ring into Ash's hands.

"What's this? It looks similar to what kiawe uses." says Ash.

Tapu koko nods in approval that it wants Ash to wear the z ring. Ash nods back and grabs the z ring and puts it on even though it was glowing broughtly.

"Hey! I need to know why you're doing this!" says Ash running up to the railing.

Ash and Pikachu could only watch Tapu koko leave the vicinity curious to why the Pokémon wanted him to wear the z ring.

Next Day...

Professor kukui's house...

"Professor kukui's place is so awesome! The professor bought me an alolan attire for my stay here. I usually wear pants so this is a change from what I'm used too." says Ash, wearing wearing a red cap with two white arches mirroring eachother and a white rim with a blue arc going around the rim, casual striped blue tee, ribbed red capris, blue loafers and the z-ring.

'That's good to hear! You and Pikachu look great.' says Delia on the screen.

"Thanks mom! When I said I wanted to stay here, you didn't force me to go home. I do hope Goten, Hazzel and Trunks come soon. They are missing out!" says Ash excited for the new day.

'That's what mothers are for. To think you can go to a Pokémon school and graduate there now.' says Delia.

"As much as I would rather train and venture around this region, since I missed out on graduating orange star high, I figured it can't be all that bad to go to a Pokémon school. Besides, I reverted back to a kid by the time I was able to graduate. It would be strange for a kid to graduate high school...right?" says Ash.

Kanto...

Ketchum house, Pallet town...

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask about it anyway." smiles Delia.

Alola...

"I gotta go mom. If anyone is up to coming here, tell them to bring trunks, Goten and Hazzel! They deserve a journey of catching Pokémon! As for now, I gotta get to school. School starts today and I can't miss my first day." says Ash grabbing his backpack.

'Have a good day.' says Delia.

"Thanks!" says Ash running out the door with Pikachu.

'And have fun!' says Delia.

Outside...

Ash raced up the road with Pikachu, then looked out to the sea before they both had a race to the Pokémon School campus.


	4. Chapter 4

**My thoughts are scrambled due to Movie 20...20th anniversary where kanto ash has none of his first friends around...yay for kanto ash being back but no Misty and Brock!? First friends he's ever had!? I don't know how to process that but if by chance ash never had friends to begin with then that can't be right at all. What would come of his friends from kanto-Kalos if they were never really around to begin with? With the movies corresponding with the regions...Alola can't be alternate reality if he's gained so many friends up to this point...all the friendships he gained would have been for nothing. You can't just gain friends then just shove them away and put new people into the mix! I want nothing to do with the movie and it's alternate reality concept. To me ash will always have his friends in his heart wherever the wind takes him.**

 **All in all...I can see as an alternate timeline yet Dragon ball super has universes to add to the timeline effect future trunks had on present day db series so I might consider another ash is in one of dragon ball super's universes that isn't universe 7 but I prefer to call it an alternate timeline like that of future trunks. If future trunks is the last surviving z fighter innhis timeline then in another timeline ash would never have met Misty or Brock. I think I'm getting on to something...ya...alternate ash hated journeying so his wish wasn't the one Kalos ash wanted. What alternate ash wanted was completely different from how Ash wanted things to end up. Judging by future Trunks and his timeline...alternate ash would end up in future trunks timeline and make sure he stayed there instead of his own realm due to the journeys he hated so much. Which is why I correspond alola with present day db Super timeline. I'll get into that when the time comes...I'm not good with the whole universe or timeline thing as far as db super goes.**

 **My mind is still trying to work around alola and now we have an alternate lifestyle of ashs first adventure as a movie. If each movie corresponds with each region then that would make 20th movie an alternate reality and that would make alola an alternate reality too yet that's impossible knowing alola region comes after Kalos in ashs adventures in the series...up to now**

Pokémon school...

"Poplio, make a balloon." says Lana.

Poplio forms a balloon made of water with it's nose then it pops splashing water on Lana's face.

"Togedemaru, i'm starting up the charging program." says the orange haired boy.

Togedemaru jumped onto the hamster wheel and started running, putting electricity into the computer. Lillie awkwardly walked up to Mallow holding a tablet.

"Uhhhh...ummmm...Mallow? If you add in mago berries and aguav berries to the recipe you came up with, it would make your Pokémon food a better and balanced meal." says Lillie handing Mallow the tablet.

"That's sounds good Lillie. I'll try that out right away. Thanks for the heads up." says Mallow.

"You're welcome!" smiles Lillie.

Lillie got startled by mallow's Pokémon jumping up happily.

"It's a shame though, you know so much about Pokémon but you can't touch them." says Mallow.

"I do so. If it's a logical conclusion and if I feel like it." says Lillie regaining her composure.

"Alola!" says Kiawe walking into the classroom.

"Alola! Did you have some deliveries this morning too?" wonders Mallow.

"Yeah, had to go to Ula'ula island." says Kiawe walking passed the girls.

"Ula'ula island? That's pretty far." says the orange haired boy.

"My Charizard can fly there easily." says Kiawe taking his seat.

"Alola everyone!" says professor kukui walking into the classroom.

Everyone looked up and greeted professor Kukui as he walked into the classroom with ash.

"Alola!" say the class.

Kiawe was stunned to see that Ash was able to get a z ring like ring like his, just hours after he was told about them.

"Alola!" says Ash.

"Starting today, Ash will be attending our pokemon school. If there's something he doesn't understand, help him out." says professor kukui,

"Ever since I started journeying, I've always wanted to become a pokemon master. I vaguely know what a school is like but a school where pokemon can hang out with trainers is so new to me. Please teach me all about this place." says Ash excited for the new day.

Everyone stared at ash waiting to see who he was going to sit beside.

"I should've went home when I had the chance." thinks Ash, reverting his eyes.

class balcony...

Most of the class were gathered around Ash trying to make sense of the z-ring that ended up around Ash's wrist.

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting it to end up this way but I got this z-ring so that's a plus." says Ash.

"Whoa, that's so cool." says the orange haired boy leaning down.

"There's a z crystal on it as well." says Mallow.

"Yeah, it's call electrium z. Where did you get the z-ring from? Don't go telling us lies either." says Kiawe.

"I decided to stay due to the z-ring that was given to me." says Ash.

"Given you say? Surely you didn't get it from beating a trial in the island challenge either. Something is up with you and we need the truth." says Kiawe walking toward the group.

"I know for a fact, I got the z-ring from tapu koko. With the way Kiawe looked, I found a way I could glow without going super saiyan like the saiyans do. I just don't know how powerful the z-moves are for when I meet up with them again." says Ash holding up his arm to show his z-ring.

"Let me get this straight Ash. You said you got that from tapu koko." says Kiawe.

"You saw him again?" wonders Mallow.

"I couldn't mistake it if I tried. I heard tapu koko's voice, so Pikachu and I followed it. Then when the sound got louder, there was tapu koko. This ring was floating in front of me." says Ash.

"Tapu koko took the z-ring and handed it over to you? Where did he get the z-ring from?" wonders Kiawe.

"It was as if Tapu koko was telling me to take it, so of course I grabbed it and put it over my wristband." says Ash.

"Now that I think about it, I've read about Tapu koko in a book somewhere. Tapu koko can be pretty fickle. Although we call him a guardian deity, he doesn't only look after people. It's said he can also cause trouble and will sometimes even punish people. In rare cases like this, it seems he gives out mysterious gifts to humans he favors." says Lillie.

"So Tapu koko likes Ash! Ash has barely been to Alola and already Tapu koko has taken a liking to Ash!" says Mallow excitedly.

"You received your z-ring from the island kahuna on Akala island, right Kiawe?" wonders the orange haired kid.

"Yeah, after completing her grand trial." says Kiawe.

"So this will let me use a z-move like you, kiawe?" wonders Ash excitedly.

"Don't think a z-move is that simple! It's actually more than that. I'm not sure what you're planning by staying here. With the z-ring, the feelings of the pokemon and it's trainer must become one. Only then can it take that feeling and turn it into power." says Kiawe.

"Must become one?" ponders Ash.

"What was that ash?" wonders Mallow.

"Huh? Nothing. Just thinking about something." says Ash.

"Thinking about what you're gonna do once you use your z-ring?" wonders Mallow.

"You can say that." says Ash.

"It should hold dignity." says Kiawe.

"Dignity?" wonders Ash.

"It should be for the island, for the pokemon, or for someone else's sake. Only those who are considerate to the world are allowed to use z-moves." says Kiawe.

"I've always been there for the regions when times got tough for the previous regions. I've been able to take down the evil corporations of each region and almost died in some instances so you can't tell me I'm not worthy of this peculiar z-ring that allows you to fuse with Pokémon like I was able to do with greninja in Kalos. Back in Kalos, all I can be told is that it was some form of battle phenomenon yet now there's a device that lets you fuse while I never had a device to do such things when I fused with greninja!" says Ash annoyed.

"Calm down ash. We're just trying to understand why you of all people are able to have the device. You don't need to get mad over nothing." says Lillie.

"Who's greninja and why do you sound serious for a 10 year old?" wonders Mallow.

"Sorry guys...I never knew of the ability until Kalos, the region before this one, so knowing that where the ability came from was here, I need to learn all I can about the bonding of Pokémon and trainer through the power of the z-ring I've now obtained." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"You're either insane or tapu koko sees something about you that we aren't aware of. Since you now have a z-ring, you need that type of conviction." says Kiawe.

"Kiawe, its still confusing when it comes to understanding stuff like that but i'll cherish this as well as what goes into a z-move. I wanted to be part of the z fighters and I'll stick by it. I didn't wanna go by their way and not find my own form of fusion or ways to start glowing from rage. I should beable to help the z fighters when the time comes, but I need to do it my way. The way I want to find out more about." says Ash looking at his classmates, holding up his hand.

"What did you say?" wonders Kiawe.

"I wanted to have my own battle style when I'm with my friends?" wonders Ash.

"The other thing." says Kiawe.

"Fusion? That's what I called it when I was in the other realm before both got fused as one earth. The z fighters can fuse together and become one new being yet greninja and I kinda fused together. We couldn't become one new being but we were linked as one and with that new tactic, it was like I had my own fusion technique yet now, there's a z-ring that can let you and your pokemon become one without the need to have the pokemon look like it's trainer." says Ash concerned.

"Alright ash, you've just became part of the class so there's no point in rushing things. Pace yourself and you will soon find out why this happened when it did." smiles Mallow.

"How is that even possible? I never wanted to be here in the first place yet seeing how amazing the school was and what there could be in store for Pikachu and myself, I told mom that I wanted to stay here and explore the wonders of alola but at the same time I want to be with my new friends I gained while in the other realm that now live in Kanto. I can't give you all the details right now. Gibberish as it may seem." says Ash keeping his gaze on kiawe.

"That's fine." smiles Kiawe.

"A clash of thunderbolt and flamethrower. Sounds good. Ok everyone, enough chitchat. It's time for pokemon science. Today's lecture will be from principle oak. " says professor kukui.

It was lecture time and the topic of the class was eggsecutor.

"Like this exeggutor and the alolan exeggutor, there are many differences between other region's Pokémon and alolan Pokémon. Those with changes in appearance and type could be found." says principal oak.

"Wow their heights are really different." says Sophocles.

"Yet they have the same face?" wonders Lillie.

"If you're wondering why alolan exeggutor are so much longer than kanto exeggutor, it's due to the climate in alola. In this region, we have a temperatrate climate where we have strong sunlight all year long. For exeggute and exeggutor, it's the optimal habitat. For this reason, the alolan executor is said to be its original form." says principal oak.

"When a Pokémon undergoes a unique change, depending on the region, we say it has a regional variant. By the way, this type of exeggutor I'm dressed as is a psychic and grass type." says principal oak.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what's types an alolan executor is? Machamp!" wonders principal oak.

"Alolan exeggutor are grass and dragon types." says Lillie.

"A grass and dragon type!? Visitors to alola would think it was a Pokémon palm tree." says Ash.

Ash ran up to the exeggutor excited to know more about how kanto Pokémon are different in this region.

"You're a dragon type? That's cool! Even look st your tail" says Ash setting his hand on exeggutor's tail.

"Ash, look out for the face on the tail! An alolan exeggutor's tail can-"

The face on the tail took one look at Ash and swatted him toward the ladder.

"Yow..." says Ash falling down the ladder until he he was able to grab it.

"Good grief." sighs Kiawe.

"You ok?" wonders the orange haired boy.

"An alolan exeggutor's tail can move independently, so I was gonna tell you to since the tail likes to attack people." says Lillie.

"Now you tell me. You could've told me when I walked up to the tail." says Ash climping down the ladder, then jumped down, landing on the floor.

"Everything can be a rushing learning experience. Tauros! Condelldur!" says principal oak making impressions.

Ash sweat dropped reverting his eyes.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." thinks Ash.

Evening...

Professor kukui' house...

Professor kukui set dinner on the table making ash drool st the sight.

"Wow, that looks tasty." says Ash looking at his dish.

"It's an alolan plate. It's a home cooked specialty of this region." says professor kukui.

Professor kukui set down the Pokémon food for Pikachu and rockruff.

"You like it, ash?" wonders Professor kukui.

"It's so deliscious. It's the best thing ever!" says Ash.

"Really? I'm glad you like it. Looks like rockruff and Pikachu have become buddies too." says professor kukui walking back over to ash.

"Rockruff is very friendly." says Ash.

"You're a quick eater. Looks like rockruff and Pikachu are too." says professor kukui.

Ash stood up and walked away from the table to kneel down.

"Come here rockruff." says Ash.

Rockruff looked at Ash and scampered up to him and nuzzled Ash then rubbed against him with it's rocks, hurting ash in the process.

"Who's a good boy? You are...ow." half laughs Ash.

Rockruff jumped down and rubbed pikachu with it's rocks.

"Rockruff greets it's friends by rubbing it's rocks against them. He really likes you guys." says professor kukui.

"Is that true rockruff?" wonders Ash.

Rockruff went back to rubbing against Ash with its rocks. Professor kukui got a call on his cell phone and opened the phone to see who called.

"Ahhhh, didn't expect any calls this soon." says professor kukui.

Professor kukui had to leave the room so he can talk in private.

"Hello? I see...understood." smiles professor kukui.

restaurant...?

"Guys, professor Kukui gave us permission to have a party for ash!" says Mallow excitedly.

"It's time for the surprise party." says the orange haired boy.

"Yeah!" say Kiawe and Lana.

"Understood." says Lillie.

"This will be fun. Don't forget about our plan, we'll meet up tomorrow!" smiles Mallow.

Next day...

Ash and Pikachu were rushing to the Pokémon school hoping they would get their before school started.

"Run for it Pikachu! I think we can still get there I feel we run fast enough!" says Ash.

pokemon school...

Ash and Pikachu finally made it onto school ground only for Ash's classmates greeted him to a welcome to the Pokémon school party.

"Surprise!" say Ashs classmates gathering around Ash and Pikachu.

"Surprise?" wonders Ash confused.

"It looks like your surprised." says Kiawe helping ash up.

"I was. Would never expect a surprise party on school ground. Then again, I'm not to keen on schools." says Ash.

"We decided to give you a party in celebration of your first time in alola. That was the first surprise." says Mallow.

"First surprise?" wonders Ash.

Ashs next event was with the orange haired boy and Togedemaru.

"Ash, as your second surprise, me, Sophocles and my Togedemaru will have a challenge with you and your Pikachu." says Sophocles.

"A challenge? As in a Pokémon battle?! Ok, we accept the challenge Sophocles!" says Ash, determined to win.

Ash and Pikachu looked over at their challenge and didn't want anything to do with it.

"What kind of challenge is that?" wonders Ash.

"Ok, the object is that you need a team of two that could pop all the balloons." says Mallow.

"Seriously?" wonders Ash unamused.

"Oh yeah! Both humans and Pokémon are able to burst the balloons." says Mallow.

"Burst balloon? That's all?" groans Ash.

"Uhhh...yeah?" wonders Mallow.

"If that's it then we've got this in the bag!" says Ash triumphantly.

"Ready...set...GO!" says Kiawe.

"Huh? The balloon won't pop? It's pretty tough." says Ash squeezing his balloon.

Finally ash and Pikachu were able to pop two balloons while Sophocles and togedemaru were popping the balloons easily.

"Ok, next!" says Sophocles popping the balloons with togedemaru's help.

"That's fast." says Ash looking over at Sophocles and togedemaru.

"Ash and Pikachu can do it too." says Lana.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"You and Pikachu can use Pokémon moves too." says Lillie.

"Oh? We can? Alright, Pikachu I need you to use thunderbolt on the balloons." says Ash.

"Hehehehe..." says Sophocles.

Pikachu leaped into the air to use thunderbolt.

"Togedemaru now's our chance!" says Sophocles.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked to find out Pikachu's thunderbolt redirected at Togedemaru and hit it instead.

"Togedemaru, zing zap! Let's go!" says Sophocles.

Togedemaru spun like a top popping the last of the balloons in thief pile.

"Wai...what?" wonders Ash.

"Togedemaru has the ability, lightning rod. It can absorb electricity, letting it use the absorbed electricity to attack." says Sophocles.

"That's awesome, Togedemaru!" says Ash stunned.

"Hey you two, there's no time to relax!" says Kiawe.

"It can't be!" says Ash looking back at the piles.

"The battle has been won by Sophocles and Togedemaru!" says Mallow happily.

"That's great Togedemaru!" says Sophocles holding up Togedemaru happily.

"Welp, I lost." huffs Ash.

"Ash, your next surprise revolves around me and poplio. You ready?" wonders Lana walking up to Ash.

"It's a race to see who will be the winner!" says Mallow excitedly.

"Go Pikachu!" cheers Ash.

"Go Pikachu! Go poplio!" says Sophocles.

Pikachu finished running on land and jumped into the water to begin swimming.

"You're doing very well Pikachu! Just s little longer and you'll get to the finish line!" says Ash running beside Pikachu.

"I don't think it'll be that easy." says Kiawe.

Ash and Pikachu failed to notice poplio caught up to Pikachu and was now in the lead.

"Almost there!" says Lana catching up to Ash.

Before pikachu knew it, Poplio made it to the finish line.

"You did well poplio. Very good." smiles Lana.

Lana happily hugged poplio.

"Two loses...so far." says Ash unsure of what to think.

"Don't feel to bad. Poplio can swim at 25 km per hour." says Lillie walking up to Ash.

"That's incredible." says Ash looking back at Lillie.

Pikachu dragged itself out of the water, bummed it lost twice. Ash tossed a towel onto Pikachu.

"Well done, Pikachu!" says Ash drying Pikachu off.

"Poplio, you were great!" says Mallow looking down at poplio.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when seeing how fast poplio was swimming. That's amazing by far." says Ash.

Kiawe walked up to Ash.

"So then, now would be-"

"There's another race as the fourth surprise but this time it's between you and me." says Kiawe.

Professor Kukui was watching Ash race Kiawe on tauros from the classroom balcony.

track...

"Very good!" says Sophocles.

balcony...

"It appears to me that they are having the time of their life." says principal oak walking up to professor kukui.

"The class is putting on a party for Ash." says professor Kukui.

"That's enough partying. Eeveedently! Weasily. Xerneas!" says principal oak making Pokémon impressions.

"Being good friends is vital to your growth." says professor kukui.

"You don't plan on participating kukui?" wonders principal oak.

"Of course, it'll be my turn when the tauros race is over. Right rockruff?" says professor kukui.

Rockruff was excited to find out.

"I'm the fifth surprise." says professor kukui.

"I see!" says principal oak.

Track...

Ash and Kiawe were neck-n-neck with eachother, with Ash determined to win.

"Kiawe won by a small distance!" says Mallow happily.

"I was so close." says Ash.

"You've done pretty well!" says Kiawe.

"Thanks tauros." says Ash getting off tauros.

Pikachu happily ran up to Ash.

"Thanks for cheering me on Pikachu." says Ash looking down.

Ash turned his head to see rockruff and professor kukui come int view.

"Professor kukui...rockruff? What's up?" wonders Ash.

"We're the fifth surprise. Ash, Pikachu it's time you had a Pokémon battle." says professor kukui pointing at himself.

"A Pokémon battle? Us a Pokémon battle with the professor? This is the best surprise I ever had!" says Ash excitedly.

"Hold on ash, before you two get started, I'm the poster girl from my family's restaurant. So I'm gonna prepare us some alola lunch." says Mallow.

"It's lunch time? Already? Wow time flies when you're having fun." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed. Ash had pikachu's bellies rumbled at the thought of food.

"Come to think of it, I'm starving." says Ash.

"Yeah." says Kiawe.

Mallow's family restaurant...

"Lunch is served everyone." says mallow bringing out players.

The Pokémon dug into their Pokémon food platter while the classmates started eating their lunches.

"Eat up everyone." says Mallow looking down at the Pokémon.

"Is it yummy? I'm glad." says Lana.

"I followed your Pokémon food recipe to a tee." says Mallow.

"It's very tasty but it'll help the Pokémon food." says lillie.

"Mallow, this is delicious!" says Ash devouring his plate.

"Yeah, it is." says Kiawe.

"The family restaurant has good food. I don't like to eat anywhere else." says Sophocles.

Ash was about to finish his lunch when he hesrd the call of Tapu koko.

"Did you guys hear that?" wonders ash looking up.

Ash got up to take a look around when Tapu koko appeared infront of him, making ash step back.

"Melemele's island guardian, Tapu koko!" says Lillie startled.

"What a sight!" says Mallow.

"Beautiful.' says Lana.

"You almost startled could me there. It's great to see you Tapu koko. I didn't get a chance to thank you for the ring so...thanks for the gift." says Ash.

Tapu koko grabbed Ash's hat and disappeared.

"Hey!" says Ash looking up.

At times it let Pikachu wear the hat at other times, Tapu koko woar the hat.

"Oh man, it's so fast. I can't tell where it is." says Ash looking around.

Ash noticed Tapu koko flying away and chased after it, with Pikachu close behind.

"Give me back my hat! Wait up!" says Ash.

Professor Kukui and the rest of the class ran after ash and Pikachu trying to figure out why Tapu koko was acting strangely.

"Ash! Slow down!" says Mallow.

Ash and pikachu ended up back in the forest looking around for Tapu koko.

"Where'd it go?" wonders Ash.

Tapu koko appeared infront of Ash and gave him his hat back then backed up ready to fight.

"What's going on? I think Tapu koko wants to fight me." says Ash.

"A battle?" wonders Kiawe catching up to Ash and Pikachu.

The rest of he class caught up t othe trio who were staring at Tapu koko wanting answers.

"So, I guess this means Tapu koko wants to battle for his 5th surprise." says professor kukui.

"I've read about this sort of thing once before. It is said that Tapu koko is a very curious Pokémon. Long ago it would challenge to s Pokémon battle and alolan sumo too." says Lillie.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want. It's a fight you get. You've got yourself a deal. Let's battle now!" says Ash.

Tapu koko started off with electric terrain.

"That's electric terrain." says professor kukui.

"Hey ash, electric moves become more powerful thanks to the move, electric terrain." says Lillie.

"That's lucky for us, alright. We're ready when you are." says Ash.

Tapu koko uses quick attack on Pikachu knocking it backwards.

"Now pikachu!" says Ash.

Tapu Koko repeats it's attack, which Pikachu dodges.

"Let's give it our all and show them what we can do Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Tapu koko but it didn't have any effect.

"It didn't do a thing!" says Ash shocked.

"Tapu koko is just to strong." says Kiawe.

Tapu koko swooped down, flying toward ash, and tappend the z-ring.

"You mean...you want me to use it? The z-ring and electrium z?" wonders Ash.

Tapu koko nodded.

"If you say so. I have no idea how it works but I'll give it a shot! Ok, Pikachu let's show our z-move!" says Ash.

"Oh ash..." worries mallow.

"Can he do it? I wonder..?" wonders Sophocles.

Ash formed his arms into a z, turning on the z-move.

"Go Pikachu! Here we go! Full power!" says Ash.

"Ash and Pikachu used the z-move!" says Kiawe stunned.

"That move is the gigivolt tackle!" says professor kukui shocked.

The attack hit Tapu koko causing an explosion within the forest.

"Huh? That's a z-move? Oh man..." wonders Ash.

The electrium z crystal shattered the moment tapu koko was revealed to be ok.

"What's going on?" wonders Ash.

Tapu koko took off before he could get his answer.

"Tapu koko, oh wow." says Ash.

"Ash, you ok?" wonders Mallow running up to Ash.

"Yeah!" says Ash.

"That's incredible. I can't believe how strong you and Pikachu are." says Mallow amazed.

"Well uhhh...would be nice if I could go super saiyan each time I glowed." says Ash awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"What is this super saiyan you keep telling us about?" wonders Mallow.

"I guess it's not your time to find out." says Ash.

"Ash, i don't wanna alarm you but your crystal disintegrated." says Kiawe walking up to Mallow and Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"If the z-ring can help you become a super saiyan like you say, then it's to soon to find out if that is true or not until you do the island challenge trial." says Kiawe.

Ash looked down gloomily.

"Alright, I'll take the island challenge trial, get my new z crystal, then I'll beable to use z-moves the right way. Just don't get confused if my hair changes color." says Ash looking up excitedly.

"Makes sense for you to do the trial before you find out if there is any changes compared to tonight." says professor kukui.

"Sounds amazing! We'll all be cheering for you!" says Mallow happily.

"Don't cheer to much for me. I won't know until I get there." says Ash.

"Whatya say gang?" wonders Mallow looking back.

"Ok." smiles Lana holding poplio close.

"Of course we will." smiles Lillie.

"Togedemaru and I know lots about electric types. Ya! Tons of stuff!" says Sophocles holding togedemaru up.

"I doubt Ash becoming this super saiyan he keeps chanting about will be a thing." says kiawe crossing his arms.

"Please?" wonders Ash.

"Come on." says Mallow.

"I will say this much though, I am the only one of us who has a z-ring and I never changed alongside my Pokémon so this will be something to look forward too." sighs Kiawe.

"Yay!" smiles Lana.

Pikachu agreed jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"That's awesome! Thanks guys." smiles Ash.

Next day...

"Time to eat!" says Ash digging into his breakfast.

"Ash, before I forget, here's a present for you." says professor kukui hand ping ash s peculiar pokedex.

"A present? What is it?" wonders Ash.

"It's a pokedex." says professor kukui.

"Woah! First glance you wouldn't think it was." says Ash gazing at the pokedex in awe.

"That's because-"

"Oh wow, a pokedex!" says Ash taking the peculiar pokedex.


	5. Chapter 5

**party songs part 1~**

 **Lets get it started by black eyed peas**

 **say ok by Vanessa hudgen**

 **Replay by iyaz**

 **what makes you beautiful by one direction**

 **glamorous by fergie**

 **your love by outfield**

 **blurred lines by Robin thicke**

 **this love has taken its toll by maroon 5**

 **beauty and a beat by Nikki Minaj ft Justin beiber**

 **Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney**

 **I write sins not tragedies by panic at the disco**

 **toxic by Britney spears**

 **raise your glass by pink**

 **exs and ohs by Elle king**

 **fallin for you by colbie caillot**

 **I want you to want me by cheap trick**

 **Crocodile rock by Elton john**

 **imma be by black eyed peas**

 **last Friday night by Katy perry**

 **sweet dreams by beyonce**

 **kokomo by beach boys**

 **thinking out loud by ed sheeran**

 **dont go breaking my heart by Elton john ft Kiki dee**

Team rocket exited the plane that had just landed in alola from the Kanto region.

"We've finally arrived in alola." says Jessie.

"In this distant land, its the beginning of a new day for our bodies and souls." says James.

"Everything we do is for the boss of team rocket, giovanni." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

flashback...

Team rocket headquarters...

"There are many rare Pokémon in the alola region." says Giovanni.

"That Persian...sitting on Giovanni's lap and keepin him warm. I want to become his favorite sometime soon. And I'll drag that thing away from him." thinks Meowth glaring at Persian.

"Fly to alola and capture many unknown Pokémon to our region and fulfill our role at taking over the world." says Giovanni.

"Roger!" say Jessie meowth and James.

Reality...

"We'll catch some Pokémon." says Jessie.

"And conquer the alola region." says James.

"Let's go!" say team rocket happily.

Professor kukui house...

"Now to activate it." says professor kukui.

kukui's lab...

Ash, rockruff and Pikachu were curious about what professor kukui was doing.

"Ok, that should do it." says professor kukui.

Suddenly the lights started blinking confusing ash even more.

"Here it comes." smirks professor kukui.

"It's coming?" wonders Ash.

Rockruff was scared by the flashing lights.

"Tell me what it is, that's coming Professor." says Ash.

"Just watch and you'll see." smiles professor kukui.

Rotom appeared startling Ash, knocking him down.

"It's a rotom." says Ash sitting up.

"Now to wait for Rotom to go into the device." says professor kukui.

"Rotom will go into the pokedex?" wonders Ash.

Rotom zipped it's way into the pokedex, making it glow.

"So it's in there?" wonders Ash once the bright light dims down.

Ash knocked on the Rotom dex unsure of what just happened.

"Rotom?" wonders Ash.

The Rotom dex turned on, opening it's eyes and showing a mouth on the screen as it levitated out of Ash's grip.

"The Rotom is a pokedex! I never knew there could be such a thing!" says Ash impressed.

Rotom dex looked around to see a rockruff, Pikachu and Ash who waved to it.

"Alola Rotom!" says Ash.

"Language selection completed." says Rotom dex.

"It talked!" says Ash happily.

"Rotom, from here on out, make sure you help ash." says professor kukui.

"Roger! Ash's registration is completed. Rotom dex initializing 100%. Alola, user Ash, nice to meet you." says Rotom.

Kai planet...

"I'm worried sick to find out someone may wanna take on lord Beerus and have a fight with him." says elder kai.

"I can't seem to recall anyone who would wanna fight Beerus except...oh no! Ash and goku love to battle so they will wanna put themselves against lord Beerus!" says kibito kai.

"Ash may like battling but it's completely different from hand to hand combat and I doubt he'd want his pokemonsters to die!" says elder kai annoyed.

"There's no way Ash would wanna come in contact with Beerus anymore than goku would. Besides, lord Beerus' energy can only be sensed by deities, let alone the fact earth is far away." sweat drops kibito kai.

"I hope that's the case." huffs elder kai.

'Sorry to disturb your conversation, supreme Kais.' says king Kai's voice.

King kai planet...

"This is north kai speaking, speaking of ash ketchum and goku son, I've been trying to get goku to go to alola and be with ash but he insisted on training here." says king kai.

kai planet...

"Goku is with you at the moment?" wonders kibito kai.

"Have you felt the disturbance too? Lord Beerus has awoken." says elder kai.

'Yeah, he's awoken much sooner then I expected.' says king Kai's voice.

"Make sure you don't tell goku or Ash." says elder kai.

king kai planet...

"Ash is off adventuring again so goku figured training here would be the best thing. Ash is in Hawaii at the moment or in Ash's case, the alola region and has barely been there with only Thunder in his team. Goku on the other hand...I'd rather not find out." says king kai.

'So it's wise to keep Goku from telling Beerus about ash.' says elder Kai's voice.

"Yeah, of course, elder kai." says king kai.

"King kai, who is it I can't tell about ash?" wonders Goku.

King kai got startled and spilled paint on himself making Goku laugh.

"Whatya doing king kai?" wonders Goku.

"You startled me!" says king kai agitatedly.

"You ok king kai? You're covered in paint." says Goku wiping the paint off king kai with his rag.

"Thanks so much go...this rag wreaks! Don't use s dirty rag to clean the paint off my face! You're unbelievable!" says king kai grabbing the rag.

"Sorry king kai! That makes me wonder, king kai, I heard you say my name just now. You never told me who I should never tell about ash." says Goku.

"Oh no, no way!" says king kai waving it off.

"Then why talk of-"

"You're one egocentric guy, goku. I wanted you to check on Ash in case anything mysterious happened in the newcregion and you go and blow it off for training! More importantly, you haven't forgotten the poor state you put me in, have you?" says king kai.

"Wha...?" wonders Goku.

"You did! Look at this right here! It's because of our sacrifice that the earth is safe again!" says king kai pointing at his halo.

Gregory and bubbles angrily point at their halos.

"Then ash ending up here was meaningless? With how things were going in Kalos you'd think he was meant for our realm rather than his." sash Goku.

"Ash was just the luck of the draw when it came to the wish Gohan made back then, I'd say he wasn't meant to make it so the realms combined since he's nothing like us in the first place. Ash has his own version of fusion, sure but is that enough proof to call him a z fighter? We haven't even been able to sense any saiyan energy coming from the boy since ash-greninja came to be." says king kai.

"Don't be such a party pooper! He was able to go super saiyan through the bond with greninja and with it gone he can't tap into that power anymore. Either way, he's able to fend for himself. Speaking of the earth..." says Goku.

flashback...

"Hey! You idiot! Don't bring him here!" says king kai frantically.

"Sorry king kai, this is the only place that came to mind." says Goku.

Cell exploded, destroying king Kai's planet along with killing goku, king kai, bubbles and Gregory in the process.

reality...

"Oh right, you were blown to bits along with cell, weren't you?" wonders Goku.

"You got us blown to bits! You still have no penance, don't you?" says king kai unamused.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" wonders Goku running away form king kai.

"If apologies could save everything, we wouldn't need a god! Well in this case, a Pokémon god too. My heart always skips a beat whenever shenron is summoned, but we've never been revived once." says king kai agitatedly.

"I'm really, really sorry! I completely forgot!" says Goku.

"Don't forget!" says king kai.

"You're a god, aren't you king kai? I thought it was all the same to you whether you're dead or alive!" says Goku.

"You're a moron! There's a massive difference! Do you realize how mocked I am by the other Kais? You better revive us next time or...or..." says king kai stopping in his tracks.

King kai noticed Goku go back to his training.

"Can't you atleast let me finish talking to you!?" wonders King kai.

"My goodness...atleast I got his attention away from telling lord Beerus about ash." says king kai.

King kai hadn't noticed he was wiping his face with the dirty rag.

"I forgot I took the rag!" says king kai tossing it away.

Beerus' home...

"Lord Beerus, we're back." says Whis.

"Finally..." says Beerus digging into his treat.

"So, have you remembered yet? That super thingamajig." says Whis.

"Let's go ask the oracle fish." says Beerus.

"You're relying on the oracle fish again?" wonders Whis.

"You got a problem?" wonders Beerus.

"Oh no, not at all. Please go ahead." says Whis.

"Oracle fish! Are you there oracle fish?" wonders Beerus.

earth...

alola...

"Nice to meet you, psyduck, arbock!" says principal oak making impressions.

"Meaning unknown. Meaning unknown." says Rotom dex confused.

"Don't worry. That's how principal oak says hello. Principal oak loves pokemon puns." says Mallow.

"Pokemon puns?" wonders Rotom dex.

Rotom dex didn't know how to respond to what principal oak told it, so it went through the Pokémon database to come up with a response of its own.

"How is it rotom? Do you like it inside the pokedex?" wonders principal oak.

"Do I like it? Do I, dragonite! I guess, inkay! Thank Wooper!" says Rotom dex making its own impressions.

"Wow, nice ones. Rotom and I will get along great, Wynaut! Nice to meet mawile!" says principal oak excitedly.

"Thabk wooper!" says Rotom dex.

"For today's class, we'll be going into the field. Ash, now that you have a Rotom dex, it's time to catch wild Pokémon." says professor kukui.

"All right!" says Ash excitedly.

"I love it when we go out to the fields!" says Mallow happily.

"This will be Ash's first time catching Alolan Pokémon. I'll destiny bond you guys to him, ok?" says professor kukui.

"Destiny bond? Destiny bond, a ghost type move. If you become unable to battle, so will your opponent. In other words, it's a move that makes winning a battle impossible." says Rotom dex.

"Nice job, Rotom." says professor kukui.

"When it comes to information about Pokémon, you can count on me." says Rotom dex.

"Ok, let's go Rotom!" says Ash readjusting his backpack, strap.

"Roger!" says Rotom dex.

"Have fun and charizard!" says principal oak making a charizard impression.

The class ran out of the classroom toward the field to check out the Pokémon residing there.

Forest...

team rocket...

"Let's catch a Pokémon quickly!" says Jessie.

"We'll catch Alolan Pokémon in the order we see them." says James.

"That means wobuffet and I will have to battle first." grumbles Meowth.

"That's our only choice. You're our only Pokémon at the moment. We left our previous Pokémon back at headquarters." says Jessie.

"When in alola, do as the alolans do!" says James.

"But still..isn't this place sorta creepy? It is to me." says Jessie looking around.

"You think?" wonders James.

"Yeah...I feel like a ghost will pop out at me at any moment." says Jessie.

Team rocket get startled by a pEcuador,air Pikachu jumping out of the bushes.

"A Pikachu?" wonders Jessie.

Mimikyu tilted its head terrifying team rocket.

"P...pikachu's..." gulps Jessie's.

"N...n...n...neck..." gulps James.

Meowth calmed down enough to take a better look at the peculiar Pikachu.

"Take a closer look guys. It's not a Pikachu. It's another Pokémon that's wearing a cloth that resembles pikachu." says Meowth squinting his eyes.

"Now that you mention it..." says James.

"What are you two doing?" wonders jessie.

Meowth and wobuffet were freaking out at the sight of the peculiar Pikachu.

"What's that thing saying?" wonders James.

"I'd be better off if I didn't hear it." says Meowth looking back at Jessie and James.

Wobuffet agreed.

"What it's saying is scaring me. It's better that you don't know." says Meowth.

"It's scaring you? If you think about it, It looks kinda cute to me. All right! My first and memorable catch of the alolan region!" says Jessie.

Meowth was to petrified to move.

"Meowth use fury swipe!" says Jessie tossing Meowth toward the Pokémon.

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures!" says Meowth spastically clawing at the Pokémon.

Meowth thought he successfully used fury swipes and looked back to see it had no effect.

"Wha...no effect?!" wonders Meowth.

The Pokémon turned around telling Meowth more creepy things.

"Stop talking like that. Stop freaking me out with those scary things!" says Meowth.

Meowth recollected himself and pointed at the Pokémon.

"Take off the Pikachu costume and fight me fair and square!" says Meowth.

Meowth jumped onto the Pokémon to lift the costume only to get enveloped in darkness.

Dreamscape...?

Tunnel...

"This is a long tunnel. Wai...why am I walking around here in the first place? Where am I?" wonders Meowth.

Meowth was freaking out the longer he treaded through the tunnel.

"Jessie? James? Wobuffet? Anyone?" wonders Meowth.

Meowth found a bright light and ran toward it.

"Finally the exit!" says Meowth happily.

Meowth found himself in a meadow with a levitating, glaceon, Gardevoir and lopunny infront of him.

"Gardevoir! Glaceon! Lopunny! All in the same place! They're calling to me!" says Meowth going gaga.

Meowth chased after the levitstating figures but couldn't catch them no matter how hard he tried.

"Wait for me!" says Meowth.

The Pokémon continued to call to Meowth.

"This is the life." says Meowth forming hearts for eyes.

"Meowth!" says a voice.

Reality...

Meowth wasn't paying attention to the ghost types tricking his mind then groggily woke up.

"Meowth! Come on Meowth! You haven't been attacked yet!" says Jessie shaking Meowth.

Dreamscape...

Meowth came back to his senses then fell into nothingness.

"Save me'ow!" says Meowth.

reality...

"Wake up Meowth!" say Jessie and James splashing him with buckets of water.

Meowth looked around unsure of what just happened.

"You're awake Meowth!" say Jessie and James happily.

"Thanks for bringing me back!" says Meowth happily jimpijg into their arms.

"We brought you back?" wonders Jessie.

"I looked under the cloth and caught a glimpse of something." says Meowth wearily.

kanto...

Satan city...

Krillin, android 18 and marron were heading to Bulma's when they got stuck in traffic.

"Damn it! A traffic jam now of all times?" sighs android 18.

"It's because you were taking so long doing your makeup, 18." says Krillin.

"If only we left the house earlier. It's a party on a cruise ship, of course I have to look my best." says android 18.

"Well, I guess it's a party hosted for Bulma, hosted by the world's richest family." says Krillin.

"If we're late we'll miss out on the bingo tournament. I want to check out the prizes. I'm sure the prizes will be amazing." says android 18.

Krillin huffed and looked out the window hoping to get an idea of when they'd beable to move again.

"We'll be late if this keeps up. Alright, time to do it our way." says Krillin.

Krillin and his family exited the car and put it back in its capsule. Everyone around them were shocked to see them fly toward their destination.

Beach...

Everyone on the beach was speechless looking at the boat the briefs rented.

Bulmas party...

"Are the goods for the bingo game all set?" wonders Bulma.

"Yes ma'am." say a man and woman.

"Take good care of the special prize, ok." says Bulma.

"Understood, ma'am." says the woman.

Satan city...

sky...

"If we were going to fly, we didn't have driven in the first place." says android 18.

"Hey, we're not the only ones taking a shortcut." says Krillin.

Android 18 turned her head to see Yamcha and Puar not to far from where they were.

"Hey Yamcha! Puar!" says Krillin.

"Oh hey Krillin! It's been awhile!" says yamcha turning his head.

"Krillin!" says a voice.

Krillin turned his head to see tien and Chiaotzu.

"Oh? It's tien and chiaotzu! Have you all been keeping well?" says Krillin happily.

Chiaotzu flew up to marron and made a funny face making her laugh.

Boat...

bulma's party...

"Bulma!" says a voice.

Bulma and trunks looked up to see the son family with Delia arriving on the boat except for Ash and goku.

"Hey trunks!" says Goten running up to Trunks happily.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to my party!" says Bulma.

"Hey Goten, check it out. The boat mom got is massive! Let's go exploring!" says trunks.

"Yeah, let's go!" says Goten.

The boys ran off as Bulma walked up to the rest of the group.

"Happy birthday Bulma." says Videl.

"Congratulations Bulma!" says Chichi.

"To think it's already your birthday. My, how time flies." says Delia.

"Congratulations." says Gohan.

"Thanks for coming." says Bulma.

"Are we the first ones here?" wonders Gohan.

"The weirdos have been here for some time now. I'd love it if you were the first to get here." says Bulma annoyed.

"Sorry about ash not being able to attend the party. He decided to stay due to personal reasons. If he could attend he would." says Delia.

Roshi and oolong...

"Oolong, keep the coins coming." says roshi.

"It's my turn old man!" says oolong.

"This is the best bit." says Roshi looking at all the women in the beach.

Roshi's nose started to bleed, so he stopped the bleeding with a tissue.

"Oh dear, my nose." says Roshi.

"Old man!" growls oolong.

"Shut your trap! I have a little longer!" says Roshi annoyed.

Roshi continued his sight seeing when chichi blocked his view.

"Ooloong, coin me! I think it ran out of viewing time." says Roshi.

"Master Roshi, your setting a bad example for the kids! Stop it!" says Chichi agitatedly.

"Oh I was just watching the birds." says roshi.

"Ahem. Your nose." says oolong annoyed.

Soon the party was bustling with most of the friends with families having arrived with Buu already at the delicacies.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

Buu looked away, wanting to enjoy his goodies.

"Are you serious?! The party hasn't started yet. Only start eating once everyone is here." says Bulma.

"Me hungry so me eat!" says Buu annoyed.

"Now! Now! I'm sorry Bulma. I'll be sure to tell him next time. Buu let's go over here, I have a delicacy made just for you." says hercule awkwardly.

"Hercule say true?" wonders Buu.

"There's so much food and it's only for you." says Hercule pushing Buu toward his surprise.

"What Hercule really say, true?" wonders Buu.

Gohan Videl and piccolo...

"Here's our wedding photo piccolo. You're the last one to get a copy. " says Gohan.

"Thanks for giving me one." says piccolo.

Piccolo opened the card and to his dismay, he was the only one with closed eyes. The photo showed, goku with his arm around Gohan while he stood next to Videl, piccolo with his eyes closed annoyed, and Ash giving Goten a piggyback ride as he grinned while Goten had his mouth open happily.

"I guess you happened to blink when the photo was taken." says Gohan awkwardly.

Gravity chamber...

Vegeta...

"I'll be the number one fighting champion!" thinks Vegeta dodging the lasers.

Alola...

Ash and classmates came across team rocket, wanting to catch wild Pokémon and Rotom dex was amazed to see a talking Meowth.

"Would you stop that already! You're annoying me'ow!" says Meowth annoyed.

"An evil organization?" wonders Lana.

"I've never heard of them though." says mallow.

"Nor have I." says Lillie.

"Me neither." says Kiawe.

"They're terrible people who like to steal Pokémon. To be blunt, they've been following me throughout the regions I've been too. More or less, I'm stuck with the stalkers wherever I go and it's starting to piss me off!" says Ash looking back.

"Stalkers who steal Pokémon!?" wonders mallow.

"They want to keep tabs on our movements while thieving!" says Sophocles pointing at team rocket.

"Team rocket! I doubt you wanna be killed so be on your way before things get out of control." glares Ash.

"Out of control? As you are now, that could go in your favor or ours." says James.

"I mean it team rocket! Get lost!" growls Ash.

"Boo you! We didn't know you'd be here, but we've been waiting for what feels like ages for this." says Jessie.

"We'll be taking your Pikachu and your friends' Pokémon too." says James.

"And that mimikyu, as well! We found it first! Alright, you're up Meowth!" says Jessie.

"Pikachu, I know your strengths. This will be a real battle. I won't lose to you." says Meowth.

Meowth jumped toward Pikachu using fury swipes.

"Pikachu electroball!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and used electro ball.

"Electroball already!?" wonders Meowth.

Mimikyu countered Pikachu's attack, saving Meowth in the process.

"Mimikyu, you saved me. Thanks." says Meowth.

"Are you by chance...?" wonders Jessie.

"...trying to protect us?" wonders James.

Mimikyu turned it's head telling Meowth something.

"Wha...!? It said it'll help us!" says Meowth taken aback.

"Really?" wonders Jessie.

"I'm all for help but why us?" wonders James.

"It looks like mimikyu hates Pikachu." says Meowth.

"Mimikyu hates Pikachu?" wonders Jessie.

"Mimikyu doesn't dress like Pikachu for funny business. It seems to be the only thing mimikyu hates the most. You can stop talking now mimikyu. You're freaking me out." says Meowth.

"Seems a bit complicated." says James.

"But if it says it'll help us out then let's try it. Mimikyu, use any attack you want!" says Jessie.

"Here it comes Pikachu. Stay on your guard." says Ash.

"Be careful." says Rotom dex.

"You can do it! Go!" cheer Jessie and James.

Jessie and James were startled by a Pokémon picking them up to carry them away.

"Wha...what?" wonders Jessie.

"What's going on here?" wonders James.

The Pokémon turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Wait! Wha...huh?" wonders Jessie.

"Where are you taking Jessie and James?" wonders Meowth.

Wobuffet was also confused.

"Oh great...its taking Jessie and James away. What are you doing?" wonders Meowth.

"Please put us down. Please!" says Jessie.

"That Pokémon...I've seen one before." says Ash.

"That's bewear, the strong arm Pokémon it's a normal and fighting type. It's waving mat seem friendly at first but it's actually an act of precaution." says Rotom dex.

Ash sweatdropped remembering the bewear he encountered before ending up at the school.

"Don't carelessly approach bewears. It has overwhelming strength and is extremely dangerous." says Rotom dex.

"Extremely...dangerous..." mumbles Ash.

"Mimikyu! Save Jessie and James already!" says Meowth frantically.

Wobuffet wanted mimikyu to help out too.

"Come on mimikyu! You said you'd lend us your help! You can fight Pikachu some other time! We need to free Jessie and James from that bear thing's clutches!" says Meowth.

"What's going on?" wonder Jessie and James.

Meowth forced mimikyu to stop the attack and grabbed the freaky Pokémon to chase after the Pokémon that took off with Jessie and James with wobuffet close behind.

"Just who were those guys again?" wonders mallow.

"You didn't get to catch your first Alolan Pokémon after all." says Kiawe.

"Yeah..." says Ash.

"Just remember, there are so many kinds of Pokémon in the alolan region." says Lillie.

"You'll get other chances." says Lana.

"Right! Alright, Pikachu, Rotom, time to see what other Pokémon appear!" says Ash.

"There is a 96.5% chance you'll find Pokémon in this forest." says Rotom dex.

Ash took off in search for other wild Pokémon with rotom close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**T** **o correspond with this ep of pokemon, Im portraying the z fighters and their families are out at sea for a couple days on the party boat instead of the same day. Besides they deserve a couple days out at sea even if it is for a little while.**

 **Party songs 2~**

 **Let the good times roll by the cars**

 **rude by magic**

 **dont you want me baby by human league**

 **Walking on sunshine by Katrina and the waves**

 **just a kiss by lady antebellum**

 **price tag by Jessie j**

 **say hey(I love you) by micheal franti and spearhead**

 **whistle by florida**

 **hey soul sister by train**

 **Chihuahua by dj bobo**

 **pon de replay by rihanna**

 **do you know by Enrique iglesias**

 **alejandro by lady Gaga**

 **you're the inspiration by chicago**

 **whacha say by Jason derulo**

 **call me maybe by Carly Rae jepson**

 **im in love with a girl by Gavin degraw**

 **work from home by fifth harmony**

 **mr jones and me by counting crows**

 **California king bed by rihanna**

 **could it be by Christy Carlson ramono**

 **worth it by fifth harmony**

 **American idiot by green day**

 **beautiful liar by Beyoncé ft shakira**

 **broken hearted by karmin**

day 2 of Bulma's party cruise...

"Here litten, set up!" says a woman setting a bowl of Pokémon food down.

While litten was chewing down on berries, the woman looked up to see a owl pokemon with a group of pikipek and trumbeak.

"It's a flock of pikipek! So it's already that time of year. " says the woman.

Everyone in the flock grabbed a berry to go except the owl pokemon who thought a windchime was a berry. Litten was baffled by the flock swarming the farmers market.

"Its fine. It's that time of year where berries are gathered by this flock. Nature's bounty is given to all living creatures. That's the law of the alola region. So if you're ever hungry, feel free to come here." says the woman.

The flock had gathered what they could and flew back to their nests.

Forest...

"Grubbin, the larva Pokémon. A bug type. It's strong jaw enables it to scrape trees and duck out the sap. It normally lives underground. Did you get all that ash?" says rotom dex.

"Yeah! Thanks rotom!" says Ash.

Grubbin started off with string shot.

"Jump Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped in the air and launched a thunderbolt toward grubbin, paralyzingly the pokemon.

"When capturing a wild Pokémon, throw a pokeball once you've exhausted the wild Pokémon's physical strength in battle. This is a basic rule when having a Pokémon battle." says rotom dex.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I know how to capture Pokémon by now. Given how many regions I've been to this far." says Ash.

"Well good for you! This is a new region though and it's different than what you're used too." says rotom dex.

"Alrighty then, pokeball, give me my first Hawaiian Pokémon." says Ash tossing a pokeball.

Ash crossed his fingers in hopes of gaining a Pokémon for his team.

"Will he beable to catch the Pokémon?" wonders Kiawe.

King Kai's planet...

"Why? Why is lord Beerus' ki heading for this planet? Oh, I can't take it. He'll be here any moment!" says king kai fearing the worst.

"Whatcha doin, king kai?" wonders Goku walking up to king kai.

"Ahhh! G...g...g...Goku, y...y...you're still here!? Didn't you say that Bulma friend of yours was having a birthday party?" wonders kai kai startled.

"Well you know, I'm not much of a party person." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

"What about Ash? He looks like a party goer! Go take him to the party, he's probably forgotten about too!" says king kai.

"He's more focused on Pokémonsters at the moment. I doubt he'd be worrying about parties right now." says Goku.

"Y...you're going to lose friends with an attitude like that!" growls king kai.

"What's with all the ash talk? You've been acting strangely for some time now, so I wanted to know what was bothering you." says Goku.

"Ehhhh...I've been acting strangely?" wonders king kai.

"Heh?" wonders Goku.

king kai ran up to Gregory and bubbles and started dancing.

"Im weird! I'm weird! I'm acting strangely! I may be going crazy!" chants king kai.

"Something really does seem weird though." says Goku.

ocean...

party boat...

Everyone on the boat were either eating or mingling.

"I can't believe those three. Well I can't say much about ash since he's an adventurer but goku and vegetas training habits have got to stop! Ash was only supposed to take the pokeegg to alola yet he's having the time of his life there instead of being here for my birthday! Goku is busy training on king Kai's planet while vegeta won't leave the gravity chamber. I'm sick of this! What's more important, someone's birthday or training for enemies that won't ever show up or in ash's case, catching Pokémon!?" growls Bulma.

"Relax Bulma. They have their reasons. I mean in Ash's case, it's only natural to go to new regions to see how strong he is unlike goku and vegeta who choose to train as a hobby and love to do it more then anything else." says Gohan refilling Bulmas cup with juice.

"If ash could be here he wouldn't miss it even if there are new Pokémon to check out." says Krillin.

"Come on Bulma." says Gohan.

"I've known your father for many years so you'd think he'd gain a brain and remember my birthday." growls Bulma.

"That makes me wonder, how old are you now?" wonders Krillin.

Bulma punches Krillin in the face.

"Ow...figured I'd get that reaction." says Krillin.

"How rude of you to ask a woman her age! Give me one good reason as to why I should tell you my age!?" says Bulma.

"Oh boy..." says Gohan.

Chichi and android 18...

"Wow! I've never been on a cruise ship before! You can tell they're the richest family in the world. Goku has some amazing friends." says chichi looking around.

Chichi and android 18 walked up to Bulma to go over the prizes for the bingo tournament.

"Is it true? You've got a castle and an airplane as prizes for today's bingo contest." says android 18.

"Ya, that's correct but the grand prize I have should be even better!" winks Bulma smiling.

"All right! Alright, Krillin, with you, me and marron, that makes three people who could win the second prize!" says android 18 excitedly.

"Second prize? Don't you want the grand prize?" wonders Krillin.

"Is second not good enough?" wonders android 18.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." says Krillin.

"Damn it all ash and goku! If ash didn't learn about alola he'd be here partying with us and goku...he could care less about being with us! Training is all that man is known for anymore! I don't want ash to start being like goku! Delia's already been alone for to long as it is with ash going from one region to the next! Goku better get ash and get here!" says Chichi angrily.

"I don't mind if ash journeys regions." says Delia.

"Well you should start! Goku is never around so it seems like ash is following in goku's footsteps of never wanting to be with his only family!" growls Chichi.

"Ehehehehe...mom stressing over things won't do you any good." says Gohan.

Trunks and Goten...

trunks and Goten were running around the gigantic boat, going for me room to room.

"When are you going to show me the prizes?" wonders Goten.

"Just for you, Goten, the prizes are this way! Follow me!" says Trunks ramming into the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" says Goten running after trunks.

Trunks and Goten rammed into a chef making him drop his platter.

"Sorry!" say Goten and trunks.

"Hey!" growls the chef.

"Huh? What was that?" wonders another chef.

Trunks and Goten found themselves at the door to the prize room.

"Ok, let's open this up!" says trunks.

"Right!" says Goten.

They opened the giant doors to reveal the prizes to the bingo contest.

"Woah! Are these all bingo prizes?" says Goten amazed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Goten don't go getting to surprised yet!" says Trunks.

Alola...

"A Pokémon center will beable to recover a pokemon's physical strength or heal any abnormal statuses. Updating nurse joy and the information that comes with her." says Rotom dex.

"I shouldn't be questioning it anymore but she doesn't look like the nurse joy in kanto or the nurse joy I've come across along my journeys." says Ash.

"She is the alolan nurse joy. Here to care for any Pokémon that comes into the Pokémon center." says Rotom dex.

"I can see that. Rotom, just curious, what Pokémon is this?" wonders Ash noticing a Pokémon floating toward him that took the form of a lei.

"Roger, let's find out. It's a comfey. The posy picker pokemon. A fairy type. From it's picked flowers, it gives off a fragrance that has a healing effect. It can recover the physical strength and abnormal status of itself and its allies." says rotom dex taking a picture of it.

Ash was given a lei by the comfey.

"It's the perfect Pokémon to be an assistant of nurse joy's." says Ash.

"Blissey is too." says Mallow.

"Blissey, the happiness Pokémon. It's a normal type. If it senses sorrow with it's coat of fur, it will run, no matter how far away, to share it's lucky egg that brings a smile to any face." says rotom dex.

While nurse joy and blissey were tending to Pikachu, mallow and ash were at a table, having a drink until Pikachu was recovered and back to ash.

"Pikachu has made a full recovery." says nurse joy.

"Pikachu!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu hopped onto ash's shoulder practically making ash spill his drink.

"Woah there buddy!" says Ash.

"I'm glad you're ok Pikachu." smiles mallow standing up.

"Time to test it out." says rotom dex grabbing pikachu's tail.

Pikachu electrocuted Ash and rotom.

"Yeah, it's definitely recovered." says Rotom dex.

evening...

The pikipek, trombeak and the owl pokemon made it to their nesting ground and set down the berries they gathered only for a trombeak to yell at rowlet for grabbing the wrong item so the owl pokemon went back in search of a berry.

next day...

day 3 of Bulma's party cruise...

Ash and mallow were eating fruit at a table outside the family restaurant.

"Today's the day, I get my first hawiian...alolan pokemon." says Ash excitedly.

"The forest behind the Pokémon school is a good place to start. Currently it has a 89% pokemon encounter rate." says rotom dex.

"Oh, great idea! That's where I met bounsweet." says Mallow.

The owl pokemon was overtired but was determined to get a berry and mistook bounsweet for a berry once smelling it's sweet scent. Bounsweet used it's leaves as propellers and swatted the owl pokemon away.

"Wha...whats that Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"Leave it to me. Rowlet, the grass quill Pokémon. It's a grass and flying type. It uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day. Silently it glides, drawing near it's targets. Before the target notices it, it pelts the target with vicious kicks. When the enemy notices it above, those vicious kicks do nothing and instead take damage from the vicious attack. " says rotom dex.

"Bounsweet is used to it." says Mallow.

"Used to it?" wonders Ash.

"Bounsweet's aroma-"

"Leave it to me. Bounsweet, the berry Pokémon. It's a grass type. The delectable aroma that comes from it's body makes bird pokemon mistake if for an actual berry. It's coming again!" says rotom dex.

Pikachu sweatdropped watching the rowlet latch onto a wire dizzy eyed.

"Maybe he's just really hungry?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet fell off the wire head first to the ground but was saved by ash when he dove to catch the bird pokemon. Rowlet opened it's eyes to see ash looking at it.

"You ok?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet turned it's head in confusion.

"Glad to know you're gonna be ok." says Ash.

Rowlet found itself in ash's backbag then noticed the food on the table and dug into it.

"What an appetite!" says Ash happily.

"It's eating so much so fast!" says rotom dex.

"You wanna eat this too?" wonders Ash holding a banana.

Rowlet latched onto Ash's arm and nibbled down the banana.

"It has really strong legs." says Ash.

Soon the food was gone and rowlet was full.

"Did you like the food we had?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet closed it's eyes smiling.

"That's great!" says Ash happily.

Ash pet rowlet making it enjoy the feeling of being petted for the first time.

"Hey, Rowlet. Is it ok if I catch you?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet grabbed a watermelon and flew back to the nest.

Day 3 out at sea...

midday for Bulmas party boat out at sea...

Pilaf, mai and shu...

Pilaf was showing mai and shu the dragon radar, happy to know they now know where the dragon balls were located.

"There's not even a single one there!" says Mai annoyed.

"You're probably so hungry, you've started hallucinating." says shu.

"Huh? Wha...? What!?" wonders Pilaf looking at the dragon radar.

"You finally hooked a fish and you let it go pilaf." says mai.

"There are some strange looking fish that live alongside the normal looking ones." says shu.

"You are wrong! You're so very wrong! I saw them! The dragon balls were there!" says pilaf agitatedly.

"Geez, you mean you broke it when you dunked the radar in the water." says mai.

"It's waterproof! I know I saw the dragon balls!" says pilaf angrily.

Pilaf, mai and shu got on their boat and rode toward where the dragon balls were previously shown.

"I can't do this anymore!" says mai letting go of the oar.

"I'm hungry!" says Shu.

"Listen you two, the dragon balls are on that giant ship!" says Pilaf.

Bulmas party ship was passing by the pilaf gang's sinking ship.

"Pilaf, the boat is filling with water!" says mai.

"Then row! Row like you've never rowed before!" says Pilaf pointing to the gigantic ship.

As hard as they tried to catch up to the party ship with pilaf trying to keep their boat from sinking, mai and shu were getting tired of rowing.

"Pilaf, it's no use!" says Shu, wearily.

"Ok! Ok! Come to the front!" says Pilaf.

"Pilaf..." worries Shu.

"Don't cry mai." reassures Pilaf.

"Easy for you to say." tears Shu.

"Don't you go crying too. If we can gather the dragon balls without anyone noticing, we'd beable to do whatever we want!" says pilaf.

"But we didn't see them. Are the 7 dragon balls even there?" worries mai.

"Mai, trust me! They're on that ship!" reassures pilaf.

A shark capsizes the pilaf gang's ship, forcing them to climb aboard Bulma's party boat.

"How'd you like that, you dumb shark?" wonders pilaf looking down.

The pilaf gang slipped form their grip and almost fell back into the ocean but climbed back up best they could.

"Pilaf, we made it." sighs shu in relief.

"I thought I was gonna die." says mai.

"You two have done well." says pilaf.

"Hey! What're you doing?" wonders trunks tossing down a rope ladder.

"Hey! Climb this!" waves Goten happily.

The pilaf gang safely came aboard the ship and dried themselves off.

"Thanks to you children, we are safe form that dastardly shark." says pilaf happily.

"What were you doing out at sea?" wonders Goten.

"We were in search of the dra-"

Mai covered pilaf's mouth before he could say any more. Pilaf sweatdropped taking her hand away.

"We were in search of the drama serial club. We're shooting a part and lost our way." says pilaf.

"Where are your cameras?" wonders trunks.

"W...well you see...we-"

Pilaf lost train of thought upon smelling an aroma that made his belly growl. Mai and shu followed suit and soon they were hungry too.

"Would you like some food?" wonders Trunks.

"Food?" wonders pilaf.

"This happens to be my mom's birthday cruise. We decided to rent it for a couple days to get the full feel of being out at sea. Today is day 3 of the birthday cruise and we wouldn't mind if you ate with us. She's got lots of food stalls!" says trunks.

"Really?" wonder mai and shu.

"Hold it you two! We can't go about accepting handouts. I'm king pilaf after all!" says pilaf.

"Aw..." saddens shu.

"Oh well. If you say so pilaf." huffs mai.

"Is that so?" wonders trunks.

"Ok then." says Goten.

"Let's go!" says trunks taking off.

"Right behind you!" says Goten running after trunks.

The pilaf gang watched the food get taken to the tables one sfter the other, drooling at the sight.

"Y...you fools! You're too obidient! You could atleast snatch some food away." says pilaf agitatedly.

Trunks and Goten walked up to the pilaf gang and offered them some food from their plates.

"It's all tasty." says Goten.

"Well if you insist. I guess I have to no choice but to eat." says pilaf.

Pilaf took a friend shrimp and ate it.

"Delicious! You two dig in as well!" says pilaf enjoying the taste.

Trunks and Goten grinned watching the pilaf gang happily devoured what was on the plates then looked at eachother.

kanto...

capsule corp...

The phone was ringing while Vegeta kept up his training in the gravity room.

Alola...

Ash was facing off against team rocket, mimikyu against Pikachu while Rowlet helped it's friends. Pikachu was knocked tovthe ground by mimikyu's shadow ball.

"Pikachu!" says Ash.

"Mimikyu! Finish this!" says Jessie.

"Shadow claw! Impressive!" says meowth.

"It can also use shadow claw!" says James impressed.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" says Ash.

Rowlet looked down st the condition Pikachu was I never and helped by using leafage.

"That's leafage!" says mallow impressed.

Before mimikyu could strike, Rowlet grabbed Pikachu and flew toward ash and mallow.

"Nice job Rowlet! You alright Pikachu?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu looked back reassuring ash.

"Alright! Use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and used thunderbolt, electrocuting mimikyu.

"Mimikyu!" says Jessie stunned.

While ash and Pikachu continued their battle with mimikyu and team rocket, Rowlet was freeing the last of it's friends. Mimikyu leaped into the air about to use shadow ball when bewear arrived and took team rocket back to it's den.

"Hey, you know, we're trying our hardest to help you get your berries back!" says Jessie annoyed.

Bewear didn't mind if the Pokémon had some berries.

"What is this feeling?" wonder team rocket.

Soon bewear and team rocket were out of sight.

"I guess they left." says mallow.

"Yeah." says Ash puzzled by the way they were leaving his sight.

The pikipek and trumbeak were thankful for rowlet saving their nesting ground.

"Rowlet looks happy here." says Ash.

"It does!" says mallow happily.

"Rowlet!" says Ash walking toward the cheering Pokémon.

Rowlet happily flew up to Ash and landed on ash shoulder.

"Thanks for saving everyone here." says Ash petting Rowlet.

Rowlet happily rubbed against ashs face.

"That was one intense kick." says rotom dex.

"It's time for us to say goodbye." says Ash.

Rowlet landed on the ground baffled by what was going on. Pikachu jumped down not wanting to leave Rowlet.

"We're heading home Pikachu, rotom." says Ash shadow eyed.

"Heading home? Aren't you gonna catch Rowlet?" wonders rotom dex.

"It's ok. He's where he wants to be." says ash walking away.

"You sure?" wonders mallow.

"Does not compute." says rotom dex.

"It's because Rowlet has all his friends here. They're all family. You can't just take yourself away from family just like that. Sure you can distance yourself from your parents or friends of family but if you really think about it, it's every family becoming a whole where no one feels left out and can come to one another if one feels down...like the z fighters I've grown to love being around but can never become a true family member of." saddens Ash.

"You really never planned on being here, did you. There's a lot to find out about the region. You can't let a wrong decision keep you from being happy. You've been happy despite staying here and now a Pokémon has come to you and you won't even catch it." says mallow.

Rowlet was saddened by ash's words.

"That's why I won't pry it for the family it's come to know like I pried myself away from family and friends I could be with right now." says Ash.

Rowlet called to Ash but ash wouldn't answer. Toucannon nudged Rowlet to fly after ash. At first Rowlet wasn't sure it was a good idea but toucannon said it didn't really fit in with the pack anyway. Rowlet happily flew up to Ash and landed in his backpack. Ash stopped and looked down at his backpack to see Rowlet snuggled up in his backpack.

"Rowlet, why?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet said it's goodbyes to the only family it's known.

"Rowlet, do you want to come with me?" wonders Ash.

Rotom dex couldn't believe it's eyes when Rowlet popped up from the backpack and rubbed it's head against Ash's.

"All right! I was wanting you to come with me too!" says Ash happily.

Rowlet flew out of the backpack wanting a battle.

"What's it doing?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Can't you tell? Pokémon can let you catch it if they want to be part of the trainer's team." says Ash taking outta a pokeball.

"But don't you have to battle it first?" wonders Rotom dex.

"That's not always the case Rotom." says Ash.

"I never knew of such a thing before." says Rotom dex.

"You ready Rowlet?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet cooed.

"Here it comes Rowlet! Go pokeball!" says Ash tossing the pokeball.

The pokeball captured Rowlet and moved around on the ground then a ding sounded and Rowlet was captured.

"I caught Rowlet!" says Ash happily picking up the pokeball.

"So I wasn't deceived by your words! You can catch a Pokémon without battling it first!" says Rotom dex shocked.

"Of course! You just have to pick the right moments to see if the Pokémon want to accompany you." smiles Ash.

"I guess that's ash's way of doing things." smiles mallow.

"Exactly! You can't force Pokémon to become part of your team, they are gonna want to and in due time, they may consider wanting to be with the trainer." says Ash.

Rotom dex sweatdropped unable to say anything due to the shock of not knowing letting a Pokémon become part of our team was a thing that could happen.

"Ok, Rowlet, come on out." says Ash tossing the pokeball into the air.

Rowlet appeared and swooed down landing in Ash's comfy backpack and take a nap.

"You really like my backpack, don't you?" wonders Ash looking down at his bag.

Rotom dex took a picture and updated its information with there being certain Rowlets who like backpacks. Ash was laughing at the fact Rowlet would rather travel by backpack instead of pokeball.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok...ok...maybe I shouldnt be putting Misty in this but it's fishing day with the class and ash never has Misty lure anymore**

Next day...

Day 4 of Bulmas party cruise...

King kai planet...

King kai was terrified by the presence of Beerus and Whis arriving at his planet for something as important as searching for the super saiyan god.

ruined house...

"That is Beerus, god of destruction? He looks strong...what a strange guy. I can't sense any ki from him. This is exciting!" whispers Goku peeking out the broken window.

"Be quiet, they'll here us." says Gregory.

Outside...

"Oh, hello lord Beerus. Welcome to my world, how can I help you today?" says king kai.

"How long has it been northern kai?" wonders Beerus walking up to king kai.

Ruined house...

"Huh? That is Beerus?" wonders Goku trying to get a better look.

"Lower your head!" says Gregory getting in Goku's face.

Outside...

"How many years have passed?" wonders Beerus.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7..." ponders king kai counting his fingers.

"327 years." says Whis looking around.

"Yes, yes, 327 years have passed." says king kai.

"Right." says Beerus.

Ruined house...

"Perhaps king kai exaggerated. Is Beerus really that strong?" says Goku.

"You are blissfully ignorant." says Gregory.

Outside...

"Ahh well, I must say your planet is quite small." says Beerus looking around.

"Ah! Y...yes! I'm terribly sorry about that! Perhaps, lord Beerus, would you like some food?" sand king kai.

"Food? Is it good?" wonders Beerus.

"Ah! Y...yes! Very good!" says King kai.

Ruined house...

"King kai plans on doing all this while I'm in hiding?" wonders Goku.

Outside...

"Really? If your food tastes bad, I'll make your planet even smaller. Enough to fit one building." says Beerus.

Earth...

Alola...

Team rocket...

"The only way ash could attend school here is if there was a school he had to of gone too prior to returning to Kalos. Why else would he stay here?" ponders James.

"You'd think that with the way things have been going. So our only option would be to check out his school schedule for when there's a good time to capture Pikachu." says Meowth.

"How dull..." says Jessie unamused.

Pokémon school...

"Speaking of the sea...Lana!" says professor kukui.

"Y...yeah?" wonders Lana.

"Lana will be our constructor tomorrow." says professor kukui.

"Thanks for choosing me as the special lecturer. I'll do my best!" says Lana standing up.

"Oh yeah! When I first got to Alola, you were fishing!" says Ash excitedly.

"She's a fishing master! She knows a lot about sea Pokémon!" says Mallow walking up to the two.

"I love sea Pokémon." blushed Lana embarrassed.

"You do? A girl who's my best friend loves water types and would have loved to come if she were able too!" says Ash.

"A girl who's your bestie?" wonder mallow and Lana.

"She's the water gym leader back in kanto. If she was able to come instead of taking on trainers, she'd beable to slip away." says Ash bummed.

"Oooo...does this mean she's more than a friend? This water type lover like Lana must be something if it got you to bring her up." says Mallow.

"Me and my big mouth." thinks Ash awkwardly sweat dropping.

"Hey Lillie, will you be ok fishing for Pokémon? You know, with your fear condition and all." says Sophocles looking back at Lillie.

"It'll be no problem! I've prepared a secret weapon." says Lillie confidently.

"That's good to hear." says Lana carrying poplio over to Lillie.

Lillie turned ghostly white when poplio jumped out of Lana's arms into her lap. Lana awkwardly grabbed poplio, taking poplio off lillies lap.

"Poplio..." says Lana.

"Be careful poplio." says Professor kukui.

"Sorry Lillie! Poplios sorry too." says Lana.

"It...it's ok." says Lillie awakwardly whiping her cheek with a cloth.

"Ok, Everyone don't forget your fishing rods tomorrow." says Kukui leaving the room.

"Fishing rod? Misty is gonna kill me! I keep leaving my lure at home!" freaks Ash.

"Is this Misty the bestie you told us about?" wonders Mallow.

Ash sweatdropped going silent.

"Errrrr...the best friend status may as well be gone since I've never called or visited. Right now the cerulean gym is top priority for her. She won't go a day without being away from the gym." says Ash.

"Sounds like there's something else to it." says Mallow.

"No there isn't. I prefer going region to region for the league and that's how it is gonna stay." says Ash.

"Hey Ash, you can borrow a rod from me. I have lots of them at my house." says Lana walking up to Ashs desk.

"Really!?" wonders Ash slamming his hands on his desk.

The bell rang meaning school was over and everyone went home. Ash left with Lana to check out the kinds of rods she had.

"Um...can I show you something?" wonders Lana.

Team rocket...

"Looks like theyre making a stop." says Meowth looking through binoculars.

"After school, they make a stop..." says James jotting down notes.

Lana, Ash, poplio and pikachu walked onto the beach.

"Relax Pikachu. Poplio has the advantage on sandy beaches." says Ash.

"Poplio, the sea lion Pokémon, a water type. It can control water balloons and practices diligently so it can learn to make big ones." says Rotom dex.

"Is that what you were practicing this morning?" wonders Ash excitedly.

"Yeah! This is our spot." nods Lana looking at Ash.

"Your spot?" wonders Ash.

"We met right here." smiles Lana.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

Flashback...

Lana was doing her own thing, fishing in the ocean near the islands when she noticed a group of kids, team skull, were kicking sandbon poplio face, bothering the pokemon who was minding it's own business.

'At that time, Poplio was being bullied.' says Lana's voice.

Lana was agitated by what she saw going down and rushed Lapras over to the group of baddies, to which lapras used ice beam freezing the trainers in place.

"Grab onto this!" says Lana swinging her lure toward the sad, fidgety poplio.

The lure landed infront of poplio, poplio bit onto the lure and was reeled away from the bullies on the other side of the beach.

"Lapras go!" says Lana.

Lapras hurriedly swam away in hopes to never see them again. Lana rushed to the Pokémon center and gave the poplio to nurse joy. For what felt like eternity, Lana watched nurse joy tend to poplio, in case of injuries until the light turned off.

'Poplio was exhausted. It was hurt really badly. I wanted it to not hate humans.' says Lana's voice.

Lana tried feeding poplio who was able to eat it despite feeling down.

'That's why I chose it as my partner.' says Lana.

Poplio happily jumped into Lana's arms, happy to be hugged instead of bullied.

Reality...

"You must've been glad to meet Lana." says Ash kneeling down.

Pikachu agreed and poplio was happy to hear friends say that.

"Good luck with your balloon practice." says Ash.

"Thanks Ash." smiles Lana.

Poplio happily made small water balloons in the air.

"Awesome!" says Ash happily standing up.

Pikachu agreed. Ash went to cup the balloons in his hands and got splashed by them once they popped. The last water balloon floated toward Pikachu getting it wet.

"Once we got better at it, you can go into the balloon ash." says Lana.

"Did you say inside?" wonders Ash.

"I have a dream. I'll get inside a big balloon and go wherever I want to in the sea and I'm certain I might meet deep sea pokemon that I've never seen before." says Lana.

Lana and Ash sit by their Pokémon and watch the waves come to shore.

"That sounds great. I wanna try that too." says Ash.

king kai planet...

"M...my apologies! He should not have talked this way!" bows king Kai hysterically.

"I have lived a long life but nobody has made a unique request like that." says Beerus.

"I need to keep Beerus away from Ash long enough for a battle to ensue between saiyan and god." thinks Goku.

"You seem quite sure of yourself or are you just an idiot?" says Beerus.

"Idiot? Yes! Yes! He's a big idiot!" says king kai waving his arms up and down.

"Ok then, I'll show you my strength." says Beerus.

"Awesome! Ahhh...thank you sir!" says Goku getting fidgety himself.

"Goku don't act like a fool. Lord Beerus is really fast and strong! You will have trouble defeating him!" says king kai pushing goku away from Beerus and whis.

Not to far from Beerus and whis...

Goku hurriedly put his gi back on and started do stretches while king kai fidgety watched.

"He is the strongest in the universe! You know you can not best him! If so, what are you fighting him for?" wonders king kai.

"Why am I fighting him? First...it sounds like fun. Second...Beerus can't know of ash. If Beerus is looking for a super saiyan god then wouldn't Ash qualify as one?" wonders Goku.

"I think you're brain dead! Ash is human not a saiyan like you. Though I guess anything is possible with how things have been turning out while ash was with us as a separate realm." says king kai.

"Get what I'm saying now? Besides you were freaking out about ash earlier so I can only assume he has something to do wth this super saiyan god figure." says Goku stretching his legs.

Beerus and whis...

"Goku! Are you ready or not?" wonders Beerus getting impatient.

King kai and goku...

"Sorry sir! Yes! Yes!" says Goku.

King kai walked over to Beerus while Goku ran up to the god.

"Really? Come a time me whenver you want." says Beerus.

"So, I'll show you how strong I can get." says Goku rearing to go.

Goku powered up to super saiyan.

"This is what I call super saiyan." says Goku powering down.

"I see...but I don't think you defeated frieza with this power. Perhaps you should increase it. You can not defeat me at this level for sure." says Beerus.

"Ah...this is gonna turn bad." worries king kai.

"I will look at the fight from here." says whis sitting on the building.

"So, are you sure you don't want me to go easy on you, Beerus? I don't want to hurt you bad." says Goku tensing up.

"Come, we'll see." says Beerus.

Goku charged at Beerus to punch the cat god but to no avail, the attack was dodged to the side no matter how much he swung his fist at beerus.

"Damn so close. He's avoiding the attacks all together." says Gregory.

"Seems that you don't have time to eat." says Whis.

Goku vs beerus round 1...

"Ch, you know how to dodge my attacks." says Goku looking back at Beerus.

"Be careful! Didn't I tell you he was really fast?" says King kai angrily waving his arms.

Goku moved toward Beerus ignoring king kai.

"Goku!" yells king kai.

Beerus yawns, having expected goku to be stronger if he beat frieza. Goku did bunch of barrages of kicks and punches this time, aiming for Beerus but the cat god would always move out of the way until Goku thought he had him but plunged toward the ground. Gregory frantically held the wall of king Kai's house in place. As time went on, Goku grew exhausted from the fight that was going nowhere.

"Maybe you are strong! I admit that it is possible to defeat frieza this way but frieza must have given you a really tough fight that time." says Beerus.

"Huh? You sound like you know about it! I'll show you what real power is." says Goku.

Goku's swung his fist at Beerus but Beerus jumped over him.

"I was wrong in expecting you were strong. What a waste!? Let's go whis!" says Beerus looking back at goku.

"Right Beerus!" says Whis.

"Wait, I'm not even started yet!" says Goku.

Goku powers up to super saiyan 2.

"What about now? Huh? Super saiyan 2!" says Goku.

"Be careful! Don't cross your limits!" says king kai hesitantly.

"Ha? Cross your limits you say? Do you think he'll be the same power level as super saiyan god?" wonders Beerus.

"Super saiyan 2?" wonders Whis.

Whis opened his bento but put the lid back on.

"As I thought, it will not take long." says Whis.

Goku vs Beerus round 2...

"This time I won't be as easy as I was earlier." says Goku.

"Oh? He increased his strength so much?!" thinks Beerus smugly.

Again, Beerus continues to dodge ever punch and kick Goku aimed at him while king kai watched concerned.

"This is bad!" says Gregory trying to keep the wall steady.

Goku landed on the ground after so many barrages and slid to a halt.

"Time! Beerus don't you think you should fight back? Of you keep away like this, I will not beable to see your true power." says Goku facing Beerus.

"Goku!" says King kai hoping by the fight would stop.

"Its ok." says Beerus.

King kai turned to face Beerus after concentrating on goku that whole time.

"But I'll show you as much as it is necessary." says Beerus.

"Oh really? Show it then god of destruction!" says Goku.

Goku was about to use kamehameha when he stopped in his tracks.

"No! He has many openings! I can't do this right now!" says Goku.

earth...

alola...

next day...

day 5 of Bulma's party cruise...

Ash showed everyone his lure, he got from Lana's, a rod that had a Pikachu lure attatched. Ash looked around at everyone else's rods and gasped amazed upon spotting sophocles' rod.

"It's the dream rod that has it all! The Ultra DX Master-2!" says Sophocles showing off his rod.

Togedemaru jumped up to the lure and latched onto it happily.

"Ok, please get on your ride pokemon. Along with lapras, wailmer will also be taking us to our fishing spot today." smiles Lana.

The class got on the wailmer and lapras who gladly took each student to the fishing location. On the way to the fishing spot, rowlet was getting splashed while it napped. Finally the class was at the fishing spot rearing to get started.

"This is the spot. This is where pokemon live in shallow water and those who live in deep waters. This is a marvelous place where both kinds of Pokémon mingle. We can even catch kyogre here!" says Lana.

"Kyogre!?" wonders Ash stunned.

"Yes! The legendary Pokémon!" says Lana sparkly eyed.

"No way that's happening! I've told you to stop with the jokes Lana!" says Mallow waving her finger.

"Alright! Time to catch something awesome!" says Ash standing up.

"Ok everyone, ready your fishing rods!" says Lana.

Everyone made sure they had their rods with them.

"Now give the lure a good cast into the water." says Lana.

The class castes their lures into the ocean and waited for a water type to bite. Pikachu climbed down to the back of lapras's shell near the water and used its tail as a lure.

"Here's a fishing tip. When the bobber moves, it's time to reel the lure in." says Lana.

Lana's bobber sunk into the ocean meaning she could reel in her lure which she did, showing a Alomomola.

"It's a Alomomola!" says Ash excitedly.

"If you catch a Pokémon, give it pokemon food to build a close relationship with it." says Lana feeding the Alomomola.

Lana was able to catch so many Pokémon and made friends with them by giving them Pokémon food.

"Thanks for the help, Lana of the sea." says Ash.

"Hey master!" calls out mallow.

"The skill of a craftsman explodes. How's everyone doing?" says professor kukui.

Pikachu noticed Ashs lure and started freaking out.

"I got something!" says Ash reeling in his lure.

Ash sighed bummed the moment the lure landed in Ashs hand with no Pokémon in sight.

"You were to fast on the pull." says rotom dex.

"Got something!" says Mallow reeling in her lure.

Like Ash, Mallow sighed upon seeing no Pokémon on the lure.

"You were to slow on the pull." says rotor dex." says rotom dex.

"Stop nitpicking!" growl Ash and Mallow.

Kiawe was getting bored watching his lure bob around.

"Can't catch anything Kiawe?" wonders Mallow.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I use fire types. I don't get along well with water types." says Kiawe.

"How about you sophocles?" wonders Mallow.

"Don't talk to me! Right now, I'm trying to look for the best point to catch Pokémon based on the wave height, wind strength and water temperature. Plus I'm calculating the nencounter rate." says Sophocles clicking buttons on his mechanical rod.

"But shouldn't you cast your line first?" says Kiawe looking back at sophocles.

"I said don't talk to me!" says sophocles annoyed.

Pikachu felt something on his tail and slid into the ocean. Pikachu frantically tried to climb back onto the lapras, launching a magikarp into Ashs hands.

"A magikarp!" says Ash.

The magikarp smacked both of Ashs cheeks with it's tail fin and jumped back into the ocean. Pikachu sighed having not gotten to b come friends with the Pokémon.

Lillies lure dunked into the ocean alerting Lillie.

"I...I've got something." says Lillie reeling in her lure.

The Pokémon swam around making it hard for Lillie to reel it in and to everyone's surprise, a milotic had latched onto lilies lure.

"A milotic!" gasped the class stunned.

"Nice one Lillie!" says professor kukui.

"This is a rare case!" says Sophocles.

"Lillie calm down!" says Lana rushing toward Lillie.

"Wait there! I'm coming!" says Ash rushing toward Lillie.

Ash leaped toward Lillie to help and got knocked into the ocean by milotic. Lillie fell on her back as the line snaps letting the milotic go. Ash came up for air, spitting the water out of his mouth.

"Where'd the milotic go?" wonders Ash.

Professor kukui blew his whistle altering everyone's to stop what they were doing.

king kai planet...

"It doesn't help but atleast Ash is having fun in Hawaii. Earth had to of went to the next day by now." thinks King kai, not enjoying the situation.

Goku has been fighting Beerus as a super saiyan 3 but couldn't land a hit with his strongest form either.

"What happened? In fact, I planned on fighting you now. If you would not have moved, you would have benough defeated. No doubt." says Beerus.

"I still can't feel the ki of a god in you." says Goku.

"Maybe you are still testing me. Maybe you are still hiding your true power. Maybe the power of a super saiyan god." says Beerus.

"I don't need that to defeat you." says Goku.

Goku vs Beerus round 3...

Goku powered up and charged for Beerus doing barrages of punches and kicks but as always he dodged every one of them.

"He dodged!" says Goku looking back at Beerus.

Goku had kept aiming to use barrages of kicks and punches like the other two transformations but it never seemed to land any hits.

"Strange, what was that? Don't tell me he knew my last attack." thinks Goku looking back at beerus.

Goku growled and attempted to defeat Beerus with kamehameha but Beerus transported away, leaving the blast to go through the planet. The wall king kai, Gregory and bubbles were holding up finally collapsed due to the blow to the planet. Goku couldn't believe his eyes when he looked behind him and saw Beerus still unharmed.

"That was a nice try but you really think you could defeat me with that?" wonders Beerus.

Goku jolted back unsure of what to think as he stared speechless, watching Beerus levitate up to the saiyan.

"Let me show you the power of a true god! The power of destruction is scary." says Beerus.

Beerus flicked Goku's forehead and launched him backwards. Before Goku could react, Beerus appeared behind him and taps hiscshoulder, sending Goku, who reverted back to normal, into the ground, forming a hole from the impact, ending the fight.

"Goku!" worries king kai running up to the fallen saiyan.

"Come on whis!" says Beerus.

"Yes!" says Whis making his staff appear.

King kai kept warning him but he never listened, thus this was the result.

"Ummm...could you please wash this for me?" wonders Whis.

Whis handed the bentos to bubbles.

"Thank you." says Whis.

"Alright then, I'll see you north kai." says Beerus setting a hand on whis' back.

Whis teleported himself and Beerus away in search of other saiyans who could answer the question of the super saiyan god.

"Thank you!" calls our whis.

Bubbles, Gregory and king kai looked down to see Goku's eyes started twitching. Goku slowly opened his eyes to see everyone but whis and Beerus peer down at him.

"Oh, you survived. Look at you. What has Beerus done to you? This will not work out." says king kai.

Earth...

Party boat...

Bulma was minding her own business when she spotted Vegeta resting his eyes, sitting back on a long white lawn chair.

"Oh good! You did manage to make it to my party. No matter what, you can't leave your beautiful wife." says Bulma.

Vegeta turned his head unamused by the fact he couldn't train unlike Goku and possibly ash.

"Come on, basically everyone's here. Let's all enjoy ourselves." says Bulma.

"Mind your own business." says Vegeta.

"What is with you wanting to be alone?" wonders Bulma turning away annoyed.

Vegeta ignored Bulma.

"Ok, fine! Whatever! Do what you want. Saiyans are actually a problem on this planet." grumbles Bulma walking away.

Vegeta growled annoyed by the way Bulma was talking.

'Vegeta this is king kai speaking.' says king Kai's voice.

"King kai?" wonders Vegeta jolting upward into a sitting position.

'Yes, king kai.' says king Kai's voice,

"What do you want from me?" wonders Vegeta.

'Calm down and listen carefully to what I have to say. 1...has ash been on the cruise yet?' wonders king kai.

"You should know that!" growls Vegeta.

'I mean right this second!' says king Kai's voice.

"No...no sign of Ash as far as I know.." says Vegeta.

'Ok, good. He's not with you guys yet. 2-"

"Why would ash be here anyway!? He's just started his so called adventure in Hawaii. There's no way he'd beable to slip away." says Vegeta.

'Awesome. As I was saying...2...Beerus, the god of destruction, has woken up.' says king Kai's voice.

Vegeta pondered that name for a bit and realized he heard that name somewhere.

"Beerus, the god of destruction? I have heard that name somewhere." says Vegeta.

'Anyway, if Beerus appears there, do not, I repeat, DO NOT under any circumstances, do anything that is not tolerable. Understood? No matter what, don't spoil his mood. If you do, that would mean the destruction of earth.' says king Kai's voice.

"The destruction of earth? Can that be?" wonders Vegeta.

'Goku unnecessarily fought with him and was later defeated. In just two blows...' says king Kai's voice.

"What are you saying? Kakarot would never go down in only two strikes! Wait a minute...if the earth is destroyed then Ash won't get his time to see if he's a champion of Pokémon. I cant stand the sight of Ash every time he's near me. I need to keep that kid as far away from here as possible, so far Beerus won't beable to notice him." says Vegeta in disbelief.

King kai planet...

"You awake?" wonders king kai.

"That was really awesome. Just imagine it, if us saiyans could be super saiyan god, ash would be one too even I found there's a slight chance..." says Goku.

"What were you trying to prove from it?" wonders Gregory.

"Be greatful you survived that, idiot. It's a damn shame though, you would have to fuse with vegeta to become stronger." says king kai.

"Still my chances of winning will be very less." says Goku.

"Goku, you still want to fight!?" wonders King kai unsure why Goku could still think about battles.

"This super saiyan god, which of us would become something like that? Me or Ash? Would we beable to do it by training? To be a god and a saiyan?" wonders Goku.

"Given your chances, it is possible but s peoblem might occur. Ash on the other hand, it's hard to say what power lies within him and if he exceeds the limits f a saiyan warrior." says king kai.

"King kai we must warn the people of earth." says Goku lifting his head up.

"I already did. I talked to Vegeta. I believe he'll take care of it." says king kai.

"Vegeta? I think he can. I need to hurry back to earth and make sure Ash is doing ok with whatever he's up to these days." says Goku.

"Idiot, dont move!" says Gregory.

"Earth is in danger, I can't stay here doing nothing! With how things are going, I'm better off keeping an eye on ash until further notice." says Goku standing up.

"Goku...now of all times you wanna rush off to Ash." says King kai worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Party songs 3~**

 **Welcome to my house by flo rida**

 **Take it easy by eagles**

 **Summer nights from grease**

 **give a little bit by goo goo dolls**

 **Don't stop by Fleetwood mac**

 **Come sail away by styx**

 **Someday by sugar ray**

 **hot by Avril lavigne**

 **Drops of Jupiter by train**

 **more than a feeling by boston**

 **Only the good die young by billy Joel**

 **My best friend from Pokémon**

 **Soak up the sun by Sheryl crow**

 **Black horse and a cherry tree by kt tunstall**

 **Landslide by Dixie chicks**

 **cruise by Florida Georgia line**

 **all summer long by kid rock**

 **You make my dreams come true by hall and oates**

 **Wildest dreams by Taylor swift**

 **Hollaback girl by Gwen stefani**

 **when i grow up by pussycat dolls**

 **Pompei by bastille**

 **karma chameleon by culture club**

 **Here it goes again by ok go**

 **Low by flo rida**

 **we are who we are by kesha**

 **She wolf by shakira**

 **All the single ladies by beyonce**

 **Cool by Gwen stefani**

 **neon lights by Demi lavato**

 **my girl by the temptations**

 **your love is my drug by Kesha**

 **I've waited oh so long by foreigner**

 **i want it that way by Backstreet boys**

Day 6 of Bulma's party cruise...

Professor kukui and Ash were outside the house chitchatting when he remembered an errand he had to run.

"Sorry ash, I thought I could show you around the shopping mall and we'd get a bit of food but they Suddenly need me I need the lab!" says professor kukui.

"It's fine! I got it covered! Pikachu and I will do some training then I'll go see my friends. Right guys?" says Ash.

Rowlet was a little tired but Pikachu and rotom dex agreed.

"And I'll be refereeing the training." says rotom dex.

"Thanks for supporting him." half laughs professor kukui.

"You know what friends I'm thinking about, right pikachu?" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Man, and here I thought I'd have a day off. Those guys atbthe lab just love to argue but I guess I do too." huffs professor kukui.

"See ya whenever!" says Ash.

"Yeah!" waves professor kukui turning to walk away.

"See you whenever? What made that get said?" wonders Rotom dex.

"You'll find out. There's more to me than meets the eye." says Ash.

"Ok...confused. Aren't we having the day to ourselves?" wonders rotom dex.

Ash and Pikachu were on the floor drinking juice.

"Pikachu, what do you wanna do today? Our friends are gonna wanna check out my new Pokémon but there's only you and rowlet so far." says Ash.

Rotom dex didn't understand what he meant by friends if everyone at school know of his Pokémon.

"Hmmmm...maybe some practice catching will do us good." says Ash sparkly eyed.

Rowlet falls off a bookcase onto Ash causing him to spill his drink onto his shirt causing a stain. Rotom started freaking out about the mess while Ash saw the stain on his shirt.

"The erosion state of this stain is 25%." says rotom dex.

Rowlet was unphased but Pikachu was worried about the mess of books and juice on the floor.

"What a mess." sweatdrops Ash.

"Let's start with doing laundry." says Rotom dex.

Ash put outfits into the washer, including his green shirt and some lab coats from the basket next to the washer, after putting on his Hawaiian attire professor kukui gave him.

"Add in the detergent." says Ash grabbing the box of sudsy detergent.

Ash poured as much detergent as possible until satisfied and turned on the washer.

"Machines are so awesome." says Ash stretching his arms, walking away.

Pikachu took one last glance at the washer then jumped onto Ashs shoulder.

Hall...

"Did you put it on the right setting?" wonders rotom dex.

"Of course! Machines are so awesome!" says Ash walking by rotom dex.

Rotom dex followed close behind into the living room where Rotom posed for pictures while they waited for the wash to be done until they were startled by a noise.

"What was that?" wonders Rotom dex.

Rotom dex checked on the wash and peeked in from behind the slightly opened door.

"This is an..." says Rotom dex startled by the soapy suds all over the laundry room.

Rotom dex frantically left the room, back into the hallway.

"...emergency! Emergency! Emergency!" freaks Rotom dex going into red alert mode.

Ash and pikachu rushed over to see what the problem was and soon spotted the mess they made trying to do the wash. For what feels like hours, Ash and Pikachu scrubbed every inch of the washroom until it was spotless.

"Why do things like this have to happen to us?" worders Ash groaning.

Ashs stomach growls, reminding him he has yet to eat.

"I'm starving!" groans Ash.

Pikachu agreed. Ash and pikachu headed to the kitchen for a bite to eat, searched the fridge and found nothing but food you cook with.

"What do you think we should eat?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu sighed unsure of what to choose so Ash grabbed some meat and went to bite into it but Rotom dex stopped him.

"Ash you need to coook it before you eat it." says Rotom dex.

"I can't cook..." says Ash bummed.

"I watched a cooking program with professor kukui. If you follow my instructions, even you should beable to do it." says Rotom dex.

"Ok, fine. The tastier the better." says Ash unamused.

Ash gathered the food from the fridge and set them on the table.

"First, cut the tamatoes into smaller diced pieces." says Rotom dex.

"How do you cut something round into diced shapes?" wonders Ash.

"Next add the right amount of salt and pepper." says Rotom dex.

Ash did what's he could following the instructions Rotom dex told him.

"Once everything is cooked. Flambé it." says Rotom dex.

"Heh? Flabebe?" wonders Ash.

Soon the dish was made and a protruding smell was coming off it.

"It looked a lot differently on tv." sweat drops Rotom dex.

Suddenly Ash felt a ki nearby and was startled to see Goku appear.

"Psst, Ash I need you to come with me. You do realize what day it is right?" whispers Goku.

Ash pondered a bit then went wide eyed.

"Bulma...I got so preoccupied with school I completely forgot." whispers Ash shocked.

"Not to worry. Your levitating pokedex doesn't seem to notice what your doing so put what pokemon you have in your pokeballs and we could get out of here." whispers Goku.

"Right now? I was about to have lunch." whispers Ash.

"I don't think that is lunch worthy." chuckles Goku quietly.

"Yeah...you're right. Anything is better than this abomination of a meal." huffs Ash.

Ash quickly put rowlet in its pokeball and put it on his belt. Pikachu hopped onto Ashs shoulder ready to be taken anywhere away from the disgusting smell of the food.

"Alright, guess we'll get going. Here we come delicious foods!" says Ash happily.

Goku nodded smiling and both used instant transmission, heading to Bulma's party cruise.

Alola...

Rotom dex knew Ash would agree despite not looking at him or Pikachu. Rotom dex was to preoccupied in wondering why the dish came out wrong until it realized no one was around. Rotom dex shrugged it off assuming Ash took Pikachu and rowlet out to get freshly made food from the store instead.

Party boat...

Goku and Ash made it onto the boat but were out of sight.

"Goku! Thanks for reminding me but a little warning would be nice!" says Ash crossing his arms.

"Sorry about that. It just dawned on me too." says Goku awkwardly

"To busy training?" wonders Ash.

"You're to busy schooling to get time away." says Goku.

"Today was my day off so I could've came myself." says Ash.

"Stay put and out of sight, there may be suspicious people lurking around." says goku.

"Uhhhh...sure there are." says Ash looking down at everyone.

"I'd love to take you down there but I'm better off keeping out of sight." says Goku.

"Playing mysterious? I like it. I'll sneak up on them when they least expect it too." says Ash watching everyone eating and having fun.

left side deck...

Beerus and Whis made it to earth, finding Vegeta and greeted the saiyan prince.

"By the way you would be dead by now." says Beerus.

"How dare you!" growls Vegeta.

Vegeta charged toward Beerus and whis ready to fight him but suddenly lost balance before he could get close to the god.

"What? He didn't even move his body!" thinks Vegeta falling onto the wood paneling on the side deck.

Vegeta began trembling when he slowly lifted his head to get a better look at the god, finally remembering when he last saw the god, during his childhood.

flashback...

Lord Beerus had his foot on king Vegeta's head while king Vegeta knelt down on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

"I asked you to get the most comfortable pillow in the universe. Did you understand?" wonders Beerus.

"Yes..." gulps king Vegeta.

Kid Prince Vegeta was peeking out from behind a rock, watching as the god tormented his dad.

"Hey, in whatever time we had, that was the best we could get you." says king Vegeta.

"Silence!" says Beerus.

"Papa is being played with. How can you take this? Just who isthis filth?" says prince Vegeta.

"I am a god with a heart but there is one thing I don't tolerate." says Beerus.

"What do you mean?" wonders king Vegeta trembling.

"I am insensitive to guys who's don't pay their respect to others." says Beerus.

Beerus slammed king Vegetas face int the floor cracking it, leaving prince Vegeta stunned by the sight.

"I want the most comfortable pillow in the universe. I not care if you prob it from some other planet!" says Beerus setting his foot down.

Beerus knelt down and picked king Vegetas head up.

"I don't care if you have to kill to get it, you used the comfiest pillow for yourself. You think I wouldn't notice that you sent the second best to me?" says Beerus annoyed.

Prince Vegeta backed away slowly afraid of what was to come of his dad.

"I gotta do something. Stop hitting...hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!" says prince Vegeta annoyed, charging toward Beerus and king Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta felt something was off and fell to the ground before he could close in on Beerus and his dad.

Reality...

"God of destruction, Beerus. He defeated Kakarot in just two blows?" thinks Vegeta.

"I thought I destroyed everything from your planet last time. I am disappointed. I should have really destroyed everything from your planet that time." says Beerus.

Beerus walked up to Vegeta and knelt down while Vegeta still had his eyes fixated on the god.

"Hey, is this super saiyan god familiar to you?" wonders Beerus.

"Super saiyan god?" wonders Vegeta.

"As I thought, you don't either." says Beerus.

"Actually...if you gave a better description I might know of it but I doubt anyone here would-"

Vegeta went silent as he watched Bulma walk their way yet wasn't paying attention to them until she looked in their direction.

Oh my! So this is where you've been." says Bulma annoyed.

Vegeta tried to stand up but had no energy to do it so Bulma walked toward them to help but whis stopped her.

"Vegeta..." worries Bulma.

"Don't come!" says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Bulma confused.

"Don't be so rude to the women prince Vegeta." says Beerus standing up.

Beerus faced Bulma to greet her and tell about themselves.

"We are really good friends with vegeta." says Whis.

"Good friends?" wonders Bulma.

"Apologies miss, my name is whis and here is my lord Beerus." says whis.

"We were just passing through earth when we noticed Vegeta on this planet." says beerus.

"I am a little surprised. He has friends? I see...it doesn't look like you're from earth." says Bulma.

"Hey!" says Vegeta.

Bulma walks up to the trio to greet Beerus and whis.

"I am Bulma, Vegetas wife." says Bulma shaking beerus' hand.

"It is a honor to meet you." says Beerus.

"Right now we are celebrating my birthday. Although I extended it a couple days since it would be a shame to be on a cruise for one day only. It would be nice if you could stay." says bulma.

"Good, good. Thanks for being so polite. Actually, i have been smelling lots of delicious foods for some time now." smiles Beerus.

"Ok...so let's go get it." says Bulma grabbing Beerus' arm.

"Wait!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta was being ignored as Bulma led Vegetas mysterious friends toward the party side of the boat.

Goku and ash...

"Awww man, I still haven't gotten a bite to eat. I don't know about you but I wanna surprise them right now. Even though I can only do it when the time is right. This is troubling." groans Ash.

Deck...

"Attention everyone! These are Vegetas friends Beerus and whis." says Bulma bringing them onto the stage.

"Hello everyone!" says Beerus waving.

"Hello! Hello!" says Whis.

Everyone applauds while Beerus smirks looking back at Vegeta who was watching from the bushes.

Bushes...

"Hey, hey! Don't be so formal." thinks Vegeta annoyed.

Vegeta kept his gaze on Beerus, suspiciously since he knew what he may do if provoked.

"I have to be extra careful." thinks Vegeta.

Vegeta hadn't noticed Ash appeared near him to get a better look at what everyone was doing.

"I need to make sure no one here spoils his mood." thinks Vegeta.

"Hey vegeta!" says Ash.

Deck...

Everyone was fixated on Beerus and whis except Buu who kept choking down on food.

Bushes...

"With so many people here, it could cause a ruckus." thinks Vegeta.

"Vegeta are you hearing me? How much food is left? Buu looks lIke he's eating it all." says Ash.

Vegeta heard a belly growling nearby but dismissed it knowing ash shouldn't be here right now while Ashs eyes were fixated on Buu and the food he was eating.

Deck...

"Tjis is Yamcha." says Bulma showing them her friends at the party.

"So this is yamcha? How are you?" says Beerus.

"Ha...ha...hey lighten up a little." says yamcha putting an arm around Beerus.

Bushes...

Vegeta growled at the sight of yamcha and Beerus mingling.

"I guess Vegeta doesn't wanna chat." huffs ash walking toward the deck.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, ash had arrived a couple minutes after Beerus and whis and was well on his way to greeet everyone.

deck...

"It is true that I, myself am an expert fighter. Listen, I don't wanna say this to loudly but I'm one of the best fighters here. I understand though, you may be strong too. Since we are at a party, let's enjoy it together." says Yamcha roughly patting him on the back.

Bushes...

"What the!? Those fools!" says Vegeta jolting from fear of what Beerus could do.

Deck...

"Everyone wait there! Tada!" says krillin showing up with a platter of tokoyaki balls.

"What is this?" wonders Beerus.

"I have never seen a meal like this before." says whis.

"Russian tokoyaki balls!" says krillin.

"Ooh?" wonders Beerus.

bushes...

Vegeta was wide eyed speechless by the fact Ash was here and that anything that went on could go wrong at any second.

Deck...

"Instead of only octopus on this, I have filled wasabi in the center of these balls. Now let's eat them all!" says Krillin.

"Food! I want some!" says Ash running over to krillin who was showing whis and Beerus the platter.

Everything went silent as everyone stared at Ash who was drooling at the sight of the food on the platter.

"Idiot!" thinks Vegeta rushing toward the group.

Ash went to grab at a takoyaki ball when Vegeta showed up grabbing Ashs arm.

"Stop doing such stupid things!" says Vegeta annoyed.

Krillin got startled and turned his head to see a pissed Vegeta.

"What's your problem? Don't spoil the fun." says Krillin.

"Yes, don't spoil the fun." says Beerus.

Vegeta smiled nervously, letting go of Ash's arm and backed away from the group.

"I don't know what this wasabi is but Russian takoyaki, it looks really amazing and delicious. It looks like black cHenry sauce so it must be good but for some reason it smells..." says Beerus.

"Shut up. You won't know how it tastes until you eat it." thinks Vegeta.

Beerus chose a takoyaki ball and was about to bite into it.

"Whoa. Let's all cheer for him guys. He's the first to try it." says yamcha.

"Yes! Beerus! Beerus!" says krillin.

The group started chanting Beerus' name until he bit into it.

"Calm down. It's only one ball. He'll like it with the wasabi on it. Relax." thinks Vegeta.

Vegeta envisioned the destruction of earth and felt doomed by the very thought looming over his mind.

"It's the end." thinks Vegeta.

"It's amazing!" says Beerus happily, sendi vibrations into the air.

"Eh?" wonders Vegeta.

"Inside the fluffy wheat ball lUris the delightful chewy texture of the octopus. Why did I not come to know of this before? The sauce is also good! This is delicious." says Beerus.

Whis grabbed at a takoyaki ball and bit into them.

"It is delicious. Let's add it immediately to the supper menu." says Whis.

Ash, trunks and Goten grabbed a takoyaki ball and bit into it.

"Ha! I don't really like wasabi that much but this is nice!" says Goten.

"Fool! Wasabi makes the taste better. I like it." says Trunks.

"I could go for another but the others deserve to get one too." says Ash.

"Check it out." says trunks.

"Heh? Everything seems to be going fine." says Vegeta sitting down.

"Hey, look. I'll try it for you just once." says krillin walking up to Vegeta.

Vegeta watched krillin bite into the ball and suddenly used flamethrower as flames escaped his mouth.

"Ugh..." says Krillin.

Krillin ran around in pain hoping the flames would stop and fell onto the deck with burnt lips.

"Just what did I eat?" wonders Krillin.

Pilaf gang...

Bee was looking through the binoculars while Pilaf gang was leaning against eachother, unsure of what to do.

"It's so peaceful. I can't remember the last time I was this full. I had forgotten." says mai.

"It makes you forget things like government or the war." says Shu.

"That's ttrue." nods Pilaf.

Pilaf too kind a moment to realize what shu just said and jumped up.

"What are you talking about!? The world government is exactly like the Pilaf government! I will never give up! I will be the one to look for the dragon balls!" says Pilaf annoyed.

Pilaf looked down at his radar yet nothing indicated they were around.

"If you aren't doing anything right now, could you help us pick up the leftovers?" wonders Mai picking up her plates.

Shu happily picked up the plates that were his.

"Uh..." says Pilaf having a second look at his radar.

right side deck...

Ash was playing with the boys in a water gun fight and goten was in hiding unsure if he found ash or trunks. Goten nodded to himself and rolled out into the open readying his water gun but was splashed with water instead by trunks and his water gun.

"It can't be!" says Goten.

"It's not over!" says trunks squirting more ester in gotens face.

"H...hey! Dont be cruel trunks! We still need to find ash!" laughed Goten.

Beerus and whis walked up to the boys who were having a squirt gun war.

"They are half human children." says Beerus watching trunks and goten.

"And the other is as well." says whis looking at gohan.

Ash smirked and hopped down to squirt both boys with water.

"Forget about me? Ive been following you guys all this time." says Ash.

"Then there's the kid who mysteriously appeared." says Beerus watching Ash soak trunks and goten.

"Yes, he's not a saiyan like those three but they must have been training him to be like one of them." says Whis.

"Where is this super saiyan god?" sighs Beerus leaning against the railing.

"Sorry about the delay! Here's a pyramid of takoyaki." says Vegeta sliding up to Beerus and whis with a new platter.

"Much appreciated!" says Beerus grabbing a takoyaki ball.

"Thanks. What will you do now?" says Whis taking a takoyaki ball.

"I dont have any leads and I'm full. Maybe we should head home. I need a nap." says Beerus twirling a around his toothpick.

"Yes thats it. Go back to your planet already." thinks Vegeta.

"I'm curious." says Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders Vegeta.

"First, that other guy on north kais planet...what was his name again?" wonders Beerus.

"Son goku." says whis.

"That's right, goku. What kind of relationship do you have with him?" says Beerus.

"Him and myself? I guess you can say we're rivals." says Vegeta.

"You guess?" wonders Beerus.

Vegeta was trembling unsure of how to answer that.

"It seems that the saiyans have changed since the last I saw them. You guys were utterly pathetic." says Beerus.

Beerus was blasted by a water gun when one of the kids dodged.

"Damn it." says Trunks.

"Sorry about that!" says Goten.

"Run for it!" says Ash taking off.

Vegeta turned his head to see Goten and trunks ran after Ash, assuming Beerus was angry with them then look back st Beerus, unsure of the consequences.

"Oh no!" thinks Vegeta.

"Secondly...who is that mysterious kid with the yellow rat on his shoulder and why do you two treat him like one of you!?" growls Beerus.

"To be blunt, that's Ash. Id love to say that he and his mom were separated from Kakarot in some shape or form like he wants us to believe but he is no son of Kakarots. There is no connection between them even though they hav similar hairstyles." says Vegeta.

"Who is this Kakarot?" wonders Beerus.

"I call him by his saiyan name but he likes to go by his earth name, goku." says Vegeta.

"That goku fellow thinks Ash is his kid? Well from first glass you'd think he was." says Beerus.

"Kakarot treats him like one of us though. I...for one...could care less...about...Ash and his peculiar path...he...chose." says Vegeta fidgetily.

"Are you by chance, angry?" wonders Whis.

"Does it look like I am?" wonders Beerus.

"Yes." says whis.

"Wrong. I'm not angry. Im extremely angry!" says Beerus.

"So...you're furious." says Vegeta.

"YES!" yells Beerus.

Beerus powered up, forming a dark aura around himself and levitated into the air. Vegeta screamed getting beerus' attention as he jumped into the ocean.

"What's he doing?" wonders Beerus levitating down to land.

"I have no idea." says whis.

Vegeta flew out of the ocean holding onto a giant octopus, swung it around, launching it higher into the air and blasted the sea creature. Soon he landed on the boat with a tentacle and rushed over to a vender.

"OSAKA TAROYAKI!" yells Vegeta.

Vegeta as prideful as he may be, decided to cook for the god, which surprises everyone on the boat.

"Octupus...octopus.." mumbles Vegeta to himself as he prepared the dish.

beerus and whis...

"I'm going to bring you back some crunchy fluffy treats in a second." says Vegeta waving up to the duo.

"No wasabi this time please!" says Krillin.

Vegeta nodded and went back to work on the treats.

"Seems like the tension has been dissipated." says Beerus.

"Being hungry does make you hungry anyway. By the way, Beerus have you tried the dessert called pudding?" says Whis.

"Pudding?" wonders Beerus.

"It has such a smooth texture and is delicious." says whis.

"What? Where is it?" wonders Beerus.

"Well then, you're going all out to make your wife's birthday stays lively." says Bulma.

Everyone on the deck had crowded around Vegeta as he made more takoyaki balls.

"I see you in a new light, Vegeta." says Bulma.

"Quiet." says Vegeta awkwardly.

Whis and Beerus walk up to Buu wondering if he could share the treat.

"Excuse me, the man at the stand said he was all sold out. Could you please share one of your pudding cups?" wonders Whis.

"See, I told you not to hoard the puddings." says hercule.

"So this it? It's so bouncy and glossy. It looks delicious." thinks Beerus wanting to reach for a pudding.

"Oh I'm sorry. Don't just ask for one pudding, you both should have one." says Hercule.

"No way! They mine!" says Buu moving the plate out of reach.

"Pardon me but we hav come from a far away planet. If we miss out on this delicacy called pudding then we may never get the chance again. So...?" says whis.

Beerus gawked at Buu as he watched Buu rudely licked all of the pudding cups.

"Me strong. So me need lots food. You got problem?" says Buu looking away.

"So that's your reasoning?" wonders Beerus.

Vegeta finally finished making the balls and walked toward Beerus when he noticed Beerus and Buu fighting ov r pudding.

"Awww crap." says Vegeta.

"Wait! Please forgive him for my sake!" says Hercule running to the front of the table.

"Scram!" say Beerus and Buu pointing their fingers at hercule.

Within seconds Hercule was launched toward a wall forming a crater in it.

Buu vs Beerus...

"S...stop!" says Vegeta.

Buu releases a barrage of punches at Beerus, which do not seem to hurt him at all.

"Oh my." sighs whis shaking his head.

Whis noticed a sushi stand and sat down after walking up to it.

"Begone!" says Buu.

Beerus caught buus fist upon another try at punching the god. Try as Buu may to squirm it away from beerus' grasp, Buu couldn't get away.

"I am a very generous god." says Beerus lifting Buu up.

Beerus spun Buu around above him, gaining speed with every turn.

"But there's one thing I absolutely cannot tolerate." says Beerus releasing Buu.

Buu was launched into the air but was caught by Beerus before he could land anywhere.

"The insensitivity of others who do not pay never my due respects." says Beerus.

Beerus swung Buu around again at his side, then let go to ready a blast, aiming toward Buu. Beerus smirked and blasted Buu, plunging him deep in the ocean.

Alola...

sunset...

"Ash! Pikachu! Rowlet!" calls out professor kukui.

Sophocles stops in his tracks noticing professor kukui run up to him.

"Hey Sophocles! See ash today?" wonders professor kukui.

"Professor? No. Should I have?" wonders Sophocles.

"Rotom told me ash was running errands so I assumed he might have bumped into you." says professor kukui.

"No, I haven't seen ash at all today." says Sophocles shrugging.

"This is bad! This is really bad! He said he'd be with friends but he's not with you." says Rotom going into red alert mode again.

"Relax Rotom. It's his first day of from school so he probably lost track of time. It's no problem. I'll just go out to eat and tell ash that he missed out on going out to dinner with me when he gets back." reassures professor kukui.

"IF he gets back." worries Rotom dex.

"I wanna come too!" says sophocles.

"Alright then, we will go to mallows family restaurant." says professor kukui.

"Awesome! I'll have the mixed grill and a large serving of fries!" says Sophocles putting his fist in the air happily.

Sophocles took off in a rush to get to mallows family restaurant with professor kukui not to far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunset...

deck...

Everyone looked up at Beerus then toward the ocean unsure of what transpired.

"H...hey vegeta...?" wonders Krillin.

Vegeta was to busy paying more attention to Beerus to answer.

"Vegeta isn't that one of your acquaintances?" wonders Krillin.

Beerus was staring down at everyone with an evil gaze that made Vegeta start sweating, unsure of how to keep Beerus from blowing up earth this time. Videl and Gohan run up to Hercule to see if he was ok.

"Dad snap out of it!" says Videl.

"You ok?" wonders Gohan.

"I can see stars..." says Hercule feeling light headed.

"Hey, what's all this?" wonders Yamcha.

"He looks nothing like a Pokémon so he must be one of your villains but he hasn't been doing anything bad yet." says Ash.

"Vegeta." says Bulma.

Bulma noticed how fidgety Vegeta was and got annoyed that Vegeta wasn't answering her.

"Ash...you shouldn't have come here." says Vegeta feeling uneasy.

"Bulma wanted me to come to her party! This is the only time I can be here..." says Ash.

"ASH YOU SHOULDNT EVEN BE HERE!" yells Vegeta looking toward the crowd of friends.

Ash stepped back, shaky eyed, looking between Vegeta and the levitating cat god.

"Vege..."worries Bulma.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN LIFE! You can't just pop in whenever you please!" growls Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" says Bulma annoyed.

"It isn't the best time to be with us Ash..." mumbles Vegeta.

"What are you doing!? Take down that thug!" saye Bulma annoyed.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma and trunks, still shaky from trying to keep Beerus calm.

"Bulma..." says Vegeta.

Vegeta levitated up to Beerus to try and reason with him.

sky...

"Beerus...I'm begging you. Please calm down. I will personally give that insolent creature a harsh scolding, so..." says Vegeta.

"You're in my way." smirks Beerus.

Vegeta wanted Beerus to keep calm but didn't know how to word it.

"Scram!" says Beerus.

"Uh...Ooo I know! If you would like some pudding, I will be happy to make you some immediately. So please..." says Vegeta.

"I said scram!" growls Beerus.

Vegeta looked down gloomily and levitated back down to land on the boat.

Deck...

"Vegeta looks terrified. Who is this guy?" thinks Piccolo.

Piccolo looked down at dende who was as terrified as Vegeta was.

"Even dende looks terrified. No, more like he's Darryl afraid." thinks piccolo.

Dende was trembling at the sight of Beerus glaring down at everyone.

"Dende what's making you so afraid?" wonders Piccolo.

Dende was ignoring piccolo unsure of what to say about the god being here of all places.

"Dende!" says piccolo.

"Huh? Oh uhhh..." says Dende.

"What's with that guy?" wonders Piccolo.

"I'm sensing an energy I've never felt before." says Dende.

"An energy you've never felt?" wonders Piccolo.

"Yes." says Dende.

Buu flew out of the ocean angered by the god that swung him into the sea.

"Nobody does that to buu! Buu will make you pay!" says Buu annoyed.

Buu charged at Beerus aiming to finish the fight but was kicked away by Beerus, only to clash with a venders stand.

"Is something the matter?" wonders whis.

"N...no, not at all!" stammers the sushi vender.

"Well, in that case, you appear to be quite skilled." says whis happily.

"Thank you very much." says the sushi vender.

"It doesn't look like the super saiyan God is here and I couldn't even eat any pudding." says Beerus.

"Super saiyan god?" wonders Ash.

"Hey whis! Let's destroy earth and go on our way!" says Beerus angrily.

"Please wait just a bit longer Beerus." says Whis.

"No! If you don't come over to me, I'll destroy the earth along with you!" says Beerus.

"Let's go goten!" says trunks.

"Ok trunks!" says goten.

Trunks and goten do the fusion dance and turn into gotenks.

"The superhero gotenks is here!" says gotenks.

"Trunks! Goten! Stop!" says Vegeta.

Gotenks didn't listen and flew up to Beerus.

sky...

"Hey you, what are you doing to such a fun party? Everyone here is having a great time and you wanna ruin that!? I gotenks, will forgive your rampaging no longer." says gotenks.

"You're in my way. Disappear." says Beerus forming a tiny ball of light with his finger.

"You leave me no choice. I guess I hid have a bit of fun." says gotenks.

Gotenks started swinging his arm around aiming to get started on the fight.

"Ultra amazing megaton propeller punch attack!" says goten hitting beerus' chest with his punch.

Beerus looked down unphased by the so called blow.

"Wha...what?" wonders Gotenks.

"Can I help you?" wonders Beerus.

Gotenks did a barrage of punches but it wasn't phasing Beerus in the slightest bit.

"I, gotenks, shall protect the dragon balls, the grand prize!" says Gotenks.

"Dragon balls? Do they taste good?" wonders beerus catching gotenks' fists.

"I can't move! Damn you!" says gotenks squirming around.

"What kind of food is the dragon balls?" wonders Beerus.

"They aren't food dummy!" says gotenks trying to get free.

Beerus flicked Gotenks away, setting him free from his grip.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the heck did you do?" wonders Gotenks rubbing his wrist.

"I'm not in the mood to be a child's playmate." says Beerus.

"You're the one acting like a kid! You're making a huge scene over pudding!" says Gotenks.

"What? That ash kid is more childlike than me. He looks ten but acts like a young adult. Isn't that peculiar?" wonders Beerus.

"Ash did seem more like a 17 year old than a 10 year old back in Kalos but as he is now...it's hard to say. He has the body of a 10 year old but he's 16. Does that help? No...it's baffling to think about but how else could you word it." says Gotenks awkwardly.

"I don't care about the age of the strange boy. Why does he have so much energy for a young man?" says Beerus.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. When ash was here with us he aged unlike he would in his realm so we are letting him act like a 10 year old despite Ash being 16 years old now..." says Gotenks.

"But you just said he was 17." says Beerus.

"I know! He was 17 being with us but now that the..." says Gotenks.

"The what?" glares Beerus.

"Errrr...nevermind that. You were whining about pudding." smiles Gotenks awkwardly.

"Over some pudding?" wonders Beerus.

Beerus held Gotenks up by his collar, keeping Gotenks face to face with him.

"Maybe you are used to eating it but I have never eaten it! Who knows what pudding tastes like? How sweet it is? Does it have a strong or mild flavor? Is it soft? How good is its smell? Is it friend or roasted!? Is it delicious? Is it? Is it bright or fluffy? How is it!? Is it sticky, easy to eat, viscous? Is it sweet or bitter? It was the first time i could have eaten it! " says Beerus.

"You're so gross! My cool has been lost! Go stuff yourself with cat food, pokemon food or something, whatever you are!" says Gotenks.

"Pokemon food? Sounds like pet food. Rude children like you should be punished." says Beerus smacking gotenks' arm.

Deck...

"Even Gotenks is being treated like a child." says Piccolo.

Sky...

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" says Gotenks, gaining a huge red mark on his arm.

Beerus flicked gotenks away, launching him into the smokestack.

"I'm sorry." says Gotenks falling onto the deck.

"Go home now! Well I'd say that but this planet called earth won't be around for much longer." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Gotenks was about to say something about me being with the z fighters but cut himself off." thinks Ash.

Ash looked back at the crowd of friends then watched piccolo, android 18 and tien fly up to beerus.

"Wai...if there's no earth then mom won't ever see me become a champion like I promised all those times. Oh no...are Misty and hazzel around? If they are, how come I haven't noticed them unless they stayed back in cerulean." thinks Ash looking back up at the group in the sky.

Sky...

"I can't turn a deaf ear if you're talking about earth no longer being around." says piccolo.

"You need to stop now. There are young children aboard the ship." says android 18.

"Who are you?" wonders tien.

"That's none of your concern. I'm going to destroy everything." says Beerus.

"As if we'd let you!" says piccolo.

Tien Shinhan, Piccolo and Android 18 all charge at Beerus attacking with barrages of punches and kicks but he subdues them without so much as touching them. The trio land back onto the boat with everyone coming to their aid.

Deck...

"Android 18!" says Krillin running up to android 18.

"I'll heal you now!" says Dende getting infront of piccolo.

"We took that much damage without being touched?" wonders Piccolo, between breaths.

"Those idiots..." say Vegeta.

Sky...

"Hey whis! Whis!" says Beerus getting impatient.

Deck...

"Sorry about the wait. Thanks for the food." says whis.

Whis was in awe over how yummy the sushi platter looked.

"Wow, so this sushi!" says whis excited to eat the food.

"Yes, please dip it in this soy sauce and enjoy." says the sushi vender setting a cup of soy sauce next to the platter.

Whis pointed at the variety of sushi one by one in awe of how each looked.

"What's this orange fluffy thing?" wonders whis.

"That is a sea urchin battleship roll." says the sushi vender.

"A sea urchin!" says whis excitedly.

"What's this one? It's shining like a diamond." says whis.

"That's fatty tuna nigiri." says the sushi vender.

"Fatty tuna!" says Whis excitedly.

"And this?" wonders Whis.

"That's egg." says the sushi vender.

"And this one?" wonders Whis.

"That's salmon roe." says the sushi vender.

"This?" wonders Whis.

"Abalone." says the sushi vender.

"They all look so delicious." says Whis enjoying himself.

"Glad to know." says the sushi veder.

"Time to dig in!" says Whis using telekinesis to levitate the fork into his hand.

One by one Whis ate the platter, dipping each in the soy sauce, enjoying the tastes of each individual sushi treat as each bite sent shivers down his back.

"They're so delicious." says Whis.

"Gee, thanks a million." sweat drops the sushi vender.

'Whis! Aren't you listening whis! Whis!' says beerus' voice.

"I'll be right there!" says whis looking upcoming at Beerus.

Whis teleported up to Beerus.

Sky...

"Did you call Beerus?" wonders whis.

"I've been calling you this whole time! Let's destroy earth and be on our way like I've been saying!" says Beerus getting edgy.

"So you don't care about the super saiyan god anymore?" wonders whis.

"I guess the oracle fish and I were wrong. Besides, there's something suspicious going on with earth." says Beerus.

"There is? Never noticed." says whis.

Whis bit into another thing of sushi.

"This one tastes amazing too." says whis.

"No fair. You've been able to eat this whole time." says Beerus.

"Don't worry they are making take out boxes for us right now." says Whis.

"How unexpectedly thoughtful of you." says Beerus.

"So please wait a little longer." says Whis.

"That's right. I guess I can wait until take out is done then it's destruction of the earth." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Dad are you ok?" wonders Videl.

"It's just a scratch." says Hercule setting a hand on his forehead.

"He even defeated piccolo. Is ash going to fight? He does have pokemonsters right?" says Videl.

"Ash is more used to his type of fights than ours. Right now, Ash just started his time in a new region so his Pokémon won't beable to do much to Beerus." says Gohan.

"Are they all holding back because he is Vegetas friend?" wonders Videl.

"No one is holding back. Ash might be hesitant to attack since he only has Thunder as far as I can tell." says Gohan.

"Then he shouldn't fight." says Videl.

"Don't worry about him. We may be in for a monstrous fight. Hold my glasses." says Gohan taking his glasses off.

Vegeta still felt uneasy keeping his gaze on Beerus, who looked unamused watching everyone from above.

"Now buu extra mad!" says Buu getting up.

Sky...

Buu teleported up to Beerus for another battle but got zappedcby Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Deck...

"Damn it! Wanted it to hit the cat guy." says Ash.

sky...

Buu began doing a barrage of punches at Beerus who dodged every time.

Deck...

"Jeez man...are they...for real?" wonders Yamcha.

"What's going on!?" wonders Bulma.

Everyone on the deck watched the one sided fight above.

"Krillin! Why are you here when your wife is fighting?" says chichi walking up to krillin and his family.

"I've retired from martial arts." says krillin turning his head.

"This is no time to keep yourself from battles! Even Ash started and failed to hit...but did something compared to you!" says chichi annoyed.

"And I've got Marron here too." says Krillin feeling uneasy.

"Krillin! I'll protect marron with my life! So fight with all you can!" says yamcha running up to Krillin, his family and chichi.

"O...ok." nods krillin.

"Stop! You'll just die in vain." says piccolo looking back at the group.

Sky...

Buu continued the barrage of punches with no avail of hitting the mark.

deck...

Dende suddenly realized what Beerus was and couldn't believe it.

"Co...could it be that energy..." stammers Dende.

Dende was sensing an energy unlike anything he's ever felt before.

"That energy might be that of a god!" says Dende.

"You might have to run that by us again. You said what now?" says Ash.

"What?" wonders piccolo.

Everyone looked up speechless at the sight of Beerus holding Buu by the foot.

"Are you saying...?" wonders Piccolo.

"Uhhh huh." nods Dende.

"...that this creel is a god?" wonders piccolo.

Gohan powered up to ultimate and went after Beerus.

"Stop Gohan!" says piccolo.

Sky...

"We've had enough!" says Gohan.

Before Gohan could do anything, Beerus rammed Buu into Gohan, launching him toward the boat then tossed Buu toward the vase of the base of the smokestack.

Deck...

"Gohan..." worries Piccolo looking back at the unconscious Gohan.

Videl ran up to Gohan and kneeled down to see if he was ok.

"Gohan!" worries Videl.

Gohan was breathing heavily, unable to reply.

"Gohan was beaten this easily...is this guy really a god?" says piccolo shocked.

Sky...

"Whis! Is my takeout still not done!?" says Beerus getting even more impatient.

Deck...

"Oh, this is so good. Is this the prawn, right? I've always been intrigued by its use in other dishes but it's amazing as sushi too. Can you include this in my takeout as well?" says whis enjoying the taste.

"Roger that!" says the sushi vender.

"Thanks." says whis.

Vegeta kept breathing heavily unsure of what to do or how it will effect Beerus, so he looked back at the crowd of friends and was horrified by the damage it took on most of the z fighters.

Tien was breathing heavily, piccolo appeared fine, android 18 was kneeling, trying to catch her breath, Gohan held his head as he tried lifting it.

"Ow, ow, ow..." says Gohan.

"I...I..." thinks Vegeta trying to think of what to say.

"Trunks are you ok?" wonders Bulma.

"Ow...ow...ow..." mumbles trunks rubbing his face.

"This is all because you try to act like a ruffian." says chichi holding goten close.

"No..." says goten.

"What the hell am I doing!? I could be helping ash out on taking on Beerus but instead I'm standing here unable to do a thing to help. How did the prince of all saiyans get reduced to this?!" thinks Vegeta clenching his eyes closed, eyes twitching.

The more pissed off Vegeta got, Vegeta opened his eyes rearing to have a go, powering up to a super saiyan.

Sunset to night...

Sky...

"Damn it! I'm going all in!" says Vegeta flying toward Beerus.

"You just can't seem to learn either." says Beerus.

Vegeta was about to swing a punch at Beerus but was stopped cold in his tracks.

"What gives? I can't put any power into my body." thinks Vegeta.

"What exactly were you intending to do?" smirks Beerus.

Beerus set a finger on Vegetas forehead.

"How utterly pathetic and you say you're a warrior race! You fall on your butts when the going gets tough. That's why you saiyans are so irritating." says Beerus.

Vegeta was sent flying back onto the deck and landed on his stomach, ending up back to normal.

Deck...

Beerus landed and walked toward Vegeta unimpressed and unamused by the lack of what he desired. The moment he was standing next to Vegeta, he stepped on Vegetas face.

"Vegeta..." worries Bulma.

"Your father did nothing but shake with fear too. He raised his fist against me but couldn't lay a scratch on me. You and your father are so much alike. Nothing but a coward." says Beerus moving his foot around.

"Pikachu get the cat guy to take his foot off Vegeta with iro-"

Beerus set his foot down, letting Vegeta stand up and walked away.

"Geez, there's no pudding here. Not even a slight chance of there being super saiyan god. In other words...neither this so called planet earth nor you have any reason to exist anymore." says Beerus turning around.

Beerus lifted a finger up and an orb of light started forming from it.

"Meeting my fate at the hands of the god of destruction might be a proud way to go." says Vegeta.

"Oh my. I'm pleased to hear that." says Beerus.

Vegeta closed his eyes, ready to die by Beerus' hand when Bulma stormed up to Beerus and smacked him. The orb of light dispersed as Beerus looked at Bulma. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Bulma angrily smacking Beerus.

"Hey you! That's enough! Stop making a mess of my birthday cruise! Leave. Right now!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Bulma!?" wonders Vegeta.

Beerus turned to face Bulma who was irritated by the way a guest was treating her extended party cruise.

"What? You've got a peoblem, spit it out!" says Bulma.

Beerus smiled evilly lifting his arm.

"Hey Beerus! What are you doing!? Stop...stop! STOP!" says Vegeta.

Beerus smacked Bulma, knocking her into trunks and goten.

"Bulma!" says goten shocked.

"Mom! Are you ok?" wonders Trunks stunned.

Vegeta reverted his eyes to see Bulma unconscious in trunks and goten's arms.

"My...Bulma...my Bulma...what the hell do you think you're doing to my Bulma!?" says Vegeta powering up to super saiyan 2.

Everyone around Beerus and Vegeta couldn't believe how much rage Vegeta put into using his super saiyan form. Sparks were forming around the enraged saiyan.

"Damn you Beerus. I won't let you get away wth this!" says Vegeta.


	10. Chapter 10

**party songs 3.2~**

 **Oh sherry by Steve Perry**

 **All the right moves by one republic**

 **all time low by Jon bellion~Vegeta**

 **whip it by devo**

 **Radioactive by imagine dragons**

 **I've got the power by snap**

 **Next contestant by nickel back**

 **bring it on by the cheetah girls**

 **Hit me with your best shot by pat benatar**

 **Killing me softly by fugees**

 **Believer by imagine dragons~goku**

 **i don't care by fallout boy**

 **Dust in the wind by Kansas**

night...

The cruise put lights on around the boat to see better under the starry sky.

sky...

Vegeta, still sparking, charged for Beerus and began doing barrages of punches at Beerus. With every punch, Beerus would block them with his hand. Bulma woke up to see Beerus spin Vegeta until Vegeta managed to hit and launch Beerus higher into the sky.

"What?" wonders Beerus.

Vegeta teleports above Beerus and slams his fists into Beerus, forcing Beerus to fall toward the ocean but the god eventually stops himself. Vegeta punches Beerus in the stomach, causing water to seperate them form around them, making everyone shake from the impact as the ship rocked side to side. Vegeta punched Beerus, making himself and Beerus land on a rocky surface. Beerus looked around to see where Vegeta landed and before he could do anything, Vegeta teleported below Beerus and launched him toward the sky.

"God of destruction, its high time for you to stop messing around!" says Vegeta.

Soon the two fighters began clashing above the ship until Vegeta started doing continuous ki blasts that formed smoke around Beerus with every hit.

Deck...

Everyone tried to see what was going on but could only see bright lights within the smoke.

Sky...

"I'm going to smash you to pieces." says Vegeta.

Vegeta blasted Beerus with his gallick gun, hitting dead on.

"It's about time you got destroyed!" says Vegeta.

Deck...

Everyone on the boat had to shield their eyes from the brightly lit impact.

"It's so bright!" says Bulma.

Sky...

Vegeta levitated down, out of the smoke and punched his hand.

"Was that it? Damn!" says Vegeta.

The smoke finally cleared revealing an unharmed god.

"What now? Is that the super saiyan god? No that isn't it. You're far to weak to be considered a formidable enemy." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Dad what's wrong? You were winning!" says Trunks.

"Trunks, goten we need to have a talk when this is over." says ash.

"Why?" workers goten.

"We weren't trying to say it, it just came out." says trunks.

"It was bound to happen anyway. What I'd like to know is when a good time to take you to Alola is yet there never seems to be a good time at the moment." says Ash.

"It's cool. We don't have to be with you right away but it would be nice to have a starter. You do have a starter...right?" wonders Trunks.

"Of course. I got rowlet a couple days ago. If you want one I suggest fighting in an island challenge. I'd love to show you one if I ever find such a challenge. I just hope it doesn't clash with something needed to be done here." says Ash.

"Us having to take off at the worst of times...that makes sense." says Goten.

"I'm so sure." says ash petting gotens head.

"Hey!" laughs goten.

Whis was back to munching on sushi.

"This is delicious. Could you add this to our takeout as well?" says Whis.

Sky...

Vegeta was sweating watching Beerus get closer to him.

"It's been quite a while since I had to use 10% of my true strength." says Beerus.

Beerus flicked Vegeta, having the super saiyan energy disperse, knocking him down onto the boat.

"I have to say I had a bit more fun with the saiyan on north Kais planet." says Beerus.

Deck...

Bulma and trunks run up to Vegeta to see if he needed help getting up.

"Dad!" says trunks.

"Vegeta, get a hold of yourself!" says Bulma.

Vegeta lifted his head opening his eyes.

"Its all over...the earth is doomed to be destroyed." says Vegeta.

"Goten and I gave Beerus even more of a reason to destroy the planet. We weren't thinking." says Trunks.

Sky...

"Now I'm going to destroy the earth." says Beerus.

deck...

Everyone looked up, some ready for another round to fight but were stunned by what beerus said next.

Sky...

"I was planning on destroying earth but it may be a waste of time." says Beerus.

Deck...

Everyone stared at Beerus blankly unsure of what made him change his mind.

Sky...

"The food on this planet is indeed superb compared to what other planets have to offer." says Beerus looking over at a table filled with food.

Deck...

"What?" wonders Bulma.

"I thought he wanted to destroy the earth because of the suspicious ways we have." says Ash confused.

"Be happy ash. He's too intrigued by you to tarnish earth." says Bulma nudging Ashs side.

"I don't see that happening." says Ash shaking his head.

"Oooo I know! It would be a waste of time to blow up earth! I mean just look at that kid named ash! He is not your average human! Why destroy earth when you can get to know him better? If you're not interested in ashs peculiar ways then there's so many other kinds of foods you wold love to try!" says Bulma.

"Wai...wha...?" wonders Ash.

"Just go along with it." mumbles Bulma.

Ash blinked then shrugged knowing Bulma must have some sort of plan.

Sky...

"What? There's a lot more to try!?" wonders Beerus.

deck...

"Exactly! You've only tasted a tiny part of it. So could you give up on destroying earth?" says Bulma.

Sky...

"I see...all right. I'll give you another chance." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Whatya mean by another chance?" wonders Bulma unsure of what this next chance might be.

Pilaf gang...

"One. two. One, two. One, two. One, two." say mai and shu rowing the inflatable boat.

"Can't you guys row any faster?" wonders Pilaf turning around.

"We can't row any faster than this." says shu.

"He's right Pilaf!" says Mai.

"Do you think we could exchange places anytime soon?" says shu.

"Stop complaining!" says Pilaf angrily.

"Stop complaining? Easy for you to say...right?" says mai sweat dropping.

"It's such a shame to waste all that delicious food." sighs shu.

"Hey what are you talking..." wonders Pilaf.

Pilaf went wide eyed realizing what they did.

"Don't tell me you guys...?! Did you forget all the leftovers we packs?!" freaks Pilaf.

"That's because you were rushing us Pilaf." says mai annoyed.

"We had to break out in a hurry and barely found this boat in the trash disposal area." huffs shu.

"That has nothing to do with it! How could you forget such delicious food!? You're both are just a couple of useless subordinates." growls Pilaf angrily setting his hand saying on his head in frustration.

"Let's go back to that ship Pilaf. The dragon balls are on it like you said." says mai irritatedly.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You don't actually believe that. Do you?" wonders Pilaf.

"Even if they aren't, I bet they have a lot of treasure." says shu.

"That has nothing to do with it! Enough babbling about nonsense!" says Pilaf.

Mai and shu stared at Pilaf blankly.

"Do you wanna get dragged into a fight with monsters and die!?" wonders Pilaf freaking out.

Party boat...

stage...

Beerus steps onto the stage and looks between all the z fighters and their families. Once he spots who he wants to take on, he chooses Oolong as his opponent.

"You the pink pig hiding over there. Take a step forward please." says Beerus.

The crowd of z fighters and their families looked down at oolong who was startled by the idea of taking on Beerus.

Deck...

"What!? M...me!?" wonders oolong.

"You're the only pink pig here! Aren't you!?" wonders yamcha.

"Why me!?" wonders oolong.

Everyone backs away from oolong wanting nothing rover doceith this fight, freaking oolong out more.

"H..h...hey! G...g...guys!" says Oolong looking around.

Stage...

"Are you of the same species of that pig who wouldn't share his pudding with me?" wonders Beerus.

Deck...

"N...no way! You're mistaken! It's just a coincidence that we both are pink and fat!" says oolong waving his hands.

"So no challenge for me? I'd say that's awesome but I'm curious to how everyone here can handle pokemon battles." says Ash.

"Don't egg him on." gulps oolong.

Stage...

"I shall give you a chance." says Beerus.

Deck...

"A chance?" wonders oolong.

Stage...

"Yes, a chance. You should atleast beable to play Rock Paper Scissors." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Rock paper scissors? Just a normal game of Rock Paper Scissors?" wonders goten.

Stage...

"Yes, that's the one." says Beerus pretending his fingers were Scissors.

Deck...

"Don't tell me..." thinks piccolo shaky eyed.

Stage...

"If this pig can win against me then I'll leave and never come back." says beerus.

Deck...

"If I win you'll go home and never return?" wonders oolong.

Stage...

"However..." says Beerus.

Deck...

"H...however?" wonders oolong.

Stage...

"If I win I'll gladly destroy the earth." glares Beerus.

Deck...

Oolong was to afraid to come onto the stage.

Stage...

"Now I'll say it again, my benevolent self is bestowing upon you a chance. Let's begin before i change my mind." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Please wake me up if this is a dream." worries oolong clenching his hands together, closing his eyes.

Stage...

"It's fine if you don't want too. I'll just destroy earth right now. From what gotenks said...or was about to say...from what I gather, there are two realms fused as one earth. I'd say this earth can't be around anymore then." says Beerus.

Deck...

"So now your using the knowledge of the realms becoming one as a reason to destroy the planet we live on. The planet most of us risk our lives for!?" says ash.

Stage...

"I was just gonna do it either way. Would you prefer to die because of lack of pudding or the fact two realms became one? There's something to contemplate." says Beerus.

Deck...

Krillin, Ash, Gohan and yamcha form around oolong to lift his spirits.

"You can do it oolong!" says krillin.

"This is an easy task!" says Ash.

"Oolong this is all or nothing! We have no other choice!" says Gohan.

"Yeah! Yeah!" says yamcha.

"Seriously?" says oolong.

"In the history of earth, this is the most important game of Rock Paper Scissors." says yamcha.

"Don't put anymore pressure on me. Holding the fate of earth in my hands is to great a burden." says oolong turning around.

Stage...

"Hurry it up! I don't like to be kept waiting!" growls Beerus.

Krillin pushed oolong toward the stage.

"F...f...fine! Don't blame me when I lose and the earth is no more." says oolong.

Stage...

"Well shall we begin?" wonders Beerus.

Oolong walks onto the stage and walks toward Beerus to be face to face with him.

"Alright, let's do this." says Beerus.

"Ok, bring it on!" says oolong.

deck...

"Next, can I try the conger eel stuff?" wonders Whis.

Stage...

Rock Paper Scissors round 1...

"If I recall you start with a fist. Rock, paper, scissors...shoot!" say Beerus and Oolong shaking their fists.

Beerus formed scissors with his hand while Oolong formed scissors too.

Deck...

"It's a draw!" says yamcha.

Stage...

"Th...that was close!" freaks Oolong.

"The god of destruction and a pig in a draw." thinks Beerus.

Oolong was hesitant to continue but it was the only way to save the earth.

"You made that move late. Did you not?" says Beerus.

"I...I did no such thing." says Oolong waving his arms awkwardly.

"How suspicious." says Beerus.

"First of all, if I moved late, how would it makes sense to throw a draw!?" wonders Oolong annoyed.

"That's true indeed." says Beerus.

deck...

Whis was minding his own business drinking from a cup that was given to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your takeout order." says the sushi vender.

"Thanks. I am beyond satisfied with your service." says whis taking the sushi bentos.

"I hope you will come again." says th sushi vender.

"Again? We'll see about that. I'd say you have a 50/50 chance of that happening." says Whis.

Stage...

"Alright. Let's go another round." says Beerus.

Rock Paper Scissors round 2...

"Rock, paper, scissors...shoot!" say Beerus and Oolong shaking their fists.

Beerus formed scissors with his hand while Oolong formed Scissors again too.

Deck...

"I can't watch this anymore. I will peek a little though." says chichi covering one of her eyes.

Stage...

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" wonders Beerus.

"Right back at you. Jeez.." says oolong.

"This is getting annoying." says Beerus.

Deck...

"This is bad. Regardless of what's being thrown, the earth may end up being destroyed." thinks piccolo.

"Oooolong! If you win I'll give you anything you like!" says Bulma.

Bulma winked, making a peace sign with her fingers. A cup filled with orange juice suddenly cracked, releasing spirts of juice just before a table fell onto its side, creeping Oolong out.

Beerus took a breather awaiting Oolongs next move.

"I should use that." says Beerus.

"Wh...what do you mean by that?" wonders Oolong stepping back hesitantly.

Beerus stretched his arms out and clenched them together, bringing his hands toward his face.

"Ok. I've decided." says Beerus.

"Then im doing it too!" says Oolong stretching his arm out so he could see his hand.

Oolong pressed a finger into his hand.

"Yes I could see everything." says oolong.

Deck...

"These two are really old school." says Krillin.

"Surprisingly, yeah." says piccolo.

Stage...

Rock paper scissors round 3...

"Rock papers scissors...shoot!" say Beerus and oolong shaking their hands.

Beerus formed rock with his hand while Oolong formed Scissors for the third time.

Oolong freaked out when he realized what he chose and now he let Beerus destroy the world. Beerus smiled evilly ending up the winner of the Rock Paper Scissors battle while everyone around the stage started freaking out.

Deck...

"H...he lost!" says yamcha.

Stage...

Puar head butted oolong out of anger that he'd let the earth end just like that.

"You idiot! Why'd you throw the same move three times!?" says Puar angrily.

"They say third times the charm!" says oolong angrily.

"They also say the dummy that knows so little soon repeats it!" says Puar yanking on oolongs ear.

"Who's the dummy!? Are you saying you'd beable to defeat him!?" wonders oolong grabbing puars head.

"Why don't you use your head a bit you dummy!?" says Puar.

"Calm down!" says oolong.

No one but Vegeta noticed Beerus flew high into the sky ready to destroy the planet until they looked up.

Sky...

"Beerus, sorry for keeping you waiting." says whis teleporting to where Beerus levitated.

"Whis, don't you think you are being a bit too greedy?" wonders Beerus.

"By the way, these have a bit of shelf life so let's go home quickly." says whis.

"Sure." says Beerus forming a dark orb with his hand.

The clear starry sky quickly became filled with dark clouds as the dark orb grew larger by the second.

deck...

"Hey piccolo... even if I help and we all attack together, we'd still be no match for him. Would we?" wonders krillin feeling uneasy.

"No, it'd be pointless to try." says piccolo.

Everyone on the cruise watched, not wanting it to be their final moment on earth, or what would be of earth.

Sky...

"Ladies and gentleman of earth, farewell eternally." says Beerus.

'Wait!' says a voice.

Deck...

Everyone turned their attention to the smokestack to see goku standing on it.

"Goku!" says Bulma happily.

"Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

Goku hurried down from the very top of the smokestack then jumped down, landing infront of everyone infront of the stage.

"Goku!" say krillin and chichi happily.

"Dad!" say Gohan and goten happily.

"So you finally show yourself." says piccolo.

"You always show up at the last second!" says chichi.

"Bulma, happy belated birthday!" says goku.

"This is not the time to be saying that." says Bulma annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring a present." says Goku.

"You brought ash. He's not a present but atleast he's finally at my party cruise." says Piccolo.

"He appeared on his own. You didn't see me near him." says Goku.

"That's true. He might've snuck away on his own." says piccolo.

"Exactly." says goku.

"Ash can't stay here for much longer though. He needs to focus on his time in alola after all." says Delia.

"I deserve some time with you guys too. A couple more days couldn't hurt." says Ash.

"Then you'd miss out on stuff there." says Delia.

"True..." says ash.

"By the way, how old are you now?" wonders goku.

"There are bigger things to worry about than my age!" says Bulma.

"I was just curious. Don't get so mad at me." says goku.

Sky...

"You again? What is it? Have you figured out who this super saiyan god is?" wonders Beerus.

Deck...

"I have some idea but I can't be to sure...so please, if you have a heart, don't destroy the earth." says goku.

Sky...

"No way! I won the game of Rock Paper Scissors." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Beerus, are you seriously deciding the fate of earth over something like that?" wonders Goku.

Sky...

"Well, are you offering the strange kid as a super saiyan god when he's only human? I doubt that. So all I can think of is you offering yourself up as a rematch." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Man, what a pickle. Honestly, I can't see any possibility of me defeating Beerus. Hey ash, you sure you can't go super saiyan like you used too? It may be of some good use right now." says goku scratching the back of his head.

"Last time I showed someone the super saiyan transformations was when Trunks and goten wanted to see what a super saiyan 3 was. Besides, I think I'd need another transformation to see if it's worth being this god person." says ash reverting his eyes.

"I have a better idea ash. Beerus, will you give us a chance to try something?" says goku.

"What are you going to try?" wonders Beerus.

"That super saiyan god, if ash isn't one and I'm taking a long shot here but if not, I could find you one if my suspicions aren't right. So just give me a little while. Just a little. That should be fine...right?" says goku.

Sky...

Beerus looked back at Whis who was smiling then back at goku.

Deck...

"Just a bit." says goku.

Sky...

Beerus thought for a bit then made a decision.

"Fine, but only for a bit." says Beerus.

The gigantic dark orb despersed giving everyone a chance to come up with a super saiyan god.

Deck...

"Thank you Beerus!" says goku happily.

"Kakarot what are you doing!? I'm not sure what you're planning but it's not gonna happen!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"No one has seen what a super saiyan god looks like so if ash isn't able to do it, there's always shenron." says goku.

sky...

"Beerus, haven't you given up on the super saiyan god?" wonders whis.

"I woke up after only 39 years just so I could meet the super saiyan god." says beerus.

"Yes, this is true." says Whis.

"However this is their last chance. If they fail then the earth, no, this earth has been tainted, the whole solar system will be destroyed." says Beerus.

Deck...

"Let me use the dragon balls as a last resort Bulma." says goku.

"What!?" wonders Bulma.

"Goten, trunks, the dragon balls are here fro the grand prize right?" wonders goku.

"They are!" says goten.

"Yeah, all the dragon balls are hidden on the ship!" says trunks.

"Trunks, you didn't happen to-"

"Goten and I took a peek." says trunks.

"Sorry Bulma." says goten.

"For goodness sake you two! What if someone else saw?" says Bulma annoyed.

"Hey you! How long have you been watching us?" wonders Vegeta.

Goku grinned chuckling to himself.

"Don't laugh this off!" says Vegeta.

Ash wanted to tell Vegeta but couldn't figure out how to word it so he shrugged it off and watched Beerus land on the boat along with whis.

"Let's not worry about the small stuff Vegeta. Hey Bulma, I'll ask one more time. Is it ok with you if we use the dragon balls after ash shows Beerus his transformations?" says goku.

"How long will it take?" wonders Ash.

"For your transformations to kick in. I'd say a couple days at best." says goku.

Ash went wide eyed not wanting anything to do with the saiyan god stuff.

"I can't qualify as a super saiyan god if I'm not a saiyan. Well, technically I am but to become that of which has never been seen before!? I don't know about this." worries Ash.

"If it's to beat that big idiot who hit me you can use them as much as you want." says Bulma.

"You can't call him a big idiot. He's Beerus, the god of destruction and the strongest in the universe." says goku.

"The strongest being in the universe? The god of destruction?" wonders Bulma looming over at Beerus nd whis.


	11. Chapter 11

**party songs 4:**

 **whats love got to do with it? by Tina turner**

 **We found love by pink**

 **all the small things by blink 182**

 **whats your name by Jesse McCartney**

 **Summer of 69 by bryan adams**

 **Our song by Taylor swift**

 **Play that song by train**

 **tik tok by Kesha**

 **as long as you love me by Backstreet Boys**

 **Skater boy by Avril lavigne**

 **Uptown girl by billy joel**

 **Barbie girl by Aqua**

 **take it off by Kesha.**

 **Incomplete by Backstreet Boys**

 **how far I'll go by Alessia cara-Misty**

 **drowning by Backstreet Boys**

 **life in the fast lane by eagles**

 **Glory of love by Peter ceter**

 **crazy kids by Kesha**

 **one last time by Ariana grande**

 **What a feeling by Irene cara**

3 days later...

Day 9 of Bulma's party cruise...

day...

Deck...

It has been some time since Ash attempted to go through the super saiyan transformations and ended on the red haired saiyan form he used as a saiyaman sidekick and Beerus, intrigued as he was, was definitely sure ash wasn't the super saiyan god though thought it was peculiar he can become crimson red.

"Mom what have you been doing this whole time?" wonders Ash.

"I've been having a chat with Hercule. He looked like he needed a buddy since everyone is focused on Beerus." says Delia.

"That makes sense. It does get lonely at home after all." says Ash.

"It's nice having a conversation with another single parent." smiles Delia.

"Well yeah but with someone like Hercule? I get it. I didn't like him at first but I'm starting to like him a little more now that he's not bragging to the world about his greatness." says Ash.

"He did show off alot when we first met him at the start of the world tournament but he's not that bad once you get to know him." says Delia.

Near dragon balls...

"Ok, here we go." say Trunks and goten setting the dragon balls on the deck.

" _So..._ I'm gonna assume I'm not the super saiyan god guy?" wonders ash walking up to the small group.

"That will have to wait. First, we have to find out if your alternate identity is keyed into the super saiyan god that needs to appear." says Bulma.

"That could take hours. I was hoping to go back to Alola and find out what I missed out on." says Ash scratching his check.

"Ash, you can leave once the summoning is done." says Bulma looking at ash annoyed.

"Thanks boys." says goku.

Beerus was lounging in long lawn chairs watching Bulma, goku, ash, trunks and goten gather the dragon balls.

Beerus and whis...

"Those look like wish orbs." says Beerus.

"That is because the god of earth is a namekian." says whis.

"I feel like the wish orbs should be a lot bigger, though. Maybe it was just my imagination." says Beerus.

"No, it is not. It seems the wish orbs on earth wreck small." says Whis.

Everyone who wasnt around the dragon balls, watched the dragon balls glow, awaiting Shenrons appearance to end the bout between Beerus and the z fighters.

Near dragon balls...

"Come forth shenron and grant me my wish!" says Goku.

The sky grew dark as a bright light shot out of the dragon balls and shenron appeared awaiting the two wishes.

Pilaf gang...

"A storm is coming! A storm is coming! Hurry up shu and Mai!" freaks pilaf.

"Pilaf, look at that!" says mai pointing at the dragon that took it down form on the ship.

Pilaf turned around to see shenron was on the cruise ship, peering down at the z fighters.

"What!?" wonders Pilaf.

"That's shenron!" say Pilaf, Mai and shu wide eyed.

"I was right. The dragon balls were there." says pilaf in awe.

Pilaf went from awed to angry looking between shu and Mai, growling.

"Look, you guys! I was right all along! Let's go! We're getting back on that ship!" growls pilaf.

"What?" wonder shu and Mai.

"Don't 'what?' me!" says pilaf turning around.

"Whaaaaat?" wonder shu and Mai.

"Row! Row like your lives depend on it!" says Pilaf furiously.

Party boat...

"I shall grant any wish you have. Now, stats your wish." says Shenron.

"I'm just gonna get right to it. Do you know the super saiyan god? If you do I would like it if you summoned him here." says goku.

"Quite a simple request." says shenron.

"Great! Ok, we can end this before getting destroyed by Beerus." says goku happily.

"What!? Beerus, you say!?" wonders shenron looking around.

Shenron noticed Beerus and whis over by a table sipping drinks.

"Hi." says Beerus.

"G...greetings Beerus. I apologize for addressing you from such an elevated space. I would have never anticipated you being on earth, or rather this new version of earthly ways." says shenron awkwardly.

"Whatever. Just summon the super saiyan god already. I don't see ash being one despite the transformations he showed me." says Beerus.

"Well, uhh you see...actually I'm unable to summom such a being right away." says shenron.

"Really?" wonders Goku.

"What?" wonders piccolo.

"Ehhh?" wonders Krillin tilting his head.

"What on earth does he mean?" wonders chichi.

"No way..." says Bulma.

Beerus stood up annoyed that shenron couldn't summon a super saiyan god.

"What do you mean?" wonders Beerus.

"Be...Beerus, well, the super saiyan god is a figure that appeared in the legends of the saiyans and doesn't exist as far as I know. However..." says shenron.

"Hey ash, could you show your transformations one more time?" wonders Beerus looking toward ash.

"Infront of shenron? I couldn't. I don't wanna give him the wrong idea." says ash hesitantly.

"Do it." glares Beerus.

"Right away." sweatdrops ash.

Ash got into position, took a deep breath and powered up to a super saiyan.

"This is the first of the super saiyan forms, how the saiyans put it." says Ash.

"I suspected it was odd that a human could go super saiyan but never was able to see it for myself. His super saiyan form isn't like that of goku's. It's your hairstyle but blonde and blue eyes instead of teal." says shenron.

"Hehe...it was due to Greninja being around with the whole ash Greninja fusion being a thing in Kalos." says Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahem." says Beerus keeping his eyes on ash.

Ash nodded and powered up to a super saiyan 2.

"This is called super saiyan 2." says Ash looking between Beerus and shenron.

"Now he's starting to look like goku. His hair spiked even though his eyes are still blue." says Shenron.

"Keep going ash! You're finally channeling your inner saiyan power!" says goku happily.

Ash looked over at Goku and grinned awkwardly then looked up at shenron who was impressed by the change Ash had with the realms linked as one. Ash cleared his throat and powered up to the highest he could go and his hair went back to normal but was now crimson red as well as his eyes turning red too.

"Is this the super saiyan god?" wonders Beerus looking up at shenron.

"Could have sworn it was spikey back when we were both dressed as saiyamen meeting videl." says Gohan stunned.

"It was spiked last time?" wonders Beerus.

"Don't sweat the details. What were you about to say shenron?" wonders goku.

"Oh right...in order to find out if Ash is a super saiyan god, I can give instructions on how to make a super saiyan god." says shenron.

"Go on." says Beerus.

"Let's see...the namekian book states the following:'When five saiyans with righteous hearts join hands and pour their hearts into another righteous saiyan, he shall become the god of legends, in other words the god of saiyans' You now have a super saiyan god." says shenron.

Goku started counting how many saiyans there were on the boat with his hands.

"Suspiscious...Ash can turn his hair and eyes red despite none of us doing that. There wouldn't be enough saiyans if Kakarot was in other world. That makes Ash one strange kid." thinks Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, you're the prince of saiyans right? How can you not know of this until now!?" wonders Bulma.

"I have now informed you of the method. You can now tell by comparison through what I have told you. With that, will you allow me to take my leave? We...well then, Beerus, I eagerly await the next time we meet. Ahem. Farewell." says shenron.

Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls separated unable to be used, returning the darkened sky to a bright sunny day.

"Shenron just ran away." says Krillin.

"He sure did." nods Gohan.

"I'm confused. If that's how you do it then why can I go saiyan red or watever it is you call this transformation?" wonders ash.

"You'll get your answer once they hurry up and begin." says Beerus sitting back down.

"What did shenron say? I don't get it. I was really sure ash was the saiyan god." says goku scratching the back of his head, unsure of what had to be done.

"Dad, shenron said, when five saiyans with righteous hearts join their hands and link their spirits with another saiyan, that saiyan would become a god of saiyans." says Gohan walking up to goku.

"So that guy is 'the super saiyan god' guy?" wonders goku.

"Yeah, probably." says Gohan.

"This can't be done. Including the half earthlings, there are four saiyans with righteous hearts." says piccolo.

"No, there's five. Vegetas heart is completely righteous now." says Roshi.

"I'm not so sure about that." says Piccolo.

"Wouldn't ash count too?" wonders Goku.

"He's a human who has been succumbed to the saiyan lifestyle. I can't be too sure he is saiyan worthy." says piccolo.

"Piccolo, don't be prejudiced! Vegeta is a good father who has been taking his family on trips and stuff!" says chichi.

"And what of ash?" wonders piccolo.

"Ash may be a human but he acts more like a saiyan than an ordinary child!" says chichi.

"Alright, Vegeta, ash, let's give it a shot!" says Goku.

Goku and Vegeta's family hold hands with eachother awaiting ash who powered down and ran up to the group to hold trunks and goten's hands, with goku having his back to the others.

"Damn it! Why does Kakarot always play the main role? Even ash has his own main role to play in." says Vegeta annoyed.

"Don't be like that Vegeta. I'll let you give it a try if this goes well." says Goku looking back at the group.

"Really?" wonders Vegeta.

Vegeta, trunks, ash, goten and Gohan went super saiyan creating a breeze on the others around them. Goku turned super saiyan creating sparking sound waves into the air as he was lifted into the air.

"Damn it! Why does Kakarot always play the main role? Even ash has his own main role to play in." says Vegeta annoyed.

"Don't be like that Vegeta. I'll let you give it a try if this goes well." says Goku looking back at the group.

"Really?" wonders Vegeta.

Vegeta, trunks, ash, goten and Gohan went super saiyan creating a breeze on the others around them. Goku turned super saiyan creating sparking sound waves into the air as he was lifted imto the air.

"Kakarot do you feel anything?" wonders Vegeta.

"Did it work?" wonders Ash.

"I'm not sure what to say...I've never been a god before so I can't say." says Goku.

"But with no doubt, your energy has grown larger than ever before!" says Gohan.

"Yeah! This energy feels incredible." says Goku.

"I'm definitely going next time!" says Vegeta.

The others blocked their eyes, feeling the intense energy around the saiyans and ash.

Beerus and whis...

"No, it didn't work. You are supposed to pour your hearts into him not your energies. I would like you all to consider this carefully. He said 'five righteous saiyans pour their heart into another.' That's still five saiyans since Ash isn't a true saiyan." says whis.

Goku's group...

"What? No! Ash isn't of saiyan biology!" says Goku stunned.

Goku landed on the deck as the group powered down to normal, bummed despite not being a true saiyan, with Ash, it didn't work.

Beerus and whis...

"It's a shame that Ash isn't a saiyan, you're luck has finally run out." says Beerus standing up.

Goku's group...

"Kakarot, I was foolish for expecting anything from the likes of you." says Vegeta.

"My bad, it didn't work. I thought it would, though." says Goku awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Sky...

Beerus flew into the sky and readied a dark orb when Videl ran infront of the group.

Deck...

"Excuse me." says Videl.

"No Videl go back!" says Gohan setting his hand on her shoulder wearily.

"Its just...I wonder if the saiyan inside me may work under the circumstance. Atleast a quarter saiyan." blushes Videl embarrassed.

The others went agape stunned by what Videl said.

"Woah Videl...you mean that...are we really gonna have a baby!? Like for real...for real? says Gohan stunned.

Videl nods.

"Oh yeah! Woohoo!" says Gohan jumping for joy.

Hercule ran up to Videl, whacking gohan in the face, knocking him down.

"Ahhh yeah! I'm a grandpa!" says Hercule happily picking Videl up.

"Take it easy, dad!" says Videl happily.

"Oh sweetie, this calls for celebration. So when are you due? When's the shower? Have you thought of a name?" says chichi happily walking up to the mother to be.

"No, I haven't gotten that far." says Videl.

"Oh, you can just leave everything to me! We've already got a Goku and a Gohan! " says chichi excitedly.

Ash and goku were standing there letting everything sink in as they stared blankly.

"So tell me, how do you feel about Gomen?" wonders Chichi.

"Hey, does this mean I'm going to be a grandfather?" wonders Goku.

"If I were to be part of your family then that would make me an uncle." says Ash not sure how to process what Videl told everyone.

"Nice! Congratulations!" says Krillin happily.

"Gee thanks. Hehehe..." says goku rubbing the back of his head.

"Does this mean...Im officially part of the family?" wonders Ash smiling extatically.

"You're not blood but you are like an uncle to the unborn child." says Videl.

"Ooh man...I...I'm an uncle to the unborn child." says Ash trying to process everything that was going on.

"If ash is an uncle then...he'd get to be with a neice or nephew, right? Well I'm still happy for Gohan and Videl regardless." says Delia excitedly.

Sky...

"Hurry up and create a super saiyan god already!" says Beerus furiously.

Deck...

Everyone went silent after chatting about the baby and looked up at the agitated god.

"I'm not so sure that a baby in the belly can count as a saiyan." ponders goku.

"Dad. Don't forget, we might beable to save earth. Let's give it a try with Videl this time." says Gohan.

"You're right. And I want to become a super saiyan god." says Goku.

"I'll just walk away now...I need to get to Alola before professor kukui calls officer jenny." says Ash.

"You want to find out too, right? Stay a little longer then you'd be amazed by the outcome." says Goku.

"You drive a hard bargain but alright. I'll stay but once you become a god I'm taking the boys." says Ash.

"Deal!" nods Goku.

Ash walked over to a table and sat down to watch the magic happen.

Goku's group...

Goku's group got back into position to summon a super saiyan god but this time with Videl holding trunks and goten's hands.

"Everyone, please begin pouring your hearts into dad. Remember, it's your hearts not energies." says Gohan.

Others...

Everyone kept their gazes on the group of saiyans and Videl and awaited the end result.

Goku's group...

"Nothing's happening. I guess it really is Vegetas fault, huh?" says goku looking around.

"Don't put this all on me. Put the blame on Ash! He may act like a saiyan but he's not of saiyan blood which is why it didn't work the first time!" says Vegeta.

"Picky...picky...or maybe gohans kid doesn't have a righteous heart?" wonders Goku.

"That's rude, dad!" says Gohan irritatedly.

"It really is!" says Videl annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." says goku looking back at the others.

"Ok, let's concentrate and pour your hearts into him!" says Gohan.

Everyone except Goku in the group, closed their eyes to concentrate on channeling their hearts into Goku.

others...

"Everyone, please." says Bulma wearily.

"This must be a success!" says Chichi wearily.

"Do your best, Videl!" says Hercule wearily.

"I wonder what the super saiyan god looks like. If I made it to such a transformation then I might be the first who didn't need this summoning ritual. How estranged am I really? Vegeta is so gonna call me out on it if we do look alike." thinks Ash to himself.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts noticing a bright light coming from the group.

"Oh wow. I can't believe what I am seeing. Looks like Videl is illuminating light and that is impossible for a human. Then again, I'm no different from what I am watching. Videl glowing is because of a saiyan baby yet I am able to go super saiyan which shouldn't be a thing humans are capable of." thinks Ash keeping his gaze on the group he left.

Sky...

Beerus senses something coming from Videl, a light that begins shining out from Videl.

Gokus group...

Gohan looked over at Videl, wondering where the light was shining from and was stunned by there being a light coming from her.

"Guys, look at Videl's stomach!" says Gohan stunned

Everyone except Goku stared speechless, seeing the light glow brighter by the second.

"It's hot...my stomach." says Videl.

All the saiyans except Goku went super saiyan as the light illuminated Videl, having her portrayal be that of a super saiyan. The light formed around the group starting from Videl and ending at Goku who finally went super saiyan as he was levitated toward the sky once more. Golden circles of light begin rising from the group that created a bright stream of light from the party boat.

Sky...

"Is this the god?" wonders Beerus

Golden clouds were forming alongside the normal clouds, swirling around the cruise ship.

Pilaf gang...

Shu and Mai stopped rowing, awestruck by the pillar of light coming from the party boat and the golden clouds that were moving alongside the normal normal white clouds.

"What are you two gawking at!?" wonders pilaf.

Pilaf turned around to see what his recruits were watching and couldn't believe his eyes either.

"What now?" wonders Pilaf.

Pilaf was amazed by the golden clouds swirling around the pillar of light until the sky lit up and whirlpools start sucking in the Pilaf gang's boat.

sky...

Beerus watched as Goku's group levitates into the sky.

Goku's group...

"Videl, are you ok?" wonders Gohan.

"Yeah." nods Videl.

"I gotta say, my body hurts a little bit." says Goku.

"You could be becoming a god. Just suck it up! We can always switch places if you'd like, Kakarot." says Vegeta.

Suddenly, the group glows blue to which Ash stood up in awe of what was about to happen.

Others...

"This is different. This is completely different from before." says Piccolo.

Sky...

"It looks like something may happen." says Beerus.

"Yes, indeed, Beerus. This energy feels different from the one before." says whis.

A napkin gets blown in Beerus' face making whis chuckle a bit.

"Oh my." says Whis.

Others...

"Is it over?" wonders Bulma.

"No, not yet." says piccolo.

sky...

A huge pillar of light shoots out from them and pierces through the clouds, enveloping the entire ship. Then a hole forms in the golden clouds, showing a starry sky.

deck...

Everyone on the boat looked around confused as to why the golden clouds were around the ship.

Others...

"What is this?" wonders piccolo.

Rain began pouring down from the sky forcing them to cover their heads with their arms.

"Its raining?" says Bulma.

It switched from rain to hail and started falling on the party goers who were baffled by the sudden weather changes.

"Owch! Now it's hailing!" says Roshi.

Then it changed to a thunderstorm then a bright sunny day again, going through days as if they passed within seconds, a sudden snowshower to a bright light that shown above the golden clouds and the group begins to shake.

"That isn't normal. Shenron never said anything about peculiar weather patterns or it fast forwarding days and nights." says Ash confused.

Goku's group...

"Kakarot..." says Vegeta.

The group started shaking severely as Goku began glowing red and soon the summoning was over with everyone in the group except Goku returning to normal, levitating back down onto the deck.

"Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

Sky...

"So...will I beable to meet the super saiyan god now?" wonders Beerus.

"It seems so." says Whis.

Deck...

"Goku!" says chichi worriedly.

"Goku..." worries Bulma.

Sky...

"Its good that the prophetic dream is coming true." says Whis.

Beerus tries to remember what the super saiyan looked like and his fighting style.

Goku's group...

"Did we do it?" wonders Vegeta.

Videl suddenly felt light headed and set her hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright Videl?" wonders Gohan setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes." nods Videl looking up at Gohan.

Goku looked like a shadow of his normal form but when the glow fades, he is transformed into a younger-looking, thinner form with bright red hair and red eyes like Ashs final transformation. Goku turned around now having pupils in his eyes, stunning his group and the others.

"Goku...? Is that really Goku?!" wonders Videl.

Others...

"Did he get younger?" wonders Chichi in disbelief.

"How is it, Dende?" wonders Piccolo.

Dende smiled nodding, telling the others this was god form. Piccolo nodded smiling down at him.

Goku's group...

Beerus clapped as he and whis levitated down to Goku's group.

"It seems our patience has paid off." says Beerus.

"Beerus, sorry I kept you waiting for so long." says Goku turning around.

"Ash was the same way when he showed his transformations except no pupils." says Beerus getting a better look at Goku.

"ASH GET OVER HERE!" yells Vegeta.

Ash was hesitant at first but slowly sprinted up to the group.

"Y...yeah?" wonders Ash.

"Power up to your red from." glares Vegeta.

"Sure Vegeta." shrugs Ash.

Ash powered up to his alternate identity.

"What...about it?" wonders Ash.

"YOU CHEAT! If this is what the super saiyan god looks like then you shouldnt be able to tap into such power!" growls Vegeta.

Ash turned his head feeling hurt that Vegeta would accuse him of cheating his way into having the super saiyan god form.

"You don't need to yell at me. You know I use this as an alternate identity. I used this as saiyaman like Gohan used super saiyan for an alternate identity as saiyaman. I don't even use the transformation anymore. It probably woils look weird now that I am back to looking more like a Pokémon trainer, not you guys." says Ash annoyed, crossing his arms.

King kai planet...

"So without realizing it Ash was a super saiyan god and t...that Goku. He's also finally..." says king kai.

Earth...

party boat...

"I'm getting excited." says Goku.

"Guess this means I can take Goten and Trunks?" wonders Ash reverting back to normal.

Goku nods.

"Thanks dad!" says goten happily.

"Normally I wouldn't let him but he will be whining about it if he doesn't go." says chichi.

"Thy can choose one Pokémon. No more. No less." smiles Bulma.

"Thanks mom!" says Trunks.

Ash made sure Pikachu was with him since he didn't send his Pokémon out of it's pokeball then used instant transmission, holding Goten and Trunks' hands, back to Alola.

Alola...

Team rocket...

"Looks like it didn't follow us." says Jessie looking around.

James and meowth looked around as Jessie was right, there was no sign of bewear.

"Hello freedom!" says Jessie sparkly eyed.

"Goodbye to our life with bewear!" says James sparkly eyed.

"See ya later, life of healthy fruit and honey." says Meowth sparkly eyed.

Wobuffet popped out of its pokeball agreeing with the others.

"Looking back it was sweet and delicious." says Jessie.

"But it was getting sickening." says James.

Team rocket went strolling through the grassy field huffing and groaning, trying to figure out why bewear was acting the way it was.

"I wonder why that bewear went to such great lengths to take care of us." huffs Jessie.

Team rocket stopped and turned their heads to see what Pokémon was running toward then and got flung into the air by a stampede of rattatta and raticate.

Sky...

"Is this...?" wonders Jessie.

"Our first time flying away!" says James happily.

"One...two...a-"

Bewear came out of nowhere and jumped high into the sky to grab team rocket and high tail it to its den.

"Are you serious!? What amazing skills!" says James shocked.

"What is this?" wonder team rocket.

Kahuna hala's house...

Ash appeared infront of the house of Kahuna hala with trunks and Goten and looked around to see if anyone noticed then looked inside to see the professor had left even though he knew he was here before. Ash, trunks, and goten walk in to find hakuna hala sitting on the couch and decided to chat with him.

"Sorry for intruding!" says Ash.

Ash looked around and noticed more z rings in an office space.

Tho...those are..." says Ash amazed by all the z rings?

"I made that z ring you are wearing, didn't I?" says Hala.

"You did!? But I got this from Tapu koko." says Ash.

"So that's what happened." says Hala.

Living room...

"You must be Ash. The professor told me you would be interested in Island challenges." says Hala.

"He did? That means I just missed him." groans Ash.

"This must be your brother and his friend. Are they also living at the professors like yourself?" wonders Hala.

"You're mistaken sir. Ash is the only one staying here. If the professor is mad at Ash for bailing on him then it's dad's fault." says Goten.

"It's your dad's fault?" wonders Hala.

"Goten, he wouldn't understand." mumbles Ash.

"What my friend is trying to say is, there was an unexpected visit from their dad who realized there was a party to go to that day, he just wanted to be sure ash made it." says Trunks.

"Yeah! We lost track of time and ended up keeping Ash around for three days. I'm sorry mister..." says Goten.

"Hala. Call me kahuna Hala." says Hala.

"You're a kahuna!" says Ash excitedly.

"Yes, I am." says Hala.

"I would love to take part in the island challenges but I have yet to find one. Can you battle me?" wonders Ash.

"There's more to life than battles. Like say, the villagers here are having a problem with rattatta and raticate. How would you handle the situation without battling? I've asked the professor the question and he couldn't figure it out." says Hala.

"How to take on rattatta and raticate without battling?" wonders Trunks.

"That's a tough one if you can't strike it before it strikes you." says Goten.

"Reasoning with them won't do us any good either." ponders Ash.

"I see...have you finally come up with a solution boys?" says Hala.

"It would have to be Pokémon who can outmatch rattatta and raticate. What pokemon could overpower them?" ponders Ash.

"Ahhh, what pokemon do you think would be the best choice?" wonders Hala.

"There you are Ash! I was just at the school trying to figure out what to do about the rattatta and raticate." says Rotom dex happily seeing Ash was ok.

"Rotom, what do the rattatta and raticate look like here?" wonders Ash.

Rattatta and Raticate popped up on rotom dex's screen. Rotom dex was about to tell about them when Ash grabbed Rotom dex to get a better look at the pokemon.

"They look a bit different from the rattatta and raticate in kanto." says Ash.

"Rattatta and its evolved form raticate. The mouse Pokémon. A dark and normal type. They roam in groups and steal from people's houses. A long time ago, thy came as stowaways on a cargo ship and before turned into an alolan form. When the groups of rattatta and raticate grew to be to much for the town, Yungoos and gumshoos were brought in from another region to take care of them all. says Rotom dex.

"Exactly! How are they stronger than rattatta and raticate?" says Ash.

"Ahhh, so you have your decision Ash." says Hala.

"If Rotom dex says it's Yungoos and gumshoos then im obiding to that." says Ash.

"I see...you would solve it by using Yungoos and gumshoos." says Hala.

"That's right." says Ash.

"That's a lot to take in when it comes to taking on rattatta and raticate." says Trunks.

"Makes your brain hurt." says Goten.

"By deducing it according to what Rotom told you, you've concluded that Yungoos and gumshoos is the best choice of Pokémon. That is a great answer!" says Hala.

"Yay!" says Ash happily.

"Bingo!" says Rotom dex cheering for Ash.

"Almost thought I wouldn't get the answer." sighs Ash in relief.

"In all honesty I wanted to quiz you on how well you were qualified for a trial." says Hala.

"Really!? If it wasn't for having Rotom around I wouldn't even know what pokemon would beable to handle rattatta or raticate. Is that ok?" says Ash.

"Of course! When you're unsure about something, you ask for help and never worry about it alone." says Hala standing up.

"Heh?" wonder Goten and Trunks.

"Now, let's go." says Hala.

"I didn't really say the answer. It was all Rotom." says Ash blankly.

"Ahhh but you were on the right track. Before long you'd realize what pokemon overpower the other." says Hala.

"Yeah!" smiles Ash.

Verdant cave...

The group come upon a cave filled with Yungoos and gushoos.

"Yungoos and gumshoos live within this cave." says Hala.

"Goten and I want a starter. How and where do we get one?" wonders Trunks.

"You'll find out soon. Let ash see how well he deals with the Yungoos and gushoos. As I was saying, there is also a strong and special gumshoos that is also a totem Pokémon." says hala.

"Totem Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"In the alola region, there are certain Pokémon which are called that. Many of them listen to the ways of the guardian deity Pokémon and help out in Island challenges. Ash, for your trial, I want you to battle the totem Pokémon and defeat it. After this, with its help, we can run the rattatta and raticate out of town." says Hala.

"But how do I ask for its help?" wonders Ash.

"Don't worry." says Hala walking into the cave.

Ash rushed in after the kahuna with Trunks and Goten close behind.

"When it recognizes the strength you have after the battle, it will offer you its help. I will serve as the trial judge." says Hala.

"It's huge!" says Ash amazed by the layout of the cave.

"Totem pokemon gumshoos! A island challenger has arrived! Please give him your trial!" says Hala.

"Im Ash from Pallet town. Please battle me!" says Ash.

Pikachu wanted to battle too when its ears started twitching.

"I hear something." says Rotom dex.

A Yungoos and gumshoos scampered toward the group and showed themselves to Ash.

"Th...that's the totem Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"No it's not. That's one of the totem Pokémon's comerades but you are required to battle them. We will now begin the trials pokemon battle." says Hala.

"Rotom, give me the data." says Ash.

"Leave it to me." solutes Rotom dex.

"Why are Yungoos and gumshoos the only ones who can take on rattatta and raticate?" wonders Goten.

"Beats me." shrugs trunks.

"Yungoos, the loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos, the stakeout Pokémon. Both are normal types. Yungoos has a strong jaw and teeth. When it evolves into gumshoos, its vindictiveness and perseverance deepen." says Rotom dex.

Ash vs Yungoos and gumshoos...

"If that's the case, Pikachu, Rowlet, I choose you!" says Ash grabbing rowlets pokeball.

Pikachu eagerly jumped down and went into battle stance while Rowlet was still asleep despite coming out of its pokeball.

"It's sleeping." says Rotom.

Ash groans and walks up to Rowlet to wake the Pokémon up.

"Wake up!" says Ash annoyed.

Rowlet gets startled awake being face to face with Yungoos and Gumshoos.

"Let's go Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Rowlet use tackle!" says Ash.

Gumshoos hits Pikachu and Rotom with its Sand attack, blinding them for a brief moment. Then it charges at both Pokémon and slams into them with its whole body. Before Pikachu or Rowlet could get up, Yungoos and gumshoos jumped toward them about to bite Pikachu and Rowlet.

"Pikachu dodge it! Rowlet fly away!" says Ash running into a grassy area.

Pikachu and Rowlet did as Ash said and got out of the way of Yungoos and gumshoos.

"Rowlet use leafage!" says Ash.

Rowlet began spinning around, launching leaves toward Yungoos and gumshoos that quickly spun around them, giving Yungoos and gumshoos nowhere to escape while it gave Pikachu and Rowlet some coverage.

"Now we're the ones with some cover." says Ash.

"Pikachu use iron tail! Rowlet! Huh?" says Ash.

Ash looked around where the leafage hit to notice Rowlet was behind Yungoos, ready for the attack.

"Wow, it's able to move around atealthily without its feathers making a sound." says Hala impressed.

"Ok, use tackle Rowlet!" says Ash thrusting his fists into the air.

While Pikachu uses iron tail on gumshoos, Rowlet uses tackle on Yungoos, knocking both Pokémon unconscious.

"Yungoos and gumshoos are both unable to battle!" says Hala.

"We did it!" says Ash happily.

Suddenly the cave was shaking, startling ash, Pikachu and Rowlet, unsure what the noise was coming from until they saw the totem gumshoos infront of them.

"Here it comes! Here is the totem Pokémon, gumshoos." says Hala.

"I...it's huge!" freaks Ash.

"Unbelievable! It's three times bigger than the gumshoos Ash faced." says Rotom taking a picture.

tapu koko...

Topu koko watched from a distance as Totem Gumshoos roared causing Rowlet and Pikachu to slide back to Ash.

Trunks and goten...

"Trunks are we able to sense Pokémon?" wonders Goten.

"Why?" wonders Trunks.

"With both realms being one now...it seems like something that could happen." says Goten.

"Why the sudden thought?" wonders Trunks.

"It would make it easier to know where our Pokémon are." says Goten.

"Yeah...if we ever have time to get one." says trunks.

"What are you two talking about?" wonders Hala.

"Nothing that concerns you!" say trunks and Goten startled.

Ash vs Totem gumshoos...

"Pikachu jump back and use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Before Pikachu could get a chance to attack, Totem gumshoos used frustration assuming it got a clear hit. Now the tables have turned with Pikachu dodging the blow amd using thunderbolt on the totem Pokémon but to no effect, the frustration attack hit Pikachu, knocking it backwards.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash.

As immediate as gumshoos attacked Pikachu, it managed to get beside Pikachu before Pikachu could hit the ground.

"Its speed is immeasurable." says Rotom shocked.

Ash notices Rowlet near Totem gumshoos and Pikachu and devises a plan.

"Tackle now!" says Ash.

Rowlet went to tackle Totem gumshoos down but was hit by a rock Totem gumshoos tossed at it. Ash dived to the side to catch Rowlet who was unconscious in his arms. Pikachu looked back alarmed by the attempt Rowlet pulled to save it.

"Thanks for saving Pikachu Rowlet. Rest well." says Ash holding Rowlet close.

Ash sent Rowlet back into its pokeball then put the pokeball away.

"Pikachu it's up to you now! Use electro ball!" says Ash.

Just as Pikachu leaps into the air to use electroball, Totem gumshoos counterattacks with sand attack, causing Pikachu to miss and almost go through the opening in the ceiling of the cave. Pikachu was caught off guard by where the electro ball hit and before it could react to Totem gumshoos, Totem gumshoos charged toward Pikachu and slammed into it, forcing Pikachu to get knocked backwards.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash.

Pikachu finally came to a stop, trying to pick itself back up.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" says Ash.

"What!? I dont think quick attack will work on it!" freaks Rotom dex.

Pikachu charges at Totem gumshoos using quick attack, only to run into another sand attack.

"Pikachu! Use the sand as a cover!" says Ash.

"Heh!? I have questions for after this!" says Rotom dex.

Pikachu did as Ash said and all the totem gumshoos could see is a streak going around it within the sand.

"Pikachu's figure has disappeared within the sand?!" wonders Rotom dex shocked.

"Do it now Pikachu!" says Ash.

Wherever Totem gumshoos looked Pikachu would come out and hit with quick attack after quick attack, forcing Totem gumshoos to fall onto its knees then the ground.

"This is it! Pikachu use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and electrocuted Totem gumshoos with its thunderbolt. Tapu koko was watching from the window, out of everyone's sight, awaiting the outcome of the match. Gumshoos broke loose from the electrical shock, shocking Ash and Pikachu, only to fall to the ground unconscious.

"This trial is finished! The winner of this match is Ash!" says hala.

"We did it!" says Ash happily thrusting his fist into the air.

"We did it!" says rotom dex.

Pikachu happily jumped onto Ashs shoulder as Ash runs up to Totem gumshoos.

"Gumshoos!" worries Ash.

"Danger! Ash it's dangerous!" worries Rotom dex flying towards Ash.

"Wait! Ash don't you wanna see what you get?" wonders Goten.

"Do you even get something from doing these? Like badges for gym battles you get something for each trial win." says Trunks.

"This is as new to ash as it is to us." shrugs goten.

Trunks and Goten run up to Ash and the trial pokemon unsure of how hurt Totem gumshoos was.

"Are you ok gumshoos?" wonders Ash.

Gumshoos takes Ashs arms away alerting ash that it was just fine then hands Ash a z Crystal called normalium z.

"Is this for me?" wonders Ash looking down at the Crystal.

Totem gumshoos nods.

"Th...thanks." says Ash.

"Unlike a badge, you get crystals of the type you battle in the trial you come across." says Trunks.

"This is definitely different than what ash is used too." says Goten.

"So we will have to do the same...let's see which of us is better at using pokemonsters." says Trunks.

Goten nods smiling.

Kahuna hala...

"That's a..." says Hala.

Ash...

"I got a z Crystal!" says Ash happily showing off the crystal.

"A grand victory!" says rotom dex taking a picture.

Kahuna Hala...

"Totem Pokémon don't usually give out z crystals. Ash sure is. Strange kid." thinks Hala.

Tapu koko...

Tapu koko flew off after watching Ash get his z Crystal, never once being seen by anyone inside.

Group...

"Hey gumshoos, would you help me in driving away the rattatta and raticate?" wonders Ash.

Inside Supermarket storage room...

Groups of rattatta and raticate were rummaging through boxes to get food, some putting holes in boxes once the food was snatched up.

Outside supermarket storage room...

Professor kukui and officer Jenny were up against the doors while Ash, Pikachu, Totem gumshoos, gumshoos, Yungoos, hala, hariyama were around them to make sure they didn't escape.

"Are you ready?" wonders officer Jenny.

"Yes." says Ash.

"We have a lot to talk about when we get home. Why you have kids with you now is beyond me." says professor kukui.

"Thanks for your help guys." says Ash turning to face the trial pokemon.

The trial pokemon were happy to help the officers whenever they could.

"We're opening it." says professor kukui grabbing the door handle.

Within seconds of professor kukui and officer Jenny opening the doors, the rattatta and raticate stop what they were doing and stared at everyone, scared stiff upon seeing their worst nightmare, Yungoos and gumshoos. The massive amount of rattatta and raticate went charging toward the Yungoos and two gumshoos who sent them flying backwards by using sand attacks and bite.

"They're doing it. Espescially that small one with sharp front teeth." smiles officer jenny.

The group of rattatta and raticate flee back into the wild giving Yungoos and the two gumshoos the victory.

"Just like my data said." says Rotom dex.

Pikachu agreed.

Officer Jenny turned to face Ash and solutes him.

"Thank you very much." says officer Jenny.

"It wasn't me. You should be thanking the Yungoos and gumshoos." says Ash.

"Ash, as the island kahuna of melemele island, I recognize that you have completed the trial." says Hala.

"Thank you very much." says Ash turning to face hala.

"Be glad you did it Ash." says professor kukui setting a hand on his shoulder.

Ash looked back at professor kukui and grinned.

"Next is for you to take on the grand trial. I'll be excited for it. I'll get to see your z move with my own eyes." says hala.

Ash looked back at hala confused at first but was soon excited to take part in the grand trial.

"Im excited for the grand trial too. Right, Pikachu?" says Ash.

Pikachu happily agreed .

"So does anyone know how to get one or where starters are in this region?" wonders Goten.

"I got Rowlet when it was in the wild so not too sure who has starters for new trainers." says Ash.

"We thought you got Rowlet from the professor. If the professor doesn't have any starters then where are they located?" wonders Trunks.

Ash shrugged.

"Guess I got lucky." says Ash.

"Man...this bites." grumbles trunks.

Goten nodded gloomily.


	12. Chapter 12

Party boat...

"So this is what it's like to be a super saiyan god. This is incredibly crazy. This power is seriously crazy Beerus." says Goku forming a fist infront of his face.

"Isn't it? You must be excited. In fact I am too. Now, then. Let us begin." says Beerus walking up to Goku.

"Sure." nods Goku.

Goku and Beerus flew high into the sky, one after the other.

"Will he be ok?" wonders Bulma.

"Probably." says Piccolo.

"Doesn't he look like a regular saiyan? Like Ash when he showed us his transformations?" wonders Krillin.

"Well it does look like he slimmed down a tad bit." says Bulma.

"Iit had to of worked. Like back with Ash, I can't sense dad's energy at all. " says Gohan.

"That's fine." says Whis.

"Normal humans can't sense the energy emitting from a god." says Whis.

"So dad really did become a god." says Gohan surprised.

"Yes, he's become a super saiyan god.." says Whis.

"Ash called it saiyan red." says Gohan.

"Ahh but you see, it's actually called super saiyan god. Ash just assumed it was called that due to the change in color of the hair and eyes." says Whis.

"That could confuse some people." says Gohan.

"I'm not sure if he's at the same level as Beerus or the supreme kai but atleast he's now a deity like them." says Whis.

King kais planet...

"Finally after everything...Goku has become a super saiyan god! This is serious, terribly serious!" says king kai running around his planet.

'Hey! North kai!' says an angry voice.

"This is serious, this is..." says king kai stopping in his tracks.

King kai fell to his side, in fear of what the supreme kais were going to say about what transpired.

'Good grief, you've managed to cause an unthinkable predicament!' says elder kais voice angrily.

"Forgive me. Forgive me. Im sorry. Forgive me." says king kai worriedly.

Kai planet...

"What will happen to this universe if Beerus gets serious? Do you have any idea!?" wonders elder kai annoyed.

King kai planet...

"Uhhh...well...what's the bo smell!? Oh right...Goku." says king kai whiping his brow.

King kai regained his composure and began speaking to the supreme kais.

"Even if Goku has indeed become a god, I highly doubt Beerus will go all out." says king kai.

"It's a good thing Ash went back to his trainer duties otherwise we'd have to deal with two against the god of destruction!" says elder kai.

"Beerus would never go all out on Goku. Right?" wonders King kai.

Gregory and bubbles went into hiding, behind king kais rebuilt house.

"Huh?" wonders king kai.

'Are you even listening to me!? Who are you talking too!?' wonders elder kai getting agitated by the second.

"Uh, well..." laughs king kai nervously.

earth...

sky...

Ssj Goku and Beerus...

"Now show me the power of the super saiyan god." says Beerus.

Alola...

next day...

later that day...

Iki town...

Professor kukui toook Ash, goten and trunks to iki town where they met up with kahuna hala.

"So who has the starters? This region is confusing." says Trunks.

"Impatient are we?" wonders Hala.

"Sorry sir! This is our first time Pokémon training." says goten.

"So you're an eager duo." says Hala.

Hala walks up to trunks and goten and whipers to them.

"I will be happy to show you the three starters later. Ash is eager to start the grand trial." says hala.

Trunks and goten smiled nodding.

"It'll be between us." whispers hala.

"Can't wait." say trunks and goten happily.

"Sorry where were we?" wonders Hala looking over at ash and professor kukui.

"Ash, before you begin the grand trial I want to double check some things. What is the pose you make when using a z move?" says professor kukui.

"Don't worry about us. We got it down perfectly after so much practicing. Isn't that right Pikachu?" says Ash.

Pikachu looked up at Ash happily agreeing.

"It's just as he says." says Rotom dex.

"I see. So you've totally locked onto the normal z move? Huh?" wonders professor kukui.

"I'm so excited!" says Ash.

"Using the z move consumes a lot of power between trainer and Pokémon. At your current power with Pikachu and Rowlet, you will probably beable to use it once." says professor kukui.

"So you mean that it's very important to know when it should be used." says Ash tensing up.

"That's right." nods professor kukui.

Professor kukui looked over at Hala and the boys.

"He's ready to go hala!" says professor kukui.

"Hold on a minute." says Ash.

Professor kukui nodded letting Ash walk over to trunks and goten.

"You sure you wanna go through alola and not kanto?" wonders Ash.

"We will get the starters." says Goten.

"But we wanna see who gets the most Pokémon. We will leave the trials to you." says Trunks.

"So you plan on being rivals. We will see which can get a team of Pokémon but you have to choose wisely otherwise you will have the first pokemon you see." says Ash.

"You mean only six like you." says Trunks.

"You can have as much as you want but you would need a starting point." says Ash.

"So no trials whatsoever?" wonders Goten.

"That's gonna be a tough one. You are new to the idea of Pokémon training. How about stick to catching pokemon you like instead of taking on trials. To familiarize yourselves with the concept of Pokémon training." says Ash.

"That's boring." says Trunks.

"You could even battle trainers if there's any." says Ash.

"Let them have one. They have to find where the Pokémon are before they can get a hit in whether they want to catch a pokemon or figure out what pokemon correspond with the trials like you did in my first trial." says Hala.

"Alright but I'm not trying to make this look easy. Trials are different from gyms, they may look easy to get through but I'm only getting started." says Ash.

"I'll take care of it later. I'm as ready as you are Ash." says Hala.

Ash nodded and went to one side of the battlefield while hala went o the other side with professor kukui as the referee.

"The challenger Ash's grand trial battle with melemele island kahuna hala will begin now." says professor kukui.

"Good luck!" say hala and Ash.

Ash vs Kabuna Hala...

"Rowlet I choose you!" says Ash sending out Rowlet.

"I bet it's sleeping again." says Rotom dex.

Rowlet came out of its pokeball, awake and ready to battle.

"Its actually awake!" says Rotom dex stunned.

"Come on out crabrawler." says Hala sending out crabrawler.

"Crabrawler!? Rotom have any data on it?" wonders Ash.

"Leave it to me! Crabrawler, the boxing Pokémon. A fighting type. It has a personality that really hates to lose. While guarding its weak point with its pinchers, it looks for an opening and punches. Rowlet being a flying type makes it a great pick against it." says Rotom dex.

"Alright!" says Ash rearing to start.

Topu koko was watching from the forest nearby, hidden away by the trees.

"Crabrawler bubble beam!" says hala.

Crabrawler jumped into the air and aimed bubble beam at Rotom.

"Rowlet dodge it and use peck!" says Ash.

Rowlet avoids the bubbles that are floating toward it and with full force, slams into crabrawler with peck, knocking crabrawler backwards toward hala.

"It was super effective." says Rotom dex happily.

"Nice going Rowlet! Use peck again!" says Ash.

Rowlet dives toward crabrawler at full force again unaware of what was to come of it.

"Grab it!" says Hala.

Before Rowlet could make contact, crabrawler latched it's claw onto Rowlets wing.

"Now use brutal swing!" says Hala.

Crabrawler began spinning Rowlet around, startling it as Rowlet was sent flying.

"Rowlet!" says Ash looking up.

"Crabrawler use power up punch!" says Hala.

Crabrawler scuttled up to where Rowlet was going to land and jumped into the air, landing a power up punch to Rowlets face. Ash and Pikachu were shocked to watch Rowlet spin sideways in the air.

"It's health decreased drastically." says Rotom dex horrified.

"Halas crabrawler is as powerful as ever." says professor kukui looking over at hala and crabrawler.

Rowlet regained its composure and started hooting.

"Its just playing around. Ok Rowlet use leafage!" says Ash.

"Bubble beam!" says Hala.

Rowlet turned toward crabrawler and aimed leafage at it but the leaves were being blocked by the bubble beam crabrawler used. Hala grinned seeing Ashs shocked face as he tried to figure out his next move.

"It made the leafage complete disappear!" says Rotom dex shocked.

"It's so strong." worries Ash.

"My Pokémon are not you typically trained Pokémon, ash." says hala.

"Hala is speaking the truth. Actually his strength is beyond words ash." thinks professor kukui.

Rowlet sneaks up behind Ash and startled him with its hooting.

"Rowlet! Don't sneak up on me like that! You keep going behind me without my realization." says Ash annoyed.

Rowlet was happy to be near Ash despite getting yelled at.

"Wait a minute...that's it Rowlet! Use leafage again and sneak up on crabrawler!" says Ash.

Rowlet did as Ash said and aimed leafage at crabrawler again.

"The same move again! Very well...crabrawler use bubble beam!" says hala.

Crabrawler counterattacked with bubble beam assuming it had the advantage but Rowlet appeared behind crabrawler without it noticing.

"Peck!" says Ash.

Rowlet pecked crabrawler, knocking it across the battlefield.

"Keep using peck!" says Ash.

"Dodge it crabrawler!" says Hala.

Professor kukui watched as Rowlet continued pecking crabrawler, never giving crabrawler enough time to escape.

"That was a successful comeback." says Rotom dex.

"Great!" says Ash.

"Guard against it with your claw!" says Hala.

Crabrawler managed to get itself up and block Rowlets oncoming attack with its claw.

"Power up punch!" says Hala.

"Dodge it Rowlet!" says Ash.

Now that Rowlet was within range, Crabrawler aimed its power up punch at Rowlet who wouldn't back away.

"Crabrawler grab Rowlet and use brutal swing!" says Hala.

"Look out Rowlet! Use tackle!" says Ash.

Crabrawler jumps toward Rowlet trying to clench its claw but Rowlet managed to get a tackle in and knocked Crabrawler unconscious.

"Crabrawler is unable to battle." says professor kukui.

Hala sends Crabrawler back into its pokeball and held the pokeball up.

"You tried your best." says Hala.

"Nice work rowlet! You were so cool!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu happily agreed with how well Rowlet moved during the match.

"It was a comeback victory!" says Rotom dex.

Rowlet as happy to know it did a good job until it fell asleep while still flying.

"Its sleep flying." says Rotom dex getting a closer look at Rowlet.

Ash sweatdropped wanting to know why Rowlet enjoyed sleeping.

"I'm gonna need your help hariyama." says Hala looking towards where hariyama stood.

Hariyama walked onto the battlefield ready to fight while Ash was trying to wake Rowlet up.

"Hey, wake up Rowlet! You're up!" says Ash.

"Wake up!" freaks Rotom dex.

Rowlet landed infront of Ash ready to take a nap instead of continue fighting.

"Cmon rowlet! Please wake up!" says Ash shaking Rowlet a bit.

"Oh my. I guess it worked itself to sleep." says Hala.

Ash huffed despite being happy for all of Rowlets efforts during battle.

"You did great Rowlet. Leave the rest to us." says Ash sending Rowlet back.

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Ocean...

Goku resurfaces soaring high into the sky toward Beerus. As a god now, Goku thought he'd get some advantages over Beerus but the god kept dodging. Beerus ends up hitting Goku with a barrage of punches and kicks, forcing Goku to shield his face.

"Ouch! Wow Beerus! You sure are strong!" says Goku amazed, shaking his arm.

"You, yourself are unrecognizable from how you were back on north kais planet." says Beerus.

Goku remembered him taking on Beerus in all forms of super saiyan and ending up on the ground, having been beaten.

"That's right, if I'd taken those same hits when we were back on king kais plant, I'd be dead right now." says Goku.

Beerus chuckled to himself.

"But I'm starting to get the hang of it now. Alright. Let's keep going, Beerus." says Goku.

"Come at me whenever." says Beerus.

Goku flew higher into the sky with Beerus close behind until both were above the clouds.

Party boat...

"They're already so high." says Gohan.

"Darn it. We can't see them." says Krillin.

"Oh, this is frustrating. Everyone, let's follow them!" says Bulma taking off.

"Let's go too!" says piccolo.

The largest group that was watching Beerus and goku ran after Bulma as fast as they could to catch up to her.

"How are we going to follow them!?" wonders Krillin.

The group high tailed it after Bulma into her gigantic capsule corp spacecraft awaiting take off.

"Is everyone ready?" wonders Bulma.

No one answered so Bulma grabbed the controls assuming everyone was in the spacecraft.

"Blast off!" says Bulma.

The spacecraft took to the sky and flew off in search of Goku and Beerus who had sped away in search of a better battle area.

Party boat...

pilaf gang...

While the others were watching the spacecraft fly away, the pilaf gang were back on the boat snooping around.

"Where are the dragon balls? Quietly tiptoe." says Pilaf.

The pilaf gang peeked at the group that was waving to the aircraft, unsure of who was the one to gather the dragon balls.

"Say what?" wonders Shu.

"That's something I find strange. Is the party over?" says Mai.

"What?" wonders pilaf turning around.

"The dragon balls seem to be gone too." says Shu turning around.

"Damn them!" says pilaf annoyed.

Pilaf fell to his knees displeased by the lack of food being out.

"They could've atleast left out the food." grumbles Pilaf.

"Pilaf." worry Shu and Mai setting a hand on his shoulders.

Pilaf was crying until the trio heard a voice nearing them and looked up at whis who was curious about their appearance.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" wonders Whis.

The pilaf gang stared im silence at the angel that stayed behind on the boat.

"I ordered seconds." says Whis.

The caterers walked passed whis and the trio and set out the food on the table for anyone who wanted more food to munch on.

"Would you like to join me?" wonders Whis.

The pilaf gang thought for a moment unsure what to do in the situation.

"Yes! With pleasure!" says Pilaf tearing with joy.

"Pilaf!" laugh Mai and shu.

"Oh my!" half laughs whis.

Sky...

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

No matter how hard Beerus tried, Goku dodged beerus' punches as Beerus got into close range of him.

"I'm starting to see your punches Beerus." says Goku shielding his face.

"Oh? Is that really true? Let's test that out!" says Beerus.

Beerus went to punch Goku in the face but his hand was caught before it made contact with Goku's face.

"I see. You're not bad at all." says Beerus.

Beerus was launched backwards as everyone in the capsule corp spacecraft watched.

Spacecraft...

"Goku finally landed a hit!" says Krillin happily.

"Does that mean the super saiyan gods power is slowly manifesting?" wonders piccolo.

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

"Very good. That's more like it." says Beerus cracking his neck.

Goku grinned enjoying himself like Beerus was and the two gods duked it out more.

"How will you like this super saiyan god?" wonders Beerus.

Beerus charges a yellow energy ball from his finger and tosses it at Goku who manages to catch it and push it upwards. The force of the energy ball blew the spacecraft away startling everyone in it.

"Woah! What's going on here?" freaks Bulma.

The spacecraft began skipping along the top of the ocean, shaking Everyone as it rolled around.

"Stop!" freaks Bulma.

The spacecraft finally stopped rolling amongst the waves and was bobbing up and down, leaning forward at times.

party boat...

The pilaf gang was happily munching down thebfoid thatbwas infront of them.

"We're very sorry for selfishly asking that we eat in a quiet place." says Shu.

"Don't worry about it. I know exactly how you feel." says whis.

While the pilaf gang was gorging themselves, whis looked up at the sky seeing how the fight between Goku and Beerus was going.

alola...

Ash attempts to use the normal type z move breakneck blitz creating a powerful attack that has pikachu ram into Hariyama, sending the sumo Pokémon flying out of the field.

"Pikachu we used a z move!" says Ash happily.

While Ash and Pikachu celebrate successfully using their z move, professor Kukui ran up to Hariyama and saw it on the ground unconscious.

"Kahuna Halas hariyama is unable to battle! Therefore, the winner of this island challenge grand trial is the challenger, Ash!" says professor kukui turning around.

"All right!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu happily jumped into Ashs arms.

"Ash won!" says Rotom dex happily.

"Thanks hariyama. You tried your best." says hala sending hariyama back.

"Hala!" says Ash running up to Hala.

"That was a wonderful battle ash! You, Rowlet and Pikachu gave it everything you had." says hala.

"Thank you very much!" says Ash.

"And your z move, you were brimming with joy while using it. I felt your youthful and splendid aura." says hala.

Trunks and goten...

"So...we get our starters now?" wonders Goten.

"Doesn't look like it." says Trunks.

Hala and Ash...

"As kahuna of melemele island, I, hala, declared that you, ash, have completed the grand trial." says Hala.

"Congratulations ash! We'll have a celebration tonight." says professor kukui.

"All right!" says Ash jumping for joy.

"Ash, don't forget to take this with you." says Hala showing a z Crystal to Ash.

"What's this?" wonders Ash.

"It's fightinium z." says Hala.

"Another Crystal? You get two!? Is that even possible?" wonders Trunks.

"You will beable to use fighting type moves now that you have this." says Hala.

"Thank you!" says Ash happily.

Everyone heard a sound and before Ash could grab the Crystal, a gust of wind blew passed the group.

"Was that Tapu koko?" wonders professor kukui.

"It was so quick. I couldn't tell." says Rotom dex.

"What!?" wonders Hala looking down at his hand.

Fightinium z was replaced by electrium z.

"Electrium z? It's the same as the one Tapu koko gave me." says Ash.

Hala began laughing at the fact Tapu koko had great interest in Ash which confused trunks and goten.

"Hala?" wonders Ash.

"How peculiar. No, it's extremely peculiar! This is the first time that Tapu koko has taken such an interest in a challenger. " says Hala.

Trunks and goten...

"What's a Tapu koko?" wonders Trunks.

"A Pokémon by the sound of it." says Goten.

"Obviously but is it legendary or a regular Pokémon?" wonders Trunks.

"Seems like an important Pokémon to be a mere Pokémon for trainers." says Goten.

Hala and Ash...

"Perhaps there will come a time when I will beable to understand it's reasons but for now, please take this electrium z." says Hala.

"Thanks." says Ash.

Ash grabbed the electrium z crystal and lifted his arm to get a better look at the crystal.

"I got electrium z!" says Ash excitedly showing the electrium z to everyone.

"You've collected two z crystals." says Rotom dex in disbelief.

"That's not a thing that should happen." says goten.

"This is a pretty strange region compared to the others so who are we to say what's right and wrong when it comes to these trials." says Trunks.

"Good point." says goten.

"Professor kukui." says Hala.

"Yes?" wonders professor kukui.

"You mentioned something about a celebration. Would it be ok if I brought Ashs brother and his brothers friend to the celebration?" says Hala.

"Well I don't know...I was told-"

"It's ok with me professor. Pokémon battles are like hand to hand combat except you see which pokemon is the better of the two trainers through battle instead of yourself as the battler." says Ash.

"Something seems off about this but it will be a learning experience when using Pokémon for the first time." ponders professor kukui.

"Yes!" say goten and trunks high fiving.

"Id also like to celebrate the completion of Ashs first grand trial win." says Hala.

"Of course. It'd be an honor kahuna hala." says professor kukui.

"Then its settled. We'll be there as soon as we can. Ash, your brother and his friend will be getting their starters." says Hala.

Ash nodded smiling.

"Choose the one that best suits you, boys. If you prefer it, see which starter best suits your personality." says Ash.

"We should start preparing." says Hala.

"Hala..." says Ash.

"What is it?" wonders Hala.

"Shouldn't the professor have the starters instead of you?" wonders Ash.

"With the professor teaching new trainers, there's no time to keep starters on hand once the trainers come of age. So the professor gave me the job of giving trainers starters." says Hala.

"That makes sense. Also, may I invite my school friends? They would be happy to see me after since I've been away for a couple days. It was because of them that I learned of the z crystals." says Ash.

"That's a great idea! Feel free to invite your friends." says Hala.

Night...

Ash and his school friends were at the buffet table eating up the food that was placed on it while officer Jenny, professor kukui and Hala were chatting and trunks and goten were battling their Pokémon to see which starter was stronger of the two. Ash left his friends to check out the battle between trunks and Goten then looked up to the sky talking to himself.

"Thanks for watching me during the grand trial Tapu koko. I'll be sure to show you a successful gigavolt havoc next time we meet. So please battle me." says Ash looking down at his z ring.

Pikachu jumped onto Ashs shoulder happily rubbing against his cheek.

"For now, I wanna see how well Trunks and goten can handle Pokémon battles." thinks Ash.


	13. Chapter 13

spacecraft...

The broken down spaceship managed to stay high in the clouds as they searched for Goku and Beerus who had been battling in the sky.

"Come on Bulma. Can't this thing go any faster?" wonders Gohan.

Bulma, try as she may at controlling the spacecraft, was getting agitated making sure they were able to move around.

"That last splashdown must have shaken something lose. I can't get the engine to work." says Bulma.

"Can't you fix it or something? We're gonna lose them." says Gohan.

"Look, if your gonna complain about every little thing, then why don't you use your flight technique?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Well, we already want to do that...but we are all out of energy." says Gohan scratching the back of his head.

"Jeez and at such a critical time. We should've forbade Ash from taking Goten and Trunks, now theybwill want to do stuck with Pokémon rather then saiyan things." says Bulma.

"Is that a side effect for the summoning ritual? Why the sudden rush to leave with goten and trunks and what pokemon would go well with saiyans? At any rate, with how earth is now, Ash or any of us shouldnt be getting involved with this kind of battle. Ash seemed odd when he showed everyone his transformations and before we could get any answers to why he was hesitant, he took off with the boys. What got Ash shook up when the summoning ritual was going on? Those are questions for when we see them again. We're counting on you Goku." thinks Piccolo.

Party boat...

Vegeta stayed put on the smokestack, keeping his face toward the sky determined to see the outcome from the bost.

Sky...

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Goku and Beerus stood in the sky, facing eachother awaiting to continue the battle.

"I'm ready when you are super saiyan god." says Beerus.

"All right, I'm going in!" says Goku.

Goku powered up, his glowing appeared to look like flames and charged toward Beerus, kicking him in the back then punching him in the side. Goku and Beerus were exchanging blows of punches and kicks until Goku went back to punching Beerus, this time in the stomach, then kicked Beerus a couple times resulting in Beerus getting flung, bouncing from one cloud to the next.

"I havent hurt you one bit." half laughs Goku.

"Oh my. Looks like I will have to provoke you even more." says Beerus scratching his forehead.

Goku and Beerus continued on with their exchanged blows of punches and kicks that resulted in Goku falling until Goku flew back up to Beerus.

"Wow, Beerus your punches really pack a punch." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

Beerus put a finger to the sky and created the sphere he attempted to use when attempting to destroy the world.

"I've got a big surprise for you this time Goku." says Beerus.

"That looks a lot bigger than the one you previously used." says Goku.

"It's an extra large serving for you." says Beerus.

Beerus tossed the energy sphere at Goku who stopped it with his hands.

"What will you do? It's to heavy to hoist it somewhere." says Beerus.

Goku powered up even more, squeezing the energy orb with his hands.

"Oh?" wonders Beerus amused.

Beerus watched happily amazed as the orb was compressed into nothingness in Goku's hands.

spacecraft...

"Can't you find them using your sensing energy...whatever it is? You're skills...i mean stuff like that." says Bulma.

"We can't sense the energy of gods." says Gohan.

"Ok...can anyone tell me of we are near Ash?" wonders Bulma.

"You think we flew all the way to Hawaii? I doubt we got that far from the cruise ship." says Gohan.

"What the heck?" wonders Bulma.

"Th...that's..." says Gohan shocked.

Everyone in the spacecraft saw rings of light clashing as Goku and Beerus battled amongst themselves.

"Woah! It's so beautiful." says Bulma.

"Is this the time to be saying things like that? They are definitely over there." says Yamcha.

ssj god Goku vs Beerus...

Goku and Beerus had their hands clenched together, pushing eachother back as sparks formed around them until Goku kicked Beerus in the face.

Spacecraft...

"Yeah! You can do it dad!" says Gohan happily.

"Huh? What do you see?" wonders Bulma.

ssj god Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus went wide eyed feeling the effect of Goku biting beerus' tail. Beerus got Goku back for biting him by squeezing his cheeks with his hands.

Spacecraft...

"Alright dad! He's so much powerful now!" says Gohan happily.

ssj god Goku vs Beerus...

Goku grabbed Beerus' ear and yelled in it, catching Beerus off guard.

Spacecraft...

"Unbelievable. He's actually going toe to toe with a destroyer." says piccolo.

ssj god Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus was yanking Goku's head back by his nose while Goku screamed.

spacecraft...

"Toe to toe atleast! I think may even be more powerful than him." says Gohan.

ssj god Goku vs Beerus...

Goku was out of breath while Beerus was just getting into the fight.

"I should have known that this wasn't for real Beerus." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Beerus scratching his hair.

"I mean you're not fighting with your full strength." says Beerus.

"What gave it away?" wonders Beerus.

Goku set his hand on his face while he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah...sorry about that. I just figured someone like you would grow stronger if I let you get cocky." says Beerus.

Kai planet...

"Great ancestor, I don't understand these fighters. Does this mean lord Beerus was allowing himself to be pummeled by goku when he could've stopped it?" says kibito kai.

"Yes, it would appear so." says elder kai.

"But why would Ash diss everyone before the battle could begin? He left before he could find out if he has his saiyan powers, let alone techniques." says Kibito kai.

"If Ash were to fight alongside Goku against Beerus, who's to say if this battle became worse than it already has?" wonders kibito kai.

"Ash has no time to be facing off against a god. His Pokémon would die instantly if that were the case." says elder kai.

"Ash has so much potential and it's all wasted on journeying for tournaments in regions. Why would he do that?" says kibito kai looking down at elder kai.

"Are you that worried about Ash?" wonders elder kai.

"No... I just figured..." says kibito kai.

"Let's focus more on Goku's fight with Beerus. It's not always about winning, Beerus is just training him to use the super saiyan god power fully. Then, he'll simply crush Goku with his true power." says elder kai.

"But what would be the point of Ash not taking on battles like a warrior if he's now a z fighter? There's no real point in being a z warrior if you're off catching pokemon for the regional tournament." says Kibito kai.

"Think about it for a second." says elder kai.

"What would be the point in that?" wonders kibito kai.

"Hmmmm...for the fun of it. I guess. Ash knows he's a z fighter now. So he has to be on guard for any enemy that shows up yet he also wants to teach Trunks and goten the ways of Pokémon battles for when pokemon and trainer can battle alongside eachother like when Buu was a threat." says elder kai.

Kibito kai didn't like the idea of Ash teaching trunks and goten the ways of Pokémon battles when he could be seeing how good a fighter he is.

"Ash and goku are unpredictable in their own ways yet Beerus is the most unpredictable of the three. Because that's the type of terrifying guy Beerus is." says elder kai.

earth...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

"But I think I got this. I bet barely anyone can fight you when you're this strong Beerus. So-"

Beerus disappeared before Goku could finish what he was saying and appeared behind him, startling Goku.

"Enough chit chat. You or your estranged son wouldn't understand the life of a deity." says Beerus.

"Are you talking about Ash? He's like a son to me, he's not actually one of my kids." says Goku.

"Yeah...I don't buy it. Gotenks tried to tell me about the reasoning behind ash being with you saiyans and I say, there's no human alive who can get to deity levels like saiyans can and yet he and you have a god like essence." says Beerus blasting Goku's back.

Goku fell through the clouds until Beerus teleported under Goku again, blasting his back once more, launching him higher into the sky. Beerus began going from one side to the other, blasting Goku, causing smoke to form from each impact. Then, beerus grabbed Goku's face and pushed him downwards making it appears as though Goku is a meteor crashing down to Earth.

"What's wrong super saiyan god? Wishing you could see how will you can battle in this form before our battle? Needing your son around so you can train him to be more fighter than what he already is? Will you simply let yourself fall, unable to do a thing to stop me or will things stay as they are and not have your peculiar son help you in battle?" wonders Beerus.

Goku and Beerus crash landed on a deserted island that was out in the middle of the ocean, not to far from where the spacecraft stopped.

Spacecraft...

"Dad! Bulma, let's hurry." worries Gohan.

"I know! I'm trying! The engine is messed up! Jeez..." says Bulma.

"It's seems as though he can't stand up to the power of the god of destruction after all. Even with super saiyan god form. If Goku isn't managing very well there's no telling if ash can. " thinks piccolo.

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Island...

As the smoke cleared, Beerus walked up to Goku who was sprawled on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"I'd love to learn more about Ash and his peculiar ways. Especially since you decided to combine realms without thinking of the consequences. No...its not the best time to see what Ash is doing. He knows what's best for him and yet I see he wants a better life for fighters like yourself in these peaceful times. You though...youd take his place in challenging me as a super saiyan god while Ash gives you saiyans a challenge you aren't used too. This earth went from fighting monsters as enemies to using monsters to battle other monsters. That doesn't sound quite right now...does it?" wonders Beerus.

"Pokemonsters are nothing like the enemies we fought, that's including you if you prefer to be claimed as a monster. Pokemonsters are like the animals of earth but have techniques that a normal animal doesn't have. Some looking like items or plants as well as the animals that are around us. If anything, you're misunderstanding what Ash showed us we could accomplish im these peaceful times. That is until you decided to show yourself." says Goku.

"Won't that be a sight. Good thing you've managed to break free just moments before the explosion." says Beerus.

"Don't change the subject Beerus." says Goku.

"Same goes to you super saiyan god. If it wasn't for the party, I wouldn't be so interested in a human with saiyan qualities." says Beerus kicking Goku, so he was facing upward.

Beerus stands over Goku, unamused by the way Goku was handling things.

"I have to say, I'm sleepy now." says Beerus annoyed.

Goku covered his face with his arms as Beerus aimed punches at him.

"Ouch!" says Goku.

"What a bore. I'm half asleep now. You bore me! You bore me! You were supposed to be different. Supposed to be worthy! Yet you put me to sleep like everything else! Can a little bit of excitement do us any good? If Ash were here he'd be honing his saiyan powers instead of doing his hobby of capturing monsters!" says Beerus punching Goku's arms continuously.

"Why you...?! Leave Ash out of this! He only showed Shenron because you gave him no other choice! If anything, he's better off away from you and your chaotic ways!" says Goku head butting Beerus away.

Goku stood up and backflipped away from Beerus, clenching his wrist as he continued to catch his breath, watching Beerus fall to the ground.

"That was good. But an attack like that...how should I put it..." says Beerus.

"Uhhh...uh huh?" wonders Goku.

"It won't have any effect on me at all!" says Beerus irritatedly.

Goku gasped.

spacecraft...

"They're on that island. Hurry up!" says Piccolo.

"I know! Don't give me orders, ok?!" wonders Bulma.

Bulma looked up from the controls unsure of what was levitating lifelessly infront of the spacecraft.

"What's that?" wonders Bulma.

Bulma took a better look at what was floating infront of their spacecraft and was shocked to see Goku lieing lifelessly. Gohan and Dende couldn't believe their eyes either.

"Goku!?" wonders Bulma shocked.

"Hep looks injured!" says Gohan worriedly.

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

As quickly as possible Beerus skyrocketed toward Goku, head butting him into the stratosphere, while Goku lays there floating looking lifeless.

spacecraft...

Gohan stared speechless watching Goku fall only to be head butted, being launched higher and higher.

"Take us up!" says piccolo.

"I know!" growls Bulma.

Space...

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus yawned, not enjoying how Goku was acting whilst ending up in space, just above the earth.

"Hey, how much longer are you gonna be lounging around? It's about time to resume the fight." says Beerus.

Goku just levitated in midair unable to do a thing, laying silently.

"Well, I don't like attaching any meaning to my destruction." says Beerus.

Beerus formed an atomic ball in his hands then began using the atom orb like a soccer ball until it landed back in his hand.

"But it seems I'll have to this to make you come at me with full force." says Beerus.

"D...don't tell me!" says Goku looking down at the earth as he straightened himself up.

Beerus and Goku stood in silence awaiting the next attack to be thrown.

"S...stop!" says Goku putting his hand infront of himself.

"This is your fault." says Beerus.

"Do human lives mean anything to you!?" wonders Goku.

"This is a battle of gods. Are you saying humans lives are more important than our battle? What a foolish question. Either we continue our battle or I move onto Ash. It's your decision and I think you know the answer to that. You won't beable to rebound or crush this one." says Beerus.

Beerus let go of the atom orb and kicked it toward the earth, having it fall from spsce at high speed. Before the orb could reach earth, Goku teleported infront of it then used kamehameha with one hand to disperse the orb that almost entered earths atmosphere.

"That was simple enough, wasn't it? I just had to blow it away." says Goku.

"Right idea. Since you're so eager to finish our match, let's scale it up." says Beerus.

Beerus created hundreds of atomic orbs around him.

"Well, motivated yet?" wonders Beerus.

Goku powered up ready to finish the battle Beerus has been waiting for.

"You want to see the real power of a super saiyan god? Then that's what you'll get!" says Goku.

Goku powered up more intriguing Beerus the more power he gained through the power of his flaming aura.

"Ahhhh, excellent. Yes that's what I want...just like that." thinks Beerus.

Beerus is very pleased by Goku powering up to his maximum power.

"Here I go!" says Beerus kicking the atomic orbs toward Goku who finally finished powering up.

In an attempt to save earth from destruction, Goku used kamehameha, whiping the atomic orbs out, shocking beerus. Goku's was out of breath from using a huge kamehameha to stop the attack Beerus could made.

"My apologies." says Beerus charging toward Goku.

Beerus forces his hand through Goku's chest, catching Goku off guard.

"I was mistaken. It seems that I was wrong about you being the guy I was looking for. If you see Ash, tell him he better be ready for when I fight him." says Beerus.

Goku slipped from beerus' grip and fell toward earth, entering earths atmosphere.

kai world...

Kibito kai and elder kai were shocked to see Goku in earths atmosphere, slowly falling infront of the spacecraft.

Spacecraft...

Gohan was stunned to see Goku falling, unable to move.

"Goku!" says piccolo shocked.

Ssj God Goku...

Goku landed in the sea, unable to move an inch as he went deeper into the depths of the ocean, unconscious.

"You're so strong Beerus. What the heck? I had no idea...that someone...was stronger out there. He's strong...so strong...way, way to strong...I don't know why...why I don't know why...I...I don't know why...I don't know why but I mean totally filled with excitement." thinks Goku waking up.

Party boat...

Vegeta smiled knowing the battle wasn't over just yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Alola...

Team rocket...

Bewear was keeping watch while team rocket stayed in the cave eating the berries and honey, bewear got for them.

"Can you pass me that?" wonders Jessie pointing at the pile of berries.

"Sure. Here you go." says James tossing Jessie a berry.

"This berry sure is delicious too." says meowth holding a berry that looked like grapes.

Wobuffet agreed eating his huge berry.

"Ugh...I dont wanna do anything today." says Jessie stretching.

"We've got good food and a nice bed. What more could you ask for?" says James.

"This is heaven." says meowth.

Wobuffet agreed. Team rocket heard a ringing noise coming from somewhere in the cave.

"What's was that?" wonders Jessie looking around as she sat up.

"Where's it coming from?" wonders James.

"It's so loud." says meowth putting his paws on his ears.

Team rocket get shocked realizing where the noise was coming from and immediately jumped up.

"It's a call from headquarters." says James lookimg down st what was making the ringing sound.

Team rocket scrambled around then stood straight infront of the holophone.

'It seems there hasn't bee any recent reports coming in from the alola region.' says matori.

"It's because what we call out here on site call 'on site interference'" says Jessie annoyed.

"Jessie." says James.

'So do you have results to show?' wonders Giovanni.

"Yes, Giovanni. Well, we've ummm...we caught a new pokemon." says Jessie straitening up.

Kanto...

Giovanni watched a Pokémon slink toward Jessie, James and meowth.

'Hey, come here! Can you just get invite the video?' says Jessie annoyed.

'It's an extremely strong Pokémon called mimikyu." says James awkwardly.

Alola...

'I see.' says Giovanni.

'So you only caught one pokemon?' wonders matori.

"No, there's more. Um, we've caught a bewear too." says meowth awkwardly.

Kanto...

'Thats right. The bewear is a strong Pokémon too.' says James akwkwardly.

Wobuffet agreed.

'Enough with the it's strong this or its not so strong that!' says Jessie getting close to the screen.

Alola...

'I see. I'll be expecting more from you in order to further team rockets development.' says Giovanni.

"Y...yes sir!" says Jessie awkwardly.

"Understood!" says James.

"We won't dissapoint you!" says meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

'Don't forget to check in regularly.' says matori.

The holophone turned off leaving team rocket to finish up what they were doing.

"Who does that bobbed haired four eyes think she is? Think she's big just because she's always beside Giovanni." says Jessie unamused, breaking the holophone.

"Atleast we managed to get out of that one." says James.

"But what are we going to do? We only caught mimikyu." says meowth.

"Then I guess we'll catch bewear." says James.

"That's impossible." says Jessie.

"Then that just means..." says James facing jessie.

"We'll just catch a new Pokémon." says Jessie.

"Yeah!" agree meowth and James.

Beach...

Lana, I'm her swimsuit and poplio went for a swim when Lana pointed toward something she wanted to investigate.

Above the sea...

"You've done it now! Take this!" says Ash, in his swim trunks splashing Pikachu.

sand...

trunks and goten...

Goten and trunks, still in their party outfits, were sitting in the sand challenging eachother to a sandcastle building contest.

"Trunks what are the odds of dad losing?" wonders goten.

"I don't know. We can't sense him unlike before." says Trunks.

"I hope he's ok taking on Beerus." says goten.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. Let's focus more on how we want our sand castles sculpted." says trunks gathering wet sand.

"I want some too!" says Goten running toward the ocean.

"Copier!" says Trunks.

"I am not!" says Goten pointing his shovel at trunks.

"You say that now." smirks trunks.

Goten pouted going back to his sandcastle.

Above the sea...

"You should come out here too Rotom! The water is great!" says Ash running in the water.

Sand...

Rotom, Rowlet, rockruff and professor kukui...

Professor kukui, Rotom dex, rockruff and Rowlet were minding their pencils business, under an umbrella to get shade.

"No thanks! Sea water is dangerous!" says Rotom dex.

"Your body is water proof so you should be ok." says professor kukui.

"But what if water was able to get in somewhere? It would corrupt my data." says Rotom dex.

Sophocles...

"Looks like your water proof to me rotom!" says Sophocles, in a stripped green and white swimsuit, splashing Rotom dex with his clawitzer watergun.

"What was that for!?" freaks Rotom dex.

Ash and sophocles...

"Woah, what's that Sophocles?" wonders Ash running up to Sophocles.

"A clawitzer water gun! It has automatic aiming and a water pressure adjustment feature! Since I thought we were playing in the water I thought id try making this!" says Sophocles.

"You made that! That's awesome!" says Ash amazed.

"Go togedemaru!" says sophocles.

Togedemaru spun around in the water slamming into Pikachu who went wide eyed.

"With this water gun and togedemaru I'm invonsible." says sophocles.

"Is that so? Time to get our revenge Pikachu! Take this!" says ash.

Ash and Pikachu began splashing togedemaru and sophocles while sophocles and togedemaru splashed ash and Pikachu back.

professor kukui, Rowlet and Rotom dex...

"How basic. Scooping up the water is ineffective. 50% of the water leaks though your hands. There is no more than 30% chance you'd win against your opponent." says Rotom dex.

Mallow and Lillie...

"Lillie come with me. We can swim with Lana if you want." says mallow, wearing her green and red floral bathing suit, helping Lillie up.

"Huh?" wonders Lillie, wearing a white bathing suit, stunned.

"Professor kukui, look after the egg for us!" says mallow.

Professor kukui, Rowlet and Rotom dex...

"Got it covered!" says professor kukui reading a book.

Lillie went into the water to play with mallow who was splashing Lillie.

"An opening...take this and this!" says mallow splashing Lillie more.

"Hey! Mallow!" says Lillie splashing mallow back.

Lillie looked down at the water thinking she saw a Pokémon and freaked out.

"What's wrong Lillie? There's no Pokémon around." says mallow splashing Lillie.

"I see something coming toward the surface. It's coming up really fast!" freaks Lillie.

Everyone looks at the shadowy figure coming toward the surface and get stunned to see Lana coming to the suprface holding a man's arm.

"Lana don't startle us like that! Huh? Who's the man?" wonders Lillie.

"I wanted us to play with eachother but then I found this person. He looked like he really wanted to come to the surface." says Lana.

"Goten? Ash? Shouldn't I be near Bulma's party boat?" wonders Goku looking around.

"So this is your dad. I can see the resemblance but your dad and brother are muscular compared to you." says Rotom dex flying toward the ocean to check out Goku.

"Rotom you don't like the water. Remember?" says Ash looking at Rotom dex.

"Red hair, red eyes, yet has similar hairstyle of Ash and his brother...you must be their dad!" says Rotom dex excitedly.

"Dad!?" wonders Goten running up to the water.

"Goku what's going on? Is Beerus giving you trouble?" wonders Trunks.

"Beerus? What person is named Beerus?" wonder Ashs classmates.

"I can't be chatting right now. I'd love to take you back to the boat but I'm kinda in the middle of a battle. Id be happy to see the pokemonsters you gather boys but that will have to be for another time. Ash, keep doing what you do best and never falter when battling in Hawaii." says Goku.

"Yeah...sure 'dad'." says Ash confused.

"You mean alola sir." says Mallow.

"Uhhh...yeah...that." sweat drops Goku.

"Dad...you need to get away quick!" says Goten.

Ashs classmates were confused by the way goten was acting. Goten looked up at to see if there were any flying pokemon near the ocean.

"Hey everyone! I think I see a flying Pokémon!" says Goten pointing at the sky.

"I doubt it." says Trunks.

Goten knudged trunks hoping to make sure no one realizes Goku could fly.

"Look again." whispers Goten.

"Id love to see what pokemon are on the beach. I think I see a sandcastle Pokémon with eyes! How weird?" says trunks pointing toward the sand.

Ashs classmates looked around to see no Pokémon around, letting Goku sky rocketing back to Beerus, who was awaiting the continuation of their battle.

"I don't see anything. Were you lieing?" wonders Kiawe.

"Were they?" wonders Ash looking around.

Everyone turned around to greet Goku only to see he disappeared from the ocean.

"Weird, were our eyes tricking us?" wonders Lillie.

"I shouldve taken pictures since he was in fact here." says Rotom dex.

"Suspiscious." says sophocles glaring at Ash, goten and trunks.

Ash, goten and trunks laughed nervously then went back to what they were doing, Ash splashing sophocles and goten and trunks making sand castles. Everyone shrugged it off and went back to having fun in the sun.

"I still think it's weird how Lana could help a person to shore yet you claim it's all of our imaginations. What are you hiding from us Ash?" wonders Sophocles.

"Nothing. The sun is making us hallucinate. Right goten? Trunks?" sweat drops Ash.

"The sun makes you see things that's aren't really there." says trunks crossing his arms.

Goten nodded.

Ocean...

"Let's play together!" says Lana.

"Ok!" says Lillie.

Poplio came to shore ready to play with the girls too.

"Do it bounsweet!" says mallow.

Bounsweet turned itself upside down and splashed everyone who was in the water.

"Now you've done it!" says Ash.

space...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

"Let's keep going Beerus. It's seems like the power of the super saiyan god has awaken within me. I even saw Ash for a brief moment and as much as I wanted to stay, my duty is to take on you right now. " says Goku.

"Let's hope Ashs friends thought they were seeing things." says Beerus.

"I doubt they've seen anyone with red eyes so let's hope that's the case. My new God powers are gonna take me to much further heights." says Goku.

"Killing Ash will have to be for later then. I'm liking the look in your eyes. I'd like to honor the latent power that has caused you to rise again by showing you my power as well." says Beerus.

spacecraft...

The spaceship managed to get all the way to where Goku and Beerus were located.

"Did we make it in time?" wonders piccolo.

Sparks go flying around the ship, making it hard to stay above earths atmosphere to watch the battle.

"What the...?" wonders piccolo.

"Wha...what's going on? Is there an electrical storm?" wonders Bulma looking back at everyone.

No one knew what to say to Bulma so she tried pressing buttons to see if it would help.

"Oh no." worried Bulma.

"Piccolo what's going on?" wonders Gohan.

"Their power is scorching the air." says piccolo.

"We're gonna fall of this keeps up!" says Gohan.

"Do something!" says piccolo.

"I am doing something!" says Bulma.

"Do your best Bulma!" says Gohan.

Ssj god Goku vs Beerus...

"Shall we go somewhere else?" wonders Beerus.

"Where are you implying we go?" wonders Goku.

"Don't go assuming I want to barge in on Ashs fun. I have to get through you to get to him after all." says Beerus.

"In that case, if we could that'd be great." says Goku awkwardly.

Beerus and Goku went higher into space, leaving the others behind to fend for themselves.

Party boat...

Vegeta had his head facing upward watching the battle that ended up in space.

"Hello." says Whis flying up to Vegeta.

Vegeta was paying more attention to the fight than whis.

"Do you wanna strain your neck like that?" woonders whis.

Whis set his staff down and made huge hologram from the blue orb to get a better look at the battle in space.

"Oh, how amazing! I can see every detail perfectly clear! You can watch it without having to dodge the fighters." says whis happily.

Whis looked over to see if Vegeta noticed but to no luck, watched from his staff.

"Prince? Ahem. If you'd like to watch, please say so anytime. Thought a thank you wouldn't hurt." says Whis.

Space...

"Huh? Beerus isn't here? Where the heck did he go?" wonders Goku.

Goku looked around to see if Beerus was around, without realizing Beerus stayed behind him wherever he looked.

"Man...I'm stumped." says Goku.

Beerus thought he had the upper hand by aiming to whack his shoulder but Goku caught his hand before he could make contact.

"Let's not. The same trick won't work again. You get that right?" says Goku.

"Indeed." says Beerus.

Goku laughed letting go of beerus' hand.

"Let's do this without using cheap tricks." says Beerus.

"That's what I'm talking about." says Goku.

Beerus and Goku backed away so they were face to face and charge up their power then charged st eachother doing barrages of punches at eachother. The force of their punches, shook themselves and the planet, including everything and everyone on it.

Kai planet...

Kibito kai and elder kai felt the shock waves given off near the earth, growing more worried with each impact the battle threw between gods.

"Wh...what's going on!?" wonders Kibito kai.

"It seems that their destructive powers amplified as the distance from the point of impact increases! This is not good. The consequences will be dire." says elder kai.

Elder kai walked forward making Kibito kai hesitant as elder kai got a little ways away from Kibito kai.

"At this rate, theuniverse will be destroyed." says elder kai.

Kibito kai gasped at the idea of the universe destroying itself because of the battle going on.

"Of those two continue to clash a few more times, the people, the planets, we gods, Beerus and Goku will all face utter destruction. This universe will be reduced to nothing more than an empty void." worried elder kai.

earth...

alola...

"Did you feel that Ash?" wonders Goten.

"I did. The earth was trembling due to Beerus and Goku. We can't tell them that though. We need to act like everything's normal." says Ash.

"Ok...I just hope dad's able to continue." says Goten.

"Send put your Pokémon. They deserve some fun." says Ash.

"Oh right! I got caught up in sand castle building." says Goten.

Goten sent out his pokeball revealing a Poplio like Lana's.

"The perfect pokemon to help aid in our family garden." smiles Goten.

"Don't forget mine!" says trunks sending out his Pokémon.

The pokemon that appeared was a Rowlet that landed on trunks' head.

"Seeing your Rowlet in action made me want one of my own. Hakuna Hala sent out the three starters to see which one would want to come to us instead of us choosing." says Trunks.

"It took a bit but two out of the three came up to us. Choosing starters here is strange. It's like, instead of you choosing the Pokémon, the Pokémon choose you." says Goten.

"Haha...yeah. Rowlet wanted to come with me even though we just met and now we are great friends even if he sleeps a lot. By the way, where's beedrill and Butterfree?" wonders Ash.

Trunks and Goten went wide eyed then face palmed.

"We left them behind since we were going to Bulma's party. We weren't expecting to come here, let alone sooner than we thought." says Goten.

"You'll have them with you in no time. Come on! We need to have as much fun in the sun as we can!" says Ash.

Rockruff happily scampered down to the ocean where it was boys vs girls in a splash fight.

"You should hurry up too so you can play with everyone. Rotom, if you hate water there is always playing with Goten and Trunks. They just left the ocean to play in the sand somemore." says professor Kukui.

The pokeegg moved as if wanting to play with the kids.

Team rocket...

Jessie yawned, getting bored of fishing near the rocks.

"Ah, this is pointless. We're just sitting here." says Jessie unamused, tossing her fishing rod with ekans lure.

"I told you so." sighs James.

"Fine, you two can do it. I'm thirsty." says Jessie grabbing their snack bag.

Jessie takes a sip from her cup and a bite out of a doughnut while James and meowth watched with mouths agape.

"Malasada doughnuts!" saddens meowth reaching for the bag.

"When did you get those?" wonders James.

"I bought them. They're mine." says Jessie waving her doughnut around.

Wingull swooped down and grabbed the malasada doughnut with its beak and flew away.

"My malasada doughnut! Hey! Give it back! Come back!" freaks Jessie reaching out to the wingull.

Wobuffet frantically reached for the doughnut to help Jessie out.

"A wingull? Would it be good to catch that?" wonders James looking up.

"No way! Never! It took my precious malasada! I won't forgive it!" says Jessie angrily.

Wingull family...

The parent wingull gave its family the malasada doughnut to munch on.

Team rocket...

Meowth looked down to see a cloyster resting on the rocks below them.

"Thats a cloyster!" says meowth shocked.

"It looks pretty strong. Let's catch it!" says Jessie looking in the direction meowth was.

Team rocket climbed down to where the cloyster was and hid behind a rock.

"It's sleeping. This is our chance." says Jessie taking out a pokeball.

"Already?" wonders James.

"We've gotta battle it first." says meowth.

The cloyster woke up and swallowed the pokdball before the red light could tell team rocket it was captured.

"What? My precious pokeball! Hey! Give that back! Give it back!" freaks Jessie.

Try as Jessie may, cloyster wouldn't budge or open to get her pokeball back.

"Guess we'll only get it back by brute force." says meowth walking up to the cloyster.

James walked up to the cloyster to help Jessie and meowth open cloyster' shell. Even with help from meowth and James, cloyster didn't move an inch, pissong pff Jessie even more.

"It's closed tight!" says Meowth leaning against the cloyster.

"Just give it back atleast!" says Jessie annoyed.

A wave came crushing against the rocks and whisked cloyster away, leaving team rocket soaken wet.

"I can't take this!" says Jessie angrily.

Wobuffet agreed, waving its arm. Cloyster looked back at team rocket and spit out the pokeball then swam away.

Ash, his Rowlet and kiawe...

Ash and Kiawe were swimming toward a rock formation in the sea with Ashs Rowlet flying overhead to which kiawe wins the race. Ashs Rowlet landing announcing the winner of the race.

"I lost." huffs Ash setting his head down.

"That was a good race." says kiawe.

"I'll win next time!" says Ash.

"You're on." smiles Kiawe.

Ash and kiawe fist bumped then noticed three Corsola on the rock infront of them.

"Corsola!" says Ash amazed.

"You see them alot around this area." says kiawe.

"I know! I'll try and catch one! Help me out Rowlet." says Ash lifting himself out of the water onto the rock.

The group of Corsola jumped into the ocean and swam away before Ash could get a chance to catch one.

"Get away Ash!" says kiawe.

"What...?" woonders Ash backing up.

A group of Mareanie come onto the rock startling Ash and his Rowlet.

"What are these things!?" wonders Ash trying to t step on the Pokémon.

"They're called Mareanie! You've got to be careful around them! They're poisonous!" says Kiawe.

"Poisonous!?" freaks Ash jumping onto the top of the rock.

"Let's go back!" says kiawe swimming away.

"Yeah!" says Ash jumping into the water to swim away.

Shore...

The class was around Ash and kiawe wondering what had them all shook up.

"Ash!" worries Goten running up to Ash.

"What happened?" wonders Trunks running after goten.

"That was a close call. A group of Mareanie are espescially dangerous." says professor kukui walking up to the group.

"Mareanie, the brutal star Pokémon. A poison and water type. With poisonous spikes on its head, it uses its 10 tentacles to pounce and attack its opponent upside down." says Rotom dex.

"I wanted to try and battle with it." says Ash excitedly.

Ashs Rowlet was scared of the idea of battling the poison star Pokémon.

"You see them around here a lot. Maybe you'll get to see another amd the next you can battle it." says Lana.

"Yeah!" says Ash happily.

"We want more Pokémon too!" says trunks.

"Yeah!" says Goten.

"You recently got your starters. You need to think of what pokemon would be stronger then or weaker than the starter you chose." says professor kukui.

Trunks and Goten groaned at the idea of not being able to battle.

"Let's take a break everyone!" says Lillie walking up to the umbrella with Sophocles.

Lillie looked back at the group with a soda in her hand.

team rocket...

James was looking down at what pokemon were coming their way and spotted a carvanha.

"It's a carvanha! If you don't mind, I'll just..." says James.

James shot a net into the water with his net bazooka.

"I got it!" says James.

James realed the net in to see carvanha was caught only for it to bite the net apart to escape.

"What the heck are you doing?" wond re James.

"We were so close. By the way, where did mimikyu go?" says meowth.

Meowth looked down to see the cloth of mimikyu in the water ad got freaked out by it.

"It's body! Where's its body?" wonders Meowth looking around worriedly.

Meowth saw a shadowy figure swim up to the cloth and realizes it's mimikyu swimming up to its disguised. Meowth gets creeped out trying to get Jessie and James' attention. James and Jessie look over at Meowth who was face down in the water.

"Hey meowth! Why are you playing around?" wonders Jessie.

Meowths soul comes back letting Meowth sit up startled by what transpired.

"I went to the other world again." says Meowth worriedly.

"Are you ok?" wonders James.

"Mimikyu...Mimikyus body is bad news." says Meowth frantically looking around.

"But mimikyu is right over there." says Jessie pointing at mimikyu.

Team rocket looked over in mimikyus direction and got creeped out by the way it was looking at them. Wobuffet managed to catch something only to find a flip flop was attached to the lure. James gets another idea and puts on scuba gear with a Corsola helmet.

"Now for our ambush in the sea strategy! If we dressed as Corsola, we'll look natural." says James.

"I see. Good luck." says Jessie lounging on a lawn chair under an umbrella.

"What? I'm the only one going?" wonders James pointing at himself.

"I don't want to get my skin sunburned." says Jessie.

"Once you've lured it over here, I'll attack it. I'd be at a disadvantage in the water." says Meowth walking over to Jessie.

"And that's why it's just you! Good luck!" says Jessie.

"Ok, fine." says James.

James went swimming through the ocean in search of the carvanha that escaped.

"If I wait around here, hopefully the carvanha will come this way." says James looking around.

James noticed Alomomola jumping in the way not to far from where he stopped.

"Alomomola! Alright, I'll just lure them-"

James got startled by a Mareanie jumping onto his helmet, assuming his helmet was a Corsola.

"Wha...what's this thing!?" wonders James freaking out.

Mareanie cracked James' helmet while James struggled in the water until Meowth went in and dragged him to the rocky shore.

"What happened James?" wonders Meowth.

"I ran into this terrible thing." says James.

The Mareanie jumped off the Corsola helmet confused by what was going on. James took out his guidebook and looked through it to see what Pokémon came into their sites.

"What's this thing? It's all spiky." says Jessie.

"Is it a Mareanie?" wonders James.

"Oh, if you look at it closely, dout you think it's cute?" workers Jessie.

Mareanie slapped Jessie's hand away when she reached for the Pokémon.

"Ouch! What we that for!?" wonders Jessie annoyed.

"Be careful! It looks like this thing is poisonous." says James.

"What!? We could use a poison type on our team!" says Jessie eagerly wanting to catch it.

"What?" wonders James shocked.

"Good luck!" says Jessie shoving James toward the Mareanie.

James lost his balance ending up getting Mareanie attatched to his head, making him poisoned.

"James are you ok!?" wonder Jessie and Meowth.

Mareanie jumped off James, showing that James got poisoned yet look similar to the Mareanie that attacked him.

"That's a poison type alright. It's strong." says Jessie.

"This isn't the time to admire it!" freaks Meowth.

Mareanie took one glance at James and blushed, seeing how much James looked like a Mareanie then began chasing him.

"Get away from me!" says James trying to keep the Mareanie away.

Beach...

"Ok, its now Pokémon observation time. Find and observe every target Pokémon." says professor kukui.

"Ok!" say the class, trunks and Goten.

The class separated and went their own ways leaving trunks and goten with Ash.

Space...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

"Here we go!" says Beerus.

"Come at me!" says Goku.

Beerus and Goku powered up a massive amount of energy then charged at eachother, having their fists collide.

"I did it." says Goku.

Kai planet...

"Oh my..." says elder kai.

Space...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus and Goku switched arms, still having fists colliding with both chuckling at eachother. Beerus swung his fist at Goku, aiming to punch him and missed as Goku sucked at the last second, being able to land a punch to beerus' stomach, knocking him backwards.

Kai planet...

"H...how incredible!" says elder kai shocked.

"What just happened elder kai?" wonders Kibito kai looking at elder kai.

"He managed to completely cancel out Beerus' attacks by delivering blows at the exact same force and angle." says elder kai.

Space...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

"Honestly, I was hoping to get that perfect around the second clash though. As expected of you Beerus! You didn't make it that easy." says Goku itching his cheek.

"This guy was testing out new techniques in the middle of battling me?" thinks Beerus seriously.

Beerus and Goku circle around eachother clashing with barrages of kicks and punches until one of Beerus and Goku blocked eachother with one of their arms .

"Are you planning on going even higher, even after obtaining the power of a god?!" wonders Beerus.

"Yeah, I will!" says Goku.

Goku went to punch Beerus in the face but was only able to scratch his cheek. Beerus flew back still facing Goku and formed another atom orb in his hands.

"Don't underestimate the power of a god." says Beerus.

Goku dispersed his fiery aura keeping his eyes on the big atom orb and cupped his hands together at his side while Beerus made the atom orb huge and had the giant orb circle himself.

"Ka...me...ha...me...!" says Goku.

"Take this!" says Beerus tossing the atom orb at goku.

"...HA!" says Goku blasting the orb with kamehameha.

The collision of both attacks caused another shock wave to engulf the earth and kai planet.

Kai planet...

"It can't be..." says Kibito kai.

Earth...

Satan city Newscast...

"Please look at this. An ominous shockwave is engulfing the entire world. I'm getting a ludicrously bad feeling about this." says the reporter.

spacecraft...

Everyone was watching the tv broadcast on the ship, to see what the news reporter had to say.

'In fact, I don't see anything good about this!' says the reporter.

King kai planet...

King kai and bubbles were running in circles frantically worried about what will come of the fight.

Space...

One by one the shockwaves destroy some planets while Beerus and Goku fought st their fullest power.

Kai planet...

"So...is this how it ends?" wonders Kibito kai falling to his knees.

"With regret, it appears it is time to say our goodbyes." says elder kai.

"Elder kai..." worries Kibito kai.

"Here. It's a parting gift. Please have..." says elder kai handing Kibito kai a magazine.

Kibito kai swats the magazine away making elder kai go wide eyed.

space...

The Kamehameha attack was still trying to disperse the huge atom orb but to no avail, the orb was pushing itself toward Goku.

"Is this the super saiyan gods limit? Beerus you are amazing. Hate to say it...but I don't think I could keep up with you anymore!" says Goku trying to keep the orb from touching him.

"You fight well." smirks Beerus.

The huge orb appeared to have peirced through the kamehameha and was inches away from Goku.

"Hey now..." says Beerus stunned.

"Oh come on..." says Goku.

Suddenly Goku's kamehameha was pushing the huge orb back toward Beerus stunning him.

"The power of a super saiyan god is telling me that I can still go higher." says Goku.

With both of Beerus and Goku's mights, they ended up causing an explosion in the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

"What? Is the universe...? Is Goku alright? We...we're here. We're all still here. The chain reaction, it didn't happen." says Kibito kai stunned, looking around.

"Seems that last shockwave was a false alarm, a percent of a tiny fraction of their energy is most likely still up there." says elder kai.

"Are Ashs classmates noticing the shockwaves?" wonders Kibito kai looking up.

"That's unlikely, at most Ash probably has and is trying to keep things normal." says elder kai.

Kibito kai was shocked to see Beerus and Goku's battle wasn't over when it should've ended with the third shockwave.

Space...

Ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Goku was still struggling to keep the orb from reaching him and once the orb reached the middle of the two, the orb got smaller yet had streaks of lightning coming out in all directions. Goku managed to push the orb toward Beerus little by little yet it wasn't enough and beerus smirked, launching the orb back toward Goku.

"No way!" worries Goku.

Despite all Goku could do, the orb was to close for Goku to keep away much longer.

kai planet...

Kibito kai gasped watching the orb push Goku back.

"Such power..." says Kibito kai.

"Yes, we're lucky. Atleast for now! The destructive force of their last collision has made a super super high density ball of energy. Not unlike a collapsing star but on a much larger scale that envokes a doomsday for sure." says elder kai.

Kibito kai gulped feeling uneasy about how much more destructive force Beerus and Goku will give out.

Earth...

The destructive shock waves from the clash continue to spread throughout the entire planet stunning Everyone as the earth shook as storm clouds covered the sky the sky.

Satan city...

"Can you see this folks? The distortions continue to ripple through our city and across the globe! They seem weaker now but much more frequent. Is omen of doom to strong a phrase? This reporter thinks not." says the reporter turning around.

Party boat...

Everyone on the boat was watching the fight from Whis's staff and Hercule couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is crazy. Kinda feels like the world is ending." freaks Hercule.

"Most likely, yes." says Whis?

"What!? Are you kidding me?" wonders Hercule.

"I didn't anticipate the super saiyan god would possess this amount of power. Beerus must have also thought that only the earth and perhaps some other planets would be destroyed. Dear me, there are some things the gods themselves do not know." says whis.

"Uhhhh...could you explain that but with smaller words?" wonders Hercule.

"The two fighters having a fight, with their powers being big and scary. They will make your planet and maybe everything else blow away." says whis.

Hercule starred blankly, speechless, not liking the odds of the unfinished battle.

"So...it's over?" wonders Hercule looking back at Videl.

Hercule didn't like the worried expression Videl had and looked back over at whis.

"But...blue guy can't you just save us all with your magic glow stick like you did before?" wonders Hercule.

"Don't be so unreasonable. There's no way I can stop power thats strong enough to end the world." says Whis.

Hercule frantically looked from whis to Videl, back to whis and fell to his knees in agony.

"In that case, please tell them to stop the fight right now. Ok? Look at me. I'm begging you." says Hercule pressing his hands together.

Hercule jumped up and jotted something down on a notepad.

"How's this?" wonders Hercule.

"Huh?" wonders whis.

"National all you can eat gift card!" says Hercule.

"A national all you can eat gift card? How enticing!" says whis intrigued.

Hercule was brimming with happiness, assuming whis will do the job.

"Oh, what should I do?" wonders Whis bummed.

"What's the verdict? Say yeah!" says Hercule.

"I'm so very, very, very incredibly tempted." ponders whis.

Hercule was hoping for the answer he wanted but got a different response.

"I must apologize. I have t decline your offer." says Whis.

Hercule fell backwards appalled to hear an offer get rejected.

"You will die too, you know." says Hercule.

Thunder and lightning began clashing while Vegeta watched unphased, keeping silent.

space...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Goku and Beerus' struggle to see which was the better fighter, caused rock formations to crumble, waves to crash and trees to fall on earth.

"Your resilience is astounding but let's end this now! I'm getting bored of this!" says Beerus.

With as much force as possible, the orb between Goku and Beerus exploded causing a bright light to envelope them.

Earth...

party boat...

"Wha...what's that light? No! It can't be over!" says Hercule looking up at the sky.

Hercule ran up to Videl, mrs briefs, dr. Briefs and Chichi and turned around so he was facing whis.

"You ain't destroying nothing! Earth defender says no way! I won't let you! There's no way I'll let you!" says Hercule spreading his arms out.

"Go dad!" says Videl happily.

spacecraft...

Gohan looked up at the sky, powered up and flew up to the deck.

"Videl, I'm coming! Don't worry!" worries Gohan.

"Gohan, thank goodness you're here!" says Videl happily.

Party boat...

Gohan landed infront of Videl, shielding her from the incoming light that enveloped the kai planet and earth. Once the light subsided, everyone on the party boat opened their eyes, confused to see a clear blue sky as if nothing ever happened.

"What?" wonders Hercule looking at himself.

Hercule slapped his cheeks a couple times to be sure he was awake.

"Im alive? Did I do that?" wonders Hercule stunned.

Hercule looked back at the others who were also confused by how there'd be nothing caused by the explosion.

"Videl, how do you feel? Are you and the baby ok?" wonders Gohan.

"I'm ok. The baby and I feel fine." says Videl looking at Gohan.

"I thought that blast had us for sure but everyone looks fine." says Gohan.

Spaceship...

"What happened? What did we just see?" wonders piccolo.

Kai planet...

"Elder kai, what does this mean? The orb disappeared." sash Kibito kai looking back at elder kai.

earth...

party boat...

"I stopped it but how? Could it be? Could I have caused a miracle with the power of my love!?" wonders Hercule shaky eyed.

Hercule closed his eyes and continued to talk to himself.

"My love protected the earth. I see, so that's what happened." says Hercule.

Hercule laughed praising himself for protecting the earth despite nothing happening.

"The world champ strikes again!" sas Hercule as the laughing died out.

Hercule heard a ringing noise and took out his cell phone.

"Yeah? Savior here. That you Piiza?" wonders Hercule.

Satan house...

"Jeez! Sorry to interrupt you sir but inquiries about you are flooding in." says Ms. Piiza.

'Good timing! Set up a location for the press conference right away!' says Hercule's voice.

"Excuse me? A what?" wonders ms. Piiza.

Party boat...

"Don't you get it! I saved the world! Oh, and don't forget to secure a venue for the autograph session. No, no! Let's shoot for a domed stadium! Book a stadium!" says Hercule.

"My, Beerus, you have decided to do it that way. How unexpected of you." says Whis.

space...

Goku was out of breath while Beerus appeared just fine as they stopped for a moment.

"I have completely nullified all the energy here." says Beerus.

"But how? Where did it go?" wonders Goku.

"That's none of your concern. It's a complicated technique requiring you to use 100% of your power." says Beerus.

"100%!? Y...you powered up just now?" wonders Goku shocked.

"Yes." says Beerus.

kai planet...

"They almost destroyed the universe and Beerus wasn't going at full power!?" wonders Kibito kai stunned.

Space...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

"That's surprising. You were still hiding away power?" wonders Goku.

"Well, it would have been uncool." says Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders goku.

"I'm a god, you know. To go all out on a saiyan, I'd rather die than appear so unsightly." says Beerus.

Goku groaned setting his hand on his face as he tipped his head.

"So that's what this is about!? Protecting your image?" wonders Goku.

"Yes, or atleast that's how I felt until now. Now...I don't care about the embarrassment. The other gods could think what they want, laugh all they want, I don't care! All that matters to me now is beating you saiyan and I'll use every depth of my power as long as I can claw at you!" says Beerus clenching his fist.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Beerus was out of breath, annoyed by the thought of the other gods' reactions while Goku laughed.

"Alright Beerus, let's do this." says Goku happily.

"Why are you smiling like that? Were you holding back too? Is that possible?" wonders Beerus.

"No! I was using every bit of power I had." says Goku.

"Some new strategy then?" wonders Beerus.

"I'm out of those too. I've tried every one." says Goku.

"You're a strange one, aren't you? Much like that Ash kid." says Beerus.

"I guess so and I could say the same about you Beerus." says Goku.

"How befitting, two strange beings part of a family? Ash seems like a fine addition to your family." says Beerus.

Beerus and Goku levitated up to eachother and looked as though they were about to first bump until Beerus began punching Goku again.

"Come on! I thought we were passed the cheap shots! says Goku having his arm infront of his face.

"Oh, my fault! You have a bad habit of dropping your guard." says Beerus.

Once again, Beerus and Goku managed to punch eachother in the face.

"You clearly weren't bluffing about having more power. Your punches are totally different than the ones five minutes ago. It's incredible." says Goku.

"If you hadn't noticed, your strength is still increasing too." says Beerus.

Beerus knocks Goku then charges in for a kick that launches Goku higher toward the star.

"This is my 100%." says Beerus appearing infront of Goku.

Beerus went to punch Goku but he disappeared then reappeared behind him and knocked Beerus forward with his arm.

"I'm at my 100% too!" says Goku flying toward Beerus.

Goku aimed a punch to beerus' face but got kicked away instead. Beerus flew up to Goku and did a barrage of kicks and punches that Goku barely dodged. Goku attempted to do the same, only to get beerus' hand close to his chest.

"You won't beable to dodge this one." says Beerus.

Beerus blasted Goku yet there was no budge, shocking Beerus. Goku grabbed thecsides of Beerus' head with his hands and head butted him.

"Let go!" says Beerus annoyed.

Goku ignored, still head butting Beerus, pissing Beerus off.

"Ready...go!" says Goku.

Goku head butted Beerus, causing both to get knocked backwards, quite always from eachother.

"Ouch!" says Goku clenching his head.

Beerus clenched his head, as the furious god snapped at Goku.

"Headbutts are to vulgar!" says Beerus angrily.

"Effective though, aren't they?" wonders Goku.

"No they aren't!" says Beerus angrily.

"Liar!" says Goku.

Beerus and Goku went back to doing barrages of kicks and punches.

kai planet...

"They keep exchanging blows like this but universe destroying shockwaves aren't being produced? How come!?" says Kibito kai.

"You can't tell?" wonders elder kai.

Kibito kai went to say something but couldn't figure out what to say.

"It's probably because they're just squabbling." says elder kai.

Space...

ssj God Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus noticed something off about Goku's god form.

"Looks like times up for the super saiyan god." sand Beerus.

"You say something?" wonders Goku.

Goku aimed punches that were easily dodged by Beerus.

"Hey, you've fought well." says Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

For every attempt at punching Beerus, Beerus ducked or hit him back.

"You continued to surpass your own limits and grow stronger. You are merely a saiyan yet you caused me to use this much power. What a splendid man." says Beerus grabbiing Goku's fists.

"You keep blabbering and you'll bite your tongue!" says Goku.

Goku lifted his leg up and knocked Beerus backwards, forcing beerus' head back then without realizing it, returned to a super saiyan.

Super saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus lifted his head up to see the super saiyan god form reverted to super saiyan form.

earth...

party boat...

Piccolo and Krillin flew up to the deck and landed making everyone happy.

"Everyone's safe." says Videl happily.

"I can feel dad's energy." says Gohan surprised.

"Wait. If we can sense Goku's energy...no! That can't mean..." says piccolo stunned.

"Exactly. You can all sense Goku's energy so that means he's exceeded the amount of time need to be a super saiyan god. The only explanation is that he's reverted to a normal super saiyan." says Whis turning to face everyone.

"No way..." says Videl.

"So what you're saying is, dad is..." says Gohan.

Whis shook his head.

"What a pity." says Whis.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's not true. You said the world was ending and it never did. So you were wrong, right? So this time..." says Videl reassuring everyone.

"Indeed. I would prefer it if I were mistaken. After all, it's been 900 years since I saw Beerus in such high spirits. Anyway, I have my takeout order so I shall soon take my leave." says Whis.

Piccolo walked up to Whis and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! He hasn't lost just yet!" says piccolo.

"Please release my arm." says Whis looking back.

Piccolo grunted keeping his hold on whis' arm.

"Release my arm!" says whis annoyed.

Vegeta blasted the boat, separating piccolo and whis as they looked up at him.

"What's he trying to do?" wonders Piccolo.

Vegeta crossed his arms keeping his gaze on piccolo.

"Is...is he saying there's no need to panic just yet!?" thinks Piccolo gasping.

Vegeta went back to watching the battle, tipping his head back.

Space...

Super saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

"How sad it is to be so strong. Now I have to say goodbye to a friend that gave me a fun time." thinks Beerus.

Beerus poked Goku flinging him further away.

"Do you not get it? Our battle has come to an end." says Beerus.

Beerus was dodging Goku's punches until he was punched in the nose, knocking him back.

"Your super saiyan god powers have faded away and you're just..." thinks Beerus dodging more punches.

Goku landed another punch to Beerus, knocking him back again. Beerus clenched his head in pain while Goku was praising himself.

"What's going on?" wonders Beerus.

"What's wrong?" wonders Goku.

"I thought your time was up." says Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"Oh please! Your super saiyan god aura has disappeared." says Beerus.

Goku was confused so he looked at himself and what buus said was true. His aura went back to a golden aura.

"You were slow to notice." says Beerus setting his hands on his hips.

"Huh? When did that...? But I don't feel like I'm weaker at all. What's going on Beerus?" says Goku looking at his hands.

"Don't ask me!" says Beerus.

"Aren't you a god?" wonders Goku.

Beerus cleared his throat and looked at Goku.

"It appears your super saiyan god powers did not disappear due to some time limit. Rather, the power you gained as a super saiyan god completely fused within your very being. The god's red brilliance is still burning brightly within you as a flame. Am I mistaken?" says Beerus.

"I have no idea. I am me. Isn't that enough? " says Goku.

"I am a fool for getting sentimental." sighs Beerus setting a hand on his head.

"Whats a 'centi mental'?" wonders Goku.

"Oh dear, I might get infected by your stupidity if keep talking." says Beerus annoyed.

Beerus chuckled to himself, grinning.

"No, It probably rubbed off on me long ago." says Beerus.

"Let's hurry up and keep going." says Goku.

"Gladly. Bring it on." says Beerus motioning for Goku to get closer.

Goku powers up and charges for Beerus while beerus gains back his aura and charges at Goku. Beerus and Goku aimed barragescf kicks and punches to knock eachother away. Beerus burst out in laughter while Goku chuckled to himself until he burst out in laughter. Goku and Beerus suddenly got serious and charged at eachother, exchanging blows, only for Beerus to grab Goku's arm, band it backwards and put his arm up to Goku.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 11 of party cruise...

Alola...

"W...we have a problem!" freaks Lillie taking off the lid.

The class, trunks and goten rushed into the room to see the pokeegg glowing and were in awe of it. The pokeegg cracked meaning it was time to hatch and a baby Pokémon appeared in its place.

"Wow, the egg hatched!" says Sophocles excitedly.

"Is this how pokemon are born? Inside eggs like dinosaurs?" wonders Goten.

"That's so weird!" says Trunks stunned.

"Dinosaur eggs?" wonders Sophocles.

"Hahaha...they're such kidders." says Ash.

"Trunks, goten, like dinosaurs, pokemon are indeed hatched from eggs. Unlike the dinosaur eggs you, Gohan or Goku see time to time, as far as I know, pokemon eggs are of many designs and colors so it's hard to tell what pokemon gets hatched." whispers Ash.

"So there's a difference?" whispers Goten.

"Hmmmm...not sure. Pokémon aren't dinosaurs despite hatching from eggs. Although the second gym leader of Kalos had dinosaur Pokémon, so there's that." whispers Ash.

"So pokemon can take any form, animal or item yet all pokemon hatch from eggs in all the regions. Is there something we are overlooking when it comes to this stuff?" ponders Goten.

"Never really thought about it." says Ash.

"Well I guess no one can really know why Pokémon hatch from eggs. It just comes natural by the looks of it." says Lillie.

"It's an amazing sight if you get to watching it in person." says Mallow.

"Whoever finds or receives a pokeegg will get their very own baby pokemon." says Lana.

"We never properly got to tell you guys about the egg. The class was to choose a pokeegg and keep it safe until the Pokémon hatched. Lillie chose the floral one and kept it with her at all times. Which is why you see her with the pokeegg a lot." says Mallow.

"Is that what the principle told you?" wonders Ash.

"Yes. Principle oak has the other pokeegg with him and like us, kept it by his side until his pokeegg hatched." says Mallow.

"Snowy!" says Lillie happily.

The Pokémon looked back at Lillie confused.

"I'm so glad you hatched safe and sound." says Lillie.

The pokemon turned around to greet Lillie but Lillie was to afraid to say anything else.

"Lillie can you..." says Mallow worriedly.

"...not touch it." says Lana.

"Something wrong?" wonders Trunks.

"You look petrified." says Goten.

"Someone who goes to a Pokémon school is terrified of Pokémon...that's never a good thing." says Trunks.

"If it wasnt for me, you'd never want to be a Pokémon trainer. To the untrained eyed, anyone would think you were to young." says Ash.

"But we aren't!" says Goten.

"You guys got lucky and got starters from kahuna hala despite the fact no one really knows who handles giving starters to beginning trainers." says Ash.

"What's the point of school? I get you learn about Pokémon but wouldn't it be better to travel and find out for yourself?" wonders Trunks.

"School is very important here and it helps us know more about Pokémon for when we can become trainers." says Lillie.

"But you touched the pokemon when it was an egg yet your hesitant now." says Mallow.

"I'm not scared of it. It's just..." says Lillie wearily.

"In any case, what pokemon is it?" wonders Trunks.

Suddenly principle oak ran into the room startling everyone.

"Everyone! Take a look! I hold the klefki!" freaks principle oak.

Ash, trunks and goten sweat dropped hearing the pun.

"What...a...what?" wonders Trunks.

Principle oak showed his glowing pokeegg to everyone just as professor kukui arrived. The pokeegg was set down so everyone could watch the Pokémon hatch and to everyone's surprise it was the same Pokémon yet looked different.

"What gives Ash? You said all pokemon come in different pokeeggs yet these two look alike!" says Trunks looking up at Ash.

"Well...you see..." says Ash awkwardly.

"You lied!" says Goten.

"You misunderstand boys, the one principle oak brought in is the one I know of. It's a vulpix!" says Ash.

"Vulpix?" wonder goten and trunks.

"So they were both vulpix eggs." says Mallow excitedly.

"I knew they both would be hatching soon but I didn't expect it to be on the same day." says professor kukui.

"It's supremeeeveeily wonderful!" says principle oak.

"This is the first time I've seen a Pokémon hatch from an egg and two of them if that." says Sophocles happily.

"Yeah, it was really exciting." says Lana happily.

"The birth of new life is amazing." says Kiawe.

The Pokémon gathered around to greet the two forms of vulpix.

"The red vulpix is from Kanto. So that means the white one is the alolan form." says Ash.

"Leave this to me!" says Rotom dex.

"Go right ahead." says Ash.

"Im still confused." says Trunks.

"Same." says Goten.

"Vulpix, Alolan form, a fox pokemon, an ice type. It's covered in white fur. It was fount on mount Lanakila. It exhales air colder than -50 degrees Celsius, freezing everything. The other one is a fire type. As each of its six tails grow, it's fur becomes more lustrous." says Rotom dex.

"Huh? So not only do they look different, they are different types. An ice type and a fire type." says Sophocles.

"Like opposites." says Goten.

"A red vulpix is so rare!" says kiawe.

"Gathering data on both." says Rotom dex taking pics of both of the vulpix, startling the alolan one.

"Nice to meet you Vulpix." says Ash petting the red vulpix.

"I'm Ash. It's nice to mee-"

Before ash could pet the alolan vulpix, it froze him and Rotom dex.

"Ash needs to learn to dodge attacks." says Trunks.

"Ash!?" wonders Lana.

"Wow...powder snow." says professor kukui.

Vulpix used ember to melt the ice off Rotom dex and Ash, burning them in the process.

"What was that for!? wonders Ash annoyed.

"We're burnt." says Rotom dex annoyed.

Vulpix sweat dropped at the sight of Ash and Rotom dex.

"A...are you ok?" wonders Lana.

"You were already experiencing the -50 degrees celcius breath and ember too." says Sophocles awkwardly.

"You probably surprised it by touching it to quickly." says Mallow sweat dropping.

"You're probably right." says Ash scratching the back of his head.

"Ash we dont need you ending up like Gohan. You need to learn to move away from incoming attacks." says Trunks annoyed.

"Im not a fighter like you guys but I do get used to this." says Ash.

"You are too a fighter. You need to retrain and make sure you don't slack off like Gohan did." says Trunks.

"Even if I could, I don't have much Pokémon to pit myself against them. They're not strong enough to withstand techniques you know of." says Ash bummed.

"Ever since you came back from Kalos, its like you lost touch with your fighting instinct. What has become of the fighter we knew!?" says Trunks.

"That's not my fault. Im just not as experienced as the z fighters are." says Ash.

"Sure you aren't. You're just making excuses." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"But I'm not! I'd be more worried about whether or not I'll miss out on a trial battle than how well I master my techniques!" says Ash frantically.

Everyone in the room stare confused at the conversation between Ash, trunks and goten.

"I don't and will never back down from a battle but right now my Pokémon are too weak for the challenge." says Ash.

"Too weak to fight? Pikachu is the strongest wherever you go." says Goten.

"That's not how it works...in regions...if there ever comes a time the z fighters need me, I will need to train as much as I can but until then I'm completely useless toward hand to hand combats." says Ash.

"Stop worrying about what could become of you and focus on the possibility of having your own style yet with powers like ours. You can still manage that right?" says trunks.

Ash sighs and looks at his class knowing he can't keep it secret for long, crazy as it sounded when they first met.

Ocean...

super saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus grabbed Goku by the neck and brought him up to the surface.

"Doesn't the power of a god lie within you? Shouldn't you have more to offer than this?" wonders Beerus.

Beerus kicked Goku across the ocean, leaving no time for Goku to stop.

"You little...!" says Goku stopping himself with a ki blast in the water.

Goku powered up and readied a kamehameha.

"That's it." says Beerus.

Goku blasted the kamehameha at Beerus.

"But that won't beable to reach me!" says Beerus.

Beerus caught the kamehameha with his hand and dispersed of it.

"Have you forgotten? I am able to nullify all energy." says Beerus.

Beerus disappeared then reappeared infront of Goku, punching him in the stomach, doing a barrage of punches to the face, then kneed him, knocking Goku back. Goku looked around him to see Beerus had split himself into multiple bodies swarming him.

"Damn it!" says Goku.

The Beerus clones blasted Goku with their atom orbs then starts laughing assuming he was victorious.

"I won!" says Beerus happily.

"Not yet!" says Goku.

Beerus looked down, stunned to see Goku standing ontop of the water, enveloped in his farming god aura thatvwas spreading around him. Goku flew up to Beerus, ready to fight more, aiming to punch him.

"Disappear!" says Beerus.

The golden aura dispersed as Goku's fist touched beerus' hand then appeared again.

"What!?" wonders Beerus.

Goku skyrocketed toward space, pushing Beerus so he could go with him.

"So this is the power of the super saiyan god." says Beerus.

Kai planet...

Elder kai and Kibito kai couldn't believe their eyes seeing Goku push Beerus toward space with all his strength.

King kai planet...

King kai, Gregory and bubbles were in awe of the sheer will power Goku had to keep up with Beerus.

earth...

party boat...

Everyone on the boat stared speechless at the sight of Goku and Beerus.

Space...

Goku vs Beerus...

Goku used up his energy and went back to normal, eyes drooping and his hand blackened. Beerus let go of his fist and let Goku drift away. Goku was out of breath, unable to keep still as he looked st Beerus.

"Let me get this straight. You scrape together the power of five saiyans and get a patchwork like super saiyan god. You made it your own and perfected it, forcing me to use this much of my power. Between you and me, for a moment, I regretted being obsessed with the prophetic dream." says Beerus.

"You telling me that doesn't make me happy at all. Damn it all. I really wanted to win. I'm guessing you aren't up for a rematch later if Ash is your next target. You aren't going to destroy earth either, right?" says Goku.

Beerus disappeared then reappeared infront of Goku.

"Do you remember? Our battle began with this move. That's why now, I shall give you this blow filled with a thousand emotions." says Beerus.

Beerus lifted his arm to flick Goku but Goku grabbed it, hoping he would set his arm down.

"Yes indeed...I have won." says Beerus.

Beerus flicked Goku knocking him down toward earth.

Earth...

As Goku falls down and begins burning up in the atmosphere, images of his friends and family flash before him.

"Im not done yet!" says Goku.

Space...

super saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

Goku went super saiyan and skyrocketed back up to Beerus. Beerus freaked out at the sight of Goku, assuming he finally won.

Earth...

Alola...

Everyone was laughing while Lillie stared wearily at her new Pokémon, Snowy the alolan vulpix. Soon the students were heading home and Ash looked back at the school then at his friends who were waving goodbye.

"See you later!" says Sophocles.

"Bye bye!" says Lana.

"See ya!" says Kiawe.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" waves Ash.

"Someones here to take you home Lillie." says Mallow.

"Yeah." says Lillie.

Mallow and Lillie walk up to the driver to greet him.

"Sorry but I would like to walk home today." says Lillie.

"I understand." says the driver bowing.

"Why didn't you take the car?" wonders Ash walking up to the duo.

"I prefer flying. That's so much easier." says Trunks following close behind.

"Huh?" wonder Lillie and mallow.

"You'll know soon enough. Now is not a good time to explain things." sighs Ash.

Lillie and mallow were confused but watched the car leave anyway.

"Espescially since I don't know when the next enemy will appear. I'd be aging like the z fighters so it'd be weird around the others. Nah, I'm overthinking it to much. But really, with each villain there's atleast a couple years between them appearing so it's gonna get harder acting like a kid." thinks Ash.

"Ash? You look deep in thought." says Mallow.

"Huh? Just thinking of some things. Nothing to big to be weary over." says Ash waving it off.

"If you say so." says Lillie.

"So...why is it you didn't get in your car?" wonders Ash.

"I thought I'd take a walk home with this one today." says Lillie.

"With snowy?" wonders mallow.

"I know we were together when it was an egg but there's still a lot I don't know about it. And I want it to learn more about me. So I wanted to make time for that." says Lillie looking down at snowy.

"Oh, nice idea. Starting out by doing something with your Pokémon is great!" says Mallow.

"Yeah. I bet snowy would really like that." says Ash.

"Wai...we actually don't need a starter as our first Pokémon? This region gets stranger every day." says Trunks.

"I guess it doesn't matter what your first Pokémon is as long as you have a team." says Goten.

"You two need to spend more time with your Pokémon." says Ash.

"We did spend time with our Pokémon." says trunks.

"It was only one day though. The more I think about it, our Pokémon won't beable to take on any enemy as they are now." says Ash.

"Enemy?" wonder Lillie and mallow.

"Girls, I don't know how to say this but..." says Ash awkwardly.

"But?" wonder Lillie and Mallow.

"Sorry guys but I neeed to head home. Take care!" says Lillie.

"See you!" says Ash.

Mallow waved goodbye.

"Let's go snowy!" says Lillie.

Mallow and Ash watch Lillie and snowy walk away from the school.

"She'll be fine." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Mallow can you keep a secret?" wonders Ash.

"Sure. Why?" wonders Mallow.

"I might end up aging different from everyone else." says Ash.

"Heh?" wonders Mallow looking at Ash.

"When everyone else is 11, I'll be even older. Actually if you must know, my brother and I aren't like you guys persay. Normally I'd say I would age to 11 if my z fighter friends hadn't made the wish." says Ash.

"Wishing?" wonders Mallow.

Thanks to the wish, my brother and I, we age differently then you despite being earthlings." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"You're confusing me. Aren't you 10 years old?" wonders Mallow.

Ash went silent trying to figure out the best way to tell her.

"Ash...?" wonders Mallow.

"In a sense, I am a 10 year old Pokémon trainer but if you look at my brother and myself, we aren't the age we appear to be. I tried explaining when we first met but couldn't get around to it. I hope this doesn't interfere with me going to Pokémon school." says Ash bummed.

"Riiiight, good job with the jokes. You're not used to school so you're making up ways that will get you out of being part of the school activities." says Mallow.

"I'm not lieing mallow. Goten and Trunks look like little kids yet goten is 11 and Trunks is 12." says Ash.

"Sure you're not. What's all this age stuff havevto do with Pokémon school?" says Mallow.

"Pokemon school is meant for 10 year olds so we don't belong in the school." says Ash.

"I guess your brother and his frie...wait you and your brother don't seem like twins which means..." says Mallow letting it all sink in.

Ash nodded.

"I'm his older brother. Normally I'd be 10 years o going to Pokémon school but ever since the z fighters came into my life, I've aged like them instead and now I'm a teenager at the age on 16." says Ash.

"But that's impossible. A 16 year old going to a school for 10 year olds doesn't seem right." says Mallow shocked and confused.

"Don't get me wrong. I do like it here...honest. It will take some time but you'll begin to be understand that I'll also be away a lot due to certain matters so I will be missing out on many things going on here." says Ash.

"You are so pulling my leg ash. How much longer will you keep this up?" says Mallow waving it off, chuckling to herself.

Ash went silent looking at trunks and Goten who stared up at him.

"At first I stayed behind so I could graduate and be done with this region but now I want so much more from this region and hang out more with you guys. I want to travel around this region butvst the same time I'm needed other places too." says Ash.

"What fun would that be if you had to go back and forth all the time? Wouldn't that get boring after so long?" wonders Mallow.

"Nevermind...later mallow." saddens Ash taking the boys home.

"Hey...wait!" says Mallow.

"I've probably kept you from going home. Just forget about it and go about your evening. If I could show you...we'd have to be alone like now. Just continue your day like normal. Jibberish is all it is anyway. Jibberish that seems pointless to hear about." says Ash not looking back.

"What's up with him suddenly? We don't know much about Ash or his brother so him saying all that...would it be the truth or fake?" thinks Mallow.

Mallow looked back over at Lillie and Snowy as they slowly went out of sight.

"Oh no you don't! Whether you were joking around or not, you need to focus on alola." says Mallow.

"I...we...we...uhhh...we really need to get home." says Ash looking back at Mallow.

"I may not know if you're telling the truth or not but imagination takes you to places beyond belief." says Mallow.

"I could tell you more about it if you want me too. It's not like you need proof or anything...right?" says Ash.

"Just Come with me ash! Let's go!" says Mallow grabbing Ashs backpack.

"Go where?" wonders Ash startled.

"We are following Lillie." says Mallow dragging Ash away.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"So much for leaving." says Goten.

"What was ash thinking saying all that to a girl? She must think he's crazy" says Trunks.

Goten and Trunks were going to head home but ended up followed ash and mallow instead.

"I can gather data!" says Rotom dex following the boys.

Lillie and snowy...

Snowy, I want to make a little stop today. There is s delicious malasada shop. Mallow told me about it and I thought you might wanna try some too. " says Lillie looking down at snowy.

Snowy was happy to have some donuts with Lillie.

"You know, snowy...?" wonders Lillie.

Snowy was confused about why she stopped suddenly. Lillie turned to face snowy and looked down.

"Even though I liked Pokémon since I was little, I can't touch them no matter what I do." says Lillie.

Snowy saddened at the thought of its trainer being unable to touch pokemon.

"I don't even know why msyself. But I know I can't stay like this. I can't stay like this." says Lillie.

Snowy was concerned by the way Lillie was talking.

"I love you snowy." says Lillie.

not to far away...

Ash, mallow, goten, trunks and Rotom dex were peaking from around the corner seeing Lillie and Snowy smiling happily at eachother.

"She's doing great." says Ash.

"Thank goodness." sighs Mallow in relief.

"You really worry about her, don't you mallow? When she was looking after the egg, you were watching over here." says Ash.

"Maybe I'm just nosy by nature. But I really love Pokémon. And I really want Lillie to like Pokémon too. Isn't that right bounsweet?" says Mallow holding bounsweet close.

Bounsweet agreed.

"I know that feeling. We have fun everyday, don't we Pikachu?" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Hey ash, if what you said is really true then could you tell me what other things are peculiar about your brother and yourself?" wonders Mallow.

"You sure about that? Well if you really wanna know..." says Ash.

"This isn't the time for smiles or chitchat!" says Rotom dex noticing Lillie and snowy were gone.

"Where did Lillie and snowy go!?" wonders mallow.

"Oh no!" says Ash.

"We goofed." says Rotom dex.

"We may have to continue our chat another time." says Ash.

space...

super saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

"I just ended this in a super cool way! Be good and fall!" freaks Beerus.

"I...still...haven't used every ounce of my power...against you Beerus. There's no way I'm gonna fall." says Goku.

"Every ounce of your power? I see...well then try and hit me. We will really end it with this." says Beerus.

"Yeah." says Goku.

Goku took a deep breath and powered up.

"This guy. I might not beable to extinguish him so easily." says Beerus.

Goku aimed kamehameha at the giant atomic orb Beerus launched at him but couldn't believe his eyes when the atomic orb formed into a destruction orb in the middle where both attacks collided.

"Wha...what's this!?" wonders Goku.

Kai planet...

"A high energy mass was created when an attack fused!?" wonders Kibito kai shocked.

"Heaven forbid. That mass will evaporate anything that comes its way." says elder kai shaking his head.

Space...

suoer saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

Beerus flicked the destruction orb toward Goku.

earth...

Alola...

"So tell me, what our next move Meowth?" wonders James looking down at Meowth.

"We need to gather parts for our secret base." says Meowth looking up.

Team rocket was walking away from the malasada shop with extra malasada donuts for later.

"We can't really call it a base yet. Dig?" says Meowth.

"I dig...tallyho. Off we go." says James unamused.

James looked back at the shop to see Lillie and snowy deciding what donut they liked best.

"Isn't that the twerp's...?" wonders james.

"Huh? What's that white puff ball?" wonders Jessie looking back.

James looked through his book of alolan pokemon and found the page.

"Um...it's an alolan vulpix." says James.

"A vulpix?" wonders Jessie.

"It's as white as the driven snow." says Meowth in awe.

"It would be better if we captured the little cutie for the boss." says Jessie.

Team rocket put their fists in the air excited to see an alolan vulpix.

"Gotta catch em all!" says Jessie.

"Yeah!" say James and Meowth.

Malasada shop...

Lillie walks over to the table snowy was at and set down a tray of malasada donuts.

"Which On my way! do you want? I want to learn your likes and dislikes. I want to make Pokémon food that you like!" says Lillie sitting down.

Snowy look at each donut carefully and bit into the donut with pink icing.

"So that ones your favorite?" wonders Lillie happily.

Team rocket were looking in from the window as they waited for Lillie and snowy to leave.

Street...

"Where did Lillie and snowy go?" wonders ash.

"We completely lost sight of our target." says Rotom dex.

"Maybe they made a stop somewhere." says Mallow.

"Where would you take a Pokémon?" wonders trunks.

"Oooo a donut shop! Can we go there?" says goten spotting the malasada shop.

"We are not going somewhere to eat." says trunks.

"I know...but it couldn't hurt to have one." says goten.

"Ok! Rowlet, I need your assistance!" says Ash sending out his Rowlet.

"Rowlet I need yours too!" says trunks sending out his.

"We need you guys to search for Lillie and snowy!" says Ash.

Both Rowlets took off leading the group in another direction, not noticing Lillie and snowy left the malasada shop

Space...

super saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

Goku was pushing against the sphere of destruction trying to keep the orb from destroying earth.

"I won't let you!" says Goku.

"Come now! Stop fighting and end this fight. You know you've reached your limit." says Beerus.

"Shut up!" says Goku.

I'm the midst of attempting to push away the giant orb, Goku powered down back to normal again.

Goku vs Beerus...

"Just shut up!" says Goku.

Goku punches the orb making the orb explode on contact. Once the explosion ended, Beerus uncovered his eyes to see Goku levitating lifelessly in space.

"Hey Beerus...I did it, didn't I?" wonders Goku.

"In a way." says Beerus.

"You're a god. I get that. You may be the strongest of them all." says Goku.

Goku lifted his head to look at Beerus.

"But I dont care. Not even you can tell me what my limits are." says Goku.

Goku chuckled to himself, despite it hurting him then went unconscious as he floated in space. Beerus watched as Goku plummeted toward earth once again.

kai planet...

"Saiyan pride. That's the tenacity of man." says elder kai.

earth...

ocean...

party boat...

Vegeta went wide eyed spotting Goku closing in on the party boat and landed on the deck to catch Goku.

"Thanks Vegeta. Nice catch." says Goku.

"Shut up. You stole my power then lost I just such an unsightly way." says Vegeta setting Goku down.

"Sorry." says Goku.

"Don't lose focus yet!" says Beerus landing on the party cruise.

"If you can't fight, stand back!" says piccolo.

Hercule backed away then looked back at Videl who had her arms crosse down annoyed and went back up to the z fighters. Everyone who was gonna fight Beerus went into battle stance as Beerus raised his arm to aim a destructive orb at everyone on the boat. Beerus was about to fire his orb when a ringing noise startled everyone.

"Sorry! My bad! Whoops!" says Hercule frantically trying to stop the ringing noise.

Everyone around Hercule stared as Hercule tried to reason with ms. Piiza.

"Hello? This isn't a good time to talk." says Hercule.

'What!? Don't tell me you forgot about the conference.' says Ms. piizas voice.

"Do I sound to you like a guy who has time for press conferences Piiza!?" wonders Hercule.

"Ok...im confused. There's atleast one of them heading your way now.' says ms. piizas voice.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule.

Everyone looked up confused by the helicopter that stopped above the party boat.

Helicopter...

"There he is folks! The man who saved us once again! With the exclusive ambush we will soon know it all!" says a cameraman.

Part boat...

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to tell them. This really is the end of the world." says Hercule.

"Let's try to keep perspective. Ok, big guy?" says Gohan looking back at Hercule.

While Hercule was frantically trying to think of what to tell the news reporters and how to word it, Whis walked up to Beerus.

"Nice fighting you did up there. You know, we could leave things just as they are. And we could get you straight home into a warm relaxing bath. But I suppose that's to much to ask of you, isn't it?" says Whis.

"It is. A destroyer must keep his word after all." says Beerus.

Everyone turned their heads to face Beerus and whis concerned about the earth being destroyed.

"I agreed to spare this planet of Goku could win against me but if I won, I would show no mercy." says Beerus.

"You stay out of it. I will handle him." says Vegeta running infront of Gohan and piccolo.

"This is no time for an ego trip. We all need to fight together, using all the power we've got." says piccolo.

"Shut your mouth!" says Vegeta looking back.

Vegeta looked back at Beerus and whis who were watching everyone's reactions to the destruction of earth.

"This can't be it." says Vegeta.

"No...Beerus please..." says Goku getting up.

Vegeta looked back stunned to see Goku was able to stand up despite the injuries, stumbling a bit.

"Beerus don't destroy my planet. There's gotta be another way. Can't you make an acception? I'm begging you." says Goku.

"No. I can not." says Beerus lifting an arm.

The party boat began shaking along with everyone on it as a blast was fired by Beerus but to everyone's surprise, Beerus missed falling asleep again.

"Huh? It would seem as though my lord has fallen asleep. It's not surprising actually. He spends most of his time sleeping, eating and watching what you would call tv anime. It's too much to just go all out without warming up." says whis.

Goku smiled and was about to say something when whis interrupted him.

"Good grief! He will probably be sleeping for a while. By the time he wakes up, Beerus will have forgotten about destroying earth." says Whis.

"Really!?" wonders Bulma.

"Well, I can't say for sure. I can't guarantee it." says whis.

"Hey!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Pudding..." mumbles Beerus in his sleep.

"I don't think he will forget about the pudding. It would be appreciated if you could make it next time we came to earth." says whis.

"I'll fill a pool with it. But I won't allow him to tell me it's bad after trying it." says Bulma.

"If it tastes bad, he will destroy the earth." says whis.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go home already." says Bulma.

"Goku?" wonders Whis.

"What?" wonders Goku.

"Thank you very much for playing with Beerus. One day I'll return the favor. If you ever encounter Ash, tell him Beerus might go up against him but that time won't be coming any time soon. So he better be ready to pit his monsters against a god." says Whis.

"Pokemonsters against a god...I'd hate to know how that turns out. Ok, I'll see what I can do about Ash for when that time comes." says Goku.

"Well then, have a nice day." says whis.

Whis and Beerus left earth and went home for a much needed rest.

Beerus and whis...

"How long will you pretend to sleep? You even made a fake snot. That's unlike you." says whis.

Beerus woke up and looked at whis.

"I was really sleeping." says Beerus.

"Of course." says Whis.

"Earth is such a strange planet. Something mysterious about it must have changed those fiendish saiyans." says Beerus.

"Did you not pay attention to all that was said during your battle?" wonders Whis.

"Goku talked of monsters you can capture but I doubt they'd go to such lengths to gain something to that extent." says Beerus.

"It's no to hard to figure out Beerus." says Whis.

"Ash, a human that has super saiyan forms...what have you saiyans done to have a boy like him around you?" wonders Beerus.

"Whatever the case may be, it has changed you too." says whis.

"You say something?" wonders Beerus.

"Oh, that was rude of me. I didnt wanna say anything but if a human can turn into a super saiyan then wouldn't that mean that Ash boy is from a different realm?" wonders Whis.

"A different realm? What are you suggesting?" wonders Beerus.

"This sounds farfetched but would you consider the fact two realms fused into one with the power of the earth's dragon balls?" wonders Whis.

"No wonder why everyone was sounding strange when it came to Ash. Pokemonsters aren't what saiyans are used too. Fusing two versions of one earth shouldn't be possible. Who in their right minds decided that could be a thing!?" says Beerus.

"Perhaps it was a last minute thing." says Whis.

"For it to happen could mean someone in Ashs realm was acting like a villain of our realm. But what are the odds of that happening? Ashs realm having a villain who acts like a villain in our realm is pretty rare." ponders Beerus.

"To rare to say the least. We don't know what kind of villains are in Ashs realm so I think this is the first time it happened." says Whis.

"Hmmm...so whoever was Ashs villain at the time seemed different than the usual ones so they quickly wished fro both realms to become one in order to take this villain down." says Beerus.

"Sounds about right." says Whis.

"How could they know what was going on in Ashs realm though? Seems off if you really think about it." says Beerus.

"Let's worry about that some other time. Telling Goku that you were using 100% of your power was a very useful tactic to draw out his full strength even though it wasn't true." says whis.

"You can tell that? Seems like I should've blown it up when I had the chance. Ah well, I'll wait until next we cross paths." says Beerus.

King kai planet...

"Bubbles, Gregory, it worked out exactly like I thought. I don't wanna take too much credit but Goku's an amazing guy. Goku even got respect from a destroyer. It may not seem like it at first but you could never expect that from a guy who likes to destroy planets." says king kai.

King kais smile turned into a frown and started freaking out again.

"Goku may have gotten on beerus' good side but now they have a bigger reason to destroy earth." worries King kai.

King kai calmed down a bit.

"What am I saying? There's no way Beerus would try to destroy earth again." says king kai.

Earth...

Alola...

"Rowlet use tackle!" says Trunks.

Trunks Rowlet flew up to team rocket and tackled Meowth, knocking it down.

Roof...

"Why you...?!" wonders Meowth annoyed getting up.

ground...

"Snowy! Use powder snow!" says Lillie.

Roof...

Snowy jumped into the air and used powder snow, freezing team rocket where they stood.

ground...

"Nice going Lillie and snowy!" says mallow amazed.

"That was awesome!" says Ash amazed.

roof...

Bewear came out of nowhere and took off with the frozen solid team rocket.

ground...

"Seriously?" wonders mallow.

"What's up with this?" wonders Meowth.

Snowy jumped into Lillies arms happily.

"Snowy, you did great!" says Lillie happily.

"Lillie, nice job! You're touching a Pokémon." says mallow happily.

Ash was gonna say something but didn't know what.

"Snowy!" says Lillie happily.

Snowy happily rubbed its head against lillies cheek.

"What'd I tell you? Didn't I say she'd be fine?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu and Trunks' Rowlet agreed. Ashs Rowlet was holding lillies hat as it flew up to the group.

Team rocket...

Jessie didn't like giving up malasada donuts but she offered them to bewear anyway.

"A present. Thanks for looking out for us. I just happened to think it'd be nice to give you something like this." says Jessie looking away.

Jessie tossed the bag to bewear who opened it to see a donut.

"Dont get the wrong idea. This is a one time thing." says Jessie.

"So that's what they were for." says James.

"That's our Jessie." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed, teary eyed. Bewear looked down at the donut then at Jessie.

"Wh...what?" wonders Jessie looking at bewear.

Bewear happily squeezed Jessie into a hug, dropping the donuts in the process.

"Wh...what is it? Are you happy or mad? Which is it?" wonders Jessie.

Bewear squeezed Jessie more, hurting her.

"That hurts!" says Jessie.

"It's probably happy." says Meowth.

"You think?" wonders James sweatdropping.

"That makes sense." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed. Mimikyu walks up to the fallen malasada donuts and eats them.

"I can't breathe..." says Jessie, eyes widened.

Evening...

party boat...

Goku chows down the food that was left on the ship while everyone around him watched.

"This is the worst party cruise I ever had. I even extended it so we can have fun out at sea and it still got ruined. Maybe it'd be better if it never happened and I didn't get older this year." sighs Bulma.

"Great job dad!" says Gohan sitting down on Goku's left side.

Goku looked at Gohan curious of what he had to say.

"Ummm..." says Gohan awkwardly.

Gohan and Goku looked back to see Videl urging for Gohan to tell Goku now that it was a good time unlike last time. Gohan cleared his threat and began telling Goku once more.

"Dad, I'm sorry to inform you so late but I'm going to be a father. Wasn't even trying to broadcast it during Bulma's party but with Beerus around, as awkward as the timing was, you needed to become a god. Even Ash got a chance to hear about it and he felt so awkwardly that he rushed off once you were glowing red." says Gohan.

Awkward silence filled the air as Goku and Gohan stared at eachother.

"Gohan!" says Goku.

Gohan was to sweaty to respond.

"Ash wants to give Goten and Trunks something more than just hand to hand combat. Just make sure there's plenty of food." smiles Goku.

"O...ok." says Gohan awkwardly.

Goku looked over at Vegeta and walked up to him.

"Guess you're up next." says Goku.

"What are you talking about?" wonders Vegeta.

"We promised, right? You get the power of a super saiyan god next!" says Goku.

"If I'm next then I'd be the third person to become a god, second if you don't count Ash. If Ash weren't around, I'd getvno use out of being second strongest." says Vegeta.

"Exactly." says Goku.

"Id rather get stronger through my own efforts like Ash with his pokemonsters. The super saiyan god, Beerus, that pain Ash, and YOU! I shall surpass you all!" says Vegeta.

"You sure are amazing!" says Goku.

"Do you think being complicated by a failure makes me happy? Ash had the perfect chance to test hs techniques and he fled!" says Vegeta.

"Oh yeah! When you got angry and yelled 'MY BULMA!' you turned into an awesome super saiyan." says Goku.

"Heh? I said no such thing!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"I figured as much. Goku you can use instant transmission. You were already here watching us." says Piccolo.

"You caught me. I appeared the same time Ash showed up at the party. " says Goku scratching the back of his head.

Gohan and Hercule gasped upon hearing that.

"My bad. I was observing Beerus' movements and worked out a strategy between bringing Ash here and finally battling him. Couldn't come up with anything though." says Goku awkwardly.

"Back it up! You brought Ash here. He wouldn't be there unless you either made him remember or took him away while he was in the middle of something." says piccolo.

"At the time he was about to eat so...I brought him here to have better tasting food than whatever was made for him during that day." says Goku.

Pilaf gang...

The pilaf gang were rowing away from the party boat, finally having been able to eat.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" say Mai and shu.

"This breeze is so nice." says Mai.

"And the feast was deliscious! I feel so content." says shu.

"Pipe down! I won't let it end like this! Just you wait dragon balls!" says Pilaf annoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

5 months later...(Db super wise)

kanto...

woods...

Son house...

Chichi and Goku were eating when Goku decided to go train.

"Im glad we get to spend time alone together chichi. Espescially since I'm going back to king kais place to train." says Goku.

"You're joking right?" wonders chichi looking at Goku annoyed.

"Of course not! Im all healed up from battle so why would I wait? Ive gotta train hadder than ever if I wanna be as strong as Beerus. You know, so I'm ready fro the next fight." says Goku tapping his chest.

"I should've known thats why you're wearing that. No means no! You cant go!" glares Chichi.

"I'd train Ash if I could but he's in alola with goten and trunks." says Goku.

"That's not my problem." says chichi.

"But no one there realizes it's been some time since Beerus attacked." says Goku.

"Why are delia and Ash aging like us again?" wonders chichi.

"He seems more like a middle child of ours." says Goku.

"A middle child of ours? He is Delia's son not ours." says Chichi.

"Thats not fair chichi! Ash is just like a member of the family!" says Goku standing up.

"Again, not my problem." says chichi.

"Besides, we agreed to share the zeni I got with the ketchums before Beerus showed up." says Goku.

"The $100,000,000? I thought I told you that I already spent it all." says chichi happily.

Goku fell backward stunned by the fact chichi spent all 100 million zeni, he wanted to share with the ketchums.

"Seriously!" says Goku.

"Basically! I was saving by the rest to give to Delia or for something we could all do as a family!" says chichi slamming her hands on the table.

Chichi walked up to Goku annoyed by the blank stare Goku was giving her.

"Gohan and Videl are about to have a baby! We can't show our grandchild a grandpa who does nothing but battle aliens! Ash is the most normal fighter in your z warrior group and he's gonna be an uncle!" says Chichi.

"He was recently brought into the z fighters and he hardly did any z fighter battles except buu." says Goku.

"Not much enemies have come around for anyone to get a battle in which was going so well until Beerus showed up." says chichi.

"But..." says Goku.

"From now on you're going to work for a living like everyone else and be a responsible role model for our fAmish and that's final!" says chichi

"Chichi cmon! I have to train..." says Goku.

"Youve trained enough and fought enough. You don't need to train everyday. Let alone all day." says chichi.

Chichi turned around holding his meals.

"Just do it! This should hold you off until dinner." says chichi handing Goku his bentos.

Satan city...

Son house...

"Alright, I'll get started on dinner." says Videl rolling up her sleeves.

Gohan set down his newspaper and ran up to Videl to make sure she didn't overwork herself.

"No Videl. What are you talking about? You shouldn't be worrying about dinner." says Gohan setting his hand on her shoulder.

Videl was startled looking back at Gohan then smiled as he sat her down.

"I can take care of the cooking. You just put your feet up and try to relax." says Gohan.

"I'm not gonna stay on some protective case until the baby comes. Plus I'm fine." says Videl.

"Of course you cant! If you're carrying our child for nine months, the least I could do is make you guys some food." says Gohan.

Gohan set a hand on videls belly and started talking.

"What are we gonna do with your mom, huh? You take your eyes off your mom for one second and she tries to do it all. Now you warch mom and make sure she relaxes. I'll get to work on making the food. Does that sound ok?" says Gohan.

Gohan stood up and walked into the kitchen.

kitchen...

"All right, here I go! Today's daring mission is dinner." says Gohan pulling up his sleeves.

Living room...

"You're daddy is a real handful. Well just have to make him happy and eat some cookies while we wait." says Videl looking down.

Kitchen...

Gohan was cutting the veggies then looked for the recipe he thought was somewhere in the kitchen.

"Ok, where does she keep those recipes?" wonders Gohan looking through the kitchen drawers.

wasteland...

"That guy surpassed the super saiyan god form, the level of a god. Like a Pokémon, he evolved during his battle with Beerus. Ash uses super saiyan god as a joke if he uses it as an alternate identity. He needs to treat the god form as a fighting form not a form he can mess around with. Kakarot, I will surpass you. Surpass you before Ash could get a chance too." thinks Vegeta.

Alola...

Night...

"We're home!" says Ash opening the door.

Ash set his backpack on the table, looking around to see no rockruff.

"Huh? Rockruff?" wonders Ash.

"Has it gone out somewhere?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Hey now, Ash. Where does your backpack go?" wonders professor kukui looking at Ash.

"Ah I forgot!" says Ash going up the ladder.

Goten looked at what Pikachu was doing and walked up to it.

"Thunder...do you think rockruff is coming back?" wonders Goten.

Before Pikachu could reply, it got hit by something and rolled back. Pikachu and Goten went wide eyed seeing rockruff come in with an injured paw.

"Oh, welcome back rock..." says Ash.

Ash gasped and ran up to Rockruff to check on it. Rockruff was wimpering every time it tried to set its paw down.

"What happened rockruff?" wonders Ash kneeling down.

Rockruff licked its wounds, trying to ease the pain.

"It's been scraped, cut, bruised and burned." says Rotom dex.

"Rockruff let me see." says professor kukui kneeling down.

Rockruff sat down, setting his paw on professor kukui' hand.

"This is going to sting a bit." says professor kukui grabbing a potion.

Professor kukui spritzed the potion on Rockruffs injuries as Rockruff yelped in pain.

"Did it battle any Pokémon or something?" wonders Ash.

"Jeez...you were supposed to look over the house while we were gone." says professor kukui picking up rockruff.

Day...

Pokemon school...

"And then that happened." says Ash.

"Um, in a case like know that, wouldn't it be better if rockruff was in a pokeball?" wonders lillie.

"But rockruff isn't professor kukuis pokemon." says Ash.

"What!?" wonder the class.

"It's not?!" says Mallow stunned.

"Yeah, the professor started giving it food then it began living with him." says Ash.

"Then we can catch it!" says goten happily.

"If it wants to be caught then it all depends on who it wants to be with." says Ash.

"Then it's a freeloader." says Mallow.

"I thought it was part of his party." says Lana confused.

"Me too. It just gets all with professor kukui." says kiawe.

"If rockruff is a freeloader then that makes us freeloaders too." says trunks.

"Hey now. Don't say it like that trunks. We all need to start school at some point." says Ash.

"Chichi wanted goten to attend school and she got her wish." says trunks.

"This is a funner school than regular school. You get to be around Pokémon regardless of the subject unlike what Gohan and Ash went through." says Goten.

"Who's Gohan? Another one of your brothers Ash?" wonders Mallow.

"Gohan and Goten are more or less my half brothers. I guess I'll tell you something about my family." says Ash.

"What's there to be told?" wonders Lana.

"What would you say if I told you there was something mysterious about my family?" wonders Ash.

"This isn't gonna end up like what you told me, is it?" wonders Mallow.

"About the fact Gohan and goten being my half brothers resulted in me living with them for some time." says Ash.

"How can that be? You have two families." says Lillie.

"Did your dad remarry or something? That sounds illogical." says Sophocles.

"You're joking, right? You have to be messing with us." says Kiawe.

"Am I guys? Am I really? While I was living with the son family, I acted like I was one of their own." says Ash.

"Heh!?" wonder the class.

"Son family?" wonders Sophocles.

"My mom and I are ketchums while goten, Gohan and their parents are sons." says Ash.

"How is son a family name?" wonders Sophocles.

"Goten isn't really my brother. You'd know that if you saw me with my mother." says Ash.

"I saw your mom when I thought you were a new student." says Mallow.

"Even if you came with your mom, you could've left your dad and brother behind. That begs the question of how your brother and his friend got here if your mom brought you though." says Sophocles.

"Well...that is..." says Ash.

"You noticed how Ash wasn't around? He brought his brother and his brothers friend back from wherever it was he went." says Rotom dex.

"That's crazy talk! They live in kanto so there's no way youd beable to meet up with them." says Lillie.

"When I got back to kahuna hala's place, ash, his brother and his brothers friend appeared infront of the house." says Rotom dex.

"You just came into sight when we found our way to kahuna hala." says trunks.

"It's not like we have magical powers. That's silly." says goten.

"Like what ypuntold the preofessor and me was believable." says Rotom dex.

"What wasn't believable?" wonders Lillie.

"After the raticate and rattatta fiasco, we got home, sat in the living room and heard what ash had to tell us." says Rotom dex.

"Rotom, don't." says Ash.

"Ash said 'There were two realms at some point that magically combined so they could be together without the help of a portal. During the seperation of realms, Ash was living with goten's family and adopted the idea of being part of their family since goten and gotens dad have the same hairstyle as him. Soon after he started living in the realm where goten's family once resided, he was acting more like the son family than he did a regular human.' At first I speculated it to be a false accusation..." says Rotom dex.

"Another realm? There are things like that?" wonders Sophocles.

"As Ash put it, there might have been but it's to strange to be real. He continued on saying things like 'Our realms are the same in some ways but different in others like how Pokémon are used in battle like what Ash is used too, in the other realm, people would battle with their hands and feet to see who's the strongest.' or as what goten called it, hand to hand combat which is the same way trainers battle with Pokémon except you pit yourself against someone else to see who the champion is." says Rotom dex.

"Yup! Like how leagues work, trunks and I were in a world tournament to see who was champion but that was just the kids devision." says Goten.

"Ok, I know we should believe you yet everything that was said, can't be real and would never be real." says sophocles.

"I'll let you guys decide if I'm joking around or not. Fact is, my second family arent like your average humans. You can even say, I've become one of them without even trying to be. Like fighting type pokemon, my second family and their friends are martial artists or were once a martial artist. I kind of do martial arts too but it's not as good as my dad or his rival Vegeta. I'm not even sure I'll be as good as the set of the z fighters if I focus more on Pokémon." says Ash.

Everyone looked at eachother then back at Ash unsure of what to think.

"Sorry I got carried away a bit...we were supposed to be talking about rockruff." says Ash waving it off.

"Ash rockruff are known as pokemon who get along really well with humans." says Rotom dex.

"Hmmm?" wonders Ash looking up at Rotom dex.

"Rockruff, the puppy Pokémon. A rock type. It has lived with people since times long ago. It becomes stronger by running around." says Rotom dex.

"Maybe it got hurt from special training." says Lana.

"Huh? Special training?" wonders Ash.

"Maybe rockruff is close to evolving." says Sophocles.

"Evolving?" wonders Trunks.

"What kind of Pokémon does rockruff turn into?" wonders Ash.

"Rockruffs evolution, lyconroc has two forms. If it evolves during the day it will take on the midday form. If it evolves during the night it will take on the midnight form." says Rotom dex.

"Huh? It's evolution changes depending on the time of day." says Ash amazed.

"Furthermore, when rockruff is close to evolving, it becomes more aggressive and independent." says Rotom dex.

"The midnight form looks awesome! Where can rockruff be located if the professor has one?" says Trunks amazed.

"I wouldn't mind having the day time form." says Goten amazed.

"Rotom dex is talking boys." says Ash.

"If by chance, it disappears, it might come back unexpectedly as its evolved form." says Ash.

"Really!?" wonders Ash shocked.

Poplio formed a bubble that popped and splashed the Pokémon near it.

Evening...

A cloyster washed up onto the beach.

"We're home!" says Ash.

Rockruff happily scampered up to ash and Pikachu.

"Were you a good pup today?" wonders Ash leaning down.

Rockruff jumped into Ashs arms and nuzzled Ashs cheek.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow!" says Ash.

"I might be repeating myself but it's nuzzling is a sign of affection. The more it hurts, the deeper the affection. That's why it's important for the trainer to endure it." says professor kukui.

"Sorry that we are late professor kukui. We were testing out techniques." says Ash.

"That's one way of putting it." says trunks.

"Looks like Rockruff likes Ash the most..." says Goten looking up at Ash and rockruff bummed.

"Hey Ash when can we spar again?" wonders Goten.

"It's not everyday you get to go super saiyan." says Trunks.

Peofessor kukui stared blankly at the trio of boys then recalled all the super saiyan stuff Ash talked about and assumed he was finally able to do it with the z ring, despite not seeing it himself.

"So professor, how did you get home before us?" wonders Ash setting rockruff down.

"He couldn't have slipped away from us." says trunks.

"He probably slipped away from us when we stopped to spar." says Ash.

"I have a feeling you were worried about rockruff." says goten.

"You're right. I was worried about rockruff." says professor kukui.

Professor kukui turns on the tv to show the footage he got from the cameras he installed around the house.

"Take a look at this boys. I set up cameras around the room." says professor kukui.

"I want the recordings when you're done showing us." says rotom dex.

"Is this what it always does when it waits for us?" wonders Ash.

"What do dogs really do when they wait for their owners?" wonders Trunks.

"Something like this I suppose and I don't mean the ones who talk." says goten.

"Dog pokemon who talk?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Not pokemon, actual dog people." says Trunks.

"Ehhhh..." says Ash.

"Ash and his brother seem stranger than more they talk." says Rotom dex.

"Look at this. This is where I start getting worried." says professor kukui clicking on footage of rockruff.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

The footage showed rockruff looking out s window before leaving the house through the dog door.

"A few hours later, 30 minutes after I get home..." says Professor kukui.

"Its the same as before." says Ash stunned.

Ash knelt down next to rockruff curious to why rockruff was doing, whatever it was it was doing.

"What are you doing, why are you doing it and where are you going?" wonders Ash.

Rockruff happily nuzzled Ashs leg.

Night...

Three magikarps washed up on the beach then flopped their way back into the ocean.

"See ya later rockruff." says Ash.

"Keep an eye on the place for us." says professor kukui setting a stuffed animal down.

"Whats that professor?" wonders Ash.

"It's a playmate." says professor kukui standing up.

"Were going now!" says Ash.

professor kukui, Pikachu, goten, trunks and Ash walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" wonders trunks.

"Nowhere." says Ash.

"We're seeing where rockruff keeps heading off too." says professor kukui taking out his cell phone.

Everyone hid in the bushes infront of the house, awaiting rockruff to come outside.

"Coming in clear!" says Ash.

The footage showed Rockruff attacking the stuffed toy that he left Rockruff.

"Rockruff is acting aggressive toward the toy you left it." says goten.

"Professor, do you...?" wonders Ash.

"No, I don't know what's going on either. I've left a stuffed toy and went out before but it's never acted like this." says professor kukui.

"Rockruff stopped and scampered away." says Goten.

"Is it glowing?" wonders Ash.

Rockruff scampered off the porch and disappeared into the night.

"Rockruff is leaving! After it!" says Trumks.

Professor kukui and Ash looked at the cell phone then at eachother and nodded.

"It's on pursuit!" says professor kukui.

Everyone follows rockruff through the forest, keeping out of sight until they come to a stop.

"Wait a minute." says professor kukui.

"What?" wonders goten.

"Up ahead is..." says professor kukui.

Soon they came across a battlefield where a bunch of wild types were gathered and two forms of lyconroc were howling.

Higher grounds...

"Lyconroc!" says Ash.

"And it's both the midday form and midnight form!" says Rotom dex.

"Awesome! So those are the two forms!" says goten amazed.

"They look to strong for our Pokémon." says Trunks.

"Awwww..." says goten gloomily.

"What an interesting place." says Rotom dex.

"I knew it! This is called clawed hill!" says professor kukui.

Clawed rock...

All the Pokémon gathered watch the two Lycanroc face off against each other, one using rock throw and the other using accelerock.

higher grounds...

"It used rock throw and then accelerock!? Very impressive..." says professor kukui stunned.

"Which one did what move? One did both or both used a move?" wonders Trunks.

"Couldn't tell." says goten.

clawed rock...

The Pokémon were cheering on both lyconrocs as they did a stare off until the midday lyconroc pounced toward midnight lyconroc and bit it. Midnight lyconroc counters it, knocking midday lyconroc back.

higher grounds...

"A counter?" wonders ash.

"Countering is a move?" wonders goten.

"Yeah, the midnight form prefers to intentionally take its opponents attack then attacks back with a powerful blow." says professor kukui.

"This is no time for gawking! I must document everything!" says Rotom dex flying away.

While Rotom dex took pictures both forms howled meaning the battles could commence. All the Pokémon attacked eachother in one on one battles.

"Where's rockruff?" wonders Ash standing up.

"Over there!" says professor kukui.

Clawhill...

Rockruff scampered onto one of the rocks looking at all the Pokémon who arrived, in search of its first opponent.

higher ground...

"I see. Now I understand." says Ash standing up.

Ash walked toward the edge of the rock but professor kukui grabbed his arm before he could take off.

"Wait! Even though we now know the cause of the injuries, what's important is it's motivation. Let's watch a little longer ash." says professor kukui.

"It's motivation..." says Ash sitting back down.

Ash was surprised to see Pokémon he knew of throughout the regions.

"Huh? Those two are..." says Ash.

Magmar was defeating Pokémon left and right until rockruff came into view and wanted a battle with magmar. Rockruff pounces toward magmar but gets hit by fire punch, knocking rockruff back toward the ground.

Higher ground...

"Professor..." worries Goten.

"Professor!" says Ash looking at professor kukui.

"Endure it Ash and goten." says professor kukui.

"But..." saddens Ash.

clawed hill...

Magmar and rockruff were in a heated battle between magmars firepunches and rockruffs biting until magmar used flamethrower against rockruff. The rocks on rockruffs neck started glowing stunning Magmar.

Higher ground...

"That's..." says Ash stunned.

"Yeah, its the sign that an attack is about to be used." says professor kukui.

"A technique that has to do with rocks..." says Trunks.

"Like lyconroc." says goten.

clawed Hill...

Before rockruff could use rockthrow, it was covered in flames from Magmars flamethrower as the other Pokémon watched.

Higher ground...

"Ah! Rock...rockruff!" worries Ash.

"The difference in power is clear." says professor kukui.

Pikachu cheered rockruff on.

clawed hill...

Rockruff bites Magmars tail, keeping latched on until it is thrown off and hit with Flamethrower which knocks Rockruff out. Magmar walked around celebrating its win until a pangoro appeared infront of him.

Higher ground...

"Are they fighting eachother until the strongest prevails?" wonders Goten.

"Professor...they aren't..." says Ash.

"Yeah, they aren't fighting. They're training with eachother. This is a place where humans shouldn't interfere. This is the pokemons training ground." says Professor kukui.

"So is rockruff coming here to practice its moves? I want to get more data." says Rotom dex.

Some time later...

Rockruff was walking through the forest, bummed to know it lost then noticed Professor kukui and ash in the forest.

"Welcome back. Are you ok?" wonders Ash kneeling down.

Rockruff happily scampered up to them, happily running around with pikachu until it stopped infront of ash. Ash set his hands on rockruffs cheeks to which rockruff happily moved his head around.

"You were amazing. You were so cool taking on those strong pokemon." says Ash.

"Makes you wonder how strong it really is." says trunks.

"Who knows?" wonders goten.

"Hey rockruff, you were glowing around your neck right? The professor said you'd beable to use a move." says ash.

Rockruff tilted its head in confusion.

"If you'd like, you can train with me, goten and trunks. That way you can use your new move!" says Ash.

Pikachu and Rockruff were happy to hear rockruff was training with them.

"Pikachu wants to help you out too." says Ash.

"Why are you so willing to do that Ash?" wonders Rotom dex.

"I'm not quite sure why but I can't just leave it alone. There's nothing wrong with helping pokemon get stronger." smiles Ash.

"Can't...leave it?" wonders Rotom dex confused.

"You can't leave someone be if they are in need of help. We gotta do what we can to help them." says goten.

"I understand 'can't leave it alone.'" says Rotom dex happily.

"This time it's a Pokémon instead of saving the world." says trunks.

"Whatya think Rockruff? You'll win with an amazing attack. You'll beable to take down Magmar." says ash.

Rockruff agreed then jumped into Ashs arms and nuzzled his face.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow. Ouch!" says Ash.

Day...

beach...

Rowlet passed out on the ground while professor kukui talked to Ash and the boys.

"Rockruff is probably trying to learn rock throw." says professor kukui.

"Rock throw?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah. It's one of the basic moves known by rock pokemon. It sends rocks flying st your opponent." says professor kukui.

"It's really effective against the rock type Magmar." says Rotom dex.

"I see!" says Ash.

Ash turned to face rockruff and spread his arms out.

"Listen here, rockruff. Gather up all your power here." says Ash pointing to his neck.

"Uhhh ash...?" wonders trunks.

"And this..." says Ash.

Ash began demonstrating how to use the rock move making trunks and goten think he was acting like a chicken pecking for food. Trunks and goten looked at eachother then at ash sweat dropping. Pikachu joined in the demonstration powering up an electro ball that gets shot into the air.

"What do you think? Great right?" wonders ash.

Pikachu was tuckered out from using electro ball as a demonstration.

"Even you could do it." says Ash.

"That's was one strange demonstration." says goten.

"Almost as strange as the fusion dance demonstrations during buus fury." says trunks.

Goten nodded.

"Why was Buu rampaging the earth? He looked like he enjoyed it despite starting off taking orders from Babidi the lizard magician." says Goten.

"That was evil Buu not our Buu. Though he was the one who started destroying cities." says trunks.

"I will never understand why Buu was awakened." says Goten.

"Atleast Buu is on our side now." says trunks.

"When you thought 'I can't lose to that Magmar.' you started glowing here right?" wonders ash kneeling down to touch rockruffs collar-like neck.

Rockruff looked down confused.

"When we're in a really tough battle, we always do this to get ourselves pumped." says Ash.

Ash began demonstration what he does to get himself pumped up for battle while he continued talking to rockruff.

"And if you do, your power will come out like this and you'll unleash an attack like that! Right Pikachu?" says Ash showing arm movements.

Pikachu jumped up and agreed.

"Grunting like that doesn't really explain anything." says Rotom dex.

"Ash takes after Goku with the weird demonstrations. We couldn't follow that at all." says trunks.

"Maybe we could see a demonstration from rockruff if this is to boost his power." says goten.

Rockruff barked thinking it knew what ash was demonstrating.

"You understand, don't you?" wonders ash.

"Let's all get pumped up then!" says ash happily.

Pikachu and Rockruff shook on it with their tails.

"Alright so we are on part one of our special training is to really power up so you could use that new move! Let's run!" says Ash pumping his fist in the air.

Ash took off down the beach with Rockruff, Pikachu, goten and trunks.

"We're leaving you behind Rowlet!" says Ash looking back.

Rowlet woke up and dashed off after the trio, Rockruff and Pikachu.

"Will they be ok?" wonders Rotom dex.

"I think it's interesting. I like the way Ashs deps things. Maybe one of these days I'll see what he means by whatever a super saiyan is." says professor kukui.

"But I don't understand his logic." says Rotom dex confused.

"It's fine. The key point is the emotion. Did you see Ashs eyes Rotom?" says professor kukui walking away.

"Ashs eyes?" wonders Rotom.

"Ash was talking to rockruffs eyes. He was talking with emotion not words." says professor kukui.

Kanto...

Satan city...

"What...the...what?" wonders Hercule stunned to see an arena where the stage should be.

"We do hope the fighting arena is up to your standards. Please battle as hard as you like." says the lion with glasses.

Hercule and galbee walked onto the arena as everyone gathered around it.

"I wonder how well galbee will do here. It'll be harder to fight on his opponents own turf." says the lion with glasses.

Arena...

Hercule was shaking with fear at the idea of fighting galbee.

"This is bad...bad...bad." thinks Hercule.

"This earthling is clever. Masking his energy as if he is an utter weakling and he's unguarded too, trying to lure me in." thinks galbee.

The female reporter was looking at both fighters ready to see Hercule in action.

"Im ready when you are, hero!" says galbee.

"Is this the start of the match?" wonders the female reporter looking at Hercule.

Hercule awkwardly began doing stretches to makecit look like he wasn't quite ready.

"It appears he is still not finished warming up." says the female reporter.

Hercule started sweating hoping one of the z fighters was in the crowd.

"Cmon, can't a guy get a decent miracle like Goku or vegeta jumping out of the crowd or...or Krillin or maybe even that big green guy? Heck, even goten or trunks could work but they are with ash at the moment. Hopefully there's a school there they are attending." thinks Hercule looking at the crowd of people.

"Quit stalling and fight!" says galbee.

Hercule continued to act like he was stretching despite thinking to himself.

Hes still stretching! What an elaborate ruse." says the female reporter.

Sky...

Goku was flying by the battle when he heard a voice and looked down to see a match between Hercule and a lion alien.

"Oh it's mr Satan. Looks like a match is about to go on." says Goku landing behind the crowd of people.

Arena...

"This is hopeless." huffs Hercule.

ground...

"Woohoo! Mr Satan give him all you got!" says Goku.

Arena...

Hercule had to double take hearing Goku's voice knowing he wasn't around before and turned his head to see Goku behind the crowd.

Ground...

"Hi!" waves Goku sitting on his tractor.

arena...

"It's Goku! Its really happening! I've been saved!" thinks Hercule happily.

"Things have somehow got weirder." says the female reporter.

"Who's that guy?" wonders a man.

"Is he one of Mr Satans pupils?" wonders another man.

Hercule jumped off the arena and walked up to Goku.

"You're here in the knock of time Goku. What? Are you a mind reader too?" wonders Hercule.

"Well My tractor has a busted thingamajig. I was kinda hoping you would fix it for me. First, I went over to Bulma's place but no one was home so I was looking for someone else who could help butvenci saw you down here. " says Goku patting the tractor.

"You're here for your tractor?" wonders Hercule.

"You're a worldly guy. You must know some things. You could help fix it, right?" says Goku.

"Before we cou,d get to that boring stuff. Whatya say you step up to the plate and fight this alien for me?" says Hercule pointing at the stage.

"Uh...that big guy?" wonders Goku looking at the stage.

"Yeah, how about it? You wanna do a little morning training?" wonders Hercule.

Goku thought about fighting in the arena then remembered what chichi told him and shook his head.

"Thanks but I really shouldn't. I'd feel bad hogging all the fun." says Goku waving it off.

"Don't be silly! I don't mind! I'm a gracious guy and I could fight him myself any timed I want!" says Hercule.

"Hmmm...if you say it's ok. I guess I could go a few rounds. The truth is chichi isn't letting me train right now and my muscles are itching for a fight." says Goku stretching his arm.

"Ahhh man, thanks a bunch Goku." says Hercule.

Hercule looked up at the arena to motion galbee to look at Goku.

"Uhh, hey your name is galbee right?! Well you have to fight this man first to prove your worth my precious time!" says Hercule.

Arena...

"You're joking! You want me to waste my precious time on this guy to get to you?!" wonders galbee.

Crowd...

"This is an unexpected development." says the ambassador.

"I should say so." says the lion with glasses.

Arena...

Goku stepped onto the arena to face off against galbee.

Crowd...

"He looks like a backwoods commoner to me." says the lion with glasses.

Arena...

"I've never been so insulted. Is this how you treat all the guests who arrive on your planet?" wonders galbee.

"Just you wait big boy. You're in for a shock." says Hercule sitting down in a chair on the stage.

"Alright, let's get this thing started. Come at me anywhere you like." says Goku.

Street...

Piccolo and chichi were walking down the street carrying huge backpacks filled with goodies.

"That's what I call a good shopping trip." says chichi happily.

Piccolo wasn't pleased to be the one to go shopping with chichi.

"It's gonna take a while for my boys to eat all this." says chichi.

"What am I doing here?" growls Piccolo.

"Sure it's a lot of cooking but I love having Gohan over. Not only that butvhpwe havevto make sure Fidel is eating healthy since she's eating for too." says chichi.

Piccolo stopped in his tracks and looked over at the arena.

"Why is Goku here?" wonders piccolo.

"Huh?" wonders chichi looking at the arena.

arena...

"Mr. Satans alternate is looking pretty confident folks." says the female reporter.

Street...

"Seriously!? Goku whatvthe hell are you doing!? I told you to not fight!" says chichi angrily.

Arena...

Goku got worried that he heard chichis voice so he turned his head to see chichi and piccolo on the street.

"Chichi!? Oh no! I'm in big trouble now! Here, help me out! Quick!" freaks Goku.

Goku awkwardly ran up to Hercule to whisper something in his ear.

"I can't just fly away with everyone here. So just give me a good punch, ok?" whispers Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule.

"Come on. Hit me right here." says Goku pointing at his cheek.

"Oh, uhhhhh, Satan punch." says Hercule tapping Goku's cheek with his fist.

"AAAAAAaaaaooooh!" says Goku toppling backwards.

Goku was flung off the arena, over the crowd to grab his tractor.

"I forgot my tractor...oooooooaaaaaaaAAAAAHHH!" says Goku disappearing over a building.

Street...

"Don't you dare run from me!" says chichi annoyed.

"Very mature." says piccolo.

Arena...

"Wait! You just can't go!" says Hercule.

15 mins in...

Alola...

"Watch closely. Catch every moment." says Ash.

Rockruff was copying every movement Pikachu made then ash joined in.

"One...two...one...two..." says Ash.

"Ash...must you act like thunder and Rockruff?" wonders Goten.

"You look rediculous." says trunks.

"That's emotion...? Incomprehensible." saye Rotom dex confused.

"Goku should've taken us..." huffs trunks.

"That would mean we wouldn't besble to be with ash." says goten.

"We already have alolan starters...would defeat the purpose of taking on this region's world tournament if we upruptly left." says goten.

Trunks and goten looked back over at ash, Pikachu and Rockruff to see they fell asleep.

Later that day...

"Turtinator flamethrower!" says kiawe.

Turtonator aims flamethrower at Pikachu which Pikachu dodges.

"Why is kiawe demonstrating? I thought we were." says goten.

"Kiawe is the only one who's has fire types like the Magmar." says Ash.

"Good point." says trunks.

"Not bad Pikachu!" says kiawe.

"You see that? You gotta dodge like that, ok? You shouldn't let the flamethrower hit you." sand ash.

"Obviously..." says Kiawe looking over at ash, rockruff, goten and trunks.

"Kiawe can you demonstrate it one more time?" wonders Ash.

"Flamethrower again!" says kiawe.

Pikachu and Rockruff switched places to see if rockruff could dodge the flamed attack. As close as rockruff was to dodge the flame, its tail caught on fire forcing rockruff to run to the ocean to cool down its tail.

Night...

Professor kukui looked over at Ash, rockruff and Pikachu who were fast asleep on the floor and went outside to see what was causing a glowing light outside to see trunks and goten sparing as super saiyans.

day...

Beach...

Rockruff and Pikachu had their butts in the air.

"Now shake it with more energy. Shake it to and fro." says Ash joining in.

"We should've stayed home today." sighs Trunks.

"If we stayed home wexwouldnt know if rockruff got the technique down." says goten.

"His class is here too so it can't be all that bad." says goten.

"Ash better know what he's doing." sighs trunks.

The class, trunks and goten watched ash spread his arms out.

"Ok rockruff, come at me with all you got!" says Ash.

Rockruff began bobbing his head up and down.

"Faster!" says Ash.

The faster rockruff went, the easier it was to see the rocks on its neck glow.

"Now!" says Ash.

Rockruff fires Rock Throw which hits Ash as planned.

"That's it rockruff!" says Ash happily.

"That ash..." says kiawe.

"He used himself as the target." says Sophocles.

"We told you, you could pit yourself against your pokemon!" says trunks.

"He just can't attack back." says goten.

"Of course, he's human after all. People don't have attacks." says Sophocles.

"Isn't that a bit reckless?" wonders Mallow.

"You'd be surprised." says trunks.

"Heh?" wonders mallow.

"Ash better start turning super saiyan soon. He can't ignore the fact he has such forms." thinks Trunks.

"Trunks?" wonders Sophocles.

"Its still not time yet but you'll be surprised what ash is capable of." says trunks.

"Ok?" wonder Mallow and Sophocles confused.

"Wouldn't that hurt though? You pitting yourself against your pokemon can be painful." says Lillie.

"How wouldn't it?" wonders Lana.

"Ash show them super saiyan already." says Trunks annoyed.

"He doesn't wanna hurt rockruff. Once it evolves he could actually fight it." says Goten.

"Its official. The way your talking makes no sense regarding life with Pokémon." says Rotom dex.

Pikachu and Rockruff have a battle where Rockruff dodges thunderbolt and powers up rock throw successfully before firing another rock throw at Pikachu.

"Keep it up rockruff! Like last night, one more time with trunks and goten!" says Ash excitedly.

"Heh!?" wonder the class.

"Come in trunks! Goten you too! Act like me and use your Pokémon like I just did!" says ash.

"Is this ash really our ash?" wonders goten.

"Our ash has super saiyan forms with the exception of god form so it is plausible. Yet he acts like he is hesitant to use those forms unlike the ash we knew." says trunks.

"Thoughts aside, this ash is perfect for school unlike our ash...the ash from Kalos." says goten.

"Let's amuse them." says trunks.

Goten nodded and walked toward ash with trunks and turned to face rockruff. Rockruff did the same as when ash was infront of him and blasted trunks and goten with rock throw.

"Awesome! Now send out your pokemon!" says Ash.

Trunks and goten sent out Rowlet and poplio.

"Goten water types overpower rock types! You have the advantage!" says ash.

"What water moves does poplio know? Poplio use water gun!" says goten.

"Rowlet use leafage!" says trunks.

A combination of water and leaves was launched toward Rockruff who dodged and launched rockthrow knocking poplio out and barely grazed Rowlet who was in the air.

"Poplio!" worries Goten.

"Rowlet it's up to you now! Tackle!" says Trunks.

Rowlet swooped down to get a hit in but was to late and was colliding with rock throw, knocking it out of the air. Rowlet tried to get up, but fell back down unconscious.

Rockruff launched rock throw at Pikachu remembering it was its opponent first.

"All right!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu happily scampered up to Rockruff and ran in circles with it happy to know Rockruff learned rock throw.

"You did it Rockruff!" says Ash happily.

Rockruff jumped into Ashs arms and nuzzled him happily.

"Ow...ow...ow...!" says Ash.

Trunks and goten sent back their Pokémon letting them get some rest.

"You learned rock throw! Now you can go all out!" says Ash happily.

Rockruff was happy to know ash helped it learn a new move.

Sunset...

"You guys, look at this." says rotom dex.

Rotom dex showed the pictures it managed to take during the battles, focusing more of the lyconrocs.

"Lyconroc?" wonders professor kukui.

"Rockruffs eyes." says rotom dex.

Pikachu was confused.

"You want to be like that?" wonders Ash looking down at Rockruff.

Rockruff happily barked back at Ash.

"So you wanna even stronger." says professor kukui.

"Of course you do. It's cool too, right?" says Ash petting Rockruff.

Rockruff heard something then started acting up like when they investigated before.

"Professor!" says Ash standing up.

"Yeah! Its time!" says professor kukui standing up.

Night...

clawed hill...

Both lyconrocs howled telling the Pokémon to come to clawed hill.

forest...

"We're pretty far." says rotom dex.

"It's fine as long as we can see." says Ash.

Pikachu alerted everyone that Rockruff made it onto the rock wanting a rematch.

Clawed hill...

Magmar turned around happy to have a rematch with Rockruff. Rockruff charged toward Magmar, dodging the oncoming flamethrower as the other Pokémon happily cheered. The lyconrocs looked down seeing Rockruff slam into Magmar, knocking it back.

forest...

"That's it Rockruff!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu agreed happily.

Clawed hill...

Magmar aimed fire punch at Rockruff, knocking it back in return. All the Pokémon around Rockruff and Magmar gasped watching Rockruff slam into the rock. Magmar thought it had the advantage and aimed flamethrower at Rockruff but Rockruff was quick to dodge.

forest...

"Here it comes." says Ash.

"It's making its stance for rock throw." says rotom dex.

"Finish it Rockruff!" says professor kukui.

Clawed rock...

Rockruff stopped midair and aimed rock throw at Magmar but the flamethrower was to fast for it.

Higher ground...

"No way!" say Ash and the boys.

"Come on Rockruff! You can do it!" say trunks and goten.

Clawed hill...

Rockruff landed on a rock then charged back toward Magmar who jumped in the air toward Rockruff. With Magmar is rockruffs sight, Rockruff aimed rock throw at Magmar while Magmar aimed fire punch. Rockruff dodged by jumping onto Magmars back and leaped into the air to use rock throw launching Magmar down toward the rocks. Rockruff jumped down onto Magmars belly then to the ground growling. Magmar lifted its head up to continue the battle but it's head fell back onto the ground, rendering it unconscious.

forest...

"That's it Rockruff!" says Ash happily standing up.

"Rockruff did it. It really outmatched the magma Pokémon." says trunks.

Pikachu happily agreed.

"It was super effective!" says rotom dex.

Clawed hill...

All the Pokémon cheered for Rockruff then it was time to leave the premises as both lyconrocs howled with Rockruff soon joining in.

Beach...

"Nice going Rockruff." says Ash.

"But ash, I can't believe you did all this because you couldn't leave it alone." says rotom dex.

"Its hard to tell if this is our Ash." says Trunks.

"He seems like our ash but he gets weary about going super saiyan despite chanting about our families." says Goten.

"There's nothing to be surprised about. Right Rockruff? Your rock throw was amazing." sand Ash kneeling down.

Pikachu agreed as Rockruff jumped into Ashs arms nuzzling him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ouch!" says Ash.

"Ash?" wonders professor kukui.

"Huh?" wonders ash looking up.

"This might just be stuff popping in my head or me thinking up things last minute but why don't you catch that Rockruff?" wonders Professor kukui.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"Really?" wonders rotom dex.

"Ash gets to have a new Pokémon!?" wonder trunks and goten.

"Me catch Rockruff? You sure professor? But aren't you fond of Rockruff? You had it the longest so wouldn't it be yours?" wonders Ash.

"It's fine. Rockruff trusts you more than anyone ash. It learned rock throw with your help and defeated magmar. For prockriff, you're the ultimate partner." says professor kukui.

Pikachu jumped onto Ashs shoulder then jumped towards Rockruff. Rockruff happily licked Pikachu to which Pikachu agreed with professor kukui.

"Ok. Rockruff what do you think?" says Ash looking down at rockruff.

Both Pikachu and Rockruff agreed that Rockruff should be Ashs third pokemon.

"Ok. Then join us." says Ash.

Ash gets out a Poké Ball and catches Rockruff.

"I got a Rockruff!" says ash happily then lets it out.

Rockruff appeared ready to know what they were doing next.

"Now it's time for special training part 2! Let's run!" says Ash taking off.

Rockruff and Pikachu happily ran after Ash.

"Both parts are running?" wonders rotom dex.

"That's just hoe ashxdes things." says professor kukui.

"I guess using super saiyan with z moves isn't worth it." sighs trunks.

"Come on before we get left behind!" says goten.

"We're going to run too rotom!" says professor kukui.

Professor kukui, trunks and goten ran after Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff. Rotom tried to keep up with everyone using its tiny feet instead of flying.

Kanto...

Woods...

Son house...

"Since Goku never listened to me, he isn't aloud in the house until he is finished gardening. He has to be finishing up planting the veggies. He should know that he needs to plant until there is no more seeds left otherwise he will be locked out of the house more often than he thinks." says Chichi annoyed.

Outside...

Goku gasped looking through the window seeing a pissed off chichi with a broom inside.

"Chichi really mad at me this time. I guess I can go to the ketchum house and see what Delia made for dinner. It's either that or sleep outside." says Goku sliding to the ground, leaning against the house.


	18. Chapter 18

1 month later...(Db super wise)

Alola...

Beach...

"Just watch! Poplio is amazing!" says Mallow excitedly.

"Here we go poplio! Make a balloon!" says Lana.

Poplio made a balloon that could fit two Pokémon and jumped into it.

"Wow you achieve perfect strength, durability and elacticity for the balloon!" says rotom dex taking a picture.

"Awesome!" says Ash excitedly.

"Yeah, isn't it? Harper and Sarah are able to get one too." says Mallow.

"Nice going poplio! You've come so far! You're one step closer to your dream, Lana!" says Ash happily.

"Yeah." nods Lana.

Poplio happily clapped.

"Me next! I wanna try!" says Ash excitedly.

"Well..." says lana.

"What, I can't?" wonders Ash.

"I tried getting into a balloon and it immediately popped." says Lana.

"Then how about we let our pokemon." says Ash.

Ash sent out Rockruff and Rowlet, Rowlet falling asleep and Rockruff jumping into Ashs arms to nuzzle him.

"Rowlet fell asleep again." says Mallow.

"We will just have to take turns. If all three of you get in I don't think it will work." says Lana.

Pikachu happily scampered up to poplio.

"Pikachu will go first." says Lana.

Poplio created a balloon for Pikachu to hop into. Bounsweet sneezes accidentally using its sweet scent which causes Rowlet to fly at Bounsweet who deflects Rowlet, sending it flying into Popplio and they both enter the balloon. The balloon made by Lana's poplio had taken Lana's poplio and Ashs Rowlet away due to the gust of wind near the ocean.

"Come back!" says Ash running up the stairs.

"What should we do lana?" wonders Mallow.

"I could get them for you." says Ash.

"How?" wonders Mallow.

"I can-"

Lana with an annoyed shadowed gaze, grabbed Ashs arm.

"Let's go." says Lana angrily.

Lana dragged Ash away with Mallow, trunks and goten close behind, in search of their Pokémon.

"Ok! Ok! I can run by myself! I can even search the sky, if that helps better!" says Ash.

"Ash this is serious. We need our Pokémon not to act like we can fly like flying types." says Lana.

Soon Lana and Ash were practically out of sight.

"Wait! You forgot your backpack ash..." says Mallow holding Ashs backpack.

kanto...

Son family garden...

Goku fell asleep driving his tractor despite being able to move it around and not fall off the edge of the cliff. Krillin was laughing at the sight of Goku's driving skills.

"Goku!" says Krillin flying toward the landscape of a garden.

Krillin went to land and greet Goku when the tractor came his way but the tractor changed course and stopped near a tree.

"Oh, hey Krillin! What's up?" says Goku happily.

"I was worried I wouldn't find you." says Krillin.

"Where else would I be?" wonders Goku.

"Well I juse figured you were heading back to king kais to train some more but then I heard a rumor you were playing farmer or something." says Krillin.

"Yeah, believe me, I wish I could be out training more than anything but chichi says I can't go. She says that I'm about to be a grandpa so I have to act my age, like a grown up." says Goku.

"Ouch buddy. That might be the toughest demand that has ever been put on you . Iit's not exactly your forte." says Krillin awkwardly.

"I told her that the kid is gonna have saiyan blood and were not day job kind of people but chichi has gotten even more strict than when Gohan was born but she won't listen." says Goku.

"Well, it's her first grandkid." says Krillin.

"Anyway, enough me and my family troubles. Krillin, do you think you could drive this thing for a while?" says Goku.

"Huh? I guess." says Krillin.

"I can feel myself getting weaker just from riding that all day. I need to rain nonstop to find a whole new level. It's the only way I could catch up to Beerus." says Goku jumping down.

"Its crazy, huh. Every year the gap just gets wider." says Krillin.

"What?" wonders Goku.

"Remember way back to when we first trained with master Roshi as kids? Good times. Good times." says Krillin.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Flashback...

Kid Krillin and kid Goku were standing infront of master Roshi. Goku jumped off a cliff while Krillin was freaking out.

'Back when we were kids, training under master Roshi, I could kinda sorta keep up.' says Krillin.

Kid Goku was holding a stone with a symbol on it.

"Hang on, we can't be sure that's the real one. Let me have it for a sec." says kid Krillin.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking at krillin.

"Sure." nods Goku handing Krillin the stone.

Krillin studied the stone carefully then took off leaving Goku behind.

"Stop! You jerk! That was dirty!" says Goku taking off after Krillin.

Krillin and Goku had to swim back and forth in a lake, almost getting eaten by a shark. They carried milk up a long set of stairs as well as wherever Roshi went, then ssj god Goku going up against Beerus.

'Before I knew it you, you were going toe to toe with Beerus. That guy's a god.' says Krillin.

reality...

"Yeah, that is funny and you're still the same size as back then too." says Goku looking down at Krillin.

"Goku!" says Krillin annoyed.

"I wouldn't say that is a bad thing." says Goku awkwardly.

"Goku would you mind slugging me? Just this once?" wonders Krillin.

"What? You're askiing me to punch you?" wonders Goku sweat dropping.

"Right! I wanna feel for myself exactly how strong you've gotten." says Krillin.

"You do know that would hurt a lot, right?" says Goku.

"Well, yeah." says Krillin.

"Are you sure about this?" wonders Goku.

"I'm sure." says Krillin.

"It's really gonna hurt." says Goku.

"Yeah!" says Krillin.

It's really really gonna hurt! REALLY HURT!" says Goku.

"YEAH!" yells Krillin.

"Ok then. Get ready." says Goku.

"Right." says Krillin powering up.

Goku punches krillin, sending Krillin flying across the region's countryside.

"Krillin!" gasps Goku.

After using instant transmission to catch Krillin, Krillin slams into a boulder on cinnabar island and falls off as Goku nervously laughs.

Woods...

Son house...

"Come on now. Don't squirm." says android 18 tapping Krillins eye with a cotton ball.

Krillin jumped in pain then touched his injured eye, hoping the pain would stop.

"I can't treat your wound if you keep jumping like that. What were you thinking asking Goku to smack you like that?" says android 18.

"Look, it made sense at the time. I wanted to know how strong he got and feel it first hand." huffs krillin.

Krillin began squirming again feeling the cotton ball touch his bruised eye.

"You're clearly feeling it now. You're a hopeless fool. You know that?" says android 18.

Marron was happily playing with a ball while the grownups chatted.

"Man he's strong and I don't regret it." says krillin.

"Hmmmmm?" wonders android 18.

"I've been wondering if I was right to give up martial arts when I did. But now I've got my closure and it feels great!" says Krillin.

Krillin bones crack making Krillin squint in pain.

"Maybe you should wait until I'm finished honey." says android 18.

"Oh cmon! You're enjoying this." winces Krillin.

Android 18 smiles sweetly as she tends to Krillins bruise.

Son family garden...

Goku was remembering the way Krillin looked as he carries him to the house.

flashback...

"Wow, you really are amazing now Goku." says Krillin.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking at Krillins face.

"Can't wait to see what your next level is like. I know you'll get there someday." says Krillin as his head tips back.

reality...

"Yeah, Krillins right. I've pushed myself my whole life and I can't stop now." says Goku looking at the sky.

Goku looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Noones watching." says Goku.

Goku took a deep breath and powered up to super saiyan putting a crater in the ground.

"It's training time!" says Goku.

wasteland...

After enduring a powerful thunderstorm as the rain poured down and lightning clashed in the sky, he endures a massive super saiyan power up. Parts of the rock around Vegeta had shattered due to the massive power, as he stood in silence huffing and puffing.

"Is this the best I can do?" wonders Vegeta.

Vegeta took off to capsule corp as more thoughts plagues his mind.

"I will be the strongest kakarot. I will claim the power of the gods just like you and ash have and like Ash, I'll do it all on my own. " thinks Vegeta.

Alola...

Stoutland notices Litten with Poplio and Rowlet, who was stuck in a metal sphere, heading under the bridge by the river where it has made the place a home for itself and litten. Poplio gets startled by stoutland and hopes there won't be trouble with it and Rowlet hanging around them. Litten began playing with the balloon that had Rowlet inside until it popped the balloon with its claws, startling Rowlet awake. Stoutland walked away from the abandoned couch and sniffed Rowlet, making Rowlet feel uneasy. Poplio didn't know what to think as it watched stoutland lick Rowlet. Stoutland told Litten that Rowlet belonged to a trainer. Poplio felt at ease clapping with joy to hear that stoutland knew Rowlet was a trainers Pokémon. Poplio was laughing at the sight of stoutland licking an uneasy Rowlet. While Litten was doing its own thing, stoutland was curious to how they ended up away from their trainer. Litten tries to figure it out but then remembered the thing around Rowlets neck. Poplio began freaking out trying to figure out what they saw before the balloon popped and what to do next then explains why Rowlet had a metal sphere around it. Poplio looks over at Rowlet and stoutland to see Rowlet resting against the stoutland and gets pissed. After waking up Rowlet, stoutland told Litten to help Rowlet and Poplio return to their trainer. Litten didn't like the idea of leaving stoutland but agreed to lead them to their trainer.

Kanto...

capsule corp...

Vegeta landed next to a faucet outside the corp building and rinced his head then took a drink from the faucet. Bulma and whis came back from eating out to see an exhausted Vegeta standing outside capsule corp.

"You're back sooner than expected for once. I wish you would've told me. You do realize some couples communicate, right?" says bulma annoyed.

"Tell that to ash! See how he reacts to couples needing to communicate. Oh right, you cant." says Vegeta.

Whis notices all the dirt stains on Vegetas suit while Vegeta had his back to bulma.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're totally filthy. Every time you come back from attaining binge, you track mud all through the house. It's like 'Oh, I forgot my living room was a mud wrestling pit!'. Are you listening to me or am I talking to myself?" says bulma.

Vegeta ignored Bulma walking passed her.

"Honestly Vegeta, it'd be nice if you made eye contact after being gone for so long. Did you forget how to speak?!" says Bulma.

Vegeta turned his head and was stunned to see Whis on earth.

"Whis its you!" says Vegeta stunned.

"Salutations Vegeta. It's been too long." says whis.

"Whats going on!? Why are you here?" wonders Vegeta.

"Who, little ol me? I simply dropped by to share a meal with Bulma." says Whis.

"With Bulma!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Didn't I tell you? Whis and I have become good friends. He visits every now and then and I take him to lunch." says Bulma.

"Whis has been having lunch with Bulma every now and then? Do you know if ash is training as a fighter? Probably not, knowing him." says Vegeta.

"Bulma has been introducing me to the most sensational cuisines. Earth seems to have a cornucopia of flavors and cooking techniques. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever get ticed of coming here." says whis walking up to Bulma and Vegeta.

"If it wasn't for our wonderful friendship, you wouldntve been able to taste any of those things. Don't you forget!" says Bulma.

"I doubt you'd ever let me. And of course I'm grateful." smiles whis.

Vegeta wasnt to pleased with not being told whis was hanging out on earth.

"If you were coming here then why didn't I know!?" wonders Vegeta annoyed.

"Would you calm down Vegeta?" wonders Bulma.

"Bulma's always treating me to delicious cooking. Earth is certainly filled with tasty treats. No matter how much I visit, I never get tired of them. As much as I'd like to keep chatting about Pokemonsters and why ash has been the only one, among the people who catch these interesting things around the world, to gain powers like a saiyans." says Whis.

"They are called Pokémon trainers. Atleast that's what ash calls them." says Bulma.

"Ahhhh yes, pokemon trainers who capture Pokémon to do battle for them until a certain moment that comes up that's like a world tournament but to see who's the strongest trainer." says whis.

"Yeah! It sure looks that way. But that's only if you get passed all eight gyms within a region. Though, I'm not sure what Hawaii has for ash to get passed for his version of a world tournament he calls the Pokémon league." says Bulma.

"If you were coming here then why didn't I know!?" wonders Vegeta annoyed.

"Why are you getting so mad Vegeta? Oh, now I get it! You're feeling jealous aren't you? A refined an dignified alien going to lunch all alone with your beautiful bride. I can understand why that'd make you worry." says Bulma.

"No, I don't give a damn about that!" says Vegeta.

"What!? You could atleast pretend!" says Bulma.

"Yeah sure, fine babe. Is Beerus here!?" says Vegeta.

"Lord Beerus is on our world getting a bit of rest." says whis.

"Is that so? Then I demand you take me there to see him immediately!" says Vegeta.

"Huh?" gasps Bulma.

"I'm going to show that arrogant feline the true might and power of a saiyan." says Vegeta annoyed.

"Vegeta..." says Bulma.

Bulma and Vegeta walk away from whis as they annoyed at eachother, then stop behind a tree.

"Spit it out." says Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" wonders Bulma.

"Why are you telling whis about ash when he can do it when he gets back?" wonders Vegeta.

"Because he's not around right now as there's no telling when whis will appear on earth. Oh, you know how close Beerus has come to destroying earth. What if you get him mad and he decides to finish the job!?" says Bulma.

"Shut up! You don't understand Bulma. He's as much a saiyan as us, though he has his own ways of getting stronger thanks to his Pokemonsters. I have to fight Beerus. It's the only way I can see how far I can go." says Vegeta.

"I'm sorry to pop your delusional self absorbed bubble but you don't stand a chance. Beerus nearly killed Goku and that was after Shenron helped him find new power." says Bulma crossing her arms annoyed.

"Tch, and that's what gets me the most. Two god saiyans and one shouldn't have been able to be one. It should've been me in Ashs place!" says Vegeta.

"Take it out on a boulder and stay out of my way! Anyway, don't get involved with beerus! Ash was better off not fighting Beerus. He only helped with creating a super saiyan god even if it backfired." says Bulma.

"And look where it got us! We haven't seen our kid in a half a year, HALF A YEAR! Goku's and chichi haven't seen goten in a half a year either! I'd be surprised with how much Chichi had to remind Goku that Ash isn't their child! I won't be to surprised if Goku keeps reminding chichi that goten and trunks are having the time of their lives with ash in Hawaii. It's about time Ash brought goten and trunks back!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"He will come back with them!" says Bulma.

"He can't force them to stay in Hawaii forever." says Vegeta.

"He's not forcing them to stay. He just needs a good time to bring them back." says Bulma.

"That would be when?" wonders Vegeta.

"Vegeta...the whole reason I'm being nice to that guy is if his master comes back to blow up the world, I can atleast keep our family safe! And I'm not gonna let you screw that up! You hear me!?" says Bulma.

Bulma walks up to whis ready to check out more restaurants.

"A lover's quarrel. Shall we go?" says Bulma happily.

"Indeed. I can't wait to taste the dessert you've arranged for me Bulma. I have quite the sweet tooth." says Whis walking away.

"Hold on! I'm not done talking to you!" says Vegeta.

"Not listening!" says Bulma.

"If that's how you wanna do it then I'll stop you by force." thinks Vegeta.

Vegeta tries to get a read on whis' power yet the power he senses is an unknown power coming from Whis.

"What's happening? There's some sort of energy. It's holding me back. It won't let me attack." thinks Vegeta shaky eyed.

Bulma and Whis were chatting ignoring Vegeta.

"Who the hell are you actually Whis?! You're more than just beerus' servant, aren't you?" says Vegeta.

"Oh? Did i neglect to mention? Sorry. Yes, I'm beerus' teacher." says whis turning around.

"His...teacher...?" wonders Vegeta confused.

"Wait, come again? You mean like fighting teacher?" wonders Bulma.

"Yes, that's right." says whis.

"So, you're even stronger than the destroyer?" wonders Bulma.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." chuckles Whis.

"Well, all I know is that I'm hungry. Ready to have that dessert I promised?" says Bulma's happily.

"Yes, of course. Is this the one they only make ten of a day?" says Whis.

"Actually, it's only five!" says Bulma.

"Honestly, you're beerus' teacher." says Vegeta in disbelief.

"May I be so bold? I'd like to offer you some advice. You've achieved a considerable amount of power through what I assume is intense physical training. But if you continue focusing on power alone, you'll never defeat lord Beerus. The crucial skill you lack id the method for controlling your energy. If you can learn that, I suspect you'll beable to pass your fellow warrior who always seems to be one step ahead." says whis.

"You mean Kakarot!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Unfortunately, it won't be easy to learn that control. Bye!" says whis turning around to face the direction he was going.

Vegeta quickly got infront of whis and Bulma before they were able to leave.

"What's with you today!?" wonders Bulma.

"The skill you say I need so badly, controlling my energy, can you teach me that?" wonders Vegeta.

Bulma was unsure of what to make of Vegetas actions toward whis.

"Make me your student, please. I won't let you down." says Vegeta kneeling down on one leg.

"Would you give your crazy obsession a rest for one minute? I told you already, whis and I already have plans." says Bulma annoyed.

"I'll train you. " says Whis.

"Heh?" gasps Bulma.

Vrgeta was happy to hear the news.

"Only if you agree to become a destroyer one day. I guess I should've lead with that." says Whis.

Alola...

building...

Litten aimed ember at team rocket getting Meowth angry with it.

"I remember these flames. This Pokémon stole our berries!" says Meowth annoyed.

Litten starts telling Meowth the reason behind taking their berries which gets Meowth thinking.

"Hmmmm...so it seems there is more to it." says Meowth.

Litten continues telling its backstory making Mareanie, Wobuffet and Meowth tear up.

"I see. So that's what's going on?" says Meowth.

"Wait! What?" wonders Jessie looking side tof side frantically from the cage back to their Pokémon.

"What did to say?" wonders James.

"This is one bighearted Pokémon. It sacrifices itself and the world for the sake of the weak. It fights everyday to continue on " says Meowth gloomily.

"That's so..." says Jessie.

"...heroic." says James.

"In such a cruel world, its such a great guy. Alright! Use that bigheartedness to help even more people! If you join us, you could get stronger!" says Meowth pointing at the cage.

"Yeah! He's right!" says James happily.

"And we'll forget all about the snatched berry." says Jessie.

Poplio and Rowlet were worried Litten would agree to team rockets offer. Litten looked back at Poplio and Rowlet and told them they were going ot percent be alright then much to their shock, Litten agrees to join team rocket.

"It said it would join team rocket." says Meowth happily.

"Seriously!?" wonder James and Jessie.

Litten nodded in agreement.

Kanto...

"You leave me no choice!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta set up tables and set ingredients on it to see how he could impress whis and picked up a spatula and whisk.

"I'll just have to cook you my own dish then! Ha, brace yourself!" says Vegeta pointing at whis.

The spatula gets flung into the sink in the cooking station.

"Vegetas special gourmet rice omelette." says Vegeta setting down the whisk to pick up an egg.

"Do you even know how to crack an egg?" wonders Bulma.

"Silence!" says Vegeta.

As awkwardly and shaky as possible, Vegeta attempted to crack an egg into a mixing bowl.

"You can do this. Finger tips only." says Vegeta.

The egg Vegeta grabbed, slipped out of his hand.

"Careful now." says Vegeta grabbing another egg.

Vegeta inches his hand toward the bowl.

"Gently. Gently like holding a child." says Vegeta.

The egg cracked before it could make it in. The more Vegeta attempted to make the omelette, the more eggs cracked around the mixing bowl.

"Weakling shells." growls Vegeta.

"This may be a good time to go." says Bulma awkwardly.

"How disappointing. I was hoping he'd pull something off." sighs whis.

"Wait! Don't leave!" says Vegeta covered in egg yolks.

Vegeta was stunned to see an egg crack on its own until he saw a baby chick hatch in his hand.

"Give it up Vegeta. We both know you've never cooked a rice omelette in your life." says Bulma.

"You've got some nerve criticizing my cooking skill Miss microwave dinner! " says Vegeta annoyed.

The chick begins copying Vegetas movements then Vegeta thinks hard about what all whis has eaten that day.

"Hold on. Whis can you tell me everything that Bulma has fed young so far?" wonders Vegeta.

"Let's see, tempura, the eel, a food cart, the stir fry, soft shelled crab soup and a most wonderful meal as part of a tea ceremony. Why?" says Whis counting his fingers.

"Just as I suspected..." says Vegeta laughing evilly.

Vegeta points at Bulma accusingly.

"Bulma's fed you good dishes but she's holding back the greatest one of all." says Vegeta.

"Well, that's quite a provocative claim." says Whis.

"It's true! I'm talking about a meal she can't go one week without." says Vegeta.

"Huh!? Vegeta!" says Bulma worriedly.

"Alright, you have my attention. What is this irresistible fair?" says Whis.

After a couple minutes Vegeta openned the lid of the ramen bowl.

"Perfection in a cup." says Vegeta.

Whis picked up the ramen bowl and chopsticks.

"Hmmmm...so, you're telling me that this is the most delicious meal on your entire planet?" wonders Whis looking at the contents in the bowl.

Whis took one taste and enjoyed the flavor of the noodles.

"I think my mouth is in love!" says whis happily.

Whis began scarfing down the noodles.

"They are wonderful. The textures is so velvety and the broth is superb. The noodles sooth down my throats like they've been spun by galactic silk worms. Ive never dreamed such food came in a paper cup." says Whis amazed by the ramen bowl.

Whis happily turned his head to look at Bulma.

"Im not sure what to think about this Bulma. It seems like you've been hiding this from me on purpose." says whis happily.

"That's my guilty pleasure! No ones supposed to know!" whines Bulma.

"Got em." says Vegeta.

Vegeta and whis...

"Bulma certainly was mad when you showed me the ramen. Even angrier than I expected she would be." chuckled Whis.

"What does that mean? Are you saying you knew she was hiding them from you?" wonders Vegeta.

"I wouldn't say that exactly but I did have a hunch. It was awfully nice of her to give you that handsome new uniform, wasn't it. I think you look nice in it." says Whis.

Flashback...

"This is for me? Why?" wonders Vegeta holding a box that held the new uniform.

"Well, I can't let you leave the planet in those filthy rags. We'd be the laughing stock of the intergalactic community." says Bulma crossing her arms annoyed.

Reality...

"Hmmph." says Vegeta.

"We'll be arriving shortly." says whis.

Soon they came upon Beerus' planet.

"Welcome to beerus' world." says whis.

Earth...

Alola...

Team rocket got launched into the air.

"I liked you! I'll definitely get you to join us!" says Meowth angrilly.

"But it looks like this time..." says Jessie happily.

"...this is the first time it's happening in the Alola region!" says James happily.

"One...two...this sucks but team rocket is blasting off again!" say team rocket in realization.

Ash, Mallow and Lana ran throw the door to the roof of the building finding Rowlet, Poplio and Litten.

"Rotom did you get the pokedex entry of the cat Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"Cat pokemon?" wonders rotom.

Rotom turned to see Litten with their pokemon.

"That's called a Litten. I recall seeing it when a Persian was attacking it." says Rotom.

"Come to think of it, we saw it on the beach when we had our race, right Pikachu." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Litten, the fire cat Pokémon. A fire type. It hides its emotions and prefers to be alone. Earning its trust takes time." says Rotom.

"Ash focus!" says Mallow.

"Huh? Oh right! Got side tracked." says Ash.

Ash looked up at the sky.

"What was that?" wonders Ash.

Ash shrugged it off then heard their Pokémon as they scampered up to them happily.

"Everyone's ok!" says Ash happily.

"Poplio! I missed you!" says Lana happily.

Poplio jumped into Lana's arms happily.

"Whew, thank goodness." sighs Mallow in relief.

Rowlet was jumping up and down wanting the ring off him.

"Huh? What're you wearing? Hold on, I'll get it off for you." says Ash picking Rowlet up.

Ash grabbed the ring and yanked as hard as he could until the ring popped off. Rowlet latched onto Ashs arm and rubbed against his face happily. Litten meowed jumpimg onto the railing making everyone turn to face it. Rotom took a picture of it.

"Now that I look at it, I could be mistaken but I could have sworn I saw it with a stoutland too." says Rotom.

Litten and Ash stare at each other as Rowlet and Poplio were sad to see Litten have to go so soon.

"Thanks Litten! You were the one who saved them right?" says Ash.

"I don't know who stoutland is but I'd like to know how stoutland is doing." says Ash.

Litten jumped off the railing startling everyone as they ran up to the railing to check to see if it was ok.

"Litten!" says Ash.

They watched Litten jump from building to building then look back at them and jump down as the sun sets.

"It ran off Ash. Is that ok?" says Lana.

"It really is a strange little guy." says Mallow.

"We will meet again!" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

Night...

Team rocket fall into bewear arms.

"What's up with this?" wonder team rocket.

Bewear took team rocket into the cave.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm confused by how this ep claims vegeta as being away for 6 months and yet 9 months after beerus' destruction pan is born. I don't trust the fact it's been half a year for vegeta to be away despite the it focusing on pan.**

3 months later...(Db super wise)

Vegeta is currently training with whis and Pan is born, giving Gohan and Videl a baby girl.

Son house, Satan city...

Hercule is at the son house playing with Pan while Videl does her own thing.

"Awwww, look at you. You're a happy widdle baby, aren't you? Pan can you make a big smile for your grandpa? Peek a boo!" says Hercule.

Hercule made funny faces making pan laugh.

"It's almost time for her afternoon nap." says Videl peeking in from the hall.

Hercule was busy playing peekaboo with pan to notice videl was talking to him.

"Dad, did you hear me?" says Videl.

Hercule was to occupied with playing peekaboo.

"Dad I'm talking!" says Videl annoyed.

Hercule turned around looking like a female clown making video feel uneasy.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule.

Gohan, with his resurrection f hairstyle, ran into the house and headed into the living room where Hercule and pan were and videl was in the kitchen area.

"Honey, I'm home!" says Gohan happily.

"Welcome back. How was the conference? Was it good?" wonders videl.

"Uh well...think so. Yeah." says Gohan awkwardly.

Gohan turned his head to see Hercule lifting pan in the air.

"Upsidaisy!" says Hercule.

"At it again huh? Sounds like play time!" wonders Gohan running back into the hall.

"Not you too. So much for the nap." huffs Videl.

Gohan put his belongings away and ran back to the living room startling Hercule.

"Hmmm?" wonders Hercule.

"Sometimes I'm pans mild mannered dad! Sometimes I'm an upcoming scholar! But in reality, I am..." says Gohan.

Gohan clicked the bottom button on his wrist watch that transforms his clothes into the great saiyaman' clothes but this time with a helmet.

"...a warrior protecting earth's peace!" says great saiyaman.

Great saiyaman does some poses then stops facing Hercule and pan.

"The great saiyaman!" says gohan.

"Bulma modified it for you?" wonders Videl.

"Well, it was last minute but it was for pan. I want to have her see me as a superhero." says Gohan looking at videl.

"I see. I've been wondering why you've been turning into saiyaman lately. The helmet threw me off." says Videl.

"Oh, right. I'm in character." says Gohan.

Gohan cleared his threat and faced Hercule.

"Curse you mr. Satan! You're trying to steal pans heart! You'll have to go through great saiyaman now!" says great saiyaman pointing at Hercule and pan.

Great saiyaman and Hercule begin sparing with great saiyaman thinking he could get a hit in when Hercule slid out of the way.

"Seems you're to tough to take on one handed. Then how about this!?" says Hercule.

Hercule tosses pan into the air, ran up to great saiyaman and began dong barrages of kicks and punches that great saiyaman dodged as he backed away. Pan dropped back into Hercules arms and Hercule made a kissy face comforting her.

"Grandpa Satan loves you pan." says Hercule.

"Not to shabby." says great saiyaman.

Great saiyaman began doing a barrage of kicks and punches that Hercule managed to dodge despite holding pan. Soon great saiyaman made Hercule toss pan into the air to which pan landed in his arm giving great saiyaman the victory.

"Ha ha! Even grandpa is no match for daddys love." says Great saiyaman pumping his fist in the air.

"What was that?" wonders Hercule feeling confident in himself.

Kitchen...

"Everyday they're like this. You'd think they'd get tired of playing hero." says Videl watching the pretend spar.

"Sorry for intruding videl! I wanted to check on pan and see how she's doing." says chichi walking up to videl carrying a giant furoshiki.

Chichi turned to see Hercule and great saiyaman sparing with pan around them and freaked out.

"What are you two doing tossing pan around!?" wonders Chichi angrily.

Chichi handed Videl the giant wrapping cloth filled with many items that she brought for Pan and the family then walked over to Gohan and Hercule who looked up at chichi having caught pan in their hands.

Living room...

"Mom, please don't shout at us out of the blue like that...it could be dangerous." says grest saiyaman.

Hercule nodded in agreement as chichi snatched pan away.

"Look who's talking!" says chichi annoyed.

Chichi jumped onto one of the shelves glaring down at Hercule and Gohan.

"You guys are tossing around a newborn baby who can't even hold her head up yet!" says Chichi.

Chichi comforted pan by rubbing her face against her.

"There, there pan. We're you afraid? Grandmas here to keep you safe, won't she?" says Chichi.

Pan couldn't stop giggling.

"For your information, she could hold her head up just fine and she's got saiyan genes in her, remember? So roughhousing shouldn't be just fine for her. " says Gohan taking his helmet off.

"That's what I'm saying! You're not doing that anymore, you hear me!? Don't you know what would happen if she watches you fight all the time!? She'll grow up to be a battle obsessed maniac who'll grow up to be just like your dad and we can't have that happening to her!" says Chichi.

"You don't know that." says Gohan.

"Well I prefer it if pan to be a quiet gentle girl grew up to be a graceful modern woman with s prestigious degree and a corner office." smiles Chichi.

"Gentle and quiet? Sorry to throw a wrench at that plan of yours chichi but I plan on having pan become a great martial artist, who I hope will someday become my successor. If she becomes the next world champion, just imagine the trophy I'll give her. Then she'll have s field day!" says Hercule.

"A martial artist? It's a joke, isn't it?" wonders Chichi.

"She has my blood and Gohans too, running through her veins. With that fighting power and talent, they'll be off the charts. She'll be the greatest fighter and everyone will want to come from all over the world to train at her dojo." says Hercule clenching his fist excitedly.

"Id rather her a Pokémon trainer than some roughed up warrior if you wanna talk training to get stronger!" says Chichi.

"Really?" wonder Gohan and Hercule.

"No! I have no intentions of letting pan do anything that has to do with training and becoming a warrior! That means nothing resulting in martial arts or Pokémon training! Pitting herself against pokemon could injure her well being and I can't do that to my little pan." says Chichi.

"Oh yeah!? Who made you queen!?" wonders Hercule annoyed.

Chichi growled at Hercule unamused with the idea of pan injuring herself in martial arts battles since she needed to be a certain age to be with Pokémon.

"Guys, come on! We've got a few years to discuss this." says Gohan worriedly.

"No, we're talking sbout this now. Do you know how many years it took me to get Goku straight? Well I finally have and I'll get pan on the right track too." says chichi.

"But...but..." says Hercule.

"I don't care what you or anyone else says, there's no way I'll let hercset foot in a ring! I'm just glad she has to be a certain age to get Pokémon so that's one thing I don't have to worry about." says chichi.

Son farm...

Goku was busy tending their farm when he finally got done watering the landscape of a garden.

"Phew, you all grow up strong, ok?" says Goku whiping the sweat off his forehead.

Bulma and krillin...

Bulma was driving on the road, talking on her cell about a hair appointment.

'So you just want a haircut?' wonders a hairdresser.

"Yeah, just even out my bangs a little." says Bulma touching her bangs.

Krillin was chasing after some robbers while Bulma was chatting on the phone.

"Alright, I'll be there at the hairdresser at 1:00pm." says Bulma.

Bulma looked up to see the robbers facing away from where they were going as Krillin caught up to them.

"What? Are you kidding me!?" wonders Bulma stunned.

The robbers rammed into Bulma's car in the process of trying to get away form Krillin as he got closer to the crooks, shadow eyed. Everyone around Bulma and her car were shocked to see it tipped to the side.

"Are you ok?" wonders a teen.

The car managed to get back up with a pissed off bulma inside.

"What have you done to my car!? This is a custom build!" growls Bulma turning her car to get back on the road.

Dirt path...

Krillin and the robbers sped down a dirt road with Krillin keeping up behind them. The guy behind the driver turned to face Krillin stunned that no matter how much he shot at Krilli, attempting to steer him off their path, Krillin kept dodging the bullets.

"Aww man! He keeps dodging me!" says the man.

Krillin and the robbers turn their heads seeing Bulma speeding up behind Krillin urging to make the robbers pay for tipping her car over.

"I'm about to show you what happens when someone puts a dent in my car!" says Bulma annoyed.

Bulma clicked a button with the letter c on it, the giant orb on the back of Bulma's car flipped and with the rocket boost, she sped passed Krillin, almost colliding with the robbers who managed to get out of the way in time.

"What the!?" wonders the driver.

"I'm just getting started!" says Bulma turning the car around.

The car spun around forcing the robbers to dodge it the last second and hit a tree when they swerved off the path.

"That was a bit dangerous, wasn't it, Bulma? You do know our position in he vigilantes, right?" wonders Krillin taking off his helmet.

"Heh? Krillin?" wonders Bulma turning her head, surprised.

"They do mean more stuff blowing up. Besides, you could've caused an accident." says Krillin awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

As the police car drove off with the crooks, Krillin was writing a speeding ticket for Bulma.

"Oh? So you've passed the police officer exam." says Bulma impressed.

"Well, it did take me a few tries but I finally made it in." says Krillin.

"Congratulations Krillin! I think that's great!" says Bulma happily.

"Thanks!" says Krillin.

"Who would've thought you'd end up a policeman." says Bulma.

"Hey, wait! Don't distract me! I'm on official business right now and I'm officially mad at you for taking the law into your own hands!" says Krillin angrily.

"Pulease! They should've known not to get between a girl and a beauty parlor! I had to lay down the law." says Bulma crossing her arms.

"Trying to argue with you is like fighting a dragon with a yoyo. You haven't changed one bit." says Krillin tearing the ticket off and handing it to bulma.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" wonders Bulma taking the ticket.

"A ticket for speeding and reckless driving. I'll overlook the unlicensed jet." says krillin.

"HUH!? Hey! You better tear this up! Look, why do I have to-"

Krillin heard a faint ringing noise and felt around for his cell phone.

"Krillin! Are you even listening to me!? What in the world do you call this injustice!?" wonders Bulma freaking out.

"Hold on Bulma! Gohan is calling." says Krillin taking his cell phone out.

Bulma was trying to tame her anger while Krillin talked on the phone.

"Hello? What? Understood. I'll be right over." says Krillin looking serious.

Son house, Satan city...

closet...

Gohan and Hercule were locked in the closet while chichi got o be with Videl and pan.

"Whatya think?" wonders Gohan.

Hercule looked through the key hole to see what was going on. Gohan heard banging on the window to see a smiling Delia wanting to see baby pan.

"Gohan, could you open the window for us? You're father is here with me." says Delia.

Goku peeked in from outside the window trying to get Gohan and Hercules attention. Soon krillin, Bulma, Delia and Goku got instant transmissioned into the closet.

"She locked you out!?" wonder Goku, Bulma and Krillin shocked.

"Yeah...she says it's not safe to leave pan with us until we clean up our act." huffs Gohan.

"Sorry Gohan, this is my fault. I got carried away with the future and all that." says Hercule.

livingroom...

"Look, we just have to hold our ground until They see things our way. Ok? But maybe I'm speaking out of term here. I haven't asked you how you want to raise pan, now have I? I mean what kind of future do you want from her? Just take your time and think about it. Whatever you choose, I'll be on your side." says Chichi leaning toward videl to set her hands on videos shoulders.

"Uhh...o..k?" wonders videl.

Closet...

"I beg you Goku. Ask chichi to let us in. I can't take another minute in here. Let alone without pan." begs Hercule pressing his hands together.

"Sorry, I'm no good at talking to chichi when she gets like this. I'd just make it worse. What do you think Delia?" says Goku.

"I was all alone when ash was born and taking care of him was hard at times but I've managed and by the time it was his 10th birthday, he was excited to be a Pokémon trainer and that's what I let him choose. Sure it was hard at first, being alone while he was away adventuring but now that you guys are around I don't feel as alone as I should be. Don't get me wrong, I've gotten used to being along while he journeyed but it would be nice to have him come home when it's not the end of a journey." says Delia saddening.

"Krillin, talk to her. You're a cop. You're trained for this kind of stuff." begs Gohan.

"Uhhhh...hostage speculations aren't my specialty." says Krillin hesitantly.

"Leave everything to me and Delia. It may take some time but we'll convince her for you." says Bulma.

"I'm better at talking about Pokémon than about martial artists." says Delia.

"No worries, you handle the Pokémon stuff and I'll handle the fighting side of things." says Bulma.

"Alright." nods Delia.

"Thanks a bunch Bulma!" say Gohan and Hercule sparkly eyed.

"Ill do it on one condition, my speeding ticket better be overlooked." says Bulma looking at Krillin.

"No way." says Krillin turning his head.

"I'm offering something that even the police won't beable to handle! Surely that's the least you could do!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Not happening." says Krillin ignoring Bulma.

"Fine! Lousy cheap skates!" says Bulma.

"Chichi!" says Delia reaching for the knob.

"Delia step away from the door." says Bulma.

Delia smiled nodding and went beside Bulma so she could knock on the door.

"Chichi! Can you hear me? Delia and I-"

Bulma was cut off by a huge rumbling sound and soon they were brought out of the closet, leaving the men inside as they stared speechless.

Livingroom...

Now that the stuff blocked the others from coming in...

"Delia would you classify men as selfish or inconsiderate?" wonders Bulma.

"I don't like to think that way. I always want to think positive." says Delia.

"Not everything has a positive outcome like you want to believe." says Bulma.

"Goku plays ash off as one of his own but there has to be a guy you went out with that dissed you and ash." says Chichi.

"Goku makes a good father for ash. I wouldn't know who else would fit the part." says Delia.

"Aww come on Delia. This is wife to wife talk. Anything you keep secret from ash, you can gladly tell us." says Bulma.

"You wanna know what happened to his father?" says Delia.

"Spit it girl. No ones gonna judge." says Chichi.

"Truth be told no one really knows of my husbands whereabouts so I tell myself that after this long being a single parent that he left me when ash was little for someone else and hasn't ever called or visited." says Delia shaky eyed.

"So the moment you saw Goku, you quickly assumed it was Goku since he now lives with chichi and has kids with her." says Bulma.

Delia nodded.

"Ash excitedly leaves the house for each region and I'm all for that but I feel like ash is slowly leaving me just like his father has." says Delia saddening.

"We shouldn't have brought it up." says Bulma.

"No, it's fine. I know Ash will come home but until that time comes I either have the time to myself or visit Misty and Brock time to time to fill the void of not having ash around." says Delia.

"We can change the subject to Goku and vegeta. For fathers, they dont realize how much we raise our kids and just focus on doing whatever they want." says Chichi.

"Tell me about it. I'd say men are always selfish! It drives me nuts!" says Bulma taking a cookie.

"You know it!" says chichi grabbing a cookie.

"I would've thought it was a saiyan thing to leave out of the blue but if ash does it too then something must be exciting about training constantly wherever they tread too." says Bulma.

"What does that have to do with husbands?" wonders Delia.

"All I'm saying is, your husband left you when you were with ash and Vegeta payed no attention to trunks when he was born." says Bulma eating more cookies.

"I'm not sure what kind of person your real husband was but saiyans can't understand our hardships." says Chichi taking a sip of tea.

"Hey videl, sorry about talking about our husbands when you need to focus on pan. Your child may have saiyan blood but even so, how do you feel about seeing her become a martial artist?" says Bulma.

"Well, I used to be a martial artist myself, which is how I met Gohan." says Videl looking down at pan.

Chichi and Bulma nodded curious of her response.

"I've also been very fond of girly things too. With that in mind, I'd like to raise her how I see fit." says Videl looking down at pan.

"Thanks for the food chichi. Pan will be just fine." says Bulma.

"You could let pan choose what she wants to be and see how well it goes. Until then, you have all the time you need te see the kinds of things she likes or dislikes." says Delia.

"Delia, you can come over to our house for dinner anytime. You do know that, right?" says Chichi.

"I don't wanna be a bother. I have mimey to keep me company." says Delia.

"But that's not the same as having people around you, who want to be there for you." says chichi.

"I know but I'm used to it. How about this, next time I can come over and visit you and Hazzel if she's around." says Delia.

"That reminds me, thanks to you chichi, Gohan is a fine scholar and even Goku's working hard now, right? That's as good as you're gonna get it. When it comes to saiyans, you just have to let life unfold in a little different way. Meanwhile, vegeta tells me he's running off to whis' place to train and hasn't come back to earth for some time now." says Bulma.

"WHATD YOU SAY!? VEGETAS DOING WHAT NOW!?" wonders Goku freaking out, breaking the wall down to land on the table.

Goku frantically set his hands on Bulma's shoulders wanting answers.

"Whatya mean vegeta is off training with whis? When did that happen and why didn't anyone tell me Bulma!?" wonders Goku.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you never asked. I want to say he's been gone for like three months at best. It's not a big deal. Whis is just helping him get to another level, kinda like you did with beerus." says Bulma trying not to look at goku.

"He's been out training while I've been stuck working this whole time!?" gasps Goku.

While Goku was fixing the wall, Krillin and Hercule were chatting with the girls.

"This is nutso. I seriously can't believe whis was beerus' teacher all along." says Krillin.

"Anything is possible. Ash didn't know Misty was a gym leader until he went to cerulean and that was his first adventure away from pallet town. So there's many things unknown to us until we find out more about the situation we come across. His was gyms and what pokemon the gyms battle with." says Delia.

"But to keep a secret like this for this long, I guess he likes to keep his cards close to his chest." says videl.

"Its a common practice of great martial artists. And naturally I had my suspicions." says Hercule.

Krillin looked at Hercule in disbelief as Hercule nodded.

"What's the plan Bulma? You're friends with whis, right? So when's he coming back to earth? I need to have a chat with him so I could convince him to take me as his student too." says Goku standing up.

"He was here pretty recently so I think it'll be a while. Based on his usual pattern, I'd say one, maybe two months until his next visit." ponders Bulma.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait that long. Isn't there some way he could come?" says Goku walking up to Bulma.

Chichi was over by Gohan holding pan, glaring at Goku.

"Stop it Goku. You're acting like a crazy person. You've gone and broke your son's wall! Do you really wanna train that bad!? I'm not gonna let this fly! You're a total failure as a grandpa." says chichi annoyed.

"Goku?" wonders Krillin.

Goku walked over to Krillin.

"Yeah Krillin?" wonders Goku.

"Why not search for Vegetas ki? That way you can teleport all the way to him." whispers Krillin.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" whispers Goku happily.

Goku attempted to search for Vegetas ki but couldn't get a read on him.

"Nope, can't find him. Is he to far away?" whispers Goku bummed.

"If you can't reach him then he must be." whispers Krillin.

"Guess I have to wait then..." sighs Goku bummed.

Feeling desperate, no matter where Bulma was, Goku would bug her about whis' whereabouts or if he arrived.

Son house, woods...

Bulma angrily handed him a cell phone.

"Here, take this. I'll call you when whis arrives. Just be glad I bothered to bring this over." says Bulma.

"You'd better call!" says Goku.

"Yeah, I get it! Stop bugging me!" says Bulma.

"What's that for!?" wonders Chichi walking into the room.

Bulma and Goku were startled by chichi who was skeptical about the idea of giving Goku a cell phone.

"Uhhh...it is for uh...this is..." says Bulma.

"It's for pan! Bulma told me that there was a surprise party for pan and since I'm always away working, she wanted a way for me to know. She doesn't want Gohan to learn about it though." says Goku jumping up, sweat dropping.

"Oh, all right! You sure are doing your best to be a good grandpa. I wonder if Delia knows." says chichi happily.

"Y...yep. I sure am." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

"Errrr...he sure is. I'll go see Delia to see what she wants to do for pans party." says Bulma.

Bulma elbowed Goku curious about something.

"Why haven't you told her about the training?" whispers Bulma.

"I tried..." whispers Goku.

Days went by and still no call from Bulma, so Goku was curious to why there was no call as he stared at his phone.

Night...

son house, Woods...

"Still nothing..." huffs Goku.

gohan and chichi...

"I'm back. I brought these for you." says Gohan opening the door.

"Thanks, it's a big help!" says chichi.

Chichi and Gohan walked into the living room.

living room...

"Goku, time for dinner." says chichi.

Goku kept his eyes on the cell phone screen awaiting the call.

"Dad...?" wonders Gohan.

Goku looked up to see chichi and Gohan and walked into the dining room for dinner.

"Whats the matter with dad?" wonders Gohan.

"I'll give you a hint. It'll be fun! Goku's being a good grandpa!" says chichi smiling.

"Huh? Don't tell me..." thinks Gohan.

Next day...

Goku took a break from working and stared down at the phone bummed to hear no call yet. Without his knowing, Gohan was behind a rock, watching Goku's every move.

"Still nothing..." huffs Goku.

Finally the phone rang and Goku immediately got into his gi and took off while Gohan watched. Gohan flew after Goku keep some distance between him and Goku.

capsule corp...

"So, what's on the menu for today?" wonders Bulma.

"Whis! Hey!" says Goku landing infront of whis and Bulma.

"Well, if it isn't son Goku. It's been a while." says whis.

Gohan...

Gohan was watching from the bushes, peeking out from beohind a tree.

"I knew it!" whispers Gohan.

Bulma, whis and Goku...

"Is vegeta regally training over at your place?" wonders Goku.

Whis looked over at Bulma who shrugged then back at Goku.

"Indeed." says whis.

"Vegeta was kind enough to tell me about an espescially delicious food." says whis.

"Do you think I could do some training with you? I wanna get as strong as Beerus. Please whis! I'm begging you!" sas Goku pressing his hands together.

"It shouldn't be a problem.

Gohan...

Gohan had his mouth agape at the idea of whis training Goku.

Goku, Bulma and whis...

"Really!?" wonders Goku stunned.

"Yes. I was thinking it was high time for it." says whis.

"High time for what?" wonders Bulma.

"Is it really really ok with you?" wonders Goku excitedly.

"Yes." says whis.

"Alright! Well, let's get going then." says Goku walking away.

"Could you wait a moment, please?" wonders Whis.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"I know it may be to much to ask but could you check on Ash while I dine with Bulma? After all, thTs the reason I came to earth." says whis.

"Oh, really? Ok then. Make it quick!" says Goku then used instant transmission to get to Alola.

Alola...

While Meowth was sucking the yellow nectar fond the flower field with his all purpose treasure suction machine, Goku appeared out of nowhere spotting ash and a girl in a net with other pokemon.

"Oh no, the saffron colored nectar is being sucked away!" says Mallow.

"See this finger! You've got one on each hand, so you could just sit there and twiddle them!" says James.

"Oh no!" says Mallow.

"Stop it!" says Ash annoyed.

"Ash! What's going on here!?" wonders Goku looking up.

Team rocket turned their heads to see Goku and go wide eyed while Mallow and ash stared down from the net.

"It looks like you're in a bit of trouble!" says Goku.

"What are you doing here?!" wonders Ash.

"I just came to check up on you but it seems that you are stuck! Need any help getting down!?" says Goku.

Bounsweet hopped infront of james annoyed by the way team rocket were treating ash and Mallow.

"What's up ep this thing?" wonders James picking bounsweet up.

"Don't need it. It's out of consideration." says Jessie.

"Gotcha." says James tossing bounsweet.

"You're team rocket, right? How could you go from helping us to capturing ash and his new friend?" wonders Goku.

"Buzz off Goku! This is our battle not yours! We want the nectar to get to the Pokémon!" says Jessie annoyed.

"Alright then. I'll make it easy on you then." says Goku.

Goku flew up to the net shocking Mallow and the Pokémon when he started smelling something sweet in the air that made Meowth and Rowlet become drawn to the sweet smell.

"Hey, what's with that face!? Shape up!" says Jessie.

"Yeah. Do you really want to lose to Persian?" says James.

Meowth shook his head snapping out of it.

"This is nothing. I can handle this." says Meowth.

Bounsweet angrily created a stronger sweet smell in the air then suddenly evolved amazing Goku who looked down.

Net...

"Bounsweet just..." says Mallow amazed.

"...evolved!" says ash amazed.

"So that's how Pokemonsters evolve? Pokemonsters are truly something else." says Goku.

ground...

"Little miss out of sonciderstion just got..." says Jessie stunned.

"...really cute!" says James.

net...

"Sir, how are you able to fly without a Pokémon?" wonders Mallow looking at Goku.

"Like certain Pokémon who can fly, Goten's dad is able to fly due to something called-"

"Ash let's focus on that later. We need to get you guys down." says Goku.

"Oh right." says Ash.

"Steenee. Fruit pokemon. Grass type. The sepals on its head developed to protect its body. The double slap these hard sepals deliver is quite hard." says rotom dex.

Steenee angrily double slapped Meowth then jumped onto Goku's shoulder then into the air and cut the net down using razor leaf.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

"Guess you didn't need my help." says Goku landing on the ground.

Ash stopped himself from falling and caught Mallow then landed on the ground.

"What!?" wonders Meowth stunned.

"This is..." says James.

"...nothing. I can handle it..." says Meowth.

"Seriously, how are you two able to fly like that?" wonders Mallow.

"I can manipulate my ki in order to let myself levitate or fly. Ash just adopted the concept while being with me." says Goku.

"That's strange." says Mallow.

"You guys are too strange for words!" says rotom dex.

"You'll get used to it." says Goku.

"Ash, is this man goten's dad? He looks like you but you told everyone goten and this man aren't part of your family yet you act like they are." says Mallow.

"I also said they are fighters like fighting types which is truer than you think. Like Pokémon, the z fighters have techniques that could basically kill you if you're not to careful.' says ash.

"Wow...so then why does his attire seem so familiar. Yeah...that man that Lana brought to the surface, he had the same gi but red hair that looked like this mans?" wonders Mallow impressed.

"That's gonna be answered another day." says Goku awkwardly.

"Dad...Goku...still debatable on which to call you, I better finish this. You can leave now that we are safe." says Ash.

"Yeah, I better. Whis and Bulma probably got done eating by now. See ya next time we cross paths!" says Goku.

"If there's ever a threat, I hope I could get the boys back you in time. If not, you'll just have to do without us." says Ash.

Goku nodded and instant transmissioned back to capsule corp making Mallow and team rocket unsure what to say.

"What!? How!? He just disappeared!" says rotom dex stunned.

"There's a lot more about ash we will never beable to understand or beable to put into words." says Mallow.

kanto...

capsule corp...

"It was absolutely fantastic. The delicate and its simple preparation was allowing the quality of the Ingredients to truly shine." says Whis.

Goku appeared and ran up to whis and Bulma.

"Ok, you're done. So we can go now, right?" wonders Goku excitedly.

Whis bopped Goku on the head with his staff.

"Goku, are you that impatient that you left Ash as immediately as you appeared there?" wonders whis.

"No, I saw what was going on and it looked like I could help but ash seems to be handling it." says Goku.

"That Ash sure is a mysterious boy. It's hard to say if he was meant to be a saiyan instead of human." says whis.

"Ash is capable of doing things his own way. I didn't think I'd be much help anyway." says Goku.

"If all you're gonna do is get impatient while training then I don't believe I could train you." says whis.

"Awww come on! That's not fair! I left like you asked and let you eat in peace!" says Goku.

"Yet as immediately as you showed up, you were focused on your urge to train with me." says Whis.

"You said you'd teach me! You can't take it back now!" says Goku freaking out.

"I can do as I please." says whis.

"Let nobody move!" says an angered voice.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Goku, whis and Bulma looked up to see Gohan clinging to an angry chichi.

"Its chichi! Awww crap!" says Goku running to hide behind whis.

Gohan landed letting chichi free to run after Goku as he scratched the back of his head.

"Goku!" says chichi annoyed,

"Sorry dad, she found out." says Gohan awkwardly.

"Training huh!? Well I'm not allowing it! Bulma told me the whole story!" says Chichi annoyed.

Bulma nervously laughed as Goku took off having no one else to hide behind.

"Chichi, don't be like this...I'll be gone for a bit. Just a little bit." says Goku awkwardly.

"Just a bit huh!?" wonders chichi grabbing Goku by the collar.

"That's what you always say and I'm not gonna get fooled by it any longer! If ash was here I might consider it but to train with-"

"I did go see what ash was up to but he looked busy so I left." says Goku.

"Mom, please, I'm asking you to let dad go. If dad gets stronger, he can get even more powerful, and it'll definitely benefit the earth." says Gohan.

"It's so quiet without goten...times like this I'm better off seeing ash with goten but they haven't been back since Beerus tried to destroy earth." says Chichi saddening.

"He will come back! He knows what dangers arrive thanks to buu but he can't pinpoint when or where. So I've decided that I'll do my best too but when push comes to shove, we'll need dad's power." says Gohan.

"No means no! I'm having Goku work hard and be a good grandpa to Pan!" says Chichi angrily.

"It'll just be for a little bit. I'd take ash with me but he was with friends. I couldn't just take him away from them." says Goku.

"It appears this may take quite some time. Well, Bulma looks like I'll be heading home now." says whis standing up.

"Huh!? Y...you're leaving!?" wonders Bulma.

Goku took chichis arms off him and ran toward whis as a glow developed whis.

"Sorry chichi! I just gotta go! I wanna train and get stronger!" says Goku looking back.

Goku managed to grab onto whis just as whis was leaving.

"Goku! Goku!" says chichi running up to the railing.

Chichi sighed and put on a bright smile turning away.

"He left after all. That's just like Goku. Guess it was inevitable. He'll come right back the moment he gets hungry." says chichi.

Gohan didn't know what to think seeing chichi go from pissing to happy just moments after Goku left.

"So Bulma, when's pans surprise party?" wonders chichi walking up to Bulma.

"Who me? Well, in that case, I guess I'll throw a big shindig!" says Bulma thrusting her arm in the air.

goku and whis...

"I totally forgot!" says Goku freaking out.

"Forgot what?" wonders whis.

"I could've done something to team rocket so ash didn't have to fight them." says Goku.

"Team rocket? Must be an enemy of Ashs." says whis.

"I can't really tell if they are the enemy. They sure do act like it since I saw ash and his friend captured in a net filled with Pokemonsters." says Goku.

"In any case, you were pretty reckless back there." says whis.

Goku chuckled.

"Is this really alright? Leave in such a way?" wonders whis.

"Yeah, chichi will definitely understand." says Goku.

Bulma, Gohan and chichi...

"Is there going to be a bingo tournament?" wonders chichi excitedly.

"Of course! There won't be any dragon balls this time but I'll get other great prizes for the party." says Bulma.

"Dad...you won't need to worry about mom." says Gohan looking up at the clouds.

Gohan turned his head upon hearing what chichi said.

"I've always dreamt of putting a cute dress on her!" says chichi.

"You're something else mom." says Gohan awkwardly.


	20. Chapter 20

"Goku, you and vegeta are certainly strange for wanting to come to me for training. There aren't many people who are willing to come close to Beerus." says whis.

"Well, I wanna train lots and lots so I could be as strong as Beerus. Don't hold back. Train me as hard as you can!" says Goku.

"I'll hold you to that." says whis.

"Anyway, whis, how much longer until we get there? I really have to go to the bathroom." sash Goku.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" wonders whis.

"Do you think I could go out here?" wonders Goku.

"Nobody's looking." sas Goku twitching.

"Absolutely not!" says whis.

"Peeing mid flight would be most disgraceful." says Whis.

"But I can't hold it in any longer." says Goku putting his hands on whis' shoulders.

"Try to hold it in. We will be there shortly." says whis.

"But..." says Goku.

"If you wet yourself, then I'll send you straight back to earth." says Whis.

"Huh!?" freaks Goku.

Soon they got to beerus' planet spotting the castle.

beerus' world...

"Here we are." says whis.

"Is that really beerus' castle?" wonders Goku amazed.

Vegeta and oracle fish...

"Its about time." says Vegeta, wearing a pink apron.

"Ah, so you're finally able to sense the power of a god." says oracle fish.

Vegeta groans unamused.

goku, vegeta. Oracle fish and whis...

"Do you like the view?" wonders whis.

"It is freakin awesome!" says Goku amazed.

Whis and Goku land noticing vegeta was waiting for whis' return.

"Welcome back whis. Everything is in order." says Vegeta.

"Hey! Whats up pal?" wonders Goku peeking out from behind whis.

"Kakarot." growls vegeta.

"See! I told you I was good at seeing prophecies!" says oracle fish happily.

"Are you coming to greet us vegeta? So, all is well you say? Nothing noteworthy to tell me while I was gone?" wonders whis.

"No." says Vegeta.

"And Beerus is still sleeping soundly?" wonders whis.

"Yes." says Vegeta.

"Well, how about that. Quite a shame, isn't it?" says whis.

Whis used his staff to make a take out box of food appear.

"Hey, what's that?" wonders Goku looking down at the box in whis' hand.

"Some sweets I received from Bulma. I brought over a portion for Beerus as well but it looks like I'll be eating them all myself." says whis.

Whis looked over at vegeta while Goku and vegeta were staring eachother down.

"Oh yes, vegeta? As you can see I've brought Goku. He was so adamant about receiving training from me." says Whis.

"I figured he would show up sooner or later." says vegeta.

"You're so cold vegeta. I heard you were here training for ages!" says Goku.

"For ages? I've been away from earth for three months!" says vegeta.

"You could've invited me too." says Goku.

"I don't need to tell you everything I do. It's aggravating enough with you around." says vegeta crossing his arms.

"Hmm?" wonders Goku annoyed.

"What?" wonders vegeta.

"Amazing vegeta! I can't believe how much stronger you've gotten! You might just be stronger than I am. Your ki has a completely quality than when you were on earth. For a second, I couldn't tell it was you." says Goku impressed.

"Not with that weird apron on." says Goku.

"Don't stare at it!" says vegeta freaking out.

"What kind of training are you doing vegeta?" wonders Goku.

Whis chuckled while vegeta looked down growling.

"You shall see for yourself shortly." says whis.

"I'm looking forward to it." says Goku.

"You'll be singing a different tune before long. Why not head back before you're forced to admit defeat?" says vegeta.

"If you can't keep up with my pace, I'll leave you in the dust." says Goku.

"What!?" wonders vegeta annoyed.

"I'm not losing to you!" says Goku excitedly.

"Now, now, settle down you too. You're grown men, act like it. By the way, Goku didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" says whis.

"Ahhhh, it slipped my mind the moment I saw vegeta!" says Goku.

Goku ran to the edge of the platform.

"Dont go there! There's a bathroom over there!" says vegeta pointing in another direction.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" says Goku taking off.

"Well then, vegeta, I leave the rest to you. I'm going to go take care of these sweets." says Whis.

"Yes, whis." says vegeta turning to face whis.

Whis walked away with oracle fish leaving vegeta alone to wait for Goku.

Whis and oracle fish...

"Need help?" wonders oracle fish.

"I suppose I could share some of the dessert as long as you don't tell beerus." says whis.

Vegeta and Goku...

"Lord Beerus is asleep and we can't wake him no matter what. So keep quiet." says vegeta.

"Seems like a strange place for Beerus to take a nap." says Goku looking around.

Vegeta and Goku stop infront of a giant hour glass, shocking Goku.

"What's with the giant snake statue?" wonders Goku.

"No idea." says vegeta.

"What about those floating hour glass thingies?" wonders Goku.

"Leave them alone." says vegeta.

"Oh?" wonders Goku.

"They're alarm clocks. Don't touch them otherwise they're gonna explode!" says vegeta annoyed.

"Wow!" says Goku.

Vegeta and Goku fly up to a portion of rock that had sheets and blankets on it to see Beerus curled up, snoring.

"Honestly, of all the places he could sleep, he chooses a place he could fall off of." says Goku.

"Shut up and put this on!" says Vegeta tossing Goku a blue apron.

"I don't see why I need this to train. I look ridiculous." says Goku tying the apron.

"Listen carefully, the first task is to change lord beerus' sheets and blankets." says vegeta.

"Wait, what?" wonders Goku.

"And remember, we can not and should not wake him up. Nothing makes him angrier than interrupting his sleep. If you wake him up, it could cost us our lives." says vegeta.

Goku gulps, not wanting to get yelled at by Beerus.

"Ok." says Goku wearily.

Goku got an idea and fisted his hand eagerly.

"Ok! Here we g-"

"SH!" says vegeta freaking out.

Vegeta and Goku looked down wearily to see Beerus sit up sleepily.

"D...damn it!" says vegeta.

"We could always fight." whispers Goku.

Beerus began wobbling side to side then plopped back onto his bed, face up and continued snoring.

"You imbecile! If you want your life spared, we need to play the quiet game in order to get through this." whispers vegeta.

"Sorry, my bad." says Goku.

"We aren't the quiet types though, so how is a quiet game gonna help us change the sheets and blankets?" wonders Goku, whispering.

"Just wait for the chance." whispers vegeta.

"Wait huh? I'm no good at waiting for things." whispers Goku.

Time passed and Beerus mov d around in his sleep giving vegeta and Goku no chances to do the chore.

"Not yet?" whispers Goku.

"No, not yet." whispers vegeta.

More time passed and Goku was getting fidgety, wanting it to get done.

"Vegeta!" whispers Goku getting impatient.

"Still not yet!" whispers vegeta.

Even more time passed with Goku getting more impatient as time went on.

"Is it time now?" whispers Goku.

"Sadly not yet. Just wait a little longer." says Vegeta.

"He may be amazingly strong but he sure looks goofy when he sleeps." says Goku awkwardly.

Beerus opened his eyes making Goku jolt back worriedly.

"That moron!" whispers vegeta.

"Hey Beerus. Sorry for intruding..." says Goku sweating.

Beerus fell back to sleep making Goku sigh in relief.

"Yikes, what a shock." huffs Goku.

"Don't you understand anything about the quiet game!? You keep making us talk even though whispering is quiet." says vegeta.

Goku laughed nervously when he was almost grabbed by Beerus but vegeta swatted Goku away, slamming Goku into a wall.

"Is he asleep?" wonders vegeta trying to get a look at Beerus' eyes.

"Ow...that hurt. I would never have expected him to have bad sleep posture. That's some amazing power too." says Goku laying in a rubble of rocks.

"He doesn't bother holding back when he's asleep." says vegeta kneeling.

"So, what's our best bet at doing this?" wonders Goku sitting up.

"We wait for him to turn over in his sleep-"

Vegeta looked back at Goku, not noticing Beerus' for coming toward him and got kicked in the face, getting launched onto a floating hour glass.

"Not good! It'll explode!" says Goku.

Goku used instant transmission to get to vegeta and the glowing hour glass then instant transmissioned the hourglass and vegeta away from beerus, taking the hourglass and vegeta to whis who was out for a walk.

"Sorry whis! Handle this for me ok." says Goku.

Goku instant transmissioned back to Beerus with vegeta, stunning whis. The hour glass exploded putting smoky soot all over whis.

"My, he's quite resourceful." says whis, mouth twitching.

Vegeta and Goku...

Goku and vegeta were watching Beerus snore with his tongue sticking out.

"I can't handle a hit like that again. He's faking it perfectly." huffs Goku putting his arms behind his head.

Goku curiously flew up to Beerus trying to see if he was faking it or not.

"Do you think he's really sleeping?" wonders Goku.

Goku's legs were grabbed by Beerus and landed on the bed ontop of Beerus, making Goku spastically wave his arms.

"Yeow! Beerus, you're awake, aren't you?" says Goku freaking out.

"Sh! Keep you voice down! Just lift him up like that!" whispers vegeta.

Goku covered his mouth and carefully lifted himself and Beerus.

"That's it, kakarot!" says vegeta.

Goku hovered over the bed with Beerus, really wanting to talk again.

"Alright...now!" says Vegeta.

"Are ya done yet?" wonders Goku with a muffled voice.

As quickly as he could, vegeta remade beerus' bed.

"Hurry up!" says Goku with a muffled voice.

"Just a little bit more." whispers vegeta evening out the wrinkles in the blankets.

"You're going slow on purpose, aren't you!?" wonders Goku through muffled screaming.

"Here, here, Beerus! Here's a dried sardine!" whispers vegeta waving a sardine in the air.

Beerus sniffed the air smelling the sardine in Vegetas hand.

"Dried sardine, dried sardine! Tasty, tasty, dried sardine! Alright, just like that..." whispers vegeta.

Goku carefully layer Beerus back onto the bed.

"Ok!" whispers vegeta.

Beerus opened his mouth and bite the sardine, quickly eating it up.

"That hurt!" says Goku flying away.

Vegeta set down the green pillow and whiped his forehead.

"We're done with changing the sheets and mattress." says vegeta.

"Vegeta have you been doing this harsh training everyday?" wonders Goku.

"Who said this was training? This is merely housework." says vegeta looking up at Goku.

"Heh!?" wonders Goku.

Vegeta and Goku moved onto the next chore which was scrubbing the tree.

"Vegeta, why are we helping out with housework?" wonders Goku.

"If we want to receive any training, that's the condition. I'll tell you right now, kakarot, there's plenty more chores where this came from." says vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku moved onto the third chore which was cleaning all of oracle fish's bowls.

"What are all these things?!" wonders Goku.

"Bowls for the oracle fish. Our job is to make them all sparkle." says vegeta.

"This sucks!" says Goku whiping the bowls one after the other.

"Go home then." says vegeta doing the same.

It was finally time for the fourth chore, cutting the lawn.

"Don't say that! I'm getting hungry..." says Goku cutting the grass with a lawn scythe.

"The training starts after the yard work is done." says vegeta doing the same.

"Training!?" wonders Goku like looking at vegeta.

"Something tells me, I shouldn't have said that." thinks vegeta.

"Then I'll finish the yard work and go train first!" says Goku.

"Finish before me, you say!?" wonders vegeta.

"I'm not gonna lose!" says Goku.

As quickly as possible, Goku and vegeta mowed the lawn until they go to the last bits of blades of grass and cut it.

"All done..." says Goku falling onto his back.

"It'll have grown back by tomorrow." says vegeta sitting down.

"Heh!?" wonders Goku lifting his head.

Vegeta and Goku turn their heads to see whis come into view.

"Excellent work. It's been cut splendidly." says whis looking at the finished work.

"Well then, shall we begin the training?" wonders Whis looking at the saiyans.

Goku excitedly jumped into a standing position eager to start.

"Ive been waiting for this!" says Goku happily.

"You perked right up the moment you heard the word 'training'." says Vegeta.

"But before that, Goku, I've prepared a new gi for you." says whis.

"A new gi?" wonders Goku confused.

Whis tapped the ground with his staff and a new set of clothes appeared in Goku's arms.

"I designed it just for you. I hope it's to your liking. I want you to look as good as Vegeta. His clothes were a loving gift from his wife Bulma." says whis.

"Humph!" says Vegeta looking away.

Goku quickly changed attires and got a feel of the new attire.

"How does it feel to have a new orange and blue attire Goku?" wonders whis.

"Wow, its perfect!" says Goku looking at his new attire.

"I was going to make ash his very own gi but it looks like a normal human attire is what he's most comfortable with." says Ash.

"How would you know? Youve only met the frustrating kid once." says vegeta.

"I'm so pleased to see that it's to your liking. Are you breaking it in now?" says whis looking up at Goku.

Goku was in the air doing barrages of kicks and punches then landed on the ground smirking.

"Yeah, let's do this." says Goku.

Whis brought vegeta and goku to the first item they had to train with.

"So, we put our hands in these and lift it up?" wonders Goku.

"That's right." says whis.

Goku put his arms in the cylinders part of the weight and tried lift them up.

"Huh? I can't lift it! It's to heavy!" says Goku.

"Well, it would hardly count as training if it were light." says whis.

Goku was gritting his teeth attempting to lift the weight up with his arms.

"You're to soft Kakarot. There's a trick to lifting these up. Watch this." says Vegeta putting his arms in the cylinders.

Vegeta attempted to lift up the weight with his arms but there was no budge.

"What the!?" wonders vegeta stunned.

"Vegeta, I've made yours twice as heavy as before." says whis.

"Wh...what did you say!?" wonders vegeta annoyed.

Try as they may, vegeta and Goku couldn't lift the weights.

"Still nothing?" wonders Whis.

Slowly, vegeta was able to lift the weight bit by bit.

"There! Lifted it!" says vegeta.

"Me too!" says Goku.

Goku was able to lift the weight little by little too.

"I lifted it!" says Goku.

"Now take those and run around the planet." says whis.

"Run...like this?" wonders Goku.

"It's to heavy for me to move." says vegeta.

"Careful now. If you dont start running, the path will disappear." says whis.

The path began dissapearing as gokunand vegeta trudged along, trying to keep the weights lifted off the ground.

"If you fall off the path, you'll be thrown into another dimension and will be unable to return." says whis.

"Heh!?" wonders Goku.

Vegeta and Goku slowly walked the path, hoping not to fall off the quickly disappearing path.

"Perhaps the pace is a little to fast." says whis.

The parts of the path near whis began to reform.

goku and vegeta...

"You've been doing this kind of tough training everyday?" wonders Goku.

"This isn't even the hard part. That's up next." says Vegeta.

"What is it?" wonders Goku.

"You'll see soon enough." says Vegeta.

Whis...

"They're hanging in there better than expected." says whis.

goku and vegeta...

Goku and vegeta have managed to stay on the path despite the portion behind them disappearing.

Whis and oracle fish...

Oracle fish showed up next to whis to have them stop what they were doing.

"Whis, its almost time." says oracle fish.

"Is that so? Well then..." says whis.

Whis tapped the ground changing the scene back to Beerus' estranged bedroom making Goku and vegeta confused.

"Huh? Where are we?" wonders Goku.

Beerus sat up startling Goku.

"Ah, Beerus!" says Goku.

"Disgusting! You expect me to eat this?!" says Beerus in his sleep.

Beerus opened his mouth blasting vegeta and Goku with an unrestrained ki blast that knocks them out.

"Seems they just barely survived. Thank goodness." says whis.

Beerus plopped back on his bed, snoozing away.

"That's enough training for today." says whis.

Night...

Goku and Vegeta...

"I'm beat! Vegeta, I'm surprised you're still alive after getting hit head on by beerus' unrestrained ki blast today. I thought I was dead for sure!" says Goku plopping onto the bed.

"If you're to afraid, go home." says vegeta.

"No way! You're not counting me out just yet! The training is good and all but is doing chores really necessary? Do we really have to do it?" says Goku.

Goku was slowly closing his eyes.

"I don't even clean up after myself at my own place..." says Goku drifting off to sleep.

Vegeta kicked his bed all the way to the wall with a window.

"I won't let you make excuses to get yourself out of doing the chores. I'm shoving you out of bed at 6 in the morning." says Vegeta.

Goku was snoring, having been dead asleep by the time Vegeta spoke.

Whis and oracle fish...

"Maybe your training is a bit to tough? At this rate, those two are going to die. You could atleast make them go those super saiyan things." says oracle fish.

"That wouldn't do, at all." says whis.

"Why not?" wonders oracle fish.

"They just barely reached the level where they could sense devine energy. They do have a long way to go." says whis.

"They do?" wonders oracle fish.

"Look up there. Let's say the top of our castle represents devine power. The saiyans' power is about the height of this tree. They need to push far beyond the limits of strength as they know it but they know relying on the super saiyan boost may get in the way. They will become dependent as it masked their full potential. I believe they understand that already. I haven't told them not to go super saiyan but tat they've both chosen not too on their own." says whis.

"Huh? Whatever you think is best. Just don't kill them, ok?" says oracle fish.

"Well this is unusual. I've never known an oracle fish that was so concerned for lowly mortals." says whis.

"Since they've shown up, I've been given more snacks than usual. If they die, that'll stop." says oracle fish.

"Oh, I should've known that was why." says whis.

Vegeta...

Vegeta left the castle to train with the weight, grimacing about the idea that Goku may get stronger than him again.

"You won't beat me Kakarot. Not this time." thinks vegeta.

day...

goku, Whis and vegeta...

"For today's training, we're going to spice things up. I want you two to try attacking me at the same time." says whis.

"We get to fight you." says Goku stunned.

"Th...this is a first." says vegeta.

"Vegeta, you've been here for a while yet you never fought whis?" wonders Goku.

"No, not even once." says vegeta.

"Guess you never reached the right level." says Goku.

"What was that!?" wonders vegeta.

"It's exactly as Goku says but of course, Goku's not strong enough either." says whis.

"I'm not!?" wonders Goku.

"Oh no, not by a long shot but you both might beable to be decent enough to stand up to me." says whis.

"Huh?" wonder Goku and vegeta.

"Do you want to give it a try?" wonders whis.

"Do you even need an answer?" wonders Vegeta eagerly.

Goku and vegeta did barrages of kicks and punches that whis kept dodging as they pushed eachother out of the way to land a hit.

"Alright stop." says whis putting his hand infront of Goku and Vegetas faces.

Goku and vegeta slowly backed away as whis set his hand down.

"You're nowhere near fast enough. The problem is that both of you think to much before you act. I'm afraid this happens especially with you vegeta. All this overthinking is limiting your fighting speed. Listen, messages only reaver through your nervous system." says whis.

"Hehehe...yeah, you said it. You really do overthink things vegeta." says Goku.

"Shut your face! You're only thinking lesser by the day because you're an idiot." says vegeta annoyed.

"The end goal for you both should be to master the ability to have each part of your body think and move independently. However, doing this is quite difficult. In fact, even Beerus wasn't able to master this completely yet but he's a god. If you overcome the learning curve, you'll beable to overcome anything." says whis.

"You're saying your body reacts without you having to fight?" wonders Goku.

"That's exactly right." says whis.

"But uhhh, mr. Whis it looks like you stepped in poop." says Goku looking down.

Whis nervously chuckled to himself scraping the pink poop off his foot.

"Well, my feet do tend to think for themselves but my shoes don't." says Whis.

space...

Frieza ship...

"Sorbet?" wonders a subordinate.

"What now?" wonders sorbet.

"It's planet 448, sir. The native uprising has gotten worse. Our men can hold out for much longer." says the subordinate.

"What!? They dare call themselves the elite of Friezas forces!? Our army is feared as the strongest in the universe! Send in more troops!" says sorbet.

"We can only spare a few more soldiers. Everyone else is away, fighting on other worlds." says the subordinate.

"Damn it! Then withdraw! Withdraw!" says sorbet annoyed.

Suddenly a beam came their way, knocking the ship off course.

"What was that!?" wonders sorbet.

champa and vados...

"Yes, this must be it. This time I'm sure. Go on." says champa.

"Do I have to my lord?" wonders vados.

"Just do it vados." says champa.

Vados tapped the vacuume of space making the planet explode.

"Hmmmm...I guess we were off our mark." says champa.

"That was obvious because I would've known if you were listening." says vados.

"Go to the next one!" says champa annoyed.

Champa and vados zoomed off through the galaxies in search of the right planet to destroy.


	21. Chapter 21

3 months later...(dbs wise)

hell...

Bats were flying toward a snowy wasteland, ending up frozen above an ocean with giant roots where frieza was being held.

Friezas hell...

"Alright everyone, time start the day!" says a little boy fairy.

The stuffed animals began marching playing instruments as the fairies danced in the sky or played with the cacoon frieza was in. Frieza growled unamused by the way everyone was acting around his cocoon.

"Good morning sour pus!" says a little girl fairy looking at Friezas grouchy expression.

"You really do look like it. Don't you wanna feel warm and fuzzy!" says the boy fairy.

"Cmon, smile!" says the little girl fairy.

"Cmon! Cmon!" says the boy fairy.

"Let's all smile together! It's fun!" say the fairies.

"Damn you all! Shut your stupid silly faces!" screams frieza squirming around in the cocoon.

Space...

Friezas ship...

The recruits gathered hoses to water down the fires within the ship as the lights blared overhead.

captains quarters...

"Status report!" says sorbet.

"Yes, sir! Im afraid the first and second betalions were both whiped out before we could execute the plan to retreat and half of r third betalion are missing in action!" says the subordinate.

"What!? You're telling me that we lost 60% of our soldiers!?" wonders sorbet.

"Uhhh...yes." says the subordinate.

"We can't afford any more losses or we won't beable to call ourselves a fighting force." says sorbet.

"What should we do sir?" wonders the subordinate.

"At this point, bringing frieza back is our only option." says sorbet.

"What are you saying sir?" wonders tagoma.

"That we should bring him back?" wonders Shisami.

"Have you tracked down the remaining namekian survivors yet?" wonders sorbet.

"No sir. Our troops still can't find them." says the subordinate.

"Hmmmm?" wonders sorbet.

"Commander sorbet? Even if we are able to bring lord frieza back to life, there's no way we could recover. It's impossible." says tagoma.

"Tagoma, you clearly don't understand Friezas power." says sorbet.

Flashback...

'Through his matchless strength, frieza ruled over most of the universe. And because of his merciless nature, he was feared throughout the universe as the emperor of evil.' says sorbet.

"Got ready! Nothing perks up a black luster day like a planet getting blown up." says frieza forming a suppernova with his finger.

Frieza sent the supernova down to planet vegeta, shattering the planet to pieces as he laughed.

"What beautiful fireworks! I could get used to this. I could do this a million times and it'll never get old." says frieza in awe.

'If he can be brought back to life, then our army will be restored without a doubt.' says sorbet.

Reality...

Sorbet tapped a button on his scanner making a simulation of planets and information appear.

"This model shows you the likely response we will get in all known systems. 70% of the universe could be ours." says sorbet.

"There are so many factors sir that this type of prediction may not be possible." says tagoma.

"Tell me tagoma, who was it who kept the frieza force from crumbling after Friezas demise through all these years?" wonders sorbet.

"You did commander sorbet." says tagoma straitening up.

"Youre damn right, it was me. If it wasn't for my strategies or tactics, none of us would be here today. There are no flaws in my calculations. You can be sure of that. When we do bring frieza back, he'll be stunned by what I've accomplished. Alright, set our course for earth." says sorbet turning to face the window.

"But isn't it dangerous to go to earth?" wonders tagoma.

"That woman who can find the dragon balls is friends with the saiyan who defeated frieza." says tagoma.

"Do you think we are in condition to be taking things so leisurely?" wonders sorbet.

Tagoma went to say something but couldn't think of what to say.

"Since we're unable to locate the namekian people, we've got to go to earth, whatever the risks. Pull up the spy camera footage." says sorbet.

The simulation of the earth got bigger and showed footage of the pilaf gang with a dragon ball.

"It appears that woman isn't the only one who is capable of locating the dragon balls." says sorbet.

The footage turned off and sorbet turned his head to look up at Tagoma.

"Tagoma! It looks like we will be the ones to go to earth!" says sorbet.

"Yes sir!" says Tagoma.

"Sorbet, please allow me to accompany you too." says shisami.

"No. It seems those saiyans on earth are able to detect high power levels even without the use of a scooter. If to many of us go, we will be easily detected." says sorbet.

"Understood. Please forgive me for speaking out of term." says shisami.

"If that's the case, is it safer for shisami and myself to go to earth to track down the dragon balls, while you remain here safely?" wonders Tagoma.

"Do you think I'm just gonna sit around here doing nothing!? By my two hands, frieza will be revived." says sorbet.

Beerus' planet...

Goku and vegeta were doing barrages of punches that whis kept away from until whis disappeared and reappeared behind them, causing Goku and vegeta to conk heads. Vegeta pushed Goku out of the way and charges st whis to do more punching that whis was dodging as he stepped back. Whis and vegeta ended up above the water as vegeta aimed to get a punch in, despite not getting a hit in. Goku thought he had the upper hand by charging at whis from behind but whis flew up into the air, leaving them above the water. Goku and vegeta flew up to whis to get more punches in only to be stopped by whis.

"Alright boys, I think we're done for now!" says whis.

Goku and vegeta were out of breath, staring at whis awaiting the next training session.

"You two have improved since our last sparing session which counts for something I suppose but your will is still lacking in speed." says whis.

"We still need improvement?" wonders Goku.

"Look, I've even had time to sign both of your tops." says whis holding a marker.

Vegeta and Goku were confused until they looked down at their attires.

"No way! When did you have time to sign our tops? Yup really are amazing whis." says Goku.

"Tch!" says vegeta looking away.

"Let's focus on you first vegeta." says whis.

"Tch. Yeah? What about me?" wonders vegeta crossing his arms.

"You're clearly and extraordinary fighter in your own right. Yet despite your hard work, you're one step behind goku, aren't you?" says whis.

"And you just had to bring that up." says vegeta annoyed.

"Do you know why you're Goku's lesser?" wonders whis.

"Please teach me, oh wise one." sarcastic vegeta.

"You walk through life with a chip on your shoulder and your nerves wound to tight. This tension makes it hard to move or fighting your potential. So, the key lesson for you is to learn to relax when you get the opportunity, like the way Goku does." says whis.

"You gotta admit, he does have a good point vegeta. You look like you need a really good nap." says Goku.

Vegeta growled at the idea of not getting training in.

"But you have problems too." says ehis wlkimg up to Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Before Goku could look, whis had already reached his stomach with his fist, forcing Goku to clench his stomach as he fell to his knees.

"Although relaxing to much could also be a bad thing." says whis.

"That's probably why ash doesn't get much training in for Pokemonster leagues." ponders Goku.

"Hmmm?" wonders whis.

"Hmm?" wonders Goku.

"It's a significant weakness and don't get me started on the overcoming issues with the conjoined earth and the overconfidence you get when you're in a fight, Goku." says whis.

"That's my business, not yours." says Goku.

"No matter how strong you are physically, if you let your focus waver, you're set up to fail." says whis.

"Yup, ash may have that trouble too. Loves to relax as much as he loves to train, yet can't seem to win anything. The only difference is, we as saiyans train like it's a hobby while Ash waits for the chance to catch those insufferable creatures." says vegeta.

"Vegeta, let's focus on you and Goku, not the peculiar child." says whis.

"I wonder what he's doing at this very moment." says vegeta.

"School stuff, I'd assume." says Goku.

"I've already noticed quite a few times that when you're so sure of yourself that you completely let your guard down Goku." says whis.

"Haha! He's got that one right!" says vegeta looking down at Goku.

"Maybe so but I still think that was a cheap shot!" says Goku unamused.

Whis looked up in deep thought and sighed.

"Looks like we have to pick up the pace of your training." says whis.

Earth...

Kanto...

Son house, Satan city...

Piccolo was not in the best of moods as he rocked pan side to side in her crib outside the house but then looked down at pan and awkwardly looked away. Piccolo stood up, cleared his threat and began playing peekaboo with pan that made her laugh.

"Hey piccolo, didn't mean to make us get home so late." says Gohan carrying boxes.

"Oh Gohan, hardly noticed you were gone." says piccolo turning to face Gohan and videl.

"Hello pumpkin." videl walking over to the crib.

Videl picked pan up and cradled her in her arms.

"Can you say thank you for letting uncle Piccolo babysit you while come we were gone? He's just the weeetest guy in the world, isn't he?" wonders Videl walking away from the crib.

Piccolo heard pans laughter as videl walked away until he sensed something an evil energy.

"You look worried there, piccolo. What's wrong?" says Gohan.

"Don't you sense that?" wonders piccolo.

"Sense what?" wonders Gohan.

"You clearly need to pay better attention Gohan. I'm sensing a dark energy in that direction." says piccolo facing the direction the negative energy was coming from.

"Heh? Oh, now that you mention it...what could it be?" wonders Gohan.

"Not sure." says piccolo.

Hoenn...

mt pyre ...

Pilaf gang...

"Almost there. Almost there." says mai.

"No doubt about it. It's straight ahead." says pilaf.

The pilaf gang found the remaining dragon ball and swarmed around it.

"We did it she, Mai." says pilaf.

"Yes pilaf!" says Mai happily.

"Now we finally have all seven dragon balls." says shu.

"Do you know how many hardships we went through to get to this point?" wonders Mai.

"I think we all understand. Crossing vast oceans, scaling mountains and battling off wild creatures to the bitter end! Now we've finally done it!" says pilaf.

Pilaf picked up the dragon ball, pleased with the fact they were able to find all the dragon balls.

"With this, the world shall belong to me, the great king pilaf." says pilaf.

"Is that a fact?" wonders a voice.

The pilaf gang turned around to see strange aliens walk up to them.

"Give me he dragon balls." says sorbet.

"Wh...wh...who the heck are you!?" wonders pilaf.

"Don't underestimate us!" says shu taking out his sword.

"You can't poach these off us! It's against the law!" says Mai pointing a gun at the beings.

Sorbet aimed a beam at the cave wall showing how much stronger he was than the trio, startling pilaf.

"Or we could take I think from you by force." says sorbet.

"N...no way!" say the pilaf gang.

Some time passed and pilaf gloomily set the dragon balls down together so sorbet could make his wish.

"But we worked so hard to get those dragon balls..." huffs pilaf.

"I won't stand for this! These rightfully belong to us, don't they?" says Mai.

"Mai, don't be selfish!" says pilaf reaching for the dragon ball.

"He's right! These guys really mean business!" says Shu.

"What are you doing?" wonders sprbet.

The pilaf gang turned their heads to see tagoma and sprbet walk out of the cave.

"Get going!" says sorbet annoyed.

"Yes sir!" says pilaf awkwardly.

Mai looked away gloomily but reluctantly let pilaf have the dragon ball. Pilaf looked up at Mai then at Sorbet and tagoma then sighed setting the dragon ball down.

"Come forth Shenron and grant my wish!" says pilaf.

The sky grew dark and a light shot out from the dragon balls then Shenron took its place away awaiting the wishes.

Son house, Satan city...

"The sky's gone dark." says videl looking up st the sky.

"No way...is that...? This can't be good. The Hawaiians aren't gonna know why the sky is dark, preferable Ashs new friends there." says Gohan.

"Shenron! Hopefully it won't be to long. The quicker the wishes, the quicker it'll be day again. We don't need anyone assuming anything." says piccolo.

"This isn't gonna be easy to explain." says Gohan.

hoenn...

mt pyre...

"So this is Shenron?" wonders sorbet.

"Now then, speak the wish. Whatever wish you want I shall grant." says Shenron.

"P...p...please just spare our lives." says pilaf awkwardly.

"Of course. You may be of some use to us later." says sorbet looking back.

Alola...

Class was in session and everyone was wondering what was going on at Sophocles labs when trunks looked outside and was horrified.

"Don't tell me...not now." says trunks.

"What's up with the weather today? It was supposed to be a nice day today." says Lana looking out the window.

"Strange." say Sophocles and kiawe looking toward the window.

"If it's suddenly dark then that means...but would it be possible that one of the z fighters has the dragon balls? Whoever it is better make it quick." mumbles ash to himself.

"You say something ash?" wonders Sophocles.

"Heh? Ehhhh...the weather gets stranger everyday. Ehehehe..." says ash awkwardly.

"But it's dark clouds and no rain. What's up with that?" wonders Sophocles.

Ash awkwardly shrugged.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong during the wishes." thinks ash.

"Ash, is it who we think it is?" wonders goten.

"Yeah...if I had to take a guess but we need to focus on cl-"

"Don't worry about the sudden weather change. Ash, I need to know, did anything happen at the Sophocles lab?" says Kiawe.

"'Physical activities benefit ash more than theory'!" says Sophocles.

"That sounds about right." says Mallow.

"Yeah." nods Lana.

"But we've got the perfect strategy against topu koko. Don't we Pikachu?" says ash happily.

Ash looked back to see togedemaru spinning around Pikachu near the other Pokémon.

"I guess you weren't listening." says ash scratching his cheek.

"That I saw good to hear." says Lillie.

"I obtained some interesting data as well." says Sophocles.

"You're looking forward to that battle, aren't you ash?" wonders kiawe.

"Yeah." says ash.

Pikachus ears twitched then its cheeeks sparked and off Pikachu went with tagedemsru and the other Pokémon. Ash turned around curious to where they were heading too.

"Pikachu! Tagedemaru! Don't leave the school grounds!" says Ash.

"Steenee where are you headed off too?" wonders mallow following the Pokémon.

The rest of the class took off after the Pokémon, in the peculiar darkness until Pikachu looked up to see Tapu koko.

"Topu koko...here?" wonders Ash shocked.

"In the flesh!?" wonders rotom dex.

"Now of all times!? Man, these people sure are taking their time with the wish making." thinks Ash.

"Amazing! We get to meet it again!" says Mallow amazed.

"Tapu koko must've used its electricity to call Pikachu here." says Sophocles.

Pikachu said it was a bad time to be here due to the sudden darkness in the sky.

"Why would it do such a thing?" wonders Lillie.

"That's obvious enough. It wants to battle ash again." says kiawe.

"What!?" wonders Lillie.

"Tapu koko! I've been waiting to meet you and try out the z moves again!" says ash.

Topu koko agrees that it wants to battle Ash for the second time.

"Alright! There's something about me I've been eager to try with the z moves! I might beable to show them super saiyan this time! Let's battle topu koko!" says Ash excitedly.

"Until we see proof, all we hear is lies." says Sophocles.

"You didn't see the man that appeared out of nowhere like I did when I was with ash. So there's always the possibility that he is telling the truth." says Mallow.

"Yet again I didn't get a picture of the man presumed to be Ashs dad until I know more." says rotom dex saddening.

"We had to focus on team rocket. There wasn't much else we could do. For all I know, ash and his family are magicians." says Mallow.

"I'm not a magician! Nor is my family! It's better to show you than to confuse you even more with details. Itsthe only way you'll see me in the darkness the day presents us." says Ash.

Rowlet and Rockruff wanted a chance to take on topu koko but were shoved away so it could have a rematch with Pikachu.

"You're saying you want to battle Pikachu again, aren't you?" wonders ash.

"Whoever is with the dragon balls better make it quick. We don't need this happening again any time soon." thinks trunks.

"That's fine with us! Right Pikachu?" says ash.

Pikachu eagerly agreed, looking back at ash.

Battlefield...

"What kind of Pokémon is that!?" wonders a boy running up to the class.

The rest of the kids followed after spotting ash, who was walking onto the battlefield to battle topu koko.

"It's topu koko." says another boy.

"Seriously!?" wonders another boy.

Professor Kukui ran up to the crowd of kids and tried to get through to get a better look at Ash and topu koko.

"As peculiar as the sky looks, I'm more intreged why-"

"Professor kukui!" says kiawe looking up.

"Things sure have taken a momentuous turn, haven't they?" wonders professor kukui.

"I know, right?" wonders Mallow.

"Why has topu koko been appearing infront of ash a lot?" wonders Lillie.

"I wonder if we will get our answer in this battle." says professor kukui.

"Alright, let's get going!" says Ash.

"He's really fired up." says Lana.

Poplio happily agreed even though snowy was worried.

"Everything's going to be ok snowy. There's nothing to worry about." says Lillie holding snowy.

"I'm recording!" says rotom turning around to record the moment.

"Here it comes." says kiawe.

Ash vs topu koko match 2...

Topu koko covered the battlefield with electric terrain.

"As I expected." says Sophocles.

"Electric terrain, right?" wonders Mallow.

Hoenn...

mt. Pyre...

The dragon balls shot into the sky and dispersed, making it day time again.

"You damn brats!" says Sorbet angrily turning to face the pilaf gang.

Alola...

Pikachu charged at topu koko aiming to use quick attack but topu koko easily disappeared just moments before Pikachu landed a hit in the air, then reappeared with Pikachu behind him.

"Iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu bounces of a tree to use iron tail which hits Tapu Koko but Pikachu gets sent flying as topu koko flies toward it.

"One more time Pikachu! Use iron tail!" says ash.

Pikachu landed on the ground then jumped toward topu koko as it got closer to it and hits Tapu Koko in the face but topu koko recovers as instantly as it gets hit.

"Nice!" says Mallow happily.

"Aren't ash and Pikachu faster than before?" wonders professor kukui.

"The training is showing results!" says Sophocles.

"Their speed is 12% above normal." says rotom dex.

"Could they actually win?" wonders Lana.

"We can only hope everything continues in this manner." says Lillie.

"What?" wonders Lana.

"You're doing great Pikachu! Ok, now run in circles around topu koko and aim for an opening!" says Ash.

Pikachu did as Ash asked and charged toward topu koko to run around it.

"Here we go. Even topu koko is bewildered by Pikachs speed. This is going great!" says Sophocles.

"No...that doesn't sound right." says Professor kukui.

"Pikachu dodge!" says Ash.

Pikachu stopped in its tracks just in time for Tapu koko to use natures madness which strikes Pikachu causing damage.

"Oh!" says Lillie stunned.

"Pikachu!" says Mallow shocked.

"That's the power of natures madness. It dealt heavy damage." says professor kukui.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" wonders ash.

Pikachu manages to get up just as topu koko uses discharge knocking Pikachu toward the crowd, forcing it to roll some of the way. Togedemaru jumps out of Sophocles' arms and uses lightning rod to get rid of the electricity.

"Thanks togedemaru!" says Sophocles picking togedemaru up.

"As impressive as always." says Mallow.

"That was shockingly close." says professor Kukui.

Togedemaru happily rubbed its face against sophocles' cheek.

"A discharge charged up by electric terrain huh? Not even Pikachu, who's strong against electric attacks could..." says professor Kukui.

"Pikachu hang in there..." worries Lana.

"Maybe topu koko is unbeatable after all." says sophocles.

"Pikachu get up! Stand up!" says Ash.

As Pikachu manages to slowly get into a standing position, the electrium z begins glowing.

"What could be going on?" wonders Lillie.

"Don't tell me...topu koko is..." says kiawe.

"...is what?" wonders Lillie.

"Yeah. It's waiting for ash and pikachus fully powered strength." says professor Kukui.

"Ash and pikachus fully powered strength..." says Lillie.

"Good job Pikachu!" says ash happily.

Ash looked down at his wrist to see the electrium z glowing.

"The z ring is...but how long has it been like that?" wonders Ash stunned.

Pikachu was looking back at Ash, awaiting the next attack.

"We've kept you waiting, huh topu koko?" wonders ash.

Pikachu and topu koko got in position to continue the battle.

"Pikachu! You ready to stun everyone with our glowing power?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu was ready whenever Ash was.

"Let's show it the results of our training!" says Ash.

"That's..." says sophocles stunned.

"Ash and Pikachu are fired up now, huh?" wonders professor Kukui.

"All right! Electrium z grant me the power to go super saiyan!" says Ash.

Everyone in the crowd was confused by what Ash said when they saw him do the movements for electrium z, until the electrical yellow light glowed around Ashs body as his hair began to glow, turning it blonde and his eyes blue.

"Go pikachu! Lets test this out! Gigavolt havoc!" says Ash.

As the attack almost hits Tapu Koko, it closes its hand and it hit by Gigavolt Havoc which sends it flying into a tree but Tapu Koko recovers and goes to hit Pikachu.

Ash returned to normal once Pikachu finished using gigavolt havoc.

"Now! Use iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu strikes Tapu Koko but is sent flying, crashing through a fence and over a cliff, much to everyone's horror.

"Pikachu!" says Ash worriedly.

Ash ran up to the edge of the cliff jumps off, going after Pikachu which horrifies Kiawe and Professor Kukui.

"Ash!" worries kiawe running to the edge of the cliff.

Professor Kukui follows kiawe to the cliff as Ash caught Pikachu midfall. Topu koko wanted to help ash and Pikachu as the rest of the class ran to the edge of the cliff but to everyone's surprise, ash was levitating in the air with Pikachu just as topu koko made it to them.

"How is he able to do that?" wonders Lana.

"That's no magic trick." says Kiawe.

Everyone at the edge of the cliff watched as Ash flew up in the air, with Pikachu safely on his shoulder then landed on the battlefield with topu koko next to him stunning all the kids who couldn't believe their eyes.

"Topu koko!" says Mallow happily.

"Ash!" says Sophocles happily holding togedemaru close.

"Ash ketchum able to fly alongside topu koko is to good to be true! I must take a picture!" says rotom dex taking a picture.

Professor Kukui sighed in relief as Ash landed on the battlefield with all the kids amazed by what just happened as topu koko levitated next to him.

"Show us again!" says a boy excitedly.

"What's that form you did when doing gigavolt havoc?!" wonders another boy.

"Are you able to use that form whenever you want?" wonders another girl.

"Well that all depends on the strength of the opponent.." says Ash awkwardly.

"Show us! Please!" say the kids.

"My family and their friends call it super saiyan form but it can only be used in battle. If it ever comes to that point." says Ash.

"Are the other z moves giving you a new look or just electrium z?" wonders a girl.

"I'm not really sure. Would be interesting though. Oh, topu koko, it was nice of you to help but I handled it just fine." says Ash.

"Are you hurt ash?" wonders professor Kukui running up to the amazed kids swarming ash.

"No, I'm all right." says Ash.

"Thank heavens." says lillie.

"Yeah." says Lana.

It was time for topu koko to leave when it looked back wanting to battle Ash again once he got stronger.

"Topu koko, we may have lost again but there's always next time! We'll become even stronger so we can one day make it a tied battle! For each time the super saiyan form gets stronger, I'll make sure the z moves are too! Can't wait for our third battle with you!" says Ash looking up.

Topu koko left the school, leaving stunned and amazed kids who wanted to see more of what ash was capable of.

Hoenn...

mt. Pyre...

evening...

"Pilaf, what the hecks a frieza?" wonders Mai.

"How should I know!? This whole situation isn't looking so great." says pilaf annoyed.

Pilaf had realization and thrust his fist in the air.

"That's it! We could build a spaceship and run off to some other planet!" says pilaf happily.

"Huh? How could we build a spaceship?" wonders shu.

"With that million zeni you got, we should beable to manage something. Nice going shu!" says pilaf.

"Hold on! You could've wished for a ton more money like 100 million zeni!" says Mai annoyed.

"You're one to talk! You wished for ice cream! If it melts, you're screwed!" says shu annoyed.

"W...well it's been so long since I had any!" says Mai turning away.

"You guys!" says pilaf annoyed.

"Huh?" wonder Mai Ana shu looking at pilaf.

"I never...i never...got to say my wish." says pilaf gloomily.

"Pilaf, for now let's just take this money and treat ourselves to a big meal." says shu.

"Yeah! and we've got the worlds best ice cream!" says Mai.

"That's not a bad idea." says pilaf looking back at mai and shu.

"First, let's help ourselves to the ice cream then we'll go get a meal!" says pilaf happily.

"Yeah sir!" say shu and mai happily.

Kanto...

son house, Satan city...

"It vanished. What could it have been?" wonders gohan staring at the sky.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." says piccolo.

Videl looked up at the sky wondering what had piccolo feel uneasy the whole time.

Space...

frieza ship...

"Sorbet. It seems we've managed to avoid detection from the saiyans on earth." says tagoma.

"Didn't I tell you my calculations are flawless?" wonders Sorbet.

"Still, I'm a little concerned..." says tagoma.

"About what?" wonders Sorbet.

"Did our army really acquire all of Frieza before their return?" wonders tagoma.

"Ugh...not this again! Believe me, we need him! Just think about what happened! The moment that word had spread of frieza and his top lieutenants have all been whiped out, our army isn't taken seriously anymore. Rebellions have been breaking out on many planets! Even our chain of commanders has broken down." says Sorbet.

"I've only seen frieza briefly and it was quite a long time ago. He was small and didn't seem all that impressive." says tagoma.

"I've only seen him on occasion but it was more than enough for me to realize how spine tinglingly fearsome he was." says Sorbet.

"Really? Suppose he doesn't live up to your expectations? Hell be nothing more than an irritating dictator." says tagoma.

"How can you spout such nonsense!? Tagoma, with that kind of gutless attitude, do you really think you're fit to be one of Friezas right hand men?" wonders shisami walking into the captains quarters.

"Shisami..." says tagoma annoyed.

"Once frieza comes back, you'll all understand. Now then, come back to life." says Sorbet.

A blaring noise is heard as friezas body regenerates causing the scouters to shatter and a huge explosion occurred. Frieza opened his eyes and broke out of the reservation pod, startling Sorbet.

Beerus' planet...

Goku was happily sweeping when he sensed an ominous energy he knew far too well.

"What's the matter Kakarot?" wonders vegeta cleaning the stairs.

"Not sure but I got a bad feeling just now. I can't quite pinpoint it but..." says Goku.

"Don't go slacking off!" says vegeta.

"I might be imagining things. What's the worst that could happen while we are here anyway?" says Goku.

space...

friezas ship...

Everyone around frieza were too stunned to say anything.

"What a curious sensation. Could it be that I revived?" says frieza.


	22. Chapter 22

space...

"We...welcome back frieza." says Sorbet hesitantly.

"I am and you are...?" wonders frieza.

"My name is S...s...Sorbet. Previously I was the senior officer of the support staff in the third stellar region. Currently on your behalf, frieza I have been leading your army." says Sorbet hesitantly.

"You?" wonders frieza.

Frieza chuckled to himself then turned to wall toward a window.

"It seems that I really am back from the dead." says frieza looking at his hand.

"Yes. I used the dragon balls and our new regeneration device." says Sorbet.

"Dragon balls? Ahhhh, those mysterious balos of the namekians." says frieza.

"We were unable to find the namekians, so tagoma and myself went to earth to use their dragon balls instead." says Sorbet.

"Tagoma?" wonders frieza turning around to look down at Sorbet.

"I am Tagoma and it was my great honor to be part of your resurrection lord frieza." says Tagoma.

"Hmph, it sounds like you've done well." says frieza looking at tagoma.

"This is tagoma and we have other surprisingly outstanding members of the frieza force who are as strong as Dedoria and zarbon at their peaks." says Sorbet.

"It took a great deal of time to restore my life, didn't it?" wonders frieza.

"M...my apologies your lordship. There were many hurdles that slowed down our preparation." says Sorbet worriedly.

"It was extremely painful to be in earth's hell all those years. Fairies and stuffed animals did stupid parades everyday!" says frieza annoyed.

Flashback...

Friezas hell...

"Alright everyone, time start the day!" says a little boy fairy.

The stuffed animals began marching playing instruments as the fairies danced in the sky or played with the cacoon frieza was in. Frieza growled unamused by the way everyone was acting around his cocoon.

"Good morning sour pus!" says a little girl fairy looking at Friezas grouchy expression.

"You really do look like it. Don't you wanna feel warm and fuzzy!" says the boy fairy.

"Cmon, smile!" says the little girl fairy.

"Cmon! Cmon!" says the boy fairy.

"Let's all smile together! It's fun!" say the fairies.

"Damn you all! Shut your stupid silly faces!" screams frieza squirming around in the cocoon.

reality...

"That is exactly what hell looks like." says frieza.

"I...im glad you're here with us now." stammers Sorbet.

"Trying to do things without me didn't work? No wonder I was resurrected." says frieza staring out the window.

"N...no such thing." says Sorbet.

"What about my father?" wonders Frieza turning his head.

"About that, this time you were revived frieza. Next time we see the dragon balls, we will resurrect your father, king cold." says Sorbet.

"Humph, it's better to not have my father around. He's always bossy about this or that." says frieza.

"Y...yes. We understand." says Sorbet.

"It would seem my skills have become rusty around the edges. It may take a while before I could get my revenge." says frieza.

"R...revenge?" wonders Sorbet.

"Isn't that obvious!?" wonders frieza.

Sorbet didn't know what to say as he stared wearily at frieza.

"My vengeance will never be satisfied until those two super saiyans who put me through hell are vanquished!" says frieza angrily.

"Frieza, please! Just please hear me out! Firstly, please take over the universe with your power frieza." begs Sorbet.

Frieza gave Sorbet a dirty look that caused him to go silent.

"Rumor has it, those saiyans are extremely powerful. Instead, wouldn't it be easier to keep away from them so we won't end up like before?" says tagoma.

Frieza reverted his eyes to look at tagoma then blasted his arm with a finger, causing no injury.

"Silence!" says frieza.

Frieza blasts tagoma a couple times with his finger, horrifying everyone in the room.

"As good as dedoria and zarbon, was it? Doesn't seem that way." says frieza.

"As far as I can tell-"

"My small absense has caused the frieza force to weaken. A sorrier in my force is frightened by mere monkeys!?" says frieza.

"Frieza, please forgive me." says tagoma falling to the floor.

"It would be boring to kill you so quickly. We don't need weaklings like yourself. Just stay on the floor until the day of your untimely demise." says frieza.

No one in the room wanted to say anything until Sorbet stepped forward.

"Frieza, the truth is that the saiyan named son Goku, how can I word this, afterwards he further..." says Sorbet.

"Further what? Did he get even more powerful?" wonders frieza.

"It is hard to imagine but yes." says Sorbet.

Frieza lifted his head up laughing.

"It's as I expected of him. I just have to get stronger myself." says frieza.

"That guy also defeated majin buu." says Sorbet.

"Majin buu? Father never told me to go up against the god of destruction Beerus or majin buu. Is it that same majin buu." says frieza.

"Yes, but there's more to it." says Sorbet.

"Interesting. This is more than what I expected." says frieza turning to face the window.

"I...interesting?" wonders Sorbet worriedly.

"I was just naturally gifted when I was born. So far, I've never had to do any kind of training in my life, as I never felt the need too." says Frieza.

"I see. But in all seriousness, there was something peculiar about when majin buu was being fought and something off about earth when we arrived to get the dragon balls prior to your resurrection." says Sorbet.

"It's probably nothing to be concerned about. I wonder how powerful I could get if I pull out all my potential from training alone. If I remain focused and train for the next four months, those guys won't stand a chance. I'm excited for what's to come of the four month training session." says frieza.

Beerus' world...

Whis was watching Goku and vegeta spar when he noticed something off about them.

"I've noticed a problem boys. You both are allowing your heightened energy to leak out of you. You must keep it within your body to maximize your power and keep your opponent in the dark." says whis looking up at Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta and Goku land on the ground and close their eyes then immediately went back to sparing in the air. They suddenly halted when thier fists touched and felt a glimpse of devine energy.

"It's hard to believe they've progressed so far in so little time. I'm beginning to understand what Beerus sees in these saiyans." says whis.

Beerus sleeply walked up to the trio, wondering what was causing the screaming.

"What's going on here? Sounds like a loud screaming contest." says Beerus sleepily.

"Why hello milord, I didn't think you'd be up this early." says whis.

"What do you expect? Have you seen these ears?" wonders Beerus.

Vegeta and Goku landed on the ground, awkwardly staring at Beerus.

"Hehehehe...well hi there, lord Beerus. What's up?" says Goku.

A butterfly flew up to Beerus' nose and made him sneeze, blowing up a moon.

"Woah! Talk about a sneeze! Good thing it missed us. I definitely don't wanna get blown up. I wasn't even ready for that." says Goku turning his head.

"Yeah...let's make it clear tomstay on his good side." says Vegeta looking back.

"It's just a moon this time so we won't be turning back time." says whis looking up at the reminents of the moon.

Beerus yawned and opened his tired eyes to see Goku and vegeta with whis.

"Now that I think about it, what are you two punch jockeys doing on my world anyway?" says Beerus.

"We asked whis to train us and he was nice enough to agree." says Goku.

"Yes saiyan, I've figured out that much. What I'm trying to say is, how did you two get here?" wonders Beerus.

"It was easy, we asked whis to bring us." says Goku.

"Is that a fact? You didn't even bring that boy I'm curious about." says Beerus.

"There wasn't enough time too. We didn't think he'd need the saiyan way of training when he has his own way." says Goku.

"I prefer it that way but he's not much of a warrior if he uses his monstrosities during every fight." says vegeta.

"Then let me guess, all it took to get on his good side was food, preferably high in calories." says Beerus.

"I honestly don't remember." says Goku looking away.

"Yes, that's pretty much it." says vegeta unamused.

"And why is it so important to gain more strength when you can drop by and hang around that Ash kid? I just hope this isn't your secret to becoming the new god of destruction." says Beerus.

"Oh no, I'd never want the job of destruction and chaos. That doesn't really fit me. All I want is to get stronger." says Goku.

"As tempting as the power of a destroyer is, I'm training because I don't want this moron to leave me in the dust." says vegeta.

"What are you talking about!? You're the one who came here first and nev r said anything, just to get the jump on me!" says Goku.

"Only because you were to dumb to think of it!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"It never ceases to amaze me how terribly you two can get along." says whis watching Goku and vegeta quarrel.

"So...what was the treat and where's my share?" wonders Beerus.

Whis awkwardly looked over at Beerus, eye brow twitching.

"Ehehe...I had some for you but this time I took my share and forgot yours." says whis.

"Heh?" wonders Beerus annoyed.

"No that wasn't it, i must've dropped it on the way here. I'm so clumsy sometimes. For all we know, it could be within range of an asteroid belt." says whis.

"You dropped it in space, huh? Is that true?" wonders Beerus in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right your lordness. Whis has some serious butter fingers, doesn't he?" says Goku awkwardly.

"They both cried. It was a real tragedy." says Vegeta nodding in agreement as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes, I'm sure they did." says Beerus.

Beerus looked up at whis in realization.

"Hold on, what was it you said?" says Beerus.

"Let me think now. Uhhhh, this time I dropped it on the way home." says Whis trying not to look at him.

"That's not what you said. Wait...this time?" wonders Beerus.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm." says Whis looking down at Beerus then away from him.

"While your master was sleeping, you've gone to earth multiple times, haven't you?" wonders Beerus.

Whis began whistling, closing his eyes.

I'm only going to ask you this once more whis, you've gone repeatedly?" wonders Beerus.

"Yes, that's right my lord. To be fair, I wanted to learn more of the human that acted like a saiyan." says Whis.

"Whis, I doubt that was your reason." says Beerus.

"It's nothing to get mad over. I've been traveling to earth to not only learn about Ash, I wanted o be your taste tester." says whis.

"Tested for what?" wonders Beerus.

"Quality my lord and to maximize your enjoyment for the future. While much of the food is gourmet, I wanted to go beneath your standards and spare you any unpleasant dining." says whis.

"You wanted to learn more about Ash and yet you had me go to him while you dined with-"

"Goku, I wanted you to bring ash but it seems Ash was busy at the time." says Whis.

"You never said you wanted me to br-"

"Anyway, I was taste testing for you Beerus. These two just ended up coming along in the midst of the tasty food qualities." says Whis.

"Taste testing..." says Beerus.

"Uh huh." smiles whis.

4 months later...

Earth...

A spaceship landed near capsule corp and an alien came out looking for Bulma but no one was outside at the time.

"The chosen elite, galactic patrolman Jaco has arrived!" says the alien doing poses like saiyaman.

"Hey! Isn't that you Zako? It's been a long time!" says Bulma walking up to him waving.

"It's Jaco, not Zako." says jaco.

"So, what made you come here?" wonders Bulma.

"Is it true that you are friends with the one who defeated frieza?" wonders jaco.

"Yeah, I know two people who defeated frieza. One of them is my son trunks." says Bulma.

"What?" wonders Jaco.

"Right now he's with a friend and won't be home any time soon." says Bulma.

"A friend?" wonders jaco.

"I can't really put it into detail but the future version of trunks who defeated frieza, came here in a time machine. Then when he left things got stranger but we didn't mind it." says Bulma.

"Mind it? Are you hiding something from me?" wonders Jaco.

"I'm not trying too. Things just end up in ways we never expected." sweat drops Bulma.

Say wha...? Not only did someone come from the future but you say more peculiar things went on?" wonders jaco.

"There's no better way to say this but despite coming into our lives, the boy despite looking like trunks' friend and his friends father, is actually not a martial artist and is taking part in seeing how many monsters he could catch for a league of some kind at the moment." says Bulma.

"Can you put it into more detail than that?" wonders Jaco.

"I'll let the boy tell you if he ever comes around." says Bulma.

"Uhhh, ok then. You make it sound like it's no big deal. Altering time is against the law of the galaxy and now there's a child from who knows where with your son in a place called hawaii." says Jaco.

"Pretty much. He's all earthling yet he's never seen people like us before. Long story short, he's starting to want of be with us more than his usual routine of catching monsters for tournament leagues." says Bulma.

"Ehhhhh heh. If you did any altering to the earth or whatever else it may be, it could result in losing the planet if your caught. So telling me all this could result in a worse situation." says Jaco.

"I didn't know of any such law and let things end up the way they did." says Bulma.

"I need any case, a future version of your kid coming to the past to destroy frieza then having a earthling that wasn't from this earth could be catastrophic. These earthlings must be impressive to be going up against beings like frieza." says Jaco.

"Ash and trunks aren't exactly earthlings. Well obviously Ash is but he adapted to our way of doing things." says Bulma.

"You're confusing me. That doesn't sound right at all. What you're saying is that there's a being who is an earthling that never has been to this version of earth." says Jaco.

"Sure, let's go with that. Ash is indeed an earthling, an earthling that is a Pokémonster trainer who adapted to using saiyan powers." says Bulma.

"Ahahahaha...good one. The saiyans were all masacured." says Jaco.

"It's true. Trunks and his friend goten are half saiyans yet Ash is a special case." says Bulma.

"There were spared saiyans on planet vegeta?" wonders jaco.

"Yes, but they weren't exactly on the-"

"You talk of the ruthless fighters who are known as the race called saiyans." says Jaco shocked.

"Can you let me finish talking? As I said yes but some weren't on the planet at the time. I think anyway." says Bulma.

"Then that means Bulma's husband is a saiyan." says Jacob freaking out.

"Isn't that obvious? I don't know how else they could be half saiyans and ash having saiyan powers, seems far fetched but if you see, you'll know I'm not talking nonsense." says Bulma.

"Obvious..but we had no idea saiyans were living on earth and now there's a human with saiyan powers. I wonder if I messed up." thinks jaco.

"Jaco?" wonders Bulma.

"No, it was an accident. It was decades ago so who's gonna remember?" ponders Jaco.

"So, what did you actually come for anyway?" wonders Bulma.

"I came to meet the one who defeated frieza. Who's the other person apart from your son?" says Jaco.

"It's Goku, my friend. Well to be specific the father of trunks' friend." says Bulma.

"Goku is the man who is the father of your son's friend to whom both resemble the boy that unexpected showed up out on nowhere." says jaco.

"Of course." says Bulma.

Jaco sweat dropped.

"Let me meet him. There something I need to ask him." says Jaco awkwardly.

"That would be difficult right now. Right now Goku is with my husband on beerus' planet." says Bulma.

"Beerus?" wonders jaco.

"God of destruction Beerus." says Bulma.

"That's rediculous. Beerus isn't real." says Jack waving it off.

"He is." says Bulma.

"He is!? That's impossible! Beerus is just a myth." says Jaco.

"Whatever you thinks, it's ok either way." says Bulma.

"Now isn't the time to be easygoing. Frieza has been revived and is heading to earth as we speak! He's even bringing 1000 soldiers!" says jaco annoyed.

"Heh!? Friezas back?" wonders Bulma.

Bulma nervously laughed at the idea of frieza becoming part of the living again.

"There's no way he's revived, right?" wonders Bulma.

"Uhhh wrong. I'll get back to the predicament of a strange earthling hanging around you guys. Frieza is indeed on his way here." says Jaco.

"With a thousand soldiers?" wonders Bulma.

"Yes." says jaco.

"Frieza is one of the most ruthless and evil monsters we ever fought." says Bulma.

"I should think so. I have a sketch of his face." says jaco.

"You do?" wonders Bulma.

Jaco showed Bulma a drawing of Friezas face.

"Despite not being good at drawing, this is quite the drawing." says Bulma.

"According to my indicators, It would seem that frieza guy was revived four months ago. Since then his army gained more power and is approaching the earth. At this rate, everyone on earth will be annihilated." says jaco.

"Annihilated!? As in he's conquering the earth!? Why didn't you say something important like that before!?" wonders Bulma freaking out.

"Says you! You keep talking about a strange boy that's from this planet yet has a different way of doing things." says Jaco.

"You're on space patrol, right? If you say anything about Ash then there will be hell to pay." says Bulma annoyed.

"I will tell you this much, I'll be running away. I don't wanna die any time soon." says jaco wearily.

While jaco was watching the fish in the pond, Bulma was walking around carrying a huge bowl of icecream.

"Whis! Oh whis! Here's a delicious deluxe strawberry parfait that's just for you! If you want to eat it, you best be hightailing it here! Contact me!" says Bulma lifting the icecream up.

Jaco looked back at Bulma, confused by the way she was acting when calling to whis.

"Hurry up, otherwise it will melt away." says Bulma.

"What are you doing at a time like this?" wonders jaco walking up to Bulma.

"Whis!" says Bulma happily.

Bulma sighs and looks down at Jaco.

"That makes me wonder, Jaco when is frieza coming? In a week or ten days?" wonders Bulma.

"I dont wanna stress you but he's coming within an hour." says Jaco.

Awkward silence filled the air while Bulma and jaco stared at each other.

"Are you stupid!? Not only do you choose now to show yourself but now of all times you tell about frieza! I have to hurry and inform everyone! Hopefully there's enough time to get everyone ton help fend him off!" says Bulma irritatedly.

Bulma hurriedly gave jaco the icecream and ran into the house to look for a phone.

"Stupid? How rude." says jaco.

Police department...

Krillin was walking into the building and set his helmet on his desk to look at the picture of his family when he got a call from Bulma.

"Cellphone...where'd I put my cellphone. Sounds like someone's calling." says Krillin feeling around for his cell.

Krillin grabbed his ringing cellphone to see who was calling.

"Huh? Bulma?" wonders Krillin.

Krillin walked to the side of his desk and knelt down so he was out of view.

"Hello? Bulma? This is a bad time to call. I'm busy at work. Heh!? Frieza? That's not possible. In one hour? Yes, understood. I'll hurry up and get ready." whispers Krillin.

Krillin stood up focusing more on the call.

"Tell master Roshi to get in touch with me. Yes, see you later." says Krillin.

Android 18 and Marron rushed to the police department to give Krillin his gi.

"Thanks 18. I never imagined I'd be wearing this gi again. There's no such thing as being killed by god the same enemy twice, is there? I wonder what Delia is thinking right now, hearing from Bulma that she'd have to go to Hawaii to bring ash and the boys back." says Krillin.

"I could go with you." says android 18.

"No, I'd rather you go with Delia to Hawaii in the place of the sons." says Krillin.

"Chichi is all alone as it is with Goku training constantly and goten staying with ash. She deserves to get out of the house. I'll be coming with you since I have a higher power level than you guys." says Android 18.

"No, I'll go. Marron needs to be protected so go to Hawaii and have fun there. Maybe even bring home a pokemon or two. Besides, I have a favor I need to ask you." says Krillin.

Soon, Android 18 was shaving off Krillin hair wondering what was going on with Goku and vegeta.

"Is it true that vegeta and Goku went to Beerus' planet to train? Is that why they are currently away?" wonders android 18.

"Yes, it seems so. If they both could arrive, that'd be nice. Though, it reassures me that we have Gohan and majin buu with us." says Krillin.

"Isn't Ash capable of defeating frieza?" wonders android 18.

"Ash is a new member, I doubt he'd have the power or strength to take on an adversary like frieza." says Krillin.

Finally the haircut was done and Krillin looked in he mirror to see his bald self looking back at him.

"Yes!" says Krillin.

Krillin turned to face android 18 and Marron and knelt down to pet Marron.

"I'll leave mom with you." says Krillin.

Krillin stood up and looked at android 18.

"Here I go." says Krillin.

"Yeah." nods android 18.

Krillin turned away and began walking.

"Make sure to leave some dinner for me when I get back." says Krillin.

Krillin took off leaving Marron and android 18 behind.

"So cool." says android 18.

Sky...

Krillin carried Roshi to the battleground.

"There will be a great number of enemies. We may have to go on a rampage after so long." says Roshi.

"Krillin!" says a voice.

Krillin and Roshi turned their heads to see then fly up to them.

"You came!" says Krillin happily.

"Yeah. Master Roshi, you haven't changed one bit." says tien.

Gohan and piccolo flew up to the trio, greeting the others.

"Gohan! Piccolo!" says Krillin.

"That bald head of yours, it's such a nostalgia feeling." says Gohan.

"I'm fire up!" says Krillin excitedly.

Krillin looked at the way Gohan looked and grew weary.

"Is it really ok to come along? You have a newborn daughter." says krillin.

"You have a daughter of your own too." says Gohan.

Everyone looked up stf the sky to see something strange about it.

"Here they comes!" says piccolo.

"That's huge! This is the power of the revived frieza?" says tien.

"Damn it..." says Krillin.

Space...

frieza ship...

"We will shortly arrive on earth frieza." says Sorbet.

"It seems the one known as son Goku, the one who defeated me, is nowhere to be found." says frieza.

"Yes. We tried searching fro him but he was not able to be located." says Sorbet.

"Well, that's ok." says frieza.

"However, something has been bugging me, once you've successfully taken revenge on these guys, they would still have s chance to be revived by the dragon balls." says Sorbet.

"In regards to that, I have a plan." says frieza.

Earth...

The small group of z fighters landed in a wasteland, looking to the sky awaiting Friezas ship.

"So they finally showed up." says piccolo.

The frieza ship was being lowered to the location the z fighters were at.

"Now then, let the amusement begin, pleasing and fun revenge." says frieza.


	23. Chapter 23

Day 1 of friezas revenge...

Alola...

flea market...

"You guys sure bought a lot. What's the occasion?" wonders rotom dex.

"No occasion rotom." says goten.

"I could help one of you out if you'd like?" says rotom dex.

"We're good." says Trunks.

"You sure?" wonders rotom dex.

"I dunno. These bags are pretty heavy." says ash.

"I'll be fine." says rotom grabbing one of Ashs bags.

"Woah!" says rotom dex falling to the ground.

Rotom dex tried to stand the bag up when a donut rolled out of the bag.

"Alola! Who might you three be?" says the woman.

"Alola! My name is Ash and these two are goten and trunks." says ash running up to the woman.

"Were you and your little friends sent to go shopping?" wonders the woman picking up the donut.

"Yeah!" says Ash.

"Just so you know, we may look like little kids but I'm 13 and hes 12. Ash here's is older then he appears too." says trunks.

"Uhhhh huh. Well, here you go." says the woman handing ash the donut.

"Thanks." says Ash reaching for the donut.

Litten jumped toward the donut and bit into it, landing not to far from the small group.

"Long time no see Litten!" says Ash happily.

Litten looked back to see Ash with kids then took off with the donut.

"Hey, wait Litten!" says Ash taking off after Litten.

"Ash! We don't know where it lives now!" says rotom dex following ash.

"Lives now?" wonders trunks.

"Where does it live?" wonders goten.

"Let's find out." says trunks.

Goten nods. Trunks, Pikachu and goten chase after rotom dex and Ash who were chasing after Litten.

"Hey! Noones gonna harm you Litten! Litten slow down!" says Ash.

"What's a starter doing out in the wild?" wonders trunks.

"Probably same reason why a Rowlet was in the wild. It didn't wanna be a trainers Pokémon." says goten.

Bridge...

"Stop everyone!" says Ash coming to a halt.

"Where'd it go? It can't have gotten that far." says goten looking around.

Rockruff attempted to pick up Littens scent while Pikachu looked below the bridge until it noticed something.

"What is it Pikachu?" wonders ash.

"Is it the cat?" wonders goten.

"Of could it is. What else would it be?" says trunks.

Goten shrugged. Everyone ran up to Pikachu and looked down to see Litten with a stoutland.

"Litten! There you are!" says Ash happily.

"Stoutland is there too!" says rotom dex.

Stoutland and Litten...

Litten ran up to the couch and handed stoutland the donut it snatched away. Leaves began falling off a nearby wiltering tree. Litten wanted to demonstrate the fire fang move yet stoutland begins showing Litten how to use fire fang properly.

Bridge...

"That move..." says Ash.

"Flames are around the huge dog." says goten.

"It must be showing Litten something." says trunks.

"It's called fire fang." says rotom dex.

under other bridge...

Stoutland leaped toward the log and clenched its teeth into it, showing Litten how fire fang is used. The collision caused more leaves to fall. Stoutland began coughing as it went on the couch to watch Litten attempt to use fire fang on the first object it sees. Stoutland opened an eye seeing Ash and his little buddies run up to the duo.

"Hey there!" says Ash.

Ash knelt down to talk to Litten.

"Litten, you must be practicing hard. We just noticed you trying to use fire fang." says Ash.

"The dog isn't looking too good." says goten.

"Hmmm?" wonders Ash looking at stoutland as he stood up.

"You must be the stoutland that's been hanging around Litten. Rotom told me about you. Is everything alright?" says Ash.

Stoutland made it seem like it was fine despite coughing.

"Oh right! We bought berries. I'll give you some." says ash kneeling down to set the bags down.

Ash dug around in the bags for the berries when Litten burns his face with ember. Stoutland was mad at Litten for making Ash scream in pain. Stoutland was happy to have some berries from Ash and waited for them as it watched ash dipping his head in the water. In the meantime, Litten was testing out its new move fire fang for stoutland to see but it kept coughing, being unable to keep its eyes on Litten.

Sun sets to night...

kukuis house...

"It's unusual for different types to practice moves together. Rotom freeze the video." says professor Kukui getting a closer look at the recording.

"Stopping now." says Rotom dex pausing the video.

"See how they're both arching their backs?" wonders professor Kukui.

"What about it?" wonders trunks.

"Is it that strange?" wonders Goten.

"It's a trick for focusing energy." says profssor kukui.

"Now that you mention it, they did strike that pose over and over again." says Ash.

"Never once stopping." says Trunks.

"Stoutland is a good teacher for helping it train." says goten.

"Yeah, stoutland really cares about Litten." says professor Kukui.

Day 2 of Friezas revenge...

Day...

school...

School let out and the boys were heading back to visit Litten and stoutland.

"Let's go visit Litten guys. We'll bring berries." says Ash.

Pikachu happily agreed when an attack came out on nowhere. Everyone stopped to see team rocket appear infront of them.

"Can we help you?" wonders Trunks unamused.

"What are you doing here!?" wonders ash.

"You're acting like lost puppies! You're always around Ash! Stop tailing him and get a life! A proper one if that!" says Trunks.

"I'm not even gonna try to guess your ages." huffs Goten.

"Prepare for trouble. If you ask for our ages we'd be glad to ignore." says Jessie.

"Make it double. I couldn't agree more." says James.

"The beauty that's so radiant that the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie." says Jessie.

"The nobly heroic man of our times. The master of darkness that's fighting back against the tragic world, James." says James.

"It's all for one and one for all. A glimmering dark star that always shines bright, dig it while Meowth shines bright!" says Meowth.

"Team rockets, let's fight!" say Jessie and James.

"That's right!" says Meowth.

"Wobuffet!" says Wobuffet.

"We don't have time for your pitiful squabbles. Shoo! Shoo!" says trunks waving them off.

Suddenly team rocket were in flames due to littens ember as it scurried up to Ash.

"What's wrong Litten?" wonders Ash.

Litten set its paw on Ashs shorts, worrying about stoutland and wanting ash and the boys to follow it.

"Did something happen?" wonders Ash looking down.

"Goten, the energy that wanted the wishes, what are the odds of the energy being around again? " wonders trunks.

"I don't plan on finding out." says goten wearily.

"Lets not think like that boys. Litten, is there something wrong with stoutland? Is that what got you all worked up?" says ash.

The flames finally dispersed with team rocket getting pissed that they were being ignored.

"Come on!" says Jessie annoyed.

"Stay out of our way!" says James annoyed.

"That's that grub snatcher!" says meowth.

"Pikachu! Electro ball!" says ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and launched electro ball on the ground to create smoke. Once the smoke dispersed, team rocket were stunned to see they were gone.

"They snuck away." says Jessie.

"Almost like villains." says James.

Wobuffet agreed.

"Sheesh and after we call all the way here." says Jessie unamused.

"Let's withdraw." says james.

"Meowth, let's head home and regroup our thoughts for a better strategy." says Jessie.

"You guys go ahead without me." says Meowth and took off.

Jessie and James stared confused by the way Meowth was acting suddenly.

"Huh? Meowth?" wonders Jessie.

Under other bridge...

"Ah! Stoutland!" says Ash running up to stoutland.

"Is it going to be ok?" wonders goten running up to stoutland.

Trunks ran after goten and Ash, so they could check on stoutland.

"It seems to be in pain." says rotom dex.

"Litten, is this what you wanted to tell us?" wonders Ash.

Litten wanted to know what was wrong with stoutland and Ash was the only person to come to mind.

"Don't worry, I'll take it to the Pokémon center." says Ash.

"You're going to carry it yourself Ash?" wonders rotom dex confused.

"Goten, trunks, carry the other end of Stoutland." says Ash picking up the front of Stoutland.

"Ash something's odd about the Stoutland." says Goten.

"Yeah...it's light. That doesn't change the fact it's big though." says Ash.

"That's what I thought." says rotom dex.

Meowth made its way to Ash and the boys who were with Litten and stoutland.

"Huh?" wonders Meowth.

Meowth went into hiding so he wouldn't be seen and watched ash and the boys slowly carry stoutland away as some leaves blew off the nearby tree onto a river.

Pokémon center...

Nurse joy and her Pokémon were in emergency room taking care of stoutland, it having various medical equipment hooked up to it. Ash, goten and trunks were trying to keep Litten calm in the waiting room so Ash let it see Stoutland from the window. It pawed the window until the emergency room light went off and nurse joy walked up to Ash. Litten jumped out of Ashs arms and scurried up to Stoutland.

"Huh!? Litten!" says Ash.

Litt n was more focused on Stoutland than the news nurse joy had.

"Hi Nurse Joy...is stoutland gonna be all right?" wonders ash.

"Littens gonna be crushed to know if something is wrong with stoutland." says Goten saddening.

"You see..." says nurse joy.

"There's not gonna be good news, is there?" wonders trunks.

Nurse joy shook her head.

Emergency room...

Litten jumped onto Stoutland and licked its face while overhearing the conversation.

Waiting room...

"Stoutland isn't hurt and doesn't seem to have a serious illness or anyone like that. Its just...stoutland is..." says nurse joy.

Emergency room...

Nurse joy closed the door so Litten could see nurse joy talking to the boys despite not hearing the conversation anymore.

Waiting room...

"I wonder...do you think Litten knows?" wonders Ash.

"I think littens probably senses the truth." says nurse joy.

Meowth was watching nearby, hearing in on the conversation.

Near littens home...

What was left of the leaves either fell to the ground or blew away.

Night...

Professor kukuis...

call...

"I see. You should stay by it's side tonight." says professor Kukui.

'Thanks professor. I'd take the boys home but they are as worried as I am.' says Ash.

"The fact that Litten came to you for help is evidence it considers you a human it can trust. Don't let it down." says Professor Kukui.

'I won't!' says Ash.

Call ended...

Professor Kukui set his cellphone on the coffee table.

pokemon center...

"Nyabby, stoutland, I got berr-"

"Ash..." worries Goten.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Oh no!" says Rotom dex stunned.

Ash and the boys ran out of them pokemom center with Pikachu and rotom close behind in search of Litten and stoutland.

"They can't have gone to far, not with stoutland in its current shape!" says rotom dex.

"I'm sure they went back to that place!" says Ash.

Meowth got infront of the group to stop them in their tracks.

"Meowth?" wonders ash.

Pikachu was ready to zap Meowth.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." says Meowth.

"This outta be good." says trunks.

"Litten is an extremely tenacious Pokémon. I want you to look out for it." says Meowth.

"Huh? Why are you suddenly...?" wonders Ash.

"That's all I wanted to say." says Meowth feeling sorry for Litten.

Meowth took off leaving the group staring at the space Meowth stood at.

"What's with him?" wonders Ash.

"Team rockets Meowth wanting you to take good care of Litten..." says goten.

"Is that really what he wanted to tell us?" wonders trunks.

Under other bridge...

Stoutland attempted to teach fire fang to Litten one more time but it failed again, much to littens dismay. Litten looked up at stoutland to see it was fast asleep and curled up to it. Finally there was one leaf on the soon to be dead tree as the leaf blew passed the home. Soon Litten was fast asleep and dreamt about stoutland and itself together but stoutland was slowly slipping away from it.

Day 3 of Friezas revenge...

Day...

A storm was approaching, causing Litten to abruptly wake up, only to find that Stoutland has gone missing. The final leave on the tree fell to the ground indicating the tree was finally dead. Litten began searching all over for Stoutland including their old house, the flea market and a cliffside, but is unable to find Stoutland wherever it went. Litten noticed some dust whirl by its home under the bridge and ran up to see the couch that stoutland liked laying on collapse to the ground as the last leaf blew onot the broken couch. Litten ran up to the tree to see all the leaves were gone then cried out to the sky realizing stoutland would never be around again, the moment rain began pouring. Carrying umbrellas, Ash, the boys and Professor Kukui with Rotom in tow come to visit Litten under the bridge.

"Litten!" says Ash.

"Professor, where's stoutland?" wonders rotom dex.

"I've been meaning to ask about stoutland. It's to late for that now..." says Ash.

"Ash, now is not the best of times." says trunks.

"I know...it just came to mind." says Ash.

"Don't ask." says professor Kukui.

"Litten..." saddens ash.

Professor Kukui bows his head as Ash and the boys quietly watch Litten hop onto the broken couch and curl up to drift off to sleep.

Team rocket...

Meowth was gloomily looking at the sky, concerned for Litten while Jessie and James stare in confusion.

"What's up with him?" wonders Jessie setting her arms on her legs.

"He's done nothing but sigh ever since he got back." says James setting a hand on his chin.

Wobuffet agreed. Bewear walked to to Meowth and gave him a hug from behind to comfort him.

"I'm not in the mood right now..." says Meowth.

Flea market...

The old woman handed Ash a bag of berries for Litten.

"Take this to our little one." says the woman.

"Thanks. I hope Litten cheers up." says Ash.

"Tell it that its always welcome to come any time." says the woman.

Under other bridge...

Ash closed his umbrella and set it down.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" wonders Ash.

"Let's not tempt it just yet." says trunks.

"We don't wanna make Litten mad." says goten.

"It's all good. This is from the old woman at the flea market. She said you're always welcome there." says Ash.

Pikachu happily grabbed a berry and handed it to Litten but Litten didn't want any and went back to sleep.

School...

Ash gloomily looked out the window, wondering how Litten was gonna handle being alone out in the world, ignoring everything else around him.

"Ash look on the bright side." says goten.

"What would that be?" mumbles Ash.

"Uhhh, well, we could tell the others what happened instead of moping around." says Trunks.

"Nah, I'd rather not." says Ash.

Bridge...

Ash and the boys were on the bridge looking down at Litten who was ignoring its treats.

professor kukuis...

Professor Kukui and the boys tried their best to talk Ash into thinking positive but he kept ignoring them.

under other bridge...

Meowth ended up back with Litten, hoping Litten would talk with him.

"You can talk to me if you want. If you try talking about it, you'll feel somewhat better." says Meowth.

Litten turned away ignoring Meowth and focused more on sleeping.

"Huh? Wha-"

Meowth went into hiding realizing ash and his group were coming to visit Litten. Ash knelt down infront of the couch Litten was laying on.

"Litten, we've decided to stay by your side until you've eaten a decent meal." says Ash.

"You have to eat something. You can't just lay around moping." says trunks.

"Or if possible, do something to take your mind off what happened." says goten.

Pikachu happily agreed.

"Professor Kukui was ok with it." says Ash.

Meowth was in hiding trying not to burst out in tears overhearing Ash and the boys.

"So we're gonna stick together like glue." says Ash.

"Crazy twerp...I guess we need a new nickname for the kid." says Meowth gloomily.

Meowth began singing while Ash and the boys stuck by littens side to comfort the poor thing. Litten woke up and took off after a leaf that was blowing away until it looked up at the sky to see a rainbow near a cloud formation of stoutlands face and was happy to see it. Ash woke up and walked up to Litten but it scampered back to the couch to grab the berry then run back up to Ash and set it down.

"For me? I've only seen you once or twice and yet you come to me for help and now to give me berries. You eat first." says Ash kneeling down.

Ash rolled the berry up to Litten who sent it rolling back to ash.

"It's fine. I gotta look for Pokémon that trunks and goten could have. Here." says Ash rolling it back to Litten.

Again Litten rolled the berry back to ash. Ash and Litten went back and forth trying to get eachother to eat the berry until Pikachu got dizzy and fell to the ground. Ash and Litten chuckled at the sight of Pikachu.

"Hey Litten, would you like to join up with me? I know someone who might like you. In the mean time we could train you so you'd perfect your fire fang technique, like you were part of the family." says Ash.

Litten agreed but on one condition, Ash battle it for the catch by aiming ember at Ashs face.

Bridge...

"You dig that? First it wants a battle. No one wants pity after all." says meowth.

Near other bridge...

Ash dipped his head in the water then stood up to get into position to fight Litten.

"You wanna battle?" wonders Ash.

Litten got into battle position.

"Whatya say?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu agreed getting into battle position. Ash has Pikachu, trade many attacks with Litten with neither side having the advantage over the other. Eventually, having fought to a standstill, Ash takes out a pokeball.

"Come with us." says Ash.

Litten agrees and jumps toward the pokeball that Ash tossed into the air then a ray of red light sucks Litten into the pokeball. The pokeball landed on the ground and moved around until Litten was caught and ash picked up his pokeball.

"I got Litten!" says Ash happily.

Bridge...

Meowth was whining the tears from his eyes, having watched the battle.

"I can accept this but we'll be enemies from now on. I won't go easy on you." says Meowth.

Meowth took off the moment ash sent Litten out.

near other bridge...

"Come on put Litten!" says Ash.

Litten appeared on the ground, happy to see its new friends.

"Everyone here is your friend Litten." says Ash walking up to Litten.

Litten was happy to hear that.

"Oh, that's right. Let's all eat together!" says Ash picking up the bag of berries.

Litten happily agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

**In honor of Friday the 13th...looks like bad luck on both ends but I could be mistaken...**

Day 4 of Friezas revenge...

Alola...

Beach...

All right Litten. Let's get into position. Come on." says ash getting into a running position.

Litten attempted to use fire fang and arched its back to gain flames on its back. Pikachu and Rockruff were rearing to fight from watching the training.

"Littens temperature is rising!" says rotom dex amazed.

"Turtinator, block it the best you can." says kiawe.

Turtinator agreed.

"Looking good..." says ash.

Goten and trunks...

"Trunks..." says goten looking at the sky.

"Yeah goten?" wonders trunks looking up at the sky.

"Did you feel a huge ki just now?" wonders goten.

"Let's go goten! Ash looks to busy to be focusing on ki sensing right now." says trunks.

"But we were gonna look for Pokémon after the training battle." says Goten.

"Which sounds better? Sitting around watching Ash battle or going to a battlefield where we could battle?" wonders Trunks.

"Hmmmm." ponders goten.

"Right now we are just sitting around, right? Let's go to the interesting place and leave ash behind." says Trunks lifting himself up in the air.

"I don't know...it's safer here being by Ashs side yet on the other hand we get to be with the others." ponders goten.

"Come on goten. Before Ash realizes we are gone." says trunks.

"Yeah ok!" says goten lifting himself into the sky.

Goten and trunks flew away without kiawe or Ash noticing and were gone within seconds.

Ash and kiawe...

"Now! Fire fang!" says Ash.

Litten charged at Turtinator as it turned to have its shell facing the cat pokemon. The flames disappeared just as Litten chomped Turtinators tail. It didn't phase Turtinator, even though it looking more like it was biting Turtinator more than using fire fang. Turtinator swung its tail causing Litten to get launched toward Ash, landing on its back. Pikachu, Rockruff and Rowlet went up to Litten to congratulate it on its first attempt on another Pokémon.

"Well, i think you were pretty close..." says Ash looking down at Litten.

Litten bowed its head in shame that it couldn't use fire fang the right way.

"I know. Let's have kiawe and Turtinator teach you the trick to using the attack, ok?" wonders ash.

"Leave everything related to fire types to me!" says kiawe.

Turtinator and Charizard agreed.

"Why don't we do this one more time?" wonders ash getting pumped.

Z fighters vs frieza and his army...

Sky...

Tagoma was smiling evilly as he stared down at the group of z fighters around Gohan who was trying to catch his breath.

Ground...

"Look at his ki." says piccolo.

"He is completely different from the rest of those guys." says Krillin.

"He's hiding his power and might be as strong as me at my best." says gohan looking up.

"Huh?!" wonders krillin.

"What?" wonders piccolo.

Bulma and Jaco were hiding behind a rock surveying the battlefield when they noticed tagoma.

"They can beat that guy, right?" wonders Bulma.

"Don't worry. He is stung but there are five people he has to face. With five vs one, we can't and shouldnt lose." says jaco.

"Five?" wonders Bulma.

Bulma counted how many z fighters were around then looked at jaco.

"There's one more you forgot." says Bulma.

"There's supposed to be six? I see five." says jaco.

"You're not counting yourself!" says Bulma annoyed.

"I promised to take on the weaker enemy crowd. He's obviously not part of that crowd." says jaco.

"And you still call yourself a super elite galactic patrolman!?" wonders Bulma.

"Exactly!" says Jaco making a pose.

Sky...

"Now, time to take care of them." says tagoma smirking.

Tagoma turned to face Sorbet, startling him.

"Ahh, sorbet, you dont need to worry. When I am commander, I'll use you as a gatekeeper." says tagoma.

"Damn you Tagoma. I watched over him for so long yet he still...arrogant traitor." says Sorbet.

Ground...

Tagoma landed on the ground near the z fighters as ginyu frog hopped into view.

"Rabbit. Ribbit." says ginyu frog.

"Alright, I'm your opponent now. Who wants to go first? You all can come at me, if you feel up to it." says Tagoma.

"I'll fight you." says piccolo.

"Weakling. I'll crush you within three minutes." says Tagoma holding three fingers up.

"Don't underestimate me." says piccolo powering up.

Piccolo charged at Tagoma and landed a punch to Tagomas forehead that didn't do any damage, stunning piccolo.

"What the...?!" wonders piccolo.

"Yeah, that's about what I thought. Well, is that all?" says Tagoma grabbing piccolos wrist.

Tagoma tightened his grip, tearing off half of piccolos arm then punched piccolo in the stomach, uppercutted him and was about to slam his fists down.

"Piccolo!" worries Gohan.

Gohan came out of nowhere knocking tagoma to the side with a ki blast.

"Leave him alone!" says Gohan.

Piccolo was out of breath from regenerating his arm.

"Piccolo, need a senzu bean?" wonders Gohan handing piccolo a sense bean.

The smoke started clearing showing Tagoma who was chuckling to himself, grinning back at the group unharmed.

"I...it didn't harm him at all. It never phased him!" says Krillin stunned as he ran up to piccolo and Gohan.

Tien and Roshi ran up to the group keeping their eyes on Tagoma who was laughing maniacally.

"Don't put yourselves down. You don't know the strength I've gained from serving as Friezas training partner. I was basically a punching bag and each time the machine put me back together, I got stronger. Now it's like my skin is made out of steel and your danty attacks won't scratch me." says Tagoma.

Tagoma was laughing hysterically until he noticed someone coming toward them.

Sky...

"Ta da! Super gotenks is here!" says super saiyan Gotenks coming into view.

Gotenks headbutts tagoma, making him go wide eyed as he falls backwards.

Ground...

"I bet that attack wasn't danty." says Roshi.

"Yay!" says gotenks landing.

The z fighters were speechless, staring at gotenks, stunned to see goten and trunks arrive when they should be in alola.

"T...trunks?" wonders Krillin.

"Goten?" wonders Gohan.

"Looks like the boys are here." says Krillin.

"I noticed. They snuck away from ash while he was in the middle of something." says Gohan.

"What are you two doing here!?" wonders Bulma.

"That's obvious! You guys get all the fun!" says gotenks.

"Being with Ash and his friends isn't fun?" wonders Bulma.

"You guys get to take on enemies while we search for Pokémon...that's not fair to us. We are fighters too." says gotenks.

"Not fair? Not fair!? This isn't the kind of opponent you or ash will beable to handle! If we need you guys to come back, we will call or send someone!" says Bulma annoyed.

"And leave us behind for every enemy until then?" wonders gotenks.

"Its better to be safe then sorry!" says Bulma.

"You don't get it, do you? Super saiyan gotenks is invincible!" says gotenks waving his finger.

Gotenks looked up to see frieza surrounded by his goons.

"You're the boss of these goons, right? Well then get ready! Cause we're taking you on and we won't go easy." says gotenks.

Gotenks went wide eyed realizing his time was up and the fusion reverted back to goten and trunks staring wide eyed at frieza.

"Times up? Ok, this is bad." says trunks.

Sky...

"Oh, so you two were combined into one." says Frieza.

Frieza took a closer look at Trunks and goten to see something familiar about them.

"That face...he resembles son Goku. No doubt, it's his son. Poor thing." says frieza looking down st goten.

Frieza turned his head to see Trunks and tried to remember where he saw his face.

"That one though, where have I seen him?" wonders frieza.

Frieza suddenly realized where he had seen trunks before and his jaw dropped remembering his death.

"Ha! He looks similar...very similar. Similar to that saiyan who cut me in half!" thinks frieza.

Flashback...

"Hey Frieza!" says future trunks slashing frieza in half.

Reality...

"That means..." says frieza stunned.

Ground...

"He seems kind of upset." says goten worriedly.

sky...

"...that brat is a saiyan too. How they've multiplied while I was gone! Filthy saiyans!" thinks frieza.

Ground...

"Should we use our Pokémon since fusion didnt work?" says goten.

"I'd rather not have our Pokémon die to this guy. For now, we need to retreat! Let's get going goten!" says trunks.

Goten nodded.

Sky...

"Tagoma, I don't care how earth looks now, it's time to get up. There no need for sight seeing or whatever it is you're doing. Take on these annoyances! You can't hold back! Start off with the two brats! Go ahead and destroy those two!" says frieza.

Ground...

Tagoma was face down on the ground unable to say a thing as he moved his legs into a crouching position.

Sky...

"Are you napping on the battlefield?" wonders Frieza.

Ground...

Tagoma couldn't say anything, trying to comprehend what happened to him.

Sky...

"Excuse me, how long do you plan on napping down there? Stop napping and get to destroying the enemy before I kill you in the process of me taking them on!" says frieza.

Ground...

Tagoma picked his head up to tell frieza he was on his way when he noticed a frog digging a message in the sand which he found peculiar.

"What is it?" wonders Tagoma.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" says ginyu frog pointing to the message.

"Change now?" wonders Tagoma.

Suddenly Tagoma and ginyu frog changed bodies making Tagoma frog confused as he looked at himself. Finally gaining a new body he can fight with, ginyu stood up chuckling to himself while Tagoma frog hopped frantically.

"Finally. I am finally back." says ginyu.

Ginyu laughed at the thought of gaining a body to fight by Friezas side and flew up to frieza.

Sky...

"Long time no see, frieza." says ginyu.

"Your voice sounds different. Are you not Tagoma?" says frieza.

"Have you forgotten? I am the captain of the ginyu force. Ginyu!" says ginyu making a pose only he could do.

"Oh, that lethal pose is unmistakable!" says frieza amazed.

Ground...

"Captain ginyu? Ginyu force? What's he babbling on about?" wonders trunks.

"Among the warriors of frieza, there was a specifically powerful group consisting of only the elite." says jaco.

"Ginyu was their captain! So what! We can make a better pose than that ginyu guy." says trunks.

Trunks and goten showed jaco their pose to see if jaco was impressed.

"Right!" says Goten.

Sky...

"Ginyu, it really has been a while. I thought you died on the planet of namekians." says frieza.

"Frieza, if you wouldn't mind, would you listen to my tale!? It's a very emotional story." says ginyu tearing up.

"Very well but make it quick." says Frieza.

"Thank you frieza. At that time...I was taking on the traitor vegeta, I even used my special technique to exchange bodies and attempted to switch bodies with vegeta." says ginyu.

flashback...

Ginyu was cackling giving vegeta the chance to beat him up all he wanted.

"Come at me vegeta." says ginyu.

Vegeta gladly charged up to ginyu when Goku noticed a strange looking frog near him.

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit." says the frog.

The frog was grabbed by Goku when it was hopping by.

"Change now!" says ginyu.

Goku tossed the frog in the air, just making it to where it ended up between vegeta and ginyu. To ginyus surprise he and the frog had switched bodies.

'Before I realized it, the other saiyan interfered and the frog and I switched bodies. I couldn't switch back even if I wanted too.' says ginyu.

Reality...

Ground...

"From back then? I hate that frog!" says Krillin stunned.

"So that's what happened. I had forgotten all about that." says Gohan.

sky...

"I thought my fate was sealed. I was trapped in that namekian wasteland, then suddenly I was on this planet for reasons I couldn't understand." says ginyu.

ground...

"It was the dragon balls." says piccolo.

"Whatya mean? When?" wonders Gohan.

"On namek." says piccolo.

"On namek?" wonders Gohan.

"Back then, dende made a wish on the namek dragon." says piccolo.

"How? Wasn't the namek dragon dead?" wonders Gohan.

"Not exactly. He wished for everyone except frieza and Goku to move off planet namek." says piccolo.

"So that guy was also brought here due to the wish?" wonders Krillin.

"That frog." growls Bulma clenching her fist.

"Have you seen that frog before?" wonders jaco.

"I don't want to talk about it." says Bulma.

Sky...

"Even after arriving on this planet, I've only went through more hurdles! But stilll, I had faith. I believed that I could one day fight for you again frieza." says ginyu.

"Intriguing. You can go and fight all you want." says frieza.

"Ahhhh but that's the beauty of being in your presence again. Please take a look. Just for this day I thought and prepared a special fighting pose." says ginyu doing the special fighting pose for frieza.

"That's good but please be of some use to me and not get yourself into another situation where you can't be my warrior." says frieza.

"I'm not accustomed to this body yet. But please let me take care of things." says ginyu.

Ginyu teleported infront of the z fighters to test his new skills in his new body.

Alola...

Ashs classmates were trying to free Rotom and Litten who were glowing green and ash from palossand and Lana had Poplio aim bubblebeam at palossand that wasn't doing any damage.

Poplio was stunned to see his attack didn't work.

"What? It compacted?" wonders Lana stunned.

"Water attacks make palossand compact." says rotom dex sounding like his battery was dieing.

"What a nuisance..." says mallow annoyed.

Palossand whips sand around itself in a sense of attacking everyone around it by looking like a sand storm was appearing.

"Guys, get out here!" says Ash peaking out the window part of palossand.

The others backed away until they came to a halt.

"Palossand is searching for the shove that got knocked off its head." says kiawe.

"Its shovel?" wonders mallow.

"It ended up flying into the ocean earlier." says kiawe.

"What? If its in the ocean, we can't get to it." says sophocles.

"Wrong. Poplio can." says Lana looking at sophocles.

"But if it touches the shovel, it'll fall under palossands control. Even Poplio can't..." says kiawe.

"With its balloon, it can." says Lana.

"Oh, that's it! It can cover the shovel with a balloon!" says kiawe.

"Yes." says Lana.

Pikachu offered to help Poplio get the shovel out of the ocean.

"Pikachu what is it?" wonders Lana.

Pikachu pointed toward the ocean to which Poplio nodded in agreement and put a bubble around Pikachu.

"We're counting on you!" says Kiawe.

"Shovel search squad, set off." says Lana happily pumpinger fist in the air.

Poplio tossed Pikachu into the ocean and swam off with him in search of the shovel.

"Pikachu! So you went on in search f the shovel with Poplio." says ash peaking out form the window.

ash and Litten...

Litten was crying in pain from the constant energy releasing from its body.

"Hang in there Litten." says Ash looking down at Litten.

others...

"If water moves won't work then..." says kiawe.

"Is it possible snowy can do it? Ice moves must be powerful enough." says Lillie.

Snowy looked up wanting to give it a try.

"What? Are you gonna do it?" wonders Lillie hugging snowy.

Lillie set Snowy down to face off against the angered sandcastle palossand.

"Please be kind to it. We are going to use powder snow to freeze palossand and prevent it from moving." says Lillie looking at the others.

Rockruff, despite looking annoyed, agrees with snowy. Everyone else agrees with Lillie.

"Oh! Got it! We'll attract palossands attention, so you can attack palossands blind spot with snowy." says kiawe.

"Yes. Ash and Litten are inside palossand while rotom is stuck ontop of it. It seems like a good idea but then that'd mean they will freeze along with palossand." says Lillie.

"Don't worry about us! Lillie, have snowy use powder snow! Just go ahead!" says Ash.

"It's alright with me too...too! Me too!" says rotom dex.

"Come on Lillie!" says ash.

"I remember a situation from the show alolan detective laki. It was episode 7 of season 3." says rotom dex.

Flashback...

Detective Laki was staring at a cottage on a stakeout in snowy conditions where the suspect would appear.

"If I had deduced correctly, he'll definitely show up a tree this mountain cottage. It's precisely why people rarely come here. There is no doubt in my mind!" says laki shivering.

Reality...

"Just like la...laki...laki...laki...laki, I'm going to endure this." says rotom dex.

Everyone was sweat dropping, staring at palossand, wpu sure of what to think.

"Rotom looks like it's enjoying this." says mallow.

"Let's do this snowy!" says Lillie.

"Charizard! Turtinator! Let's go!" says kiawe.

Charizard and Turtinator went up to kiawe.

"Sophocles, we'll back up snowy!" says mallow.

"Uhhh, ok. Leave it to us." says Sophocles hesitantly.

Ocean...

Poplio and Pikachu thought they found the shovel when they took s closer look to get startled by a shellder.

Land...

Lillie, Lana, mallow and Sophocles were sneaking away while kiawe took on palossand first.

"Now! All of you attack together!" says kiawe.

Rowlet, Rockruff, Turtinator and Charizard agreed. Charizard and Turtinator were the first to attack using flamethrower, then Rockruffed aimed rockthrow and Rowlet aimed its leafage at palossand. They kept up their attacks, damaging palossand the best they could.

"Lillie, it's up to you now!" says kiawe.

"Understood! Let's begin snowy! Powder snow!" says Lillie.

Snowy jumped into the air and aimed powder snow at palossand alongside the other attacks.

"Snowy, hang in there." worries Lillie.

Ash and Litten...

"Litten don't worry. We'll get out of here in no time." says Ash.

land...

"There is no doubt in my mind." says rotom dex drifting side to side.

Once the attacks dispersed, palossand attacked Charizard using shadow ball which Turtinator blocked using flamethrower. Snowy was doing its best to freeze palossand but it wasn't odoing much no matter how much it kept using the attack.

"Snowy!" says Lillie worriedly.

"There's no way snowy can do this on its own." says Sophocles.

"Why do you think we are behind snowy? We are here to back up snowy." says Mallow running back to the group with a huge leaf.

Sophocles and Lana stared at the leaf then back at palossand that was getting powdered by snow.

"There! And there! And there!" says mallow waving the leaf like a fan.

"Thanks so much mallow!" says Lillie happily.

"Sophocles you need to fan too!" says mallow.

"Right!" says Sophocles and takes off looking for a huge leaf.

"And there!" says Mallow.

"I'll help too!" says Lana taking off after Sophocles.

Soon Lana and Sophocles were back with huge leaves and fanned snowy alongside mallow.

"And there!" chant Lillie, Lana and Sophocles.

Steenee begins helping by fan I mean the leaves on its head to help fuel the powder snow.

"Steenee! That's great! And there! And there!" says mallow.

Togedemaru spun its tail around like a windmill causing wind to blow toward the powder snow.

"Togedemaru, good job! Keep spinning it!" says Sophocles.

"Take a break snowy!" says Lillie fanning snowy with her hat.

Snowy looked back at Lillie wanting to keep going despite it getting tired from constantly using powder snow.

beerus' world...

goku and vegeta...

Vegeta facing Goku in an upward position while Goku stared back upside down.

"This place is just like the hyperbolic time chamber." says Goku.

"Hmmph." says vegeta crossing his arms.

"Beerus is amazing! Isn't this the best place to train?" says Goku excitedly.

Goku realized something as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah damn!" says Goku.

"Whats wrong Kakarot?" wonders vegeta.

"The flow of time here is different that that of the time spent outside as well as it begin hard to breath here. We have to hurry up and look for a building with food. Otherwise, if we stay here any longer, we might starve to death." says Goku.

"What? That's a big problem! Damn, I wonder if there's a way out of here." says Vegeta.

"Isn't there?" wonders Goku.

"I think I see the entryway. I wonder if that's the way out." says vegeta looking up at a spot in the staff that was glimmering.

Z fighters vs frieza and his army...

Ground...

Gohan was doing barrages of kicks and punches against ginyu who kept blocking them.

"This is utterly disappointing. You wanted to fight me with such a puny power level." says ginyu.

"I can't bring out my full power. It's probably due to the fact I haven't been training much." says Gohan.

Despite the barrages of kick and punches, ginyu was able to land a kick to Gohan face then grabbed Gohan ankle and swung him around, launching Gohan into a rocky wall then blasted Gohan with ki blasts.

"I got you now boy!" says ginyu.

"Gohan! No!" worries goten.

Gohan managed to get up, having some on the debree fall off him as he breathed heavily.

"I have no choice but to do it." thinks Gohan.

Gohan powers up to a super saiyan.

sky...

"Super saiyan!?" wonders Frieza stunned.

Sorbet looked at frieza freaked by the idea of there being more super saiyans.

"I couldn't have guessed that even his son could transform." says frieza.

ground...

"Don't tell me you had this power all along. In that case, you should've used it since the beginning. You should not look down on me like that." says ginyu.

"Problem is, my current body cant maintain this for long." thinks Gohan.

"Show me, the power of a super saiyan." says ginyu.

Ginyu charged at Gohan, sending a blast toward Gohan, that Gohan deflected with his hand. Ginyu went to punch Gohan but was kicked in the stomach then was knocked down from Gohan hitting ginyus back with his fist.

"All right!" says trunks happily.

"That's the brother I know!" says goten.

"Looks likes it's over. There's no reason to continue the fight. I won't feed my hunger with the thrill of battling to the bitter end." says Gohan looking back as he powered down.

Sky...

Frieza couldn't believe what he was seeing as he stared down at Gohan and ginyus battle. The fight reminded him of how Goku would end it by giving frieza mercy just like Gohan was doing now with ginyu.

Ground...

"Hurry up and leave earth. Get off my planet before I change my-"

Frieza enraged by the way things were turning out, pierces Gohans arm with Kikoha from his fingertips then descends to the ground to face gohan.

"Miserable saiyan." growls frieza.

"Thank you lord frieza. He merely caught me by surprise. I can handle the fight ." says ginyu.

"Stand down captain." says frieza.

"Yes sir!" says ginyu.

"I appreciate your overflowing enthusiasm but I will be the one to kill the saiyan filth. I'll be sure to make it painful." says frieza.

"Gohan!" worries goten.

"Stay back goten!" says Gohan.

"But..." worries goten.

"You shouldnt've come! Stay out of the way or go back to Ash!" says Gohan.

"Ash...ash...ash...who is that kid? Another one of you insufferable saiyans?" wonders frieza.

"Goten, this opponent is too strong for you guys to handle. Frieza isn't an enemy you can fight!" says Gohan.

"Insufferable saiyan tell me who this ash is!" says Frieza annoyed.

"Ash is none of your concern!" says Gohan looking back at frieza.

"He probably isn't worth the trouble of finding then. You and your brother have such a beautiful brotherhood. Dont worry, once I get rid of you, I'll send him to the afterlife as well." says frieza.

Gohan clenched his shoulder, glaring at frieza.

"Actually, just like how you showed mercy to ginyu, your father was the same way with me except he spared me." says frieza.

Flashback...

"There. I've given you some of my energy. It should be enough to get you off this planet before it blows but that's all you get." says Goku.

Reality...

"Back then, son Goku...even now it makes my blood boil." says frieza angrily.

"I guess that's how it was meant to be if villains are more worried about winning than being leant a hand by the enemy." says Gohan.

"Being leant a hand by a saiyan was the most dastardly thing he could have done. He just left me there on the ground, never once getting me off the overheated ground!" says frieza.

"Your point?" wonders Gohan.

"You will suffer and die by my hands. I wonder what expression son goku will have once he sees his son dieing, sprawled on the ground, slowly becoming lifeless. It's fun to even imagine that!" says frieza.

"Gohan!" worries Krillin.

Ginyu teleported infront of piccolo and Krillin startling them.

"Don't get in Friezas way!" says ginyu holding his arms out.

Freeza pierces Gohans leg with Kikoha.

"What will you do now? If you don't hurry and run, I'll kill you." says frieza.

Frieza pierces Gohan again making Bulma worried.

"Gohan!" says Bulma worried.

"Excuse me, I'm not ok with looking at such things." says jaco turning around, crossing his arms.

"Did that hurt? Are you in pain? But you see, me resentment toward son Goku is to much to be satisfied with this." says frieza amused.

Gohan stumbled back, feeling another part of his leg get pierced.

"Now, why don't you try to run away!?" wonders frieza.

Gohan cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

"What's this? Can't run anymore? So Goku wouldn't give up this early." says frieza.

Gohan fell to the ground with is head to the side trying to resist the pain.

"It's a big mistake if you think you're allowed to stand infront of me." says frieza.

Gohan couldn't bare the pain any longer and reverted back to normal.

"Can't move anymore? If that's so, why don't you please for your life? Say that you want me to help you. Cry..cry while screaming! Look at me and ask me to spare your life!" says frieza.

Frieza laughed hysterically as Gohan tried to lift his head. Gohan could barely keep his head up and set his head face down on the ground.

"Even so, I won't actually spare you! I'll kill you, a saiyan, with my own hands! Serves you right, insect. Serves you right, saiyan. Serves you right, son Goku! Die!" says frieza.

"Gohan!" worries Krillin.

"Gohan!" tears goten.

Piccolo got infront of Gohan and ended up getting hit by Friezas Kikoha.

Gohan lifted himself up,with his arms, shocked at the sight of piccolo getting pierced by the Kikoha and watched, speechless, as piccolo fell backwards onto the ground infront of him, in a sideways position.

"P...piccolo...piccolo! Piccolo!" saddens gohan.

Alola...

Ash was running up the icy inside of palossand only to keep sliding down until finally he made it to the top holding Litten and conked his head trying to break the ice so they could jump out.

"Owww...I won't give up! One more time!" says Ash sliding down backwards.

Litten jumped out of Ashs arms.

"Huh? Litten?" wonders ash.

Litten attempted to use fire fang and leaped toward the window, and caused an explosion, forming a hole in palossand.

"You did it litten! That fire fang was a success!" says Ash happily.

Rowlet happily flew up to the hole and told them it was ok to come out. Ash climbed up to the hole and waved to the others.

"Hey guys!" says Ash happily.

"Ash!" say the others happily.

"Are you able to fly down ash?" wonders kiawe.

"Of course I can! But first I need to get rotom!" says Ash.

Ash flew out of the hole and up to rotom dex who was frozen to palossand.

"The...the...there...ere...ere...there! The..." says rotom dex.

"Ash be careful!" says Mallow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." says Ash looking down at rotom dex.

Ash landed on palossand despite sliding back, he grabbed onto rotom dex.

"Rotom, you did great!" says Ash.

"Enduring this is a detectives..." says rotom dex.

"Litten use ember to melt the ice around rotom." says ash.

Litten agreed but palossand was thinking of other things it could do to them.

"What?" wonders Sophocles.

"It recovered?" wonders Lillie.

Palossand broke free from the ice, glaring down at everyone on the sand, reforming the sand back to the way it was.

"This isn't good! Have they still not found the shovel?" worries kiawe.

"Lillie, can you have snowy use powder snow again?" wonders Sophocles.

"Snowy no longer has the energy to do another attack." saddens Lillie.

"Th...that's true." says Sophocles.

Lana looked toward the ocean in hopes of Pikachu and Poplio returning until she saw the shovel in a balloon and jumped for joy.

"There." says Lana running toward the ocean.

Poplio came to the surface with Pikachu floating into the sky near the bubbled shovel.

"Poplio!" says Lana.

Poplio and Pikachu waved to everyone on the beach. Ash struggles to free rotom dex when he noticed Pikachu and Poplio with the shovel.

"Huh? Pikachu did you find it?" wonders Ash.

Poplio and Pikachu came to shore to greet Lana.

"We've been waiting for you. Thank you." says Lana kneeling down on her knees.

Poplio, Pikachu, Rockruff steenee togedemaru and Rowlet bounced the ballooned shovel to Ash.

"Alright Litten, time your attack on the balloon carefully." says Ash looking at Litten.

Litten climbed onto Ashs back, facing the ballooned shovel.

"Now Litten! Ember!" says Ash.

Litten jumped onto Ashs head and aimed ember at the balloon to pop it. Ash was able to get rotom dex off palossand, only to tumble backwards. The shovel landed on palossand, back in the place it originally was.

"We did it!" says Ash happily.

Ash fell off palossand but caught himself and landed on his feet. The shovel went back to its original position and palossand was happy to have its shovel back. Palossand happily went under the sand to which Pikachu and Rockruff run up to it curiously, watching the shovel go under the sand.

"Sorry about that rotom. I had to think fast." says Ash looking at rotom dex.

"I'm still somewhat cold..." saddens rotom dex.

Evening...

"That was pretty serious, huh?" wonders professor kukui.

"But professor, Litten mastered fire fang. That's how we were able to escape." says Ash putting a black Litten shirt on.

"The result of the fire pledge between the two of you, huh?" wonders professor Kukui.

"It was somewhat chaotic but it's all good." says Ash.

"What about that strange power of yours?" wonders professor Kukui.

"It wasn't needed." says Ash.

"Oh, ok. Where are goten and trunks then?" says professor Kukui.

"Where are goten and trunks?" mumbles ash.

"Yeah. They left with you, didn't they?" wonders professor Kukui.

"About that..." says Ash awkwardly.

Professor Kukui looked out the window to see what he thought was the sky getting dark.

"Huh? It suddenly grew dark. Is it about to rain?" says Professor Kukui.

Night...

Professor Kukui opened the door to get startled by palossand who was hugging the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**I have mixed feelings about this when it comes to ash. I never expected to think of Ash getting ssj 3 form until seeing the second time ash had a blonde wig on.** **I keep thinking Ash is ssj 3 despite the fact he's just wearing a wig for a dugleo concert. Now, if by chance ash was the only one with a blonde wig, I'd be picturing something like how it would be really strange for his school friends/classmates to see him grow his hair out, have it spiked, change its color at the same time as his eyes go blue and his eyebrows magically disappear. The odds of ash turning ssj 3 are** **unlikely but will be a thought I'll keep in mind.**

Day 5 of Friezas revenge...

evening...

z fighters vs frieza and his army...

Ground...

The other z fighters, Bulma, goten, trunks and jaco were just as shocked as Gohan was.

"What are you doing piccolo? Stand up already!" says Bulma holding the giant icecream parfait.

"Mom, I can't sense piccolos ki aiymore." says trunks.

"What?" wonders Bulma.

Gohan shakily grabbed onto piccolos torn attire where the wound was.

"Piccolo..." saddens gohan sitting up.

No one could say anything as they watched Gohan screaming, looking at the sky.

"Piccolo!" screams Gohan tearing up.

Sky...

"How nice. That scream was so full of despair. This is exactly what I was looking for. Now let's have some more fun!" says frieza.

Ground...

"It's my fault that piccolo is..." mumbles Gohan.

"Gohan!" says Krillin.

Krillin attempted to run up to Gohan and piccolo but was blocked by ginyu.

"Piccolo is dead. This can't be happening." says Bulma.

"That's why I warned you. It's to dangerous to fight these guys." says jaco.

"And what would've been the best solution? All you do is stay in hiding." says Bulma.

"I'm keeping my distance. That's different! When I go back, I'll get myself unassigned from earth." says jaco.

"Wait!" says Bulma turning her head to look at jaco.

"Y...you wanna go?" wonders jaco getting into a fighting position.

Bulma sighed and looked up at the sky gloomily.

"Come on Goku and vegeta! What are you two doing at a time like this?! We're totally unprotected." wonders Bulma.

"Come on dad..." say goten.

"Seriously..." says trunks.

Beerus' planet...

inside whis' staff...

Goku and vegeta were doing barrages of punches to eachother.

Beerus and whis...

"Yummy. This pizza tastes so good." says Beerus.

Whis looked back at Beerus who was munching down slices of pizza.

"This cheesy substance that stretches is the best thing! It has a very strong smell but even that is good. Whis, I want more." says Beerus happily munching down the last slice.

"That was the last of what we had here." says whis looking at Beerus.

"What?!" wonders Beerus annoyed, forming a dark aura around him.

"I knew you would like pizza Beerus. Which is why I got a lot of it from Bulma. But I can't give you the rest without my staff." says whis.

"Why not?" wonders Beerus.

"Goku and vegeta were ordered to be in my staff by you Beerus. And so, the staff is currently in use." says whis.

"If the staff is currently in use then..." says Beerus.

"Did your forget?" wonders whis.

"I didn't forget! I just didn't want them getting to my pizza. However, my meal is most important. Give me pizza, now!" says Beerus.

"Oh well..." huffs whis making his staff appear along with Goku and vegeta.

Goku and vegeta were caught off guard from suddenly showing up next to whis and Beerus.

"Ow, what's you do that for? We were at a good part!" says Goku.

"Hmmmph, seems like they've been training long enough." says Beerus.

"Yup." says whis healing Goku and vegeta.

Goku and vegeta looked at their attires unamused to have to end the training session.

"It's all pretty now." says whis.

"Hey!" says Beerus.

"Right away Beerus." says whis.

Whis made the boxes of pizza appear ontop of Beerus who was stunned by all the empty boxes.

"Oh, the boxes are empty." says Whis.

"Woooo...it's a good thing boxes of pizza were around. We would have had nothing to eat during our training. To think food could come out of your staff." says Goku.

"You two..." growls Beerus.

Goku looked down at Beerus fearing the worst.

"Don't tell me you two are all my pizza!?" wonders Beerus.

"Errrrr..." says Goku looking away, scratching his cheek.

"Unforgivable!" says Beerus furiously.

"Crap! Run for it!" says Goku.

Beerus chased after Goku and vegeta as Whis watched the trio go out of sight.

"How dare you eat all the pizza without my consent?! Those were mine!" says Beerus.

"We had no choice!" says Goku.

"You're the bastard who forced us to train in whis' staff!" says Vegeta.

"How dare you!? Speaking to me like that, the god of destruction!" says Beerus.

"We'll have to get more pizza." says Whis.

Whis looked at his staff to see it blinking.

"Oh, an incoming message? Is it, by chance, Bulma?" wonders Whis showing the message.

'You need to hurry. The deluxe strawberry parfait is melting!' says Bulma.

"Oooo...a strawberry parfait? Oh my, how colorful and delicious looking." says Whis amazed by the size of the icecream.

"Show me!" says Beerus running up to whis to see the message.

"Well uhh..." says Whis.

"Ooooo, I wonder what it tastes like." says Beerus.

"Although, it looks like she's in a rush. I wonder what's gotten her a bit hurried to have us come to her." says Whis.

While Whis and Beerus were occupied, Goku and vegeta were sprawled on the ground out of breath.

"Let's try to contact her." says Whis.

Earth...

alola...

Night...

It was the end of a concert and professor Kukui, rotom dex, Ash and some friends, who were wearing wigs, were walking away from the concert grounds chatting about what they liked about the Dj and his dugtrio when kiawe couldn't hold it in much longer.

"I'm...I'm...I'm so unbelievably moved right now!" says kiawe.

"What!?" wonder the other.

"Dreams, hope and all sorts of other things descended upon me like a wave alongside a wonderous tune that praised the alolan nature, rinsing off my heart!" says kiawe tearing up.

Kiawe took off his wig and held it out to the others.

"This is the treasure I cherish, send to my z ring." says kiawe.

"You enjoyed it that much?" wonders rotom dex.

Rotom dex gets hit by an attack from an alolan diglett who slips away, being shadowed by the wig it snatched away.

"My wig!" says rotom dex shocked.

"What!?" wonder the others stunned.

"Wait!" says Ash running after the moving wig.

"We have ourselves a case!" says rotom dex following ash.

The others followed after Ash, his Pokémon and rotom dex who were chasing after the run away wig, getting farther then the group.

"Rockruff catch it!" says Ash.

Rockruff took off after the wig and managed to catch up to it and pounce on it, forcing it to stop.

"Way to go Rockruff!" says Ash happily.

The others finally caught up to Ash, rotom dex and Ashs pokemon, wanting to get an insight on what the wig kidnapper was.

"Thank goodness." says rotom dex grabbing his wig.

Rotom dex took off the wig to put it on itself revealing the culprit, an alolan diglett.

"It's a diglett!" says professor Kukui.

Pikachu wanted to know what caused the alolan diglett to snatch away Rotom dex's wig.

"Why did you take Rotom's wig?" wonders Ash.

Alolan Diglett was to scared to turn around and ducked into a hole it dug, going underground and disappeared.

"It escaped!" says Mimo.

"Hey!" says a voice.

The dj walked up to the group startling everyone.

"Huh?" wonder the group.

"Hey guys, this area is off limits. It's for authorized people only." says dj Leo.

"Do leo!?" wonder the group.

"My apologies. I can expl-"

"What? Hm?" wonders do Leo.

Dj Leo took a closer look at professor Kukui and smiles, recognizes him.

"Huh?" wonders professor Kukui.

"Could you be...?" wonders dj Leo.

"Could I be who?" wonders professor Kukui.

"Are you Kukui?" wonders dj Leo.

"Uhh...yes...that is me. But..." says professor Kukui.

"I knew it! It's me, Leo!" says dj Leo taking off his glasses.

It took professor Kukui a couple minutes to realize he was someone he knew.

"Oh!" says professor Kukui happily.

Soon everyone was at dj Leo's house and went inside to have a chat about how the do knew professor Kukui.

"Come on, have a seat! Kukuis acquaintances are always welcome!" says dj Leo.

The Pokémon walked up to alolan dugtrio and greeted themselves.

"Sorry for intruding." says Ash sitting down.

Kukui awkwardly sat down when rotom dex began examining Leo's sound equipment.

"Ooh." says rotom dex checking out the equipment.

"So you're professor kukuis childhood friend?" wonders ash.

"Yes!" says dj leo.

"Awesome!" says Sophocles happily.

"You've really changed your style though. I didn't recognize you at all, not even at the concert." says Professor Kukui crossing his arms.

"That's completely understandable. Nobody's more surprised at how much I've changed than I am. My life changed when I met dugtrio." says dj Leo.

Dj Leo looked down at dugtrio happy to be make songs with the trio.

"I wanted to sing to express my gratitude for Alola, so I started down the path of music." says Dj Leo.

Flashback...

'But I lost my sense of direction and with it, lost my way.' says Dj Leo.

"Where are those voices coming from?" wonders Leo.

Leo looked around hearing voices and ran toward the voices to find a dugtrio singing.

'It was as if the very blessing of the land was singing. We then became friends and started performing music together. And then, dugleo, and in other words, dj Leo was born." says dj Leo.

Reality...

"I see..." says Ash stunned.

Mimo looked behind her to see alolan diglett appear in the house.

"Oh! It's the diglett from earlier!" says Mimo.

Alolan diglett rushes up to alolan dugtrio who kept backing away every time alolan diglett went toward it.

"It likes dugtrio a lot, doesn't it?" wonders mallow.

"Looks like it." says Sophocles.

Dugtrio hit the wall and with nowhere else to go, had no choice but to hear diglett sing.

"The diglett is singing." says professor Kukui walking up to the Alolan forms of dugtrio and diglett.

The others walked up to see what was happening and watched the alolan diglett sing a tune for alolan dugtrio to hear.

"Awesome." says Mimo.

"Hm?" wonders Dj Leo.

Alolan dugtrio actually enjoyed the singing and gave the ok to be alolan diglett a mentor making alolan diglett happy.

"Really? If that's what dugtrio wants then I will give you the ok too." says Dj Leo getting down on one knee to give it the ok.

"What do you mean?" wonders Ash.

"I mean the diglett has become dugtrios deciple. The dugtrio get o be digletts mentor." says Dj Leo.

"Woah." says Sophocles.

"I wonder if that's why it wanted rotoms wig." says mallow.

"I see. That makes sense." says professor Kukui walking away.

"Currently expanding rotom dex functions." says rotom dex.

Rotom dex added its voice sampling function to the eqipment.

"I got the voice sampling feature. Dj Leo has my gratitude." says Rotom dex.

Professor Kukui takes the laki wig off and set it on diglett.

"Now you match!" says professor Kukui.

"What? That's mine!" says Rotom dex flying over to the group.

"Calm down. I'll buy you another one." says professor Kukui.

"In that case, I'll surrender it." says Rotom dex.

"Isn't this great diglett?" wonders ash leaning toward alolan diglett.

Pikachu jumped onto Ashs shoulder, happy to see them singing together.

Time passed and it was time to leave and everyone was outside saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for today Leo." says professor Kukui.

"It was a lot of fun!" says Ash happily.

"You're welcome! The pleasure was all mine." says Dj Leo.

"Good luck with tomorrow's concert. I'll definately attend it." tears kiawe.

"Thanks. I'll be expecting you." says Dj Leo.

"See you later diglett and dugtrio." says Mimo kneeling down.

Beerus' castle...

Goku attempted to use instant transmission to get to the battlefield and suddenly sensed Gohans ki.

"Grab on vegeta." says Goku holding out a hand.

"Arent you forgetting something?" wonders Vegeta.

"Forget what Vegeta? We're the only ones who can fight frieza." says Goku.

"You're forgetting about the newest z fighter." says Vegeta.

"Ash? If he shows up, he'll be assuming frieza was a pokemon. Now grab my hand so we can go." says Goku.

Vegeta was hesitant at first but reluctantly set his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Let's just quit wasting time and get rid of frieza before anyone else dies." says vegeta.

"Later Beerus!" says Goku.

Goku instant transmissioned himself and vegeta to the battlefield.

Z fighters vs frieza and his army...

Ground...

Gohan reverts to normal, having exhausted all his power as he stares lifelessly at frieza.

Sky...

"Finally, your mind is at peace, right? Now, its about time we say farewell to everyone here." says frieza.

Ground...

Frieza fires a Kikoha at Gohan but it gets deflected by Goku's palm the moment he and vegeta arrive.

Sky...

Frieza was amused to see vegeta and goku arrive infront of Gohan.

ground...

Gohan couldn't stand any longer and fell into Goku's arms.

Sky...

Frieza began growling at the sight of vegeta and Goku checking Gohan wounds until he chuckled to himself, pleased to see an old enemy finally at the battleground.

"So we meet again Goku." says frieza.

Ground...

Goku glares up at Frieza as he chuckled to himself.

"Vegeta and Goku..they made it. This changes everything." says Bulma happily.

"All right, dad!" says trunks happily.

"We really have a shot at winning this now!" says Bulma happily.

"Awesome!" says Goten happily.

"And for the record, i'm happy you're here vegeta but what took you two so long!?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma, the boys and jaco, with a gaze that got jaco weary the longer he stared at vegeta.

"Your husband sure looks scary. With such an evil looking husband, I can't imagine the pillow talk." says Jaco.

"Huh!?" wonders Bulma choking jaco with her arm.

"He's really here. I get it. That's why Gohan was powering up." says Krillin.

Sky...

"Are you sure that's Goku, my lord?" wonders Sorbet.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today." says Frieza.

"I'm surprised he was ever able to stop you." says sorbet.

"That stupid face is etched into my mind. That's Goku, the very saiyan whose face is all I see anymore when I rage at the moment he destroyed what could've been mine for the taking." says frieza.

Ground...

"You did a great job son. You're power is what gave me something to lock onto. Im here because of you, Gohan." says Goku looking down at Gohan.

Gohan opened an eye, smilling as he looked up at Goku.

"I'm sorry. The best I could do is call for you dad. And piccolo saved me." says Gohan.

"It's ok. There's no need to talk. Piccolo can be revived by the dragon balls." says Goku.

"Huh? Yes." says Gohan.

"Piccolo, I promise we'll revive you." says Goku setting a hand on piccolos shoulder.

Vegeta carried Gohan away as Goku instant transmissioned away with piccolo.

Sky...

"That is...?" wonders Sorbet.

"Instant transmission of people from planet yardrat." says frieza.

"Did he run away?" wonders Sorbet.

"Look, he's back." says frieza watching Goku reappear.

Sorbet looked down to see Goku stand up and look up at them.

"That saiyan knows such a technique!?" wonders ginyu stunned.

"Then we need to call for our troops." says sorbet.

"Well, atleast they will be good to test his strength." says frieza.

Ground...

"Goten! Trunks! I took piccolos body to dende! Go tell him what's happening here!" says Goku.

"What!?" wonder goten and trunks.

"But you're about to beat frieza, right dad?" wonders goten.

"We want to watch!" says Trunks annoyed.

"No complaining! From here on out, it's no a place for you kids!" says Goku.

"Dad we-"

"If it was a battlefield for kids to take on enemies, I would've brought ash!" says Goku.

"But..." says trunks.

"Do as he says trunks!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta gives the goten and trunks a stare that freaks the boys out.

"D...dad. Oh ok...fine." says trunks.

"Good! Then I could take you somewhere safe." says jaco.

"You're staying here!" says Bulma annoyed, choking jaco with her arm again.

"I'm more afraid of Bulma than frieza." thinks jaco sweating.

"You better take care of frieza. It's a promise!" says goten.

Night into Day...

Day 6 of Friezas revenge...

Sky...

Goten and trunks flew to dendes lookout to check on piccolo and tell him what's happened during the battle.

Ground...

"Gohan, here's a sense bean. Take it." says krillin putting the sense bean in Gohans mouth.

Gohan ate the sense bean and looking up at Goku smiling.

"Thanks krillin. Do we have one for everyone?" says Gohan.

"We're alright. Besides we should keep one just in case." says Krillin looking down st the bag of sense beans.

"I'm sorry." saddens Gohan sitting up.

"Anyway, even if we were at our best, it's not like we would beable to help much." says Krillin.

"Heh?" wonders Gohan.

"Seriously, Goku need to work on his timings when we are going into battle. The best we could do is believe in them." says Krillin standing up.

Goku and vegeta were staring down frieza and his army.

Sky...

"Goku, I've waited so long to take my revenge on you. Although, its unexpected to see you with vegeta." says frieza.

Ground...

Vegeta hmmphed crossing his arms.

"It seems it was really you frieza. How were you revived?" says Goku.

Sky...

"With the dragon balls." says Frieza.

ground...

"Isn't that right?" wonders Vegeta.

Sky...

"Exactly! I have returned from that obnoxious hell." says frieza.

Ground...

"Does hell not suit you?" wonders Vegeta.

Sky...

"That hell, is not the hell I would besble to stand much longer. Being strung like a cacoon in a flower garden. There, I was shown parades and dances everyday. Do you know how horrible that is?" says frieza agitatedly.

Ground...

"I don't know or care. You came to earth of your own free will and got killed by trunks." says Goku.

Sky...

"Everything started with you Goku. I will not be st ease until I know you are dead." says frieza.

"That feeling, I, ginyu can painfully relate too." says ginyu setting a hand on his chest.

Ground...

"Ginyu? That's the guy who stole my body back on namek!" says Goku disturbed by the fact his body was taken.

"That's ginyu? Weren't you a frog back then?" wonders vegeta unimpressed.

Sky...

"Do you have any idea what I've been through since then!? Of all things, a frog!" says ginyu wanting that memory to be erased.

Ground...

Ginyu landed infront of Goku and vegeta enraged by the memory he wanted gone.

"How much misery and pain I had to endure during all these years!? You wouldn't know!" says ginyu annoyed.

"Well that's unfortunate." says vegeta.

Vegeta charges up to Ginyu stunning him.

"What?" wonders ginyu.

"If you stayed a frog, I wouldn't feel the need to kill you." says vegeta.

"Wait vegeta!" says ginyu freaking out.

Vegeta fires a ki blast at Ginyu which ends up obliterating him.

Sky...

"C...captain ginyu!?" wonders Sorbet stunned.

Ground...

"Vegeta, you didn't have to kill him." says goku.

"Don't worry so much kakarot. I simply removed a nuisance who would've gotten in he way of our battle." says vegeta.

Sky...

Frieza chuckled to himself looking down at where ginyu once stood.

"My, how strong you've gotten, vegeta. No need to rush things. I'll end up killing you and Goku soon enough." says frieza amused.

Ground...

"Hmmmph, I'll kill you before Kakarot does." says Vegeta crossing his arms, smirking.

Sky...

"Oh..." says frieza levitating out of his levitating chair.

Alola...

mountains...

"Rockruff! Use bite!" says Ash.

Rockruff dodges Mareanies sludge bomb and leaps toward mareanie to bite it, knocking mareanie into a box.

"Mimikyu, use shadow ball on Pikachu!" says Jessie.

Mimukyu aimed shadow ball at Pikachu which Pikachu dodged.

"Pikachu! Iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu used iron tail on mimikyu knocking its head down.

"Just one second!" says Meowth grabbing the rope.

"Huh!?" wonder ash, Dj Leo and professor Kukui.

"Sheesh!" says professor Kukui.

"We have some valuable human shields, or rather, pokemon shields here, yo." says Meowth.

"Exactly! Don't you carecsbout what happens to the..." says Jessie.

Team rocket turn their heads to see an alolan diglett near the alolan dugtrio.

"What!?" wonder team rocket.

Team rocket ran up to the alolan diglett and alolan dugtrio to see that alolan diglett managed to untie the rope.

"Hey! Look what you've done! Mimikyu go get it!" says Jessie annoyed.

"You too mareanie!" says James.

Mareanie and mimikyu leaped toward the alolan dugtrio and diglett only to get tangled up in dugtrios hair.

"Dugtrio ability, tangling hair, huh?" wonders professor Kukui happily.

Alolan dugtrio tossed mareanie and Mimikyu back at team rocket.

"Leo now! Order tri attack!" says professor Kukui.

Alolan dugtrio looked at Dj Leo and nodded.

"Right. All right, dugtrio tri attack!" says Dj Leo.

Dugtrio moved in a circular motion and blasted mareanie into james' arms.

"Awesome!" says Ash excitedly.

"Follow up with iron head!" says Dj Leo.

As if alolan dugtrios hair was glowing silver, like a ray go light, it knocked Mimikyu into team rocket.

"Dugtrio, finish them off with tri attack!" says Dj Leo.

Once again, the alolan mover in a circular motion but this time went underground, confusing team rocket who didn't know where the attack would come from.

"Divas of the land, show the man your groove!" says Dj Leo.

One by one, alolan dugtrio blasted team rocket, sending team rocket toward the sky, only for bewear to form into view and end up on the roof with team rocket in its arms.

"Huh?" wonders James.

"What?" wonders Jessie.

Bewear turned around, jumped off the hut and took off into the forest with ash, professor Kukui and Dj Leo staring. The trio went inside to check to see if anything else was taken.

"Ash, thanks for saving dugtrio. And I have to thank you too diglett." says Dj Leo.

Diglett was happy to help as Dj Leo knelt down infront of dugtrio.

"Jessica, Michael, Ashley, will you sing with me again?" wonders Dj leo.

Dugtrio happily nodded.

"All right! Now we could attend another of dugleos concerts!" says Ash happily.

"But what about the whole center position issue?" wonders professor Kukui.

"Oh that. I have an idea." says Dj Leo.

z fighters vs frieza and his army...

Ground...

"Seems you've gotten very powerful frieza." says Goku.

Sky...

"That's right. When I was revived I did plenty of training to prepare for our rematch. It was the first time I had worked so hard. Thanks to that, I've gained more power than I ever thought was possible." says frieza landing on the ground.

ground...

"It's true that you've gotten stronger but so have I." says Goku.

"Then I must show you how much stronger I've become. It's true that I underestimated you. So I'll go straight to my final form." smirks frieza.

Freeza begins transforming which unleashes an immense amount of power.

Sky...

"Frieza, what are you...?" wonders Sorbet.

ground...

"Watch out! Everyone run!" says goku looking back at the others.

Everyone moves as far away as possible as frieza, with his new power, kills all of his soldiers except Sorbet.

Sky...

"Frieza, all those soldiers, how could you?" wonders Sorbet.

Ground...

"Did he just kill all his soldiers?" wonders Goku looking up from behind a rock.

Sky...

Frieza appeared from the smoke in his final form, shocking everyone.

Ground...

"Just to show off his power, he killed his army?" wonders Goku.

Sky...

"Now im prepared for my revenge." says Frieza levitating over the gigantic crater he created.

Alola...

Night...

Everyone was at the dugleo concert in their wigs having a great time.

"Thank you for attending today's concert with the artists formerly known as dugleo! With our new friend, dugtrio, diglett and Dj Leo will be now called digdugleo! This is our last song but let's stay in high spirits until the end." says Dj Leo.

The crowd cheered and digdugleo sang their final song for the night.

"Amazing! Dugtrio is..." says mallow happily.

"It's spinning around!" says Mimo happily.

"This way, they all get the center position!" says Ash happily.

"Smart thinking Leo. You got a hint from the tri attack." says professor kukui.

The Pokémon happily danced danced to digdugleos song.

"Thank you!" says Dj Leo watching the crowd toss their wigs in the air.


	26. Chapter 26

Day 7 of Friezas revenge...

Delia, mr mime and Hazzel were walking toward professor kukuis house with android 18 and Marron not to far from them and finally got to the door when they overheard Ash talking to himself.

Inside...

"Some have different forms from what they look like in other regions. This is because the Alola region consists of islands, so the environment is su...su...suitable for..." says Ash jotting down something.

"You need help?" wonders rotom dex.

"No, suitable isn't the right word for it. Ugh..." says Ash feeling overwhelmed.

"Ash?" wonders rotom dex.

"Ah, I got it!" says Ash happily.

"Huh?" wonders rotom dex.

"In any case, there's some Pokémon that are really different there." says Ash.

"Wait! Ash, be precise with your writing!" says rotom dex.

"It really does sound like you need help. Listen closely, the differences between the alolan region and the other regions when it comes to Pokémon have been researched for years. It's not something you can write a brief comment about." says Rotom dex.

"What do you mean?" wonders Ash.

"Look at all this data and you'll soon know what I mean." says rotom dex.

"Uhh..what's this?" says Ash awkwardly, mouth twitching.

"Like I said, all the data between regions." says rotom dex.

"Ehhhhh...heh. I have to read all this..." says Ash sweating.

"Read it! Read all all about kanto and alolan to see whats compared and contrasted. You should know a lot about kanto already." says Rotom dex.

"That's helpful. Otherwise it would take years to read everything." says Ash dreading the idea of reading everything on rotom dex.

Ash grabbed rotom dex and turned his head unamused.

"Nope, not happening! It's completely impossible!" says Ash.

"There are important things written here." says rotom dex.

"I'm already older than I should be. How many years must it take to know everything about each region, let alone alone,ly the kanto and alolan ones?" says Ash setting his head on the table wearily.

Pikachu and Rockruff looked up at Ash curiously. Pikachu happily jumped onto the table.

"Now that I feel old, I'm better off calling pikachu my young lad." says Ash reaching for Pikachu.

"Take a break. It looks like you're struggling." says Professor Kukui walking up to Ash with a tray of drinks and food.

"Professor Kukui...I knew it! I can't think of anything. I can't do this. Can't someone else do it? Like Lillie, Sophocles, or if they were around now, trunks or goten?" says Ash bummed.

"Come on, don't be that way. Lots of visitors will be coming to the upcoming family visitation day. Presenting the results of your continuous studies to these people is an important task." says professor Kukui setting the tray on the table.

"But professor..." says Ash.

"Put that super power of yours into this. You're able to fly, right? Use that to see what Pokémon are in alola and then write what seems similar to kanto or the differences between the region you are in now to the region you live in." says professor Kukui.

"I'm to old for this school stuff. I'm 17, I'm tempted to diss school and go about on my own like I did in the previous regions except I traveled with friends." says ash staring at the table, huffing.

"Ash, relax. Anyone would be excited to tell about what they learned here that thy couldn't in other regions. Just take your time and the thoughts will enter your mind when you least expect it." says professor Kukui.

Ash grabbed a biscuit and ate it. Rowlet and Litten went up to the biscuits to eat one when Litten took off with one in its mouth, making Rowlet go wide eyed.

"Reviewing the alolan pokemon and how they differ from the kanto regions is a topic only you can handle. Principal oak personally appointed you for it." says professor Kukui.

Pikachu happily jumped onto the couch.

"Who are the visitors who will be coming for visitation day?" wonders ash petting Pikachu.

"The rest of the class have family members from the city. No, they said their families are coming and I was told people for me the city will be there. It's open to everyone." says professor Kukui.

"If family members are coming for the class, who's coming as far as my family goes?" wonders Ash.

"You'll find out." says professor Kukui.

"I see..." says Ash.

Rockruff, Litten and Rowlet were eyeing the treat tray that professor Kukui picked up.

"I got it! I got it! I'll bring you guys some too!" says professor Kukui walking away from the table.

The doorbell rang and Ash and professor Kukui turned their heads toward the door.

"I'll get it!" says Ash happily.

Ash runs to the door to open it and sees android 18, Marron, Delia, mimey and Hazzel smiling back at him.

"Hi ash! How are you? I got word that something was going on with the z fighters and could only bring hazzel." says Delia.

"Something is going on with the z fighters and I couldn't get notice until now?" wonders Ash.

"It would've been great to bring the son family but I brought Krillins family." says Delia.

"Krillins family...that...that..that's great. That's wonderful! Perfect even! Chichi must not have wanted to come so they offered. This will be interesting..." says Ash stunned.

Pikachu jumped onto Ashs shoulder, happy to see everyone while Ash was trying to fathom how Krillins family decided to substitute themselves in for Chichi. Everyone came inside happy to meet the professor of alola despite Ash not wanting anything to get strange around the class. The class only knew he could fly and glow along with the z moves and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Hello sir. My name is Hazzel and I'm Ashs-"

Ash covered Hazzels mouth with his hand, sweat dropping.

"She's your what ash?" wonders Professor Kukui.

"Sorry about that, Hazzel is really excited to be here and got ahead of herself. Hello, I am Ashs mom and my name is Delia. Hazzel was saved by Ash some time ago and now treats him like family." says Delia.

"Mom!" freaks Ash.

"Well she does." says Delia.

"My friends and family call me android 18 but my real name is Lazuli." says Android 18.

"Strange but ok." says professor Kukui.

"And the little girl next to me is my daughter Marron." says Android 18.

"At first glance, I thought Hazzel was your kid but I mustve been mistaken." says professor Kukui scratching the back of his head.

"Marron is my only daughter." says Android 18.

"So uhhh..." says professor Kukui.

"Thanks for looking after Ash and his Pokémon and I'm sorry about Ash leaving out of nowhere. I hope you weren't mad at him." says Delia bowing.

"That's all in the past. Don't even mention it. Despite his sudden disappearance, we've been having a lot of fun." says professor Kukui.

"I'm truly grateful for everything you have done. I just hope next time he needs to leave, it doesn't hinder his pokemon training or whatever plans the class has." says Delia.

"Mom, I have a feeling I'm needed to leave yet you show up and with our friends. Is there any way you could take me back?" says Ash looking at Delia.

"Sure we have very important things to talk about but your presentation comes first." says Delia.

"What!? How did you..." says Ash stunned.

"Principal oak told me about it. He said I could come and watch but that was after Bulma told me the sons had something important to do and couldn't make it." says Delia.

"Don't you think it's a good time for her to see you present all you know to the class?" wonders professor kukui.

"We could skip it if you have important things to tell me." says Ash waving off the written presentation.

"Im sure the sons are just fine. Besides, we want to get to know everyone. Pikachu, it feels like forever since I last saw you with our friends." says Delia.

Pikachu happily agreed.

"You've made more friends too, haven't you?" wonders Delia.

"The girls are near the oddly colored cat." says android 18 pointing to the couch.

"You have a few pokemon around here. Is this all of them?" wonders Hazzel.

"Kitty!" says Marron happily.

"That kitty is one of my Pokémon. It's called a Litten." says Ash.

"Litten...I know cats come in all patterns and colors but never black and red." says android 18.

"The puppy Pokémon is called Rockruff." says Ash.

Rockruff greeted everyone.

"A dog with rocks as a collar. I wonder what it'll look like when it's grown up." says android 18.

"The one that's sleeping on the table is Rowlet." says Ash.

"A nocturnal Pokémon. I wonder how he gets the owl to battle." says android 18.

"It's nice to meet you all rocky, Rowly and litty." says Delia.

"Mom, must you? It's fine when kids do it but do you have to call them that?" wonders ash huffing.

"I think little nicknames are cute, regardless of whoever says them." says Delia.

"Whatever. Oh right, this is rotom. Its the pokedex professor Kukui gave me." says Ash.

"It would be an honor meeting Ashs mom." says rotom dex flying up to Delia.

"A flying pokedex like how Ash is able too. That's amazing. You can even talk. I'm impressed. Hello there dexy wexy." says Delia looking at rotom dex.

"Dexy...wexy...?" wonders Ash.

"What's wrong with my nicknames?" wonders Delia.

"They're fine. I'm just not used to nicknaming my Pokémon." says Ash.

Mr. Mime greeted each pokemon until it noticed Rowlet was still asleep.

"Its no use in greeting Rowlet. Rowlet is constantly sleeping." says Ash.

Rowlet began moving in its sleep making mr mime jump back.

"And it moves around in its sleep but I'll never know what it dreams about." says Ash shrugging.

"They look really fun and lively Ash." says Delia.

"Yeah, they're super fun! Hey, Rowlet wake up!" says Ash.

Litten looked at both sides of it to see kids staring at it and jumped down to walk passed Delia. While mr mime was making faces at Rowlet, Delia picked Litten up to pet it in her arms which startles Litten.

"Oh my, litty, you have a really fine coat of fur, don't you?" wonders Delia petting littens chin.

At first Litten didn't like getting its chin scratched but soon felt soothed having someone pet it.

"Awwww, Litten likes you more." says Hazzel looking at Delia.

"The kitty ignored us." says Marron.

"This is amazing. I've never seen Litten so relaxed before." says rotom dex stunned.

"Yeah, that's mom for you.." sweat drops Ash.

"We were just about to have some tea. Would you guys like to join us?" wonders professor Kukui.

"Oh boy! Tea party!" says Hazzel running to the table.

"Yay!" says Marron following Hazzel.

"I wouldn't call this a tea party." sweat drops professor Kukui.

Delia looked over at the girls and giggled then looked at professor Kukui and nodded.

"Why, thank you very much." says Delia.

"That sounds nice." says Android 18.

"Right. I'll go get the table set." says Ash.

"Alright, thank you." says professor Kukui.

Ash went into the kitchen to get the others mugs for tea while professor kukui and the girls sat down around the small table.

"It's so calm in hawaii. Makes you think there was never any chaos to begin with." says Android 18.

"Unless something happens while the z fighters take on the enemy." says Delia.

"An enemy only they know of...must be a fierce battle where there's no telling who will win." says Android 18.

"We're finally in Hawaii. Let's not think of the downside and have fun while it lasts." says Delia.

"Yeah, an old enemy can't have anything new up their sleeves. Especially if they've been dead." says Android 18.

"I'm sure the z fighters will tell us about it." says Delia.

Android 18 sat down next to professor Kukui with Marron on her lap while Hazzel had to get up so Delia could slide in and sit down then Hazzel sat back down.

"Oh what's this?" wonders Delia looking at the table.

"Oh, this is the paper ash will be presenting to us." says professor Kukui.

"Sounds hard." says Hazzel.

Professor Kukui laughs picking the paper up.

"Well when you have to tell about it, it does seem like it would be impossible but I know Ash could do it." says professor Kukui.

"Oh, well be looking forward to it. I brought anther family who's friends with Ash and myself to the Pokémon school. There's a little surprise waiting for Ash to meet." says Delia.

Kitchen...

Ash went wide eyed then slid to the floor groaning as rotom watched flying into the kitchen with Pikachu following behind.

'I wonder what he has written so far.' says Delia.

"Ooh, what should I do? Now that there's a family waiting for us at the school, there's even more pressure to do the presentation." worries Ash.

"Your paper is 20% complete. At the rate your going, there's a 90% chance of failure." says rotom dex.

"Exactly...is there anything I could do?" wonders Ash looking at rotom dex.

"There is a way." says Rotom dex confidently.

"What? Really?" wonders Ash.

living room...

Litten was comfortable, curled up on Delia's lap as it purred in its sleep.

"You sure are cute." smiles Delia.

Litten was startled awake by Delia petting it again but soon went back to being curled up on Delia's lap.

"There. There." says Delia.

"You're putty in her hands, aren't you Litten?" wonders professor Kukui.

"Rocky, Rowly! You come here too!" says Delia.

Rockruff and Rowlet happily jumped onto Litten.

"There's some good Pokémon." smiles Delia petting Rowlet and Rockruff.

"Sorry for the wait. Had to remember how many cups we needed." says Ash walking up to the table with cups.

"Oh thank you." says professor Kukui.

"Thank you." says Delia.

Ash and rotom dex grinned the moment ash set the tray of cups on the table.

"Dad must be up to something. I don't trust that grin." thinks Hazzel.

Outside the school...

"It's quite the large scale event, isn't it?" wonders Delia looking around.

"It's open to the people from the city." says Ash.

"Oh my, if it isn't Litten." smiles the old lady walking up to Ash and his group.

"Oh, you know Litty?" wonders Delia.

Litten was happy to see the old lady form the farmers market.

"She always looked after it. Alola!" says Ash.

"Alola! I took the opportunity to come here." smiles the old lady.

The old lady happiled leaned toward Litten.

"You look good Litten. That makes me happy." says the old lady.

"It's such a good little Pokémon." smiles Delia.

"Yes, you are, aren't you?" wonders the old lady petting Litten.

"Where's the little surprise at?" wonders Hazzel.

"Little surprise...?" ponders Ash.

"They must be in the classroom. Let's go find out!" Delia.

"Am I missing something?" wonders Ash.

Inside school...

Some time passed and lillie and her butler met up with Ashs group.

"Alola Ash." says Lillie running up to Ash.

"You must be master Ash. It would've been nice to have a battle with you." says Hobbes.

"Alola, Lillie and Hobbes." says Ash.

"Master Ash, really? You'd treat him like your master?" wonders delia.

"This is my butler Hobbes. He likes pokemon battles as much as Ash does." says Lillie.

"This is my mom and some friends from my region." says Ash.

"My name is lillie and this one here is named snowy." says lillie.

"We would love it if Ash could come over some time." says Hobbes.

"If Ash stayed over all of his classmates houses then he'd be the one being taken care of. Is that a white vulpix?" says Delia.

"Snowy is the alolan form of vulpix. It only resides here in the alolan region and is an ice type." says Ash.

The kanto vulpix scampers up to Ash and Delia, happily greeting them.

"This vulpix is the one who hatched from the egg we brought." says Ash.

"Oh, from that egg? Nice to meet you vulpix. " says Delia kneeling down.

Vulpix happily let Delia pet it just as principal oak came into view.

"Alola, it's so nice to see everyone." says principal oak.

"Alola principal oak." says Delia standing up.

"Thanks very much for letting me know about this. I hope you don't mind I brought friends." says Delia.

"No problem at all, I'm sure you're gonna love watching your son do it all rhyhorn." says principal oak making an impression.

Soon all the people from the city and families of the classmates were inside the classroom where Videl saw the group walk in and ran up to them.

"Hey guys! We are the only sons who came with Delia." says Videl.

"Ash can see that." says Android 18.

"That's Gohan and your baby? She looks adorable." says Ash.

"Thanks ash. Her name is Pan and she's already trying to fly." says Videl.

"At such a young age? Wow." says Ash.

"You feeling ok? You seem out of it." says Videl.

"Don't mind me. I'm feeling fantastic. Pan, hope you like uncle Ashs presentation." says Ash smiling nervously.

Pan giggled reaching for rotom dex.

"Oh?" wonders mallow looking over at the group.

Mallow ran up to the group and was in awe upon seeing Pan.

"What a cute baby!" says Mallow as her eyes lit up.

"Alola mallow!" says Ash happily.

"Alola ash and Lillie!" says Mallow turning toward ash and Lillie.

"Alola!" says Lillie.

"Woah! Now that I look at it, There's so many people here." says Ash looking around.

"Oh, is that your mom ash?" wonders Mallow turning to face Sophocles' parents.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

Mallow, Lillie and Ash saw Delia and Hobbes walk up to Sophocles' parents.

"So she and your mystery friends all came from kanto." says Mallow.

"Yeah...they did..." says Ash awkwardly.

"You must be nervous." says mallow.

"No I'm not. How are you guys' folks?" says Ash.

"They had a business to run so they couldn't come." says Mallow.

"My family also had work to do." says kiawe.

"Both of my parents came!" says Sophocles waving to them.

"You're right!" says Ash happily.

Sophocles parents waved back to Sophocles.

"My mother and little sisters came..." says Lana unamused.

Harper and Sarah are running around the room until they noticed Videl and pan and squealed at how adorable pan was. Lanas mom caught up to the girls and picked them up.

"All right. All right. You can't bother the other parents and family members. Come on. Quiet down now." says Lanas mom.

"Ok!" say Harper and Sarah.

"So, you you're going to put on a presentation for all these people, huh? Are you gonn be ok ash?" wonders Sophocles.

"Aren't you nervous?" wonders Mallow.

"I was at first but now I'm more nervous about what my extended family and friends from kanto are gonna think." says Ash.

"Aha! So you are nervous!" says Mallow.

"What?! No! Im not nervous about the presentation!" says Ash waving it off.

"Atleast do your best!" says Lana.

"Uhhh...yeah. I'll be doing my best." says Ash awkwardly looking away.

"Maybe we should help you. I can't really say you've spent enough time here." says Mallow.

"Seriously guys, it'll be fine." smiles Ash awkwardly, giving the thumbs up.

"It'll go perfectly." says Rotom dex.

"It will?" wonders kiawe.

"You see, I-"

Ash grabbed rotom dex and quickly put it behind him.

"What was that all about Ash?" wonders Lillie.

"Uh, I trained with rotom until I got it down perfectly. Everything's hunky-dory. It' goign to be alright." says Ash sweating.

"Anything you're hiding from us? Like say more super powers or a so called presentation you never showed us the paper of?" wonders Sophocles.

The bell rang notifying everyone that it was time for ash to do his presentation.

"Alola!" says professor Kukui walking into the room.

"Alola!" say the class.

"We have a lot for parents and guardians here today but let's continue studying pokemon as always." says professor Kukui.

"We will!" say the class.

"Alright then, ash come up here and tell everyone everything you learned." says professor Kukui.

"R...right!" says Ash getting up.

Ash awkwardly walked up to the front of the room.

"Are we talking all the regions? Because I told rotom that might be the best choice." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"You know the answer to that." says professor Kukui.

"Ahem. Today I would like to do a presentation on the Pokémon of the alolan region that really surprised me when I first came here from kanto. The first thing that surprised me was the fact pokemon im familiar with have a different form in Alola." says Ash pretending to be the one speaking.

flashback...

kitchen...

"What do you mean by there is a way?" wonders Ash.

"Believe it or not, I have a new voice sampling feature." says rotom dex.

"Voice Sam-"

"You'll see what I mean after I test it out with you. Try facing me and saying something." says rotom dex.

"Saying something?" wonders Ash.

"Go ahead." says rotom dex.

"Uhh...I'm Ash. I come from the kanto region." says Ash.

"Analyzing...analyzing...analyzing...sampling complete!" says rotom dex.

"I'm Ash. Nice to meet you." says Rotom dex using Ashs voice.

"That's creepy!" says Ash freaking out.

Pikachu was freaked out by how well rotom dex sounded like Ash.

"It's perfect. This is amazing." says Rotom dex.

"Sure...is..." says Ash.

"Are you willing to have me do the presentation by using the voice sampler?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Uhhh...ummm...that would be like cheating though." ponders Ash.

"Are you fine with it or not?" wonders rotom dex.

"Could you? Please?" wonders Ash sparkly eyed.

"Leave it to me." says rotom dex confidently.

Reality...

"Rattatta aren't particularly different in size than in other regions but..." says Ash pretending to speak.

"Alright, we just have to keep this up." thinks Ash.

"...they have a different color and differently shaped whiskers..." says Ash.

"We so got this!" thinks Ash.

"We got this!" thinks rotom dex.

"Then there were two eggs that we got to observe since they were eggs. One of them was brought here form Kanto and the other was found on lanakila mountain but when they hatched, it turned out they were two different kinds of vulpix with entirely different colors and types." says Ash pretending to speak.

"Ash is talking about you snowy." smiles Lillie looking down at snowy.

"It has been discovered that, as demonstrated here, the same pokemon can take on different forms due to different climate changes within its own individual environment. While research has been conducted on this phenomenon, it has not been clarified why this happens. says Ash pretending to speak.

"Wow, Ash sure has studied for this." says Sophocles' dad impressed.

"Yeah..." says Delia.

"Experts assume the progress they've made so far only amounts to 10%, so the advancements in their research have been highly anticipated." says Ash pretending to speak.

"Did Ash really find out all this complicated stuff about Alola? In the time he's spent here, there'd be no way." says Mallow.

"It's rather out of character for a kid like Ash." says Sophocles.

"Hm..." says kiawe.

Sophocles, mallow and kiawe looked at eachother in disbelief.

"It was also announced at an academic conference the other day that these verifications are beneficial..." says Ash pretending to speak.

While Ash was doing his pretend presentation, the trio looked at Ash unamused and Lana, Lillie and professor Kukui stared at Ash speechlessly.

"...so they should attract further attention from here on out." says Ash.

"Hm...?" wonders Kukui looking at Ashs back.

"On another note, research on whether these region forms are unique to the Alola region has picked up in recent years and experimentation on..." says Ash pretending to speak.

"Hey rotom, you're going kinda fast." thinks Ash fearing the worst.

"...rearing Pokémon from the alolan region to other regions has begun as well. When it comes to the Pokémon from the alolan region, the research down by our very own principal oak of the Pokémon school is wel known and while he often goes..." says Ash awkwardly pretending to speak.

Ash made an impression of principal oak, demonstration how he does his impressions.

"...and other similar quips, he's..." says a voice sounding like ash.

"Uh oh! This is bad..." thinks Ash freaking out.

"...a most excellent researcher." says the voice sounding like Ash.

Ashs classmates glared at Ash for lying to everyone about what he learned.

"That was an excellent impression of principal oak, rotom." says professor Kukui turning ash around.

No one saw rotom dex under Ashs shirt and were about to look around the room until rotom dex flew up to Ash and professor Kukui.

"It was a piece of cake with my voice sampling feature!" says rotom dex happily.

"What!?" wonder the class.

"Oh dear." says Delia.

"So all that stuff he said, was only what the floating contraption knew?" wonders Videl.

"Seems so." says Delia.

"Atleast he attempted to give a good presentation." sweat drops Videl.

"So much information and that thing can look it up just like that?" wonders Android 18.

"Pan, your uncle tricked us. Are you angry?" says Videl tickling pan.

Pan was to busy giggling to notice Ash go from shocked to gloom.

"Sorry everyone...you were all counting on me and I failed you." says Ash bowing his head in sorrow.

"Oh so it was rotom." says Sophocles putting his arms behind his head.

"I thought something seemed off." says mallow.

"It's impression of ash was perfect." says Lana.

"So was the impression of principal oak." says kiawe.

"As I understand it, rotom also wanted to do the presentation." says Lillie.

"Seems like it. Well rotom benefited from the report and it was a good one." says professor Kukui.

"I was amazing, wasn't I?" wonders rotom dex.

"But ash...that was a nasty ploy to make everyone think rotom was you. Don't do it ever again." says professor Kukui.

"Sorry!" says Ash bowing to professor Kukui.

"Let's continue with Ashs presentation." says professor Kukui walking away.

"What?" wonders Ash.

"Explain to all of us, in your own words, how you felt when you first came to Alola." says professor Kukui.

Ash looked at his huge audience of classmates, parents, guardians and people of the city and took a deep breath.

"Tell us." says Delia.

"The first time I came here, I was with the briefs. How do I start off with something I did with them then go into what I did with mom?" thinks Ash sweating.

Ash felt everyone's gazes pierce him as if the hate was slowly manifesting.

"Ash, you going to talk?" wonders Professor Kukui.

"Tell us about those super fun Pokémon." says Delia.

Ashs pokemon were happy to hear that Ash got a second chance at doing the presentation.

"Thanks guys." says Ash.

"Go on." says professor Kukui.

"Think positive ash. Don't worry about the evil energy like you have before and you'll be just fine." thinks Ash.

"Well...uhhh, unlike rotom, I won't beable to do that good a job but I'll give it a try. I originally just took a trip here, to Alola or if you'd prefer it, Hawaii, with my mom and our friends, a family with the last name briefs. At first I didn't see any Pokémon around and assumed it was strange for a region to have no Pokémon and assumed everyone didn't know what Pokémon were but the moment the briefs went back to kanto, it seemed like all the Pokémon decided to show themselves and I got super excited meeting all of them. The urge to want to learn more about the unfamiliar yet familiar pokemon residing here was also weighing on my mind with the thought of my kanto friends unable to see the wonders of alolan Pokémon and how much fun it'd be. Finally, it was time to leave for kanto and on a whim I decided to stay back with professor Kukui and attend school so I could finally graduate at a school but that thought was soon replaced by the fun times i had with my classmates who just like that, became good friends while being here. Even Goten and trunks got to attend the Pokémon school with me but soon had to go back to kanto and at times I fear I may have to slip away for family stuff. I liked meeting exeggutor with long necks and I was really shocked at how Snowy was as white as snow. No wonder why Lillie chose that nickname. It even froze me. I also met Tapu koko, who is believed to be the guardian deity of melemele island and I got to battle it which was super fun! I'm probably rambling by now so I'll finish this as quickly as possible." says Ash.

Ash walked over to Rowlet, Rockruff and Pikachu and leaned down.

"Hey guys, I doubt it'd be wise to show them the true reason behind my glowing power but wanna be part of my presentation?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet, Rockruff and Pikachu looked up at Ash in confusion.

"Come here." says Ash.

Rowlet, Pikachu and Rockruff happily jumped into Ashs arms. Ash walked back to the front of the class to end his presentation.

"And now every day is exciting and thrilling to me! So until the day comes I may have to leave for a family emergency, it's been great staying with the professor and meeting new Pokémon that became my friends too! These days have been exciting and thrilling that despite what I thought at first, I'm really happy I came to Alola. It may be hard going back and forth but I really wanna learn as much as I possibly can about these islands." says Ash.

"I'd love to teach you lots of good things about alola if we get to go to kanto to check out your region and those amazing famililies you keep calling z fighters." says Mallow.

"There are many thing I'd like to also learn about Alola. Let's get educated together ash. I'd like to get to know more about your peculiar family too." says Lillie.

"When we get to see them, will we beable to go out to sea? I'll be your guide." says Lana.

"I'd love to do experiments on Ashs family so I'd learn more about them. I could even help you learn what I can." says Sophocles.

"I'd like it if one of your family members fought against my Pokémon. You can ask me anything about the z ring, z moves or something else you're unfamiliar with." says kiawe.

"Thanks everyone." says Ash.

"I wanted to go on for a bit longer." saddens rotom dex flying up to Ash.

"I like how full of energy he is." says the old lady.

"He sure is. I'm happy he made such good friends." says sophocles' mom.

"You have a very strait forward son there." says sophocles' dad.

"Thank you." says Delia.

"It's better that he didn't show off his powers." says Videl.

"Ash just has to be sure he isn't missing out on the important moments and he might just beable to handle the enemies." says Android 18.

The bell rang notifying everyone that the presentation was over and were able to check out the school.

"All right, please feel free to roam the school now." says professor Kukui.

"Hooray! I wanna see!" chant Harper and Sarah.

"All right! All right!" says Lanas mom.

"Honey, why don't we go too?" wonders sophocles' dad.

"Certainly." says Sophocles' mom.

Sophocles' parents left the room to roam the school.

"Well, we could walk around too. What do you think litty and mimey?" says Delia.

"Ah, its over. I just hope it didn't sound to strange." says Ash.

"Isn't it great that you were able to do a proper presentation infront of your family?" wonders professor Kukui.

"It probably did but that's ok. It was my first presentation after all." smiles Ash.

"You'll do better next time." says professor Kukui.

"If there's a next time..." worries Ash.

"What does that mean?" wonders professor Kukui.

"Oh nothing, I was a nervous wreck before and kept assuming the worst but it turns out, I was just overthinking things." says Ash.

"Have fun with your family. You only have so much time until they leave." says professor Kukui.

"Hey professor, I know I snuck off the last time but is it ok if I leave with my family this time? Mom kept saying there was something important going on and I just wanna be sure nothing went wrong back in kanto." says Ash.

"All right but don't make this a habit." says professor Kukui.

"Thanks professor!" says Ash happily.

"We can't make promises for how things will turn out but hopefully he's back for the most important of moments." thinks professor Kukui smiling.

Ash ran up to his family and friends of the family and picked Hazzel up for a piggyback ride.

"Wasn't uncle Ashie being a goofball before? Using a pokedex as my voice must've been amazing until rotom began acting up." says Ash.

Pan didn't care, she couldn't stop giggling. Time passed and all the families and people of the city checked out all of what the school had to offer and were having a good time when Delia heard something going on outside.

"Hey, hey, you're in the way!" says tupp.

The visitors who were leaving the school ground were stunned by the team skull grunts and had to step out of the way so the grunts could ride the Taurus.

Outside school...

"I said we're goin to ride!" says tupp.

"Team skull wanna have some fun now." says rapp.

"You get off that Taurus now! It's our turn to ride!" says zipp grabbing a kid that was about to go on the Taurus.

"Woah!" says the boy getting launched toward another boy who caught him.

"Hey!" says the second boy.

"Ow..." says the first boy.

"This is the Pokémon school! If you have no business here then leave! Please leave!" says the second boy annoyed.

"You don't know? It's open to everyone." says tupp.

"We're visitors." says Rapp.

"Youre the ones disturbing us here! So stop that! Garbodor use venoshock!" says zipp.

Garbodor aimed venoshock at the ground and created dust, making the kids infront of them scream as tear skull laughed.

"Taurus go!" says tupp.

All the visitors who wanted to leave had to run out of the way while team skull had fun scaring the visitors.

"This is awesome!" says Tupp enjoying himself.

The tauros finally came to a halt making all the visitors sigh in relief.

"All right you two, let's ride them all around school!" says Tupp looking back at his teammates.

"Stop it!" says Delia walking up to team skull.

"What was that?" wonders Tupp.

"Shame on you for roughhousing like this while everyone is enjoying themselves for family day! Get out this instant!" says Delia annoyed.

"You watch your mouth!" says zipp.

"You looking for a fight?" wonders Tupp.

"No, was hoping for something that wasn't chaotic but we could fight person vs person." says Android 18 walking up to Delia and mimey.

"Stay out of this if you don't wanna get hurt!" says rapp.

"If words won't do then go get them litty!" says Delia setting Litten down.

Mimey and Litten were stunned and sweat dropped at the idea of Delia using Ashs pokemon.

"What's the matter Litten?" wonders zipp.

"Let's have some fun. Zubat, bite! says rapp.

"Litty dodge!" says Delia.

Litty looked around for when the attack would hit and jumped back, sliding backwards.

"Hang in there litty!" says Delia looking back at Litten.

Litten was hesitant at first but jumped toward zubat and scratched it.

"Zubat!" freaks rapp.

"Wow! You're amazing litty!" says Delia amazed.

Litten sweat dropped unamused looking back at Delia. The class ran up to Delia to see the familiar faces of team skull.

"Mom?" workers Ash curiously.

Ash ran up to Delia unsure of what was going on or why team skull decided to appear.

"Mom, what are you doing?" wonders Ash.

"Oh, Ash! Just in time! Those kids were doing bad things so I'm giving them a little lecture." says Delia smiling, pointing at team skull.

"Hey, you guys are..." says Ash looking at the trio.

"It's them again!" says Mallow.

"They never learn, do they?" wonders kiawe.

"Wha...?" wonders rapp.

"The nuisances showed up!" says Tupp.

"Wha...what are we gonna do?" wonders zipp wearily.

"It's not like we can back down now! Hey you! We're finally gonna defeat you!" says tupp.

"Ashs mom, it's pretty dangerous, let's go to a safer place." says Lillie.

"No! I won't back down either!" says Delia.

"Just to be clear, can Ashs mom battle as well?" wonders rotom dex.

"Oh man..." says Ash feeling embarrassed.

"Everyone who isn't battling were better off keeping out of sight." says Lillie.

"You'll be fighting us!" says Ash.

Pikachu and Rockruff got into fighting position.

"Huh? Where's Rowlet?" wonders Ash.

"Rowlet is getting some sleep right now." says Mallow carrying Rowlet up to Ash.

"Always enjoys sleeping more than battling...I knew it.." sighs Ash.

"Dude, you making fun of us or something?" wonders Tupp.

"Toxic!" say team skull.

Zubat, Salandit, and Garbodor use toxic but Pikachu, Rockruff, and Litten dodge it.

"Pikachu quick attack! Rockruff bite!" says Ash.

"Litty scratch!" says Delia.

Pikachu uses quick attack while Rockruff uses bite and Litten uses scratch.

"Lets show everyone our peculiar z move Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu nods.

"All right! Electrium z grant me the power to go super saiyan!" says Ash.

Delia wasnt sure what Ash meant when he said he wanted to go super saiyan with his watchlike z ring until she, Videl, pan, Hazzel, android 18, Marron, his classmates, team skull and the visitors who were coming outside as well as the visitors around him saw him do the movements for electrium z, until the electrical yellow light glowed around Ashs body as his hair began to glow, turning it blonde and his eyes blue.

"This is our fully powered strength! Gigavolt havoc!" says Ash.

Pikachu launched the attack at Zubat, salandit and garbodor, causing a fierce wind then smoke appeared just as Ash revered back to normal.

"Super saiyan with that watch? Is there anything else that can bring out the super saiyan?" wonders Delia amazed.

"Well, that was...wow!" says Videl.

"So he gets to have a way to go super saiyan but it doesn't last long." says Android 18.

When the smoke cleared team skulls Pokémon were unconscious. Team skull reared up sending their Pokémon back.

"What are you kid!? That's not a natural z move!" says Tupp.

"So the watch has to do with z moves." says Delia.

"Umm mom..." says Ash.

"I don't know how you did that but I hate z moves of all types!" says Tupp.

"You'll be sorry for this!" says zipp.

"Fight us without z moves next time! Have it fair and square!" says rapp.

Team skull took off leaving mallow, ash and Kukui sweat dropping.

"They didn't have motorcycles today?" wonders Mallow.

"No..." says Ash.

Delia, the sons and Krillins family were the last of the visitors to leave and just remembered they wanted Ash to come with them.

"You were amazing Pikapal!" says Delia.

"You wanna see if the other z moves could change my hair and eye color?" wonders Ash showing his z ring.

Pikachu agreed.

"Ash are you allowed to come back to kanto with us? I don't want professor Kukui to get mad after last time." says Delia.

"He said it was ok. I could stay here if you prefer it that way too." says Ash.

"No, z fighters stick together. It must be bugging you that there's an enemy in kanto too." says Delia.

"I kept my mind off it. The z fighters must be winning by now. The enemy, whoever it is, must be losing." says Ash.

"Oh litty, you deserve thanks too." says Delia picking Litten up.

Litten purred happy to be in De,ias arms.

"It's so cool how you have your own way to go super saiyan." says Delia.

"Couldn't he just do it without that watch?" wonders Android 18.

"It's a z ring." says Ash.

"That looks more like a watch than a ring but whatever you say." says android 18.

"I wonder if I'll beable to try one myself." says Delia.

Delia did warrior poses assuming they were z move poses.

"Geez mom...if you want me to go that bad, you don't need to embarrass me." huffs Ash.

"That's a mother and son of you. They're like mirror images of eachother." says mallow.

"Like the way they're both foolhardy." says Sophocles.

"They are also similar in the way that they are both kind people who attempt to help everyone." says Lillie.

Snowy agreed.

"What do you say everyone? Will you help me fix this flower bed?" wonders Delia.

"Yes, of course." says Lillie.

"Yeah." nods Lana.

Lillie, Lana and mallow walked up to the flower bed while kiawe and sophocles ran off to search or garden tools.

"Come on, you too! You gardened with Goku right?" says Delia.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Show me your gardening skills." says Delia.

"All right. Let's do this!" says Ash.

Professor Kukui and principal oak walked outside.

"Huh?" wonders principal oak.

"Huh!" wonders professor Kukui.

They turned their heads to see Ashs family and the class fix the garden.

"Oh, come on." says professor kukui.

"Don't worry. Working together is better than working ludocolo!" says principal oak.

Professors house...

"Well professor, I hope nothing happens that will make Ash fall behind." says Delia.

"I feel like I shouldn't be leaving but at the same time there's something going on in kanto I have to attend so..." says Ash awkwardly.

"Does Litten wanna stay out of its pokeball and sit on my lap?" wonders Delia picking Litten up.

Ash sent Litten back in its pokeball.

"I'll make sure Ash comes back safely." says Delia.

"Try not to have to much fun while I'm gone!" says Ash.

"I'll see what I can do." says professor Kukui.

"Awesome." says ash happily.

Ashs group grabbed their belongings and left for the airport.

"We bought way to many seuvineers." says Delia.

"See you when I get back! Bye professor!" says Ash waving goodbye.


	27. Chapter 27

Day 8 of Friezas revenge...

z fighters vs frieza and sorbet...

Sky...

Goku powers up and transforms into a super saiyan god super saiyan to show Frieza how far he has come in his training. The z fighters were amazed at Goku's new transformation.

"Well you're still just a super saiyan after all." says frieza.

"Actually it's a bit different. It's a bit hard to explain and can be confusing but I'm a saiyan who has the powers of a super saiyan god who is a super saiyan." says Goku.

"So you being a saiyan has managed to become a super saiyan god who powered up to a super saiyan except you get blue hair instead of golden yellow." says frieza.

"That's how I would define it. I doubt you'd have a better explanation for my new form." says Goku.

"So then this transformation is...?" wonders Frieza.

"I'm now a super saiyan god super saiyan or if you prefer it, super saiyan god blue." says Goku.

"Who'd be transforming into a blue form chanting 'I'm a super saiyan god super saiyan!' And don't get me started on Super saiyan god blue, it just makes it seem like super saiyan god was another color making it super saiyan god said color it appeared to be." says frieza annoyed.

"Say what you want, I showed you the results of my training. Now, show me yours frieza!" says Goku.

"Super saiyan god? In other words, you've tapped into the powers of a deity?" wonders frieza.

"Indeed." says Goku.

Frieza chuckled to himself in amazement.

"I never expected I would beable to battle the god of saiyans. I couldn't even imagine it yet it's really happening." says Frieza.

"Right?" says Goku amused.

"Looks like you've done quite a bit of training yourself. I will compliment you on that." says Frieza.

"It was some pretty extreme training, if I say so myself." says Goku.

"Spoken like a true battle obsessed saiyan." says Frieza.

"Yet you're still smiling ever after you've seen my new form. Meaning, you've also became stronger." says Goku.

Ground...

The z fighters watched Goku and Friezas chat from the ground and Krillin couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way...Frieza isn't the slightest bit afraid after seeing Goku's new look." says Krillin.

"Could this mean he's hiding a power similar to Goku's?" wonders tien.

"This means this'll be a very difficult fight." says Roshi.

"Goku, you better be killing frieza! I know you can do it!" says Bulma happily.

"Bulma..." wonders Krillin.

Bulma and the z fighters looked back to see jaco taking pictures of Goku.

"Amazing! This is the first I've seen of a saiyan god having blue hair." says jaco staring at his camera.

"Jaco, I don't wanna sound rude but why are you taking pictures at a time like this?" wonders Bulma.

"As a galactic patrolman, I must do my job and record events that go on on earth. I have to inform my superiors." says Jaco.

"What happens after that?" wonders Bulma.

"This planet has a risk of getting labeled as 'Planet of disasters' or something like that. Then, I would assume they'd launch a rocket at this planet to blow it up." says jaco.

Bulma started freaking out and snatched the camera out of jacos hands and began stepping on the camera, hoping it would break.

"What are you doing!?" wonders jaco freaking out.

"I'm not letting this planet get robbed of life over a battle like this!" says Bulma annoyed.

Sky...

"Well, it's your turn. You've hidden your powers long enough. Show me the result of your training. I can't wait to see the result." says Goku.

"Fine but it'll be your funeral." says Frieza.

"It'll be yours." smirks Goku.

Ground...

Ash appeared in time to see what he assumed was a mewtwo taking on a blue haired Goku.

"What have I been missing out on? When did vegeta and Goku get new attires? Last time I saw Goku he had red here but a blue super saiyan is a step up. And that alien...it resembles mewtwo. How is it you guys have your own mewtwo?" wonders Ash.

Jaco turned his head and was stunned at how fast Ash got there without anyone noticing.

Ash, you're better off not battling right now. Frieza is a deadly adversary and he sees all saiyans as beings who should die at any cost." says Krillin.

"Then it doesn't count for me." says Ash.

"You would die alongside all the saiyans of the z fighter team. As long as you have saiyan powers, frieza will knock you out before you could get a hit in." says Krillin.

"Is this why we are only letting Goku fight the mewtwo lookalike?" wonders Ash.

"He's not this mewtwo creature, he's frieza! Didn't we tell you before?!" says Krillin.

"You're going to have to refresh my memory." says Ash.

"Well, whom you call mewtwo is named frieza, an alien who used to own most of the galaxy. That is until he arrived on planet namek and basically killed all the namekians since none would tell him how their dragon balls were used." says Krillin.

"To make things quick, dad was the one who took on frieza in super saiyan form and managed to win, going against Friezas final form but ended up unable to come back to earth after namek blew up. Two years had passed and once goku was able to return, future trunks had already appeared the moment frieza stepped out of his ship and killed him by slicing him in half." says Gohan.

"So this frieza guy has a grudge against Goku despite not getting killed by him?" wonders Ash.

"Just think about it, frieza was finally revived and came to earth to get revenge for what Goku put him through. Seems pitiful really, revenge only fuels anger and gets us nowhere but we've managed to take on his army for some time then Gohan took on frieza until Goku and vegeta showed up and now Goku's just starting to battle frieza while we are down here watching." says Krillin.

"But why is-"

"So the new recruit finally arrived. Just stick with the rest of the z fighters. The last thing you need is to die by Friezas hand." says Vegeta.

"What if-"

"Don't go jinxing us! I'm letting Kakarot have his turn then I will finish him off. If you plan on taking frieza on, there's no telling what will come of you. We might let you if he get him weak enough." says vegeta.

"That's so reassuring." says Ash annoyed.

Sky...

Frieza attacks Goku from behind, but he easily fends off Friezas attack. Frieza yanks his arm away and jumps back, keeping his gaze on Goku.

"You keep repeating yourself. This can't be the extent of your power." says Goku.

"I was just testing your powers. I just had to be sure you were worth the fight, to show you the results of my training." says frieza.

"And what is the answer?" wonders Goku.

"Well it looks like you're not bluffing." says frieza.

"You don't see me as the honest type?" wonders Goku.

"You're seriously asking a villain like me? You truly are dense." says frieza.

"I just hate lying. If you don't believe me, that's your own choice." says Goku.

Ground...

"Frieza, you dirty rat. I'm not gonna waste my time having Ash around me! Just show us your powers!" growls vegeta crossing his arms.

Sky...

"Well, considering the results of my training, this will be a difficult fight." says frieza cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Let's find out right now." says Goku.

"Well because you've been so honest, I'll show you my true power." says Frieza.

Frieza begins powering up greatly which covers him in a gold light.

Ground...

Due to the power frieza was gaining from powering up, an earthquake erupted, putting cracks in the ground and shaking everyone who was trying to keep themselves from falling.

"What's happening?" wonders Bulma.

"Frieza is becoming much stronger!" says Gohan.

"If that's classified as a final form then what more could there be?" wonders ash.

"We're about to find out." says krillin.

"Wasn't he fighting with full power already!?" wonders Bulma.

"No." says Gohan.

"Couldn't you say that sooner!?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"We tried that! You wouldn't listen to anything we told you!" says Krillin.

Vegeta smiled looking up at Goku and Frieza, finally able to see what power he's been keeping from them.

sky...

After the gold light disappears, Frieza emerges and has transformed which has changed his body color to gold.

"I...incredible." says Goku stunned.

ground...

"What the...how the...he just went from normal looking to shiny looking. Normal looking pokemon can't do that...so he must not be a new breed of mewtwo yet he looks similar to one. What kind of being is frieza?" says Ash stunned.

"W...what!?" wonders vegeta shocked.

"I...is that really frieza!? Are frost demons capable of a higher form than their final form?" wonders Krillin stunned.

"What hell does frieza plan of putting us through? He looks terribly strong..." says tien.

"As I thought, he's a monster.." says Roshi.

"This can't be true! Tell me it's not true." says bulma.

Bulma turned her head to see jaco taking pictures of frieza and Goku again.

"Hey! How many cameras do you have!?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Don't interfere with my work! I'm trying to protect the inhabitants of the solar system." says jaco.

Sky...

Frieza looked down to see the audience that would be spectating their battle to see a new face and making jaco freak out.

ground...

"Camera? What camera? This battle is amongst the two in the sky. Work can wait as well. There's no rush." says jaco awkwardly.

Sky...

"Not only is there spectators who are amazed by my new form..." says frieza amused.

"I must say I'm also surprised." says Goku.

"You previously said you wouldn't tell a lie. Tell me who your child is." says Frieza.

"Child? One battled you and the other had to leave. There's no other kid." says Goku.

"You have to be lying. The kid has your hair for crying out loud." says frieza unamused.

"A kid who has my hairstyle?" wonders Goku.

Goku looked down to see Ash was with the rest of the z fighters with a stunned yet confused expression.

"Vegeta got what he wanted, Ash finally showed up." says Goku.

"Ash? The others kept repeating that name. Is he a saiyan because no human would have saiyan hair." says frieza.

"Ash is in fact a full fledged human except..." says Goku.

"Except?" wonders frieza.

"Unlike our way of fighting, he uses monsters to take on his opponents." says Goku.

"That's rediculous!" says frieza annoyed.

"What's ridiculous is the fact he has taken on many opponents and despite what comes of him, he never gives up." says Goku.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to take on ash. All right, I'll play along with your ploy. Regardless, I thought gold was a little to simple. The name isn't everything but I like to call this form, golden Frieza." says frieza.

"Golden frieza?" wonders Goku stunned.

"You must understand that the color isn't the only thing that has changed." says golden frieza.

"Of course, I realized that your powers have increased quite a significant amount but I wouldn't have known that you'd be this strong." says Goku.

"Based on the energy I'm sensing, I can deduce that I'm much stronger than you." says frieza.

"This is gonna be a good fight." says Goku.

"Not if I win. I could give you a demonstration and kill the boy who thinks he's able to help. I do deserve to kill one of you atleast, do I not?" says frieza.

"You're the one who's gonna die if you touch him. Don't let this exciting battle go to waste." says Goku.

"Ah, what the hell. It becomes clear the moment we decide to fight. Goku, this is goodbye." says frieza.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"From here, things don't look good for you. If I wanted, I'd have already killed you and went on to kill the others, one after the other starting with your pretend son. Therefore, I'm telling you goodbye before your death becomes reality." says frieza pointing down at Ash.

"This kind of thing cost me a lot of effort but the more we talk to eachother the more I wonder if you're right this time. Normally I'd get really excited taking on an enemy this time I'll stay on my guard." says Goku.

Goku and frieza got into fighting position and begin to charge at eachother doing barrages of punches and kicks at eachother. Frieza flew up and aimed beams at goku who clashed his beam with Friezas.

Ground...

While Goku and frieza beam eachother, Bulma gets a telepathic message from whis.

'Hello Bulma!' says whis' voice.

"Whis?" wonders Bulma.

'I'm looking forward to that deluxe strawberry sundae! We'll be there in about 4 minutes 13 seconds.' says whis' voice.

"Huh? You're coming here?" wonders Bulma looking at the sky.

Whis and Beerus...

"Goku took vegeta and left us behind. I'm not forgiving them for this." says Beerus.

Space...

Whis upbruptly stops getting Beerus angrier than he already was with Goku.

"Whis! You can't just stop in the middle of heading to earth! I almost bit my tongue!" growls Beerus.

"I'm sorry but we have unexpected visitors." says Whis.

"Huh?" wonders beerus looking up.

Vados and champa zoomed up to whis and Beerus to greet them but ended up making Beerus unamused.

"Hi Beerus. Didn't expect me, did you?" wonders Champa.

"You! What are you doing in my universe!?" says Beerus.

"...so you're awake. That's unlike you." says champa.

"Bye champa. Your appearance annoys me. So get out of my way so we can get to our destination." says Beerus.

"Awww, you don't wanna see me? Am I to much of a bother to be the company of a crabby god of destruction?" sarcastic champa.

"What did you say!?" wonders Beerus annoyed.

Beerus and champa stared eachother down, not wanting anything to do with eachother.

"This is the seventh universe. The universe six god of destruction has no business coming here." says Beerus.

"I'm just visiting." says champa.

"Oh, i'm so sure." says Beerus.

"And still you accuse me of such things." says champa.

"You're not trying to steal the food of the seventh universe, are you?" wonders Beerus.

"I have no interest in the crappy food of the seventh universe. The dishes of the sixth universe are the best." says champa.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?" wonders Beerus.

"I just came to check things out! Is that problematic?" wonders champa grinning.

"You're lying to me. I hate those kinds of lies." says Beerus.

Champa and Beerus growled at eachother, wanting to battle eachother.

"You really wanna battle me?" wonders champa.

Beerus was growling furiously, wanting champa out of his face and his universe.

"Fine!" says champa.

Beerus got into fighting position awaiting champs first move.

"Vados attack him!" says champa.

"Huh?" wonders vados.

"Heh?" wonders Beerus blinking by twice in confusion.

"Champa, wouldn't it be wise to fight him yourself?" wonders vados.

"I'm to lazy." says champa.

"You're too scared." says Beerus.

"Beerus, we have to hurry." says whis.

"You're right." says Beerus.

"Champa, we need to hurry as well." says vados.

"Until next time grim reaper." says champa.

"Same to you fatso." says Beerus.

Champa and Beerus growled at eachother again then turned away.

"Let's continue vados!" says champa.

"Yes." says vados.

Champa and vados zoomed away to continue their errands within each universe.

"Suspicious..." says Beerus.

Champa and vados...

"Vados, how many do we have so far?" wonders champa.

"We have five." says vados.

"So we only have to find two more. Not bad, if I say so myself." says champa.

"I hope you know what you are doing." says vados.

"The question is, will Beerus realize what I'm doing by the time I get them all?" ponders champa.

Earth...

Goku is struggling to push back Frieza's beam, both beams classing in the middle.

"What do you think of this!?" wonders Goku.

"Wha..what are you doing!?" wonders frieza.

Frieza is exerting more energy, so his beam would overpower gokus.

"It's not over!" says Goku.

"Die miserable monkey! Die so I can kill the rest of your buddies!" says frieza.

"Frieza, I would've never expected you to become this strong." says Goku.

"You will never defeat me! Now die!" says frieza annoyed.

Ground...

"Everyone take cover!" says Gohan looking back at the others.

Everyone on the ground went into hiding and ducked for cover except vegeta who couldn't keep his eyes off the battle.

Sky...

The beams disperse and Goku and Frieza begin attacking each other again.

Ground...

Everyone stood back up and continued their spectating, hoping to get an idea of who was winning.

Dad..." worries Gohan.

"Goku...hang on..." says Krillin.

"I can't tell who's winning or losing. They are evenly matched." says Ash.

"Goku, do your best!" says Roshi.

"Goku, make sure you win!" says tien.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta to see that vegeta wasn't helping Goku fend against frieza.

"Why aren't vegeta and Goku fighting together against this menace?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

Bulma was cut off upon hearing a sound that meant Beerus and whis had arrived to their destination.

"Sorry for making you wait Bulma." says whis.

Everyone except vegeta and jaco turned their heads in shock to see whis and Beerus at the battlefield.

"Beerus!? Whis!?" wonders Krillin.

"You really came." says Bulma.

"Where is that deluxe strawberry sundae treat?" wonders whis.

"We have traveled a long way. So, if it doesn't look as good as it did in the message, I will gladly destroy something." says Beerus.

"O...ok. Understood Beerus. Luckily I have one stored on jacos ship. Be right back." says Bulma.

Bulma got up and went over to where she stored the sundae and grabbed it. While Goku and frieza were busy battling, Beerus and whis couldn't keep their eyes at how yummy the sundae looked.

"Wow! This looks delicious!' says Beerus.

"It's incredible that at a time like this, they'd beable to eat treats like Bulma's sundae." says Krillin turning looking at Beerus and whis.

"It seems that the gods are very different than us." says tien looking at Beerus and whis.

Beerus ate a spoonful of the deluxe sundae and was blown away by the flavor.

"This is even better than I expected! That was a good move for us to come here whis!" says Beerus.

"Indeed Beerus!" says whis enjoying the taste too.

"Oooowww! I just got brain freeze!" says Beerus setting his hands on his head.

"This is the most delicious icecream I've ever tasted." says whis happily.

"Ehhh heh..." says Bulma.

While Goku and Frieza continue to clash, Beerus and Whis eat the sundae parfait.

"It resembles the head of a frog from planet Maroni." says Beerus.

"It may look like it..." says whis.

Beerus took a strawberry and sniffed it then bit into it.

"This is a fruit! It's fresh and delicious whis!" says Beerus amazed.

"Yes, I like it too! It's simple yet delicious Bulma!" says whis happily.

"Heh? I..Im glad you like it." says Bulma turning her head to look back at Beerus and whis.

Beerus and whis look up to see what Bulma was watching to see Goku taking on frieza in the sky.

"It seems frieza has gotten stronger." says Beerus.

"Yes, Goku is really struggling." says whis.

"You can expect that from someone who gets wished back by the dragon balls after a long time." says Beerus eating more of he sundae.

"Indeed. It looks like he's been training." says whis.

Sky...

Goku is failing to keep of with Frieza who managed to slam Goku into the ground.

ground...

Frieza flew down assuming he'd beable to knee him in the stomach but Goku manages to get away from Frieza to catch his breath.

"This is hard. Fortunately I have the advantage." says Goku.

"I told you so." says frieza walking toward Goku.

"As I thought, you are very strong. And to think it took me years to reach this form." says Goku.

"I admire your fighting spirit. It doesnt matter if you're a god or not. You're still a saiyan. Nothing will change that." says frieza.

Frieza chuckles stopping infront of Goku who had finally caught his breath.

"This time I'll make sure there's nothing but your dusty remains. After I kill you, I'll go for a double kill and aim for that ash boy and vegeta. I wonder how good a fighter a human like Ash is compared to vegeta. I really do enjoy the idea of killing everyone around me so my revenge would be fulfilled." says frieza.

Frieza noticed Beerus and whis with the others and was horrified at the sight of the God of Destruction amongst the crowd of spectators.

"B...Beerus!?" wonders frieza shocked.

"What's wrong frieza? Have you become so strong that you don't want to speak respectfully to me?" wonders Beerus.

"What brings you here Beerus?" wonders frieza.

"As you can see, I came here for this delectable treat." says Beerus.

"So you're not here to spoil my revenge?" wonders frieza.

"That's none of my concern. So do whatever you want! But, can you do it somewhere else? There's dust in my dessert." says Beerus.

"So you're not gonna bother me?" wonders frieza.

"I just told you, you could do as you please. Im the god of destruction. I'm noones friend." says Beerus.

"Wait, you mean you're not helping us? Not even just a little?" wonders Bulma.

"A fight is a fight." says Beerus.

"If you're already here, defeat frieza! Then we won't have to die!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Will you shut up." says Beerus.

Beerus takes another strawberry and eats it.

"Don't worry, I'll do everything to keep my icecream safe. If you stay close to me, nothing can happen to you." says Beerus.

All of the z fighters except vegeta and ash went over to Beerus to ensure their safety.

"Hey, Bulma...is that really the god of destruction Beerus?" wonders jaco.

"I've already told you." says Bulma.

"Would you take s picture of us together?" wonders jaco holding up his camera.

"Another camera?" wonders Bulma.

"Please, only one picture." says jaco.

"You'll just transmit that information. Do you want Beerus to find out you're a fan of Goku and frieza?" says Bulma.

"Don't be crazy! I'm a member of the super elite!" says jaco.

"Well, ask him personally if you want his picture." says Bulma.

"Heh?" wonders jaco looking at Beerus.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he became angry and killed you." says Bulma.

"K...killed...?" wonders jaco.

"He might do it in an instant if you get on his bad side." says Bulma.

"Well, in that case, a picture of the god of destruction would be pointless." says jaco putting the camera away.

"I think it's time for me to continue with my vengeance. I will rule the universe." says frieza powering up.

Frieza attacks Goku who is rendered vulnerable. After some combos, Frieza has Goku in pain on the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

Frieza smiled smugly down at Goku who was trying to catch his breath.

"Now, now Goku, tell me how embarrassing it is to get beaten in this form?" wonders frieza.

"The fight isn't over yet." says Goku.

Frieza picked Goku up by the neck with his tail and carried him into the sky.

sky...

Frieza grinned happily, punching Goku in the stomach making Goku cry out in pain.

"Yes, yes, that's the face I want to see. Make it...more...pleasing to me...with the look of despair." says frieza.

Ground...

"That idiot." says vegeta.

Beerus and whis were enjoying their treat while the rest to the z fighters watched the battle in the sky.

"Father..." says Gohan worriedly.

"Who would've thought golden Frieza would be this strong?" wonders Krillin.

"We are in a very bad situation. At this rate, the earth will get destroyed!" says Bulma shaking jaco.

"Could...you stop...sha...king...me?" wonders jaco.

"Ash you up for helping dad?" wonders Gohan.

"It wouldn't be wise to put Pokémon against the fake mewtwo." says ash.

"He's Frieza!" says vegeta.

"I don't care what his name is! My Pokémon aren't strong enough to take him on." says ash.

"Alrighty then, Krillin what about you?" wonders Gohan.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." says Krillin.

Gohan and Krillin were about to help Goku when whis stopped them.

"Don't do it." says whis.

"But..." says Gohan looking at Whis and Beerus.

"There's still a chance he will win. That frieza certainly has become stronger but there's no way he will win if vegeta joins the fight." says Beerus.

"That's right. Vegeta should also join the fight." says Bulma.

"Working together...not something that would happen." says krillin.

"Vegeta! Go team up with Goku before we force ash to take your place!" says Bulma.

"What?!" wonders ash wide eyed.

"Beerus that would be impossible. Joining hands is something those two would never do. They would lose before something like that happens. Such is their pride." says whis.

"Well, someone has to help Goku! He can't do it alone for much longer! Ash, either act like a saiyan or send out your pokemon! You can't arrive and be unable to take on frieza!" says Bulma freaking out.

"What good will that do?" wonders ash.

"AUGH! This is so agitating!" says Bulma angrily.

"Fools, aren't they?" wonders Beerus.

"They are. Just like you beerus." says whis eating more icecream.

"Huh? What was it you said?" wonders Beerus looking at whis.

"Nothing. Nevermind." says whis.

Sky...

The fight continues in Frieza's favor much to Sorbet's delight and everyone else's disdain.

Ground...

"Goku!" worries Krillin.

"Dad!" worries Gohan.

"As expected of frieza. My strategy was not a mistake after all. With his revival, our army is able to rule the universe again." says sorbet amused.

"Hey Bulma, quickly ask your husband to join the fight. When that guy is done for, my body will be in grave danger." says jaco.

"If that was possible I wouldn't be having such a hard time." says Bulma annoyed, slapping jacos head into the ground.

"Bulma is the most dangerous one here." says jaco setting his hands on his head.

Frieza landed on the ground near Goku who was out of breath yet again.

"Oh dear." says whis looking at frieza and Goku.

"Heh?" wonders Beerus.

"Only a part of humiliation I faced of planet namek has returned to you." says frieza walking up to Goku.

"Hehehe...you can really hold grudges for a long time." says Goku.

Flashback...

'At that time, if I had gotten my hands on the dragon balls and wished for eternal life, by now I would've dominated the whole universe. Your interference ruined it all and left me extremely humiliated.' says Friezas voice.

Goku had been flying away from frieza, having ended the fight.

"Die in disgrace at the hands of your master!" says frieza looking up at Goku.

Goku turned around to face what what he assumed was left of Friezas body to see frieza blasting him.

"You fool!" says Goku.

Goku aimed a beam back at frieza that collided with Friezas beam that soon enveloped frieza.

reality...

"From that day onward, there wasn't a day where I didn't think about my revenge toward you." says frieza.

Frieza teleported so he was standing over Goku and began kicking Goku into the sky.

Sky...

Despite being kicked around, Goku thought he could get a hit in but his arm was wrapped by Friezas tail and his other hand was blocked by Friezas hand shocking everyone on the ground.

ground...

"Oh my." says whis.

Sky...

"And with this battle..." says frieza.

Goku attempted to kick frieza but was blocked by Friezas leg.

"...between me and you..." says frieza.

Frieza created a energy orb with his hand, stunning Goku who looked down at it.

"...comes to an end." says frieza grinning.

Frieza blasted Goku creating smoke around Goku and himself.

ground...

"Goku!" worries Krillin.

"Dad!" worries Gohan.

"He's safe, isn't he!?" wonders ash.

Sky...

The smoke cleared around frieza as he regained his breath and chuckled, assuming he had the win.

Ground...

"Gohan...is Goku...?" wonders Krillin.

"I...I don't know. No one is able to sense him when he goes super saiyan god." says Gohan.

"That can't be...Goku?" wonders Bulma shaky eyed.

"No, Bulma look closely. It seems your friend there, is safe despite the close impact." says jaco setting a hand on his forehead, above his eyes.

Everyone looked up to see Goku unharmed with the smoke disappearing.

"Why is he still alive!?" wonders Sorbet stunned.

Sky...

"With your attack just now, I really wasn't sure I would make it." says Goku between breaths.

"Oh my, I guess that's what I get for holding back." says frieza between breaths.

'Kakarot!' says a voice.

Goku looked down to see vegeta calling up to him.

Ground...

"Stop being sloppy with your tactics! If you're going to take forever to notice, I will take the liberty of finishing off frieza since ash doesn't feel up to the task!" says vegeta unamused.

Sky...

"What was that?" wonders frieza looking down at vegeta.

"Vegeta..." says Goku.

Goku realized what vegeta was talking about and began chuckling.

"If you don't mind, could you shut your trap!?" wonders frieza.

Frieza smiled at vegeta, amused by the fact vegeta would be the next to take him on.

"You're going to finish me off?" wonders Frieza.

ground...

"Kakarot, if you know what's best for you, tag me in! For all I know, ash was curious about what the enemy looked like and won't bother battling alongside us." says vegeta.

"I never said that! If my Pokémon were fully evolved then I might consider taking on a enemy like fake mewtwo but you're familiar with his powers unlike me!" says Ash annoyed.

"Shut it ash! Your time to fight will come, it's just not sooner than you think!" says vegeta annoyed.

"Only one taking on fake mewtwo is Goku! As a fighter, I may not be at your level of strength but it's worth a shot." says Ash powering up.

"Kakarot, are you gonna tag me in or not!?" wonders vegeta.

sky...

"Out of the question vegeta! From here on out, it will be interesting. I can't turn this over to you now." says Goku waving his arms.

Ground...

"It's annoying how long you're making me wait!" says Vegeta annoyed.

Sky...

"I know! Just wait a little longer. Maybe just a little bit." says Goku showing vegeta how much more time he wanted.

Ground...

"Your 'little bit' is very unreliable." says vegeta.

Sky...

"This time for sure. It really will be 'a bit longer'." says Goku smiling awkwardly.

Ground...

"Fine. You two are the better choices to take on fake mewtwo. I'll just watch from here." says Ash powering down.

Sky...

"I will not stand you two looking down on me! I will get to Ash the moment you two are beable to move!" says frieza.

"Sorry. But the game is over!" says Goku smirking.

Ground...

"When did this become a game to Goku?" wonders ash.

"I don't trust it but we have no choice but to believe in goku." says Krillin.

"Vegeta finally offers to help and Goku declines..." says Bulma wearily.

sky...

"Say frieza, didn't you go through alot to be revived and come back here?" wonders Goku.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working." says frieza.

"You would be better off leaving on a high note while you're still waiting to battle." says Goku.

Frieza laughed at the way Goku was treating the battle.

"Retreat while my win is so close at hand? That's only a strategy a saiyan would advise. What a stupid thing to say. Do you think I'll simply back off from my victory?" wonders frieza.

"So you won't?" wonders Goku itching his nose.

"You won't?" wonders frieza.

"It's up to you but if you stick around, the battle is only gonna get harder to accomplish. You should know where this is headed. From here on out, I'll be the one turning things around." says Goku shrugging amused.

"How can you say that with no hesitation?" wonders frieza.

"Apparently, you haven't noticed it yet. The weakness of your golden form, golden frieza." says Goku.

"What you're trying to do is confuse me with lies. I won't fall for that." says golden frieza.

"Is that really it?" wonders Goku.

"The outcome became clear during our battle until now. You're not going to turn this around. Where is this weakness you're talking about?" says frieza.

"It's true that I can't show it to you now, but in time you'll see for yourself." says Goku.

"Is that so? In that case, I should kill you and end your game right now." says frieza.

"I won't go down easily." says Goku.

Goku powered up and gained a blue aura around him which intreged frieza.

"If you had such power, you should've used it from the beginning." says frieza.

"I'll take you on with all my strength now." says Goku.

"That's a good idea. I'll beat you to a pulp while you keep up at full power and then proceed to kill you once and for all." says Frieza powering up.

"You are a crazy powerful guy after all." says Goku.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" wonders frieza.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"Didn't you?" wonders frieza.

"It wouldn't be a serious fight if you didn't." says Goku.

Ground...

Everyone was watching the fight, trying to figure out who was winning the continued bout between frieza and Goku.

"Goku and frieza still had this much power hidden within them?" wonders Krillin.

"If frieza were like a legendary Pokémon...what level would he be?" says ash.

"Power levels like theirs are unimaginable. I can't imagine getting to their level anymore." says Gohan.

"This is getting Goku nowhere, he needs one of us to help him even if he denies it." says Krillin.

"We are depending on you dad." says Gohan.

Sky...

Frieza and Goku were doing barrages of punches and kicks at eachother that were getting them nowhere.

"Not yet." thinks Goku.

Goku made it appear as though he was to busy with his thought to notice he was sent flying due to frieza punching him.

"Just a little more." thinks Goku.

Goku punched frieza in the stomach, launching frieza backwards. Frieza and Goku began blasting eachother with ki blasts. Frieza flew into the smoke that was created around Goku and punched Goku, giving Goku little time to block.

ground...

"That saiyan had me scared when he talked about frieza having a weakness. But Frieza is still the one with the upper hand." says sorbet.

"Not again. Goku keps getting in bad situations." says Bulma.

"What's wrong Goku?" wonders Krillin.

"Dad..." says Gohan.

Sky...

Goku gets launched out of the smoke then gets continuously punched by Frieza who flew up to him.

"Do you...finally understand...your place!?" wonders Frieza slamming Goku toward the ocean.

"This is bad. I'm at a disadvantage under water." thinks Goku.

Frieza smirked and teleported below Goku.

"Drowning isnt how I plan to kill a saiyan!" says Frieza.

Once Goku was within range, Frieza kicked him across the water, onto the cliff, near his ship. Despite slowly getting up, Goku watched Frieza land infront of him, chuckling to himself. Goku was out of breath, keeping his eyes on frieza as he walked toward the saiyan. Before Goku could do anything Frieza teleported up to Goku grinning menacingly.

Ground...

"This is my victory. Die!" says Frieza punching goku.

Everyone was on edge, hoping to see which became victorious. Despite pinching Goku's forehead, Goku had his eyes closed and didn't budge from where he stood.

"What the...?!" wonders Frieza shocked.

"It looks like your time limit is over." says Goku.

Frieza was too stunned or words watching Goku grab his wrist.

"This is my victory." says Goku.

Frieza yanked his arm away in anger but was punched in the head like frieza did to Goku, launching Frieza into a boulder.

"Impossible!" says Frieza trying to catch his breath.

"That Goku, he really did turn the battle around." says Krillin.

"You did it Goku! Now make Frieza go away!" says Bulma bopping Jacos head.

Frieza managed to lift himself up and angrily glared at Goku.

"This is...my..." says Frieza.

"Frieza, over here." whispers sorbet.

Frieza looked over at sorbet and grinned evilly. Frieza and sorbet exchanged words and nodded putting the plan into action.

"Got it." whispers sorbet going back into hiding.

"Do you finally get it?" wonders Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Frieza.

"That's your weakness." says goku walking up to Frieza.

"What do you mean?" wonders Frieza.

"You rushed over here as soon as you achieved that form, didn't you?" wonders Goku.

"So what if I did?" wonders Frieza.

"Your golden Frieza form consumes a lot of your physical strength. You no longer have the strength left to finish me off. I think s little more time and I would've been done for." says Goku.

Beerus and whis finally finished their deluxe sundae and set their spoons down.

"Ehhh...did he really think..?" wonders Beerus.

"It seems Goku used his head this time." says whis.

"If you came here after getting accustomed to your new form, then I would've lost for sure." says Goku.

"Such a thing...I can not...accept!" says Frieza angrily.

Frieza went to punch Goku but goku caught Friezas fist, causing smoke to appear.

"Frieza you can't defeat me now." says Goku.

Frieza fell to his knees acting like he was in despair.

"Frieza?" wonders sorbet peaking at Goku and frieza, with his back turned.

"With this, you should beable to understand." says Goku.

"Damn it!" says Frieza angrily punching the ground.

Goku reverted back to normal, glaring down at frieza.

"There's no point in finishing the fight." says Goku unamused.

"Why?!" chants Frieza.

"I already told you why." says Goku.

"Why did such a thing happen!?" wonders Frieza.

"Get up and quickly leave. I'll happily take you on any time yo..." says goku.

Vegeta was stunned to see a lazer beam go through Goku's chest, causing Goku to look down in shock.

"I did it." says sorbet happily.

"That moron just had to go and assume things." says vegeta unamused.

Frieza stood up and walked up to Goku who was sprawled on the ground unconscious.

"Sorbet, you can sometimes be useful too. Good job." says Frieza.

"Thank you very much." says sorbet.

"It was a good idea to come up with a strategy in case Goku took the advantage over me." says Frieza.

"That Frieza is more sneaky than he is evil." says Beerus.

"Uh huh. Even so, Goku does have a habit of being too relaxed, thus letting his guard down." says whis.

"Such a thing...?" wonders Bulma.

"Frieza..." says Goku managing to get up.

Frieza slaps Goku causing him to fall on his back, then walks up to Goku and steps on his wound, causing to Goku cry out in pain.

"You may be strong but you've let your guard down. That bad habit is your weakness. While being so powerful, you lost because of a ray gun. How do you feel about that?" says Frieza.

Goku was to busy crying out in pain to answer him.

"Now the story of my grand revenge has reached the final climax." says Frieza.

While hearing Goku's cries of pain, Frieza began laughing, causing more pain to the wound.

"Now, drop dead!" says Frieza forming an energy ball with his finger.

A ki blast was aimed at Frieza, forcing Frieza to jump back and stop his attack. Frieza looked up to see where the ki blast came from to see vegeta holding his hand out.

"Now, as good as it sounds having two against one, I'll be the one tagging in for Kakarot." says vegeta.


	29. Chapter 29

**mini party songs:**

 **Thunder by imagine dragons**

 **Invisible touch by genesis**

 **whatever it takes by lifehouse**

 **Heaven is a place on earth by Belinda carlisle**

 **Fly by sugar ray**

 **i feel it coming by The Weeknd for daft punk**

 **If I could turn back time by Cher**

 **whats left of me by nick lachey**

 **better than me by hinder**

 **praying by kesha**

 **Nothing's gonna stop us now by Daniel Padilla ft Morisette Amon**

 **Breathe by Michelle branch**

 **Something just like this by the chainsmokers ft Coldplay**

 **I would do anything for love by meatloaf**

 **Run away by Bon Jovi**

 **Rock you like a hurricane by scorpions**

 **Glory days by Bruce springsteen**

 **Water under the bridge by adele**

 **Everyone you look by Jesse fredrick(full house theme)**

 **Hold the line by toto**

 **Don't dream, it's over crowded house**

"To bad I can't have you kill Kakarot. He's an idiot but I need him to get myself stronger." says vegeta.

"Vegeta. So I can't kill Goku? I will beable to kill everyone else then?" wonders Frieza.

Sky...

Vegeta flew up to Goku unamused to be handling Frieza after specifically wanting to kill Frieza before Goku was unable to move.

Ground...

"I screwed up, didn't I?" wonders Goku.

"I could say many things about this but I'll just stick with one." says Vegeta landing next to Goku.

"That is?" wonders Goku.

"Even though whis warned you about this, you're still a moron for assuming you'll beable to do this on your own. As much as we like fighting on our own terms, we have someone here who needs to see why we are the only ones who can take on frieza." says vegeta.

Goku went to chuckle but he was in too bad a shape to do it for long.

"Krillin, you brought the sensu beans right? Give Kakarot one or he will die." says vegeta.

"As if I'd let you!" says Frieza.

Sky...

Vegeta ran up to Goku and kicked him into the air and before Frieza could put another lazer through him, vegeta teleported infront of Goku and swatted it toward sorbet, almost hitting him.

Ground...

Goku lands in Krillin and Gohans arms.

"Frieza..." says sorbet walking toward Frieza.

Sorbet fell to the ground making Frieza furious, looking up at vegeta.

sky...

"Dad!" says Gohan worried.

"Are you ok?" wonders tien.

"Yeah, I'm alive somehow." says Goku.

"Goku, we only have one sense bean left. You better eat it." says Krillin.

"Sorry...I thought I could take him on alone like years ago." says Goku.

Goku ate the sense bean and stood up, happily waving to vegeta.

"Thanks vegeta! You're a real life savor!" says Goku.

Sky...

"As thanks, I'll be handling the good part. Ash can handle the rest if there's anything of him to take on when I'm finished." says vegeta.

Ground...

"Yeah, you got it!" says Goku.

"Vegeta, how dare you interfere with my revenge!? Why are you fighting in his place? Is it because you want to save the last of your monkey race? Goku said Ash was human yet he appears to be a saiyan so wouldn't it be wise to have me fight the inexperienced fighter then you? Even if you were to take me on alone, you wouldn't stand a chance." says Frieza.

Sky...

Vegeta smirked and powered up to super saiyan god blue shocking everyone except Beerus, Whis and goku.

ground...

"No way!" says Frieza shocked.

Frieza was too stunned for words watching vegeta land on the ground.

"Apparently you wouldn't know but I can turn blue as well. I too can transform beyond the legendary super saiyan form. Hell, many things went on while you were dead so seeing ash confuses a lot of people when they first meet him, including us our first time. Despite that, we treated like he was one of Kakarots kids and grew accustomed to the way ash looks like he's part of Kakarots family even though we are living different lives. If you want to get to the unique boy, you have to go through me next." says vegeta.

"What's this? Vegeta also got his hands on the power of a super saiyan god?" wonders Roshi.

"And yet he called me a cheater! How many forms did he skip to be at blue form? Goku managed to get every single form so that leaves out god red and super saiyan 3." says ash.

"Yeah. Unlike me who achieved the power of the super saiyan god through other saiyans, he achieved the power on his own." says Goku.

"Unlike him, I didn't try to go god saiyan and ended up with red hair and red eyes." says ash.

"Unlike saiyans you shouldn't have a way to go super saiyan of any form, let alone go from black hair to red hair and brown eyes to red eyes." says Jaco.

"Yeah...Ash going super saiyan the first time was confusing but we didn't know what he was capable at the time so we rolled with it and now it isn't strange to us. We're so used to having ash around that we don't get bothered by the fact he's not a fighter like us." says Gohan.

"I'd love to send Ash to my superiors but it would be to much paperwork to figure out what universe hed belong too." says Jaco.

"What other universe could there be where trainers and Pokémon truly belong? I can't see myself being away from my extended family and their friends." says Ash.

"They're not really family to you. They've played with your mind to the point you see yourself as one of them and continue on in life as if nothing seems off." says Jaco.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! Ash is a unique kid and he will always be one. He finally found a father figure and you wanna take that away!?" sash Bulma annoyed.

"No...this all seems peculiar to me. I can't fathom all you told me before Frieza showed himself and now seeing ash...it's unbelievable how well Ash fits in with people like you." says Jaco.

"People like us?" wonders Bulma glaring at Jaco.

"Errrrr..." says Jaco wearily.

Frieza began aiming ki blasts at Vegeta who swatted them away, walking toward Frieza.

"Th...this can't be happening!" says Frieza stunned.

"You already know this well enough but I'm not tender hearted like kakarot and I'll never give you the chance to kill a kid like Ash. Prepare yourself." says Vegeta.

"As expected of vegeta! You're all talk and no wins as long as Goku is around." says Frieza.

Vegeta teleported up to Frieza and punched him in the stomach. No matter how much punches and kicks Frieza threw at Vegeta, Vegeta would be able to get a hit him.

"Hate to do this last minute but if Frieza tries any, you better gather your friends and Delia." says Gohan.

"I was just about to suggest that but how long will it take until everything becomes nothing but bits and pieces of earth?" wonders ash.

"I don't know what Vegeta has in mind but this is the only chance you'll get." says Gohan.

"Good point. At this time I can only go to Alola, I doubt I'd beable to get to the rest of the regions." says Ash.

"Go before it's too late." says Krillin.

Ash nodded and instant transmissioned to his house to get Delia, Mimey and Pikachu then head to Alola to gather his classmates and teacher.

Alola...

Rotom dex was flying toward the farmers market when he noticed Ash and Pikachu appear.

"Ash, you're back and with your mom!" says Rotom dex shocked.

"Yeah, i need to get the class and professor. Do you know where they are?" wonders ash.

"I don't know what the class does when they get home but-"

"What's going on down here?" wonders Ash heading down the steps.

"Uhhh ash...arent you looking for them? It seemed urgent." says rotom dex.

"Sh! There's a battle going on and I wanna check it out." says Ash.

Ash and Pikachu headed toward a crowd that was watching a Pokémon battle and began checking out the battle leaving Delia, Mimey and rotom dex.

"All right, blastoise, use skull bash!" says the sailor.

Blastoise charged at lyconroc using skull bash.

"Counter." says the mystery trainer.

Lyconroc punched blastoise in the stomach using counter. Blastoise was knocked toward its trainer, leaving the sailor speechless.

"We...we got completely trashed..." says the sailor.

"Blastoise's weight is estimated to be 100 kilos! How could lyconroc win?" says rotom dex amazed.

"Awesome!" says Ash amazed.

Rotom dex flew over to lyconroc and took pictures of it.

"Data update! Lyconroc and blacky are 99.95% the mysterious lyconroc trainer." says Rotom dex.

"Really!?" wonders Ash excitedly.

"Ash! Don't you need to look for your classmate friends?" wonders rotom dex.

Ash ignored rotom dex, running up to the mystery trainer.

"Im ash from pallet town and I'm looking for my classmates." says ash.

"You're looking for your classmates and you decided I might know." says the mystery trainer.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you saw some of them. Anyway, that battle was awesome! If we had the time...could you by chance...?" says Ash urging for a battle.

"Big brother!" says a voice.

Ash and the mystery trainer turned their heads to see Lillie run up to them.

"Lillie?" wonders the mystery trainer.

"I didn't expect the mystery trainer to be you." says Lillie.

"Lillie, urgent matters came up in kanto! I need the class and professor Kukui right now." says Ash.

"Why? What's wrong? Aren't the trainers in kanto able to do it?" wonders Lillie.

"I don't have time to tell specifics, we need to find the others and leave as soon as possible!" says Ash.

Hobbs walked up to the trio while the trio was chatting to eachother.

"Please Lillie! We need to get everyone away from Alola!" says ash frantically.

"This feels rushed Ash. What exactly is the cause of you needing us to come wth you?" says Lillie.

"Sorry Lillies brother and Hobbs but we need to go." says Ash grabbing Lillies hand.

"Can't we do this another time ash!?" wonders Lillie.

"I can't explain it in terms you'd know, you're better off having me show you the dire situation." says Ash.

"Dire situation? Then wouldn't it be better to stay here?" wonders Lillie.

Ash shook his head and set his hand on Delia's shoulder.

"Ash you're freaking me out." says Lillie.

"I don't like using instant transmission around people but we're wasting time as it is." says Ash.

"Wait ash, I'm confused-"

Ash used instant transmission to head back to the battlefield in the wasteland.

z fighters vs Frieza...

Frieza reverted back to normal and fell to his knees, speechlessly twitching in shock by the sudden depleted power.

"Friezas power is..." says Krillin shocked.

"It's over." says Goku.

Ash and Pikachu appeared with Lillie and Delia, having only seen Lillie when he got back to Alola to look for his class.

"What is all this? Who's the Pokémon fighting the blue haired man?" wonders Lillie stunned.

"Sorry guys, I could only find my friend Lillie. I didn't want mom to perish either so I brought her too." says Ash.

"Well you tried. That's all that matters." says Gohan.

"Who are the people around us?" wonders Lillie.

"Them? They're the z fighters. You should remember seeing my uhh dad Goku and this is my big brother Gohan and their friends Krillin, tien, Roshi, Bulma and the guy battling is Vegeta." says Ash.

"And they are standing around while that vegeta guy takes on the scary looking pokemon?" wonders Lillie.

"I thought he was a Pokémon too but he isn't." says Ash scratching the back of his head.

"What else could he be if he isn't a Pokémon?" wonders Lillie.

"He's an old enemy of theirs that appears to look like a mewtwo but has no connection to it." says Ash.

"D...damn you! This...this can't be happening. Me defeated by vegeta? This can't be happening!" says Frieza annoyed.

"You're era has ended Frieza. You won't beable to be revived again." says Vegeta aiming a ki blast at frieza.

"Same as you guys." says Frieza looking up at Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders vegeta.

Knowing he cant win the fight, Frieza blows up the Earth, breaking apart the wasteland.

"Whis." says Beerus.

"On it." says whis forming a barrier around themselves and everyone next to them.

Satan city, kanto...

Son house...

Pan was crying and Videl was trying to calm her down.

"It's ok. It's ok. There...there pan." says Videl looking down at pan.

Z Fighters vs frieza...

The earth was splitting in half with only everyone at the wasteland knowing about it.

Satan city, kanto...

police station...

"I'm going out shopping for dinner. Anything you'd like to eat?" says android 18.

Z Fighters vs Frieza...

Everything in the wastland was breaking apart around Friezas ship.

Kanto forest...

Son house...

"Recently, this has been popular." says chichi eating a meat bun, reading a magazine.

Space...

Earth was on the verge of being split in half...

Earth...

Alola...

Hobbs watched Gladion walk away, hoping Gladion would consider coming home with him.

Satan city, kanto...

Satan house...

Hercule and buu were asleep on the couch.

capsule corp, west city...

Mr and mrs brief were having tea and cakes outside, enjoying the beautiful day when they noticed something come their way.

Soon the planet was enveloped in s bright light that stunned android 18, Goten and trunks.

Space...

Where Earth once stood...

"How could he do that?" wonders Krillin.

Bulma fell to her knees in despair over losing her family.

"Vegeta...trunks...mom and dad...they're all gone..." says Bulma teary eyed.

"Videl...pan..." says Gohan in shock and worry.

"Marron...18..." says Krillin.

"You mean to tell me, if Ash hadn't come to drag me away, I'd be dead...our friends...the professor..HOBBS! MY BROTHER!" says Lillie horrified.

"We would be dead if I searched for the others in Alola...it wouldn't even matter if I got back to you if everyone on earth was gonna get killed during the fight." says Ash looking at Lillie gloomily.

"Don't say it like that!" says Lillie tearing up.

"I wasn't trying to say it like that. I'm trying to say that the earth would've been blown up regardless of if I managed to find everyone or not..." says Ash.

"If you hadn't been friends with these people, we wouldn't have dead friends or thousands of dead Pokémon!" says Lillie angrily.

"I should've told him to be with you and his other Hawaiian friends but I told him to bring you as well as them to us yet he only managed to keep you and his mom safe." says Gohan.

"That heartless tyrant. Damn that frieza. He took everyone down with him." says tien.

"Not true. Frieza isn't dead." says whis.

"He can survive the vacuum of space. He probably planned this." says Beerus.

"Damn it...I should've finished Frieza off so ash could continue catching monsters with his friends." says Goku clenching his first.

"I...I failed at making sure all my friends didn't have he same fate as the other humans and Pokémon." says Ash clenching his fist shadow eyed.

"In that case, Goku should be the one to finish him off so we can resume our lives and go about our businesses like usual." says whis.

"Blonde girl, it wasn't ash who caused this. It was the fighter with a soft side that got you guys no earth to live on." says Beerus.

"But Beerus...how-"

"Goku should be the one to kill Frieza since he's to blame for this." says Beerus.

"Wh...what...what do you mean?" wonders Goku.

"Redo and fix things." says whis.

"Redo and fix things? That reminds me, I remember you saying it to vegeta and me once before but..." says Goku.

flashback...

beerus' world...

A butterfly fluttered passed beerus' nose making Beerus sneeze away a moon.

"That was close. I couldn't see t coming at all." says Goku.

"Seems there's no need to redo and fix it this time." says whis.

Reality...

"I can rewind time. Beerus once destroyed the sun, so I rewound time s bit and smacked beerus to make him stop. After all, it's very dark without the sun." says whis.

"Rewinding time?" wonders jaco.

"You can really do that?" wonders Bulma.

"Yes but 3 minutes is the limit." says whis.

"We can go about our day as if nothing happened?" wonders Lillie.

"In a sense, yes. Should I do it Goku?" wonders whis.

"Yes. Please do it whis." says Goku.

"Got it." says whis.

"Ash, when we get back to Alola, let's pretend all this was fake so you can gain more Pokémon with Goten and trunks." says Lillie.

"Sure Lillie. Would be hard to believe anyway." says Ash.

"Ok but before I do this, I meant to say another thing about my ability to rewind time. Once I rewind time, I won't beable to rewind time for some time. There won't be any to save earth if your first attempt fails." says whis.

"What do you meany by-"

"I may not agree with a conjoined earth but it's only fair to see how much longer it will last like this." says Whis.

"Uhhh thanks?" wonders Goku.

Whis tapped his staff twice on the ground and soon everything was back to the moment Ash appeared with Lillie and his mom.

Z fighters vs Frieza...

Everyone was stunned to see vegeta and frieza again but didn't wanna confuse vegeta on the matter at hand.

"D...damn you! This...this can't be happening. Me defeated by vegeta? This can't be happening!" says Frieza annoyed.

"You're era has ended Frieza. You won't beable to be revived again." says Vegeta aiming a ki blast at frieza.

"Same as you guys." says Frieza looking up at Vegeta.

"Sorry to do this to you ash but we need Frieza to perish." says Goku.

"No problem but next time, let me help you instead of you hogging the fun." says Ash.

Goku nodded and went ssj God blue shocking Lillie, leaving her speechless.

"Vegeta!" says Krillin worriedly.

Goku formed a orb in his hands amazing Lillie and chrged toward vegeta and frieza.

"Move vegeta! Get out of the way!" says Goku.

Vegeta turned his head to see Goku coming toward him and frieza and angrily teleported away.

"Frieza!" says Goku.

Goku fires a Kamehameha at Frieza, completely destroying him.

"Damn it all!" says frieza.

"That was close." says Goku reverting back to normal.

"I don't wanna call your family freaks but uhhhh...is that why you're abnormal in some occasions?" wonders Lillie.

"Yeah. What's normal to us is impossible or unlikely to be a thing yet it is and you saw it. They're the reason b hind me looking different during Pikachus z move." says Ash.

"I uhh...well that is...I can't think of anything to say. My mind went blank trying to fathom what happened." says Lillie.

"What the hell Kakarot!?" wonders vegeta reverting but back to normal.

"I had to do something vegeta." says Goku.

"But kakarot...what was that about? It was my turn not yours! You hogged the fight!" says vegeta annoyed.

"My bad! My bad! I had no choice!" says Goku running the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" wonders vegeta.

"Goku, I'm glad you made it in time." says whis.

"Well done Goku!" says Krillin happily.

"Dad!" says Gohan happily.

"You saved the planet!" says Bulma happily.

"Seriously Kakarot, what's going on?" wonders vegeta.

Jaco was on Friezas ship, amazed by how well equipped it was.

"The specifications of this ship are amazing!" says Jaco.

"I see...so Ash had no choice to bring one of his friends fro me Alola moments before Frieza destroyed the world. So you had to reverse time so that he wouldn't have the chance." says vegeta.

"Good grief...what an ill matched story. A god of destruction helping to renew a fused earth that shouldn't have been a thing and keep it from getting destroyed." says Beerus.

Everyone smiled back at Beerus, happy to know he made an exception to his way of destruction.

"But earth was returned back to normal thanks to you." says Bulma.

"Hearing thanks seems odd to me. Ahhh what am I saying? Even I feel you hadn't fused a world full of monsters and a world where people only battle, I'd still let whis reverse time so you could have the win." says beerus.

"I'll prepare a big feast in honor of you two to show our gratitude. Ash, leave your friend here and bring your other friends to us so we can celebrate together." says Bulma.

"That'd be great! You guys will get to meet my friends and the professor without there being any awkwardness between what goes on!" says ash happily.

"I'm looking forward to it!" says whis happily.

Bulma turned hr head to see Jacob come into view.

"Jaco, aren't you gonna arrest someone? Tampering with time is a big phelony according to galactic laws, right?" wonders Bulma.

"I didn't see anything." says Jacob awkwardly turning away.

"Ash, Goten and trunks never got to have a party last time so this will be a great surprise for them. I'll go ahead and head out to bring them to your place Bulma. We need to gather the namek dragon balls to resurrect piccolo." says Goku.

"I better leave then too. I want them to properly introduce themselves instead of having awkward conversations." says Ash.

Goku used instant transmission to get to dendes lookout and ash used instant transmission to get to Alola and gather his friends and the professor.

"Excuse me, I'll take my leave too." says Gohan and flew away.

Satan city, kanto...

son house...

"Videl!" says Gohan running into the house.

"What's the rush Gohan?" wonders Videl.

"Thank goodness. Videl and pan are unharmed." sighs Gohan in relief, seeing pain smiling up at him.

"Huh?" wonders Videl looking up at Gohan.

"I wanted to come back and ask how Hawaii went but now I'm just relieved that you're safe and I plan on protecting you both." says Gohan.

"Uh, ok." says Videl.

Gohan leaned down to hug pan.

"W...wait, Gohan?" wonders Videl.

"I'll protect you, no matter what." says Gohan.

"Gohan." says Videl blushing.

capsule corp...

Time went by and everyone was at capsule corp enjoying the party Bulma quickly set up.

"Golden Frieza, huh? Who could've thought that frieza could become so powerful?" wonders piccolo.

"Yeah, a little longer and I would've lost." says Goku.

Trunks and Goten were excited to hear what happened during the battle against Frieza.

"Trunks, I wish we had the chance to watch as well." says Goten.

"Yeah, goten. If he ever gets revived, we'll be the ones to beat him up and I'll end him by slicing him in half!" says trunks jumping onto the table.

The z fighters stared at trunks remembering hoe future trunks killed Frieza.

"Huh? Did I say something weird?" wonders trunks.

Piccolo and Goku laughed at the idea of kid trunks wanting to do what his future self already accomplished.

"Everyone! I hope you all got aquatinted with eachother because the feat is finally ready! Eat to your heart's content since most of you saved the world!" says Bulma waving down at everyone's from the balcony.

"We also have Satans special sweets here!" says hercule.

Ashs classmates and the professor were confused by the fact the earth was saved except for Lillie who wanted to keep it out of her mind.

"I've been waiting for this." says Beerus standing up.

Everyone below the balcony went upstairs to the balcony and becgan chowing down the food given they put on their plates.

"Food sure does taste best after a battle." says Goku.

"I want that." says Marron pointing at a food item on the table.

"This?" wonders android 18 grabbing the food next to the bread.

"I'm impressed Ash! Your dad's friend sure does know how to put on a banquet!" says Sophocles getting more food.

"I know right! There's plenty of food between everyone that we may have left overs by the time it's over!" says Ash.

"Why are the cat guy and blue skinned guy sitting alone?" wonders kiawe.

"They like to be as close to the food as possible. I guess?" says Ash.

"That makes sense, I think?" wonders kiawe.

"Two shrimp and vegetable temporas." says the vender.

"What a wonderful aroma. Don't you agree Beerus?" says whis happily.

"Whis, were you secretly eating all this food while I was asleep?" wonders Beerus.

"O...only once." says whis sweat dropping.

Beerus kept staring at whis in suspicion toward the way whis was talking.

"Two times...three times." says whis.

"Whis tell me the truth." says Beerus.

"Isn't it ok? Well, let's eat while the food is still hot." says whis.

"It's not ok! It's not ok at all! Eating delicious foods by yourself! I won't let you off next time if you disappear while I'm asleep." says Beerus angrily.

Jaco walked up to where Beerus and whis were sitting and sat downcast next to beerus.

"One cheese tempura over here please!" says Jaco.

"Sure!" says the vender.

"A leave serving of what he's having for me!" says Beerus.

"Coming right up!" says the vender.

"Piccolo. I'm sorry, because of me..."says Gohan worried.

"Don't worry about it. You did your best!" says Piccolo turning his head.

"Piccolo. If it's ok with you, could you...would you train me again?" wonders Gohan.

"Train you like hen you were little?" wonders piccolo.

"Yeah, I realized something during that battle. In order to protect the ones important to me, I need to get as powerful as possible for the next enemy." says Gohan.

"Gohan. It can't be helped. Better prepare yourself to train your dulled body." says piccolo.

"Thanks piccolo. I will!" says Gohan.

"Wow ash has so many amazing friends here. When we leave, Ash won't beable to see them for another while." says Lana.

"Yeah, would be a shame to go back to Alola." says Mallow.

"What do you think Lillie?" wonders Lana.

"Huh? It's hard to believe he has a family and friends who never had Pokémon before." says Lillie.

"You said it. Ash loves being around them though and if your happy, you know you're with good people who love having you around despite some differences. Ash tried to tell us the best he could and now we can see what he meant by moments he'd have to be away." says professor Kukui.

"You guys only see what is shown currently. If you saw what happened during Ashs time away, you'd see why he is the way he is in Alola." says Lillie.

"There's nothing to be worried about when he has people who would be there for him and I'm not sure who'd be in need of help but he wants to do what he can, fighting alongside his warrior friends." says Lillie trying to keep smiling.

Goku walked up to vegeta with a plate of food.

"What is it? I won't be thanking you for saving me. I saved you too." says vegeta.

"That's not what I had in mind vegeta. As whis said, we wouldn't be in that situation if we both had been working together since the beginning." says Goku.

"Do you think we should occasionally team up? Ash would be ready for battle despite having monsters so why is it we can't ever do things together when ash can take on enemies with his friends? Is that fair for him to see he could help friends or his friends help him while we battle on our own terms?" wonders Goku.

"Sorry but no." says vegeta.

"I feel the same way!" says Goku.

"It's the first time we agreed on something." says vegeta turning around.

Next day...

Alola...

Ash, Pikachu, Goten and trunks caught up to the mystery boy who had just defeated team rocket, keeping them from taking his lyconroc.

"Hey, Lillies brother!" says Ash running up to the mystery boy.

"My name is Gladion." says Gladion.

"Oh right, Gladion. Gladion, I wanna tryout a rock type z move too!" says Ash.

"Do you have a rock type?" wonders Gladion.

"Sure I do! Why?" says ash sending out rockruff.

"If you have a rock type, you must have a rock type z Crystal." says Gladion.

"Nope!" smiles Ash.

"Then go through the island challenge and pass the akala island grand trial." says Gladion.

"Right! We'll pass the grand trial for sure! Whatya say pikachu and Rockruff?" says Ash looking down at Pikachu.

Pikachu and Rockruff agreed.

"I just hope nothing else causes me to almost miss the next trial." says Ash.

"Good! Let's finish this." says Gladion.

"Gladion!" says Lillie happily.

"It's Lillie!" say ash and Gladion stunned.

"It can't be time for school, could it? Hope not." says Ash.

"You better hurry up or you will be late for school!" freaks rotom dex.

"It's really that late!?" says ash stunned.

"No one has a watch so...we might be late by the time we get there." says Trunks.

"I got so caught up in what happened yesterday, I lost track of time when I got back with Goten and trunks, tried to be sure I was early enough to get to Gladion and now we're late for school!? Next time...I hope we're off." says ash spazzing.

"Relax ash! I said there is a possibility of you being late. I never said you were." says rotom dex.

"What a shame. We'll have to battle some other time. I find it difficult with my sister watching me." says Gladion.

"Ok sure. Just let me know when and where." says Ash holding out his hand.

"The look in your Rockruffs eyes, I like it." says Gladion shaking Ashs hand.

"Huh?" wonders ash.

"It's similar to the look in lyconrocs eyes." says Gladion letting go of Ashs hand.

"Thanks." says ash.

Rockruff was delighted to hear the compliment. Lyconroc set its paw on Rockruffs head happy to see a Rockruff like it. Pikachu was happy to know lyconroc took a liking to Rockruff. Gladion and lyconroc left the beach just as Lillie ran up to Ash.

"Ash! Where is my brother going? Did you tell him what really happened?" wonders Lillie.

"Gladion left already." says Ash.

Did you tell him what really happened?" wonders Lillie.

"Uhhh no. At most I freaked out for a second but it's all good." says Ash.

"Atleast that's one good thing. I wanted to get him to come home for once even if I had to take him by force." says Lillie.

Snowy happily agreed.

Hell...

Frieza was back in hell, watching the parade of stuffed animals from his cacoon.

"Welcome back!" say the fairies.

"NO!" freaks Frieza squirming.


	30. Chapter 30

beerus' world...

Whis was enjoying a cup of tea with the tea that Bulma gave him.

"This is simply wonderful. Exquisite even." says Whis happily.

Whis heard Goku grunting and looked over at Goku and vegeta who were training by positioning themselves into a handstand wearing a suit that strengthens gravity but doing push-ups with their thumb touching the ground.

"49,994...49,995..." says Vegeta.

"49,996..." says Goku.

"49,997..." says Vegeta.

"49,998..." says Goku.

Whis went back to drinking his tea, minding his own business.

"What's wrong? You tired?" wonders Goku.

"Tch...damn it! 49,999..." says Vegeta.

"...50,000!" says Goku.

"Gah...it's hard to believe that these suits somehow manage to create more grueling resistance. It's getting really tough!" says vegeta.

"It seems even with the suits on, you two can now move a considerable amount." says Whis.

Whis looked up to see a streak of purple light crash into the ground nearb that caused Goku and vegeta to fall.

"What was that?" wonders vegeta leaning himself up.

Goku was curious to, getting on his hands and knees.

"Seriously...always showing up unannounced.

"Huh? You mean people caused the crash?" wonders Goku looking back at Whis.

Beerus angrily blasted his castle and walked out in a fit of rage.

"I gladly let you two train here yet you both go as far as making a loud noise while I'm trying to nap! You sure have some nerve!" growls Beerus.

"Don't tell me he thinks it's us." says Goku looking up at the castle.

"I...it seems that way." says Vegeta looking up at the castle.

Goku and vegeta freak out when seeing Beerus create atom energy blasts. They go to run but were slowed down due to the suits and Beerus was able to blast Goku and Vegeta before they could get far.

"Good grief. It's suddenly gotten lively.

"If we've don't hide somewhere, we'll surely die." says Goku.

No matter how far they struggled to get, Goku and vegeta got blasted without giving their side of what happened. The smoke cleared showing Champa and vados on a path in the forest, eyeing the castle from afar.

"We could have landed closer to the location without being noisy. Arriving quietly would have been the right choice." says vados.

"Hey, a big star needs to make a flashy entrance." says Champa.

"This will be as flashy as it gets then." says vados.

"Doing this in a rush would've been unpleasant." says Champa forming a thumbs down with his hand.

"Maybe we should've chosen a better time." says Vados.

"It's all going to be fine. Beerus, tremble and wait for my arrival" says Champa.

Time went by and Champa couldn't walk any longer, so he sat on a log with vines on it, to take a breather.

"You're getting to fat." says Vados.

"Oh shut up vados!" says Champa looking up at vados.

"Should I give you a cloth to whipe your face?" wonders Vados.

"No!" growls Champa.

"Alright then, we better get moving if we are to reach the castle." says vados.

"I hate this." whines Champa.

"Come on Champa." says Vados walking away.

"Hey wait up!" says Champa trying to catch up to vados.

More time passed and despite walking, Champa was out of breath again.

"Come now. Pick up the pace or we'll never get there." says vados.

"Are we there yet? I don't think my legs could take much more." says Champa.

Champa and vados finally made it to the castle door and for rewarding Champa for walking, he was granted a drink of his choosing that he gulped down.

"You should keèp the consumption of sweet drinks to a minimum. Like perhaps a once I need a while treat." says vados.

"It's because I walked so much. My net calorie would be st zero, right?" says Champa angrily.

"No, for it to be at zero calories, you'd have to skip supper and breakfast." says vados looking at the orb on her staff.

"Well it seems fine. I'm good." says Champa standing up.

Champa got into position to blast the door open.

"Let's go for a flashy knock at the door." says Champa.

"Kno-"

Champas eyes widened at the sight of the huge blast that caused a tree to slide passed him when Champa leaned back, startled by the blasts that came his way.

"Wha...what just happened?" wonders Champa, staring blankly at the door.

Beerus flew out into the air to see where Goku and vegeta were hiding.

Ground...

"Hey!" says Champa looking up at Beerus annoyed.

Sky...

"Goku! Vegeta! Come out, come out wherever you are! You can't stay away from me forever!" says Beerus looking around angrily.

Ground...

"Hey Beerus!" says Champa.

Sky...

"There you are!" says Beerus aiming a blast at Champa, almost hitting him.

Ground...

"What...the...hell is...wrong with you...Beerus!?" wonders Champa dodging best he could.

Champa growled having enough of the way Beerus was treating him.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing! Stop it right now!" growls Champa.

As if Champa was able to use hyper voice, he practically knocked Beerus out of the sky.

"What was that?" wonders vegeta.

"Does Beerus have a new technique?" wonders Goku.

Champa finally got beerus' attention, losing breath yet again.

sky...

Beerus looked down to see Champa and vados had come for an unexpected visit. Whis appeared next to Beerus to check out the unexpected guests.

ground...

"That was a great welcome Beerus!" says Champa crossing his arms.

Sky...

"You...who are you again?" wonders Beerus.

Ground...

"Champa I kept telling you you'd be needing a cloth." says vados handing Champa a cloth.

Champa whiped off the dirt from his face then looked back up at Beerus and whis.

"You should know me! It's me, Champa!" says Champa.

Sky...

"Oh...its you. So, what's up?" says Beerus.

ground...

"Don't go telling me that 'what's up?' crap! It was dangerous!" says Champa.

Beerus landed on the ground, hearing everything Champa told him.

"Suddenly attacking me out of nowhere! I could have died!" says Champa.

"It would be a good thing if you did die." says Beerus.

"That is not the way we treat guests." says Whis.

"Tell that to me again you punk!" says Champa.

Vados looked over at Whis and giggled while whis sighed.

"Being rude to guests!" says Champa.

"You guys aren't guests!" says Beerus.

"What was that!?" wonders Champa.

"I hadn't noticed it was you." says Beerus.

Goku and vegeta walk up to Beerus and Champa, amazed to see another cat god.

"You have a habit of being scary so don't give me that!" says Champa.

inside beerus' castle...

Champa was gulping down his favorite drink while the others waited for him to get done.

"Just who is this guy?" wonders vegeta.

Champa looked toward Goku and vegeta who kept their gazes on the cat god.

"Who are you two? Does beerus have deciples?" wonders Champa.

"Well, yes that is correct. Although they are just beginners since they went down after doing 50,000 push-ups." says Whis.

"Hmmm?" wonders Champa.

"He looks just like Beerus." whispers vegeta.

"Yeah, just like him but fat." whispers Goku.

Goku happily looked over at Champa who was getting impatient.

"Hey, who are you? The one who looks like Beerus but fat?" wonders Goku.

"Allow me to introduce you, he is Beerus' twin brother Champa." says vados.

"Twin? For real?" wonders Goku stunned.

"Watch your mouth, he is a god of destruction." says vados.

"God of destruction? I didn't know there could be two gods of destruction?" wonders vegeta.

"He is the god of destruction from the sixth universe." says vados.

"Sixth universe?" wonders vegeta.

"Hey, could you tell us who's the strongest between you two?" wonders Goku butting in.

"That's a silly question." says vados.

"It is?" wonders Goku.

"Yes, can't you tell just by looking at their body shapes?" wonders vados looking down at Champa.

"Hey vados!" says Champa annoyed.

"So, amuse me Champa. Why did you disturb my sleep?" wonders Beerus.

Champa grinned evilly, chuckling.

"I'll send you flying if it's insignificant." says Beerus.

"Should I tell you?" wonders Champa.

"I'm not gonna wait much longer. Just tell me so I could nap more." says beerus unamused, setting his hand on his cheek.

"I came here to give you a taste of despair. It will leave you speechless." says Champa.

Vegeta felt uneasy watching Champa chuckle about the thing that will leave them speechless.

"What's this? The atmosphere suddenly changed." thinks vegeta.

"Hey vados, bring that out!" says Champa.

"Sure, at once." says vados.

Champa gives Beerus, Whis, Goku and vegeta eggs from a bird that was discovered in his universe.

"These are boiled eggs made by the newly discovered dondon bird. They are tasty enough to leave anyone speechless." says Champa taking a egg.

"Their nutrition value is ok too." says vados.

"Go on guys. Eat up!" says Champa looking at Goku and vegeta.

Beerus cracks open the shell and bites into the egg then vegeta and Goku bite into the egg.

"It looks and tastes like a normal egg." thinks vegeta studying the egg.

"It's good!" says Goku impressed by the taste of eggs.

"Right? It looks like the sixth universe is the heaven of foods." says Champa.

"Eggs are good but it doesn't compare to universe sevens foods." says Beerus.

"You say your the superior universe when it comes to delicious food?" wonders Champa.

"Whis, bring it out." says Beerus looking up at Whis.

"Sure, one second." says Whis happily.

Soon four ramen bowls were placed on the table, with hot wate poured in, to wait for four minutes with Champa and vados staring curiously.

"Perhaps we will beable to eat it if we add the sand of the hour glass. That would be strange." says champa.

"Oh boy! Ramen next!" says Goku excitedly.

"Now, go ahead!" says Whis checking the hour glass.

"Yes!" says Goku grabbing a ramen bowl.

Goku blew on the noodles and began eating the ramen, stunning Champa, who watched vegeta start eating. Champa and vados look down at their bowls and start eating.

"This is so yummy." says vados.

Champa finished off the noodles and gulped down the broth and set down the bowl after annoying his meal.

"So? How was it?" wonders Beerus.

"Well it could be better." says Champa setting his bowl down.

"You say that, yet you finished the soup." says beerus.

"It's ready just by adding hot water and yet it's so good." thinks Champa.

"Are you ok over there?" wonders Beerus.

"What is this food?" wonders Champa.

"It's called cup ramen." says Beerus.

"Cup ramen? Where did you get it?" wonders Champa.

"On a planet called earth." says Beerus.

"Earth?" wonders Champa.

"That's not all. Earth is filled with countless more delicious things." says Beerus.

"Vados! There must be an earth my my sixth universe! Check now!" says Champa looking at vados.

"Sure, at once." says vados making her staff appear.

Vados searched the orb for their version of earth.

"What's all this talk about universe six?" wonders vegeta.

"Oh, you didn't know?" wonders Whis.

"No, seems strange to me." says Vegeta.

"There are 12 universes in all. This is the seventh universe." says whis.

"Seventh universe? So originally we are of the seventh universe but what does that make Ash and his friends as far as universes go?" wonders vegeta.

"Is ash supposed to be of another universe? Like, he wasn't supposed to be part of this one?" wonders Goku.

"Hmmm?" wonders Champa.

"Well you both are of the same planet so one would think this would be the right universe." says whis.

"This is a lot to take in. What universe would pokemon best fit with, if not ours?" says Vegeta.

"We are in the seventh universe. Champa came here from the sixth universe. These two universes are nearly identical. In a way, you can say they are twins." says whis tapping his staff to make the room look like space.

"If they are twins then pokemon are perfect for universe 6! There is a different way of battling, like we fight person vs person ash battles with monsters to see who's strongest! The thing is now it could be either way given how earth is now." says Goku.

"Goku, I'm trying to tell you about the many universes." says Whis.

"Sorry, you can continue." says Goku rubbing the back of his head.

"Universes are usually made in pairs, front and back. For example, the first universe corresponds with the twelfth universe and the second universe corresponds with the eleventh universe. Each universe comes together to make the number 13." says whis.

"I...I didnt have any idea." says vegeta.

"I don't understand it at all. Does this mean if our realms hadn't combined, Ashs earth wold still be part of our universe or not? Explain it again, please." says Goku.

"I'll explain it to you later." says vegeta.

"Im still confused though. What would've happened to Ashs earth if we hadn't fused into one?" wonders Goku.

Vegeta sighs watching whis walk over to vados to peek at the orb on her staff.

"No, no, a little lower than that big sis. Oh yes, there at the bottom of the galaxy. Just around the corner. Yes, right there. The third planet of this solar system." says whis.

"Did you hear that vegeta? 'Big sis' is what he said." says Goku happily.

"She moves leaving no openings for attack. Do you think she's as strong as whis?" says vegeta.

"Just think about it. There's so many people stronger than us that we don't know about." says Goku excitedly.

"Why would that make you happy?" wonders vegeta.

"Think of the possibilities! If we have different universes then pokemon must be in other universes that correspond to Ashs lifestyle. " says Goku.

"How would that be a thing?" wonders vegeta.

"Imagine what Pokémon would live like in other universes." says Goku.

"You're such a moron." says vegeta.

Goku chuckled, grinning.

"There it is!" says vados projecting universe 6s earth with her staff.

"That can't be earth!" says Goku.

"That's weird. Please take a look at the past, this planet has endured." says whis.

Vados checked the past and comfirmed it with whis.

"So that's what happened." says vados.

"Apparently, earth in the sixth universe had a war that drove humanity to extinction." says whis.

Beerus began laughing at Champa who was angered by the fact his earth had no inhabitants anymore.

"To bad for you Champa. You don't have earthlings to make super delicious food for you." says Beerus.

"Well, our earth has been close to destruction many times. Even vegeta tried to destroy it once." says Goku's putting his arms behind his head.

"Don't bring up things from years ago." says vegeta elbowing Goku.

Due to the force of the suits, Goku fell to the floor, unable to get up.

"What was that for vegeta? That hurt!" says Goku.

Champa thought up a way to see which universe was stronger and grinned mischeviously.

"Beerus let's have a match!" says Champa.

"A match? What sort of match are you suggesting?" wonders Beerus.

"I will unfuse your earth and keep one for my own if I win the match!" says Champa standing up.

"What? Yup wanna go up against me?" wonders Beerus stunned.

"If you won't let me then I'll take your earth as it is!" says Champa.

Beerus burst out in laughter at the thought of Champa being able to snatch earth from him, regardless of version.

"Listen to the whole story!" says Champa annoyed.

"Seriously? You'd choose a version of my earth! Which version, the Pokemonsters or fighters like these two? I'd gladly give you a version if you're desperate!" says Beerus.

Champa growled at the way Beerus was treating him.

"Wait, how would that work? They are both mine to keep!" says Beerus.

"You can stop laughing!" says Champa.

"You sure talk big for a fatass!" says Beerus.

"Watch your mouth, skinny bastard!" says Champa.

The tension rose when Beerus and Champa looked eachother in the eyes. Beerus and Champa levitated ont the table and walked toward eachother.

"We are both twins and gods of destruction." says beerus.

"Why is it we can't be buddies and get along?" wonders Champa.

Soon they'd were face to face, in the middle of the table, forming an earthquake in the room, making by everything shake.

"Woah!" says vegeta.

"This doesn't look good." says Goku freaking out.

Goku turned his head to see vegeta leaning against the wall and gasped.

"You're sneaky Vegeta!" says Goku.

Goku ran over to vegeta, trying not to wobble with every step. Beerus and Champa begin doing barrages of punches at eachother.

"A...awesome!" says Goku amazed.

"H...hey Kakarot!" says vegeta looking at the floor.

The ground below them turns into dust, forcing Whis and Vados interrupt them because a battle between Gods of Destruction will destroy the two universes. Goku and vegeta curiously stepped onto the floor and fell through it.

"Why did you step in?" wonders Beerus.

"That was rude." says Champa.

"A god of destruction shouldn't battle another god of destruction." says whis.

"Otherwise universe 6 and 7 will cease to exist. You know this already." says vados.

"Saying such a dangerous thing so lightly." says vegeta looking up at The gods of destruction and angels.

"The one to suggest a match was this one here. Apologize!" says Beerus looking back at Champa.

"You didn't even let me finish what I was saying!" says Champa looking back at Beerus.

"Then make it clearer next time!" says beerus.

"Then don't assume it's between us next time! I wanted a match between our universes. " says Champa.

Goku couldn't believe what he heard.

"That's right, a battle between people from our universes. A five member team sound good to you?" says Champa.

"That's sounds amazing!" says Goku sparkly eyed.

"Not you! Beerus!" says Champa.

"First we'll choose the first fighter to battle in the ring. Once a fighter gets defeated, the next one enters the ring. Once all fighters of the team have fallen, there will be a winner!" says Champa.

"It would be stupid to have a match like that!" says Beerus unamused.

"Not only do I not have anything to gain from this, how will we know if you will unfuse my earth to take a version? There's no way it could be done!" says Beerus.

"I have my ways. It can't be done and I'll have the pleasure of choosing between two earths. There are dragon balls that I've collected for a long time." says Champa.

"Champa!" freaks vados.

"Be quiet! The person who has these wish orbs can wish for anything. Of course, that includes being able to take part of your earth for myself. I already have 6 of them. I just need 1 more. If your universe 7 wins the battle, I'll hand over the wish orbs I have with me." says Champa.

Goku and vegeta fly up to the others, overhearing the conversation.

"Vegeta, he's talking about dragon balls, right?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah." says vegeta.

"What kind of dragon balls is he talking about?" wonders Goku.

"I don't know." says vegeta.

"To bad for you, we already have those in our own universe." says Beerus.

"Dragon balls? Could you be talking about the ones made by namekians?" wonders Champa.

"Is it true?" wonders Beerus looking st Goku.

"Yeah." nods Goku.

"I knew it." says Champa.

"A long time ago, the namekians of universe six carved their own versions from pieces of the big wish orbs. Their wishing power is very limited. The real ones are on a completely different scale and are as big as planets. They can make any wish come true! In the language of your universe, you can call them super dragon balls." says Champa.

"Super dragon balls...interesting." says vegeta.

"How is that? Aren't i awesome! Maybe I'm super awesome! Don't you want them super badly?!" says Champa excitedly.

"They are worthless unless you have all seven. You have six. You don't know the exact location of the seventh one or hove to find it. Who knows how long it'll take you to get all seven." says Beerus.

"Ooooo! Bulma can help us with that!" says Goku excitedly.

"What?" wonders Beerus.

"Bulma can certainly track down the final super dragon ball if she were to make a radar. However..." says vegeta.

"Vegeta?" wonders Goku.

"It could lead to nasty situations." thinks vegeta.

"Let's do it Beerus!" says Goku getting giddy.

"You want to join the team and fight?" wonders Beerus.

"Isn't it obvious?" wonders Goku.

"I'm assuming yes then." says Beerus.

"It's so much fun thinking about the fight. We get to fight people from another universe!" says Goku.

"What about you vegeta?" wonders Beerus.

"A team battle...it's impotant enough training to get stronger but a real battle would mean refining our skills." thinks vegeta.

"You gonna answer?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah, I'm entering the battle too." says vegeta.

"Ok then! Let's do this!" says Beerus.

"Good, it's settled!" says Champa.

"Bring it on!" says Goku getting pumped up.


	31. Chapter 31

**This is a hunch of mine, a thought struck me and it may be wrong. Since it's hard to tell how long earth ended up the way it has for universe 6, I kept looking at the twin earth and began contemplating how the war started. Now, with this being only due to how Kalos played out in the end, like a what if theory to part 1, I figure the twin universes must have some similarities between the earths. I could be thinking to much into it, seeing as the universes seem like parallel universes except a different outcome. It may be a coincidence...but it's a huge if I'm risking to take.**

"Hmmm, the place where the tournament that'll take place will be the nameless planet which sits neutral between our universes. That way it'll be fair on both sides." says Champa.

"Champa, there is a tiny sun near that planet. Other than that, the planet has nothing. There not even an atmosphere." says vados.

"You're the one who suggested the match between universes, you deal with it." says Beerus.

"I will." says Champa annoyed.

"It's your problem after all." says Beerus.

"Well, it's a small problem. Other than that, we should figure out the rules. We need certain rules in advance for when our match begins." says Champa reverting his eyes.

"I have the perfect solution." says Goku going between Beerus and Champa.

"We'll spit it out!" says Champa.

"But first, i still go by Pokémon being somehow on champas earth but it's just a hunch so I could be mistaken. Vegeta and I-"

"Leave me out of your stupid assumptions!" says Vegeta.

"Here me out. Due to the concept of war, a thought popped in my mind. I really think the Kalos region was the cause of the war." says Goku.

"KAKAROT BUTT OUT OF CHAMPAS EARTH ISSUE ALREADY!" yells Vegeta.

"But vegeta..." says Goku saddening, looking at Vegeta.

"I'm the one who has to deal with your stupidity every waking day. Champa or Beerus don't need it rubbed off on them anymore than what you already tried to contemplate!" says Vegeta.

"If we let you talk, we may not have a way to do our match." says Beerus.

"When I told vegeta there might be Pokémon in other universes, it didn't dawn on me until now." says Goku.

"You better be quick." glares Beerus.

"Sorry Beerus! I'll tell you wat I think the matches should be like afterward! Honest!" says Goku.

"You got me intrigued." says Champa.

"Vegeta and I both know ash heads to knew regions but if it ended at kalos then I'd see that happening. What Lyssandre, the enemy of that region, put ash and everyone through was a war on how he thought pokemon should be treated. We could be overthinking it though." says Goku.

"And this had just dawned on you? What goes on in that head of yours?" wonders Beerus.

"So answer me this, were you by chance curious about if what Lyssandre was scheming, happened to universe 6s earth? Everyone died out because of his goals and keeping ash alive as the only Pokémon trainer to go up against him until they eventually died? If we hadn't intervened and combined realms, wouldn't that be the outcome?" wonders vegeta.

"Yeah, like you said, there's infinite possibilities of how things turn out." says vegeta.

"That's one way of looking at how kalos ended if that really is how the war started." says Goku.

"Goku, we're kinda focusing on the match, not universes. Do you mind?" says Beerus.

"Back to the match-"

"Oh right, I think it would be good to have rules like the world martial arts tournament." says Goku.

"World martial arts tournament?" wonders Beerus.

"A person loses if he surrenders or falls out of the ring and killing is not allowed." says Goku.

"Kakarot?" wonders Vegeta.

"What's up vegeta? Have any objections to our way of tournaments?" wonders Goku.

"Since you like to speak gibberish, what will ash beable to do with his pokemon? We can't keep taking him away from hawaii every time something comes up." says vegeta.

"Ash knows our way of fighting so his pokemon could watch. Problem solved!" says Goku.

"Ash just left for Hawaii with our sons and now this...I agreed to us being in it, not swoop in and drag ash into it." says Vegeta.

"But tournaments are fun! Ash wanted some fun time that didn't end up defeating enemies." says Goku.

"I'm only gonna say this then, that leaves weapons out as well. You can't boost your natural power by cheating." says vegeta.

"I see what you mean then, Ash is used to Pokémon battles so that would be cheating. Unless he has his pokemon watch." says Goku.

"This should be simple enough, there should be a written test for anyone who wants to enter. It will prevent any stupid monster from joining in, if they can't understand the rules." says vegeta.

"I see. Doesn't sound to bad. What do you think?" says beerus.

"Sound...good?" Goku excitedly.

"Uhh...ok then." says Champa awkwardly.

"Yes! Tournaments are the best kind of fun when you love sparing!" says Goku.

"So, the tournament will begin at 19:00 one week from now, according to the 8th solar calendar." says Champa.

Champa and vados levitated away from the others to begin searching for the planet of nothing.

"That will be five days according to your calendar." says whis.

"Alright!" says Goku pumping a fist in the air.

"Champa. You're the one who started this match. You can't back out now." says Beerus.

"I won't. You too, can't break off your promise, Beerus." says Champa.

"I don't intend to." says Beerus.

"Well, one last thing. Catch." says Champa tossing an egg at Goku.

Goku leaned forward to catch it and almost dropped it, trying to keep it from falling then sighed relieved.

"That was close." says Goku.

"Keep it as a parting gift." says Champa looking back.

"Thanks so much Champa!" says Goku happily.

Champa nodded and left seventh universe with vados in search of the planet of nothingness.

Vados and Champa...

"Are you sure about this? What if Beerus takes away the six wish orbs you've managed to collect with so much effort?" wonders vados.

Champa chuckled to himself.

"Didn't you see the movements of that guy just now? That Goku has such a slow and dull reaction. Finding fighters will be easy picking. Going against guys of that level will be an easy victory." says Champa.

"Whis did say he was training him and his buddy." says vados.

"True but I get to choose three options for the earth I get to have to myself." says Champa.

Earth...

Alola...

day...

Goten, trunks, Ash and Ashs friends were eating at the table in a clearing of a forest.

"Goten, let's see if we can catch any Pokémon. Ash can't be ahead of us!" says trunks.

Goten nodded, scarfing down the curry on his plate.

"Eat as much as you want! There's plenty to go around." says Lillie.

Kiawe looked at the pot and was stunned to see more was left like Lillie said.

"There's still more for everyone!? Didn't think there would be any left with!" sweat dropped kiawe.

"Goten and trunks have hefty appetites, so I wasn't expecting there to be that much left." says Lillie awkwardly.

"And because of that, there will be curry for dinner too." says mallow.

"I'm really sorry. I searched books on camping but none told me about the food limit during camping trips. I mainly just guessed." says Lillie.

"What? It's the first time you went camping?" wonders Ash.

"You never once camped? We kinda camped with Ash before but that was before we got to have Pokemonsters." says trunks.

"Look at all her baggage. It's obvious, she's new at this." says mallow sweat dropping at lillies luggage.

"Goten, trunks, you didn't pack anything?" wonders Kiawe.

"Nope! We don't have anything." says trunks.

"So the opposite of Lillie. While she has all that, Goten and trunks didn't think to bring anything?" wonders Lana.

"Ehehehe...we didn't know we were going on one when ash brought us back to Hawaii." says Goten.

"It's ok, you're supposed to rough it when outdoors. So you don't really need much." says Mallow.

"Unlike Lillie. Which makes me wonder, what all did you bring?" wonders Lana.

"Well, there's a dress, a towel, pajamas, potions and repels. Scratch that, I brought two dresses, towels and pajamas, and a bunch of potions and repels." ponders Lillie.

Everyone stared hearing all that Lillie was telling them she brought.

"Ah, I see..." says Mallow.

"It's the first time I'll be sleeping in a sleeping bag, so I'm a bit nervous." says Lillie looking around fidgety.

"No wonder, she got prepared for anything." says Goten.

"If you call that prepared. It's more like over prepared." says trunks.

"Will I be able to sleep ok?" wonders Lillie.

"We're camping, so we will be able to stay up." says Lana.

Sophocles agreed.

"We'll be able to make bonfires." says Kiawe excitedly.

"I brought marshmallows to roast!" says Mallow jumping up, waving her arm excitedly.

"Sounds awesome!" says ash happily.

"I want some right now!" says Sophocles excitedly.

"Sophocles, will you be alright at night? It's very dark." says mallow.

"That's why I brought a special tool." says Sophocles confidently.

Sophocles searched his bags and grabbed a lantern.

"Tada! With this, I won't get scared." says Sophocles showing the lantern that resembled a Pokémon.

"What Pokémon does that look like?" wonders Goten.

"Forget what Pokémon it may look like, how did he get a lantern?" wonders trunks.

"Ehhh...?" wonders Ash.

"Let's go, charjabug!" says Sophocles sending out charjabug.

"How did you get that Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"Well you weren't around so I had to catch it myself. It's so nice having another electric type." says Sophocles.

"If togedemaru heard you, you would've hurt-"

"Charjabug is the best choice for charging my lantern. My lantern is like a portable flashlight for when I leave the tent." says Sophocles.

"Ehhhh huh." says Ash.

beerus' castle...

"Yoo-hoo, you two need to pay attention to your surroundings." says Beerus.

Goku and Vegeta looked up to see Whis and Beerus leaving for earth.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you here!" says Beerus.

"Y...yes sir!" says Vegeta tensing up.

"Heh?" wonders Goku.

"Right away!" says vegeta flying up to Beerus nd whis.

Goku chuckled nervously then followed vegeta up to whis and Beerus. Everyone left the castle grounds for earth.

kanto...

capsule corp...

Whis and Beerus were enjoying the tea and treats at one table while Goku and vegeta sat at another.

"Ehhhh!? How did things turn out this way?!" wonders Bulma slamming her hands on the table.

"What's done is done." says Vegeta turning his head, crossing his arms.

Goku chuckled, despite getting Bulma angered by the sudden tournament.

"And so, we need a device that could help us find the super dragon ball." says Whis.

Goku pressed his hands together as if to plead to Bulma to work on a radar with the ability to trace super dragon balls.

"Can you make it?" wonders Whis.

"Well, super dragon balls are the same as the dragon balls except a bigger size. If I was able to create a portal for Ash, then I should beable to make a radar with the sensitivity to track down the super dragon balls. It should beable to work." says Bulma looking down at her radar.

"That's great news." says Goku.

"But..." says Bulma.

"But...?" wonders Whis.

"There's a simpler way to do this. We use the dragon balls to get Shenron to tell us where the remaining dragon ball is." says Bulma looking at Whis and Beerus.

"Oh?" wonders Beerus.

"I see." says whis.

"That's it!" says Vegeta tensing up.

"I got it!" says Goku happily.

"Truly wonderful. You really aren't some old middle aged..." says Beerus.

Bulma smacked Beerus, making Beerus go wide eyed as his head leans forward.

"Oh my!" says Whis.

Goku and Vegetas mouths went agabe, fearing the worst from beerus.

"It's the first time I've seen Beerus get hurt like that by a human like that!" says whis.

"You!" growls Beerus leaning toward Bulma angrily.

"Ehehehehe..." says Bulma awkwardly.

"Ugh...oh well. I'll forgive you this one time since you came up with a good idea." says Beerus.

Vegeta felt Beerus' eyes pierce him with his gaze.

"Hey vegeta!" says Beerus.

"Y...yes sir!?" wonders Vegeta jumping up.

"You be the one to gather the dragon balls." says Beerus.

"Yes sir!" says Vegeta, tensely walking away.

Vegeta turned his head and held out his hand to bulma.

"Im in need of the dragon radar." says vegeta.

"Ehh...uhhh..." says Bulma.

Vegeta snatches the radar and takes off in search of the dragon balls.

"Hey, was that really vegeta? What's gotten into him today?" wonders Bulma looking at the sky.

Alola...

Forest...

"This looks good too. And this too! What kinds of berries did you pick steenee?" says Mallow picking berries.

Mallow didn't hear a response from steenee.

"Steenee, what berries do you have?" wonders mallow.

Still there was no response which creeped mallow out until she looked behind her to see steenee was gone.

"Hmm? Where'd steenee go?" wonders mallow.

Campsite...

"It looks like she hasn't returned." says Ash.

"Where did she go?" wonders kiawe.

"Should we get Mallow and steenee?" wonders Goten.

"Lana and Lillie aren't around either." says trunks.

"Mallow! Lana! Lillie!" say Kiawe, Ash and the boys.

"Sophocles! Where is everyone!?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu turned its head curious about something that rotom dex couldn't figure out. Ash looked back to see Pikachu scamper away.

"Huh? Hey Pikachu! Where ya headed buddy!?" wonders ash running after Pikachu.

"Ash! Don't forget us!" says Kiawe running after Ash.

Ash, rotom dex and Pikachu were gone, leaving kiawe alone with the boys. Kiawe looked back to see if trunks and Goten were ok and noticed something happending to them that freaked him out too.

forest...

"Wait up Pikachu! says Ash.

"Wait!" says rotom dex.

Ash was shocked to see Rowlet laying on the ground while Pikachu stayed on guard.

"Rowlet!" says Ash shocked.

Ash runs up to Rowlet to see if it was ok and knelt down to check for injuries.

"Are you ok!?" wonders Ash.

Ash tilted his head sighing, realizing Rowlet was asleep.

"Is it sleeping?" wonders rotom dex unamused.

"Asleep at a time like this?" wonders Ash.

Ash picked it up, happy to see Rowlet was ok but didn't like how Rowlet kept falling asleep.

"Damn..." says Ash.

"There's never been a Rowlet that has been registered to sleep so much." says Rotom dex.

"Wake up rowlet..." says Ash.

Rowlet opened its eyes, surprised to see Ash looking down at it, and flapped it's wings attempting to get out of Ashs arms and flew up to above Ashs head and sat on Ashs head.

"Ashs hat is that comfy?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Good morning Rowlet!" says Ash looking up.

Pikachu cried out to Sophocles who had fallen off his lawn chair while sleeping. Ash and Pikachu ran up to Sophocles ran up to Sophocles worriedly with rotom dex following close behind.

"Sophocles, Sophocles! Wake up!" says Ash shaking Sophocles.

"I don't want to..." says Sophocles openin his eyes.

"You should never be alone." says Ash sighing in relief.

"Ash? What happened?" wonders Sophocles turning his head to look at Ash.

"Sophocles, you're just like Rowlet." says Ash.

Sophocles sat up, rubbing his eyes, tryimgvto wake up.

"So weird..." says Sophocles looking around.

"Do you know where the rest are? I recall leaving kiawe, Goten and trunks behind but they don't seem to be around." says Ash.

"What? I don't know..." says Sophocles.

Ash stood up, keeping his gaze on Sophocles.

"I see. Where did they go?" wonders Ash looking around.

Ash looked down at Sophocles, heading his stomach growl and chuckled.

"You're hungry again sophocles?" wonders Ash.

"Th...That's because I was using my brains whie I read." says Sophocles.

The bushes rustled a bit making them curious, when they noticed Rowlet cookie was tossed to them. Pikachu scampered up to the cookie, unsure of what to think when Rowlet was happy to see its cookie was back and swooped in to eat it. A mysterious Pokémon scurried up to everyone startling them.

Soon Ash woke up to Pikachu and Rowlet looking like they starved.

"Pikachu...Rowlet...what happened?" wonders Ash.

Ash sat up and looked at himself, him to looking starved for some strange reason.

"For whatever reason, I was on sleep mode." says rotom dex.

Rotom dex looked quizzically at Ash and his pokemon.

"You guys look starved and I have 30% of my energy drained!" says rotom dex stunned.

Ash and Sophocles walked toward eachother and grabbed eachothers hands.

"Sophocles." says Ash.

"Ash..." says Sophocles.

"I'm hungry..." say Ash and Sophocles shaking.

Evening...

Ash and Sophocles finally made it back to camp with Pikachu, Rowlet and rotom dex. Lillie was near Lana and mallow who also looked starved.

"A bit more..." says Lillie helping Lana up.

"Ash..." say kiawe and mallow looking at Ash and Sophocles.

"Sophocles." says Lana.

"This is a strange camping trip." say Trunks and Goten.

"Guys..." says Ash.

"You're like this too...?" wonders Sophocles.

"I could understand most of us looking this way but trunks and Goten too?" wonders Ash.

Planet of nothingness...

Vados had just finished creating the arena and Champa was already at the food stands.

Kanto...

capaule corp...

"Arise Shenron! Grant us our wish!" says Bulma putting her hands in the sky.

The dragon balls glowed creating a dark sky with Shenron appearing.

"He really gets the job done quick." says Beerus.

Vegeta was on his hand and knees taking a breather.

"As expected of my errand boy." says Beerus.

"That's not the proper way to,talk." says Bulma annoyed.

"Hmm?" wonders Beerus.

Bulma congratulated Vegeta by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for your hard work vegeta." says Bulma.

"D...damn you! Catching me off guard like that!" says Vegeta jumping up, stunned.

"I will grant you any two wishes. What is your wish?" says Shenron.

Alola...

Seemed like night...

No one noticed the dark clouds making it seem like night time and everyone gathered around to contemplate everything that happened to them.

"I can't be too sure but it looked something like my mom." says Sophocles.

"Mother? I see!" says rotom dex.

"Hmm?" wonders kiawe.

"If my theory is correct, the culprit is Lillie! It was her!" says rotom dex putting his detective Leki wig on.

"Me!?" wonders Lillie wide eyed, stunned.

"A detective like me couldn't overlook this." says Rotom dex.

"Why me of all people? I can't be-"

"On top of the fact she was the only one not hungry, that's the best proof!" says rotom dex pointing at Lillie.

"No...you're mistaken." says Lillie.

"Despite the fact you're trying to fool a lot of people, thanks to my intelligence-"

"Cut! That's enough interrogating Lillie. Thank you for your work." says mallow.

"Why did you stop it!? It must be her! Who else could it be?!" says rotom dex annoyed.

"It's impossible for Lillie to be the culprit!" says mallow annoyed.

"In the first place, how would she make us hungry?" wonders kiawe.

"That's right!" says Sophocles.

"It's either her or there's something among us that caused it!" says Rotom dex.

"I was sleeping then woke up looking starved." says ash scratching his head.

"It's true..." says Lana.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"The rumor is true." says Lana shadow eyed.

"The rumor? You mean thebrumor of the forest?" wonders Mallow.

"Are we going to lose weight?" wonders Sophocles.

"Those are only rumors." says kiawe awkwardly, sweat dropping.

"But at some point we fell asleep." says Lana.

"We did so much today, we were bound to fall asleep. I see that the sky is dark, so it must be bed time." says kiawe.

A voice was heard that seemed really close to everyone.

"Yeah, that's it. We should sleep." says kiawe.

"It can't be dark out yet, could it?" wonders Goten.

"No...Shenron must've been summoned." says trunks.

Kiawe looked down to see a mushroom Pokémon next to him.

Kanto...

capsule corps...

Shenron disappeared, making the dragon balls head in different directions as stones.

evening...

Bulma took off toward the building to create a super dragon ball radar. Beerus and whis went in the same direction.

"Even Shenron fell so low." says Vegeta.

"I can't help but wonder..." says Goku.

Vegeta ignored Goku walking away from him.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." says Goku.

Goku gasped in realization and looked back at the others.

"I forgot to revive king Kai!" says Goku.

"Forget it, as it's not important at the moment." says Bulma waving it off.

"Ok!" says Goku happily.

Alola...

The mysterious mushroom Pokémon causes everyone to fall asleep again. Soon everyone woke up and looked around for the mushroom Pokémon.

"Did we fall asleep again?" wonders Kiawe.

"But I can't remember anything except a light." says Lana.

"Shenron must've left." says Trunks.

"Might've been the mushroom pokemon." says Ash.

"I would've liked to catch it." says Goten.

"Sleep or not, it would've been awesome to check out trunks and Goten catch pokemon." says Ash.

Night...

Everyone's stomach except lilies growled, wanting more food, making them all look down worried.

"You're hungry again?!" wonders Lillie.

"I may not have any energy left of this keeps up!" says rotom dex stunned.

"Why is it I'm not hungry?" wonders Lillie.

"Come here!" says Sophocles crawling away.

Sophocles set his hand on the mushroom Pokémon thinking it was his lantern until he got a better looked and felt uneasy.

"That's...a uhh..." says Ash.

"Leave it to me!" says rotom dex.

"Be nice if you told us before." says trunks.

"Can I have it?" wonders Goten.

"Rotom dex will tell us what it is first." says Ash.

"Morelull. The illuminating Pokémon. A grass and fairy type. It releases light particles that make its opponents fall asleep. And take their energy for themselves." says rotom dex.

"So, our energy was absorbed by morelull?" wonders Ash.

"Really, can I have it. It's perfect for me!" says Goten.

"That explains why I was the only one that wasn't hungry. I sprayed a repel to keep the Pokémon away." says Lillie.

"I want it! I want it! It will help me keep dad away from mom if I catch it!" says Goten eagerly.

Kanto...

capsule corp...

"Monaka is the strongest guy I ever fought." says Beerus.

"Wh...what did you say?!" wonders vegeta stunned.

"Are you serious!?" wonders Goku.

"What's wrong? Did you think you were the strongest fighter to ever take me on?" wonders Beerus.

"He's not?" wonders Vegeta.

"Son Goku, you are the second strongest fighter." says Beerus.

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was second strongest for once while vegeta was happy to hear it.

"Are you disappointed to hear that?" wonders Beerus.

"Did you hear that vegeta? That's awesome! I can't wait to meet this monaka." says Goku.

"Must be nice to be so carefree." says vegeta crossing his arms.

"Hey, can I have a practice spar with him?" wonders Goku.

"You can't. Your opponents are the ones from the sixth universe. You should concentrate on defeating them." says beerus.

"It won't be easy if we don't know the kinds of fighters universe 6 has. Even if we end up losing, we'll just be in a different universe." says Goku.

"What did you just say!?" wonders Beerus freaking out.

"I was just saying..." says Goku.

"You! Don't forget that I didn't destroy earth out of my own kindness! If you don't take the fight seriously, I'll forget that kindness!" says Beerus.

"I know. No matter what, I want ash to check it out but since he's busy, I will definitely give it my all in this fight." says Goku stepping back.

Whis and Beerus left for their castle while Goku waved goodbye.

Alola...

Morelull hopped toward Lillies bag and went inside it, only to knock down at poke doll. Morelull peeked its head out and saw the poke doll it thought was a Pokémon.

"A doll?" wonders mallow.

"I always sleep with it, so I brought it with me. I was nervous I wouldn't fall asleep." says Lillie nervously.

Morelull hopped onto the doll and attempted to suck it's energy but there was no energy to gather.

"Hey there. I'm Ash and that's my brother Goten and his friend trunks." says Ash.

"I just wanted to know if-"

"If we can be friends." says Ash.

"You don't look like you wanna be caught, so we can see how strong you are in battle." says Trunks.

"Right!" says Goten.

"Ash! Is this the best time!?" wonders Lillie reaching for Ash.

"Ash! Don't get close! It'll take your energy!" says Sophocles helping kiawe up.

"Energy? Like ki, I assume. How can a Pokémon have that ability?" wonders ash.

"We should be asking that." says trunks.

"I know!" says Ash running up to morelull.

"Ash! Think before you do!" says Trunks.

"That pokemon might suck your energy if you're not careful!" says Goten.

"Morelull!" says Ash looking down at morelull.

Morelull was startled by Ashs presence and was scared of what ash might do.

"Come." says Ash leaning forward.

Morelull was hesitant at first but ended up hopping onto Ashs head annoyed.

"Ash get that thing off you!" say trunks and Goten.

"Ash!" say Lillie and mallow shocked.

"If you want energy, I'll give you what you want." says Ash.

"How? You only glow when you use the electrium x!" says Sophocles.

"I have my ways!" says Ash.

"Then enlighten us with your glowing!" says Mallow.

Ash takes a plate of curry and begins scarfing it down, shocking morelull.

"I can do it!" says Ash.

Morelull glows, trying to take Ashs energy but Ash kept eating making morelull worry.

"I won't lose!" says Ash.

The others watched unsure of what Ashs plan was.

"Ash?" wonders Lillie.

Rotom dex was baffled by what Ash was scheming in order to keep from looking starved.

"I got it! Ash is seeing how much he can regain his energy by eating the rest of the curry while it's absorbing it!" says Sophocles.

"Incredible!" says Lillie sparkly eyed.

"Well...incredible isn't what I call this." says mallow unamused.

"Only he could do this." says kiawe sitting up.

Everyone watched Ash eat while morelull attempted to suck his energy which didn't seem to get anywhere.

"More!" says Ash handing Lillie the plate.

"Sure thing Ash!" says Lillie handing him his second plate.

More and more curry was handed to Ash, to make sure Morelull had enough energy without making Ash look starved until there was no more curry left. Ash and morelull were sprawled on the ground, full from a huge dinner.

"Saiyans don't get fat but despite being more human than saiyan, he really loves food." says Trunks.

Goten nods looking down at Ash who was trying to talk to him.

"What was that?" wonders Goten.

Ash and Morelull looked at eachother and smiled, while Ash giggled.

"They became friends." says Sophocles.

"What a strange way to become friends..." says Lillie.

"I updated the methods you could befriend a morelull." says rotom dex.

Sophocles turned his head to see lights heading in the same direction as if grouped together.

"Something is shining!" says Sophocles amazed.

"What is that?" wonders Mallow freaked out.

Lana created a scary face with the flashlight pointing up at her face.

"Lost spirits." says Lana.

"No...that's..." says Lillie.

"They're morelull!" says kiawe stunned.

"More morelull! Yay! We can all have one!" says Goten happily.

The morelull happily hopped toward its friends, leaving ash bummed when he lifted his head up.

"Hey!" says Ash.

"I want to catch you!" says Goten.

"Let's go Pikachu, trunks, Goten!" says Ash putting his hat back on.

"Right!" say Goten and trunks.

Pikachu agreed and scampered after morelull with Ash, and the boys close behind.

"Wait Ash!" says Mallow running after them.

The others along with their Pokémon, ran after mallow who was chasing after Ash and the boys. Ash, Goten, Pikachu and trunks found themselves in the middle of the group of glowing morelull. Soon Ashs friends came upon Ash and the boys to see the group of morelull.

"It's incredible!" says Sophocles.

"There's so many! Where are they going!?" wonders mallow.

"I don't know! But this sure is exciting!" says Ash.

The gang found themselves at a large tree where the morelull friends were around, brightening up the tree.

"Beautiful!" says Lana amazed.

"This must be morelulls favorite place." says Ash.

"It was lost? So...we can't have a Pokémon." says Goten.

The morelull start to glow a bright light and evolve into shiinotic which amazes everyone.

"So many morelull evolving at the same time..." says kiawe.

"That's incredible, really incredible!" says Ash.

Leaves start to grow out of the tree at the same time rotom dex scans shiinotic.

"Shiinotic, the evolve dragon form of morelull. The same as morelull, shiinotic makes the opponent fall asleep then drains away the opponents energy. Despite that, it also shares its energy with Pokémon." says Rotom dex.

Everyone saw a bouncy of flowers bloom on the tree which everyone was in awe of.

"I get it! Morelull wanted energy to revive the tree! That's why it was storing energy!" says Ash.

"I know camping isn't supposed to be about campfires and roasting marshmallows..." says Lillie.

"Yeah but this is so much cooler." says Sophocles.

"Yeah..." say the others.

Ash and sophocles' stomachs growled making everyone laugh until Pikachu noticed a shiinotic walk up to Ash.

"Shiinotic, do you want to be caught?" wonders Goten.

"Sh! It wants to talk to Ash." says Trunks.

"But..." says Goten.

"Is it the morelull from before?" wonders Lillie.

"It looks like you evolved too. That's awesome!" says Ash kneeling down.

Shiinotic holds it's finger out to which Ash touched its finger with his that started glowing. The hat of the shiinotic glowed as it leaned its head down to let Ash see it. Soon everyone fell asleep due to shiinotic sapping their energies.

Kanto...

capsule corps...

next day...

Goku tiredly walked into the room Vegeta and Bulma were in.

"Morning! You're up early! That is..." says Goku looking at Bulma.

"A super dragon radar." says vegeta.

"Really!?" wonders Goku.

Goku was amazed by how big it was and picked it up to get s better look at it.

"Woah! You made this last night?" says Goku impressed.

"How could I not rush it in a situation like this!?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Uhhh..." says Goku.

"Have you forgotten what Beerus said before he and whis left yesterday!?" wonders Bulma.

flashback...

"Ok then, we'll pick you up at 13 o clock in five days." says whis.

"See you!" says Goku.

"When you think about it, this god of destruction Champa must be a fool. I mean, if super dragon balls can grant any wish, he can just restore earth and replicate it with no need for a match or jsutvwish for delicious food that lasts him everyday." ponders Bulma.

"No matter how smart you sound, you're still just a human. A human wouldn't understand." says Beerus.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wonders Bulma.

"For us gods, it's just an excuse and opportunity to battle it out. If you think about it, the sixth and seventh episodes are like twins so if I lose two versions of earth once your earth unfused, you're screwed." says Beerus.

"That would never happen!" says Bulma.

"Besides, if there are seven super dragon balls in universe 6, there must be a set for universe 7." says Beerus.

"Heh?" wonders Bulma.

"A god nevervwishes for anything. But if by chance i were too, I'd wish it were obliterated!" says Beerus.

"Heh!?" wonders Bulma.

"Its to much fun thinking about it." says Beerus.

"If you did that, you wouldn't have anything to eat." says Goku.

"There won't be anything fun in an empty world." says vegeta.

"That's true. Let's go whis." says Beerus.

"Yes." says whis.

Beerus looked back st the trio and smirked then took off back to the castle.

"Say hello to monaka!" says Goku waving goodbye.

reality...

"The expression Beerus has at that time." says Bulma.

Bulma grabbed Goku's shoulders and frantically shook him.

"What will we do about beerus' wish! We do know what he'll wish for." says Bulma.

"Bulma!" says Vegeta.

"H...he was probably just joking! No need to get so worked up over it!" says Goku.

"Joking? How can you say that?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Well..." says Goku.

Goku was worried he said something wrong despite Bulma releasing her grip.

"Our seventh universe should have a set of super dragon balls. Let's use the new radar to track them down first. That way we might beable to make sure Beerus doesn't get his wish." says Bulma grabbing the super dragon radar.

"Calm down Bulma." says vegeta.

"What?" wonders Bulma.

"Listen and listen closely! It is true that Beerus is a the god of destruction but he goes by his own terms." says Vegeta.

Flashback...

"But there's one thing I absolutely can not and will not tolerate and that is the insensitivity of those who do not pay me my due respect." says Beerus.

Beerus was swinging buu around until buu landed in the sea and blasted him.

reality...

"Beerus will not destroy this world without a reason." says vegeta.

"That is true." says Goku.

"We already messed with the universes fusing two realms together. Anything else and we'd be dead for sure." says Vegeta.

"After all he could've killed us when he had the chance." says goku.

"Yet he didn't." says Vegeta.

Goku and vegeta looked around wondering where Bulma went.

"Bulma?" wonders vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku turned around to see Bulma on the phone.

"It's ok if you don't wanna help. I'll just get someone else too." says Bulma.

"Hey, who are you calling this early in the morning?" wonders Vegeta.

"I doubt Professor Kukui would give Bulma his number to get ash to help." says Goku.

"Who is it you're calling Bulma?" wonders vegeta.

"Hey sis! Long time no talk!" says Bulma.

"Sister!?" wonder vegeta and Goku stunned.

Hawaii/Alola...

"Oh, Bulma! Been a long time. What's going on?" wonders Bulma sister.

'Are you in Hawaii right now?' wonders Bulma.

"Yeah? Is there someone you need that's here?" wonders Bulmas sister.

'Ash is there with two boys who should be here and I was checking on them.' says Bulma.

"Ash, huh? No one by that name is around me." says Bulmas sister.

'Hmmm...then didn't Jaco receive a new spaceship for the success in the mission involving Frieza abdbhis army?' wonders Bulma.

"Yeah, he was bragging about it." says Bulmas sister.

'Then, if Ash can't come back with the boys, how long until jaco gets to earth?' wonders Bulma.

"I estimate 50 minutes at the most. He got sick which was really funny. " says bulmas sister.

'Hey, if it's no trouble, can you tell him to visit me right now?' wonders Bulma.

"Sure thing sis." says bulmas sister.

'You're the best!' says Bulma.

"Well, you may have to wait. Stay on the line. Let's see here." says Bulmas sister.

Alien world...

I see. The angle of this model is important." says jaco making a sculpture of the rock sculpture he was infront of.

Jaco heard a ringing noise that caused his sculpture to wobble.

"Close one." sighs Jaco.

Jaco was worried about his sculpture but took the call anyway.

"Hello? What's so important that it had to disturb me during a galactic patrol mission tights?" wonders Jaco.

'Bulma needs you to come to earth as immediately as possible.' says tights.

"What? Bulma? It's not a good idea to get involved with her." wonders Jaco.

'You don't want too?' wonders tights.

"Just tell her you were unable to contact me." says Jaco.

'I heard that Jaco!' says Bulma annoyed.

He was so startled, he knocked over his sculpture and bowed his head gloomily.

"I...I worked on it all day long!" says Jaco.

'Hurry up and come down without any excuses, otherwise I'll send my husband to attack the galactic patrol headquarters.' says Bulma.

"B...but the tine from here to earth is..." says Jaco sweating.

'Vegeta, you may...' says Bulma.

"Hey, hey, hey! I got it! I get what you're saying! Understandable!" says Jaco collecting his belonging and hopping into his spaceship.

Jaco left the planet in a rush to get to earth before Bulma had vegeta kill his patrolmen buddies.

Kanto...

capsule corp...

"And that's done." says Bulma ending the call.

"Don't go around using me as a means for intimidation!" says Vegeta.

"What would Ash beable to do when searching for super dragon balls? Ohhh I get it. You needed Jaco instead! Why choose Jaco, though?" says Goku.

"Not telling! Why don't you two train quickly or something?" says Bulma.

"Let's go." says Goku.

"Stay out of trouble." says vegeta.

Bulma was stunned to see Goku and vegeta actually leave to head for a training ground.

"H..hey wait! You're actually going!?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"You said train. So we will." says vegeta.

"Atleast test the super dragon radar I made after so much hard work!" says Bulma.

"Alright, fine." says vegeta.

Goku and vegeta walked over to the super dragon radar and looked at it before Goku picked it up.

"What's wrong with it?" wonders Goku.

"It's not showing any response." says Vegeta.

"What's going on Bulma?" wonders Goku.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" wonders Bulma.

"You're so troublesome." says vegeta.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We are located at the edge of the universe so the radar isn't able to scan the whole universe. A more powerful radar can not be made, so to find the super dragon balls, you'd have to go to the center of the universe to increase the range of the radar." says Bulma.

"Center of the universe?" wonders Goku scratching his head.

"Anyway, I won't let Beerus have his way. I will definitely get my hands on the super dragon balls before him!" says Bulma.

"It's ok if you wanna do that, as long as it doesn't interfere with the tournament." says Goku.

"Why I should the tournament more important than the universe!? Our earth is at stake here!" says Bulma.

"I just want to meet this monaka guy no matter what!" says Goku.

Alola...

midday...

Ash woke up to Pikachu and Rowlet calling to him and got up on his hands and knees.

"Huh...? Wha...?" wonders Ash looking around.

The others awoke from their slumber and looked at themselves to see that nothing happened to them.

"Huh!? You know what? I'm not hungry anymore." says Sophocles standing up.

The others curiously felt their stomachs.

"Me neither!" says Mallow.

"I feel full." says Kiawe.

"Me too." says Lana.

"I'm actually at 100%! Full battery this time!" says rotom dex.

"I wonder what that would be?" wonders Lillie.

"I guess that's shiinotics thanks for giving them energy." says Lana.

"Maybe." says Mallow.

"Hey, where are trunks and Goten?" wonders Ash.

"Not all the shiinotic left!" says Trunks.

"Really!?" wonders Ash.

"You didn't see what happened." smirks trunks.

"What happened? When did it happen? I'm confused." says Ash.

"While you guys were snoozing peacefully, we got up and checked for morelull or shiinotic." says Trunks.

"And how'd it go?" wonders Ash.

"We got up early to see the shiinotic leave the tree." says Goten.

"Uhh huh?" wonders Ash.

"I told Goten to go up to the shiinotic we knew as a morelull." says trunks.

"So?" wonders Ash.

"I attempted to capture it with Poplio but it didnt work." says Goten.

"Poplio had it in its balloon and came back to me but the moment the balloon popped, Shiinotic walked away." snickers trunks.

"Yeah well...well you walked away laughing!" says Goten.

"What did shiinotic do?" wonders Ash.

"Once trunks was out of sight, Shiinotic ran back to me." says Goten.

"I highly doubt that." says Trunks.

"It practically jumped in my arms so I let it go into a pokeball." says Goten.

"Sure it did and it decided to go in one of your pokeball to stay with you forever more." says Trunks.

"But I caught it. I was sure I did." says Goten.

"It might've sent you to bed or something." says trunks waving it off.

Goten saddened looking at ash.

"You believe me, right ash?" wonders Goten.

"Anything can happen. Pokémon either want to be with their friends or a trainer. Depends on them." says Ash.

"So if I caught it without trunks seeing..." says Goten.

"It'll be a secret until you attempt to catch another Pokémon." says Ash.


	32. Chapter 32

Sky...

Goku and Vegeta were flying around, thinking about who'd be perfect for the match.

"I wanna get some training in but we need our last of the members." says Goku.

"We need two, right?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yeah. Ash is out which leaves the rest of the z fighters." says Goku.

"We don't know what types of battles we are getting ourselves into. What sort of criteria do we choose from?" ponders vegeta.

"Good question." says Goku.

"Hey!" says krillin flying toward Goku and vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Goku stopping to turn around.

Goku saw krillin and was happy to see him fly up to the duo.

"Krillin!" says Goku happily.

"So, let me get this straight? We're picnicking in space?" wonders Krillin.

"Picnic? Do I remeber telling about it?" says Goku.

"Thanks for inviting me." says krillin.

"What picnic in space?" wonders Vegeta.

"Let's see...I heard it from chichi!" says krillin.

"Would I tell her something like that?" wonders Goku.

Flashback...

Son house, woods...

"Apperently Beerus wanted to have a picnic with Goku and he's heading for outer space." says chichi.

Krillins house...

"Yay! Picnic! Picnic!" says Marron happily.

Police station...

"We've decided to go on one too. Krillin, make sure you raise enough money." says android 18.

Reality...

"And then I decided to take the day off." says krillin flying with Goku and vegeta.

"Hey Kakarot, you sound curious about what you told chichi. What all did you tell her?" wonders vegeta.

"Well...I offered to go to Hawaii to hang with Ash and his friends for once but chichi denied it so..." says Goku awkwardly.

"So...?" wonders vegeta.

"Don't tell us you lied!" says Krillin unamused.

"I really wanna be with Ash for once since he's always getting dragged to us. So I didn't exactly..." says Goku.

"Goku?" wonders Krillin.

"Since hanging with ash didn't pan out well, I said Beerus was having a picnic in space and invited me." says Goku.

"Y...you really lied!" says Krillin stunned.

"I wasn't planning on...errr...Vegeta help explain it." says Goku.

Vegeta groaned looking at Goku then sighed reverting his eyes.

"Sorry!" says Goku.

ground...

Vegeta and Goku did their best to clue Krillin into what was happening.

"He looked just like Beerus. But he was fat and kept drinking a weird kind of juice. He was impressive for a god of destruction, I got really worried when he fought Beerus. If they kept fighting, the universe would be destroyed for sure." says Goku.

"The entire universe!?" wonders Krillin.

"And we learned that-"

"That's just..." says Krillin.

"Must you interrupt me Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

"Ah, my bad." says Goku.

"Now where was I?" wonders vegeta.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's universe 6?" workers Krillin.

"I was about to get to that." says vegeta.

"I wanted to tell you." says Goku.

"Kakarot, don't interrupt anymore!" says Vegeta.

"Ok, I guess." says Goku.

Vegeta told Krillin everything whis told him and Goku about how twin like the universes are and how parallel they were to eschother.

"I still don't really understand it but I took a guess at how it turned out." says Goku.

"What did you say?" wonders Krillin.

"That universe six was originally supposed to be Ashs universe." says Goku.

"Heh!?" wonders Krillin.

"Yeah, I mean besides the numbers being confusing like how each numbered universe coensides with the other." says Goku.

Goku looked at Vegeta and sweat dropped.

"Sorry vegeta, just trying to give Krillin the details." says Goku.

"Wooo you." says vegeta.

"I was on a role trying to figure out what caused the war." says Goku.

"If you heard it, you'd be wide eyed, gawking by how much he got into the perspective." says Vegeta.

"I'm sure I would've been." says Krillin.

"As I was saying..." says vegeta.

"You can keep going and ignore me." says Goku.

Vegeta told Krillin more about all that went on while Champa was around and how champas earth became the way it was.

"So universe 6-"

"Looking at it, I couldn't tell it was earth." says Goku.

"Goku, you didn't let me finish." says Krillin.

"I figured whatever caused universe 6s earth to end up a wasteland, was due to what happened in Kalos." says Goku.

"What does Ash have to do with this universe 6?" wonders Krillin.

"Beerus would technically have two earths if not for our realms being fused." says Vegeta.

"So Ashs earth...due to that insane guy..." says Krillin.

Goku nodded.

"Its just a hunch though. I dont know if the humans there were different from the ones here." says Goku.

"Ash would've died along with the earth if we hadn't intervened...?" wonders Krillin shaky eyed.

"That's one way of looking at it. Kalos ending Ashs pokemon journey all due to a mad man that thought differently about Pokémon." says Vegeta.

"I see...so universe 6s earth that would've been Ashs earth...came into our universe by fusing realms so Champa was left with a Earth that's now void of any inhabitants." says Krillin saddening.

"I'm sure Ash would've been able to go to more regions but the way things looked, it wouldn't even been possible." says Goku.

"What if we never knew eachother? Would Ash have been able to go to other regions? Would the insane guy have still made the earth of universe 6...we are so lucky compared to the other universe." says Krillin.

"We don't know that for sure but it's our only lead to who or what caused the war." says Vegeta.

"Who or what could it have been if it wasn't the enemy of Kalos?" wonders Goku.

Vegeta huffed and told the last of what went on while Champa was in their universe.

"I see. But...if it's a 5 vs 5 match, where are the other three contenders?" wonders Krillin.

"The fifth has already been decided." says vegeta.

Flashback...

"Who is this monaka guy you mentioned?" wonders Goku.

"Monaka is the strongest guy I ever fought." says Beerus.

reality...

"There's a guy even stronger than Goku?!" wonders Krillin stunned.

"Yeah...i was the second strongest. But honestly, I've come pretty far in my training. The universe sure is s huge place..." says Goku.

"So, who'd you pick at he remainin two contestants?" wonders Krillin.

"We definitely gotta have buu." says Goku.

"I know the evil buu was expelled by sre you sure we need him?" wonders vegeta.

Flashback...

Kid buu spit out fat buu stunning everyone.

"Now, Buu really angry!" says fat buu.

'When he fought Beerus, he lost in just one hit.' says Vegeta.

Reality...

"That's true but once he gets serious, he gets crazy strong." says Goku.

"Yeah." says Krillin.

"Fine then." says vegeta.

"That reminds me, did we ever get bad buu to turn into a good human? You'd think he'd be reincarnated by now." wonders Goku.

"I believe you're words were to make it so the humans of our earth could have Pokémon of Ashs earth. How could bad buu become a good human if you didn't ask for it?" wonders vegeta.

"It could be a surprise!" says Krillin.

"It's something to look forward to finding out. I heard king yemma talk about it." says Goku.

"Mmmmhmmm. I find it hard to believe that oversized ogre just decided to bring that punk back without someone begging him to do it. " says vegeta.

"We will know if we see the new kid buu." says Goku.

"No matter, a newborn wouldn't beable to compete anyway." says Vegeta.

"I know. I guess we'll ask piccolo. I'd rather Ash in buus place but he has his own duties." says Goku.

"What about Gohan?" wonders vegeta.

"Gohan?" wonders Goku.

"To be honest, he's got the most latent ability of all the fighters we know." says vegeta.

"No can do. He's lost in his studies and lost his martial arts uniform. He's more the father role than the fighter role." says Goku.

"Regrettable." says vegeta standing up.

"Yeah. If he fought as much as he handled fatherly duties, there would've been s chance he'd beable to attend the match." says Goku.

Satan house, Satan city...

"Buu wanna join our team?" wonders Goku.

"Me join team for what?" wonders buu.

"It's for a tournament. Can we count on you?" says goku.

"Hmmmm...no! Buu no like purple cat guy." says Buu.

"Don't do it for beerus. Do it for us! Please?" says Goku.

Buu was annoyed that Goku was getting in his face.

"It's not happening." says Krillin.

"Alright Buu, do you want a Pokémon that resembles you?" wonders Buu.

"A monster that look like Buu?" wonders Buu.

"Not a monster persay, it's like what Ash has but we could have one too." says Goku.

"Be like Ash? I no wanna battle trainers or strange gym places." says Buu.

"We don't battle trainers and Gyms for Pokémon to test strength. We use Pokémon alongside us in battles." says Goku.

"So you want to kill pokemon." says vegeta.

"No, I just thought it'd be neat to have a Pokémon that suits our personalities. If you don't wanna, then what if we let Buu have one of the wishes? Would you say yes then?" says Goku.

"Wait really!?" wonders Krillin.

"Yeah! If Goten and trunks get to have Pokémon then we should beable too as well and Buu will get a wish." says Goku.

"And that will help our odds how?" wonders vegeta.

"I dunno but if earth's dragon balls and nameks dragon balls grant more than one wish then the super dragon balls must be more powerful and could grant us plenty of wishes to go around." says goku leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"A wish all of us could benefit from?" wonders Krillin.

"Yeah, so what do you say Buu? You get your very own wish! A dragon that could grant you anything you desire without the worry that it won't beable to work." says Goku.

"Goku, don't pester him." says Krillin.

"But imagine the possibilities." says Goku.

"Ease up man! Are you sure you can make that call on your own?" wonders Krillin.

"Beerus will ring your neck." says vegeta.

"He'll come around. Hopefully. So buu, what does buu say?" says Goku.

"You give buu any wish buu want and a monster?" wonders buu.

"Mmmhmmm." says goku happily.

"Ok then! Buu will join you!" says Buu.

Hercule walked into the room overhearing the conversation and stared at them, speechless.

"All right! That's the spirit! In the mean time, couldn't we just catch a pokemon to aid us? We'd need pokeballs though." says Goku.

Hercule couldn't think of what to say, dropping the platter of drinks, making everyone turn their heads to see him.

"Wa...wait buu! We need to talk!" says hercule running up to the couch.

"What's the matter mr. Satan? Doesn't buu deserve a buddy before heading to the tournament?" wonders Goku.

"You're not going to wish for anything bad, are ya? You know, like turn the galaxy into chocolate or something." says hercule.

"Buu no wanna wish for anything. Mr. Satan has already given buu everything buu wants. Once we've won, Mr Satan can make his wish in Buus place." says buu picking hercule up to set him on his lap.

"You mean you're doing it for me?" wonders Hercule.

"Buu want mr Satan happy." says Buu.

"Buu!" says Hercule hugging buu, teary eyed.

"Awesome! Once we get piccolo we can check out what Pokémon we could get." says Goku jumping up.

Vegeta gasped.

"No! What Pokémon would be perfect for us if we are stuck living in kanto!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Don't be so picky! We can atleast get one Pokémon each." says Goku.

Beerus' castle...

Beerus was impatiently waiting for his ramen to get done, keeping his eye on the sand dial.

"Yes! It's done!" says Beerus grabbing his ramen bowl.

Beerus took the lip of the bowl off and sniff the contents.

"This smell...it smells so good." says Beerus enjoying the smell of instant ramen.

Despite the bowl being hot, Beerus was ready to dig into the meal but whis stopped him before he could get a bite of the food.

"How ill mannered. Be sure to say thanks before eating." says Whis.

"Fine. I understand. Thanks fro the meal. Happy now?" says Beerus unamused.

Whis nodded, not once looking at Beerus.

"Well then, bottoms up!" says Beerus.

Beerus ate as much bowls as he could, never once stopping.

"This food is still such a mystery to me! Every now and then I get an urge to eat it." says Beerus.

"Every now and then? Is it really a every now and then meal?" wonders whis.

Beerus was to busy slurping down his ramen to hear whis talking to him.

"Beerus, seems you've changed, haven't you?" wonders whis.

"Heh?" wonders Beerus looking at whis.

"Even if Goku agreed to fighting, I would never have believed you'd agree to a tournament where you gain nothing." says whis.

"Wrong! I agreed because I wanted to!" says Beerus annoyed.

"Even at the time with Frieza..." says Whis looking out the window.

Flashback...

"Blonde girl, it wasn't ash who caused this. It was the fighter with a soft side that got you guys no earth to live on." says Beerus.

"But Beerus...how-"

"Goku should be the one to kill Frieza since he's to blame for this." says Beerus.

Reality...

"You didn't even stop me from rewinding time." says whis.

"You're the one who suggested it." says Beerus.

"When I first heard you're prophecy, I had no idea it'd get this way." says whis.

Flashback...

"Yeah. That explosion packed such s big punch that I finally remembered his name. The ultimate warrior who no one has seen yet. The incredi ble guy who will amuse me, his name is..." says Beerus.

"His name is...?" wonders Whis.

"Yeah, what was it? Super...super...super...ahhh yes, super saiyan God." ponders Beerus.

Reality...

"And then we began looking for the super saiyan god." says whis.

flashback...

King kais planet...

King Kai bopped Goku on the head trying to get him to start speaking sophisticatedly.

"Good morning sir. Hey! I'm...errr...I mean, I am known as the one named son Goku." says Goku walking up to Beerus and whis.

Reality...

"I thought he was an interesting guy when he said he wanted to try out for my strength. But I was also a bit annoyed." says Beerus.

Flashback...

"Could we have a match? It doesn't have to be a long one sir!" wonders Goku, excitedly.

"I've lived hundreds of millions of years yet I've never met anyone who wanted s match against me." says Beerus.

'Back then, Goku was keeping someone one from us, that someone being Ash while relying on sheer willpower yet never once, was able to keep up with you.' says whis.

Reality...

"Then he borrowed power from other saiyans and turned into a super saiyan god kinda like Ash when he showed us his super saiyan forms that he shouldn't have aquired. Even I was stunned to see how strong Goku became thanks to the ritual." says Whis.

"Ash is the first human to have saiyan powers. Its unnatural." says Beerus.

Flashback...

space...

"Here I go!" says Beerus kicking the atomic orbs toward Goku who finally finished powering up.

In an attempt to save earth from destruction, Goku used kamehameha, whiping the atomic orbs out, shocking beerus. Goku's was out of breath from using a huge kamehameha to stop the attack Beerus could made.

"My apologies." says Beerus charging toward Goku.

Beerus forces his hand through Goku's chest, catching Goku off guard.

"I was mistaken. It seems that I was wrong about you being the guy I was looking for. If you see Ash, tell him he better be ready for when I fight him." says Beerus.

Goku slipped from beerus' grip and fell toward earth, entering earths atmosphere.

Fast forwarding...

alola...

"Dad...you need to get away quick!" says Goten.

Ashs classmates were confused by the way goten was acting. Goten looked up at to see if there were any flying pokemon near the ocean.

"Hey everyone! I think I see a flying Pokémon!" says Goten pointing at the sky.

"I doubt it." says Trunks.

Goten knudged trunks hoping to make sure no one realizes Goku could fly.

"Look again." whispers Goten.

"Id love to see what pokemon are on the beach. I think I see a sandcastle Pokémon with eyes! How weird?" says trunks pointing toward the sand.

Ashs classmates looked around to see no Pokémon around, letting Goku sky rocketing back to Beerus, who was awaiting the continuation of their battle.

"I don't see anything. Were you lieing?" wonders Kiawe.

"Were they?" wonders Ash looking around.

Everyone turned around to greet Goku only to see he disappeared from the ocean.

Fast forwarding...

Space...

Super saiyan Goku vs Beerus...

"How sad it is to be so strong. Now I have to say goodbye to a friend that gave me a fun time." thinks Beerus.

Beerus poked Goku flinging him further away.

"Do you not get it? Our battle has come to an end." says Beerus.

Beerus was dodging Goku's punches until he was punched in the nose, knocking him back.

"Your super saiyan god powers have faded away and you're just..." thinks Beerus dodging more punches.

Goku landed another punch to Beerus, knocking him back again. Beerus clenched his head in pain while Goku was praising himself.

"What's going on?" wonders Beerus.

"What's wrong?" wonders Goku.

"I thought your time was up." says Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"Oh please! Your super saiyan god aura has disappeared." says Beerus.

Goku was confused so he looked at himself and what buus said was true. His aura went back to a golden aura.

fast forwatding...

Beerus cleared his throat and looked at Goku.

"It appears your super saiyan god powers did not disappear due to some time limit. Rather, the power you gained as a super saiyan god completely fused within your very being. The god's red brilliance is still burning brightly within you as a flame. Am I mistaken?" says Beerus.

"I have no idea. I am me. Isn't that enough? " says Goku.

"I am a fool for getting sentimental." sighs Beerus setting a hand on his head.

"Whats a 'centi mental'?" wonders Goku.

"Oh dear, I might get infected by your stupidity if keep talking." says Beerus annoyed.

Beerus chuckled to himself, grinning.

'Someone who hates losing, is overly stubborn, and when it comes to battles, he acts childish.' says whis.

Reality...

"In the end, Ash is becoming more like Goku and that goes for you too." says Whis walking up to Beerus.

"Don't compare me to such vulgar people. Atleast I give others their due respect. Does Ash respect people like me? I wouldn't know but Goku is disrespectful when it comes to battles." says Beerus.

"Though you do tend to destroy them." says whis.

"Anyway whis, I wanted to ask you something for a while now." says Beerus.

"Yes?" wonders whis.

"What made you want to being them to train them?" wonders Beerus.

"Heh?" wonders whis.

"You allowed vegeta to rain here first, then brought Goku here once he reached a higher level." says Beerus.

Whis thought back to when Goku wanted to train with him.

flashback...

Bulma, whis and Goku...

"Is vegeta regally training over at your place?" wonders Goku.

Whis looked over at Bulma who shrugged then back at Goku.

"Indeed." says whis.

"Vegeta was kind enough to tell me about an espescially delicious food." says whis.

"Do you think I could do some training with you? I wanna get as strong as Beerus. Please whis! I'm begging you!" sas Goku pressing his hands together.

"It shouldn't be a problem." says whis.

fast forwarding...

"Really!?" wonders Goku stunned.

"Yes. I was thinking it was high time for it." says whis.

"High time for what?" wonders Bulma.

"Is it really really ok with you?" wonders Goku excitedly.

"Yes." says whis.

Reality...

"You're not training them both. You haven't even trained Ash yet you expect me to believe Goku and vegeta would beable to defeat me? I'd settle or a tie of that were to happen." says Beerus.

"...so you can fight them someday, are you?" wonders whis reverting his eyes.

"Well, alright. That'd be interesting in a way." says Beerus putting his arms behind his head.

Beerus stood up, facing whis, eager for the next fight they may have.

"Well, now that I'm filled up, let's go pick up monaka." says Beerus.

Earth...

Goku, vegeta and Krillin were searching for piccolo then see him training Gohan and swoop down to greet them.

"Piccolo!" says Goku.

Piccolo turned his head to see Goku krillin and vegeta near them.

"Dad." says Gohan.

Once they told Piccolo and Gohan the events about to take place, piccolo pondered about the idea of being in a universe vs universe match.

"A martial arts tournament against universe 6?" wonders piccolo.

"I was thinking you should join our team." says Goku.

"In that case, can I join too?" wonders Gohan.

Krillin and Goku were stunned by the offer.

"But you are..." says Gohan.

"It's fine." says Gohan.

"You are a father now." says Goku.

"Says the saiyan that doesn't act like a father." says vegeta.

"I've been training with piccolo, starting from the basics." says Gohan.

"I see. That's why." says Goku.

"I realized it during the fight with Frieza. To protect those important to me, I have to keep getting stronger!" says Gohan.

"If I could I'd have you and ash on the team but-"

"Fighting the people of universe 6 is a really good opportunity. Please let me participate as well!" says Gohan.

"Gohan, it's good to see spiky hair again. You'd be stuck with your hair down if you kept that hairstyle." says Krillin.

Goku and vegeta looked at eachother than back at Gohan.

"Got it. Whis will be picking up up in four days!" says Goku.

"In four days!?" wonders Gohan.

"Which is why I said if I could but vegeta wants you in the team..." says Goku.

"Four days...thisis for videls sake too. What do I do? Four days...four days from now." ponders Gohan pacing around.

The others looked at eachother curious about Gohan answer then looked back at Gohan.

"It would be bad if I didn't show up at the conference...but I wanna see the results of my training." says Gohan.

"Are you in or not? We have limited time to get a team ready." says vegeta.

"No, no, this can't happen. I'm sorry dad. I won't beable to participate after all. There's a conference that day that I must attend." says Gohan bowing.

"No worries. We'd have ash come along but he needs to be a Pokémon trainer right now. Leave the fights to us." says Goku.

"Maybe next time then?" wonders Gohan.

"You're studies are more important too." says Goku.

"I'm truly, sincerely sorry. I hope to attend the next one." says Gohan bowing.

Piccolo looked at Goku and hmmmphed.

"Thank goodness!" says Goku happily.

"That settles our team members." says vegeta getting up.

"I'd like to hear the details." says piccolo.

"Ok so..." says goku.

next day...

Kanto...

capaule corps...

"So late! What's taking that useless galactic patrolman so long!?" says Bulma annoyed.

"Jaco isn't here yet?" wonders Goku.

Bulma turned her head to see Goku, vegeta and piccolo come into the room.

"So this is the super dragon radar?" wonders piccolo picking the radar up.

"Hey vegeta?" wonders Goku.

"You're going to train in the hyperbolic time chamber?" wonders vegeta.

"I heard dendes fixing it." says Goku.

"Yeah, though it won't be ready until tomorrow." says piccolo.

"You wanna come with us piccolo?" wonders Goku.

"No, I'm fine. My body won't last if I have to keep up with saiyans. I'd prefer to calm my mind in silence." says piccolo.

"Then vegeta, will you come?" wonders Goku.

"I don't want to go with you." says vegeta.

"Don't be like that. With three days, we'd beable to get three years of training." says Goku counting his fingers.

"Don't pester me." says vegeta.

"But if you don't train, I'll get stronger than you. You don't want that, right?" says Goku.

"You just had to go there. We're already at our limits in strength. Honestly, if we keep training, our benefits will be small." says vegeta.

"What are you talking about? There's that monaka guy who's already stronger then us. Even if we only get a little stronger. If we don't give it our best, we'll never close the gap between monaka and us. If you don't want to, I'll just get stronger by myself and gain three years worth of strength." says Goku.

"Three years huh?" wonders vegeta.

"Yup!" says Goku.

"I guess we have no other choice. I'll g pass well." says vegeta.

"Alright!" says Goku.

"Don't want him getting ahead of you? Just like what I thought." says piccolo.

"With two people, well beable to spar as well." says Goku.

Vegeta hmmphed looking away.

Whis and Beerus...

"Beerus, we'll be arriving soon." says Whis.

"It's been a long time since we saw monaka." says Beerus.

"Are you really sure about this? This doesn't seem like a good idea." says Whis.

"It will be fine. Just leave it to me." says Beerus.


	33. Chapter 33

"Akala! Akala! Akala island! Here we come!" says Ash running down the path.

Pikachu happily agreed running beside Ash.

"Ash! What's with you today? Are you going really fast because of the class we are having? Whats so great about field trips?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Aaah! I forgot to ask about the Pokémon of Akala island!" says Ash sliding to a halt.

"You're the one in a rush!" says Rotom dex.

"Rotom, what kind of Pokémon are on Akala island?" wonders Ash.

"Wait a moment, searching for Pokémon types on Akala island." says Rotom dex searching its database.

Pikachu turned its head hearing a sound coming toward them and was stunned to see a tauros toss Ash into the air while it charged toward charizard, sliding Charizard backwards.

"Relax tauros!" says a boy running up to tauros and Charizard.

"Keep it still Charizard!" says Kiawe running up to Charizard and tauros.

Charizard agreed the moment Ash landed infront of Sophocles, mallow, Lillie and Lana.

"Are you ok?" wonders lillie.

"I should be..." says Ash getting on his hands and knees.

Ash managed to stand, curious about what's got tauros into a charging mood.

"What's wrong with them?" wonders Ash.

"Tauros got scared when Charizard landed." says Sophocles.

"And it got mad..." says Lana.

Suddenly a lyconroc appeared in the middle of Charizard and tauros.

"It's lyconroc!" says Ash stunned.

"In it's daytime form!" says Rotom dex.

Tauros was reading to charge at Charizard again when Ash and friends heard a voice and turned their heads to see a woman walk up to the school.

"Alola!" says the woman.

Everyone outside watched as the woman went up to the tauros to comfort it.

"Don't get mad!" says the woman.

Despite tauros getting angry, the woman set her hand on Tauros.

"There. There. No need to get angry." says the woman petting tauros.

Everyone was stunned to see the woman kiss tauros' nose.

"Good boy!" says the woman happily.

Tauros was suddenly happy around the woman unlike before making everyone's perplexed by the sight.

"Incredible..." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"So awesome!" says mallow amazed.

"Who's she?" wonders Sophocles.

"She doesn't look like she's from the school." says Lana.

"Charizard, good job keeping tauros in its place. Just what I expected from you." says the woman.

"Olivia!" says Kiawe stunned, walking up to Olivia and Charizard.

"Look at you kiawe!" says Olivia amazed.

"Heh?" wonders Kiawe.

"You've grown so big since I last saw you!" says Olivia squeezing Kiawe, hugging him.

"Ol...ivi...a...you're kinda..." says Kiawe trying to breathe.

Olivia noticed and set Kiawe down, happy to see a familiar face.

"You look pretty good." says Olivia.

"Kiawe, do you know her?" wonders Ash walking up to Kiawe and Olivia.

"Is she another of those trial leader people?" wonders Goten.

"We were bound to come across one." says trunks.

"Yeah, she's the Kahuna of Akala island." says Kiawe.

"Wha...what? A Kahuna?" wonders Ash stunned.

"A kahuna!? Her!?" wonder Goten and trunks amazed running up to ash, Kiawe and Olivia.

Classroom...

"So...today we will be having class on Akala island." says Professor kukui.

"We get to be with the Kahuna of Akala island?" wonders Goten.

"When are we leaving?" wonders Trunks.

"Boys, let me talk. Now, as I was saying, our day will consist of our class being on Akala island." says professor kukui.

"Alright! Another island to catch Pokémon on!" says trunks.

"Yeah! Let's go!" says Ash standing up.

"Boys...boys, don't go rushing into things." says professor kukui.

"But I wanna see if Goten was lieing about catching a Pokémon." says trunks.

"If he says he does, he does. If we meet more Pokémon, he will show his new Pokémon to us." says Ash.

"Come on you three!" say the class.

Olivia looked around the class at the lively faces, mostly being Ash, trunks and Goten.

"Alola! I am the Kahuna of Akala island, Olivia! I will be in charge of this class! What an honor it is to let someone like me teach. Well, let's introduce ourselves." says Olivia.

Olivia walked toward the desks to start getting to know the class and tripped when her shoe tipped to the side.

"Don't worry about that..." says Olivia getting up, embarrassed.

Olivia offered everyone jewelry from her coin bag and everyone chose the one they liked.

"This would look great on mom!" say trunks and Goten.

"Mine looks like the bottom of an ocean." says Lana gazing at her piece of jewelry.

"Pikachu what do you think? Would Misty like something like this?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu shrugged at the idea for giving Misty a chain with a diamond at the end.

"Yeah...what are the odds of us seeing eachother again." huffs Ash.

Pikachu sniffed the trinket and put its paw out as if wanting to see if it could grab it.

"Well, I guess guys aren't that into jewelry." says Olivia.

"Wha..what? Ehhh...there might be someone we would want to give the jewelry too." says Ash.

"Really? You have someone you want to give the jewel too?" wonders Olivia.

"Ehhhh...well...that is..." says Ash awkwardly.

"What does that mean? You want to bribe someone into liking you?" wonders Goten.

"It's more like wanting to give that special someone a gift which could be the jewelry olivia gave us." says trunks.

"Exactly!" says Ash.

"You could buy that special someone a gift from my accessory shop." says Olivia.

"That would be great...if I saw her." says Ash.

"I'm sure you will. There's no rush in love." says Olivia.

Ash nodded gloomily until he noticed Olivia's z ring.

"Is that a z ring!?" wonders Ash.

"Yes and this is the rockium z Crystal." says Octavia.

"Rock type? That's awesome!" says Ash excitedly.

"Hey, Goten who do you like?" wonders trunks.

"Huh? No..one. Why?" says Goten curiously.

"You and hazzel would be cute together since ash isn't really your brotther." says Trunks.

"And what about you?" wonders Goten.

"That's my business." says trunks crossing his arms.

"Ok, boys, enough love talk. Do one of you wanna take on the Akala kahuna?" says Olivia.

"I do! I want a challenge from you!" says Ash.

"Then it all depends on how well you do during this class." says Olivia.

"Awesome! This is getting interesting!" says Ash getting pumped to leave.

Pikachu was playfully poked at the diamond when Olivia set her hand on Pikachus head.

"Ok, then follow me to Akala island and be sure to have all your Pokémon on hand." says Olivia walking away.

Olivia bumped into principal oak when he entered the room then awkwardly watched principal oak regain his composure.

"Hello principal! It's been so easy time since we last saw eachother." says Olivia.

"Now that you're here, why don't you check out the students Pokémon?" wonders principal oak.

"What...?" wonders Olivia.

Olivia looked at principal oak who was making an impression and giggled at it.

"So funny!" says Olivia unable to contain her laughter.

Everyone else sweat dropped unamused by the impression made at Olivia.

Soon everyone was outside and had their Pokémon sent out around Olivia who was amazed by all the Pokémon they had.

"This is incredible! You all look good. They are really loved by their trainers." says Olivia.

Trunks scanned the Pokémon for a shiinotic, skeptical about shiinotic being caught.

Kanto...

capsule corps...

"Are you mistaking me for a handyman or something?" wonders Jaco annoyed.

"As expected, the galactic patrol would t beable to help." says piccolo.

"So we can catch pokemon?" wonders Goku.

"Pokemon?" wonders Jaco.

"Yeah! We can go region to region looking for Pokémon!" says Goku.

"You're brain must be screwy..." says Jaco.

"I know what you mean Jaco. Goku's brain tries to work but there's nothing in it. Besides calling this guy was pointless and wouldn't help anything." says Vegeta.

Jaco was annoyed then realized it was his chance to leave.

"Well then, I'll be going now!" says Jaco turning away.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" says Bulma annoyed.

"He's as useless as a Pokémon trainer assuming he's one of us!" says Vegeta.

"Are you talking about Ash? You are, aren't you!?" says Bulma.

"Id consider it if he was a fighter like us. Since he's not, he gets to miss the match." says Vegeta.

"Cmon...are you sure there's nothing you can do?" wonders Bulma setting her hands on Jacobs shoulders.

"Nothing at all!" says Jaco.

"Awww, don't be mean about it." says bulma poking Jacobs cheek.

"Do you think you're young enough for it to work?" wonders Jaco getting fidgety.

Jaco looked back to see a new enraged Bulma punch him, face planting Jaco into the floor while the others stared wearily.

"Come to think of it..." says Jaco sitting up.

"Huh?" wonders Bulma.

"On a planet, just a bit away from earth, there is a mysterious person called Zuno. He knows everything." says Jaco.

"Zuno knows everything?" wonders Bulma.

"Everything? Like us fusing realms?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah, you'd be amazed. He can even tell you the pattern of underwear a girl has without even knowing her." says Jaco.

"Creepy." says Bulma.

"Do you think he knows about our realms becoming one with eachother? We may have to reverse that!" says Goku stunned.

"Does he know of the super dragon balls?" wonders Bulma.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about but Zuno has never been wrong when it comes to knowledge." says Jaco.

Outside...

Vegeta, Goku and piccolo were looking at Jacobs ship that had Jaco and Bulma inside.

Jacos ship...

"Oh? I thought these were genuine leather but they're just synthetic." says Bulma amazed by the seats.

"If youre just gonna look at everything then g t off my ship!" says Jaco looking at Bulma.

Bulma playfully sat in the chair and rocked back and forth.

"Don't move an inch! Stop rocking the chair!" says Jaco freaking out.

"Can you play some music? It's boring in the silence." says Bulma.

"What are you playing at!? Stop touching things!" says Jaco annoyed.

Ground...

"Hey!" says Vegeta.

Jacos ship...

"What?" wonders Jaco looking down.

ground...

"Don't try anything with Bulma." says Vegeta.

jacos ship...

"Heh?" wonders Jaco.

Jaco pointed to himself then Bulma and chuckled shrugging until he looked back at a furious Bulma who whacked Jaco.

"Don't give me that nonsense! Let's go!" says Bulma.

"Very well...Bulma." says Jaco.

ground...

Vegeta, piccolo and Goku were looking at the ship fearing the worst when Bulma punched Jaco.

Jacos ship...

"I'm heading off to Zuno! See you later guys!" says Bulma waving goodbye.

The hatches closed and off Jacos ship went, leaving the trip behind.

"We both have strong willed wives, don't we?" wonders Goku.

"W...well, yeah." says Vegeta.

"That means-"

"Ash and Misty aren't married but Misty is a strong willed girl like our wives." says Vegeta.

"Exactly!" says Goku.

"But I dont have that much of a problem with that. They are technically parents." says Vegeta.

"Well yeah, I like chichi and if Ash is similar to me then misty is similar to chichi, he's just been neglecting the idea of them being together." says Goku.

"I don't know what causes ash to gain a strong willed girl like Misty but for us, it's due to our saiyan blood that we have wives that are strong willed like female saiyans." says Vegeta.

Piccolos mouth went agape finally understanding why they had wives like Bulma and Chichi and why Ash and Misty are acting like they were grownups.

alola...

"You also got stronger since the island challenge. I think you look like Kiawe." says Olivia petting turtinator.

Turtinator happily bit Olivia's head while Olivia's giggled.

"Hmmm...I don't think so..." says Kiawe annoyed.

"To thank you all for letting me check out your pokemon, let's talk about Akala island." says Olivia walking up the steps.

Shiinotic happily jumped onto the steps next to Olivia.

"Found a shiinotic, dunno if it's really Gotens pokemon." says Trunks.

"Shiinotic! It's not play time!" says Goten.

"Time to record!" says Rotom dex acting like a recorder.

"Akala island has been nurtured by Akala islands wala volcanoes powerful fire." Does anyone know who the guardian of the island is?" says Olivia.

"Tapu...Lele!" says Ash eagerly putting his hand in the air.

"Oh? You know of the guardian?" wonders Olivia.

"Should I not know of the guardian?" wonders Ash.

"Not if you didn't see it ash." says Sophocles.

"Sorry...I really wanna go to Akala island." says Ash.

"Oh boy..." sighs Sophocles.

"I'll gladly tell you all. The protecting guardian of Akala, Tapu lele, usually emits shining proteins so anyone who comes in contact with her will recover their energy." says Olivia.

"Like shiinotic!" says Goten.

"Yeah, kinda like shiinotic." says Olivia smiling down at shiinotic.

"I see...then that's why..." says Ash.

Flashback...

Ash looked down at his hands to see what he assumed was glitter yet nothing landed in his hands until he saw topu Lela.

Reality...

Ash was looking down at his hands while Olivia was talking.

"I think that topu lele is a life god. It's light could cure injuries and strengthens everyone it comes across." says Olivia.

"Will I ever meet it again?" wonders Ash.

"Of course! If that's what you want! In this special class, you will get to have topu leles special pollen. And I want you to feel that special feeling you get when you're with your Pokémon. Although it may be difficult." says Olivia.

Space...

Jacos ship...

"You've grown older." says Jaco looking back at Bulma.

Bulma stood up and angrily walked toward Jaco.

"I...I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying you've changed a lot since the last we saw eachother." says Jaco wearily.

"You mean back then?" wonders Bulma.

"Yeah." says Jaco.

Flashback...

island...

Jaco was freaking out that little Bulma was flying around in his ship.

"I've more or less figured it out." says Bulma.

Bulma dived the ship toward the ocean making Jaco weary but was able to keep above the water.

"This is easy." says Bulma.

"She's a genius, you see." says tights watching Bulma drive Jacobs ship.

"That's the only issue here!?" wonders Jaco failing to calm down.

"She thinks she can do anything. She's not afraid of anything." says Tights.

Reality...

"That was years ago. I've changed a bit." says Bulma leaning back unamused.

"Wth your gutsiness and piloting skills, I thought you might have the potential to become a galactic patrol woman." says Jaco.

"That's could have been a fun life." says Bulma.

Alola...

Olivia looked at the class and their Pokémon then clapped her hands.

"Ok! You have learned all you could. Take your belongings and your Pokémon and we'll be on our way to Akala island." says Olivia.

Everyone headed to the port and were facing a white boat, they were taking to Akala.

"Come on everyone!" says Olivia running onto the boat.

Olivia tripped on the tiny step and face planted onto the boat making everyone unamused.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." says Olivia standing up.

Pikachu tilted its head, unsure of how to react to Olivia's stumbling.

"What a weird person. Going from serious, to silly and tripping time to time." says Lana.

"It's awesome!" says mallow.

"What part?" wonders sophocles unamused.

Soon the boat left the port, leaving principal oak behind as they waved goodbye.

"See you!" says Ash.

"Take care!" says principal oak.

Principal oak watched the boat dissapear out to sea with the class.

Ocean...

"It feels so good." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Maybe Ash could get something for Misty!" says Goten.

"Don't get your hopes up goten." says Ash.

"Sailing in the sea, it isn't so bad. Right Charizard?" says Kiawe.

Charizard agreed.

"Ah, I think I found something on Kiawe!" says sophocles.

Ash, the boys and mallow went up to Sophocles to see sophocles found a picture of Kiawes family.

"Who's the guy?" wonders Goten.

"Most likely Kiawe dad, Goten." says Trunks.

"Oh right." says Goten.

"He's Akala islands guide." says sophocles.

"What's with that face? You look nervous in that pic." says Mallow.

"Oh come on! I don't really get nervous!" says Kiawe.

"It looks so relaxed." says Lillie walking up to Lana and her poplio.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to find out what Pokémon are on Akala island." says Lana.

"It would be awesome to see what kinds of food are there. There must be some rare ingredients." says mallow walking over to Lillie and Lana.

Lana noticed a Pokémon jumping in the water.

"Something jumped out of the water." says Lana.

Poplio, Lillie and mallow turned their heads to see what she meant by Pokémon.

"Where? I wanna see!" says Ash looking at the girls.

Goten and trunks looked around for any water pokemon jumping in the ocean.

"I don't see anything." says sophocles using his binoculars.

"I can't see it either." says Rotom dex.

"It sounds like they found something." says Olivia.

"Got it! Let's take a little detour." says professor kukui.

Professor kukui turned the wheel, taking them away from their current route.

"If you're curious, let's find out who the Pokémon is." says Olivia.

"Well said!" says Ash excitedly.

Now on a different route, everyone was amazed by a group of dragonair jumping around in the water.

"There it is!" says happily.

"So many dragonair!" says Kiawe amazed.

"Dragonair?" woonder trunks and Goten.

A dragonair jumped high into the sky creating storm clouds when it was supposed to be sunny out. It began raining with lightning striking the water around the class.

"Did dragonair do this?" wonders sophocles.

"The class has already started. Let's go check out the water pokemon." says Olivia.

The class saw groups of sharpedo, and tentacruel, a slowpoke evolve into slowbro, a flock of wingull, until they came to a stop.

"Finneon, tentacool, luminion, luvdisc..." says Lana.

"Any others?" wonders Ash.

"Ah! A lugia!" says Lana.

"Huh? Where?" wonders Ash.

Kiawe, sophocles and Ash looked at the sea to see nothing.

"You can't believe everything you hear!" says mallow.

"You were the first to know Ash was somewhat saiyan." says trunks.

"We...well...it's impossible to see lugia." says mallow.

"That's right!" says Lana.

The trio bowed their heads in shame, seeing no legendaries around.

Poplio agreed. Olivia walked up to the class to see what everyone was up too.

"You seem to know a lot about water types." says Olivia.

"Water types are my favorite Pokémon." says Lana.

"I wonder, is there another one?" wonders Olivia looking into the ocean.

Olivia slipped and fell into the ocean causing everyone to panic.

"No!" says Lana.

"Olivia!" worries Ash.

ocean...

Olivia swam to the surface making everyone sigh in relief.

"That was the best!" says Olivia.

boat...

"You need help?" wonders Lana.

ocean...

"You guys should jump in! The waters refreshing!" says Olivia.

boat...

"Pikachu, wanna jump into the ocean?" wonders ash kneeling down.

ocean...

Ash and Pikachu jump in the water and swim up to Olivia. Ash and Pikachu look at all the Pokémon following Olivia under the sea, soon noticing some splashing near the rocks and surface for air.

"What's that?" wonders ash.

"Let's go see." says Olivia.

Boat...

Rockruff was barking making the group look in he direction Rockruff was facing.

"Where is ash going?" wonders kiawe.

"That caught my attention. Let's follow them and find out." says professor kukui.

Ocean...

Ash, Olivia and Pikachu reach the rocks and find a Wailmer trapped in the rocks as Rotom joins them.

"Ash? What's wrong?" wonders Rotom dex.

"There is a wailmer trapped in the rocks." says Ash.

"Heh!? That's a problem! I'll go let the towers know!" says Rotom dex stunned.

"I trust you!" says Ash.

boat...

Rotom dex flew back to the boat to warn them about what ash and Olivia saw. Ash, Olivia and Pikachu swim towards Wailmer to see if they could help in any way.

ocean...

"Ash, if you push, I'll pull to see if wailmer will budge." says Olivia.

"Yes!" says Ash.

Ash attempts to push Wailer whilst she pulls which they do but the effort sends Olivia underwater and she spots a Bruxish nearby before surfacing as the others arrive.

Boat...

"Olivia!" says kiawe.

Ocean...

"Heh?" wonders Olivia.

boat...

"Rotom told us everything! We wanna help too!" says Kiawe.

Ocean...

"I saw a bruxish!" says Olivia.

boat...

"Bruxish?" wonders Lana.

Ocean...

"Around here there are a lot of bruxish. It's dangerous, it can attack us with its psychic powers." says Olivia.

Ash was watching Olivia talk to the others, unsure of what to say.

"Ash, Pikachu get back to the boat this instant!" says Olivia.

Ash nodded as Pikachu jumped onto Ashs shoulder.

Boat...

Olivia looked back back at the others taking her eyes off Ash and Pikachu.

"Bruxish, a squeaky Pokémon. It's a water/psychic type. It can release a really annoying apsound from its head." says Rotom dex.

"So that's what happened to the wailmer." says Olivia.

Olivia was fixated on Rotom dex not noticing Ash and Pikachu flew out of the water and omto the boat.

"Lyconroc, we may need your assistance." says Olivia petting lyconroc.

Lyconroc agreed.

"Lyconrocs a rock type. It's weak against water types." says Rotom dex.

"Just look." says Olivia.

Olivia has Lycanroc jump in the air facing the wailmer then lyconroc uses Accelerock on the nearby cliff, causing rocks to fall into the sea near Bruxish as Lycanroc returns to the boat, much to the others surprise.

"Surprising!" says ash.

"I can't believe it!" says Rotom dex.

"It's not weak to water like we believed it to be." says Lana.

"So awesome!" says mallow amazed.

"How is wailmer?" wonders Lillie.

Wailmer was free from the rocks yet seemed to be sinking due to bruxfishs psychic power.

"It can't be! It can't move due to bruxfishs psychic power!" says trunks.

"Someone do something!" says Goten.

Ocean...

Bruxish jumps out of the water to scare them before going back in before emitting a loud sound that affects everyone before activating its Psychic power.

"Alert! Alert! Bruxish is emitting its psychic energy!" says Rotom dex.

"Lyconroc, use rock slide." says Olivia.

Lycanroc used rock slide which hits Bruxish who soon flees.

"Awesome!" says Sophocles.

"We made it angry." says Lana.

"Let's go save wailmer!" says Olivia.

"I'll go too!" says Ash.

ocean...

They jump back in the water with Kiawe, Lana and Popplio joining them. Wailer is sinking into the depths as Olivia, Ash, Kiawe, Lana and Popplio reach it and Lana has Popplio form a balloon which it does and the balloon surrounds Wailmer and working together, they get Wailmer back up to the surface.

Boat...

"Wailmers resistance is decreasing!" says Rotom dex.

"I will bring some medicine!" says Lillie.

Lillie left to look for potions while the others kept their eyes on Ash, Kiawe, Olivia, Poplio and Lana.

Ocean...

"Let's break the balloon! Wailmer will sink so we need to keep it afloat." says Olivia.

"Ok!" says Mallow.

Mallow and a reluctant Sophocles jump in to help as Olivia has Popplio pop the balloon which it does. Wailmer starts to sink but everyone's combined efforts prevent it from going down causing Wailmer to panic.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. Trust us, everything will be fine." says Olivia patting wailmer.

Boat...

Lillie arrives with the medicine and throws it to Olivia.

Ocean...

Olivia shows Wailer how to take the pill which Wailmer takes as the Psychic power loses its affect.

"What a relief. You did your best wailmer." says Olivia.

Boat...

Back on the boat, everyone watches Wailmer swim off.

"Be careful when you meet another bruxish!" says Ash.

Ocean..

Wailmer seemed to reply by spouting water out of its blowhole.

Boat...

"Just as I thought, you are incredible Olivia." says Kiawe.

"Well, thanks! I am the island kahuna after all!" says Olivia.

Olivias leg cramps from all the swimming, causing her to fall over again.

"Yow...my...my foot." says Olivia putting a leg in the air.

"What a strange person." says Lana.

"That's awesome!" says mallow happily.

Zunos planet...

"Alright, that concludes the questions." says Zunos attendant.

"Idiot!" says Jaco.

"Wa...wait! I just need one more. Please let me ask it!" says Bulma.

"Did he not just tell you the questioning is over." says Zuno.

"Please Zuno. Just one me couldn't hurt." says Bulma.

"I just want to know one more thing despite having so many questions to ask." says Bulma.

"No. Please ask them next time." says Zunos attendant.

Zunos attendant grabbed Bulma and took her outside with Jaco following.

"I need to know if you know that realms have been fused!" says Bulma annoyed.

Space...

jaco ship...

"This is all because you asked that pointless irrelevant question!" says Bulma annoyed.

"You're one to talk! You wasted two of them before you could get your answer for if Zuni knows of the two realms becoming one." says Jaco.

Evening...

Kanto...

capsule corp...

"His head was that huge?" wonders Goku kneeling down.

"That's not the best part. When I asked Zuni for a question..." says Jaco.

"I may not know if Zuno knows of our realms fusing but atleast just knowing there are seven super dragon balls between two universes is good enough." says Bulma.

"Meaning Champa was sneaking into our universe without permission and already has six of them." says Vegeta.

"So it would seem. Good grief, Beerus will be angry upon hearing this." says Bulma.

"Hey Bulma. I'm in the middle of a vitality important mission. So I'll be heading home. I'll be taking an extra holiday so I can come watch the match." says Jaco.

"Ah, wait a second. You like cheese and milk, right?" says Bulma handing Jaco a box of milk bottles and an assortment of cheeses.

"Bulma, you might just be a good girl after all." says Jaco.

"Right?" wonders Bulma.

Bulma, Vegeta and Goku watched Jaco leave earth until he was out of sight.

"Hey! I hope Jaco didn't try anything with you." says Vegeta.

"Funny? Like what?" wonders Bulma.

"Bulma, is to true about what Jaco asked? His question about sagginess." wonders Goku.

Goku and Vegeta were fearing the worst seeing Bulma get angrier by the second.

"JACO!" says Bulma screaming at the sky.

space...

jacos ship...

Burpman was tied tightly to a chair on the ship unable to talk.

"I knew I should've asked Zuno for a way to negate my crime of destroying the national monument. Well, to late now. I am a chosen super elite who protects the peace in the Galaxy. Jaco, the galactic patrolman. But I hope they'll let me off with a written apology." says Jaco.

night...

Alola...

Akala island...

Pokémon center...

"Alola!" says Olivia.

"Don't forget to tell me that you would be delayed..." says nurse joy.

"We're sorry if we caused you any problems." says Olivia.

"This is gonna sound stupid but how is nurse joy on this island?" wonders Ash.

"It seems like you are confusing me with the nurse joy of Mele mele island." says nurse joy.

"I don't remember ever seeing nurse joy of the previous island." says goten.

"Yeah, what are you? Clones?" wonders trunks.

"I'm not a clone. That's my sister." says nurse joy.

"Sister?" wonder Ash, trunks and Goten.

"They're twins? They look exactly alike!" says Rotom dex.

"Wait a minute, all regions have a nurse joy, right? What's with that? Multiple versions of the same person but are related." says trunks.

Goten shrugs.

"Nurse joy, we're letting the class stay here." says professor kukui.

"Pleasure to meet you!" say the class.

"Enjoy the classes from Akala island." says nurse joy.

"Ok, leave your things in your rooms and let's go eat!" says professor kukui.

"Awesome!" says Ash happily.

"That will be awesome!" say the others.

"I prefer calling the nurse joys clones." says Trunks.

"Yeah, they're to much alike to tell them apart." says Goten.

"Would be creepy if all nurse joys lied but that'll be for another day." says trunks.

Goten nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

3 days later...(Pokémon wise)

Alola...

"Well, look at this town. It's so inviting to be in Paniola town." says Ash looking at a cabin.

'Ash, stop wasting time and follow us before you get separated!' says Mallow annoyed.

Ash turned his head to see the class waiting to tour around the island.

Class...

"We're all already here and waiting on you!" says Mallow.

"Come here already!" says Sophocles.

Ash and Pikachu...

"Damn, wasn't paying attention. I'm coming guys!" says Ash realizing they were a little ways away from him.

Class...

"Ash should pay more attention to his surroundings." says trunks.

"We want to check out the Pokémon!" says Goten.

"Get over here!" says Trunks.

Ash and Pikachu...

"I'm sorry!" says Ash.

Class...

Ash and Pikachu ran up to the others almost knocking them down.

"What an independent guy." says Kiawe.

"Hes too independent for a kid who goes around regions with friends." says Lillie.

"Don't be like that guys." says ash.

"Alola!" say professor kukui and Olivia walking out of a building.

"Alola!" say the boys and the class.

"Everyone seems to be here. No one missing I hope." says Professor kukui.

"Finally, we can do the special class on Akala island." says Olivia.

"Will it be a cooking class?" wonders Mallow excitedly.

"How many of us are cooks like your dad? I say none." says Ash.

"Wait for it! Don't rush!" says Olivia.

"First, we'll need to prepare." says professor kukui.

Grassland...

Olivia brings the class to a barn full of Stoutland, walking passed a field of Lillipup and stoutland.

"Look at all the stoutland!" says Mallow.

"And many other Pokémon." says Kiawe.

"We can't catch these Pokémon." says Goten.

"I don't think so." says trunks.

Barn...

"Ok everyone, today, we'll be riding stoutland to search for hidden treasures." says Olivia.

"Treasures?" wonders Ash.

"Thats right. The stoutland from this farm are excellent at sniffing out buried things." says professor kukui.

"There will be some ingredients, rare medals and even some fossils." says Olivia.

The class beamed in happiness being able to ride a stoutland each.

"It all depends on how well you befriend your stoutland and reach it's searching potential. This is your homework. The one who finds the best treasure wins." says Olivia.

"Got it? Pick the stoutland you think you'd be good friends with and set out to find anything in interest." says professor kukui.

"Yes!" say the class.

Dendes lookout...

While Dende and Mr popo were playing tennis, Goku and vegeta had been training in the hyperbolic time chamber.

"When you and I spar together, I start seeing a lot of my own weaknesses more clearly." says Goku sprawled on the floor.

Vegeta hmmphed reverting his eyes.

"Damn it, I was gonna say that. Even so, I can feel our growth already. I can't wait until we fight the universe 6 fighters." says Vegeta smirking, clenching his fist.

"I wonder what that monaka guy is like." says Goku.

"What?" wonders Vegeta looking back at Goku.

"Monaka!" says Goku leaning his head up.

"Heh?" wonders Vegeta.

"That strongest in the universe guy that Beerus told us he'd be bringing." says Goku.

"He's a member of our team. Focus on the matches." says Vegeta.

"But we aren't sure if the fighters in universe 6 are strong enough." says Goku.

"Beerus bothered to bring monaka as a trump card, so obviously those guys will be very strong." says Vegeta.

"That makes sense! You're so smart!" says Goku.

"Compared to you anyway." says Vegeta.

"Including monaka, that's six amazing guys we haven't met before. I'm getting super excited!" says Goku.

"What are you, a child?" wonders Vegeta.

"You'd be hyped for things too." says Goku.

"Start being like Ash! He looks 10, is 17 yet acts like he's gohans age. Try computing that! You can't!" says Vegeta.

"Ash goes by our aging system, yet he used to be gohans age so...of course he'd act like he was married to misty. Why do you think you and I were talking about him?" says Goku.

"You're saying they'd be married if they stayed within gohans age group?" wonders Vegeta.

"Maybe?" wonders Goku.

"I'm sorry I ever brought him up. I don't wa t too yet he always seems to slip out." says Vegeta.

"What? Can't we talk about Ash time to time?" wonders Goku.

"Yes and no. Ash is the type of kid that gets you confused to no end. By appearance, he resembles a 10 year old yet is 17 which by saiyan logic, you look younger than you really are. Yet he's human! There's nothing that could make sense when you meet a kid like him." says Vegeta.

"Well yeah, you also brought up the fact saiyans look young until they're 80 years old." says Goku.

"That's only physically speaking." says. Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"We're done resting. Let's get going." says Vegeta standing up.

"Sure." says Goku ready for anything.

Kanto...

capsule corps...

"Good afternoon everyone!" says whis speaking through a speaker phone.

"Good afternoon!" say everyone around him.

"I will escort you all to the battle arena." says Whis.

"What about Goten and trunks?" wonders Bulma.

"They will have to miss out like Ash. So, now if you please, enter the cube you see infront of you and we'll be on our way. Don't be fooled by its appearance. It is nothing like a spaceship but it will transport us to our destination." says Whis.

Whis jumped down and entered the cube stunning everyone who watched.

"As you can tell, you can slip through this wall and enter the cube." says whis.

Everyone was either amazed or in awe of the contraption whis brought them.

"First, we'll head to beerus' planet to meet up with beerus and monaka." says Whis.

"The journey will last approximately 3 hours, so if necessary, please use the restroom before we head to the arena. Understood?" says whis.

"Understood!" say everyone raising their hands.

One by one the gang went into the cube while whis was curiously looking for Goku and vegeta.

"Odd, you'd think they'd be here, rearing to get there. Goku and vegeta seem to be missing." says whis.

"They're not here yet." says Bulma.

"I'd like to see how strong ash is with and without pokemonsters but he's stuck in Hawaii with the boys." says Whis.

"Now is not the best of times. Maybe after the match?" says Bulma.

"So...?" wonders Whis.

"They said they were going t train in the hyperbolic time chamber and they have yet to come out." shrugs Bulma.

"Sorry I'm late." says Jaco walking up to whis ad Bulma.

"Oh, it's just Jaco." says Bulma.

"A busy elite came here to cheer you guys on and all you can say is 'Oh it's just you Jaco'?" wonders Jaco.

"Oh? Who's that? Is it a new girlfriend?" wonders Bulma.

"How rude!" says Jaco annoyed.

"Then who-"

"Listen and be amazed! This is the greatest person in all the galaxy! The galactic king!" says Jaco pointing to the galactic king.

"Oh really? Nice to meet you." says Bulma.

"Heh?" wonders the galactic king.

"Though, now that you mention it, there's no point in going to cheer them on if they aren't even here." says Bulma annoyed.

"She doesn't seem very excited to see me." says galactic king.

"That's because these people are acquaintances f the kais and god of destruction." says Jaco awkwardly.

Goku and vegeta finally showed up to capsule corps whoever the others were waiting for them with Bulma glaring angrily until she saw how horrible they looked.

"Sorry Bulma! Being in the hyperbolic time chamber made us lose track of time out here." says Goku.

Bulma wanted to back away each time Goku and vegeta walked toward them but couldn't move despite the stench coming from them.

"But thanks to that, we got to train for that much longer." says Goku.

"You wreak!" say Bulma, Jaco, whis and galactic king covering their noses.

"You two need to take a shower this instant! Do it before you stink up the cube!" says Bulma pointing to her house.

20 minutes later...?

"Sorry to keep you waiting! That was really refreshing though! Between checking out Pokémon and needing to be in the hyperbolic time chamber...we should just stick to one thing next time." says Goku.

"Is everyone here and ready?" wonders whis.

"Don't forget about me!" says Krillin running back to the others trying to keep his pants up.

"You're late krillin! Were you thinking of something while you were in the restroom?" says Goku.

"Uhh...shut it! That's none of your business!" says Krillin annoyed.

The last of the gang entered the cube with Krillin feeling awkward.

"Ok, we're all ready!" says Bulma.

"Well then. Off we go!" says whis tapping his staff on the cube.

The cube took off into space, heading toward beerus' planet.

Earth...

Alola...

"Looks like they all left with their chosen stoutland." says Olivia.

"Yes, now the only thing that's left is-"

Despite changing into a rider's outfit, Lillie is completely intimidated by Stoutland and unable to mount it.

"Don't worry! There is alot of time! You'll get used to it bit by bit!" says Olivia.

"Yes..." says Lillie wearily.

Forest...

Ash and his stoutland...

"It looks like you take this very seriously stoutland." says Ash.

Beerus planet...

"This is precious." says Jaco taking pictures of the strange looking fish.

"Taking pictures is fine. But please don't share them online. Keep this a secret, please." says Whis.

Goku notices Beerus come out of the forest with someone following him.

"Hey, that's gotta be him! That strongest guy, monaka." says Goku.

"He doesn't look like much." says Vegeta.

"That's how it always is. We can't let our guard down around guys like him." whispers Goku.

"You're late." says Beerus.

"Between showering and needing the bathroom, it took quite a while." says Whis.

Goku circled monaka, looking for blind spots, trying to feel his ki.

"Hey, you're monaka right?" wonders Goku.

"Yes?" wonders monaka.

"Yes! I knew it! I'm Goku. It's nice meeting you." says Goku happily.

"Likewise." says monaka.

"Hey! That's our teams ace! Don't go around talking to him so casually." says Beerus looking at Goku and monaka.

"I heard your name from whis. He said monaka means great ponta." says Goku curiously ignoring Beerus.

"Yes. That's correct." says monaka.

"What's a ponta?" wonders Goku.

"If Ash was hear he'd think you're trying to say ponyta!" giggles Krillin.

"Really, what is it?" wonders Goku.

"N-"

"WHO CARES! Now, step away from the secret weapon." says Beerus.

"Even from this close, I can't sense any energy from this guy." says piccolo.

"Hey, can we spar for just a little bit? Really, just a little bit." wonders Goku.

"Didn't I tell you you're opponents are the universe 6 fighters!?" wonders Beerus shoving Goku.

"I know! I know! Alright already!" says goku.

Beerus sighs and turned to face Whis and some of the group.

"Lets get going." says Beerus.

Goku couldn't resist temptation and punched monaka in the face. Goku was stunned by the way monaka was acting. Goku rushed up to Goku and conked him on the head angrily.

"DAMN IT ALL GOKU! You never listen, do you!?" wonders Beerus.

"I thought he'd beable to dodge even if I came st him without warning!" says Goku rubbing his head.

"You only have a sense of battle! Stop assuming everything is battle worthy!" says Beerus.

"I...I'm sorry! I shouldn'tve done that!" says Goku pressing his hands together.

"Not me! Him!" says Beerus.

Goku hurriedly faced monaka with his hands pressed together, apologizing to monaka.

"I'm sorry!" says Goku.

"I...it's alright." says monaka turning his head.

Earth...

Alola...

Sophocles and his stoutland...

"That's it!" says sophocles happily.

Togedemaru agreed.

"I think we can find something around here. Let's go stoutland!" says Sophocles.

Sophocles and stoutland took off in search of buried treasures and other items he might find.

Lana and her stoutland...

Stoutland was ignoring Lana, devouring any berries it came across.

"Stoutland, you're eating to much." says Lana.

The bell rang and it was time to head back to the barn.

"Heh? Stoutland, we need to go back. Everyone is done treasure hunting." says Lana.

Lana sighed unamused by the way her stoutland was acting.

Barn...

Soon it was time to present what everyone was able to find in the forest.

"Are you all here? Since there were no more stoutland left, Goten and trunks weren't able to go treasure hunting. Despite that, we would like to see what each of you found." says Professor kukui.

"Yay us..." sighs trunks.

"Dont feel to bad. Lillie couldn't get on hers." says Goten.

"Olivia, if you will." says professor kukui.

"Ok, we'll start with Ash." says Olivia.

Olivia walked over to ash and took off the cloth, revealing shards of different colors.

"Red, blue and green shards, 15 points." says Olivia.

"All right! I got 15 points!" says Ash happily.

"Ash, youre the first to get points. Don't get excited until the end." says Sophocles.

"Now, what do you have for us mallow?" wonders Olivia taking off the cloth.

A bunch of mushrooms of various sizes were infront of mallow.

"Small and big mushrooms...Mallow gets 20 points." says Olivia.

"Awesome!" says Mallow happily.

"I was already surpassed..." huffs Ash.

"There's always next time ash!" says Goten.

"Don't get too gloomy." says trunks.

"Sophocles and Lana, what do they have to share? Nothing is here!? You both get 0 points." says Olivia.

"I go for big prizes so this is fine." says Sophocles.

"Lillie is up to share her item found." says Olivia.

Olivia looked up to see Lillie still trying to get on her stoutland.

"She's doing her best getting on stoutland." says professor kukui.

"Lillie! You can do it!" says Ash running up yo the fence.

"You can win over stoutland!" says Trunks.

"Believe in yourself!" says Goten.

"You can do it!" says mallow running up to the fence.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" says Lillie looking at the others.

"Now for Kiawe!" says Olivia.

"Yes!" says Kiawe.

Olivia took the cloth off to reveal a fossil with the others confused by the way the fossil looked.

"What's that? A rock?" wonders Ash.

"No, it's a fossil Pokémon. It looks like the head to a Pokémon. Kiawe gets 100 points putting him in first place." says Olivia picking the fossil up.

"Heh!?" wonder mallow and ash wide eyed.

"How's about that ash?" wonders Kiawe triumphantly.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone's points were higher than his, except for Sophocles and Lana. He didn't count Lillie since she was still getting used to the idea of riding stoutland

Planet on nothingness...

"They went this far for a one time match?" wonders piccolo.

"Did Champa create this all on his own!?" wonders Goku.

"Gods of destruction don't create things." says Beerus.

"If not him then how-"

"Even if he did, it would've been a lot tackier than this." says Beerus.

"I heard that!" says a voice.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see Champa.

"Did I just hear you call this stadium tacky?" wonders Champa.

Beerus and Champa flew high above the cube, keeping their sights on eachother.

"That's him?" wonders Bulma.

"Yeah, he's the universe 6s god of destruction." says vegeta.

"So you actually came instead of running away." says Champa.

"Of course I did. After I see you cry in defeat, I'll be keeping the super dragon balls for myself." says Beerus.

"That won't be happening. I deserve an earth too and I will wish for one of yours." says Champa.

"By the way, I heard a little while ago that you were sneaking into my universe to snatch away what super dragon balls we had." says Beerus.

"What do you mean?" wonders Champa sweating, reverting his eyes.

"There are only 7 in total between your and our universes." says Bulma.

"Heh!? H...how did you find out!?" wonders Champa freaking out.

"So it's true." says Beerus.

"Ehhh...I...uhhh..." says Champa waving his arms awkwardly.

"I'll forgive you since you're my brother. They'll be mine soon anyway." says Beerus.

"Be prepared to lose." says Champa.

"Are you finished?" wonders Vados flying up to Beerus and Champa.

"Don't show up unless I need you." says Champa unamused.

"Well then, let me guide you to the venue. I've prepared seats for everyone." says vados.

"We came this far for seats like these?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Nobody asked you too." says Champa.

"Bulma is correct. You might be fine with letting guests sit on these shabby seats but I wouldn't consider it." says Beerus.

"What was that?" wonders Champa annoyed.

"Whis." says Beerus.

"Right." says whis.

Whis created better versions of the seats for the audience watching.

"Woah!" say everyone in the cube, impressed by the way they looked.

"You should've made awesome seats like that from the get go." whispers Champa.

"To create an artwork that the master doesn't understand, would be an insult to the master." says vados.

"Huh?" wonders Champa.

"True that, sis." says whis.

"She created them according to your tastes. What an excellent attendant you have." says vados.

"Don't fail because of some written test!" says Bulma.

"Yeah." says Goku.

"Goku!" says a familiar voice.

Goku looked up to see their Kais show up and went up to the kais to greet them.

"Is it surprising to see us separated?" wonders Shin.

"Didn't you say that once fused, you wouldn't beable to go back to normal?" wonders Goku.

"We used the namekians dragon balls and made a wish to unfuse. After all, it felt a bit strange." says shin.

"So that's why I couldn't feel your ki, no matter how hard I tried. Yo, long time no see Kibito." says Goku.

"We heard that you guys were participating in atpurnament so we figured we'd come and watch." says Kibito.

"Have you been doing well old Kai?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah. Well, when I saw you fighting Beerus, I thought we were goners." says elder Kai.

"That one seems rather chummy with the kais." says a dark green skinny Kai.

"Indeed." says the fat lime green Kai.

"You guys, are you the kais from universe 6?" wonders Goku.

"O...oh, well yeah." says lime green Kai.

"I knew it! Nice meeting you two." says Goku.

"Goku! We are needed somewhere!" says piccolo.

"Sorry." says Goku looking at the other fighters.

"Get up here!" says vegeta.

"See you later." says Goku flying back up to the others.

"Yeah, sure." says elder kai.

"Umm, are you friends with that mortal?" wonders the lime green Kai.

"Well, we've been through a lot." says elder Kai.

Vados took the universe 7 fighters to the testing quarters to get a better look at the universe 6 fighters.

"What sort of guy is that? It looks like a robot. Is that thing even human?" wonders Goku spotting the robot.

"Look." says Piccolo.

Goku scanned the other fighters to spot someone who looked similar to Frieza.

"Wha..? That's Frieza! There's a Frieza I'm their universe too!" says Goku.

"Weird, isn't it?" wonders piccolo.

"One of them looks like a bear." says Goku.

Vegeta hmmphed scanning the opponents when one of them walked up to Goku and vegeta.

"Excuse me, by chance, might you be saiyans?" wonders the humanlike warrior.

"What? How can you tell?" wonders Goku.

"So there are saiyans in your universe as well?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yeah, I'm a saiyan myself." says the saiyan.

"What!?" wonders vegeta.

"Are you really!?" wonders Goku.

Goku grabbed the saiyans shoulders and looked all over him for signs of a saiyan warrior.

"You don't have a tail. Did you remove it?" says Goku stunned.

"Huh? A tail?" wonders the saiyan.

"The way you're dressed resembles what the saiyans used to wear before they were drafted into Friezas army." says vegeta.

"Frieza? Sorry but I don't know anyone by that name." says the saiyan.

"It seems their circumstances are quite different from ours." ponders vegeta.

"Is it something I said?" wonders the saiyan.

"What planet are the saiyans of your universe based on?" wonders vegeta.

"Planet sandal." says the saiyan.

"What did you say!? Planet sandal still exists there?" wonders vegeta stunned.

"It doesn't exist anymore I'm your universe?" wonders the saiyan.

"No. Once planet sandal was destroyed over internal conflicts, we stole another planet and called it planet vegeta." says vegeta.

"P...please hang on a moment! What do you mean you stole it?!" wonders the saiyan.

"Exactly what it sounds like. The saiyans are a warrior race in your universe, right?" says vegeta.

"They are but we don't steal planets. Our work involves killing evil doers." says the saiyan.

"So you're actually good guys?" wonders Goku.

"Time to begin your tests." says vados.

"Let's go." says piccolo.

Goku nodded.

"Just one more thing, if someday we are able to go places together, Will you take me to planet sandal?" wonders vegeta.

"But you-"

"Don't worry. We don steal planets anymore. The idiot in orange and myself live on a planet called earth." says vegeta.

"I understand! You're welcome to visit!" says the saiyan.

"However I won't beable to hold back during the match." says vegeta.

Everyone went to a seat and began doing the test to see who could fight in the arena.

"It's just a test to see if anyone is even a little bit intelligent. The time limit is ten minutes and the passing grade is 50 points." says vados walking between the desks.

"Poroporo went to the store to do his chores and bought thirteen kerokkos. But I'm the way home he met up with friends and gave each two..." says Goku counting his fingers.

"You there, keep your voice down." says vados.

Goku screamed getting a headache trying to get the questions done.

"Quietly." says Vados.

Soon it was time to head to the god of destruction of the universe they lived in. Beerus was pissed to see they were down a fighter.

"What are you guys doing!? We're already down two members!" says Beerus.

"We can't help it. Once buu falls asleep, it won't wake up." shrugs Goku.

"This is why I was against having him on the team." says Vegeta.

"You said ash couldn't do it so he was my only option. Besides, you were the one asking for a test in the first place." says Goku.

"It's fine! Just take the responsibility of beating these nobody warriors for Buus sake!" says Beerus.

"Beerus." says whis.

"What?" wonders Beerus.

"You need to decide the order of the fighters." says whis.

"Since monaka is the strongest, he's the last one. You three just decide by doing Rock Paper Scissors." says Beerus.

Goku, vegeta and piccolo did Rock Paper Scissors making it Goku, piccolo and vegeta.

Earth...

Alola..

Barn...

"I...I want to...touch more Pokémon." says Lillie.

Lana and her stoutland...

"Stoutland, there's not much time left." says Lana.

The bell rang indicating everyone was finished searching for treasures.

"The time's already over." says lana turning her head.

Stoutland didn't care if the bell rang, it still trudged on.

"Did you find something?" wonders Lana.

Stoutland dug into the darkened ground reassuring her that it was searching for something.

Evening...

Everyone was back at the barn except for Lana and her stoutland.

"Only Lana is missing." says professor kukui.

"She's here!" says Olivia happily.

Lana and stoutland rushed toward the class as fast as they could to start the treasure point.

"Sorry for being late!" says Lana.

"Ok Olivia." says Professor kukui.

"First Ash!" says Olivia taking the cloth off.

The cloth revealed to reveal a yellow shard.

"A yellow shard, 5 points. That's 20 points in total." says Olivia.

"That's what I thought. The first place winner should just be Kiawe." says ash bummed.

"I beat you." says Kiawe.

"And ash was beaten by a geodude." says Rotom dex.

"You don't have to rub it in." says Ash.

"Mallow, your turn." says Olivia.

Olivia took the cloth off to reveal a giant tomato berry.

"A giant tomato berry." says Olivia.

"It's gigantic!" say Sophocles and ash walking over to mallow.

"One that big is very rare." says olovia.

Professor kukui nods.

"This item is 75 points, bringing you to 95 points." says Olivia.

"So close..." says mallow unamused.

"My turn now!" says Sophocles.

Olivia took off the cloth to reveal a stone that looked strange and got the others curious.

"Sophocles has found a part of the meteorite that landed in Akala 300 years ago. A metal known as a star piece." says Olivia.

Everyone was curious about the piece, wanting to learn more about sophocles' finding.

"Well done! This is 150 points. That brings you to 150 points." says Olivia.

"Sophocles is first!?" wonders Ash stunned.

"Well, something like that." says Sophocles.

"We should've got in on the hunting." says trunks.

"Lillie needed company anyway." says Goten.

"And finally Lillies treasure is that!" says Professor kukui pointing to Lillie.

Lillie attempted to get on her stoutland and managed to sit on the stoutland. Everyone was happy to see Lillie finally make it to sitting on stoutland.

"Lillie! Now you can ride stoutland!" says Mallow.

"That's incredible!" says Ash amazed.

"See what perseverance gets you! Now let's see you ride around on it!" say trunks and Goten.

"Awesome!" says Sophocles.

"Well done Lillie!" says Lana.

"Thank you very much!" says Lillie.

"That stoutland has gotten so much love." says Olivia.

"Then, I'll get you on my Charizard some day." says Kiawe.

"I think I'm still not prepared for that." sweat drops Lillie.

"Ok, now it's Kiawes turn." says Olivia.

Olivia took off the cloth revealing a leaf stone fossil.

"Another fossil?" wonders Ash.

"It looks like a leaf." says Mallow.

"No, this is indeed another fossil. This is 200 points bringing young up to 300 points." says Olivia.

"Awesome!" says Kiawe happily.

"I thought I was gonna win." says Sophocles twiddling his fingers.

"Kiawe won, huh?" wonders ash.

"Seems so." say trunks and Goten.

"But Lana is still left." says mallow.

Lana nodded.

"Lana found..." says Olivia.

Olivia took the cloth off to reveal a portion of z ring infused in a rock.

"Olivia, what's that?" wonders Ash.

"It's the original stone of a z ring." says Olivia.

"A z ring stone!?" wonders Ash stunned.

"500 points! Lana has 500 points! Lana is the winner! That concludes the treasure hunting!" says Olivia.

"Congratulations!" says Lillie happily.

"Congratulations Lana!" says Ash.

"Lana found the most valuable of items." says goten.

"What could be more valuable than an old z ring?" wonders trunks.

"Congratulations!" say the others.

"I lost then." says kiawe.

"It was all thanks to stoutland." says Lana.

"With this I'll make a z ring." says Olivia grabbing the z ring rock.

"A z ring...for me?" wonders Lana.

"Of course!" says Olivia.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

"Incredible!" says Mallow.

"Not bad!" says Sophocles.

"Congratulations Lana." says Lillie.

"You too Lillie." says Lana.


	35. Chapter 35

Champa fired a beam at the gong that was in the air indicating the start of the match.

"Dear spectators! I thank you for your patience! The tournament for the fighters chosed by both the universe 6 and 7 God of destruction will now begin! Now then, we'll start with the anthem of the universe!" says the alien announcer.

The lights dimmed with a small penguin alien appearing on the arena with a microphone.

"The universe is really vast!" sings penguin alien.

The lights turned back on despite there being only one verse making universe 7 audience fall back stunned.

"Its too short!" say universe 7 audience.

"It's time for the first match to begin! The first contestants are Universe 6s Botamo and universe 7s son Goku!" says the alien announcer.

Goku and Botamo stepped onto the arena staring eachother down.

"Goku is in the first match." says shin.

"He's ready to get started." says elder Kai.

"Go for it!" says Beerus.

"It's that saiyan from the castle. Easy peasy!" says Champa smirking.

Beerus and Champa fired a beam at the gong telling the announcer to start the match.

Arena...

"Begin!" says the alien announcer.

Goku grinned watching botamo hop up and down as both got into fighting position.

"You're light on your feet for such a big guy." says Goku.

"Now, the martial arts matches between the god of destructions is under way. A quiet start, as both contestants seem to be analyzing eachother's capabilities." says the alien announcer.

Botamo begins bouncing around the entire arena, eventually landing a strong blow on Goku, who barely manages to keep himself from falling out of the ring.

Universe 7 audience...

"You can do it Goku! Watch your back!" says Krillin.

Arena...

Botamo chuckled keeping his gaze on Goku.

"What are you aiming to do? Aren't you gonna attack me?" wonders Goku.

Botamo motioned for Goku to come st him with all he had, not once budging.

"Fighter botamo is at ease! Universe 6 is truly fearsome. Comparatively, Goku's movements are like that of a rookie. What's the matter universe 7?" says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"Oh my." says vados.

"His abilities looks as cheap and pathetic as they were back at the castle." says Champa.

"He may be a saiyan but I never thought there'd be a huge difference between the universes." thinks the saiyan.

Arena...

"I heard from Champa that you were nothing special but you are even worse than I imagined Mr. Universe 7." says botamo.

Universe 7 audience...

"Ehhh...hey! What's wrong Goku!?" wonders Beerus.

Arena...

"I ate too much grilled meat." says Goku.

The universe 7 audience was dumbfounded and speechless by Goku's response.

"I need a quick way to digest my food." says Goku doing stretches.

Botamo didn't know what to make of Goku's comment, staring blankly at him.

"Contestant son Goku shockingly declares he's overeaten. Just how delicious was the meat to eat so much before a match?" says the alien announcer.

The universe 7 audience laughed at the fact Goku would say something like that.

"If that's the case, I'll gladly help you burn the calories." says botamo.

Botamo fires Ki Blasts from his mouth, which Goku evades, happy to see botamo was helping despite the arrogance.

"That'll help me with the digestion." says Goku rubbing his stomach.

"You are a strange man." says Botamo.

"I'll leave it to you! Just keep doing that!" says Goku getting back into fighting position.

Botamo continues firing Ki Blasts from his mouth, which Goku keeps dodging by almost getting hit each time.

Universe 7 audience...

"Alright!" says Krillin excitedly.

"Good grief, that was starting to get me nervous." says Beerus unamused.

Universe 6 audeience...

"What's going on?" wonders Champa.

"We haven't witnessed botamos fullest potential yet." says vados.

Arena...

Goku stopped in his tracks, almost getting hit by a ki blast, facing botamo rearing to get the fight overwith.

"What are you scheming?" wonders Botamo.

"Nothing really." says Goku smirking.

"Then amuse me." says botamo.

"Ok." says Goku.

Goku jumps behind Botamo and fires a Kamehameha, assuming himself victorious.

Universe 7 audience...

"Yes! It's over!" says Beerus happily.

The smoke cleared to show Botamo unphased by the attack, keeping his ights on Goku.

Botamo motioned for Goku to come to him, urging Goku to attack him more. Goku charged at Botamo, punching his stomach which caused ripples yet it still didn't phase him. The longer Goku punched botamo, the less effect it brought. Botamo chuckled evilly looking down at a confused Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"He's taking Goku's attacks likevtheyre nothing! What kind of body does that bear have!?" says chichi stunned.

"That's not all, he hasn't felt the need to move." says Bulma annoyed.

"He's transferring the damage he received to another dimension, in that other dimensions the attacks are nullified." says Jaco.

"Really?" wonders Bulma.

"Probably." says Jaco.

"'Probably' huh?" wonders Bulma.

Goku continues to attack, even going for a leg sweep, but every blow deals no damage, and Botamo pushes him back.

Universe 7 audience...

"Goku is getting pushed back." says piccolo.

"What else is new?" wonders Vegeta sarcastically.

"Oh my, this seems to be quite the start to things." says whis.

"Hey! Don't stop punching the bear!" says Beerus annoyed.

Arena...

"B...but...it's not working at all. What should I do?" says Goku punching botamo.

Universe 7 audience...

"Kakarot! Use your head for once!" says Vegeta annoyed.

Arena...

"Got it!" says Goku.

Goku headbutts Botamo causing more ripples from botamo.

"Haha! I don't think that's what he meant by using your head." says botamo.

"Alright! Heave ho!" says Goku grabbing one of Botamos legs.

Goku forces him to fall, then drags Botamo to the side of the ring, avoiding every one of Botamo's mouth blasts. Once Goku set his legs down, botamo was able to stand up, grumbling to himself. Botamo tries to attack but Goku catches his arm and hurls him out of the ring.

"It's decided! Botamo is out of bounds! The winner is son Goku from universe 7!" says the alien announcer.

Goku grinned standing up while universe 7 cheered for him.

Earth...

Alola...

"Let's fish together!" says Ash.

"You wanna fish with me?" wonders Lana.

"Of course! It's a good experience for us and we'll be fishing something big too! " says Ash excitedly.

"I doubt it." says Lana.

"That reminds me, I need a rod to fish with lana..." thinks Ash.

"Here." says Lana handing ash a rod.

"Do you have any extra?" wonders trunks.

"Sorry boys. Maybe there's a fisherman who has extra." says Lana.

"Awwwww..." huff trunks and Goten.

"I'll lend Ash the rod I always keep with me." says Lana.

"Thanks Lana!" says Ash happily.

"That's fine but next time we should help you." says Sophocles.

"I know." says mallow.

"Kiawe, what's up? Anything worth talking to us about?" wonders Ash.

"They said they wanted to go to my house." says Kiawe.

"It's a farm! I can see how they make the cheese and yogurt from the moo moo milk!" says mallow happily.

"And don't forget the ice cream!" says Sophocles happily.

"And it's a good opportunity to create a new Pokémon food with the moo moo milk." says Lillie happily.

"That's right." says kiawe.

"Welp we're off!" says Ash.

"Wanna come too?" wonders Kiawe.

"I'm going fishing with Lana!" says Ash.

"We don't have rods but we will find a way to get fish!" says Trunks.

"Just you wait and see!" says Goten.

"I see. See you later then." says kiawe.

"See you!" say the others.

Kiawes group leaves the pokemon center for Kiawes farmland, leaving the others to get to their fishing spot.

"Let's go too Lana." says Ash.

"Yes." says Lana nodding.

"Onward ho!" says trunks.

"And away we go!" says Goten.

The door of the Pokémon center opened and the group left for a fishing spot.

"Let's go fish something big!" says Ash.

"Hey guys!" says Olivia riding a tauros.

Olivia slid off the tauros only to fall on her face.

"Uhhh...Olivia?" wonders Ash.

"Are you ok?" wonders Lana.

"Do you have a fishing spot?" wonders Olivia lifting her head up.

"N...not yet!" says Lana awkwardly.

"We'll go fish a big one!" says Ash happily.

"I see. Hopefully the z ring will be ready when you get back." says Olivia petting Pikachu and Poplio.

"Ah, the z ring! Lana will get to have her own!" says Ash excitedly.

"That could be awesome." says trunks.

"Right Lana?" wonders Goten.

"Hmmmm?" wonders Ash.

"Do you not want one?" wonders Goten.

"Aren't you happy?" wonders Ash.

"You have a peculiar way of using z moves. How could I compare to that?" wonders Lana.

"Maybe you'd beable to use z moves too. You'd be the third person in the class to have z moves." says Ash.

"I'm not making any false hopes." says Lana.

"I think you will." says Olivia putting the z ring fragment in her pocket.

"Ash has his own way of maneuvering z moves. Especially the electric z move." says Lana.

"I don't think I have any other z crystals. Pretty sure I don't. I'm pretty sure I have two z crystals." says Ash.

"Can't wait to see your z moves during our battle." says Olivia.

"Focus on fishing!" says trunks.

"That's right. You're going fishing! In the lagoon close to Sesaragi meadow there is a Pokémon known as the owner of the lagoon. Why don't you go there?" says Olivia.

"Owner of the lagoon?" wonders Lana.

Soon Lana, the boys and Ash made it to the lagoon where they met up with a fisherman.

"It's gigantic!" says Ash in amazement.

"This is the lagoon Olivia was talking about? There'd be an owner of this lagoon somewhere?" wonders Rotom dex.

"We'll just have to find out." says Ash readying his rod.

"We'll find out!" says Lana happily.

"Whoever was here last, left their rods." says trunks.

"The lagoon owner must've terrified them." says Goten.

"That's right, fishermen." says a fisherman walking toward them.

"And who are you?" wonders Lana.

"I'm the fishing expert of Akala island." says the fisherman.

"Fishing expert?" wonders Ash.

"To fight the owner of the lagoon, you'd need my permission." says the fisherman.

"What? Really?" wonders Ash.

"Why can't we just fish?" wonders trunks.

"It's as easy as taking a fish from a stream." says Goten.

"Ahhhh, these pokemon aren't normal fish. You can't eat them." says the fisherman.

"I wanna get another Pokémon!" says Trunks.

"Same!" says Goten.

"And you will, maybe? Look, I have 40 years of experience fighting the owner of the lagoon. And to think I was never able to lift it up." says the fisherman.

"You sure?" wonders Lana.

"Does this prove it? This scar is the biggest honor medal that I got from battling it." says the fisherman.

Ash and Pikachu were amazed by what they heard.

"That is to say, the owner of the lagoon only fights with those who accept it. I, the fishing expert will see if you are worthy enough for the battle." says the fisherman.

"Thanks a lot!" says Lana.

"You don't trust me." says the fisherman.

"Well, yeah. You could be fibbing." says trunks.

"You don't know that." says the fisherman.

"We want to fish the owner of the lake no matter what!" says Lana.

"Please!" say trunks and Goten.

"We want too!" says Ash.

"If that's so, try to catch a feebas!" says the fisherman.

"Feebas, the fish Pokémon. It is a water type and is a resilient Pokémon that even survived in muddy waters." says Rotom dex.

"So we have to fish a feebas then." says Ash.

"Silence!" says the fisherman pointing at ash.

Ash leaned back speechlessly toward what to think of the fishermans actions.

"That's why I can't stand newbies." says the fisherman crossing his arms.

"They're not?" wonders Goten.

"Listen closely, the feebas here aren't easy to catch. It was so difficult it took me almost 50 years." says the fisherman.

"50 years? That doesn't sound right." says Ash.

"I had to endure a lot of suffering, fishing for the Pokémon of the lagoon." says the fisherman.

"Earlier he said he was in his 40s." says Rotom dex confused.

"Anyway, this is something newbies can't do." says the fisherman turning away.

"Ehhhh...huh." say trunks and Goten.

Lana and poplio came back having caught a feebas, stunning the boys and Ash before the fisherman knew about it. The fisherman couldn't believe his eyes when he looked back at the group.

"I did it!" says Lana happily.

Lana put the feebas into a bucket of water with the others staring in disbelief.

"Now that I caught feebas, I can fight the owner of the lagoon." says Lana.

"Eh...well stunningly you have the fastest record of catching feebas." says the fisherman.

"I do?" wonders Lana.

"It's the fastest I've seen in almost 60 years of fishing." says the fisherman.

"That's good." says Lana.

"He has to be telling lies. He keeps changing the year for how long he's fished!" says trunks.

"Still trying to figure that out myself." says Rotom dex.

"Awesome! We get to fight the owner of the lagoon." says Lana excitedly.

"Incredible Lana!" says ash impressed.

"Now he's saying he's in almost 60!? Heh!?" wonders Rotom dex confused.

"However, you need a boat to go find it. Do you have a boat?" says the fisherman.

"Ehhh...do we?" wonders trunks.

Goten shrugged while Ash looked around for a boat that may have been brought there or if there were any rentals.

"We don't..." huffs Ash.

"I can lend you one if you'd like. Mines really expensive though." says the fisherman.

"Expensive..?" wonder trunks and Goten picturing the kind of boat he had.

"Ehh?" wonders Ash.

"I'll give it to you for this feebas. Deal?" says the fisherman.

"I know expensive and this boat isn't that." says trunks.

"You are a fibber!" says Goten.

"It was expensive in my days of youth so shut it kids." says the fisherman.

"Are you sure we will be ok? This boat seems like it could..." says Ash.

"It's so good that it fought by my side for 70 years." says the fisherman.

"He's definitely a fibber!" says Goten.

"See my deadly injuries from past fights!" says the fisherman pulling up his sleeve.

Trunks and Goten noticed some dots fall off while Ash was t oamazed to care.

"Now he is saying 70 years. He really does exadurate." says Rotom dex.

"A person so squeamish should never go out to sea to catch the owner of the sea. So why not second guess yourself for any reasons not to catch the owner tod the lagoon." says the fisherman.

"No! We wanna fish for Pokémon! Let's do it!" says trunks.

Goten nodded, annoyed by the way the fisherman was teasing them about how long it too Pokémon to see the owner of the lagoon. Lana looked down to see an injured fish that was away from its friends.

"Guys look!" says Lana.

Goten and trunks looked down to see the lone fish that ended up out of the lagoon.

"A fish?" wonders trunks.

"How'd it end up there?" wonders Goten.

"A wishiwashi?" wonders Lana kneeling down.

"A what?" wonder trunks and Goten.

Ash curiously knelt down to get a better look at the wishiwashi.

"Wishiwashi?" wonders Ash.

"Wishiwashi, the crying pokemon, a water type. When it's in trouble, it's eyes get watery as if it's about to cry." says Rotom dex.

"We should help it." says Goten.

"It does look hurt." says Ash.

"You're right! Hold on. I might have something for that." says Lana.

Goten picked up the wishiwashi to look for any other injuries, only seeing its head injured. Lana put bandages on wishiwashi to help it get better then let it go back into the lagoon.

"You did very well." says Lana.

Wishiwashi popped its head out of the water to thank everyone.

"See you." says Lana.

planet of nothingness...

"If this werent a tournament match, I'd lose." says Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"Cheater!" says Champa annoyed.

Arena...

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"When we met, you acted like you were weak and slow to catch me off guard!" says Champa.

Arena...

"I didn't do anything like that! When we met, I was wearing a heavy suit whis made me." says Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"That huge beam technique, I won't permit the use of projectile weapons!" says Champa.

Arena...

"Because it was a physical ability rather than a weapon, it is not in violation of the rules." says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"I still can't allow this! You gotta redo the match!" says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"You're a disgrace!" says Beerus annoyed.

"Yeah, that's right!" says Bulma.

"It was within the rules!" says Krillin.

Kais...

"You're just throwing a childish tantrum. You call yourself a god!?" says elder kai.

"Please don't say such things." says Shin sweat dropping.

Universe 7 audience...

"Boo!" chant universe 7 audience.

Universe 6 audience...

"Damn it all!" whines Champ continuing his tantrum.

"Champa whining doesnt help the situation. We can lose sometimes. It won't tarnish your godly destruction status. We still have four fighters left and the next fighter is..." says Vados.

The frieza race alien stood up to grace universe 7 of his presence while Botamo went behind the couch and cried, angry at himself for losing.

Arena...

"The next one to fight the victorious son Goku will be contestant frost!" says the alien announcer.

Frieza race alien levitated onto the stage to greet the winning warrior of universe 7.

"There you are, universe 6 frieza!" says Goku excitedly.

Everyone on both sides were getting tense about the next match, with champs getting angrier by the second.

Universe 7 audience...

"I'm not liking where this is going. I've got a bad feeling about this." worries Krillin.

"I can't stand the sight of that face." says Vegeta.

Arena...

"Greetings!" says frost.

"Woah! Even your voices are similar!" says Goku stunned.

"That was a nice fight." says frost walking up to Goku.

The frieza race alien held out his hand to shake hands with Goku who was trying p fathom there being a frieza race in universe 6.

"I am honored to be fighting a warrior like yourself. It's a pleasure to meet you." says frost.

"It's an interesting time to meet you too." says Goku shaking frosts hand.

Frost walked to universe 7s side of the tournament and feels sorry for them to have a greedy tyrant as a frieza race alien.

"Ladies and gentlemen of universe 7, it's unfortunate that we are segregated into allies and enemies but this is merely a martial arts match. In the end, we will all get to shake hands and reminence about how great the tournament was. That's what I believe. Please watch and enjoy our match. Thanks for your attention and that we get to be friends with everyone afterward." says frost.

Universe 7 audience...

"This frieza is pretty different from the frieza of our universe, isn't he?" wonders Bulma.

Krillin was unsure what to think of the blue frieza race alien that was about to fight Goku.

Arena...

"I never thought there'd be a good frieza. That is really throwing me off." says Goku scratching his head.

Universe 7 audience...

Beerus sent a blast at the gong so the next match could go on.

Arena...

"Ready? Go!" says the alien announcer.

"Well then, here we go." says Goku getting into fighting position.

Frost cracked his neck and charged toward Goku, using his speed to quickly throw Goku off-balance. Goku sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"What sort of attack was that? It surprised me." says Goku.

"Lightweight fighters have their own style of fighting." says Frost.

No matter how hard Goku tried to keep the thought out of his mind but frost looked like a blue version of frieza.

"Is something the matter?" wonders Frost.

"It seems you are testing my powers but you should hurry up and transform into your final form." says Goku.

"Excuse me?" wonders frost.

Universe 7 audience...

"Even if he's from a different universe, he's still Friezas counterpart." says piccolo.

Arena...

"You're planning on transforming bit by bit while testing my strength, aren't you?" wonders Goku.

"How did you know?" wonders Frost.

"Here in our universe, I fought a guy just like you." says Goku.

"I see. So that's how it is." says frost.

"If you hold back, you may get best before we can really get into the battle. I'd prefer it if you used your full power!" says Goku.

"Thanks for the advice. In that case, I'll jump straight to my final form." says frost.

Frost powered up to his third form, the form Goku never got to see of frieza.

"This is my final form." says frost.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa and Cabba are surprised that Frost could transform.

"He's capable of transforming!?" wonders Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

Vegeta is frustrated that Frost is still hiding his final form.

"That ingrate! He's still hiding his final form. He's taking us for fools." says Vegeta.

Arena...

"Is this satisfactory?" wonders frost.

"Well, I guess. It's different from the guy I know." says Goku.

"By the way, was this 'me' from your universe able to defeat you?" wonders frost.

"You're better off not knowing." says Goku.

"Is that so?" wonders frost.

"It wouldn't be fair to find out." says Goku.

"Ehhh...heh. I hope that my results differ." says frost.

"I'm hoping for the same. Here I come!" says Goku getting into fighting stance.

The two then proceed to fight, and it is shown they are more or less evenly matched.

"This...this is amazing!" says the alien announcer.

His antenna starts blinking red having gotten some information on the fight.

"I've just received some information. The transformation frost went through is called the assault form. To prevent the wars plaguing universe 6, contestant frost has his armies leap into war torn areas. In these cases, he uses his assault form. Contestant frost previses his assistance for post war reconstruction and aids the needy children. He has been rewarded the universal peace prize three times for his efforts." says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"He's a really nice guy, isn't he?" wonders Champa.

"I scouted him out and told him that you'd support him if he wins the tournament." says vados.

"So if he loses, I won't support him?" wonders Champa.

"Of course." says vados.

"Isn't that kinda pitiful?" wonders Champa.

"A god of destruction should not be saying such things." says vados.

Universe 7 audience...

"Even though he has the same face, he's completely different from the one we have in our universe. Now I'm confused by who I should cheer for." says Krillin unsure of what to think.

"Isn't it obvious?" wonders Bulma.

"Goku, don't lose!" says Krillin.

Arena...

Frost and Goku continue their match, doing barrages of punches and kicks at eachother.

Kai...

"Oh my...looks like this frost guy from our universe is gonna win." says the lime green Kai.

"I'm not so sure about that." says elder Kai.

Arena...

Frost punched Goku knocking him onto the arena then began aiming rays at Goku who was dodging by rolling. Smoke covered the arena making it hard to tell if Goku was still in the fight or not.

"Oh no, did I overdo it?" wonders frost.

The smoke started to clear showing Goku whiping the dust off his attire.

"I'm finally getting fired up. I'm bit of a slow starter. Thank you!" says Goku looking up at frost.

"You're telling me, you weren't fighting at full power!?" wonders frost stunned.

"Nope." grins Goku.

"This is quite humbling." says frost.

"You're a cunning guy." says Goku.

"A cunning guy?" wonders frost.

"You're hiding atleast one more transformation, right? You're thinking of the upcoming matches and saving it for later." says Goku.

"What do you base this on?" wonders frost.

"Because I'm doing the same thing." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders frost.

Goku powers up to super saiyan, making frost unsure if he is able to win the fight.

Universe 6 audience...

Everyone was stunned to see black hair and black eyes turn golden hair and teal eyes.

"Wha...what's that!?" wonders Champa.

"It's a uh...ummmmm..." says the saiyan.

"Hey you! Saiyans can transform!?" wonders Champa.

"No!" says the saiyan awkwardly waving his hand in denial.

"Then why-"

"I've never seen or heard anything about this." says the saiyan.

Hit looked down at the battle that was going on, seeing Goku's new form yet saying nothing about it.

Universe 7 audience...

"Universe 6! This is called a super saiyan!" says Beerus happily.

Arena...

"I won't be holding back anymore. Let's do this with all our power! Show me your final form!" says Goku.

"The reason I was hiding my true final form was not for the use of saving it for later like you assumed." says frost.

Frost powers up to his final form, a form that was hard for him to gain control of.

Universe 6 audience...

"What the heck!?" wonders Champa closing his eyes.

"In this form, it's quite difficult to control my power. Because of this, I once killed an evil doer when there was no need too. Since then, I've kept this form sealed away. However, Goku I believe you are capable of handling this form." says frost.

"Yeah, there's no need to hold back." says Goku.

"I'm glad that I met you. Now then...this is my unrestrained power!" says frost.

The two continue their match, and Frost is completely outclassed, being knocked around several times.

Kais...

"Oh my...that turned around quickly." says elder Kai.

Arena...

"Unbelievable...so much power." says Frost lifting his head up.

Frost still seems to be outclassed by Goku, getting kicked to the other side of the arena.

"Is this the limit of your power? You seem like a nice guy so I don't wanna beat you up. I suggest you give up." says Goku powering down.

"I appreciate your concern. But I can't agree with your suggestion. In order to eliminate war from my universe, I must win this tournament and gain champas assistance." says Frost getting up.

Frost throws another punch, which Goku blocks.

Universe 7 audience...

"I can't watch this anymore." worries chichi.

"Frost, you hang in there too!" says Bulma.

"Bulma...?" wonders Krillin.

"But..." saddens Bulma.

Arena...

"No matter what, I'll stand up to anything and never give up." says frost.

"Frost?" wonders Goku.

"I have to live up to the children's expectations. That's why I came here." says frost walking toward Goku.

Frost acted like he was punching Goku who slid his palm against frosts arm. Goku starts to suddenly feel tired, and starts panting heavily. Frost then knocks Goku out of the ring, and Goku falls on the floor, defeated.

Universe 7 audience...

Everyone was stunned to see Goku lose when he was gaining the lead.

"What!?" wonders Beerus annoyed.

Goku was sprawled on the ground, returning back to normal for everyone to see.

Earth...

Alola...

Lana was careful not to break her rod as she yanked her rod back for the Pokémon to appear out of the water. When the Pokémon dived back into the water, the boat spun around making Ash and the boys feel uneasy. The Pokémon dragged the boat around, with Lana determined to overpower the owner of the lagoon.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash grabbing Pikachu as it fell off the boat.

"The Pokémon will have to calm down eventually." says trunks.

"You ok Lana?" wonders Ash.

"One of us could-"

"I'm fine." says Lana.

"This doesn't seem fine." says Goten.

"That's because it's strong." says Lana.

Lana, the boys, ash and their Pokémon slid onto a small island, practically falling out of the boat.

"Ash!" worries Rotom dex.

Ash and Pikachu landed in the other side of the lagoon, racing to the surface to see what was going on with Lana. Ash and Pikachu looked down to see a giant fish come toward them and rushed onto the little island trying to catch their breaths.

"Umm, Ash? You ok there?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Yeah...where's Pikachu? Wasn't he with us?" wonders Ash.

"Pikachu-"

"I was so startled by the Pokémon that I lost sight of Pikachu." says Ash.

Ash looked around for any sign of Pikachu until he heard its cries in the water.

"Pikachu! That's...SWIM FOR IT PIKACHU!" says Ash spotting the Pokémon coming toward Pikachu.

Pikachu was curious about what ash was talking about and turned to see what was coming at him and began freaking out.

"Pikachu, grab my hand!" says Ash holding his hand out.

"Poplio help Pikachu!" says Lana trying to keep the string of the rod from tearing apart.

Poplio agreed to do it and dived into the water to carry Pikachu out of the water.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" wonders Ash gabbing Poplio and Pikachu.

Pikachu was to freaked out to answer Ash.

"Thanks Poplio!" says Ash.

Lana was doing her best, keeping the rod from breaking apart, reeeling in the Pokémon.

"I won't lose." says Lana.

"In my 99 years, I've never seen a battle like this!" says the fisherman.

"He's still adding years." says Rotom dex.

"It keeps dragging me toward the water." says Lana trying to keep still.

"Walk backwards!" says trunks.

"Like that'd help much." says Goten.

"I have to do something!" says Lana.

"Like I said, walk backwards." says trunks.

Poplio was ready to help in any way possible.

"Ok! Distract it with bubble beam!" says Lana.

Poplio dived into the ocean and readied itself to use bubble beam on the giant fish. Poplio aimed bubble beam on the Pokémon, in hopes that it'd keep it from yanking Lana into the water. Poplio freaked out and swam back to the others with the Pokémon following after it. Poplio was worried about Lana's safety while she reeled in the Pokémon that was jumping in and out of the the water.

"Poplio, you're right!" says Lana.

"What's right?" wonders Trunks.

"Who's right?" wonders Goten.

"It scares you." says Lana.

Poplio was telling Lana how much it was scared of he pokemon.

"Thanks. I'll take care of the rest." says Lana.

Lana was getting dragged forward, getting bruises from sliding on the land toward the water. Poplio ran up to Lana fearing the worst, hoping she was gonna be ok.

"Lana!" say Ash and the boys running up to her.

"Don't come!" says Lana.

"It's impossible to fish it by yourself!" says rotom dex.

"Of course I can!" says Lana.

Lana attempted to sit up but was rammed into a rock, keeping hold of her rod. Poplio watched as Lana got hurt trying to keep the Pokémon at bay. Poplio realized what it had to do and headed into the water to attack it with bubble beam. Poplio swam toward the group, jumping onto the small island with the Pokémon in tow. Lana was tossed around the island until she slid into a sitting position that came to a halt. Poplio and the Pokémon were back in the water with Poplio turning around to attack it with bubble beam. Lana tried to keep the rod steady while poplio battled the pokemon.

"Just a bit more." says Ash excitedly.

"Overpower it and get it out with nowhere to hide!" say Goten and trunks.

Pikachu agreed eager to see the Pokémon be caught. The more Lana and Poplio attempted to overpower and fish out the Pokémon, it ended up failing with Poplio getting slammed into a rock above the water.

"Poplio!" worries Lana.

"What was that?" wonders Ash trying to look at the shadow of the Pokémon.

Ash put his head in the water to see an alomomola helping to tame the Pokémon, then stood up and looked back at Lana.

"Lana, you won't believe this! An alomomola is battling the Pokémon." says Ash.

"Can we catch it?!" wonder trunks and Goten.

"You can't catch every pokemon you see." says Ash.

"But...but..." say trunks and Goten.

"Heh?" wonders Lana.

"An alomomola, the curing water pokemon. It can revitalize any ally Pokémon with its powers." says Rotom dex.

Ash and the boys grabbed their rods and went to the edge of the island where Lana was. Pikachu was debatable on if they should be fishing at a time like this.

"We can do this. Leave it to us!" says Ash.

"Go!" say Ash and the boys.

Ash and the boys went back to fishing, the boys wanting pokemon and ash wanting to help. Alomomola saw the three lures and bit Ash's lure, yanking the string down.

"I got it!" says Ash.

"I'm catching it!" says trunks.

Pikachu was curious about the fact alomomola decided to get caught by the lure.

"Ash, don't rush it." says Rotom dex.

"I know!" says Ash reeling in alomomola.

Alomomola swam around in the water, not wanting the easy way of being caught.

"Lana! Take advantage of this now!" says Ash.

Lana nodded and reeled in the Pokémon with as much vigor as she could muster up.

"Be careful!" says Rotom dex.

"Can't we jump in and grab the alomomola? It'd be easier then praying a rod isn't broke?" wonders Trunks.

"One thing at a time boys." says ash.

"Well I deserve another Pokémon." says Trunks.

"Pikachu, we need you to get a hit in!" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed, getting into position to strike. Ash managed to pull alomomola out of the water and into trunks' arms.

"Now! Pikachu use electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and launched electro ball at the alomomola that trunks had to toss into the air.

"I wanted that Pokémon!" says trunks.

"You want a Pokémon like that?" wonders Goten.

"I'm weighing my options." says trunks crossing his arms.

Alomomola feared another attack may come at it and swam away in tears.

"Oh no you don't!" says trunks.

Trunks knew he wasn't able to fly with the fisherman around and dived into the water after the alomomola.

"Trunks! This is no time to catch Pokémon!" says Ash.

Trunks was out of sight, unable to hear Ash who sighed then smiled.

"I'm finished here! Now it's up to trunks and Lana." says Ash.

"Thanks! I'm doing my best!" says Lana reeling in the Pokémon as fast as she could.

The Pokémon was moving around in the water, not wanting to give in just yet.

"Not bad owner of the lagoon! It's a worth opponent for a fisherman with 99 years like me." saysthe fisherman.

"Oh well..." says Rotom dex.

"Just a bit more!" says Ash.

"Don't take your eyes off it!" says Goten.

Ash turned his head to see Poplio jump onto the rock ready to battle more.

"Poplio!" says Lana happily.

Ash and Pikachu were happy to see Poplio was still rearing to risk itself for Lana. Poplio jumped into the water, heading for the Pokémon to injure it at all costs. The Pokémon followed Poplio while Lana reeled the Pokémon up which didn't seem to do much until they surfaced out of the water.

"Now Poplio!" says Lana leaning backward.

Poplio jumped into the air and used Aqua jet against the Pokémon, stunning Lana and ash.

"That's...Aqua jet?!" wonders Ash.

The Pokémon opened its mouth to chomp down on Poplio yet Poplio was able to swim though the Pokémon to the other end of the Pokémon. The Pokémon separated into hundreds of wishiwashi that were grouped together.

"Wha...what!?" wonders Goten.

"Poplio...you did it?" wonders Lana.

"We concurred the Pokémon?" wonders Goten.

"A bunch of wishiwashi?" wonders Lana.

"It's a big discovery! The owner of the lagoon is a bunch of wishiwashi!" says Rotom dex taking pictures.

"Th...th...th...that's right! Good job on finding the answer! Fishing for the owner of the lagoon and finding out its identity. It's the biggest discovery in my 99 years." says the fisherman.

"It's amazing how every little wishiwashi canform into a powerful Pokémon if they unite." says Ash.

Lana nods.

"Trunks! Get back here! You don't wanna get lost!" worries Goten.

The injured wishiwashi resurfaced to face Lana and swim up to the island.

"Its the wishiwashi from before." says Lana.

"Is that a waterium z?" wonders Ash.

"Are you giving it to me?" wonders Lana.

Wishiwashi nodded.

"Thanks for a wonderful water battle. That was a great fishing battle!" says Lana happily taking the waterium z.

Wishiwashi jumped back into the water and formed the huge fish Pokémon by grouping together and swam away.

"You were amazing Poplio. You're able to use Aqua jet now." says Lana petting Poplio.

Poplio agreed.

Night...

Pokémon center...

Trunks flew down and went inside to see what the prize for the fishing battle was.

"It's ready!" says Olivia.

"The z ring? Sweet! I made it in time to see it!" says Trunks happily.

"Thanks for the z ring. Now I can use waterium z." says Lana.

Lana took the z Crystal out of her pocket and put it on the z ring.

"It looks awesome on you!" says Ash happily.

"Lana, is that...?" wonder Lillie and mallow.

"Yes it's a waterium z and I caught a mega gyarados." says Lana showing the crystal.

"A mega gyarados!?" wonder most of the class.

"Kidding." giggles Lana.

"Ahhh..." say the others.

"Did you catch alomomola?" wonders Goten.

"It didn't wanna get caught." says Trunks.

"Did you atleast use a pokeball?" wonders Goten.

"How can you use pokeballs in the water?" wonders Trunks.

"So you failed." says Goten.

"I'm not telling." says Trunks.

"I'll put that down as maybe." says Goten.


	36. Chapter 36

Planet of nothingness...

Frost was near the alien announcer breathing heavily, seeing goku sprawled on the floor unconscious. Everyone in the audience were either stunned or speechless toward the events of the match.

"The match is over. Out of bounds! Contestant frost from universe 6 is the winner!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"Well done!" says cabba happily standing.

Universe 7 audience...

"Oh my, it seems he lost." says whis.

"Kakarot lost!?" wonders vegeta stunned.

"He was careless when taking on his opponents attacks. He must've taken some damage to the brain, causing him to momentarily lose consciousness." says piccolo.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" wonders beerus annoyed.

"Krillin! You did this to Goku! Because you said 'Now I'm confused about who I should cheer for', goku ended up losing!" says bulma annoyed.

Krillin leaned back fearing her rage lifting behind arm to shield her wrath.

"Wa...wait a minute! Bu...bulma, you even...said..." says Krillin wearily.

"G...goku! GOKU IM COMING!" says Chichi jumping toward the arena.

Chichi ran to the other end of the arena toward the alien announcer and frost.

"Goku...hang in there!" says Chichi shoving frost out of the way.

Goku slowly opened his eyes to see where he was, hearing chichis voice getting closer.

"Goku!" says Chichi jumping off the arena to lean Goku up.

"Heh? Where...? What's this?" wonders Goku looking around.

"Goku...you're ok." smiles chichi.

"Looks like I lost." says Goku rubbing the back of his head.

"Goku...don't scare me like that! I thought you died or something!" says Chichi teary eyed, holding Goku close.

Goku blinked his eyes confused then looked down at chichi.

"Chichi, everyone is watching us." says Goku.

Frost jumped down, trying to catch his breath, staring st Goku and chichi.

"Are you alright?" wonders Goku.

Chichi sat up glaring at frost as he neared them.

"You did good. I have no idea what that last attack was though." says Goku.

"Even I don't understand what went on doing my winning attack. I was so desperate to win. But there's one thing I'm sure about." says frost shrugging.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"You pushed me beyond my limits." says Frost.

"Uhhhh huh?" wonders Goku.

"Thank you for the agonizing yet fun battle." says frost walking up to Goku and chichi.

"I'm not sure what to say." says Goku rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Goku grabbed Frost hand and frost helped Goku up. Goku and chichi were confused to see frost lift Gokus arm up until he raised his arm causing the audience to clap for the match.

"That was great." says Marron.

"Nice fight!" says Krillin.

"Thanks for the excitement!" says oolong.

"Both of you did very good!" says bulma.

"They are amazing. I wish there were people like them in the galactic force." says the galactic king.

Goku carried Chichi to the others and set her down next to bulma.

"Since I'm out of the tournament, I'll be watching from here." says Goku.

Goku flew over to his team feeling bummed for the way he lost the match.

"Sorry about that." says Goku.

"Sorry...SORRY!? There's nothing sorry about having my first fighter lose! If you went full power then you'd win easily!" says Beerus annoyed.

"W...well yeah, I guess so but I thought super saiyan would be enough yet I still lost. What could I do? Well, next time I fight him, I definitely won't lose." says Goku awkwardly waving his hands.

"Next time!?" wonders beerus.

"Beerus, we're here to have fun." says Goku.

"FUN!? This competition is important! If we lose, the earth will be separated into two realms again!" says Beerus.

Universe 6 Audience...

"Hey! Beerus...?" says champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"Are you annoyed by chance? Are you pissed?" wonders Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"I...I'm not mad. I was just thrown off guard is all. I wasn't expecting my first fighter to lose." says Beerus growling.

Universe 6 audience...

"That guy wasn't supposed to be your trump card, was he? You getting nervous? Nervous about me winning this?" wonders champa tauntingly.

Universe 7 audience...

"Beerus, control yourself." says whis.

"You fought fairly and went all out. Winning or losing isn't what's important here! That was a nice fight Goku!" says beerus faking a smile.

"Ehhhhhh...thanks?" wonders Goku.

Earth...

Alola...

"Awesome! Now it's my turn!" says Ash excitedly.

"You're finally here Ash!" says Olivia.

"Yeah! I'm trusting you!" says Ash.

"Ok. Come here." says Olivia.

Pikachu happily scampered up to Olivia with Litten following, close behind until Litten was infront of Olivia.

"I'm granting you the power of wela volcano." says Olivia.

Before Olivia could put the wela crown on Litten, it was swiped away with Olivia staring at her hands blankly. Olivia turned her head to see an alolan marowak twirling the crown with its bonemerang until the crown landed on its head.

"Do I know that Pokémon? Seems familiar." says Ash.

"I can help you with that. This is the marowak you know." says Rotom dex.

Ash looked at the screen to see the marowak from kanto.

"This is the marowak you are looking at." says Rotom dex.

"Looks different from just wearing a bone." says Ash.

"Huh?" wonder trunks and goten.

"This marowak is the alolan form, and a fire and ghost type. It's bone is it's most valuable possession and its biggest weapon. It has it so it can attack with fire." says Rotom dex.

"An alolan marowak, aye?" wonders Ash.

"Give Ash back the mineral crown!" says Trunks.

"That's not what it's called." says Goten.

"Whatever! It's not its turn!" says Trunks.

"Please give it back! It's festival property!" says Ash.

"That doesn't belong to you!" says Kiawe.

Kiawe ran toward alolan marowak and went to grab it but alolan marowak quickly moved out of the way.

"Wait!" says Kiawe.

"Stop it!" says Ash leaping toward marowak.

Alolan marowak quickly dodged, making Ash face plant int other ground before rolling on his back. The class watched alolan marowak strut around like he was all high and mighty, wearing the crown.

"So annoying." says Sophocles unamused.

"We have to catch it!" says Lillie.

Alolan Marowak took off with the crown on his head, down the long stairs, passed the trainers and their Pokémon.

"Stop marowak!" says a man.

"Calm down!" says another man.

Alolan Marowak tossed his bone like a boomerang, making Olivia frantic about the situation.

"Marowak stop right now!" says Olivia.

"Olivia, calm down! We need to keep the people ad their Pokémon calm first! We can't have everyone in disarray!" says Professor kukui walking infront of Olivia.

"But..." says Olivia worriedly.

"I'll get it back!" says Kiawe.

"We will get it back." says Trunks.

"I will go on my own." says Kiawe sending turtinator back.

"Wait kiawe!" says Ash.

Kiawe took off down the stairs after alolan marowak to be sure he brought the crown back.

"He said we would and we will!" says Goten.

"Marowak needs to be tackled down by human or pokemon." says trunks.

"Boys, Pikachu, Litten, let's go!" says Ash.

"Kiawe can't have gone too far." says Goten.

"Right!" says trunks.

Ash, the boys, Pikachu and Litten took off downcast the stairs after kiawe and alolan marowak.

"Be careful!" says professor kukui.

"Go heatmor!" says a boy.

Alolan Marowak jumped onto heatmors head and swung its bonemerang then jumped off the railing and slid down to get away from everyone.

"Marowak! You can leave without worries if-"

"Ash! Trunks! Goten! This way!" says Kiawe.

Ash and the boys looked at kiawe who was waving for them to follow him. Soon Ash, the boys, Pikachu and Litten were separated from kiawe during their search for alolan marowak.

"Did we get lost?" wonders Goten.

"Which way?" wonders Ash.

"Whether it went right or left is 50%. Choose the direction wisely." says Rotom dex.

"Which way do we go?" wonders Ash.

"We split up like what we did with kiawe?" wonders Trunks.

"We'd get more lost that way." says Goten.

Soon Kiawe came upon three hikers that looked alike with an injured magmar.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with your Pokémon?" wonders Kiawe.

"Hang in there magmar." says hiker 1.

"What's the matter?" wonders Kiawe.

"Oh, hi there!" says hiker 2.

"Are you planning on chasing after marowak as well?" wonders hiker 3.

"Ehhhh...where did it go?" says Kiawe confused by the similarities between the guys infront of him.

"Oh, hi there! Are you planning on chasing after marowak as well?" says hiker 1 walking up to the trio.

"WHERE DID IT GO!?" wonders Kiawe agitatedly.

"Marowak went that way!" say the hikers.

Kiawe took off in the direction the hikers pointed in unsure of what just transpired.

"What was that about?" wonders Kiawe.

Kiawe finally found the alolan marowak dancing, assuming it was safe from anyone who dared to go after it. Alolan Marowak turned around, getting into fighting position to take on Kiawe.

"Give the crown back peacefully." says Kiawe holding his hand out.

Planet of nothingness...

"Moving on, the contestant who will be facing off against frost will be contestant piccolo." says the alien announcer.

"Do you think I have a chance of winning?" wonders piccolo.

"Hmmmmm...nope! Not in the least!" says Goku.

"Wow...that's a harsh thing to say. Should I forfeit?" says piccolo.

"Nah, Vegeta will be fighting after you, so if you tire out frost, Vegeta will win." says Goku.

"To think I'd be playing such a role." says piccolo.

"Geee...thanks Kakarot. You're too kind." sarcasts Vegeta keeping his arms crossed.

Piccolo smiled back at his team and flew onto the stage to face off against frost who jumped onto the stage.

"Do you plan on fighting me in your final form? Why don't you hold back a little?" wonders Piccolo.

"You need not worry. I don't have the power to accidentally kill you. Still, I don't intend on losing." says frost.

"It seems like everyone is underestimating me." says piccolo unamused.

Everyone watched piccolo take off his weighted clothing and toss it toward the alien announcer, unsure of if it was the best choice.

"Please, wait a moment!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"There's no way kakarot would lose after that kind of attack. There's something off about that frieza lookalike. Either way something just doesn't feel right." thinks Vegeta.

Jaco flew over to Vegeta to sit by him, unsure if his suspicions were right or not.

"Why the sudden change in seats?" wonders Vegeta looking at jaco.

"I needed a better way to see the matches." says jaco.

Vegeta and Jaco looked away from eachother unamused that they had to be in eachothers presence.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa aimed a beam at the gong to start the match.

Arena...

"Begin!" says the alien announcer.

"I've already shown the scope of my power. All I have left is my willpower. But I will fight with that as my weapon. says frost getting into fighting position.

Piccolo disappeared before Frost could land a hit despite charging at him. Frost looked up to see Piccolo was levitating while readying an attack.

Universe 7 audience...

"Oh, that stance. It's the special beam cannon! So cool!" says Goku impressed.

Vegeta hmmmphed causing Goku to look back at him confused.

"To me, that's a pathetic excuse for an attack with an obvious weakness." says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Arena...

"it seems you intend on unleashing some kind of special move of yours. And it seems that special move of yours requires a considerable amount of Ki before it's ready." says Frost slyly.

Universe 7 audience...

"Awwww man, he figured it out!" says Goku.

"It's only natural to see through it." says Vegeta.

arena...

Frost starts firing blasts at Piccolo but Piccolo evades them making frost agitated.

Universe 7 audience...

"That's good! Keep that pace up!" says beerus.

Arena...

Piccolo attempts to attack Frost several times with the Special Beam Cannon.

Universe 7 audience...

"I haven't seen that in a while!" says Goku amazed.

"Does he think cheap tricks will be enough to stall an opponent like this?" wonders Vegeta.

Arena...

"Such techniques won't work." says Frost.

While Piccolo tries to get closer to Frost to hit him, Frost is firing more blasts and one pierces through his leg but Piccolo keeps his stored energy. Piccolo seemed to be fine despite falling toward the arena, keeping the special beam cannon from faultering.

"Such concentration. But with that wound, there'd be no way of running from my attacks." says frost.

Frost couldn't believe his eyes when piccolo creates clones of himself to store more energy.

"Clones?" wonders Frost.

Universe 6 audience...

"He's just been running around the entire time! Referee, give him the yellow card! Or even better, disqualify him!" says champa.

Arena...

"This is a battle tactic. It is not against the rules." says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"You dare defy a god of destruction?" wonders champs annoyed.

Universe 7 audience...

"Shut up already! You're whining is what's going to throw off the matches! When it comes to matches, a referee is of higher importance than a god!" says Beerus.

"Do you really believe that claim fo yours?" wonders whis.

"Of course I don't but we need to have fair fights until everyone on one side loses." says beerus.

Arena...

Frost starts shooting at the clones of Piccolo, trying to find the correct one.

Universe 7 audience...

"Hey, isn't he done? Can't he fire the attack now?" wonders Oolong.

"No, he's still planning to store some more." says Krillin.

Arena...

Frost was busy taking out the clones one by one with his beams, in search of the real one that was kept hidden.

Universe 7 audience...

"He plans on settling the match with a limit breaking attack." says Krillin.

Arena...

"He's stalling for time and that light is obscuring his face. I don't like this one bit." says frost.

Frost decides to wipe out the clones and charges toward the real Piccolo, beginning to do barrages punches at piccolo who was blocking with one hand.

"Universe 7 audience...

"He won't beable to use his attack from such a close range." says whis.

"Put some distance between you two piccolo!" says Goku.

Arena...

Frost kicks Piccolo's hurt leg and punches him, which makes him lose the energy he had and then Frost kicks him away, creating distance between them.

"I've won." says frost putting his leg down.

Without frosts knowing, piccolo stretched his arm and wrapped it around frost, stunning him.

"What the-"

Audience...

Everyone in the audience was shocked by the way piccolo was handling the match, unable to speak up.

Arena...

"What is this!?" wonders Frost.

"Got you frost. Not only was I thinking about how to best store my ki but also..." says Piccolo.

"Huh?" wonders Frost.

"...how to hit you." says Piccolo smirking.

"I was distracted by your rising ki. I thought I had won once I got your ki to disperse." says Frost.

"And there you revealed an opening." says Piccolo.

"Could it be that you made it so I'd peirce your leg in order to create this situation?" says frost.

Piccolo smiled nodding.

"I've been deceived. This was your trump card. Certainly, a knockout blow is inevitable." says Frost.

"I may not look it but I'm Universe 7, I'm known as a strategist. You didn't know about my strategy and that's the reason you lost. says piccolo.

Frost lifts his arm into Piccolo's coiled arm.

"Take this! Special beam-"

When Piccolo is ready to fire the Special Beam Cannon, he gets dizzy then Piccolo tries to use the move but Frost gets free.

"Yes! You're wide open!" says frost charging toward piccolo.

"That's not-"

Universe 7 audience...

"Not good!" says Goku stunned.

Arena...

"Hadn't I been hit by that, I'd have surely lost. You fought exceptionally." says frost.

Frost blasts Piccolo through his abdomen. The Special Beam Cannon is then fired toward the barrier, creating a hole.

Universe 6 audience...

"My super strong dome!" says Champa looking up.

"I'll be sure to fix it." says Vados.

Arena...

The alien announcer ran up to piccolo to check his pulse and was happy to know piccolo was still breathing.

"Winner, contestant frost!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

Goku was bummed to see Piccolo lose when he had the upper hand.

"Say what!? He lost?!" wonders Beerus wide eyed in disbelief.

"Good grief." says who's shaking his head.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was pleased with the result of frost winning his second match.

Universe 7 audience...

"I don't get it. What did he do with his hand?" thinks Vegeta.

"Objection! I need an instant replay!" says jaco.

"Heh?" wonder the others.

"What is it jaco?" wonders bulma.

"That was foul play!" says Jaco running up to Goku.

Arena...

"Eh? What do you mean?" wonders the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Contestant frost is cheating!" says Jaco.

"Cheating? He did what he did to me. How's that cheating?" wonders Goku.

"Goku! Not now!" says Beerus annoyed.

Goku was lost in confusion trying t figure out what frost did that was against the rules.

"Frost was using a weapon." says jaco.

Arena...

"Weapon?" wonders the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Examine his right arm! He's concealing a needle of some kind in there. My eyes can't be deceived." says jaco.

Universe 6 audience...

"WHATS THAT!? TAKE THAT BACK! Whatever you're saying is jibberish! Quite making ridiculous accusations!" says Champa.

"That's right! I fought alongside frost on planet mayonnai! He is a hero who risked his life defending the citizens against the space pirates! He would never cheat!" says Cabba.

"Jaco, Frost hasn't cheated! You just think you see things." says Goku.

"Even after wat happened to you, happened to piccolo?" wonders jaco.

"Ehhh...well, it is similar to how I lost." says Goku.

"Just wanted to be sure we are on the same page." says Jaco.

"Heh? It's his way of taking out the opponent. Whatever IT was that caught your eye." says Goku shrugging.

"Goku shut your trap already!" says Beerus.

Vegeta ran up to Goku and Jaco, shoving Goku out of the way.

"You saw it?" wonders Vegeta.

"Those who underestimate my eyesight get burned." says jaco.

"Referee! Perform a body check on frost!" says Vegeta pointing at the arena.

"Y...yeah. Will do!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"Making such shameful accusations just to make sure your side doesn't lose." says Champa lea ing back on his chair unamused.

Cabba looked at his annoyed god, remember how he intended on winning st all cost.

"Go ahead then! See if i care! But if being happens, I'll be the to kill you!" says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"N...nevermind then...carry on." says Jaco backing away.

"No! Investigate him properly! After all, whether or not you get destroyed is of no concern to me." says Beerus annoyed.

"It's not of my concern either. Referee, hurry and check Frost!" says Vegeta.

Arena...

The referee checks Frost's right arm. He rubs on his wrist then a needle pops out. He touches the needle then he gets woozy and falls out.

Universe 6 audience...

"What's the meaning of this?!" wonders Champa.

Arena...

"You are mistaken! This is no weapon! It is part of my body." says frost lifting his arm up.

The alien announcer managed to wake up and slowly get into a standing position.

"N...no. There's clear signs of modifications. Contestant frost is now disqualified for breaking the rules! The winner is contestant piccolo!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

Jaco posed happy to investigate something that would've been missed by the eyes of the audience without needing too.

"Not bad Jaco! For once in your life, you looked kinda cool!" says Bulma.

Universe 6 audience...

"YOURE KIDDING! You must be kidding!" says Champa.

"But why?! Why would a noble warrior like you win the cowardly way?" wonders cabba.

"Oh my. There's nothing strange about it. That is frosts true nature. The space pirates who attacked planet mayonnai were all part of an underground organization led by him." says Vados.

"What was that?" wonders Cabba.

Arena...

"That's quite a heartless thing to say, isn't it Vados?" wonders Frost.

Frost chuckled evilly having crested the illusion of a good guy when in reality he was a villain.

"I start wars and resolve them myself. Then I purchase the war ravaged planets at a low price, before restoring and reselling hen for a high profit! It was I who invented this business scheme." says frost.

Universe 7 audience...

Goku face palmed hearing what frost was saying to everyone.

"What? His actions are like what Frieza used to do." says Beerus.

"In order to camouflage his rule breaking, he played the rule of agood man." says whis.

"Even if he's from another universe, there's no way frieza would be a good man." says Vegeta.

The others booed frost for cheating his way to victory.

Arena...

"Rather than you falling for my trap, I fell for yours instead." says piccolo.

"You didn't know about my fighting style, that's the reason you lost Mr. Strategist." says frost.

Universe 6 audience...

"What the hell is this?! Why did you choose that guy?" wonders champa.

"You didn't instruct me to bring those with only good behavior. On the contrary, didn't you tell me, 'What a pain, just bring me people who'll definitely win.' Did you not?" says Vados.

Arena...

"Well, don't let me keep you. Good luck in the next match." says frost walking away.

Universe 6 audience...

"Humiliated by such a shameful act." growls champa holding his hand out angrily.

Earth...

Alola...

Next day...

"Let's finish this turtinator!" says Kiawe readying his z move.

Turtinator agreed getting into position.

"All of my spirit, my power and my life! All of them become a burning fire just like Akala! Dynamic full flame!" says Kiawe.

Turtinator formed a ball of fire and launched it at marowak knocking marowak out for everyone to see.

"Kiawe!" says Mallow happily.

"Awesome!" says Sophocles.

Lana and Lillie happily smiled at eachother.

"Well done turtinator." says Kiawe.

Turtinator agreed. Marowak woke up and handed Kiawe the wella crown.

"You wanted this crown to become stronger, am I right?" wonders Kiawe.

"Really?" wonders Mallow.

"I knew while fighting it. It had a burning fire just like we do." says Kiawe.

"Really?" wonders Sophocles.

"I understood it too. Our hearts are linked as one when we are fighting." says Ash.

"Their hearts understand eachother." says Lana happily.

"Marowak gave the crown back in an honorable way. Because they got to understand eachother." says Lillie happily.

"Were you testing it to see if it was the right Pokémon for you?" wonders Goten.

"Why would he want another Pokémon?" wonders trunks.

"It wouldn't be fair to the others." says Goten.

Kiawe chuckled watching trunks whack Goten head.

"We aim for the Pokémon no one wants!" says Trunks.

Goten rubbed his head trying not to cry.

"Goten thought I was testing to see if I thought was a worthy Pokémon to have? Does it...? Do you, maybe...?" wonders Kiawe looking at marowak.

Marowak nodding approving of the idea of being Kiawes pokemon.

"Ok!" says Kiawe.

"You can do it Kiawe!" say trunks and Goten.

Kiawe tossed his pokeball at Marowak and caught it, gaining a new Pokémon and friend of the group.

"Caught it." says Sophocles happily.

Kiawe picked up his pokeball and tossed it letting Marowak back out.

"A pleasure to meet you." says kiawe.

Turtinator happily greeeted Marowak who was still annoyed about the battle and began headbutting it.

"I think it's saying it will win next battle." says mallow.

"It must not like to lose." says Ash.

With all its muster, Marowak leaped at turtinator getting stuck in the hole of turtinator stomach.

"What are you doing? Be careful!" says Kiawe.

Kiawe helped Marowak get unstuck but Marowak was still annoyed it lost to turtinator.

Festival...

Olivia happily held up the crown happy to see it was back where it belonged.

"The wella crown is back safe and sound! It's time to continue festival festivities!" says Olivia.

Olivia continued granting the fire types more power until it got to Ash and his class with their Pokémon and Olivia put the crown on Pikachu and Litten to heighten their powers.

"I have a question. Does it work on people too? It would be cool if we got strong like our Pokémon." say trunks and Goten.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves!" says Olivia.

"But..." says Goten.

"Ok, what Pokémon is next?" wonders olivia.

Marowak looked up at Kiawe who nodded in approval and Marowak went up to Olivia to heighten its power.

"Now that Marowak can hasn't the blessing of wella volcano..." saus Olivia.

"We will be training hard with Marowak alongside us. You ready to battle with Marowak at your side as we get stronger?" says Kiawe.

Turtinator nodded in agreement as Marowak ran back to them happy to wear the crown despite having to wait.

"Let's take a photo now that we're all together!" says Rotom dex.

"That's a great idea!" says Goten.

"Ok everyone..." says Rotom dex turning to face away from the class.

"Can't wait to see the picture!" says trunks.

"...huddle together and say cheese!" says Rotom dex.

The picture was taken of the class and Olivia with strange hikers that decided to be part of the pictures to even if it was unintentionally photo bombing them.


	37. Chapter 37

Universe 6 audience...

"I will kill him myself! Let me destroy the frost demon that caused us shame when it was GETTING GOOD!" says Champa trying to keep his temper from showing.

Universe 7 audience...

"Wait! There is no need to destroy or disqualify him! It's my turn next. I'll beat the low life with my own two hands." says vegeta.

Arena...

"But piccolos loss has been retracted! Therefore, he willing be participating in the next match." says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Then he will forfeit!" says vegeta.

arena...

"Yeah...so I am." says piccolo looking up.

Frost looked up intreged by the way vegeta was acting.

Universe 6 audience...

"Hey, hold on! I won't feel satisfied until frost is destroyed! Dorm hurry things along so you can accomplish your own purposes!" says champa annoyed.

"Isn't this good for us?" wonders Vados.

"I dont follow." says Champa looking back at his team.

"The disqualification has been retracted and his opponent forfeited. It's our win." says Vados.

"More like an undecided tie. It goes either way." says Champa.

"Exactly! It shows frost was disqualified but their next warrior wants at him so we get a technical win." says Vados.

"That's true but..." says champa.

"You don't vegeta want to lose to beerus, do you?" wonders Vados.

"Frost! If you win the next match, I'll forget the fact you embarrassed me! Win the fight and after that too and I might consider offering you some financial support! Go win!" says champa looking at the arena.

Arena...

Frost looked up at his team chuckling slyly.

Universe 7 audience...

"How boring. That's the laughs f the one who looks down on everyone." says beerus leaning his head back.

"Exactly like yours beerus." says whis.

"Heh!? Hey vegeta! Be sure to settle this and make me feel better! Got it?!" says beerus annoyed.

Vegeta looked back at beerus then jumped onto the stage.

"We're counting on you vegeta!" says Goku.

arena...

"Allowing me to take thexwin shows that you are quite incident in yourself. I hope you understand that you may regret this." says frost.

"Your voice is offensive to my ears." says vegeta.

"What!?" wonders frost.

Piccolo jumped toward his team and landed next to Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"Are you ok Piccolo?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah." says Piccolo.

"Guess I will be with the others. Since I'm not in the matches anymore." says Goku.

"You told them you were gonna sit with them?" wonders piccolo.

"Yeah, though the battles are so awesome from here. I'm debatable on where I should sit." says Goku.

"Then sit next to the others until we figure out who all could do matches." says Piccolo.

"Will do." says Goku and flew over to his wife and friends.

"Vegeta, be careful! It's too soon to take the match lightly! Be on guard for anything coming your way!" says Piccolo.

Goku felt uneasy about the way Vegeta was treating the match.

Arena...

"When I use my unfair hand on someone, they are unable to move. Are you still gonna look down on me?" says Frost.

Frost chuckled seeing Vegetas annoyed stare amused by the way Vegeta was treating this as if Vegeta could win.

"Alright, then. You aren't wrong about me. This weapon on my hand is very useful to me. But it's not the best weapon I have. " says frost.

Vegeta watched the poison drip from the tiny hole, the needle came out of.

"I was fighting until now while keeping my strongest weapon from you. I'll use this poison needle in the match without holding back, without any hesitation, without any shame against you." says Frost.

The alien announcer leaned back, afraid of the poison that was leaking onto the stage.

"You still intend to use that weapon!? Why do you think it's fair to belittle the sacred rules!?" wonders the alien announcer.

Frost ignored the alien announcer, hoping to get a reaction from Vegeta.

"This time, I really will disqualify you!" says the alien announcer.

"So, are you ok with the announcer deciding the loser?" wonders frost.

"Disqualification is not necessary." says Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

"Seriously...he's putting on a cool show. I wonder if he'll be ok." sighs bulma.

Arena...

"If you interfere even once, i'll blow you away too." says Vegeta.

The alien announcer looked at both gods of destruction, wanting their input.

Universe 6 audience...

"Have it your way." says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"Meh." says Beerus waving it off.

Arena...

"It appears they're ok with it. Well then, just for this one match, using weapons or poison will no be considered a foul. So, the rule which considers killing a foul, should be the same and won't be treated as a liable rule. Just in case my opponent dies due to a sudden small accident of sorts." says Frost slyly.

Universe 7 audience...

Bulma and Goku were stunned by frosts words toward this match.

Arena...

"T...that's not..." says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa rang the gong with his beam before the alien announcer could finish his sentence.

Arena...

"Start!" says the alien announcer.

Vegeta powered up to super saiyan giving Frost the chance to charge at Vegeta.

"Rule breaking and killing is allowed. Welcome to my area of expertise. Now then, watch slowly and carefully and see the bloody showtime that's about to start..." says Frost.

Before frost knew it, Vegeta quickly charged toward him and delivered a blow to Frost, which sends him flying out the barrier.

"Trash needs to keep out of the tournament." says Vegeta.

Universe 6 audience...

"Vados, if you will." says Champa.

"I'll fix it at once." says Vados and reconstructs the barrier.

Arena...

Frost landed outside the ring with the alien announcer trying to figure out what to say.

"Don't worry! I was holding back when I hit him. I'm not gonna fall to the same level as the type of person this guy is." says Vegeta reverting back to normal.

The alien announcer jumped off the stage to check frosts pulse and waved his arm indicating frost was ok.

"Winner, contestant Vegeta!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Yay! Keep it up!" say the universe 7 audience.

"Well done, Vegeta!" says Goku.

Beerus looked over at Goku and friends and motioned for Goku to come back to the team so he could look over Goku for the poison needle wound.

"What are you doing?" wonders Piccolo.

"Beerus must be searching for the needle wound I never noticed." says Goku.

"That all?" wonders Goku.

"Not exactly. Beerus was wondering if I could be back in the tournament." says Goku.

"Found it." says Beerus opening one of Gokus hands.

Beerus chuckled and looked at the arena and champas team.

"I found a wound on Gokus gabe from frosts poison needle! That means he can be put back in the tournament right?" says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

"Fine, have it your way. The next one will be..." says Champa unamused.

Universe 7 audience...

"Alright! Can I fight afte monaka gets his turn?" says Goku happily.

Beerus looked back at monaka and went wide eyed fearing Goku would find out he lied.

"You can't!" says Beerus.

Earth...

Alola...

Next day...

Pokemon center...

Olivia and professor kukui walked up to the class who was curious of the task for the day.

"Alright, everyone's here." says professor kukui.

Then I'll tell you what today's extracurricular activity is." says Olivia.

"I wonder what it'll be today." says Lillie.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" chants Ash waving his arm in the air.

"What is it Ash?" wonders professor kukui.

"I want to beable to use another z move. Are we able to do the grand trial yet? Please, it's about time I was able to do anther grand trial!" says Ash excitedly.

"Ok!" smiles Olivia showing a peace sign to the class.

"So we can!?" wonders Ash happily.

"Let's get going right now!" says Olivia.

Ashs eyes sparkled watching Olivia act like she was leaving then got bummed when she stopped.

"I'm just kidding. It's a bit too soon for you." says Olivia.

"Really?" groans Ash.

"Then we can Atleast go out and catch more Pokémon!" says Goten.

"Sure you can!" says Olivia.

"Hazzels missing out on great Pokémon. I need to get Hazzel a Pokémon from here." says Goten.

"You want to give hazzel a Pokémon? You denied liking her, last I heard." smirks trunks.

"She's never here so...if we get to go back. I'd like to giver her an alolan pokemon." says Goten.

"No can do buddy." says trunks.

Goten huffed sadly, reverting his eyes.

"Giving friends Pokémon would be considered trading and you and that person can only be in the same place at once." says Olivia.

"Really? So we could trade in another region?" says Goten happily.

"Ash, don't you remember how trials work?" wonders professor kukui.

"It has been a while." huffs Ash.

"As you know, before you take part in the grand trial-"

"Ill do it! I must do the trial! I'll conquer it for sure!" says Ash eagerly.

"Don't be so impatient." says Olivia awkwardly.

Ash groaned bummed to not get into the trails while Goten pondered what an alolan butterfree looked like compared to his.

"Alright, come this way!" says Olivia.

After tripping and falling, Olivia had the class follow her into the kitchen.

"Today's assignment is to make Akala islands traditional dish, Akala curry." says Olivia.

"I've always wanted to try and make one!" says mallow excitedly.

"Look at that." says Ash.

"Huh?" wonder the others looking at ash.

"If it's about cooking then I'm a fairly good cook." says Ash confidently.

"Heh!? Am I hearing right!? Ash able to cook!?" wonders Rotom dex.

"You've seen the sandwich I made, right?" wonders Ash.

"If you add something between two pieces of bread, it's not really cooking!" says Rotom dex.

"Our mom's cook for us! Is that bad?" say trunks and Goten.

"Cooking, aye? I'm not that good." says Sophocles.

"I also have problems when it comes to portions.." says Lillie.

"You're so bad guys." says kiawe.

"Can you cook kiawe?" wonders Lana.

"Of course I can!" says kiawe.

"You can cook Akala curry?" wonders Sophocles.

"No, right?" wonders Ash bummed.

"I only cook homemade foods. Anything outside the farm, I don't cook." says kiawe.

"If I'm not mistaken, in order to cook the Akala curry, you'd need a very rare ingredient." says Mallow.

"That's right." says Olivia.

"Today's class isn't just about cooking. One of the goals is to pick the ingredients." says professor kukui.

"You'll be devided into three groups and go in search of ingredients." says Olivia.

"We can't be part of it?" wonders Goten.

"Well we are kinda part of it. If we don't need the ingredients, we can look for Pokémon." says Trunks.

"We need to be within range of the others so, this may be hard when getting Pokémon." says Goten.

"Hmmmm...if we keep an eye on Ash's ki, we should beable to get to him and his partner." says Trunks.

"We just can't fly around Olivia." says Goten.

"And we won't. We will be around the Pokémon after Ash gets there." says Trunks.

Goten smiles nodding.

"Are you two planning something?" wonders Olivia.

"We aren't part of the scavenger hunts so...we were deciding he to get Pokémon in time for everyone to be back." says Trunks.

"Now that that's settled, let's make the teams and tell you each the ingredients." says professor kukui.

"I'll say your names and hand you the ingredients. First, Kiawe and Lillie, here are your ingredients. Second, Sophocles and Lana, these are your ingredients. Finally, Ash and mallow, here's you're set of ingredients." says Olivia handing the six students the cards.

Ash and Mallow look over the cards so they wont confuse the ingredients with anything else.

"Umm...so it's a mago fruit, revival herb and miracle seed." says Ash.

"That's the one!" says Mallow.

"What's the one? Which one?" wonders Ash.

"The last one! The miracle seed is a pretty hard ingredient to come by." says Mallow.

"Hearing that makes me kinda fired up." says Ash.

"Here's a map for each of you. The items you need are circled." says professor kukui.

"We've put marks on each map, indicating where each item is located. Search those places only." says professor kukui.

"While the three groups search for the ingredients, trunks and Goten will be battling Pokémon to see if they will distract you." says Olivia.

"Seriously!?" wonders Ash.

"If you miss any Akala curry ingredients, you won't make the perfect dish." says Olivia.

Trunks and Goten grinned at the chance to ruin the ingredient finding.

"Understood!" say the class then took off to their first destinations.

"Alright, let's go!" says Ash.

"Mallow, got a second?" wonders Olivia.

Mallow turned around confused by what Olivia needed her for while trunks and Goten took off in search of Pokémon.

First part of trial...

Soon the chat was over and Mallow watched trunks and Goten fly toward the Pokémon Goten wants to catch, the moment she caught up to Ash.

"Mallow, which one is closest?" wonders Ash.

"Looks like Trunks and Goten are going to our first spot!" says Mallow.

"What ingredient is at the first spot?" wonders Ash.

"Ummm...I guess the mago berry is first. It's high on top of a hill." says Mallow.

"What Pokémon are around there?" wonders Ash.

"Not sure." says Mallow.

"A hill...a hill...AH! You mean that one?" wonders Ash pointing to the first hill he saw.

Ash Pikachu, Rotom dex, steenee and Mallow made it to the hill to see Goten trying to keep the flower Pokémon from sleeping so he could catch one while Trunks decided to get his Rowlet stronger. Ash, Pikachu, Rotom dex, steenee and Mallow headed up the hill trying not to get attacked, looking at all the Pokémon infront of the tree.

"Pokemon? Are they guarding the berry?" wonders Ash.

"Most likely." wonders Mallow.

"But they look like regular veggies." says Ash.

"Wrong! They are indeed Pokémon." says Rotom dex.

"Judging by the way Goten is trying to catch one, it's not gonna be fun getting passed these." says Ash.

"Fomantis, the grass sicklecpokemon. A grass type. During the day, they nap while spreading their leaves to use synthesis." says Rotom dex.

"So that's why they're cranky! I keep waking them up from their nap! How do wild Pokémon know what a nap time is?" says Goten curiously.

"Just choose one to battle already! I've battled a few while you are looking around lurk you're choosing the best one!" says Trunks annoyed.

"But trunks, I don't wanna make them cranky." says Goten.

"Just choose before I make it so one comes at you!" says trunks.

"Ok." says Goten wearily.

"These flowerlike veggies are fomantis, huh?" wonders Ash.

"So, they're all enjoying nap time together." whispers Mallow.

"Or Atleast trying too with these two around." whispers Ash.

"Let's see what happens when I go up to them." says Ash tiptoeing toward some fomantises.

"It is bad to wake them up. We better hope we don't do anything to anger them too." whispers Mallow.

"I guess so. Goten and trunks are getting them pissed easily do we may end up doing the same." says Ash.

"Mago berry...mago berry...there!" says Ash pointing at the tree.

All the fomantis either turned toward Ash, Pikachu, Rotom dex, steenee and Mallow or woke up glaring at the two trainers. Leafage was being aimed at Ash, Pikachu, Rotom dex, steenee and Mallow from some fomantises. Goten finally grabbed one and flew toward Trunks then flew quite a ways away so they wouldn't bother the team. While trunks fought the fomantis, Ash, steenee, Mallow, Pikachu and Rotom dex sweat dropped fearing the worst.

"Thats fomantis's leafage! It's now directed toward us!" worries Rotom dex.

Ash, Pikachu, steenee and Mallow ran for it with Rotom dex following close behind.

"I hope Goten and trunks are proud of themselves. You floral veggie Pokémon...whatever you are, can't attack us out of nowhere!" says Ash annoyed.

"Fomantis' favorite activity is using synthesis while napping. If they get disturbed they get angry." says Rotom dex.

"Couldn't you have said that sooner?" wonders Ash annoyed.

"What now? Do we give up?" wonders Mallow.

"I know." says Ash.

Ash set his backpack down and opened it to wake up his rowlet.

"Hey Rowlet, wake up! It's your time to shine!" says Ash picking Rowlet up.

Ash's Rowlet tiredly woke up wondering what was going on.

"You see those mago fruits growing at the top of the hill?" wonders Ash pointing at the tree.

Ashs Rowlet looked at the tree at the top of the hill.

"You need to fly there silently and gab one of these." whispers Ash.

Mallow shows Ash's Rowlet the picture of the berry to which his Rowlet nodded tiredly.

"Alright, go Rowlet." whispers Ash.

Ash's Rowlet fell back to sleep just as it was about to fly away for mthe team.

"Hey! Wake up!" whispers Ash annoyed.

Ash's Rowlet jumped up awake and took another look at the picture if the berry.

"Fly to the top of the hill without making a sound and pick one of these. Got it?" whispers Ash agitatedly.

Ash's Rowlet reassured the team and flew away to show it was reading to try.

"Does it really understand?" wonders Mallow wearily.

"It's alright. Rowlet pulls through when it counts." says Ash.

Ash's Rowlet tiredly flew over the group of fomantis to not wake up the sleeping Pokémon.

"Rowlet specialty is to approach fro mthe air without making a sound." says Rotom dex.

Ash Pikachu and Mallow were happy to see Ash's Rowlet land on the hill close to the tree filled with berries.

"Good. Now it must needs to grab a mago berry." whispers Ash.

Ash's Rowlet walked toward the tree drifting falling in and out of sleep until it finally drifted off to sleep. Ash fell to the ground bummed by the way his Rowlet was acting at such a crucial time.

"Should've figured that would happen." sayet Mallow sweat dropping.

"We've gotta figure out our next move." says Ash standing up.

Pikachu got the idea of tiptoeing to get passed the fomantis, assuming it would work this time.

"Of course. Alright, me too." says Ash.

Trunks and Goten watched Ash's team sneak their way passed the fomantises, hoping they wouldn't wake the Pokémon up.

"This is taking to long. I'm going on ahead." says Rotom dex flying up to Ash's Rowlet and the tree of berries.

Ash stepped on a twig, fearing the Pokémon would awaken then sighed and went on ahead. A parasect came out of hiding startling the team and spritzed stun spore on them, so they wouldn't beable to move. The team tries their hardest not to sneeze, getting the fomantises annoyed again. Ash pointed toward the tree where Rotom dex was trying to pick a berry to give to Ash. The team finally made it to the tree only for Ash to trip and flip onto his head before landing on the group. The team laughed at what happened to Ash when Ash sat up making the fomantises angrier as they turned their heads toward the team pissed off.

"Here they come!" says Mallow worriedly.

"Before they do, I gotta grab this!" says Ash leaning toward the lowest berry and attempted to pick it from the tree.

Trunks and Goten...

"Ash you did it." say Goten and trunks.

Team search...

"I also need you Rowlet." says Ash scooping up his rowlet.

Trunks and Goten...

"You do realize we aren't actually catching Pokémon, right?" wonders Trunks.

"But..." says Goten.

"Do it as quickly as possible so we can see if we can ruin the others ingredient seaching.

"Ok!" says Goten happily.

Team search...

"Mallow go ahead!" says Ash.

"Huh? But..." says Mallow.

"Just do it!" says Ash.

"Don't mind me. I'll be coming with Mallow." says Rotom dex.

Trunks and Goten...

"Ok, let's catch a fomantis the right way." huffs Goten setting the fomantis down.

Trunks nodded watching the fomantis rush over to its friends.

Team search...

The fomantis angrily use leafage on Ash Pikachu and his Rowlet.

"Rowlet fight leafage with leafage!" says Ash.

"Add bubble beam to the mix Poplio!" says Goten tossing out Poplio as he landed next to Ash.

"Rowlet go behind the fomantis group and use leafage!" says Trunks.

Trunks Rowlet nodded and flew to the other side of the fomantis group.

"Now!" say the boys and Ash.

Both Rowlets and Poplio nodded and aimed the attacks at the opposing leafage attack.

"Are you two helping me?" wonders Ash.

"Nah, we did all we could to keep you from your uhhh..." says Goten.

"...the item you were aiming for." says Trunks.

"Since we couldn't get you to brush off the item on your list, we may as well see if we can actually catch a Pokémon." says Goten.

"So then you're helping yet not." says Ash.

"You got the item! So you go and Goten can and will get his Pokémon!" says Trunks.

"You're right. There's to many to try and fend them off! You deal with this group!" says Ash running down the hill with Pikachu and Rowlet close behind him.

They crashed near Mallow, steenee and Rotom dex, unsure if they made it away from the fomantis group.

"Ow...I got the mago berry. We can get the next item now. Trunks and Gote are taming the fomantis now." says Ash.

Olivia peeked out for behind the rock to assess the situation and saw that they got the first item.

Planet of nothingness...

Universe 7 audience...

Beerus cleared his threat getting infront of Goku.

"You are to battle after Vegeta. Monaka has to be the last one no matter what." says Beerus.

"B...but why? Why do you want monaka to be the last one so badly?" wonders Goku bummed.

"I...it's only natural! After all, a trump card is best saved for last." says Beerus.

"But, you see, Vegeta and I will end up winning before monaka gets a chance to fight." says Goku.

"Then if that happens, so be it." says Beerus.

"Even so, Monaka seems to be sitting there with a serious look on his face, ready to fight." says Goku.

"Even though he passed out after seeing your kamehameha in the first match." says shis covering his mouth.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"Nothing! Nevermind! It's nothing!" says Beerus waving his arms around.

Beerus turned toward the seats and walked up to shis annoyed.

"Why would younsay such a thing?" wonders Beerus annoyed.

"How long will it take until you reveal monakas true colors?" wonders Whis.

"Until the end of course!" whispers Beerus wearily.

"Alright, but..." says whis watching Goku go up to monaka.

Beerus turned his head and was horrified to see Goku near monaka.

"Hey, how abrupt we do some sparring once the tournament is-"

"Stop talking to him!" says Beerus getting infront of Goku.

"Why, what's wrong with talking?" wonders Goku.

"You, absolutely, can not ever talk to him!" says beerus.

"Heh?" wonders Goku.

"What?" wonders Beerus.

"Something's not right." says Goku confused.

Beerus looked back unsure of what Goku was talking about.

"Stop it!" says Beerus.

Beerus flings Goku to the other side of the seating area, near the arena, creating smoke that soon dispersed.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden beerus?" wonders Goku.

"He's extremely dangerous when meditating. Anyone who gets in his way, whether a friend or foe, gets whiped out mercilessly in an instant! He once destroyed a planet because of this." says Beerus.

"S...seriously!?" wonders Goku stunned.

"Oh my..." says whis.

Goku sadly headed back to his wife and friends while beerus sighed in relief.

"Why do I have to be so on edge about this situation?" wonders Beerus.

"It's your own fault." says whis.

Beerus looked back at shis annoyed by the way he was talking about monaka much to whis' delight.

"Oh, you heard me?" wonders Whis.

Earth...

Alola...

"So what's next?" wonders Ash.

"From where we are, I guess we should go to the Rocky Mountains where the revival herbs are." says Mallow.

Second part of trial...

Soon Ash's team was at the Rocky Mountains looking at what they had to trudge through to find the herbs.

"Searching through this is gonna be tough." says Ash.

"It might be growing between the gaps of the rocks." says Mallow.

Pikachu scampered up to the hole, to get a start on finding the herbs.

"Pikachu!" says Ash.

Ash, Mallow and steenee squeezed through the rocks to get a better look at the herbs.. Pikachu was happy to be within reach of the herbs.

"It's a revival herb!" says Ash happily.

Olivia was watching from behind the rock, seeing the team try to get out so they can move onto the third item.

Planet of nothingness...

Arena...

"I would like to announce the change of the rules!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"What?!" wonders Beerus stunned.

"What's going on?" wonders Goku.

Arena...

"A barrier was just created around the arena. If a contestant touches the barrier, even while they are flying, they will be considered out of bounds and will lose." says the alien announcer.

If I had more time, I'd make and even better barrier for you." says Vados.

"Idiot, that doesn't matter at all. What's important is " says Champa annoyed.

"Hold everything! What is all this!? I never agreed to anything! You granted a rule change without me!" says beerus furiously flying up to Champa and Vados with whis.

"I, sorry about this brother. You see, in the earlier matches, the barrier broke so I'm making sure it doesn't happen again. So I thought, why not put a cover over the arena so we can watch without worry? I added an aerial ringout rule so we can finish the matches." says Champa.

"Don't go ahead and add rules on your own! This is for both of us not just your well being!" says Beerus annoyed.

"What's the problem? I was in charge of the tournament grounds." says Champa.

"But not in charge of the rules!" says Beerus.

"The guests might get hurt!" says Champa.

"Who care about the humans right now!? I'm saying that you can't go around deciding things on your own!" says Beerus.

"You always throw a tantrum when things don't go your way!" says Champa.

"How about settling things with Rock Paper Scissors?" wonders whis.

"Rock paper scissors?" wonder beerus ad Champa.

While Beerus and Champa play Rock Paper Scissors, Vados turned her head to see frost leaving the arena area.

Earth...

Alola...

Third part of the trial...

Ash's team came across a cave where the miracle seed was supposedly located.

"It looks like it's through this cave." says Mallow.

"Right, let's go." says Ash walking into the cave.

The team trudged through the cave until they come across two paths in the cave.

"Which way do we go?" wonders Mallow.

"Both sides have a 50% chance of being right." says Rotom dex.

"So which way do we go?" wonders Mallow.

"Let's go this way." says Ash heading Dow the right path.

The others followed Ash, unsure of what he chose was right until they came upon another set of two paths in the cave.

"The odds this path is correct-"

"Then this way." says Ash heading down the right path.

The others followed Ash deeper into the cave, happy to not meet up with any Pokémon trunks or Goten may try to ruin their search for.

"You've been bringing with confidence for a while." says Mallow.

"We won't get anywhere if we don't keep moving." says Ash.

"You're so reliable." says Mallow.

"Yeah...actually I'm just bad at keeping still." says Ash looking back.

"Wait!" says Mallow stopping.

"I told you, I'm bad at-"

Ash looked back confused then fell into a small pit, making Mallow worry more.

"This is why you need to watch where you're going. I told you to wait and you didn't..." says Mallow.

An alolan diglett came out of the dirt, annoyed that Ash was in its path.

"It's a diglett!" says Ash.

The alolan diglett used mud bomb to get the group out of its line of path.

"I'm sorry that I stepped on you diglett." says Ash.

Finally the group made it back to the two paths trying to catch their breaths.

"This cave is digletts nest. I estimate there being over 100 of them." says Rotom dex.

"You failed to tell us that." says Ash annoyed.

"We have to move without bothering the diglett." says Mallow.

Ash looks down, sees a strand of hair and picks it up.

"What's this?" wonders Ash.

"It's a strand of digletts hair." says Rotom dex.

"I know what to do then! Rockruff come on out!" says Ash sending out Rockruff.

Rockruff barked, happy to see it's friends.

"We need your help. Tell us which way you can smell this from?" wonders Ash putting the strand of hair up to Rockruff.

Rockruff sniffed the strand of hair and barked at both paths until it picked up digletts scent.

"That means there are no digletts down this path." says Ash heading down the left path.

The others happily followed after Ash until they made it to another set of two paths with Rockruff barking at the left path.

"Then this way!" says Ash looking st the right path.

The group headed down the right path until they found a hole in the ceiling that lead them to an upper level of the forest.

"Alright, we're out! Rockruff you're awesome! Thanks!" says Ash climbing out of the hole.

The rest of the group climbed out of the hole to check out their surroundings.

Planet of nothingness...

Universe 6 audience...

"Awww, damn. My hands all numb." says Champa seeing if his hand could move.

"I see you couldn't settle it with the Rock Paper Scissors." says Vados.

"Damn him." says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"Are you sure about this?" wonders Whis.

"It doesn't seem like he could use this to cheat anyway. Besides the person who will be fighting doesn't seem to care about it." says Beerus.

Arena...

"I don't know what you're plotting but I will not be defeated by some foolish trap.

"Thank you for waiting. We will now proceed with the next match!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"The stage was fixed for you so it better be worth it. Go magetta!" says Champa.

Magetta rocketed onto the stage to face off against Vegeta.

"Can't you be a bit gentle?" wonders Champa.

Arena...

Magetta drank his lava while Vegeta watched, not once flinching.

Kais...

"Isn't that thing a robot?" wonders elder Kai.

"The metal men of galactic system 66,950 should exist in your universe too." says the lime green Kai.

"Do you know about metal men?" wonders elder Kai looking back at Kibito.

"I...I've never heard of such beings. I've been to focused on how we can make this earth thing work." says Kibito turning his head sweating.

The lime green Kai chuckled to himself watching elder Kai spit his teeth out at kibito.

"You need to stidy harder at knowing our universe's creatures!" says elder Kai angrily.

"Y...yes." says Kibito.

Arena...

Magetta was still chugging down lava, making the alien announcer weary for the stage.

"Alright everyone, sorry for the wait but now we can get into the next match! The next contestant to take on contestant Vegeta will be contestant Auta Magetta form universe 6!" says the alien announcer.

Magetta drank all the lava and began banging his head.

"What an idiot. Showing his fighting style so openly." says Vegeta unamused.

Universe 6 audience...

The gong was rung indicating the match was to begin.

"Start!" says the alien announcer.

Magetta goes after Vegeta with brute power.

"Just Ash i thought." says Vegeta.

Vegeta backed away just moments after Magetta punched the ground.

Universe 7 audience...

"Amazing." says Goku.

"He's the type who compensates for his lack of speed with raw power." says Piccolo.

Arena...

"Don't make me laugh." says Vegeta.

Vegeta uses his speed and strength to his advantage.

"I'll show you a combination of speed and power." says Vegeta.

However, because of Magetta's metallic body, he can withstand Vegeta's attacks.

Audience...

Everyone hearing the amplified kicking had to cover their ears to endure the noise but it didn't help much.

Arena...

"What's wrong? Are you done already?" wonders Vegeta.

Magettas head was hidden again as he banged his head again.

"What?!" wonders Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

"Did he break?" wonders Goku.

"Does that mean it's a robot after all?" wonders Piccolo.

Arena...

Magetta got done powering up and let out some steam.

"He's completely fine! He kept violently striking himself yet he's unharmed!" says the alien announcer.

"You're tough. I'll give you that." says Vegeta.

Magetta seems faster and stronger compared to moments before as he charges at Vegeta to get a hit in.

"What!? Not just his speed but his power increased as well." says Vegeta dodging the strikes.

Vegeta slid back making it seem like he was on the verge of being grabbed, then slid under magetta to get behind him.

"It'll be easier to be at a safe distance from his close combat." says Vegeta looking back at magetta.

Magenta bent down and backed toward vegeta, keeping his sights on him, then stood up to move his arms.

"What is it this time?" wonders Vegeta.

As Magetta uses a Tornado technique, Vegeta decides to use the air as his method to stay away from close combat from Magetta.

"Where are you looking? I'm up here!" says Vegeta.

Suddenly Magetta stopped making the alien announcer confused by what magenta was planning.

"What might've happened to contestant magetta? He suddenly stopped moving. He seems to be fixated on contestant vegeta who has floated into the air!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Be careful with your back, vegeta! You'll lose if you touch the barrier!" says Goku.

Arena...

"You don't need to tell me that. They added a new rule to limit mid air combat because this guy is no good at it. That means I'm in the best position right now." says Vegeta.

As he uses his a ki barrage, Magetta fires his lava saliva to counter.

Universe 7 audience...

"Awesome!" says Goku.

"He's attacking with a weapon in his mouth! It's a foul!" says beerus.

Arena...

"Ehh...that's..." says the alien announcer.

The alien announcer received some information on magettas attack.

"Ah! We've just received comfirmation! In the case of contestant magetta, it's called lava spit! It's not a weapon!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was laughing at the stupidity beerus had when it came to metal men.

Universe 7 audience...

"Lava spit? What a weird guy." says Beerus.

"He may be in trouble. Look!" says Goku.

Arena...

The more the lava spit was aimed at Vegeta, the more it looked like a flamethrower that Vegeta had no choice but to dodge while trying to keep away from the barrier.

"This is bad. Worrying about the barrier is limiting his motions." says piccolo.

"Vegeta!" says Goku.

Arena...

As Vegeta gets caught in the smoke of the magma spit, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan, pushing magenta back.

"Don't get so carried away. You're not the only one to power up. I'll show you the overwhelming power of a super saiyan!" says Vegeta.

Universe 6 audience...

"We'll see about that!" says Champa.

arena...

Vegeta was keeping his eyes on magenta while magetta powered up.

"Power up as much as you want." says Vegeta.

universe 7 audience...

"Good going Vegeta!" says Goku.

"I don't think that's good at all." says Whis.

"What do you mean?" wonders Piccolo.

"You haven't noticed?" wonders Whis.

Goku looked over at his team then at Vegeta and magetta confused.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" wonders Goku.

Arena...

Magetta is making it hotter in the barrier, making Vegeta sweat.

"Is this because of the heat?" wonders Vegeta.

Earth...

Alola...

fourth part of the trial...

Ash, Pikachu, steenee and Mallow look around the higher elevated forest seeing a paradise of colorful flowers and lush foliage.

"There's a miracle seed around here somewhere." says Ash.

Pikachu was curious about the stump they were near and scampered up the stump to see what was inside. Ash goes up to the hollow tree stump to see what Pikachu found and it was a wide variety of berries that were stacked.

"Pikachu, what did you find?" wonders Ash.

Ash looked at all the berries inside the stump and his and Pikachu s eyes lit up.

"So many berries!" says Ash.

Ash noticed something within the berry batch and picked it up.

"Is this...? It is! Its a miracle seed!" says Ash making sure it was he right item.

Mallow looked back at Ash to see him holding the final item.

"Really!?" says Mallow stunned.

Mallow happily ran up to Ash and Pikachu amazed by how well Ash was doing despite a bump in the path.

"Amazing! I can't believe you found it! Truly a miracle!" says Mallow.

"Well done Pikachu!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu turned his head away for nthe berry he was eating, pleased to have helped out.

"Alright! Now we've got all three ingredients!" says Ash.

Cave...

"Are you sure this is where the team ended up?" wonders Goten.

"Where else but here on their map, could they be?" wonders Trunks.

Goten went silent pondering where they could've ended up in the cave until they both heard a loud thump and ran in the direction of the sound to find a hole in the ceiling.

"That's our answer! Let's see if they got the third item." says Trunks.

Goten nodded and flew to the upper level of the forest.

"Wait for me!" says trunks flying up after him.

Upper forest...

Trunks and Goten landed to see The team facing a giant Pokémon.

"What is that?" wonders Goten.

"Dunno but we'll find out soon." says Trunks shrugging.

Trunks and Goten ran up to the team, curious about the new totem Pokémon.

Team search...

The team couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the totem Pokémon of the forest facing them.

"What's this?" wonders Ash.

"Lurantis, the bloom sickle Pokémon. Fomantis' evolved form. It lures its foes with its flowerlike appearance and scent and finishes them off." says Rotom dex.

"So that's what they are." says Goten coming up to the team.

"And you wanted a girly plant!" says Trunks running up to the group.

"You're the one who wanted a Alomomola!" says Goten.

"And I...shut up." says Trunks.

"But this Lurantis is bigger than the usual sized ones." says Rotom dex confused.

"You're right! It's huge! Could it be...?" says Ash.

"Is there gonna be a battle against this trial Pokémon?" wonders Trunks.

"Trial...Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"You know...like that totem Pokémon for that Kahuna guy." says Goten.

The team turned their heads to see Goten and trunks and jumped back.

"When'd you get here!?" wonders Ash.

"Just now. You guys looked really confused spotting the Pokémon." says Trunks.

"How can you guys look confused st the giant Pokémon but Trunks knows what it is just from recalling one like it from the first trial?" wonders Goten.

"Errr...I had to think a moment! It could've came to me without you two talking about it like you now know pokemon." says Ash.

"Sure you were." says Trunks.

"A totem Pokémon in this forest..." says Ash turning to face Lurantis.

Lurantis angrilly attacks the group with petals, hoping to scare them away.

"It's petal blizzard! Run!" says Rotom dex freaking out.

The group took off, aiming for the hole in the ground and ended up falling from the harsh blizzardlike wind.

"Alright! You want a battle, you will get one." says Ash getting up.

Pikachu got into fighting stance eyeing the totem Pokémon, rearing to fight.

"Love the enthusiasm Pikachu but the opponent is a grass type! I need a fire type to defeat it!" says Ash.

Pikachu looked back at Ash, not wanting to doubt Ashs decision and went back to Ashs side.

"Litten, come on out!" says Ash sending Litten out.

Litten got into fighting stance, eyeing the totem Pokémon.

"Use ember!" says Ash.

Litten attacks Lurantis with ember despite Lurantis blocking with her arms.

"It's super effective!" says Rotom dex.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

The Lurantis charges up a Solar Blade making Rotom dex weary and Ash unsure what to do.

"What move is that?" wonders Ash.

"There's a 99% chance its preparing a solar blade." says Rotom dex.

"Whoever strikes first wins! Use fire fang!" says Ash.

Litten leaps toward lurantis to bite it with its fire fang yet Lurantis retaliated, assuming it got a hit in despite Litten dodging.

"It's power is amazing!" says Mallow.

"So what! Who cares? We'll be fine as long as it doesn't hit!" says Ash.

After a brief skirmish, Lurantis calls for an ally, and it turns out to be a Castform.

"It's an ally Pokémon!" says Rotom dex.

"What's that Pokémon?" wonders Mallow.

"Castform, the weather Pokémon, a normal type. It learned the power of nature to protect its small body." says Rotom dex.

"The call of a normal type that acts like a ghost can change the weather?" wonders Goten.

"Yeah." says rotom dex.

"So it all depends on the weather of the day. Weird but has some advantages." says Trunks.

Castform begins making a noise then transforms into its Sunny form.

"That's an odd way to look like a sun." says Goten.

"Weather is weird like that. It can change in an instant. I don't know how else to put it." says Trunks.

"Why? Was the castform near us when it went beside lurantis?" wonders Ash.

"One would assume so." says Trunks.

"But did it evolve?" wonders Mallow.

"No! It's its sunny form!" says rotom dex.

"Depending on the weather, castform can change its form and type!" says Rotom dex.

"Solar blade again?" wonders Ash.

"Looks that way." says Goten.

"If that's so, I'll finish it off before it could attack! Litten use fla..." says Ash.

Lurantis managed to form a solar blade stunning Ash despite him recollecting himself.

"Fast much!" says Trunks.

"That was fast." says Ash.

Lurantis attacks Litten with solar blade yet Litten dodged, jumping back.

"It doesn't have to charge all the way thanks to the sunlight!" says rotom dex.

Litten freaked out seeing the sunny form use water gun on it and got drenched.

"It can use water gun too!?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Sunny form is like fire type...right? So, what's with the water attack?" wonders Goten.

Trunks shrugged but went with it.

"If you're gonna attack as a duo, we'll do the same." says Ash annoyed.

"Rowlet! I choose you!" says Ash holding out his backpack.

Trunks and Goten sweat dropped seeing Rowlet sleeping.

"Just as I thought." says Rotom dex.

"Looks like my Rowlet needs to teach yours how to be awake for battle." sighs Trunks.

"Rowlet! Is there ever gonna be a day YOU DONT SLEEP?!" says Ash angrily.

Rowlet was freaking out before it flew toward Lurantis while Ash calmed down.

"Now, Rowlet, use peck on lurantis!" says Ash.

Rowlet launches itself toward Lurantis pecking it on the head.

"Use ember on lurantis too Litten!" says Ash.

Litten attacks Lurantis with ember again finally hitting the lurantis.

Lurantis went back to gaining energy from the sun.

"Now what's it doing?" wonders Mallow.

"Using synthesis in harsh sunlight lets it recover its health." says rotom dex.

"It can't be!" says Ash.

Castform tackled Rowlet yet Rowlet seemed fine while Lurantis attacked Litten knocking Litten backwards.

"Litten!" worries Ash.

"Ash, you'll lose st this rate!" worries Mallow.

Pikachu scampered up to Litten to see if it was still willing to battle. Litten slowly managed to get up.

"First, let's finish off Castform! Rowlet get Litten!" says Ash.

Rowlet swooped down, grabbed Litten with its feet and flew toward Castform.

"Rowlet use peck! Litten use scratch!" says Ash.

Rowlet looped around then soared toward Castform pecking it despite letting go of Litten. Litten scratched Castform knocking it backwards and away from lurantis. Lurantis angrily used petal blizzard knocking Rowlet toward the trees and Litten back toward the team.

"Are you ok Litten?" wonders Ash.

Litten was huffing and puffing by the time it was back on its feet.

"Litten looks like it's about to give up." says rotom dex.

"You can do it Litten!" says Ash.

Castform flew back to its ally and aimed water gun at Litten again.

"Litten dodge!" says Ash.

Litten couldn't stand up anymore and fell to the ground.

"Litten!" worries Ash.

Rowlet swooped in and went infront of Litten, taking the attack for its teammate.

"Rowlet!" says Ash stunned.

Pikachu was worrying about Rowlet who was knocked down.

"Rowlet, did you protect Litten?" wonders Ash.

Rowlet shook the water off its feathers and stared angrily at Castform.

"Thanks Rowlet! You're awesome! Now use tackle!" says Ash.

Rowlet tackled Castform, knocking it to the ground unconscious.

"Now only lurantis is left." says Ash.

"The sunlight has faded! Now is your chance!" says Rotom dex.

"Let's do this Litten!" says Ash switching out electrium z for normalium z.

Litten got into position waiting for the next move.

"Go! This is our full power! Breakneck blitz!" says Ash.

Litten uses Breakneck Blitz, which finally knocks out Lurantis.

"You did it!" says Ash happily.

Ash happily ran up to Litten with his other Pokémon for a hug.

"We won!" says Ash.

Mallow revives Castform and Lurantis with some extra leaves of the Revival Herbs and gives some to Litten and Rowlet.

"It's a good thing I took a lot of revival herbs." says Mallow.

"You're better now, huh?" wonders Ash.

"What a relief." says Mallow.

Ash is awarded a Grassium Z by the Totem Pokémon.

"Isn't this...?" wonders Ash.

"A grassium z!" says Mallow.

"Heh!? You're giving it to me!?" wonders Ash happily.

"No one else but you battled it." says Trunks.

Lurantis nodded.

"Thanks!" says Ash holding it in the air.

The crystal glistened in the sunlight.

"I got a grassium z!" says Ash happily showing it to no one in particular.

"Now you can leave with the ingredients." says Trunks.

"W...wait! So you really are a totem Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"Didn't we tell you when you stared at it quizzically?!" wonders Trunks.

"Trunks, I just wanna be sure." says Ash.

"Exactly! It is the totem of the forest!" says Olivia coming up to the group.

"Olivia?!" wonders Ash.

"Yes!" says Olivia happily.

Olivia happily squeezes Ash and Pikachu, hugging them, making trunks and Goten stare sweat dropping while Ash and Pikachu felt awkward.

"You did it Ash and Pikachu! That was so inspiring!" says Olivia.

Olivia ran up to Castform and Lurantis and hugged them.

"And you two did as well. Thanks." says Olivia.

Olivia ran up to Litten and Rowlet and stared down happily.

"Litten, Rowlet, you did well too! You're both great!" says Olivia.

Litten and Rowlet couldn't breath when she pulled them into a hug.

"What does this mean?" wonders Ash.

"The truth is..." says Olivia looking back at ash.

"This was a trial. Why else is a totem Pokémon here?" say trunks and Goten.

"Well, yes. Searching for ingredients was the trial. Trunks and Goten failed to keep you from your goal." says Olivia.

"But Mallow was with me the whole time." says Ash.

Mallow awkwardly reverted her eyes.

"Wait, Mallow did you know too!? Have I been out of the loop!?" wonders Ash.

Mallow sighed and looked back st Ash.

"Sorry Ash." says mallow.

"I told her that no matter what happens, mallow should try to just watch and not get involved." says Olivia.

"Oh, I see!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu was still confused by the way things transpired.

"You, trunks and Goten, you and your Pokémon did some hard work even if this was revolved around you Ash. I saw it all. says Olivia.

"You did!?" wonder Trunks and Goten worriedly.

"Trunks and Goten, you managed to get up here without climbing. Care to answer how you did?" wonders Olivia.

"Errr..." says Goten looking at trunks.

"We have our ways." says Trunks looking at Goten.

Trunks and Goten looked at Olivia and awkwardly smiled.

"In any case, as Akala islands Kahuna, I acknowledge that you have cleared this trial." says Olivia.

Trunks and Goten sighed, bowing heads in shame.

"Does that mean I can take the grand trial?" wonders Ash.

"Of course!" says Olivia.

"Awesome!" says Ash pumping his fist in the air happily.

"In that case, say cheese!" says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex took a picture of the team, Pokémon and Olivia.

Evening...

pokecenter...

"It's ready!" says Olivia setting the plates of various curry on the table.

"Ok then, let's all eat!" says professor kukui.

"Thank you very much!" say the class.

Professor kukui looks down at the Pokémon.

"You guys need to eat too." says professor kukui.

"This is delicious!" says Kiawe munching down his meal.

"Delicious indeed." says Sophocles munching down his meal.

"It's very good!" says Mallow eating her supper.

"Yes!" says Lillie finishing her meal.

"Eat as much as you want!" says Olivia.

"Awesome!" say trunks and goten.

"It's too spicy. My mouth is on fire." says Ash eating his meal.

The Pokémon were enjoying their suppers with some eyeing the others.

"Ash, we heard about the challenge." says Kiawe.

"Its a trial." says Trunks.

"Whatever its called, I'm still congratulating Ash on his success." says Sophocles.

"Congratulations!" say the others.

"Thank you everyone." says Ash.

"You're excitement is like the sunlight." says professor kukui.

"Ash, I'll do my best." says Olivia.

"Yeah, that's what I want." says Ash.

Ash looked down at his four Pokémon to see they were still digging into their meals.

"Let's do our best too!" says Ash.

Ashs Pokémon happily agreed, getting eager for the grand trial.


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't wanna be by Bo bice~Ash**

 **Turn me loose by Vegeta and Goku**

Two days later...

Ash and his Pokémon are on the battlefield with Ash training his Rowlet with the grassium z while the class watched.

"Let's go Rowlet! Bloom doom!" says Ash.

The z move failed with Ash unsure if he got the hand movements right.

"I can see myself looking normal for normalium z but what about grassium z? Hmmm...either way something should've happened." says Ash.

"You can tap into that super saiyan glow with Pikachu so why not look like a green haired super saiyan?" wonders Maklow.

"I've only used electrium z and normalium z! I don't know what super saiyan glows I'll get with this one or any others!" says Ash.

Mallow sighs grumblinging to herself.

"What?" wonders Ash.

"Do you ever pay attention!? I taught you the moveset to grassium z yet you screwed it up!" says mallow annoyed.

"Green haired super saiyan? What kind is that?" says Ash.

"Its called legendary super saiyan. Instead of going blonde you gain green hair that is legendary amongst the saiyans." says Trunks.

"Who cares about what look you'll get with each z crystal! I taught you all day yesterday yet nothing seemed to happen!" says Mallow annoyed.

"I care! If regular super saiyan is electrium z then legendary super saiyan would be grassium z, super saiyan god blue is waterium z , making super saiyan god-"

"GRRRRRR...LIFES NOT ABOUT BEING LIKE THE Z FIGHTER WEIRDOS YOU CALL FRIENDS AND FAMILY! This is about Pokémon and the special moves they are capable of tasking!" says Mallow angrily.

Ash and the boy's sweat dropped.

"Its like Pokémon arent amazing ever since you gained a way to used that FREAKY POWERS!" says Mallow.

"Us saiyans are kinda stuck with said freaky powers! Ash just got dragged into the mix!" says Trunks annoyed.

"Alright, whatever. Just follow my movements. Stretch out your arms like this." says Mallow putting her arms in a v shape, in the air.

Ash was unamused, turning his head sweat dropping.

"Match with the example given is 53%." says Rotom dex.

Ash bowed his head in shame while Rowlet sweat dropped.

"You know how to focus energy but not enough." says Professor kukui.

"I am capable of fighting! It's just not the Pokémon battle way." says Ash reverting his eyes.

Pikachu hopped onto Professor kukuis shoulder, curious about something.

"Ash, will you be ok for the grand trial?" wonders Sophocles.

"Yeah, you can't always use your peculiar powers for Pokémon battles! They are not your family or friends! They put things in your head that shouldn't ever been told!" says Mallow.

"Hey!" say trunks and Goten.

"Mallow, I only glow like a super saiyan. I don't use my powers. That's only if I need to with enemies that come to earth." says Ash.

"Seems pretty peaceful these days being with Olivia. Let's keep this tame and not use z moved unless it is absolutely necessary." says Mallow.

"Yes ma'am." says Ash looking away.

"Ash! These are to prove you're an amazing trainer not a freak with abnormal powers! Now can you do Pikachu z move without becoming blonde and blue eyed?!" says Mallow.

"Ehhhhh...no?" wonders Ash sliding toward the class.

"Someone's in a bad mood today. Maybe mallow should sit down and watch the aimazimg technique instead of worrying about it being like Pikachu electrium technique." says Trunks.

"This isn't about you two. How about you sit with the class and keep silent!" says mallow.

Trunks and Goten nod vigorously and ran to the class to sit by them.

"Now, can this z move be like the normal z move where you don't change. Cool? AWESOME!" says Mallow.

Ash fell onto his butt looking up at the angered Mallow who was trying to be happy about the situation to come.

"I can't make any promises." says Ash awkwardly.

"You better!" says Mallow.

"I will do an amazing job at the main event! I just test out the z moves to see if anything changes like with Pikachus z move. I can't tell what happens. I just have to roll with it and make the best of the situation." says Ash.

"I hope you're right..." worries Kiawe.

"This is my first time seeing a grand trial. I am extremely excited about it." says Lillie.

Ashs Pokémon scamper up to Ash to test out their skills with Rockruff being the most eager out of the four.

"Oh, Rockruff! You wanna train too?" says Ash petting Rockruff.

Rockruff bites Ash, looking more fired up than usual.

"You sure are riled up. Keep it up so we can blast through the grand trial." says Ash waving his hand to ease the pain.

"Ash, make sure you pay attention." says kiawe.

"Yeah! I'll give it my all! If I change then I'll win gaining a new look!" says Ash standing up, getting pumped.

"I just don't want you regretting being capable of changing when using z moves. One stray movement and you will look like your killing Pokémon rather than having them battle." says Mallow shaking her head.

"You think I'd be stupid enough to battle the saiyan way? How can I mistake one for the other? We are in Alola after all." says Ash.

"That's what worries me. With each z crystal, there may be a way to go super whatever and you'd foolishly attempt to test your oddly placed moves while using the z crystals. We don't want something bad happening with the way Rockruff is acting. You're great friend but some things are better off not going on." says Mallow worriedly.

"Nothing bad happened yet. There's nothing to worry about. As far as I can tell anyway." shrugs Ash.

"You say it now but there's always that one time..that one grueling time you take it too far." says Mallow.

Ruins of life...

inside...

Olivia is praying to tapu Lele for a good match against Ash.

"Oh tapu lele, god of life watching over Akala island, I am the kahuna, Olivia. I now go to face the one who is on the island pilgrimage." says Olivia.

Outside...

Peofessor kukui took the class to the ruins of life, to see if Olivia was ready to battle Ash.

"These are the ruins of life. This is where the grand trial will be held." says professor kukui.

"Ruins of life..." says Ash.

"These ruins are where people worship Akala islands guardian deity, Tapu lele." says Kiawe.

"Today we'll be watching Ashs grand trial. Cheer him on as best you can." says professor kukui.

"Ok!" say the class.

"Well then, off I go." says Ash heading down the stairs.

Planet of nothingness...

Arena...

"What could've happened just now? Contestant Vegeta suddenly stopped moving." says the alien announcer.

"What's going on? This guy is generating the head, no doubt about it. But there's something else." says Vegeta looking at his hand.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa had his hands close to his mouth, chuckling to himself.

"Champa, laughing like that is indecent." says Vados.

"Shut up!" says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"Suspicious. That Champa is giggling just like he did when he ate my steak." says Beerus tapping his finger on the table.

Goku was eyeing the arena, unsure of how things would go.

"Vegeta! Quickly move toward the ground!" says Goku.

Arena...

"What did you just say?" wonders Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

Piccolo looked over at Goku and the others, curious about what Goku meant.

"What is Goku trying to say?" wonders Piccolo.

"Right now, Vegeta is not able to breath right." says Whis.

"What?" wonders Piccolo.

"Its because of the barrier. Oxygen in that barrier seems to be abnormally low." says whis.

"As I thought! That's why he made up that strange rule!" says beerus banging the table with his fist.

Whis and Piccolo watched beerus angrily stand up.

"Hey Champa!" says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

"Huh?" wonders Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"You guys did something to that barrier!" says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

"Hey, quit with the false accusations." says Champa waving it off.

"I didn't do anything to the barrier." says vados.

Universe 7 audience...

"Of course you didn't!" says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

"Just look at the bottom of the barrier." says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"Huh?!" wonders beerus.

Beerus looks at the bottom of the barrier around the arena to see it touching the planet despite being close to the arena.

Universe 6 audience...

"It is made to let the air go in and out within the arena. But,the combustion power of magetta is to overwhelming for the air! You already agreed to the new rule." says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

Beerus is trying not to scream, getting angrier by the second.

"Hurry Vegeta! If this goes on, your body will get exhausted!" says Goku.

Arena...

"Shut up! I don't need you to give me any sort of advice! In short, I have to settle this as soon as possible." says Vegeta.

Magetta blew steam into the air making the barrier feel like a sauna.

"It's getting difficult to speak due to suffocation." thinks Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

"Seriously, why doesn't Vegeta listen to Goku?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

Jaco quickly switched places with Oolong, forcing him to get tortured due to Bulmas anger.

"At this rate, Vegeta will lose!" growls Bulma.

"Stop it. Please stop choking me!" says oolong.

"Adapting to a situstion is necessary in a fight." says jaco wearily.

Arena...

Suddenly, Magetta uses his lava spit over and over, which Vegeta dodges.

"Contestant Auta Magetta is attacking contestant Vegeta with lava spit again! This is getting dangerous!" says the alien announcer trying not to get burnt.

"As I thought, the top of your head is wide open." says Vegeta.

While Vegeta prepares to attack, Magetta shoots out water vapor forcing Vegeta to back away.

"What!? What is this!? I thought that was steam not water vapor!" wonders Vegeta.

Magetta uses his lava spit on it to create a vapor explosion, which knocks Vegeta back.

Universe 7 audience...

"Vegeta!" worries Bulma.

Arena...

"Stop!" says Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince barely manages to keep himself from touching the barrier by using his ki to stop his momentum.

"Contestant Vegeta barely managed to b safe this time!" says the alien announcer.

"Stop messing with me." says Vegeta.

Universe 6 audience...

"He's stubborn." says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"That was close." sighs Bulma in relief.

"Is that attack a foul? Hey announcer! Wouldn't that be a foul?!" says Jaco.

Arena...

The alien announcers antenna blinked red to get a notice on the attack.

"He's safe! He simply ignited his butt causing an explosion. It wasn't a weapon" says the alien announcer covering his nose.

Magetta was embarrassed by the way the explosion transpired. Vegeta was huffing and puffing again, keeping his eyes on magetta.

"He's taking me for a fool." thinks Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

"Don't tell me, those guys bribed the referee to help their team? That cheating...brother of mine is so dead after this." says Beerus trying to keep his thoughts from turning into evil ones.

"No beerus. The announcer is a very fair judge." says whis.

"That metal guy sure has an interesting fighting style. I wonder how I would've fought against him." says Goku.

"Any half hearted physical attack will not work on the iron clad body of his. The current situation of increasing heat and decreasing oxygen is affecting Vegetas stamina. The other guy is trying to land his spit on him. With the barrier around them, Vegetas movements are limited." says Piccolo.

"This might not be a dangerous situation to be in, even for Vegeta." says whis.

Earth...

Alola...

audience...

The rest of the class and the boys headed down the stairs to sit on the bleachers to root for Ash.

"Please leave the recording to me." says forom dex.

Battlefield...

Ash heads onto the battlefield with Litten and a very fiesty Rockruff, eagerly awaiting Olivia to start their grand trial battle. Soon, Olvia came into view and walked onto the battlefield looking at a very happy Ash finally getting the chance to battles the kahuna.

"Olivia!" says Ash.

"So there you are Ash. " says Olivia.

"Pleae give me an awesome battle!" says Ash eagerly.

Olivia looks down to see Ash's Rockruff getting worked up more than before, watching it ark like crazy at her and Lycanroc.

"We will now begin the Akala island pilgrimage ritual of the grand trial! Wela volcano, nurturer of Akala island! God of life, to put lele! Watch over me and this young istand pilgrimage trainer and give us strength!" says Olivia.

"Olivia's so cool!" says Mallow amazed.

"She's like a different person." says Lana.

"So are you ready?" wonders Olivia grinning.

"Yes!" says Ash nodding.

"There's the usual Olivia." says Lana.

Rockruff jumped forward, still barking up a storm causing Ash to run up to it to calm it down.

"Not yet, calm down." says Ash picking Rockruff up.

Rockruff bites Ash again then leaps out of Ash's hands and wants to battle Lycanroc.

Audience...

"Rockruff seems pretty aggressive." says Sophocles.

"What could be wrong?" wonders Lana.

"Either something caused it to be in a bad mood or..." says Goten.

"It wants to evolve as fast as possible." says Trunks.

Battlefield...

Professor kukui looked at both sides of the battlefield to be sure both battlers were ready.

"We will now begin the grand trial battle. Both trainers send out your Pokémon!" says professor kukui.

"This will be the hardest battle on Akala island. I'm going all out!" says Olivia taking out her pokeball.

"I've been waiting for this!" says Ash excitedly.

"My partners are all adorable rugged rock types. Go Probopass!" says Olivia.

Audience...

"Probopass!" says Sophocles amazed.

"I've never seen one before!" says Mallow.

Battlefield...

"Probopass, the compass Pokémon. A rock/steel type. It freely controls three small units called mini noses using magnetic force." says Rotom dex.

"Alright, then I'll use-

"Hold it Ash. I'll also be using Lycanroc." says Olivia.

Professor kukui and Ash were shocked by the type of battle that had to go on.

"This grand trial will be a double battle." says Olivia.

Lycanroc growled entering the battlefield to be beside probopass.

"A double battle!?" wonders Ash excitedly.

Audience...

"It was one on one when she battled me." says Kiawe curiously.

"What? Really?" wonders Sophocles.

"Why did you make it a double battle?" wonders kiawe.

Battlefield...

"Ash has already conquered Halas grand trial on melemele island and owns three z crystals already. It means the wilderness of Alola has recognized his strengths. To draw out this peculiar power that seems like the two helpers, I have to make it so he has no choice but to bring it out." says Olivia.

"But I-"

"You have an extraordinary power for a kid like yourself. You can fly like your little buddy and brother. And those z crystals do something to you that is unlike anything we can imagine." says Olivia.

"If you saw everything then you can't prove I change with the z crystals!" says Ash.

"I will today and it will be a spectacular battle." says Olivia.

"You lost me. I have changed in Kalos when battling with greninja as if I was still tied to my extended family and their friends but I don't see myself having a power unless it's through Pikachu. I've yet to see a change other than with pikachu." says Ash.

"That's a shame. I wanted to see the amazing power you release with the z move." says Olivia.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"Well, whichever z move you use, it will be the most amazing fight you've had." says Olivia shrugging.

"Uhhhh huh." says Ash.

"Look like a true warrior when using z moves!" says Olivia excitedly.

"Ok?" wonders Ash.

Audience...

"Mallow what did you tell Olivia?" wonders Sophocles.

"Why would you ask me?" wonders Mallow.

"You were the one with Ash when he got his grassium z." says kiawe.

"We...well, I told her something about Ash was unlike any other." says Mallow reverting her eyes.

"That he was able to look like his strange father? You know that other appearance you get when you battle the enemy, or in Ashe case whoever ends up the opponent when using Pikachu." says Lillie.

Mallow awkwardly moved to beside Goten and trunks.

"Whether she knows or not, she's trying to get ash to confess to hoe he gains his newfound power." says Lana.

Battlefield...

"Let's just see what happens. So far no change in appearance for me besides with Pikachus z move." says Ash scratching his cheek.

"Maybe your power is hiding or only happens during certain z moves. I'm getting excited just picturing it." says Olivia.

"Uhhh yay?" wonders Ash.

"Now let's start this battle of wits!" says Olivia.

"I'm honored! I fully agree to this double battle!" says Ash happily.

"I can't see it Ash. The blue flame that's blazing within you is rearing to surface." thinks professor kukui smiling.

Audience...

Sophocles suddenly felt hungry making the others stunned by the growling noise.

"I got hungry form being so nervous." says Sophocles awkwardly.

The others fell off their seats amazed by the fact Sophocles would get hungry at a time like this.

Battlefield...

"Then I choose Rowl-"

Rockruff runs onto the battlefield toward lycanroc, growling and barking.

"Rockruff is acting far too freely today." says Rotom dex stunned.

"Rockruff, I'll take you up on your motivation! Then I'll choose Rowlet as your teammate!" says Ash.

Ash sends Rowlet out assuming it would be asleep like always yet was amazed to see it flying in the air until it came to a hault.

Audience...

"It's awake! Even Rowlets motivated!" says Mallow amazed.

Rockruff scampered back to Ash and got into fighting position next to Rowlet.

"Cheer them on you two. It's alright. We'll definitely win!" says Ash petting Pikachu and Litten.

Pikachu and Litten happily scampered over to the audience.

Let's do the grand trial!" says Ash.

Rowlet and Rockruff agree, rearing to start the battle.

"Ash show me your full power!" says Olivia.

"Let the battle begin!" says professor kukui.

Ash vs Kahuna Olivia...

"Rowlet use leafage on lyconroc! Rockruff you use rock throw!" says Ash.

Rowlet uses leafage and Rockruff uses rock throw on the opposing Pokémon.

Audience...

"He's giving them both orders at the same time!?" wonders Lillie.

"That's what a double battle is! They test the trainers judgement!" says Sophocles.

"Seems difficult." says Lillie.

Battlefield...

"Assume formation!" says Olivia.

Lycanroc and Probopass went next to eachother as if sheielding Olivia, stunning Ash and the class.

"Lycanroc use rock slide!" says Olivia.

Lycanroc uses rock slide to destroy the incoming attacks and blows away Rowlet and Rockruff.

Audience...

"Rowlet and Rockruff took damage!?" wonders mallow shocked.

"Yeah. That's what's scary about rock slide." says Kiawe.

"Ash will win in the end regardless of what comes at him." says Goten.

"That's what we like to think but it all depends on the end result." says kiawe.

"He can show his saiyan aura but he can't use his powers with the z move. It could end well or he will have to deal with the loss." says Trunks.

"But ash is awesome." says Goten.

"He is but everyone needs to take a loss and turn it into a victory." says Sophocles.

Battlefield...

Rowlet and Rockruff get back onto the battlefield ready to continue the battle despite the damage.

"Rowlet, Rockruff, you ok? You wanna continue the battle?" wonders Ash.

Audience...

Lillie and mallow sighed in relief.

"That frightened me." says Lana.

"This is bad for my heart." says mallow.

Battlefield...

"Stealth rock!" says Olivia.

Probopass uses stealth rock and creates large rock pillars which surround Rowlet and Rockruff.

Audience...

"What!? What is that!?" wonders mallow.

Battlefield...

Rockruff scampers toward luyconroc without Ash telling the attack.

"Wait Rockruff! I never called for an attack!" says Ash.

Rockruff rams into a pillar, knocking it backwards.

Audience...

"They're surrounded." says Lana.

"This stealth rock is troublesome." says Sophocles.

"Olivia really is good. Lyconroc attacks while Probopass supports it. She's got a firm grasp on who should play what role in a double battle. This grand trial will not be easy." says kiawe.

Battlefield...

"In that case, Rowlet take to the sky carrying Rockruff!" says Ash.

Rowlet grabs Rockruff and flies out of the trap.

"If you're airborne, there's no need to worry about the stealth rock attack! Rowlet use leafage on probopass!" says Ash.

While carrying Rockruff, Rowlet aims leafage at probapass, injuring it.

"Well done but how long can you keep that up?" wonders Olivia.

"Magnet bomb!" says Olivia snapping her fingers.

Probopass reacts by making its little noses use magnet bomb.

Audience...

"It's the mini noses!" says Sophocles.

Battlefield...

Rowlet flies around trying to dodge next I think can with Rockruff being in the air with it.

"There's no point in running! You shouldn't underestimate the mini noses attacks." says Olivia.

Rockruff knocked one of the noses to the ground yet it went back up to it and Rowlet.

"Rockruff use rock throw!" says Ash.

Rockruff uses rock throw to blow them away. However, one remains and uses magnet bomb causing damage to Rockruff and Rowlet. They are pushed back into the pillar trap.

"Rowlet! Rockruff!" worries Ash.

Rockruff and Rowlet managed to get up despite being injured badly.

"If even a single magnet bomb hits the parget Pokémon, it deals massive damage. You better hope you can predict, of you won't beable to win this grand trial." says Olivia.

Audience...

"Lycanroc, probopass and the mini noses, its five on two placing Ash at an overwhelmimg disadvantage." worries Lillie.

"Even so, We will no doubt see Ash being the winner. If he doesn't he will leave us for his extended family getting angry at himself." says Sophocles.

"You don't know that." says mallow.

"He has left us before so why not now?" wonders Sophocles.

"Good point." says mallow.

"This truly is a grand trial." says kiawe.

Pikachu and Litten cheer on Ash, Rowlet and Rockruff, in hopes Ash would win.

Battlefield...

"This is getting interesting! Breaking out of situations like these are what makes battles so intese!" says Ash.

"You're burning hotter than wela volcano. Ash, challengers like you are the best! Probopass use zap Cannon on Rowlet! Lyanroc use accelerock on Rockruff!" says Olivia impressed.

"Rowlet, carry Rockruff back into the sky! Then use leafage on lyconroc!" says Ash.

Rowlet quickly reacts with leafage which makes contact.

"Lycanroc!" says Olivia.

Lycanroc uses the little noses to jump into the sky to catch Rowlet.

Audience...

"Watch out!" worries Lillie.

"They can even do that!?" wonders mallow.

"Collecting data! Collecting data! Collecting data!" says rotom dex.

Battlefield...

Lycanroc makes contact with Accelerock, knocking Rowlet down while rockruff managed to keep itself in the sky.

Planet of nothingness...

The alien announcer checked to see if Vegeta lost or not and made hand motions as if telling everyone he was safe to continue.

"Safe! Safe!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

"Wha...WHAT!? How is he safe?! Are your eyes playing tricks on you?!" wonders Champa stunned.

Universe 7 audience...

"If you doubt the announcer one more time, I'll never give you the prize! !" says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

"That guy is off the arena so he is out! Your universe is doomed of giving me-"

Arena...

The alien announcers antenna blinked causing him to attempt to reason with everyone.

"Here me out please! Contestant Vegeta landed on a broken piece of the stage. This is still regarded as being on the stage and not out of bounds!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Alright! That was a close call." says Krillin.

"Announcer, nice judging!" says Bulma.

Arena...

Vegeta flew back into the sky to continue the bout between him and magetta.

Universe 6 audience...

"Who the hell chose such a phony announcer!?" wonders Champa.

"Don't wanna rain on your urge to get a planet but you did Champa." says Vados.

"M..me?!" wonders Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"Champa looks annoyed doesn't he!?" says Beerus half laughing.

"Looks like Vegeta was saved by the rules this time." says piccolo.

"Though everyone is pleased by the situation. How do you think Vegeta feels about all this?" says whis.

Goku curiously looked back at the team wanting to get in on the chat but shook it off and looked back at the match.

"We...well..." says Goku awkwardly.

arena...

"Me...someone like me...a prince like me was saved by the rules of the matches. Don't give me that crap!" says Vegeta clenching his fists.

Universe 7 audience...

"This looks bad." worries Go,u setting a hand on his head.

Arena...

"Hey alien!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"What is it?" wonders the alien snnouncer.

"It's fine as long as I don't touch the barrier right?" wonders Vegeta.

"Y...yeah." worries the alien announcer.

"I see." says Vegeta.

Magetta fires another Lava Spit at Vegeta, who repels the attack with an explosive wave.

Universe 6 audience...

"This is a saiyan from the 7th universe!" says Cabba amazed.

"That guy is such a fool! He got so angry that he's out of control. I feel back for him." says Champa.

"I feel bad for you Champa. You claim people as fools when you are the real fool." says Vados.

"What?!" wonders Champa.

Arena...

Vegeta further powers up, which causes the barrier to crumble and eventually shatter, sending its scattered pieces everywhere.

Universe 7 audience...

Goku flew back to the team to check on them to see Monaka sitting like he has been without a scratch on him, despite the glass around him. Piccolo wasn't sure what Goku was staring at until he looked at monaka.

"Oh?" wonders Piccolo.

"Just what you'd expect from the guy acknowledged as the best in the universe. He didn't even move and inch." says Goku.

The others were freaking out about the glass coming their way until they looked up to see whis infront of them, having created a barrier to keep them safe.

Universe 6 audience...

"Amazing! What an incredible power!" says Cabba impressed, standing up.

Earth...

Alola...

Probopass uses Magnet Bomb on Rowlet but uses manoeuvring to make the little noses attack Probopass instead.

"Now Rowlet! Let's show her the power we give off!" says Ash getting into position.

Rowlet got into position, ready for the attack.

"Oh no you don't! This so called power could be a lie! I won't let you do it! Probopass use gigs impact!" says Olivia.

To stop Ash from using it, Probopass uses Giga Impact but doesn't reach Rowlet in time.

"All right! Like Electrium z, Grassium z what form will you grant me that resembles the Db lifestyle for this grand trial!?" says Ash.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience was intrigued by what Ash was gonna turn into this time when they saw him do the movements for grassium z.

Battlefield...

The green light glowed around Ashs body as his hair began to glow, turning his hair color is greenish-yellow. and it seemed like the irises and pupils vanished, making him look evil compared to the good kid they all knew then changed to his normal black hair and brown eyes, looking more like he was part of the Db lifestyle instead of the usual pokemon lifestyle. The most noticeable difference was that Ash was getting taller as if going back to being the same age as Gohan with the outfit still fitting him despite how tall ash was and his hat falling to the ground. His muscle mass looked like he was exercising to look like he had the muscles Goku, gohan and vegeta had. The audience, Olivia and professor kukui looked at Ash stunned by the new transformation coming to be until it stopped and everyone's mouth was agape looking at Ashs new appearance.

Audience...

"That's not normal. I can see a super saiyan being normal compared to THAT! Whatever THAT was that just happened right before our eyes!" says Mallow.

"What did Trunks and Goten say about legendary super saiyan? Is that a normal super saiyan form?" wonders Sophocles.

"Well he is stuck with it as grassium z form." says Kiawe.

"Y...yeah but his hair and eyes changed for electrium z so it should do the same for grassium z." says Lillie.

"Is this what he actually looks like with the z fighter people? That's crazy." says Lana.

"No! He looked like his usual self while the others changed." says Lillie.

The class look at Trunks and Goten to see if this is how a legendary super saiyan should be but they shrugged.

"This won't end well then." says Mallow.

"Gaining height we can see happening as you age but changing height for battle is new to us." says Sophocles.

"Yeah, Broly was really tall still able to have his clothes without ripping them and Ash somehow had his clothes lengthen along with him as he got taller. Strange..." says Trunks

"Really strange." says Goten.

"Well this oughta be...fun." says Mallow awkwardly.

Battlefield...

"Take this probopass! Our full power from both Db lifestyle and Pokémon lifestyle! Bloom doom!" says Ash making his hands go into the air as if he was creating a spirit bomb but in a v shape.

Probopass got attacked by the explosion Bloom Doom caused and was unconcious. Ash went back to normal brightening up by the way that attack seemed like an attack made by his z fighter friends.

Audience...

"Glad we only see it when Rowlet uses our style of attack." says trunks.

Goten speechlessly nodded.

Battlefield...

"Probopass is unable to battle!" says professor kukui.

Audience...

"His true age shines!" says Goten happily.

"What?" wonders Mallow.

"Well uhhh, with the help of grassium z he can look like a 17 year old rather than 10 year old." says Goten.

"He could look like an adult too. Depends on you." says trunks.

"Either way, he pulled it off." says Kiawe.

"Ash, you're amazing!" says Mallow.

Battlefield...

Ash picked his hat up and put it back on his head.

"You fought well probopass." says Olivia walking up to probopass.

Lycanroc walks up to Olivia and Probopass, seeing probopass' sad eyes before Olivia sent probopass into its pokeball.

"Lycanroc, now it's all up to you." says Olivia turning around.

Rowlet happily perched on Ashs arm.

"You did it Rowlet! Now only lycanroc is left to take down." says Ash.

Rowlet happily agreed. Ash and Rowlet look at Rockruff who was getting even more worked up, watching Olivia and lycanroc head back to their side.

"Alright, let's do this Rockruff. Rockruff carry Rockruff into the sky one more time." says Ash rearing to continue.

Unfortunately, Rockruff resists Rowlet when trying to lift Rockruff into the air and uses Bite on Rowlet. This made Rowlet unable to battle and Rockruff realises his mistake. Ash ran up to Rowlet wondering if Rowlet was ok to continue when he picked it up.

"Rowlet? Rowlet!?" wonders Ash.

Professor kukui groans seeing Rowlet laying unconscious in Ashs arms.

"Rowlet is unable to battle!" says Professor kukui.

Audience...

"Seems Rockruff wants to be the only one to battle." says Goten.

"Yeah, he could be urging to battle like dad. The urge for battle yet not wanting anyone in his way." says Trunks.

"Except Vegeta wouldn't beable to defeat dad. Unless he has and we never witnessed it." says Goten.

"Focus boys! Rockruff made an unfortunate mistake ad nothing more. It's just ester for battle and puts it into action instead of words." says Sophocles.

"But his Pokémon going against its team mate is a first. Maybe Rockruff shouldn't battle." says Goten.

"Drop it Goten and trunks. Rockruff realized it's mistake and Ash knows Rockruff wouldn't attack an ally." says Mallow.

"There's one left for each. Let's see the end result." says Sophocles.

"The question now is, was it so excited that it didn't see what was happening around it?" wonders Kiawe.

"You did well Rowlet. Take a good long rest." says Ash sending Rowlet back.

Rockruff becomes really sad and regret it's actions. Rockruff wanted to get away from Ash thinking he'd be angry but despite that, Ash walked up to it smiling.

"You were to into the battle to notice. It's hard to get out of the intensity you feel with every battle that comes or way but it's better to see who you attack before you do one. Now let's finish this." says Ash petting Rowlet.

Rockruff still felt uneasy backing away.

Planet of nothingness...

Arena...

Relieved he is able to breath normally again, Vegeta begins to charge the final flash.

"Final flash!" says Vegeta.

Magetta powers up again. Vegeta fires the attack, and Magetta fires a strong lava spit. However Magetta is seemingly overpowered and the impact stuns him.

Universe 7 audience...

"Keep pushing like that!" says Bulma.

Arena...

Magetta was swirly eyed trying to stay on the arena despite Vegeta ending up infront of him.

"This is the end!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta punches Magetta with all of his strength.

"You piece of junk!" says Vegeta annoyed.

Suddenly part of the stage breaks and Magetta falls to the floor, losing the match by ring-out.

"Contestant Magetta is out of bounds! Winner is contestant Vegeta!" says the alien announcer.

Vegeta hmmphed returning back to normal.

Universe 7 audience...

"He did it!" says Bulma pumping her fist in the air happily.

Universe 6 audience...

"Even magetta?!" growls Champa angerily.

"I should've enhanced the strength of the barrier." says Vados.

"Shut up!" says Champa.

"Well, it was a very good match." says Vados.

"Just fix the barrier again." grumbles Champa.

"I better fix the arena too." says Vados.

Vados did just that, fixed the barrier and the arena so the battles can continue.

Universe 7 audience...

Vegeta flew up to the team having won two battles causing Champa to get frustrated.

"Give me some water." says Vegeta.

Whis conjures some with his staff and gave it to Vegeta who gulped the water down.

"You did good Vegeta." says Beerus.

"I didn't think you'd destroy the arena I never the process." says Piccolo.

"If you're facing a tough opponent, you can't just win the normal way." says Goku.

"Though, there was no need to go that far." says Whis.

"What?" wonders Vegeta.

Whis motions the team to look at magenta who was with the other team, gloomy about his loss just when it was getting good.

"That guy, him being so strong during that fight seems like a lie now!" says Goku.

"It's because of Vegetas insult." says Whis.

"Huh?" wonders Beerus.

"Magetta is a metal man. They are mentally weak and are unable to fight once they are insulted. You saw how magetta reacted to Vegeta calling him a piece of junk." says Whis.

"Hey whis! Why did you keep quiet about an important fact like that?!" wonders beerus.

"Beerus, it would be boring if we hear insults instead of an all out fight." says Goku.

"That's right!" says Whis half laughing.

"And you Vegeta, if you were fighting seriously, you could've won much faster." says Goku.

Vegeta scoffed looking at hit who's eyes were closed.

"I see. So you were think I got the same thing Vegeta." says Goku looking at universe 6's team.

Universe 6 audience...

Cabba stands up and jumps infront of their table, keeping his eyes on the team.

"I'm up next." smiles Cabba.

Earth...

Alola...

Ash headed back to his original spot with Rockruff whimpering as it followed Ash. Ash turned around and got on his and knees mimicking the rock throw attack.

"Rockruff, remember this?" wonders Ash.

Audience...

"What's that pose?" wonders Mallow.

"The pose from the rock throw training?" wonders Rotom.

Battlefield...

"I could fight alongside you if you want." says Ash.

Rockruff put its butt in the air looking back at lycanroc, glaring st the opposing Pokémon.

"Heh? You're one interesting kid ash. You make the z moves more interesting to look at. To bad you're only allowed one z move per battle." says Olivia.

Audience...

"What does me mean by fight alongside it? He wants to use his moves alongside rockruffs? Isn't that not allowed?" wonders Lillie.

Battlefield...

"Let's go Rockruff! Use rock throw!" says Ash.

"Lycanroc, use accelerock!" says Olivia.

Rockruff faced Lycanroc and used rock throw whilst Lycanroc uses accelerock. They both make contact.

"Bite!" says Ash standing up.

Rockruff uses bite but misses and Lycanroc reacts with rock slide.

"Rock slide!" says Olivia.

"Jump then use rock throw!" says Ash.

Rockruff uses the rocks to jump, gets close to Lycanroc and delivers an up close rock throw. As a result, Lycanroc falls onto the battlefield and is also unable to battle.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! THerefore, the winner of this grad trial battle is the challenger Ash!" says Professor kukui.

Rockruff faints from exhaustion.

"Rockruff!" worries Ash running up to Rockruff.

Audience...

The class and boys gasped standing up.

"That was a narrow victory." says Kiawe.

Battlefield...

"Thanks Rockruff." says Ash picking Rockruff up.

"Thanks for a heated battle lycanroc." says Olivia sending lycanroc back.

The class ran onto the battlefield to check on Rockruff who managed to batte until exhaustion with Pikachu being the most worried.

"That was super cool! A weird aspect on that crystal choice but cool nonetheless." says mallow.

"So intense." says Sophocles.

"Would never except such a way to use the z move!" says Lillie.

"It was different from electrium z but I can't complain." says Ash.

"It was a good battle!" says Kiawe.

"Thanks everyone!" says Ash setting Rockruff down.

"Ash, that jumping rock throw attack was excellent!" says Olivia.

"Olivia...I hope I didn't freak you out using the z crystal." says Ash.

"I knew all along you had the fiery spirit of those fighter buddies fo yours. Just try not to use to many z moves throughout your time in this region." says Professor kukui.

"Uhhh...sure." says Ash.

"I'd like to congratulate you on beating the sand trial. And this is a present form Akala island. It's rockium z. Have Rockruff use the rock z move with your ever intriguing way of doing z moves." says Olivia holing out the Rockium z.

Ash awkwardly nods. Olivia falls over when giving him the Z-Crystal but gets back up. The class and boys either had their mouths agape or were sweat dropping.

"What a capricious person. Dancing, tripping, battling...never once getting anything to bother her." says Lana.

"Let's try that again, shall we? Here." says Olivia embarrassed.

"Thanks so much Olivia!" says Ash taking the crystal.

Ash out it to the sky to stare at the crystal happy to gain four crystals despite only taking on two kahunas.

"I got a rockium z!" says Ash happily.

"The fourth crystal collected!" says rotom dex taking a picture.

"You did it ash!" says Kiawe.

"Congratulations!" says mallow clapping.

Ash shows Rockruff the Z-Crystal.

"Rockruff, this is all thanks to you two for working hard." says Ash.

Rockruff still feels sad about attacking Rowlet and him.

"Ash?" wonders Olivia.

"Huh?" wonders Ash looking up.

"There's something about Rockruff you should know." says Olivia.

"Yes?" wonders Ash standing up.

"After watching it battle today, it occurred to me that Rockruff could be on the verge of evolving." says Olivia.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"She's right. When Rockruff are about to evolve, they tend to get aggressive and like to be independent." says peofessor kukui.

"We were starting to think Rockruff was acting like a saiyan with the way it acted." says Trunks.

"Saiyan?" wonders Olivia.

"Ehehehe...ignore him. Rockruff has been acting off these passed few days so one can assume." smiles Ash awkwardly.

"Well a saiyan gets aggressive likecrockruff currently." says trunks crossing his arms.

"Besides, rotom saud something liekvthat before." says Ash.

"Indeed!" says Rotom dex.

"Rockruff, you're going to evolve. You should be excited not worried." says Ash.

"Will it be midday form or midnight form?" wonders Rotom dex.

"We won't know until it evolves." says Ash.

"This will be interesting!" says rotom dex.

"I think either one would be cool! Be whichever one you want!" says Ash happily kneeling down.

Ash pet Rockruff wanted it to relax and be happy they won, then held Rockruff close. Tapu Lele's sparkle can be seen raining down on the battlefield. Ash and friends see Tapu Lele in the sky for a brief moment.

"That's..." says professor kukui.

"...tapu lele." says Olivia.


	39. Chapter 39

Night...

pokecenter...

While everyone was asleep, Rockruff was remembering all that happened during his aggressive stage.

Flashback...

Unfortunately, Rockruff resists Rowlet when trying to lift Rockruff into the air and uses Bite on Rowlet. This made Rowlet unable to battle and Rockruff realises his mistake. Ash ran up to Rowlet wondering if Rowlet was ok to continue when he picked it up.

"Rowlet? Rowlet!?" wonders Ash.

Professor kukui groans seeing Rowlet laying unconscious in Ashs arms.

"Rowlet is unable to battle!" says Professor kukui.

reality...

Rockruff looked at all its Pokémon buddies and left the room it, the other Pokémon and the boys were sleeping in. Pikachu thought it heard something but assumed it was his imagination until it looked to see Rockruff wasn't on the couch. Pikachu was startled awake and went up to Ash to wake him up and tell him that Rockruff wasn't in the room.

"Wha...what's up pika...chu?" wonders Ash tiredly.

Pikachu was trying to get Ash to look at the couch and notice something off about it.

"Rockruff is...not in here? That's weird?" wonders Ash sitting up.

Pikachu was on the couch in Rockruffs spot wondering why it had left the room.

"Rockruff must be...fi-"

Pikachu was getting worried while trying not to wake the others.

"Rockruff will be fine Pikachu." says Ash going back to bed.

Pikachu saddened when Ash assumed Rockruff would be ok. Ash suddenly woke up and sat up stunned by the fact Rockruff wasn't wit him them.

"Rockruff!?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu scampered up to the opened door curious about where Rockruff could've went.

"Rockruff!" says Ash.

Outside...

Tapu Lele is seen to be gliding and singing through the sky on a full moon night. It sees Rockruff training. Rockruff is training by using Rock Throw against the cliff face and dodges the falling rocks. Tapu Lele finds this amusing and goes to join Rockruff. Tapu Lele destroys the whole cliff face with one move and comes face to face with Rockruff. Tapu Lele uses Psychic Terrain and Rockruff barks at Tapu Lele, obviously wanting to fight. Rockruff jumps up at Tapu Lele but Tapu Lele dodges the attack and uses a move in retaliation. Rockruff gets back up and attacks Tapu Lele but it dodges again. Rockruff then uses Rock Throw but Tapu Lele counters with Giga Impact and then makes direct contact several times. Rockruff is badly injured and unable to get up. Tapu Lele has been smiling and laughing the whole time obviously oblivious to Rockruff's wounds.

Forest...

"Rockruff? Rockruff?! Where are you?!" wonders Ash looking around.

Cliff side...

Tapu Lele hears Ash it goes away.

'Rockruff come here!' says Ashs voice.

Ash finds Rockruff moments later but Rockruff is still very hostile.

"Rockruff are you alright!? You have loff of wounds!" says Ash reaching toward it.

Rockruff seems very restless even though Ash was trying to pick it up.

"Rockruff let's head back to the pokecenter. You must be very tired. Let's go. We need to get there now! Nurse joy need to tend to your wounds!" says Ash.

Ash and Pikachu watched as Rockruff began howling at the moon.

"Rockruff..." says Ash.

Pikachu notices Tapu Lele's sparkle again.

"Could...could this be...?" wonders Ash looking at his hand.

Rockruff tries to wander off but Ash stops Rockruff before it could go any farther.

"Where are you going? You need to inform me that you need to train on your own or whatever it is your doing!" says Ash.

Rockruff was getting annoyed that Ash was blocking his way and leaped toward him to bites Ash again. However, when Rockruff does so, it remembers what it did to Rowlet and looking very upset, it runs away.

"Rockruff!" says Ash worriedly.

Ash and Pikachu follow suit.

Planet of nothingness...

Whis was making sure the arena was stable enough to handle the next fight despite Vados already fixing it.

Universe 7 audience...

"Because of Vegeta being flashy, the arena got destroyed. Can we even do the next match here?" says Goku.

Bulma is wiping the sweat from Vegeta's face despite Vegeta wanting to do it himself.

"If you keep this up, you'll end up defeating the rest." says Bulma.

"That's what I plan on doing." says Vegeta.

"Don't force yourself to much Vegeta. We still have Goku to fight his battle." says Bulma.

"Just go back to your seat! Kakarot needs to stay here for when his fight comes. If I let him." says Vegeta.

The others were enjoying a treat while they were waiting for the next match, eating watermelon.

Universe 6...

"So nosy! says Champa annoyed.

Universe 7 audience...

Everyone from universe 7 stared at Universe 6 blankly.

"I think I hate Champa because of how easily he gets angry." says Beerus.

Champa angrily went to universe 7s side of the audience and got infront of Beerus.

"Say that again." glares Champa.

"It suddenly got so warm. The entire p,ace got so hot due to you and your team. Since it's so hot, how about moving away from from me." says Beerus standing up.

"It's cold, like your so called uncool puns." says Champa.

"It's hot." says beerus.

"Its cold!" says Champa.

"It's hot!" says Beerus.

"Its cold!" says Champa.

"In that case, warm your body by moving around!" says Beerus.

"Fine, I'll do that!" says Champa.

Universe 7 watched Beerus and Champa glaring at eachother ad they levitated into the air until they conked their heads, cracking the barrier on the planet.

Arena...

"Both of you!" say Vados and Whis.

Champa and Beerus looked down to see Vados next to Whis, levitating over the arena.

"When'd he get there?" wonders Champa.

"You pay more attention to your hate towards me! You wanted her to fix what was in need of repair and Whis helped with the arena repairs!" says Beerus.

"The repairs are finished!" say Whis and Vados.

"Huh?" wonder Beerus and Champa.

"She repaired the damage then we made a completely new version." says Whis.

"That was fast, as expected." says Beerus.

Universe 7 audience...

"This is awesome! It seems bigger then the other one." says Goku stunned.

"Your eyes are playing tricks on you." says Vegeta.

"That's what you get when you take your time to make it look like there was never damage to the arena." says Piccolo.

Arena...

"Some dynamic battles can take place now. We wanted to reduce the changes of out of bounds defeats, so everyone can leave without regrets." says Vados.

Champa and Beerus flew down to face Vados and Whis.

"Beerus, Champa, what will we do about the aerial out of bounds rule?" wonders Whis.

"We'll get rid of that. No complaints, right?" says Beerus.

"Yeah, its fine either way." says Champa.

"But seriously, this is much bigger than the original." wonders Beerus.

Universe 7 audience...

"I knew it! It is bigger than the other one! Why the wide range of two people are fighting?" says Goku.

Earth...

Alola...

next day...

"Find them?" wonders Mallow.

"No." says Lana.

"Did he head back to his z fighter buddies, leaving behind trunks and Goten?" wonders Mallow.

"He'd take us home of he did that." says trunks.

"Then night training?" wonders Goten.

Mallow shrugged.

"What about you?" wonders Lillie coming up to mallow and Lana.

"They're nowhere to be found." says rotom dex flying up to the trio.

"I thoroughly searched around the areas in Paniola town." says Kiawe running up to the others.

"Where did they go?" wonders Sophocles.

Professor Kukui and Olivia walk up to the class to see if they were all ready or had found Ash Rockruff and Pikachu. Olivia spots Ash and Pikachu looking very tired.

"Hey! Who just wanders out without telling anyone?! Why would you stay out all night when we need to get going?" wonders Professor kukui annoyed.

"Sorry, professor, everyone...Rockruff snuck out of the room in the middle of the night and Pikachu and i went looking for it." says Ash.

Rowlet and Litten were happy to see Ash and Pikachu while the others gasped in shock of what was told.

"I did find it but it ran away again. I don't know where it took off too or if it's ok. I thought it would be but now I'm more worried then calm." says Ash.

Ash lifted his head to look at everyone, worried about Rockruffs safety being out there alone.

"Could this have something to do with the way it evolves?" wonders Ash.

"Mine also started leaving unexpectedly right before it evolved. It onto came back to me after it evolved into lycanroc." says Olivia petting lycanroc.

"But Rockruff collapsed with wounds. I wanted to take t back for nurse joy to heal it but it was against coming back." says Ash.

Olivia, the boys and the class were shocked by what ash told them.

"Dad does love the gravity chamber more then family time." says Trunks.

"Rockruff isn't Vegeta. Vegeta prefers training for years over family time while this is a one night thing, right?" says Goten pondering.

"With only Olivia to go by, I guess it would be only one night of pure rage and wanting to be alone compared to Vegeta." says Ash.

"How would it be covered in wounds?" wonders Goten.

"There had to be no other Pokémon was around Rockruff when it left." says Trunks.

"It was on its own, yet in need of a pokecenter." says Ash.

"Let's search over a wider area than this one." says Lillie.

"Let's go poplio!" says Lana.

"You too steenee. " says Mallow.

Lana, Poplio, mallow and steenee went separate ways.

"I'll look from the sky on Charizard." says Kiawe.

"Then I'll run a simulation to see where Rockruff would go." says Sophocles working on his holographic computer.

"Thanks everyone!" says Ash standing up happily.

Everyone else went their separate ways in search of Rockruff to bring it back to nurse joy. Without anyone noticing, as they left for the search, Lycanroc left to search for Rockruff on its own.

Planet of nothingness...

Arena...

"Now then, start the next match." says Champa.

"At once." say Whis and Vados.

Beerus, Whis, Vados and Champa went baco to their respectable sides to finish the tournament.

Vegeta and Cabba make their way onto the ring and walk toward eachother to be face to face.

"The one to challenge contestant Vegeta who won two matches in succession, is contestant Cabba from universe 6! The lively saiyan from universe 6 I see going up against he stern saiyan from universe 7! Which saiyan put of the two will win?" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"That boy is also a saiyan?" wonders Yamcha.

"That's what the announcer said." says Puar.

"Somehow, he reminds me of the time when I first met Goku." says Yamcha.

"Really yamcha?" wonders puar.

"But that boy has no tail." says yamcha.

"You're right." says puar.

"Could it be that he got it removed, like Goku did?" wonders Yamcha.

"Yes, that might be it." says Puar.

Kais...

"That young man has an incredibly good feeling about him." says elder Kai.

"Yes. The saiyans there followed a different evolution." says shin.

"I see." says Elder Kai.

"Saiyans in the 6th universe are called the heroes of justice." says the lime green Kai happily.

"Huh?" wonders elder Kai.

"Saiyans of universe 6 are based on the planet sadal and are hired to keep everyone safe from evil doers." saysthe lime green Kai.

"Huh? Even here, the saiyans do a good job of keeping earth safe." says elder Kai.

Universe 7 audience...

"The saiyans over there work kinda hard." says Bulma walking back to her seat.

"S...so frustrating. Why couldn't Goku be more like that?" says Chichi angrily biting her napkin.

Arena...

"So you're the one who will be fighting me next." says Vegeta.

"Yes." says Cabba.

"Let's have a nice match." says Cabba.

"No need to hold back. Come at me, full power." says Vegeta.

"Yes, of course I will." says Cabba.

Universe 7 audience...

"Goku, do you think that saiyan can also transform into a super saiyan?" wonders piccolo.

Goku was to focused on hit to pay attention to piccolo and smirked.

"Is Goku really that concerned for that guy?" wonders piccolo.

Arena...

The alien announcer looked at both universes to see when to start the match. Cabba got into fighting position, ready to fight.

"Oh? He's a saiyan indeed." says Vegeta crossing his arms amused.

Cabbas fighting position reminded Vegeta of his fighting stance.

"That's exactly like my stance." says Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

Beerus rang the gong wth his beam to start the match.

Arena...

"Begin!" says the alien announcer.

"Here I come!" says Cabba charging at Vegeta.

"Come!" says Vegeta.

Cabba begins to assault Vegeta, who is surprised.

"Don't get carried away!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta smirks and kicks Cabba, pushing him back.

"What's wrong? Out of stamina already?" wonders Vegeta.

To Vegeta's surprise, Cabba puts his hands to the side of his head to charge an attack that reminded Vegeta of his own.

"That move...it can't be. That's galick gun." says Vegeta stunned.

Cabba continues to charge his galick cannon.

"Here I go!" says Cabba firing galick cannon.

Vegeta counters it with his galick gun, impressed that he and Cabba are evenly matched.

"Not bad, in normal form, we're evenly matched. It doesn't seem like this match will end quickly." says Vegeta amused.

Soon the clash of galick moves despersed, Vegeta and Cabba were back to staring eachother down.

"Alright. Let's get serious now. Hurry and turn into a super saiyan!" says Vegeta.

Cabba was taken aback by the way Vegeta ways egging him on to go super saiyan then remembered back to when Goku and vegeta went super saiyan.

"It's the transformation you did earlier." says Cabba.

"Yeah, that's right. You understand that so hurry and transform." says Vegeta.

"That, I cannot do. Me being able to transform is not a thing." says Cabba.

"What?! You can't transform into a super saiyan." says Vegeta.

"Please Vegeta, I need to know what it took fro you to transform." says Cabba.

Vegeta was taken aback by Cabba words.

"Thank you for your kindness. For the sake of my family that's waiting for me on planet sadal, I need to get stronger and bring peace for the universe! That's why..." says Cabba bowing.

"We are in the middle of a battle right now!" says Vegeta.

"I want to learn how to transform." says Cabba staring at Vegeta.

"You dissapointing runt. Begging me to teach you when we are in the midst of battle?" says Vegeta.

Universe 6 audience...

"What is that guy up too?" wonders Champa.

"Who knows?" wonders Vados.

Universe 7 audience...

"Goku?" wonders Piccolo.

"Yeah." says Goku.

Arena...

"Shorty still wants a lesson from me? You still...call yourself an almighty saiyan?!" says Vegeta.

Getting angrier by the second, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and assaults Cabba, constantly knocking him in the air.

"Do you think I'll let you fall?" wonders Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

"What's gotten into Vegeta suddenly?" wonders Bulma.

"Hey, could it be that he's back to his evil ways?" wonders Yamcha.

Arena...

Vegeta smirks looking at Cabba who wouldn't beable to land on the arena as he kicked him high into the air.

"With that level of power, how can you think of fighting in this tournament. I understand now! As he isn't one of our saiyans. HES ONE OF YOURS! I don't know which of your saiyans decided to flee and go to earth to become a father of a half breed like Ash?! If Ash was one of the saiyans of universe 7 HED HAVE A TAIL! He's a special kid who drives me insane yet I enjoy the fact he has his own hobby. Now, whichever saiyan it was, went back to your planet never to be with Ash or Delia! Which saiyan in your universe looks like Kakarot?! There must be someone from your universe that has hair like Kakarot! NOW TELL ME WHO IT IS OR I WILL TOSS YOU ACROSS THE ARENA!" says Vegeta.

"I don't understand. Who's ash? Why do you assume he's one of the saiyans of my universe? There's no ash or a woman by the name of Delia that I know of." says Cabba.

"It explains why he has no tail yet can transform into super saiyan or higher! He hardly has any forms and yet he's supposed to be a full fledged human!" says Vegeta.

Cabba was silent, letting everything told to him sink in staring at the ceiling of the barrier.

Universe 7 audience...

"Could it be...?" wonders Piccolo.

"Yeah." says Goku.

"That Vegeta, has he forgotten that he'd be disqualified if the other saiyan gets killed?" wonders Beerus.

"Well, who's to say that's what he's doing?" wonders Whis.

Arena...

Vegeta kept kicking Cabba toward the cracked barrier, not once letting Cabba attack.

"I can tell take anymore of this. I surrend-"

Cabba lands in Vegetas hand, limping from the pain.

"Hey, shrimp or as youd prefer to be called, little man, you expect to lose after asking me about transforming!? If you surrender, I will kill you and your home planet! I'll be sure to say my greetings to Ashs oh so amazing father if we meet up. Ooo, I could meet your family while I'm at it." says Vegeta.

"But..." says Cabba.

"Alright then, I'll end this for you." says Vegeta.

Vegeta prepares to finish off Cabba.

"Once the match is over, like I said before, planet sandal will be blown to pieces along with everyone on it, including your family. Stop being a pain and fight me for real! Blasts and all! You got that you pest!?" says Vegeta.

Angered, Cabba breaks free from Vegeta's hold and swats the blast away. Vegeta looked at Cabba stunned by the golden trim around his body.

"Keep planet sadal out of this! If you do anything to my planet and family, I will never forgive you!" says Cabba angrily.

Vegeta was speechless watching Cabba go super saiyan right before his eyes when he previously said he couldn't.

Universe 7 audience...

"You said Ashs earth would've been champas right? Is Ash a saiyan form universe 6 that was sent to earth?" wonders piccolo.

"We're passed that now. Seeing this kid transform, tailless like Ash, it is a possibility that Ashs earth lifestyle is from universe 6. It can't be proven that Ashs lifestyle would fit universe 6's earth as it is now." says Goku.

"Good point. More importantly, It would be something if Ash was half human, half saiyan due to his eyes." says Piccolo.

"If there was another me in universe 6, I'd completely agree with you except for the fact, we don't know what the saiyans look like there." says Goku.

"Hmmmmm...looking at Cabba says otherwise. How many tailless saiyans are out there in universe 6? Wouldn't Ash want to know? We need to know more about these tailless saiyans that reside in universe 6. Ash has to be one of them but he prefers you guys over wanting to know of other tailless saiyans." says Piccolo.

"Cabba looks to be Gohans age when he was 12 and has spiky hair like how Ash oddly had spiked hair." says goku.

"Cabba and Ash aren't linked together. There's no connection like we want to think." says piccolo.

"Ash needs to be in universe 6." says Goku.

"What?" wonders Piccolo.

"Ash can be with his fellow saiyans. Not to get you mistaken, I really do think Ash could be taken to planet sadal to be with the universe 6 saiyans." says Goku.

"If Cabba allows it. Once this is over, we will be splitting up. We're better off taking about Ashs true saiyan heritage after this." says piccolo.

Earth...

Alola...

Mallow and steenee...

Mallow and steenee were looking in the bushes.

"Not here!" says mallow.

Lillie, alolan vulpix, Lana and Poplio...

"Rockruff!?" wonders Lillie.

"Rockruff!? Where'd you end up?" wonders Lillie.

Trunks, Goten, kiawe and Charizard...

Kiawe and Charizard searched from the sky to see no sign of Rockruff near the ocean.

Trunks and Goten were searching the beach with no luck either.

Sophocles and Togedemaru...

Sophocles and togedemaru were looking under any place they found.

Ash, Rowlet, Litten, Pikachu, Professor kukui and Olivia...

"Where are you Rockruff?" wonders Ash.

Ashs Pokémon called out to their friend and partner.

"Rockruff!?" wonders Ash.

"Where are you!?" wonders rotom dex.

Planet of nothingness...

Arena...

"I absolutely won't forgive you. I won't ever forgive you!" says Cabba clenching his fists.

Cabba then attacks Vegeta, overwhelming the Saiyan prince with his blows and pushing him back.

Universe 7 audience...

"Vegetas getting pushed back." says piccolo.

Arena...

While Vegeta tries to fight back, Cabba knocks him into the air and slams him back into the floor. Cabba then fires an endless barrage of energy blasts back down to Vegeta, who blocks the attack, smirking. Cabba lands on the arena and charges at Vegeta.

Universe 7 saiyan...

"Wait...! Why are you being absentminded Vegeta!?" says Bulma.

Arena...

Cabba punches Vegeta, who takes the attack on his forehead unharmed.

"That's good. Don't forget that feeling." says Vegeta.

"So...?" wonders Cabba reverting back to normal.

"Super saiyan transformations become possible through anger. Don't forget that feeling from just now." says Vegeta.

"Ehhh...y...yes." says Cabba.

Earth...

Alola...

"Rockruff!? Where are you?!" wonders Ash setting his hand of on a tree.

"Rockruff!? If you're there, respond!" says professor kukui.

Ashs Pokémon called out to their friend until Pikachu noticed something.

"Ash, can yunthink of any places Rockruff would go?" wonders Olivia.

"Likely to go?" wonders Ash looking back.

A Yungoos jumps hurriedly out of a bush next to Olivia, Kukui, and Ash with Tapu Lele's sparkle around it. Ash remembers back to whe nthere was sparkles where he last saw Rockruff.

flashback...

Pikachu notices Tapu Lele's sparkle again.

"Could...could this be...?" wonders Ash looking at his hand.

Rockruff tries to wander off but Ash stops Rockruff before it could go any farther.

"Where are you going? You need to inform me that you need to train on your own or whatever it is your doing!" says Ash.

Rockruff was getting annoyed that Ash was blocking his way and leaped toward him to bites Ash again. However, when Rockruff does so, it remembers what it did to Rowlet and looking very upset, it runs away.

Reality...

"Tapu lele must've been near Rockruff when I last saw it." says Ash.

"Heh?" wonders professor kukui.

"Tapu lele must be nearby." says Ash.

"Tapu lele?" wonders professor kukui.

"Really?" wonders Olivia.

Trunks and Goten run up to Ashs group panting.

"We think...we think we found Rockruff! Come with us!" says Trunks.

"Ash, weren't they with kiawe?" wonders Olivia.

"No time for questions! We need to go!" says Goten,

"Guys, Tapu lele might've gone to see Rockruff." says Ash.

"Or the other way around!" say Trunks and Goten.

"That's worrying." saddens Olivia.

"Olivia?" wonders professor kukui.

Trunks and Goten curious,y looked up at Olivia.

"It's true that Akala guardian deity, tapu lele can give energy to Pokémon using its glitter scales. But it has a guiltlessly cruel side too." says Olivia.

Trunks and Goten were confused.

"Guiltlessly cruel?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Yes." says Olivia.

"Does not compute. Does not compute." says rotom dex confused.

"For instance, tapu lele plays around when in battle, but due to its strength, it can overwhelm its opponents. Once the battle is over or Tapu lele stops playing around, the opposing Pokémon becomes critically wounded." says Olivia.

Ash gasped shocked and took off with his Pokémon and the boys close behind him.

"Ash!" says professor kukui taking off after the group.

"There's a chance Rockruff isn't!" says Olivia following after professor kukui.

"We need to get to Rockruff!" says Ash.

"Ash, your best chance of looking for tapu lele is at the ruins of life!" says Olivia.

"Why didn't I put two and two together? Rockruff was really injured when we saw sparkles, tapu leles sparkles. Does that mean tapu lele injured Rockruff?" thinks Ash.

Evening...

Ashs group finally makes it to the ruins of life to see tapu lele with Rockruff and both lycanrocs who were trying to be sure Rockruff was healed all the way.

"Stop!" says Ash running up to the lycanrocs, his Rockruff and tapu lele.

Ash spread his arms out to shield the lycanrocs and his Rockruff while both lycanrocs growled making the shining eyes of tapu lele stop glowing. Tapu lele happily flies toward Ash who covers Rockruff for protection. Both lycanrocs get close to Ash and rockruff to be sure they wouldn't get hit. Tapu Lele uses draining kiss on both Lycanroc knocking them down.

"Lycanroc!" says Ash looking to his sides to see them seeming to be unconscious.

The others run out f the bushes to see Ash covering Rockruff while both lycanroc were sprawled on the ground.

"Ash!" says professor kukui.

"What's going on? What's that tapu deity doing?" wonders Goten.

"It's doing something but is it to help Rockruff?" wonders Trunks.

"Wait!" says Olivia.

The others turned their heads to look back at Olivia. Tapu lele kisses Ash and uses his energy to heal Rockruff.

"Tapu lele is using draining kiss to heal Rockruff." says Olivia.

"Heh?" wonder the others.

The group sees the rest of Rockruffs wounds disappear and gasp.

"I get it now! Tapu lele was trying to heal Rockruff, not battle!" says trunks.

"And it used draining kiss to heal the last of Rockruffs wounds." says professor kukui.

Olivia nodded.

"Draining kiss? The fairy type move that takes the enegy of the opponent?" wonders dorm dex.

"Yeah. Tapu lele has taken some of the lycanroc duos and Ashs energy to share it with Rockruff." says professor kukui.

Rowlet, Pikachu and Litten were amazed by what professor kukui said. Rockruff wakes up after being healed and wakes up Ash in the process.

"Rockruff...thank goodness." says Ash looking down at Rockruff who was happily licking his face. Both Lycanroc wake up to see tapu lele leave.

Ash attempted to get up and watched Rockruff leave his arms to go up to the edge to look at the sunset.

"Rockruff?" wonders Ash turning on his side.

As Rockruff looks at the sunset intently, both lycanroc walk up to Rockruff to stare st the sunset with it. The others looked st the trio of Rockruff and its evolutions staring at the sunset as if mesmerized. The lower the sun got, the greener it became confusing the group.

"The sun is...?" wonders Ash.

"This is..." says Olivia.

"Am I seeing this right? A green flash?" wonders professor kukui.

Rockruff and the Lycanroc all howl at the phenomenon.

"Rockruff?" wonders Ash.

The sun's glow turns luminous green and Rockruff evolves into a new kind of Lycanroc.

"It evolved?!" wonders Ash amazed.

The estranged Lycanroc howls at the setting sun as evening turns to night.

Night...

"Lycanroc!" says Ash.

Tapu lele secretly went back to check out the evolution then happily took off before anyone could see it. All three lycanroc were howling at the moon amazing the group. Rotom dex scanned the dusk lycanroc for datevbut found no data on the newly evolved Pokémon.

"No data! No data! It evolved not a lycanroc that's neither middday or midnight form! " says rotom dex stunned.

Ash excitedly ran up to the estranged lycanroc and happily hugs it.

"You look do cool lycanroc!" says Ash.

The estranged lycanroc barked happily. Ashs other Pokémon happily went up to Ash and lycanroc amazed by the new form, happy that their partner evolved.

"It looks differnrt than the usual evolutions." says Goten.

"What do we call this form?" winners Trunks.

Goten shrugs. Olivia and professor kukui walk up to Ash and his pokemon.

"It might have been the influence of the green flash that caused the strange evolved form." says Professor kukui.

"Its not strange! It's unique!" says Trunks.

"That's what I meant to say." says professor kukui.

"A green flash?" wonders ash.

"Yeah, its different from the evolutions it wouldve been. It has a uniqueness to it, kindve like you." says Goten.

"You saw the sun glow green just now, right? This was the result of that green flash. It's a rare natural phenomenon that on,y occurs at sunrise or sunset!" says professor kukui.

"It's such a beautiful sight! To see such a rare phenomenon means..." says Olivia teary eyed.

"Means...?" wonders Ash.

"Uhhh...?" wonders professor kukui.

"To put it bluntly, there's a legend on this island that's says that anyone who sees a green flash will be blessed with happiness. Amazing...Ash and that lycanroc are amazing!" says Olivia crying.

"Are you alright Olivia?" wonders Ash.

Ash turned around to put the Pokémon back in their pokeballs when he noticed something shout his lycanroc. His Lycanroc's eyes are the same color as the Green Flash.

"Now that I have a good look st lycanroc, its eyes are green like the suns green glow." says Ash.

"Since can it evolved at dusk, it will be a disk form lycanroc." Ashs professor kukui.

"Dusk form lycanroc? That's perfect for a evolution that happened during the sunset!" says Ash.

Lycanroc howled st the sky again, happy to become a lycanroc like its fellow evolutions.

Planet of nothingness...

Arena...

"Try to transform into a super saiyan again." says Vegeta.

"Uhhh..." says Cabba.

"Transform if I say transform! Don't make me say it again!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"Y...yes!" says Cabba stiffening up.

Cabba powers up to super saiyan for round three of the fight.

"You indeed have some talent." says Vegeta.

"In order to make me transform, Vegeta dilibrately acted cruel. He even I terigated me when there was no reason too. I'll have to ask the saiyans about this Delia woman who seeims to be some Ash kid's mother while this Ash person is supposedly a half saiyan even though I've never seen one in my universe." says Cabba.

Universe 7 audience...

"As expected from vegeta. I believed in him since the beginning!" says Yamaha.

"Yes!" says Puar happily.

"Liar!" says Bulma.

Yamcha awkwardly started laughing, putting his hand behind his head.

"Yamcha?" wonders Puar.

"So, he was training him?" wonders Beerus.

"Seems like it." says Whis.

"So stupid." says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

"So stupid." says Champa.

Beerus and Champa hmmph looking away from eachother.

Arena...

Vegeta transformed into Super saiyan god blue causing the blue energy to overflow in the barrier.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa curious and hit open his eyes to look down at Vegeta then at universe 7s team to look at Goku who was smiling. Hit closed his eyes again assuming it would end soon.

Arena...

Cabba is shocked at the transformation that was facing him and stepped back.

"Saiyans can turn blue...?" wonders Cabba.

"This is the latest form, I call it super saiyan blue." says Vegeta.

"S...super saiyan blue?" wonders Cabba.

"You needs a lot of training to get where I am. If you continue training, you'll beable to unlock your hidden potential and come this far like myself and Kakarot." says Vegeta.

"I can have...this amazing power?" wonders Cabba.

Before Cabba knew it, Vegeta went up to him and punched his stomach forcing hi to lean forward.

"Don't ever forget this pain." says Vegeta.

Vegeta watches Cabba falls unconscious due to the unexpected blow. The alien announcer walks up to Cabba concerned about if Vegeta went to far.

"Contestant Cabba...? Contestant Cabba?" wonders the alien announcer.

Cabba hadn't budged an inch as Vegeta walked to his side of the arena.

"It looks like he passed out." says the alien announcer.

Vegeta wasn't to pleased with the fight but he did manage to give Cabba a transformation so it wasn't a total waste of a battle.

"Contestant Cabba is defeated by K.O.! Winner is contestant Vegeta!" says the alien announcer waving his arms in the air.

Universe 7 audience...

"Vegeta did it!" says Goku.

"This is vegetas third successful victory." says Whis.

Beerus chucked amused by the fact.

"Things suddenly turns in our favor." says Beerus happily.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was trying hard not to scream his lungs out at the way things were going since frost had to switch for villains winner to loser.

"Champa, calm down. It's better to watch this calmly to see how each fighter gains the win. Your blood pressure needs to be low. Any higher and you might not beable to control it." says Vados.

"shut up already! You're talking isn't helping any more than it has! Just be quiet!" says Champa.

Arena...

Vegeta walked up to Cabba and splashed water on his face. Cabbas eyes flinched and he sat up coughing.

"Ve...Vegeta! Was all you said true? Or was it to toy with me?" wonders Cabba standing up.

"I'll leave that up to you." says Vegeta.

"Thank you very good much for helping me with the transformation of super saiyan." says Cabba.

Cabba was startled by a sound hitting the arena and looked down to see Vegeta in a kneeling position, bowing to him.

"Vegeta?" wonders Cabba.

"You bowed to me, an enemy, during the battle. That's the same thing as giving up. I will not allow a saiyan to act like that." says Vegeta lifting his head up to look at cabba.

"I...I'm sorry." says Cabba.

"Don't forget the pride of a saiyan. I won't let you no matter what!" says Vegeta.

"Pride of a saiyan?" wonders Cabba.

"It's our strength." says Vegeta.

"Yes! I'll be as strong as Vegeta!" says Cabba.

Cabba flinched when he saw vegetas expression.

"Or...not." says Cabba hesitantly.

"You must surpass me!" says Vegeta.

"Heh?" wonders Cabba.

"Surpass me!" says Vegeta.

"Y..yes! I'll be sure too!" says Cabba tearing up.

"I'll never fall behind though." says Vegeta smiling.

Vegeta stood up and walked away from Cabba.

"You can look for Ashs father if you want. I doubt he'd hang around once he gets word of Delia and Ash." says Vegeta.

"I really don't know who Delia and Ash are or if they are supposed to be part of my universe. I'd be happy to look for anyone who recalls their names though." says Cabba.

"That's good." says Vegeta.

"Speaking of planet sadal, you remind me of how the king is. He is strong and proud, just like you!" says Cabba.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks hearing sbput the king of the universe 6 saiyans.

"I see. Let me meet him someday." says Vegeta.

"Yes!" says Cabba.

Universe 7 audience...

"I can't imagine Vegeta training someone else, then again, Ash had to of trained with him in the gravity room. Nope, still weird to picture." says Goku.

"Vegeta is a prince. Wanting to help out a fellow saiyan is natural. From the bottom of his heart, he'd help if he feels it's meant too." says Piccolo.

"But I'm a saiyan and he never helps train me." says Goku itching his cheek.

"Do you think that guy likes you at all?" wonders Piccolo.

"What would Vegeta hate me for?" wonders Goku.

"For being annoying I guess. He hates Ash for being the first human with saiyan powers so you being annoying must be it." says Piccolo.

"What do you mean? We just got done saying Ash was a possible half saiyan from the opposite universe." says Goku confused.

Piccolo sighed shaking his head.

Arena...

"The opponent who will be facing off against contestant Vegeta, the winner of the previous three matches, is contestant Hit, the last contestant of universe 6!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 6 audience...

Hit opened his eyes, stood up and jumped onto the arena.

"We are down to our last fighter Champa. Have any regrets from starting the match for a new earth?" says Vados.

"Yeah but since hit is oirvlast fighter, he will beable Vegeta to win the rest of the battles for us. There seems no need to worry. The legendary assassin hit, the one guy im still baffled by how you got him to come to this tournament." says Champa unamused.

"It was easy. Once I told him he could have the cube, he agreed to come and take part in the tournament. If he wins, he gets to keep the cube." says Vados.

"What!? You would give hit the cube!?" wonders Champa.

"Yes." says Vados.

"But that's a vehicle of the gods! With the cube, people can go to any place they want, including other universes!" says Champa.

"Didn't you say to do whatever was necessary to get hit to be part of the team even if it was telling him about the cube?" wonders Vados.

"I did say that...but to have an uncatchable assassin onvthe tram is no laughing matter." says Champa.

"Would you like me to cancel the agreement?" wonders Vados.

"No need. It's too late now. Oh well. With this, our victory is as good as decided." huffs Champa.

Earth...

Alola...

Day...

The class was on the boat with Olivia, heading back to melemele island with amazed and stunned expressions, staring at Ashs lycanroc.

"Lycanroc looks so cool." says Lana.

"I can't believe it was a tiny Rockruff until yesterday." says Mallow.

"I've never read about this evolution in an of the books on Rockruff." says Lillie.

"It's an unbelievable form. This lycanroc must be a rare type of lycanroc." says Kiawe.

"Professor kukui and Ash said it was a dusk form." says Sophocles.

"Hey rotom, what will you do about Pokémon data that is unknown to the pokedex?" wonders Ash.

Rotom dex was finishing up taking pictures of Ashs lycanroc then flew over onto the class.

"I have just updated the photograph data. Next, I'll need to think of a good description for this new lycanroc form. I will personally update and fill in the explanation for any Pokémon who aren't in my database!" says Rotom dex.

"Sounds great!" says Ash excitedly.

"It's a wonderful idea." smiles Lillie.

"I guess the index of your rotom dex is evolving too." says Sophocles.

"Even now, as a professor, I still get surprised by how mysterious Ash and the Pokémon we come across are." says Professor kukui.

"It's not just ash, all human kids are mysterious. Sometimes they show growth that far exceeds your expectations." says Olivia.

Professor kukui grinned looking at Olivia. Mallow peaked st Akala island which seemed to get further away.

"The fun Akala island is getting further and further away.

"Come back any time! Give me a call and I'll come pick you up with the boat right away." says Olivia.

"Alright!" say the class.

Ash stood up and walked up to lycanroc who was looking out to sea.

"Let's come again lycanroc. We could be st Akala island where you evolved, if you want." says Ash.

Ashs Pokémon were happy to get the pleasure of going back to Akala, when they get the chance.


	40. Chapter 40

Planet of nothingness...

Arena...

"This guy is the last opponent. He's very calm and is hiding his ki. One thing for certain is the little amount of ki that I sense,he's very strong. Though, I don't intend on losing." thinks Vegeta smirking, crossing his arms.

Universe 7 audience...

"His name is hit, right? I think I've heard about him but I can't remember when or where." says Beerus.

"Apparently, he's the best assassin of universe 6. He's never failed at taking out his target, so, he'd famously known as 'the flawless hit'." says Whis.

"That guy is really that amazing!?" wonders Goku impressed.

"Vegeta might run into some trouble this time. But, at last, this seems like a battle that I'll be satisfied with." says Beerus.

Beerus rang the dong with his beam waking up monaka.

"Huh? Wha...?" wonders monaka looking around.

Arena...

Vegeta and Hit stared eachother down making everyone watching feel uncomfortable.

"Begin!" says the alien announcer.

Vegeta quickly powers up to super saiyan god blue and waits to get a hit in.

Universe 7 audience...

Monaka was freaked out by how strong Vegeta was.

Arena...

Hit got into fighting position awaiting the first move from Vegeta.

"Oh? That's a very basic fighting stance." says Vegeta amused.

Silence filled the arena while Vegeta and Hit stared eachother down.

Universe 7 audience...

"Hey!" whispers piccolo.

"Yeah, he has no openings. That guy sure is amazing." says Goku.

Arena...

"It'll be difficult to attack him since he has no openings. But just standing around will get me nowhere." thinks Vegeta.

Hit charges towards Vegeta before Vegeta realized hit would be the first to attack.

"Such a fast response! But, at this low level speed..." thinks Vegeta stunned.

Vegeta begins to counterattack and aims punch at Hits attack. However, Hit suddenly lands a hard blow on Vegeta, knocking him back.

"What the...?!" wonders Vegeta leaning himself up.

Universe 7 audience...

"What happened?!" wonders Goku stunned.

"Unbeleivable." says piccolo.

Beerus was amazed by how fast hit knocked Vegeta down.

"That was incredible!" says Whis amazed.

Universe 6 audience...

"That was good." says Champa impressed.

"It was, indeed." says Vados.

Arena...

Vegeta stood up unsure of how to react to Hits incredibly quick movements.

"For a moment, I couldn't see his fist at all." says Vegeta looking down at his hand.

"You should surrender." says Hit.

"What did you just say?!" wonders Vegeta.

"You heard me. You're better off surrendering." says Hit.

"Don't get so full of yourself just because of one lucky shot. From here on out, I'll be the one attacking!" says Vegeta powering up.

Vegeta charges behind Hit and attacks, but Hit quickly dodges the attack.

"How the...? I couldn't see him move!" thinks Vegeta.

Hit knocks Vegeta away from his side. Vegeta flips so he'd face hit and set his hand on his chest.

"I couldn't see his attack, again." thinks Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

"Did you see his attack?" wonders Goku.

"No, I couldn't." says Piccolo stunned.

Arena...

"What is going on here? What tricks is he using?" wonders Vegeta thinking.

Vegeta keeps his sights on hit, contemplating how fast hit was able to move.

"If I react as soon as he starts moving, then no matter how fast he is, I should beable to counter him!" thinks Vegeta.

Vegeta gets into a defensive stance, preparing to counter Hit's attacks.

"How is he attacking me?" wonders Vegeta thinking.

Hit charges towards him and successfully lands blow after blow with Vegeta unable to defend.

"Not good. I need to pull back and put some distance between us." thinks Vegeta.

Vegeta falls back, powers up and prepares to fire a blast, but is surprised to see Hit put his hands in his pocket.

"Don't look at me like that!" says Vegeta annoyed.

Hit then lands a blow on Vegeta's side despite the distance.

"Even from that distance, he was able to attack without any sign of movement!?" wonders Vegeta thinking, stunned.

Universe 7 audience...

"I couldn't see why Vegeta was blown away like that!" says Bulma stunned.

Arena...

"Do you understand the situation you're in now?" wonders Hit.

"I am not-"

"Surrender." says hit.

"Wh...what did you say?" wonders Vegeta.

Universe 7 audience...

Goku teleported back to the others to talk to jaco.

"Hey jaco?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah?" wonders Jaco.

"Were you able to see that guys attacks?" wonders Goku.

"I couldn't see." says Jaco.

"Heh? Really!? You couldn't see them either!?" wonders Goku stunned.

"Yes." says jaco.

"That guy is aiming at all the vital points accurately." says Beerus.

"As expected of the man that is feared as the strongest assassin." says Whis.

"I had no idea he was hiding such a trump card." says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was snickering amused by the way things were turning in his favor.

Arena...

Vegeta was trying to catch his breath as blood dropped from his mouth.

"How...? How am I...how am I able to scratch this guy?" wonders Vegeta whiping his mouth.

Vegeta manages to stand up as if he were unharmed despite the injuries.

"His attacks are so fast that I can't see them. But, even after taking so many attacks, I'm still standing. Such light attacks are his weakness." thinks Vegeta.

"Are you done thinking of a strategy?" wonders Hit.

Vegeta smirked powering up.

"I just have to punch you hard in a head-on battle!" says Vegeta annoyed.

Vegeta charges towards Hit, but Hit stops him in his tracks with an attack to the gut. Vegeta grabs Hit's arm.

"This way, you aren't going anywhere." says Vegeta.

As Vegeta is about to punch Hit, Hit lands another hard blow on Vegeta's gut.

"A...a heavy...attack?" wonders Vegeta.

Vegeta powers down and falls over, defeated.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience has their mouths agape with universe 6 side amazed and universe 7 side surprised.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was laughing, crying happily at how quick Universe 7s best fighter went down.

Arena...

Hit looked at the alien announcer making him flinch startled.

"Killing is against the rules, right?" wonders hit.

"Y...yeah." says the alien announcer nodding.

"So, what should I do now? In his condition, he can't surrender anymore." says Hit looking down at Vegeta.

The alien announcer looked st both competitors and gulped.

"Well uhh...the win...winner is contestant hit!" says the alien announcer.

Hit looked back down at Vegeta impressed by how well Vegeta kept getting up despite the blows.

"You're the first person who's is still alive after taking so many attacks of mine." says hit.

Hit walks away, jumping off the stage to his team who were as happy as they were stunned.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was trying hard to stop chuckling but couldn't help himself, getting happier by the second.

Universe 7 audience...

Beerus wasn't to pleased with the result but kept himself from fuming over the result.

"Ve...Vegeta..." says Bulma standing up.

"I'll see what I can do to help Vegeta." says krillin and grabbed the towel and water.

"Wait, krillin give Vegeta a sense bean." says Goku.

"Yes." says krillin and flew to the arena where Vegeta was unconscious.

Goku looked at Hit with a serious look on his face, having tried to figure him out.

"That man is extraordinarily fast. No doubt about it." says jaco.

"Even I know that much." says Goku.

"But, when he attacks, there's much more going on than that." says jaco.

"Heh? What do you mean?" wonders Goku looking at jaco.

"Right when he attacks, he instantly disappears then reappears hitting the target." says Jaco.

"Like an invisible man?" wonders Goku.

"If that were so, I'd beable to see his clothes." says Jaco.

"I see. Though, if it was like instant transmission, like me, you'd have to concentrate on who you wanna go too." says Goku.

"Hmmm...?" ponder Goku and jaco.

Arena...

Vegeta finally wakes up pissed at his sudden loss, clenching his fist.

"That bastard." says Vegeta lifting himself up.

Universe 7 audience...

"He might be using time skip." says the galactic king.

"Time skip?" wonders Bulma.

"That makes sense!" says Jaco.

"Whaaaa...? What's time skip?" wonders Goku.

"I only heard rumors, but apparently there are people who can leap through a certain amount of time." says the galactic king.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"If I'm not mistaken, they can leap through 0.1 seconds." says the galactic king.

"I don't get what you're saying at all." says goku.

"I'll make it easy for you." says Jaco.

Goku curiously looked at jaco trying to fathom what he heard.

"They can freeze time for 0.1 seconds for everyone, but during the time they can still move." says jaco.

"They can stop time for 0.1 seconds?" wonders Goku.

"Even though it's only 0.1 seconds, for people with extraordinary speed, it's still a big advantage." says jaco.

"Jaco, didn't you say that manipulating time was a big crime according to galactic law?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Is that true?" wonders Goku.

"Yes, I most certainly said that." says jaco.

"Then go and arrest him." says Bulma.

"Not happening. I don't wanna die any time soon." says jaco.

"And you still call yourself an elite!?" wonders Bulma.

"Precisely, it's because the life of a super elite is very important." says jaco crossing his arms.

"I did not see anything either." says the galactic king.

"What?! What is wrong with you two?!" wonders Bulma.

"You can't get him arrested. Sounds like he's to quick for anyone to arrest him and I won't get my match with him." says Goku.

"Geez, all you guys are so annoying!" says Bulma angrily.

"That was surprising. To think there was someone other than me, who could manipulate time." says Whis.

"This could turn out horribly for us." says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was still chucking keeping his eyes on beerus.

Universe 7 audience...

Beerus' eye twitched while looking at universe 6's team then looked up at Goku.

"I wonder what Goku will do?" wonders Beerus.

"Hmmmm...?" wonders Goku.

Arena...

"Contestant hit, winner of the previous match, will now fight his next opponent, the member of universe 7 team, son Goku!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Hey jaco, got any pointers for battling the time skip guy?" wonders Goku.

"No idea." says Jaco.

"I can't think of anything either." says the galactic king.

"I might be in trouble." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

Arena...

Goku jumped onto the arena just as Vegeta and krillin were walking toward the team to see hit back on the arena.

"Hey. Have any sort of advice for me?" says Goku.

"No. Just do your best." says Vegeta.

"Eh?! That's all you have to say!?" wonders Goku looking back at Vegeta and krillin.

"Yeah, that's right." says Vegeta.

"Don't be so cold, we're on the same team." says Goku.

"Hmmph! I already know that." says Vegeta.

"I really could be in some serious trouble." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

Universe 7 audience...

"Hey Whis, you surely know of a technique to counter that hit guy. Hurry and tell him." says Beerus.

"It will be good training to have him find the solution himself." says Whis.

"This isn't the best time to train him!" says Beerus freaking out.

"We should let Goku do this on his own." says Whis.

"You're so easy going even in this situation. If that guy loses..." says Beerus unamused.

"We still have the strongest warrior of universe 7 beside us." says Whis.

"But monaka-"

"You did say he was and were sticking to it." says Whis.

"Even though you know the truth..." says Beerus.

"Oh? Do I? I wonder about that..." wonders Whis.

"Stop talking like you could care less." says Beerus.

"Could it be, in order to motivate Goku and Vegeta, you lied and brought a total ameteur?" wonders Whis.

Whis chuckled getting Beerus angered by the way Whis was treating the tournament.

"So that's what's going on?" wonders Piccolo stunned.

Piccolo looked down at the arena weary about the next fight.

"It's all up to you now Goku." thinks Piccolo.

Arena...

Goku bows, pressing his hands together.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa fires a beam at the gong, wanting the match to start.

Arena...

"Begin!" says the alien announcer.

"Finally, after 3 opponents, it's my turn to fight. Nice to meet you." says Goku.

"Did you forget to transform?" wonders Hit.

"What? Oh, it uses a lot of stamina to use that transformation so I'll wait to use it. I want to buy as much time as possible until I figured out a defeat you." says Goku.

"You must be young and naive to be talking me your plan so easily." says hit.

"Hehe...I'm much older than I look." says Goku.

"Interesting. I'm 1,000 years old." says hit.

Goku stepped back stunned by the age hit told him he was.

"Say that again. I think I heard wrong." says Goku.

"I am a thousand years old." says Hit.

"1,000 years old!? Really!? How!?" wonders Goku in disbelief.

"I am." says hit.

"You're much older than me. Errrr...let me rephrase that." says Goku stopping.

Goku bowed to the oddly aged hit.

"Nice to meet you mister. I'm son Goku and I will be the one to see if I can defeat a being like you." says Goku.

Goku got into a fighting position ready to fight hit when he was.

"Well then, let's start." says Goku.

Goku then starts the match and charges towards Hit, appearing behind him and attacking, but Hit knocks him away.

"That attack was invisible and heavy." says Goku clenching his stomach, stumbling back.

Hit looked at Goku to see what pthercattacked he'd try.

"Alright then...this time..." says Goku standing up.

Goku charged at hit to attack him, resulting in a series of trial and errors until Goku slid back clenching his stomach again, trying to catch his breath.

"It's useless, no matter how much you try. No matter how strong you are, if you continue to get hit on your vital parts, you will lose consciousness and die. Surrender." says Hit.

"Hehe...I won't surrender. Because, I just got a hint of how to counter your attacks." says Goku.

"Huh? A hint?" wonders hit.

"Yeah, that's right." smirks Goku.

"Are you bluffing?" wonders Hit.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" wonders Goku.

It got silent the moment Goku got into fighting position.

"Bring it." says Hit.

Goku charges towards him again. When Hit tries to attack, Goku blocks the attack, which slightly surprises Hit.

"Hehe..! How about that? I countered it. I found a way to counter your time skip technique." says Goku smirking.

Hit lowered his arm taking a deep breath.

"Nows my chance!" says Goku.

Goku attacks again, managing to put a scratch on Hit's cheek.

"Alright! I scratched you!" says Goku turning to face hit.

"Just a fluke." says hit.

"Oh, a fluke?" wonders Goku.

"Yes, just a fluke and only a fluke." says hit.

"Well then, one more time!" says Goku starting to stretch.

Goku manages to block another attack from Hit making him surprised, and retaliates, knocking Hit back.

"What the...?" wonders Hit.

"Hehehe..." says Goku amused.

Universe 7 audience...

"What did he do?" wonders Krillin.

"Oh! I wonder if hits movements are now visible." says the galactic king.

"No, no they're not." says jaco.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was surprised by how well Goku was doing compared to Vegeta.

"Hit...hit..?!" wonders Champa stunned.

universe 7 audience...

Audience...

Beerus and Vegeta were surprised by how well Goku was doing compared to Vegeta.

Arena...

"Isn't 0.1 seconds the limit of your time skip?" wonders Goku.

Hit had nothing to reply with.

"I predict how your movements will be after the 0.1 seconds is up." says Goku.

"So that's what's going on." says hit.

Hit whiped the blood off his wound, staring intensely at Goku.

"Hehehe...so you'll fight me seriously?" wonders Goku.

Hit had nothing to reply with.

"Well then, I will use my full power too!" says Goku.


	41. Chapter 41

"Here I go!" says Goku.

Goku powers up to super saiyan god blue.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" says Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"Predicting how his movements would be after 0.1 seconds of time? It's...it's not as easy as it sounds." says Vegeta still in shock of how well Goku was doing.

"Even so, why did he reveal his secret to his oppponent?" wonders piccolo.

Arena...

"Was that a good idea?" wonders hit.

"You'll just have to find out." says Goku.

"You revealed your secret to me. So, now I can move in a different, unpredictable way." says hit.

"No. To change your natural reaction in a short amount of time is not that easy. Let's see if you can keep up with my speed now!" says Goku getting into fighting position.

Goku charges at hit and begins doing barrages of punches and kicks, pushing him back in he process.

Universe 7 audience...

"That guy is amazing! He's going neck to neck with Goku in super saiyan blue form." says krillin.

Arena...

"Not yet!" says Goku.

Goku continues using the barrages of kicks and punches. Hit aims to get an attack in but Goku dodged, ending up behind him. Goku aims a punch at hit and is able to touch hit.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna use time skip?" wonders Goku.

Again, Goku continues doing barrages of kicks and punches making it hard for hit to attack.

"This is my current limit." says hit.

"Now, hurry and use time skip." says Goku powering down.

"As you wish." says hit.

Hit uses time skip to get close to Goku and attack him but Goku manages to counter Hit's time skip, which infuriates Hit. After barrages of punches and kicks, Hit realizes he's at his limit as he lay in the crater that was made on the arena.

Universe 7 audience...

"He did it!" says Bulma happily.

Universe 6 audience...

"Wha...what!? No way! Time skip is invincible!" says Champa stunned.

"Not anymore, it would seem." says Vados.

Universe 7 audience...

"That's my Goku!" says Beerus happily.

"Oh no, Goku is all mine." says Whis.

Vegeta was annoyed by how well Goku was handling things.

"When I was fighting, he was watching hits every reaction and movement." growls Vegeta thinking.

Arena...

"Are you gonna surrender?" wonders Goku.

There was no response from hit despite managing to stand up.

"Hey! What's wrong? You dont seem to be defeated yet." says Goku confused.

Hit attempts to get stronger by shouting, the same way Goku does, startling Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"Woah." says krillin stunned.

"What? What's going on?" wonders Bulma.

"What exactly is that hit guy doing?" wonders piccolo thinking.

Arena...

Hit stopped powering up making Goku even more confused if he gained any strength from power up.

"Th...that was surprising. You scream while powering up too!" says Goku.

Hit charged at Goku to get some attacks in but was getting nowhere still. Hit and Goku aimed barrages of kicks and punches at eachother, getting some punches or kicks in.

"He didn't power up at all." says Goku stunned.

Universe 6 audience...

"H...hey?" wonders Champa standing up stunned.

"Yes?" wonders Vados.

"After screaming, he's supposed to get stronger, right?" wonders Champa looking at Vados.

"I dont know if that's true." says Vados shrugging.

"Then we can't win!?" wonders Champa annoyed.

"I suppose that's a possibility." says Vados.

"Do you mean to say, that the 6th universe is gonna lose!?" wonders Champa fearing the worst.

"I said it was a possibility. Although, I don't think that will be the case." says Vados.

Universe 7 audience...

"Alright! Keep the pace up!" says Beerus.

"Hmmm..." says Whis.

arena...

Goku charges at Hit and attempts to punch him, Hit uses his Time-Skip and lands a blow to Goku in his abdomen.

Audience...

Piccolo was stunned to see which landed the blow first. Champa was worried Goku landed a blow to hit. Beerus was happy assuming Goku punched hit.

Arena...

When they realized who hit who, Goku had fallen to his knees with hit looking down at him.

"So that's how it is." says hit clenching his fist.

"A...are you ok? Can you continue?" wonders the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Goku..." says Krillin worriedly.

"A...and the winner is-"

"Wait! I can still fight." says Goku slamming his hand down.

"You sure?" says the alien announcer.

Goku managed to stand up despite the weariness the alien announcer had.

Universe 7 audience...

"That screaming from earlier is a sign of powering up after all!" says Vegeta.

"No." says Whis.

Universe 6 audience...

"His form is still the same as before." says Vados.

"What do you mean?" wonders Champa looking at vados.

"Hit simply decided to imitate Gokus way of transformation." says vados.

Arena...

"You saiyans are able to powe up by transforming. But for me, there is only one way to get stronger." says hit.

Goku was trying to stand up hearing what hit was telling him.

Universe 7 audience...

"Just one way...?" wonders krillin worriedly.

"I...improvement?" wonders piccolo.

"What did you just say?!" wonders vegeta looking at piccolo.

"Hit has improved in such a short amount of time." says piccolo stunned.

Arena...

Goku fell back down to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Improvement. I never once thought of improving. Because there was no need too. But, after looking at you, I thought that maybe I could get better than I already am too. And by doing so, I increased the time skip to 0.2 seconds." says hit.

Universe 7 audience...

"Heh? Increase the limit of the time skip?" wonders krillin.

Arena...

Hit sterling kept his gaze on Goku, stepping on Gokus hands, keeping Goku from moving his arms.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience were lost for words looking at the arena.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa happily stood up, cheering for hit.

"Alright hit! You're the best!" says Champa.

Vados nodded.

"Alright! Now, Hit, you need to deliver the final blow!" says Champa.

Arena...

Hit looked up at his team heading what Champa was eagerly awaiting then looked back down at Goku.

"D...damn it all..." says Goku slowly getting up.

Universe 6 audience...

"What are you waiting for?! Do it, now!" says Champa getting annoyed.

Arena...

"Hurry and stand up." says hit.

Goku managed to stand up, still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure about this? You had the option of defeating me. You're the best out of your team yet you want me to stand and continue." says Goku.

"I was able to improve thanks to you. I am repaying my debt. Now we're even." says hit.

Universe 6 audience...

"Damn it hit! Listen to me! Stop ignoring what I tell you!" says Champa angered.

Arena...

Goku jumped back to his side of the arena and got into fighting position. Hit did the same, getting into the same fighting pose as Goku.

"This stance will help me utilize all of my newly found potential." says hit.

"As expected, the strength in his attacks has powered up, as well. I will only beable to stand so many attacks. But, a few of those attacks are enough for me to gets used to his new time skip limit of 0.2 seconds." thinks Goku.

Kais...

"H...how can he smile at a time like this?!" wonders the lime green Kai.

Elder Kai chuckled to himself looking at the lime green Kai.

Universe 7 audience...

"Hmmph. To power up in the middle of a battle is a trait of saiyan. No one else should have such traits. I can't stand guys like that who grow faster than us!" thinks Vegeta annoyed.

Arena...

"You're looking at this the wrong way son goku." says Hit.

"What?!" wonders Goku.

"You're intending on taking a few of my attacks. And while enduring my attacks, you'll attempt to use my movements against me which are 0.2 seconds faster." says hit.

Before Goku could do anything, hit struck Goku a couple times then went back into position.

"I am still improving." says Hit.

Goku faceplanted onto the arena the moment hit turned away from him.

"You cannot counter my time skip now, since it's limit has increased by 0.5 seconds." says hit.

Universe 7 audience...

"Impossible!" thinks Vegeta stunned.

"Improving and surpassing his opponent during battles is Gokus winning pattern. What can he do against an opponent who does the exact same thing?" says krillin.

Arena...

"Referee?" wonders hit.

"Y...yes?" wonders the alien announcer.

"Killing is against the rules, right?" wonders hit.

"Y..yes, it is." says the alien announcer.

"What should I do? It seems son Goku is in no condition to continue." says hit.

Goku began twitching without hit or the alien announcer noticing.

Universe 7 audience...

"Goku is..." says krillin.

Arena...

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" says hit.

Hit looked back at Goku, startled to see Goku was back on his feet.

"Thi...this is..." says the alien announcer trying to find the right words.

Audience...

Everyone was either shocked or stunned to see Goku still willing to continue.

Arena...

"Not yet!" says Goku.

"Are you obsessed with winning?" wonders hit.

"That's not it!" says Goku.

"What?" wonders hit.

"It'll be unfair if it ends like this." says Goku.

"What do you mean?" wonders hit.

"Don't think I was being stingy trying to hide this. It is not perfect yet. I was debating on using it against ash or Beerus once it was improved. But that day won't be any time soon." says Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"What is he talking about? How long has he been-"

Whis shrugged, shaking his head.

Arena...

Hit was in disbelief, watching Goku power up, gaining a blue aura that was soon enveloped in the red kaioken aura.

"An incomplete technique. There's only a 10% chance that it'll work. But still..." says Goku flexing his fingers.

Universe 7 audience...

"This feeling...it can't be." says Vegeta stunned.

Universe 6 audience...

"He has a transformation which is even stronger than super saiyan blue?" wonders vados.

Champa was to angered to reply to vados.

"Its unbelievable!" says vados.

"Hit attack him! Don't let him do whatever it is he's doing!" says Champa.

Arena...

Hit was to shocked to answer Champa and stared speechless at Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"Stop spacing out!" says Champa.

Arena...

Hit nodded and got into fighting position.

Universe 6 audience...

"Do something already!" says Champa spazzing out.

Arena...

"If you got stronger, then I'll improve and get stronger too. Hey, son Goku, I wonder how long we both can keep going like this." says hit.

Kais...

"H...he enjoys fighting like a true martial artist." says the blue green Kai.

"He sure screams a lot instead of being quiet." says the lime green Kai.

"That's the mystery of son Goku. You can never tell what he will end up doing." says elder Kai.

Arena...

The aura faded the moment Goku stood up.

"Kaioken!" says Goku.

Goku powered up gaining the blue and red aura on super saiyan god blue and kaioken, leaving Hit lost for words.

"It worked. The power of super saiyan blue and kaioken shave combined. If I had made a mistake while doing this, I might've ended up dieing. But it looks like I am able to control it. Kaioken is my trump card." says Goku smiling.

"Kaioken?" wonders hit.

"Yeah! It can double anyone's power, speed and other fighting abilities. It's a move I learned years ago when meeting the north Kai." says Goku.

"Oh?" wonders hit.

"Here I go!" says Goku.

Goku charged at hit at speeds hit was shocked by, not once seeing Goku get behind him.

"Is he trying to use my time skip against me?" wonders hit.

Goku displays his power to Hit, charging around him.

"No, that can't be it. It's impossible for someone else being capable of the time skip technique." says Hit looking around.

Goku was showing his incredible speed as the assassin is left speechless.

"Over here!" says Gokus voice.

Hits mouth went agape seeing Goku back infront of him when he couldn't see him before.

"I couldn't see him at all." says hit stunned.

Universe 7 audience...

"If he wants ash to use that against me, he's gonna have to finure out another plan. He has another thing coming when this is over. I just need to figure out how it's gonna go." says Beerus.

"What are you mumbling on about? There can only be one wish for the super dragon balls and it will be made depending on if universe 6s last fighter wins or loses." says Whis.

"Well, I guess if Goku uses it on me..."

"Regardless of the outcome, here nor the battle with you, don't you think you'll be in huge trouble?" wonders Whis.

"Hmmph! Of course not! Ash can't do anything without those creatures so there the slight chance I will get out of it alive." says Beerus.

"You'd be in trouble if Goku goes up against you again, instead of that strange ketchum kid?" wonders Whis.

"It's your words, not mine." says Beerus crossing his arms agitatedly.

"Then why think of something like that now? You worried about something that they'd accomplish without you being around?" wonders Whis.

"Obviously I'd win against ash but Goku, he keeps getting stronger." says Beerus.

"Is that not good? He's basically on God level for a saiyan yet you doubt yourself?" wonders Whis.

"I never said that!" says Beerus.

"You're thinking it." says Whis smiling.

Beerus growled unamused.

"He's just saying that because he never knew about the kaioken." thinks Vegeta pissed, remembering back to his first fight with goku.

flashback...

It was Gokus kamehameha countering vegetas gallick gun.

"Kaioken...times...four!" says Goku.

Vegeta was shocked by how powerful the attack was when he got enveloped by it. Vegeta was pushed toward the sky leaving Goku to fall to his hands and knees.

Reality...

"Kaioken increased a persons strength and other abilities they have, but in exchange it's rough on the body." thinks Vegeta.

Kais...

"The super saiyan form itself is hard on the body as it uses a lot of stamina, so, using this will surely be like throwing your own life away purposely. That's why he hasn't used kaioken in a long time." says elder Kai.

Arena...

"But now, this is possible. It's because super saiyan blue is a combination of strength and a calm mind, with proper ki control." says Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"Damn...he's always and forever one step ahead of me! Can't he be behind me one time! Just one damn time we spar or fight someone!" says Vegeta fidgetly.

Arena...

Goku powers up using Kaio-ken, have it rise to extraordinary levels of strength.

"His power is rising to an extraordinary rate!" says hit stunned.

The arena began to break apart with how intesnse the power up was.

"Times there...no...times four...not that either...then...no that can't be! He wouldn't!" says hit.

"Times ten! Kaioken times ten!" says Goku.

Immediately after using Kaio-ken times ten, Goku attacks Hit with his immense power and speed.

Universe 7 audience...

"Super fast." says piccolo.

Arena...

Hit is unable to keep up with Goku, even attempting to use his Time-Skip but Goku managed to surpass it.

"What the...?" wonders hit.

"Its useless. The level I'm at is far ahead of that time skip you use." says Goku.

Goku and Hit fight rapidly around the tournament. After Goku knocks Hit into the sky, he notices that the form is unable to use Kaio-ken for long.

"Even blue won't last much longer. I'll just finish this in one blow!" says Goku.

Goku fires a Kamehameha at Hit who time skips through Goku's Kamehameha.

"Here's my chance!" says Goku and charges at him.

Hit attempts to push back the Kamehameha but the collision causes an explosion.


	42. Chapter 42

Earth...

Alola...

day...

The Pokémon were munching on their treats, watching the poplios do tricks with their treats.

"I'm glad your poplio seems to be doing well today. Gotens poplio looks to be having fun." says mallow.

"Thanks for coming." says Lana.

"But that sure was unexpected." says Ash.

Flashback...

"Go Lana!" says Ash.

"You can do it!" says mallow.

Pikachu and steenee cheered for Lana and her poplio.

"What kind of aura do you get?" wonder trunks and Goten.

"Let's go poplio!" says Lana getting into position.

A blue aura formed around Lana as she did the moves for waterium z.

"Hydro vortex!" says Lana.

Lana's poplio dived into the ocean and created a huge whirling current that appeared to be an underwater tornado. Ash, Pikachu mallow and steenee were impressed by the whirlpool that was created until poplio got stuck, getting swirled around.

"What? Is something wrong with the z move?" wonders Mallow.

"This is weird." says Ash.

"Aren't Pokémon supposed to keep away from whirlpools?" wonder Goten.

"Preferably the one side who create them?" wonders Trunks.

Lana dived into the ocean and helped her poplio onto the beach.

"Poplio!" says Lana worriedly running up to poplio.

"Wonder what it'd be like to see super saiyan god blue on Ash if he got the waterium z?" wonders Goten.

"If water makes him super saiyan blue, then fire makes him super saiyan god." says Trunks.

Goten shrugged unsure of the possibilities each z crystal would give each trainer.

Lana began frantically shaking her poplio.

"Poplio? Poplio!" says Lana trying not to freak out.

Reality...

Lana, mallow, ash, trunks and Goten were walking alongside the ocean chatting away about the water z move.

"Poplio was dizzy for the rest of the day." says Lana.

"It must've been sick." says mallow.

"Just like lycanroc, poplio must be having trouble imagining what to do, but unlike lycanroc it's not accustomed to battling." says Lana.

"Don't worry about it! There must be a trick that you learn to use the z move." says Ash.

"Unlike you, we need our own tricks that don't result in change of the hair or eyes." says mallow.

"No, listen-"

"I know. Lycanroc trained a bit before it was able to use the z move that caused you to change." says Lana.

"Lana, the fact that Lycanroc eventually was able to do it wasn't so I'd be hyped to know what would become of me. Ok, so maybe I was unsure of my changes but we got through it." says Ash.

Lana looked at Ash and nodded, smiling.

"Let's do our best, poplio!" says Lana watching the Pokémon play.

"It was good for us too. We actually got some battling in just from helping you two with your z move dilemma." says trunks.

"It didn't help that our Pokémon kept losing." says Goten.

The Pokémon turned their heads hearing screaming which caught everyone's attention and they looked at where the noise was coming from to see a crowd at the pier, where Ida and her Brionne are putting on a performance.

Pier...

"There!" says Ida ending the performance.

Brionne lifted itself with its flipper, on its colored bubble ending its outstanding performance.

beach...

Come on guys! We should check it out!" says Trunks running toward the pier.

"Wait up trunks!" says Goten following him.

"Don't forget us!" says Ash.

The group found their way to the pier looking at how mesmerized everyone was by the way ida and her brionne performed.

pier...

"Ah, it's a brionne!" says Lana excitedly.

"Brionne?" wonders Ash confused.

"Leave the explaining to me!" says rotom dex.

"Explain away." says Ash.

"Brionne, the idol Pokémon. Water type. It can create balloons in many different colors and on moonlit nights, it dances with its friends." says rotom dex.

"It's so cute." says Lana.

Both poplios were clapping their flippers, happy to see the evolution up close. Brionne crested a colored balloon and tossed it at the poplio duo. Lana's poplio tossed it back to the brionne with its head when gotens poplio tried to catch it with its nose. Brionne happily caught the balloon with its flippers then made more colored balloons that floated into the sky.

"There!" says ida.

"It's so pretty." says a woman.

Lana was amazed by all the colors the balloons were.

"Now it's time for the final act. Darling, are you ready?" says Ida.

Everyone on the pier looked out to sea to see a man keeping himself surfaced, holding onto a surf board.

'All is ok, ida.' says the man from the ocean.

"That there is my darling, konoa. Now we will borrow the power of the alolan gods and prove our love." says Ida.

Ida made the movements for waterium z amazing the group and everyone who watched eagerly awaiting the outcome.

"What? Those movements...that stance..." says mallow.

"It's a z move!" says Lana stunned.

"She doesn't seem like a trainer though. It's not like we are gonna battle her yet she's capable of having a z ring watch thing and z crystal." says Goten.

"Seems logical since he only have a water based Pokémon so she'd have a water z crystal." says Trunks.

"But how long has she...?" wonders Goten.

"Taste the hydro vortex of love and courage." says Ida.

Brionne performed Hydro Vortex, creating a whirlpool for Kanoa to surf on as part of the performance.

"Thanks y'all! I'm climbing even higher than usual!" says konoa.

The performance ends with the crowd amazed as Lana approaches Ida.

"Ummm Lana...? Maybe this isn't the best ti-"

"If you could...please make me your apprentice!" says Lana.

"Heh!?" wonder the others, mouths agape.

"Apprentice!?" wonders rotom dex.

Planet of nothingness...

The collision between Goku's X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and Hit's improved Time-Skip causes a huge explosion that shocks the entire tournament grounds. The force causes Whis and Vados to save the spectators with their staffs and create shields around them.

Universe 7 audience...

"What's the result of the match?" wonders Beerus looking at the arena for hit and Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa was coughing to to the smoke forming around the barrier.

"I can't see anything. Who won? I can't tell." says Champa.

Arena...

The alien announcer was lowered onto the arena and looked at both sides to see the end result of the collision and to be sure they were ok.

Universe 7 audience...

"So what's the verdict?" wonders Piccolo.

"The smoke should be dieing out soon. We'll know then." says Vegeta.

Arena...

"Uhhh...the contestants are ummm...on the pictures of Beerus and Champa." says the alien announcer.

"You really are something else Hit." says Goku getting into a kneeling position.

Hit stared heatedly at Goku, without a word to be said, as he stood up.

Universe 7 audience...

"Are they both out of bounds?" wonders Piccolo.

"No, that's still part of the arena. Looks like they aren't but in fact, they are still in the arena despite it looking like they aren't." says Beerus.

Universe 6 audience...

"It is still part of the ring and they will continue to the bitter end. If it doesn't look like a win, we can't count it as one." says Champa.

Arena...

"The match will now resume!" says the alien announcer.

"You're a formidable opponent. But, that's also the reason I've improved so much. Just then, I improved my time skip even further, and was able to dodge your attack. I don't intend to stop improving just yet." says Hit.

"I see." says Goku standing up.

Gokus arm started twitching causing him to look down and grab his arm, despite it still twitching. Goku flew to the middle of the arena and held out his arm, forming a fist.

"Hehe!" says Goku smiling.

Kais...

The lime green Kai freaked out seeing Hit chuckling and smiling back at Goku.

"Hit smiled?!" wonders the lime green Kai stunned.

The elder Kai chuckled and was about to say something when shin replied in his place.

"That's the mysterious effect of son Goku! No matter who you are, friend or foe, he makes you smile in the heat of battle." says shin.

"Hey! Don't take away my cool lines! I was gonna say something and you went ahead and did it before me!" says elder Kai.

Arena...

Gokus smile turned into a smirk, waiting for hit to come up to him and finish their fight. Hit happily flew up to Goku, smile turning back into a frown. Once their fists touched, they receaded back to different ends of the arena, getting into fighting position.

Universe 7...

"Hmmmm...another new pose to match his new improvements?" wonders Beerus.

"That seems to be the case. He seems to be improving at a fast rate." says Whis.

Arena...

"You truly are an amazing guy." says Goku.

Goku continues to feel the effects of kaioken with super saiyan god blue and his legs begin twitching again.

"I might be in trouble." thinks Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"Hit! His kaioken will not last much longer! There's no need to fight him head on! Just keep your distance and you'll will for sure!" says Champa.

"Insightful as expected Champa!" says Vados.

"Was that sarcasm?!" wonders Champa.

"Champa, if young could just wait a minute, hit wouldn't let his pride get him a win just by..." says Cabba.

"Who cares?!" wonders Champa glaring down at cabba.

"I do...sir." says Cabba wearily.

"This is a match between me and Beerus. Don't get so full of yourself. Let's get this straight! You're nothing but pawns in this game!" says Champa.

Arena...

"Say that to everyone. Hear their side of this ordeal." says Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"You can't tell me what to do!" says Champa.

Arena...

"This fight is between us! You have no say to how things go! Watch and be excited about each fight here!" says Goku.

Universe 6 audience...

"Then finish it and win already hit! You're taking your sweet time and losing track of us gaining the win which should've been a thing already! I'm getting very angsty about not knowing the finished result of this tournament with your lingering battle!" says Champa.

Arena...

Goku and Hit glare at Champa wanting to finish the fight the proper way, without anyone getting in the way of seeing who the better fighter of the two was.

Universe 6 audience...

Champa stared wide eyed and mouth agape, stepping back toward his seat only to trip and land in a sitting position on his seat.

"You done bickering and just enjoy what's to come for each match?" wonders Vados.

Champa was trying to find the right words to tell off Goku and hit but was only able to move his mouth in fear.

"It's fine isn't it?" wonders Vados.

"Y...y...you!" says Champa turning his head to look at vados.

"For now, I'm curious to how this match will end. Aren't you? You seem to want hit to win but there's no telling what's up Gokus sleeve for his possible winning attack. So let's let things continue and play out until we know who still stands. You'll know in the end. Don't rush things that make you look like you want it to end as quickly as possible. It gets you nowhere when greed and hatred rule your mind." says Vados.

"You're just wanting this to last as long as possible! We've seen the fight! It's lasted long enough!" says Champa.

"Ahh, true as that is, we need a fair win. No amount of going fast will help you get the feeling of being the best." says Vados.

"I feel like you keep telling me that." says Champa.

"You need to let things be as they are. It pains you to know your trump card may eventually lose. Though, we just need to think of a wish, we can always let Beerus take the wish." says vados.

"No! We need the wish, not them!" says Champa.

"Then this tournament was a waste if we could just wish without there needing to be one here." says Vados.

"Asking hit to be part of the team was a great idea which I'm pleased with but this fight keeps dragging on with no one knowing who the winner will be. We need a winner and fast. Otherwise, I won't beable to see if I rightfully deserve the super dragon balls." says Champa leaning back, crossing his arms pissed.

Arena...

"Thank you hit. Let's show them that we're more than just a couple of pawns. At this point, I don't care what wish we get, the battles are the fun part. Not the prize we gain for it. We battle for fun but I also like to see how much I can win while having fun doing it. Champa should know that yet he never cares shout the people of his universe." thinks Goku.

"Assassins don't win in the pettiest of ways. This is between Goku and me and I will find a way to win, surely but fairly unlike how Champa keeps pestering us about it." thinks Hit.

Universe 6s team was full of strong opponents. While, the others did their best and won some then lost some, I got o fight the strongest of them all." thinks Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"Here they go!" says piccolo.

Arena...

Goku and Hit prepare to fight again, powering up so much that the sheer force causes the barrier around the ring to crack.

Universe 6 audience...

"It's like their spirit alone could break the dome. If everything is trembling, they must be going all out until the end." says Vados.

"Hmmmph. I want it done with so we can go about our day having a wish without Beerus saying otherwise." says Champa mumbling.

Arena...

"My time skip is way ahead of you." says Hit annoyed.

Hit assaults him with a quick barrage of punches that causes Goku's Kaio-ken to wear off.

Audience...

Everyone was in suspense, watching Goku fall backwards, unsure if he lost or not.

Arena...

Goku uses Kaio-ken again, making hit stunned and speechless to see Goku being able to use kaioken again when it appeared to look like he lost.

"Impossible!" says Hit stunned.

Goku lands his own punches on Hit, knocking him into Champa's sign.

Audience...

Champa was shocked to see hit slam into his picture while Beerus was pleased to see Goku still had a fighting spirit, getting the battle this far.

Arena...

Goku and Hit both land on the arena completely exhausted.

Earth...

Alola...

"I was so moved! You and brionne were even breathing in perfect sync! We want to pull off a z move like that!" says Lan excitedly.

"Go on, teach her! We'll be here for a while anyway." says Konoa.

"Thank you!" says Lana eagerly.

"Ehehehe...we're seafolk, traveling all the seas of the world. Most of our people work as peddlers, selling goods wherever we go." says Ida.

"But we aren't like that! I'm a treasure hunter!" says konoa.

"What do you mean?" wonders Ash.

"He gathers treasures like gold and stuff like that." says Trunks.

"Exactly! I look for treasure! I snatch up treasure that lay at the bottom on the ocean wherever the sea takes us." says konoa.

"Awesome!" says Ash amazed.

"I want to see the treasures of the ocean!" says Lana excitedly.

"Well, you see, we...we aren't..." says konoa awkwardly.

"Konoa still doesn't have anything to show for his dreams. That's why brionne and I are working to keep food on the table." says Ida.

"Oh dear..." says Mallow unamused.

Lana was unimpressed by the fact konoa had nothing to show them to prove of his adventures.

"Nah, this time is for real! It'll be different this time! I got a reliable clue!" says kokoa frantically.

"Mmmmmhmmm..." say mallow and Lana.

"Look, I got a hold of this document." says konoa taking out the document.

"Document?" wonders Goten.

"Long ago, there was a ship that got caught up in a storm near this here island." says Konoa.

"Seriously? There's treasures near melemele island?" wonders trunks.

"Yeah, the ship and its cargo sunk to the bottom of the sea." says Konoa.

"Brionne and I still have to work. But I guess I can help you train for a little while." says Ida.

"Alright! Training!" says Lana happily.

"Look forward to me coming back Ida!" says Konoa waving to the group.

"Have a safe trip!" says Ida waving at konoa.

Ida looked at Lana and smiled, rearing to get started on the training.

"Is now a good time to train?" wonders Ida.

"Lana's poplio is hyped for it." says Ash.

"What kind of training are they doing?" wonders Rotom dex.

"From what I heard about when you tried to use the z move, your poplio doesn't have enough power. First we have to make your poplios attacks stronger." says ida.

Lana eagerly nodded.

"Brionne make a balloon." says Ida.

Brionne agreed nodding and began making a pink balloon that landed in idas hands.

"Try to burst these sturdy balloons brionne made by using poplios give the order Lana." says Ida.

"Yes master!" says Lana.

Lana and poplio got into position, keeping their sights on the colored balloons.

"Poplio, balloon!" says Lana.

"Here it goes." says Ida.

Poplio aimed a balloon at the colored balloon, only to see it pop at the slightest touch.

"Looks like it needs work. Brionne, if you would?" wonders Ida.

Brionne created countless amounts of balloons for Lana's poplio to pop with its balloons.

"Stronger!" says Ida.

Brionne agreed, wanting to see how strong poplio could be.

"Balloon!" says Lana.

Lana's poplio formed a balloon but it popped upon contact with a colored balloon.

"Again! Balloon!" says Lana.

Poplio created more balloons to see if they can pop the colored ones.

"More!" says Ida.

"Yes!" says Lana.

"Stronger!" says Ida.

"Balloon!" says Lana.

Evening...

Time passed and the sun was setting while Lana and Ida continued their training. Ash was getting tired watching Lana create balloons until they were able to pop the colored ones.

"One me time!" says Ida.

"Man...they sure are working hard." says Ash dozing off, trying to stay awake.

"Did Lana do it? Is poplio able to pop the colored balloons?" wonders Goten sleepily.

"Ballooon!" says Lana.

But no matter how much they tried, poplio couldn't pop the colored balloons, making poplio sad that it couldn't pop a single balloon.

"Poplio!" says Lana worriedly.

Brionne went up to Poplio as if telling it to not give up and try again tomorrow.

"Guess that's it for today." says Ida.

"What? Really?" wonders Lana looking at ida.

"Yeah, your friends are trying to stay awake and your poplio seems tired." says Ida.

"Alright..." says Lana.

"I'm back..." says Kokoa walking up to the group.

"How'd it go?" wonders Ida.

"Went all around the sounthern side and couldn't find anything." says konoa.

"I see, you'll find it tomorrow. I'm sure of it!" says Ida.

"Yeah." says konoa.

Ash watched as konoa walked passed Ida and the group, across the seashore and stood up curious about konoa and the supposed treasure he couldn't find.

"You're so kind." says Lana walking up to Ida.

"Well, he is my darling." says Ida.

"He must be really special to you." says Lana.

"I was just like you once." says Ida.

"Huh?" wonders Lana.

"Back in the day, Brionne and I could t use z moves either but konoa kept cheering us on." says Ida.

"Heh?" wonders Lana amazed.

"That z move is really nice. Gentle seas, rough seas, stormy seas, it helps you cross any ocean." says Ida.

"Any ocean..." says Lana.

Ida, brionne, Lana and poplio looked out to see watching the sun set.

Night...

Lana's house...

Everyone in the house was asleep except for Lana who was thinking back to all she'd done with poplio alongside Ida and brionne.

"Any ocean...do you wanna go there poplio?" wonders Lana looking at poplio.

Poplio was happy to be petted despite it sleeping.

Planet of nothingness...

audience...

Everyone looked at the arena awaiting to see if both would stand up or one, so there'd be a victory to one of the universes, despite Goku and hit being out of breath.

Arena...

Goku managed to stand up then hit followed suit and soon both were staring eachother down until Goku looked up at his team.

"Beerus, I have a favor to ask." says Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"Huh?" wonders Beerus looking at Goku dumbfounded.

Arena...

"Could you, by chance, withdraw the rules of the match?" wonders Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

Basically everyone on the team stared down at Goku dumbfounded and confused by his sudden question.

"Huh?" winders Beerus.

"What?!" wonders Vegeta.

Arena...

"I said-"

Universe 7 audience...

"I heard what you said! Explain yourself kakarot!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"You want a totally rule free match?" wonders piccolo.

Arena...

"Uhhh no! That is...well, I don't want anything like that!" says Goku.

Universe 7 audience...

"What the hell is going on in that head of yours then?!" wonders Vegeta.

Arena...

"With there being rules for the matches, hit can't be at his strongest. Or rather, hit is not able to fight at his full strength." says Goku.

Kais...

"Oh! H...hit is an assassin." says the lime green Kai.

Flashback...

Hit looked at the alien announcer, standing beside Vegeta who was unconcscious.

"It's against the rules to kill, right?" wonders hit.

Reality...

"The rule against killing is forcing hit to hold his power back." says lime green Kai.

"I see. Those killing techniques are where his true power lies." says elder Kai.

Arena...

"If hit wasn't holding himself back, that last move would've made him the winner. Am I right?" says Goku.

Hit walked toward Goku without once muttering a word.

"Sorry, I took to long noticing. After all, I was too wrapped up in the fight." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

"Don't you fear death?" wonders Hit.

"I'm not taking anymore of your blows." says Goku.

"I see. To think that someone like you was out there." says hit.

"Bravo!" chants Champa levitating above hit and Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking up.

"Such fine sportsmanship you two." says Champa clapping.

"You mind telling us-"

"I'm really impressed." says Champa whiping his tears with his arm.

"Uhhhh...?" wonders Goku.

"Aright! I'll withdraw the rules so there'd be killing involved." says Champa.

"Hold it! Wait right there!" says Beerus flying up to Champa.

"Huh?" wonders Champa.

"I disagree! I don't want any changes or removals of the rules!" says Beerus annoyed.

"But it the wish of your adoring fighter. Let him have his wish." says Champa.

"Yeah...no. You're a shameless lier! You just want to remove the rules so you'd gain the advantage." says Beerus.

"And you want the rules so you can keep gaining the advantage! A huge advantage!" says Champa.

"You agreed to the current rules! There's no take backs!" says Beerus.

"Your fighter is the one who suggested it!" says Champa.

Goku walked up to hit who was watching the quarrel between brothers.

"Well...it seems like this'll take a while." says Goku.

"We're just pawns I need this game called the tournament after all." says hit.

"For now, atleast." says Goku.

"For now?" wonders Hit.

"Yeah, right?" says Goku nodding, looking at hit.

Hit and Goku smiled and continued watching the quarrel between gods.

"Still, there isn't much we can do about those two." says Goku.

Goku gasped and grinned up at the quarreling godly brothers.

"Well, we can fight some other time when there's nothing there to hold us back." says Goku.

Hit watched Goku walk away from him then jump off, onto the ground. Hit, Beerus and Champa looked at Goku stunned by the way he was treating the match now.

"Wait-"

"Hey, if you're outside of the ring, it's out of bounds, right?" wonders Goku.

"Y...yes..? wonders the alien announcer.

"Well then..." says Goku.

"Let's see, the rules are still in place so, contestant hit is the winner!" says alien announcer.

Goku flew back onto the arena and bowed his head, pressing his hands together. Beerus and Champa were in complete shock looking down at hit and Goku, wide eyed. Hit turned his head seeing Goku wink at him, grinning with a thumbs up. Goku reverted back to notmale feeling the pain of super saiyan god blue with kaioken again and fell down. The alien announcer frantically ran up to Goku to see if he was alright, with hit walking up to the fallen saiyan.

"You alright?" wonders the alien announcer.

"Ehehehe..." says Goku looking up at hit and the alien announcer.

Gokus muscles cramped up causing even more pain to his body.

"I...I don't thin...think so." says Goku.

Piccolo had jumped toward the trio and loozed down at goku.

"Geez, are you seriously gonna be so reckless?" wonders piccolo.

"My bad." says Goku.

"You continue to surprise me." says hit walking away.

Piccolo took Goku back to the team to get some rest.

Earth...

Alola...

A couple days later...

Evening...

"Poplio, balloon!" says Lana.

Poplio created three balloons that were able to pop the three colored balloons brionne made.

"Good!" says Ida.

"We did it!" says Lana happily jumping for joy.

"Poplio, you're amazing!" says Ash impressed.

"Ida! I've got vital information I need to show you!" says Konoa running up to the group.

"Huh?" wonders Ida turning around.

"Someone said they'd seen a wreck that looked like it was the one we were searching for in the open sea!" says Konoa.

"Really? That's amazing!" says Ida.

"I know right!" says Konoa.

"This time you might find it!" says Ida excitedly.

"Yeah! I'll finally see that treasure with my very own eyes!" says konoa.

"Konoa, what is that treasure like?" wonders Ash.

"If I remember correctly, the treasure is supposed to be a mystic water." says konoa.

"Mystic water?" wonders mallow.

"Is that a treasure?" wonders rotom dex.

"Yeah. It makes water type moves stronger." says Lana.

"Information updated." says rotom dex.

"I wat to see it!" says ash eagerly.

"Alright! We'll be sailing out tomorrow!" says konoa.

"I'll be sure to bring Goten and trunks!" says Ash.

"The more the merrier! We can all go together!" says konoa.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" says ash happily.

Planet of nothingness...

"Thank you for waiting! The member of universe 7 who will be fighting against hit is contestant monaka. It should be noted that this is the final match of the tournament. The winning fighter will decide the winning team." says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

Despite the pain, Goku sits down next to Vegeta, clutching his shoulder.

"You are such a fool." says Vegeta.

"I...I'm gonna have to stay away from using kaioken for a while. Espescislly withbhoe I used it." says Goku.

A looming shadow peered over Goku and Goku looked up to see a pissed off Beerus glaring down at him.

"Goku..." says Beerus.

Gokus mouth went agape trying to find the right words to tell Beerus of his technical forfeit.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" wonders Beerus angrily.

"Before you bicker about the way I lost, I just have to say, my kaioken didn't have much time left, so I would've ended up losing anyway." says Goku.

"Why you..." growls Beerus.

"All you and your brother do is argue every time we think something needs to change. It's your own fault I had to act like I was forfeiting." says Goku.

"Shut up! We need to be sure we keep the earth! Not act like he deserves it more than us!" says Beerus.

"But we technically have two earths! Champa deserved one." says Goku.

"I said shut up Goku! You wanted the rules removed I the first place and now your suggesting we keep one and hand over the other?! Would it be wise to separate you insufferable beings now?!" wonders Beerus about to snap.

"Even so, don't worry. We still have monaka who looks ready to get out there and fight!" says Goku.

Beerus was displeased looking at monaka who was fidgeting while walking toward the steps.

"He's stronger than me so he'd beable to handle hit." says Goku.

"He's right, you know." says Whis.

"Is something wrong?" wonders Vegeta.

"No..." says piccolo looking at monaka who was at the top of the steps.

Arena...

"What's the matter monaka? Aren't you gonna come to the stage?" wonders the alien announcer.

Hit stared up intensely at Monaka displeased by the opponent he was to fight.

Universe 7 audience...

Monaka was shaking in his boots, not thrilled to actually fight the opponent.

"We're counting on you monaka!" says Goku cheering for monaka.

Monaka wearily looked back at the team to see Goku wink at him, giving the thumbs up.

"Go for it!" says Goku.

Arena...

Monaka gulped looking back at hit and the alien announcer and as awkwardly as possible, jumped onto other stage, landing head first onto the arena.

Universe 7 audience...

"That's the strongest in universe 7 for you! Even the simplest of movements are unpredictable! Ahh, I'm so excited!" says Goku amazed.

Beerus was fearing the worst, setting his hand over his eyes, groaning towards what's to come of the match.

"We're done for." says Beerus.

Arena...

Monaka walked up to hit, sweating profusely wanting this moment to be a dream. Hit stared down at monaka, trying to figure out if he was weak or strong. Monaka bowed to hit, fearing he'd lose and Beerus being angry with him.

"I see what's going on here." thinks Hit.

Universe 6 audience...

"W...were depending on you hit! Don't let us down!" says Champa.

Champa aimed a blast at the gong to have the match start.

Arena...

"Begin!" says the alien announcer.

Monaka mustered up all the courage he had and charged at hit to aim a punch at him. Hit looked down at monaka who was blinking blankly at the attack that didn't injure him.

"Try again." whispers Hit.

Monaka aimed another punch at hit and surprisingly had hit stumble backwards before he was launched which caused monaka to go wide eyed.

Audience...

Everyone stared in disbelief seeing monaka winning the final match that was supposed to last a little longer.

Arena...

The alien announcer walked to the edge an Drew looked down at hit who's was on the ground acting like he was unconscious.

"Uhhh...it's unbelievable to say but hit is out of bounds. He's really out of bounds. Contestant monaka has won!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"That means..." says bulma happily.

Arena...

"The winner of the tournament is Universe 7!" says the alien announcer.

Universe 7 audience...

"Yay!" say everyone.

Arena...

Monaka looked up at everyone from universe 7 then down at his fist astonished by how well he fought.

Universe 7 audience...

"Di...did we...did we win?" wonders Beerus trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Awe...awesome! He's awesome!" says Goku amazed.

"Well done!" says krillin.

"You're the best!" says bulma.

"Everyone here was so strong. I really do need people like them in galactic patrol." says the galactic king.

"Ummm no. No we can't! The patrol would fall apart before bringing any peace to the galaxy." says jaco crossing his arms in a x position.

Earth...

Alola...

Day...

Konoa, ida, Lana, mallow, Ash, trunks, Goten and the Pokémon set sail and arrive in the area that was indicated.

"Alright everyone, its around here." says Konoa.

"Hey, Mr. Konoa?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah?" wonders Konoa.

"How are you gonna search around underwater?" wonders ash.

"Who all gets to explore with you?" wonders Trunks.

"One question at a time! First off, these two will be helping me. Secondly, I'm better off doing this alone. thirdly, we don't know what Pokémon are below the sea." says Konoa.

Trunks was bummed by the answer he got.

"But, it would be nice to get a hand when fighting what Pokémon are near the sunken ship." says Konoa.

"Alright!" says trunks.

"Alright, do your thing." says Konoa looking at Ida and brionne.

"Ok! You're up brionne!" says Ida.

Brionne happily created balloons around trunks and Konoa, Konoa having a sky blue balloon balloon around him and trunks having a royal blue balloon around him.

"Just wait and see what we'll find." says Konoa.

With the help of brionne, trunks and Konoa were able to jump into the water.

"This is awesome!" says Goten.

"Awesome is what I was gonna say!" says Ash happy.

"Be careful!" says Ida.

"I forgot! My poplio can help trunks!" says Goten sending poplio out.

Gotens Poplio happily agreed and jumped into the water with trunks.

Konoa and Trunks nodded and search around for the sunken ship with brionne and gotens poplio. Once they found it, Konoa didn't believe it was the ship at first.

"Is that it?" wonders Konoa thinking.

"You seem skeptical." says trunks.

"Oh uhh, this must be the ship! Hard to tell in the deepest of oceans." says Konoa.

"There's no other ship so-"

"Yeah! There's no doubt! Get closer so we can get a look at the treasure!" says Konoa.

Brionne and gotens poplio nodded and continued to push trunks and Konoa until they were practically on the ship. Konoa noticed something off about the anchor on the ship and soon realized it was a Pokémon.

"That's a..." says Konoa.

Trunks looked at Konoa confused before realizing Konoa wanted them to resurface and quickly.

Surface...

"How'd it go Konoa?" wonders Ida.

"I'm happy to say we found the ship but..." says Konoa.

"But...?" wonders Goten.

"Why didn't ou stay down in the ocean?" wonders Ida.

"A guest has made it there first and I doubt any of us can catch it to shoe it, we don't wanna harm the ship." says Konoa.

"It was kinda dark so I didn't see it." says Trunks.

"A guest trunks never saw?" wonders Goten.

"We had to leave in a hurry, so I couldn't see what Konoa was trying to get away from." says trunks shrugging.

"You're saying there's a guest Konoa?" wonders Ash.

"A Pokémon named Dhelmise." says Konoa looking at everyone.

"Leave it to me!" says Rotom dex.

"Have any vital information that we should know?" wonders trunks.

"Let's see...aha! Dhelmise. The seaweed Pokémon. A grass and ghost type. The anchor it forcefully swings around can also break solid rocks." says rotom dex.

"My dad said never to be near that Pokémon. He said to always stay away from Pokémon like Dadarin." says Lana.

"Meaning, it'll be hard to get the treasure?" wonders Mallow.

"Then there's no chance of seeing what treasures are in the ship." says Goten bummed.

"We're sea folk. We know how to handle sea Pokémon." says Ida.

"Dhelmise is prone to attatching itself to small parts of the ship. But it isn't interested in anything it can't integrate into itself." says Konoa.

"Meaning?" wonders Goten.

"Meaning if we just approach the ship without stimulating the ship first..." says Konoa.

Team rocket...

Team rocket were inside a bruxish submarine contemplating what to do once they were under the ocean.

"How do you like the new submarine?" wonders James.

"Amazing! It's so easy to pedal!" says Jessie.

"That's electronic assistance for you. We caught up to them easily." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed with the trio.

"Here we go!" says Jessie.

"Yeah!" say James and Meowth.

They dive down to the ship and get ready to seek the treasure.

"Spotted! So that's the ship they're looking for! I can't believe how well it's going. This feels good! Let's ram the thing st full force!" says Jessie eager to see what's in the ship.

"Yeah, full force!" say James and meowth.

The closer the team rocket got, the happier they were curious about what the treasures of the ship would be, only to be stopped by the Dhelmise.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" wonders Jessie annoyed.

"Chains?" wonders James confused.

Team rocket looked up to see Dhelmise looking down at their submarine trying to figure out why team rocket was nearing the ship.

"Is that a Pokémon?" wonders Jessie.

"Might be." says James.

"Meowth, what's it saying?" wonders Jessie.

"It seems it's asking 'Do you have any business with my ship?' and I assume it's getting angrier by the second.

"Huh? It's that things ship?" wonders Jessie.

"It's saying 'If you come to close, I'll make you into sea scrap!' which I think is tempting us to leave before something bad happens to us." says Meowth.

"Is it trying to threaten us?" wonders Jessie.

"What else would it be doing?" wonders James.

"What do you think you can do, you stupid piece of junk?" wonders Jessie.

James takes out his book of Pokémon facts and skims through the pages until he spots the anchor Pokémon.

"Um, apparently that thing is called a Dhelmise. It's really difficult to handle once it gets angry. It can apparently know out a wailord in one hit!" says James trying to show Jessie the book.

"Heh?!" wonders Jessie stunned.

Team rocket sweat dropped staring at Dhelmise, awaiting what it will do to them, fearing the worst.

"It's already angry, isn't it?" wonders James.

"What do we do?" wonders Jessie.

"Uhhh...hold on! You've got it allowed wrong! We're completely innocent here! We're only doing this became those guys up there told us too!" says Meowth frantically waving its arms around.

Dhelmise looked up to see a boat on the surface of the ocean while team rocket backed away.

"Let's take this change to get out of here." say team rocket.

Team Rocket back off as Dhelmise heads for the surface.

Surface...

"Ok, Brionne, one more time should do it." says Konoa.

"It's going to be tough getting Dhelmise to stay calm so it would be in our best interest if it was caught." says Trunks.

"It is its ship though." says Konoa.

"I can catch it. Probably..." says Trunks.

"Let's see if we can find anything valuable this time." says Konoa.

Their ship begins rocking, with everyone panicking onboard the boat.

"What?!" wonders Ash.

Dhelmise came to the surface to check out who all wanted to do evil deeds to the ship.

"Dhelmise!" says Konoa stunned.

The boat gets attacked by the Dhelmise who seemed to not wanna hear any excuses.

"Its angry!" says Lana.

"Why?" wonders Ash.

"We gotta get away for now!" says Konoa.

"I'd rather fight it!" says Trunks.

"Not with it being pissed! Your only get it angrier!" says Konoa.

"We have to do somthing!" says trunks grabbing his pokeballs.

"No, everyone needs to get inside!" says Konoa.

"Yeah!" says Ash and Lana.

Ash and Lana took mallow, Goten and trunks inside with the Pokémon.

"We could be battling it! Or atleast reason with the Pokémon!" says trunks.

"Wouldn't we get hurt in the process?" wonders Goten.

"It's nothing we can't handle." says trunks.

Ida and Konoa ran inside and up to the wheel to steer the ship away from Dhelmise but it was a waste of time because Dhelmise had hooked its anchor to the boat, dragging the boat down.

"It's dragging us down!" says Lana holding her poplio close.

"I'm heading out there to attack the Dhelmise anchor!" says Trunks.

"You're gonna need the help. Let's go Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed and followed Ash and trunks outside to see the Dhelmise trying to drag the boat down.

Team rocket...

"What a monster." says Meowth.

"That was well done Meowth." says James.

"Yeah, it's nice and distracted." says Jessie.

"Don't tell me you're going back?" says James.

"Of course. Nows our chance." says Jessie.

Outside...

"There it is! Pikachu use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"Rowlet use leafage!" says trunks sending out Rowlet.

Rowlet swooped down to Dhelmise and began pelting Dhelmise with leaves that didn't really do much. Pikachu sweat dropped watching Trunks' Rowlet battle then jumped into the air and aimed thunderbolt at Dhelmise, but like leafage, nothing happened when Pikachus thunderbolt struck.

"No good, huh?" wonders Ash.

"Then I'll try! Brionne use Aqua jet! And keep using it until Dhelmise lets go!" says Ida.

Like a spout of water going back in the ocean, Brionne attacked Dhelmise with Aqua jet wanting Dhelmise to let go so they can keep away from the anchor Pokémon.

"It's working brionne! Keep doing it just t be sure!" says Ida.

Brionne agreed and headed for Dhelmise again, ramming into it which caused Dhelmise to let go of the boat.

"All right! It worked!" says mallow happily running outside to see the Dhelmise letting go of the boat.

"You're awesome Brionne!" says Ash forming a fist in the air.

Underwater...

Brionne happily swam toward the shore, only to be hit by the anchor.

Surface...

Brionne got knocked out of the water into idas arms just moments after running outside.

"Brionne!" says Ida worriedly.

Brionne layed in idas arms unconscious from the attack.

"Hang in there Brionne! Konoa, get the boat to shore! We need to get sailing and fast! We need to get to a Pokémon center!" says Ida worriedly.

"Master! You need to see this!" says Lana.

Everyone looked at the ocean to see a whirlpool forming around them.

"A whirlpool?!" wonders Mallow.

"Get inside quickly!" says Konoa.

"Rowlet return now!" says trunks sending Rowlet back.

Everyone ran inside with their pokemon, rearing to keep the boat safe.

planet of nothingness...

Arena...

Hit flew high above the stage to look at everyone on the universe 7 side.

"And with this, we are even." says hit.

Hit flew back to universe 6s team where an irritated Champa was waiting for him.

Universe 6 audience...

"I don't need the cube anymore. Take me home this instant." says hit.

"If that was a joke, it wasn't a funny one." says Champa trying not to attack hit.

"Keep a calm mind Champa." says Vados.

"Keep out of this vados. For ignoring my orders so many times, as well as losing the last match so easily, there's no way I could let you guys go home without me injuring you first." says champa.

"Champa! Relax! We did all we could! Just please, you need to stop!" says Cabba running up to Champa.

"The same goes to you too!" says Champa aiming a hand with a ki blast formed at him.

Everyone on the team was fearing the worst, especially when Cabba attempted to talk him out of it.

"Every single one of you brought shame upon me. I'll destroy you all at the same time!" says Champa looking at everyone around him.

Universe 7 audience...

"This isn't gonna go well." says Goku.

"Goku!" says Beerus.

Gokus mouth went agape as he froze in place wondering what else Beerus could be angry at him about. Goku slowly moved to face his team sweat dropping.

"You're in no position to interfere." says Beerus.

"E...even so, we could...if you'd let it happen Beerus." says Goku.

"You guys did rather well, I suppose. I'll praise you for that. But the competition is over now so we can't bend it anymore than we already have." says Beerus.

Uinverse 6 audience...

"Exactly! From here on out, we're back being in charge of this!" says Champa.

Earth...

Alola...

"This isn't good." says Konoa.

Lana's poplio wants to try using hydro vortex one last time, getting Lana's attention.

"Master, maybe with the z move, we could fight whirlpool with whirlpool. Spin it around until it's in another direction and..." says Lana.

"'Maybe we can cancel it out." says Ida.

"Please let us try!" says Lana.

"But...Lana..." says Ida.

Ida saw the determined look in their eyes and sighed letting them use the z move to stop Dhelmise. LAna and poplio perform Hydro Vortex which collides with the Whirlpool which sends Dhelmise flying. Soon the whirlpool subsided with everyone sighing in relief the moment Lana's poplio jumped into Lana's arms.

"You did it poplio!" says Lana happily.

Evening...

Konoa and Trunks came back with brionne and gotens poplio with the treasure and Dhelmise that trunks finally caught after a few attempts.

"Cheater." says Goten.

"Says you. You don't even catch Pokémon the right way." says Trunks.

"So what. I'm still ahead of you." says Goten.

"Then next Pokémon that comes in our sights, I'll catch no matter what!" says Trunks.

"There no way we're getting a tie. Our bet is still going on and I just need two more to make a team. I'll win." says Goten.

"Depends on how much your needed with the z fighters." says Ash.

"That'll take too long then." huffs Goten.

"We can worry about winning bets and how much Pokémon we have each some other time." says mallow.

Trunks and Goten grinned at eachother then looked up to see the treasure Konoa gained from the shipwreck.

"Did you get it?" wonders Ida.

"Yeah." says Konoa winking, holding up a treasure chest.

Konoa opened the chest to showcase everyone the pendant he got, the mystic water.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

"Beautiful!" says Lana amazed.

"He actually got the mystic water." says Ida.

"This is the mystic water?" wonder mallow and Goten.

"For you Ida." says Konoa.

Kanoa gives it to Ida and puts it around her neck as a thanks for all of her hard work.

"Why?" wonders Ida.

"My apology for giving you a hard time. I love you." says Konoa winking.

"Oh Konoa!" says Ida pushing him off the boat, blushing.

Next day...

Shore...

"Lana, congratulations on mastering the z move." says Ida.

"Its all thanks to you." says Lana.

The poplios were sad to know brionne had to go wherever its trainer went but brionne reassured them by patting their heads.

"Are you gonna continue traveling around the oceans?" wonders Mallow.

"Of course." says Konoa.

"We're seafolk." says Ida.

"Wherever we go the ocean keeps us connected. We'll meet again." says Konoa.

"I look forward to how strong my apprentice has become." says Ida.

"Yes!" says Lana happily.

Soon the group was waving goodbye to Konoa and ida who were sailing away.

Planet of nothingness...

"You get that! We're the ones who make the rules and you're the ones who have to quietly agree to them!" says Champa.

Universe 7 audience...

"Though, if you do feel up to changing the rules, you're more than gladly able to take on a God of destruction." says Beerus.

Beerus chuckled, smirking at Goku who couldn't think of anything else to say.

Universe 6 audience...

Vados noticed three new faces on the arena and was curious toward why they would be around now of all times.

"Champa...you might wanna look down." says Vados.

"Thanks how it is. Time skip, supercell saiyan, use whatever you please if you think you could win. I'll destroy all of you! I'll make you realize just how frightening a god of destruction really is." says Champa ignoring Vados.

'Do I count then?' wonders a voice.

"Champa you really need to look st your surroundings!" says Vados.

Champa curiously looked down to see the king of everything and freaked out, wide eyed, suddenly going quiet.

Universe 7 audience...

"I think the idea of both earths becoming one got to a certain someone." says Whis.

"Huh?" wonders Beerus.

Like Champa, Beerus looked down and instantly went wide eyed freaking out upon seeing the king of everything.

"Huh? Who's that?" wonders Goku looking down.

"H...hey...this...this can't be...happening." says Beerus wearily.

Universe 6 audience...

"There...where we all can see...that...person...is...is..." says Champa hesitantly.

Audience...

"It's the king of everything!" say Beerus and Champa horrified by who appeared before everyone.


	43. Chapter 43

**Man...Zeno is adorable for a king yet had creepy eyes when staring at you.** **Ive thought long and hard about the wish for Champa to have a Earth and I've come to the decision that Ash needs to separate from the z fighters. Only because it focuses more on universe 7 than other universes. It could be fun making Beerus or Champa drag Ash back and forth. But that's only if it's extremely important.**

Universe 7 audience...

"That's the king of everything? I would've thought the king of gods." says Goku.

"Don't mock him!" says Beerus.

"Maybe he's the-"

"Shut it! He's the king of everything and that's final!" says Beerus angrily.

"Oh..." says Goku.

Kais...

All the kais were stunned speechless except for Shin who was just as confused as he was stunned.

"Care to tell me who that is?" wonders Shin whispering to elder Kai.

Elder Kai turned his head to face shin, to speechless to say the best way to answer his question.

"Who is he? The child with the subtle looking face?" wonders Shin.

"You fool!" says elder Kai whacking Shin.

Arena...

"S...suddenly there's an intruder! Why would a intruder appear? Who exactly is he?" says the alien announcer.

One of the assistants turned his head freaking the alien announcer out even more.

Universe 7 audience...

"He appears to be just an ordinary shorty." says Vegeta.

"Just who is he?" wonders Piccolo.

"Oooo...never knew there was a king God. What's his name? What would be a godly name for a king? How about..." says Goku.

Beerus sighed slumping down, groaning watching Goku guess the king of everything's name.

"He's the omni king, otherwise known as lord Zeno." says Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders Vegeta.

"The one who stands ontop of all 12 universes. If he's here, he may have caught word of how many earths I'm keeping for myself." says Beerus clenching his fist hesitantly.

Vegeta and piccolo began freaking out upon hearing why he's the king of all.

"It's just an assumption. He could be here for many things. So, if I may ask, is it ok to be staring at him from this high up?" says Whis.

"It's not ok at all!" says Beerus standing up, annoyed.

Whis and Beerus went down to lord Zeno to greet the king of all.

Universe 6 audience...

"What is omni king doing here? I mean he wouldn't be ruining our little tournament, would he?" wonders Champa standing up.

Vados and Champa followed Beerus and Whis to lord Zeno to greet the king of all too.

"Were we...saved? Should we be happy about this?" wonders Cabba.

Arena...

"Greetings lord Zeno!" says Beerus.

"Greetings Omni king, if you prefer to be called that." says Champa.

"Welcome to our uhhhh...little tournament!" say Champa and Beerus fearfully bowing.

"Yeah." says Zeno.

"We haven't seen you in a long time." says Whis.

"Yeah." says Zeno.

"Have you been good?" wonders Vados.

"Yeah." says Zeno.

Beerus and Champa were sweating profusely when the kais swooped down and landed, bowing on their knees.

"Omni king." says elder Kai.

"Everyone here can call me Zeno." says Zeno.

"Lord Zeno, what can we do for you today?" wonders Shin.

"I came here because..." says Zeno.

"My team wished for two earths to become one!" says Beerus.

"Ummmm no. There's no way there could be two earths in universe 7." says Zeno.

"Well there might've been..." says Beerus wearily.

"I came here because it was brought to my attention, that you were doing something arbitrarily." says Zeno.

Champa wanted to reply but could only make out a scream as a response.

"Skipping your duties as a god of destruction is not a good thing." says zeno.

"I deeply apologize about my random jibberish about two earths being in my universe and for my lack off destruction of planets." says Beerus.

"Please listen to this, lord Zeno. Beerus is more intone to food and sleeping than he is destroying planets. As strange as it sounds, this team of his has indeed created a merged earth without Beerus or me knowing about it. And we were debating on how to separate them so you wouldn't be angry with universe 7." says Whis.

"You were planning something despite our-"

"I'll give it some thought on the matter. If it makes you feel better, separate them so the earth can go back to normal. Otherwise, I wanna see the new fighters the merged earth brought." says Zeno.

"Maybe some other time lord." says Whis.

"Do you think I am unworthy of seeing the new warriors of this combined earth you keep speaking of?" wonders Zeno.

"Well, maybe soon you will see how interesting life became on earth." says Whis.

"Soon doesn't seem to come soon enough. And for universe 6 god of destruction...?" wonders Zeno.

"Champa neglects his health, as you can see from his body shape. It affects his work, so I give him balanced nutritious meals, yet he tells me the food I give him tastes really bad." says Vados.

"I should appoint new gods of destruction. That way if something needs to be destroyed, it'd be instantly.

Champa and Beerus' mouths went agape as they stared at Zeno.

"Just kidding. You two just need to stop being lazy." says Zeno.

Champa and Beerus sighed in relief, relieved to hear Zeno still think highly of them.

"Well..." says Zeno.

"Y...yes sir!" say Champa and Beerus tensing up.

"I did come here because I was concerned but now I ended up enjoying what I saw and now I hear word of new fighters I can check out." says Zeno.

Champa and Beerus worriedly bowed their heads to Zeno.

"So, depending on my mood when I see these new warriors, we might beable to do this one more time. Every warrior from each universe will beable to come!" says Zeno.

"Seriously?" wonders Goku.

Everyone looked back to see the fighters gathered where the important chat was going on.

"That'd be interesting!" says Goku.

Beerus and Champa went wide eyed hearing Goku get eager for another tournament.

Everyone stepped to both sides to let Goku walk up to Zeno, unsure of how Zeno would think of Gokus sudden outburst.

"Let's do it! I don't know about Ash or his friends but I'm down for it." says Goku.

"Who?" wonders Zeno.

"No one important." says Goku.

"We'll see when I meet him." says Zeno.

"Y...you moron! You're giving him more reasons to get rid of universe 7! Whis was handling it!" says Beerus.

The assistants disappeared into the floor then reappeared infront of Goku.

"Can't I get closer? Am I not allowed to be?" wonders Goku stepping back.

The assistants shook their heads, telling him not to get any further than he already was.

"I just want to talk a little bit." says Goku.

Again, The assistants shook their heads, telling him no meant no.

"Stop this at once! You can't jast talk to lord Zeno so casually!" says Beerus.

"It's fine. It's fine." says Zeno.

Beerus' and Champas mouths went agape in shock of the way Zeno was reacting to Goku.

The assistants moved to both sides letting zeno walk up to Goku.

"It was a good match." says Zeno looking up at Goku.

"It sure was!" says Goku.

Hit turned his head, freaking Champa out.

"In the near future, let's hold another tournament." says Zeno.

"Its a promise." says Goku holding his hand out.

Beerus' and Champas eyes widen, awaiting what Zeno would do about Goku holding his hand out.

Universe 7 audience...

Everyone tensed up, watching what was going on with both teams.

Arena...

After what felt like forever, Zeno grabbed onto Gokus hand and was lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" say Champa and Beerus.

Zeno was set back down, making the assistants sweat, unsure of what Goku was bound to do with him.

"It's fine. It's fine. You're an interesting guy." says Zeno.

"Well then, I'm going home!" says Zeno waving to Goku.

"Ok, see you later!" says Goku waving to Zeno.

The assistants levitated back and grabbed zenos hands.

"Thank you for your hard work." say Champa and Beerus bowing.

"Yeah." says Zeno.

"Bye!" say the assistants.

The assistants took Zeno home, giving the teams somewhat of a breather.

"How...could you?" wonders Beerus.

"What?" wonders Goku looking back at the others.

"If lord Zeno wished for it, he'd while out all 12 universes! Starting with ours!" says Beerus angrily.

"Really?" wonders Goku.

"REALLY!" yells Beerus.

"But he didn't seem like a bad guy, so he wouldn't do such a thing! Right?" says Goku.

"Somehow all my excited over winning the tournament has faded away." huffs Beerus.

"So it seems! The tournament held by lord Zeno will be the real thing! So, let's think of this as a practice run! That's why I'm so frustrated with this lose!" says Champa looking at Beerus.

"And if lord Zeno didn't show up?" wonders Beerus.

"Ehhhh..." says Champa.

"You lost either way." says Beerus.

Champa growled remembering back to how the last match went.

"In any case, a promise is a promise." says Beerus.

"You don't have to tell me that! I'll give you the super dragon balls! But I doubt you'd beable to find the last one easily." says Champa.

"We'll see about that." says Beerus.

"Grrrr, let's go!" says Champa turning around.

Champa turned around to see if his team was following, ending up findout out they never budged from their spot.

"Come on already! Hurry and go! If you don't follow me, or you don't show up for the next tournament, lord Zeno will get angry!" says Champa.

Cabba sighed and went up to Vegeta who didn't seem all that interested in Cabba heading toward his team.

"Now, take my hand and I will guide you through planet Sadal, teacher." says Cabba holding out his hand.

"I'm not your teacher." says Vegeta.

"Yes! Teacher!" says Cabba.

"Hey hit!" says Goku walking up to hit.

"Hmm?" wonders Hit.

"I don't know when the tournament held by lord Zeno will be, but like myself, you couldn't stand waiting, right? So, if you want, we can fight after 3 days, one more time." says Goku.

Hit stared at Goku, not once responding.

"Ah, so 3 days isn't good? Then, how about tomorrow?" wonders Goku.

As much as they hated the thought of it, the team followed Vados and Champa, leaving universe 7 at the planet of nothingness. The teams family and friends went up to the team to be sure they wanted the same wish before something horrible happened.

Buu woke up and went up to Hercule and Monaka, half awake while stretching.

"Me slept well. Sorry. Me could not help Hercule get his wish." says Buu.

"Well, don't worry about it too much buu. But fortunately, we found a great talent! That punch reminded me of my punch technique." says Hercule.

Impressed by monaka winning, Hercule went up to monaka and made an offer.

"You're very strong! Well, why don't you become the character image of my gym?" says Hercule.

"Uhhh..." says monaka.

"Promise me you won't use the super dragon balls in a horrible way." says bulma getting in beerus' face.

"Can't promise anything. But I will try." says Beerus.

"I'll complain to lord Zeno." says Bulma annoyed.

"Fine! I understand!" says Beerus unamused.

Bulma looked down at her super dragon radar, bummed to see no signs of the dragon ball.

"Still can't find it anywhere. I even tried expanding the range, yet I still see only six super dragon balls. It's hopeless, unless we search the center of each universe." says Bulma.

"Where do we need to go?" wonders Krillin.

"I dont know..." says Bulma.

"I feel like we need to head back home. Can we go already?" says krillin.

"Wait, it looks more like there's already 7 super dragon balls present." says android 18 taking a closer look.

"Heh?" wonders Bulma zooming in on the balls.

"See all 7 balls are here." says android 18.

"One, two...all 7 balls are really here. Strange but we got lucky." says Bulma.

"Amazing, isn't it?" wonders android 18.

"Looking at them, you'd only see 6 balls." says Bulma looking up.

"It appears so." says whis looking up.

Monaka went up to Whis and tugged on his sleeve making Whis look down.

"Yes?" wonders Whis.

"Because of my job, I look at maps of each universe a lot. For a map like this, you should look at it from a 3D point of view." says monaka.

"Eh? 3D point of view?" wonders Whis.

After a moment of thinking it through, Whis realizes what monaka was talking about.

"Aha! I got it! Amazing work monaka!" says Whis.

Everyone stared at Whis confused by what Whis was talking about.

"Everyone, please ride in the cube." says Whis.

space...

Eventually everyone went into the cube and flew above the planet and super dragon balls.

"What does Whis intend to do?" wonders Goku.

With a swing of his staff, the planet cracked and crumbled making everyone even more confused.

"What's going on?" wonders Vegeta.

"Well, just look carefully." says Beerus.

Soon the cracks and crumbles revealed glimmers of the seventh dragon ball astonishing everyone as they watched the planet of nothingness reveal itself to be what it truly was.

"That surprised me! The planet itself was the super dragon ball!" says Bulma.

"Probably after granting a wish, the super dragon balls scatered a long time ago, and collided with some asteriods, so it ended up looking like a planet because of debris. " says Piccolo.

"Good job monaka." says Beerus.

"So, question. It's good to see all 7 super dragon balls but...how do we get the god dragon to appear?" wonders Goku.

"Tell me the answer before one more time Beerus. Promise me that you won't cause anything horrible to happen." says Bulma.

"I won't! Stop nagging me about it!" says Beerus.

"Go ahead and tell him." whispers Vegeta.

"Be a good god and say in the language of the gods, Come forth, the god of dragons, and grant me my wish, easy prays lemon squeezy." says Bulma.

"Hey Whis. As I say the words, you say them out loud while facing the super dragon balls." says Beerus.

"Ok, I understand." says Whis.

"Let's see...what's the best way to word this? Teenakawo Iganeteshiso Uyurinomika Yodei Easy Peasy...what the hell was that easy peasy nonsense..?" says Beerus.

"It's when something is easy to do, like styling the hair of a sumo or a samurai." says bulma.

"The language for the gods don't have a word for that." says Beerus.

"Then just say it as it is." says bulma.

"Wi...will it be ok?" wonders Beerus.

"What do you think?" wonders bulma.

"Well...we don't have a choice so..." says Beerus.

"Go on." says bulma.

"Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!" says Beerus looking up.

"Teenakawo Iganeteshiso Uyurinomika Yodei Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!" says Whis in a weird tone of voice after clearing his throat.

A couple minutes pass and nothing happened when Beerus had Whis attempt to awaken the dragon.

"Oh?" wonders Whis.

"Nothing's happening." says Goku.

"Hey, that easy peasy thing was the reason, isn't it." says Beerus.

The super dragon balls began glowing along with the stars turning bright red, shocking everyone as they watched the dragon balls go into a circular position with one in the middle. Soon there was a bright golden light coming from the balls that caused the cube to fly in reverse.

"H...hey! This looks bad!" says Vegeta.

"Really? I think it'll be fine." says Whis.

"Whis! Are you really sure about this!?" wonders Goku.

The bright light envoloped the cube, soon causing a enormous godly golden dragon to appear.

"What's that?" wonders Goku.

The godly dragon woke up and caused a quake amongst the planets making most of the group weary.

After flying around amongst the planets and stars, it stopped getting enveloped by the solar system.

"Wh...what now?" wonders Goku.

"Hey!" says android 18.

"The stars and galaxies..." says krillin stunned.

"This...this is..." says Hercule.

"If this is a dream, wake up already." says oolong crouching on the floor.

"This place...where are we?" wonders bulma.

"Probably inside the body of super shenron." says Piccolo.

"Heh?!" wonders bulma.

"Inside the body...?" wonders goku.

"Where else would we be?" wonders Vegeta.

"Wouldn't that mean we go out the other end, like..." says Goku.

"Watch what you say around children!" says Chichi annoyed.

"The only kids here are Marron and pan." says Goku.

"There's no need to worry. We're only going through the initial goal." says Whis.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

Goku was trying to make sense of what they were seeing and couldn't think of what to say as they went through what appeared to be mouth. The godly golden dragon appeared to everyone and looked down at all who needed a wish.

"Is this the true body of super shenron?" wonders Bulma.

"Not its actual body, but rather, it's the core of his presence or in your case, the nucleus." says Whis.

"Did you understand that?" wonders krillin looking at android 18.

"No." says android 18.

"Uroyateenaka kedatsutohimoiga eneandoeiwaigaane asa." says super shenron.

"Language of the gods." says Vegeta.

"He's asking us about our wish." says oolong.

"You dot my fail to say the obvious." says krillin annoyed.

"There's the separation of the earth." says Goku.

"And how would we phrase it into god words?" wonders Vegeta.

"Ehhhh...it was just an option. We don't have to go along with it. It's Beerus who is wishing after all." says Goku.

"As much as I would love to separate the fighters from whatever Ash is, we need a good wish. One that will make everyone here happy." says Beerus.

"What? You want to separate after we finally get to be together without the worry of how we see eachother?! How about another wish?!" wonders Bulma.

"Errrr...I can't think of one besides that." says Beerus.

"You couldnt think of a wish even though we got this far?! Isn't there something you want more than anything else?!" wonders Bulma.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think of the perfect wish!" says Beerus.

After some time, while super shenron looked to see who previously worded his summoning, Beerus thought up a wish for super shenron to grant.

"Alright. This better be worth it." says Beerus.

Beerus sighed looking at bulma who was glaring at him then back at super shenron.

"Roseraegamiyo Woirunji Touyukichi Nooyuchiukuoida." says Beerus.

"Are you sure about that?" wonders Whis.

"Yeah. Do it before I change my mind." says Beerus.

"I understand. Let's tell him that." says Whis.

"Roseraegamiyo Woirunji Touyukichi Nooyuchiukuoida." says Whis.

"Dabarasawade Tatsuyateenaka Haigane!" says Super shenron.

Super shenron disappeared causing the super dragon balls to separate in different directions.

"Is it over?" wonders Goku.

"It seems so." says Vegeta.

"What did you wish for?" wonders bulma.

"Its a secret." says Beerus crossing his arms amused.

"You separated the earth after all?" wonders Goku.

"I'm not telling." says Beerus.

"That's being selfish. Let us know as well." says Goku.

"I wished for a comfiest bed than the one I have. There! Happy?" says Beerus.

"Heh?! Are you an idiot!?" wonders bulma.

"I'm so glad our language isn't like yours." says Beerus.

"What?! Even I could've given you a new bed!" says bulma irritatedly.

"You'll never know if I lied or not." says beerus.

"You lied?!" wonders bulma.

"Just stop talking. It's done. It's overwith. We can go on with our lives." says Beerus.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! A moronic idiot!" says Bulma.

"Who're you calling an idiot, you idiot!? Don't make me destroy you!" says Beerus annoyed.

"For real?" wonders Bulma.

"For real!" says Beerus.

Vados and Champa...

"What's this?" wonders Vados looking at her blinking staff.

The cube suddenly halted causing Champa to bang his head so Vados could get a better look at the orb on her staff.

"Must you stop out of nowhere?! Be careful when deciding to come to a halt!" says Champa angrily.

Vados went into the cube and tapped her staff, revealing the Earth of their universe, shocking Champa into disbelief.

"The earth is back to normal?!" wonders Champa.

"Seems so lord Champa." says Vados.

"Well, turn it off. I don't wanna see this." says Champa annoyed.

"It looks different though." says Vados.

"I'm not one for paying attention to the planets. What's so different about it?" wonders Champa.

"This is the earth of universe 6, or rather, I can't be to sure but we see an earth that is kinda like your brother's." says Vados.

"Heh?" wonders Champa.

"It appears as though everyone revived with the exception of monster creatures living amongst them." says Vados.

"You lost me. Monster creatures? You take me for a fool? That doesn't seem right." says Champa.

"It does seem off, especially when it appears different than what it should look like." says Vados.

"What are you saying?" wonders Champa.

"I'm saying, everything on earth from monsters and humans, ended up altered due to something similar to these humans. I presume these people had a war some time ago, so we don't necessarily have a wasteland of an earth anymore." says Vados.

"Am I hearing this right? A civilization on earth that is kinda like universe 7 yet has differences must mean..." says Champa back to being in disbelief.

"With how odd foods are in our universe, this earth will be perfect for you to try it's delicacies." says Vados.

"Wh...what's going on? I remember Beerus somehow having two earths but why would he give us one?" wonders Champa.

"Could it be Beerus wished for it thanks to the super dragon balls, for you Champa?" wonders Vados.

Champa mouth was agape as he and Vados watched a super dragon ball pass them.

"That bastard. Keeping his Earth while I get the other one." growls Champa.

"Beerus could've wished for something else." says Vados.

"Yeah, but he was acting all cheeky on his own." says Champa unamused.

Beerus, whis, z fighters and families...

"That was quite friendly of you. Giving Champa the Pokémon lifestyle even though you could've kept both versions of Earth." says Whis.

"Don't think to much into it. I was merely doing it so Champa can owe me one. He needed an Earth. So I chose the one that closely fit Vados' description of earth in shambles do to a war on earth which ended up being that Ash kid's Earth. I may get screamed at by Bulma but it's the least I can do." says Beerus.

Whis and Beerus made it home with monaka and Goku following them out of the cube.

"Stop being annoying! You wanted it so you got it!" says Beerus.

"Gotens not gonna be pleased." says Goku.

"And? You kept telling me to do it so I did. End of story." says Beerus.

"Don't say it like that! You or Champa will have to take him and bring him back. I guess that's more of a uhhh a punishment than anything else." says Goku.

"It's ony fair since Champa desperately needed a Earth." says Beerus.

"Oooo, atleast let me spar a bit with monaka! That'll take our minds off things." says Goku.

"Monaka is tired due to the tournament fight he had do we can't let anyone spar right now. You can fight him sometime in the future though. Don't get too eager about it." says Beerus.

"F...for sure?" wonders Goku.

"For sure." huffs Beerus.

"Yes!" says Goku happily.

Beerus was smiling seeing Whis fly away with the z fighters and their families, happy to not hear anymore growling and mutters of anger from Bulma.

"That was rough. You're back to work, already?" wonders Beerus facing monaka.

Monaka had gotten dressed in his usual work clothes when Beerus watched Whis take the families back to earth.

"Yes." says monaka pressing buttons on a remote.

Soon his delivery van showed upend monaka got inside then closed the door.

"Not so fast. Here's the payment for your hard work." says Beerus.

Monaka looked at Beerus questioningly then got out of the vehicle to open the doors to the back and was amazed by all the chests of gold.

"So much! Thank you so much Beerus!" says Monaka happily.

"I'll keep using you to motivate Goku even further." says Beerus.

Monaka teared up, wondering how well he could keep the false warrior type up.

* * *

Kiawe got onto the icy track to worriedly shake ash back into consciousness.

"Are you alright ash?" wonders kiawe.

"Sorry! This is our team's fault." says a girl.

"No, this is to be expected when racing." says Kiawe looking at the girls.

"Kiawe! I'll finish the race! You get ash some first aid!" says sophocles coming to a stop.

"But Sophocles, what are you going to do about the ice?" wonders Kiawe leaning ash up.

"I know!" say Sophocles.

"You do?" wonders Kiawe.

"How much time and money do you think this has cost us?! You're not allowed to lose!" says a blonde boy who was annoyed at the purple haired boy.

"Coming through!" says Sophocles.

The boys were dumbfounded when they watched Sophocles and his charjabug pass them.

"What?!" wonders The blonde boy.

"That's cheating! Switching tires in the middle of the course is cheating!" says the purple haired boy.

"I'm not cheating!" says Sophocles looking back.

"Then...then how...?" wonders the blonde haired boy.

The boys' mouths went agape upon seeing the wheels and shoes covered in string shot threads.

"These are charjabugs threads! It's an instant anti-slide solution using string shot!" says Sophocles.

"Hey! We're doing that too!" says the blonde boy to the purple haired boy.

"Yes sir!" says the purple haired boy.

"Charjabug, just a little further!" says Ash getting up.

"Let's do this charjabug!" says Sophocles.

"Dash!" say ash, kiawe and Sophocles.

Sophocles and Charjabug soon cross the line hearing the audience's cheers.

"Goal!" says Anna.

"We did it!" says Sophocles jumping for joy.

"Yes!" says kiawe happily.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

"Has there ever been a race so intense!?" wonders Anne.

audience...

Pikachu, togedemaru and rotom dex were happy with the result of the race.

"Victory!" says rotom dex.

track...

"Sophocles lab refused to give up and now they have won!" says Anne.

* * *

whis, z fighters, families and friends...

"A martial arts tournament with every universe involved is going to be a epically huge event!" says piccolo.

"We might beable to see Ash there too! I'm excited just thinking about it. I can't wait to see how fun it'll be!" says Goku.

"We'll take another vacation to see it." says jaco.

"I can't be to mad at Beerus. He was just doing the right thing." sighs Bulma.

Bulma looked down to see the earth come into their sights and beamed with happiness.

"Look! We're very close to earth!" says Bulma pointing down at earth.

"Normal...boring...earth." says Yamcha.

"Atleast we can soar time to time so it's not that bad." says Goku.

"We're finally home." says krillin smiling.

* * *

"Now, let us interview the winners. In one word, what got you to win the race?" says Anne.

"Ummm well..." says Sophocles.

"It's moo moo milk!" says kiawe showing Anne two bottles of milk.

"That was the clincher!" says Ash.

Anne stared at them confused, watching the trio laugh about the idea of the milk being the clincher.

"Here's the prize! A supply of high quality charjabug goods." says Anne.

"Wow, I'm so happy." says Sophocles looking at the goods.

"We all are." says Ash.

"We did it charjabug." says Sophocles looking at charjabug.

Charjabug agreed as Sophocles hugged the electric bug.


	44. Chapter 44

**background party songs:**

 **Feel it still by portaging the man**

 **Rockstar by post malone**

 **It must've been love by roxette**

 **I try by Macy gray**

 **Sexy and I know it by Lfmao**

 **Young dumb and broke by khalid**

 **Don't wanna know by Maroon 5**

 **There she goes by sixpence none the richer**

 **I think we're alone by Taylor**

 **Breakaway by Kelly clarkson**

 **Free bird by lynyrd skynyrd**

 **total eclipse of the heart by Bonnie tyler(glee version)**

 **Hungry eyes by Eric Carmin**

 **Two princes by spin doctors**

 **new rules by dua lipa**

 **Scars to your beautiful by alessia cara**

 **Attention by charlie puth**

 **Oh what a night by four seasons**

 **Daydream believer by the monkeys**

 **Ironic by alanis morisette**

 **Heart attack by Demi lavato**

 **achy breaky heart by Billy Ray cyrus**

 **Me too by Meghan trainor**

 **Beautiful girl reply by jojo**

 **Havana by Camilla cabello ft young thug**

 **Love story by Taylor swift**

 **Come on Eileen by Denys midnight runners**

Beerus' world...

"A victory celebration?!" wonders Whis looking at his staff.

'I worked hard for it, so don't miss it!' says Bulma's voice.

"That means there will be a lot of delicious foods! Sounds nice! I can bring Ash and his friends so we can have a last get together!" says Whis excitedly.

"Of course we won't miss it! We'll be sure to sneak into universe 6 to get those two brats!" says Beerus running up to Whis.

"Trunks and Goten aren't brats! We would be happy to have them back though." says Bulma.

"Then it's settled-"

Earth...

capsule corp...

"Then come here tomorrow at noon. With Ash and his friends too. They'll know what happened when they see the cube." says Bulma.

'We'll see what we can do.' says Beerus' voice.

"Also, since Monaka played an important role in our victory, invite him as well!" says Bulma.

'I'm not-'

"Well then, see you tomorrow." says Bulma.

Beerus' world...

"If Goku spots monaka, he'll be persistent about fighting him." says Beerus walking towards the front of the table, back to Whis.

"Why don't you confess that monaka is very weak?" wonders Whis.

"I'm not getting yelled at again because of another lie!" says Beerus.

"You can't hide it forever." says Whis.

"I can't let them know. Because it will lower Vegeta and Goku's motivation. And also, because I'm a god. I can't let my godly position of authority get affected." says Beerus.

"I see." says Whis.

"Also, lord Zeno might think of me as lowly for liking this whole time." says Beerus.

"We fixed one thing so you and Champa both have one Earth so what good will this do to continue on?" wonders Whis.

"You have a problem with it?" wonders Beerus looking back at Whis annoyed.

"No." says Whis shaking his head.

"Anyways, monaka couldn't come with us due to working right? And what do we tell Ash and his buddies?" wonders Beerus.

"Yes, that's certainly right. Monaka is busy working and Ash and his class are in Alola, unless they decide to go to another region. They'll figure it out once they head to another region." says Whis.

"So be it then. They will know the truth of the matter sooner or later." says Beerus.

* * *

Next day...

Alola...

Pokemon school...

"In order to celebrate the 20th anniversary of this Pokémon school, you will be going on a special extracurricular class we've decided...Roggenrola! Boldore! Gagalith!" says Pronicpal oak.

"Special?!" wonders Ash, eyes shimmering as he got eager to know.

"What is it?!" wonders Goten eagerly.

"Probably more Pokémon catching or a place that tells you about the types of Pokémon." says Trunks unamused.

"Does that mean we're going to an amazing place?" wonders Mallow excitedly.

"Our destination is the kanto region where our new friends reside!" says professor kukui happily.

"What?! We're going back to our families?!" wonder Goten and trunks as surprised as they were confused.

"You can put it that way. I'm sure they miss you two. Ash, your mom would love a visit too!" says professor kukui.

While the rest of the class was beaming with excitement, Goten and trunks were trying to get a read on the kis of their families and friends, and Ash was bummed having hoping not to go to kanto and hear Misty scream at him if he ever went back.

"Aren't you excited to go back to kanto? We get to be with those strange people while checking out kanto Pokémon." says Kiawe.

"They're not strange. They're unique if you put it that way. Besides...they're probably doing something important right now." says Ash setting his head on his desk gloomily.

"We don't have to visit them. We could visit the famous professor oak lab." says Sophocles.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but yes, we are indeed going to check out my cousin's lab in kanto and see plenary of kanto Pokémon." says principal oak.

"That's not all. You'll be joined by some special guests who can help you tackle a certain experience you can't have here." says principal oak.

"Special guests?" wonders Ash lifting his head up intrigued.

"An experience we can't have in Alola?" wonders mallow.

"You'll know what I mean once we get there." says professor kukui.

Even though Ash was sparkly eyed, eager to know who will help the rest of the class get to know the kanto Pokémon better, after searching the earth for their kis, Goten and trunks were weary about when their families and friends will get back to earth.

Plane...

Soon the class and team rocket were on a plane to Kanto with kiawe pressing his head against the window, amazed to be inside something that can take you places when he only used Charizard to go to each island.

"Are we there yet?" wonders Ash happily.

Despite Pikachu being eager to see everyone in kanto too, Goten and trunks had a bad feeling about what they will be returning too.

"Something doesn't seem right here!" says Kiawe.

"Kiawe, stop pressing your head sgainst the window and sit the right way." says Sophocles.

"It looks more like it'd be for Pokémon and trainer than martial artists." says Kiawe.

"Well duh, we've barely left the islands." says Sophocles.

"When we arrive in kanto, I'll show you guys around. You know, to get a better feel of what it's like there." says ash.

"Hey Sophocles? How does this thing fly? Are we sure there isn't anything peculiar about the places we pass?" wonders Kiawe looking at the ground.

"It's all in your head. You're anxious about the plane when you should be focusing on the destination." says Sophocles.

"But Sophocles-"

"Kiawe, I feel like a ride on Charizard is scarier than a plane ride." says Sophocles.

Next day...

airport...

"We're finally here!" says Ash excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up ash. Our families and friends are nowhere. It's like their ki signatures vanished." says Trunks.

"Either that or they haven't returned from wherever they went." says Goten.

"There must be a certain explanation. We'll see them eventually." says Ash.

"I hope I get to see a vileplume." says Mallow.

"I want to see a horse and seadra." says Lana.

Lillie was worried about the glum look on snowy's face and knelt down to calm it down.

"Oh? What seems to be the matter Snowy?" wonders Lillie.

Snowy was worried about being away from the place it knew and was scooped up by Lillie who wanted to hug it to smooth its worries.

"Oh, how awful! Are you alright?" wonders Lillie.

Lillie stood up looking at both sides of her worried about Snowy's condition being in a new regional climate.

"What do I do?" wonders Lillie worriedly.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance?" wonders Brock walking up to Lillie and snowy.

"Huh?" wonders Lillie.

"I can look at your vulpix for you, if you want." says Brock kneeling down.

"You...can?" wonders Lillie.

"I'm a Pokémon doctor in training, if you call it that." says Brock.

"Please do. It got like this as soon as we got off the plane." says Lillie.

"Leave it to me." says brock.

Brock checked out any sicknesses Snowy gained from coming to a new region by plane, which worried Lillie even more when she watched brock do his dutiful deed.

Team rocket...

"Awwww, this makes me feel melonchaly." huffs Jessie.

"The journey back to headquarters was a long one." says James.

"Why'd that bespectacled Lombre have to call us here?!" wonders Jessie irritatedly.

"I'm sure we'll be getting a drowned out lecture." says James huffing unamused, setting his hand on his forehead.

"It's alright. Once we give her these honey filled donuts, even Matori should cheer up...or not." says Meowth.

Brock and Lillie...

Brock was checking snowy's heartbeat then checked her eyes and petted Snowball on the head reassuring it that it was ok.

"Thought so, it's motion sickness. It'll be better soon." says Brock.

"Thank you very much." says Lillie happily.

"Lillie is late." says Mallow looking around.

The others look around for Lillie, ending up not seeing her until Ash spotted her with brock and got excited to see him after seeing him at the kalos chaos Lyssandre put them through.

"Brock? Is that really Brock?! Never thought I'd see him here. If he's here then..." says Ash surprised and in disbelief.

Team rocket overhear Ash call out to Brock as he ran up to him happy to see his best pal and long time friend with his arms spread out waving to him. Brock turned his head hearing Ash and smiled happily making Ash think he was happy to see him too but just as they got close to eachother Brock passed Ash to get to the woman walking by.

"Beautiful! What a beautiful cabin attendant you are! A flight with you would be like paradise to me! Please make me your lover!" says brock randomly taking out a bouquet of roses to show the woman.

Ash was gawking at Brock as he gazed at the woman who was hesitant to answer curious about why he never got a lover at this point. Misty stormed up to Brock and grabbed his ear, yanking him toward Ash who couldn't believe brock would still be after women when he was always with nurse joy now or atleast it should be that way.

"I swear...it's one thing to come and surprise Ash with Hazzel but I got to come with you when you can't get yourself away from the women when you should be over it if your working with nurse joy now." says Misty.

"Misty...brock...I'd expect I'd surprise you and everyone else. Am I missing something here? Misty back in the airport when I land but this time with brock? Ok...then." says Ash staring at both unsure of wat to respond with.

"Sorry Ash if this is a weird way of meeting up with you." says Misty smiling.

"Where's Hazzel?" wonders Ash.

"Brock was found!" says Hazzel happily running up to the trio.

"There's my answer." says Ash looking down at hazzel.

"You're back and with the class! Awesome!" says Hazzel happily looking up at Ash.

"Errrr..." says Ash awkwardly.

"How have you been doing in Alola?" wonders Misty letting go of Brock's ear.

Pikachu happily jumped off Ashs shoulders into Misty's arms excited to see Misty who happily hugged it.

"Long time no see Pikachu." says Misty.

Everyone in the group was eager to check out what's similar and different about the kanto Pokémon they would soon see in the forests and lab.

Team rocket...

Team rocket peeked at the trio and class who were walking up to the trio to start their day in kanto.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? The original twerps are back together." says Jessie.

"We're seeing but we're not believing." says Meowth.

"Why are they here?" wonders James.

Class...

"Let me introduce you to my old friends and first traveling companions, Misty and Brock." says Ash.

"Misty? You kept talking about her like you weren't meant to be with her after so long. What were your exact words again? You two can't be best friends since you never come back to see her. No...maybe it had to do with adventuring constantly." says Mallow.

"Errrr..." says Ash awkwardly sweat dropping.

"What were you telling them when it came to me?" wonders Misty glaring at ash crossing her arms.

"Not much! Every time they talked about fishing rods you came to mind and uhhh...your lure...I should've taken to Alola for when times of fishing came up yet I never had my rod, always having to borrow one." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"Uhhhh huh." says Misty amused.

"Honestly, looking back, we only got to actually see eachother in hoenn and that's not including our new friends finding a way to have us be together again." says Ash.

Pikachu jumped back onto Ashs shoulder as he put his arms around his best pal and bestie giddy about doing all he can with them while he was home for the day.

"Umm Ash, we need to focus on why our families and friends aren't around." says Trunks.

"They must be back on earth. They wouldn't miss out of us coming home." says Goten.

"My best guess is they wouldntve known we were able to come back and with the class being in kanto again." huffs Trunks unamused about Ash ignoring something that seemed off.

The trio was ignoring Trunks who wasn't to pleased about noone's ki signature showing up while Misty and Brock introduced themselves to the rest of the class.

"Something tells me things have changed dirastically." says trunks.

"What will we see when we leave the airport?" wonders Goten.

"We may have to leave Ash and his friends for good." says Trunks.

"What?" wonders Hazzel looking at Goten and trunks.

"We aren't sensing anyone we know so whatever happened between everyone leaving and now must mean someone caused something to happen that would make it so we wouldn't know if they are still gone or not." says Trunks.

"Really?" wonders Hazzel.

"So whatever happens outside the airport will prove we aren't on the same earth anymore?" wonders Goten.

"We won't know until we step outside." says Trunks.

Goten and Hazzel nodded and looked back at the others who were still chatting about the good old days of traveling through kanto and what possibilities they were going to do with each Pokémon they see.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm the world's greatest beauty, Misty. I'm the gym leader from cerulean gym and guardian of Hazzel." says Misty pointing to Hazzel.

"Hi, since I'm adopted no one knows my age and I've liked keeping it a mystery." says Hazzel.

"Ok...what is it?" wonders Ash.

"You are taking care of her yet she never brought up her age?! What age did you assume she was?" wonders Kiawe.

"I don't remember. Thinking back to when we met, I'd say she was maybe 5 at the time. So I'm guessing she's 10 now." says Ash.

Ash looked down at Hazzel to see if he was right but all he saw was her grinning, trying not to chuckle.

"If I'm wrong, just tell us. I have to be close since I thought you were 2 years younger than Goten." says Ash.

Hazzel gave it some thought and shrugged chuckling about how many times Ash would guess her age yet she'd never once told him. She always enjoyed making Ash guess her age when she was hanging out with him and laughing at every guess the more he tried to get it right.

"I was 4 when we met so now I'm 9 so if Goten and I were to be a couple we'd be 3 years apart." says Hazzel.

"Well, I was really close." says Ash pondering how well Hazzel and Goten would work as a couple.

"And yet you two act like a married couple. You're more like boyfriend and girlfriend, but you called Misty a best friend." says Hazzel.

"Hazzel...I got caught up in the moment. Now that we finally know your age, we are old enough to be a couple but with how much we're away from eachother, you'd be better off living with the sons." says Ash.

"The sons are a better choice for a strange family. Let's face it, kids can't be guardians of kids." says Sophocles.

"True but my parents have been gone for years and so have my three sisters. So I'm the only one at the gym who can take care of her. Her parents are dead too so we've been together even though I'm busy with gym duties." says Misty.

"That makes sense but it's still strange." says Sophocles.

The class stared at Misty blankly trying to fathom what was told to them about her taking care of a kid when she looked like a kid and why Ash suddenly thought Hazzel would be better off with the son family.

"A gym leader?" wonders Mallow.

"A guardian who doesn't seem to be the best choice?" wonders Sophocles.

"World's greatest beauty?" wonders Lana.

"Hazzel and I could live together?" wonders Goten.

"Ummm no, I think pan deserves a sister." says Ash.

"Hazzel gets to live with gohan and videl? Are you certain about this? She'd be better off here." says Trunks.

Misty awkwardly smiled while shrugging about the fact she's been taking care of a kid.

"I'm the same age as Ash so I'm like a mother to her instead of acting as the sisterly type. But Hazzel deserves an actual family who can take care of her. I can't take care of her if all I am able to do is gym battles." says Misty.

"Ehhhh...heh." says Sophocles nodding confused.

"Ahem, anyway...my turn to say something about me." says Brock.

The class looked at Brock who was getting eager to show his muscles to the girls who stared at him blankly.

"I'm a Pokémon breeder, a Pokémon doctor in training, as well as the former gym leader of the pewter gym. I'm Brock. Nice to meet you all." says Brock being as cool as he can be.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Sophocles." says Sophocles.

"My name is Lillie." says Lillie holding snowy close.

"I'm kiawe." says Kiawe.

"The name's mallow!" says Mallow.

"I'm Lana!" says Lana.

"I'd expect a surprise from Misty but it's still a surprise to see you two here. Espescially you Brock." says Ash.

"Professor oak asked us to come here." says Misty.

"Otherwise you'd never see us." says Brock.

"True. You're so busy with work." says Ash.

"And your busy traveling the world." says Misty bopping Ash on the head.

"Yeah...there's so many regions with leagues...hehehe...can't help myself." says Ash sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"You do realize what that means with us being here?" wonders Brock.

"Wha...what?! You mean...you guys are those special guests we heard were..." says Ash sparkly eyed looking at Misty excitedly.

Outside...

Goten, Trunks and Hazzel slip away unnoticed nd head out of the airport to see a cube with Beerus inside and Whis on top of it. They looked at Whis and Beerus strangely curious about why there'd be a need for a cube transportation when everyone they know is in kanto. Whis looks down at the trio happy to see the kids are back in kanto since he and Beerus didn't know where Alola was.

"Beerus? Whis? What's a giant cube doing here when we live here?" wonder Trunks.

"It's true that you three live here, or rather, I should say lived here at one point." says Whis jumping down.

"But...we're family now..family never gets left behind." says Goten.

"You can't separate us now of all times." says Hazzel.

"I made a wish to the super dragon balls and now the wish can't be undone. I gave Champa a Earth and that ended up being Ash's earth. So now we need a place for Hazzel to stay once we bring Ash and his buddies back." says Beerus.

"That can't be true...our families wouldn't let the earths separate! Not when we just made a lifestyle where..." says Goten tears eyed.

"Well, it's a shame it had to be this way kid, but it wouldn't work out with everyone doing their own thing and let's face it, Multitasking gets hard when you're needed in two places. So I basically did Ash a favor by keeping it like the lifestyle we come to be except for the fact you're two different earths again." says Beerus.

"You prefer going back nad forth between universes just in case we are in need off Ashs help? Man...and you say this is the better choice for everyone." says trunks unamused, crossing his arms.

"You weren't there so you can't say this is the worst choice until you get used to this separation of yours again." says Beerus annoyed walking out of the cube.

Inside...

"Enough mingling about old times so we can get started on learning about kanto Pokémon. Quiet your discussions and save them for the road." says professor kukui.

Everyone nodded and ran out of the airport.

"Never thought they'd be eager to be with the special guests." says professor kukui.

Professor Kukui and principal oak followed the kids toward the entrance of the airport.

Outside...

"Whis?!" wonder Ash stunned to see Beerus and Whis with a cubelike transportation.

"I'm here to take the kids home and to bring everyone to a party at bulma's then back here." says whis.

"Wai...what? Say wha...?" worders Ash.

"Beerus put this lifestyle in universe 6 which is why I'm here to fetch you." says Whis.

"So get in the cube so we won't be late and get Bulma pissed by our lateness." says Beerus.

"No wonder we can't sense them." says trunks.

The professor and principal come out to see something strange outside, a huge cube with Whis and Beerus standing infront of it with the class, Misty and Brock standing with them chatting and stared at the cube questioningly. Professor kukui walked up to the cube and went to check to see how hollow the cube was by pressing his hand on it.

"This is peculiar. How is a cube able to let you go through it?" wonders professor kukui stepping inside.

"That's as brief as it can get. Now get in so we can go." says Beerus.

"Yeah...sure Beerus." says Ash watching professor kukui look around the cube from the inside.

Ash grabbed Hazzel's hand and went into the cube with the class and Beerus except for Misty and Brock who were weirded out by what was going on.

"Come on mist! You two Brock! It'll be great for you to see everyone again!" says Ash motioning for them to get inside.

Misty and Brock looked at eachother then back at everyone else, skeptical about going in. Brock backed away to the enterance wanting to stick to the safe airport, not a cube they never knew about. Ash huffed leating go of Hazzel's hand and went out of the cube to grab their hands and took them into the cube. They looked around unsure if this was a good idea when they had plans for the day.

* * *

While Marron was playing with Chiaotzu and puar who were flying around in the sky with Marron riding on Chiaotzu, everyone else who arrived at the party were looking for open seats at the tables so they could mingle until the rest arrived.

"Gohan said he won't be arriving until later in the evening. And it pains me to know the boys are stuck with Ash now that Beerus made the wish. With not much people around for the party, there won't be enough guests for bingo, if there is one." says Chichi agitatedly setting her head on her hand with the elbow resting on the table.

"Chichi, has Goku arrived at the party yet? It doesn't seem like he's here." says Bulma.

"He's not gonna be here anytime soon. He took off to the fields and hasn't returned since." says Chichi angrily looking up at Bulma.

"Are you sure?" wonders Bulma.

"With any luck, he'd be here any minute now." says Chichi leaning up and crossing her arms.

"I see..." says Bulma.

"There's no telling when it comes to that man." says Chichi.

"Guess so. I wonder if we should start the party?" says Bulma walking toward the middle path between the arranged tables.

"Wait for Beerus." says Vegeta looking at Bulma.

"Vegeta? But he and Whis are off in universe 6 gathering up Ash and his classmates along with the boys." says Bulma's looking at Vegeta.

"It would be better if we waited for him to arrive. Don't you remember what happened at your birthday party cruise?" wonders Vegeta.

"Goku gained a new saiyan form so he could battle beerus. What of it?" says Bulma.

"Well yes but not what I was aiming for. It was more me getting pissed at Beerus for smacking you but I guess it's not important." says Vegeta.

"I was unconscious at the time." shrugs Bulma.

"Go me then." grumbles Vegeta looking away.

"Vegeta." says Bulma.

"Look, Beerus gets pissed easily when food gets involved so I would like to avoid pissing him off in any way possible." says Vegeta looking back at bulma.

"Sorry but, anything that has to do with rampaging, I don't want to be a part of." says Tien.

"As long as someone else doesn't hog the food, everything should be fine." says Krillin.

"Rest easy. I prepared a lot of food, so it's impossible to hog the food." says bulma looking at buu.

While Buu was happily munching down the food that was set on his table, jaco noticed a dilivery van land and was eager to see who could be at bulma's of all places.

"The most popular sweets in the universe are here, it seems." says Jaco walking up to the ship.

Everyone gathered around the ship to see who would come to the party without their knowing.

"I got this arranged for the party." says Jaco.

The door of the van opened and out came a familiar face who was expected to be picked up by Beerus and Whis. Everyone's mouths went agape at the sight of Monaka being a delivery man when he was portrayed as a fighter at the tournament.

"Hello everyone. The goods you ordered are here." says Monaka taking off his hat.

"Hold on here! Aren't you monaka?" says Bulma's confused.

"Yes..." says Monaka nodding.

"What are you doing delivering packages and other items?" wonders Bulma.

"Well...I work as a delivery man at a universe shipping firm." says monaka scratching his head.

"You're kidding?!" wonders Bulma shocked.

"Not only are you super strong but you have a job as well! How impressive! That's the reflection of a true man!" says Chichi amazed.

Son garden...

Goku was asleep on the hood of his tractor, after doing some work in the field and sneezed in his sleep.

Party...

Hercule spotted Monaka putting all the packages into a pile and went up to him to show him the mascot for the gym.

"Remember me from the tournament? Thank you for this! Isn't that you, kinako?" says Hercule rubbing his hands together.

"Ummm, it's Monaka sir." says monaka looking up at Hercule.

"I'm truly sorry. Did you think about the offer I made to you?" says Hercule.

Flashback...

Impressed by monaka winning, Hercule went up to monaka and made an offer.

"You're very strong! Well, why don't you become the character image of my gym?" says Hercule.

Reality...

Monaka didn't know what to say, looking up at Hercule, remembering the offer Hercule gave him.

"To advertise your strength to the universe, I opted to prepare something for you." says Hercule.

Hercule looked in the other direction making Monaka slightly curioud about what Hercule was talking about.

"Errr...uhhh..." says Monaka looking in the direction Hercule was looking.

"Hey! Get out here and show the inspiration for the costume." says Hercule.

"Y...yes sir." says miss piiza staggering out the door in the mascot outfit.

Monaka was shocked to see a mascot version of himself from when he woar the attire in the tournament then looked back up at Hercule who was pleased with the mascot for the gym.

"Well, do you like it? What do you think? It looks cool, right?" wonders Hercule smiling at Monaka.

It was starting to get hot having to wear the mascot so Miss piiza had to take the head off so she could get a breather and cool down a bit.

"Hey! Why'd you take off the head! You have to look the part!" says Hercule.

"Mr. Satan, its hot in there and I'm at my limit. I can't do this any longer." says miss piiza.

"You can save this stuff for later. Monaka is probably bothered by all this. Come, you can have fun here, at our victory party." says bulma walking up to Monaka and Hercule.

"Victory party?" wonders Monaka.

"Heh? You didn't know about our victory party? Didn't Beerus tell you?" wonders bulma.

"I've been busy work so I haven't gotten in touch with Beerus." says Monaka.

"I guess that'd make sense." says bulma.

Whis and Beerus finally made it with everyone they were to bring except for monaka who seemed to be present at the party already. Trunks and Goten ran up to the packages and grabbed one with trunks wanting some and Goten wanting to put it back.

"Boys! Put that back! You don't know where that came...from." says Beerus looking for me the boys to Bulma Hercule and Monaka chatting, "Mo...Monaka?!"

"Huh?" wonder Trunks stepping back and knocking Monaka into a table without trying too, "Ooops! I'm so sorry!"

"Uhh oh." says Goten worriedly.

Monaka was unconscious laying on the now broken table with bulma and Hercule looking at monaka in shock and disbelief.

"Are you ok delivery guy?" wonders Goten running up to Monaka worriedly.

Monaka regained consciousness and began crying from how hurt he felt from the accidentally collision.

"The delivery guy is crying." says Goten.

"Isn't he the strongest in the universe?" wonders yamcha.

"Dunno. Looks scrawny for a strong person but what do I know? Everyone has ways they gain strength." says Ash.

"Right. But something isn't right here. What the hell is gong no here?" says Tien in disbelief of Monaka getting injured when he looked to be strong.

"Hey piccolo? Do you think Monaka is weak?" wonders Krillin.

"W...well, who's to say?" wonders Piccolo.

Everyone stiffened and turned around to see Ash with his friends and classmates then back at Goten and trunks who were staring at monaka trying to figure out how they managed to get there when they weren't gonna arrive yet. Maybe they were earlier than excepted? That was the conclusion they had seeing the happy face of Ash which soon faded when they thought back to what Beerus did.

"It seems theyve arrived since we saw trunks and Goten bump into monaka. Where's Beerus and Whis?" says Vegeta.

"They're here. Beerus seems fidgety but hell come around." says Ash.

"You brought Misty and Brock! Feels like ages guys! Glad to see you here! Sadly this is a final get together party...for all of us being together." says Bulma walking up to Ash's group.

"Yeah...I'm unsure if gohan and videl would be the best choice of parents for hazzel or Chichi and Goku." says Ash looking down at hazzel.

Hazzel looked up at Ash then at the others saddened by the way things turned out, being on the verge of crying she slipped away from Ash and walked through the crowd of guests up to trunks and Goten.

"Something up Hazzel?" wonders Goten.

"Were we not meant t have Pokémon? Who will get our Pokémon since we have to stay in our universe...?" wonders Hazzel tearing up.

"We all thought there'd be a different way of looking at today Hazzel. Sadly, things haven't worked out as well as we hoped. It was silly to think we cou,d catch Pokémon and show everyone all we caught while being with Ash but maybe we'll be lucky and get to keep our Pokémon." says Trunks.

"Was that your only worry?" wonders Goten.

"Ash and Misty have been my parents for these last few years so I feel like I'm leaving them for a new home...a home I may not like." says Hazzel crying.

"Hazzel..." says Goten.

"You'll be happy again in no time. We can have the best of times here at the party. Just you wait." say trunks and Goten smiling while comforting Hazzel.

"Thanks guys but...if things were to go back to the way they're supposed to be, I'm without a family while you two still have one..." says Hazzel whiping the tears away.

Whis and Beerus finally wasked up to everyone from behind Ash's group, happy to see everyone was eager to start the party festivities.

"Nice to see you again everyone." says Whis.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies and gentlemen but we were making very sure Misty and Brock felt safe going from one universe to the other by space travel." says Beerus.

Beerus set his sights on Monaka again and flinched not wanting to know why Monaka was staying when his supposed delivery was delivered.

"Monaka?" wonders Whis surprised.

"Why?! Why are you still here?! Deliverymen should be on duty so why would there be a delivery here?!" wonders Beerus wide eyed, unsure of the reason behind Monaka staying longer than needed.

"Hey Beerus. Why wasn't Monaka invited to the party? Didn't I tell you to tell him about it?" says bulma walking up to beerus and Whis.

"Well...about that..." says Beerus scratching his forehead, unsure of how to answer.

"Don't tell me. Monaka is actually weak despite appearing to look strong. Care to tell us all why that is?" wonders Bulma unamused.

Beerus went wide eyed stunned to hear bulma had figured out the lie he's been keeping from them all this time.

"Bulma, dont antagonize him." says Vegeta running up to bulma.

"So, it's just as I thought." says Krillin.

"Thoguht what? Did we mis something?" wonders Kiawe.

"We must've if it's only between them." says Sophocles.

"Hmmm...this doesn't sound good. The cat guy must be hiding something and they figured it out but that still puts us out of the loop." says Mallow.

"Beerus." says Ash.

"Heh?!" wonders Beerus who was in deep thought.

"What are you hiding from us all? Err...them which should apply to the boys and me." says Ash looking at Beerus.

"Beerus, it looks like you've been caught." says Whis.

"Seems like it." says Beerus unamused.

"Doesnt look like Goku is around. He's gonna be really late." says Whis looking around.

"What's the truth cat?" wonders sophocles crossing his arms.

"I'll tell you all, the red alien delivery man...his name is Monaka and I used him in a tournament between the universes and acted as though he was the strongest in the universe to get Goku motivated but now he wants to fight him and we can't let that happen. Got it? Good. Keep it a secret from that guy at all cost." says Beerus annoyed to have to tell them the truth behind Monaka fighting.

Everyone was startled to see Goku appear without Beerus or Whis realizing it and waved tp everyone happily.

"Everyone's here! Even Ash and his group! That's even more awesome than having a party with only us!" says Goku.

Beerus began sweating hearing Goku's voice and not wanting to turn around, attempted to keep silent so Goku would get away from him.

"Hey Beerus! What are you telling everyone? Are you telling Ash and his group about Monaka? Isn't he great? Looks can be deceiving and I can tell by his scrawny look yet is strong enough to aim a few punches at the opponent and the opponent goes down. Amazing." says Goku.

Beerus slowly turned his head to see where Goku was and screamed jolting to the side because of how swift instant transmission was.

"Don't do that Goku! You'll give people heart attacks popping out of nowhere like that!" says Beerus angrily.

Goku gasped spotting Monaka and ran up to him eager to get the fight started yet surprised he had made it to the party when he looked like he was working.

"Monaka? You ended up coming?" wonders Goku.

"Well I..." says Monaka not once looking at Goku.

"Spar with me just this once!" says Goku helping Monaka up, "We can even do it right no-"

"Goku! Go back home and change out of that dirty attire! You need to look nice for this party! No way get going!" says Chichi stomping up to Goku angrily.

"I get it. I get it. Wait for me here." says Goku looking down at Monaka.

Chichi sighed in relief watching Goku fly out of sight toward their house and went back over to everyone, unsure of how long it'll take Goku this time.

"This will buy us some time. Now, quickly tell us what we should tell Goku." says Chichi.

"All right! We were saved thanks to the good wife." says Beerus happily.

"No, I didn't do much but shoo Goku away for the time being. It was no biggy." says Chichi looking down blushing embarrassed.

"Heh? Are gods supposed to go around lieing?" wonders Bulma skeptically looking at Beerus who was awkwardly smiling.

"What?!" wonders Beerus annoyed by bulma being skeptical of a God like him.

"Stop it already bulma. Beerus lied about Monaka bein strong fro the sake of the earth. By setting up Monaka as our goal, Kakarot and I were able to devote ourselves to training hard for the tournament. Granted we are separated again but it's for the good of a brother needing to do something good to a brother. Despite that, we won against universe 6 and yet Beerus did Champa a huge favor by giving him Ash's earth. It can't be as bad as it appears to be." says Vegeta wearily setting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's basically right." says Beerus grinning mischievously.

"Huh?" wonders Vegeta staring blankly at beerus.

"Everyone please listen...once Goku finds out Monaka isn't strong, he will not skip his training, but his motivation will go down. It's important to be sure Goku gets stronger. The god of destruction of other universes are very violent. If you lose in the upcoming tournament, who's to say what will happen to both earths. Whatever happens during the tournament, both earths must be saved." says Whis.

"And if they're not?" wonders Professor kukui.

Principal oak wasn't sure what was being told to them or why it looked like whom he assumed was a version of Ash's dad could appear and disappear out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" says Goku walking up to beerus and Whis.

"That was too fast! You must be really eager for the fight." says Beerus.

"Do I seem that way? Hey Monaka! Let's start fighting! I want to see how strong you are against me!" says Goku.

"I forbid it! You can't go around fighting whoever you feel like! This is a party not a fighting arena!" says Beerus.

"Let me do this Beerus! It's a small request!" says Goku practically begging to fight Monaka.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you fight Monaka if you do 100 trillion sit ups. If you do that, I'll let you fight." says Beerus.

"Really?! Yes! Awesome! Thank you Beerus!" says Goku.

"Huh? Uhhh...you're wel..come?" wonders Beerus watching Goku rapidly do sit-ups, going wide eyed with mouth agape.

"Ok, everyone, let's gather our strength to be sure Goku doesn't know about Monaka's secret." says Yamcha.

"We will be acting like normal then...you guys have to keep quiet." says Lillie.

"But...is there a way for Monaka to defeat Goku?" wonders krillin.

"Hmmmm...oh I know! If we te'll dad Monaka can transform, one of us could fight dad." says Goten getting an idea.

"Ehhh..?" wonders Monaka looking at Goten startled.

"How will that work?" wonders bulma.

"I see! I get it! You sure have a sharp head." says Trunks.

"Anyone know what's going on?" wonders Whis.

"Beerus, Goten and I have a plan!" says Trunks running up to beerus.

"What would that be?" wonders Beerus.

Beerus leaned down to let Trunks whisper the plan in his ear with everyone watching curious about how the party will end up.

"So...right..? And then...what do you think?" wonders Trunks not letting anyone else in on the plan.

"You want me to wear a disguise?!" wonders Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders Whis looking at Beerus.

Beerus instantly went quiet looking back at Goku, hoping he hadn't heard him and sighed unsure about the what should be done about the delema they were in.

"Oh man...Whis? Is it wise to do this? You know, so Goku will stop bugging us about Monaka?" wonders Beerus.

"You reap what you sow." says Whis.

"As far as we know, this is all your fault in the first place." says Trunks.

"Hey trunks! This is no time to get into quarrels with Beerus!" says Vegeta.

"Why you little-"

"And done! 100 trillion sit ups in all!" says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Beerus going wide eyed watching Goku fly up to Monaka.

"Now, let's give the people something to watch! Fight with me and we will get to partying afterward!" says Goku.

Monaka begins weeping, turning his head toward everyone else urging them to do their plan and fast, despite not saying anything.

"That was way two fast! It would've taken you 3 million years even if you did a sit-up per second! You didn't count properly!" says Beerus angrily.

"I counted! I said 1 trillion, 2 trillion, 3 trillion and so on until I got to 100 trillion!" says Goku counting his fingers.

"That's not how the counting goes!" says Beerus angrily.

"After 1 trillion, the next number isn't 2 trillion?" wonders Goku confused by how numbers worked when counting.

"Obviously not! You cheated!" says Beerus spazzing out.

"There's no way Goku would beable to count such high numbers accurately. Beerus, you don't know Goku well enough to understand Goku properly." says Chichi.

"Hey! Start again and do it properly!" says Beerus.

"Everyone will be bored talking to eachother so I want to have a light spar. Don't worry about the details and we can get started." says Goku grabbing Monaka's arm.

"You can't battle here and that's final!" says Beerus.

"Ok, then where should we go?" wonders Goku.

Goku dragged Monaka around the yard to figure out a good sparing spot without destroying anything.

"Hey, come back here Goku!" says Beerus.

"Beerus!" says Goten running up to beerus with the head of the costume.

"Here it is!" says Trunks following goten.

Beerus turned his head to see Goten and trunks with the costume and went wide eyed screaming, not thinking this was the plan when they said Monaka could transform.

"I have to put that on?!" wonders Beerus freaking out.

"Entertain Ash and his pals! Do it!" says trunks.

"Amaze them with your errr...Monaka's amazing fighting abilities." says Goten.

"Chiaotzu, stop his movement and buy us some time." says Tien.

"Sure thing Tien!" says Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu slows Goku down with his telekinesis. As Goku breaks through the technique, Krillin runs behind Goku and uses the solar flare. As Goku comes to, Beerus appears behind him, wearing the Monaka costume.

"Monaka, you suddenly got bigger! I had no idea you could do such a thing! Maybe I'm mistaken but your ki feels like Beerus' ki!" says Goku amazed by how tall and strong fake Monaka was.

Monaka watched Goku giddily talk to the fake from his hiding place behind the ox king, shaking in fear of him being seen during the fight.

"So there's a fake Monaka...Ditto...that transforms and gets something wrong?" says Principal oak making a Ditto impression.

"SH! This'll be good. We could've had someone else do it but this should be a fun battle to watch." says Ash.

"I'll go see how Hazzel is doing." says Misty sighing as she walked away to look for Hazzel.

"Yeah...you do that Mist." says Ash staring at Goku and the fake Monaka.

"Ill finish this quickly so I could get out of this pitiful disguise." thinks Beerus.

"Wait! Both of you can't fight here! Everything will be blown to bits because of reckless fighting. Step aside and move over there." says Bulma.

"F...fine." says Goku turning to head in another direction.

Beerus peeked out of the mouth to see what bulma was referring too as far as a fighting place goes.

"What? You wanna complain now of all times? To late for that Monaka." says bulma.

Beerus tried to make it appear as I felt he was glaring at her but she couldn't really tell with the Monaka head covering his angered face.

"If Goku finds out Monaka is weak, he'll lose his motivation. Lord Zeno...grand Zeno...whatever he called himself...is looking forward to the upcoming tournament and it would be a shame if Goku did poorly during his performance." says bulma.

"Bulma...I told you to choose your words wisely. Now we have an even bigger group to keep interested in party activities and you can act like this was the entertainment." says Vegeta wearily.

Sky...

As Goku flies into the air and finds a good spot, fake monaka charges towards Goku and knocks him back with a punch.

"That hurts!" says Goku rubbing his cheek.

Excited, Goku and fake monaka then start fighting, doing barrages of kicks and punches at eachother over the river and forestry, causing Beerus' hand to show in the place of the fake one.

"Now you're talkin'." says Goku eager to continue the battle without realizing something was off about this Monaka.

Beerus was freaking out that his hand was showing and had to hide it behind his back, making it so fake monaka could only use one hand to block the punches and kicks thrown at him.

Ground...

Everyone was watching the battle from the ground with the classmates and Brock unsure if they could see it or not unlike the others.

"Go Goku! Knock out the strongest warrior in the universe!" says Ash cheering for Goku.

"I'm confused...are we in an alternate universe or just a different one?" wonders Mallow.

"Didn't we go over this? This universe was originally for the z fighters so to make it appear back to normal...Beerus had to do the right thing and put us in a different one so we'd be going back to our normal lives as Pokémon trainers and other jobs or hobbies." says Ash.

"That explains your actions around you so called extended family or what you call step family of sorts." says Lillie.

"Somewhat family that I call family even if we aren't really a family." says Ash.

"What you're saying is...?" wonders Kiawe.

"We act like family but now it's like instead of saying brother from another mother...it's family from another universe or something like that. I'm not really sure how to put it now." says Ash.

"So different universe with nothing that revolves around you altered?" wonders Mallow.

"Well, I think I might still be capable of changing my appearance like the saiyans can. Though I could be wrong since I'd be the only human with saiyan abilities in our universe thanks to these guys. Guess well just have to find out when we get back." says Ash pondering for a bit.

"Drop it you guys! You can worry about that later. Beerus is struggling up there." says Piccolo.

"It's because he has to take care of the costume." says Jaco.

"Because of that blasted costume, he can't keep the fight up. Listen up everyone! That bastard Beerus won't hesitate to destroy the world if things don't go his way. " says Vegeta clenching his fists.

"What should we do? I wonder if I went to far with what I told him?" wonders Bulma shaky eyed.

"Need help with Goku fighting Beerus? As in all of us or a few?" wonders Ash.

"Good question. I don't think it matter if he didnt do that anymore." says Tien.

"If is a strong word Tien. Besides you and I are opposite in that aspect." says Yamcha looking at Tien.

"You guys figure it out yourselves. I'm not needed for the fake fighting and Hazzel kinda needs me right now." says Ash turning his head to look at Misty and Hazzel who were talking.

"Why only us? You're one of us too. Well, used to be until the wish switched it up." says Yamcha.

Ash shrugged walking over to Misty who was holding Hazzel close while she was mumbling something.

Everyone who has been watching the fight went silent looking back up at the two fighters and saw the head of the mascot costume spinning when Goku went to kick fake Monaka.

Sky...

Suddenly Vegeta and Piccolo appeared in the sky the moment beerus' tail could be seen from the tear in the costume.

"You guys! Dont butt in on our fight! It was just getting good!" says Goku surprised.

Piccolo held up his cape to shield Vegeta and fake Monaka from Gokus sight so Vegeta can help fake Monaka fix the head of the costume.

"What are you two doing?" wonders Goku.

"I myself am questioning why I got the sudden urge to assist monaka." says Vegeta looking at Goku.

"Monaka seems to have the ability to manipulate people. Oh? What's going on with my arm? It's extending on its own!" says Piccolo stretching his arm to wrap it around Goku.

"What a shitty actor." whispers Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at fake Monaka to see his head was on right and his cape was tied to his waste.

"Huh? Don't tell me...my body is moving on it's own as well!" says Vegeta turning to face Goku.

Vegeta went to punch Goku but fake Monaka stopped him making Vegeta startled by the way fake Monaka was acting until he came to realization once he and piccolo were tossed away from him and goku. Fake Monaka powered up causing the wind to pick up and Vegeta and piccolo to question fake Monaka's intentions.

"Don't tell me...is he angry?" wonders Vegeta.

Beerus is shown laughing inside of the costume as he begins to fight Goku again.

ground...

"Is Beerus angry?" wonders Krillin.

"We won't beable to know until he takes the costume off." says Jaco.

"Surprisingly, Beerus is enjoying the fight." says Whis walking up t the group.

Ash's classmates weren't paying attention as they watched Ash and Misty talk to Hazzel about what Pokémon she got and other things they couldn't really hear.

"In a battle like this, it was bound to happen." says Whis standing infront of the group with his meal.

"Delia did say Hazzel thought of Ash as family so could there be more to it than what Misty told us?" wonders professor kukui.

"Are you suggesting that the fatherly type is Ash if Misty sees herself as the motherly type? They can't have her live in universe 6, our current universe, because she's originally part of theirs?" wonders Lana.

"No wonder Hazzel was in tears. She lost one family and has to be left behind by these two. And there's no way we could visit without the help of Whis or Beerus." says Brock looking at the little family.

"And there's no telling when they will be heading in our direction next time." says Kiawe.

"Are you listening everyone? Beerus was merely a spectator in the martial arts tournament, so he's been itching for a fight after seeing how well the fights were. This fight is a good way for him to cool off." says Whis.

Sky...

Fake Monaka starts fighting more seriously, creating explosions, and ripping the costume in more areas. Goku and fake monaka then power up, and before they exchange powerful blows, Whis appears inbetween them and intercepts them.

"That's enough. You two don't intend on destroying the earth, do you?" says Whis.

Whis leans his head toward fake Monaka to see the damage he did to the costume.

"This sure got out of hand." says Whis.

Fake Monaka went wide eyed and put his arms behind his back sweat dropping while Goku pressed his hands together eager to fight more since he was enjoying it so much.

"Whis, please let us spar just a little longer." says Goku.

"I'm sorry Goku but Beerus said any longer and the fighting would destroy the earth before the party was over. We do need to take a certain group of friends back to their respected universe and it seems this took too long as it is." says Whis.

"No it hasn't. Let us fight more!" says Goku.

"Beerus wants us to take Ash and his group back to their universe now. I'm sorry that we need to leave so suddenly but we'll be sure to be back as soon as we can. We wouldn't wanna go home when we are enjoying the party." says Whis.

"Fine..." says Goku unamused.

The three landed on the ground and Goku and the others watched Whis take Ash and his group back into the cube and zoom away into space without another word, leaving Hazzel alone since she was to gloomy to say anything at this point.

* * *

"Thanks Whis! Interesting way to have a party but a party nonetheless." says Ash.

"I'll try to get Beerus to make time to let you visit Hazzel and the z fighters. Just don't think it will be very frequent." says Whis.

"Yes!" say the classmates happily.

Whis smiled at everyone and headed back into space leaving the group to figure out what to do next.

"Let's get going before professor oak gets worried sick! Shellos! He's probably worried sick already! We need to get there as soon as possible." says principal oak making a shellos impression.

The group left the airport, heading straight for Pallet town to check out professor oak's lab.

* * *

Whis came back after leaving the cube back at beerus' home to see what everyone was doing and it seemed pretty quiet now that there wasn't alot of people at the party.

"I'll say it one more time you two. Stop and maintain some silence in the neighborhood." says fake Beerus.

"Guess it can't be helped. Monaka, see you next time." says Goku walking away.

"Now, let's start the party preparations." says Whis.

"Without ash or his group here?" wonders fake Monaka.

"Couldn't be helped." says Whis.

"I'm just glad the fighting is over." says Bulma huffing, sitting on her knees.

"But that was a great fight. Even Monaka over there has passed out because of how awesome the fight was." says yamcha excitedly.

Everyone's mouths went agape at hearing what Yamcha said and looked at where Yamcha was pointing and fidgetly saw Monaka who appeared to be standing up despite passing out.

"Huh? What's going on?" wonders Goku looking at both Monakas a couple times before realizing why there were two.

Everyne stired sternly or glared at Yamcha for giving the real Monaka away when they were doing fine with fake Monaka. Beerus was gonna scream knowing the plan failed in some way and powered up to relieve the anger he gained.

"Everything's ruined." thinks fake Monaka.

No one was prepared for the besting they'd go through for Yamcha giving away the real Monaka just like that and got into position to fight the fake Monaka to calm Beerus down before he kills anyone out of frustration.

"In the end, its come to this again." thinks Vegeta.

Suddenly the dark aura disappears the moment Goku put his arm around his shoulders.

"Amazing! Monaka, you can split your body like buu! I need to keep training and get even stronger!" says Goku impressed.

Everyone else sighed in relief that he didn't come to realization the Beerus was in a costume instead of making a copy like majin buu.

"All that fighting got me hungry! How much food is left? I'm in the need of some food." says Goku walking away from fake Monaka.

"Cheers for the hard work." says Whis.

Beerus took the Monaka head off and sighed in relief, having gotten sweaty staying in the costume that whole time.

"Oh boy...next time we get someone else to do it. Putting on a desguise is a terrible idea. If I ever attempt to lie again, stop me." says Beerus.

"Yeah, honesty is the best." says Whis smiling.

"Alright, I'm off to get something to eat!" says Beerus.


	45. Chapter 45

**Party songs:**

 **What lovers do by maroon 5 ft sia**

 **Tell it to my heart by Taylor Dayne**

 **She's a maniac by Micheal Sembello**

 **she hates me by puddle of mudd**

 **Despacito by Justin bieber ft Luis fonsi and daddy yankee**

 **Lights down low by gnash ft max shnieder**

 **Wonderful night by Eric clapton**

 **Perfect by ed sheeran**

 **Leavin by Jesse mccartney**

 **Dontcha by pussycat dolls ft busta rhymes**

 **play my music by Jonas brothers**

 **Missing you by John waite**

 **Don't you forget about me by simple minds**

 **I got you babe by sonny and Cher**

 **What's love? by fat joe ft Ashanti and ja-rule**

 **Maps by maroon 5**

 **come and get your love by redbone**

 **500 miles by the pretenders**

 **867-5309(Jenny) by less than jake**

 **That's what I like by Bruno mars**

 **The man eater by deryll hall and john oats**

 **I'm a believer by smash mouth**

 **I love rock and roll by Joan Jett**

 **We are family by sister sledge**

 **Hot child in the city by nick gilder**

 **Forever by beach boys**

 **With or without you by U2**

 **i won't go home without you by maroon 5**

 **Time of my life by bill medley**

airport...

"Looks like they're heading to the oak lab." says Jessie.

"Yeah! There's were tons of Pokémon there." says Meowth.

"If we get all of them and hand them over to Giovanni, we might be avoiding a lecture!" says Jessie.

Wobuffet agreed with Jessie and the trio set out to get to oak lab before the group.

oak lab...

Principal oak and professor oak were happy to see eachother after not talking for a while and eagerly shook hands to congrsdulate eachother her on their hard work.

"Professor, where are Tracey and Gary?" wonders Ash.

"Gary and Tracey aren't here right now. Gary I'm sure is training to be a professor and Tracey must be out drawing Pokémon." says Professor oak.

"Oh. Would've been nice to show them to my classmates." says Ash.

"Unbelievable! They look exactly alike! Putting their hairstyles aside, everything else matches perfectly." says rotom dex taking pictures of the cousins.

"Everyone, this is my cousin and leading authority on Pokémon research, Samuel oak." says Principal oak.

"Well then, let me tell you a Pokémon haiku." says Professor oak.

Everyone was curious about the haiku the professor would tell them except for Misty, brock and ash who could care less.

"Twenty years it's been. Truly the flow of time is Quite a mystery. Everyone get Pokémon!" says Professor oak.

"I will respond with my own haiku. Two men standing side by side. Their faces are a mirror match. Quite a mystery." says Rotom Dex.

"Well done!" say the cousins.

"Heh heh." says Rotom dex.

"I asked Brock and Misty to show you around the place. I'm counting on you two." says professor oak.

"Yes." says Brock.

"Leave it to us." says Misty.

The class was amazed by how spacious the lab garden was, as well the amount of Pokémon staying there.

"There are so many Pokémon here!" says Lillie amazed.

"I know, right?" wonders Ash.

"There are many Pokémon here that the trainer's have left for us. Pokémon that have our care and Pokémon that decided to stay here." says brock.

"Let's go see them right away." says Misty eagerly.

"This place is perfect for gathering data on Pokémon." says rotom dex taking pictures of the Pokémon.

"I want to meet a kanto raichu." says Sophocles.

"The most interesting thing about kanto has to be the fire types." says Kiawe.

"Horsea and seadra!" says Lana.

"There are far too many Pokémon I wish to see..." says Lillie.

"Hey Misty, I just thought of something." says Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Misty.

"Would it matter which universe was hers? We are her family now." says Ash.

"To late now ash. She's part of their universe and I'm sure chichi loves having a girl living in the house again." says Misty.

"Hmmm...guess so." says Ash.

"Dont feel guilty. Be happy like you were inside the lab." says Misty.

"I can't be happy if all I think about are how this will work between us." says Ash.

"Just go about your time in kanto with a happy face. Something will brighten your day. Can't only be me." says Misty smirking at Ash.

"That'll be hard." says Ash.

"I'm sure." says Misty walking passed him.

"Ah! Spearow!" says Lillie happily looking at the sky.

"We have those in Alola too!" says Mallow.

"Oh...of course!" says Lillie.

Ash looked back at the rest of the class and smiled how how much they were enjoying seeing all the Pokémon st the lab.

"All of my Pokémon are here too." says Ash.

Ash notices his herd of Tauros, runs towards them and all of the Tauros see him as well and runs toward him. However, due to the powerful charging of the Tauros, Ash flies into the sky when they knocked into him.

"Oh, that's...!" says Kiawe amazed by the fire horse.

"Rapidash, the fire horse Pokémon, fire type. It really loves running and whenever it sees something that's faster than itself, it wants to race it." says Rotom Dex.

Rapidash dashes forward and Kiawe sends out his charizard to follow and race with it. They increase their speed to see which of them was faster until Kiawe realized the rapidash wanted to have him ride it.

"What? You want me to race you?" wonders Kiawe.

Kiawe jumps from his charizard and landed on rapidash and rides on it.

"I'm so moved!" says Kiawe teary eyed.

"Kiawe, where are you going?!" wonders rotom dex flying after Kiawe and rapidash.

Mallow and Steenee meet two glooms and a vileplume. Vileplume greets her and produces poison powder.

"So this is vileplume! There are two glooms with it too." says Mallow.

Vileplume greets her and produces poison powder, without her realizing what those powders are.

"That powder is poisonous!" says brock waving his arms frantically.

"Get back!" says Misty waving her arms frantically.

Mallow realizes what Misty and Brock were warning her about and runs off with Steenee.

"No!" says Mallow freaking out, fleeing for her life.

Ash, Lillie, Lana and Sophocles see a Raichu who was hanging out in a bushy area.

"There's one." says Sophocles.

Togedemaru becomes excited seeing it and runs around in circles. It produces electricity and shocks Raichu unconscious.

"Are you alright?" wonders Sophocles walking up to Raichu and togedemaru.

They later see a Ninetales in a forested area.

"You see that Snowy? That's a kantoian ninetales." says Lillie.

Snowy walks toward it, letting the Ninetales lick Snowy's head.

They then see a Dewgong jumping out of a lake.

"That's so cute!" says Lana.

Popplio blows a bubble to the Dewgong which bounces it on its forehead.

"You're so good." says Lana impressed.

"Being in Kanto with all you guys is pretty nice when you get to see all your Pokémon and the many wild pokemon that are playing amongst them." says Ash smiling.

Ash stops smiling realizing Rotom is not there when he looked st both sides of himself then behind him, unsure of where rotom dex flew off too.

"Huh? Where's rotom?" wonders Ash.

Rotom dex is flying around the corral, taking photographs of the different Pokémon who settled around the water.

"I'll keep this up and get a whole record filled with kanto Pokémon." says Rotom dex.

At the back of the laboratory, Brock and Misty send out a kantonian and alolan Exeggutor to show the difference between both pokemon. The Kanto Exeggutor becomes surprised with its Alolan counterpart.

"Kantonian Exeggutor are small compared to our version." says Lana stunned.

"It must be because they don't get enough sun light." says Kiawe pondering what to compare and contrast between the two.

"They really are different." says mallow.

The kanto Exeggutor didn't like how it looked compared to its alternate self.

"Here's my partner." says Brock sending out geodude.

"Here's the alolan version." says Misty sending out the alolan geodude.

"This geodude doesn't have eyebrows." says Lana.

"Alolan geodude have eyebrows?" wonders Sophocles.

"Here's Ash's muk!" says Misty sending out his muk.

"Here's the alolan version." says Brock sending out the alolan muk.

Ash's Muk is happy to see Ash but Ash gets weirded out when his muk went to hug him.

"Long time no see muk." says Ash awkwardly.

Both versions of dugtrio get sent out and Kiawe gets emotional over the fact kanto dugtrio are bald compared to the alolan version.

"Their devine hair has fallen off!" says Kiawe freaking out.

Kiawe took out his wig and set it on one of dugtrio's heads, making the other two curious about what Kiawe was doing.

"There's nothing for it. Please, wear my wig so it looks like one of you gained your hair back." says Kiawe.

"Ummm...dugtrios are all hairless here." says Ash sweat dropping.

"And lastly this one!" says Brock sending out the kanto marowak.

"I have an alolan marowak!" says Kiawe feeling up to show them his marowak and sends it out.

Upon seeing their counterparts, the two Marowak begin to fight each other.

"Hold on!" says Kiawe.

"No fighting!" says Brock.

Kiawe and Brock did their best to restrain the two before they could fight but it was getting hard to keep them away from eachother.

"They have their short fuses in common atleast." says mallow.

"But they're different types right?" wonders Sophocles.

"Yeah. My marowak is a fire and ghost type." says Kiawe sweat dropping.

"If I recall correctly, the kantoian marowak are ground types." says Lillie.

"I'm surprised you know." says Brock.

"Well, I have studied the subject so I'd know how many versions of Pokémon there are for each type." says Lillie.

The two Marowak continue to fight each other, glaring eachother down with their heads pressed together. Pikachu tries to calm the Marowak down but is instead attacked by them, sending him flying into the sky. Togedemaru becomes furious and attacks the Marowak, but is chased by them. Pikachu lands on the ground and uses thunderbolt, shocking everyone except the Kantonian Marowak, who is unaffected thanks to its ground-type.

"I haven't felt this in quite a while." says Misty.

"Me neither!" says Brock.

Lana and Kiawe realize their Popplio and Marowak disappeared and take off looking for them. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked around for poplio and marowak to give Lana and Kiawe some help and end up comimg across a Caterpie, to which Misty runs a distance away from it.

"Keep away from me!" says Misty freaking out.

"You still have a phobia of bugs? Would've thought you overcame it after all this time." says Ash.

"Bugs will forever and always gross me out!" says Misty peeking at the boys from behind a tree.

"Good thing Hazzel isn't here then. She'd probably understand but Goten and trunks would think you needed to get over your phobia like Vegeta and Goku need to get over theirs." says Ash.

"This really takes me back." says Brock.

"Huh?" wonders ash looking at Brock.

"To when the three of us traveled together like this." says Brock.

"Feels like years since we've traveled together." says Misty.

"It really does." says Ash.

"We had so much fun together." says Brock.

"It wasn't all fun though." says Misty.

"I think it was. It had its ups and downs but i had a great time." says Ash.

"You sure have it nice. Despite the gloominess travels give you, you are really upbeat for whatever comes to you." says Misty.

Suddenly, they heard a Pokémon scream and heat in the direction of the screaming to see the Bellsprout and Oddish's evolutionary lines arguing, with Ash's Bulbasaur between them.

"Bulbasaur!" says Ash happily.

Bulbasaur becomes happy at the sight of an old ally and happily jumps into Ash's arms.

"How've you been?" wonders Ash.

"Looks like Bulbasaur really missed Ash." says Brock.

Lana, Lillie and mallow...

"Poplio!" says Lana worriedly.

"Where are you?!" wonder Lillie and mallow looking to their sides.

Lillie, Lana, and Mallow are climbing a slope, looking for Popplio when they notice Misty running up to them.

"You still can't find poplio?" wonders Misty.

"No." says Lana.

"There's a lake poplio might be at. Let's try there." says Misty.

"Alright!" says Lana smiling.

At the lake, a Gyarados emerges from the water and frightens the girls, except Lana who stand firm. Lana and Misty change into their bathing suits and jump into the water to search for poplio in the lake. Misty and Lana notice a lot of water Pokémon until they notice poplio with two horseas.

Brock, ash, Sophocles and Kiawe...

"Marowak!" say Brock and Ash looking around.

"Knowing Marowak, I'm worried that it got into a tower fight." says Kiawe reverting his eyes.

"Alright, I'll use the program I have to..." says Sophocles walking up to the trio.

Due to what felt like an earthquake, Sophocles lost his balance and tumbled toward the other boys. The boys looked up to see an Onix stare then down.

"Is that your onix brock?" wonders Ash.

"No! It's a wild onix!" says Brock freaking out.

Sophocles and Ash begin to freak out and go to run away but get stopped by Brock who.e Kiawe takes out a pokeball to send out turtinator.

"Calm down. It'll be fine if you don't cause a fuss." says Brock looking back st the rest of the boys.

The onix looked down at everyone who was fidgety, trying to keep still and turned away to go about its business when a bonemerang hit its face, causing it to look down angrily at Kiawe's marowak.

"Umm...not to be a bother but uhh...brock? What happens when you make a fuss?" wonders Kiawe slowly turning around to see his marowak.

"If that happens...run for it!" says Brock taking off in a hurry.

The rest of the group fled in terror following brock until they met up with the girls, sighing in relief that onix gave up on chasing them.

"Anyway, it's a good thing everyone is together again." says Ash.

"Now that we are together again, we could head back to the-"

The group gasped seeing a net snatch their pokemon and look around to see who could be ruining thing even more, only to spot team rocket giddily chuckling, catching the Pokémon they need for Giovanni.

"What?! You followed us to kanto?! You truly are stalkers! It's creepy!" says Ash.

"Yeah...yeah...if you ask us about this or that..." says Jessie.

"We'll answer out of sympathy for the world." says James.

"To protect the world from devastation." says Jessie.

"To preserve world peace." says James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." says Jessie.

"Were the lovely charming villains." says James.

"Jessie." says Jessie.

"James." says James.

"The team rocket duo that soars through the galaxy." says Jessie.

"Like a while hole, a white tomorrow awaits us." says James.

"Can't I be somewhere without you three ruining things for me?! You're like a virus that won't ever go away!" says Ash.

"You're still going around stealing Pokémon?!" wonders Misty.

"Give everyone back their Pokémon!" says Brock.

"Shut your traps original twerpette and twerp #2!" says Jessie.

"We'll be taking your Pokémon." says James.

"You let our Pokémon go this instant!" says Ash.

Ash turned his hat around and sent out Lycanroc in hopes of scaring team rocket into giving the Pokémon back.

"Use rock throw!" says Ash angrily.

Lycanroc jumps into the air and aims rock throw at team rocket's mechanic Meowth, only for team rocket to reflect the attack back to the group.

"We'll fight with him! Go crobat!" says Brock sending out crobat.

"You're up, my steady!" says Misty sending out staryu.

"Lycanroc use accelerock!" says Ash.

Lycanroc rams into the mecha Meowth using accelerock but it doesn't do much.

"You insolent little mutt." says Meowth annoyed.

"Crobat use supersonic!" says Brock.

Mecha Meowth went to punch Lycanroc but was hit with supersonic instead electrifying Meowth.

"It's electrifying!" says Meowth getting hurt from feeling the electric shocks.

"Staryu bubble beam!" says Misty.

Staryu aims bubblebeam at the mecha Meowth, causing it to break down and explode letting the Pokémon out.

"We're not done yet!" says Meowth.

"Here we go mimikyu!" says Jessie sending out mimikyu.

Bulbasaur becomes frightened but looks at the sky. A plane flies past and Bewear jumps down. It takes off with Team Rocket.

"What?! You're kidding me!" say team rocket stunned by the appearance of bewear.

"What even is this feeling?" wonders Misty.

"I don't know..." says Brock.

Everyone looks at the rubble, noticing some of it move, when they see a jigglypuff jump up to greet the new and old faces.

"It's so cute!" says Mallow amazed by its cuteness.

"It's a jigglypuff! It's my first time seeing one! says Lillie happily.

"It's holding something!" says Lana.

"It's never good to see a jigglypuff! We need to get away before it starts singing!" say Ash, Misty and Brock freaking out.

"Huh? How is singing bad?" wonders Mallow.

The class turn around to see Ash, Misty and Brock backing away terrified of the jigglypuff, wanting to get away from it and fast. Jigglypuff proceeds with singing and everyone fall asleep upon hearing it. Jigglypuff becomes angry at its audience falling asleep and uses its microphone-marker to draw on their faces.

Evening...

They wake up in the evening and laugh at the drawings on each other's faces.

"What's with your face?" wonders Mallow.

"Yours is just as bad." says Ash.

"You all look awful!" says Sophocles.

"You're one to talk." says Kiawe.

"Not me too?" wonders Lillie.

"Yeah." says Lana nodding.

"There you are ash! The preparations for your welcome party are over!" says Delia walking up to everyone.

Night...

Oak lab...

Back at the laboratory, they begin eating the food that Mimey prepared.

"A toast to our reunion!" says professor oak.

"Cheers!" say everyone.

"Welcome to pallet town. Since you're here, you should have a look around." says Delia petting Litten.

"Yeah." say the class.

"Do you want to see Ashs bedroom?" wonders Delia.

"Stop it mom! I'm already trying to think of ways I might beable to still see the z fighters and hazzel! I don't need people roaming our house am doing looking at our stuff!" says Ash.

"Hmmm...it's not here. I just need one more Pokémon to complete the set." says Rotom dex flying around looking for the final kanto Pokémon.

"What? Where'd you fly off to rotom?" wonders Ash.

"I went on a journey to complete the kanto pokedex and I can't find the final Pokémon to complete it." says rotom dex.

A Mew overhears Rotom and flies away.

"Well then, i'll announce the plans for tomorrow." says Professor kukui.

"Theres been two parties in what felt like one day. What could be better?" wonders Ash.

"There was another party?" wonders Delia.

"Yeah. The z fighters had one but it didn't seem like much of a party with Gokus urges for fighting and Hazzel being gloomy the whole time." says Ash saddening again.

"Weird, us having a party on the same day. What are the chances of that?" wonders Delia.

"Well, atleast she's with Goten and the sons." says Ash pushing the thought out of his mind.

"As I was saying, we're making a quick attack towards cerulean gym to have a gym battle." says professor kukui.

The class gets excited to get to check out the cerulean gym where Misty took on trainers.


	46. Chapter 46

**I have decided to take a break and work around what's to come for the next season of Db super and Pokémon. Granted I was never good at how each chapter turns out, so I'll be aiming to come up with a way both lifestyles can still correspond with eachother despite the separation they are beginning to endure. Time and time again I'll be figuring out who should be where and how well it will work. So don't expect anything until further notice, even if it seems like I'm better off continuing. It's been a good run with ups and downs but with two chaotic situations at the same time, I need to figure out who'd be best suited in both universes by the time everyone is fending off both enemies. Sounds ridiculous the more I go over it in my head but the next batch of chapters will be tough to get through with so much going on, especially for the Db super series. It may go well, it may not, but whatever the task, I'm willing to risk having some z fighters be with Ash and his classmate buddies. Loving doing the crossover and everything about this that it became up to this point. Until then, I'll be ending it here for now. It's been a mix of happiness and sadness but overall I've enjoyed doing this and will plan on putting more up when the time comes. See you next time, I guess.**

 **Say you won't let go by James arthur**

Evening...

Son house, woods...

"Thanks for the food." says Goku.

"Heh?! What on earth is wrong with you Goku? Normally you'd eat everything I cook. You only ate half the amount you usually do." says Chichi, attempting to balance plates of food.

"Is something wrong dad?" wonders Goten.

"This may come as a surprise but I'm not really hungry." says Goku leaning his cheek on his fist with his elbow on the table.

"That can't be right! Do you have a fever?" says Chichi pressing her forehead against Goku's.

"It's not a fever." says Goku.

"Are you bummed that Ash is in his own universe now? If not that, you could be dead." says Chichi.

"It does seem empty not having Delia come over for lunch or dinner or us having a party for both occasions with Ash coming home more frequently that usual but that's not it. Nor is me being dead because there's no halo. I already died twice so that can't be it either." says Goku feeling for a halo.

"Even so, it's unusual seeing you not eat all your food. What should I do? You're either feeling empty out of guilt or there's an an unknown sickness you got that's keeping you from eating everything on your plates." says chichi.

"I didn't want to worry anyone so I didn't bring it up. Sure it feels empty without Ash, Delia or his friends but that's not exactly the reason I'm in no mood for food." says Goku.

Day...

Goku is grocery shopping, and reads his shopping list as he is flying. As he forgot to buy horse meat, he decides to go back to the market, but he continues to fly forward.

"What is wrong with me? I can't seem to control my body!" says Goku trying to turn around.

Trying his hardest to control himself, Goku then falls to the ground, creating a bump on his head.

night...

"Wow, what an amazing bump." says Goten looking at the huge bump on Goku's head.

"What's the cause? Do you have any guesses?" wonders Chichi.

"Hmmmm?" wonders Goku crossing his arms in deep thought.

"Usual doctors won't beable to take care of Gokus unusual body." says Chichi huffing, sitting beside Goku.

"And there's no way king Kai would-"

"Hang on! You need to head to king Kai to see what he thinks before you assume he doesn't know." says Chichi.

"I'm fine...really. Don't make a huge fuss over me." says Goku.

Goten sets his head on Goku's lap and looks up at Goku while Goku looks down at him smiling.

"Alright...I'll see what he has to say." says Goku.

Goku stood up and instant transmissions out of the house.

Capsule corp, near west city...

Goku teleports inside an unknown bedroom, realizing he did not arrive at King Kai's planet. Bulma, wearing nothing but a towel, walks into the bedroom and spots Goku's figure sitting on in the dark, thinking it's Veneta.

"Hey Vegeta, just to remind you, tomorrow is Trunks' sports festival. Be sure to show up." says Bulma.

Bulma turned on the light and saw Goku sitting on the bed and went silent stepping back, on the verge of freaking out.

"Hey!" says Goku.

Bulma screams, alarming Vegeta, who comes to her aid to see Goku sitting on their bed.

"What the hell kakarot?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Uhhh hey." says Goku scratching his head awkwardly.

Bulma pushes a button on the wall to summon multiple weapons pointing at Goku.

"What gives Goku?! Why are you here of all places?!" wonders Bulma agravatedly.

"It...it wasn't on purpose. I'm not really sure why I ended up here." says Goku.

"It better not be." says Vegeta.

"I'm just as confused as you are. It's not like I planned on the awkward situation we are in." says Goku.

Bulma and Vegeta's faces turn red embarrassed by the position they were in.

"Kakarot!" says Vegeta angrily.

"S...sorry! I never tried to come here!" says Goku instant transmissioning away.

* * *

next day...

The class, Misty and Brock travel to cerulean gym where they'd get to check out what gym battles were like. Ash looked out the window to notice the new look for the cerulean gym and was amazed by how it looked compared to when he traveled with Misty.

"I want to battle them now!" says Ash happily.

Outside cerulean gym...

"Has it been remodeled!? I don't remember cerulean gym looking like this! I was pretty sure it's always been the same." says Ash.

"If you're surprised by the outside appearance, check out the inside!" says Misty smiling.

"The previous model had what...four bedrooms despite it being like an indoor pool? When did you have the time to do all this? This is weird to me. To suddenly see a new building is definitely throughing me off. What have the z fighters done to the gym while I was in Alola?!" says Ash stunned.

"Ash...you've never seen the new cerulean gym until now. How would you know how long it's been rebuilt and renovated? Just be amazed by how awesome it looks compared to when you last saw it. It has been what...5 years? So of course there needs to be changes to accommodate one gym leader instead of four." says Misty.

"So the z fighters didn't destroy the gym? One would think so with how Goku and Vegeta duke it out." says Ash.

"A lot can happen in a couple years when you don't see much of your sisters. Since they don't live with me anymore I figured it was time for a change. And wooolah! A new, better look for the gym that was in desperate need of remodeling." says Misty.

"No kidding. In one way your sisters could stay over some of the time with the old model but this...I'm forever confused and lost for words." says Ash.

"Go on. Head inside and see what I did to the place. Everyone else went in without you noticing." says Misty.

"I'll believe you but it's still strange to see. I know the cerulean gym and this seems like a little too out of the ordinary for me." says Ash.

Misty giggled watching Ash head into the gym to see how much it changed from the old days.

Inside cerulean gym...

"Wha...I definitely didn't know that the gym would looked like this now. Something is up. I know I haven't seen the gym when I got back from journeys but I think I'd know what the gym looked like. Then again...I never really met up with her until kalos so..." says Ash stunned and confused.

The class found their way down the entrance hall to the battle stage and were amazed and awestruck by how it looked, even Ash who didn't know what to expect with the changes it now had.

"Huh? There's something over there." says Sophocles.

Psyduck turned around to face everyone who entered the gym.

"Oh! It's psyduck!" says Ash happily.

"It's so cute." says Lana.

"Psyduck, good job looking after the place while I was gone." says Misty walking up to psyduck.

Psyduck was happy to look after the gym since noone came or he gym while she was gone but it was confused to see no Hazzel.

"Welcome to my cerulean gym!" says Misty.

Pikachu and geodude happily went up to Psyduck, glad to see an old friend of theirs.

"I haven't felt like this in a long time! Now that I'm in a better mood, I eagerly await the match I desire to be part of." says Ash.

"Relax ash! Now, let me introduce you again. This is the cerulean gym leader and water Pokémon trainer, Misty." says Professor kukui.

"Nice to meet everyone." says Misty.

"And this one is the former pewter gym leader as rock type trainer, brock." says Professor kukui.

"It's a pleasure." says Brock.

"I want you to have an battle that's as intense as a blast burn!" says Professor kukui.

* * *

King kai planet...

"I've finally arrived." says Goku.

King Kai inspects him by checking his pulse and heartbeat to determine what sickness he had.

"What's wrong king Kai? Is it anything serious?" wonders Goku.

When king Kai didn't answer Goku screamed into the stethoscope startling king Kai.

"Are you trying to kill me?" wonders King Kai.

"You are dead." says Goku.

"No thanks to you. Now, as far as your sickness goes, it's called Delayed Onset Ki Disorder." says King Kai reading a book in his hand.

"Delayed onset...?" wonders Goku.

"When someone uses their ki in a reckless way, a few days later they may suffer from this, making it hard to control their ki properly." says King Kai.

"In a reckless way?" wonders Goku.

Flashback...

Goku was using the Super Saiyan God Blue Kaio-ken and straining his senses to predict and counter Hit's Time-Skip technique at the tournament a few days prior.

Reality...

Now, Goku realizes he is suffering from his senses being thrown out of balance, but it should pass in time.

"Is it because of kaioken?" wonders Goku.

"Well, it will heal on its own after a while, just like muscle pain does. It will heal but..." says King Kai.

"But?" wonders Goku.

"Recklessly using kaioken x10 is-"

"How much is a while?" wonders Goku.

"Who knows?" wonders King Kai looking away.

"Tell me clearly king Kai. Lord zeno's martial arts tournament is coming up soon." says Goku putting his arms behind his back.

"That's exactly why you should be resting right now." says King Kai.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"Same goes for the kaioken. In that tournament, you were reading things a couple seconds quicker." says king Kai.

"Well...yeah." says Goku.

"It's bad to push yourself to much. Relax and let your body be free from tension. " says King Kai.

"If I must then I will." says Goku.

"If you continue to push yourself to much, you might lose your senses, you won't beable to fight anymore. You won't be getting stronger either." says King Kai.

"Are you serious?" wonders Goku.

"Well, maybe it's time to take a break from fighting and spend some time with your granddaughter." says king Kai.

"I...I get it. I'll rest up." says Goku.

"Sure you will." says King Kai.

"You don't believe me?" wonders Goku.

"I can't believe you." says King Kai.

"I'll go see what gohan, videl and pan are doing! I swear!" says Goku.

* * *

"Pokemon trainers in the kanto region travel from gym to gym for gym badges they get after taking on the gym leaders if they win." says Professor kukui.

"The cerulean gym gives out cascade badges." says Misty showing them the cascade badge.

"And this is the proof of victory at pewter gym, the Boulder badge." says Brock showing them the Boulder badge.

"It's so beautiful." says Lillie.

"You gained badges from kanto, right?" wonders Kiawe looking at ash.

"Pretty much. I got all eight badges." says Ash.

"Well, he got our badges out of pity." says Misty.

"Was that how it happened? Man...remembering back, I guess that did happen." says Brock.

"Is that true ash?" wonders Kiawe.

"Ehhh...well..." says Ash backing away.

"Ash?" wonders Mallow.

"Once you've gathered all 8 badges, you get to be in the Pokémon league." says Ash awkwardly.

"Pokemon league?" wonders Mallow.

"Yeah! It's where trainers go once all 8 badges are given to them. The trainers battle hard to determine how strong their current team at the time is until they lose against whatever trainer goes up against them." says Ash walking back up to everyone.

"Smooth Ash." says Misty unamused.

"Hey, you're the one with the new look for the gym." says Ash.

"Isn't it great?!" says Misty happily.

"Yeah, it is great. Strange but great." says Ash amused.

"Well then, let's all get into some battle training with Misty and Brock. Who's up for battling first?" says professor kukui.

Everybody raises their hands eagerly wanting to be the first to battle Misty and Brock.

"I want to battle Misty." says Lana.

"Ok, its settled." says Misty.

"One more for Misty!" says Mallow.

"I want to battle brock.' says Sophocles.

"So do I!" says Kiawe.

"I want to battle both of them!" says Ash.

"I don't know who to choose." says Lillie.

"Hang on. Since everyone can't battle us at once, how about this? We do double battles but it's two of you vs one of us!" says Misty.

"Yay!" say the class happily.

First, Mallow and Lana team up against Misty to see if they are strong enough to win a gym battle.

"Now let's do this." says Misty.

Ash sends out his pokemon and sits in the stands with the rest of the class, his pokemon and Brock.

"Guys! Misty may not look like it but she's pretty tough!" says Ash.

"I'm pretty tough aye?" wonders Misty amused.

"Give it your full power Lana and mallow!" says Ash.

"Wait a minute...what do you mean by me being pretty tough?" wonders Misty.

"Heheh...we haven't battled in ages so I could be mistaken." says Ash.

"Hey! Lana, mallow, don't hold anything back!" says Misty.

Mallow and Lana use Steenee and poplio against Misty's Psyduck.

"Leave the recording to me!" says Rotom dex flying up to the battlefield.

"Alright, let's do this! Steenee use magical leaf!" says Mallow.

Steenee aims a successful attack to Psyduck having the magical leaf attack whirl around it.

"Poplio use bubble beam!" says Lana.

Popplio aims Bubble Beam at Psyduck which also hits it, knocking Psyduck back toward Misty.

"Alright!" says Lana happily.

"We did it!" says Mallow happily.

"Psyduck use water gun!" says Misty.

Psyduck manages to stand up and uses Water Gun, but Popplio creates a balloon, which absorbs the Water-type move.

"You're kidding!" says Misty stunned.

"Amazing poplio!" says Lana amazed.

"It absorbed the whole thing." says Sophocles stunned.

"Pretty interesting Lana!" says Misty.

"But what now?" wonders Misty.

"Launch the balloon!" says Lana excitedly.

Popplio the launches the balloon at Psyduck, who gets trapped inside the water-filled bubble.

"Lana and poplio are amazingly strong when they get to use balloon!" says Mallow excitedly.

"Impressive. But my Psyduck is strong when ending up in tight spots. Use confusion!" says Misty.

Despite ordering Psyduck to use confusion, nothing happened which confused everyone watching except brock and ash.

"Why isn't the move working?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Misty's Psyduck is a bit slow." says Ash.

"Another magical leaf!" says Mallow.

Steenee uses magical leaf again, which bursts the balloon and causes Psyduck to fall on its head. Misty, knowing that the ensuing headache will allow Psyduck to unleash its hidden psychic potential, isn't worried at all. And indeed, Psyduck then proceeds to hurl Steenee and Popplio into the air with confusion.

"Confusion? Why now?" wonders Sophocles.

"That's enough Psyduck." says Misty.

Psyduck was confused by the reasoning for letting go of poplio and Steenee when they were in the middle of a battle.

"I want you to set Steenee and poplio down." says Misty.

Psyduck shrugged and set poplio and Steenee onto the battlefield, confusing Lana and mallow as they watched their Pokémon land on the battlefield.

"Guess that's it." says Prodessor kukui.

"Misty and Psyduck make a great team." says Ash.

"To think she used to hate Psyduck." says Brock.

"You've gotten a good sense for battling." says Misty.

"Really? That makes me really happy!" says Mallow.

"I feel a bit more confident now!" says Lana.

Psyduck finally registers the impact on its head, flailing in pain. While Rotom and Mallow sweatdrop, both Lana and Misty admire Psyduck's cuteness, with Misty even proceeding to hug it.

Next was Sophocles and Lillie vs Brock by having togedemaru and snowy head onto the battlefield while Brock sent out his geodude.

"Alright, togedemaru use zing zap!" says Sophocles.

Togedemaru charged toward geodude aiming to electrocute it yet manages to knock its head back then goes back to being beside snowy. Even though togedemaru was happy to use an attack during battle, it sweat dropped noticing geodude was all right and rearing to continue the battle.

"Huh?! The attack didn't work?!" wonders Sophocles.

"Indeed." says Lillie.

"Why? Aren't geodudes rock and electric types?" wonders Sophocles.

"Didn't you look at this geodude closely?" wonders Brock.

"But electric attacks should work!" says Sophocles.

"Oh, I think you've mistaken it for the alolan version. Geodudes that reside in kanto are rock and ground types. Electric moves don't work on them." says Brock.

"Oh, of course, regional forms. I was to quick to assume..." says Sophocles freaking out.

"Sophocles leave it to us. Snowy use powder snow!" says Lillie pointing at Grodude.

Snowy breaths out powder snow, aiming to create a ice sculpture out of geodude.

"Good, good. Now geodude, gyro ball!" says Brock.

Geodude counters the powder snow with gyro ball, blowing away the powder snow, getting Sophocles confused.

"Ok, what? Isn't gyro ball an offensive move?" wonders Sophocles.

"That was awesome Brock!" says Ash.

"If you train it right, you can use it like this too." says Brock.

"That isn't even in any of my books. Gym leaders are amazing." says Lillie impressed.

"I can't beat that." says Sophocles scratching his head.

"I learned to battle this way thanks to a certain trainer I battled." says Brock looking up Ash who was tickling Pikachu's chin.

"Heh?" wonders Ash looking at the battlefield.

"Well everyone, did you feel the complexities of Pokémon battles?" wonders Professor kukui.

"Yeah!" says everyone in the class except Kiawe and ash.

"Remember, a Pokémon type and the moves it learns, and the way you raise them, can create infinite ways of battling." says professor kukui.

"I've got to know the opposing Pokémon properly or else I'll keep making mistakes like I just did." says Sophocles.

* * *

Next day...

Hotel...

Gohan and Videl are having lunch with Gohan's professor and his wife, who are big fans of Videl's father, Mr. Satan.

"I've been a huge fan ever since his first victory in the 24th world tournament. Ill treasure this!" says a woman holding a Hercule portrait.

"So...shall we start?" wonders Videl awkwardly.

"Let's get down to business Gohan." says the professor.

"Y...yes professor." says gohan nervously.

"Your presentation at the recent conference were spectacular." says the professor.

"Thank you very much." says Gohan bowing.

"That's why-"

Gohans cell phone rang making gohan stand up and look back at the others sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have a call I need to pick up." says Gohan.

Hall...

"Umm hello?" wonders Gohan.

'Gohan?' wonders Goku.

"Ah! Dad!" says Gohan.

Son house, Satan city...

"So you're gonna be an assistant for some professor teacher?" wonders Goku.

'Well yeah. Who told you that?' says Gohan's voice.

"I heard it from a certain someone who's at the house with us." says Goku.

'Huh? Really?' wonders Gohan's voice.

"I was told to get rest after using kaioken a lot during my fight with hit. I can't use my ki right now with it b ing all wonky when I try to use it. So we figured we'd stop by and saw piccolo here." says Goku.

Hotel...

Hall...

"That's bad...you should definitely rest properly." says Gohan.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu happened to be in the same building and peeked around the corner, eavesdropping on Gohan's conversation with Goku.

"Hard to believe dad is sick." says Gohan.

'I know! King Kai told him to spend time with Pan, if you're wondering where he was calling from.' says chichi taking the phone.

"Are you sure he is sick? He may just need a sense bean." says Gohan.

'He doesn't need a sense bean! He needs to relax and not use his ki in any way possible!' says Chichi's voice.

"Yes, of course. Please, stay at the house as long as you like. We will be back tomorrow afternoon, once were done with our work here." says Gohan.

'To bad Ash couldn't hang out with Pan. She would've enjoyed seeing Pokémon in the wild or Misty's gym. Whatever he's doing now must be really fun.' says Goku taking back the phone.

"Yeah...we can't do much about that now." says Gohan.

'Don't be too long. See you tomorrow.' says Goku's voice.

"See you guys tomorrow." says Gohan.

Son house, Satan city...

"Take care." says Goku.

Hotel...

Pilaf gang...

"I just heard some good news." says Pilaf.

Son house, Satan city...

"A university teacher's assistant? For the first time in universe 7, there's a saiyan who's seriously working hard." says Chichi happily.

"That's right." says Goku.

"There's nothing right about this situation at all!" says Chichi angrily looking at Goku who ended the call.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"How much do you think it'll be to repair the house you destroyed?! Thankfully, we had the money mr. Satan gave us?" wonders Chichi.

"Didn't you tell me you used it all?" wonders Goku.

"Ehhh...well...I..." says Chichi awkwardly.

"You lied?" wonders Goku.

"I...I had no choice. It was the only way to get you to work seriously. We have to think about Goten's education too." says chichi.

Goku and chichi turn their heads to see Goten playing with Pan in the couch then noticed Piccolo walking up to the door.

"Pikkoyo?" wonders Pan standing up.

"Where are you going?" wonders Chichi.

"I'm going back. I promised to babysit her but with you guys here, I can leave her with you guys now. Besides, I have some thing I need to do." says piccolo.

"I see." says Goku.

"Chichi, you know how to make baby food right?" wonders piccolo.

"I've taken care of two kids on my own. You can depend on me. With the things in the fridge-" says Chichi.

"Pan prefers to eat vegetable hot cake with tuna and curd. Finely chop the carrots, onions, spinach and broccoli first. Getting them ready beforehand is important." says Piccolo.

"Yes!" says Chichi trying to remember it all.

"One last thing, have atleast one person by her side at all times. Picture books and toys are here to keep her occupied. If she cries at night, sing to her." says Piccolo.

"Singing? You sing?" wonders Goku.

"And before I forget, Pan is afraid of strangers. She cries if anyone other than me is holding her. So if you need any help with anything, call me." says Piccolo.

"Hmmm? You say something?" wonders Goku looking at Pan, who he was holding.

Piccolo left the house, leaving the sons to tend to Pan who was giddily looking at Goku.

"See you later!" says Goku.

Piccolo stopped half way and went back to the house, remembering another thing about Pan.

"Don't forget to brush her teeth before you put her to bed. It's good to practice a good habit from the start, because old habits die hard." says Piccolo.

Everyone had gone inside assuming Piccolo was gone for the day. Goten realized Beerus didn't take the Pokémon they got away and took Pan outside to play with bubbles with the help of poplio.

"Are you guys listening t...oh hey Goten." says Piccolo.

"I'm gonna play with Pan out here piccolo. Were you worried something might happen?" wonders Goten sending out poplio.

"I changed my mind. I'm better off seeing how good you guys are at babysitting." says Piccolo.

"Oh. Well it's just bubbles and bubbles are meant to be played with outside." says Goten.

"I'll be checking back later tonight. You better have memorized what I told you guys." says Piccolo.

"You have no worries piccolo! If you really are worried, come back to see who is tending to Pan when you feel like coming back." says Goten.

Piccolo nodded and waved goodbye to Pan and walked away from the house, not once coming back to be sure Goten was able to play with Pan outside.

"Wait a minute, where is Hazzel? Isn't she living with Goku, Goten and ChiChi? She hasn't shown herself since the party...wonder where she's been this whole time?" wonders Piccolo.

* * *

"Well, now its Ash and Kiawe's turn to battle the gym leaders." says Professor kukui looking st the stands.

"Professor, I want to fight! I must have a serious battle with Brock!" says Kiawe standing up.

"That means I get to battle Misty! I wonder who the better trainer is between us now? Can we do our battle first?" says Ash standing up eagerly.

"We'll see if you can beat me this time." says Misty.

"Don't regret this later Kiawe." says Brock.

"What an unexpected development. Well, don't hold back!" says Professor kukui.

The first serious battle takes place between Brock and Kiawe, with Misty working as the referee.

"I'll be the referee. It'll be a one on one battle. When one person's Pokémon are unable to battle, the battle is over." says Misty.

"Im pretty skilled when it comes to battling." says Kiawe.

"Glad to hear it. We gym leaders want to see combinations between Pokémon and trainer. That's more important than who wins and loses." says Brock.

"All the more reason for me to feel confident! Turtinator come on out!" says Kiawe sending turtinator out.

"This is my partner!" says Brock sending out steelix.

"It's huge." says Kiawe.

"Its steelix!" says Ash.

"Well he seems to be more hyped than confused the more this gym battle stuff goes on. I can't blame him. It's exciting watching someone battle but it is confusing coming to a gym you've known during kanto and see a new version of it. I guess he forgot about the fact the gym looks different and is focusing more on the battles that are going on here." thinks Misty looking at Ash who was getting really excited the more there was battles between us and the class.

"Steelix. The iron snake Pokémon. A steel and ground type. It's body has been tempered in the high pressure and heat of the earth, and is stronger than any metal!" says Rotom dex.

"Ummm...let's see here...steel types are weak against fire types, so turtinator has the advantage." says Sophocles scrolling through his phone.

"But fire types are weak against ground types, so you can say steelix also has the advantage." says Lillie.

"So in the end, its a 50/50 chance." says Sophocles.

"Kiawe, brock, give us an amazing battle!" says Ash.

"Let the battle begin!" says Misty.

"Turtinator let's go! Flamethrower!" says Kiawe.

Turtinator blows the flamethrower at steelix, making contact and injuring it quite a bit but Brock smirked as if it didn't do much damage.

"Steelix use gyro ball!" says Brock.

Steelix used gyro ball, blowing away the flames that ended up on its body.

"What?!" wonders Kiawe getting taken aback.

"I just showed you this, didn't I?" wonders Brock.

"I thought only-"

"Go! Attack with bind!" says Brock.

Steelix wrapped itself around turtinator, making sure turtinator wouldn't beable to move.

"Shell trap!" says Kiawe.

Despite being wrapped around by Steelix, Turtinator was able to attack with shell trap, causing an explosion that made both Pokémon fall back toward their trainers.

"Wow, you're good." says Brock getting impressed.

"You too!" says Kiawe also getting impressed.

"What are you planning next?" wonders Brock.

"You'll see! Dragon tail!" says Kiawe.

Turtinator hid in its shell and spun toward Steelix aiming to attack it with dragon tail.

"Quick! Dig!" says Brock.

Before Turtinator could land the hit, Steelix had burrowed into the ground.

"Turtinator, it'll come after you from below! Watch out for any sudden movements that lead to it coming out of he ground!" says Kiawe.

Before Turtinator could do anything, Steelix launched its own counterattack against Turtinator, knocking it back toward Kiawe.

"Awesome..." says Ash enthralled with the battle the class was watching.

"Turtinator, you'll go down for sure if this battle drags on. Let's finish this with a z move!" says Kiawe.

"I see. I've also heard a lot about the z moves. In that case, I'll battle with my full power as well. I a strong, rugged rock man." says Brock.

By pulling off his shirt and revealing a necklace with a Key Stone on it, brock taps the stone, causing it and the Steelixite on Steelix's forehead to glow and making Steelix Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix, shocking Kiawe.

"Mega evolution...but didn't ash talk about that? This is the power of mega evolution when you see it up close?!" wonders Kiawe shaky eyed.

"Awesome! Steelix is now mega Steelix!" says Ash.

"I have to record this unbelievable sight!" says Rotom dex flying up to the battlefield.

"Mega evolution makes your Pokémon bigger?" wonders Mallow.

"That's so cool!" says Lana amazed by the sight.

"Ash tried to tell us what mega evolution was a while back but I didnt think it would make the Pokémon gain a new look when you use it. Ash can't have proved it if he doesnt have his greninja anymore." says Sophocles.

"Ash does a poor job at explanations but he hasn't lied! Mega evolution is a midbattle power up phenomenon that is caused by trainer and Pokémon who are really close to eachother." says Professor kukui.

"Now use your z move!" says Brock.

"Sure! I won't lose! Let's go Turtinator!" says Kiawe.

Turtinator agreed, rearing to use the z move against mega Steelix.

"My full bodied, full spirited full power! Inferno overdrive!" says Kiawe.

Turtonator fires its inferno overdrive at mega Steelix, resulting in a huge explosion. However, as the smoke clears, mega Steelix is still standing, much to everybody's shock.

"I...impossible!" says Kiawe in shock and confusion.

"It withstood a z move?!" wonders Ash in shock.

"That z move was amazingly powerful! It hurt my Steelix pretty badly but you couldn't finish the job! Stone edge!" Brock.

"Turtinator use dragon tail!" says Kiawe.

Mega Steelix strikes with stone edge while Turtinator tries to counter it with Dragon Tail, with the move still hitting, causing Turtonator to faint and Kiawe lose the battle.

"It's over! Turtinator is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" says Misty.

Ash's classmates are shocked that Kiawe lost and marvel at the power of a Gym Leader.

"They lost." says Mallow.

"Turtinator did its best but even so..." says Lillie.

"This is a gym leader." says Lana.

"This is being archived!" chants Rotom dex.

Mega Steelix reverts back to normal causing Sophocles gasp astonished by how short mega evolution was.

"Mega evolved Pokémon return to normal once the battle ends." says professor kukui.

"Good work Steelix!" says Brock sending Steelix back.

"Are you alright Turtinator?" wonders Kiawe kneeling down next to Turtinator.

Marowak angrily rushed down to Kiawe and Turtinator and attacked them for losing the match.

"Your marowak looks mad at you for losing." says Brock.

"Marowak, I know you're angry that we lost, but you must acknowledge his skill." says Kiawe.

"What do you all think?" wonders Professor kukui.

"My palms are sweaty from all the tension." says Lillie.

"I'm still excited!" says Sophocles.

"I was confused at first by the way the gym looked but the results are spectacular. All hail cerulean gym and it's amazing new look!" says Ash.

"That wasn't what I meant ash." says professor kukui.

"I know. Compared to the old look, I can't stop thinking about how much time went into this new design." says Ash.

"Focus on the matches ash. He was asking what you thought of the match not the look of the gym." says Sophocles.

"Right...because there's only one thing that's makes it worth while but battles are still fun regardless if you already know or not." says Ash looking down at Misty, smiling.

* * *

Late in the evening...

Goten was having Poplio show Pan bubbles that she watched floating up to the sky, giggling while clapping her hands.

'Goten! Give me Pan! I want to show her the stars!' says Goku from inside.

"Ok dad!" says Goten.

Goten sent poplio back and was about to go inside with Pan when he saw Goku come out and pick Pan up.

"Wanna see the sunset and stars Pan? I think you'll like that." says Goku.

Pan giggled looking at Goku.

"Goten, Hazzel will be dropped off so you best be getting ready for bed." says Goku.

Goten nodded and ran into the house to get ready for bed.

Night...

Piccolo came back to check on Pan to see how well family babysat her compared to him and ended up on the roof where Goku and Pan were looking at the stars.

"Spending a whole day without training isn't all that good to me." says Goku.

"How are you doing?" wonders Piccolo.

"I wonder if I'd still beable to defeat you as I am now? Other than that I've been asking if she misses her uncle Ash." says Goku.

"I see. You and Ash still consider yourselves family even though you're separated again." says piccolo.

"Sometimes I wonder why such a thought came to mind but he'll be happy in no time. Ash was never anything but happy for long." says Goku.

"Yeah." says Piccolo.

"Also, I feel like an old grandpa." says Goku.

"You are a grandpa." says Piccolo.

While Goku and piccolo are talking, Pan was reaching out into the starry sky wanting to touch the stars.

"Sorry Pan. Now you can't be with your uncle and it's all thanks to my stupid thoughts of Ash being part of another universe." says Goku.

Piccolo chuckled hearing what Goku was saying, until Goku looked at piccolo and it went silent.

"Well, Ash may not beable to hang out with you but if your grandpa could fly, he'd fly you around in the sky." says Goku.

Goku starts to play with Pan, attempting to keep the negativity from his mind.

"Alright, you'll beable to go super saiyan in no time when you're older." says Goku.

Piccolo wasn't sure if Goku having Pan pretend to fly was a good thing since they were on the roof.

"Ashie! Ashie!" says Pan having fun pretending to fly.

"Ash isn't here now." says Goku.

"Papa?" wonders Pan looking at Goku.

"Oh? Are you calling me Ash or papa? I'm not either of them. I'm grandpa! Grandpa!" says Goku.

"Papa! Papa!" says Pan giggling as Goku continues to pretend she's flying.

"I'm not papa! I'm grandpa! Can you say grandpa?" wonders Goku.

Piccolo smiled watching Pan and Goku fight over what Goku should be called.

* * *

Ash eagerly ran onto the battlefield to take on Misty who wanted to show how good she really was compared to their time together in kanto.

"Misty, we're up next! You ready to get beaten?" says Ash.

"Hey now, no rushing in on assuming you'd win the battle before it's started." says Misty.

Misty presses a button on a remote, causing the rocky field to sink into the floor, after which it's filled with water, creating a water field, leaving only some rock formations standing above the surface.

"Awesome! It's a water field! This is the cerulean gym I know! A hard time getting around a water field to see if the gym leader loses or not! It definitely has changed since the last I saw the gym but that's ok! It's even better than what the gym used to be!" says Ash feeling even more pumped for the battle.

Misty sweat dropped looking up at the class who were perplexed by the way Ash was acting.

"Ahem. Well, the battlefield can change depending on the Pokémon being used." says Misty confidently.

"Doesn't he realize this puts him at a disadvantage?" wonders Kiawe.

"Where are his pokemon supposed to stand?" wonders Sophocles.

"You have no worries Sophocles! It's up to you Pikachu. Wanna battle Misty?" says Ash kneeling down.

"Pikachu would never want to battle me." says Misty.

Misty was surprised to see Pikachu heading onto the battlefield but kept her cool and sent out gyarados.

"As always, Pikachu is your go to Pokémon." says Misty.

"Of course he is!" says Ash.

"Misty is a water type trainer! The electric type Pikachu has the advantage." says rotom flying around the stands.

After putting his shirts back on, Brock went up to the referee spot and looked at both Misty and ash with their chosen Pokémon.

"Misty vs Ash. The rules of the battle is the same. Only do a one on one battle." says Brock.

"Are you ready ash?" wonders Misty.

"Ready when you are Mist!" says Ash.

"The world's greatest beauty, the tomboyish mermaid will be sure gyarados will keep the fight going." says Misty.

"Gyarados huh?" wonders Ash.

"Gyarados. The atrocious Pokémon. A water and flying type. They say there was a village that angered the gyarados and burned to the ground." says Rotom dex.

"Gyarados vs Pikachu! Begin!" says Brock.

"Pikachu start off with thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"Gyarados! Block the attack with hydro pump!" says Misty.

Pikachu jumps in the air and aims thunderbolt at gyarados who blocked the attack with hydro pump.

"How's about that? You can block electric moves with water moves." says Misty.

"Does not compute." says rotom dex.

"Quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu then charges in with quick attack, hitting Gyarados straight in the face, knocking it back into the rocks.

"Nice! Now follow it up with electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu charged up the electro ball, forming a ball of energy on its tail.

"Rain dance!" says Misty.

"Heh? It's raining." says Sophocles.

"But how? We're inside a gym." says mallow.

"It feels great." says Lana.

Poplio clapped agreeing with Lana.

"Don't worry about it Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu looked back at Ash and nodded then unleashed the electro ball, aiming it at gyarados.

"Gyarados use hurricane!" says Misty.

Gyarados forms a hurricane that dissipates the electro ball before it could hit and blowing Pikachu back onto a rocky path.

"Such power!" says Kiawe stunned.

"Well ash? Looks like you wont be escaping any time soon." says Misty.

"A hurricane in the rain? Good thinking Misty. She's even shutting down the electric moves that her Pokémon is weak against. This is Misty's countermeasure against Pikachu." says Professor kukui.

"Pikachu are you all right?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu reassured Ash that it was still aiming to win the match.

"Pay attention ash!" says Misty.

"Huh?" wonders Ash looking at Misty.

Misty reveals her own Key Stone hanging on her hairband, causing Ash to flinch at the sight of another Key Stone owned by a friend of his.

"Misty also has a mega stone and keystone?! B...bu...bu...when'd you guys manage to get those while Lyssandre was attacking kalos?!" wonders Ash stunned.

"Its a secret you never bothered to find out about." says Misty sticking her tongue out, playfully.

"Fine...you seem to be blowing my mind with so many changes but I'll admit that I'm liking what I'm seeing." says Ash smirking.

"You do? Well, I do look good with it on, don't I?" wonders Misty amused.

Ash was lost for words trying to fathom how his best friends managed to get mega stones during the chaos of kalos.

"I'm better off not questioning things but I get too curious for my own good." grumbles Ash.

"Strongly, valiantly, beautifully! My sweet blue heart! Mega evolution!" says Misty.

Bonding with the Gyaradosite on Gyarados's forehead, Misty's Key Stone triggers the Mega Evolution of her Gyarados, turning it into a Mega Gyarados to which Ash smiles at the sight of the new form.

"I'm having fun Misty! Let's add more to the fun match!" says Ash.

"I'm having fun too! Let's continue with another hydro pump!" says Misty.

Gyarados attack with Hydro Pump, which sends Pikachu flying into the water below it.

"Good! We're not letting you get away! Use bite!" says Misty.

Gyarados dives into the water to see if it could bite Pikachu, but Pikachu manages to get back onto a solid surface, allowing him to use his full maneuverability to avoid the attack.

"Iron tail!" says Ash.

"There's no way Pikachu would beable to use iron tail in their situation!" says Sophocles.

"Jump onto gyarados and use iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu manages to execute the iron tail attack after climbing onto Gyarados's back, striking the massive Water Pokémon across the face and sending it underwater.

"Amazing! It went underwater!" says Mallow excitedly.

"You two don't disappoint." says Misty.

"Here it can end again Pikachu! Stay on guard!" says Ash.

"Hurricane!" says Misty.

Gyarados use Hurricane underwater, creating a cyclone of water around Pikachu.

"Use thunderbolt Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt on the vortex, but the electricity just gets stuck on its sides.

"The combo of rain dance and hurricane! No challenger that came here has never broken through this." says Misty.

"Glad to know Misty! Busting through stuff like this is what makes battles so much fun." says Ash.

"What are you talking about?" wonders Misty.

"Pikachu, if you're able to hear me, climb the hurricane!" says Ash.

"What?" wonders Misty.

"Does not compute...does not compute..." says rotom dex worriedly.

"Use quick attack to climb the electricity." says Ash.

Pikachu to climb out of the Hurricane, using Quick Attack to bounce off the electricity still circling on its sides.

"It's using electricity as its footing?!" wonders Professor kukui.

Once Pikachu was out of the hurricane, the class and Misty gasped at how well thought out the strategy was.

"Yeah, that's just like Ash to pull something like this off!" says Brock.

Before anyone could say anything, Ash put his arms infront of his face to show Misty and Brock his z crystal, the electrical yellow light glowed around Ash's body as his hair began to glow, turning it blonde and his eyes blue.

"Heh!? Isn't that the way he looked when using Ash-greninja? How is it able to correspond with the z move?!" wonders Misty.

"Go Pikachu! Now I can change along with certain z moves and this is our full power! Gigavolt havoc!" says Ash.

The devastating Electric attack is fired at Gyarados, who is unable to sustain the damage and faints, reverting back to normal.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" says Brock.

Ash reverts back to normal as Pikachu heads back to Ash happy to have one the match. Pikachu happily jumped onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed Ash's cheek over joyed by the win against Misty.

"Gyarados you did well." says Misty sending gyarados back.

"So super saiyan corresponds with electric z moves. I wonder what other forms correspond with z moves." says Misty.

"I won't beable to show you unless we battle again." says Ash.

"I'm impressed. You've gotten stronger and I thought you'd get weaker focusing on z warrior training." says Misty.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have gotten stronger! Doesn't matter how!" says Ash unamused.

"Still childish as ever yet he's how old now? 17? Sad really..." says Misty.

"Who's being childish?!" wonders Ash annoyed.

"See? You're proving my point!" says Misty teasing him.

"Calm down you two!" says Brock.

"They were burning like wela volcano!" says Kiawe getting fired up.

"That was amazing!" says mallow happily.

"Yes!" says Lillie happily hugging snowy.

"I decided I want to be like the tomboyish mermaid." says Lana.

"I'm sure you were all geating mixed emotions by the battles going on. As a last resort, remembervthese special experiences, even after you go back to Alola." Professor kukui.

* * *

Next day...

While Goku, Goten, Piccolo and ChiChi are sleeping, Pilaf, Mai and Shu were infront of the house revealing their new Pilaf machine.

"The time has come! After using all of our money, it's time to test out the power of our new machine, the latest and strongest pilaf machine!" says pilaf.

"Well...even though it's the latest and strongest, it's able to match the level of the target since he's in a weakened state, due to a disease?" wonders Mai.

"Hey!" says Pilaf.

"We should back off after all?" wonders Shu.

"What's wrong with you guys?" wonders Pilaf.

"Nothing good ever comes from being around those guys. On the on the other hand, it's so much fun working part time at the restaurant." says Mai.

"The restaurant is where we should be!" says Shu.

"Yeah! Th y even let us take home the leftover cuisines." says Mai happily.

"Like that leftover stew!" says Shu.

"It was a masterpiece!" says Mai.

"That's right! And the meat was yummy!" says Shu.

"It was the best we've ever eaten." say Shu and Mai.

"Get serious already!" says Pilaf angrily.

While the pilaf gang were plotting Hazzel had arrived and was told to live with Goku and ChiChi like when she was younger.

inside...

Hazzel opened the door and walked inside to hear silence since everyone was asleep until she opened a door to see Pan was awake and crawling passed her.

"Huh? Pan? Shouldn't they be awake if you are?" wonders Hazzel.

Outside...

Mai and Shu were praising Pilaf when they heard a noise coming from a baby and looked down to see Pan reaching for a butterfly.

"A baby?!" wonders Pilaf.

"Isn't she the daughter of son gohan?" wonders Shu.

"Seriously, those guys are good for nothing if they take their eyes off such a small child like this one." says Mai.

Hazzel went outside to be sure Pan was alright and gasped, seeing her near the pilaf gang where Mai was picking her up.

inside...

"I let you people have one job! ONE SIMPLE JOB OF BABYSITTING! Why did you take your eyes off her?!" wonders Piccolo.

"For one thing, we were asleep." says Goku.

Outside...

"Piccoyo?" wonders Pan.

"Oh great! Now Piccolo is pissed and I've barely been around to surprise everyone!" says Hazzel.

Mai, Shu and pilaf were to freaked out to pay attention to Hazzel, looking at the window that showed piccolo screaming at the family for negligence.

Inside...

"I told you guys already that one person should be watching her at all times and I'm sure you can't wait for when Hazzel is able to live with you!" says Piccolo.

"Let's focus on Pan first." says ChiChi worriedly.

"In our defense, I thought you were watching Pan until some of us were awake." says Goku.

"This is not the time to argue!" says ChiChi.

"Y...you're right." says Goku.

"Spilt up and start looking for her!" says Piccolo.

outside...

"So the girl who arrived is Hazzel and the baby is Pan?! Give her back!" says Pilaf.

"Me?! The baby crawled up to us!" says Mai frantically.

"Well, you are the one holding the baby." says Shu.

"Screw it, let's run!" says Pilaf running to the machine.

"Right behind you!" say Mai and Shu running after him.

"They're running away. That's good to know. Pan? Pan?! You can come inside now!" says Hazzel looking around the machine.

Pilaf clicked random buttons to get the machine as far away from the son family as possible.

* * *

Airport...

It was finally time to leave and the class was at the airport saying their goodbyes to professor oak, Misty and Brock.

"These are replicas but you can take them to commemorate your time in kanto." say Misty and Brock handing the class the badges.

"Alright! Thanks!" says mallow.

"I get one why the gym is called the cerulean gym. It lreminds me of water. It's such a mysterious color." says Lana.

"It truly a beautiful sight." says Lillie.

"They're so well made. I would've have guessed they wouldn't be the real thing." says Sophocles.

"The next time we battle, I'll get the real thing." says Kiawe.

"Bring it on, any time!" says Brock.

"Misty, can I come back?" wonders Lana.

"Of course!" says Misty giving the thumbs up.

"This gives me some confidence. I want there to be a Pokémon league in Alola for the students to head off to once school is over!" says Professor kukui.

"Of course! Hang in there!" says professor oak.

"Let's think of some badges for when that time comes buddy! Lillipup!" says Principal oak imitating lillipup.

Ash was admiring his replicated badge reminding himself of the old day during when he was starting his kanto journey.

"Ash..." say Misty and Brock walking up to Ash.

"Huh?" wonders ash looking up.

"It's been fun hanging with you even though it was brief." says Brock.

"It reminded me of the old days when you attempted to get the cerulean badge." says Misty.

"It would be so good to see you guys again! I'll be crossing my fingers in hopes of the next time we meet up whether it be Alola or here again." says Ash.

"Yeah!" say brock and Misty.

Pikachu happily jumped onto Ashs shoulder, happy to see Brock and Misty were able to see them depart the airport for Alola.

"We will!" say brock and Misty.

"It's a promise!" says Ash.

"Have anything for me to remind you of?" wonders Misty.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"I gave you my lure so you can give me something." says Misty.

"Uhhhh oh! Right..." says Ash.

Ash took out the jewel on a chain he got from kahuna Olivia and handed it to her.

"You basically have my kanto-johto attire but if you really want a keepsake of my travels in Alola, there's that thing." says Ash.

"It's beautiful! Thanks a bunch ash!" says Misty.

"I forgot I had it until now. Could've sworn we gave the jewels back to her." says Ash pondering back to their time with kahuna Olivia.

"It doesn't matter. It was nice of you to think of me." says Misty.

"If you call this thinking of you." says Ash.

Ash hugged Misty and Brock then went on his way with the class to the airplane to Alola that soon took off with brock and Misty waving goodbye.

* * *

Gohan and videl walked into their house to see what everyone was up too.

"Were home!" says Gohan.

"Papa! Mama! Papa!" says Pan walking up to gohan and videl.

"Did you behave?" wonders Videl.

"Hey." says Goku.

"Did something happen?" wonders Videl.

"Actually, we were convinced Pan went outside so Everyone went searching for her." says ChiChi.

"Huh? Hazzel? When you get here?" wonders Gohan noticing Hazzel was in the house.

"I arrived when piccolo was yelling at everyone about Pan dissapearing." says Hazzel.

"Oh? I see." says Gohan.

"I'd live with the briefs but I've had only two alternate families starting with the sons and ending up with the ketchums and Misty." says Hazzel.

"Uhh huh. Did you know which son family you wanted to live with?" wonders Gohan.

"Living with you two would give Pan a older sister but I prefer to live with Goten. I don't wanna be known as a technical niece of Goten. We aren't at all related so I could live alongside Goten like I used too until we are old enough to know who likes who." says Hazzel awkwardly.

"Yeah...it's been crazy these passed couple years." says Gohan.

Hazzel nodded and went over to the couch where Pan had been sleeping and layed down so she could have a nap as well.

"For all we know, she could've been under the bed from the start or in the closet. There's no telling where she ended up if we searched all over the house." says piccolo.

"Ahhh, she's been doing that a lot lately." says Videl awkwardly.

"Sorry for the trouble." says Gohan.

Gohan had Pan face him and talked to her sternly so she wouldn't do it again.

"Pan, grandpa isn't feeling well, so it's bad to cause him trouble." says Gohan.

"Gampa?" wonders Pan.

"Huh?" wonders Gohan.

"Gampa! Gampa!" says Pan reaching for Goku.

Goku gets shocked and happy to hear Pan call to him by calling him grandpa unlike the night before.

"Awwwww, isn't that cute." says ChiChi standing up.

"If you say so." says Goku.

"Ahhh well. You take your eyes off kids for one second and before you know it, they're all grown up." smiles ChiChi.

"Maybe, soon she'll fly up to the sky when she gets a bit older." says Goku.

"I doubt that'd be possible." says piccolo.

"By the way, what happened during the medgings about the assistant job?" wonders ChiChi.

"Oh...uhh, I turned it down so I could have more family time." says Gohan.

"Heh?" wonder Goku and ChiChi.

"If he took the job, he wouldn't have much time with us so it was a wise decision. It'd be s shame if he couldn't see Pan." says Videl.

"Oh well..." sighs ChiChi bummed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are also on their way back to Alola, still being carried there by Bewear, who has been running on water nonstop since they left after the original twerps defeated them.

"Are we in Alola yet?" wonders Meowth.

"Were almost there, I think?" wonders James.

"It's been running for three days now so you'd think we'd be there by now. How long does it even take by ocean travel?" says Jessie unamused.

Wobuffet agreed.


	47. Chapter 47

Night...

Dreamscape...

Ash and Pikachu find themselves in mountains surrounded by fog with a mountain in the distance.

"Huh? Wha...? I just have to go over there? Is it safe enough?" wonders Ash looking at a mountain.

Ash looked down at Pikachu who was happily trotting along behind him, questioning why he was in such an area near what seemed to be mountainous.

"You up for this Pikachu?" wonders Ash.

The scene changed to them walking up the steps to a strange building, making Ash even more confused even though Pikachu seemed fine with it.

"Hey pikachu? Wouldn't you rather leave this place?" wonders Ash looking around, tensing up.

Pikachu kept walking up the steps, ignoring Ash, until they both ended up at the doorway of the mysterious building. Ash wearily looked at the doors, then Pikachu, back to the doors, unsure of what will become of them if they went inside.

"Pikachu, if you wanna leave, we could. This place is giving me the heeby jeebies." says Ash.

Pikachu was to busy looking around the building they ended up at to pay attention to what Ash was saying until they heard something and looked up at the sky to see two lights appear as Solgaleo and Lunala appear in the place of the glowing lights.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here!?" wonders Ash in disbelief as he stepped back.

Pikachu was curious as to why the legendaries would appear before Ash but the curiosity ended as quick as it came.

"Is that...? B...but it couldn't be...Selgaleo and Lunala are where I ended up? I should be used to this but it's still baffling." says Ash.

Selgaleo and Lunala look down at Ash as if to tell him something that he managed to hear and nodded, despite getting mixed feelings of being freaked out by the place he was at and feeling relaxed knowing he was reassured that everything will be fine. They disappear before emitting a beam of light where a new pokemon is formed.

Reality...

Outside...

The Guardian deities sense the mysterious Pokémon's arrival and get ready for the day it'll be in their presence.

Cave...

Gladion has been trying to tame his mysterious Pokémon, Type:Null.

"Stay here! This is where you should be. If anyone sees you...it will only lead to horrible things." says Gladion.

Type:Null was angrily wanting Gladion out of the way so he can check for any Pokémon that didn't seem to fit with the others.

"You need to understand! This was for your own good and I'll be damned if something happens we can't fix!" says Gladion worriedly, tearing up.

Type:Null calmed down, looking at Gladion who soon realized why Type:Null was acting the way it was as he went wide eyed.

"Wai...were you trying to tell me that there's an ultra beast?!" wonders Gladion.

Day...

Professor kukui's house...

With Rotom dex's built in alarm clock, Rotom dex was attempting to wake Ash and Pikachu up but with no avail, went up to Ash hearing him mumbling in his sleep.

"I got it selgaleo, but I'm not meant for this. Isn't there someone else? No...alright, I'll get to it." mumbles Ash.

"He's been talking in his sleep this whole time." says rotom dex.

Rotom dex turned toward the Pokémon that were awake and motioned for Litten to come over to Ash.

"Litten, do me a favor and wake him up." says Rotom dex.

Litten got up and went up to Ash and woke him and Pikachu up by smacked them awake by using tail whip.

"We're awake...jeez. I was in the middle of a dream I can't quite understand." says Ash, ignoring the pain his cheeks endured.

"We could tell." says Rotom dex.

"Never wake people up when they are in the middle of a dream. No matter how strange it is." says Ash stretching his arms.

"What kind of strange dream did you have?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Hmmm? Depends on how much you want to know." says Ash.

"Atleast hurry up and get dressed." says Rotom dex.

"It would be nice to sleep in for once." says Ash unamused.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP AT A CERTAIN TIME! There is no time for sleeping in! If you'd wake up without me having to trouble myself with ways of waking you up, we'd actually get through the duties of the day." says Rotom dex.

"Ok...ok...you just woke me up from an amazingly strange dream. A dream where I had to make a promise but for what? I'll never know." says Ash climbing down the ladder.

"It would be nice if you planned out your days without needing me to force you awake." says Rotom dex.

"I can wake myself up. I'm just not in a early morning mood. I would've liked to know more about my dream. It was too cool to pass up." says Ash.

"You keep rambling about a dream yet you never told us about it yet." says Rotom dex.

"I uhh...hmmmm..." says Ash.

"Awww come on ash! You can tell us! Me specifically!" says Rotom dex.

"Let me think! Remembering dreams as they were is hard when you vaguely know what went on." says Ash.

"You don't wanna tell me. You just wanna be left alone." says Rotom dex getting annoyed.

"No! I'll tell about it! I just... can't tell if it was real or not. It felt real yet it was in dream form." says Ash scratching his cheek.

"Heh?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Come to think of it, what time is it?" wonders Ash.

"Does that matter right now?! Tell me what's bugging you about the dream you had! We heard you mumbling in your sleep so you can't lie!" says Rotom dex.

Ash sighs reverting his eyes, annoyed to be woken up at the most important of moments during the dream.

"Ash tell me already!" says Rotom dex.

"Geeesh, I'm hardly awake and already you're at me." says Ash.

"This is crucial! I need you to tell me that dream!" says Rotom dex.

"Stop nagging me and I will do just that! Just give me time to remember what went on! I can't really think right now." says Ash.

"This isn't like you ash!" says Rotom dex.

"I better get some breakfast before I'm late for school!" says Ash heading to the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast.

"But you're awake now so you should recall it all. Atleast tell me some of it!" says Rotom dex.

"I changed my mind. After breakfast we'll talk about it. Seems fair enough." says Ash taking out a bowl and the breakfast he chose to eat.

Ash had found the breakfast he wanted and poured it into a bowl while professor kukui poured Pokémon food into the bowls for the Pokémon. As soon as Ash began digging into his breakfast, he noticed Professor kukui staring at him and stared back unamused by the way he was staring at him.

"What?" wonders Ash.

"Looks like you aren't fully awake if you're bickering with Rotom dex." says professor kukui.

"I'm just annoyed Rotom interrupted my dream." says Ash.

"Must've been some dream then." says professor kukui.

"You would'nt have any idea what kind of dream I had." says Ash.

"How about we watch the news until we leave for school? Sound good?" wonders Rotom dex grabbing the remote.

Rotom dex turned on the tv to see Anna talking about an award that was given to the Alolan woman of the year.

'The alolan award is to be presented to the lady who shines the brightest in Alola. And this year's woman of the year is professor Burnet.' says Anne.

"Did I just hear Burnett being the chosen lady of Alola?!" wonders Professor kukui turning his head to see the screen, stunned.

"Is she someone you know?" wonders Ash.

"Good. You're not as annoyed as you were." says Rotom dex.

"Sh! I need to know." says Ash.

"She's a fellow researcher." says Professor kukui.

"A fellow researcher? So she's a colleague of yours?" wonders Ash.

'This is the fifteenth time she has been awarded for woman of the year. The prize I sent given out yearly, with one winner out of many ladies who work I need a variety of areas, but this is the first time an active professor has won an award.' says Anna.

"Makes you wonder what she's been doing before she was dugged woman of the year." says Ash.

"Sh! This is important news." says professor kukui.

"Point taken if you're really into this kind of stuff." says Ash.

'The professor's skill within her field and her social personality were what clinched her victory today.' says Anna.

Professor Burnett was grinning, giving peace signs when she got close to the camera that was rolling st the time.

"Well, she must be an interesting person." says Ash.

"Yeah, she's really something else. Being an excellent reasearcher is one thing about her I like. She's right at home in the spotlight." says professor kukui.

"What is professor Burnett researching?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Ultra holes." says professor kukui.

"Ultra holes?" wonder Rotom dex and Ash.

"Oh, I'll explain it some other time. We need to get going." says professor kukui.

Altar of the sun...

"So this is the alter of the sun. The solemn atmosphere always overwhelms me." says professor Burnett looking st the alter.

"This place does have its mysteries." says the blonde woman.

"Do you feel the same way Lusamine?" wonders Professor Burnett.

"To be honest, I was drawn here because this is the place the guardians of alola came too when they fought against the ultra beasts. It was thanks to these ruins that I was able to picture that legendary battle my dad told me years ago. He even told me how it all played out in real life." says lusamine walking to the center of the ground of the ruins.

"You sound like he was there to witness it." says Professor Burnett.

Lusamine giggled and looked at the stone alter professor Burnett had walked up too.

"I still dream of the day I will finally meet an ultra beast. Whether it is just once or many times, I'll find a way to greet the mysterious creatures that could be pokemon of an alternate dimension." says Lusamine.

"How romantic. The true meaning behind these amazing sun and moon rocklike objects still hasn't been desiphered." says another female scientist walking up to the alter.

"Professor Burnett! I need to know the facts." says a male scientist walking up to professor Burnett.

"What facts do you need?" wonders Professor Burnett.

"Was it true? Last night you told everyone you were getting strong untra aura readings from this place? This place being sacred to the sun and moon rock relics we see here." says the male scientist.

"Yeah. It was very sudden so I told Lusamine about it." says Professor Burnett.

"The levels I'm reading are quite low. Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?" wonders the male scientist.

"Are you thinking I'm untrustworthy due to one spike in aura readings?" wonders Professor Burnett.

"I'm only going by what I'm seeing and that's not much to go by. Perhaps that small spike wasn't caused by an ultra beast, but rather your malfunctioning equipment that got you to assume there was such a reading." says the male scientist.

"That's quite illogical Faba." says Lusamine.

"Then do you have any explanations Lusamine?" wonders Faba.

"Faba, you didn't reach the conclusion like a proper scientist. You need to check around for reasons that correspond to your reasonings then state what you think is right." says Lusamine leaning toward Faba.

"Errrrr..." says Faba leaning the other way.

"You have to take careful consideration as a scientist, but rather outvof jealousy against professor Burnett." says Lusamine leaning against Faba's back.

Professor Burnett giggles watching Lusamine walk away from Faba.

"Alright, let's keep investigating until we get a final understanding of the sudden readings." says Lusamine.

"Agreed!" says professor Burnett.

"Isn't this exciting? The mere thought of meeting an ultra beast makes me wanna jump for joy." says Lusamine.

"How romantic." says the other female scientist.

"You call this romantic? In what universe is this deemed romantic?" wonders Faba grumbling.

"You need to get in the spirit of searching for the unknown!" says Lusamine.

"I'll tell you this much, this was a boring waste of good time being at the lab." says Faba.

"To you maybe." says professor Burnett.

"This search was really disappointing. How lame of us to you come and not get anything out of it..." says." says Faba scratching his head, sighing unamused.

Forest...

Pikachu and Ash were running up the hill on their way to the Pokémon School when Pikachu noticed Topu Koko in the forest nearby.

"What is it?" wonders Ash stopping.

Pikachu took off into the forest to follow topu koko who was farther ahead of them with Ash chasing after Pikachu who seemed to be focused on something that Ash wasn't sure of.

"Hey Pikachu! We're supposed to be heading to school, not stray off the path!" says Ash.

"Where are you going?!" wonders Rotom dex following Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu we should be getting back on the trail! Professor kukui will freak if we aren't there on time!" says Ash.

"Ash! Wait up! We need to think this through!" says Rotom dex.

"What's going on Pikachu? You can't just head into the forest unless it's a good reason." says Ash catching up to Pikachu.

Ash looks up to see Tapu Koko who leads him, Pikachu and Rotom dex to Nebby, sleeping in the forest.

"Is that a Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu walked up to the mysterious Pokémon and nuzzled it, making it giggle.

"It looks like it's sleeping." says Ash.

Ash picked up the mystery Pokémon and was stunned by how light it was.

"It's light for a Pokémon." says Ash.

Ash recalled the strange Pokémon from his cut off dream, then it dawned on him.

"That dreamlike promise..." mumbles Ash.

"Finally...you'll tell me your dream." says Rotom dex.

"Rotom, this is to strange even for me! No...especially for me!" says Ash wide eyed.

"Confused?" wonders Rotom dex.

"The dream I had was real?! That can't be possible?! I dreamt of...that had this Pokémon appear but for it to actually appear when it was only a dream that links to the imagination...I...I...I..." says Ash starting to freak out, going over the peculiar dream he had.

"Ummm ash? You...you ok there? I'm glad to hear of the dream you had but how could it go from just a dreamlike state to reality?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Someone or something entrusted me to find this Pokémon. I promised I would though dreams can't and never have become real. How this Pokémon, whatever it is, somehoe becoming real is...I can't believe it." says Ash.

"You confuse me more and more with what you're saying. When did you promise and to who and where?" says Rotom dex.

"I told professor kukui he wouldn't understand and neither are you. This is vitally important. In my dream last night, whoever or whatever was talking to me, I made a promise to them that revolves around this Pokémon." says Ash.

"Does not compute." chants Rotom dex as everything Ash was saying sank in.

"Of course you wouldn't understand Rotom. If I tell professor kukui and the class...there would be more than shock on their faces." says Ash.

"We were in disbelief before so how would this be any different?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Rotom! No more talking about this until we get to school. I don't wanna wake it if it's dreaming. I wonder what this Pokémon is called?" says Ash.

"You can leave it to me." says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex scanned the Pokémon but there was no entry for the mystery Pokémon, if it was one.

"This is odd! I don't have anything about it's name, type or its pokedex entries it supposedly has." says Rotom dex.

"What?! So it may not be of this region?! But, here it is! It has to be part of this region!" says Ash.

"And what are the chances..." says Rotom dex.

"Rotom this is serious. Last time I checked, there were no Pokémon linking to space. So don't get any ideas. Then again...no...can't be this Pokémon." says Ash.

"But..." says Rotom dex.

"There's no way that's possible." says Ash.

"Then why can't I have an entry on this Pokémon?" wonders Rotom dex.

"I don't know but we really need to get to school." says Ash.

Pokémon school...

Professor Kukui greets the class and notices that Ash has yet to arrive.

"Where's Ash?" wonders Professor kukui.

"He-"

"I'm here Professor! Just had a minor detour on the way here." says Ash hurrying to his desk.

"A minor detour? Pokémon catching no doubt." says Sophocles.

"No! As awesome as it would be to catch Pokémon, this isn't really the case." says Ash trying to catch his breath.

"Huh?" wonder the other students.

"I'm better off walking up to the professor, rather than sitting down." says Ash walking up to professor kukui.

"So you got a Pokémon or not?" wonders Sophocles.

"Well, you see...this is an urgent matter I can't fathom how or why it is the way it is." says Ash.

"We found a Pokémon I have no data on!" says Rotom dex.

"Oh?" wonders professor kukui.

"You remember when I was mad at Rotom for waking me up in the middle of a dream?!" wonders Ash getting frantic about finding of a Pokémon unknown to rotom dex.

"I remember. You weren't in the greatest of moods but I'm glad you are now." says Professor kukui.

"Well, it is what I saw in my dream last night! I promised someone or something, can't really remember, but I was promising them that I'd take care of this pokemon, or atleast I think it's a pokemon. I hate dreams that you can't remember much about after you vividly dreamt it." says Ash freaking out the more he was trying to tell professor kukui.

Everyone in the class stared at Ash, watching him spazztically freak out about the supposed pokemon that they couldn't understand what ash talking about.

"Relax ash! Where is this Pokémon that Rotom can't get a entry for?" wonders Professor kukui.

"Oh right! It's in my bag." says Ash taking off his backpack.

Professor kukui looked in the backpack to see another Pokémon sleeping next to Rowlet. The rest of the class got up from their desks to peer inside the backpack to see the peculiar Pokémon that became a sleeping buddy. The Pokémon levitated out of the backpack surprising everyone as they kept their eyes on it.

"It's floating." says Lana.

"But it's still sleeping." says Rotom dex.

Even the Pokémon were interested in the mystery Pokémon, Ash just happened to come in contact with.

"It's so cute." says mallow.

"Strangely, it's not in any of my books." says Lillie looking through a book of hers.

"Do you recognize it principal oak?" wonders professor kukui.

"I've never seen this Pokémon before either. It's quite mysterious! Sygilith!" says principal oak.

"Could it be a new Pokémon species?" wonders Sophocles.

"If it is, then Ash was the first to discover it!" says Kiawe.

"Me!? But I only saw it when...this for real?!" wonders Ash in shock and amazement.

"Let's all examine this Pokémon thoroughly." says professor kukui.

"It sure does sleep a lot." says Ash.

"It seems to laugh at times! That's so adorable!" says Lana.

"It should be named nebby." mumbles Lillie.

"Huh? Nebby?" wonders Ash.

"Huh? Oh...uhh...it's body is like that of a starry sky that goes from day time blue to night time colors, and yet it's so puffy and floaty like a cloud. So, I named it nebby. Is that a weird name? We don't have to go by it." says Lillie reverting her eyes awkwardly blushing.

"The stars that are formed into a cloud in space is called a nebula. I get it. It's name will be Nebby!" says Ash looking at Lillie.

"You really think so? I'm glad you like the nickname." says Lillie smiling, looking at Ash.

"It's not a half bad name. It's fits the Pokémon." says Kiawe.

"I was hoping for something like oddly colored cotton candy." says Sophocles.

"You're just saying that because you're hungry." says Kiawe.

"It really is the perfect name Lillie." says Mallow.

Principal oak smiled, nodding in agreement to the nickname that was given.

"Then its settled. Nebby will be the name of this Pokémon." says Professor kukui.

"Hello Nebby!" says Lillie happily.

Nebby opened its eyes to see new faces and began crying, fearing what these strange people would do to it. Everyone in the room covered their ears to shield the wailing but it was no use.

"What's with the supersonic voice?" wonders Rotom.

"There no need to be crying. Look, upsie daisy! Upsie daisy!" says Ash taking Nebby and moving his arms up and down, making swooshing noises.

"What's with the swooshing? You're just making Nebby go up and down." says Sophocles.

"I thought it'd make things better if I made noises while doing it. Guess...I failed." says Ash.

When that didn't work, Ash handed Nebby to Kiawe, to see how he would calm Nebby down.

"It's up to you now." says Ash.

"Leave it to me?! What good will I do for it!?" wonders Kiawe freaking out.

Kiawe looked down at Nebby who continued crying and began singing.

"Uhhhh...ummm, oooh! Little crying Nebby, is feeling sad. Little puff cloud, don't make us feel bad. Little crying Nebby, you will have lots of time to play. It's ok little puff cloud, we are all here to stay. Hip...hip...hip...hooray!" says Kiawe awkwardly singing, staring at everyone hesitantly.

Everyone stared at Kiawe unsure if that actually rhymed very well or not but that didn't really matter as much as needing Nebby to calm down and be happy to be around new friends. Sadly, Nebby cried even harder, hearing the strange song so, Kiawe went up to mallow to see how she would calm a crying child, or in this case Pokémon.

"This is tough. Back when momo was a baby, I attempted to sing a song that's different then the one I sang, but she'd be happy again, clapping her hands." says Kiawe tilting his head, bummed.

"What does this have to do with me?" wonders Mallow.

"I need your help!" says Kiawe holding out Nebby.

"Me, of all people? What? Um, I mean...I can try." says Mallow taking Nebby into her arms.

Mallow looked down at Nebby and held it close, petting it, seeing if it will finally calm down and be happy,

"Ehehe...calm down baby. Calm down baby. Everything's ok. We're all friends here. It's gonna be all right." says Mallow awkwardly.

Finally Nebby stopped crying and the Pokémon left their hiding places, happy to see that Nebby calmed down a bit. Steenee happily jumped onto a desk and spread sweet sent around the room as it spun around, until Rowlet swooped in and got hit. Nebby laughed when it saw Rowlet fly back into the room.

"It really is just like a baby, with how much it cries and laughs." says Ash.

"Now that Nebby is in a better mood, let's try to figure out what it likes to eat. You cant really know that without looking after it, after all." says professor kukui.

"Of course!" say the class.

They try and find out what Nebby likes to eat, starting with a variety of Pokémon food.

"Anything you want here Nebby?" wonders Ash.

Nebby flew around the desks, looking at all the kinds of Pokémon food, yet didn't see the food it wanted.

"What a shame." says Ash.

"How about this one?" wonders Lillie pointing at a bowl of Pokémon food, "It's got a mild taste, and nutritionally speaking, I...i think it should be perfect for baby Pokémon."

Ash nodded and grabbed a handful of the Pokémon food to give to Nebby who turned away, not wanting the treat. No matter what they gave Nebby, it either shook its head or turned around.

"Well then, how about this? I have star candies." says Sophocles taking out his bag of star candies.

Nebby turned around seeing the star candies and swooped up t them happy to see star treats.

"These are called sweet stars. You want some?" says Sophocles.

Nebby smiled happily, seeing the star treats.

"It looks interested. Give it some. I don't mind." says Sophocles handing the bag to Ash.

"Let's see...wanna try one?" wonders Ash taking a blue star sweet out of the baggy.

Nebby stared at the candy in Ash's hand for a few seconds then gobbled it up, happy by how yummy it tasted.

"How is it?" wonders Ash.

"It actually ate it." says Rotom dex stunned.

"They're sugar stars after all." says Lillie.

"You want some more? Here little guy!" says Ash giving Nebby more of the candy.

"Since it's enjoying the candy, it must be the perfect food for it." says Lillie.

"It's good to know you found it some food that it likes to eat! Mantyke!" says principal oak.

"We'd better stock up on on stashes of the star candies, right Ash? We're gonna need a bunch for the house." says Professor kukui.

"On the way home, I'll show you the store that has these." says Sophocles taking he candy from Ash.

"Thanks Sophocles." says Ash.

Aether paradise...

"Lusamine, I'm getting an ultra aura response! It looks like it's located on melemele island." says professor Burnett.

"Heh? Melemele island is where the readings are?" wonders Lusamine looking at the screen.

Lusamine and the group of scientists left the building and boarded the helicopter to head to melemele island and check out the readings they were getting.

"I haven't been to Melemele in a while. The value only changed a bit but it's worth looking into." says Burnett.

"How romantic!" says the other scientist.

"Everything seems so romantic to you! Well not everything is all lovey dovey! Is there anything you can say that doesn't revolve around thinking this is oh so romantic!" says Faba annoyed, looking back.

"Faba...she's just portraying this as if it were like s romance. You should know by now." says Lusamine.

"Oy vey...I'm better off ignoring you two." says Faba.

"Dont be rude! Looking for mysterious creatures that might be new breeds of Pokémon is like looking for a lost lover so it's somewhat romantic." says Lusamine.

"Good grief..." says Faba, sighing, slinking down in his seat.

melemele island...

Sophocles was bring dropped off at his house with Ash and Lillie still being in the limo, saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks again for showing me where the star candies are located." says Ash.

"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow." says Sophocles.

"Later!" says Ash.

"Have a nice day! See ya!" says Lillie.

The limo drove away leaving Sophocles and Tomegadamaru, who walk up to the door and head into the house. Ash and Lillie arrive back at Professor Kukui's house and notice a helicopter outside the house.

"What is that?" wonders Ash.

"A helicopter?" wonders Lillie.

Once the limo stopped, Ash got out to to get a closer look st the helicopter, but unexpectedly saw Professor kukui outside waiting for him.

"Oh? Professor kukui?" wonders Ash.

"Welcome back." says Professor kukui.

"Glad to be home." says Ash.

"We've got some guests here who want to see you." says professor kukui.

"Huh? Me? Do they know me?" wonders Ash.

"All I know is, you, Nebby and Lillie are needed." says Peofessor kukui.

"Then someone Lillie knows?" wonders Ash.

"Someone I know?" wonders Lillie.

"They said it was urgent." says professor kukui.

Once they were inside, Lillie gasped, startled to see her mom and her scientists on the couch.

"Mom?! Wha...what a surprise. Wha...what're you doing here of all places?" wonders Lillie stammering.

"Lillie!" says lusamine happily standing up.

"Mom?! That's lillie's mom?!" wonders Ash stunned.

"Long time no see! Have you been a good girl?" wonders Lusamine stepping away from Lillie.

"Me...a good girl? Well..." says Lillie.

"You're not being mean to James, are you?" wonders Lusamine.

No matter how hard Lusamine tried to hug Lillie, she'd keep moving out of the way out of annoyance toward her mom.

"You're embarrassing me!" says Lillie.

"Oh, you're such a shy kid." says Lusamine.

"I am not shy! I just..." says Lillie.

"I can tell believe hoe long it's been! I've seen you when you were jsut a baby and now look at you!" says Lusamine.

"Stop talking mom! You're making it be hard to be around my friend!" says Lillie angrily.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? You can touch Pokémon now?" wonders Lusamine.

"Ki-"

"You're such a good girl! I'm so proud to know you can touch Pokémon now!" says Lusamine glompimg Lillie.

"Stop please! You're really embarrassing me!" says Lillie.

"Lillie has raised Snowy since it was an egg." says Rotom dex.

"Since it was an egg? My little baby has been raising a Pokémon since a Pokémon was a baby? That's too good to be true yet she's holding a Pokémon." says Lusamine.

"Stop calling me a baby! I'm 10 years old!" says Lillie.

"But you-"

"Sheesh! Must you always treat me like a baby!? You never consider my feelings! You just push your feelings onto me as if I'm supposed to be just like you! Unless you have something really important to talk about, leave!" says Lillie.

"I'm sorry if you're getting the wrong idea but it wasn't my intention too." says Lusamine.

"What about Clefairy!?" says Lillie.

"Clefairy?" wonders Lusamine.

"There was that time you evolved Clefairy into Clefable with a moon stone while I was away, remember!?" wonders Lillie.

"Hehehehe..." says Lusamine reverting her eyes.

"Do you ever care about what I think?! I wanted to raise it as a Clefairy not Clefable!" says Lillie.

"But it was my Pokémon!" says Lusamine.

"Should we go somewhere else?" wonders Ash.

"You are needed. So you need to stay put." says professor kukui.

"This has been an eventful day. Now they're bickering." says Ash.

"Besides, you're reason for wanting it to stay a Clefairy was..." says Lusamine.

"It's cuter that way!" say Lusamine and Lillie glaring at eachother.

"Logically it should be a clefable! It looked like it wanted to evolve so I gave it a chance too!" says Lusamine.

"As far as I'm concerned, it was a logical conclusion. If you don't think so, then you should've waited for me." says Lillie.

"Wow...Lillie is energetic around her mom compared o hoe she's around us." says Ash.

"Yeah..." says Professor kukui fixing his cap.

"And they look just like eachother." says Rotom dex.

"Of course. They are family after all." says professor kukui.

"Well yeah but just like how they look alike, their personalities are the same." says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex turned around to see Lusamine's scientists and spotted professor Burnett.

"Pro...professor Burnett?!" wonders Rotom dex.

"That's me! Oh? So you've form changed into pokedex? I'm honored that you know me." says professor Burnett.

"I saw you on the news this morning." says Rotom dex.

"Let me introduce you." says professor kukui.

Professor kukui walked up to the scientists to introduce them to Ash.

"This is professor Burnett. She's been involved with the research at Aether foundation, the organization that lillie's mom, Lusamine runs." says professor kukui.

"The one that keeps getting rewarded?" wonders Ash.

"I'm Lusamine. It's a pleasure to meet you Ash. These are my staff, Wicke and Faba." says Lusamine.

"Alola! My name is wicke and Im in charge of the Pokémon that are in our care. It's nice to meet you." says wicke.

"Finally, no talk of hoe romantic things are." says Faba sighing in relief.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Oh, I'm Faba, chief of reaserch." says Faba.

"Let's get straight to the point. I came here to meet this Nebby, I heard about. Could I see Nebby?" says Lusamine.

"Uhhh sure." says Ash.

Ash took Nebby out of his backpack and showed it to Lusamine who brightened up st the sight of the estranged Pokémon.

"What an adorable little Pokémon." says Lusamine sparkly eyed.

Nebby giggled when Lusamine petted it with her finger while she cooed at the Pokémon.

"I believe this is really an ultra beast." says Lusamine.

"Ultra...what now? Ultra beast? It isn't a Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"Could you look at this?" wonders Professor Burnett checking the computer.

"It's tapu koko!" says Ash stunned.

"A long time ago, strange creatures from another world fought against the guardian deities. Have you heard the legend?" wonders Lusamine.

"I've read about it! These days, those creatures form another world are called untra beasts." says Lillie.

"So Nebby is from space!" says Rotom dex.

"Ummm no. Pretty sure pokemon can't be from space. Although...Clefairy were so it might be possible. Hmmm...nah. Nebby couldn't be from space. That'd be freaky." says Ash.

"What I said is correct, right?" wonders Lillie.

"You studied hard Lillie!" says Lusamine impressed.

"I'm going by what I know mom. You don't need to get excited about it." says Lillie unamused.

"I'm so glad I enrolled you in the Pokémon school." says Lusamine glomping Lillie, playing with her hair.

"You most certainly did not! I said I wanted to enroll!" says Lillie.

"Is that so? I don't recall." says Lusamine.

"Geez...I can't do anything around you." says Lillie fixing her hair.

"So, from what I'm hearing, Nebby is an ultra beast?" wonders Ash.

"There's a high chance." says professor Burnett.

"Young man, anything connected to the other world or ultra beast is enveloped in what we call ultra aura. In our lab, we are always measuring the levels of ultra auras. Wicke, if you would." says Faba.

"Sure thing Faba!" says Wicke and leaned up to the conputer to type something in without trying to push Professor Burnett out of the way.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what was put on the screen.

"Last night, exceptionally high levels of ultra aura were measured at the altar of the Sunne, located on poni island." says Wicke.

"And just a few hours ago-"

"That's the place! I'm lost in confusion by what you people are saying but I know that place!" says Ash shocked, pointing at the screen.

"Heh?" wonder the others looking at Ash.

"Ash? What're you talking about?" wonders Lillie.

"I've seen that place somewhere." says Ash.

"Yeah? How? We just learned of the altar." says Lillie.

"I swear I've seen it! Or atleast not in person but..." says Ash.

"You're freaking me out Ash. What are you rambling on about this time?" wonders Lillie.

"In my dream last night, I was there. It felt so real yet I was dreaming it as if it was my imagination playing tricks on me." says Ash.

"When dreams put you in situations where you see everything yet you can't see yourself, it does make dreams strange." says Lillie.

"I can't really explain it but once I got to the end of the stairs of the altar, ending up at the top, Solgaleo and Lunala...these two really cool Pokémon came out of the sky. And...despite my confusion toward these what I assumed were Pokémon, and the fear I got from the atmosphere, Nebby, the supposed pokemon I have with me, came out of that light." says Ash looking down at Nebby.

"Solgaleo..." says Professor kukui.

"Lunala..." says Professor Burnett.

"President!" says Wicke.

"The names of the ultra beasts that were spoken of as legends. Ash was the one they contacted?" says Lusamine.

"That's as much as I know. I was awoken so I could go to school, so that's as far as the Dream got." says Ash.

"That's just a dream and only a dream. There's no way legendary creatures would wanna come to you. It's a bunch of nonsense." says Faba.

"Ash! I know you just recently met Nebby but I'd prefer it if Nebby stayed at Aether paradise." says Lusamine looking at Ash.

"Aether foundation had both the facilities and the knowledge to take care of Pokémon. You can safely leave it with us." says Wicke.

"Awesome as that sounds that you would offer to take care of Nebby..." says Ash.

"What's wrong?" wonders Lusamine.

"I made a promise. I promised Solgaleo and Lunala that I'd take care of Nebby. I may not beable to do much but I was given the task too and I can't just give it away." says Ash.

"An ultra beast is too much of a burden for children like you Ash." says Faba.

"Don't be like that Faba." says Lusamine.

"You're not gonna believe this mom, but tapu koko has given Ash a z ring and a z Crystal. He's a strange kid at times but he's a strong trainer and can handle himself." says Lillie.

"Is that true? He...and topu koko met?" wonders Lusamine.

"You've been around the guardian deity, topu koko?!" wonders Wicke excitedly.

"Is that true professor kukui?" wonders Professor Burnett.

"Yeah. With how things have been going, Ash is becoming an incredibly promising trainer, for someone who's been coming and going time to time." says Professor kukui.

"I could just tell them professor!" says Ash.

"Amazingly, he has cleared both grand trials, defeating both melemele and Akala kahunas." says Professor kukui.

"Then, I'll trust you with Nebby Ash." says Lusamine.

"Are you insane president Lusamine?!" wonders Faba.

"Relax Faba! This is interesting news. I, too, would like to know why Solgaleo and Lunala entrusted you with a ultra beast." says Lusamine.

"Mom..." says Lillie worriedly.

"If you're having any trouble, call me up. Alright?" says Lusamine.

Nebby curiously looked at Lusamine then fell asleep.

"Looks like someone's still sleepy. It must love to sleep. I don't really mind that." says Ash.

"It's got a cute sleeping face." says Lillie looking at Nebby.

"I think Lillie would be the better choice if I hadn't made the promise to keep Nebby close to me at all times." says Ash.

"Good grief...now we have another sleepy Pokémon in the house." says Rotom dex.

"You assumed it came from space." says Ash.

"I was mistaken because of its appearance. Stars are in space right?" says Rotom dex.

"Well yeah...but that doesn't mean this little cutie came from space." says Lillie.

"We don't know where Ultra beasts come from." says Lusamine.

"I'll claim it as a Pokémon until further notice." says Ash.

"Alright." says Lusamine.


	48. Chapter 48

**I cant trust these next three episodes. To me this is a pointless villain who may as well be skipped but since Gokus back to his usual self, I guess it's not a complete loss. It's just many suspiscious things that are going on that I'm skeptical of. But seeing as this is the only villain at the moment, I've been debating adding this estranged villain mimicker to the crossover. At first I thought it was pointless but now it somewhat intrigues me. I don't know how long it took for Goku to get over his instant transmission sickness but he seems to be back to normal so...unsure if I errored placement of previous chapter.**

Unknown planet...

night...

An old guy with a pacifier on a string around his neck and what looked to be a beetle shell on his back, was practicing karate outside his house when three beings arrived infront of him.

"So, you finally arrived." says the beetle man.

Earth...

Day...

Capsule corp...

Monaka parked his delivery van infront of Capsule Corp and opened the back door to grab the mail for the family.

"This should be all of it." says Monaka.

Monaka didn't think to close the back doors and went up to the building with the package in his arms.

"Your delivery is here for delivery." says Monaka.

Bulma opened the window to look outside and spotted Monaka with the package she needed.

"Monaka! Could you come upstairs with that? I'm kinda busy right now." says Bulma whiping her forehead.

"How busy?" wonders Monaka.

"My hands are tired at the moment. Otherwise I'd come come down there and take it." says Bulma.

"Sure." says Monaka.

Without once checking the van, Monaka went into the building and up to the lab to see what Bulma was up too.

"Thanks a bunch Monaka! This is it! It's the same one we ate at the party!" says Bulma happily.

Monaka still regretted being at the party but shook it out of his mind, more curious about the funnel in her hand.

"Well uhh, thanks for using our service." says Monaka facing Bulma.

"Hey Monaka, you don't mind holding this for a bit, do you?" workers Bulma handing Monaka the funnel.

"Heh?" wonders Monaka.

"I need some help with my experiment but no one seems to be around right now." says Bulma.

"But...I still need to make deliveries. Planet potaufue is my next stop." says Monaka.

"It won't take long. I promise." says Bulma walking over to her contraption.

"Uhhh...huh?" wonders Monaka.

Bulma motioned for Monaka to come to her, who did just that. Monaka watched her tinker more with the machine until she assumed it was finished.

"That's good enough." says Bulma sliding out from under the machine.

Bulma walks up to a panel of buttons and pushes one, having the machine power up with the red meter rising. The liquids within the machine began bubbling with the room have the effect of an earthquake and after what almost was an explosion, blue bits of smoke came out of the machine toward the beaker then some blue oozy substance that dropped onto the floor.

"Uhhhh...?" wonders Monaka looking down.

"Alright, one more time." says Bulma.

"Ummm...do we have to fill this up?" wonders Monaka.

Outside...

sky...

Trunks and Goten were flying back to capsule corp after having a day filled with fun.

"That was fun. Next time, let's go even further." says Trunks.

"Yeah. One day we'll beable to fly around the world if we ever race again." says Goten.

"Now you're thinking goten." says Trunks.

" Ut that'll be when we're grownups. Plus would flying around the world cause days to go by or not?" says Goten.

"Dunno, but we'll be finding out when the time comes." says Trunks.

"So...how's Hazzel doing? She feeling better after finding out what Beerus did?" wonders Trunks.

"She's happy to be living with us again but to her it feels empty without Ash living with us. But there'd be no way for Delia and Ash to love with us. There's no room for extra people as it is but mom says Hazzel gets my room and I sleep in gohan's room." says Goten.

"Hmmmm...maybe she hasn't accepted that she can't live where she doesn't belong." says Trunks.

"Oh she has. She came to terms that it will be rare to visit Ash. And I mean really rare, since we don't know when Beerus will show up with Whis." says Goten.

Trunks was thinking of options between going to the son house to check on Hazzel or go to capsule corp. since they closed in on Capsule corp, trunks and Goten looked down to spot the delivery vanlike ship.

"It's Monaka's delievry ship!" says Goten.

"I wonder what he brought?" wonders Trunks.

Trunks and Goten swoop down infront of the ship to see if Monaka was in his vanlike ship but frowned when they didn't see him.

"Huh? He's not in there." says Trunks.

Trunks flew to the back to see the back doors were open.

"He left the back doors open." says Trunks landing.

Goten flew to the back to see trunks run up and look inside.

"How reckless of him." says Goten running up to Trunks.

"Strange." says Trunks looking at all the stuff inside.

"Monaka isn't in here either." says Goten.

Trunks eagerly enters the van, spotting a toy sword with Goten wearily following him inside. Once they begin playing around with the items in there, they accidentally cause enough force to lift the truck and slam it on the ground, causing the doors to close on them by blowing up a giant blowup doll.

"It closed." says Goten regretting what he did.

"It's ok. We can just open the doors and act like nothing happened." says Trunks walking up to the doors.

"This doesn't look good." worries Goten.

"No worries, we just gotta...well..uhhh." says Trunks pushing against the door.

"Well...?" wonders Goten walking up to Trunks.

"I think there's bad news." says Trunks.

"Heh?" wonders Goten.

"I'm pretty sure..." says Trunks pushing as hard as he could.

Goten went wide eyed running up to the door to help push the door open yet there was still no budge.

"Its not opening." says Goten.

"Stand back Goten. I'll break it open." says Trunks.

Trunks readies a fist to punch the doors until they're open then had second thoughts.

"That is...I could do that to help us escape but it'll cause trouble for Monaka." says Trunks putting his arm down.

"Now what can we do?" wonders Goten.

"All we can do is wait." says Trunks.

"No choice but to wait?" wonders Goten.

"Seems like it." says Trunks.

"Awwww..." says Goten bummed.

Soon Monaka came out of Capsule corp and went into his ship and flew away, again without being sure of the back doors of his vehicle being closed.

Space...

"Ow...my head." says Goten sitting up.

"Hmmm?" wonders Trunks sitting up.

"Ummm trunks? We seem to be moving." says Goten.

"We are." says Trunks.

Trunks and Goten realize Monaka was flying away from earth and start screaming to no end.

"Monaka! Monaka!" say Goten and trunks trying to get Monaka's attention.

With no luck, they set their hands down then look at eachother sighing.

"Can't he hear us?" wonders Trunks.

"I don't know." says Goten.

Trunks and Goten attempt to get his attention again by screaming at the top of their lungs.

"MONAKA! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!" yell Goten and Trunks.

Monaka couldn't hear them yelling when his jet began propelling them deep into space.

Earth...

capsule corp...

"I should finish the experiment then dig into the sweets." says Bulma.

Space...

'It's time for radio galactica! Today, we have great news for the adventurers who wander through the universe. For the first story, we will be talking about unification of different pants sizes on different planets. Going to another planet and not knowing the size of your pants is quite troublesome. But you don't have to worry yourself anymore. Yesterday, all the pants manufacturers gathered, and held the 13th galactic pants conference to solve the problem.' say a male voice on the radio.

"Is it just me or has it been getting cold?" wonders Trunks shivering.

"Yeah." says Goten shivering.

'Next, we're going to read a fan letter with the pen name "The great ponta". It reads...I work as a delivery man for the transport company of the universe. Every day, I can carry many items around but I get super excited when something is labeled fragile. Hey! That's all that's written?! Who chose this letter?!' says the male voice on the radio.

Planet Potaufeu...

Day...

Monaka arrives to his next destination, Planet Potaufeu, and opens the back doors, only to be suddenly shocked seeing Goten and Trunks are frozen solid. Soon after grabbing a blanket, Trunks and Goten covered themselves with the blanket to get warm while putting their feet in a pan of hot water, once they were thawed out.

"N...ne...next time one of us stays outside in case the back doors are locked. I thought...I was gon...gonna d...die." says Trunks.

"I...it was so cold." says Goten.

"Are you two ok?" wonders Monaka.

"Y...yeah, just really cold. B...but we can man...manage." says Trunks.

"Please tell me when you get cold again. I still have some hot water left." says Monaka.

"Whe...where are we?" wonders Trunks.

"We're on planet potaufeu." says Monaka.

"Planet pot...potaufeu? Never hear...heard of it." says Trunks.

Trunks turned his head to see a strange man run into Monaka, practically knocking hI'm down, having his odd necklace come apart and fall to the ground.

"Ow...that hurt." say Monaka and the beetle man rubbing their heads.

"Oh? I can't believe my eyes! It's Monaka!" says the beetle man.

"Potage?" wonders Monaka.

Monaka stood up and walked up to Potage to give him his monthly magazine.

"Here's the magazine you ordered. As always, thanks for using our service. As promised, your order of the monthly cosmic martial arts magazine is here." says Monaka.

"Monaka, feels like ages!" says Potage wrapping his arms around Monaka, causing the magazine to slip out of his hand.

The magazine fell on Trunks' face, to which trunks grabbed it and looked it over.

"Watch where you toss things! Hey, you listening?!" says Trunks getting annoyed.

"Why would a beetle guy need something of martial arts?" wonders Goten.

"The title reads 'Monthly Martial arts'. Huh? What kind of title is that to a magazine?" says Trunks curiously.

"Feels like ages Monaka even tough it's been a while!" says Potage happily.

Monaka was lost for words and couldn't get himself to reply to his old friend.

"How long has it been? You seem to have lost weight." says Potage.

Footsteps were heard coming near the group and just as the footsteps stopped, Potage was shaking, hiding behind Monaka with the army of beings showing themselves.

"Don't think you can get away from me this easily." says the leader.

"Damn it! I was too wrapped up in happily greeting Monaka that I completely forgot about these three." says Potage looking at the three goons.

"Don't tell me, you called a friend?" says the leader.

"These guys have nothing to do with this. They just happened to arrive here." says Potage walking away from the trio.

"Oh? Then why're they here?" wonders the leader.

"Just focus on me. I'll be your opponent." says Potage getting into fighting position.

"Is he gonna fight? That looks like an impressive stance." says Trunks amazed.

"Yeah, it is." says Goten.

"I don't care. Let's do this." says the leader taking out a bazooka.

Potage got petrified and back away immediately stunning trunks and Goten, with the lack of urge to fight.

"Heh? You're actually weak?" wonders Trunks.

"Monaka. Is it really true? You're actually weak compared to what we heard?" says Goten.

Trunks and Goten then save Potage from the henchmen's laser gun, easily defeating them by doing barrages of kicks and punches to knock out the henchmen.

"These guys...amazing." says Potage, mouth agape in amazement and shock.

"What's up with these guys? Retreat for now!" says the leader.

The remaining three fly away but not before one of them notice postage lost something without realizing it and grabbed it then flew off following the others.

"Are you really gonna run away? Cowards!" says trunks.

"So, we won?" wonders Goten.

"If you want a real opponent, I'll take you on any day." says Trunks.

"You two are very strong. For a moment, I thought I'd lose my breath." says Potage walking up to trunks and goten.

"Even if a hundred of those guys came at us, we'd beable to defeat them." says Trunks.

"Yeah, but I wonder how well our Pokémon would fair against them." says Goten.

"Ummm Goten, Pokémon can't fight on planets other than earth." says Trunks.

"Oh...well it would've been something." says Goten.

"Hundreds!? Pokemon!? Heh?!" wonders Potage.

"Anyway, who were those guys?" wonders Trunks.

"They are thugs who came to this planet to take the power that's asleep here." says potage.

"Power that's asleep on this planet?" wonders Trunks.

"I protect it with...with...uhhhhh..." says Potage feeling around for his pacifier necklace.

"With what?" wonders Goten.

"No...no...no...no...NO! It can't be!" says Potage freaking out.

"Uhhh?" wonders Trunks.

"I must've dropped it. This is bad. If those guys took it, it'll be a disaster!" says Potage looking around on the ground.

"You probably lost it when you ran into us." says Trunks.

"Probably. Either way, I'd be happy if you both could come with me. I don't have any chances fighting alone." says Potage standing up.

"Ok." says Trunks.

"Monaka, we'll be right back!" says Potage.

Without a response, Potage ran up to Monaka to see if he was ok and once he was sure, he alon with Goten and trunks searched all over for the necklace.

"I know it has to be somewhere. It can't just vanish." says Potage.

"This is why you have to be sure you have it with you at all times." says Trunks.

After some time of searching, the boys gave up while postage still looked around, getting more anxious the longer he searched.

"Is it here? Or...maybe over there? It's nowhere to be found!" says Potage, getting anxiety over never once spotting it.

"Is this the thing you're looking for?" wonders a voice.

"Oh yes! Can I have it back?" says Potage happily standing up.

Footsteps were heard coming toward the trio with Potage's smile getting bigger until they saw who had it and potage's smile turned into shock and horror seeing the goons have it in their grasp.

"Where did you find it?!" wonders Potage angrily.

"Trunks, I dont wanna ruin his mood even more but isn't that meant for babies? Don't babies chew on that thing?" wonders Goten.

"By any chance, is that the so called power of the planet?" wonders Trunks.

"This is bad. At this rate, the superhuman water will...I don't even wanna think about it." thinks Potage.

"Should we give you back the pacifier? It's an odd power of the planet but your customs aren't like earth's, I guess." says Trunks.

"You guys will never understand." says Potage.

"Alright, let us handle it. Goten, let's teach these guys a lesson." says Trunks.

"Don't move." says the leader.

One of the goons walks out with monaka, who was in tears after getting beaten and tied up.

"Monaka!" says Trunks gasping.

"Trunks...!" says Monaka worriedly.

Soon, Trunks, Goten and Potage are then taken hostage, with Trunks getting frustrated that Monaka's life is being used to keep them obedient.

"Finally, the superhuman water will be in my grasp. The miracle water that increases ones power a hundred times over, after drinking it." says the leader.

"That's some amazing water." says Goten.

"What do you keep blabbing on about? Miracle water isn't a thing! You'll regret it if you take the substance for yourself." says Potage.

"You're talking crazy." says the leader.

"If you open the seal, you'll get swallowed up by the substance! That stuff is evil! Leave this planet so you won't have to die." says Potage.

"Still talking crazy. You've been living here so you do know something about it but to say this miracle water will kill me sounds rediculious. No...stupider than finding another way to make us flee the planet." says the leader.

"Defeating these guys would've been a piece of cake if it weren't for the fact they had a hostage." says Trunks.

"Open it." says the leader.

The leader hands the pacifier to one of his goons who unlocked the chain, causing the chains to light up and disappear and the door to open.

"So this is the miracle water known as the superhuman water. I can't wait to be the strongest in the universe!" says the leader grabbing the container.

As the leader looks into the container holding the water, he sees something that didn't look anything like water, then screams in horror seeing what appeared to be an eye looking back at him.

Earth...

capsule corp...

"What?! Trunks got on Monaka's vanlike spaceship?!" wonders Vegeta stunned.

"You heard right. I thought trunks would be coming home awhile ago, so, with how long I looked by the time I found out, I finally realized he could've been on the security camera, and checked what went on. And omg behold, trunks and Goten boarded Monaka's spaceship." says Bulma worriedly.

"There's two reasonings but one is if and only IF Beerus hadn't made the wish. I'd like to say, they were still with Ash doing whatever the hell hes up to now but since we've separated, I now have to assume it's because you ordered that stuff." says Vegeta.

"Eh?! What!? Are you suggesting it's my fault?!" wonders Bulma.

"Emmm...no one said that. I was going toward it being Beerus that's at fault not you. You couldn't have known they'd be back by then." says Vegeta sweatdropping awkwardly.

"Don't deny it! You said Trunks is gone because I ordered sweets." says Bulma.

"There's nothing I can do about a couple that fights, so, I'll be leaving." says Jaco backing away toward his spaceship.

"You can't leave! You need to find my missing son and Goten!" says Bulma.

"Hmmmph. I always get called for the dumbest of reasons." says Jaco crossing his arms annoyed.

"Wait jaco! Dont get upset about this! It's because Jaco is the only reliable being I know! I'd ask Ash but Beerus isn't around to take me to him! So if you could...?" says Bulma.

"You always count on Ash to be around even when he's not needed. Since he's part of another universe now, you expect me to be your lackey who has to do everything for you. No...not lackey. There's another name for this. Servant? Maybe..." says Jaco.

"Please? Pretty please Jaco? I need you to go get Trunks and Goten before ChiChi freaks out." says Bulma.

"Huh?" wonders Jaco.

"Monaka said he'd be heading to a planet called Potaufeu next. So, maybe he's there." says Bulma.

"Planet Potaufeu? But, I never thought that planet to be having anyone living on it. In any case, I refuse. I'm always doing things for you and I don't ever recall getting things in return. I just ubprubtly have to be at your every beckon call and it's agitating me the more I have to hurry over here." says Jaco.

"Huh?!" wonders Bulma worriedly.

"I am the super elite of the galactic patrol, who protects the peace of th galaxy. Not a school bus driver." says Jaco.

"Where they went to school there was no need for school buses despite therevbeing a school which is odd to me." says Bulma pondering how a Pokémon school never had school buses but Pokémon for transport yet some had cars.

"What Ash does with his school time is different from the schools here so, transportation should have school buses unlike those monster things like that strange mewtwo frieza was mistaken for. Now, I can't just stray off okay path every time you call for me." says Jaco.

"Why does it matter? You're free right now, aren't you? You're the only one I can call!" says Bulma.

"How rude! Currently, I'm investigating a Sauteian named Gryll. He's a wanted criminal that I've been trying to get the trail of." says Jaco.

Jaco took out a photo of the leader, now known as Gryll to show the couple.

"Can't you do that later?" wonders Bulma.

"Fool! You can say all you want about this guy because you have no clue how devious this guy really is! In order to protect the peace of the universe, I have to bring Gryll to justice, as soon as possible!" says Jaco.

"So, you won't help me?" wonders Bulma, saddening.

"Exactly, my job is more important than trailing where your kid and his friend went." says Jaco.

"Right. You drew a mustache on the galactic king's picture. I wonder how he'll take that?" says Bulma.

"What?! You...you saw that?!" wonders Jaco tensing up.

"If he finds out, youll get fired." says Bulma trying to hide her laughter.

"Geez, nothing good comes out of doing things for Bulma." says Jaco getting into his spaceship.

"Use him as you like." says Vegeta.

"Oh? You didn't know? You're going with him." says Bulma.

"Me too?" wonders Vegeta.

"Obviously! Don't you wanna get your son back?!" wonders Bulma.

"Of course I want him back." says Vegeta.

"Then get in the spaceship. It's for getting trunks and Goten back, after all!" says Bulma.

Jaco hid his face when Vegeta climbed into the spaceship.

"Well, then I'll leave it to you guys!" says Bulma.

Jaco and Vegeta head into space to search for planet Potaufeu while Bulma went into the building to call ChiChi.

Son house, woods...

"Heh?! Goten did what with trunks?" wonders ChiChi who was sitting at the table.

'I'm sorry. The moment I took my eyes off them...' says Bulma.

"Goku! Youre supposed to be sure you've gotten over your sickness, not hanging out at king Kai's training." says ChiChi can angrily banging her fist on the table.

Capsule corp...

"Oh, don't worry to much about it. I sent Jaco and Vegeta to pick them up. So, I'll contact you when they get back." says Bulma awkwardly.

Bulma ended the call before ChiChi could say anything else.

Son house, woods...

"Goku! Why do you have to train with king Kai at a time like this?! I'd like to be sure you're really as fine as you lead me to believe!" says ChiChi tightening her grip on the phone.

King Kai's planet...

Goku is training by firing a ki blast around the planet and defending himself from it, having supposedly recovered from his Delayed Onset Ki Disorder sickness.

"I'm happy to know my health is back to normal. All right! Let's go again!" says Goku.

"Hey, you didn't have to be here to test out your health or ki! Can't you stop already?!" says King Kai annoyed.

"I can't destroy the crops otherwise I'd check on my breaks." says Goku.

"Damn it Goku! Don't you know the extent of your power!?" says king Kai.

"I'm good as knew so there shouldn't be any worries." says Goku.

"Amazingly, you've recovered but that recovery may cost me my planet if you continue these tests of yours. If you truly have recovered and your health is really as fine as you say, then go train on Beerus' planet! Anywhere but here is really fine with me." says king Kai.

"Well, I'd like to do that too but...Whis has gone somewhere so I can't just train there whenever I feel like like I do here." says Goku.

Goku continues training by firing a Kamehameha around the planet to defend himself from the attack.

Planet Potaufeu...

Trunks and Goten, who are carrying Potage and Monaka, are flying as fast as they could while dodging attacks from Gryll and his henchmen, who are now looking jellylike for being purple in color.

"You can't escape! Get back here!" says jelly Gryll.

Trunks is knocked out of the air, and another attack is fired at him, but Vegeta, having gotten to the planet with Jaco a few moments ago, steps in front of his son and Potage, deflecting the blast causing Trunks to sigh in relief.

"Dad!" says Trunks happily.

"Save the balling and storytelling for later." says Vegeta.

Jaco climbed out of his ship studying the picture and the culprits aiming for trunks and Goten and corms to realization that one of them was the being he was aiming to capture yet oddly looked different.

"Is that...is that really Gryll?!" wonders Jaco both shocked and in disbelief.

"Vegeta it's good to see you here!" says Goten landing next to Vegeta.

Vegeta got into fighting position, ready to take on the peculiar villains.

"Wait dad! When you get close to them-"

Vegeta ignored Trunks flying toward jelly Gryll and his jellylike henchmen, easily knocking the henchmen down.

"Get lost you freaky jelly people!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta then, fires an energy blast at them to be sure they're down for good.

"All the small fry are done for. Now, it's only you." says Vegeta landing infront of trunks and Potage.

A familiar scene comes to be known as the purple jellylike goo sneaks up behind Vegeta and surrounds him, trapping him, but unlike Buu, the weird substance eventually spits him out, causing Vegeta to be in shock of not having his powers.

"You ok dad?" wonders Trunks.

"I lost my power." says Vegeta kneeling down.

"That's what you get for being naive." says a voice.

Vegeta looks up to see him but jellylike in appearance thanks to the goo.

"What the hell is this?! There's a me as a jelly creature!" says Vegeta lost in confusion.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thinking like a dragon ball series character...my mind reverts to Nebby using instant transmission when it's actually teleport.**

Night...

Lillie walked up to her desk, she used if they had homework revolving around Pokémon and sat down, taking a diary out of her bag and set it down to open it. Once the diary was opened, Lillie wrote about the events of the previous day, when Ash stormed into class with a remarkably new Pokémon that she decided to name Nebby that soon turned to a day with her mom, Lusamine, trying to figure out of Nebby was a ultra beast as her mom put it.

Day...

Professor Kukui's house...

Ash provides his Pokémon with breakfast after he and professor kukui ate their breakfast.

"Eat up everyone!" says Ash.

Ash walks up to the couch to see if Nebby was awake and picked it up.

"There. There. Want some breakfast?" says Ash sitting on on the couch.

Ash set Nebby on his lap, facing him and took out some candy from the sugar star baggy.

"Open wide." says Ash.

Nebby opened its mouth and Ash fed him one at a time, which Nebby was enjoying.

"You ready for school Ash? We'll be making clay sculptures today." says Professor kukui.

"It's fine! I left it all there!" says Ash proving it by showing his empty backpack.

"Don't forget your lunch box! You won't beable to eat without it." says Professor kukui.

"Oh, of course." says Ash getting up.

While Ash was getting his lunch box from Professor kukui, Nebby crawled up to the other Pokémon to see what they were eating. Nebby watched Litten and Lycanroc have a eating contest to see which was the faster eater. Once Nebby got bored, went up to Rowlet, happy to see it's sleeping buddy. Rowlet picked its head up to see Nebby staring at it and sweat dropped, weirded out then moved so it's back was to Nebby and continued eating. Nebby went to the ther side of the bowl so they'd be facing eachother again, which weirded out Rowlet. The more Nebby was circling Rowlet, Rowlet went in circles trying not to look at Nebby and made it laugh with how much it was circling around the bowl then fell due to dizziness. Nebby went up to Pikachu to see what it'd do once it touched Pikachu nose. The more Nebby touched Pikachu's nose, Pikachu sneezed causing some of its pokefood to fall to the floor. When Nebby saw Ash looking to see what everyone was doing, Nebby teleported next to Ash.

"Thanks for waiting you guys." says Ash setting his lunch box in his backbag.

Rowlet and Nebby went into the bag and fell back to sleep with Pikachu soon following them to jump onto Ash's shoulder.

Pokemon school...

"Come over to our little meal on wheels! We'll serve anyone who wants some Bewear brand honey donuts! They're delicious!" says Meowth.

'Alright, I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time.' says Matori.

Jessie was leaning back on her chair, unamused, grumbling about the conversation she and Matori had.

"What's the bespectacled kappa blabbing on about this time?" wonders Jessie annoyed.

James was to busy tending to the donuts to answer Jessie.

"Constantly bringing up stuff that's happened before, refusing to let us do things our way." says Jessie.

"Our way always seems to fail." says James.

"Never letting bygones be bygones is so aggravating." says Jessie, on the verge of screaming.

"Well, we were summoned to kanto, luckily ran into the twerp and his group of friends, and abruptly left without meeting her." says James.

"I'm happy to know we didn't run into her but we did leave without knowing what she wanted from us." says Jessie.

"If we want to save face, we gotta earn enough money to work around and show them our abilities to stealing Pokémon." says James.

"Look how well that went, always negative feedback, never positive." says Jessie.

"Right! Now, uhh, now that the donuts are done, let's see how many we serve to passerby." says James.

"Sure...but I can't see us making money from this food stand stuff alone." says Jessie.

"There's not much else we can do though." says James.

"For now." says Jessie putting honey on the donuts.

Meowth huffed walking out of the food cart and stood outside awaiting anyone who wanted to grab a donut on the way to class.

"We're not getting any customers. Don't kids want breakfast? Isn't that how school works? There's a breakfast then lunch?" wonders Jessie.

"It'll be just fine. Yes, kids should eat breakfast but we don't know if they eat breakfast at home or not." says James.

"So?" wonders Jessie.

"So, if we open the food cart infront of the Pokémon school, then starving children can come up and by a donut. You're going to want to have the kids smell the sweet aroma of the honey donuts. It's a brilliant plan!" says James.

"There's no way they'll come. It'll be to easy if they came upon an aroma from our freshly cooked donuts." says Jessie, not paying attention to where she was pouring the honey.

"Something smells delicious!" says Ash walking up to the cart.

"Yes! A customer! Welcome to the food cart!" says Jessie smiling.

"Jessie...take a closer look at our customer." says James sweat dropping.

Jessie opened her eyes and sweat dropped staring at Ash who was drooling at the honey donuts.

"Errr..." say Jessie and James tilting their hats to cover their eyes.

"Looks yummy. Are they covered in honey?" says Ash.

"We...welcome." says James hesitantly.

Jessie looked at Ash to see Nebby fly upward out of Ash's backbag, curious about what Pokémon it was.

"James? You see that?" wonders Jessie.

"Hmm?" wonders James looking at Ash to see the levitating Pokémon, "What's that Pokémon?"

"Ash, are you looking to buy lunch before school even started?" wonders Professor kukui walking up to Ash.

"Yeah, I'll get hungry before lunch. It's good to have a snack before lunch, if that's allowed." says Ash.

"This is what you get for skipping breakfast." says Rotom dex.

"We can get one next time." says Professor kukui walking away.

"But..." says Ash reaching for a honey donut.

"Come on Ash. The class is waiting for us." says Professor kukui.

"Breakfast is the source of energy for the whole day! It's very important." says Rotom dex.

Ash huffed and followed Professor kukui into the school.

"Being a spoilsport is not allowed." says Meowth annoyed.

"You must've seen that peculiar Pokémon by now." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says James.

"That was a really rare Pokémon." says Jessie.

"That purple and blue body with a gas like appearance. Must be the rarest Pokémon of all the rare Pokémon." says James.

"What will we do about it?" wonders Meowth walking up to Jessie and James.

"I have thoughts but it will be tricky." says James.

"Obviously but what Pokémon is it?" wonders Jessie.

"There's no doubt that it could be a pre-evolved Koffing." says James.

"A pre-evolved koffing? Is there really such a Pokémon?" wonders Jessie.

Wobuffet wandered up to the trio overhearing the conversation.

"I think the Pokémon is called a petit Koffing!" says James.

"Heh? Petit Koffing?" wonders Jessie.

"Just like picture is Pikachu's pre-evolved form, that is indeed the pre-evolution of Koffing." says James.

"I get it! If you say that's what it is, then it's because of alolas peculiar evolution appearances." says Meowth.

"Alright! Let's go catch that petit koffing and give it to the boss!" says Jessie eagerly.

* * *

The group fell to the ground, skidding to a stop from attempting to escape the jellylike villains.

"I cant believe they left me behind. I'm their savior after all!" says Jaco landing near the group.

"Are you ok?" wonders Goten untying Monaka.

"Y...yeah, I'm as ok as I can be." says Monaka.

"That's good to hear." says Goten.

"What do we do now? Any ideas?" wonders Trunks.

"I have no idea. I don't even know what my copy is or why it has my techniques." says Vegeta.

"It is your lookalike so of course itd have your abilities." says Trunks.

"Trunks, that wasn't just a copy of Gallick gun, that was the Gallick gun I aimed to fire at my weird jelly formed copy." says Vegeta.

"Let me explain." says Potage.

"Explain it then! What are we dealing with strange man!" says Vegeta.

"You should know my name from when I was introduced." says potage.

"We have no time for remembering names! Tell us what's going on here!" says Vegeta irritated.

"We were attacked by the superhuman water." says Potage.

"What? The superhuman water?" wonders Jaco.

"Oh? You've heard of it?" wonders Potage.

"Before that, there's something we really need to discuss. The super elite of galactic patrol who was also a life savor has been left behind!" says Jaco making a pose.

"Have you heard about it or not!? We have no time worrying about the little things during battle!" says Vegeta.

"Y...yes, I have!" says Jaco stiffening up, with his arms to his sides.

"Good. Now, tell us about it already. we don't need to bother with the meaningless stuff." says Vegeta.

"Nothing is meaningless in battle! Everyone should protect eachother not focus on the enemy and letting anyone on your side die!" says Jaco.

"Just get to the super water whatever." says Vegeta sighing.

"Le..let's see..."It...it is a miracle water which can increase a being's strength a hundred times if they drink it. That's all I know." says Jaco hesitantly.

"Hmmm...you call it miracle water? There's no such thing." says Potage.

"Heh? Could've sworn it was." says Jaco stunned.

"Ok, then, what is it?" wonders Vegeta crossing his arms.

"The superhuman water is just what people of other planets call it. Theres nothing miraculous about it." says Potage.

"I don't care about what people-"

"Its actually called Commeson." says Potage.

"Commeson?" wonder Jaco, Trunks and Goten.

"Its a weapon made by planet Potaufeu for self defense." says Potage walking away.

"A weapon!? Why...how can someone like you have a weapon!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yeah...it's a horrible weapon." says Potage.

"How horrible?" wonders Goten.

"It's as horrifying as it is horrible. A long time ago, we were weak beings." says Potage.

"So?" wonders Trunks.

"So, we developed a liquid which could the powers of enemies and neutralize them. It kept the planet safe from invaders. Commeson has an endless absorption compacity. It kept absorbing the powers of our enemies and made their exact copies. But, the more commeson absorbed every enemy's powers, along with their evil will. It now has an evil will of it's own. Not only did it copy their personalities and abilities, it also copied their search for power, so, it started absorbing every life force just to increase its own will power." says Potage.

"Huh?" wonders Goten.

"From the looks of it, it appeared as though the person who got absorbed has powered up. It soon conjured up the rumors of the mysterious miracle water and lured in more invaders." says potage.

"I see. So that's what happened." says Jaco.

"But, the real legend begins from here on out. If we keep letting Commeson run wild while continuing to increase its power, not only planet potaufue, but the universe might be destroyed. Somehow we need to seal the superhuman water again. No matter what." says Potage.

"That's a lot to take in." says Jaco.

"I understand the situation but 2 things." says Vegeta.

"Hmmmm?" wonders potage.

"That copy has the same techniques as me, I guess. In other words, it's the same as saying I'm being controlled by the superhuman water." says Vegeta.

"Correct." says Potage.

"But, the jelly me hesitated when he went to absorb trunks. Why would he hesitate when he was the jellylike superhuman water." says Vegeta.

"The technology and skills of the people of potaufue was incredible." says Potage.

"Must be really incredible if what we witnessed can come to b for the rest of us." says Trunks.

"Indeed. He hesitated because when he copied you, he copied you're spirit as well." says Potage.

"My spirit? Then that means the jelly me wouldn't want to take power from others like me." says Vegeta.

"But, in the end, he was being controlled by the superhuman water." says Potage crossing his arms.

"That bastard. Even though it's a version of me, he's being controlled by that monster thing." says Vegeta.

"Think positive dad." says trunks.

"Fine...my next question is what happens to the person who gets absorbed by the superhuman water?" wonders Vegeta.

"W...well...here's the thing." says potage.

"What happens?" wonders Goten.

"They die, don't they?" wonders Vegeta.

"Heh?" wonders trunks.

"I'll end up dieing too." says Vegeta.

"Their bodies disappear within 3-5 minutes. Soon, those guys will probably..." says Potage.

"Tell us you're joking around." says Jaco wearily stepping back.

"I wish I was." says Potage.

"This is bad! If Vegeta dies just like gryll did, Bulma wont let it down once I return to earth with the boys. Please! Please tell us there's a way to save him!" says Jaco, on the verge of freaking out.

"Hmmmm...there's only one way to be saved from the superhuman water." says potage.

"That weird guy?" says Goten.

"The copy jellyfied Vegeta?" says Jaco.

"Meaning...it's the same as defeating me." says Vegeta.

* * *

Classroom...

After some of the students disappeared as instantly as they reappeared, once Kiawe reappeared Ash and Mallow realized Nebby went with him then returned with him.

"Heh? Did I tell just instant trsnsmission Kiawe to Akala volcano?" wonders Ash.

"Ash, I think you're thinking of teleport." says Rotom dex.

"Same thing. Goku and I can do what psychic poke...mon can...do. Is Nebby a psychic type?" says Ash.

"Well, teleportation is when you can go from one place to another instantly." says Rotom dex.

"If it's not Nebby, then...Kiawe can do instant transmission too! Yay teleportation powers!" says Ash amazed.

"Of course I can't! Since when have you seen me do that instant teleport thing Pokémon should only beable to do!" says Kiawe annoyed.

"That was definately nebby." says Lillie walking up to the group.

"So it is a psychic type! Atleast we now know that." says Ash.

"So, where exactly did Nebby go?" wonders Sophocles.

Nebby went up to Lillie and latched onto her leg, startling her.

"Now Lillies going to teleport! Where's she gonna get taken too?" says Ash curiously.

Nothing seemed to happen, making everyone wonder why she wasn't taken away until they noticed Nebby was falling asleep.

"Nebby fell asleep." whispers Mallow.

Soon everyone's clay sculptures were made and put on the shelf for everyone to marvel at. The bell rang meaning it was lunch time and everyone was eating in the classroom and they were watching Nebby snooze while they ate their lunches.

"Ahhh man, you guys are lucky! You got to go places with Nebby and I didn't." says Ash.

"You can do that yourself." says Mallow.

"Well yeah but if Nebby can do it, it must be a psychic type." says Ash.

"Anyway, where'd you all go?" wonders Mallow.

"I got taken to wherever Jigglypuff was." says Sophocles.

"I ended up with Orangaru." says Mallow.

"I was I never the ocean." says Lana.

"I was on the volcano." says Kiawe.

"By any chance, when you were teleported, were you all thinking of those places?" wonders Lillie.

"Now that you mentioned it, My mind was on jigglypuff while I was making togedemaru." says Sophocles.

"Oh yeah, just as I said 'good grief', I remembered Orangaru." says Mallow.

"I always find myself thinking about the ocean." says Lana.

"I was saying 'like the mountains of Akala'." says Kiawe.

"In which case, the logical conclusion would be, Nebby has the power to read thoughts and teleported to those locations." says Lillie.

"Lillie is right, you know." says professor Kukui.

"It's still a baby, so it might not know where it wants to go itself yet." says Mallow.

"Cool. So, in the mean time I can train to to use teleport properly." says Ash.

"I suppose so." says Lillie.

"It'd have to know where Ash is though to hone in on its moveset yet." says Sophocles.

"it would be cute watching Nebby try to find Ash and bring him back." says Lana.

"Exactly why I want to see how well it goes. There must be a place somewhere it wants to go." says Ash scooping up Nebby.

"Actually, just imagining Ash popping up in a different place after Nebby finds the previous place sounds kinda mean." says Lana.

"Yeah, but I want it to get used to the technique." says Ash.

Nebby moved around a bit feeling uneasy and began wailing, startling Ash just as Ash was thinking it would start dreaming.

"You ok Nebby? Are you hungry?" wonders Ash taking out some star candies.

Nebby swatted the candies out of Ash's hand and wailed more while Ash continued to figure out what it wanted.

"Sorry! Sorry! If we woke you up, we were just figuring out your instant transmission technique." says Ash.

Nebby couldn't hear ash over its wailing, making Ash worry about the reason why it was cranky.

"You mean teleport." says Rotom dex.

"Again...BASICALLY THE SAME THING ROTOM!" says Ash angrily.

"Go by Pokémon movesets not whatever the z fighters go by! Pokémon trainers are not z fighters so stop thinking like ome!" says Rotom dex.

"I am a z fighter! You see it through the z moves! If I get the right z move crystals I might have all super saiyan forms!" says Ash reverting his eyes.

"Which is unlikely." says Rotom dex.

"You don't know that! Litten needs fire z Crystal if there's one out there! If I get acwater type which seems unlikely...I'd be a blue ssj God or whatever it's called. Then I'd be like Goku for sure." says Ash getting sgitated.

"Ash! Don't yell around Nebby! Th y just appear to be family! Don't screw your outs up now that you see a man and child with your hairstyle!" says Lillie.

"But lately...we've basically became them jsut with watches made for crystals or maybe these are wristbands...I can't tell ut whatever the case, we are slowly becoming like them." says Ash.

"You shouldn't have such powers so drop it." says Rotom dex.

"This would make more sense if I knew what my future entailed...who I end up with and how my life ends up being once it's set in stone. It would be so cool to meet my future self and if things work out for the best." says Ash bummed.

"I doubt that would ever happen." sweat drops Mallow.

"So...? Would making funny faces help? It would calm down if we made funny faces, right?" wonders Lana.

"It could work." says Kiawe.

"It always worked when I made funny faces at Harper and Sarah." says Lana.

"We're counting on you to do it." says Ash.

Lana made a silly face but it didn't work since Nebby kept crying so Mallow gave it a try, but the crying hadn't ceased.

"Not good huh?" wonders Mallow shrugging.

Sophocles made a silly face but it was no use, so Kiawe stared at it smiling instead of a silly face but nothing seemed to work.

"Now what do we do?" wonders Ash.

"I know, in that case-"

"I'll do it!" says Lillie.

"Huh?" wonder the others.

Lillie made a silly face that made Nebby stop crying and stare at her curiously then begin laughing making Lillie blush embarrassed.

"Awesome! It worked! It stopped crying!" says Ash happily, scooping up Nebby.

Before Ash could say anything else, Nebby and Ash disappeared, shocking everyone.

"They disappeared. Where'd Nebby take him?" wonders Rotom dex.

Jigglypuffs location...

Ash got teleported to Jigglypuff, where he and Nebby fell asleep hearing Jigglypuff's song.

Classroom...

"I guess they're not coming back." says Kiawe.

"Where did it teleport them?" wonders Mallow.

"I'm a bit worried." says Lana.

"Surely they teleported wherever Ash was thinking about." says Lillie.

"One things for sure, it's not with the z fighters." says Sophocles.

"Hmmmm...?" wonders Mallow.

"This is Ash we're talking about. He can fly to any place he wanted to." says Sophocles.

"He'd have to beable to go midair to do that yet Nebby took him somewhere!" says Kiawe slamming his hands on the desk worriedly.

"A...anyway, we can't just wait around here, can we? It'd be boring waiting in the school all day." says Mallow awkwardly.

* * *

Sky...

"No matter where you fly off too, we will surely find you." says Jelly Gryll.

"Huh?" wonders Jelly Vegeta.

ground...

Soon the jelly beings found the hiding spot where trunks and Goten were rearing to fight the estranged foes.

Sky...

"You finally came out." says jelly Gryll.

"You showed yourself to fight but you're going to lose either way." says jelly Vegeta.

ground...

"Trunks, lets defeat get this fake." says Goten.

"Yeah! Let's go Goten!" says Trunks.

Trunks and Goten do the fusion dance, becoming gotenks to see how well they fare against them now.

"All hail gotenks! The savior of this planet!" says Gotenks triumphantly.

sky...

"They assume they'll win." says jelly Vegeta.

"Heh? They combined?! Is that really possible?!" wonders jelly Gryll.

ground...

"I'll destroy you! You'll perish before any backup arrives." says Gotenks.

sky...

"I'll leave this to you then." say Jelly Gryll flying away.

ground...

"Copy cat! Gotenks will be the one to kill you! Jelly may fly all over the place but you'd be done for." says Gotenks pointing at jelly Vegeta.

Sky...

"Oh? Then let's test that theory." says jelly Vegeta smirking.

"Here I come copy cat!" says Goten flying up to jelly Vegeta.

"Amuse me! Attack me any way you want!" says jelly Vegeta.

"Alright! Miracle punch!" says Gotenks.

Gotenks does a barrage of punches that don't do anything due to jelly Vegeta moving his head around.

"Ok...how about miracle kick?!" says Gotenks.

Gotenks does barrages of kicks at jelly Vegeta this time which doth do anything either getting him annoyed. Vegeta watched as Gotenks took turns doing barrages of kicks and punched that lead nowhere once jelly Vegeta grabbed one of gotenks' fists.

"I'll be attacking as well." says jelly Vegeta.

ground...

Vegeta wasn't pleased, watching as his jelly form punched Gotenks, knocking him down toward the ground.

"Man that hurts. This won't work after all but I'm not done yet." says Gotenks standing up, clutching his arm.

Gotenks powers up, transforming to ssj 3, shocking Monaka, making him pass out.

"Super Gotenks 3 has arrived so no one else hold get hurt!" says Gotenks.

sky...

"Wow, after combining, this is their next power up. Now I want their power even more." says jelly gryll, having arrived back at the fight to checking it out.

ground...

"Gotenks you can't get distracted! Get back in the battle!" says Vegeta.

"Understood. Let's go!" says Gotenks.

Sky...

Gotenks flew back up to jelly Vegeta still thinking he was able to defeat the copycat and pointed at him again eagerly.

"Alright you! I'll defeat you with a swift attack!" says Gotenks.

Jelly Vegeta smirked amused to hear the rubbish Gotenks was spatting out and the grin grew wider as he got curious about Vegetas soon to be dissapearance.

"Take this! Grand special rolling kick!" says Gotenks getting into position.

Gotenks spun around until he looked like a tornado coming at jelly Vegeta but the landing kick to the neck didn't work.

"Oooo, good try, good try. Sadly, it didn't do it's justice." says jelly Vegeta.

"Damn...then how about this?" wonders Gotenks.

"It won't do you any good to continue." says Jelly Vegeta.

"Try me! Grand special crash hammer!" says Gotenks clasping his hands together.

Gotenks flew high into the air then dived down hitting his head with sheer force but he still wasn't phased.

"How's that? It worked." says Gotenks happily.

"You have pitiful attacks that won't even work on bugs." says jelly Vegeta.

"Damn you!" says Gotenks flying backwards to gain some distance.

"Fine! The finishing attack is here! Finish special flash strong bomber!" Gotenks forming an energy sphere in his hands.

Gotenks thought he finally did it, having blasted him with a bunch of ki blasts that scattered bits of fire that rained down on the others.

ground...

"Such a childish move." says Vegeta unamused.

sky...

"You think that'll phase me?!" wonders jelly Vegeta.

"Heh?! That really didn't work?! Thought I had him this time!" says Gotenks stunned.

* * *

Nebby teleported Ash to the other locations the rest of the students have been to until they ended up near team rocket just as the sun was setting. Team rocket were at a beach where Jessie was screaming st the sea about their terrible job and never getting Pokémon besides what they catch.

sunset...

"That stuck up...GAHHHH! I WANT HER GONE! Fire her already! I won't lose to that assistant of Giovanni's!" says Jessie angrily.

"Oh youth, it's so good to be young and lively yet it's come far to late." says Meowth sitting between wobuffet and James.

"I feel much better now. We can search for the petit koffing." says Jessie taking a deep breath.

"How about we ambush them?" wonders Meowth standing up.

"We never know when we will run into the twerp. Especially if we just wait around infront of the school." says James standing up.

"Yeah. It'd be great if the twerp just showed up infront of us so it'd be easier to nab the petit koffing. But that's very unlikely." says Jessie contemplating their next move.

Just as she walked toward her team mate, Meowth and Wobuffet, Ash fell onto the sandy beach practically sliding toward them, getting sand in his mouth. The trio stopped their conversation and looked in Ash's direction amazed Jessie was right on target with her thoughts. It took them a couple moments to realize it and have their jaws drop at the sight of Ash and Nebby randomly being there.

"Where'd you send me now?" wonders Ash getting up.

Ash looked around to see that he was on a beach somewhere then realized he was next to team rocket who were in shock to see Ash came to them instead of the other way around.

"You guys are..." says Ash stunned.

"Hehehe...when you say 'You guys are...!'" says Jessie.

"Let us tell you our names." says James.

"A flower's face and a willow's waist, making flowers wither and the moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie!" says Jessie.

"Nobility and elegance like a dragon dancing in the clouds. The apostle of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! James!" says James.

"It's all for one and one for all! Even a black star shines a golden glow! Meowth that's right!" says Meowth.

"Team rocket is here!" say Jessie and James.

"Oh yeah!" says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

"Team rocket! What bring you here?!" wonders Ash annoyed.

"Heh, more like 'What brings you here!' twerp." says Jessie.

"Nebby brought me here! What are you doing on the beach!?" says Ash.

"It's none of your business!" says Jessie.

"We'll be taking that petit koffing from you now!" says James.

"Petit koffing? There's no such...oh you mean Nebby." says Ash.

"Of course it's that thing you're carrying!" says James.

"You can't have it! There's no such thing as a preevolved koffing!" says Ash.

"Oh, you wanna fight? Well then, we'll just have to take it by force." says Jessie sending out Mimikyu.

Pikachu was on edge, awaiting what to do against mimikyu.

"I thought of something brilliant." says James.

"What?" wonder Jessie and Meowth.

Ash stared in confusion watching James whisper something to Jessie and Meowth.

"I getcha!" says Meowth smiling wide.

"Alright, now that we've settled that..." says James.

"You better fight fair and square during this one on one battle." says Jessie.

"I should be saying that to you!" says Ash.

"Well just watch from the sidelines, awaiting the winner of the battle." says Meowth.

"Now mimikyu, fight Pikachu to your heart's content." says Jessie.

"Be careful Pikachu. Mimikyu is stronger!" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed getting into fighting position while Ash kneeled down to set Nebby down next to him.

"It's not safe here Nebby, you need to get to a safe distance but close enough to assure us that you're ok." says Ash.

Ash stood back up nodding smiling then looked at team rocket and pointed at them.

"Pikachu use electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air then flipped while the electro ball was forming then tossed it at Mimikyu, Who tossed it back at Pikachu almost hitting it.

"It won't let you attack that easily. You need to wait for an opening!" says Ash.

"Well what's wrong? Bring it on!" says Jessie.

Jessie and Ash paced around in a circle, eyeing eachother as their Pokémon followed them. Once Mimikyu got infront of the blinding setting sun, meowth nabbed Nebby and took him to James.

"Nebby!" says Ash turning his head, shocked.

Pikachu was also in shock with its head turned and just before Mimikyu could land a hit, Jessie returned it to its ball.

"Take that!" says Jessie.

Meowth went up to Jessie happy to show her they got What they assumed was a preevolved koffing.

"Petit koffing is ours now!" says Jessie.

"Get real! That isn't fair and square! That's a dirty trick!" says Ash annoyed.

Pikachu agreed getting agitated too.

"Hahahahaha! We got it while you were blinded by the light!" says James dancing for joy.

"Hold on! Stop what you're doing guys." says Meowth.

"Oh right. We must be on alert for Bewear." says Jessie.

"This is usually when it arrives to take us away." says James.

"Yeah, it-"

Nebby happily teleported them away, startling Ash and Pikachu. Team rocket looked around to see where they ended up until they turned around gulping seeing Bewear behind them. Once Bewear was gone, Nebby was sad it wasn't with Ash anymore and upon thinking about where Ash was, it teleported back to the beach.

night...

"Nebby!" says Ash happily.

Nebby happily levitated into Ash's arms.

"I'm so glad you're back." says Ash holding Nebby close.

Pikachu looked up happy to see Nebby was back safe and sound. Nebby fell asleep in Ash's arms, having a long fun day with everyone.

"Is you tired? You've had a long day. Sleep all you want little guy." says Ash.

Ash was about to use instant transmission when the class came running up to them.

"Where were you?" wonders Kiawe.

"We looked everywhere." says Mallow.

"Nebby!" says Lillie happily.

"Nebby sleeping." says Sophocles.

"It teleported a lot today. Like to the volcano, in the ocean, to Orangaru's place and with Jigglypuff." says Ash.

"Isn't that...?" wonders Lillie.

"Yeah, all the places you guys thought of. It might've wanted to go back." says Ash.

"So you never needed to train it. It slowly learned to use it on its own." says Rotom dex.

"We have to let professor kukui know." says Sophocles.

"Yeah. He's probably desperately searching for Ash in the forest right now." says Kiawe.

"Oh no!" says Ash awkwardly.

Nebby began getting fidgety then started crying, causing everyone to panic then teleported everyone to the pointed roof of the Pokémon school, forcing everyone to cling to it.

"Why are we here?!" wonders Kiawe.

"I may have been thinking about it when we found Ash! I didn't expect to show up on the tippy top of the roof..." says Mallow.

"Get us down Ash!" says Lillie.

"It's all good. Grab onto my arms or shoulders and we'd be at the house." says Ash.

"Oh great...we may as well hug the school all night." says Kiawe wearily.

"We may fall asleep before Nebby wakes up to teleport us again." says Ash sweat dropping.

Everyone groaned having to stay put until either Nebby teleported them again or someone found them.


	50. Chapter 50

ground...

"It's no use. The difference between their power is to much." says Potage.

"I want to help but I don't want to die." says Jaco.

Jaco starts fearing the worst when he realizes Vegeta is slowly dissapearing, currently being transparent.

"Ummmm Vegeta, do you know you're dissapearing?" wonders Jaco.

"Not good. He's gonna disappear completely soon." says Potage getting a better look at Vegeta.

sky...

"Just disappear already! That empty shell is meaningless anymore!" says jelly Vegeta.

"Now hurry and absorb the power of Gotenks!" says Jelly gryll.

"I havent lost yet!" says Gotenks.

Gotenks charges at jelly Vegeta aiming a punch at him only to get punched in the gut instead.

King Kai's planet...

Goku fires a Kamehameha, which rotates around the planet and is blocked by Goku, knocking King Kai, bubbles and Gregory away.

"I'm starving. It's time to eat something!" says Goku.

While Goku was eating lunch, King Kai and Goku suddenly sense Gotenks and Vegeta clashing with eachother.

"It's Gotenks." says King Kai.

"Gotenks? Ah, I can feel his and Vegetas ki! They must be fighting. Doesn't look like training though." says Goku.

"It's not Goku." says King Kai.

"Vegeta wouldn't want to see Gotenks' strength, more like Trunks'." says Goku.

Earth...

Ground...

Vegetas body was getting more transparent as time passed while they watched the fight drag on.

"H..hey. You may as well be invisible if this keeps up." says Jaco startled.

sky...

Jelly Vegeta kicked Gotenks in the gut,knocking Gotenks away then, launches himself forward, and in an instant, delivers a hard punch to gotenks' stomach.

Ground...

The force of the punch sent gotenks diving toward the ground, causing the fusion to end.

"As expected of my son." says Jelly Vegeta landing.

"What about Goten?" wonders Trunks.

"A father only needs to know how well his kid or kids are doing." says jelly Vegeta.

"But Goten is part of the fusion too! It's his strength combined with mine!" says Trunks.

"It's your strong spirit that holds the fusion together and I praise you for that. But this is as far as you go." says jelly Vegeta forming a ball of energy in his hand.

Goku suddenly appears grabbing jelly Vegetas wrist, stopping him from attacking.

"Stop it Vegeta! This is no way to train trunks! It looks more like you're trying to kill him and Goten." says Goku annoyed.

"Who said I was training trunks? Especially on this waste land of a planet! We'd be in the gravity room if I wanted to train trunks!" says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking back at the others.

Goku stared at the others for a couple seconds then back at the Vegeta he was grasping then got confused seeing a somewhat faded Vegeta and a grape jelly Vegeta, making him more confused about the way the copy Vegeta reminded him of the jelly you put on toast.

"Kakarot?" wonder jelly Vegeta and Vegeta.

"So there's two of you now? Why does one look like a food item?" wonders Goku.

"That's because the one you stopped is a fake!" says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking back at Vegeta.

"Oh my...that is a fake! Can't you tell?!" says Vegeta agitatedly.

"I could swear this Vegeta oddly resembles grape jelly yet he's just a reddish purple color while the other one looks transparent." says Goku.

Vegeta wanted to bang his head on the nearest item or place but he kept his cool and only focused his anger on Goku.

"I must be missing something here. What's been going on?" says Goku looking at jelly Vegeta.

"Dad, you need to defeat this guy! Focus your attacks on this vegeta not the transparent Vegeta." says Goten.

"So the purple Vegeta and not the transparent one?" wonders Goku.

"Yes!" say Goten and trunks.

"If he's not defeated soon, dad will die." says Trunks.

"Emmmm, what? Wha...what're you expecting me to do? What does all this mean?" wonders Goku.

"You don't need to know the details. All you need to know is if that me doesn't get defeated, I'll disappear with no way to bring me back." says Vegeta.

"W...wait, I just got here. Let me think, so there's another strange Vegeta that's making our Vegeta disappear and if there's nothing done-"

Vegeta sighs annoyed, eyes twitching in the process.

"IF THERES NOTHING DONE TRUNKS WILL NEED AN EXPLANATION FOR WHY I NEVER CAME BACK AFTER PICKING THE BOYS UP FROM THIS DESTINATION!" yells Vegeta angrily.

Goku sweat dropped, trying to let everything sink in.

"Kakarot...you have a limit of 3 minutes before I'm gone. You have only this time to defeat him and get my body back to the way it was." says Vegeta.

"Just 3 minutes." says Goku.

"Yes! Yes, 3 minutes tops! But, this guy is an exact copy of me. So, I'm doubting how well you can manage to defeat my copy." says Vegeta.

"Huh? I have no idea what's going on but according to what you're saying, all I have to do is beat him up, right?" wonders Goku.

"Kakarot, I never thought that you and I would be during it out on a planet like this." says jelly Vegeta.

"This situation is firing me up." says Goku.

Sky...

"Oh? Another guy with extraordinary power has shown up! This must be my lucky day!" says jelly Gryll.

ground...

"Be careful dad. Like buu, this guy has absorption powers." says Goten.

"I won't be doing anything like that!" says jelly Vegeta.

"We can't trust you!" says Goten.

"This is a battle of life or death. Kakarot, this is where I'll finally defeat you!" says jelly Vegeta.

Sky...

"What are you saying!? Just absorb his powers! Who cares who's strongest as long as the strongest are among us!" says jelly gryll.

ground...

"If you get in the way. I'll never forgive you." says jelly Vegeta.

Sky...

"If you're not gonna listen to my orders then..." says jelly gryll.

Jelly Gryll attempts to force jelly Vegeta to absorb Goku and take his powers but jelly Vegeta overcomes the control and knocks jelly Gryll away with a strong punch, defeating him.

ground...

"This is unbelievable. He shook off the control of the superhuman water." says Potage.

sky...

"With this, the nuisance is gone." says jelly Vegeta.

ground...

"This is just like-"

sky...

"Hey! Hurry and start already!" says jelly Vegeta.

ground...

"Ready when you are." says Goku getting pumped up.

sky...

"Come Kakarot!" says jelly Vegeta.

ground...

"I'm not gonna hold back. Monaka is watching and I want to show him how strong I am." says Goku smirking.

Sky...

Goku teleports in front of jelly Vegeta, and they begin fighting.

"Get serious if you want to win!" says jelly Vegeta.

ground...

Goku is knocked to the ground, just moments after starting the fight.

"Dad!" says Goten worriedly.

"That hurt. He not only looks like Vegeta but has his strength too! He's really good at impersonation." says Goku sitting up.

"That's right. He took my powers as well as appearance." says Vegeta.

"Really? That means it's the same as taking on you!" says Goku happily.

"Why me...?" grumbles Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, you sure it's ok to defeat your strangely looking self?" wonders Goku.

"Of course! Though, whether you're really able to or not, is another story." says Vegeta.

"I can!" says Goku.

"Hmmph, I won't be sure until I see for myself." says Vegeta.

"A serious fight to the death with Vegeta. Now that's something to get excited over." says Goku.

"In what universe?! Death isn't something to get excited over! And don't say, 'It's all good! Cause fighting to the points of death never is!" says Jaco.

"This is gonna be fun." says Goku looking up at jelly Vegeta.

sky...

"Likewise, kakarot." says jelly Vegeta.

Goku levitates back up to Jelly Vegeta with everyone watching in anticipation of which would be victorious as both Goku and jelly Vegeta powered up. Goku and jelly Vegeta were staring eachother down, not really paying attention to what was going on on the ground with the access goo moving around on the ground.

Ground...

Trunks turned his head to see Vegeta to see him fading faster.

"Goku! We don't have much time! Hurry and beat that guy!" says Trunks worriedly.

sky...

"Here I come!" says Goku getting into fighting position.

"Hahahaha...yeah...no." says jelly Vegeta.

"You wanna start instead?" wonders Goku smirking.

"Come at me all you want Kakarot." says jelly Vegeta.

ground...

"Kakarot, are you really able to defeat me like you do our foes?" thinks Vegeta curiously.

"Goku...?" wonders Trunks.

"If these two keep it up and start getting serious, I don't know how bad it'll get." says Jaco.

sky...

Goku and jelly Vegeta charge at eachother and collide, pressing their arms against eachother. They turn out to be evenly matched when they attack with barrages of kicks and punches.

ground...

"Wha...what's happening?" wonders Potage stepping back hesitantly.

"What are you doing kakarot?! Use your full power if you don't want me to fade away!?" wonders Vegeta agitatedly.

sky...

Jelly Vegeta aggressively pushes Goku back. Goku uses Instant Transmission to constantly teleport around jelly Vegeta and lands an attack on him, then starts turning the battle in his favor.

Ground...

Vegeta starts getting frustrated that his copy is failing to dodge certain attacks.

"You call yourself me yet you can't dodge?!" wonders Vegeta clenching his fist.

Vegeta finally get some cheering in when jelly Vegeta knocked Goku to the ground.

"Good!" says Vegeta happily.

"How is him defeating Goku good?! You wanna disappear for life?!" wonders Trunks.

"Of course I know that! I can't prevent what's currently happening." says Vegeta reverting his eyes.

"You can't cheer for the enemy! Even if it is you, we need Goku to win!" says Trunks.

"Which he should be! This idiot...Kakarot! Instead of making me yell, you shouldn't be struggling against a copy! How could you not dodge an attack like that?!" says Vegeta.

sky...

"Damn Vegeta...you're stronger than before." says Goku whiping his face with the back of his fist.

ground...

"Did you think you were the only one to get stronger?" wonders jelly Vegeta.

sky...

Jelly Vegeta and Goku go back to attacking with barrages of punches and kicks, colliding with eachother, having had to head, fist to fist, and leg to leg.

ground...

"They know eachothers' skills, I'm not sure which one will win the fight." says Jaco crossing his arms.

"Goku...keep at it with all you got." says Trunks.

sky...

Losing his patience, Vegeta attempts to attack jelly Vegeta himself, but his attack phases through him completely.

"Vegeta, don't wanna say anything but uhhh, you're better off not being in the fight." says Goku scratching his head.

"What the hell?!" wonders Vegeta.

"You still don't get it, do you? You're an empty shell and it's about time you were gone. So watch quietly likema good empty shell and await your death." says jelly Vegeta.

"Shut up! Just shut up imposter! You fight in such a lousy way, that you still call yourself me." says Vegeta pointing at jelly Vegeta.

"Hey, hey Vegeta...I have to win otherwise there'll be nothing of you." says Goku.

"Shut it! I already know that! I know that and yet...I'd rather die then lose in such a way." says Vegeta.

"Uhhh..." says Goku dumbfounded.

"Hey faker! Make sure you want to defeat Kakarot as soon as possible. And you! Don't you dare lose to this fake!" says Vegeta pointing at Goku.

ground...

Vegeta flies back toward the ground to land and finish watching the fight.

sky...

"Who's side is he on?" wonder Goku and jelly Vegeta confused.

ground...

Everyone on the ground was staring at Vegeta as if he made an error in going up to the fight to sort things out.

"Don't look at me like that! That faker isn't anything like me!" says Vegeta.

Silence filled the air with no one responding.

"Grrr...I get it. Don't give me that look." says Vegeta.

Sky...

There's no doubt in my mind that that empty shell should've been gone by now. Yet the empty shell keeps bickering." says jelly Vegeta.

"He wants to see me win against someone who is like him! If you really are like Vegeta then think of hat Vegeta would do against me!" says Goku annoyed.

"So, even though I plan on enjoying this fight the longer we go at it, I'd rather put and end to this already." says jelly Vegeta ignoring Goku.

"Yeah...we're kinda short on time." says Goku keeping his sights on jelly Vegeta.

Goku powers up to super saiyan blue which doesn't phase jelly Vegeta one bit.

ground...

Potage was amazed as he gazed at the fighters with the others who weren't phased by the new appearance.

"What's he doing?" wonders potage.

"He's transforming into a super saiyan form that only a saiyan with godly powers knows." says Vegeta.

"Super...what?!" wonders Potage startled.

Sky...

"You're finally going all out? Well, then, I'll do the same." says jelly Vegeta transforming into super saiyan blue too.

Ground...

"Super saiyan blue!" says trunks shocked.

Sky...

"Huh? Never thought you'd beable to go super saiyan blue too!" says Goku stunned.

"I told you already. I am Vegeta and no one can say otherwise. I hope you're ready." says jelly Vegeta getting into fighting stance.

"Worry about yourself." says Goku getting into fighting stance.

Ground...

"Vegeta, you're even more transparent than before. We're gonna be with a floating head!" says Jaco on the verge of freaking out.

"I wonder if it's finally time for him to die?" wonders jelly Vegeta amused.

ground...

Vegeta wasn't too thrilled witg how long the fight was dragging on, and the one time things get serious he's basically a floating head.

Sky...

"No worries though. I'll give you the nice memory of killing Kakarot once you get to otherworld." says jelly Vegeta.

Ground...

"Dad..." says Trunks.

"I'll just have to wait out wats left of life, watching the moron take on the fake." says Vegeta.

"Quickly! Chew this so your life will last longer!" says Potage.

"Huh?" wonders Vegeta looking down at Potage.

"Do it! It's your only chance at aim extended life, however much longer you have." says Potage showing him the pacifier.

"According to Jaco, doesn't seem like long." says Vegeta.

"This is the key that was used to keep the superhuman water sealed. So, it might earn a little time." says Potage.

"Thanks, I think." says Vegeta grabbing the pacifier.

Goku, Goten and trunks were shocked speechless watching Vegeta chew on the pacifier.

"I will certainly watch this fight to the end." thinks Vegeta.

"I'm not gonna beable to see a scene like this ever again." says Jaco getting out his camera.

Jaco was about to take a picture when the camera battery ran out, bumming him.

"Out of battery at a time like this?!" wonders Jaco.

sky...

Goku refocused his sights on jelly Vegeta, ready to fight when he was.

"In order to save you Vegeta, I'll have to defeat you." says Goku.

Ground...

While Goku and Duplicate Vegeta's fight are destroying their surroundings, the others quickly retreat.

"Are we safe here? I doubt we are. The fight is getting even more violentm giving us limited spots to keep us safe." says Trunks.

"They won't come near us, right?" wonders Goten.

"Isn't there another way to save dad?" wonders Trunks.

"Oh, I just remembered. You need to defeat the main body." says Potage.

"The main body?" wonders Trunks.

"If you crush the core the core inside the superhuman water, all of its copies will become weaker." says Potage.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?!" wonders Trunks.

"Well, since I've been living for 100 years, I forget many things." says Potage.

"The main guy...it was that guy. That's right, he's the core of this estranged superhuman water." says trunks pondering.

Remembering back to what the fake did, trunks took Goten and potage over to the wreckage jelly gryll made but didn't see a body.

"He's gone." says trunks.

"It looks like he snuck away without our notice." says Goten.

"You guys are in luck. I'm a super elite of the galactic patrol and investigation is my specialty." says Jaco landing near them.

"Don't rush. The superhuman water wants more power. It must be nearby awaiting an opportunity to strike." says Potage.

"Alright, that seems like a good reason." says Jaco.

"It could be nearby?" wonders Goten.

The core is seen hiding behind the group, and tries to sneak up on Goten, but Trunks and Jaco notices and blast through it, to no avail.

"It didn't work! Is there a way to destroy the substance?" says Jaco.

"How does one destroy goo?" wonders Goten.

"Hmmm...if we yank it out, we'll be turned into a copy." says Trunks.

The group flees form commeson, trying not to let it snatch them away to make more commeson beings.

"An invisible being like this is not one to be joking around about." says Jaco.

"Wait up jaco!" says Trunks.

"Shut up! I don't plan on dieing any time soon! My power will be absorbed with a single touch!" says Jaco fearing the worst.

"I will easily defeat your copy if that happens." says Trunks.

"What was that?!" wonders Jaco.

Jaco trips, and Commeson is approaching him, but it evades Jaco and begins chasing the others, getting Jaco frustrated by it ignoring him suddenly.

"How rude! It's like my power isn't good enough for that thing!" says Jaco annoyed, getting up.

Sky...

Jelly Vegeta fires a barrage of energy blasts at Goku, who manages to block them.

"What?!" wonders jelly Vegeta.

ground...

Goku smirks looking up at jelly Vegeta, who was getting on edge about how slow killing Goku was.

"That blast was kinda dangerous. A bit more and I'd be screwed." says Goku.

Jelly Vegeta wasn't thrilled by how well Goku was keeping up with him, and was probably still stronger than him.

"Still..." says Goku.

sky...

"Still?!" wonders jelly Vegeta.

Ground...

"Its strange. I don't want to lose but I don't want you to die either. Right now, I'm more excited than I've ever been." says Goku looking at his hands.

Sky...

"Same goes for me too Kakarot. But, this is the final battle. It's a shame we can't fight again after this fight I see over." says jelly Vegeta cracking his knuckles.

Ground...

"To bad for you. Even after I defeat you, I'll still beable to take on the real Vegeta." says Goku.

Sky...

"You think you can win with the real one fading fast?" wonders jelly Vegeta.

Ground...

"Let's go." says Goku ignoring what jelly Vegeta said.

Sky...

"Come at me Kakarot!" says jelly Vegeta.

Ground...

While Goku and jelly Vegeta continue exchanging blows, trunks sensed something off about Vegeta.

"Dads ki...it's..." says Trunks.

Trunks, Goten and Potage took off to where they left Vegeta and Monaka, to see if he was completely faded or not.

"Hey! Stop leaving me behind guys!" says Jaco going after the others.

Sky...

"It's time for me to settle this for good." says Goku.

"Heh, that's my line." says jelly Vegeta.

"Dad...Dad...? Dad! Dad!" says trunks heading toward Vegeta and Monaka.

Ground...

Trunks sighed in relief when most of the group landed next to Vegeta, happy to know he hadn't fully disappeared yet.

"Phew...we can still make it in time." says Trunks.

Sky...

Goku and jelly Vegeta power up, and charge at eachother.

Ground...

"They're gonna decide it with this blow." thinks Vegeta.

Sky...

"Vegeta!" says Goku.

"Kakarot!" says jelly Vegeta.

They deliver strong blows, which causes a huge shockwave.

Ground...

Commeson takes advantages of this and quickly attacks Trunks. Vegeta notices this and tries to reach out to Trunks, but his body phases through him. Vegeta steps between Trunks and commeson yet commeson gets touched by Monaka who woke up and stepped back in confusion. Monaka's hadn't realized it but he stepped on commeson' core, which damages it along with jelly Vegeta.

Sky...

"Ok, what gives this time?" wonders jelly Vegeta.

Jelly Vegeta and Goku look at the ground to see Vegeta inside the core, despite the damage it brought the core and jelly Vegeta.

"Vegeta?!" wonders Goku shocked.

Goku looked back at jelly Vegeta, who seemed to be cracking, and in pain. Realizing this is his chance, Goku fires a god kamehameha at jelly Vegeta, disintegrating him.

Ground...

Vegeta's body grows back to being solid, and Trunks happily hugs him.

"Even though the core is destroyed, it could still be dangerous and I'm not taking any chances." says Potage looking at the broken core with Monaka who was puzzled by what he stepped on.

Potage reseals Commeson, to await the next time someone attempts to use th substance.

"Thanks to everyone, commeson is back where it belongs. I'm so happy the superhuman water was sealed up again, thanks to Monaka." says Potage.

"Ahh...ok." says Monaka awkwardly.

"Trunks, Goten, if it weren't for you guys, the superhuman water-"

"Looked more like jelly." says Goku.

"Don't interrupt!" growls Vegeta.

"...the superhuman water would've been taken by the sauteians. By any means, you two can play here all you want." says Potage.

"Looks can be deceiving though." says Goku.

Vegeta elbowed Goku, wanting him to keep quiet.

"So?" wonders Potage.

"Yeah." says Goten and trunks happily.

"So, the superhuman jellylike water stuff was defeated by Monaka. He sure is strong. I was so close too. A little longer and I'd have defeated Vegeta." says Goku.

"What?!" wonders Vegeta angrily.

"Ah! That reminds me, Vegeta bei an adult, why were you chewing on a pacifier?" wonders Goku.

"Wh...what do you mean?" wonders Vegeta.

Earth...

night...

Vegeta was staring at videl and Pan in shock and disbelief, watching Pan play with her pacifier.

"Soon Pan won't be needing pacifiers." says Videl.

"Goten!" says ChiChi worriedly running up to him, "You're finally home."

Chichi hugged Goten tightly, gaining back a relaxed mindset until she angrily let go.

"Trunks, you two shouldn't have done that. You should know better than to hide in the delivery van spaceship." says Bulma angrily looking at trunks.

"Be glad it was Monaka otherwise, we'd be really pissed." says ChiChi crossing her arms.

"Sorry..." say trunks and Goten looking down saddening.

"That...that thing was a pacifier?!" wonders Vegeta.

"You didn't know?" wonders Goku.

"Of course not! If I had to choose, I would've chosen death over what I went through!" says Vegeta turning to face Goku.

"Don't talk like that Vegeta. If you died, we wouldn't beable to fight anymore. We still have to settle our score." says Goku.

"I'm gonna win." says Vegeta.

"I won't lose either." says Goku.


	51. Chapter 51

**The most I'm surprised at is future trunks' hair color change. Always thought it was a silver color or purple but amazingly he remembers the events of cell saga even though that was purple haired future trunks. Hmmm...strange.**

 **Sound of silence by disturbed~future timeline**

Night...

Lillie was in her room, jotting down her thoughts in her diary, at her desk. Her thoughts being toward Nebby and how mysterious the supposed pokemon was, like how it kept teleporting everyone to lots of places until they got stuck, ending up on the roof of the school. Despite that, it seemed to be very exciting having Nebby around. Atleast that's how she felt.

Next day...

ocean...

Ash and his classmates are on a boat heading to Aether Paradise.

"Everyone, can you see it now?" wonders Lillie looking back at her classmates.

"That's really it?" wonders Ash excitedly.

"Yeah, this is aether paradise." says Lillie looking back at the building they were getting close too.

Aether paradise...

"It's huge." says Ash looking around, amazed.

"Thank you all for coming." says a voice nearing them.

The class turned their heads to see Faba and wicke walk up to them.

"Welcome to our building everyone." says Wicke.

"It's wicke and Faba!" says Ash happily.

"We've been waiting for you Lillie. Bringing your friends will make things even more fun!" says Wicke.

"It's your first time coming to aether paradise in a while, miss Lillie." says Faba.

"Oh, come on! I've been telling you to stop calling me miss and lady for a long time now." says Lillie getting embarrassed.

"To me, you'll always be our little miss or lady." says Faba.

"By the way, where is mom?" wonders Lillie.

"She's waiting for you in the mansion." says Faba.

"What? But...but she called saying there'd be a tour here. So I brought everyone." says Lillie.

"She's got her hands full with work." says Faba shrugging.

"Just my luck..." groans Lillie.

"By the way, miss Lillie, umm, where is Nebby today?" wonders Faba leaning toward the class.

"You seem really eager to be with Nebby." says Ash.

"Well, where is the little-"

"Nebby is right here." says Ash taking off his backpack.

Faba was excited to see Nebby was with them at the building and not to grab it but Nebby teleported away. Faba got annoyed when he grabbed rocket instead of Nebby and tossed Rowlet away. Ash freaked out and caught Rowlet despite Rowlet being able to catch itself in the air, if it was awake.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" wonders Ash angrily.

"Use your words wisely kid!" says Faba.

"Fine! What are you thinking?!" wonders Ash standing up.

"It's alright. Now then, little miss, let us head the mansion." says Faba walking away.

"But I thought..." says Lillie.

"Come on, everyone can take a look at everything within the mansion first." says Faba.

"I just thought we might give the rest of the class the tour around the facility." says Lillie.

"We can do that after meeting with president Lusamine. Now, let us be off!" says Faba looking back at the others.

"This way! Come along children!" says wicke.

"Thank you for coming all this way..." says Jessie.

"...to our aether paradise." says James.

Team rocket chuckled evilly at the thought of taking away their Pokémon while they're preoccupied.

The group went up the elevator to another floor to check out the Pokémon and go t othe room Lusamine resided in.

"Please, go in." says Jessie happily.

"Today is going to be exciting." says James.

"I can't believe the twerps came to us." says Jessie.

"I'm more amazed by the way we got new jobs. We went from making honey malasadas to working here of all places." says James giddily.

"Who would've expected this turn of events." says Meowth.

"The plan was to wait for a good time to steal Pokémon but..." says Jessie.

"Pikachu and that mega rare petit koffing are practically in our grasp." says James.

"If we hand them over to Giovanni, we'll be promoted for sure." says Meowth.

Finally they made it to the mansion and the class was in awe over how magnificent the mansion looked.

"It's even grander than I expected." says Mallow.

"Lillies mom is...?" wonders Lana.

"This is her work home." says Lillie looking back at the others.

Team rocket appeared to be tiredcfrm whatever work they did, despite the amazement from each time they came or the mansion.

"That house never ceases to amaze me." says Meowth.

Jessie and James nodded in agreement, staying silent.

"The president is waiting inside." says wicked looking back st the class and team rocket.

Wicke ran up to Faba and followed him inside, letting the class come in with team rocket.

"President, were here with the kids!" says Wicke looking up the staircase.

"Welcome! Im so glad everyone's-"

Lusamine gets annoyed when an interruption came, that interruption being a phone call that ubrpted what she wanted to tell everyone. Lusamine reconstructed herself and attempted to talk again.

"Thanks for coming! It must've been a long journey!" says Lusamine sweat dropping, "Make yourself at home. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

Lillie was agitated to see Lusamine focus more on work than a tour she promised. After the phone call, Ash and the gang are served food by Team Rocket much the trio's disappointment. Lusamine finishes her work and decides to chat to the class for a bit.

"So, tell me about how Lillie acts at school." says Lusamine setting a pen down.

Lillie, who was taking a drink, choked on the drink upon hearing Lusamine.

"Mom! What's all this school talk about?" says Lillie looking back at the desk.

"'What?' As long as you're here, we can chat all while I'm working. Right little snowy?" says Lusamine.

"You mean you called us all here to your paradise just for that." says Lillie stunned.

"Well-"

"You promised you'd show my class around aether paradise." says Lillie.

"Of course! We can do that after we talk." says Lusamine.

Lillie isn't happy with her mother as another phone call interrupts them. Having had enough, Lillie decides to give everyone a tour herself. Faba, who had taken an interest in Nebby's favorite food, had snuck away to follow the class in pursuit of Nebby. Wicke and team rocket follow suit, relieving Lusamine of any more stress.

"I swear...my mom is...GAHH!" says Lillie trying to find the right words.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we wa-"

"It's fine! I shouldn't cater to moms needs all the time, it isn't fair!" says Lillie.

"Unfair huh?" wonders Jessie.

"Such is the fate between parents and children." says James.

The elevator they got on, rose up until they arrived in the conservation area where they met up with professor Burnett after being amazed by hoe huge the area was and how many Pokémon stayed there.

"This is aether paradise's pride and joy, the all Pokémon conservation area." says Wicke.

"Awesome!" says Ash looking around.

"We're indoors yet it looks like we're outside." says Lana.

"I'm speechless." says Sophocles.

"Even charizard would beable to fly around in here." says Kiawe looking st all the flying types soaring just below the ceiling.

"So cute! There's a group of bounsweet who have taken a liking to Steenee." says Mallow turning her head to see Steenee with a group of bounsweet.

Looking around, they watch as Professor Burnet emerges from the water with her Munchlax. She was checking the water for the conservation area Pokémon.

"Hey professor Burnett!" says Ash.

"Hey Ash!" says professor Burnett.

"How long have you known about this person?" wonders Sophocles.

"We met when Lusamine arrived at the house." says Ash.

"Professor Burnett is helping mom with her research." says Lillie.

"Oh?" wonders Sophocles.

"Professor! These are my friends from Pokémon school!" says Lillie.

"Alola!" say everyone.

"Alola! This is my partner munchlax!" says professor Burnett.

"Professor Burnett, what're you researching today?" wonders Ash.

"I'm making sure whether or not the conservation area is the right place for Pokémon to live. I'm always diving to check for anything that could cause problems." says professor Burnett.

"There's no neeed to dive as frequently as you do." says Faba.

"Really? It's as much my hobby as it is serving a practical purpose. Wouldn't you say that's good?" says professor Burnett.

"Yes! It's fantastic!" says Wicke excitedly.

"Hmmmph!" says Faba looking away, crossing his arms.

"Aether paradise is an artificial island the aether foundation built for us to look after the Pokémon." says professor burnett.

"We gather injured Pokémon or ones that have gotten separated from their tribes, from different regions, and then release them back to the wild once they've recovered." says Wicke.

Nebby leaves Ash's backpack without Ash realizing it, since he was focused on the man you kinds of Pokémon. Faba was losing his patience when they wandered up to a Ditto habitat.

"They're ditto!" says Sophocles amazed.

"You mean, these Ditto..." says mallow.

"Leave it to me! Ditto. The transformation Pokémon. A normal type. It can freely reconstruct its cellular structurr to transform into other life forms." says rotom dex.

"Thanks rotom." says Ash.

"I've never seen a Ditto before." says Lana.

"Neither have I!" says Lillie eagerly.

"When it transforms, it can blend in with other Pokémon. If you try to look for the Ditto, you won't beable to tell fake from real. It would be bad if you can't recognize them. That's why we're keeping them in a separate room." says wicke.

Professor Burnett opens the door causing Ash to look at door to the room that was being opened.

"You sure you should be doing that now?" wonders Ash.

"They need to be vaxinated. Would you all like to help?" says professor Burnett looking back st the class.

They go inside where the gang helps give the Ditto their vaccinations. Professor Burnet give the Ditto their vaccinations but the final Ditto jumps out of Sophocles' hands and escapes the room.

"Ditto escaped! We need to find it fast!" says rotom dex.

Nearby, Team Rocket, believing Nebby to be a form of Koffing, are pulling around a huge bag of trash in an attempt to lure Nebby to them.

"Hey, are you sure this is the best way to get petit koffing?" wonders Jessie.

"Yeah, as long as we have this. Petit koffing is sure o come to us." says James.

"I know that' but..." says Meowth.

"It stinks!" say team rocket covering their noses.

"Koffing loves rotten, raw garbage, so it's preevolution must too. This is the best way to lure it to us." says James.

"But it still stinks." say Jessie and Meowth.

"Hey you three! Have you see a Ditto around?" wondered Faba coming across team rocket.

Faba smelled the garbage and covered his nose, wondering why they were st a place like this when they were to go to the garbage disposal.

"What is going on here? It reeks!" says Faba.

"We...well, you seee..." says James awkwardly.

"We got lost looking for the garbage disposal." says Jessie awkwardly.

The class head back to wicke and professor Burnett, unsure of if Ditto transformed or not. Lillie starts regretting not catching the Ditto before it left the room.

"Well?" wonders professor Burnett.

The class shake their heads shrugging, unable to find the Ditto. Wicke notices the trio of girls run upto them, also unable to find ditto.

"I'm sorry everyone! If only I caught it properly." says Lillie saddening.

"It's not your fault." says wicke.

"Yeah, that ditto just really hates getting shots." says professor Burnett.

"I hate shots too." says Sophocles.

Kiawe nodded in agreement to not enjoying shot day at the doctors office.

"Me too. Even Goku hates needles." says Ash.

"Who's this Goku guy?" wonders Wicke.

"An acquaintance of mine who will never get to be with me again. Didn't I talk of him before? So much is going on, I lose track of what I say to everyone." says Ash nervously.

"I'm still sorry about not grabbing ditto in time." says Lillie.

"It'll be fine. Let's all split up and find it." says Mallow.

"Like Lillie said, it might've already transformed into another Pokémon." says Kiawe.

"Dittos transformation ability is amazing. We'll have trouble recognizing it." says Rotom dex.

Everyone looks up at Rotom dex and gets shocked noticing a second Rotom dex and realize that Ditto has transformed. Ditto disappears among the other Pokémon, leading the others to chase it, using Ditto's specific eyes to help identify it. After what felt like hours, they confront Ditto disguised as a Psyduck before it turns into Snowy, but Ash manages to catch it before it can transform again.

separate room...

Ditto finally receives its vaccination from professor Burnett while the class guards the door.

"There. All done." says professor Burnett.

"Don't you go leaving this room again." says Wicke putting the ditto in a cage.

"Thank goodness." says Lillie sighing in relief.

"It's all because you were quick to react!" says Ash.

"I'm glad I was able to help." says Lillie smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks a lot, all of you." says professor Burnett.

"You really helped." says wicke happily.

"No problem." says Ash.

"Actually, yesterday, some comfey got stuck to eachother while napping. It was really troublesome." says wicke.

"That reminds me of the time a pickipeck mistook sudowoodo for an actual tree and kept pecking at it, causing a real commotion." says professor Burnett.

"We're working with Pokémon after all. There's always something going on." says wicke.

"Must be tough." says Sophocles.

"But even so, we work ark to treat them, and put them back in the wild. That's the job the president, lillies mom, is working hard at." says wicke.

"Awesome! Lillies mom is really awesome!" says Ash sparkly eyed.

"You might be right." says Lillie.

"Lillie!" says Lusamine walking into the room with Faba.

"Huh? Mom?" wonders Lillie looking at Lusamine.

"Where'd you and your class go?" wonders Lusamine.

"Mom..." says Lillie.

"Are you guys alright?" wonders Lusamine.

"Yes, we are." says Lillie.

"I got a report that a ditto escaped its room." says Lusamine.

"You're to late! We all worked together, and we all managed to catch it." says Lillie turning around annoyed.

"You caught it?!" wonders Lusamine happily.

"Didn't I say that?" wonders Lillie.

"That's amazing lillie! You really are my cute lil baby." says Lusamine.

"Stop that already! Everyone's watching." says Lillie awkwardly.

The phone rings again causing Lusamine to walk out of the room, to talk on the phone privately.

"Geez..." says Lillie turning to facing the others.

Faba leaves, agitated by the fact Lillie is starting to touch Pokémon again.

"Miss Lillie being able to touch Pokémon may be problematic. If something happens to remind her of what happened back then, it would be troublesome." says Faba.

Team Rocket continue their search for Nebby down in the laboratory area and spot an open door and head in. Inside the laboratory, they find pictures of Type: Null and documents about the Ultra Beasts. Meanwhile, Nebby appears in front of Team Rocket before quickly disappearing after they attempt to catch it. Faba confronts them, unhappy at their presence in the restricted area.

"This is a restricted area! Get out of this room immediately!" says Faba.

"We were looking for-"

"Get out now! You have no permission to enter my lab!" says Faba.

"Well, we weren't touching anything during our search so..." says Jessie.

"We will leave the room as it is." says Meowth.

"It's alright. After all you saw nothing when you entered the room, or so I assume." says Faba.

Team rocket nod vigorously.

"Of course we saw nothing." says James.

"We saw so little, you may as well say, we never had time to peek at the papers." says Jessie.

"If you did, there's hell to pay." says Faba.

"Re...really?" wonders James.

"I'm joking!" says Faba.

Everyone began laughing at the weird predicament team rocket got themselves into.

"Seriously, any snooping and you're fired." says Faba staring intensely at team rocket.

Team rocket sweat dropped, leaning to the side awkwardly.

* * *

Future timeline...

Flashbacks...

2 years after Goku died and future trunks was 5 years old...

"Trunks! Thunder! Are the androids still around?" wonders alternate Ash, age 12 running around in search of the little tyke and his humanoid Pokémon, "Thunder!? Trunks!? It wouldn't be wise to be out and about when the androids are attacking!"

Alternate Ash ran up to capsule corp to see if they were there and knocked on the door, yet there was no answer so he started pounding his fist on the door.

"Come on guys! This isn't funny! We need to stick together!" says alternate Ash worriedly.

The androids appeared behind him while he was focused on his fear of losing his best friend and Bulmas child. They chuckled in amusement at how frantic alternate Ash was when he got no answer.

"Hey there kid. Looking for family or friends?" wonders a male voice.

Alternate Ash halted what he was doing, having become stiff with fear and slowly turned his head to see the female and male robotic humans.

"Ehhhh...just making sure they're safe." says alternate Ash sweat dropping.

"Oh? Then there are others in there and your all alone out here?" wonders the male android.

Future alternate Ash gulped, stepping back after turning to face the evil robotic beings.

"Awwww, the poor preteen has nowhere to go now. Does he wanna get blasted to bits?" says the female android.

"N...no. Not now, not ever." says alternate Ash shaking his head.

"Well then, whichever of us kills you is the winner. Starting right now." says the male android.

"Le...lets think rationally here." says alternate Ash moving his hand around, feeling around for the knob.

"Nuh..Uhh...uhhhh." says the male Android moving his finger side to side.

"When we say start now, WE MEAN START NOW!" says the female android putting her arm up, to ready a ki blast at a close range.

"Uhhhh...why me?" wonders alternate Ash awkwardly smiling, mouth twitching.

Alternate Ash took off with both androids in tow, and with nowhere else to go, headed into the forest to see if they'd lose him.

Time passed and he assumed he was free of the androids even though, all he can do is run to be sure he wasn't followed.

"Think Ash! Think! If they were team rocket, how would you get them to leave?" thinks alternate Ash stopping to lean against a tree, out of breath.

Alternate Ash realized that he'd need Pikachu or in this case, thunder but future thunder was nowhere in sight and could still be with future baby trunks. He damned himself for losing track of those two, slowly getting used to the idea of robotic humans, no as they were called cyborgs or androids. Alternate Ash shook his head then slapped his cheeks, attempting to keep calm while he contemplated where thunder and trunks were.

"I just have to always feel useless! There must be something I can do other than run away all the time! No, as much as I eat to help Gohan and those weird friends of his, they're probably all dead by now. Awww man...just my luck to be stuck in such a world we're I have to flee for my life when I don't know if...or is he...WHEN WILL I KNOW MY TRUE HERITAGE?! That Goku guy died when I arrived so, I'll never knoe if I was supposed to be his kid. The only way I can see this being worse is...I won't beable to see my mom or my Pokémon ever again! I like being with miss ChiChi and Gohan but I'm more like ChiChi than I am gohan so, I'm screwed either way." says alternate Ash looking at the sky.

Alternate Ash was beginning to doze off from constantly having to be on alert while huddling in the corner all night and day since they awakened and just as he finally closed his eyes falling asleep, the androids landed infront of him, smirking down at the cowardly human.

"I guess the preteen was in dire need of sleep." says the male android.

"All the better. If he's asleep, we can easily kill him without him having to run like hell." says the female android.

"The quicker, the better." says the male android smiling deviously.

Suddenly a bright light caused future alternate Ash to stir in his sleep and stand up groggily.

"What...no...not you guys! What androids were you again? Android 17 and 18? Peculiar names...evil mindsets built on destruction and chaos." says alternate Ash pressing his back to the tree, unable to stand still.

"You got that right! Now die peacefully brat!" says android 17.

Alternate Ash looked to his sides to see if he can run for it and eventually did after being unable to move fom fearing the worst.

"What is wrong with this kid? Can't he stay put?" wonders Android 18.

"It's ok. He won't beable to last much longer." says android 17.

"Thunder!? Trunks?! Where are you guys!?" wonders alternate Ash running down many streets, looking everywhere for his pal and training partner.

Alternate Ash stopped in his tracks when he saw a shadowy figure walk up to him and was delighted to see the figure assuming it was them coming to him until his eyes began shaking as the figures came into view.

"There's other people you can attack! Why does it have to be me?!" wonders alternate Ash on the verge of sobbing.

"You want to know that badly?" wonders android 18.

"Its a no brainer kid who reminds us of a certain guy we can't kill since he died already." says android 17.

"So we are gonna be after you until you are no more. Isn't that fun?" wonders android 18.

"Killing is fun?! How is that fun?!" wonders alternate Ash.

"It's fun for us." says Android 18.

"Ca...can't we cooperate? We don't need to torture eachother. There are other wa-"

"Come to think of it, he looks like that Goku guy our creator hated." says android 17.

"A son of Goku's perhaps? That pain had another son who lasted this long?" wonders Android 18, looking for the part of the body that'll get injured.

Future Ash backed away, feeling uneasy about using his techniques on the androids when he wasn't good at them in the first place.

"N...no. No! You're mistaken! I'm no son of the dead man called Goku! I mean, we do look like family but we are not! At first glance I assumed I found my long lost father but thinking about it now, why would my dad, of all people be part of this messed up lifestyle!?" says alternate Ash backing away.

"Tricking us? You must be really pathetic trying to get me to realize your not that pests son after all and that someone who comes close to being your father has been lifeless for years!" says android 18.

"Goku isn't my dad! He just can't be! I got stuck here somehow and grew up like I was one of them despite only having one mother figure without ever going back to my actual mom and a now dead brother of sorts! I may have grew fond of them over time but they are not real family." says alternate Ash inching himself closer and closer to a partial wall.

"Keep telling yourself that! They were the only family you had and yet you say they weren't true family? Hahahahahahaha...your bluffing! You can't deny what's already been fated upon you. You can run all you want but you can't hide forever. We can kill you now like we did that yellow freak you call a best friend. Yes, we can end your life so fast, you won't feel a thing and you'd be with that pitiful man and his family in other world for all eternity." says android 17.

Alternate Ash was lost for words of what he just heard as he stared back in horror.

"It'll be done before you know it son of Goku." says android 18 forming a ki blast with her hand as she raised it.

All you can hear is chuckling before it stops abruptly since that was the last he talked with the z fighters then saw androids who kept stalking his movements, bringing newfound fear while he took care of Future trunks with future gohan and his Pokémon.

Fast forwarding...

When future trunks was 7 years old...

"Ash! Oh ash! You don't have to go into hiding! If you're that worried, I'll find some friends of yours that may still be alive!" says future Bulma looking around Capsule corp.

"Even if you do, I highly doubt it!" says alternate Ash, currently age 14.

Future Bulma stopped in her tracks and walked toward Ash's voice then stopped infront of a door.

"Awww come on ash! There must be someone you know that's still around!" says future Bulma.

"Like I said, I DOUBT THEYRE HERE!" says alternate Ash annoyed.

"But ash..." says future Bulma.

"I don't believe you!" says alternate Ash.

"I have my ways." says future Bulma.

"I'm afraid to know what goes on I that head of yours." says alternate Ash.

Future Bulma smiled and went to her lab to construct a portal to the world Ash came from so she could get some friends to this side.

Minutes passed turning into hours and alternate Ash willingly walked out of the room to see who all was home then saw lights coming for me the basement and went downstairs to see what was going on.

"Ahhhh, so you're finally out of the room." says future Bulma.

"Uhhh...y...yeah. What are you doing?" wonders alternate Ash.

"It's a surprise." smiles future Bulma.

"But how can you work when those android robot things are destroying everything?" wonders alternate Ash.

"I'm doing this for you so could you go upstairs to see where Trunks is?" wonders future Bulma.

"Uhh sure." says alternate Ash, looking at all the tools within the lab.

"Ash?" wonders future Bulma.

"Right! Sorry!" says alternate Ash running up the steps to open the door.

While alternate Ash looked for future kid trunks, future Bulma was tending to her portal, amazed at herself for thinking up such a thing to make alternate Ash feel at home.

Reality...

Future trunks was running toward some somewhat destroyed buildings and went inside one to catch his breath.

"Poor kid didn't know what hit him when he arrived here and now we will never know if he was happy living alongside us. Most likely, since he had a family here once the portal was ready but it didn't last long. The portal got demolished and now Misty is stuck here with a dead best friend and now dead husband. Damn it all, I fix the timeline so the past won't get a timeline like this one and I get another chance of taking on enemies that didn't have to be here. Now whatever remains of the people, will die and there won't be a way to win save everyone from a fate of only death. If this is because of Ash ending up here, we are even more screwed than whatever reason these enemies have." thinks Future Trunks sliding into a sitting position.

After some time of scanning around for the enemy, he took off toward capsule corp to see if future Bulma, future Misty and future Hazzel were still alive and without injuries.


	52. Chapter 52

**Zamasu, like Lyssandre wants to destroy the world with the justice he goes by...the question on the mind is, did zamasu do it first or Lyssandre. If you compare dub to sub, it could go either way despite having the same thing on the mind and doing it differently. Whatever the case, the destruction of earth is happening again. This time being in Db series...taking turns are we destroyers of justice or whatever you go by.**

 **Future Ash:**

 **Creep by Radiohead**

 **future trunks:**

 **Knocking on heavens door by guns and roses**

 **To good for goodbyes by Sam hunt**

 **When you're gone by Avril lavigne**

 **Stairway to Heaven by led zepplin**

 **1-800 by logic**

Night...

Lillie opened her diary and began writing about the day the class had at aether paradise. The class got to come to aether paradise after being invited there by her mom. It was a lot of fun since her friends were there. It was a little startling when one of the dittos escaped and transformed into snowy but, I was relieved when we found it. It's always agitating knowing her mom always treated her like a baby. She had to find a way to get her mom to stop treating her like a baby.

* * *

Future timeline...

Flashbacks...

Years later, Future ash and future Misty, age 14(alternate vers of the ash and Misty we know) found a blonde little girl, age 5, who was scared and afraid, huffing in the corner of a building.

"Hey there." says alternate Misty walking up to the girl.

The girl was to scared to answer, seeing another figure walk toward them.

"There's lots of scary things lurking around. Some too scary to wanna scream or run, right? I'm exactly like you. Things constantly freak me out but now it's barely happening." says alternate Ash kneeling down.

"Where's your parents little one?" wonders alternate Misty.

"M...my parents?" wonders the girl.

"They must be looking everywhere for you." says alternate Ash.

The girl shook her head, trying not to cry.

"Then where are they?" wonders alternate Misty.

"My parents a...are dead. Those robot people murdered them while trying to escape their sight." says the girl teary eyed.

"Do you have other family members?" wonders alternate Ash.

"I...I don't know. They could be dead without us knowing. Now I'm all alone, with noone to turn too." says the girl.

Alternate Ash and Misty looked at eachother and smiled then turned back to face the girl.

"We have just the solution." says alternate Ash holding out a hand.

The girl curiously looked at alternate ash's hand then at his smiling face, unsure if these strangers were helping her escape or wanting to take her in as their own.

"We don't have time to worry about what could go wrong. I learned that the hard way." says alternate Ash.

The girl hesitantly grabbed alternate ash's hand and stood up, nodding gloomily.

"We'll always be together. I just know we will." says alternate Ash picking the girl up.

Alternate Misty scanned for anyone being around, especially the androids and motioned for alternate Ash to follow her to a safe place, which was capsule corp despite how crumbled it looked, to meet up with future Bulma and future trunks.

Fast forwarding...

Months earlier...

When months felt like years thanks to the new threat, Alternate Ash and alternate Misty age 24 and Hazzel 15 years old, were living together happily in their own house. It wasn't long though, with limited people staying alive, alternate Ash was stuck alone with a new menace. The new menace was killing people left and right with a sly grin on his smug face while what was left of the survivors screamed in terror until he came face to face with the human that resembled Goku.

"I'm a magnet for dangerous people...and I hate it. Who's this now? Face looks kinda familiar but it can't be that bedridden guy." thinks alternate Ash.

"You must be the son of the man I switched places with." says the man with Goku's face.

"Wha...what? Switched places?" wonders alternate Ash.

"Yes, the man named Goku whom I switched places with and killed. I was so happy to be rid of that pitiful fighter. Seems I missed a family member. Since you now know. Hehe...you have no choice but to die." says the man with Goku's face.

"Like hell I will!" says alternate Ash.

"Oh? And how can you take me down?" wonders the man with Goku's face.

"I...I didn't get that far!" says alternate Ash clenching his fist.

By the luck of chance, Future trunks wasn't to far from where alternate Ash and the man were, and walked a bit closer, staying hidden from sight while watching what was going on.

"Ash, do something! Knock him out of the way so we can get to mom!" thinks future trunks watching the intense moment.

Alternate Ash was lost for words of what he just heard as he stared back in horror. Just like back with the android except this time will be he last he'll see of this ver of earth or so he figured, when he couldn't get himself to move.

"It'll be done before you know it son of Goku. Your scaredy cat form will be nothing but a lifeless shell once I get done with you." says the man with Goku's face.

"Ash get out of there now! You'll lose to this guy! You can't die now! Not when you have a family waiting for you to return." thinks future trunks going wide eyed.

And with that, before future Ash could do anything, the man with Goku's face pierced future Ash with his violent fierce God slicer, leaving future Ash for dead while he took off in search of future trunks who was actually near him. Future Trunks clenched his fist in anger grabbing Ash's sword and started running while hiding at times from that strange man, who cared about nothing involving the people of earth, causing destruction all over with his Ki Blasts.

Reality...

It's been a year which felt like years since that time of the androids attack, he watched a quick death of the human who has saiyan traits and future trunks was running down the streets like future Ash once was except he didn't go into the forest near his home, now realizing he was the only z fighter who could go up against him.

"Now I'm the only saiyan warrior who has to take on this menace. Ash...you had once chance to injure him and yet you let your fears get to you...always get to you and now all I have is Mai and mom. Mom should be up to something. Maybe she is trying to get the time machine to work. There's always that one chance I can get away to bring back reinforcements from the present timeline. The only problem is, who'd be available to help?" thinks future trunks, deep in thought.

Future Trunks enters a building and meets with his mother, Future Bulma, who is working on an experiment, and is relieved that Future Trunks is well.

"Mom, is it really safe to work with an enemy destroying buildings and killing the survivors of the android attack!?" wonders future trunks.

Future Bulma looked up from the machine she was working at to see future trunks walking down the steps of the building.

"Trunks!" says future Bulma happily.

"If you're planning on having me go to the present timeline again, I'm glad to do it." says future trunks.

"Well, I need all the time I can get but yes, I am. It's good to see you're safe. You look well." says future Bulma.

"Yes. You haven't changed a bit mom. " says future trunks walking up to future Bulma.

"I'm guessing you're back to working on the time machine." says future trunks.

"This is for a one way trip." says future Bulma.

"Only this much after a year? That can't be!" says future trunks.

"Yet it is. Don't go making that face trunks. Well somehow manage it." says future Bulma looking at future trunks' expression.

"But...if..." says future trunks.

"You will be fine. Don't worry about the little things." says future Bulma.

"But if I go with just a one ways worth of fuel..." says future trunks worriedly.

"I'm sure there's a way to come back. I'm betting on it." says future bulma.

"You were working on it this whole time? Please rest a while." says future trunks.

"Working is good for me." says future Bulma.

"You need all the rest you can get mom!" says future trunks.

"I managed to build a portal for Ash. It was demolished but he got what he wanted from it. Though it didn't do much. So this is just fine for me. If I'm busy, I can ignore the threats to the world going on outside." says future Bulma.

"You can only ignore things for so long." says future trunks.

"I'll finish this in no time." says future Bulma looking back at the machine.

"Where are Misty and Hazzel? Are they safe or dead? I haven't seen them." says future trunks.

"Who knows..." says future Bulma.

Future Bulma pressed some things on the machine, readying the fuel.

"We need to take this to capsule corp and fast." says future Bulma.

"I'll go. You need some rest, even if it's not long. Did you get any sleep at all?" says future trunks.

"I'm coming with you as well." Future Bulma.

"You mustn't! What if that shadow creature-"

"Are you having doubts about me? You should know your own mom by now." says future Bulma.

"Mom...if you get injured or worse, die, I'll be the only one left, aside from Mai without knowing if Misty and Hazzel are ok." says future trunks.

"I said I'd come with you and I am. There's always the chance that guy will do the same to you." says future Bulma.

"Mom...think this through." says future trunks.

"This tank might get destroyed and our 1 year of hard work will go to waste." says future Bulma.

"I understand." says future trunks.

"If something happens, look for Mai or Misty and Hazzel." says future Bulma.

"What are you talking about? You sound like you want to die!" says future trunks.

"Trunks! Many lives were lost in order to gain the fuel you see. Never forget that." says future Bulma holding up the container of fuel.

Future trunks nodded.

"You must accomplish your goal, even if it means sacrificing everything else to get it. You're everyone's hope, after all." says future Bulma.

"This hope you call me, is slowly dieing out. I managed to kill the androids but this enemy, is there a possibility?" wonders future trunks.

"Come on. Let's get going. Mai could be with Misty and hazzel." says future Bulma.

Suddenly the shadow figure charges a kiblast and blows up the building, causing future trunks to leap away from the blast, with future Bulma being held close as they hit the floor.

"Trunks...go! Now!" says future Bulma handing Future trunks the fuel.

Another blast was heard and future Bulma was nowhere near future trunks like a second ago. After looking around future trunks caught sight of the shadow figure holding future Bulma by the collar.

"Mom!" says future trunks stunned.

"Go! Go already! You can't be the one to die!" says future Bulma.

All future trunks could do was stare at future Bulma, unable to move despite shaking.

"Hurry! Go! Just go trunks!" says future Bulma.

Another explosion went off causing future trunks to be knocked away from future Bulma and the shadow figure. Future trunks slowly got onto his hands and knees, watching future Bulma get blasted to bits before running for his life.

"Mom...I'll be sure to be back and save this world from any more turmoi, no matter whatl." thinks future trunks, suppressing the tears in his eyes.

* * *

present timeline;universe 6 earth...

Ash was stunned to see he was with gladion when he was just at the house, bathing his Pokémon. Eh was sure he hadn't instant transmissioned so Nebby must've teleported him to gladion.

"Gladion!? Why am I here with you?" wonders Ash.

Ash happily went up to Gladion and his Pokémon to thank him, only to be in awe of the peculiar looking pokemon.

"What is that thing? A pokemon?" wonders Ash in disbelief.

"I never intended to show it to you." says gladion.

"That's ok. I wasn't intending to be here." says Ash.

Type: Null stares at Nebby, scaring Nebby, who eventually calms down.

"Could that be...?!" wonders gladion.

"Huh?" wonders ash.

"Ash...isn't that an ultra beast?" wonders gladion.

"You know about ultra beasts?" wonders ash amazed.

"Why are you hanging around a ultra beast?" wonders gladion.

"Is there a problem with that?" wonders Ash.

"Theyre dangerous creatures!" says gladion.

"It's not dangerous at all." says Ash.

Ash happily tickled Nebby, who was floating out of his arms.

"Ash! This is serious!" says gladion.

"I've had my share of misadventures with odd occurances, if you call them that. The most peculiar being recent and I don't mean with this little guy." says Ash.

"I don't care about your screwy odd occurances between bouts of battles and what not! Do you realize what ultra beats are?!" says gladion annoyed.

"Gladion?" wonders Ash.

"Of course you wouldn't. You're a trainer who'd know nothing about Alola and it's mysteries." says Gladion turning around.

"What's mysterious is how this lifestyle is becoming that of what it shouldn't be." says Ash.

"What are you babbling on about?!" wonders Gladion.

"Didn't I tell you when I had to get Lillie? There's something mysterious going on with this lifestyle, like how I was able to fuse even though that shouldn't be a thing with megas and now people are gaining auras through z crystals. It's all fine and dandy but it's still weird. I mean, if persay the z fighters were of one universe while we are of another then which universe to these ultra beasts come from? There has to be a reason for all this yet the more it clouds my thoughts the more my brain hurts. So I let things be and watch the humans gain auras while the true beings with auras should be saiyans." says Ash.

"You're talking crazy!" says Gladion.

"It's just thoughts...there's no telling where z crystals have lead the people of Alola." says Ash.

"Can we focus here!?" wonders gladion.

"Well, long story short, I've promised I'd take care of Nebby." says Ash.

"Who'd you make a promise too?" wonders gladion.

"To Solgaleo and Lunala." says Ash.

"Heh?!" wonders gladion looking back at Ash, "Solgaleo and Lunala?! The legendaries?!"

"I'm used to legendaries being pokemon but they appeared in a dream I had through portals." says Ash.

"Hmmm..." says Gladion.

"Anyway, I was at home thinking about you and here I am. Hehehe..." says Ash awkwardly.

"The ultra beast teleported you here?" wonders gladion.

"Yeah. I wanted you to see my lycanroc." says Ash kneeling next to lycanroc.

"It's neither midday nor midnight form." says gladion.

"Cool isn't it? We call it dusk form." says Ash.

Ash, Gladion and their Pokémon sit on a hill, to relax and talk about how Lillie was doing.

"You should see Lillie every now and then. She's doing well. The other day, she managed to touch Pikachu. She's taking good care f snowy too." says Ash.

flashback...

"Big brother!" says a voice.

Ash and the mystery trainer turned their heads to see Lillie run up to them.

"Lillie?" wonders the mystery trainer.

"I didn't expect the mystery trainer to be you." says Lillie.

Reality...

"Oh? The Pokémon Lillie was able to carry." says Gladion.

"What's more, Lillie was the one who gave Nebby its name." says ash.

"Nebby...I can't believe she named an ultra beast." says goadion.

"Why?" wonders Ash.

"I guess I should tell you. Lillie became unable to touch Pokémon because she was attacked by an ultra beast." says gladion.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"When we were little, Lillie was grabbed by an ultra beast and I was too scared to help her. The one who saved us back then was silvally here. But the terror she felt then cast a deep shadow on lillies heart. After that, she couldn't touch Pokémon anymore." says gladion petting silvally.

"She's never said anything about that." says ash.

"It must've been so terrifying, it caused her to suppress the memory. I will never let Lillie experience such horror again. I will protect her at all cost." says gladion.

Gladions lycanroc agreed with him.

"That's right, I am not who I was back then. I've become a Pokémon trainer. I've become strong with these guys. All for the sake of defeating ultra beasts. They bring colamities upon humankind." says gladion.

* * *

Future timeline...

Running like hell looking all over for future Mai, alternate Misty or future Hazzel, he finally come see upon a building and knocks on the door. Future Mai opens the door, happy to see future trunks is still alive.

"Hey trunks." says future Mai happily.

"Mai...where are...is Ashs family ok?" wonders future trunks.

"More importantl, is Bulma ok?" wonders future Mai.

"She...she died in order to let me escape." says future trunks.

Future Mai gasped, with mouth agape in shock of the words she heard.

"That bastard, black...he's now able to sense my Ki." says future trunks clenching his fist.

"Trunks..." says future Mai worriedly.

"Moms lab...it got destroyed. I can assume you want to say they are alive and well but with the dangers going on now, Misty and Hazzel are most likely dead." says future trunks unable to suppress his tears any longer.

"They are probably unable to get to me and huddling somewhere unable t be seen by black." says future Mai.

"Either way, Mai...mom risked everything to gain this fuel. With this fuel, we can go to the present timeline and gain allies." says future trunks.

* * *

present timeline;universe 6 earth...

"Battling could make good practice for silvally too." says Ash eagerly standing up.

"Silvally...battling?" wonders Gladion.

"Besides, we never got to finish our battle. As instantly as it started, it ended thanks to trample rocket." says Ash.

"Yeah, that's true." says gladion.

"Well, silvally you wanna battle?" wonders gladion getting up.

Silvally agrees to a battle, just this once.

"All right! Isn't this great lycanroc?" says Ash.

Ash's Lycanroc happily agrees.

Professor kukuis house...

"This is really strange. Ash, Nebby, lycanroc and pikachu aren't coming back. There's a high chance Nebby took them around Alola again. In this case, with 100% accuracy, alolan detective Rotom is on the case." says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex flies up to the brush Ash was using to bath lycanroc.

"All I have to go by is this brush. I predict that this will be a challenging case." sags Rotom dex.

Rotom dex went up to Litten wanting it to wake up so it can help investigate.

"My dear Litten, don't sleep too long. I need you to wake up. I want you to be my excellent assistant while we search high and low for Ash, Pikachu, Nebby and lycanroc." says Rotom dex.

Litten opened an eye, wanting Rotom dex to go away and let it nap.

"Guess it's not motivated." says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex realizes his show is about to come on and gets worried between wanting to stay and watch the episodes and wanting to search around for the others. It wasn't to hard to choose and Rotom dex went back inside to watch the marathon.

Ten carat hill...

"Lycanroc, I'm counting on you." says Ash petting lycanroc.

"What do you think about that lycanroc?" wonders gladion looking down at his lycanroc.

Gladions lycanroc growled.

"Yes, that look in its eyes is even better than before." says gladion.

Gladions lycanroc and umbrella were ready to take on Ash's lycanroc.

"Very well! You will let me gauge its strength! Stand beside me, sacred beast bearing mask of confinement. Silvally go!" says gladion.

Silvally jumped infront of gladion ready to battle.

"Gladion, this is Silvallys first battle against a trainer who has Pokémon, right?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah." says Gladion.

"All right! I'm the first trainer to take it on!" says Ash jumping for joy.

"Is that really worth celebrating?" wonders gladion.

"Being the first at anything is pretty great." says Ash.

"You're a strange guy..." says gladion.

"Alright, let's do this lycanroc!" says Ash.

"You're not an average trainer if you act like this." says gladion.

"Lycanroc rock throw!" says Ash.

"Double hit!" says Gladion.

Lycanroc jumped into the air to aim rock throw at Type: Null, but it blocks rock throw with double hit

"Now raise your attack with swords dance!" says Gladion.

Type:Null raises it's attack with Swords Dance.

* * *

Future timeline...

Future Trunks and Future Mai are eating and resting Inside the room while contemplating going back to the present timeline.

"Do you want to rest for a while?" wonders future Mai.

"I'm ok." says future trunks.

"Hey, I found something good." says future Mai feeling around the inside of a bag.

"Huh?" wonders future trunks.

"Here." says future Mai handing future trunks to can of meat.

Future trunks took the can and opened it, just as a cat came into view.

"Don't worry. There's some for you too." says future Mai picking up the cat.

"You should eat." says future Mai.

The cat dug into its meal while future trunks and Mai watched.

"I wonder I feel he'll be fine by himself?" wonders future trunks.

"Don't worry. A cat forgets the face of it's owner within 3 days." says future Mai.

"I see." says future trunks petting the cat.

Future trunks handed Future Mai the half eaten can of meat.

"What's wrong?" wonders Future Mai.

"Eat it." says future trunks.

"You should eat the rest of it." says future Mai.

"You should eat as well." says future trunks.

Future Mai blushed embarrassed by her growling stomach and took the can of meat to eat the last of it.

"So, how much can we travel with this?" wonders future Mai.

"It's a one way trip." says future trunks.

"One way?! Aren't we coming back?!" wonders future Mai.

"Right now, its more important that we survive." says future trunks.

Future Mai didn't know how to respond to the idea of surviving the destruction and chaos.

"Mom even said there'd be a way to come back." says future trunks.

"How?" wonders future Mai.

"I don't know but, still. I trust my mom." says future trunks.

"First, we'll go back to 17 years in the past, near west city." says future Mai.

"Yeah. The world I went to a long time ago, it's where my friends are." says future trunks remembering the androids and cell games.

Future trunks and Mai then make their way to Capsule Corporation, wary about their surroundings. They make it to capsule corporation and press their backs against the wall of the building.

"Can you sense black's ki?" wonders Future Mai.

"No...let's go." says future trunks shaking his head.

Just as they were making their way through the entrance, future trunks looks up to see a vortex I need the sky.

"Go ahead of me." says future trunks handing Future Mai the container before taking out the sword.

The shadow figure appeared from the vortex and took on future trunks but future trunks was easily knocked back, landing on the ground injured.

"Trunks!" says future mai worriedly.

"Stay back! You're supposed to leave!" says future trunks sitting up.

"What are you saying?! It should be you that goes!" says Future Mai forcing the container into his arms.

"I can't let anymore people die!" says future trunks.

"I'll be the decoy so you can escape! You're the one who needs to survive!" says future Mai annoyed.

"Mai! Don't!" says future trunks reaching for future Mai as she left his side.

Future Mai is hit with a Ki Blast, seemingly killing her. Future trunks gets shocked by the sight and runs up to future Mai.

"I should be the one unconscious...not you." says future trunks.

An angered Future Trunks then glares at the enemy, Black, wanting to fight black in future mais place.

"You bastard!" says future trunks.

"Finally, the day you die has come into light." says the man with Goku's face.

"No one should ever kill! Killing innocent people is SHITTY!" says future trunks.

"Ahhh, but today is the day you'll take your last breath saiyan. Just like I did that human that looked like saiyan scum." says the man with Goku's face.

* * *

Present timeline;Universe 6 earth...

After using Swords Dance again, Type: Null is able to defeat Lycanroc with Crush Claw.

"It's over." says Gladion.

"Lycanroc?" wonders Ash running up to lycanroc.

"Come back." says gladion returning Type:null.

Gladion walks up to Ash and his pokemon, to which they turn to face gladion.

"I see. I understand what you guys are now." says Gladion.

"But I never showed you what I'm capable of!" says Ash.

"Just from seeing that much, I have an idea of wat you're capable of." says gladion.

"Well, we are us. Errr...we have our own ways of battling and it will get stranger with each battle but I'm up for anything at this point." says Ash.

"This was a good experience with silvally." says Gladion.

"I see." says Ash happily.

"We both have it rough." says Gladion.

"Huh?" Wonders Ash.

"You know, its your lycanroc and my silvally. They both have habits that are hard to deal with." says Gladion.

"But I have something no other human has...what does that count as?" wonders Ash.

"I don't know. You're an abnormal kid in a blissful Pokémon training lifestyle with some bad things here and there. I guess." says Gladion.

"Blissful? I mean it's better than Universe 7 but a blissful Pokémon lifestyle?" wonders Ash.

"Either way, it'll take a while before we get stronger." says Gladion.

"Right! So whatever comes our way, once we meet up again, we'll show eachother the skills we gain from training hard." says Ash.

"See ya." says Gladion walking away with his Pokémon in tow.

"Gladion! Let's battle some time!" says Ash.

"Oh right. Promise me one thing. Don't tell anyone you met me and silvally today." says Gladion.

"I see." says Ash.

"Especially not Lillie." says Gladion.

"Not even Lillie?" wonders Ash.

"Promise me. I'm asking this of you because I trust that you will keep quiet about it." says Gladion.

"Alright, I will." says Ash.

And so, once Gladion and his Pokémon were pit of sight, Ash prepared to go home, before realizing Nebby is asleep, he freaks out since Nebby brought him there. Soon, he calms down and instant transmissions after returning lycanroc, holding Nebby close while Pikachu was on his shoulder, back to the house.


	53. Chapter 53

Future timeline...

Future trunks couldn't believe his eyes as he set future mais head on his lap.

"Mai...wake up. Wake up mai." says future trunks.

"I'll give you 2 options. Be a coward like the human with saiyan traits and run away while I chase you down or fight and see who dies first? It's your turn now." says the man with Goku's face.

"He has a name!" says future trunks.

"He does, Ash looks to be a long lost child who got to be with his dad again. But where's the dad? Long dead just like the rest of you earthling scum will be." says the man with Goku's face.

Future trunks kept his sights on the man with Goku's face, debating if he should run or fight until he noticed Capsule corp was still intact.

"Good. Capsule stop wasn't burned down. So, that guy doesn't know about the time machine. If only I can start it up." thinks future trunks.

"Are you gonna fight me or flee for your life? It's a no brainer. You're not gonna stop resisting even though you know you can't win. Saiyans really are interesting." says the man with Goku's face.

Future trunks stood up so they were facing eachother, while he was clenching his first in anger and sorrow.

"Don't worry. Soon, I'll send you to the same place as that girl. Death is a blessing for foolish pitiful human beings." says the man with Goku's face.

Frustrated, Future Trunks transforms into a super saiyan and attacks the man with Goku's face, successfully landing a few blows, but he is quickly beaten back.

"This is the end. What a miserable end to a proud warrior race. Disappear for good." says the man with Goku's face.

As the man with Goku's face prepares to finish the fight, Future Trunks finds his sword next to him and throws it to the man with Goku's face, who is distracted and his ki blast is destroyed. Future Trunks then fires a masenko at the man with Goku's face, who blocks it, causing a huge smoke cloud. When the smoke is dispersed, Future Trunks is gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd that saiyan scum go?" wonders the man with Goku's face.

Future trunks had snuck into the Capsule Corp building, inserting the fuel into the time machine, climbing into it and starting it up. The man with Goku's face then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, noticing him in the time machine in the air. The man with Goku's fsce fires a dark kamehameha towards Future Trunks, but the time machine disappears right in the nick of time. The man with Goku's face is then surprised to find out that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared.

"What?! Where'd he go?! How is it he disappeared?" wonders the man with gokus face.

The man with Goku's face sensed around for future trunks with no luck still and grew suspiscious.

"He completely disappeared." says the man with Goku's face.

Present timeline;universe 7...

Outside the Capsule Corp building, while he is eating lunch, Trunks senses a disturbance and notices the time machine appearing. Trunks flies towards it, and looks inside, seeing Future Trunks unconscious, having succumbed to his fatigue.

"Th...there's someone inside!" says trunks stunned.

"What?!" wonder the pilaf gang.

Trunks was lost for words seeing a blue haired version of him but older.

"Don't go near that thing! It could be an alien!" says Pilaf.

"He doesn't look like an alien. He looks-"

Trunks noticed the logo of his family company on the machine and was confused by how Bulma could've made this behind his back.

"Shu go get Bulma stat!" says pilaf looking at shu.

"Me?! Uhh ok." says Shu.

Shu raced off to get Bulma who was busy at the time.

Inside...

"Bulma! There's an urgent matter outside! I tbk it has to do with one of your inventions!" says Shu.

"What?!" wonders Bulma.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and raced to the time machine, and looked at the machine closely spotting the word hope.

Outside...

"It's indeed one of my machines. I remember one having hope on it just like this one." says Bulma setting a hand next to the word.

"What are you talking about mom? You know about this yet I don't?" wonders trunks.

Bulma grew worried and looked inside to see an older version of Trunks yet he had blue hair instead of lavender.

"This person...but he has different colored hair." says Bulma.

"Mom?" wonders Trunks.

"Oh uhhh, there must be an young man in here that most of us know yet it looks like he dyed his hair somehow. Why is it blue instead of purple?" says Bulma keeping her sights on the inside of the time machine.

"Huh?" wonders Trunks.

"This is bad! We need to get him onto a bed or something!" says Bulma.

Trunks was getting more confused by what Bulma was spatting out. Trunks and the pilaf gang watched in confusion toward the way Bulma was treating the young man as she lays an unconscious Future Trunks in a bed outside.

"Hang in there! I'll call Vegeta immediately!" says Bulma.

"Why is there a need to call Vegeta?" wonders shu.

"What relation does Vegeta have with him?" wonders Mai.

"This development! Could it be that he's their kid?!" wonders Pilaf shocked.

"Heh?!" wonder the others.

"You have a brother?!" wonders Mai.

"Heh? Me...a brother?" wonders trunks.

"Yeah! You look similar! He must be your brother! He looks just like you!" says Mai.

"N...no way." says trunks.

inside...

"Where is it? Where'd it go?!" wonders Bulma looking around her workspace.

Bulma is frantically looking for an item, revealed to be a communicator given to her by Whis. On her way back to everyone outside, Bulma began frantically calling whis.

"Whis! Whis do you here me? Whis! Geez! Respond already!" says Bulma.

Beerus' world...

Whis, Beerus, Vegeta, and Goku are discussing the ramen they just ate, as Whis receives the call from Bulma.

"Yes, hello?" wonders Whis picking up his staff.

'Ahh finally! Whis!' says Bulma urgently.

"Oh my, that communication device came in handy." says Whis happily.

'Whis, I'm glad you finally picked up.' says Bulma.

"Is this about more delicious food? I truly appreciate the thought but we already ate our meals." says Whis.

'That's not it! I don't wanna panick Vegeta but I...I really need you to get him!' says Bulma.

"Huh? What happened Bulma?" wonders goku turning to look at the staff.

Vegeta looked at the staff to see Bulma looking panicked.

"Bulma?" wonders Vegeta.

"That's good! Vegeta and Goku are together!" says Bulma.

"Yeah? We were training then just got done with lunch." says Goku.

"Hey! We didn't give you that contraption just for a friendly chat!" says Beerus annoyed.

"This isn't a friendly chat! This is an emergency!" says Bulma.

"What's wrong?" wonders Vegeta.

Earth...

Bulma finally arrived back to everyone and showed future trunks on the device.

"Can you both see? His hair is different but that's definately trunks! He came back in this state!" says Bulma.

'What?!' wonders Vegeta stunned.

'Trunks?!' wonders Goku stunned.

"Ehhh?! What does that mean?" wonders Bulma.

Trunks is even more surprised that the young man also has his name.

"Why does this guy have my name?!" wonders Trunks.

"So, both brothers have the same name?" wonders pilaf.

"This situation smells like a naughty scandal." says Shu.

"S...scandal!?" wonders Mai.

"Trunks...seems to me like your parents kept s huge secret from you." says pilaf.

"HEH?!" wonders Trunks.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY!? I'm trying to talk to Whis!" says Bulma angrily.

"Y...yes!" says the pilaf gang sweat dropping.

Beerus' world...

"He looks like he's in bad shape." says Goku.

'Well duh! Goku, do you have sensu beans?' says Bulma.

"Sorry! I don have any right now!" says Goku.

"Just use instant transmission to get to korins tower! says Vegeta.

"We're far away from korins tower! There's no way I'd beable to get there from here." says Goku.

"First, let's head back to earth. Hey Bulma, is trunks...errr...is younger trunks there?" says Vegeta.

"You mean kid trunks? Or maybe he's teen trunks now? Hard to tell with his height." says Goku.

"Kakarot! Shut it! Is the trunks we live with there?!" says Vegeta.

Earth...

"Yeah! He's here!" says Bulma.

'Tell him to raise his power level!' says Vegeta.

"I understand." says Bulma.

Bulma instructs Trunks to power up so Goku can lock onto his _ki_ , and the young Saiyan does so, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Beerus' world...

Beerus and Whis curiously came with Goku and Vegeta, once Goku's was able to instant transmission away.

Earth...

Once they arrive, Trunks happily powered down.

"Dad!" says trunks running up to the group.

"Trunks where's that guy?" wonders Vegeta.

"That guy? Oh, the guy that has my name. He's-"

"Vegeta! He's over here!" says Bulma waving to them.

"Come on Kakarot." says Vegeta.

"How did trunks...? Why is he looking like that?" wonders Goku.

"Kakarot! Get sense beans stat!" says Vegeta.

"Y...yeah. On it!" says Goku.

While Vegeta ran up to future trunks to see how damaged he was, Goku instant transmissioned to Korins tower to get some sensu beans.

Future timeline...

"Guess you can call this a killing game by now. But where is that saiyans ki signature? Why did it disappear for this world? I do care how many times you flee, I'll find you and leave you for dead with whoever is around you watching. Who the hel do you think I am?!" wonders the man with Goku's face.

The man with Goku's face powers up gaining a blackened aura of darkness.

Present timeline; universe 7...

Korins tower...

Korin and Yajirobe play limbo, as Goku arrives and grabs the pot full of Senzu Beans.

"Thanks!" says Goku.

"Hey! You didn't get a return gift?" wonders Korin.

"Sorry! I'm in a bit of a rush!" says Goku.

"It's been a while. Wanna join us in our game?" wonders yajirobe.

"I said I'm in a bit of a hurry. I can't stay and play." says Goku.

"Did something dangerous happen again?" wonders Korin.

"Maybe? I dunno. All I know is I need sensu beans and now. I'll get you a gift next time. See ya! says Goku.

Goku instant transmissioned away leaving the two to see which was the winner.

Capsule corp...

"Vegeta catch!" says Goku tossing the sensu beans.

"I wonder what happened to get injured like this?" wonders Bulma.

Bulma feeds future Trunks a senzu bean, and he eventually opens his eyes to see present Bulma, Goku and Vegeta.

"Are you ok?" wonders Bulma.

"Pull yourself together trunks." says Goku.

Upon hearing Goku's voice, he recalled everything the enemy of the future did prior to alternate Ash, future Bulma, and future Mai dieing then angrily flung himself out of bed to attack Goku.

"You sick bastard!" says future trunks angrily.

* * *

Present timeline;universe 6 earth...

Next day...

"Thank you for having us." say the other classmates.

"No problem! Be careful on your way back!" says Professor kukui.

"See you later." says Ash.

"Yes!" say the others.

"I'll follow them of the way." says Ash.

Ash accompanies his classmates as they head home when Lillie began contemplating seeing her brother, Gladion.

"I'd like to speak to my brother as well." says Lillie.

Nebby happily levitates over to Lillie and teleports her to a cave.

"Huh...wha...? Where'd you take me?" wonders Lillie.

Lillie looked around and spotted Gladion with silvally.

"Brother! Gladions whatre you doing?!" wonders Lillie.

"Huh?" wonders Gladion.

Gladion turned around to see Lillie and Nebby staring at him, unsure of where they ended up.

"Lillie! What are you doing here?!" wonders Gladion.

"I wanted to talk to you! It's something important!" says Lillie.

"Can't it wait? You're not supposed to be here!" says Gladion.

"It's about mom!" says Lillie.

"Silvally!" says Gladion.

When Type: Null senses danger and jumps toward Lillie, this causes Lillie to recall past memories of Silvally jumping at her as a child. Lillie becomes frightened and before Gladion can reach Lillie, Nebby teleports Lillie back to the others. When she comes back, Lillie and the gang notice she can no longer touch Pokémon, even Snowy.

"Lillie, don't tell me..." says Kiawe.

"Oh no...I...I can't touch Pokémon." saddens Lillie.

"WHAT?!" wonder the others shocked.


	54. Chapter 54

Night...

Lillie sat at her desk, writing in her diary about the unexpected sleepover the previous night. Everyone seemed happy to be together for the odd class sleepover. Despite that, I laughed with everyone. So did snowy as it played with Pikachu and Nebby. What was even weirder was, the next day she ended up near Gladion thanks to Nebby and now fears all pokemon again.

Lillie felt something touch her leg and looked down to see snowy smile at her.

"Snowy...I...I'm so sorry." says Lillie tearing up, looking back at her desk, clenching her fists.

* * *

Everyone was shocked and appalled by the way future trunks was acting toward Goku.

"What's wrong trunks? Don't you know it's me?" wonders Goku.

"Bastards like you...should never have..." says future trunks.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" wonders Goku.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE APPEARED! YOURE A BASTARD WHO HAS A SICK MIND THAT WANTS NOTHING BUT DESTRUCTION AND TORTURE! Like those androids, YOU MADE A GAME OUT OF THIS WORLD DESTRUCTION BULL-" says Future trunks angrily.

"Did you hit your head?" wonders Goku.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGH-"

Bulma slaps future trunks, snapping him out of his mindset of the future, causing him to regain his composure and look at Goku closely.

"Do you not realize which timeline you're in!?" wonders Bulma.

"Go..Goku? Is that really you? You're really alive?" wonders Future trunks.

"I don't know how much you went through to mark me as an enemy-"

"But you were...I was certain you died thanks to cell." says future trunks in disbelief.

"Well, if I could count how many things happened between now and then you'd think Ash was still around." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

"Ash is dead?!" wonders future trunks shocked.

"Heh? No! Nothing like that! When you left, Ash stayed for a couple years to help with the next enemy, then went back and we returned the favor by fighting his enemy while trying not to kill everyone. Once everything was calm and nothing more was to be done we merged the lifestyles for some years and now we're separated again." says Vegeta.

"Wai...what? But the ash that ended up in my timeline stayed there and is now dead and now all that's left is Misty and Hazzel if they aren't dead yet." says future trunks.

"So it's the same yet different? Hmmm...dunno what went on in your timeline but if we have to go by our aging system, Ash and Misty are 17 while Hazzel should be 10 as of this year. Good news, I'm finally free of that nuisance. Bad news, Hazzel feels she is stuck with us instead of living with Misty while Ash lives with Delia." says Vegeta.

"So...?" wonders Future trunks.

"Everyone's still alive and well. Just not exactly as how we wanted the merged lifestyles to last." says Goku.

"Ehhh heh?" wonders Future trunks letting what was told sink in.

"Can we focus on right now!?" wonders Bulma.

"Sorry Bulma, had to clue this trunks in on what's been going on." says Goku.

"Goku...I'm sorry for attacking you suddenly. I would never have guessed you'd be revived." says future trunks bowing.

"You surprised me...its been awhile." says Goku.

"Hey trunks, whats all this talk about Ash being dead? What's going on?" wonders Bulma.

"Mom..." saddens future trunks looking at Bulma.

"Trunks...what happened in that got you to be like this?" wonders Bulma growing concerned.

"Mom...I..." says future trunks slowly walking toward Bulma then knelt down.

"What's the matter trunks? Apparently something had to of killed Ash but what's exactly happened to have Ash stay there for good and die?" wonders Bulma.

"Hey brat." says Beerus.

"Heh?" wonders Trunks.

"If I'm not mistaken your name is trunks, correct?" wonders Beerus.

"Uhh yeah?" wonders trunks.

"I see. Someone's been messing with time." says Whis.

"What?" wonders Beerus annoyed.

"I made it. I've actually made it to the past mom..." says future trunks.

"Have you calmed down?" wonders Bulma.

"I'm fine now. Just needed to relax the minds a bit before I do anything else reckless." says future trunks.

Future trunks turned his head to look at Vegeta who was watching the scene.

Dad..." says future trunks.

"Dad?!" wonder the pilaf gang stunned.

* * *

present timeline; universe 6 earth...

Night...

beach...

"What were you thinking?! Letting Lillie come see silvally! Are you nuts?!" wonders Gladion.

Ash couldn't find the words to explain the situation and must've stood there in silence, saddening over how Lillie must be feeling right now.

"Why did you bring Lillie to me?!" wonders Gladion.

Ash kept quiet, not wanting to say anything that would make Gladion angrier.

"Well ash?! Thanks to you, Lillie can't touch or be around Pokémon anymore! The moment she saw silvally, she remembered something!" says Gladion.

Ash wanted to answer him in the best way possible but ended up staying silent.

"It would've been better if she hadn't remembered!" says Gladion.

"I'm sorry Gladion but Nebby...it did it on its own." says Ash gloomily.

"Don't make excuses and blame it on Nebby!" says Gladion angrily.

"I..." says Ash.

"You what?!" wonders Gladion.

Pikachu was getting scared and hid behind Ash while Ash stood there frozen in shock and sorrow over what happened that morning.

"I'm really truly sorry Gladion...it wasn't my fault. The class was heading home and Nebby just disappeared with Lillie before I knew it. We were happy to see she was back when Nebby brought her back to us but the look in her eyes made everyone tense and get me shook up over what silvally might've done to freak out Lillie." says Ash.

"Shut up with the excuses! You knew about silvally when Nebby brought you to us so, it's your responsibility!" says Gladion.

Ash stared at the ground, grieving in silence while hearing Gladion yell at him for not watching Nebby properly.

"YOURE THE WORST FRIEND SHE COULD EVER HAVE WITH THAT ULTRA BEAST HANGING AROUND EVERYONE!" yells Gladion angrily.

"I don't choose to be chosen by the legendaries...I'm like their go to guy for situations no one else can handle..." says Ash.

"Screw you and the ultra beast you care about so much!" says Gladion.

"But gladion-"

Gladion left Ash at the beach all alone with Pikachu as he headed for a motel where he stayed. Gladion is met by Faba who has heard what happened to Lillie. He has come to retrieve Type: Null, but Gladion kept turning him away.

"Never! Type:null is only to be my Pokémon! I can't see it being anyone else's!" says Gladion.

"You've got some nerve considering you took it without permission." says Faba.

"You lied about treating silvally with care! You put restraints on it and kept it for research! Umbreon! Lycanroc! Get ready to battle!" says Gladion.

"So you resist me?" wonders Faba.

Faba takes out his pokeballs and tossed them into the air for his Pokémon to appear.

"Hypno! Alakazam! Take on umbreon and lycanroc!" says Faba.

"Lycanroc use stone edge!" says Gladion.

"Hypno, reflect it!" says Faba.

Lucanroc used stone edge but the reflect causes the stones to break.

"Umbreon use shadow ball!" says Gladion.

"Alakazam use miracle eye!" says Faba.

Umbreon aimed shadow ball at alakazam and attacked it with it, only for the attack to disappear once alakazam eyes glowed.

"Use stone edge and shadow ball again!" says Gladion.

"Hypnos use hypnosis! Alakazam use psychic!" says Faba.

Despite umbreon and lycanroc attacks, hypno amd alakazam were more powerful and caused them to slam into the wall.

"It seems you can no longer resist, young master." says Faba.

"No! I'm not done!" says Gladion taking out silvallys pokeball.

"I can't allow you to use that one. Hypno use hypnosis!" says Faba.

Hypno prevents Gladion from sending Type: Null out by using Hypnosis on Gladion. Faba takes the Premier Ball from Gladion.

* * *

Present timeline; universe 7 earth...

Future Trunks is surprised to see Mai, then picks up his sword.

"You probably don't need that anymore." says Vegeta.

"Putting in on helps me calm down." says future trunks.

"I see." says Vegeta.

"So, it's a time machine?" wonders pilaf.

"It's hard to believe." sad Mai.

"I want to try riding it." says Shu.

"As a matter of fact, this is one of our products. Meaning, it's my greatest intention. Amazing, isn't it?" says Bulma setting a hand on the time machine.

"Is it genuine then?" wonders Trunks.

"You can say, it's a one of a kind." says Bulma happily.

"Actually, I met you when you were a baby." says future trunks setting a hand on trunks' shoulder.

"Heh?" wonders trunks looking up.

"That's right." says Bulma.

"I am surprised to say the least." says Whis looking at the time machine.

"So, time machines really do exist." says Beerus looking over the time machine.

"I thought it would be impossible for humans to make one." says Whis.

"Can you review it a little?" wonders Bulma.

"It certainly is amazing but...to manipulate time and go to the past, present or future is a serious crime." says Whis.

"Heh?" wonders Bulma.

future timeline...

"I'm getting angrier by the second trying to find the remaining saiyan. I've looked everywhere on this planet and can't seem to get a ki signature. Where are you trunks?" says the man with Gokus face.

The man Goku's face powered up and with his blackened aura, blasted the buildings and streets around him to get future trunks out of hiding with no luck.

"Wait a minute...at that time, when I blasted him, he must've disappeared!" says the man with Goku's face.

The man with Goku's face flew up to capsule corp, now levitating above it, where future trunks and the time machine once were. The ring of time he is wearing starts to react, making him wonder where in time Future trunks escaped too.

"The ring of time is reacting to something. Does it have to do with trunks?" says the man with Goku's face.

Suddenly, the time ring created a portal for the man with Goku's face to go through.

* * *

Present timeline; universe 6 earth...

The bell rings indicating school is being let out and Ash runs out, noticing no limo waiting for Lillie.

"Huh? Lillie?" wonders Ash.

"You're walking home?" wonders Rotom dex.

"I figured I'd walk with snowy today. Just like on that day I was able to touch it." says Lillie.

"I see. We wanna walk home with you, if that's ok." says ash.

"I agree!" says Rotom dex.

Ash, Pikachu and Rotom dex join Lillie and Snowy as they walk home.

"So...uhh...what did gladion say about me?" wonders Lillie.

Ash, not wanting to go into that topic, began trying to find ways to go to a different subject but calmed down soon after knowing Lillie needed to know but had a hard time finding the right words.

"How'd you know I was with Gladion?!" wonders Ash.

"I had a hunch you'd be the one he'd yell at." says Lillie.

"Yeah..." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"He's a good big brother." smiles Lillie.

"Wait...whatya mean you had a hunch?" wonders ash freaking out.

"Was I not allowed to meet up with Gladion?" wonders Lillie.

"Well, you see, he said he didn't want you to see silvally. If you saw us, you'd see the gloominess I had while hearing things like 'Why did you bring her to be me?!' Let's just say, he got really pissed for something I can't control yet." says Ash.

"That sounds like my brother. When I met him, I remembered..." says Lillie.

"Remembered?" wonders Ash.

"Yes..." says Lillie.

Lillie remembers back to when she showed up near Gladion unannounced and watched as silvally closed in on her.

"I remember silvally charging at me, and the fear I felt as it did so." says Lillie.

"It must've been traumatic." says Ash.

"How could I forget about that?" wonders Lillie.

"Maybe-"

"Ash, it was an experience I'd shouldntve ever have forgotten even if I wanted too." says Lillie.

"Her forgotten memories have been reinstalled! Truly fascinating." says Rotom dex.

"Can we talk about something else Lillie? We don't have to talk about it if it brings horrible memories." says Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Lillie looking at Ash.

"There should be more fun things we could talk about. Oh, I know! What about Pikachu she facial imitations from yesterday? Weren't they funny?" says Ash.

"If you want to see it, I have it recorded." says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex showed the recording of Pikachu during imitations to Lillie to see if she'd cheer up and got her to giggle.

"Thanks ash and Rotom! I appreciate you trying to cheer me up." says Lillie.

"Don't want you gloomy 24/7. Ehehehehe...hmmm.." says Ash.

"I've made up my mind." says Lillie.

"About?" wonders Ash.

"I'm going to try and remember it all!" says Lillie.

"What?!" wonder ash and Rotom.

"I want to know everything about me." says Lillie.

"WHAT?!" wonder ash and Rotom shocked.

"Lillie...think things through. Is this what you really want?" says Ash.

Nebby starts teleporting them to various locations from Lillie's past, which brings back memories of her and her family. Soon, Nebby teleports them to the research area underneath Aether Paradise.

* * *

Present timeline; universe 7 earth...

son garden...

Krillin and Piccolo are resting after harvesting all the cabbage in the forestlike garden.

"This brings back memories. Memories of when I trained under master Roshi." says Krillin whiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Goku mentioned that earlier." says Piccolo turning to look at krillin.

"Well, we did sweat a lot afterward." says krillin.

Master Roshi. Chi-Chi and Goten appear, causing krillin and Piccolo to watch them land.

"What is it?" wonders krillin.

"Did Goku do something again?" wonders Piccolo.

"There's a time machine!" says Goten.

"Heh?" wonder krillin Piccolo.

"A time machine appeared!" says Goten.

"Time machine?!" wonders krillin stunned.

"I see. Its got to be trunks." says Piccolo.

"Right!" says ChiChi.

"Trunks? But trunks is around my age. How is-"

"Right now they're at capsule corp making a fuss about it." says ChiChi.

"Wait, if Ash ended up with us then is he by chance, looking for ash to get an idea of this timelines ash compared to his?" wonders Piccolo.

"How is there an ash in the future?" wonders krillin.

"The future?" wonders Goten.

"A version of Ash could've ended up in the future timeline like how he ended up with us in this timeline." says Piccolo ignoring Goten.

"Confused." says goten.

"How many people are there?" wonders krillin looking at ChiChi and Goten.

"I don't know but Bulma called Vegeta and dad there." says Goten.

"Did something happen in the future again?" wonders Piccolo unamused.

"We won't find out by staying here." says krillin.

Krillin and piccolo fly to capsule corp with Goten getting confused by the idea of a future version of yourself and curiously tries to follow them but ChiChi stopped him.

"Awww, but mom!" says Goten.

"No! It's not any of our concern. I understand you went to a pokemonster based school but in this universe you need to study so you can do well in an actual school." says ChiChi.

Goten groaned at the idea of changing schools due to the universes being separate.

Capsule corp...

Bulma is analyzing the time machine, while the pilaf gang watch in awe and amazement.

"Future me is a genius too. I don't get this design concept though." says Bulma.

Bulma heard voices and looked around her annoyed, seeing the pilaf gang curiously watching.

"Do you mind?" wonders Bulma.

"Whats this? I don't understand any of it! Let's see what this will do." says pilaf reaching for a button.

Bulma slaps his hand away from the controls, getting pissed by the second.

"Again...do you mind?!" wonders Bulma.

"You misunderstand." says Pilaf.

"Don't tell me that you're thinking of using the time machine for yourself?" wonders Bulma.

"I...I'm not!" says Pilaf smiling.

"Even if I'm permitted too, i still wouldn't let you." says Bulma.

"Why not?!" wonders Pilaf.

"Easy, the fuel required to travel is at 0." says Bulma.

"Then big trunks can't go to the future?" wonders mai.

"That's pitiful." says Shu.

"Can't you do something about it?" wonders future trunks.

"I can't do anything until I fully understand this time machine stuff! I need to look inside the head of future me!" says Bulma groaning in frustration.

Bulma bangs her fists against the electrical part of the time machine, causing a notebook to fall to the floor.

"Huh? Something fell out." says Bulma picking the notebook up.

Bulma flipped through the pages, skimming through the words.

"This is my handwriting and notebook." says Bulma happily.

"You have to tell us trunks. Did something happen in the future to bring you back to us?" wonders Goku.

"I'm curious trunks. Did your ash take on majin buu and die?" wonders Vegeta looking at future trunks.

"No. The emergence of this majin buu guy has passed. Let's just say, I was able to do it by myself and have Ash stay with his family until further notice." says future trunks.

"And?" wonders Vegeta.

"The battle was extremely difficult with me being the only warrior near babidi and dabura. But with the help of the Kai, I managed to defeat them without Ash's help." says future trunks.

"So your ash kept in hiding, not once going to you to be sure of things? Our ash was useless with the moves he gained but atleast he attempted to battle the enemies." says Vegeta.

"Well, to be fair, I defeated dabura and babidi before Ash could help." says future trunks.

"So it should be all good." says Vegeta.

"That's the thing, afterwards, an even more terrifying enemy appeared and murdered Ash. I guess that's punishment for not helping me with killing dabura and babidi." says future trunks.

"What kind of enemy is it?" wonders Goku.

"I'm sorry. Earlier, I suddenly attacked you. The reason behind that is...how can I put this lightly? The ash I've been with denies everything about you being his father and seeing the enemy after hearing the androids talk about you being the father of him, everything he denied turned to fears the moment he saw his face before he was killed. Yeah...he is the worst z warrior and got stuck with enemies when he wanted nothing to do with them..." says future trunks.

"Get to the point boy. You don't need to tell us meaningless facts about the ash you got stuck with." says Vegeta.

"The new enemy of the future...he..." says future trunks shaky eyed.

"Don't worry about it." says Goku.

"No, I thought I failed going back in time when I saw you Goku. The new threat of the future has your face." says future trunks.

"Heh?" wonders Goku stunned.

"What're you talking about? A villain with Goku's face plastered on him?" wonders Vegeta.

"The guy introduced himself as son Goku, the man who died of a heart attack when I was a baby so, all the things about Goku Ash wasn't sure of, turned to a nightmare, as he feared the worst when he thought Goku revived and started tormenting everyone." says future trunks.

"Yeah...ok. Sounds fake. The Goku of your future timeline has been dead for how long and now there's another Goku rampaging earth? You're joking." says Vegeta.

"Do I look like I'm kidding around?" wonders future trunks.

It took Vegeta and Goku a couple seconds to let everything sink in and stared back at future trunks with their mouths agape in disbelief and confusion of how there'd be an evil Goku in the future.

"There's an evil me? A legit evil me? And he's in the future?" wonders Goku.

"So, the enemy calls himself son Goku and has this guy's face?" wonders Vegeta pointing at Goku.

"Yes, that's right." says future trunks.

"That's a big surprise." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

"That person wears black clothes, so we might as well call him black Goku." says future trunks.

"What's with that? He sounds cooler than me!" says Goku.

"What a silly naming sense." says Bulma walking up to the others.

"That silly name is what future mom called him but we only see him as a man with Goku's face despite having powers like goku." says future trunks.

"Whether he's called the man with Goku's face or black goku, future me isn't present me so, whatever name you give him, will probably be better than what we'd give him if he appeared here." says Bulma.

"I doubt it but that guy...the day he came to earth, he said this to us..." says Future trunks.

"What did evil me say?" wonders Goku.

"Lemmee think, he practically broadcasted to us saying 'And now I'll eliminate all earthlings for the sake of justice.' and...that's it." says future trunks.

"He sounds like Lyssandre but creepier." says Goku.

"Lysandre?" wonders future trunks.

"Ash's enemy at the time wanted to use Pokémon while it looked more like all humans and Pokémon were getting killed and all we had were the gym leaders, professor, Ash and his friends as well as us. It was tough but we were able to turn things around for the better. Bad thing is, Lyssandre got trapped in a portal of sorts and will most likely be never seen again." says Goku.

"Man...what's with enemies wanting the earth blown up for their vision of justice?" wonders Future trunks.

"We don't know. After the Pokémon league, everything went to shit and everyone was scrambling around trying to get away from the Dangers that guy brought upon the region as suddenly as the league ended." says Vegeta.

"So...since earth already had a psycho who had a vision of justice in your timeline, it shifted and is now part of mine expect a psychotic black Goku instead of whatever this Lyssandre looked like." says future trunks.

"Anyway, what did this black Goku guy do?" wonders Vegeta.

"Black Goku proceeded to cause mass destruction upon the world and told ash and me, once we were face to face...'I already destroyed many planets and their people and this is the one I aim to do the most destruction.' with a smirk. I angrily took him on while Ash backed away with a devistated look upon his face." says future trunks.

"Your ash is starting to piss me off more than the ash we know." says Vegeta.

"Although, I've been fighting him for a year, Ash mustered up some courage to get him away from me some months ago, but it seen depleted when black Goku put him in a position where he couldn't get away. And that's where his life ended leaving me to take him on." says future trunks.

"Enough talk about your good for nothing ash! I want to know what you did at this point in your time line!" says Vegeta.

"Right...so, I've been fighting him for a year, and now there's hardly any humans left on earth. He took moms life too, just before I was able to get to this timeline...she was killed by the man with her best friend's face! How much crueler can it get!?" says future trunks.

"EH?! I was killed?" wonders Bulma.

"So, like your version of Ash, you shamelessly fled from the enemy but instead of a shameless human with saiyan traits like Ash led us to believe, you got to live instead of the pest." says Vegeta.

"Don't put it like that!" says future trunks.

"How would you put it?" wonders Vegeta.

"Well, dad I..." says future trunks reverting his eyes.

"Don't talk like that Vegeta!" says Goku.

"You should stay silent!" says Vegeta pointing at Goku.

"Screw Ash and his pitiful way of doing things! You, a proud saiyan, turned his back on the enemy and ran away!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"That's not it!" says future trunks.

"Sure as hell looks that way! Stop making excuses! Saiyans stay and fight to the bitter end not cowardly flee for their lives!" says Vegeta.

"You're misunderstanding Vegeta. All the answers are in a message from future me." says Bulma shoving the notebook in his face.

"A message from mom?" wonders future trunks.

Bulma pushes the items on the table off and sets the notebook down to open it and get to the pages, a disk was stuck between.

"Look. The disk has a maintenance software in it. It is used for repairs and maintenance of the time machine in case it breaks. And the notes in here are the most important." says Bulma picking the disk up.

"The theories and formulas which have not yet been established in this era are written here." says Bulma.

"What the hell is this?" wonders Mai.

"Such bad handwriting." says pilaf.

"I can read it so it's fine. And, the future me also said 'after completing the maintenance of the time machine and replenishing the fuel of this era, come back to the future.' " says Bulma pushing the pilaf gang out of the way.

"In other words, if we help out in the future, I can kill a Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

"Not me. You have to defeat the one who looks like me." says Goku.

"Mom told me she was betting on this one thing." says future trunks.

"Huh?" wonders Bulma turning her head to look at future trunks.

"If I entrust my mother from this timeline with the time machine, I'll surely beable to return to the future." says future trunks.

"Don't worry. We will come with you to the future to help." says Goku.

"That makes me wonder, Is there a way to get your Ash to help?" wonders future trunks.

"Not sure. For ash to help, we'd need that cube thing Beerus and Whis used to bring him and his class here the last time. It's probably still on their world." says Goku.

"Can they get it? It would be very helpful if we came in contact with eachother!" says future trunks eagerly.

"Hmmmm...depends on them." says Goku.

"All right! It's decided! We can get Ash and be on our way to the future and avenge future me!" says Bulma.

"These guys think we can take ash wherever they want while talking as if time is an easy concept. We might beable to have ash visit time to time but to bring him here for a timeline disaster? Sneaking into universe 6 again might go well as long as we're not interrupting anything Ash is doing like last time. Even so, these fish sausages are so good." says Beerus.

"Yes!" says Whis munching on his.

"Then it's settled! Get the cube and take us to ash!" says Bulma excitedly.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves! We need a good time to get the cube for Ash's presence! There's no way we'd do it right now!" says beerus.

Bulma was ticked off by what Beerus said and turned, glaring with eyes of firey rage.

"WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET BEERUS! So get it now or we screw everything up for the future!" says Bulma.

"No can do." says Beerus turning his head with his eyes closed.

"But yeah...my Ash would be steering away from people like you guys despite you being friends and like family yet get dragged into things without warning and curse under his breath. I'm sure your ash isn't like that." says future trunks.

"So...he'll be around us but kept to himself unless someone he's most comfy with talks to him. That's gotta be rough for a kid who worries to the extreme without knowing if it's ok to talk to even family." says Goku.

"Being distant is good and bad at the same time. You just have to choose which you prefer at the given time of the moment at hand." says Vegeta.

"Wanting people around yet wanting alone time is troublesome when people are over or youre at family gatherings." says Bulma.

"I wonder what Misty and Hazzel are thinking right now..." says future trunks.

"Well Hazzel should be with ChiChi and Goten. Dunno if gloom still swarms her after having been separated. Maybe she should've stayed there but she's one of us." says Bulma crossing her arms feeling uneasy.

* * *

present timeline; universe 6 earth...

Underground aether paradise...

Lillie was unsure of why they were in an underground lab of aether paradise.

"This is the laboratory in the basement." says Lillie looking around.

In his lab, Faba places the Poké Ball containing Type: Null in a drawer and is alerted to the presence of Ash and Lillie from the security system.

"Miss Lillie?! How did she get here?! Surely, she can't have remembered!" says faba.

Faba thought for a moment, as to why Lillie and Ash were here of all places then realized the reason why and smirked slyly. Walking around, Lillie recalls that she has been here before.

"I've been here before." says Lillie.

"You have? Then you missed this place when showing us around?" wonders ash.

"If I knew about this place I'd..." says Lillie.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"How can that be?" wonders Lillie.

"Lillie?" wonders Ash.

"Entry into the basement lab is strictly forbidden, so i shouldn't have come down here." says Lillie.

"That goes for me too then." says Ash.

"It's the twerp and twerpette in white." says meowth.

"Petit koffing is with them too!" says Jessie happily.

"Is this our lucky chance?" wonders James.

"Off we go." say team rocket.

Team rocket sneak away from their position to tail ash and Lillie to find out where they were going until Faba found them.

"I was looking for you guys." says Faba.

upper aether paradise...

At Lusamine's house, Gladion confronts Lusamine over what Faba said to him.

"Where's type:null?!" wonders Gladion.

"Type:null?" wonders Lusamine.

"Don't give me that confused look! You had Faba take Type:null from me!" says Gladion.

"That name sounds familiar." says Lusamine sipping her tea.

"I said...where is it mom?!" say she Gladion angrily.

"Hey Gladion, why the scary face?" wonders Lusamine stunned.

"Faba stole it from me!" says Gladion.

"Faba?" wonders Lusamine.

"YES HIM!" yells gladion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." says Lusamine.

"Y...you don't? You don't know anything?" wonders Gladion stunned.

"Huh? Now I remember!" says Lusamine standing up.

"You do?! That's great!" says Gladion happily.

"Yeah, type:null is a project Faba was working on once, right?" wonders Lusamine.

"He did?" wonders Gladion.

"I seem to recall something along the lines of it failing, or so he told me." says Lusamine.

"Failed? Wha...what?" wonders Gladion shocked and appalled.

"It's what he claimed." says Lusamine.

"That can't be right! Type:null hasn't failed! Type:null...no, silvally saved Lillie and me." says Gladion.

"Saved you?" wonders Lusamine.

"That's why I've been keeping it by my side until Faba snatched it from me!" says Gladion.

"What do you mean Gladion?" wonders Lusamine.

Underground aether lab...

"You must find miss Lillie and bring her to me, quickly!" says Faba.

"The twerpette in white?" wonder team rocket.

"Why?" wonders Jessie.

"So she can forget." says Faba.

"Forget?" wonders meowth.

"As much as I don't want too, she needs to forget certain memories." says Faba.

"Certain memories?" wonders James.

"It would be very inconvenient if she remembered such memories." says Faba.

"Inconvenient if she recalled?" wonders Jessie.

"Memories of her past?" wonders James.

Faba sends out Hypno to help aid in making memories disappear.

"We can do it with the aid of Hypno. It can erase memories." says Faba.

"Erase memories?" wonders meowth hesitant about the idea.

"That's creepy." says James.

"Yes, its creepy to think about but it's very helpful when you want to get intruders away. Now, bring her to me and you'll get a special bonus in your raise." says Faba.

Team rocket looked like they were debatable with their habits covering their shadowed eyes.

"Now hurry and go!" says faba.

"We refuse!" say team rocket.

"What?" wonders Faba.

"Erase her memories? You've gotta be kidding me!" says Jessie annoyed.

"Yeah!" say meowth and James annoyed.

"Listen up creep! People, and Pokémon, the stuff that happens to the me everyday...however big or small, a whole bunch of them piling up is what makes them who they are! You can't erase their very being! You can't tarnish what they strive for by erasing moments they want to cherish and fulfill!" says Jessie.

"Yeah! What she said! For instance, take the birthday cake they get on their birthday with friends and family all around them. You need to preserve the shape, sweetness, taste, even the scent of the blown out candles. All that stuff remaining somewhere within their memories, is more important than anything!" says James.

"We stand for righteous evil, not psycho nutso bonkers evil!" says meowth.

Team rocket tossed their hats to the ground and stormed off with Faba watching, unable to reply despite having his mouth open. Nebby teleports Ash and Lillie to another part of the underground lab.

"I know this place too." says Lillie worriedly.

Suddenly Faba and his Pokémon confront Lillie and Ash, who gasp at the sight of Faba being there.

"What are these guys?" wonders Lillie.

Alakazam and Hypnos eyes begin to glow causing Ash and the Pokémon to be slammed into the upper part of a wall while Lillie watched shaky eyed.

"Ash! Pikachu! Snowy! Ne-"

Faba grabs Lillie and takes her away as Ash and the Pokémon fall to the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright?!" wonders Rotom dex going up to Ash.

"Ash help!" says Lillie.

"Huh?" wonders Ash turning his head.

Ash watched as Lillie was getting out of sight with Faba practically dragging her away.

Lillie!" says Ash shocked.

upper aether paradise...

"Where? Where did he hide it?!" wonders Gladion looking through drawers.

"I can't believe Faba opened a ultra hole!" says Lusamine helping look for Type:null's ball.

"You went to meet an ultra beast? It's been your dream since you were a kid, right?" wonders Gladion.

Lusamine couldn't find the right words to say despite having her mouth open.

"The fear she felt when she was attacked by a ultra beast back then...made Lillie suppress her own memories and yet...you want to meet something like those monsters." says Gladion.

Lusamine closed her mouth knowing what she'd say, would go against her.

"That's the sort of person you are, right?" wonders Gladion.

"Gladion!" says Lusamine.

"Mom, I'll say this truthfully." says Gladion.

Lusamine kept silent, glancing every now and then at Gladion.

"I don't ever wanna be at you but...did you ever find it strange why she stopped being able to touch Pokémon?! Faba may have lied and tried to keep the truth fom you! But as her own mother, you should...YOU SHOULD FIND OUT THE REASON TO WHY YOUR OWN DAUGHTER CANT TOUCH POKÉMON DESPITE HAVING ONE OF HER OWN!" says Gladion angrily.

"I...I'm sorry." says Lusamine shadow eyed.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." says Gladion.

Just as soon as gladion finds Type:nulls ball, an alarm sounds.

Underground aether paradise...

"Emergency! Emergency! The alarm is going off! Somebody help!" says Rotom dex freaking out.

Faba has Hypno start to erase Lillie's memories only to be stopped by Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" say Ash wnd Lillie worriedly.

"Now that it's come to this, I'll have you all sleep. Hypno use hypnosis!" says Faba holding Lillie close.

Nebby protects them from Hypno's Hypnosis as the battle continues.

"Ahhhh, teleport. I entixipated as such. Alakazam use teleport!" says Faba.

Alakazam teleported to Ash, Neb, snowy and pikachu, startling the bunch.

"Alakazam use psychic!" says Faba.

Alakazam eyes glowed, slamming Ash and the Pokémon into the wall behind them, before they slid down into a sitting position.

"Stop hurting ash and the Pokémon!" says Lillie.

"No, now Lillie-"

"Let me go!" says Lillie trying to free herself from Fabas grip.

"Hypno, restrain their movements with psychic!" says Faba.

Before Ash could run toward Faba and Lillie, Hypno restrained him and the Pokémon from getting up.

"Stop it! Let me go already!" says Lillie shoving Faba away.

Lillie tearfully ran up to Ash and the Pokémon and reached out to them fearing the worst.

"Alakazam use psychic." says Faba calmly.

Lillie stopped ubruptly thanks to Alakazam using psychic to stop her movement and took her into the air with it.

"Lillie!" says Ash looking up.

As Gladion and Lusamine arrive, Gladion sends out Type: Null who breaks free of its mask, turning into Silvally amazing everyone, who were lost for words. Silvally frees Lillie from Alakazam, which causes Lillie to recall more memories.

flashback...

underground lab...

"Mom! Mom?! Where are you?" wonders little Lillie walking around with her Clefairy plush.

Lillie looked up to see a ultra hole appear and was stunned to see a jellyfish creature come out of it.

The jellyfish creature, known as Nihilego, flew up to Lillie surprising Faba as he turned around. Soon little Gladion was running around looking for Lillie until he saw the horror of a strange creature having grabbed Lillie.

"Big brother! Faba! Help me!" says Lillie reaching for Faba or Gladion.

"Lillie! Help her Faba! Don't just stand there!" says Gladion worriedly.

"No!" says Lillie freaking out.

Since Faba was to scared to do anything, the strange creature, known as type:null aka silvally, jumped toward Lillie and Nihilego to help Lillie escape nihilegos clutches. Lillie fainted after being released and taken to the floor where Faba began and Gladion were by silvally.

reality...

The one who saved me back then was..." says Lillie smiling.

"Reborn sacred beast, silvally! Receive this dark memory disk and rampage as a demon beast by using multi attack!" says Gladion tossing the disk to silvally.

With help from the Dark Memory, Silvally is able to defeat Faba with Multi-Attack, causing the psychic attack to disappear.

"Awesome!" says Ash sitting up.

"Silvally became a dark type!" says Rotom dex impressed.

"Lillie! I'm so sorry! I'm really truly sorry you had to go about the years afraid of Pokémon thanks to ultra beasts!" says Lusamine running up to Lillie to hug her.

"Mom..." says Lillie smiling.

Faba was to stunned for words as he sent back his Pokémon. As awkwardly and sneakily as possible, Faba attempted to get out of everyone's sight.

"Thanks mom." says Lillie.

Lillie stood up and faced silvally while a stunned Lusamine wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"I, too need to apologize." says Lillie.

Lillie walked up to Silvally saddened by the way she always feared silvally when they met.

"I'm sorry silvally. I was wrong. The one who saved me both back then and now was you." says Lillie tearing up.

Lillie hugged silvally shocking everyone who was watching except for ash who was happy to know he could touch Pokémon again.

"Thanks silvally." says Lillie.

Lillie realized she was able to touch Pokémon and stepped back in shock and happiness to finally touch her Pokémon as well as others too. Snowy and Pikachu happily ran up to Lillie and hugged her, Pikachu hugging her leg while snowy jumped into her arms.

"Pikachu! Snowy! Even Nebby!" says Lillie happily watching Nebby fly into her hand while the other arm held snowy.

Ash was happy for Lillie while Gladion and Lusamine were lost for words of the fact Lillie didn't fear any Pokémon that were there.

"I...can...I can touch Pokémon again!" says Lillie happily as pikachu and Nebby jumped into her arms.

Now with all three Pokémon in her arms, Lillie couldn't stop herself from telling everyone that she could touch all pokemon like when she was little.

"That's great Lillie!" says Ash happily.

"Yes!" says Lillie.


	55. Chapter 55

**Goku black...black Goku whatever he goes by seems perfect for today. He gets to be in the present to see future trunks despite taking on Goku and gets dragged back. He gets to have bad luck.**

 **Back in black by AC/DC~black goku**

Lillie went up to her desk and opened her diary to write about the day's events whether they're good or bad. She couldn't believe how foolish she was for forgetting about silvally. Silvally was the one who helped her back then and again today.

"From now on, I wanna touch all kinds of Pokémon. I'm no longer the same person I was yesterday." says Lillie hugging silvally, then Pikachu, snowy and Nebby.

* * *

While Bulma is persuading beerus and Whis, Goku and future trunks levitated in the air to ready themselves for a spar.

"Trunks, lets spar a bit." says goku.

"I wanna see where I stand compared to black Goku." says future trunks.

"Giving us both something fun to do. You can have an idea of black Goku's movesets through me and I get a sparring buddy." says Goku.

"I understand." says future trunks.

"Ready when you are." says Goku.

Future trunks pictured Goku as black Goku and powered up to super saiyan 2.

"Hehe...super saiyan 2 right off the bat?" wonders Goku amused.

"I will defeat you st all cost!" says future trunks.

"Alright, then i'll become super saiyan 2 too!" says Goku smirking.

Goku powered up to super saiyan 2 and got into position to fight.

"W...wait!" says Bulma stunned.

Their powerful energy causes shockwaves around the surrounding areas.

West city...

A huge wind begins flustering the humans in West City, causing them to cling to whatever is nearby in panic and fear.

capsule corp...

"Wait a minute...if they're seriously going to fight then..." says Bulma.

Bulma uses her technology to create a large, invisible force field around Future Trunks and Goku.

"With this, you can go all out without any worries." says Bulma.

Inside enclosed sphere...

"Alright, bring it on." says Goku.

"Yes." says future trunks.

Outside enclosed sphere...

"Go for it, future me!" says trunks happily.

Vegeta smiled, keeping sight of the fighters in the sphere.

Inside enclosed sphere...

Future Trunks is attacking goku, not once giving him time to attack back.

"Hehe...you're pretty good." said Goku grabbing future trunks' fists.

"No...this power does little to no damage against that guy. He slowly powered up every time I fought him." says future trunks.

"Then...I'll do it too!" says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders future trunks.

Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3.

"Whatya think? Isn't super saiyan 3 powerful?" wonders Goku.

"I...it's amazing. You went beyond the super saiyan which surpassed the regular super saiyan. As expected from Goku. In that case, ill use my max power." says future trunks.

Future trunks powers up to max and attacks Goku with his sword, causing the force field to be destroyed.

"That future brat is pretty good." says beerus.

Future Trunks is shocked to see Goku block his sword with his fingers, despite him using his full power.

"He blocked my full power, with just his fingers alone." thinks future trunks.

Goku knocks Future Trunks back, and knocks him down to the ground, defeating him.

"Are you ok trunks?" wonders Goku powering down.

Goku had no response so he landed next to future trunks to see if he was ok.

"I...I'm good. Thanks for asking." says future trunks.

"Trunks..." worries Bulma.

"You're good trunks. It's amazing how far you got since we last saw you." says Goku helping future trunks up.

"Thanks but...black is..." Saya future trunks.

"Black Goku is much more powerful than this, huh?" wonders Goku.

"Sadly...just as strong. No, even stronger than that!" says future trunks.

"Is he really that strong?" wonders Goku happily.

"Why are you asking stupid questions?!" wonders future trunks.

"Well, this black Goku guy must be incredibly strong." says Goku.

"Goku...?" wonders future trunks stunned.

Krillin and Piccolo arrive and greet Future Trunks with happy smiles while Krillin waved.

"Long time no see trunks!" says Krillin.

"Piccolo! Krillin! Feels like ages guys!" says future trunks happily looking at the arrivals.

"Heya...how have you been?" wonders Krillin.

"Trunks, what tragedies are awaiting you back in the future?" wonders piccolo.

"Yes...actually..." says future trunks.

A thunderstorm suddenly appears, startling everyone as they looked around for what caused the weather to change. Everyone looked up at the sky as a portal is opened, having Goku Black arrive, which causes future trunks stare in disbelief and shock.

"What is this place?" wonders black Goku.

"It's black!" says future trunks.

"Trunks, in a place like this?" wonders black Goku looking down at the group.

Black Goku looks at everyone searching for Present Goku and smiles upon spotting him.

"So, you're son Goku?" wonders black Goku.

"And, you're black?" wonders Goku stepping forward.

"Well, good thing is there's no evil Ash here with him." says future trunks sighing in relief, though it was brief.

"A evil ash? You expect me to go back in time and gather a Ash to turn evil? Tempting..." says black Goku.

"He'd have to search ash's past but there'd be no way he could...right?" wonders Krillin.

"Don't give him ideas boy!" says Vegeta.

"Not trying too! My mind went to 'Is there an evil ash roaming around?!' and then some..." says future trunks stepping back.

"Was your ash a big brother to you or something? Most likely with the way you babble on about him!" says Vegeta.

"I'm not...gohan and Ash were all I had so of course I'd consider them family though I wouldn't call them brothers. Gohan was my sensei and ash helped time to time." says future trunks.

Sky...

Goku Black, who followed Future Trunks to the past and emerged in front of the Z Fighters, realized Future Trunks disappeared because he traveled through time.

"So you fled the future timeline for a safer environment like the present timeline." says Goku black looking st his time ring.

Ground...

"They really do look alike." says Bulma.

sky...

"No wonder you thought I took a version of Ash to help me kill you." says Goku black.

Ground...

"Well...you have to think of all possibilities." says future trunks.

"Who is that guy?" wonders Krillin.

"Goku?" wonders piccolo.

"Beerus, I need you to look st his right hand." says Whis.

"Hmmm?" wonders beerus trying to get a good look at goku blacks hands.

"You see it, right?" wonders Whis.

"That's..." says beerus unamused.

"Yeah." says Whis.

Sky...

Goku black looked around again just to be sure he didn't miss anyone and set his eyes on Vegeta and beerus.

Ground...

"It seems like something strange is going on." says Whis.

"Just who is that guy?" wonders beerus.

"Bastard! How the hell did you get here?!" wonders future trunks angrily.

Sky...

"Apparently, I went through the same space time as you did. Perhaps you wanted a quick death and called me here." says Goku black.

ground...

"What?!" wonders future trunks.

"Stop it. You can't win against him right now." says Vegeta.

"Dad..." says future trunks.

Vegeta wasn't paying attention since he was focused on Goku as he flew up to his dark counterpart.

"Kakarot?" wonders Vegeta.

Sky...

"The early bird gets the worm." says Goku looking at everyone.

Once Goku came ot a halt, he was facing his dark counterpart.

"You do look just like me." says Goku.

"Nice to meet you son Goku." says Goku black.

"I don't know what sort of person you are but, I heard you were strong. So, take me on." says Goku getting into fighting position.

"It's an honor. I also wanted to fight you in this body." says Goku black.

"Huh? What does that mean?" wonders Goku confused.

"There's no need for you to understand that." says Goku black.

Goku black fires a ki blast at Goku, who blocks it, but is pushed back to a deserted rocky area.

ground...

"What's up with that guy? Was there a evil Goku in a different timeline at some point that entered the future trunks'?" wonders piccolo.

"Who knows? But according to future trunks, he's my enemy." says Bulma.

"Eh?! Your enemy?!" wonders Krillin.

Sky...

Piccolo, along with Future Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin all fly away to watch the fight.

ground...

"Son Goku vs son Goku, intriguing." says beerus amused.

Wasteland...

Sky...

Goku black makes it to where Goku crashed landed and watched as the smoke cleared.

Wasteland...

ground...

"Awesome!" says Goku amused.

Wasteland...

sky...

Goku flew toward Goku black who was smiling pleased at the idea that he could kill this Goku.

"That wasn't all of your strength, was it?" wonders Goku.

"I'm happy. You're evaluating me against you." says Goku black.

Goku smiled then powered up to super saiyan 2.

"A super saiyan huh?" wonders Goku black.

"Now it's my turn." says Goku.

Capsule corp...

ground...

Whis broadcasts the fight with his staff for those who didn't fly from Capsule Corporation to watch.

Wasteland...

sky...

The two start fighting, with Goku attacking by using ki blasts after they do barrages of punches and kicks.

"Amazing! So this is the power of super saiyan son Goku." says Goku black looking at his hands.

"It seems like you're just like me. You get excited against a strong opponent right?" says Goku.

"Yeah." says Goku black.

Goku black powers up, which causes the portal he came through to convulse.

Capsule corp...

Ground...

"What's going on?" wonders Bulma.

Wasteland...

sky...

"Strongest fighter of the warrior race, show me your power." says Goku black.

Goku black does barrages of punches at Goku, causing him to block them with his arms until Goku black punches Goku in the stomach then kicks him away. Goku black was enjoying himself as he sent ki blasts at Goku wherever he went.

"That black person's power keeps rising." says Krillin amazed.

"What's wrong with Goku? Why isn't he using the power he used to defeat me?" wonders future trunks.

"Kakarot has a bad habit of not taking fights serious when he starts fighting." says Vegeta.

"A habit?!" wonders future trunks stunned.

Goku black and Goku were too intune to thier bouts of barrages of punches and kicks until both punched eachothers cheek creating somewhat of a mirror image. Both fighters set their arms down and levitated away from eachother.

"What are you waiting for?" wonders Goku.

"I can ask the same from you." says Goku black.

"I'm waiting for your full power." says Goku.

"There's no need to rush things. Let's have some fun for a while." says Goku black.

Capsule corp...

ground...

"That black guy is quite powerful." says Whis amazed.

"Heh? That isn't son Goku. Son Goku isnt fighting another son Goku. His ki feels different from a version of son Goku from other universes if he is part of others. This is strange to me." says beerus.

Wasteland...

sky...

"If you're not gonna use your full power, I'll force you too. Well, here I go." says Goku getting into fighting position.

"Do as you wish." says Goku black cracking his neck.

Goku starts to fight again, but is knocked back.

Ground...

When the portal keeps convulsing, Goku black is distracted by some feeling, and Goku, who managed to fly vack to him, kicks him all the way back to Capsule Corporation.

Capsule corp...

Sky...

Goku black clutched his chest, laughing maniacally, lifting his head to look at Goku.

"This is great. This pain lol make me even stronger." says Goku black.

"Something is really wrong with you. How can me of all people laugh at pain like that? Is that a evil me thing?" wonders Goku dumbfounded.

Goku black, with a widened grin from how extatic he was getting, powered up to continue the bout between both Gokus.

"He raised his power even further!" says Krillin in disbelief.

Goku black blasted Goku with a huge ki blast but it was knocked into the air just moments before Goku black kicked goku toward the ground, knocking the time machine over.

"The time machine!" says future trunks stunned.

"Huh?" wonders Goku black.

Goku black looked at where Goku landed and noticed the machine he saw a silhouette of, was not to far away.

"Ahhh, so that's the time machine. Did he time travel using that?" says Goku black.

Goku powered up and flew back up to Goku black rearing to continue the fight.

"Don't look away from me!" says Goku punching Goku black in the stomach.

The two exchange punches, but goku black starts to feel the same pain again as the time portal starts to pull him back.

"Hey, what's going on?" wonders Goku powering down.

"This..is..." says Goku black.

Piccolo and Krillin curiously flew up to Goku, watching Goku black try to escape the suction of the portal.

"...is the distortion in time and space returning to normal?" wonders Goku black stunned.

Not willing to go down and eyes looking like they were staring down trunks, without a send thought, Goku black fires an energy blast at the time machine, blowing it up and thus destroying it, before the portal swallows him up and closes.

"Hey, what happened to that guy?!" wonders Krillin.

"I can't sense his ki. He completely disappeared." says piccolo.

Ground...

"He did not disappear of his one free will." says beerus.

"Most likely, when the time machine came through, it brought a distortion in time and space. The power of the time ring responded to that distortion and brought black to this timeline." says Whis.

"But, that distortion fixed itself and returned to its normal state and at that time, pulled black back to the timeline he left, by force." says beerus.

"Well, he just ran out of time." says Whis.

* * *

present timeline;universe 6 earth...

Lusamine still couldn't believe Faba opened a ultra hole and summoned an ultra beast, four years ago.(Hmmmm...so it happened the moment the realms were merged giving ash 4 years to hang with the z fighters. Interesting.)

"Thinking back, I can't believe Faba would open a ultra hole and summoned a ultra beast, 4 years ago. If it weren't for silvally saving her, Lillie would've been..." says Lusamine.

"She must've been so frightened." says wicke saddening.

"I can't forgive myself for never noticing. It's like gladion said...I'm a failure as a mother." says Lusamine feeling guilty.

"Now that we know there are dangerous ultra beats out there, we'll have to be more cautious than ever when investigating ultra holes." says professor Burnett.

"Indeed." says Lusamine.

Professor Burnett nodded.

"Still no sign of Faba?" wonders Lusamine.

"Right...he's not in the lab. That I can see, anyway. We're still looking high and low for him in his usual places but no luck so far." says wicke worriedly putting her putting her hand on her chest.

pokemon school...

Lillie shows everyone that she's able to touch Pokémon again and enjoys herself.

aether paradise...

Gladion arrives at Aether Paradise to see Lusamine and heads into her office to talk to her.

"Gladion!" says Lusamine stunned.

"Did you find Faba?" wonders Gladion.

"Not yet..." says Lusamine.

"I see." says Gladion turning away.

"Wait gladion! I want to talk with you." says Lusamine standing up.

"We don't have time. Who knows what Faba will do if we don't find him soon!" says Gladion looking back at Lusamine.

"Gladion, please let us handle this." says Lusamine.

Gladion went silent, walking out of the room, ignoring Lusamine.

"Gladion! Come back!" says Lusamine saddening.

* * *

Present timeline; universe 7 earth...

"We're really gonna need the help! We can take turns even! We visit ash then he hangs with us here." says Bulma.

Beerus looked at Bulma unamused as she grinned.

"Get your own transportation like have champa come here!" says beerus angrily.

"Hes not our universe's destroyer!" says Bulma.

"Yes, but he also has a cube." says beerus.

"Then phone him." says Bulma crossing her arms.

"N...o. No." says beerus.

"Rude..." says Bulma reverting her eyes.

"So...will you get it?" wonders future trunks.

"I said no and that's final! I can't do everything for you Bulma!" says Beerus.

"Grrrrrr...FINE! Just give me something to contain that annoying object we need to be ready to use with you constantly nagging us!" saya Beerus annoyed.

"YOU HAVENT DONE MUCH OF ANYTHING FOR ME AND NOW BLACK MIGHT WANT TO BRAINWASH ASH PR SOMETHING JUST TP HAVE A SIDEKICK IN HIS DESTRUCTIVE WAKE!" yells Bulma curiously

"...an evil Ash is unlikely. Even if he were to turn back time, there's no way he'd go through ash's past. There's nothing to worry about so shut up about it and let's figure out a plan for the future warrior that decided to do a crime!" says beerus.

"WE NEED TO BE SURE YOU SELF CENTERED GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" yells Bulma.

Beerus hmmmphed, grumbled then left with Whis for their world to get the cube with Beerus still groaning and grumbling on the way there.

future timeline...

"I came back?" wonders black Goku looking around.

Black Goku angrilly clutched his chest, pissed he didn't get what he wanted, yet happy he gained the strength to be a stronger advisory against future trunks upon his return, if he can return. Suddenly black Goku spiraled down toward the ground and landed on his back, still smiling.

"Son Goku. This is the power of super saiyan son Goku. I was able to embed his fighting style into myself. I will make sure my powers are even more perfect." says black Goku.

Black goku reached toward the portal as it disappeared, angered that he couldn't go back.

"I can't go back to that timeline anymore." says black Goku.

Black Goku stood up and smiled blissfully at the thought of future trunks being unable to come back.

"Oh well. The time machine was destroyed. Future trunks won't escape that timeline." says black Goku.

Black Goku laughed maniacally, pleased to be free of future trunks and his irritating appearances to take him on.

"Finally, the one who disappeared from this world is now gone and I can do as I please." says black Goku.

Present timeline; universe 7 earth...

Trunks, saddened by the event, looked up at his future self, who is devastated over his destroyed time machine.

"I wonder what happened to that guy?" wonders trunks.

"He must've returned to the future." says future trunks.

Future trunks angrily punched the ground with his fist, damning himself for letting it happen without finding ways of preventing it.

"I can't return to the future anymore, though. I just had to say time machine! Even after, dad and Goku offered to help me save the future. There's no one I need the future who can stop that guy. It's just as that guy said...he'll annihilate all of humanity." says future trunks punching the ground a couple times.

"Trunks." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders future trunks looking back at the others.

"How strong was he now, compared to when you fought him in the future?" wonders Goku.

"Compared to the future, he was a little stronger." says future trunks.

"Not a lot? Just a bit?" wonders Goku.

"Yes...probably." says future trunks.

"In that case, there's nothing to worry about." says Goku smiling.

"In that case, Kakarots power is far greater than this. And just for the record, so am I." says Vegeta.

"H...how did this happen?" wonders future trunks.

"Well, like Kakarot said, lots of things happened to make us who we are today." says Vegeta.

"Blacks ki was growing rapidly while he was fighting you Goku." says piccolo.

"Yeah. We don't know his potential either." says Goku.

* * *

Present timeline;universe 6 earth...

pokemon school...

"Ash! Over here!" says Lillie waving ash over to his backpack.

"Coming!" says Ash stumbling at times, going up to his backpack.

"They're having a cozy nap together." says Lillie looking at ash.

"Now that she knows of the events that happened 4 years ago...the only wat to redeem myself is if I capture a ultra beast and give it to the president, so she can have her dream fulfilled. For that purpose, I must open a ultra hole. If I can't get Nebby and the machine professor Burnett is developing, it should work." thinks Faba watching from the bushes.

Faba kept his sights on Ash and lillie, who were watching Rowlet and Nebby sleep.

"If so...activate electro catcher!" says Faba feeling giddy.

Faba presses a button and has his trinket look more like a butterfly net just as Lillie was called over to join in the jump rope fun.

"Using this electro catcher, I will capture Nebby and bring you an ultra beast without fail! But I need to find a way to not look suspicious." says Faba.

While Lillie jump ropes with the Pokémon, Faba had put on different clothes to portray himself as a janitor of sorts despite carrying a butterfly net. Kiawe and ash turned their heads to see what the noise was and saw Faba sweeping the mud with his net.

"There's nothing to see here. It's just a hot day that makes you forget what your doing." says Faba.

Ash and Kiawe shrugged and looked back st Lillie and the Pokémon.

"Keeping this up any longer is dangerous. I must go with plan B." mumbles Faba looking back at the class.

"Next up is me and marowak!" says Kiawe sending marowak out.

Marowak was happy to be out of its ball.

"Let's do this marowak!" says Kiawe pointing to the jump rope.

While Kiawe and madowak have a speedy time jump roping, Faba lures Nebby away from Ash's backpack with a trail of star candies. Nebby happily follows the star candy trail to Faba, eating the candy that lead away from the school.

"Plan B is successful." says Faba, hiding in a bush.

Team rocket...

"Come on over! Come to our little donut cart and get your very own honey donuts! You know you want some of Bewears yummy honey donuts!" say team rocket.

"Have some Bewear brand honey donuts!" says meowth.

"Would anyone like to have some honey donuts?" wonders Jessie.

"Something's been bugging me." says James turning to face Jessie.

"Hmmm?" wonders Jessie looking at James.

"That Faba sure wasnt good enough for our efforts." says James.

"For sure." says Jessie.

"It may not be the best of jobs but selling donuts is better than working for that creep." says meowth annoyed.

Wobuffet turned its head to notice something peculiar going on and tried to get the others' attention.

"What's up?" wonders James confused.

Team rocket turn to face the fence and notice Nebby heading toward a suspiscious bush.

"Isn't that Faba?" wonders James.

"Speak of the devil...what is that scoundrel doing?" wonders Jessie.

"He's planning to steal the twerps petit koffing." says meowth.

"Unforgivable! I won't let him get away!" says Jessie angrily.

The others nodded in agreement.

"He can't have a better disguise than us!" says Jessie.

"Better? You call that better?" wonders James.

"Disguises are our very souls! We cant be outbeaten by a bush disguise. It's unforgivable for that creep to have such a halfhearted one." says Jessie.

"But more importantly, there's the petit koffing." says meowth.

"Yeah, petit koffing is our prey. Let's steal it before it gets stolen." says James.

"Can you rephrase that?" wonders Meowth annoyed.

"We need to steal it before he does." says James.

Faba swings his net to catch Nebby only to catch Wobbuffet instead.

"Wha...WHAT?!" wonders Faba stunned.

Team Rocket grabs Nebby and, after sending back Wobbuffet, and run away. Faba gives chase only for Nebby to teleport them to Bewear, who takes them back into its den. Nebby teleports itself back to the school to look for the backpack or the class and play when Faba attempted to use it with the help of sugar stars to which Rowlet finally woke up and freaked out that Nebby wasn't near it. Ash runs up to his backpack to noticing Rowlet out of his backpack, freaking out.

"Rowlet, what's wrong? Is it Nebby? Nebby probably is just playing with Pokémon somewhere." says Ash.

Ash looked back at the class, who had stopped what they were doing and walked up to Ash and Rowlet, curious about what was going on.

"Nebby isn't in the back pack. He has to be playing with Pokémon...right?" wonders Ash feeling uneasy.

"I wouldn't say so. Look, it's Faba." says Lana turning her head.

Ash looked at the fence and saw Faba on the other side, and hoped Nebby wouldn't do anything for that scum of a scientist.

"Nebby? But, why would Faba-"

Lillie gasped upon seeing Nebby teleport Faba away, letting Faba have Nebby to himself.

* * *

Present timeline;universe 7 earth...

"There's nothing to worry about! Pilafs fire brigade is here!" says pilaf running up to the blazing fire with his gang.

"Huh?" wonders Bulma.

"What's this about?" wonders trunks.

"Now, please settle down and leave everything to the pilaf fire brigade. Positions, ready!" says pilaf.

"Yes!" say Mai and Shu.

"Water cannon!" says pilaf.

"Don't you mean hose?" wonders mai.

"Don't mock me! Say it with me!" says pilaf.

"Ehhh..." says Shu and Mai.

"Now, say it with me! Water cannon!" says pilaf.

"Water Cannon!" says Shu.

"Water Cannon!" says Mai.

Pilaf and the gang, posing as firemen, pour water on the fire on the time machine to put it out.

"This is but a tiny problem for us, señora." says pilaf happily.

"Can you fix the time machine?" winners trunks.

"No, now that it's been destroyed, I can't build it from scratch." says Bulma.

"Even with the notes from your future self?" wonders trunks.

Bulma scanned the notes from future Bulma, with a serious expression as she skimmed through the notes.

"It's impossible for me right now." says Bulma huffing.

"Don't say that." says trunks worriedly.

Bulma was racking her mind of past moments where there was a time machine present then raced into capsule corp.

Outside...

The time machine was our last hope." says future trunks gloomily.

Beerus and Whis arrive back at capsule corp, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, with this, humans can't easily manipulate time anymore." says Beerus.

"But we've discovered a different problem." says Whis.

"You forgot the cube thing?" wonders Krillin.

"No, I'm not worried about that type of transportation. We did bring it, but it's not of as much importance as that black guy." says Whis.

"Oh." says Krillin.

"Anyway, did you notice the ring on the ring finger of his right hand?" wonders Whis.

"Yes." says future trunks.

"Only kais are able to wear rings like that. It was a ring of time." says Whis.

"A 'ring of time'?" wonders future trunks.

"Then, black is a Kai?" wonders piccolo.

"That's not it. A Kai would never want to become Goku." says Beerus.

"Then...who exactly is black? An evil version of Goku from another universe?" wonders future trunks.

"Well, I don't know for sure what he is. Evil version of him or not, he still has a ring made for kais alone." says Beerus munching on a fish sausage.

"A ring of time is only meant for the use of going to the future then heading back to the present. Going to the past should have been impossible. Even I na world of gods, time traveling to the past is strictly prohibited, after all." says Whis.

"Hmmmm...all this talk of the future, present and past is confusing me. It's all so complicated to me." says Goku scratching his head.

"It's unlikely for you to understand anything anyway." says piccolo.

Krillin awkwardly closed his eyes with a twitchy smile, looking at Goku.

"But if that ring can be used to travel to the future, please lend me one, God." says future trunks.

"It's one thing after another about you that irritates me. Maybe I should just destroy you for this mess I'm a god of destruction and the only ones who can use the ring of time are kais." says beerus.

"I...I'm sorry. But if I don't go back to the future...future earth...it will..." says future trunks.

"I already told you. Manipulating the flow of time is a serious crime. You and black are truly troublesome." says beerus.

"While we wait for black to return, we can check out what Ash is doing in universe 6." says Goku.

"You people love ticking me off about that cube don't you?" wonders Beerus.

"We can check out what's going on with Ash but black on the other hand, can't go through time of his own free will." says Whis.

"Awwww man, so we can only go to the future too best up black? Well, there's always Ash fending off an enemy we can defeat alongside him in the meantime." says Goku.

"That's just wishful thinking Goku." says Whis.

"You dont know that." says Goku.

"Ahh, that's right Whis!" says Krillin realizing something.

"Yes?" wonders Whis.

"There was that one time when you manipulated time. Can't we use your powers to go to the future?" says Krillin.

"Unfortunately, no. That's not possible. I can't only rewind time and that's only for 3 minutes. The most I can do is take people to beerus' world or other universes. That's the limit." says Whis.

"Exactly." says beerus.

"We have to somehow do this beerus." says Goku.

"No we don't! We don't just bend to people's every whim." says beerus.

"Really?" wonders Vegeta amused.

"Well, depends on my mood, espescially around Bulma. No, I do it over time. I'll have to do something about that soon." says beerus.

After what felt like hours, the flames were put but the time machine was charred with only half of it intact.

"It's extinguished!" says Mai happily.

"Our mission is now complete!" says Shu whiping his forehead.

"Alright, with this service we are no longer freeloaders!" says pilaf.

"Obviously, but our services aren't fully paid, right pilaf?" wonders mai.

"Of course! We'll need additional side dishes and some more desserts. Oooo, and some steak and pancakes once every two days." says pilaf.

Future Trunks looks at his charred time machine, disappointed that he could not follow through with Future Bulma's promise.

"I couldn't fulfill the promise to mom. Not even Mai..." says future trunks.

"Boy..." says Vegeta walking up to future trunks.

Future trunks looked up at Vegeta, about to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Don't give up when things go to shit. There's always a way we can work around the moments that tear us down." says Vegeta.

"Yes!" says future trunks nodding.

"Well, what will these guys do now? Pester me about ash?" wonders Beerus.

"Bulmas been pestering you about ash." says Whis.

"Welp, we don't know what black Goku will do, so it's better to be safe then sorry." says beerus.

Bulma looked at beerus and Whis with a grin.

"I hate this." huffs Beerus.

"Vegeta told future trunks to never give up." says Whis looking at Vegeta and future trunks.

"But, there are moments where giving up could be a good thing. No matter how gloomy the person, he or she should know when it's best to quit." says beerus.

"Speaking of which..." says Whis looking at beerus.

"Hmmm?" wonders beerus.

"Where'd all the fish sausages go?" wonders Whis.

"I ate them all." says beerus.

"Oh? Is that so?" wonders Whis.

"Yes. I didn't see anymore so I had to of eaten them all." says beerus.

"Actually, this is the last one." says Whis peeling the fish sausage.

Beerus was stunned to see another fish sausage and wanted to snatch it from Whis.

"Its important to know when to give up." says Whis.

Beerus really wanted the fish sausage but it was whis' to eat and had to bear watching Whis eat the last of the fish sausages.

"Delicious!" says Whis.

"I...hate...you." says beerus.I


	56. Chapter 56

"Guys! Guys! I found it! I really found it!" says Bulma running outside up to everyone else.

Bulma was out of breath by the time she was near the others.

"Bulma?" wonders Goku.

"What happened to make her so wiped out?" wonders Krillin.

"Since things were getting serious, I was looking everywhere for it." says Bulma.

"What were you looking for?" wonders trunks.

"Everyone, we still have 'hope'." says Bulma holding up the capsule.

"We...we do?!" wonders Goku.

Bulma clicked the capsule and tossed it making the old time machine appear.

"Tada! It's the time machine!" says Bulma.

Everyone looked at Bulma and the time machine in shock and disbelief.

"We have another one. Now we can travel to universe 6 without worrying about taking Ash to the future." says Bulma.

"Whoa! It's dirty!" says Goku amazed.

"Mom...this is...this is surprising. There was another one all this time." says future trunks.

"My thoughts exactly." says Whis surprised.

"These guys...they just want to mess with gods on purpose." says beerus unamused.

"Bulma...this time machine..." says Krillin.

"It's from back then." says future trunks.

"Yes! I'm so good!" says Bulma.

"Whatya mean by that? Yup say it's from back then?" wonders Goku.

"This is the time machine cell used a long time ago." says Bulma.

"Heh?!" wonders Goku.

"Ce...cell used it?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Why do you have it then?" wonders piccolo.

"Well, to answer that question, what happened was during the android incident, our office was contacted by a place. It had a strange machine out in the middle of a forest, or so it looked in the picture. After looking at the picture, future trunks, gohan and myself went to investigate to find out Cell had a version of future trunks' time machine. So, it was the time machine cell used to time travel." says Bulma.

"So, the time machine that was destroyed is the same as the time machine cell came here in?" wonders piccolo.

"Regardless of the situation you found it in, you didn't bother to clean it?" wonders krillin.

"I didn't wanna touch it in any way which might've resulted in it being damaged." says Bulma.

Bulma looked up and gasped at the sight of Goku having flown up to the hole curiously looking it over.

"What's with the hole?" wonders Goku.

"Cell made that to get out to the time machine." says Bulma annoyed.

Goku was amazed by the huge hole cell created on the time machine.

"But, still, why is this timemachine still here?" wonders vegeta.

"Oh, that's because..." says Bulma.

"Well?" wonders Vegeta.

"Its because future trunks turned them into capsules. And then, on the day he was leaving, I wanted to have one to remember future trunks by and to check out how genius of a scientist my future self was." says bulma.

"Mmmhmm." says Vegeta.

"It's true! After future trunks returned to his timeline, I immediately started analyzing the time machine. But, I couldn't figure out how it worked at all." says Bulma.

"But, aren't you the one who created this?" wonders Goku jumping down.

"It was the future me. Eventually, since I was helpless, I put it away and forgot about it." says Bulma annoyed.

"No wonder why it took you a while to look for it." says Krillin.

"Ehehehehe...anyway, let's get going to universe 6. Ash will be really surprised. We can help out I the future when we get back." says Bulma.

"Not yet. We still need more info on black yet your mind is stuck on the kid." says beerus.

"With this, we can go to the future with future trunks as our hope." says Bulma.

Future trunks was happy to know his past friends wanted to help out all they could.

"Aright, let's head to the future! Let's go after black!" says Goku.

"What about you dad?" wonders future trunks.

"Let me deal with a task." says Vegeta.

"You can't go yet Vegeta. Isn't it obvious? Just look at this thing. Do you think it will move in this state?" says Bulma.

"Than we can't go?" wonders Goku.

"Which is why I wanna check on Ash! But we can't until beerus lets us!" says Bulma.

"Hmmm..." says Goku.

"For time traveling, we have this." says Bulma holding future Bulmas memo book up.

"I see! With these notes, you'll get the time machine running again." says Krillin.

"Bingo! Finally, I understand everything about the time machine. For example, I can examine the energy requirements and the time system, amd fix them up, we should be good to go." says Bulma.

"Then we can visit ash while the time machine is getting fixed?! It'll buy us some time!" says Goku.

"Probably, but I'd like to see ash too." says Bulma.

"Whis can we go to Ash yet? If not, can we train?" wonders Goku.

"Figures it'd come to this." says beerus.

"Me too." says Whis.

"Please let us go meet up with ash? It'll let me see how strong the kid is! And I'll compare it to my strength for when we beat up black again." says Goku.

"Time machines came out of nowhere, one after the other. Im in no mood to train you and beerus isn't in the mood to take people who screw with time to another universe." says Whis.

"There's also that ring." says beerus.

"Eh?!" wonders Goku.

* * *

present timeline;universe 6 earth...

Aether paradise...

Nebby appeared in aether paradise with Faba who was amazed by how well he was able to slip away.

"Good...very good little Nebby. Thanks for bringing me here." says Faba smiling creepily.

Pokémon school...

The class was staring at the bush Faba was camouflaged in.

"Lillie, don't tell me the one who took Nebby was..." says Ash.

"It was Faba." says Kiawe.

"What about Faba?" wonders a voice.

The class looked up to see Gladion heading toward the school grounds. Ash was a nervous wreck seeing Gladion walk up to the class after the scolding he got.

"Gladion...hey.." says Ash.

"Big brother! It's terrible! Faba disappeared with Nebby!" says Lillie worriedly running up to Gladion.

"What?!" wonders Gladion shocked.

"I don't need you to scold me again. I just wanna know all the possible places Nebby would take Faba." says ash.

"They're probably at aether paradise." says Gladion.

"If that's so, they need to send s boat over again." says Ash.

"It's alright, if we're going to where mom is, then we have a special means of getting there." says Lillie.

"We do?" wonders ash.

Lillie arranges for Hobbes to fly them there by plane.

"Miss Lillie, master Gladion, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Now come inside." says Hobbes.

"Alright, let's go." says Ash turning to face the others.

"Don't do anything crazy." says Professor kukui.

"Knowing me? Anything is possible." says Ash.

"You're gonna go overboard aren't you?" wonders mallow.

"Lillie, you stay here." says Gladion.

"He's right Lillie. Let Pikachu and me handle this." says Ash.

"But I'm worried about Nebby too. Please take me with you!" says Lillie.

"Huh?" wonders Gladion.

"I need you to take me with you!" says Lillie.

"Suit yourself." says Gladion walking onto the plane.

"Yes!" says Lillie happily.

Soon all three kids were on the plane and it took off for aether paradise.

Aether paradise...

Faba prepares the equipment needed to open an Ultra Wormhole before containing Nebby so that it doesn't escape and subsequently use its power. Faba activates the device which draws power from Nebby and an Ultra Wormhole begins to open.

Arriving at Aether Paradise, Ash, Gladion, and Lillie meet up with Lusamine and head down to the research area.

"Space time is being distorted." says professor burnett.

"It's coming from the sealed off red area!" says wicke.

"What?" wonders professor Burnett.

Sealed area...

"Good, good...just a little more." says Faba.

Faba watches the Wormhole open as the others arrive.

"What are you doing!?" wonders Lusamine.

"Oh, if it isn't president Lusamine. Behold! Soon the ultrahole will be-"

"Stop this Faba!" says Lusamine.

"Why you...!" says Ash.

Ash gets a running start and leaps toward Faba, knocking Faba into a wall.

"What are you doing?!" wonders Faba.

"Nebby!" worries Lillie.

Ash turns around and grabs the box Nebby is contained in, trying to free Nebby but fails making Faba laugh with joy to have the wormhole open without anyone able to do anything.

"Yes! It seems the ultrahole!" says Faba happily.

"Faba! Stop the machine!" says Lusamine.

"Why would I?" wonders Faba.

"Do it!" says Lusamine.

"You wanted this and now that you get it, you want nothing of it?" wonders Faba.

"I don't want this! This isn't how I wanted to see a ultra beast!" says Lusamine.

"You desired it so badly though." says Faba.

"Are you planning on risking Lillies safety again?!" wonders Lusamine.

"Umbreon use shadow ball!" says Gladion.

Umbreon used shadow ball on the box containing Nebby but nothing happened despite it going into the air.

"Now, Pikachu use iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and used iron tail to break the box and free Nebby, shocking Faba as he watched the ultrahole disappear.

"Nebby!" says Lillie happily.

"Nebby, you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" wonders ash.

As happy as Nebby was to see it's friends again, it appeared to evolve into cosmoem, forcing it to be mute and the wormhole to be reopened.

"It shrunk!" says Ash.

"It's like a pupa or a cacoon." says Lillie shocked.

"What happened?" wonders Lusamine.

"No data. Impossible to determine." says Rotom dex.

The group look up to see the wormhole reopened and were in shock to realize nebbys evolution caused it.

"At last...at last the wormhole is open!" says Faba excitedly.

"The ultra hole..." says Gladion.

"Look! Something's coming out of it!" says ash.

Nihilego emerges from the Wormhole and it makes Faba unconscious. Lusamine sends out her Clefable to attack Nihilego, only for Clefable to be overpowered.

"Come back pixie!" says Lusamine sending clefable back.

Suddenly more Nihilegos appear around he first nihilego as everyone watches in horror.

"Mom, look after Lillie! Let's go silvally! Air slash!" says Gladion.

Silvally went to aim air slash at the Nihilegos but it was no use and silvally and Gladion were thrown into a wall.

"Gladion! Damn...Pikachu use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air again to aim thunderbolt at the nihilegos, but like silvallys attack, that didn't work. Nihilego approaches Lillie. Gladion steps forward to protect her only for Lusamine to step in front of both of them, causing her to be captured by Nihilego. Professor Burnett and wicke run inside to see everyone watching Lusamine get taken away.

"Mom!" says Gladion running after nihilego.

"Mom...mom...mom!" worries Lillie tearing up.

Professor Burnett, wicke, Lillie, Gladion, Faba and ash were staring in shock and horror along with their Pokémon of the event that just happened.

Gladion turns his head to see Lillie fall to her knees, unable to say a word as her eyes shake.

"Lillie! Are you ok Lillie?!" says gladion running up to Lillie.

"Mo...mom..." mumbles Lillie.

"She was taken away..." says Ash.

"Faba! You have some explaining to do!" says professor Burnett.

"Burnett...wicke...you came?" wonders Faba.

"Don't 'You came?' us. Why did you use the machine without telling me?!" says professor Burnett.

"It's...it's all president lusamines fault. I'm not to blame!" says Faba getting on his hands and knees.

"After what we've seen?!" wonders Professor Burnett.

Faba twitched, sitting up to cover his face with his arms.

"I...I...I will rescue mom!" says Lillie.

"Lillie?" wonders ash walking up to her and Gladion.

Lillie stood up and turned her head to look at ash.

"Ill be the one to go rescue her. These ultra beasts are what frightened you most." says Ash.

"Ash. I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this. But, here on out this is a family matter." says Gladion getting up.

"Gladion..." saddens Ash.

"Professor Burnett? Can the ultra hole be opened again?" wonders Gladion turning to look at professor Burnett, Faba and wicke.

"Not possible. It'll take time to repair the machine. And even if we were to fix it, there's no telling if a ultra hole will open again. You'll have to find another way." says professor Burnett walking up to Gladion, Lillie and ash.

"Another way?! Such as?!" wonders Gladion.

"I don't know the answer to that right now." says professor Burnett.

"Oh no...who knows what will happen to mother before..." says Lillie worriedly.

"We'll try to find a way. We think it would be best for you to return to your island for now." says wicke walking up to the group.

"But..." says Lillie.

"There nothing we can do right now. Get some rest and make sure you're ready when needed Lillie." says professor Burnett trying to calm Lillie down.

Nebby slowly levitated down to the floor next to Ash, who worriedly picks it up, confused to why it's motionless despite evolving.

"Nebby? Nebby! Talk to me." says Ash.

Ash turned around to show the others the new form of Nebby.

"Ash whats that?" wonders professor Burnett.

"It's Nebby. It appeared to have evolved for a ultra beast, yet it's not saying anything or moving." says Ash.

"It looks different." says professor Burnett.

"It had to of evolved but it's motionless and shrunk for what I assume should be a bigger form." says Ash.

"You're right! It's not moving at all!" says Rotom dex worriedly.

"You said it appeared to evolve? Maybe that's the evolution of the ultra beast." says professor Burnett.

"It could be its evolution?" wonders ash.

"Uhh no, it's probably nothing to worry about. I'm not sure what's going on, so keep a close eye on it like you have." says professor Burnett.

"Alright." says Ash.

* * *

Future timeline...

The memory of that battle is forever embedded deeply in my mind and body." says black Goku.

When Black Goku poses as Goku, glimpses of Goku can be seen moments before he sent a energy beam at a boulder, destroying it.

"This movement works best with this body. Is this son Goku?" says black Goku.

Black Goku sent a huse Ki blast toward the ground, creating an explosion, causing fire to form on the ground.

"More..I want to learn more about son goku. Learning about son Goku will make me even stronger." says Black Goku.

* * *

present timeline;universe 6 earth...

night...

The plane was leaving aether paradise for melemele island and it was really quiet and tense throughout the ride back.

"I wonder if your mom knew something about why Nebby ended up like this." says Ash.

"Yes...she was the one who entrusted you with it so she must know what reason it..." says Lillie.

"Oh, uhhhh, I'm sorry! Let's save your mom no matter what." says Ash awkwardly.

Lillie was silent so ash turned his head to see what Gladion would think.

"Ummm, right Gladion?" wonders Ash.

There was no response from Gladion either so ash huffed and looked down in thought.

"Is there a way to open a ultra hole? Fabas machine made one appear, so how long will it take until another one appears?" wonders Ash.

Lillies mansion...

Ash was in the car with Nebby and Pikachu while Hobbes closed the door, letting the driver know all of them were inside.

"Well then, master Ash, be safe on your way back home." says Hobbes.

"Thanks Hobbes. See you later Lillie, Gladion. Oh and Lillie?" says Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Lillie gloomily.

"See you tomorrow at Pokémon school." says Ash.

"Try not to worry." says Lillie.

The limo drove away as Lillie and Gladion went inside to head to their bedrooms.

* * *

present timeline;universe 7 earth...

"Oh my, could that be future trunks? What a surprise!" says Mrs. brirf.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." says future trunks.

"Things are getting busy." says Whis.

"We didn't get our dinners." says beerus.

"It's to early for dinner." says Whis.

"Oh, what a fine man you've grown up into. I wonder if you wanted to train with Goku or hang out?" says mrs. brief.

"I don't know about hanging out...I...well..." says future trunks awkwardly.

"Mom, save the stories for later!" says Bulma.

"Also, dad?" wonders Bulma.

"Yes dear?" wonders dr. Brief.

"Here's the memo book my future self sent back, it has everything future me wrote in it, it's all about the time machine." says Bulma handing dr. Brief the notebook.

"Oh? Interesting." says dr. Brief.

"Can you work on this while we're gone?" wonders Bulma.

"Gone? You're leaving so soon after we got back?" wonders dr. Brief.

"Who said we were leaving?" wonders beerus.

"Ash needs our help whether you like it or not!" says bulma.

"DO YOUR OWN THING AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT! Sheesh." says beerus.

"I'll do it, no problem. This stuff is quite interesting." says dr. Brief.

"That goes for you guys too." says Bulma looking at the pilaf gang.

"Sure?" wonder the pilaf gang.

"What do you mean 'sure?'? You'll do it, right?" wonders Bulma.

"Uhh...well..." says pilaf.

"You have to do something and not be freeloaders." says Bulma.

"Yes!" say the pilaf gang.

The pilaf gang huddled together and went over what they'd do with such technology with Bulma watching curiously.

"What're you guys whispering about?" wonders Bulma.

"Oh, nothing." says pilaf.

"Doesn't seem like it." says Bulma.

"It's nothing in particular." says shu.

"Really guys, what is it?" wonders Bulma.

"We were just cheering so we can boost our spirits up. Isn't that right, Mai, she? Let's do it!" says pilaf.

"Yeah!" say Mai and shu.

"Did he say Mai?" wonders future trunks.

"What's the matter?" wonders trunks.

Future trunks knelt down to face Mai who was blushing embarrassed.

"All of a sudden..." says trunks.

"Do you have some business with Mai?" wonders pilaf.

"You're mai...like he said?" wonders future trunks.

"Yes, I'm Mai." says Mai.

"It's just as I thought." smiles future trunks.

Future trunks took hold of mais hands making an awkward scene for all to watch.

"I thought you looked similar." says future trunks.

"Well...if you say I look similar to someone then there must be future Mai." says Mai.

"Yes, you were." says future trunks.

"What happened to my future self?" wonders Mai.

Future trunks went quiet, trying not to give away future events.

"You can tell her. What happened between you two?" wonders mrs. brief.

"Hey Mai!" says pilaf.

"What happened in the future?" wonders trunks.

"Long story short, she and I were a couple but I never knew of you...her until after..." says future trunks.

"Everyone, we need to work on repairs! There's no dilidallying when repairs need to be done." says Bulma.

"So now you're not wanting to leave?" wonders beerus.

"Oh, we will. I just want everyone's attention so the focus could be omvthe time machine." says Bulma.

"This is misery to me." says Beerus.

Beerus stood up and stretched his arms.

"Alrighty then, Ash ketchum was it? I sent his lifestyle to Universe 6 so champa would have a new Earth of his own. You guys assume that's good news and have me take you to him or send him to you regardless of going in every which direction. I'd be glad to take him on accordance that you stop nagging me to death about his being part of something that only revolves around us. Now, we can go along with the assumption black is in the midst of figuring out how to gain a evil ash as we speak." says Beerus.

"Yeah, so we should go to universe 6 already! It's not something we can overthink." says Bulma.

"Yet it bothers me enough so to wanna kill you...no...that's to cruel a fate." says Beerus.

"Just tell us if we can go or not!" says Bulma.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU PEOPLE NO! And last I checked no means no! Can't I have some peace around you people? I assume not now or ever." says beerus.

"But..." says beerus.

"But?" wonders Bulma.

"As hard as it is for me to swallow, and regretting such things isn't what I enjoy doing, once you're there, you better find out what's going on on his end, quick or not, at some point I have to drag you back. And that's if there's nowhere I need to go or take certain people." says Beerus glancing at Goku.

"I was gonna go to king Kai's instead." says Goku.

"There's no point now. Let's get going before I change my mind and you numbskulls will be stuck here." says beerus standing up.

"As you wish beerus." says Whis standing up.

"Yes!" says Bulma happily.

* * *

Present timeline;universe 6 earth...

Lillies mansion...

It was getting late and yet Lillie couldn't sleep, having Lusamine get taken away stuck in her mind.

"Snowy, be good." says Lillie kneeling down to send snowy into her pokeball.

Lillie made sure Hobbes wasn't around and walked up to her window to unlock it.

"I'm sorry Hobbes but I can't let mom down." says Lillie.

Footsteps startled Lillie, but when she turned around, she saw Gladion instead.

"Lillie, I'm coming in." says Gladion.

"Wha..what're you doing? Are you trying to get us in trouble?!" wonders Lillie freaking out.

"No, but it's safe to assume you're going after mom." says Gladion.

"Can't you knock before you enter? I couldve been sleeping." says Lillie annoyed.

"In those clothes?" wonders Gladion.

"N...no...these are..." says Lillie worriedly.

"You're got to look for a way to open the ultrahole aren't you?" wonders Gladion.

"N..no! I kinda fell asleep until moments ago." says Lillie.

"Right, then what's with the luggage?" wonders Gladion.

"Well..." says Lillie.

"Do you have any ideas as to where to go?" wonders Gladion.

Lillie was feeling awkward about having Gladion in her room and twiddled her thumbs, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, I do but it's a very dangerous place. You up to coming with me?" says Gladion.

"I..." says Lillie.

"If you don't feel up to going, I'll go on my own." says Gladion walking toward the door.

"On your own?!" wonders Lillie.

"That's right. I just came to let you know." says Gladion.

Gladion was surprised to see Lillie got around him to keep him from leaving the room.

"No! You're not the only one ep cares about mom. I'll go with you." says Lillie.

"Fine." says Gladion.

"Thanks Gladion." says Lillie.

"You don't need that much luggage." says Gladion.

"What?" wonders Lillie.

Gladion tossed the pink bag to Lillie who was shocked by the incoming bag and caught it in time.

"Bring only the items you can fit in that. Nothing else." says Gladion.

"Alright!" says Lillie grabbing her clefairy plush.

"This is only between us." says gladion.

"Mom...I swear I'll save you." says Lillie.

Gladion sent out silvally for them to ride on and off they went int the night, without another word nor looking back.

* * *

Space...

"It's to bad only we were able to come." says Krillin.

"This was a last minute thing and there's no telling what dangers are around the corner for ash." says Bulma.

"This better jsut be to check on ash. I'll make Whis turn this around!" says beerus.

"Touchy, aintcha." says Bulma.

"You're the one who puts me in these stupid situations!" says Beerus.

"If we last saw ash at Bulmas party then, it hasn't been that long." says Goku.

"Yeah...but it feels like it now that beerus decided what to wish." says Bulma annoyed.

"Are we there yet Whis?" wonders Beerus getting impatient.

"Not yet. But we should be closing in on universe 6!" says Whis.

"We need get there faster!" says Bulma.

"I'm the boss of this thing not you!" says beerus.

"Then step on it or something!" says Bulma.

"I just wanna see how grown ash is there." says future trunks.

"I just hope he's a strong fighter when we see him. He needs to fight as well as his monsters." says Vegeta.

"You'd know if or when that time will come. And it may be sooner than we think if he decides to come with us." says Bulma.

"That's what ticks me off the most. He trains like us when around us yet uses those monsters when he isn't." says Vegeta.

"He hasn't really fought any enemies so there was no point." says Krillin.

"UNTIL NOW WITH THAT KAKAROT WANNABE BLASTING EVERYTHING TO BITS BY NOW IN THE FUTURE!" yells Vegeta getting angrier by the second.

Silence filled the air.


	57. Chapter 57

**Message in a bottle by the police~Future trunks to z fighters and Ash**

Present day;universe 6...

Next day...

Pokémon school...

Everyone wonders why Ash feels gloomy around the shrunken object that reminded them of Nebby so Ash shows them it.

"That's Nebby?!" wonders Mallow.

"Yeah..." says ash bummed.

"It's strange." says Lana.

"Yeah..." says Ash.

"Ever since it changed to this at aether paradise, it hasn't moved." says Rotom dex.

"Maybe it ate too many sugar stars and ended up looking like one." says Sophocles.

"Obviously not." says mallow unamused.

"Sorry..." says Sophocles.

"Ash, what happened over there?" wonders Kiawe.

"Well, you see..." says Ash.

After some time of explaining things best he can everyone was shocked by the news.

"Lillies mom was kidnapped?!" wonders mallow.

"An ultra beast..." says Lana.

"Hey, hey, you gotta be kidding." says Kiawe.

"You sure you shouldn't tell officer Jenny about this?" wonders Sophocles.

"Is Lillie alright?" wonders Mallow.

"Now that you mention it, she did seem strange when we separated ways." says Ash.

"And she's not here." says Lana looking at her desk.

"She's late." says Rotom dex looking at the desk.

Professor kukui and Hobbes walk into the classroom forcing everyone to look at them.

"Professor kukui?" wonders Ash.

"Good news. Bad news." says professor kukui.

"What's wrong?" wonders mallow.

"There's some strange people in a cube with a human sized cat and blue guy outside and...young miss Lillie and young master Gladion are missing. They disappeared from the mansion." says Hobbes.

"What?" wonders Ash jumping up.

Ash ran out of the room to see some of the z fighters, Bulma, future trunks, beerus and Whis.

outside...

"What're you doing here?" wonders Ash.

"We came to see if there's any danger afoot." says Bulma.

"There was but seems there's more trouble now. Lillie and Gladion are missing and one of their moms scientists is looney." says Ash.

Future trunks couldn't help but to stare at Ash, trying to figure out how this Ash looks different from the Ash who appeared years ago.

 **"** Is that you ash? You seem young." says Future trunks.

"Well yeah, a lot has changed since you last saw me." says Ash looking at future trunks.

"No wonder why you're younger then you should be." says future trunks.

"More like older then I should be but yeah, pretty much. I age like you guys yet I appear 10 years old. I even have saiyan powers for some strange reason. I incorporate them into the special moves my Pokémon get." says Ash.

"So that means...?" wonders future trunks.

"I get to be a Pokémon trainer and z fighter. Even trunks, hazzel and Goten get to have Pokémon." says Ash.

"I'd never picture myself with monsters." says future trunks.

"So what's with the blue hair? Wasn't it silver...no. Maybe it was purple?" wonders Ash.

"N..no?" wonders future trunks.

"Odd." says Ash.

"Well, you look more like you could be Goku's long lost kid." says future trunks.

"I get that a lot from the z fighters, especially Goten." says Ash.

"I see." says future trunks.

"I still say he's my son. Even Ash says we're family." says Goku happily.

"To some extent." says trunks.

"Well, at this point, we act more like friends than family. Though, it's hard to say. At times Goku treats me as a friend, other times, as family. I have no idea when it comes to him." says Ash.

"You're the son I never had! Of course it's gonna be weird around me." says Goku.

"So where do you live? It would have to be far but close enough to keep in contact with the z fighters." says Future trunks.

"Currently, I live in universe 6. I wouldn't know where my lifestyle would fit but Universe 6 seems fitting enough. It's not all that bad being without everyone else but it does have its moments. By the looks of it, it seems that they made an agreement to come help me with my troubles then we all go back to universe 7 for your troubles." says Ash.

"How would you know that?" wonders future trunks.

"Why else would you be with the z fighters?" wonders Ash.

"Good point. So you're really a universe 6 citizen? You seem like you'd be Gokus kid." says future trunks.

Ash shrugged.

"I'll always be a family member of the sons even if we are apart now." says Ash smiling at Goku.

"More importantly, you need to watch out for a man with Goku's face. He might gain an evil version of you as an ally." says future trunks.

"Evil..me?" wonders Ash.

"He said he'd get an evil you since the future you died. But to do that he'd have to go through your past." says Future trunks.

"Wha...? There's a future me in your timeline?" wonders Ash.

"Well another you ended up in my timeline when I was a baby but he was killed by Gokus evil counterpart." says future trunks.

Ashs eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"I don't know if he is capable of going to the past but knowing you, you'd probably have an idea of how evil you will turn out." says future trunks.

"Yeah...I'd rather not remember. My hoenn friends back then, felt as panicked as they were nervous around me the moment the evil essence controlled my body. No one could have known, but I too was panicked and unsure how to be heard while my evil presence used my Pokémon against the opponent at the pyramid. When I set foot in the pyramid, i hadn't realized i came upon something that will forever make me wonder if dark Ash...or the evil king as he was called is still out there. Once I picked up a stone that was sitting on the evil king's statue, my day at the pyramid turned upside down and in my place was the king using my body, making my friends so uncomfortable at the time. I'm just glad Pikachu got dark me...errr evil king out of me and back in the stone so I can continue my journeys as myself again. I feel horrible for the man who had to face me as a villain rather than my cheerful upbeat self." says Ash.

inside...

"They ran away?" wonders Lana.

"No way!" says mallow.

Outside...

"Ash, I'll treat you like my future son when I say this. START PUMMELING YOUR ENEMY! THIS ISNT A PRISSY POKÉMON BATTLE BETWEEN TRAINERS! YOU NEED TO MAN UP AND USE THE TECHNIQUES YOU STOLE FOR YOURSELF AND PUNCH THE ENEMY INTO OBLIVION! You can't just use Pokémon tactics! You're a half saiyan for crying out loud!" says Vegeta.

"A...half saiyan?" wonders Ash.

"That's what I began realizing when taking on a saiyan from this very universe. He was tailless like you were yet you have saiyan powers like we do even though you shouldn't. So get to using them OR I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GET THE JOB DONE!" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta-" say Goku and Krillin.

"I don't know what saiyan decided to have a kid with Delia but despite being part of this universe, he must resemble Goku. The saiyan brat I faced in the tournament between this universe and ours knew of no such thing regarding a saiyan falling for a human like we did. I still believe you are from this universe, or atleast are supposed to be part of this universe if the saiyans have no tails here but this is the only lead we found out about." says Vegeta.

"So...?" wonders Ash.

"So stop thinking you're a human with no easy way of attacking people except your Pokémon AND ACTUALLY FIGHT! A saiyan warrior never backs down, which you never back down from a fight despite thinking you were fully human until you came to us!" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta, of course he's gonna use his Pokémon the most. What else could he do? His class couldnt have known he can actually transform and use techniques." says Krillin.

"Then let's show them the true saiyan warrior that Ash has been neglecting to be." says Vegeta.

"You're not serious, are you?" wonders Ash.

"Show the class the true you or suffer the consequences." says Vegeta.

"Can't promise that." says Ash.

"HE NEEDS TO BE A SAIYAN RIGHT NOW! POKÉMON VS POKÉMON JUST DOESNT CUT IT WHEN THE ENEMY IS ACTING SENILE RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR EYES! THINK BACK TO LYSSANDRE AND NOTICE THE SIMILARITIES EVEN IF ITS NOT MUCH! UNTIL WE SEE HOW POWERFUL YOU REALLY ARE, ALL YOUR TIME WITH US HAS BEEN FOR NOTHING! NOW BE THE BRAVE PEST YOU ARE AND KNOCK THAT DAMNED ENEMY OF YOURS OUT FOR ALL I CARE, EVEN MAKE SURE HES REALLY BRUISED UP FROM HEAD TO TOE! It's moms like these, you have to stronger than the enemy and give him a reason to flee if he's not worthy enough to wanna stay and die." says Vegeta.

"That's just you who thinks that." says Krillin.

Future trunks sweat dropped, hearing what Vegeta was spatting out at Ash to rile him up.

"GO SUPER SAIYAN IF YOU HAVE TOO! JUST MAKE SURE THE ENEMY GETS WHAT HE OR SHE DESERVES!" yells Vegeta.

"Uhh dad...preeeetty sure he gets it. He hates to hear it by the looks of it but he has a vague idea of what he must do now." says future trunks.

"HE BETTER OR I'LL BEAT IT INTO HIS MINDSET!" says Vegeta.

Mallow runs out to get Ash who wasn't feeling like himself again, gloomy taking the yelling once more, trying not to scream even though he couldn't contain the idea of being screamed at for things he wasn't sure he can control, yet kept it inside him.

"Hey ash...big news." says Mallow.

Ash was shadow eyed, clenching his fists, trying hard not to scream at his friends.

"Ash you hear me?" wonders Mallow.

"I...hear you." says Ash.

"We finally know why Lillie isn't here. Hobbes said Lillie and Gladion ran away since Lillie wasn't in her room when he went to check to see if Lillie ad slept in." says Mallow.

Ash looked at Mallow shaky eyed, and mouth open yet no words came out.

"Come inside quick!" says Mallow taking Ash's hand.

Ash wasn't sure what to think as he was taken inside by mallow.

Inside...

"Professor, Hobbes, ash may have an idea of where they could be." says mallow.

Ash stayed quiet for a few seconds then looked st everyone with growing concern.

"They must've gone to aether paradise to save their mom." says Ash.

"But she's on the other side on the ultra hole, isn't she? Then wouldn't she go somewhere else?" wonders kiawe.

"If they're at aether paradise then wouldn't they have to open a ultra hole first?" wonders mallow.

"But if they don't know how to open it..." says Sophocles.

"I can get my friends to help but there's still too much we don't know." says Ash.

"A clue..." says professor kukui.

"Young Master Gladion might've known something." says Hobbes.

"It's possible since he knows a lot about the altar." says professor kukui.

"So, what do we do? My friends only know how to beat people up so there's no telling what'll happen." says Ash.

"Let's try asking Kahuna hala." says professor kukui.

"Kahuna hala?" wonders ash.

"Yeah. We turn to our island kahuna in times of need." says professor kukui.

"Yes! Let's visit kahuna hala!" says Ash getting pumped up.

"Kahuna hala? What good will he do?" wonders trunks.

"If he knows something, we all should go see him." says Future trunks.

"I just hope he does." says Peofessor kukui concerned.

"You guys stay here, professor kukui, myself and Hobbes will go." says ash.

"No! We want to go." says Sophocles.

"Guys..." says Ash.

"We can't have to many people going so, as visitors, we can only follow ash around." says Beerus.

"Oh right...hope kahuna hala has enough seats." says Ash.

Kahuna Halas house...

Minutes passed as Hobbes told kahuna hala about Lillie and Gladion dissapearing the previous night and Ash told him of the events leading up to now involving Nebby.

"I see. So, basically, you're worried about those two finding a ultra hole. So, what is this ultra hole?" says kahuna hala.

"Remember what I told you about aether paradise? There was this hole that appeared out of nowhere, and a ultra beast came out of it, diving down to grab whoever it was closing in on and Gladion went to keep Lillie from being grabbed but instead of him or Lillie, their mom, Lusamine was captured and taken back through the ultra hole." says Ash.

"A hole from nowhere? Was it like the sky was splitting apart?" wonders kahuna hala.

"Yes! That's it! How'd you know?" wonders Ash stunned.

"There I should a legend that's been passed down from one kahuna to the next." says kahuna hala.

"Ultra hole? So it wasn't a portal?" wonders bulma.

"No, no portal. I mean, I guess in a sense it'd be like one but portals are usually swirly that take you to other worlds." says Ash.

"Hmmm...then maybe they're from another universe yet can't be possible since you've never heard of such things until now." says Bulma.

"Doubt it." says Ash.

"Makes me curious now." says Bulma.

"Bulma, this is between the pest and the island king." says Vegeta.

"Kahuna and the legend is about Solgaleo." says Kahuna hala.

"Solgaleo?" wonders Ash.

"Yes, it's about Solgaleo." says kahuna hala.

"Strange thing is, I saw it in a dream." says Ash.

"A dream?" wonders Kahuna hala.

"In that dream, Solgaleo and lunala told me to take care of Nebby." says ash.

"What?!" wonders kahuna hala.

"Speaking of which, these are some of the z fighters that have auras like that of what the z crystals give us." says Ash.

Kahuna hala turned his head to see the grroup figuring it was why ash wanted to bring them but they had to focus on the problem at hand.

"Anyway, it went like this. I climbed to the top of a long, long staircase, and there were symbols of the sun and moon..." says Ash.

"The sun and moon...and a very long stairway?" wonders kahuna hala.

"Yeah, that's basically it." says Ash.

"And you met lunala and Solgaleo?" wonders Kahuna hala.

Ash nodded.

"The first thing that pops in my mind is the altar of sunne." says kahuna hala.

"I think wicke said something like that!" says Ash.

"Long ago, there was a battle at the altar of the sunne. It was between the guardian deities and the ultra beasts. At that time, Solgaleo split the story. That's how the legend goes." says kahuna hala.

"Wait, ash, what do you mean we have similar auras? How is that possible for your lifestyle?" wonders future trunks.

"The z crystals let us have auras but ut doesn't last long. The moment the z move is over, the aura around us desperses." says Ash.

"I don't know what to say. You're becoming one of us even though you shouldn't be if this is your lifestyle." says future trunks in disbelief.

"I was confused at first but I'm used to it now. Well, more like I'm as excited as I am confused by everything that's happening now. Kalos let me have a fusion though, it's nothing like hoe you guys do it, and now there's auras with every z crystal. It's like s part of you guys got transferred here into ways to be like you yet not for long." says Ash.

Kahuna hala cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway, we need to go to the altar of sunne as well." says Ash.

"Yeah!" says Trunks.

"The altar of sunne lies on poni island." says kahuna hala.

"Poni island?" wonder Ash and the z fighters.

"That's where you'll need to be to get your answers." says kahuna hala.

Poni island...

"The altar of the sunne lies beyond here, correct?" wonders lillie.

"That's right. And this is the place where the legendary Solgaleo is said to appear. There's no turning back now." says gladion.

"I know. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to free mom." says Lillie.

"It's not just you. I'm with you too." says Gladion.

"Yeah!" says Lillie happily.

"Let's go!" says Gladion.

melemele island...

Hobbes and Professor kukui saw mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles near a boat, surprised at the fact they wanted to help too.

"Hobbes, where's Ash?" wonders Mallow.

"Ash and his peculiar friends said they'd fly there. I thought it was strange to not use a helicopter or plane but they set their minds on it." says Hobbes.

"But they dont know where...!" says mallow.

"I'm sure they know what they're getting into. There'd have to be some way they can fly there without transportation." says Hobbes.

"So, this boat..." says Lana.

"Yes, it was given to us by Miss wicke. With this, we should beable to catch up to everyone." says Hobbes.

"Thanks so much." says professor kukui.

The boat departed from the port, with the class except ash, waving to Hobbes, saying thier goodbyes for now.

Altar of the sunne...

Gladion, Lillie and silvally made to to the altar assuming no one else followed them or attempted to take them away from their mission.

"Statues of the starters, Rowlet, Litten and poplio?" wonders Lillie looking around.

"I get it. We must push the starter statues to their appropriate type." says Lillie.

Gladipn watched Lillie push with all her might, without budging an inch of the statue she was pushing and walked up to her.

"Lillie, I don't think that's how you do it." says Gladion.

"It isn't? Surely we must solve some form of puzzle for the door to open." says Lillie.

"The door?" wonders Gladion.

Gladion walked up to the doors and pushed one open, stunning Lillie who thought its be trickier.

"Heh?!" wonders Lillie.

"If anything, moving the statues would mean trouble." says Gladion.

"What do you mean?" wonders Lillie.

"Step aside. Silvally move the statue." says Gladion.

Silvally nodded and pushed the statue to its type then jumped back just before spikes popped up, startling Lillie.

"Gt it? Now, don't my touch anything suspicious around here." says Gladion.

"Y...yes.." says Lillie.

Soon Lillie and Gladion came across a bridge, well, st this point there was nothing but ropes on both ends.

"Looks like weccant get there the bridge way. Hmmmm...I know! I've read this in books! There must be an invisible bridge! Either that or we need something to help us jump across." says Lillie.

"What are you talking about? Let's get on silvally and jump across! That's the logical way, not some silly invisible bridge." says Gladion getting on silvally.

Gladion helped Lillie get on silvally and it jumped across the old bridge to the other side where there was another entrance.

"There's no puzzle here. There was a bridge here once, it it long since fallen bit by bit until there was nothing left of it." says Gladion.

"Why do you know about this place? Have you been here before?" wonders lillie.

"No, I read in in one of the foundation's documents. There were documents from the time mom and professor Burnett came here." says Gladion.

"You know everything don't you?" wonders Lillie.

Gladion was silent hearing Lillies words as she tried to make sense of why they were going there aside from freeing their mom.

"I know nothing. Or rather...I've forgotten. And even now I'll not help you at all. Am I just going to start thinking everything will be fine or is it all can in my head and I'm simply just in imaginative world where everyone is happy wherever they go with no worries and dangers in sight? Yes, that's not possible but as we are now, am I slowing you down? Is everyone going to be safe once this is overwith? Will ash want to leave us and be with his otherworldly family and friends for goodbye after this? So many questions are forming in my mind but most importantly, if everything's going to be ok once mom returns to us..." says Lillie.

"If you feel such doubt, would you rather stay put here while I investigate?" wonders Gladion.

"Things are gonna be so different after this and I don't know if I can handle it." saddens Lillie.

"I asked you if you wanted to stay here instead." says Gladion.

"Oh...no. I want to go with you." says lillie.

"In that case, destroy all negative thoughts and look ahead with positivity that we will get through this to the end. Whatever happens after, we'll have to adapt too. No one can change...nothing changes whether we do one thing or another. You are here now to help get mom back. So muster up whatever confidence you have and never let yourself down. Mom won't come back either if we keep ourselves fron continuing on. So either we go ahead and bring mom back to where she's around family or leave her with the ultra beasts where her sanity turns to insanity where her memories deteriorate. It's your choice. It's not hard." says Gladion.

"It's to tricky to figure out...of course I want mom back. We want everyone to be happy but not at the price everything turns to destruction and mass mayhem where everyone bickers to the point no one wants to be around eachother anymore." says Lillie.

"Let's go. Maybe your answer will come in time." says Gladion.

Lillie silently nodded, worrying the worst but st the same time happy to know they are getting their mom back. How it happens wil lbe unsure but they'll do it, either on their own or once lillies friends are around. Regardless, it'll feel like he'll trying to get Lusamine back to her kids. So Gladion, silvally and Lillie went through the next entrance and found themselves in a deserted mossy room with no one or anything around.

"Nothing is here." says Lillie looking around.

"There! Look at that." says Gladion.

"You're suggesting the altar of the sunne is beyond here?" wonders Lillie excitedly.

Silvally senses danger when Lillie eagerly heads toward the stair like entrance.

"Wait Lillie!" says Gladion.

"Huh?" wonders Lillie looking back.

Lillie turned her head back around to what she was looking in the direction of and was stunned to see new Pokémon approach them, a bunch of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o appeared.

"Those are Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o!" says Lillie.

"Doesn't look like they'll let us pass them that easily. Silvally!" says Gladion.

"We have to get through here, otherwise we won't be able to get mom back." says Lillie sending out snowy.

They suddenly hear a rumbling noise then something sent Lillie backwards toward Gladion, having him catch her.

"Are you alright?" wonders gladion.

"Yes, but what was that?" wonders Lillie.

The totem Pokémon, Kommo-o appears stunning Gladion and Lillie.

"Lillie stay back. That body, covered in hard scales..." says Gladion getting infront of Lillie.

"It's the dragon/fighting type, Kommo-o. It's nothing like the size of kimmo-o I see in books." says lillie.

"From what I can tell, it must be the totem of the altar. Very well. Let's show it the power of the sacred beast silvally! Lillie, you and snowy take on the jangamo-o and hakamo-o!" says Gladion.

"Alright!" says Lillie.

"Advance silvally!" says Gladion.

"Snowy use powdered snow!" says Lillie.

Snowy blasts the jangamo-o and hakamo-o with blizzardlike powdered snow spraying the ground and Pokémon. Silvally sees his chance and charges toward the totem kommo-o.

"Now! Use crush claw!" says Gladion.

Silvally attacks totem kommo-o with crush claw but it isn't enough to bring it down.

"This is gonna be hard." says Gladion.

Silvally gets knocked back in time for Kommo-o to howl creating a blue sonic wave that keeps Silvally from reaching it before moving its fist toward Silvally.

"Dodge it Silvally!" says gladion.

Silvally jumped back to be infront of Gladion and Lillie just before the punch landed a hit.

"What a bother." says Gladion.

"Big brother, can you change Silvally into a fairy type?" wonders Lillie.

"Fairy? Of course! Fairy types are stronger than dragon types! Silvally, receive the fairy type memory disk and..." says Gladion.

Before Gladion could toss the disk to Silvally, a Jangamo-o jumped infront of Gladion, forcing the disk out of his hand and onto the ground.

"Big brother!" says Lillie.

"What about the disk?" wonders Gladion.

"Big brother?" wonders Lillie.

"What?" wonders Gladion.

"Snowy and I will make a path." says Lillie.

"Lillie..." says Gladion.

"Snowy use powder snow!" says Lillie.

Snowy aimed powder snow at the jangamo-o and hakamo-o, freezing them.

"Good! Now aim at the ground!" says Lillie.

Snowy froze the ground with the power of powdered snow, giving them the chance to get the disk back.

"Now big brother!" says Lillie.

"Alright, let's go Silvally." says gladion.

Gladion skated toward Totem kommo-o waiting for a chance to slip under it to grab thr disk while Silvally slip and slided toward kimmo-o to attack the totem Pokémon.

"This is our path to victory! I need to make it in time!" says Gladion.

Gladion slid under kommo-o to grab the disk and stand up after getting behind it.

"Silvally!" says Gladion tossing the disk to Silvally.

Kommo-o howled again, creating the blue sound wave that exploded, but the smoke cleared showing they were alright.

"Big brother!" says Lillie happily.

"The armor of a fairy clad in light will prevail over a dragon's claws." says Gladion.

"Big brother! Here it comes!" says Lillie.

"And the fairy gains a blade that will shatter a dragons scales. Silvally use multi-attack!" says Gladion.

Silvally leaped toward kommo-o aiming at it with multi-attack and knocked it down.

"Well done silvally." says Gladion petting silvally.

"You're amazing big brother!" says Lillie happily running up to him with snowy.

"No, we were saved by you." says Gladion.


	58. Chapter 58

"Let's hurry onward." says Gladion.

"Yes!" says Lillie.

Silvally looked up at the ceiling, sensing something was off about the place and looked back at Silvally curiously.

"Silvally what's wrong?" wonders Gladion.

"Big brother! We need to leave quickly!" says Lillie looking up.

"Huh?" wonders Gladion looking up, "What?!"

The ceiling of the place started crumbling down, and go to rush out of the place when everyone who was on the boat caught up to them.

"Lillie!" says Mallow.

"You guys?! How...?" wonders Lillie.

"We made it...we finally...made..it." say the class catching their breaths.

"Where's Ash?" wonders Lillie.

"We thought...he caught up to...to you with the others." says Sophocles.

"We haven't seen Ash or whoever you're taking about." says Lillie.

"S...strange. We could've swor..sworn he and the others made it to you some time ago if we came by boat." says professor kukui.

"I'm so glad you are safe." says mallow looking up at Gladion and Lillie.

"Ash went looking for us well before you did? Why are you all here when we should do this ourselves?" wonders Gladion.

"Isn't it obvious?" wonders Lana.

"Ash needed his estranged family and friends to help out with the search and we decided to help out too." says mallow.

"Don't you realize this is a family matter?" wonders Gladion.

"Big brother..." says Lillie.

"Hey guys! I came back to see if everyone followed! Glad to see everyone is together!" says a voice.

"Huh? Ash!?" wonder everyone looking up stunned.

"Dont talk like you know what's best Gladion. People share all sorts of things in Alola, right? So why can't the whole class share in freeing Lusamine by the terrors of ultra beasts?" says ash landing on the ground between the class, Gladion, Lillie and Silvally.

"Nosy people should butt out." says Gladion.

"Butt out? I just said we should all share in your search for your mom!" says Ash.

"You're able...to fly? What are...you? What really are you ash? That's abnormal for humans to fly. Were you experimented on before entering Alola?" says Gladion.

"No. I'm able to fly and battle like the Pokémon around us. I just choose not to do it because it's weird for a kid to fight alongside a Pokémon in a world like this. I didn't wanna feel like a freak with my newfound abilities the z fighters gave me." says Ash.

"Our version of freaky is your version of normal and we've gotten used to you to know whatever you do isn't gonna phase us much. It'll startle us a bit but all in all, this is you after all. We can't be weirded out by everything you show us." says kiawe.

"I'm just gonna nod my head and go along with it. This is a one time thing hopefully." says Gladion.

"Can't make any promises and whatever they do to help, hopefully won't kill anyone, Pokémon or human." says ash.

"Thats supposed to make me happy?" wonders Gladion.

"We'll all be happy to lend a hand whether we have mystical powers or not. Who cares, right? We all know what we desire right now and that's helping you guys fend off against evil ultra beasts right now. The best way to be happy is knowing whatever you are isnt whatever made you a good friend to everyone around you. We don't have to act like we need fame and fortune for every time we stand up to the enemy. That's not us at all. So, take it or leave it, we are helping no matter what." says Ash.

"Stop talking ash! Your talking like everyone's happy no matter what when no one can be too happy! Leave it to us! You have no right to butt in on our business!" says Gladion.

"If you want me gone away from you, you'll have to wait till after we cooperate on our search to find Lusamine. I mean, I don't know how else to put it but with a strong alliance where anyone could do anything ranging from Pokémon attacks to regular attacks to knock people out. We'll get through this, then, once everything is over and done with, we won't have to see eachother on bad terms." says Ash.

"But...this is..." says Gladion.

"Big brother...ash is right. It's not a logical conclusion but with everyone at our side, anything could happen and I want a happy ending!" says Lillie.

"He's talking jibberish!" says Gladion.

"I feel like everyone will make everything right again despite the injuries and losses!" says Lillie.

"Lillie...?" wonders Gladion.

"He's told you all he could. Are you going to let them after they got this far, or ditch them where they stand?!" wonders Lillie.

"Alright then. I'm counting on you all." says Gladion.

"Let's look for Solgaleo so we can save your mom! We'll be in groups! I'll be with the z fighters while you guys stay together. I'll tell you if it needs switching up if things get bad." says Ash.

"Yeah!" say the others.

They continue their journey and arrive at the Altar of the Sunne where they look for Solgaleo and Ash's friends.

"Goku? Vegeta? Trunks?! I brought everyone here! Is Solgaleo here?!" wonders Ash.

"YES! Shut it already! We can see you!" says Vegeta.

Ash turned his head to see the others grouped together, who have been waiting on Ash to come back to them.

"Have you seen Solgaleo?" wonders Ash.

"How should we know?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Did you or not?" says Ash.

"No we haven't." says Goku.

"Maybe it hasn't appeared yet. Solgaleo show yourself if you're here!" says Ash.

"I SAID SHUT IT PEST!" yells Vegeta conking ash on the head.

"We don't know what Solgaleo looks like but there's those things levitating." says future trunks pointing at the deities of Alola.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

Before Ash could do anything, tapu koko snatched ash's hat off his head startling him.

"Ash look!" says Lillie looking up.

"Tapu koko! Long time no see!" saya ash happily.

Topu Koko called to its deity friends as if telling them everyone was there, even the one it entrusted Nebby too. Soon they showed up one after another with everyone in the ground, amazed by the deities going into a line formation to present themselves to Ash and the others around him.

"This is unbelievable! All the guardian deities of Alola are coming together to greet us! This is huge news!" says Rotom dex taking pictures.

"What does this mean?" wonders Ash.

"You tell us. It was your dream." says Krillin.

"But the deities of Alola weren't in my dream. Only the legendaries...so, why are they showing up?" wonders ash.

"Topu koko, topu lele, what's going on here? Is there a specific reason they need to be around?" wonders ash.

"That's topu koko, topu lele, topu bulu and topu fini." says professor kukui.

"Why are they here?" wonders Gladion.

"That's what we'd like to know." says piccolo.

"Melemele, Akala, ualua, poni...I can't believe all of alolan deities have gathered here!" says Gladion.

"What a surprise." says Lana.

"What's going on?" wonders Sophocles.

Rotom dex was too busy taking pictures of the deities and ash's friends to say much else out of excitement.

"I don't know." says Lillie.

Pikachu ran up to topu koko to get Ash's attention to go up to the deity to which he did.

"Topu koko, something major happened. Lillies mom was taken away by a ultra beast. We want to save her, somehow, some way, get her away from the ultra beasts." says Ash.

"We want to borrow Solgaleos power to open the ultra hole." says Lillie.

"Can we meet Solgaleo here at the altar of the sunne?" wonders gladion.

Tapu Koko flies over to the other guardian deities, and after a brief discussion, the quartet sends out a powerful cry and a multicolored sphere appears.

"Are we getting our awaiting answer now?" wonders Piccolo.

"Rainbow colored sphere?" wonders trunks.

"I have no words to describe what's going on." says future trunks.

"How could anyone describe this sensation?" wonders Vegeta.

"Electric terrain, psychic terrain, all the terrains are mixing together!" says Rotom dex.

"What do you suppose they want to show us?" wonders Trunks.

Suddenly a beam of light descends and forms a viewing screen. Trunks' Pokémon appear out of their pokeballs to gaze at the bright light shaped projector.

"Ash...this is an odd looking projector." says Bulma.

"A..projector? I thought it would blind us and Solgaleo would appear.." says Ash.

A video was projected onto the brightened screen making everyone gasp in awe and amazement. On the movielike video, Solgaleo, followed by Lunala, emerge from separate Ultra Wormholes and clash.

"Wha...it's the dream I had the night before I was lead to Nebby." says Ash stunned.

Some of the Pokémon were frightened by what they were watching, while Pikachu was confused by what's was being shown.

"Solgaleo and lunala..." say Gladion and Lillie.

"The Pokémon only spoken of in legends." says Kiawe.

"So cool!" squad Sophocles sparkly eyed.

"This is my first time seeing them." says mallow.

"So intense." says Lana.

Professor kukui was too lost for words to say anything as they watched the screen. On the screen, Lunala and Solgaleo were turned into light causing Cosmog to emerge from the clouds.

"What is all this? Is this like Hercule did with fake events about cell?" wonders Vegeta.

"Keep watching, if the deities are showing us, it must be real. But why...?" says piccolo.

"What is that?" wonders Lana.

"Is that Nebby?" wonders mallow excitedly.

On the screen, Nebby instantly teleports the four island guardians to a location near the Pokémon School. It is revealed that Tapu Koko lured Ash and Pikachu to Nebby. The viewing screen suddenly fades.

"Pest! Is that true?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Topu koko practically gave me Nebby, though at that time I assumed it was a Pokémon, not a ultra beast." says Ash.

"So dreams really do come to life! Who would've expected that?" wonders Krillin.

"All the topus were there at that time!" says Ash excitedly.

"Seems Solgaleo, lunala and the guardian deities entrusted youneith Nebby." says professor kukui walking up to Ash.

"Entrusted me with it?" wonders ash looking back.

Whilst Rowlet is fast asleep inside Ash's bag, something begins to glow; Rowlet hurriedly leaves Ash's bag, and Nebby floats out. Ash shows Tapu Koko the peculiar cocooned Pokémon, which soon continues its ascent into the sky. Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini begin to throw glitter and water vapor around Nebby.

"Get a move on! I want rescue mom as quickly as possible! I have no time to just sit still here!" says Gladion annoyed.

"Big brother, let's wait and trust whatever the guardian deities are doing." says lillie.

"You're right. I should focus more on why there's a grass type man looking thing and a humanlike purple cat around us." says gladion looking back at ashs estranged friends.

"No we dont. They don't look like Pokémon because they aren't Pokémon at all. They are creatures that don't have more to do with ash's estranged family and friends than they do us." says Lillie.

"Freaks are everywhere." says Gladion.

"We stayed long enough! Let's go!" says beerus.

"No! We haven't been here long enough! If you wanna go, leave!" says Bulma.

Whis looks away, sweat dropping.

"Can you trust the deities?" wonders Lillie.

"She's right! It'll work out!" says Ash smiling at the siblings, putting his arms behind his head.

Gladion sighs unamused and watches on as topu fini and topu Lela finish throwing water vapor and glitter onto Nebby. Suddenly professor kukui phone rings, forcing him to walk away fom the group.

"Yes, this is kukui." says professor kukui.

"Kukui, im heading toward your destination." says professor Burnett.

"What?!" wonders professor kukui.

"Its getting dangerous getting to the altar, so I might be a bit." says professor Burnett.

"I got it. For now, hide somewhere safe. I'll come to you instead." says professor kukui.

Ash turned his head to see professor kukui walking away.

"Professor? Where are you going?" wonders ash.

"It was from Burnett! Apparently she wants to come see us at the altar so I figured I'd go meet her. I'll be right back." says professor kukui looking back at everyone.

"Ok!" says Ash.

Professor kukui headed down the stairs taking out a pokeball and making it grow bigger.

"I'm counting on you partner." says professor kukui.

Team rocket...

Team Rocket are climbing their way to the Altar of the Sunne after a tough match against several Jangmo-o. Upon making it there, James pulls out a book, to skim through it to find the new Pokémon they came across.

"Unbelievable! It appears they're considered guardian deities here in Alola. Apparentally they're called topu koko, topu lele, tapu fini and topu bulul." says James.

"Then what's that badge looking thing levitating in the air?" wonders Jessie pointing at Nebby.

"It's not listed in here." says James.

Everyone else...

"I wonder if Nebby is asleep?" wonders mallow.

"Maybe it's in a frozen state despite being able to levitate." says trunks.

"Hmmmmm...?" wonders Mallow.

"Frozen state or sleeping, it needs to grow well." says Lana.

"I wonder what kind of dream its having." says Lillie.

"I'm sure it's dreaming about playing with us." says mallow.

"Maybe." says kiawe.

"Not ''maybe' It has to be." says Sophocles.

"Well this is boring. How much more exciting can this shindig get? Theres nothing to do or amaze us now!" says Vegeta.

"If your so bored, let's spar." says Goku.

"No! If you want to spar, force the pest to fight alongside his Pokémon!" says Vegeta.

"I was asking you, not him." says Goku.

team rocket...

Meowth overhears Ash and his friends' conversation, getting freaked out by who was all talking.

"Guys, huge news, those warrior guys from beyond the portal are around and petitkoffing is the tiny one." says meowth worriedly.

"Huh?! Hey, James, didn't you say petitkoffing evolved into koffing? Was that a lie?" wonders Jessie.

"That doesn't seem right. Do alolan pokemon have other evolutions before they're fully evolved?" ponders James sweating.

"So what is it then?" wonders Jessie.

"Ahhh ha! It's a katakoffing." says James.

Path to the altar...

Professor Burnett and her Munchlax are surrounded by a horde of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o when professor Kukui arrives.

"Professor Burnett!" says professor kukui sending out his Pokémon, braviary.

Braviary flies professor kukui over to professor Burnett and munchlax to be sure they were safe.

"You're not hurt, are you? Good thing you called when you did or no one would know you were coming." says professor kukui staring down the Pokémon.

"No. Didn't think I'd need other Pokémon." says professor burnett.

"Braviary use brace bird!" says professor kukui.

Braviary swoops down toward the jangamo-o and Hakamo-o using brace bird on them, causing the Pokémon to faint or go unconscious.

"All right! Good job braviary! That's how it's done!" says professor kukui happily.

Team rocket...

Team Rocket is admiring their latest targets through a set of binoculars. Suddenly, Bewear arrives and carries Team Rocket away, jumping across to another cliff. Bewear holds the group tighter, causing them pain before releasing them. Team Rocket watch the unfolding scene in awe.

Altar of the sunne...

the four island guardians are hovering above their respective pillars and humming in harmony. The ground begins to glow, and a light traces its way upwards and opens the Altar of the Sunne. The now opened portal beams a light directly onto Nebby, and in a light and fire spectacle, it emerges as a newly evolved Solgaleo. Rotom takes a flurry of images, and records Cosmoem evolving into Solgaleo.

"I want to say something yet nothing comes to mind. My minds totally blank." says Krillin.

"So this is evolution...it's really like saying Ash evolved from a human to a saiyan." says future trunks.

"Ash had a legendary all along." says trunks.

"Now the excitement begins. I was about ready to blast Ash, if it lead me to entertaining myself." says Vegeta.

"I don't see us doing much here. So let's go back and figure out our problem instead. Ash obviously doesn't need us so why bother staying?" says beerus.

Bulma glares at beerus, causing him to sweat drop and role with what was going on.

"Solgaleo is finally here!" says Ash excitedly.

"Solgaleo..." says Gladion.

"Nebby evolved into Solgaleo." says Lillie.

"This is a major discovery! After evolving twice, Nebby becomes Solgaleo, the legendary Pokémon of Alola! Updated!" says Rotom dex.

team rocket...

Team rocket were in disbelief of the evolution they just witnessed.

"It evolved into some really cool thing." says jessie.

"Let's see...its...its...a uhh...I'm pretty sure that's a Solgaleo, a famous legendary among the alolans." says James.

Jessie and meowth glared menacingly at James who was frantically looking through the pages.

"You made us believe that was a preevolved koffing." says Jessie.

"Well...I was mistaken." says James.

"Uhhhh huh. Then what happened to koffing alolan form?" wonders Meowth.

"I was wrong, so very wrong about the way alolan pokemon evolved." says James not wanting to turn around.

"Where is the preevolved koffing we were supposed to get?" wonders Jessie.

"We...well..." says James.

"Was it all really a mistake? Were you completely wrong about petitkoffing amd katakoffing?" wonders meowth.

"I'm truly 100% sorry! I failed in realizing that wasn't a koffing!" says James bowing sorrowfully.

"Huh?!" wonder meowth and Jessie.

"Don't yell...anyone would've thought that was a koffing preevolution." says James spazztically bowing over and over again.


	59. Chapter 59

**This was too fast paced to get a better idea for the help from the z fighters.**

 **Meant to be by florida Georgia line ft beba rehxa~Nebby to everyone**

 **Whatya want from me by Adam Lavigne~Lusamine**

Altar of the sunne...

As Ash and his friends are in awe of Solgaleo's presence, Lillie approaches Nebby the newly evolved Solgaleo.

"May I touch you?" wonders Lillie.

Lillie was happy to hug Nebby, who happily nuzzled her.

"So warm...I can the power of the sun." says Lillie.

Lillie let's go of Nebby and smiles stepping back.

"Thanks." says Lillie.

"Oh I know." says Ash walking up to nebby.

Ash offers Solgaleo some candy, which it happily accepts and licks Ash with its giant yellow tongue as thanks as memories of Nebby formed in Ash's mind.

"It really is Nebby!" says Sophocles happily.

The rest of the class run up to Solgaleo, amazed by the fact it was actually a legendary all along.

"Solgaleo, it would be very important if you could take us through the ultra hole." says Ash sternly.

"Can you help us rescue mom?" wonders Lillie worriedly.

"Please." says Gladion.

A Z-Crystal appears, landing in Ash's hand. The peculiarly-shaped Z-Crystal does not fit into Ash's Z-Ring, with Tapu Koko removing it from his wrist. It closes its shell with the Z-Ring inside and performs a ritual chant and dance before passing it on to Tapu Lele, followed by Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini, all of them upgrading Ash's Z-Ring.

"It looks kinda fun." says Mallow.

"Yeah, really fun." says Lana.

Ash was given his z ring back, it now obtained a new look for the z crystals and Ash was happy the new crystal fit.

In another part of the altar...

"I wanted to tell Ash about this but he's busy." says Future trunks.

"Ash you're needed over here! You might wanna hear this!" says Vegeta.

"Huh? Ooh, ok then." says Ash and walked over to the z fighter group.

"Make this quick." says Beerus.

"So, as most of you know, gohan is my mentor in the future. But before that, future Ash told me when I was old enough that, he didn't take to the z fighters at first." says future trunks.

"He didn't?" wonders Ash.

"It went like this..." says future trunks.

Future flashback...

The first time alternate Ash was with the z fighters during the first weeks of the android attack...

"There must be something this kid can do! He can't be a defenseless coward forever!" says future Vegeta.

"He's confused by why he ended up here with us. Is he a fighter? Most likely not. We can train him to be a fighter though." says future Krillin looking at future Vegeta.

"How?! Those androids can be anywhere so training won't do us any good!" says future Vegeta.

"Well, I have no idea but there must be a way he battles others. Hey kid-"

"It's Ash.." says alternate Ash looking away, teary eyed.

"Is there a way you fight people in tournaments and such?" wonders future Yamcha.

Alternate Ash kept silent, leaning against a wall, never once looking their way.

"Ash, do you battle with your fists or something else?" wonders future Yamcha.

"...I use Pokémon but I can't ever see myself as a winner. Heck, I cry and whine until they give me the medal which now that I think about it, sounds really stupid of me." says alternate Ash gloomily.

"You must be if you force your way to the top instead of doing it one opponent at a time. Wai..." says future gohan.

"Poke...what now?" wonder the others.

"Monster beings who you help get stronger for the Pokémon league to see how far you get. I feel like a cheat because I'm always balling that the life I live is pointless and being forced to go out and journey by my mom to meet new friends and battle rivals when I prefer to be at the house. But with each new region, mom pushes me out the door, tossed my belongings outside, shits the door and locks it. At times I pound on the door to get her to open the door so I can stay home for once. Sadly, I have to weigh my options and head out into the world to see how far I get in other regions. You'd think I'd get over my fear of things that could go wrong but I can't shake it off. I'm always worrying, never showing the confidence I should be having." says alternate Ash.

"We can fix that. Why don't you join the z fighters and battle alongside these monster creatures you talk of to see how far you'll get before those androids gotcha." says future Yamcha.

"You're just like gohan. He didn't think he was strong and now all he wants to do is train and get stronger. Ever since Goku's death, something clicked inside him and now all he can do is train until the day he dies to these android nuisances." says future Tien.

"I'm like Gohan?" wonders alternate Ash.

"Well, in the fearing your life and expecting yourself to lose every time someone takes you on." says alternate Piccolo.

"What does this have to do with me?" wonders alternate Ash.

"We need to train you to no end for the next enemy attack. That fear will slowly escape you and in its place will be a confident, constantly training to get stronger, whatever you are." says future Piccolo.

"I don't know what secret powers I have but a human is what I am, a cowardly human who doesn't want his Pokémon harmed. There's no Pokémon centers here so, they could die if I use them." says alternate Ash shaky eyed, looking down.

"That's gonna change. Take out your monsters so we can see how strong they are compared to us." says future Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Stop pestering him! We will do that once he feels up to it." says future Krillin.

Reality...

"That was basically what went on before Ash didn't see the future z fighters anymore." says Future trunks.

"You still hung up on that nuisance." says Vegeta.

"He probably didn't wanna get into anything if he didn't know you guys very well." says Ash.

"No and yes, probably both. But, right now I wanna talk about how I turned super saiyan." says future trunks.

"Go on." says beerus.

"Anyway, gohan was my mentor since we were the only warriors left." says future trunks.

"Gohan?" wonders Krillin.

"Yes." says future trunks.

"Gohan...was with me at the time we heard an explosion. I wanted to check it out with him but he thought otherwise." says future trunks.

"Where was alternate Ash at the time?" wonders Ash.

"He was heading home after we trained that day so he missed the explosion, we couldn't believe happened." says future trunks.

"He should've stayed put." says Vegeta.

"He would've died then instead of by black if he stayed with us. So, gohan turned super saiyan moments before knocking me out to take on the android duo. I wonder if future gohan wishes he hadn't done that and now I'll never know what he wanted us to do afterward." says Future trunks.

"Just keep focused. If it hurts to talk, you don't have to tell us." says Bulma.

"I wouldn't beable to tell you how long he fought but I know for a fact he fought bravely because the moment I woke up, I searched in the rain all over for him and once I did, he was laying motionless in a puddle. All I could do was scream and cry falling to my knees wondering why ash didn't come back or that he ever knew of the tragedy. You can say, I was as angered as I was sad by the event that I was force during to let happen. I was angered at both the androids for killing gohan and by Ash who never bothered to come back and check on the situation! But looking at gohan, I couldn't contain the tears as I screamed to the heavens until I turned super saiyan." says future trunks.

Everyone stood there in silence taking it all in, wanting to hear more of the chaos the androids dealt.

"It's thanks to gohan that I kept fighting to the end. I wanted to relieve myself of anger and fury so I went to Ash and slammed him into a wall and kept beating him, never once letting him say anything while Misty and Hazzel watched shaky eyed until I calmed down, backed out of the house unsure of what to say or do and ran away." says future trunks.

"Serves your ash right." says Vegeta.

"You...beat future me up out of anger and vengeance?" wonders Ash shaky eyed.

"I couldn't help myself. I needed to cope and future you was on the mind." says future trunks.

"He tries to be like you and train but you guys always beat him to the point he's badly bruised or bleeding. You need to think of how he feels before you attack the poor guy." says Bulma.

"It's not like I planned too. The fact Ash never came to the rescue caused me to beat him to the point he was almost unconscious." says Future trunks.

"Anger does that to people, then they regret it afterward." says Ash.

"Oh uhh...more importantly, if gohan were with us, I'd thank him for back then." says future trunks awkwardly.

Near nebby...

Everyone but beerus Whis and Goku left to see if Nebby would take them, not noticing Goku, beerus and Whis stayed out.

Beerus and Goku...

"Goku, We need to leave now." says beerus.

"Heh? But everyone is here!" says Goku.

"I need to take you to who I believe resembles blacks Ki." says beerus.

"If you say so. Guess it can't be helped." says Goku.

"Hey guys! I realized I needed to take Goku somewhere! We probably won't be back quick do take your time!" says beerus.

Near Nebby...

No one heard beerus as they neared Nebby to figure out how it wanted to take them through the ultra hole.

Beerus Whis and Goku...

Beerus sighed knowing they'd never notice and grabbed Goku, after telling Whis they needed to leave stat.

Near Nebby...

"Can we make it now? To the other side of the ultra hole where mom is?" wonders Gladion happily.

It appears a little startled by the forward request, before it lays flat to allow everyone to climb aboard.

"Solgelro is telling us to get on its back." says ash happily.

"Everyone who has Pokémon, return them immediately." says Gladion.

Once the class, including trunks, sent back their Pokémon, Nebby stood up. Before it could enter, tapu koko taught Ash the moveset for the new z Crystal that caused Ash to be enveloped in a orange yellow glow gaining tiger orange hair, tan skin and burnt orange eyes flickering between looking normal and that form, borrowing the power of legendary Pokémon solgaleo. Suddenly a sun symbol emerges on Solgaleo's forehead, and with a roar, it becomes a bright light and and performs Searing Sunraze Smash, creating an Ultra Wormhole opening but Ash didn't return to normal.

"Ash was right...the z crystal things do resemble our aura and Ash gets a new fake form." says future trunks.

"Well, I'll be damned." says Vegeta.

"A little of us is always with him but I disn't think itd last." says Piccolo.

"Still weird to see ash like this." says Future trunks.

"Hes a wonder kid. What he can't explain, he shows to everyone." says Bulma.

"Shouldn't the new look be gone though? He's not exactly full saiyan to keep flickering like that." says trunks.

"Z moves don't last long so he'd be back to normal once the z move is done." says Lana.

"Something must be wrong if it's staying. He lookslike he's been to the beach." says kiawe.

"It looks unstable or does it usually flicker?" wonders piccolo.

"No, this is a first." says ash.

"We'll know soon enough why ash is staying like this." says mallow.

"Let's focus! Mom is our priority! Not the amazing or freaky ways Ash's z moves look! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM CONSTANTLY." says Gladion.

"Everything pisses me off too. Deal with it." says Vegeta.

"To think, Goten is missing out." says Lillie.

"We'll follow you guys in." says Krillin.

Ash nodded and set his sights on the ultra hole in the sky. Kukui and Burnet arrive at the Altar in time to see the opening closing.

"Isn't that...?!" wonders professor kukui.

"They're going through the ultra hole." says professor Burnett.

The guardian deities departing and the z fighters flying after Nebby and the Pokémon trainers. Nebby runs through the Ultra Wormhole with the z fighters next to them, while the class holds on tightly. Once within the ultrahole, Ash reverts back to normal meaning the z move was over.

* * *

space...

"I wonder what kind of people we'll meet. I'm so excited." says Goku.

Goku slipped away from beerus and tried to latch onto him again, practically choking him.

"Hey! Keep still, would ya?!" says beerus annoyed.

"Oh sorry beerus. My grip slipped and I was drifting away from you." says Goku.

"UHhhhh huh. I just got a bit too excited." says Beerus.

"Keep your excitement to a minimum! We're only going to be sure of my suspicions." says Beerus.

"What suspiscions? You immediately realized who it might be after future trunks got done talking to us?" wonders Goku.

* * *

Ultra deep space...

The group exits the Ultra Wormhole and enters Ultra Deep Sea, a dark location filled with floating islands of jagged rocks.

"We're out." says Ash looking around.

"I'll keep questioning Ash's way of using auras now that I've seen it." says Gladion.

Just as the group lands, they find themselves surrounded by several Nihilego.

"Warning! Warning! Multiple ultra beasts approaching!" says Rotom dex.

"What are those things?!" wonders kiawe.

"Jellyfish?" wonders Krillin.

"Jellyfish are sea creatures ya dummy!" says Vegeta.

"Krillin is right. They resemble jellyfish." says Piccolo.

"Now, that we're in here, what's the plan?" wonders trunks.

"That's UB01:Parasite. They're the same species of ultra beast that kidnspped mom." says Gladion.

"Then let's kill them and get this overwith." says Vegeta.

"No! We need to free mom without them getting killed." says Gladion.

"They're like Pokémon but of another lifestyle. You can't kill him in any way. You need to treat them like Pokémon." says Gladion.

"Where is mom?" wonders Lillie.

Altar of sunne...

Professors Kukui and Burnet, still at the Altar of the Sunne, have set up a temporary Ultra Wormhole monitoring station. One of the machines fires a location marker to aid Ash and his friends upon their return.

"That should do it." says Professor Burnett.

"What is that burnet?" wonders professor kukui.

"I fired a marker toward the spot the ultra hole emerged. It's so they won't get lost on the way back." says professor Burnett.

"Everyone, please come back safely." says professor kukui.

team rocket...

Team Rocket watches the professors from their cliff-side view. As they try to retreat, with Ash now missing, Bewear hugs them tightly to immobilize them.

"Ok! Ok! We just thought we'd leave since we can't catch anybody Pokémon now." says James.

"We'll stay put." says Jessie.

Ultra deep space...

"If we want to search for mom, ash's idea of splitting up sounds like the right choice for now. He wanted him to be with his estranged friends but I'd prefer it if some of his friends are with us rather than me being with the classmates." says Gladion.

"It would be better my way." says Ash.

"Splitting up? I'm scared of being separated." says Mallow.

"If you're gonna head into an unknown world, wouldn't it be better if we stuck together and investigated?" wonders Sophocles.

"If these guys battle the ultra beasts, they can't overdo it." says Ash pointing to the z fighter group.

"We can fight them as we please!" says Vegeta.

"These are like Pokémon so don't assume you can go all out and kill these things!" says Ash.

"You have no right to tell us how we do things!" says Vegeta.

"Where's ashs dad, the purple cat and blue guy?" wonders Lillie.

"Beerus probably dragged Goku back to universe 7." says Bulma.

"We can only assume." says piccolo.

"Besides, we don't have the equipment and..." says Sophocles.

Sophocles had to duck so the nihilego could float by.

"Relax Sophocles. Everyone has a way to take them on, whether it's brute strength or Pokémon. If we give it our all without killing them-"

"Where is all the confidence coming from? Your family and friends over there? You're acting more like them than us." says Sophocles.

"Nah, I've always been like this alongside Pikachu and my Pokémon. The z fighters give me added courage to do what I can with my own abilities aside fron using my Pokémon." says Ash.

"You haven't done anything pertaining to your abilities." says Sophocles.

"Well he is now!" says Vegeta.

"Stop chanting that! I use my saiyan abilities through z crystals! I don't actually use my moves with them!" says Ash.

"NOW YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE YOUR MOVES!" yells Vegeta.

"FINE! I'll use my techniques until this appearance times out! But we aren't here to kill! Got it?!" says Ash.

"You need to stop chanting that to pest!" says Vegeta.

Krillin sweat drops shaking his head watching ash and Vegeta quarrel. The Pokémon trainer group sends out their Pokémon, moments before Nebby roars, just as Lusamine appears and her eyes open, though she is trapped and bonded with a Nihilego.

"That's..." says Ash.

"Mom!" says Lillie worriedly.

"The data matches!" says Rotom dex checking the pic of Lusamine with the new pic of fused Lusamine and nihilego.

"We gotta hurry and help her!" says Ash.

"UB01:Parasite...did it fuse with mom?" wonders Gladion.

"This is a new one for us. We know Ash kinda fused with his greninja but it gained a new form due to it. We on the other hand can fuse and merge into one being which looks like what we're seeing now." says Trunks.

Solgaleo roars once more; this time, causing the Lusamine nihilego fusion to scream.

"Stay away! Keep away! Just don't come near me!" says Lusamine.

"Mom. I'm coming to save you." says Lillie.

Lillie runs towards her mother, and Ash and Gladion attempt to stop her.

"Lillie! Wait! It's too dangerous to go to her on your own!" says Gladion.

Ash charges passed Gladion and Lillie toward Lusamine nihilego and aims a single punch with the back of his fist to stun her but she flew away before it made contact, forcing Ash to slide back now that more crystals were coming out of the ground.

"What was that?!" wonders Gladion.

"I don't wanna injure her, just stun her!" says Ash.

"Well that's a stupid way to get her attention!" says Gladion.

"Tell that to my z fighter group! They taught it to me!" says Ash.

"Ummm guys.." says Lillie.

"Crap, Lillie!" says Ash grabbing Lillie and knocking her and him forward before they were hit by an oncoming crystal.

"Lillie! Umbreon use dark pulse!" says Gladion.

Gladion's Umbreon uses Dark Pulse, which shatters the crystallike stone, clearing a path to Lusamine nigilego.

"Is this one of the ultra beasts abilities too?" wonders Rotom dex.

"It must be. But the way she's acting..." says Gladion.

"Hey! What's going to happen to lillies mom?" wonders mallow.

"Since she's fused to it, it might drain her energy away." says Gladion.

"Then let me test something." says Krillin.

"How?" wonders Gladion.

"Ash you ready? We need to aim for the tentacles." says Krillin.

Ash nodded realizing what technique was to be used. Krillin and Ash put an arm into the air and formed a razor-sharp disc of Ki and had the disks head toward her to slice through the tentacles.

"Are you crazy?! We can't kill that thing! It's mom after all!" says Gladion.

"We can't let that happen!" says Lana.

"There's still to much about ultra beasts that we don't know about. We could, say they're from another universe but there's not much proof of it. I'm only stating it's a possibility." says Gladion.

"Did it work?" wonders Ash.

"It's ok! It's only to keep her from leaving us." says Krillin.

"Look again." says piccolo.

Ash and Krillin got a better look at Lusamine nihilego and gasped in shock that the attacks missed.

"If that didn't work, then we gotta hurry. Let's go everyone!" says Ash.

Ash runs up to Lusamine ultra beast, only for her to back away. The more he stepped toward her the more she backed away.

"The more we move, the more we might provoke them!" says Kiawe.

"Go away! This is mine!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"Mine?" wonders Ash.

"I finally get to meet one and you guys wanna take it away from me?!" wonders Lusamine nihilego.

"Come quickly Lusamine!" says Ash.

"Your son and daughter want you back!" says Future trunks.

"Be quiet!" says Lusamine nihilego turning away to run away from them.

"Wait!" says Ash running after Lusamine nihilego.

She continues to retreat, leaving a rocky staircase for the group to follow.

"What's going on here?" wonders Sophocles.

"She's acting like a child." says mallow.

"Is she being controlled?" wonders kiawe.

"Perhaps it's her true feelings too." says Gladion.

"That childish tantrum?" wonders mallow.

"Mom has always kept up with her research for so long, the very idea of leaving the one thing she always wanted, won't be easy for her. And now that wish has come true." says Gladion.

"But she's being possessed!" says kiawe.

"I'm sure she doesn't feel like she is. To her, it's like getting a toy she wanted forever." says Gladion.

"She consider she these things toys?" wonders ash.

"Meaning right now, we're just nuisances trying to take her away from her precious toy." says Gladion.

"Who cares if we're nuisances! We'll save her!" says Ash stopping alongside Pikachu.

"Yes. We'll be sure to make hercsee our reasons." says Lillie running up to Ash and Pikachu with snowy.

The rest of the group finally catches up to Lusamine, where Ash, Pikachu, Lillie and snowy were staring up st Lusamine nihilego, who was glaring down at the huge group.

"Tell me how we can make her see reason without injuring her? Amuse me pest." says Vegeta.

"I'm working on it. It's hard pinpointing the right moves to use." says Ash.

"Snowy use powder snow!" says Lillie.

Snowy aims powder snow at lusamone nihilego but she defends herself with her rock shield.

"Lusamine listen to us! Listen to your kids! It's ok to leave!" says Ash.

"Leave? You call forcing me to leave a good thing?! I hate you...I HATE YOU ALL! Every single one of you!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"Hate?" wonders Lillie.

"Don't listen to what she's saying Lillie!" says mallow.

"She doesn't know some of us. So how could she hate everyone?" says Krillin sweat dropping.

"That doesn't matter right now! If brute force won't do it, let's blast her." says Vegeta.

"I'm going to regret this..." says Ash.

First, Ash swings his arms apart and charges an energy sphere in each hand. Then, he fires multiple energy spheres against Lusamine nihilego.

"I'm sorry Lusamine..." says Ash.

Ash's mouth went agape seeing that Lusamine nihilego was unphased so he looked down at Pikachu.

"Pikachu let's use our electricity!" says Ash.

"Heh?" wonder his classmates.

Pikachu nodded and got into position.

Starting with Ash, Ash holds both of his arms at his side and charges electricity around his body. Then, he pulls his right arm back and swings it forward to fire a funnel of energy-charged air at Lusamine nihilego. Pikachu followed suit by jumping in the air to aim thunderbolt at the funnel of air, inflicting a great deal of damage or so they assumed. Soon the others followed suit, by using Turtonator's Flamethrower, Marowak's Bonemerang, and Gladion's Lycanroc's Stone Edge but taking a better look, she was still uninjured. Books could figure out why she couldn't get injured despite the odd attacks ash sent to her and the Pokémon attacks they thought would do something even just a bit.

"Still no use? What are these things made of?" wonders mallow.

"Mom...why won't you come with us? Is it that you prefer the ultra beast to your own kids?" wonders Lillie.

"You people suck! Let us give it a go!" says Vegeta.

"Be our guests. It won't do any good." says Sophocles.

"Gallick gun!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body to break the crystallike stones yet it only made a huge crack.

"Vegeta..." sighs Krillin.

"Stepid crystals!" says Vegeta looking at the stone formed mountain.

"Let me give it a go then. If this fails, I don't know what will make her come to our side." says piccolo.

Nebby steps forward, glows, and jumps through the barrier, much to everyone's amazement.

"Alright! Now everyone!" says Ash.

Piccolo stretches his arm to wrap it around Lusamine nihilego but she dodges it.

"Don't disturb me! If you do, I'll do something scary!" says Lusamine nihiego.

"Scarier than an arm stretching toward you?" wonders Mallow.

Lusamine summons her Salazzle, which is surrounded in an evil aura.

"That's..." says Ash.

"Salazzle, the toxic Pokémon. A poison/fire type. Salandit's evolved form. It's poison gas is filled with pheromones, which it uses to attract male Salandit." says Rotom dex.

"That salazzle is mom's." says Lillie.

"Yeah. No doubt about it " says Gladion.

"Turtinator! Flamethrower!" says kiawe.

Turtonator counters Salazzle's poison attack with a Flamethrower, which allows Lusamine to flee again.

"The woman is getting away!" says Vegeta.

"You're right!" says Sophocles.

"Everyone, you need to keep moving! We'll stay out and fight Salazzle!" says kiawe.

"Kiawe." says Ash.

"Turtinator use dragon tail! Marowak use flare blitz!" says Kiawe.

Salazzle uses another attack and evades Turtonator's Dragon Tail, though it is then hit by Marowak's Flare Blitz.

"We'll be fine! Go!" says kiawe.

"Alright! Thanks kiawe! See you later!" says Ash looking back at kiawe.

Kiawe stays behind to take care of Salazzle while the rest of the group continue on, with the class on Nebbys back while the z fighters and Pokémon run along side it.

"That aura mom's salazzle was giving off...it must be because it's being controlled by the ultra beast. I'm sure her other Pokémon will do the same." says Gladion.

"Ash, we'll go after the womanultrabeast fusion, you stick to the Pokémon you want to keep alive." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you need-"

The z fighters took to the air and went after Lusamine nihilego.

"...a sure fire plan without forcing her to die." says Ash.

The z fighters notice Lusamine nigilego wasn't to far from them when she turned around.

"Stop! Stay away! Dont you people have respect for others?!" says Lusamine nihilego.

The class catches up to Lusamine once again, and she calls upon her Milotic, Mismagius, and Lilligant.

"There's more." says Sophocles stunned.

"Lilligant, Milotic, and Mismagius. They're all pokemon who are very dear to mom." says Lillie.

Milotic and mismagius atrack the group with a thunderbolt and hydro pump, though the group evades the attacks but barely.

"Poplio use bubble beam!" says Lana.

"Steenee use magical leaf!" says mallow.

Popplio uses bubble beam, while Mallow calls for magical leaf, though Liligant's petal dance blocks the attack. Mismagius uses another thunderbolt, though it is absorbed by Togedemaru.

"Well done Togedemaru." says Sophocles.

"Everyone!" says Ash.

"Go see how your friends are fairing against Lusamine nihilego! The three of us will stay and fight" says Mallow.

"I'll support them too!" says Rotom dex.

"Got it! I'm counting on you guys! Let's go!" says Ash.

Ash, Lillie, and Gladion continue following Lusamine, leaving the others and Rotom to confront Lusamine's diversions.

"We wont let you! Your focus in on us not them!" says Sophocles.

Z fighters and Lusamine nihilego...

The z fighters were chasing Lusamine nihilego down with her constantly looking behind her, fearing the worst.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! STAY STILL!" yells Vegeta angrily.

"NEVER! IF I SAY KEEP AWAY THEN KEEP AWAY! SIMPLE AS THAT!" yells Lusamine nihilego.

"THATS IT! I'll blow that stupid childish act out of you!" says Vegeta.

"I NEED SILENCE! A WAY FOR NOONE TO BE AROUND ME SO I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" yells Lusamine nihilego.

"Fine...mother of the blonde girl and boy, meet ENERGY PUNCH!"

Vegeta charges his fist with Ki and delivers a powerful punch to Lusamine nihilego knocking her down but she managed to fly back up. Vegeta growls and keeping his sights on Lusamine nihilego, shouted furiously.

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID WOMAN!" says Vegeta furiously.

Vegeta flies up to Lusamine nihilego and extends his right arm and points his middle and index fingers at her, as if he was about to use his Final Impact attack. Then, he fires five powerful rings made out of pure energy at her tentacles, trapping them.

"I don't know can how well this will work but where would we stick you? Nowhere by the looks of things. Now you guys can do as you please! She can't get free by the looks of it!" says Vegeta smirking.

"Do you mind?!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"Yeah...no, no I dont mind." says Vegeta waving her off.

"Chain destructo disk!" says Krillin.

Krillin charges a first Destructo Disc, and then he throws in rapid succession a series of discs which have the ability to cut the opponent apart but it only cut the ends of the tentacles.

"Alright, how about this then! Hope the tentacles like getting hurt because here comes some Ki blasts!" says Krillin.

Krillin tosses balls of energy at Lusamine nihilego, focusing on the tentacles that make her cry out in pain due to her being unable to dodge.

Mallow, Rotom dex, Lana, pokemon and sophocles...

"Mismagius, the magical Pokémon. A ghost type. It appears as if from nowhere muttering incantations, places curses, and giving people terrifying visions." says Rotom dex.

"Curses aye? Ha! We won't lose!" says Sophocles.

"Milotic, the tender Pokémon. It's a water type. It lives st the bottom of clear lakes. In times of war, it shows itself, which soothes people's minds and hearts." says Rotom dex.

"Doesn't look like it. Those eyes aren't the least bit soothing." says Lana.

"Lilligrant, the flowering Pokémon and grass type. The fragrance of the garland around its head helps people relax. It whithers if a trainer doesn't take good care of it." says Rotom dex.

"I can't relax at all here!" says mallow.

"Poplio use bubble beam!" says Lana.

"Steenee use double slap!" says mallow.

Popplio's Bubble Beam hits Liligant, and Steenee's Double Slap combats Milotic's Aqua Tail.

"Hang in there steenee!" says mallow.

Just as Mismagius laughs at the group's induced confusion because of Liligant's Teeter Dance, Ash's Litten and Rowlet join the match.

"Litten!" says Lana happily.

"Rowlet!" says Mallow happily.

Nebby, ash, Lillie and Gladion...

"I'm counting on you, Litten and Rowlet!" says Ash looking back.

Sophocles, mallow, Lana, Pokémon and Rotom dex...

Liligant's Sweet Scent instantly attracts Rowlet, much to everyone's frustration.

"Seriously Rowlet?! That's the enemy!" say Lana, mallow and Sophocles angrily.

"It was seduced by sweet scent!" says Rotom dex stunned.

Kiawe and Pokémon...

"Marowak use bonemerang!" says kiawe.

Marowak jumped into the air and tossed its bonemerang at salazzle who assumed it dodged the attack.

"Turtinator! Let's do this! Inferno overdrive! My full bodied, full spirited full power! All this for Z...become a blazing flame that burns like the volacanoe of Akala! Inferno overdrive!" says kiawe.

Kiawe's match against Salazzle ends after a combination between Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive alongside Marowak's Bonemerang.

"You did great!" says kiawe happily.

Z fighters and Lusamine nihilego...

"Will this make it easier?" wonders future trunks taking out his sword.

Future trunks flies up to Lusamine nigilego and slices off the tentacles then looked down noticing Nebby, Ash, Gladion and Lillie were nearing them.

"You people are even worse than those kids!" says Lusamine nihilego regrowing the tentacles(like a jellyfish) and running away, sending out her absol to go up against Gladion and his Pokémon.

Gladion and pokemon...

"Umbreon use dark pulse!" says Gladion.

Absol attacks, having its attack collide with Umbreon's Dark Pulse.

"Good Umbreon!" says Gladion.

"Big brother!" says Lillie.

"Ash! You and Lillie go on ahead!" says Gladion.

"We should've handled the Pokémon but mister anxious to injure your mom didn't very give us the chance too!" says future trunks.

"I could've used my pokemon!" says Trunks bummed.

"You still can! I'll let you help me but it probably won't do much." says Gladion.

"Alright, the rest of the z fighters and we will go after Lusamine." says Ash.

"I promise we will save mom!" says Lillie.

Nebby, ash, Lillie, their Pokémon and the z fighters go after Lusamine nihilego giving Gladion and trunks the chance to take on absol.

"We will be your opponents. Its wrong to do two against one but this is for mom." says Gladion.

Trunks sends out Beedrill to accompany Umbreon.

"Beedrill, really?" wonders Gladion.

"I don't have much Pokémon and we don't have time to care what Pokémon works best." says trunks.

"Very well." says Gladion.

Trunks shrugs and tests out beedrills moveset.

"Beedrill pin missile!" says Trunks.

Sharp pins are shot at absol and hits it two times but the attack hardly scratched absol. Absol fires an Ice Beam, which freezes Silvally on the spot, followed by Mean Look, which is used on Umbreon Beedrill and Lycanroc.

"It used ice beam, followed by mean look, huh?" wonders Gladion.

Z fighters, Nebby, ash, Lillie, Pokémon...

Lusamine is again confronted by the z fighters and soon Ash and Lillie, making her furious to be attacked in such a manner.

"You all should be punished! I hope my Pokémon defeated every one of your friends!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"Look lady-"

"Why do you keep disturbing me?! Do I need a barrier just to keep everyone away from me?!" wonders Lusamine nihilego.

"We're here to save you mom! Dot you get that?!" wonders Lillie.

"Can't be! I hate you! I hate all of you! No...I LOATHE EVERYTHING YOU'RE DOING TO ME! I loathe you!" says Lusamine nihilego.

Lusamine sends out clefable, who had a sinister look upon appearing.

"Lillie leave this to us!" says ash.

Lillie got off Nebby to confront clefable, not once looking at Nebby or ash.

"No, let me do it. It's only fitting if I were to take it on. Out of all of moms pokemon, clefable was a close friend to me." says Lillie.

Lillie walks up to Nebby and sets her hand on its nose.

"Now, hurry to mom." says Lillie.

Clefable attacks Lillie with moonblast only for it to be intercepted by Lycanroc who intercepts Clefable's Moonblast. Ash leaves it with Lillie and rides on Nebby towards Lusamine with the z fighters in tow.

"Come to your senses clefable!" says Lillie.

Clefable attacks with Dazzling Gleam, though Lycanroc again blocks the attack.

"Snowy use powder snow!" says Lillie.

Both Snowy's Powder Snow and Lycanroc's Rock Throw hit their target, pushing Clefable back. Lillie takes off her backpack and takes out her poke doll to show clefable amd reminisce about the good old days, back when Lillie was younger.

"Clefable look!" says Lillie.

Lillie calmly and defiantly approaches Clefable, not trying to force her to remember but at the same time wanting clefable to remember the good times.

"I'm not very good at battling. So this is my way of fighting." says Lillie.

However, Clefable begins to launch another Dazzling Gleam that lycanroc blocks yet again.

"Clefable, please remember. Remember how you'd always play with me and my clefairy doll." says Lillie.

Flashback...

Little Lillie, clefairy and her plush clefairy doll were playing house together.

"I'll be the mom. Clefairy will be the big sister." says Lillie.

Lillie put a red bow on clefairy and the poke doll to make them like twins.

"You're just like twins." says Lillie happily.

While Lillie was on her ponyta rocking horse, clefairy would take care of the clefairy doll.

"You're taking care of clefairy? You're like her big sister." says Lillie.

reality...

"Every day, we would play family together." says Lillie closing in on clefable.

Lillie gestures to Lycanroc and Snowy to stay back as she embraces Clefable and is engulfed in the attack's light with lycanroc and snowy calling to her.

"Clefable, please remember...my hands...my voice...please touch my clefairy doll and feel it. Even if you have been possessed by the ultra beast, your body and heart couldn't forget the days we spent together. I will not forget, you, mom, or the Pokémon. I want you back." says Lillie.

Her persistence pays off, and Clefable returns to its usual state.

"You've remembered?" wonders Lillie happily.

Clefable smiles at Lillie who smiles back.

"I'm so glad." says Lillie.

Ash and Pikachu continue to pursue Lusamine aboard Nebby, alongside the z fighters.

"Everyone, hang in there. We're almost there." says Ash.

altar of sunne...

"That's some machine you got there. If we stayed merged, I'd be helping you build all kinds of things." says Bulma.

"You've would?" wonders Burnett.

"Sure. I'm a wizz at building mechanics in my lab." says Bulma.

"So you're a professor?" wonders professor Burnett.

"No, that would be more my dad, doctor brief, than me." says Bulma.

"I see. Hey Kukui, send out breviary." says Professor Burnett.

"Huh? Ok? But why?" wonders professor kukui.

"It got hurt a bit in the battle against jangamo-o and hakamo-o, right? I need to treat it." says professor Burnett.

Professor kukui becomes confused but sends out breviary anyway. Burnet heals Braviary with a Potion, places a band-aid on its talon.

"I'm sorry you got hurt for me." says professor Burnett.

Professor kukui smiles watching professor Burnett tend to braviary.

Ultra deep space...

The z fighters, Ash and Pikachu catch up, but Lusamine fills the area with a lake of poison.

"What's that?" wonders ash.

"Rings of poison turned into a lake or ocean?" wonders Piccolo.

"See! I can create rings too!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"Yeah...cute. Still don't care." says Vegeta.

"Why you...!" says Lusamine nihilego.

The lake of poison looked like waterfalls until it filled the area.

"What did we just witness? What...was that?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu went up to the purple lake and sniffed it, regretting it immediately.

"Smells that bad, huh?" wonders Ash.

Ash goes up to the lake of poison and tips his foot to put it in the lake and feels the pain.

"Yow! That's poison. Yup, definately poison. This is bad! No really awful!" says Ash.

"Hehehe..." says Lusamine nihilego smiling deviously.

Gladion, trunks and Pokémon...

Gladion and trunks watch their stalled Pokémon as Lusamine's Absol uses another attack.

"You sure are strong! It must be because of the ultra beast's possession. But don't think you hsvethe win. Sacred beast silvally! Receive this fire memory and blaze up as a fire beast!" says Gladion tossing the memory disk to Silvally.

Silvallys type changes to Fire, creating a fiery aura that melts the ice and frees its trapped legs.

"Multi attack!" says Gladion.

It launches a Multi-Attack at Absol. The attacks hits and frees Umbreon and Lycanroc from Absol's earlier Mean Look.

"Beedrill return! Rowlet I need your assistance!" says trunks sending back beedrill then sending out Rowlet.

"Is your Rowlet strong kid?" wonders Gladion.

"Let me show you. Rowlet try this move out, Razor leaf!" says Trunks.

Rowlet created sharp-edged leaves that were launched to slash at Absol. It injured Absol quite a bit but absol was still holding on.

"You're Rowlet knows razor leaf?" wonders Gladion.

"Why shouldn't it? It's as strong as ash's Rowlet and it doesn't sleep as much unlike a certain rowlet we all know. It's much sharper too." says Trunks confused.

"You don't look like you trained it so..." says Gladion.

"Technically yes but no one can really say how strong ash's Rowlet is compared to mine. So to me they're about same. Hard to tell though with Rowlet unevolved." says Trunks.

"Hmmmm...you have a point. Silvally crush claw!" says Gladion.

Silvally attacks Absol with Crush Claw, pushing it away. Absol retaliates with Ice Beam, but the attack is intercepted by Umbreon.

"Good going umbreon. Silvally use air slash!" says Gladion.

"Rowlet use leafage!" says Trunks.

The leafage hit absol at the same time the air slash did, injuring it as well as pushing it away.

"Lycanroc let's go!" says Gladion.

Lyconroc howled in response and got into position.

"The rocks are bathed in the z power of the blue moon's glow. And seal up the crumbling world! Eat this! Continental crush!" says Gladion.

Gladion uses his Z-Ring and passes the Z-Power onto Lycanroc, who uses Continental Crush, knocking absol down with the giant boulder.

"Nice work." says Gladion.

Rotom dex, Sophocles, mallow, Lana and Pokémon...

Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles step back as Lusamine's Pokémon continue to approach. The trio refuse to attack out of concern for Rowlet, who remains attracted to Lilligant's scent.

"What do we do Rotom?" wonders Lana.

"Thinking...thinking...thinking..." says Rotom dex searching for ideas.

"I know. If Steene gives off an even strongercsweet scent, we'll have Rowlet back on our side." says Sophocles.

"Why did put I think of that?" wonders mallow.

"Everyone's on edge over when or if we'll get their mom back. You're a genius for suggesting it either way." says Lana.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. Steenee use sweet scent." says mallow.

The plan works as Rowlet flies over to Steenee, who defends herself from its advance. Steenee suddenly has an idea and has Mallow toss her into the sky. She strikes Rowlet with her sepals, which sends Rowlet into Lilligant.

"Amazing!" says mallow.

"What sort of combination move was that?" wonders Sophocles.

"Ultimate move:Rowl Launch." says Lana.

"Sounds great! We'll use that name." says mallow happily.

"New moveset is registered." says Rotom dex.

Liligant then begins to charge up a Solar Beam, but Litten quickly knocks it out with Fire Fang.

"Litten!" says mallow happily.

"Thanks for saving us." says Lana happily.

"I'm that case...Togedemaru use zing zap! Charjabug use discharge!" says Sophocles.

Togedemaru and Charjabug use Zing Zap and Discharge, respectively, on Milotic, defeating it.

"Alright!" says Sophocles happily.

"Poplio, let's help out too. Reach beyond the horizon! Hydro pump!" says Lana.

Lana readies her Popplio and activates her Z-Ring to perform Hydro Vortex, which defeats Lusamine's Mismagius. However, Lusamine's Pokémon simultaneously stand up again just when everyone was cheering and congratulating eachother for wining the battles.

Gladion, trunks and Pokémon...

Gladion and Trunks were shocked to see absol gain red bloodshot eyes as it lifted itself off the ground and ready itself for another battle.

Kiawe and Pokémon...

"No way!" says kiawe stunned.

Even his Pokémon were stunned by how well silazzle was able to stay in the fight. Silazzle swished it's tail spreading poison at kiawe, marowak and turtinator who just barely dodged the oncoming poison.

Rotom dex, mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Pokémon...

"Why?!" wonders Sophocles freaking out.

"But we beat them! Or we should've!" says lana geating scared.

"This can't be!" says Rotom dex stunned.

Gladion, trunks and Pokémon...

"Lycanroc use stone edge!" says Gladion.

Gladion's Lycanroc uses Stone Edge to intercept Absol.

"I see. Unless we defeat that thing, her Pokémon won't ever faint." says Gladion looking up at the crystallike stone in the space that rested above everyone and the Pokémon.

Gladion looked st Umbreon and lycanroc who were staring down absol.

"Umbreon, lycanroc, I leave absol to you." says Gladion.

Gladion gets on Silvally and heads to the higher ground to confront his mom alongside trunks who was following suit.

Lusamine nihilego, ash, z fighters, Nebby, Pikachu...

Everyone was watching Lusamine nigilego float away from them, despite facing them.

"Is there a way to shut this woman up?! This is aggravating, hearing repeated words constantly!" says Vegeta.

"We already went through that. That's all she can say now." says Krillin.

"I don't care! Shes like a broken record chanting the same thing OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I want to claw her eyes out for how long she's been wanting her time with things that I don't consider Pokémon." says Vegeta.

"She doesn't want us to get close, huh? By Lusamine, don't you wanna see your kids Lillie and Gladion?" wonders Ash.

"No! No one come near me!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"They'll be here any moment!" says Ash.

"Go away! I hate you!" says Lusamine nihilego.

This only inflames the situation as Lusamine makes a wave out of the poisonous liquid. Nebby scoops Ash and Pikachu up in its mouth and spares them from the deluge. Ash geats flipped on its back and Nebby runs across the poison lake, avoiding Lusamine's attacks as they confront her.

"Stay away!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"Let's go Pikachu!" says Ash getting off Nebby.

Ash and Pikachu run toward Lusamine nihilego leaving Vegeta on the verge of cursing at Lusamine Nihilego and the others unsure of how they can take her down.

"Pikachu, you draw that things attention and attack it. The z fighters did what thy could with Lusamine nihilego but now it's my turn, and I need to free her." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed and distracted Lusamine nihilego with a Thunderbolt and Electro Ball as Ash continues to run towards her. Ash jumps towards Lusamine nihilego, who promptly swats him away with her tentacle but Ash catches himself and flies up to her, reaching his hand toward Lusamine face.

"This is for Lillie and Gladion! You need me to come to your senses and let me free you from this hellish world!" says Ash.

Pikachu looked up at Ash worriedly, watching Ash set his hand on the squishy part of the jellyfish ultra beast.

"I'm fine Pikachu! Try again!" says Ash, not once looking down.

Pikachu angrily jumps into the air and launches another Electro Ball, but to no avail since Ash got knocked into the electro ball after bring struck several times, knocking him to the ground. Pikachu scampered up to Ash who painfully sat up, and heard a voice coming toward him.

"Ash!" says Lillie.

Trunks, Lillie and Gladion catch up to Ash, along with Snowy, Silvally, Ash's Lycanroc, and Lusamine's Clefable.

"Trunks! Lillie! Gladion!" says Ash.

"I wonder if she's stuck in a glass case?" wonders Trunks.

"How?" wonders Ash.

"Jellyfish aren't glass." says Vegeta.

"Then how is she within the hat part?" wonders trunks.

"Dont look at us. We wanted to tear that thing apart." says Vegeta.

"I hate you." says Lusamine nihilego.

Lusamine nihilego proceeds to attack, but Nebby protects Ash from it.

"Thanks Nebby." says Ash.

Ash turned his head to see clefable and got curious about it.

"Hey Lillie, is clefable back to normal?" wonders ash.

"It remembered me." says Lillie.

"Ash, uness we defeat this monster, moms Pokémon will keep recovering. We have to hurry or the others fighting below will be in danger!" says Gladion.

"What?!" wonders Ash shocked.

Ash was stunned to see Nebby go toward Gladion and Lillie as well as the Pokémon.

"Uh, Nebby? You're going to them?" wonders Ash.

Nebby pounced away toward the others.

"Im counting on you Nebby! Follow Nebby lycanroc!" says Ash.

"You take care of yourself too." says Lillie looking down at lycanroc.

Lycanroc jumped onto Nebby and off they went to help the rest of the class.

"Mom, I'll be right there." says Lillie.

Lillie walked to the edge of the crystalline stone, not realizing she was heading toward poison.

"Lillie! Don't leave that spot! You'll get hurt if you step in the-"

"I'll be fine ash!" says Lillie.

Lillie and Snowy are carried over to Ash by Clefable thanks to its Magic Guard. Gladion soon joins them after he installs a Steel Memory into Silvally, and rides across the lake without being poisoned.

"Lillie! Gladion!" says Ash happily.

Trunks flew up to them with rowlet at his side.

"I trained Silvally to take down ultra beasts. Sadly the only one I was able to see was nihilego. Now the time has come to use that power." says gladion.

Lusamine nihilego backs away to attatch herself to the mountain of crystallike rock, making everything rumble, glaring at what remained of the people who were taking her away from what she thought was paradise.

"Again?" wonders Ash.

"Why keep running? Can't we talk this out!?" wonders Lillie.

"I'm only running because you keep finding me!" says Lusamine nihilego.

"What is she planning on doing?" wonders Gladion.

"Mom..." says Lillie.

Lusamine raises the ground level around her to avoid further confrontation, though Lillie begins to climb the ascent.

"Please don't run!" says Lillie.

"Lillie!" says Gladion.

"I need to tell mom something very important! Let me do this! I know ash and his friends want to help but this is something I need to do." says Lillie looking down.

"We act the second I feel she's in danger." says Gladion.

"Right." says ash.

Lillie made it to the top and looked up at what became of her mom, walks toward Lusamine nihilego dodging the bits of crystallike stone that we're trying to keep her away.

"Mom I hate you! I should be the one hating you!" says Lillie.

Lusamine nihilego stopped what's she was doing, staring with her mouth open down at Lillie.

"It stoppped..." says Gladion.

"That's good right?" wonders future trunks.

"You always talk to me like I'm a baby. But right now, you're far more like a spoiled brat than I ever was! That's why you were taken over by an ultra beast! The way yup are now, proves you aren't my real mother. You're just a puppet. A stupid puppet who thinks more about her work than her own family! You've kept up your ultra beast reasearch for sux ha long time that you forgotten to spend time with us! Mom, you're an extremely strong person. Right now, like I said, you're just a marionette, a puppet who bends to the ultra beasts will and can't move on her own. Please come out." says Lillie.

Lillie raises her hand in anticipation.

"You should beable to get out on your own. That's my logical conclusion!" says Lillie on the verge of tears.

"Lillie..." says Lusamine nihilego, as if Lusamine was back to her senses for a few a moment.

Lusamine reaches to Lillie as if wanting to be with her but the nihilego regained control over her and grew larger making it look like Lusamines upper body was engulfed.

"Mom!" says Lillie freaked out.

Gladion and Silvally jump to save Lillie before she is hit with clefable, Ash and Pikachu making it up to Lillie too.

"It got bigger!" says Ash.

"What a monster." says Gladion getting off Silvally.

The Ultra Beast promptly surrounds itself with more defensive boulders.

"It's completely consumed her!" says Ash.

"The ultra beast doesn't want to let mom go." says Gladion.

"Why?" wonders Ash.

"Just like how mom wanted to know it, it's trying to learn about mom, no, more like it she learning about humans." says Gladion.

The Ultra Beast emits more rocks and spikes, keeping it from being seen by the trio of kids, pokemon and the z fighters.

"Gladion, I want us both to use our z moves. That might destroy the ultra beast." says Ash.

"Oh, so now you wanna kill it. Make up your mind!" says Vegeta.

"We just need to make it leave Lusamine!" says Ash.

"I already used continental crush on absol. Ash, we'll draw it's attention. You use your z move to stop it from moving." says Gladion.

"Got it. In the meantime, Lillie..." says Ash.

"I will rescue mom." says Lillie.

"Pikachu let's do this!" says Ash.

"Air slash!" says Gladion.

Silvally aims air slash at the attack the oddly looking Lusamine nihilego was using.

"Now!" says Gladion.

"Yeah!" says Ash.

Ash looked at Pikachu who jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu, let's hit it head on with our full power!" says Ash.

Pikachu nods in agreement. Pikachu gets ready to attack when the Electrium Z suddenly sparks with electricity. Ash's hat is blown away and he notices the odd Z-Crystal, shaped like Pikachu's tail; a Pikashunium Z.

"What's this?" wonders Ash.

"It might be the new look of z Crystal like Solgaleos z Crystal." says Krillin.

"it's not electrium z anymore. It's a z Crystal meant for...Pikachu?" says Ash curiously.

"Stop gazing at the crystal and use it!" says Gladion.

"Now ash!" says Lillie.

Pikachu gets to to wear Ashs hat and gives Ash a fist bump with its paw and tail then Pikachu jumps up then lands on its feet. An aura goes around Ash and Pikachu, having Ash go super saiyan 2(Goku ssj) to lend Pikachu his power then the aura dies down returning ash back to normal.

"Stronger than a thunderbolts 100,000 volts, 1,000,000 volts! No, even bigger than that! Our super full power! Pikachu! 10,000,000 volts thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu does a fighting pose then gets on its hands and feet to jump high into the air aiming 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt at the oddly looking Lusamine nihilego, lighting up the sky with a large yellow beam. As the dust settles, the odd-looking Z-Crystal returns to an Electrium Z and the Ultra Beast collapses soon after.

"Wou...wouldn't Ash's hair just turn blonde with him having blue eyes?" wonders Lillie.

"Technically yes but I bumped it up just for the new z...cryst...al. Huh, it changed back?" says Ash loming at the crystal.

"He went super...saiyan Goku style? But shouldn't Goku's super saiyan 2 be Ash's super saiyan 2?" wonders Future trunks.

"Technically yes, he should be using super saiyan forms that Goku uses given his hair style but..." says Krillin.

"His super saiyan is just a blonde haired blue eyed version of his normal hairstyle and eyes. Now he's starting to look like he's actually using a super saiyan hairstyle." says Piccolo.

"That's strange." says Future trunks.

"He defies all logic. It's everything I hate yet can't help but to get impressed over." says Vegeta.

Lillie, Gladion, and Clefable rush to Lusamine's side.

"Mom? Mom?!" wonder Gladion and Lillie.

They notice her trembling hand and pull her out of the Ultra Beast's body. Nihilego also emerges and flies away, leaving Lusamine now covered in black ink.

"Wake up mom! Please wake up!" says Lillie worriedly.

"We did it." smiles Ash.

Pikachu returns Ash's hat to him.

"Thanks Pikachu." says Ash.

Lusamine wakes up and her Pokémon snap out of the Ultra Beast's control.

Kiawe and Pokémon...

Marowak and Turtinator were about to clobber silazzle when it returned to its senses.

"Wait you two!" says kiawe.

Rotom dex, mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Nebby and Pokémon.

Lilligant, milotic and mismagius look around confused by the new scenery.

"Huh?" wonders mallow.

"What happened?" wonders Lana.

"Ash and the others must've won!" says Sophocles happily.

Absol, Umbreon and gladions lycanroc...

Absol and umbroen happily rub eachothers cheeks.

Ash, Lusamine, Lillie, Gladion, z fighters, Pokémon...

"Mom, can you stand?" wonders Lillie.

"Yes." says Lusamine.

Lusamine stands up with the help of her children.

"You really are strong. Just as I thought." says Lillie happily.

"My poor body...I feel like I was living a nightmare. But your voice brought me back Lillie." says Lusamine quietly.

Lillie held Lusamine close and cried into her shirt.

"I'm sorry guys. Thank you Lillie and Gladion." says Lusamine.

The others soon join Ash, Lusamine, Lillie, and Gladion.

"Hey ash!" says kiawe.

"Lillie!" says mallow happily.

"Everyone! We did it!" says As waving to everyone.

"Everyone thank you so much! Mom is fine!" says Lillie.

"Lillie you did it!" says mallow.

"Ash, there was an incredible discharge of electricity! What happened?" says Rotom dex curiously flying up to ash and pikachu.

"Hehe...let's jsut say Pikachu and I have a new z move." says Ash.

"Heh?" wonders Rotom dex.

"A new z move called 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"10,000,000?! What's that? Tell me the details!" says Rotom dex.

Altar of the sunne...

"Anything?" wonders Bulma.

"I've detected an ultra hole forming." says professor Burnett.

"Here they come." says professor kukui standing up.

Professor Burnett and Bulma were getting a closer look at the machine to be sure it was everyone bringing Lusamine back.

"Fixing the special phase. Maintaining the ultra hole wavelength." says professor Burnett looking up.

Tesm rocket...

Team Rocket, who were sleeping, notice the Ultra Wormhole opening.

Altar of the sunne...

Nebby arrives with the class on its back and the z fighters flying next to them.

"It worked!" says professor Burnett happily.

"We're back professor!" says Ash.

Profesor Burnett and kukui run up to Nebby and everyone just as Gladion got down and helped Lusamine down.

"Lusamine." says professor Burnett happily.

"Vegeta! Guys! Everything went well i suppose?" says Bulma.

"Hmmmph." says Vegeta reverting his eyes annoyed.

"It's thanks to these children and people that I was released from the ultra beast." says Lusamine.

"You did well!" says professor kukui getting infront of the class that got off Nebby.

"Well of course. Everyone was a team in there. Yes, we're..." says Ash.

"The best team ever!" says Ash.

"Ahem." says Vegeta glaring at ash.

"We...well, you were too but it was mostly us." says Ash.

"You can have the praise." says Vegeta.

Team rocket...

"That was a pretty nice hole." says Jessie.

"One of Alolas mysteries." says Meowth.

"I'm so glad everyone's alright." says James.

Wobuffet agrees.

"Bewear wanted to show us this." says meowth.

"Well, the sun is setting." says Jessie.

"I guess it's time to go home." says James.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." says meowth.

Bewear scoops up team rocket and carries them home.

Atar of the sunne...

"Huh? The ultra hole is..." says mallow.

The Ultra Wormhole disappears, making Krillin curious about when they were leaving but shrugged it off.

"It's gone." says ash.

"Look what I got!" says Sophocles showing everyone the crystallike stone.

"You brought it with you?!" wonders kiawe stunned.

"Oh, my!" says Lillie happily.

"It's a momento of our adventure." says Sophocles.

"You say that but..." says mallow.

"Sophocles, that thing will get you possessed by ultra beasts." says Lana deviously.

"Heh?! What?!" wonders Sophocles freaking out.

"Kidding." says Lana sticking her tongue out.

"Come on! Don't make me panic!" says Sophocles.

Everyone walks down the stairs of the altar, with the z fighters trying to figure out when beerus would pick them up.

"Oh, that reminds me. Rowlet learned a new move." says mallow.

"Huh? Really Rowlet?" wonders Ash looking down at his backpack.

Mallow attempts to demonstrate it. However, it doesn't go as planned, as Rowlet instead falls down a pit.


	60. Chapter 60

**Idgaf by dua lipa~Zamasu(even though he's not a girl)**

 **When you look me in the eyes by Jonas brothers~Professor kukui to professor burnet**. **(first wedding song to come to mind)**

present timeline;Universe 6;earth...

Lillie sat at her desk, writing in her diary about the events of everyone saving her mom. And how ash's friends came to check on him and were happy to help with the rescue. Her mom had been through an ordeal, but has recovered quickly. And now ash's friends are staying eith professor kukui and ash until they are able to leave again.

"Hey snowy, tomorrow trunks and I will be going to the Pokémon school after a while being away from it." says Lillie looking down at snowy.

Snowy happily jumped into lillies arms.

"It's a shame goten isn't here to be at Pokémon school with trunks but it truly has felt like ages." says Lillie.

Snowy agreed.

"Are you excited too?" wonders Lillie.

Snowy was excited to be with it's friends again in the classroom.

"So am I." says Lillie smiling.

* * *

Present timeline;Universe 10;kai planet...

A green kai with white Mohawk hair, was walking down a path with a cart of trays of tea, with an unamused expression on his face as he did so.

Space...

"This guy..." says beerus agitatedly.

"Oh, I can't wait anymore. Say, beerus? Who is the guy we are meeting and why are we going there? I need to know." says Goku getting impatient.

"Sheesh...hey Whis? Tell him who the guy were meeting up with is." says beerus.

"Right. If I remember correctly, his name is Zamasu and he used to be a kai of universe 10. Due to his prodigious fighting skills, he is now undergoing training to become a kaioshin." says Whis.

"Really?!" wonders Goku getting hyped up.

"Yes, but well..." says Whis.

"Hey! You're kinda leaning on me Goku!" says beerus leaning forward.

"Huh? Oh, sorry beerus!" says Goku scratching the back of his head, leaning back.

"Listen up, if I were to knock you off here, you'd become space dust." says beerus giving an example.

"Don't say such scary stuff. It's bad enough Goku black is doing evil deeds in universe 7 while something about these ultra beasties is going down in universe 6." says Goku.

"Ultra holes were they? Hmmm...sounds more like there are more ways to get to places. There could be other dimensions of our universes like the future timeline but for Ash and his lifestyle. I doubt it's another universe they tapped into but there's no way to tell now." says Beerus.

"Good grief..." says Whis.

Present timeline;universe 10 kai planet...

While sitting under a large tree, Zamasu poured twine cups of cup of tea for himself and the green kai that appeared older than him.

"Please enjoy." says the green kai.

"It has a vaguely sweet, quite pleasant smell. I will take a drink." says the elder green kai.

The elder green kai takes a sip and sets the tea cup down.

"Tea brewed from a pure hearted being has no imperfections, and is very delicious." says the elder green kai.

"Thank you very much." says the green kai.

"The fact you can brew this kind of tea, proves that your heart is calm. You must continue your humble training with your body and mind, and silently watch over the deeds of the humans." says the elder green kai.

"Gawasu?" wonders the green kai.

"Hm?" wonders gawasu.

"There is always something I always think about." says the green kai.

"Tell me." says gawasu.

"Are those humans truly worth protecting?" wonders the green kai.

"Hmmm?" wonders gawasu.

"I have seen countless deeds committed by these humans. They prosper, they war, they fall. And the cycle repeats. It's s fever cycle of humans gaining families, doing hard work to get money and feed their families. But once war comes, it's like the humans hate eachother and kill one another just for spite. Then the survivors go home while other families grieve. Is that how human life should be? To me, those are seemingly foolish acts." says the green kai.

Gawasu was about to have another sip when he sighed setting the tea cup down.

"That is how humans are. We can't control their actions or fates." says Gawasu.

"Do these beings who keep respecting foolish mistakes time and time again, really deserve our protection?" wonders the green kai standing up, slamming the table with is hands.

"Would it be better if we put an end to their foolish deeds ourselves?" wonders the green kai.

"The kaioshin and kai's duties are to create, not to directly interfere with the creation. You understand that, I presume." says elder green kai.

"But are you telling me to silently look passed the humans' mistakes?" wonders the green kai.

The green kai and Gawasu go for a walk despite still talking about the subject.

"Not to 'look passed' them. You are to watch over and raise them. That is our purpose. There is only one being who is allowed to touch the creation. The god of destruction." says Gawasu.

Gawasu and the green kai stopped and Gawasu looked back st the green kai.

"Zamasu, listen. Know your place." says Gawasu.

Zamasu was ignoring Gawasu.

"Zamasu!" says Gawasu.

"Very well..." says zamasu.

Whis, Beerus, and Goku arrive at the Sacred World of the Kais.

"Yahoo! We're finally here!" says Goku happily.

Whis and Beerus land on the kai world with Goku landing on his back.

"Oh, well if it isn't beerus." says Gawasu.

Gawasu and zamasu bow their heads to greet beerus and Whis.

"Hey." says Beerus.

"Its been far too long." says Whis.

"This is my pupil zamasu." says Gawasu picking his head up.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." says zamasu picking his head up.

Goku excitedly rushes up to the group, wanting a fight with zamasu.

"A human?!" wonders zamasu stunned.

"Are you the prestigiously strong kai?" wonders Goku excitedly.

"What is a human doing here?!" wonders zamasu angrily.

"Huh? Are humans not ablue to be here?" wonders Goku.

"It seems this is the first time he's seen goku." says Whis.

"Yeah." says beerus nodding.

"Greet him properly Goku." says Whis.

"O...oh right. My name is Son Goku. It's a pleasure meeting you." says Goku.

Beerus couldn't help but snicker.

"My, so stiff Goku." says Whis.

"I hope you're having a nice day, even though you might be feeling tired." says Goku looking up instead of at zamasu.

Zamasu didn't very know how to react to someone like Goku and stepped back when Goku bowed.

"Please accept this modest offering." says Goku.

"Son Goku...?" wonders Gawasu stunned.

"He's from planet 4,032, green-877 in universe 7..." says Whis.

"That's right. He's a saiyan who is living on the gourmet planet called earth." says beerus happily.

"A saiyan?!" wonders Zamasu annoyed.

"Yes, indeed I am." says Goku.

"Who is this man? Why is he with the god of destruction as if they are buddies?" wonders Zamasu thinking.

Zamasu was irked by Goku touching his arms without his permission.

"Wow! Looks like you've trained hard for a kai!" says Goku amazed.

"Don't touch me so casually human!" says zamasu shoving Goku away.

Gawasu walked up to Zamasu and grabbed his arm.

"Stop zamasu!" says Gawasu.

"But the human-"

"Zamasu!" says Gawasu angrily.

Zamasu calmed down and set his arm down.

"Pardon him, beerus." says Gawasu looking at Whis and beerus.

"Don't worry. This I should probably the first he saw a mortal on this world." says beerus.

"Incidentally, what brings you to this world?" wonders Gawasu.

"I've been waiting for this! Think you can fight me for a bit?" says Goku excitedly.

"Fight you?!" wonders zamasu.

"Cmon, please? I heard you were an amazing fighter. I can all this way to ask you that." says Goku in a begging manner.

"A mere human..." says zamasu irritatedly.

Beerus grabbed Goku's ear and pulled him back to him and Whis.

"Save that for later!" says beerus.

"Ow...what was that for beerus?" wonders Goku.

"Whis, if you could." says beerus.

"Of course. You see, a certain individual showed up on earth in universe 7 was wearing a time ring." says Whis.

"Time ring?" wonders zamasu.

"What's more, this individual was no kai." says Whis.

"Wha...what did you say?" wonders Gawasu stunned.

"Also, his face looked exactly like this idiot." says beerus pointing to Goku.

"I see..." says Gawasu.

Goku was busy stretching his legs for the match afterward.

"So, do you have any ideas?" wonders Beerus.

"Hmmm...?" wonders Gawasu.

Goku went up to Zamasu who was glaring at him.

"Dont stare at me like that. I'm not your enemy." says Goku.

"That is rather baffling." says Gawasu, looking at Goku ehile picturing another version of Goku.

"Yes, it really is." says Whis.

Beerus tossed Goku into the air annoyed.

"So, are your rings ok?" wonders Beerus.

"Naturally. I keep them safely stored away." says Gawasu.

"Just in case, I'd like us to be sure of that." says Beerus looking at gawasu.

"Very well. Zamasu if you could." says Gawasu.

Zamasu was ignoring Gawasu, keeping his sights on Goku.

"Zamasu, I need you to lead them to othe temple." says Gawasu.

"Of course." says Zamasu lookibg at Gawasu.

Zamasu leads Beerus, Whis, and Goku to the temple and Goku was amazed by how the temple looked, wandering around, not really caring about the time rings.

"Stay still!" says Beerus annoyed.

"It looks like Zamasu knows nothing about the time rings." says Whis.

"Yeah." says beerus.

The doors to the temple opened and in came Gawasu and Zamasu up to the trio.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." says Gawasu.

Gawasu set down the box and untied it to open it and show the time rings.

"As you can see, they're all present." says Gawasu.

"Indeed." says beerus.

"No problems here." says Whis.

"Oh, I am relived nothing went wrong. But if this is occurring in universe 7, why come to our universe 10?" says Gawasu.

"We're on a trip to all the universes." says whis.

"I see." says Gawasu.

While Gawasu was chatting with beerus and Whis, Goku was trying to get close to Zamasu, forcing him to walk backwards while Goku was getting closer to him.

"Stay away!" says zamasu leaning back.

"Don't be stingy! Fight with me. Cmon it's fine isn't it." says Goku.

"You watch your mouth human!" says Zamasu.

"Oh, fine...what a pain." says Goku bummed.

Goku stiffened up with his arms to his side, looking up.

"It would be an honor to fight you. Sir please, jsut this once. says Goku.

"Let him fight you." says Gawasu shutting the box.

"Gawasu?" wonders Zamasu unamused.

"This is a good chance to learn about humans." says Gawasu.

"Wh-" says Zamasu.

"This could be your only chance." says Gawasu.

"Very well." says Zamasu.

"Alright! The old geezer is so understanding!" says Goku happily giving Gawasu a peace sign.

"This is part of his training." says Gawasu wrapping the box up.

"Here we go!" says Goku excitedly.

"How well can he contain his emotions while fighting a human?" wonders Gawasu thinking.

"Gawasu..." says Zamasu.

"Zamasu, make sure to hold back." says Gawasu.

"W...wait a sec! I don't want Zamasu to hold back." says Goku.

"What?!" wonders Zamasu.

"He's right. There's no need to hold back." says beerus.

"What are you saying?" wonders Gawasu.

"If you do, you'll die." says beerus.

* * *

Present timeline;Universe 6;earth...

day...

Pokémon school...

Pikachu is chasing Togedemaru, though he soon stops after noticing Ash staring outside.

"To think, if the the z fighters hadn't shown up, I'd have gone through all that without thier help, and gloomily wonder when I'd see them next. Thankfully, I got to see them and they got to help even if it wasn't much." mumbles Ash to himself.

Pikachu tilted its head confused by the way ash was acting.

"It was spurr of the moment so I can't blame them for coming unannounced but it didn't seem like they were needed. Though it's good to know everyone's doing ok." mumbles Ash.

The thoughts of the z fighters switched to Nebby the Solgaleo.

Flashback...?

"Nebby...errrr solgaleo? Whichever you wanna...be...called." says Ash surpised.

Ash looked around but didn't see Nebby anywhere despite giving them a ride back to the altar.

"Solgaleo?! Nebby?! Whatever you wanna be called, where are you?!" wonders Ash.

Reality...

"I never got to thank Nebby..." mumbles Ash.

Pikachu happily scampered over to ash to second what he was up too.

"Hey Pikachu, how do you think things would've gone if our friends from universe 7 hadn't shown up? The same or different?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu shrugged.

"Most likely the same. I am the hero of this lifestyle whether anyone likes it or not." says Ash.

Pikachu agrees.

"Then there's Nebby...where do you think it is now?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu looked out the window unsure how to answer.

"I wonder if it went back though the ultra hole...or living out there somewhere in Alola?" wonders Ash.

Lillie arrives and everyone surrounds her, happy to see her back in class. Trunks arrived soon after, being unsure if it was right to be part of the school again.

"Its good to see you're back trunks, Lillie!" says Mallow.

"I wanted to see you all as soon and possible so I ran all the way here and got trunks to come to school." says Lillie.

"I feel like it's not my place to be here anymore but here I am." says trunks.

"I really wanted to see you guys too." says Lana.

"I wonder if gotten is having fun doing whatever it is he's doing?" wonders Mallow.

"Probably not." says Trunks.

"How are your moms?" wonders Mallow.

"She's feeling much better. Thanks for asking." says Lillie smiling.

"Alright!" says Sophocles pumping his fist in the air happily.

"And mom is busy figuring out if Whis can talk to her but no luck." says Trunks.

"Maybe they're busy?" wonders Mallow.

"Everyone did their part so it's ok to know Lillies mom is feeling better. Your mom sure is strong Lillie." says Kiawe.

"Lillie!" says Ash running up to the others with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash! Pikachu!" says Lillie happily.

Pikachu happily jumped onto Lillies shoulder and nuzzled lillies cheek.

"Thanks Pikachu and ash! I do know if we could have saved mom without you." says Lillie.

Ash chuckled sheepishly putting his arm behind his head.

"Lana, Sophocles, mallow, kiawe. And all of you...including ash's friends. Really, thank you so much." says Lillie happily.

"We didn't do much." says trunks.

"Still. Everyone chipped in and did everything they could." says Lillie.

"Wait, Lillie...you don't have to think us." says mallow waving her hands.

"That's right." says Lana.

"We help eachother out when things get rough." says kiawe.

"That's right Lillie. You can count on us any time. It was our luck, that they were visiting." says Ash.

"No we weren't. I mean, yes, we decided to check on you but we barely did any damage to the jellyfish creature." says trunks.

"You say nice things every now and then ash." says Sophocles looking at ash deviously, elbowing him.

"They're growing up well, using the stored power of their friendship." thinks professor kukui.

Evening...

beach...

Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet walk along a beach during the sunset.

"'You can depend on us anytime.' huh?" wonders professor Burnett.

"Ash said that to Lillie." says Professor kukui.

"Ash is so cool." says professor Burnett.

"Isn't he?" wonders professor kukui.

"I wish I could've seen their faces." says professor Burnett.

"Me too." says professor kukui.

"Huh?" wonders professor Burnett.

"I thought I would have like you to see their faces." says professor kukui.

"Really?" wonders professor Burnett.

Kukuis house...

Ash was busy washing the dishes with Rotom dex and his pokemon.

beach...

"We think alike, don't we?" wonders professor Burnett.

Professor kukui chuckles.

"I guess so." says professor kukui.

They soon stop walking, making professor kukui curious why.

"In that case, can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" wonders professor burnett.

Professor Burnett was awaiting a response when professor kukui turned to face her.

"I guess it'd be hard too." says professor burnett.

"No, I can tell." says professor kukui.

"Really?" wonders professor burnett.

"Yeah!" says professor kukui.

"Then answer me." says professor burnett.

"Well..." says professor kukui.

"You don't know?" wonders professor burnett.

"Um..." says professor kukui.

"Why don't you accept defeat, my dear kukui." says professor Burnett walking ahead then turning around.

Professor kukui smiled facing her again putting his hand in his pocket.

"No, not yet." says Professor kukui.

"What I'm thinking about right now is..." says professor Burnett.

"W..w...wait!" says professor kukui.

Professor kukui tries to hug professor Burnett but she playfully runs behind him.

"I choose you." says professor Burnett.

Simultaneously, Kukui pulls out a Poké Ball. The two stare in brief silence before Kukui opens the Poké Ball to reveal a ring inside.

"I guess I got you?" wonders professor kukui.

Professor Burnett, taken aback, blushed gasping.

"...this...this is so sudden." says professor Burnett shocked.

"Will you marry me?" wonders professor kukui.

"I...I not know what to say." says professor Burnett filling with joy, "Yes. A hundred times yes!"

Night...

outside...

Future trunks and Krillin were on the porch of the house looking at the sky.

"Why did Whis and beerus take Goku somewhere?" wonders future trunks.

"Hey trunks? Did you know gohan and I have kids now?" wonders Krillin.

"Oh?" wonders future trunks turning to face Krillin.

"You may not have gotten to see gohan or his family but I have one of my own now too." says Krillin.

"You and gohan have a family?" wonders future trunks.

"Yeah, I have a kid of my own, but she's really hard to take care of. I'm sure gohan feels the same for his daughter." says Krillin.

"Krillin, you and gohan are married?" wonders future trunks happily.

Krillin laughed nervously looking away.

"Well, yeah..." says Krillin sweating.

"What kind of person is your wife?" wonders Future trunks.

"Oh, well...about that..." says Krillin nervously.

"I got it! It's someone I know!" says future trunks.

"Ehheheheh...you can say that." says Krillin.

"Who is it? If it's someone I know then there's not much people I'd hang around." says future trunks eagerly.

"Le...let's just say, an old enemy is now good and is part of the z fighters." says Krillin hesitantly.

"Heh?" wonders future trunks taken aback.

"She's..." says Krillin feeling awkward.

"Who?" wonders future trunks sternly.

"Android 18." mumbles Krillin.

"Who?" wonders future trunks staring down Krillin.

"It's...android 18." mumbles Krillin.

"Krillin!" says Future trunks annoyed.

"Its android 18, ok? The androids except cell didn't seem all that bad like they were made out to be." says Krillin fearing the response.

Future trunks went wide eyed, shocked and appalled hearing who Krillin ended up marrying.

"Android 18?!" wonders Future trunks.

"Uh...yeah...her." says Krillin.

"Android 18 is..." sags future trunks unsure how to handle the news, "I'll go see how mom and the others are doing."

Future trunks was about to go inside when he and Krillin noticed both of the professors made it back.

"Hey you two. Seems you decided to be outside." says professor Burnett.

"We were just talking." says future trunks.

"Whatever was talked about, you're really shocked about it." says professor kukui.

"I just realized I wanted to hang out with someone in my universe...hehehehehe..." says Future trunks.

"He's also shocked by the wife I have." says Krillin.

Future trunks went silent staring at the door.

"Well, if your stunned now, you'll be really surprised by what we're gonna say." says professor Burnett.

Both professors went inside with future trunks and Krillin who were silent yet curious.

Inside...

Rowlet fell on its head, trying to get some sleep and ash sighed picking it up.

"Sheesh rowlet. You need better places to sleep. Places where you won't fall. I keep tell I got you that, don't I?" says Ash.

Ash turned his head to see both professors, future trunks and Krillin come in.

"You're back professors! Oh professor, Rowlet fell..." says Ash.

"Ash, everyone, but mostly ash, we have something to tell you." says professor kukui.

"Tell us...errrr me what?" wonders ash curiously.

"We wanted you to be the first to know. Everyone else too." says professor Burnett.

"What's up?" wonders trunks.

"Ash, you, Pikachu, lycanroc, litten, Rowlet, munchlax...even Rotom dex." says professor kukui.

"We're..." says professor Burnett.

Time passed and everyone was either shocked or smiling wildly at the sudden news.

"You're getting married?!" wonders Rotom dex shocked.

"That's what we said." says professor kukui.

"The odds of you two bring happy when married is...calculating...calculating..." says Rotom dex.

"That isn't the type of thing you can solve with calculating." says professor Burnett.

Rotom dex flew back down next to ash who was trying to register everything said into his mind.

"Married...the two of you professors?! That's awesome! That's great news professor kukui and Burnett!" says Ash excitedly.

Ash and pikachu hug the two professors.

"Thanks!" say professor Burnett and kukui.

Rowlet swoops down to be in the hug but gets injured missing the group.

* * *

Present timeline;Universe 10;Kai planet...

"Alright, let's do this!" says Goku excitedly.

The battle starts off with Goku going Super Saiyan 2 against Zamasu. Both Gowasu and Zamasu are both surprised when they see this.

"Oh my! He transformed!" says Gawasu stunned.

"It's called a super saiyan." says Whis.

"Super saiyan...?" wonders Zamasu thinking.

"We starting?" wonders Goku.

"His Ki has flared up...ten times over." thinks Zamasu.

"I haven't fought a god since beerus." says Goku.

"The god of destruction?!" wonders Zamasu stunned.

"This man has battled you Beerus?" wonders Gawasu.

"Well, yeah." says beerus.

"Unbelievable! Then how...is he still alive?" says Gawasu.

"Alright, here I come." says Goku.

Goku throws a punch at Zamasu, who catches it and throws it to the side. Zamasu throws a chop to the neck, but Goku rebounds an energy ball at his hand. Goku, notices something off about Zamasu, he reminded him of when Goku black and him fought. Even Whis and beerus noticed the similarity.

"This feeling..." thinks Goku.

Whis, did you feel that?" wonders beerus.

"Yeah." says Whis.

"Is this blacks Ki? No...it's similar yet different." thinks goku curiously.

Goku begins pushing Zamasu back, stunning Zamasu.

"This is the power of a human?" wonders Zamasu thinking.

"Z...zamasu...wha...who...? Who is he? He's not even a god, yet he rivals the god of destruction!" says Gawasu.

"Did you say his power rivals my own?" wonders beers unamused.

"O...oh, excuse me. My mind was wondering from the shock I had." says Gawasu bowing.

"How can a human be this strong?" wonders Zamasu.

Goku delivers a swift punch to end the match, knocking Zamasu down into a sitting position.

"You're strong for a kai. The kais in my universe wouldn't stand a chance. Let's fight again." says Goku reverting back to base.

Zamasu was about to attack Goku but Gowasu stopped him. Beerus yawns.

"We saw the rings, and I forgot to eat the dessert after dinner." says beerus.

"Dessert?" wonders Gawasu.

"Whis, let's get back to universe 6." says Beerus.

"Yes. Well then, pardon us." says Whis.

"Beerus, were done now?" wonders Goku.

"We're done. No way come with us or we will leave you behind." says beerus.

"Then bye. Hold on beerus! Wait for me!" says Goku running after beerus and Whis.

Whis, Goku and beerus leave universe 10 for universe 6.

* * *

Present timeline;Universe 6;earth...

day...

"They're getting married?!" wonder the girls overflowing with excitement.

"It's really sudden, isn't it?" wonders Trunks.

"Not really. There's always a good time to propose." says Lillie.

"Except after being a danger zone." says Sophocles.

"That never stopped any of the z fighter families." says trunks.

"Love is very mysterious." says Ash.

"The z fighter families were united after dangers. So it'd be normal for me." says Trunks.

"B...but that means...Professor Burnett will become professor kukuis wife and professor kukui b comes professor Burnett husband...and...and...and..." says Sophocles freaking out.

"Calm down Sophocles. It's a special occasion. Fast paced but special." says Kiawe looking down at sophocles.

"I don't know if I should be excited or what but shouldn't they have chosen a better time?!" wonders Sophocles.

"Ehhhhh..." says Ash.

"So, when's the wedding ceremony being held ash?" wonders kiawe looking at ash.

"A wedding ceremony!" say the girls giddily with hearts for eyes.

"A wedding dress, wedding ceremony, wedding tuxedo, exchanging rings, vows, bouquet tossing...we're loving it already! " say the girls imagining the wedding day.

"Sounds like they're not doing a ceremony." says Ash.

Ash ruined their vision of the wedding and they bowed their heads bummed.

"What?! What a shock..." say the girls.

"They won't pledge to the flames of wela?" wonders kiawe.

"Pledge flames of wela?" wonders Ash.

"People pledge to the flamed when they get married on Akala island?" wonders Sophocles.

"I dont know if it's a Akala island tradition of if it's just in the family." says Kiawe rubbing the back of his head.

"I know! Hey, let's give them a present!" says mallow brightening up again.

"Are we getting my parents and their friends involved?" wonders Trunks.

"You weren't around so you don't have to to it if you don't wanna." says mallow.

"Does that mean we give them a wedding ceremony?" wonders Lillie brightening up.

"As a surprise!" says Lana brightening up.

"Sounds great!" says Sophocles excitedly.

"I'm in!" says kiawe.

"I wonder how they'll react." says ash.

"The professor is coming!" says Rotom dex looking outside.

The class instantly get in their seats and await the professors arrival.

"Alo...la..." says professor kukui waking in, "What's up with you guys? Something the matter?"

"Nothing." says Ash stiffening up.

"Nothing?" wonders professor kukui.

"Not...really." says Ash.

Pikachu shook its head.

"Y...yeah. Not really." says Sophocles awkwardly.

"Not really...professor." says Lillie.

"Not really..." says kiawe sweating, turning away.

"Not really." says Lana eyes shadowed.

"Not...really..." says mallow looking up awkwardly.

"I...see." says professor kukui getting infront of the class.

Mallows restaurant...

KIawe, Lillie, mallow and Lana were looking at a table with invitations to se which one was best choice for the wedding.

"We'll need a list of all the guests, invitations, a program, welcome cards..." says mallow.

"I like this one." says Lana.

"That's settles that then." says Lillie.

"What about these?" wonders kiawe.

"They have to be white." says Lana.

"Preparations are going well." says mallow happily.

Ash and Sophocles return to see everything was going well so far.

"The principal said ok!" says Ash happily.

"He said he'd gladly be the person who asks the professors if they really wanna get married." says Sophocles happily.

Flashback...

"Kukui is getting married to professor burnett?!" wonders principal oak excitedly.

Ash and Sophocles were regretting letting principal oak in on the big news.

"Well then, I'll gladly serve as their minister! The occasion is quite happeevee! Buizel! Xerneas! We must take many wedding vulpix!" says principal oak making Pokémon impressions.

reality...

"Must principal oak co stantky use Pokémon imitations when he tells people stuff. So, how about you guys?" says Ash.

"Olivia said she'd gladly be there." says Lillie.

Flashback...

"You're giving them a surprise wedding ceremony as a present?!" wonders Olivia freaking out in happiness.

"Uhhh...yeah..." says Lillie.

"That's wonderful!" says Olivia.

Olivia finally calmed down and looked at kiawe, Lillie, Lana and charizard, clearing her throat.

"A wedding huh? I see. I see. I'd like to give them a present too. I suppose a handcrafted accessory would be best...or perhaps..." says Olivia.

Olivia tripped causing the others to sweat drop.

"Olivia?" wonders Lillie.

"Are you alright?" wonders kiawe.

"I...im fine! I've decided!" says Olivia.

"What a capricious person...shouting, worrying, tripping, laughing." says Lana.

reality...

"I'm all done! The menu is ready for the day, right?" says mallow looking back at her dad.

"Of course! I'll give it my all for the professor and his bride!" says Abe.

"We're counting on you!" say the class.

"Any ideas for the wedding cake?" wonders mallow looking at her class.

"Hmmmm...?" ponder the others.

"I got it!" says mallow.

"Huh?" wonders the others.

"Instead of the wedding cake, itll be pancakes!" says mallow.

"Heh?!" wonder the others.

"Yeah, I've settled on Ninas special Alola pancakes." says mallow.

The class was excited to get a taste of the pancakes.

"Now, we'll just have to wait for the main event." says kiawe.

"Hey ash, both professors don't know about it yet, do they?" wonders mallow.

"I've never heard of pancakes made to look like a cake." says Trunks.

"Trunks knows?" wonders mallow.

"Well...I did tell but not to the professors." says Ash.

Night...

Ash walks with Pikachu along the beach when Pikachu happily looked up at ash.

"So...to think the wedding is tomorrow. It's kinda hard to believe, right Pikachu?" says ash.

Ash looked down to see Pikachu happily running in circles, in and out of the water.

"You're not listening..." says Ash.

The two look at the star-filled sky, making Ash think about Nebby or as it's now known as Solgaleo.

"The sky sure look beautiful tonight. Jsut wish I could see it with Nebby." says Ash.

"Ash." says a voice.

Ash turned around to see Gladion and Umbreon walk up to him and Pikachu.

"Gladion! Good timing! Tomorrow is professor kukuis wedding and I'd like you to come." says Ash.

"I'm heading off on a journey." says Gladion.

"Huh?" wonders ash.

"I'll do the island challenges, the totem trials and grand trials. The z move you and Pikachu used..." says Gladion.

Flashback...

"What's this?" wonders Ash.

"It might be the new look of z Crystal like Solgaleos z Crystal." says Krillin.

"it's not electrium z anymore. It's a z Crystal meant for...Pikachu?" says Ash curiously.

"Stop gazing at the crystal and use it!" says Gladion.

Now ash!" says Lillie.

Pikachu gets to to wear Ashs hat and gives Ash a fist bump with its paw and tail then Pikachu jumps up then lands on its feet. An aura goes around Ash and Pikachu, having Ash go super saiyan 2(Goku ssj) to lend Pikachu his power then the aura dies down returning ash back to normal.

"Stronger than a thunderbolts 100,000 volts, 1,000,000 volts! No, even bigger than that! Our super full power! Pikachu! 10,000,000 volts thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu does a fighting pose then gets on its hands and feet to jump high into the air aiming 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt at the oddly looking Lusamine nihilego, lighting up the sky with a large yellow beam. As the dust settles, the odd-looking Z-Crystal returns to an Electrium Z and the Ultra Beast collapses soon after.

"Wou...wouldn't Ash's hair just turn blonde with him having blue eyes?" wonders Lillie.

"Technically yes but I bumped it up just for the new z...cryst...al. Huh, it changed back?" says Ash loming at the crystal.

"He went super...saiyan Goku style? But shouldn't Goku's super saiyan 2 be Ash's super saiyan 2?" wonders Future trunks.

"Technically yes, he should be using super saiyan forms that Goku uses given his hair style but..." says Krillin.

"His super saiyan is just a blonde haired blue eyed version of his normal hairstyle and eyes. Now he's starting to look like he's actually using a super saiyan hairstyle." says Piccolo.

"That's strange." says Future trunks.

"He defies all logic. It's everything I hate yet can't help but to get impressed over." says Vegeta.

reality...

"I apologize for how I acted toward you. And to think, after you did that, I can't help but to try out the island challenges." says Gladion.

"Gladion..." says Ash.

"Congratulate professor kukui and professor Burnett for me. You don't have to leave, I just said that because I was pissed at the situations that were caused by Solgaleo and Faba. I guess this is farewell. See you later." says Gladion.

"I'll do the island challenges too! Next time we meet, let's battle again!" says Ash happily.

Gladion pauses for a moment to smile, gestures a wave, and continues on his way.

Day...

The z fighters were up early to spar for a few hours in the morning, taking turns with their partners, even going all out on eachother at times until they came inside to find Ash trying to wake professor kukui up.

"Is the woman up?" wonders Vegeta.

"Bulma? She probably is. It's still morning so she must be. Knosing her, she's chatting with professor Burnet about the engagement and wedding." says Ash.

"I'll go see for myself." says Vegeta.

"Uhhh...you do that. Now...where was I?" says Ash.

"Looked like you were waking Kukui up." says Krillin.

"Ahh right! Professor kukui! Wake up!" says Ash.

Professor kukui groaned opening one eye to see Ash next to him.

"What is it ash? Your friends need something?" wonders professor kukui.

"No." says Ash.

"Good. Let me sleep in. School is off today." says professor kukui closing his eye.

"It's nothing to do with my pals for om universe 7. It's about something else." says Ash annoyed.

Professor kukui turned over in his sleep so his back was to him.

"Sheesh! Well, in that case...Rowlet, wake him up with peck!" says Ash.

Ash resorts to using Rowlet's Peck to wake him up.

"Alright! I'll get up! Stop pestering me for whatever reason you have!" says Professor kukui sitting up grumpily.

It took professor kukui a moment to adjust his vision then sees Rowlet was awake and gets stunned by that.

"Heh?! Rowlet awake?! That's impossible! What's going on?!" says Professor kukui.

Ash leads Kukui upstairs to Burnet, who is dressed in a white gown and makeup, with her hair pinned up in a floral hair clip with the rest of the class, Olivia, and Bulma standing behind her.

"Alola surprise! " say the class.

"Congratulations professor!" say Olivia and Bulma.

Professor kukui was lost for words trying to figure out what to say about his bride to be.

"Burnett...you..." says Professor kukui.

"You shouldn't be surprised yet kukui." says Professor Burnett.

Kukui is surprised, even moreso when he sees the beachside wedding ceremony everyone from the islands were attending.

"Is this all for us?!" wonders professor kukui stunned.

"That's right. It's a surprise wedding ceremony from your wonderful class." says professor Burnett.

Professor kukui smiles, happy to see how much effort his class put into the day later wedding.

Soon, the wedding gets underway and both professors walk down the aisle toward principal oak.

"Who are your witnesses?" wonders principal oak.

Burnet has her Munchlax and Kukui sends out Braviary as his. Braviary's presence surprises Ash and his classmates, who haven't seen it before.

"So cool!" says Ash.

"The professors partner is..." says mallow.

"...is braviary?!" wonders Lillie.

"I didn't know!" says Lana.

"Me neither!" says Kiawe.

"Or me!" says Sophocles.

"Data updated!" says Rotom dex taking a picture of braviary.

Komala rings the bell signaling it was time to see if the two professors truly wanted to be together forever.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Burnett and Kukui.

Whis, Beerus and Goku arrived back to universe 6 to pick everyone else up and ended up in the middle of a wedding.

"Did we come back at a bad time?" wonders beerus.

"A wedding like mine with ChiChi except more people." says Goku looking around.

Principal oak cleared his throat.

"Um, these two have met under the same alolan blue sky as you can seevee. Their love makes wedding bells chingling. Finding eachother was as easy as finding a binacle. This fine day is fit for a wedding. Don't you Cofagrigus? You may now exchange wedding rings." says principal oak.

Ash nervously comes forward as the ring bearer. Kukui and Burnet take the rings and place them on each other's finger, causing Everyone to clap.

"As I, Samson oak, am their minister, now pronounce kukui and Burnett as husband and wife! Have a lovely life linoon!" says principal oak.

Komala rings the bell several times while everyone is cheering.

"Thank you." says professor kukui.

"Thanks everyone." says professor Burnett.

"You may now kiss the bride. Now don't be shy..." says principal oak.

To everyone's surprise, Munchlax jumps and kisses Samson. The wedding festivities continue, including the cutting of the cake, the first dance, and the refreshments.

"I'm truly truly sorry. With all the talk of ultra beasts from Lusamine I assumed..." says Faba.

"Faba will be starting from scratch as wickes subordinate." says Lusamine.

"When I think about what I did to young master Gladion and young miss Lillie, this is more than I deserve. I'm very, very, grateful." says Faba bowing.

"Raise your head Faba." says Lillie.

"Yeah." says ash.

"Thank you so much for your kind words." says Faba.

"Ash, everyone. There's actually something we'd like to ask you." says Lusamine.

"Huh?" wonder the class.

"If another ultra beast should appear, we'd like you to cooperate with us." says Lusamine.

"I apologize but we would like ash to come with us for a while. I don't wanna inconvenience you but I...we want ash to help us with something. And I think the kids would love that." says Bulma walking up.

"Hey Bulma!" says Goku walking up to the group.

"You came back! I was going to tell his friends we need ash for urgent matters of our own." says Bulma.

"But..." says Lillie.

"I'd like it if we can go back without having ash miss out on anything but now this this urgency as passed, we have an urgency we're still trying to figure out and might need ash to help at times." says Goku.

"Try take too long. We want him to help out here too." says Lusamine.

"We know." says Bulma.

"Wait, what do you mean you may need my help?" wonders Ash.

"Faba, show ash and the others the ultra guardian documents." says wicke.

"Yes, Chief!" says Faba.

Faba shows the group some details on the Ultra Guardians organization.

"Have a look at this." says Faba.

"Ultra guardian?" wonder the class.

"We want you all to join the ultra guardians, and, in the event that an ultra beast should appear, you need to help catch them." says Lusamine.

"Capture? What do you mean?" wonders kiawe.

"It's gotten easier for ultra holes to appear around Alola. We figured that the many ultra beasts that we've seen have wandered into our world accidentally. If they do stray into our world, we'll return them to their own." says Lusamine.

"We thought that would be the best way. We want you all to help us with that." says wicke.

"Please ash, everyone. The ultra guardians activities are sure to keep Alola safe." says Lusamine.

"Keep Alola safe huh?" wonders kiawe.

"Don't know when I'll be back but when I am, I'll see what I can do. I'd love to help in any way." says Ash.

"Me too!" says kiawe.

"And me!" says mallow.

"I'll cooperate too!" says Sophocles.

"I agree with them!" says Lana.

Lillie wasn't sure what to think of everything going on one after the other so quickly.

"I...I'll cooperate! The way you continue onwards despite the horrible ordeal, I love it!" says Lillie.

"Here I go!" says Burnett.

"Finally, she's throwing the bouquet! So exciting." says Lana.

"Legend has it, whoever catches the bouquet gets to be married next, yes?" wonders Lillie.

"Here it comes." says professor Burnett.

Professor Burnet throws her bouquet, which lands into Olivia's hands, and she screams in excitement.

"All right! I caught the bouquet! I'm lucky to be the next to marry!" says Olivia excitedly.

Everyone's attention suddenly turns to Nebby, who makes an unexpected appearance, running across the sky.

"Nebby! No...solgaleo! Im not good at this..." says Ash.

The class runs up to the shore happy to see Nebby again.

"Thanks Nebby!" says Ash.

"Thanks!" says Lillie.

The class waves to nebby and in turn, it gazes at them before disappearing.

"Will we meet again?" wonders ash.

"I'm sure we'll see Nebby again." says professor burnett.

"The legendary Pokémon, solgaleo is our very one Nebby after all." says professor kukui.

"Nebby...yeah, you're right." says Ash.

Pikachu agrees.

Meanwhile, a purple being flies out of an Ultra Wormhole.

night...

"That was unexpectedly..." says professor kukui.

"But we should be thankful to them." says professor Burnett.

"Anyway, 'I choose you' is such a great line." says professor kukui.

"I'm glad I'm with you." says professor Burnett.

"Likewise." says professor kukui.

* * *

Present timeline;Universe 10;kai planet...

"Gawasu, thank you for letting me take on the human. Ive gotten to understand humans better." says Zamasu.

"Did you manage to clear away the distrust you have in humans?" wonders Gawasu.

"I'm ashamed by my own inadequacy." says Zamasu.

"I see. So you do understand." says Gawasu.

"I think I do." says Zamasu.

"Listen up. It's important to realize such things. That is what growth means." says Gawasu.

Zamasu and Gawasu make it back to the table with the tea and zamasu starts pouring more tea for Gawasu.

"Humans truly are dangerous beings." thinks Zamasu.

"Son Goku, I will not forget you." says Zamasu.

Present timeline;Universe 7;earth...

"It's so good to be back." says Ash.


	61. Chapter 61

Day...

"Heave ho. Heave ho. Heave ho." say piccolo and Krillin filling in the giant holes of dirt they never got around too until now.

Future trunks walks up to the duo with ash to see where Gohan has been.

"Did you get some sleep?" wonders piccolo.

"Yeah." says future trunks.

"I see." says piccolo.

"So...?" wonders ash.

"If you want to bring gohan to the future, forget it. He's not the same gohan you know. He's become a scholar, so he hasn't had time for martial arts." says piccolo.

"I see. So his dream did come true. Congratulations." says future trunks.

"Go see him then." says Krillin.

"But..." says future trunks.

"You weren't able to before. Nows your chance. I'm sure gohan will be glad too." says Krillin.

"I believe gohan is at a conference today." says Piccolo.

Ash and future trunks follow the drawn map to the school Gohan was at and waited for him to come out despite kids looking st them strangely or whispering as they left the building. Gohan casually walks out of the building and around the corner when he stops in his tracks and looks back surprised.

"Ash? Trunks? Huh? That can't be right! Is that really you trunks, ash?! But we shouldn't beable to cross paths again!" says gohan.

"Gohan?" wonders future trunks in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me. Probably not the me you knew when cell crossed our paths. But it's really me in the flesh. It's been so long." says gohan happily.

"This is gohan? Ash looks like he recognises him." thinks future trunks unsure of gohans older appearance.

"Trunks, it's ok to be shocked. It's only natural." says Gohan.

"I can't sense that brimming power from him..." thinks future trunks.

"Don't mind me, Bulma really wanted me around for something really important." says Ash.

"What is it?" wonders Gohan.

"I'm not sure." says ash.

"Alright, we can talk while eating ice cream. I know a vendor." says Gohan.

Soon they eat a couple of ice cream cones as Gohan invites Future Trunks back to his house.

"Here." says Gohan.

"Where's Ash's?" wonders Future trunks.

"Ash is getting his scoop now." says Gohan.

"He has zeni?" wonders Future trunks.

"Oh, no. I payed for Ash's too." says Gohan.

"You didn't have too." says Future trunks.

"Ash isn't very good with zeni currency anyway. Wait, did you want vanilla or chocolate? Ash chose strawberry." says Gohan.

"Uhhhh, I'll go with chocolate." says Future trunks taking the chocolate ice cream cone.

Future trunks and Gohan take a bite of their icecreams.

"The ice cream they sell here is delicious. Every time I come, I buy one." says Gohan.

Gohan waves to ash, notifying him of where to sit. The vendor waves back happy to sell ice cream to gohan and his friends. Ash walks over to Gohan and Future trunks licking his icecream.

"This is gohan...the Gohan who destroyed cell? I can't believe it." says future trunks watching Gohan eat more of his icecream.

"Huh? Hurry and eat it before it melts." says gohan looking at future trunks.

"Oh right. I got distracted." says Future trunks.

Ash was watching future trunks and Gohan catch up while licking his icecream best he could before it melted.

Son house, Satan city...

"Trunks? Ash?" wonders videl.

"What?" wonders Hercule.

"He came from the future in a time machine Bulma built." says Gohan.

"That explains him but what about ash?" wonders Videl.

"I'm here on very important business." says Ash.

"Heh?" wonder Hercule and videl.

"I'll just do my own thing." says Ash.

"Ashie?" wonders pan.

"Ashie? Me? Why that name?" wonders Ash bummed.

"Hmmmm.." ponders Hercule.

"Pan calls you that thanks to dad. You're her uncle ashie!" says Gohan.

"Ummm..." says Ash.

"Trunks, this is my wife videl and our daughter pan. And that's videls dad..." says Gohan going beside videl, who was holding pan.

"Hercule was it?" wonders Future trunks.

"You know me?" wonders Hercule.

"Yes, last time I was here..." says future trunks.

Hercule excitedly grabs future trunks' shoulders happy to know he's known in the future or so he thought.

"I see. I'm famous in the future you came from, too, right?" wonders Hercule.

"Emmmm..." says Ash sweat dropping.

"I am a hero who has saved the world a few times after all." says Hercule.

"You're really close. Too close for comfort." says future trunks.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm that famous huh?" wonders Hercule happily.

Pan giggles, sprays her bottle at future trunks playfully.

"I...I'm sorry! Are you alright?" says videl holding out a handkerchief.

"Oh, I'm fine." says future trunks wiping the milk off his cheek.

"No pan! Bad baby!" says gohan looking down at pan.

"Pan is a bad girl." says Hercule.

Pan does the same to Mr. Satan and Gohan. Pan then levitates in the air, and Future Trunks is surprised but he realizes that she is Gohan's daughter.

"Of course. She is gohans daughter after all." thinks future trunks.

"She's high in spirits." says ash.

"Uncie ashie! Uncie ashie!" says pan giggling.

"You want to come to uncle ashie?" wonders Ash.

Pan stayed put, giggling away while gohan and videl tried to get her to fly back into their arms.

"Alright, in that case, I will not forgive naughty kids. Not even Pan." says gohan.

Gohan clicks a button on his watch and turns into the great saiyaman causing Ash's jaw to drop, unsure of how his suit now donned a helmet nor how well this will go.

"I am the champion of justice, great saiyaman." says great saiyaman.

"Heh? HEH?! You still have the saiyaman suit but with...a...ummmmm...? Is the helmet necessary? Wouldn't you look best without it?" wonders Ash unsure of how he'd like the new look.

Everyone in the room went silent, with no one really knowing what to say.

"Hold it. Hold it Pan! I'm gonna get you!" says Gohan flying back and forth trying to catch Pan.

"Can someone fill me in on the new great saiyaman look?" wonders Ash.

"What's going on here?" wonders future trunks unsure what to think either.

"Bulma modified it so he can have fun with Pan." says videl.

"I'd rather those long bandanas and maybe sunglasses over helmet, if gohan had to revise the great saiyaman look." says Ash.

"He's always like this." says videl.

"Really?" wonder future trunks and ash.

"Pan loves it. Though it weirds me out. Oooo, I know! Would you guys like to have dinner with us?" says videl.

"Great idea!" says gohan finally catching Pan.

"I was going to eat dinner at the other son residence." says ash reaching for the door.

"Videl is a great cook! Please stay and eat! I'll have the report from the conference finished by then." says gohan.

"I...I couldn't. I'd be imposing." says future trunks.

Ash looked at how happy Pan was and nodded.

"Alright but it's for the little cutie." says Ash.

"Yeah, alright then." says future trunks itching his cheek sheepishly.

"Yes!" says gohan happily.

While Videl was cooking and Gohan was finishing his conference report, and Mr. Satan was showing Future Trunks and Ash recordings of his victory rallies. Ash was ignoring Hercule while future trunks was answering Hercule though at times he'd be deep in thought.

"Is it really alright to be here? The future is in danger and I'm just hanging out with old friends now that ash's danger has gone away." thinks Future trunks.

"Dad?" wonders videl peeking into the room.

"Yeah?" wonders Hercule.

"Could you step into the kitchen with me?" wonders videl.

"Sure. Ash, trunks, take care of Pan until dinner is done." says Hercule handing Future trunks Pan.

"Um...errr...Hercule?" wonders future trunks.

Pan playfully hits him and pulls his hair.

"P...Pan stop that! Go over to Ash if you wanna play!" says future trunks hesitantly.

Pan was giggling to much to care.

"Pan!" says future trunks.

Pan flew over to Ash and grabbed his hat.

"Ucie ashie!" says Pan waving ash's hat around.

"Give ashie back his hat!" says ash.

Gohan walks into the room to see Pan was playing with ash's hat while grabbing future trunks' sword with everything destroyed.

"Pan I'm begging you." says future trunks worriedly.

"Pan!" says gohan sternly.

Pan let go of future trunks' sword and flew into gohans arms.

"Trunks, you ok?" wonders Gohan.

"She's a little stinker. Yes her is." says Ash tickling Pan, then took his hat back and putting it on.

Evening...

Outside...

swingset...

"I'm sorry I've caused you trouble." says Gohan gloomily.

"No, we're the ones who should be saying sorry. We interrupted your busy day. Heck, we can't even tame care of a baby." says future trunks.

"I really am no good. I'm thinking of how it'll be if I was stricter with her. But whenever I look at her face, I get soft." says Gohan.

Future Trunks watches Gohan play with Pan and grows warm inside for seeing Gohan so happy.

"I didn't know Gohan could make an expression like that." thinks future trunks.

"Gohan! Trunks! Time for dinner! Ash is already waiting st the table!" says videl from the house.

"Oh, they're done? Let's go trunks." says Gohan.

"Yes!" says future trunks standing up.

Future trunks watched Gohan take Pan into the house for dinner.

"Now Pan, it's time for dinner." says Gohan.

Future trunks smiled reminiscing of the good days with Mai before black showed up,

"If only black hadn't shown up. Our future would've been..." future trunks teary eyed.

"Trunks! You coming?" wonders Gohan.

"Huh? Oh right." says future trunks.

Future trunks wiped his tears and went inside with Gohan and pan.

night...

"Thank you for the food." says future trunks.

"That was yummy." says Ash.

"It was delicious videl." says future trunks.

"Come again, if you don't mind my cooking." says videl.

"I'd love too." says future trunks.

"I'll try." says Ash.

"Gohan, I'm glad I got to see you." says future trunks.

"The pleasure is all mine." says Gohan.

"Good luck with your research." says future trunks.

"Of course, thank you very much." says Gohan.

"See you later Pan." says future trunks.

"Hope we have a fun time playing together!" says Ash.

"Trunks, next time you come around, I'll give you some training." says Hercule.

"I'm looking forward to it." says future trunks.

"Bye!" says Ash.

"Goodbye!" says future trunks.

Ash and future trunks fly back to capsule corp and find Krillin alone on a balcony.

"Hey Krillin!" says Ash.

"Where's 18?" wonders future trunks.

"Emmmmm..." says Krillin sweat dropping.

"Long time no see trunks. Been a while Ash." says android 18.

Future trunks readied his sword remembering when cell was around.

"I told you she was nothing like the 18 you know!" says Krillin awkwardly running up to future trunks.

"Daddy!" says Marron waving to Krillin.

Krillin knelt down to let Marron run into his arms.

"Shouldn't Marron be asleep?" wonders Ash.

"Marron, you need to go to bed." says krillin.

"Yeah." says Marron happily.

"18, what are you doing here?" wonders Krillin.

"I came to check on you since you haven't been home." says android 18.

"I'm sorry. A lots been going on lately." says Krillin.

"He's being so polite to her." says future trunks.

"He sure is." says Ash.

Android 18 walks up to Future Trunks, intrigued by what he did to her in the future.

"I heard you killed me in your timeline." says android 18.

"What did I look like in the future? Was a awesome looking?" wonders Ash.

"Uh...welll...you see." says future trunks awkwardly.

"You better pay me some consolation money for that." says android 18.

"Wait, did you tell us what I look like in the future? I dont recall you doing that with how much you talked about me." says Ash.

"Ummmm...you look like goku with my shirt and cropped jacket and Vegeta's bottom of his spandex and shoes." says future trunks.

"Ok, wasn't sure if you told us already or not. To many tongs going on at once I guess." says ash.

"Focus boys, I really want the consolation money trunks." says android 18 smiling.

Future trunks was hesitant to answer.

"Just kidding." says android 18.

Future trunks couldn't figure out what to say when he and ash's watched her go back to Krillin and marron.

"There. There." says android 18 setting a hand on Marrons head.

Future Trunks watches her interact with her family with a strange expression on his face while Ash sadly smiled thinking about Misty and Hazzel being with him.

"Come on ash. We better get going." says future trunks.

"Uhh...yeah. Sure." says Ash.

"What's with him?" wonders Krillin.

Day...

Future trunks had a green sweatshirt on with his pants and shoes and was levitating over a pond minding his own business.

"The battle is near." thinks future trunks.

Future trunks decided to do image training of the future timeline where Goku black was infront of him with flames all around them.

"I...I will defeat you!" says future trunks grabbing his sword.

Future trunks charged at Goku black with sword in hands and no matter how much he swung his sword at Goku black, he would dodge until he was behind future trunks and aimed a blast at his head. The imagination was cut off when future trunks leaned can forward, clenching is chest tryingpt regain his breath.

"Damn it!" says future trunks annoyed.

capsule corp...

Bulma and her team are still working their hardest finishing the time machine.

"Alright, that'll do. Finally we have enough for a round trip." says dr brief.

Pilaf tiredly walked back to the lab to see what's all been done. Bulma was working on the outside of the time machine when pilaf walked into the lab.

"You've been working all night. You said you were almost finished. Well done. Let's see if I can help a bit." says pilaf.

Pilaf climbed onto the computer chair to sit down and looked at what was on the computer screen.

"What's with the ultra boring program?" wonders pilaf looking at the program.

"Don't touch that!" says Bulma.

"Perhaps, the great pilaf can add his expertise, and turn it into a true work of art." says pilaf.

Pilaf worked his magic, typing away on the computer adding everything he could.

"I'll do this here...them fix up that part there..." says pilaf.

"Hey! I said don't touch that! Can't you hear me!? Don't mess with the program!" says Bulma agitatedly.

"N...no...I just thought the emergency reboot program...might need some room for improvement, you know?" wonders pilaf awkwardly waving his hands.

"Huh? Kid, what are you talking about?" wonders Bulma coming over to pilaf.

Bulma looked at the computer screen and praised pilaf for his adjustments to the program which confused pilaf.

"Wait...what? This is...this is great! Who are you?" wonders Bulma.

Pilaf tensed up and looked away while Bulma typed away on the keyboard.

"Just aregukar kid and nothing else." says pilaf awkwardly.

"Alright! Time for one last spurt!" says Bulma happily, putting her arm around pilaf.

"Y...yeah!" says Pilaf.

Balcony...

"What is he doing down there?" wonders mai.

"Image training by the looks of it." says shu.

"Image training?" wonders Mai looking at shu.

"Training by visualizing. Right now, trunks can see black clearly in his mind." says shu.

pond...

Future trunks had his eyes closed, having a perfect image of Goku black grinning back at him with him charging to slash him again but Goku black injures future trunks first knocking him down. The real future trunks tensed up, having blood trickle down his chin into the pond.

balcony...

"I see hes really focused! We mustn't disturb him. Let's retreat." says shu looking down at future trunks.

Mai was ignoring Shu, imagining herself getting knocked out with future trunks coming to her side.

imagination...

The buildings were crumbled and everything was on fire around Mai who was laying on the ground and future trunks was kneeling next to her.

"Mai! Mai! Hang in there Mai!" says future trunks.

"Hey trunks...will you...listen to my last request?" wonders Mai looking up at future trunks.

"Y...yeah..of course." says future trunks.

Future trunks leaned forward to kiss Mai.

reality...

Mai was blushing with a kissy face while shu was weirded out by the way Mai was acting.

"Now she's doing image training!" says shu freaking out.

Pond...

"I still can't find a way to win." thinks future trunks.

balcony...

Everyone was on the balcony sitting at the umbrella tables talking amongst eachother.

"In other words, there was nothing that linked Zamasu to black?" wonders Future trunks.

"Yeah." says Whis.

"But you all felt Zamasus Ki from black, right? What if Zamasu disguises himself as black or used his Devine powers to turn himself human? Are you saying there's no chance of either of those?" wonders Future trunks.

"Zamasu and black are far to different for us to conclude they were the same being. What we felt from black was an immense evil ki. But Zamasu didn't have that amount of evil Ki. Furthermore, Zamasu didn't know goku, whereas, black spoke as if he did know him. That's another thing that makes them different. Their Ki may be similar, but at the moment, it's hard to connect them from that alone." says Whis.

"'At the moment.' anyway." says beerus pointing a fork at the two.

"Huh?" wonders Future trunks.

"This Zamasu sounds like he's a perfect fit for this black guy." says Ash.

Beerus glared at Ash, who was finishing his plate.

"Well...more or less." says Ash sweat dropping, smiling awkwardly.

"We can't rule out the posibility that he might start having dangerous thoughts down the line." says Beerus finishing his meal.

"But still...I really can't see him as being that bad a guy. I should know, after that match." says goku looking down.

Future trunks was to shocked to talk, standing up.

"Trunks?" wonders goku.

"You fought him?!" wonders Future trunks.

"Yeah, while you guys were in universe 6! He used some pretty interesting techniques!" says goku.

"But you beat him, right?" wonders trunks excitedly, peaking at the group from behind Future trunks.

"Hehehe...well, yeah." says goku.

"He may be a god, but he's an apprentice kai. He wouldn't beable to stand a chance against goku, if he took on me." says Beerus.

Goku reached over to Beerus' plate and ate the food off it only for Beerus to push him and grab the plate.

"My food!" says beerus.

"Goku had even fight the god of destruction." thinks Future trunks stunned.

Beerus and Goku were elbowing eachother in the face, pulling the plate of food toward themselves.

"Is there even a need for me to fight? Maybe Goku can beat black on his own?" wonders Future trunks, mouth open.

Vegeta glanced over at Future trunks, who couldn't believe what he heard from the trio.

"Thank you for the meal. Well, we should get going now." says Whis.

Whis and Beerus left for their world.

"By the way, where are Krillin and piccolo?" wonders Goku walking up to Bulma.

"They left." says Bulma.

"Left where?" wonders Goku.

"Dunno but who will I have to fill in the garden this time?" wonders Bulma walking away.

"I'm not doing it." says Goku following Bulma.

"Hey, trunks." says Vegeta.

Future trunks looked up from his seat and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall.

"Dad." says Future trunks getting up.

"Come with me. I like train you." says Vegeta.

Future trunks wasn't sure how to respond.

"If you're training, I'm watching." says Ash.

Present timeline;universe 10; kai planet...

Zamasu got done making tea and had put it on a tray to wheel it out to Gawasu on a cart. Gawasu was watching a planet of dinosaurlike creatures through his crystal ball, when Zamasu set down the two cups of tea.

"Huh?" wonders Gawasu looking up.

Gawasu took a sip of the tea and set it down.

"Its somewhat bitter." says Gawasu.

"I used the same leaves as usual." says Zamasu sitting down.

"Is it really the leaves' fault?" wonders Gawasu.

"Yes, I'm sure." says Zamasu.

There were growling sounds coming for both the crystal ball, making Zamasu look down at it.

"What's this?" wonders Zamasu.

"The current state of the planet called Babari. Just recent some humanlike beings emerged there. I was watching over them to see how they would turn out." says Gawasu.

The Dino humans were beating eachother up.

They're too brutal." says Gawasu.

"In that case, perhaps we should...clean them up while we still can." says Zamasu annoyed.

"Clean them up? What do you mean?" wonders Gawasu.

"I was thinking of exterminating them, of course." says Zamasu.

"What are yup saying?!" wonders Gawasu shocked.

"Exterminate them." says Zamasu.

"That's the god of destructions job!" says Gawasu.

"Then what should we do? Are you saying those ferocious creatures will become calm?" wonders Zamasu.

"Well, I say we watch over them for a thousand years or so." says Gawasu.

"I doubt order will be born." says Zamasu.

"You don't know that." says Gawasu.

"Yes, I do. After having watched so many other planets, it's obvious there won't be any order. All human races are..." says Zamasu looking down at the crystal ball.

"Very well. If you're so adamant about it, let's take a look to be sure." says Gawasu.

"A look?" wonders Zamasu.

Gawasu takes Zamasu to the box of time rings and takes it over to Zamasu.

"Isn't that...the thing the god of destruction from universe 7 wanted to check on?" wonders Zamasu.

"A time ring. As it seems name implies, it's a ring that let's you move freely through time." says Gawasu opening it.

They put a time ring on and went to the planet babari to see if order will become part of the world or not.

"Disgusting..." says Zamasu watching the Dino humans.

"I certainly hope that in a thousand years time, this sort of thing will no longer happen on planet babari." says Gawasu.

"Can we really travel freely through time?" wonders Zamasu.

"We can go to the future." says Gawasu.

"Only the future?" wonders Zamasu.

"Yes, we can only go to the future then go back to our world." says Gawasu.

"What about going back to the past?" wonders Zamasu.

"That's impossible. And even if it wasn't, it'd be harshly forbidden. Changing history always brings with it, great danger." says Gawasu lifting his arm up to point his time ring at the planet.

"Great dangers...hmmmm." says Zamasu.

"You remember the different colored time rings within the box, yes?" wonders Gawasu setting his arm down.

"Yes." says Zamasu.

"Those were born from history being changed, and different worlds being created." says Gawasu.

"History? Different worlds?" wonders Zamasu.

"Another time ring appeared on that top row just a few years ago. It appears that another world has been created." What kind of fool would've done that?" says Gawasu.

"Who knows." says Zamasu.

"Well, it's about time we checked on the future of the barbarians." says Gawasu.

"Yes." says Zamasu.

"...or so I'd like to say, but..." says Gawasu.

"But..?" wonders Zamasu.

"The only ones that are able to use the time rings to time travel are those who have been granted the title of kai. You are only an apprentice so you can't go." says Gawasu.

"B...but then." says Zamasu stunned.

"Put this on. I'm temporally promoting you to kai." says Gawasu handing Zamasu one of his earrings.

Zamasu took the earring and put it on his left ear.

"Always put it on your left ear. Don't get it wrong." says Gawasu.

"With one on my right ear, and one on your left, we would be merged for good, right?" wonders Zamasu.

"We would merge and become a powerful kai. But we will never beable to go back to being ourselves. Well, would you like to merge with me?" says Gawasu.

"N...no...perhaps another time." says Zamasu looking away awkwardly.

Gawasu chuckled.

"Well then, speak to the time ring and command it '1,000 years.'" says Gawasu.

Zamasu put his fist up to Gawasu fist.

"1,000 years." say Gawasu and Zamasu.

Gawasu and Zamasu went forward 1,000 years into the future.

"Let's see..." says Gawasu looking down.

The barbaians have formed a culture just like Gawasu said.

"See? There was nothing to worry about. Something resembling a culture has formed." says Gawasu.

"As long as humans exist...the universe will never have peace." says Zamasu.

Present timeline;Universe 7;earth...

forest...

Future trunks and Vegeta were staring eachother down in the forest with Ash looking like a ref, standing between them.

"I haven't sparred with you since back then." says Future trunks.

"Do you honestly think I'd remember everything that went on in the past?" wonders Vegeta.

"Dad...I haven't forgotten the year I spent with you within the hyperbolic time changer." thinks Future trunks.

Flashback...

hyperbolic time chamber...

Future trunks knelt down, huffing and puffing, out of breath.

"You may be just trash but your Bette than nothing, I suppose. Even if I am a prodigy, if I was alone, I would be in need or more time to pass super saiyan." says Vegeta looking down at future trunks.

"You don't mean..." says Future trunks shocked.

Future trunks was lost for words watching Vegeta go super saiyan 2.

"I..." says Future trunks.

"Look! This is a super saiyan who has trescended super Vegeta!" says Vegeta.

Reality...

Future trunks took a deep breath and went super saiyan 2.

"Now dad, you dont have to hold back. Come at me with the same style as Goku, using Super saiyan 3." says Future trunks.

Vegeta chuckled for a bit that tuned into maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny?" wonders Future trunks.

Vegeta transformed into super saiyan god blue stunning Future trunks.

"Th...that form!" says future trunks.

"Kakarot calls it super saiyan god blue but I call it super saiyan blue." says Vegeta smirking.

Future trunks turned his head seeing no shock whatsoever coming from ash. He was calm and smiling compared to him who never knew of such a transformation.

"How are you not phased by anything that's been going on these passed few days?!" wonders Future trunks.

"I've seen this form before so it doesn't phase me." says ash.

"But none of this makes sense!" says Future trunks.

"Life never makes sense Boy! It brings happy times, sad times, angry times, whatever comes your way you have to face it as a near death experience with the pain you get! You have to deal with what life brings you and obide to what you accomplish each and every day! So stop being startled by every little thing and focus on right now." says Vegeta.

Future trunks took a deep breath and waited for the moment the fight began.

Son house...

Goku was sleeping on the couch when he sat up sensing Future trunks' and Vegeta's Ki and looked out the window.

"That's Vegeta and future trunks' Ki!" says Goku.

Goku was getting excited, wanting to set his sights on the fight too.

Future trunks, Vegeta and ash...

"I can't sense his Ki at all. How is it his Ki can't be sensed? The pressure is overwhelming. What is this?" thinks Future trunks.

Flashback...

"He may be a god, but he's an apprentice kai. He wouldn't beable to stand a chance against goku, if he took on me." says Beerus.

Reality...

"It can't be." thinks Future trunks.

"So, when's the battle starting?" wonders Ash looking between the two.

"What happened to your high spirits?" wonders Vegeta ignoring ash.

"There's no doubt about it. Dad and Goku used this blue Ki, the Ki of gods, that trensends all humans to do battle with a god of destruction." thinks Future trunks.

"Chickening out before the battle started?" wonders Vegeta amused.

"He'll do it! He needs to be in the right mindset first!" says Ash.

"He should have been. Has what I said, bother you trunks?" wonders Vegeta.

Future trunks kept quiet, without a response to tell.

"Very well. I'll give you a handicap. If you can land a single hit on me, you win." says Vegeta.

"You shouldn't underestimate me!" says Future trunks.

"That's the spirit older trunks!" says Ash.

Vegeta glared at Ash, indicating he wanted ash to keep silent.

"...I'll just root for whichever." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"Your mouths are alive and well, at least." says Vegeta.

"That should be more toward older trunks not me. Are you insinuating I should die?" says Ash.

"Keep your trap shut! It can't be that hard to!" says Vegeta.

"Why are you calling me older trunks?" wonders Future trunks.

"You're the older version of trunks, so, to make sure I don't confuse you two, I decided you'd be called older trunks." says Ash.

"You do that." says Future trunks.

Future trunks powers up to super saiyan rage, like back when cell was around.

"You dissapoint me. Both of you. The future version of my son should take pride into consideration and gain as much strength as possible and we have a pesky brat who assumes the role of us just because he can have things that make it happen. Are you two going to rely on such wash of transformation?! It pisses me off so much! Future son hasn't trained as much as he should, show me your full strength boy! Ash, you piss me off more than the boy eith your being able to have our sidestyle in yours WHEN YOU DONT NEED IT TO BE! I'd ban you from using such a technique with those crystals if I could but only in this universe. No one takes out techniques away from our lifestyle and gets away with it. You'll die sooner or later and I might just enjoy that day." says Vegeta getting agitated.

Ash silently looked at Vegeta, unsure how to respond since his lifestyle recently gained such abilities and he couldn't say he didn't try to make them his. All ash could do is go along with what each region had for ways Pokémon used movesets. There wasn't anything he can do anymore than he has so he was stuck knowing he borrowed, no somehow took what was theirs and turned it into his own. But how would he tell when he has watches that use crystals to use special moves. He didn't wanna let it bother him but for whatever reason, Vegeta always brought it up. He hated Vegeta for such accusations but he wasn't wrong to think like that. There was no such powers in his lifestyle until he met these beings and now he couldn't stop it from happening once it was set in place. All ash could do for now is sit on the ground and silently watch Future trunks and Vegeta go at eachother.

"There he goes again...talking to ash as if ash planned for his lifestyle to be like theirs in a sense. Does he always do this when he's around? Is he constantly yelling the same thing to him? No wonder why it's hard going back and forth." thinks Future trunks.

Vegeta charged at Future trunks and went to swing a punch at Future trunks but he reverted back to sueor saiyan 2, dodging the oncoming attack. Future trunks went to punch Vegeta's arm away, making Vegeta wonder what really went on in these boys' minds.

"Trunks showed me a useless transformation in order to make me drop my guard." thinks Vegeta.

Future trunks charges at Vegeta, doing barrages of punches at Vegeta's arms with his hands clenched into fists, taking all of future trunks' punches. Vegeta pushed Future trunks away then kicked him.

"If I were to give you a grade for that..." says Vegeta.

Vegeta knocked Future trunks into the ground, with him bring over him.

"...I'd give it a 3/10." says Vegeta.

Future trunks tried to get up but Vegeta kicked him toward the trees, ending up infront of Goku and Bulma, since Goku had used instant transmission to take her and himself to the battle.

"Heh? What was that?" wonders Bulma freaking out.

"Vegeta and trunks are training." says Goku looking back at Bulma.

Ash flew after Vegeta and future trunks but keeping at a safe distance to keep out of the fight.

"You ok there ash?" wonders Goku.

Ash stopped and turned his head, spotting Goku and Bulma, one psyched and the other freaking out.

"Trying to watch the battle but they are getting further away from me." says Ash.

"You don't look excited to watch it." says Bulma calming down.

"No worries. Just thinking things over. With what Vegeta spats out, I wonder why no one thinks about what he says. You guys probably think he's talking nonsense like he thinks I do so it doesn't get to you but it gets to me a lot." says Ash.

"Well, we better get to them before they get further out of sight." says Goku.

"Hey!" says Bulma annoyed.

"I thought I'd show you but now I think it's better if ash and I watched." says Goku.

"This is bad." says Bulma worrying.

Vegeta was doing barrages of punches at Future trunks while they avoided the trees.

"He's strong. Far too strong." thinks Future trunks.

Before he knew it, he was punched and sent flying backwards, slamming into a raocky cliff and falling to the ground with Vegeta standing next to him.

"Super saiyan blue...huh...if dad and goku are there, they will defeat black. There's no need for me to get stronger." thinks Future trunks.

Vegeta picked Future trunks up by the collar so they were face to face.

"You fool! What are you smiling for?! Is defeating black your only goal?!" says Vegeta.

Future trunks opened his mouth to respond but nothing could be said.

"Look further ahead! At e enemies you've yet to face...the universes world strongest! If you carry the blood of the proud saiyans...if you're my son, I'll make sure you are stronger than anyone you meet!" says Vegeta.

Ash charged toward Vegeta and Future trunks wanting to punch Vegeta badly but stopped himself, landing next to the two.

"Stop it Vegeta!" says Bulma running up to the trio.

"It's fine Bulma. This is how saiyans do things." says Goku landing to stop Bulma from getting closer.

"Tch, what did you come here for?" wonders Vegeta looking at Bulma and Goku, reverting back to normal.

Future trunks stumbled back and headbutted Vegeta, knocking him down.

"Some father you are! Talking down about people like their lives are meaningless. Your pride means nothing to me! Whatever pride you have...whatever superiority you gain from injuring others to no end...that's what sickens me!" says future trunks.

"You..." says Vegeta.

"Not finished yet." says Future trunks.

"Oh, amuse me then." says Vegeta.

"Gladly!" says Future trunks.

Future smiled helping Vegeta up then was about to injure Vegeta when Ash poked Vegeta on the shoulder.

"You have pent up rage pest?" wonders Vegeta.

Ash punched Vegeta in the face, causing Vegeta to lean to the side, then grabbed Vegeta's arms and flipped him over him, causing Vegeta to land on his back.

"And now..." says Ash glaring at Vegeta.

"Oooo...scary. Not really." says Vegeta sarcastically.

Ash looked down at Vegeta and smiled deviously, and kicked him as hard as possible toward the forest, though it didn't feel like it did much to relieve the anger from the negativity and stress of keeping tabs on both universes.

Future trunks chuckled, smiling, finally watching Ash land a few hits on Vegeta.

"Ha! We landed a hit! I should pass, right? Ash was in it for the fun." says Future trunks.

"Tch..." says Vegeta angrily flying back over to everyone.

Future trunks laughed.

"I will surpass both you and black. Ash might not, but I sure will." says Future trunks.

"Cut the crap." says Vegeta landing.

"You don't want your own son surpassing you? Sad..." says Future trunks.

"Cut the crap already trunks!" says Vegeta and walked away.

"Hold it! Get back here you stupid saiyan!" says Bulma angrily.

Future trunks walked up to Bulma and Goku and bowed facing Vegeta as he walked away.

"I know Ash can't be too angry. Thank you for everything dad." says Future trunks.

"See?" wonders Goku happily.

"I swear, you saiyans are just...training should be fun between family and friends yet you act like you wanna kill eachother every time training is in session." huffs Bulma.

"Training isn't like an actual battle but the injuries make it feel that way." says Goku.

Bulma sighs agitated.

"You men are so..." says Bulma pissed.

Bulma screamed to the sky releasing her anger over being interrupted by Goku to watch her family pummel eachother.

"I give up...why even bother anymore. I should be fine with this yet I'm not. Just do whatever...I need to get back to the lab." says Bulma gloomily.


	62. Chapter 62

Present timeline;Beerus world...

Whis was whipping something up in the kitchen while Beerus impatiently awaited his meal in the dining room.

"Still not done?" wonders Beerus.

'Wait a bit longer please!' says whis' voice.

The staff starts dinging, causing Beerus to glance at it, not really caring if it rang.

"Hey!" says Beerus.

"I'm very sorry for making you wait! Just a little more! Oh, Beerus, could you get that for me?" says Whis.

Beerus groaned and leaned to the side to grab the staff and see who interrupted dinner.

"We're busy! Come back later!" says Beerus annoyed.

The staff levitated out of beerus' hand and showed zenos face, freaking Beerus out, causing Beerus to fall in the floor and back away.

"Holy...lord Zeno?! H...hi...how's life?" wonders Beerus awkwardly.

"Life is good here but that's not what's need to be talked about." says Zeno.

"R...right." says Beerus standing up.

Beerus awkwardly walked back up to the staff, wide eyed and bowed, breaking some of the table.

"I...I hope...you're having a wonderful day with hoe nice it is out and thank you for taking time out of your schedule to talk to me on this fine day." says Beerus worriedly.

"Why, hello your majesty. Isn't this a pleasant surprise? How do you do?" says Whis walking into the room.

'Ummmm...it's been a while. I contacted you because I want to know about something.' says Zeno.

"About what?" wonders Beerus sweating.

"After hearing about the fact this ash boy was with you guys for some time from Goku some time ago, I would like you to bring him to me." says Zeno.

"Heh?! But he has nothing to do with-"

"I also want you to bring Goku." says Zeno.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I had no part in it! It was all Goku and his friends that screwed everything over!" says Beerus frantically.

"You supposedly had two earths in your possession so of course I wat to learn more about the situation between the two earths." says Zeno.

"Lord...zeno...I..." says Beerus unsure how to respond.

"Bring the me so I can assess the situation" says Zeno.

Beerus and Whis freaked out, fearing the worst, thinking of ways Zeno will torture Beerus for letting such a thing happen.

"Ok...ok...let's not panic. It wouldnt be good to panic even though we just got word of this." says Beerus pacing around.

"Calm the mind Beerus. You don't want to be anxiety ridden when seeing lord Zeno." says Whis.

"Good idea." says Beerus.

Outside...

Beerus worriedly sat on a rock to calm his nerves just as Goku and ash teleport in front of him.

"Hey, beerus! What did you want us for?" wonders Goku.

"So this is beerus' place? Interesting." says Ash looking around.

"I'm gonna be really busy soon so make this quick." says Goku walking toward Beerus.

Beerus grabbed Goku's cheek and pinched it, bringing Goku some pain.

"What are you doing?" wonders Goku.

"Seems Lord Zeno wants to see you and your little fake son." says Beerus irritatedly.

"Zeno?" wonders Ash.

"What do you mean by Zeno?" wonders Goku rubbing his cheek.

"He has requested for you two to come to his palace immediately." says Whis.

"Huh? Why me too?" wonders Ash.

"Is it about the tournament?" wonders goku.

"Who can say?" wonders whis.

"What tournament? When tournament?" wonders Ash.

"It was something I talked about with zeno! Couldn't it wait though? It looks like the time machine will be fixed soon." says Goku looking at ash then Beerus.

"You imbecile! All your talk of Ash's hanging around you people has peeked lord zeno's interest and now I have to bear with how things will go when we get there!" says Beerus angrily.

"Goku told this guy about me? Is that why he wished we were separated into two different universes?" wonders Ash looking at Goku then beerus.

"Oh brother. If lord zeno says to come immediately, you must go immediately, no matter what!" says Beerus.

"Aww, really? Is it that far away?" wonders Goku.

"It's a two day trip, one way. Even for me." says Whis.

"Two days?! I don't have time to wait two days just to get to a destination! That's stupid!" says Goku.

"That idiot is calling Whis stupid when he's the stupid one? What is the Omni king's interest in these two? It can't be just what Goku told lord zeno at the universe 6 vs universe 7 tournament, can it? Just thinking about this makes me want to scream." says Beerus.

"Oh, but you're a friend of the kais, correct?" wonders Whis.

"Yeah." says Goku.

"With the supreme kais help, we can go to Omni kings palace in an instant." says Whis.

"In an instant, really?" wonders goku.

"Good! If he's with him I can relax!" says Beerus.

"Someone please clue me in. I'm not part of this universe so why bring me along?" says Ash.

"You should be thankful that I PUT YOU IN A UNIVERSE!" says Beerus angrily looking at ash.

"Ah ha! So it's because...because..." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"It's because of you people screwing with the alignment of the lifestyles that I had to stick my nose in and drag them apart!" says Beerus.

"Rude cat." says Ash.

"I am not rude! Whis, I need you to come with them too!" says Beerus to ash then looked back at Whis and Goku.

"Are you not coming Beerus?" wonders Goku.

"You gotta be kidding me! I refuse to go near Omni king." says Beerus looking away.

"What? You make us go, but you won't?" wonders ash.

"You're not going?" wonders Goku.

Beerus grabbed Goku by the cheeks and dragged him over to him, pissed by Goku's stupidity.

"Listen up! Don't do anything careless!" says Beerus.

Goku tried to answer Beerus but couldn't make out any words.

"I mean it Goku! I'm saying that the fate of the universe rests in your and Ash's hands. You do to want the twin universes to be blown up, right?" says Beerus growling.

"Twin universes?" wonders Ash.

"Listen up you stupid moronic saiyan! All it takes is you or Ash ruining the Omni king's mood...you...me...everyone...everything...nothing will exist anymore! And I don't wanna be around him to see that happening. Get my drift?" says Beerus, eyes widening.

"Beerus, your face looks funny." says Goku.

Beerus dropped Goku, causing him to fall into a sitting position.

"You really don't get it at all huh...I'd expect ash to not expect to be in Omni king's presence but you know knowing either..." says Beerus.

"We'll be fine! We can get through it quickly! Ash will understand that he'll be perfectly fine around Zenchan. So just wait for us, and we will get it overwith. Don't worry to much about it!" says Goku.

Present timeline;universe 7;Earth...

Capsule corp...

Bulma and Dr. Briefs are repairing the time machine.

"I'm done!" says Bulma happily looking down at Dr. brief, shu and Mai.

"Then let's start charging it." says Dr brief looking up at Bulma.

Mai and Shisu looked at eachother, brimming with excitement.

"I'm gonna go tell trunks!" says Mai jumping up.

"Hold on! Wait a minute!" says Bulma.

"Huh?" wonders Mai looking up.

"He's just gone through some intense training with vegeta. Let him sleep it off. Wait until the preparations are completed. Alright?" says Bulma.

"Alright." says Mai happily.

Beerus place...

outside...

"By the way, you and ash need to change your clothes. Especially you." says Beerus with his hand under his chin unamused.

"Ash is wearing normal clothes and I have my gi. What's wrong with that? Can't I wear a gi?" wonders Goku.

"You two need more of a formal attire, suitable for special occasions like this." says Beerus.

"And what will these formal attires look like?" wonders Ash curiously.

"You know, something you'd wear to parties that you wanna look nice in." says Beerus.

"I won't go if I have to wear something I'm not used too." says Goku.

Ash envisioned himself in an attire for parties like the wedding, but he always wears one attire for each region, so it wouldnt work out and ash groaned bummed.

"I could make clothes appear for them to wear to the palace or tell lord Zeno we were rushed." says Whis.

"Rushed sounds good." says Goku happily.

"Our attires we usually wear should be ok. I don't know how well we would look if we changed outfits." says ash itching his cheek looking away.

"Hey! The whole thing about black and the time machine has to be kept a secret, ok? We don't need to look suspicious." says Beerus.

"Why?" wonders Goku.

"Don't you hear me?! I don't need us looking like we should be questioned! If Omni king gets word of the ordeal, he will surely get angry and we will go poof, becoming nothingness. You do understand, right? He practically knows about Ash living in our lifestyle! THANKS TO YOU NO LESS!" says Beerus.

"Uhh yeah." says Goku.

"It would be so much better if you were going with them. Ash was only brought here to help with the future." says Beerus.

"Whis can just make clothes appear for me." says Ash.

"No, keep silent unless being talked too." says Beerus ticked off.

"That's no fun." says Ash.

"One more thing Whis." says Beerus.

"Yes Beerus?" wonders Whis.

"Take good care of the supreme kai and make sure nothing happens." says Beerus looking at Whis.

"Never thought Beerus would worry about other people." says Goku.

"Never thought I'd be left out of the conversation." says Ash annoyed.

"It's nothing against you. Beerus can't talk to too many people at once when contemplating how things will go." says Whis looking at Ash.

"I shouldn't be here then." says Ash.

"Need a new outfit? A outfit worthy of this universe?" wonders Whis.

"An attire suitable for this universe but in my size?" wonders Ash.

"You in a gi? Not happening." Beerus.

"Give me something that is likely to be worn by Goku." says Ash.

"Something that Goku would...wear?" wonder Whis and Beerus.

"Yeah, Give me the attire in my size." says Ash.

"And it would be in the form of a gi. But not what I wore during the buu rampage." says Ash.

Beerus and Whis looked at Ash trying to picture Ash in Goku's clothes but were lost in confusion.

"Uhhhh...whatya talking about? An attire you'd see me wearing? Obviously a gi but I wear orange while you..." says Goku.

"Goku obviously loves the color orange while I'm more of a guy that wears blue so...if you could, let me wear something that I'd be likely to wear instead of him? That's all I want.." says Ash.

"Suit yourself. What is the attire choice?" says Whis.

Ash thought for a moment, pondering gi looks that would fit him more than Goku and got an idea.

"Hmmm...I don't wanna make too many assumptions but, I'd have to say a open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes.(Goku's early db attire)" says Ash pondering.

Whis made the attire and shoes appear in Ash's arms with his staff.

"Nice! Now I can look like I'm from your universe. I just hope I don't regret wanting this attire." says Ash.

"Cool. Now shoo. Go away so we can talk over things." says Beerus waving Ash off.

Ash was unamused to be out of the conversation, but was happy to be in universe 7 clothes again. Ash left for the castle to put his attire for the palace visit on while the trio continued their chat.

"Good, now where were we? Oh right, you would never expect me to be worried about anyone else." says Beerus.

Whis chuckled.

"Kais and the god of destruction are a pairing set. So you'd have to be weary when the supreme kai shows signs of dieing." says Whis.

"A pairing set? Ummm what?" wonders Goku.

"If a supreme kai dies, so does the god of destruction." says Whis.

"Heh?! Seriously?! So if I wanna defeat Beerus, I just have to beat Shin?" wonders Goku stunned.

Beerus went wide eyed hearing what Goku was saying.

"No, wait, that wouldn't be any fun." ponders Goku.

"Hey Whis! What are you doing, saying such things so casually?!" wonders Beerus annoyed.

"Oh, excuse me. But you needn't worry about Goku, I would think." says Whis.

"Yeah, I'm confident in my tight lippedness." says Goku itching his nose.

"Then let us be off." says Whis.

"We need to wait for Ash." says Goku.

"Goku still needs a palace attire." says Beerus.

"I said I wouldn't wear anything I'm not used to and that's final." says Goku.

Beerus sighs agitatedly.

10 minutes pass and Ash came out with his alolan clothes in his arm.

"Hey Whis. Can you keep my clothes in your staff? So i wouldn't have to carry them everywhere." says Ash.

"Very well. Just until the palace visit is over." says Whis waving his staff over Ash's alolan attire making it disappear.

"See ya Beerus! We're off to the kai planet!" says Goku.

Ash and Goku then teleport with Whis to the Sacred World of the Kai.

Present timeline; Universe 10; Babaria...

Zamasu and Gowasu are spectating the actions of the Babarians.

"They take whatever they want by force. That is the Babarians way...or could it be called their law? They have neither justice nor order. The wisdom they've been given by the gods is of no use whatsoever to them." thints Zamasu.

"Zamasu!" says Gawasu looking at Zamasu.

One of the Dino people suddenly shows up behind them and attacks. Zamasu easily blocks the attack and sends the beast flying.

"Zamasu...Zamasu? Why would you do that?" wonders Gawasu setting a hand on Zamasus shoulder, "Zamasu are you hearing me?"

Gawasu shook Zamasu trying to get him to answer but all he could do was turn around stunned by the way he easily killed a mortal.

Universe 10; Kai world...

"Return my Potara to me." says Gawasu.

"Very well." says Zamasu.

Zamasu handing Gawasu potara back to him so he can put it back on.

"I'll ask it again, why would you kill him?" wonders Gawasu.

Zamasu didn't feel like responding to the question.

"Why did you kill him? All we had to do was leave. That life would have had an enormous effect on the babarian history. It might have brought about change." says gawasu.

Zamasu couldn't respond, not with the way he saw things so all he could do is look down with his eyes trembling.

Present timeline;Universe 7;kai world...

"What?! Youre not serious, are you?! You brought Ash and had him change into clothes of our lifestyle?!" wonders Shin stunned.

"Well..." says Goku.

"And you want us to go to the Omni king's palace of all places?!" wonders Shin.

"Yeah, hate to ask, but could you take us there?" wonders Goku.

"Please?" wonders Whis.

"Well, I don't mind but..." says Shin.

"Why would you two need to go there if you're not gods?" wonders elder kai.

"How should we know? I might have some idea but Ash has no clue." says Goku.

"Even I have not heard of a place like the Omni king's palace." says kibito.

"Of course! I've only been there three times, myself." says elder kai.

"I see..." says Kibito.

"Hmmmm..." wonders elder kai looking at ash and Goku.

"What?" wonders Goku.

"Maybe I should've stuck with my usual attire. Too late now." says Ash looking his attire over.

"I'm begging you two to watch your attitudes." says elder kai.

"Why is everyone saying the same stuff? Ash is a good kid and I don't see myself being rude." says Goku annoyed.

"You do. Not so much ash." says elder kai.

"You're kidding, right?" wonders Goku chuckling.

"He didn't get it, it seems." says kibito.

"W...well then, let us go." says shin.

"Yeah!" says Goku.

"Beerus was bugging us about new attires for the palace visit so, can't say I look great in this." says Ash.

"You look fine. It's Goku we worry most about." says Shin.

"Thank you very much." says Whis.

Shin then uses a technique to instantly teleport himself, Goku and Whis to Zeno's Palace.

Zenos palace...

outside...

"Woah! So this is where Zeno lives?" wonders Goku amazed by the palace.

The Grand priest is awaiting their arrival.

"I welcome you." says grand priest bowing.

Grand priest noticed that Ash was with Goku and Whis instead of with champa and Vados.

"Young man, why are you trying to look like you're in the universe you're not part of?" wonders Grand priest.

"I was visiting universe 7 when Goku and I heard this Zeno person needed us for something. I was confused by the ordeal and decided to wear something like what Goku wears without really thinking." says Ash awkwardly.

"I see." says grand priest.

"It's been a long time." say shin and Whis bowing.

"Son Goku, is it? Why is Ash in your universe?" wonders grand priest.

"No reason. He's known us for quite some time so we made arrangements to let him stay in our...universe. Was that bad?" says Goku.

Shin elbowed Goku, wanting him to be formal with the grand priest.

"Oh, uhhh...this is Ash's ketchum, Pokémon trainer and a kid we can't tell if he is fully human or not. I am son Goku and he assumes I'm his family." says Son Goku stiffening up.

"No, it went from me thinking you were family to us being friends. Even if I like the idea of bing your son, it could never happen." says Ash sweat dropping.

Whis cleared his thoat.

"We were in a hurry so we only got Ash to change clothes. Though they weren't formal wear." says Whis.

"Do not worry. I'm sure you were worried but worrying wasn't needed. Whatever you wore originally ash would've been your formal wear and Goku didn't need to change attires." says grand priest.

"Yeah they are." says Goku.

Shin steps on Goku's foot making him yelp.

"Errr...yes, yes they are." says Goku.

"Then I will take you to him." says grand priest.

inside...

the Great Priest leads the group to Zeno.

Hall...

"He may not look like much but he feels really strong." says Goku.

"I'm surprised you can tell. The high priest is said to have one of the five highest battle powers in all the universes." says Whis.

"Heh? Amazing!" says Goku stunned.

"Shhh, you can not and will not ever ask the grand priest to fight him." says Whis.

"What?" wonders Goku.

"Listen closely, you absolutely must not say anything so rude as to ask for a fight." says Whis.

"But I'm curious!" says Goku.

"Let's just say that even I could not measure up to him." says Whis.

"Wow really? That makes coming here totally worth it." says Goku stunned.

"Goku, as much as I like to think like you, this isn't the time for scouting out strengths." says Ash.

"But I'm so excited." says Goku.

"It's more strange than exciting. Are we there yet?" says Ash.

throne room...

The group then teleports directly in front of Zeno in his main room, where Grand priest kneels down.

"I've brought Son Goku and The boy named Ash." says Grand priest.

"Son Goku! Ash! I welcome you to my palace!" says Zeno happily.

Everyone else bowed except ash who was more lost than he already has been and Goku who was delighted to see Zeno again. Zeno got off his throne and walked up to Goku happily while looking at Ash as if he made a horrible decision.

"Greetings Goku and Ash! I'm glad you're here." says Zeno.

"Hi." says Ash.

"Yo." says Goku.

"Ash, how is it you became part of universe 7 when you weren't originally part of it?" wonders Zeno.

"It wasn't intentional your lordship. I was wished into universe 7 after Goku died to some cell monster. I had no concept of universes then and I've been living with the sons until Buu was vanquished." says Ash.

"So you gaining saiyan powers was just coincidence?" wonders Zeno.

"Guess so. I never really understood it but I went along with it and still kinda do. I blame myself for assuming I was a long lost member of the sons. I don't need to tell you the reason since you can tell by looking at our hairstyles. The moment I saw Goku, I've been telling myself I was a son instead of my family name, ketchum. Where I came from I was the chosen one and there was no way of knowing why it was me of all people." says Ash.

"So you're a special case where you come from?" wonders Zeno.

"I wouldn't say that persay. My life seemed normal enough until the sinnoh region assuming I was aging as the region's went by but by the unovan region, I found myself stuck 10 as if the regions consisted of a months worth of getting to the league. By the time I was in kalos though, it was like I was another person. I'm getting ahead of myself. I live with my mom with my dad being nowhere in sight as if he left and was never coming back so that's partially why I see Goku as the father I never had as a role model." says Ash.

"Mmmmhmmm." says Zeno.

"Until Kalos, I thought of myself as a regular kid roaming the regions aiming for leagues I'll never win with friends and Pokémon at my side. Though my age per region never really bothered me until unova, I found myself gaining a fusion that is unlikely to happen yet only I was capable of it. As if I was the only one meant to have such a technique, would you call it? And now everyone in Alola is having auras thanks to bracelets that give Pokémon special techniques. So in my head...my lifestyle is starting to become like Goku's but that's not how it really is, is it? I feel like I stole from Goku and universe 7 but at the same time I go by what each region has in store for me when I arrive." says Ash.

Ash shook his head feeling ashamed despite usually brimming with happiness.

"I'm fully human...or so that's how it has been but now I'm not to sure what my actual origins are. The fact I was capable of fusion and now having auras makes me feel like I am a saiyan or at the most a possible son of Goku despite having a dad in my lifestyle that could be anywhere in the world by now. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." says Ash.

"Say no more. Sounds like you're a strange kid who's trying to figure out who he truly is within a world where he can't achieve his goals." says Zeno.

Ash went silent, reverting his eyes awkwardly.

"You heard all you could from ash. So, what did you want of me?" wonders Goku.

Zeno levitated and grabbed Goku's hand, smiling up at Goku.

"Sorry if I acted sternly with Ash but I found it odd he was in your universe for some time." says Zeno.

"No problem, even we are figuring out where he best fits. But what is it you need me for?" says Goku.

"I wanted a friend." says Zeno.

"You treat me kindly but not ash?" wonders Goku.

"Ash shouldn't be in your lifestyle so he should be eliminated of all traces." says Zeno.

"Heh? HEH?!" wonders Goku stunned.

"That's what I'd like to say but since you're my friend now, he is too." says Zeno.

"Ash is? I am? How does that work?" wonders Goku.

"You two interest me so I want you both to be my friends." says Zeno.

"So..." says Goku.

"So?" wonders Zeno frowning.

"You wanted him dead yet now want him as a friend?" wonders Goku.

"Ash doesn't show any evil intentions inside him, so he can be a friend. But he's not best friend material like you." says Zeno.

"Ok? What do we do as your friends?" wonders Goku.

"Let's play!" says Zeno.

"Sure, but you're confusing me. Ash is fine despite finding his way into our lifestyle? Hmmmmm...guess ash is off the hook then while I...you called me here to play with you while you needed info on Ash?" says Goku.

"Is that wrong?" wonders Zeno.

"No, not at all. Ash seems fitting to be saiyan material despite not being one and Goku can have all the fun he wants with you." says Shin worriedly.

"I only want to talk to Ash and goku." says Zeno.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet now." says Shin.

"What do you say to being my friends and playing with me son goku?" wonders Zeno.

"Just call me Goku. Like how you call ash, ash." says Goku.

"Goku? Then what do you guys wanna call me?" wonders Zeno.

"Heh? Good question. What do you call someone named Zeno?" wonders Ash.

"Let's see...hmmmm...Zenny?" says Goku pondering.

"Zeni?" wonders Ash.

"No, Zenny!" says Goku.

"Oh? Sounded like you called him the currency." says Ash.

"And what name would you come up with?" wonders Goku.

"...I guess It's better than calling him Zenzen." says Ash.

Whis and the Grand Priest seem amused by Ash and Goku's names for Zeno, and Shin becomes unconscious.

"Zenny huh? Alright, what do you wanna play Goku, ash?" wonders Zeno.

"Sorry but we can't play right now. Surely I wouldn't mind ash playing with you but we need to do something." says Goku.

"Awwwww..." says Zeno.

"We're really sorry. Once we're done, maybe ash will show you what pokemonsters are or something. I'll see what we can do when the time comes." says Goku pressing his hands together.

"You watch your mouth!" say the guards.

"Shut up. I'll wipe you out." says Zeno turning around.

"Please forgive us." say the guards.

"So, what I'm hearing is, you guys will play with me afterwards?" wonders Zeno turning back to face Goku.

"Sure, if you want I can bring ash again for you to play with. Scratch that, I'll bring someone who could be a better friend than me, might not be ash." says Goku.

"Really?" wonders Zeno excitedly.

"Leave it to us." says Goku happily.

"Then it's a promise." says Zeno.

"Promise." says Ash.

"Hey, Goku, let's do the thing we did last time again, as a sign of our promise." says Zeno.

"That thing?" wonders Goku.

Ash was confused by what Zeno was talking about as he watched Zeno put his hands on Goku's.

"Oh, that!" says Goku realizing what Zeno meant.

Goku grabbed Zeno hand and swung him up and down, despite Zeno still looking st him, enjoying himself.

"Is that safe?" wonders Ash.

"Not sure if this counts as playing but he's having fun." says Goku.

"Yeah, yeah, this! This is fun. Nobody else can do it." says Zeno chuckling.

"Heh? But it's so easy." says Goku.

"I want to know more about stuff like this." says Zeno.

"Yeah, it looks pretty boring here. You should hang out on earth one of these days." says Goku.

"Alright! I'll give you two this." says Zeno.

Zeno gives Goku a button, making Ash even more curious.

"What's this?" wonders Goku.

Ash walked up to Goku and Zeno to get a better look at the button.

"Now im too confused to say much of anything. Beerus was freaking out so I assumed you were angry yet you're happy. Especially around Goku. Then what I told you was meaningless and what you asked was nothing more than a trick. A childish trick." says Ash.

"Don't make it so he'll destroy you with no way of coming back." says whis.

"Oh...man...my brain hurts. I knew I wasn't meant to be here. Don't scare me like that." says Ash.

"It's the frantic moments that get you to ramble. It wasn't needed knowledge. I originally wanted friends but it's good to see you don't have ill intentions. Now drop it before I send you back without Goku." says Zeno eerily.

Ash just backed away toward the others, now realizing he was only there to have Zeno check for any evil that was within him. Goku was more of a friend to Zeno than ash so he never had to talk to Zeno first, though it ended up that way. Ash's emotions were churning inside him, unsure which he felt most upon seeing a child king he never once new of. Goku curiously pressed the button yet nothing happened.

"There's no point in pressing it if you're already with me." says Zeno.

"Oh right...right. We'll take it with us." says Goku putting it in his pocket.

"Remember to bring your friend. It's a promise." says Zeno.

"Yeah, later!" says Goku waving goodbye.

"Well this was pointless." says Ash.

Zeno stared eerily at Ash, making him jolt back. Whis and Shin teleport Goku and ash back to Universe 7.

universe 7;Kai planet...

"I'm glad you're alright." says kibito.

"Who is this friend you were talking about?" wonders Shin.

"A friend?!" wonders elder kai.

"I would've let ash stay there but we are busy so I opted for someone else yet no one really comes to mind. Do you know anyone good?" says Goku.

Shin was about to say something when his interrupted.

"Unbelievable. You said that without any leads?" says Whis.

"If I hadn't said that, we wouldn't even been able to leave." says Goku.

"My rambling was pointless if he actually wanted buddies to hang out with." says Ash.

"What's done is done." says Whis.

"This is no laughing matter! You tried to trick the Omni king. If he finds out, the world is done for." says shin worried.

"Well, I guess I'll have to ink it over later." says Goku.

Universe 7;Beerus' world...

Whis brought Goku and Ash back to beerus' world to see Beerus was where they left him.

"Can I have my clothes back?" wonders Ash.

"You look great in those. They're better than wearing shorts and shirt." says Whis.

"They are? It is? I can't be too worried." says Ash.

"You're too scared. You need to gain courage and go to Zeno." says Goku.

"I'm fine where I am." says Beerus.

"Was going to Zeno really necessary? With Goku black in the future, I'd never expect Zeno to want us when we're busy enough as it is." says Ash.

"Deal with it." says Beerus.

"You should really visit some time. Zenny is a nice guy." says Goku.

"To you." says Ash.

"Ze..zenny?!" wonders beerus wide eyed.

Beerus was so startled by the nickname that he fell off the stone onto his head.

"Beerus..." says Goku.

"Leave the rest to me. Goku take ash back to earth." says Whis.

"But you have-"

Goku sets his hand on Ash's shoulder and instant transmissions back to earth.

"Zenny...Zenny...Zenny..." says Beerus feeling dizzy.


	63. Chapter 63

**Kinda feels weird calling dark ash ash black like Goku black...was gonna have dark ash wear grey but to fit the color scheme of Goku black I decided dark ash wear something black.**

 **Future timeline part 1:**

 **Let her cry by hootie and the blowfish**

 **Who will save your soul? by jewel**

 **Gotta be somebody by Nickelback**

 **Oops I did it stain by Britney Spears**

 **one way or another by One direction**

 **Use somebody by kings of Leon**

Present timeline; universe 10;Kai world...

Zamasu is pouring a cup of tea for himself and Gawasu while they sit under the tree at the table.

"Why won't you have faith in the humans?" wonders Gawasu.

"Everyone has their own opinions." says Zamasu setting the cups of tea on the table.

"The tea you drink is like a mirror into your heart. Tea brewed with a clouded heart will always be murky. Is this murkiness fear or hesitation?" says Gawasu.

"Gawasu, you always say that learning from the mistakes they make, and raising a world on top of them is what humans do." says Zamasu.

"Yes." says Zamasu.

"From what I see, the humans never learn. I'm sure you have seem many more examples of it from planet babari." says Zamasu.

"We must wait for the humans to learn Zamasu." says Gawasu.

"Are we only to watch over them?" wonders Zamasu.

"That is what all kais must do. Watch how humans develop into what they believe mankind should be." says Gawasu.

"When I arrived here, I was hoping to learn justice from you. But is the gods' justice just to watch over the mortals? Sounds boring to me." says Zamasu.

Gowasu notices Zamasu's pot of tea brewing due to Zamasu's unpleasant words.

"Zamasu." says Gawasu.

"It's boring watching something your not interested in." says Zamasu ignoring Gawasu.

"Zamasu!" says Gawasu.

"Huh?" wonders Zamasu.

"Have you ever thought about good and evil?" wonders Gawasu.

"Yes I have. Evil should perish. Justice is necessary for good to flourish." says Zamasu.

"I see. However this is what I believe. Justice entails bringing a balance between good and evil." says Gawasu.

"Balance?" wonders Zamasu.

"Even if evil makes you lose your way, you stand your ground and keep searching for the path of good. Is that search not what justice is. It is for that reason, we gods gave the humans knowledge." says Gawasu.

"We mustn't allow evil Gawasu. Evil is violence like that of the barbarians, and conceit lIke that of son Goku, who would trade blows with the gods." says Zamasu.

"Zamasu it isn't your place to say such things. Not until you get to know the mortals." says Gawasu.

"Humans use their god given wisdom for evil and spoil our beautiful world. The humans who have gained wisdom are truly evil." says Zamasu.

"Does this not strike you as halfhearted?" wonders Gawasu.

"What good are gods if they do not destroy evil?" wonders Zamasu.

"Zamasu, it is wonderful to have a strong sense of justice. But there are times when keeping your heart pure and guiding the lost will lead to peace. Do not forget that it was for the sake of your heart that you polished your battle skills. Gods are not perfect. Even gods learn and grow." says Gawasu.

Zamasu bows for forgiveness toward how he reacted to the idea of what's good vs evil within lifeforms.

"Now that you have some idea, would you brew a new cup of tea?" wonders Gawasu.

Zamasu set the tea back on the cart and pushed it away from the table until a thought crossed his mind.

"Gawasu, merely watching over mortals is a sin." says Zamasu looking at the sky.

Present timeline;universe 7; earth...

"Now here we go! There!" says Bulma pressing the button on the capsule.

Bulma reveals the newly repaired time machine, making everyone smile seeing how good it looked without the moss covering it.

"It's all shiny." says Goku.

"We were the ones who polished it." says Pilaf.

"We did our best." say Mai and Shu.

"I helped too!" says Trunks.

"Is Ash trying to see himself as Goku or his future self? Would never expect this ash to wanna be in a gi. Hmmmmm...it's none of my business." thinks future trunks looking at Ash.

Future trunks looked at Bulma happy to beable to go back to the future with help from the present.

"Mom, thank you very much." says Future trunks.

"Trunks." says Vegeta.

Future trunks looked back at Vegeta and Goku with one facing him and the other admiring the time machine.

"Let's go." says Vegeta.

"Yes." says future trunks.

Vegeta, Ash, Goku and Future Trunks then climb into the time machine and prepare to travel to the future.

Future timeline...

Once they arrive, Goku is surprised to see the alternate timeline look so bleak and destroyed.

"Everything is wrecked. Is this really the future?" wonders Goku.

"I'm more interested on where this Goku black guy is." says Ash looking around.

Future Trunks is surprised to see that Future Mai's body is not where she collapsed.

"Trunks! We need to stick together!" says Ash watching Future trunks head to where he last saw future mai.

Vegeta heads over to future trunks, who was holding Future mais beanie hat.

Goku scans around where they landed, sensing people staring at him from a distance while he walks toward Vegeta and future trunks.

"Guys, we all need to stick together! As in no splitting up until further notice." says Ash.

"What's wrong?" wonders Vegeta.

"Mai...she was supposed to have collapsed here. " says future trunks.

Goku was heading toward Vegeta and future trunks when suddenly he was attacked by members of Earth's Resistance.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking up, "Heh?!"

Goku was wide eyed watching the missiles aim for him, coming down in a group, with the earth's reinforcements assuming Goku was his evil self.

"Goku!" says future trunks stunned.

Future Trunks uses his sword to cut the missiles fired at Goku, prompting Vegeta to smirk proudly. The soldiers prepare to attack once more, not once noticing the attire colors. Ash ran up to see what was going on and was shocked to see people aiming at them.

"This is for killing my friends!" says man 1.

"Wait!" says Future trunks.

"That voice..." says man 1.

"He's not black! Goku black wears black not orange!" says Future trunks.

"Huh? Wait...is that you trunks?" wonders man 1 lifting the shades of his helmet.

"Huh?" wonders man 2 confused.

"He was the one who came to help fight against Goku black!" says man 1.

"Heh?!" wonders man 2 stunned.

Man 2 stiffened up and soluted future trunks for how far he's gotten taking on Goku black.

"We're so very sorry!" says man 2.

"We appreciate what you did last time trunks. Because of that, we the resistance-"

"Trunks!" says man 2 running up to trunks, "Can you sign an autograph?"

"This isn't the time for an autograph!" says man 1.

"B...but..." says man 2.

"No buts! No one can have autographs! Not even me!" says man 1 annoyed.

"Then we can ask together..." says man 2.

The men take a closer look at Goku, who was grinning like an idiot at them while scratching the back of his head.

"Now that you mention it..." says man 1.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for black. You look similar to him so we assumed." says man 1.

"That person also has a wicked expression." says man 2.

"They say it's because of your face." says Goku turning his head to face Vegeta.

"It is your face that's putting everyone on edge!" says Vegeta angrily.

"No it's not! I just happen to look like black! You'd beable t tell from our expressions or actions." says Goku.

"Ah...stop please!" says Future trunks.

The men look at Ash curiously, making Ash feel uncomfortable.

"How is Ash alive and a kid?" wonders man 2.

"Members of the resistance, this is Son Goku, Vegeta and Ash ketchum. It would take a while to explain everything." says Future trunks.

"Trunks wants to say that, he brought you guys from the past to help defeat black." says man 1.

"Ohhhh, I was really confused by what we heard about trunks ending up in the past to get help." says man 2.

"Huh?" wonders Future trunks.

"Well, isn't this something. The reinforcements are a kid version of Ash and a guy with the same face as black. That other guy though, he seems eviler than black." says man 2.

"Stop talking about my face!" says Vegeta.

"What's going on? The only people thet know about the time machine are Mai, mom and myself." thinks Future trunks.

Future trunks looked at mais beanie hat again, in realization of who would've told them.

"It couldn't be..." says future trunks shaky eyed.

"Do you have your monsters?" wonders Vegeta.

"They're called Pokémon! I have no idea." says Ash.

"Then use your saiyan powers. Don't screw yourself over though." says Vegeta.

"I wouldn't need to if Whis would've let me check to see if I still had my pokeballs in my other pants." says Ash.

"Save the excuses." says Vegeta.

"I need to know who told you that!" says Future trunks setting his hands on man 2's shoulders.

"Uhhhh...errrr...it was Mai." says man 2 hesitantly.

Underground subway...

At an underground subway station, used as the Earth's resistance headquarters, Future Mai is tending to a soldier's injuries as Future Trunks reunites with her, relieved that she is alive. Future Mai stood up stunned to see future trunks was back.

"T...Trunks? You're ba...ck." says Future Mai.

"Mai!" says Future trunks running up to Future Mai, tearing for joy that she was alright after all, "You're ok!"

"That should be my line." says future Mai happily.

"I was worried about you!" says future trunks happily putting mais hands in his.

"That was my line too!" says Future Mai.

"I'm so glad..." says future trunks.

"Ahhh..h...hey..." says Future Mai blushing embarrassed.

"I really am glad...I was so sure you were dead." says future trunks.

"Idiot. A man shouldn't be quick to tear up." says future mai.

Future Mai wiped the tears off future trunks face, smiling at him.

"Welcome back trunks." says Future Mai.

"Right..." says future trunks.

Ash was the next to arrive in the underground subway looking for the civilians, then Goku and Vegeta made it into the underground subway watching future trunks and future Mai mingle. Soon everyone was heading deeper into the subway where the civilians were.

"This is our new base?" wonders Future trunks.

"Right. I reunited with the resistance after waking up, but then black attacked the old base." says Future Mai.

Mai told everyone about Goku black attacking the old base and how long they were shooting at the evil version.

"I see. So you saved everyone." says Future trunks.

"Saved?" wonder Goku and Ash.

The curtain opens to show all the civilians either sleeping or trying to keep warm. Ash headed inside and looked around for anyone he knew from his universe.

"So many people trying to stay alive...yet there probably was more." says Ash.

"These are the only survivors left." says future Mai walking into the bunker.

"This is all that's left, huh?" wonders Goku walking into the bunker.

"Yeah...I couldn't save everyone." says future Mai falling to her knees.

"You did all you could." says Goku.

"You dot not have to be ashamed." says Vegeta walking into the bunker.

"Right..." says future Mai tearing up.

A little girl appears in front of Future Mai, handing her a handkerchief.

"Hey." says Goku leaning down.

The girl was frightened and ran away to her brother who didn't like seeing Goku around. Future Trunks walks up to the two kids and makes them smile by making silly faces.

"Don't forget Mai. You saved these smiles." says Future trunks turning around after pic,ng up the girl.

"Trunks..." says future Mai happily.

"You're not just good looking but your good with words." says an old woman.

"Not at all." says Future trunks.

"A friend of mais is a friend of ours, right?" wonders man 3.

"Right!" say the civilians.

Ash and future Hazzel...

"Where's Goten?" wonders Ash.

"Goten? Who's that? Is he someone I should know? There's no one by that name here. " says a voice.

"Really? Hmmmm...must only be in the present then." says Ash.

Ash stopped in his tracks flinching, then turned around to see a blonde teen with her hair in s ponytail, clad in a orange shirt with red flowers going diagonal, from her shoulder to the bottom corner, blue jeans with two small yellow circles on the upper side of the jeans, and yellow high heels with straps.

"Hazzel...?" wonders Ash.

"What was that?" wonders Future hazzel.

"Uhhhhh...bad time to wear high heels, huh?" wonders Ash.

"Shut up. I got stuck with this outfit for a year. And after mom managed to buy decent clothes for this chaotic world." says future Hazzel reverting her eyes.

"Oh..wait mom? You don't mean..." says Ash.

"Why the interest?" wonders future Hazzel.

"Huh?" wonders Ash taken aback.

"Why the interest in mom and some guy who's probably never been born?" wonders future Hazzel.

"No reason. I just wanted to know if there was a teen that goes by the name of goten. And your mom...well..." says Ash curiously.

Future Hazzel wasn't pleased to see a kid that resembled her dad walking around like he's never been in this timeline.

"Hey kid, why do you remind me of dad?" wonders future Hazzel.

"If there was a Goten in the present, I thought there'd be one here too but I guess there's no way he'd be born into this dreadful era." says Ash.

"You were expecting me to have a boyfriend, weren't you?" wonders Future Hazzel angrily.

"Heh? I doubt you'd find a lover with chaos going on." says Ash itching his cheek awkwardly.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm." says future Hazzel crossing her arms agitatedly.

"Errr...I don't know who'd be left to fall in love with a great girl like you." says Ash sweat dropping.

"Is that an insult or compliment?" wonders future Hazzel.

"Neither." says Ash.

"Forget about this goten guy! Why are you interested in mom and act like you've seen a ghost?!" says Future Hazzel.

"Yeesh...what made you cranky? I feel like I know you so I probably know your mom too." says Ash annoyed.

"Really now? I'll take you to mom to see if she recognizes the new face that oddly resembles dad's." says Future Hazzel.

Ash, Alternate Misty, Future Hazzel...

"Mom, this kid says he knows us. I doubt it but he does resemble dad." says Future Hazzel.

Alternate Misty was leaning against the wall on her side, curled up, still sound looked down at the older woman who looked to be in her twenties and remembered the orange hair of the girl he cared so much about. Her hair was in short pigtails that were closer to the bottom of her head, clad in a white shirt with blue around the collar of the v neck with a blue pencil line thin strip to go around that one with some space inbetween, a huge blue strip to cover her chest with a small one underneath and another one underneath the middle one that was pencil line thin, and a blue strip at the ends of the sleeves with a pencil thin line behind the strips, jean shorts that went down to the knees with a white fuzz on the bottom, and light blue shoes with a white trim on the bottom and small white circles ontop.

"So this is..Misty..." mumbles Ash.

"Wha..huh..? Hazzel, you found a friend?" wonders alternate Misty sleepily waking up.

"We're not friends." say Hazzel and Ash.

Alternate Misty stretched and sat, leaning against the wall in a sitting position to get a better look of the boy then her face went ghost white.

"Mom?" wonders Future Hazzel worried.

"I don't believe it...I...I can't believe...there's no way..." says Alternate Misty.

"Ummmm...mom...? You're scaring me." says Future Hazzel.

"Ash...is...back...he's a kid...but he's back..." says alternate Misty teary eyed.

"Ash...you mean dad...?" says future Hazzel.

Future Hazzel froze in place putting two and two together, then it hit her, the boy she was mad at was her father.

"Dad...?" wonders future Hazzel hesitantly.

Ash nodded silently watching the gloomy expression on alternate mistys face.

"A...sh...you're really...ash...?" wonders alternate Misty.

"I didn't know how I should say it but you've figured it out." says Ash saddening.

Ash awaited the punches and kicks or even a bang to the head but what he got was a weeping woman finally happy to see Ash again, who has her arms around him in a hug. Future Hazzel and Ash were caught off guard by this, mostly Ash who expected the same treatment from his Misty.

"Mist...I...don't really know...what to say..." says Ash putting his arms around her.

"Ash...it's so good to have you back with us." says alternate Misty.

"He's 10! A kid!" says Future Hazzel.

"I resent that." says Ash looking at future Hazzel.

"Yeah...he's a kid alright." says alternate misty.

"...I'm 17." says Ash.

"You are?! How?! You don't look it!" says Future Hazzel stunned.

"...I always assumed I was aging but in reality I wasn't. I guess in a way I'm like a saiyan." says Ash.

"But you're a human." says Future Hazzel.

"With how many regions I've been too and how long it took me between each of them, I'd say my rightful age is in the twenties or somewhere close to it but with regions looking like they'd take years, they took months so of course I'd still be 10 but you wouldn't have believed it if you saw a version of me in my kalos clothes." says Ash.

"So you don't know your own age. That's sad." says Future Hazzel.

"What's sad is the fact two lifestyles could be going on here. Sure it wouldn't do anyone any good but at least people wouldn't need weapons." says Ash.

Ash sat beside alternate Misty and looked at her, leaning against the wall.

"Atleast that's how things were for me but it didn't last. Now my Hazzel is without my Misty or me." says Ash.

"Be happy you're alive. Cuz it's been only me to take care of Hazzel since future you died." says alternate Misty.

Alternate Misty took Ash by the arm and made him sit on her legs with her arms wrapped around him.

"Hey. This isn't really the time." says Ash embarrassed.

"Awwwww, feels weird having a husband as a kid. But you're a handsome little man." says Alternate Misty poking Ash's cheek.

"Misty! I'm not little! I'm jut short! Short people look younger than they are!" says Ash.

"Our house blew up so I can't show you it." says alternate Misty.

"Hold up...how long were we married?! There's no way we'd beable to in this timeline let alone with me constantly traveling!" says Ash stunned.

"Let's see...a couple years at best." says Alternate Misty.

"You're bluffing! Who'd find a way to get married in a post apocalyptic world?!" wonders Ash.

"Hey now...I finally get to see you after so many months...don't ruin the moment." says Alternate Misty holding ash close.

"Oh wow...did not expect that. Not with the way I've been living my life. Must be easy marrying people when you can't travel anymore like usual." says Ash looking down.

Goku, Future trunks, future Mai, Vegeta...

Vegeta gets annoyed by Goku and walks toward the group of civilians, taking out a capsule.

"Everyone make some space! Just do it!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta came to a stop, looking at Ash with his future family but said nothing about it and clicked the button on the capsule. Everyone around Vegeta were confused by what he was doing until they saw the feast of foods in the middle of the subway.

"Dad..." says Future trunks.

"Dont get the wrong idea. I just brought it here for Bulma." says Vegeta looking back at Future trunks.

Vegeta tosses the container of capsules to future Mai, who looks at them, unsure of why she need to hold it.

"The two other capsules are supposed to have other sorts of things too. Use the most as you wish." says Vegeta.

"Ri...right." says future Mai happily.

"Man, Bulma sure did a great job!" says Goku looking at the buffet of foods.

"Of course! She is my wife after all. Looks like Ash is getting acquainted with his family too." says Vegeta.

"He doesn't look as baffled as he did with Zenny around." says Goku.

"Zenny?" wonders Vegeta.

"Alright everyone, let's dig in! No holding back!" says man 1.

"Yeah!" say everyone.

Goku is surprised to see Future Yajirobe also eating, when he thought he was dead in the future timeline.

"You wouldn't happen to be..." says Goku.

Future yajirobe turned his head to look back at who was talking and saw Goku with a shocked expression.

"Yajirobe?! But how?!" wonders Goku.

"Goku?!" wonders Yajirobe stunned.

"The future you is alive?!" wonders Goku.

"Didn't you die?!" wonders Future yajirobe walking up to Goku.

"Weren't you killed by the androids?" wonders Future trunks.

"Nah. I nearly was but then Korin gave me his last sensu bean to save my life. He was like 'Don't worry about me, jsut eat this.' and I've been living in fear ever since. Just thinking about it makes me wanna cry." says future Yajirobe.

Future yajirobe choked down the food in his hands while Goku was now relieved more than shocked talking to Future yajirobe.

"It sure is shocking to see you here. Would never see you as an ally to the reinforcements considering how much you hate getting involved." says Goku.

"He must've gained the resolve to fight when Korin saved him." says Future trunks.

"Not really. He's always in hiding when we go into battle and just turns up when its meal time." says man 1.

Future trunks and Goku were shocked by what they heard while Vegeta wasn't to thrilled by the reply.

"Hey! Don't ruin everything by saying that! I wanted it to stay a mystery!" says Yajirobe annoyed.

"But isn't it true?" wonders man 1.

"They don't need to know that!" says Yajirobe.

Ash, Future Hazzel and Alternate Misty...

"So...dad, if you and mom married in this timeline, does that mean you're a couple?" wonders Future Hazzel taking a bite of her food.

"I'm always going to new regions, so, I can't say we are together yet we act like we're married. Misty was with Hazzel awaiting gym battles at cerulean gym while I spent time in ketchums and sons became a family but not in the literal sense. I guess you can say I was adopted into the son family until I was able to continue my journey through the region at the time. Goten considers himself as my brother as well as Gohan. Even his daughter is calling me uncle and we aren't related whatsoever. The more appropriate way of looking at it would be that we are extended family to eachother despite the differences in our lifestyles. I love the idea of Goku being my dad and how he somehow became a lover of mom's. It went from me believing Goku was my real dad to wishful thinking and now I can only see him as a hero who just happens to have the same hairstyle as me. Go figure." says Ash.

"Yeah...go figure." says Future Hazzel.

"To think the only reason I wanted Goku to be my dad so bad was because my dad left my mom to take care of me all on her own. It's stupid and ridiculous how much I wanted my dad back the moment I looked at Goku, like something clicked in my head and I just went with it." says Ash.

"You want Goku as your dad when there was no way he'd beable to meet Delia? Well it is suspicious your hairstyles are the same but there's nothing else that says he's your dad." says Alternate Misty.

"Ehhehehe...yeah. I can't see myself being with the z fighter families yet I can't see myself without them. I'm torn inside over what I know is true over an imagined lifestyle that the z fighters gave me." says Ash.

"So, Ash you gonna eat or what?" wonders Alternate Misty.

"Yiu guys need the nutrition more than I do." says Ash.

"You need to eat too." says future Hazzel.

"No really I'm good." says Ash waving it off.

Ash watched his future family dig into the food like no tomorrow and sweat dropped, unsure what to say.

"Seriously, you gonna eat Ash?" wonders Alternate misty.

"It's more for you guys. You need to eat all you can get." says Ash.

"You'd prefer starving?" says future Hazzel.

"Compared to me, you guys are starving." says Ash awkwardly.

"Dad eat." says Future Hazzel.

"No." says Ash.

"Eat something!" says future Hazzel.

"Ok...ok...I will." says Ash grabbing the nearest food.

After meal time, Ash was leaning against Alternate Misty smiling with his eyes closed, knowing he was able to see Misty again, be it this version was a grownup but that didn't really matter much to him.

"Ash, you can hangout with your so called family after Goku black is destroyed." says Vegeta walking up to Ash.

"What good will that do if we leave right after everything is back to normal? I need to get to know these versions." says Ash not once opending his eyes.

"You can't be lounging around ash! We helped you so you need to in return! NOW LETS GET OUTSIDE!" says Vegeta angrily.

"Alright already. Jeez how... did I get myself into this? I was happy to help Future trunks but not if you scream at me all the damn time!" says Ash annoyed, getting up.

Vegeta yanked Ash by the arm and practically dragged him outside where Goku, Future trunks and future Mai were waiting for them.

Outside...

"It's been some time since i saw them like that. Thank you so much." says future Mai happily.

"I have a feeling I know this lifestyles Ash, but I can't quite pinpoint it unless Misty or Hazzel of this timeline tell me more about him that I don't already know." says Ash.

"Tough luck." says Vegeta.

"Real peace can't come back unless we beat Goku black." says Goku.

"Will you be fighting too?" wonders Future Mai looking st future trunks.

"Yeah, I intend on it." says Future trunks.

"He'll stand and watch. I will defeat Goku black alone." says Vegeta.

"Heh? That why'd we bring ash if you're the only one fighting? I wanna defeat him too!" says Goku stunned.

"He's only here in case his evil self appears." says Vegeta.

"...Future trunks said it was a possibility!" says Ash.

"Yeah! And we have yet to spot a twisted version of yourself." says Vegeta.

"If you don't like it when he fights, can you atleast let me?" wonders Goku.

"Nope! It's my turn!" says Vegeta.

"What?! But I missed out on the battles last time!" says Goku.

"Not my problem." says Vegeta.

"Then let's decide with Rock Paper Scissors." says Goku.

"That kids game? I say no." says Vegeta.

"Awww come on!" says Goku bummed.

"All we do is Rock Paper Scissors for who gets to fight the enemy!" says Vegeta.

"But...it's a great way to know who deserves to go first." says Goku.

"I'm stuck waiting for an evil entity that may or may not appear." says Ash as annoyed as he was bummed.

"Rock paper scissors!" says Goku.

"I said no! Let's not play a silly game!" says Vegeta.

"Do it!" says Goku.

"I'm not doing it!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"If you don't play, you automatically lose forcing me to be the one to otaku on Goku black!" says Goku.

"Things get weird when Rock Paper Scissors gets involved. Maybe weird isn't the right word, but yeah, it's weird seeing grown men play a kids game." says Ash.

"Oh good. It's not just us. They don't seem worried at all." says Future trunks.

"You're a child Goku! A child in a grownup body! While Ash is a teen in a kids body!" says Vegeta.

"He's technically still 10. With our aging, he looks short." says Goku.

"With the hyperbolic chamber, He gained 10 years dumbass. So wouldn't he and Gohan be in their thirties?" wonders Vegeta.

"...Well, if he stayed 17 from when kid buu died. He'd...no wonder why he's so confused. Ok, so if Gohan was 11 when he and I got out of the hyperbolic time chamber then...10 days within the time chamber after cell and I died would put Ash at what...20? Yeah, and Gohan would be 21 when going to highschool and that's impossible. So Gohan should be uhhh 25 now and Ash 24? Present time not future time." says Goku.

Goku scratched his head trying to think logically but that aging would fit the future more than present timeline but his brain only hurt the more he tried to make sense of the timelines.

"Let's stop talking about aging and get on with the Goku black chaos." says Future trunks awkwardly.

"Right." says Goku.

"If it'll shut you up, we will play this lousy lame game." says Vegeta.

"Yes!" says Goku happily.

Future trunks, Ash and Future Mai stared at Goku and Vegeta blankly as they played Rock Paper Scissors to see who would attempt to kill Goku black first. Goku lost having scissors go against Vegeta's rock.

"Ahhhh! No! I lost!" says Goku shocked.

"I won't lose to a cheap trick that that!" says Vegeta.

"You're not wrong Goku. You heard what I told Zeno...zenny...whatever he prefers to go by, I might as well be in my twenties if...if the regions were yearly yet they aren't so, I can pass as a 10 year old but in your terms I'm most likely in my late teens or early young adult years." says Ash.

"Back to the matter at hand-"

"Let me fight too. I need to save the world I live in." says Future trunks.

"It's our world! Your timeline trunks!" says Vegeta.

"I can use my own hands to fight him!" says Future trunks.

"No." says Vegeta.

"But dad!" says Future trunks.

"You and Ash have people to look after. It wouldn't be right to go into battle if you die, leaving loved ones to mourn." says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonder Future trunks and future Mai.

"In the unlikely event that the situation takes a turn for the worse, you two need to return to the past. Understand?" says Vegeta.

"Can you believe he'd say something like that? Hasn't he grown?" wonders Goku.

"No...errrr...I mean I know I said we were a couple but...we're not in that kind of relationship." says Future trunks.

"Exactly." says Future Mai.

"You lied to Mai?!" wonders Goku.

"...we're really good friends but most of the resistance assumes we're a couple." says Future trunks sheepishly.

The three Saiyans and and supposed saiyan then fly away, ready to do battle with Goku Black.

Another part of the city...

Goku Black is seen embracing the bleak world.

"What a lamentable view. But I can see it, the future of this land, shining bright, having been freed of the pests known as humans," says Goku black.

A teen that looked similar to z Ash was flying around looking for Goku black, unaware he was watching the city below. The teen was 17 like Ash originally was but had Ash's regular hairstyle yet instead of blue and white, the gi was consisted of a blue undershirt, black gi with a blue cloth over his waist, blue fingerless gloves, and dark red and white boots.

"Tell me again why you decided to use me?" wonders dark Ash finding Goku black.

"You want to kill Ash, right? You desire revenge for what Ash did to you." says Goku black.

"I wouldn't call it revenge so much as me wanting Ash dead for good." says dark Ash.

"Then you're gonna hate what I tell you. I killed this timelines Ash." says Goku black.

"What?! He's my kill not yours!" says dark ash annoyed.

"Let me finish. I said this timeline's, so there must be a Ash in the present that Trunks brought here." says Goku black.

"If you're trying to make me happy, it's pointless unless I see for myself what that nuisance looks like now." says dark Ash.

"You'll be pleased. Don't worry. We both will get what we want soon. My utopia is nearly complete. You can kill Ash afterward if you don't see him while I create my vision. The humans must sit back and await their judgement." says Goku black.

Goku black and dark ash notice a Ki blast bring fired high into the air causing Goku black to look up concerned while dark Ash was curious.

Where the group of saiyans landed...

"Ok, now Goku black should beable to find us no matter where he is." says Goku.

Using the light, Goku black motions for dark ash to follow him to the heroes of the future.

"Dark Ash is back! Or would you rather Ash black? I prefer dark ash like back during the pyramid battle. You remember, right?" says Dark ash.

"I'd rather forget." says Ash annoyed.

"Still 10 years old? Now you decide to wear attires like Goku black?" wonders Dark ash.

"And what? Did Goku black find a way to turn 17 year old me evil?" wonders Ash.

"Not really. No. I'll leave that for you to decide." says dark ash.

Ash looked at the man next to dark Ash and was shocked by how much he resembled Goku despite wearing all black aside from the cloth around the waist.

"Th...that's...an evil Goku?" wonders Ash.

"Black." says Future trunks annoyed.

"Could've sworn I destroyed the time machine." says Goku black.

"It's clear you didn't." says dark ash.

"Suspiscious." says Goku black unamused.

"So who kills who first?" wonders Dark ash.

"Let's make this perfectly clear, my super saiyan blue will bury you." says Vegeta going ssj God blue.

"Someone's rearing to go. I'll hold off the pitiful trainer while you take on the other three." says Dark ash.

Goku black was ignoring dark ash, looking down at Vegeta smirking, making future trunks feel uneasy.

"He's completely unphazed by the super saiyan blue form. It's like he's seen it before." thinks future trunks.

"Wonderful. So this is what a warrior class clad in godly aura looks like." says Goku black clapping.

"Ash is a human so he shouldn't beable to transform into a godly saiyan." says dark ash.

"Don't always assume." says Ash.

"Oh, I'm not assuming. It's a well known fact you're a human. So there shouldn't be any surprises." says dark ash.

"Keep assuming then." says Ash amused.

Goku black teleports in front of Vegeta without the Saiyan prince instantly reacting.

"You've trained well. But you're still a mere mortal." says Goku black.

Vegeta teleported away from Goku black at the others, surprised by how Goku black was able to get close to them.

"How did he get so close so quickly? He's become stronger than he was when fighting Kakarot. However...it means nothing when facing off against super saiyan blue." thinks Vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku black...

Vegeta then prepares to assault Goku Black, launching him far away with a barrage of hard punches.

Ash, dark ash, Goku and future trunks...

"If this timelines ash is dead, how are there two Ash's?" wonders Goku.

"Leave it up to your imagination." sighs Future trunks.

"Goku black found a way to go to the past and turn Ash evil! The scoundrel!" says Goku annoyed.

"...You dont know that. He can only go to the past once." says Future trunks agitatedly.

"Then he tricked us when coming to see where you were?" wonders Goku.

"Don't hurt your brain Goku. Whatever the case, we have new villains to take on." says future trunks.

"You know, watching someone with my face get beaten up by Vegeta is strange to me. I'm not sure how I feel about it." says Goku crossing his arms unsure.

"What's weird is there being an evil you lurking around with the evil version of me. What other surprises are we in for?" wonders Ash leaning his head confused.

"If there is anyone else he brought, we're screwed. Suverely screwed if there's more allies of black than there are us." says future trunks.

"This reminds me of the time there was another Vegeta on planet potaufue." says Goku.

"Goku, he said 'You're still a mere mortal.' Wouldn't that mean he's a god? Is he Zamasu?" says Future trunks.

"I guess that sorta might...I can't say you're wrong with the way he reacts to earthlings." says Goku.

"Ash, hit me. Try and hit me before I get the first strike in." says Dark ash.

"You are me so...alright, we have the same moves either way." says Ash.

"Alright we'll go at eachother in three...two...one." says Dark ash.

Vegeta and Goku black...

Vegeta knocks Goku Black into the ground and further assaults him, but Goku Black, unaffected by the attacks, smirks at Vegeta, who suddenly senses someting off about Goku black.

"What am I sensing from Goku black? He doesn't have any transformations as far as I know." thinks Vegeta.

Goku, Ash, dark ash, and future trunks...

Goku and future trunks watched Ash and dark Ash start off with barrages of kicks and punches, going from the ground into the air. Both Ash's looked evenly matched until dark Ash powered up gaining a blue and black aura, chuckling sinisterly. The moment was cut short when they noticed Vegeta flying toward them, gegging knocked back to where Goku and Future Trunks are standing.

"Vegeta?!" wonders Ash looking down.

Dark ash looked down to see Goku black charging at the group and got really annoyed watching Goku black and Vegeta in his battle space.

"I was about to pummel ash! Dont bring your opponent over to us!" says dark ash.

"You have started torturing? You were about to pummel Ash to a pulp but got interrupted?" wonders Goku black annoyed.

"No. I let you be the first opponent so now my battle time is ruined." says Dark ash.

"Don't let me take away your fun time injuring ash. You can't let distractions keep you from your preys." says Goku back.

"I didn't plan on it. I sensed Vegeta's Ki coming toward us suddenly." says dark ash.

"Torture the kid all you want. He's of no interest to me." says Goku black.

Dark ash nodded and cracked his neck and knuckles, then put his fists together to slammed his fists in Ashs stomach, causing him to get sent backwards away from the others.

Goku black, Vegeta, Goku and future trunks...

"You have come surprisingly far for someone with a human body. Allow me to honor you by showing you something special." says Goku black.

"What?" wonders Vegeta.

Goku black powers up, revealing his new transformation, gaining a pink version of super saiyan with pink eyes and a dark pink aura, shocking the trio.

"What the..." says Vegeta.

"Black has...different colored hair and..." says future trunks, mouth agape in disbelief.


	64. Chapter 64

**future timeline part 2:**

 **Somebodys watching me by Rockwell**

 **Its raining men by the weather girls**

 **Have you ever seen the rain by** **Creedence Clearwater Revival**

 **Purple rain by prince**

 **Its my life by no doubt**

"So, what do you think of this beautiful, magnificent color?" wonders Goku black.

"Pink is stupid! I hate that color! Every time I see it I want to destroy the item!" says Vegeta.

"I was asking everyone, not only you. No matter. Saiyans like to name their forms, right? Then I'll call mine, Rosé. Ahhh yes, Super saiyan Rosé. What a perfect name for someone like myself." says Goku black.

"Super saiyan rosé?" wonders Future trunks.

Goku black chuckled levitates into the sky, amazed by his new transformation.

"Does that mean Ash's evil self has a peculiar super saiyan form too?" wonders future trunks.

"No one will know until later in the fight." says Goku.

"Be happy you get to fight a saiyan with his own transformation. I have completely made son Goku's power my own." says Goku black.

Vegeta and Future trunks were pissed by the ordeal while Goku was clueless by the new transformation he knew he couldn't make happen.

"Rejoice son goku. Through me, you've reached the height of beauty." says Goku black looking down at the trio.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say." says Goku.

"You wouldn't know. You are a mere mortal human. Humans don't have the compacity to understand the dignity of my speech. Nor my desires and beauty. Indeed my whole existence is simply superior." says Goku black.

"This guy is giving me the creeps." says Goku.

"Goku black! You should not be talking to thin air! I am your opponent!" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta...you already had your turn. Now to move onto the other two." says Goku black.

"What?! You're just gonna brush me off! You are my opponent and my opponent alone!" says Vegeta.

"The opening act needs to know when to leave the stage." says Goku black.

Vegeta attacks him again, catching one of Goku Black's punches and preparing to punch him. Vegeta is then stabbed through the chest from an Energy Blade created by Goku Black, leaving everyone with Goku black shocked.

"Wh...what?" wonders Vegeta, unsure how to react to a hole going through him.

"I called you the opening act before. My bad. You're more like a appetizer, the opening course." says Goku black.

"Damn...you..." says Vegeta.

Vegeta is knocked out and falls to the ground, reverting back to normal.

"Dad!" says Future trunks stunned.

"The opening course has been vanquished. Now for the main meals. Who else wants to make me even stronger?" says Goku black.

"Damn..." says future trunks.

Ash and Dark ash...

"Black energy ball!" says dark Ash creating a golden colored Energy Ball with a core of black energy.

"What the...is that his version of electro ball?! I thought...then is there..." says Ash stuttering from shock.

When the energy ball is completely golden with a black outline, dark Ash fired it, leaving Ash ltitle time to dodge and keep away from the golden black ball of energy. Ash managed to keep away for some time but the black energy ball created a devastating explosion with one landing against Ash's arm, grazing it.

"You're not very good at fighting enemies this way, are you?" wonders dark ash.

"I'm more trainer than warrior, shoot me." says Ash.

"Ok, if you insist on dieing. Here's something you might be familiar with." says dark ash.

Dark ash cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a dark-purple ball of energy.

"Kaaaa...meeeee...haaaaa...meeee..." says Dark ash.

Dark Ash was about to fire the darkened aura sphere like blast when he and Ash sensed Goku black, who suddenly got stronger. Dark ash chuckled knowing the rest of their little group was gonna perish now that Goku black transformed. Ash had his mouth agape sensing the Ki of the now stronger Goku black then looked at dark Ash who laughed maniacally.

"You're buddies are doomed. Now go unconscious for me. HAAAAA!" says dark Ash smirking amused.

Dark Ash fired a powerful beam of light purple energy at Ash.

"I can't expect this Ash to not have something up his sleeve like Goku black. This is only the beginning of the long battle that feels like war." thinks Ash flying out of the way.

The blast hit the ground near Ash, with Ash looking back at the crater it created upon impact.

Goku black, Goku, Vegeta and future trunks...

"Get back." says Goku.

Goku gets infront of future trunks and transforms into Super Saiyan god Blue, stunning future trunks.

"Goku has super saiyan blue?! Goku is going at full power at the start?!" wonders Future trunks.

"Trunks, look after Vegeta." says Goku.

Goku levitates up to Goku black to be face to face with him.

"You said earlier that pain makes you stronger. Is this what you meant?" says Goku.

"I have now gone where mere mortals can not reach. Don't you want to touch this power as well?" says Goku black.

"Yeah, maybe I do!" says Goku aiming continuous destructo disks at Goku black.

Goku black sliced through the destructo disks creating explosions that caused smoke to appear. Lucky for both, a hole appeared within the smoke for Goku and his evil self to continue battling. While the two attempted to strike eachother, future trunks ran up to Vegeta weekend about how bad his wounds were.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Don't be unconscious!" says Future Trunks.

Future trunks was happy to see Vegeta start twitching his eyes to indicate he was ok, then looked up to see how Goku was doing.

"Looks like they're evenly matched..." says Future trunks.

"No...no...they're not." says Vegeta weakly.

Goku black manages to tear Goku's undershirt and gi top with his energy blade, then Goku is knocked to the ground in one hard blow.

"He's strong..." says Goku lifting his head up.

Goku black lands on the nearest building and cups his hands, readying a kamehameha.

"A kamehameha?" wonders Goku stunned.

Goku Black begins charging a Super Black Kamehameha but is interrupted by a voice the sounded familiar to Goku.

"That's far enough. I won't allow any unauthorized behavior." says a voice.

A bright light forms in the sky and out comes Future Zamasu surprise the three Saiyans.

"Zamasu?" wonders Goku.

"Zamasu...he's..." says Vegeta weakly, opening his eyes.

Zamasu floated down with the light around him, until he landed next to Goku black, smirking down at the trio.

"Now there three enemies? More importantly, Black and Zamasu aren't the same person? But beerus was so sure." says future trunks.

"I believe you promised me I would kill off Goku." says Zamasu.

"Not you too. Dark Ash wanted to claim victory with a murdered Ash and now you want after Goku?" wonders Goku black.

"You promised. No taking it back." says Zamasu.

Dark ash and Ash...

The sky was filled with dark clouds as thunder lit up the sky and lightning went toward the ground.

"Ok, psycho, I can sense that Goku black transformed into some sort of super saiyan. Let me see yours then we can battle like saiyans." says Ash.

"You're joking right? It's weird seeing you in a gi when you prefer normal attires and now you want to battle as saiyans? Hahaha...alright. Don't yell out for help if you can't handle a warrior fight." says dark ash.

"Screw you." says Ash.

"You really insist on using saiyan abilities when you're not a saiyan? You piss me off the more you talk. Let's get this over with so I can check on my teammates." says Dark ash.

Dark ash and Ash landed on the ground, staring eachother down since Ash was out of options for moves. Suddenly, dark Ash's energy spiked as he powered up with darkened electricity sparking around him. Ash wasn't too shocked to know dark ash was able to power up considering his time with the z fighters, but what he was shocked by was the color of dark ash now. Dark Ash smirked, chuckling deviously, becoming super saiyan Violet, with his hair and eyes changing from normal black hair and brown eyes to a purple color and purple eyes like how ash transforms with each special move the Pokémon use.

"Well...uhhhh...isn't that some...thing?" wonders Ash staring wide eyed.

Goku black, Future Zamasu, Goku, Vegeta and future trunks...

Goku stood up, glaring up at the duo, keeping silent, though you'd probably know what he'd say about this.

"Zamasu..." says Goku.

"I came here seeking you Goku." says future Zamasu.

"I didn't expect you and black to be allies." says Goku.

"We are not allies. More like, kindred spirits." says Future Zamasu.

"Kindred spirits? Whatya mean kindred spirits?" wonders Goku.

"To make it easier for you to know. It's as if we enjoy the same things." says Future Zamasu unamused.

"Like how I find martial artists that love fighting." says Goku.

"We enjoy the things you wouldn't." says Goku black.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact we are enemies." says Goku.

"That's...Zamasu? They were allies?" wonders Future trunks lifting Vegeta up into a sitting position.

"Damn them." says Vegeta.

"Dad!" says Future trunks worried.

"Damn...it..." says Vegeta trying to get back up.

"Dad...don't move." says Furure trunks.

Vegeta collapses from the hole in his chest from Goku Black's attack.

"I can still sense his Ki, he just fell unconscious." thinks Future trunks setting his hand on Vegeta's back.

Future trunks looked up at Goku black and Future Zamasu, angrily, then a thought struck.

"So, black and Zamasu aren't one in the same? In that case...who is black?" thinks Future trunks.

"Soon...soon the world I desire will become reality. The world of justice that's I desire." says Future Zamasu.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" wonders Goku.

"In this just world, humans are not needed." says future Zamasu.

"I won't let you guys get your way!" says Goku powering up.

Dark ash and Ash...

Its been some time since they began injuring eachother with energy techniques or barrages of punches and kick and Ash was getting low on options.

Dark Ash cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a light-purple ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy at Ash. Ash cupped his hands and moves them to his side and ki is concentrated into a single point, then thrust his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy toward Dark Ash's. The attacks collided, with neither knowing which would be the stronger version. Most likely dark ash, though, Ash knew his beam needed to overpower his evil self's.

"Come on, go super saiyan. Beating you like this doesn't feel like a good fight." says dark ash.

"I don't mind easing into it like Goku." says Ash.

"Ha, with this kind of fight?" wonders Dark ash.

"...if Vegeta had to instantly go god blue, guess I have no choice either." says Ash.

"Oh boy...this oughta be good." says dark ash unamused.

Goku black, Future Zamasu, Goku, Vegeta and future trunks...

Goku powers up and engages Future Zamasu in battle, his punch blocked by Future Zamasu's Energy Blade. Goku notices something different about the current Zamasu who was in the future timeline, compared to the Zamasu of the present timeline.

"Something is different from last time. He's not the Zamasu I originally fought." thinks Goku.

Goku goes to do barrages of kicks and punches at Future Zamasu, but Future Zamasu slipped away, dodging some.

"Even among humans, the utterly unrefined saiyans, who would raise their fists to gods, are particularly unneeded in the world." says Zamasu.

"What?!" wonders Goku.

"Zamasu.." says future trunks.

The two fight an evenly-matched battle, but eventually Goku Black joins the battle, and together they drive Goku into a corner.

"I didn't expect Goku black to sneak into the battle." says Goku.

"Do you never pay attention or are you eager? Son Goku is my prey not yours. Go after the other saiyan." says Zamasu.

"It's not my intention to interfere, this body wants him dead. It doesn't look like I'll beable to stop the desire." says Goku black.

"Well, alright. A saiyan, the greatest trash in all existence, who has gained an immense amount of power inversely proportional to his spiritual ineptitude. Together, let us beat down and destroy that miserable saiyan." says Zamasu.

"You guys are awful." says Goku.

Dark ash and ash...

The beam clash settled with Ash getting injured with dark ash smirking deviously.

"Before we play chase you pain in the ass..." says dark ash.

Dark Ash bends over and crosses his hands in front of his body, then he unleashes dark blue aura while putting his arms back, similar to Final Flash. Then Dark Ash thrusts his palms forward and charges a powerful energy and releases it in a form of black and dark blue energy wave that strikes Ash then explodes before sending Ash back toward the group.(Dark ash is technically a king so I thought this move fit him)

Dark Ash gave chase, following Ash who was hurting from the pain, as he was flung in the direction of the group. Dark ash cackled, aiming black energy balls at Ash, who was trying to regain his composure until he slid to a stop, setting his feet on the ground.

"You don't want to see your friends? Let's go see your friends." says Dark ash.

"This fight is between us!" says Ash.

"Then get serious you piece of shit kid!" says Dark ash.

Goku, Goku black and Future Zamasu...

Future Zamasu and Goku Black begin to fight Goku again, but they are interrupted by Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks, who blocks Goku Black's attack with his sword.

"Wha...?" wonders Goku black.

"This time, I will defeat the both of you!" says future trunks.

Future Trunks fights with Goku Black and knocks him back, and Goku knocks Future Zamasu back.

"Trunks!" says Goku going back to back with future trunks.

"I'll fight too, goku!" says future trunks looking back at goku.

"They won't be easy to beat. Ash must be struggling to keep up with his evil self. There's only so many attacks we can aim at the enemy." says Goku.

"Ash knows what he's doing. He knows himself more than we do. I'm prepared for the battle whether it will be easy or not. Ash needs to go super saiyanmif he wants to overpower dark ash while we're the only ones who can take on Zamasu and your evil self. Whatever happens when the battle is done, we will never ndure victory or a heavy loss." says future trunks.

Ash crash landed next to future trunks with Dark ash closing in on him, urging to figure out the quickest way to kill off the useless, friend loving, league losing, pain that ever walked the earth, or so that's how any villain that saw Ash probably thought once looking at him.

"Die already! You're a hopeless case who can't ever accomplish his goal! Hopeless fools should waste away and die out with how pitiful life is!" says Dark Ash.

All ash can do is glare up at him, trying to pick himself up as debre from the building fell around him.

"Never...mind.." says future trunks staring at Ash and dark ash wide eyed.

"WHY WONT YOU TRANSFORM LIKE ME?! You don't wanna die before we get to the real fight, do you?!" wonders Dark ash staring angrily down at Ash.

"I need to prove myself before I...I get the urge to transform." says Ash standing up with some debre falling off him.

"Sure you do! Everyone else transformed, so do it. DO IT!" says Dark Ash grabbing Ash's collar.

"Ash go super saiyan! We'll show them our power!" says Goku.

"Yes!" say Future trunks and Ash.

Future Mai, future Hazzel, and alternate Misty...

Future Mai was watching the battle from afar, worried about Future Trunks, when Future Hazzel and Alternate Misty ran up to future Mai wanting to know how Ash was doing.

"Vegeta is unconscious, Goku is taking on some green guy, trunks is taking on black and is Ash taking on a purple haired version of himself?" says Future Mai looking through binoculars.

"So Ash is losing?" wonders Alternate Misty worried.

"Can't say for sure. Unless that's really how strong he is." says future Mai.

"He did say he felt more like a saiyan than human." says Alternate Misty.

"Then shouldn't he go super saiyan...wait...evil dad went super saiyan...right?" says Hazzel curiously.

"If Goku black has a strange super saiyan form, Ash's evil self would too." says Alternate Misty.

"Trunks..." says Future Mai worried.

Ash, Dark ash, Goku black, Goku, future trunks, and Future Zamasu...

Goku Black and Future Zamasu emerge again, and the six battle eachother more. Goku is being overwhelmed by Goku Black, surprised that he can also teleport. Future Trunks succeeds in stabbing Future Zamasu with his sword, but is surprised to see his wound instantly heal. Goku Black tries to attack Future Trunks but he is stopped by Goku. Future Trunks pushes Future Zamasu back and fires a Final Flash at him, and is shocked to see him emerge from the smoke unharmed.

While Future trunks and Goku were handling Future Zamasu and Goku blacks, terrorizing ways, Ash felt he had no choice but to transform, so he kicked dark ash away by picking up his legs and kicking with his feet.

"YOU WANT IT JERK! You got it." says Ash glaring at dark Ash.

"Finally." says Dark ash.

Ash screamed, powering up to super saiyan, as a starting super saiyan form, then charges up a blast in a fashion similar to a Finish Buster, and fires it at dark Ash.

"There ya go. Now we're getting somewhere." says dark ash.

Dark Ash instant transmissioned behind Ash and set his hand on Ash's back, blasting Ash through him, causing him to fall unconscious and return to normal.

"Pathetic as ever and you're me! IM SUPPOSED TO BE YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND YET YOU SUCK! Do better next time." says dark ash glaring down at Ash.

"Ash!" say Goku and Future trunks worried.

Now, Vegeta and Ash were down for the count, leaving Goku and future trunks to take out the villainous terrorists. Goku Black tries to attack Future Trunks but he is stopped by Goku. Future Trunks pushes Future Zamasu back and fires a Final Flash at him, and is shocked to see him emerge from the smoke unharmed.

"What?!" wonders Future trunks stunned.

"This immortal body is truly godly. The ultimate body, befitting of me." says future Zamasu.

"Th..that's...that is...it's impossible!" says future trunks in disbelief.

"Thank you my dear saiyans. Thanks to your meaningless strength, this body of mine was able to obtain immortality." says Zamasu touching his chest.

"An immortal body?!" wonders future trunks.

"That is what's I said disgrace." says future Zamasu.

"I've become a super saiyan 2 and even used my strongest attack!" says Future trunks.

Zamasu yanks the sword out of his stomach, causing future trunks to stumble backward.

"I know I cut you with my sword, yet your wound healed." says future trunks.

"Now do you get it?" wonders future Zamasu.

"So that's why...?" wonders Future trunks.

"Do you realize your own weakness now?" wonders Future Zamasu.

"What weaknesses? How can saiyans have weaknesses if we push ourselves further?!" wonders Future trunks.

"Saiyan's attacks are, in fact worthless against gods." says future Zamasu.

"That is not true!" says future trunks.

"You see it but you don't believe it. You still desire to fight me?" says future Zamasu.

"Do I really have to answer that?" wonders future trunks.

"Challenge me as much as you like, until you realize your own powerlessness." says future Zamasu.

"What do I do...? I've come this far but...is this really it for me? Is here really nothing for me to do?" wonders Future trunks thinking.

Goku lands next to Future trunks to see future Zamasu isn't injured or knocked into anything.

"Your attacks aren't working on him?" wonders Goku.

"You can say that. It's hard to put into words what I witnessed." says Future trunks.

"So this Zamasu is stronger than the Zamasu I originally fought?" wonders Goku.

"I wouldn't say it in so many words." says Future trunks.

"What words are they?" wonders Goku.

"Instant healing." says future trunks.

"Instant healing? Strange. Kais don't instantly heal." says Goku.

"That's what I'm surprised about. You fought him, so how is it he can act like he's immortal?" says future trunks.

"Ahem...son Goku, trunks. The numerous insults you have offered the gods, means it's time to receive retribution." says Zamasu.

Goku and future trunks turned around to see Goku black and dark ash readying kamehamehas.

"Kaaaa...meeeeee...haaaaa...meeeee..." say Goku black and dark ash.

"Run Trunks!" says Goku.

"Oh no you don't." says future zamasu wrapping his arms around Goku and future trunks.

"Zamasu? Don't tell me you want us to die together?" wonders Goku.

"HAAAAAAA!" say Goku black and dark ash aiming the black and dark kamehamehas at Goku and future trunks.

The kamehamehas cause a huge explosion, and Goku and Future Trunks lie on the ground defeated, while Future Zamasu is unharmed.

"Everyone dead or unconscious? That seemed too easy." says Dark ash.

Future trunks attempts to lift his head to look at how bad Goku was hurt.

"I can't believe everyone is down. I thought one of us would last, and that one being Goku. What are we going to do?" thinks future trunks.

"Immortality...we die while he lives. That's not fair..." says Goku.

"If I want a world without humans, I need this power." says future Zamasu.

Future Zamasu levitated into the sky, keeping his gaze on Goku, Future trunks and Ash and Goku black and dark ash instant transmissioned over to Zamasus side.

"Let's end this." says Goku black.

"Yes." says Zamasu.

Dark Ash smirks down at Ash, happy to know he'll die in the timeline no one can live again. Goku Black and future Zamasu prepare a team attack to finish off the two Saiyans.

"It's over saiyans!" say Future Zamasu and Goku black.

The attack is destroyed by Vegeta, having transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and fired a God Final Flash, but Vegeta falls back to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, Vegeta. To think he had this much power left." says Goku black.

"It seems the warrior race won't stop struggling until they die." says future Zamasu.

"Ash is supposed to be human yet he acts the same way as saiyans which is suspicious." says dark ash.

"Humans do tend to think they are doing the right thing by fending off enemies. So don't think to into it." says Zamasu.

"Have you guys seen son goku and trunks?" wonders Goku black.

"They don't have enough strength to run very far. They should be nearby. Let's finish off Vegeta and Ash first." says future Zamasu.

"Yeah." say Goku black and dark ash.

Future yajirobe, future trunks and Goku...

Future Yajirobe saved Goku and Future Trunks, dragging them both back to the base of Earth's Resistance.

"Yajirobe...you..." says Goku aching from pain.

"...saved us?" wonders Future trunks.

"Could you stop dragging us?" wonders Goku.

"No can do." says Future yajirobe.

"But my butt hurts." says Goku.

"Don't be so selfish. I can't fly like you guys." says Future yajirobe.

"What about Vegeta and Ash?" wonders Future trunks.

"You were all I can grab. Stop whining so I can get you to the subway without the enemies knowing." says Future yajirobe.

"Ow..." says Goku.

Future Zamasu, ash, Vegeta and Goku black...

"Now, let us finish them off." says Future Zamasu.

"Yes." say Goku black and dark ash.

Goku Black and Future Zamasu prepare to finish off Vegeta when soldiers of Earth's resistance fire tear gas at them. While they fly upwards to escape it, Future Mai, wearing a mask, appears and picks Vegeta up. Alternate Misty runs up to Ash and picks him up, piggyback style, despite ash's head laying on alternate mistys back.

Future yajirobe, Goku and future trunks...

"Just a little further and we will be at the entrance to the subway bunker. Anyway, you guys are really heavy. Go on a diet, will ya?" says future yajirobe taking a break.

"I don't want you telling me that..." says Goku.

Future Mai, Vegeta, Alternate Misty and Ash...

Alternate Misty catches up to Future Mai, who had Vegeta laying on the back of the motorcycle.

"How much further?" wonders Alternate Misty.

"Not too much further." says future Mai.

Future yajirobe, Goku, Future trunks, future Mai, Vegeta, alternate Misty, and ash...

Future Mai and Alternate Misty made it to where future yajirobe, Goku and future trunks were taking a break.

"Mai! Misty!" says future trunks happily.

"Misty, you look like you're carrying your own child!" says Future yajirobe stunned.

"He's the kid version of my husband." says Alternate Misty.

"Kid...version?" wonders Future yajirobe.

"You were to busy chatting with Goku to notice." says alternate Misty.

"Didn't think you had a son." says future yajirobe.

"Where is a place I can set him?" wonders Alternate Misty.

"We should be close to the bunker. You can set him down there." says future yajirobe.

"Yajirobe, you saved them, didn't you? Thanks." says Future Mai looking at future yajirobe.

"Thank me when you stop startling me! I heard footsteps and thought it was them! The vehicle noise threw me off!" says future yajirobe annoyed.

"We're sorry." says Future Mai walking up to Future trunks.

"Mai, you saved dad. Thank you." says future trunks.

"Don't mention it." says Future Mai.

Future Mai gets the box of capsules from Future Trunks' pocket and brings out the time machine.

"Scratch attempting to them back to the subway bunker, they climb into a strange machine. How nice." says future yajirobe annoyed.

Goku black, Future Zamasu and dark ash...

"They disrupted our celebration. How unforgivable." says Goku black.

"Victory was within our reach." says Dark ash clenching his fists angrily.

"Powerless humans!" says Zamasu unamused.

Goku Black begins searching for the Saiyans' ki, and gets agitated realizing they were suppressing their kis.

"Their Ki is barely emitting at all. What's more, the other humans' ki is getting in the way." says Goku black.


	65. Chapter 65

**If you leave by Orchestral Manoeuvrs in the dark~Future timeline**

 **Piano man by Billy Joel~present timeline**

Future yajirobe, future Mai, Goku, future trunks, Vegeta, and ash...

"What's this thing?! Are you launching a satellite?" wonders Future yajirobe walking up to the time machine.

"How do we get everyone in this thing? How were four people able to fit in here?" wonders alternate Misty.

"Dunno but everyone should fit, probably." says future Mai.

Future Mai set Future trunks in the seat with Goku and vegeta on both sides of him. Alternate Misty looks inside for a place for ash to lie down but with little time to go by, she set ash on Goku and future Trunks' laps, laying sideways, so the chair was like a pillow for his head, while Future Mai began charging the time machine. Just as future Mai jumped down, the lid to the machine closed and Future trunks was startled awake seeing future Mai smiling up at them and alternate Misty waving goodbye.

Goku black, future Zamasu and dark ash...

Goku black, dark ash and Future Zamasu spot the time machine and prepare to intercept, but are too late as the time machine disappears.

"Damn saiyans!" says Goku black.

"Technically im a saiyan." says dark ash.

"You just adapted to this chaotic world and the techniques of these shitty people." says Goku black.

"That goes the same to ash." says dark ash.

"It doesn't matter. Dark ash is on our side, willing to throw away the lives of the people rather than help the pitiful life forces. Besides, they'll be back." says future Zamasu.

"Ash better be. He deserves a worthy bloody death. I am my own entity so I won't disappear when he perishes." says Dark ash.

"You'll be joyous when that time comes, because they will meet their end in our utopia with Goku during by my hand." says Future Zamasu.

Present timeline; universe 7; capsule corp...

Trunks is laying down as he sees the time machine appear, and the beaten and unconscious Goku, Ash, Future Trunks and Vegeta fall out.

"Dad!" says Trunks sturned, standing up.

Trunks ran up to Vegeta freaking out by how horrible Vegeta looked.

"Dad! Hang in there! You need to hang in there dad!" says Trunks worriedly.

"What's wrong trunks?" wonders Bulma running outside.

"Mom!" says trunks looking back at Bulma.

Bulma freaked out, getting flustered at the sight of everyone, especially vegeta.

Present timeline;universe 10;Kai world...

Gowasu is watching the battle between Goku and Hit from the Tournament of Destroyers on a television as Zamasu appears with his tea.

"Gawasu, you're watching by godtube again?" wonders Zamasu.

"I'm thinking of becoming a godtuber." says Gawasu.

Zamasus mouth went agape, stunned by the idea of Gawasu being a godtuber.

"Jokes aside, you watch too. Look at this battle." says Gawasu.

Zamasu watches Goku transform into a Super Saiyan Blue, curious about the fact Goku had godly powers.

"That's son Goku? What's with this ki he's clad in? Isn't this devine ki?" wonders Zamasu thinking.

Zamasu keeps his eyes on the screen, unamused to watch such rubbish with Gawasu.

"A mere human has...a mortal ingrate has clad himself in the power of gods?!" thinks Zamasu.

The super dragon balls appear on the screen making Zamasu intrigued by the gigantic orbs with stars on them.

"Gawasu, those are some odd looking planets." says Zamasu looking at Gawasu.

"Oh, they're not planets. They're the super dragon balls." says Gawasu staring at the screen.

"Super dragon balls?" wonders Zamasu.

"It's the first time seeing them for myself. This competition is between the 6th and 7th universes' gods of destruction. My guess was to see who has the stronger Warriors between the two, but now I see that it was to see which got the super dragon balls." says Gawasu.

"Something the gods of destruction would compete for...they must be special." thinks Zamasu.

Zamasu, who sat on the other side of the table, trying not to block the screen, was still curious about super dragon balls.

"What are they?" wonders Zamasu.

"Rumor has it, these wish orbs grant any wish you desire." says Gawasu taking the cup of tea.

"Grant any wish?" wonders Zamasu thinking.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" wonders Gawasu.

"But isn't that just a rumor?" wonders Zamasu.

Gawasu turned his head back at the tv and notices how far the fight has gotten.

"Oh! It seems the battle has reached its climax!" says Gawasu happily.

"Indeed." says Zamasu.

"You can stay and watch the battle with me." says Gawasu.

"Super dragon balls..." thinks Zamasu.

Present timeline;Zunos planet...

Zamasu arrives on the planet and knocks the attendants out of the way, so he would be face to face with Zuno.

"Who are you?" wonders Zuno.

"Tell me about the super dragon balls. Everything you know!" says Zamasu arrogantly.

"The super dragon balls, otherwise known as wish orbs, were created by the dragon god Zalada in the year 41 according to the devine calendar. They are perfect spheres with a diameter of 37,196.2204 km, and split between the 6th and 7th universes, a total of seven in all." says Zuno.

Zuno clears his throat, causing Zamasu to growl irritatedly.

"Within these seven pale yellow orbs are red stars that range from one to seven on each orb-"

With his energy blade, Zamasu scared Zuno in an attempt to act like he was gonna slice his head off.

"I am a kai, I can erase you in an instant if I desired." says Zamasu.

"But...but you asked if I knew everything about the super dragon balls." says Zuno.

"What I wanted to know is how to use the super dragon balls!" says Zamasu angrily.

"How you...can use them..." says Zuno.

Zuno gulped and went on telling about how you use the wish orbs of the gods.

"In that case...gather the orbs scattered between the 6th and 7th universes and chant these words in the language of the gods. "Come forth Devine dragon, and grant me my wish peas and carrots." says Zuno.

"Peas and carrots? Sounds stupid." says Zamasu.

"Yes, peas and carrots. Then, the devine dragon will appear and grant you one wish. Whatever the wish may be. After that, they scatter themselves between the 6th and 7th universes again and wait for another holder to grab their ungranted wish." says Zuno.

"Where are the super dragon balls now?" wonders Zamasu.

"That's enough questions. I your limit of questions is-"

"That's enough messing around." says Zamasu putting his hand up to Zunos chin.

"Y...you can't use them straight away. They were recently used. Their current lack of light means they won't be working." says Zuno hesitantly.

"How long until they work again?" wonders Zamasu.

"The lifespan of a cockroach, one year." says Zuno.

"A year?" wonders zamasu.

"You gave no choice but to wait. As patiently as you can." says Zuno.

"Tell me the location of each orb." says Zamasu.

"What?!" wonders Zuno wide eyed.

"Before I regret not asking you, what do you know about the man named Son Goku?" wonders Zamasu.

"Son Goku...? Le...let's see...uhhh where do I begin?" wonders Zuno sweating.

Zamasu glares at Zuno, awaiting what Zuno would tell about the saiyan known as son Goku.

Present timeline; universe 7;capsule corp...

Bulma had to break a sensu bean in half, so the guys would be healed of their wounds. Goku and future trunks ate the halved sensu bean while Vegeta and ash ate whole ones and were healed of any wounds they got from the battles.

"Trunks." says Bulma happily.

"Mom." says Future trunks lifting his head up.

Goku sits up happy to have eaten a sensu bean.

"We're back?!" wonders Vegeta annoyed, sitting up.

"Alright! Let's have another crack at him!" says Goku jumping up.

"YOU IDIOTS! Who goes to the future without sensu beans?!" wonders Bulma furiously.

"Mom..." says future trunks.

"Sorry about that...where did I put them?" wonders Goku scratching the back of his head.

"Next time...we need a plan..." says Ash sitting up.

Ash looked at the furious Bulma glaring them down while holding the sensu beans and got creeped out.

"Where did you put them Goku?!" wonders Bulma.

"The sensu beans were in the bathroom." says trunks.

"Oh...right...right. I should've told someone I had to go to the bathroom and gave them the sensu beans before we rushed to the future." says Goku awkwardly.

"Damn you..." says Vegeta.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" says Goku.

"Sorry my foot! How does that make it ok?!" wonders Bulma.

"Even the three of you couldn't beat black?" wonders trunks.

"He wasn't alone." says future trunks.

"Heh? There were more enemies?" wonders bulma.

"Really?" wonders Mai.

"Zamasu was there. He was an enemy too." says future trunks.

"The king...errrr dark Ash was there too. I can't really put my finger on it. I want to say Zamasu in the future brought dark ash to the future but that can't be if he appeared to us in the middle of our fights. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, While Goku black went to your present timeline, Future Zamasu went through my past to nab the stone with the king...dark ash laying dormant in it all this time." says Ash.

"Wait, too much information coming at me. So, Zamasu, the apprentice kai of universe 10 was there? Including the dark ash...ash told us about from his travels?" wonders Bulma.

Future trunks and Ash nodded.

"Supposedly Zamasus Ki was similar to blacks. If black was with us then...the Zamasu in the future..." says Bulma.

"I could be mistaken though but most likely, Zamasu went through my past to get the king to possess my 17 year old body from when buu was evil then go to the future to await future trunks' return and ambush him along with whoever he brought." says Ash.

"Let's not jump to too many conclusions until we know for sure." says Future trunks.

"If not that, then who can really say what black and Zamasu were scheming to have dark ash as an ally." says Ash.

"More importantly, I really thought Zamasu was a nice kai who was annoyed a lot. I never expected him to be super evil." says Goku looking out the window.

"We shouldn't have came back here." says Ash.

"Don't say that. We were in bad shape and without sensu beans we wouldnt make it." says Goku.

"But everyone needs us in the future. We cant flee every time they assume the win!" says Ash getting up.

"It wasn't our idea. Future Mai thought it was best if we were in a safe place until we regained our strength." says future trunks.

"ASH! WE WILL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO GET RID OF THOSE CRETINS WHEN WE GO BACK TO THE FUTURE! STOP ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING FALLS ON YOUR SHOULDERS AND LET US HANDLE IT ONE MOMENT AT A TIME! YOUR FIGHT IS FINISHED SO IF YOU WANNA WHINE ABOUT IT THEN GO THE HELL HOME! We'll handle it from here." says Vegeta angrily, looking out the window.

"VEGETA! LET'S NOT GO AROUND SCREAMING AT EACHOTHER OVER HAVING TO COME BACK TO THE PRESENT! Ash, you and trunks have someone in the future you need to save. There's nothing you can do after getting beaten to the point of unconsciousness. Let's all take a breather and talk it over without agitating eachother over what should've happened rather than did." says Bulma.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN! NOONE ASKED YOU!" yells Vegeta.

"Wow...on edge much?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Let's back it up a bit. So, Black and Zamasus kis were similar yet they were different..." says trunks.

"And Zamasu was immortal." says Vegeta.

"Heh?" wonders trunks.

"Immortal?!" wonder the pilaf gang.

"How? Is it because he's a god?!" wonders Trunks.

"Even being a god doesn't make you immortal." says Bulma.

"Ok genius. Why is Ash supposedly stuck 10 years old? He's no immortal and there's no way every kid in the world CAN STAY TEN WHEREVER HE GOES! It's not possible! HE'D HAVE TO BE OLDER THAN THE NEW TRAINERS WHO HE COMES ACROSS! So if he was 10 in Kanto and it's already Alola...HE SHOULD EITHER BE IN HIS EARLY TEEN YEARS OR HIS LATE TEEN YEARS AND BECOMING A YOUNG ADULT!" says Vegeta.

"That's a mystery all on its own. There might be theories but you can't really depict Ash's lifestyle and why things are the way they are. Let's just assume they are monthly since that makes the most sense." says bulma.

"Makes the most sense my ass." says Vegeta.

"It was really odd, Goku black and dark ash had their own super saiyan forms that we never heard of." says Goku.

"A strange super saiyan? Two of them?!" wonders trunks stunned.

"What were they?" wonders Bulma.

"They were the colors of flowers...hmmmm...dark ash had super saiyan Violet or was it purple? And Goku black had super saiyan...ummm..." says Goku.

"YOU KNEW IT WAS FLOWER RELATED! Think!" says Vegeta angrily.

"It was pink and black called it Rose. Yeah, Rose! He pronounced it differently, calling it Rosé." says Goku.

"Rose? Violet? Super saiyan Rose and super saiyan Violet? Those are strange names for super saiyan forms." says Bulma.

"Honestly..." huffs Vegeta.

"Alright, let's have another try!" says Goku.

"I told you to hold on!" says Bulma.

"Exactly! How do you expect to fight someone who doesn't take any damage?" wonders Vegeta.

"I'll figure something out." says Goku.

"Three enemies and four of us, yet we couldn't even injure them. I was handling dark ash who should be easy if he's me but opposite side. You three were taknig on two beings one at a time instead of together, so they'd be damaged even by a bit. Maybe not Zamasu, but definitely black rose." says Ash.

"Black rose?" wonders Vegeta.

"Roses can be black, right? So Goku black is a black Rose. That's why he chose that name, right...right?" wonders Ash.

"You might be right. That's plausible. Roses are red, pink, white or black so the name makes perfect sense." says Bulma.

"But what links purple to darkness? I guess purple goes with black but it's more of a poison color like for Pokémon types and I dont have poison types to become purple." says Ash.

"So you're saying in your Pokémon logic, dark ash became a dark poison type...yup..that makes total sense if we go by your Pokémon typing logic but this is about Warriors not prissy monsters." says Vegeta.

"He is me after all and he's from my world." says Ash.

"Hate to say it but you are right to think that." says Vegeta.

"Guys, I think I know how we can become immortal." says goku.

"Become immortal? We can do that?" wonders Future trunks.

"All we have to do is eat and all you can eat bowl of sensu beans." says Goku.

Everyone stared at Goku dumbfounded by his immortality idea, lost in confusion.

"Where are we supposed to find a huge supply of sensu beans?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Right! And you say such a thing after forgetting them?" wonders Bulma.

"I won't forget them this time." says Goku.

"That's not the point!" says Bulma.

Evening...

Future Trunks walks out with the Pilaf Gang and Trunks, then looks back at the group of kids.

"I have something to tell you." says Future trunks.

"Go on Mai." says Pilaf nudging mai to go up to Future trunks.

"What is it?" wonders Mai.

Future trunks knelt down infront of Mai and smiled.

"The future you was still alive." says future trunks.

"Really?" wonders Pilaf.

"Glad to hear." tears shu happily.

Future trunks was annoyed at himself for not making sure Future Mai came with him.

"So...what happened?" wonders Trunks.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't bring her back with me." says Future trunks gloomily.

"You mean...?" wonders Mai.

"Don't worry Mai! The future Mai don't go down easily." says trunks.

"That's right! The future you is strong!" says pilaf.

"It's not like you've met her." says shu.

Pilaf elbowed Shu, wanting him to shut up.

"Right. I know Mai is waiting for me. She and alternate Misty helped us get safely back here, and so we have to defeat them for their sakes as well. Ash for future Hazzel and alternate Misty and me for future Mai." says future trunks.

Mai sadly nodded.

"But your opponent is immortal, right? What should we do?" wonders trunks.

They are interrupted by the arrival of Beerus, Whis and Shin, who are looking for Goku.

"Whis! Beerus! Shin! Glad to see you guys!" says Trunks happily.

"Please excuse us. Are Goku and ash here? The supreme kai wants Goku and I believe ash wants back in his universe, so I'll be giving him his clothes back." says Whis.

"Sorry for intruding." says Shin.

The Pilaf Gang serves the three sundaes when Goku, Ash, Vegeta and Bulma walk out to meet them.

"Yo, what did you guys want us for?" wonders Goku.

"Im curious about what Ash wants to do despite the dire situation and the supreme kai..." say she Whis.

"Getting a personal visit to mthe supreme kai, makes me think it can't be good news." says Bulma.

"Actually, I was contacted by a sage named Zuno." says Shin.

"Zuno...? I had so many questions for him but was only allowed three!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Good, so you know him." says Shin.

"Yeah, how is he?" wonders Bulma.

"Huh? Oh, he's fine. Zuno told me that he had someone come a long way to ask about the super dragon balls and son Goku." says Shin.

"About me? Who was it?" wonders Goku.

"Who all would want word on you?" wonders Ash.

"Can't be old foes...so that leaves..." says Goku.

"Zamasu." says Beerus lifting his spoon up.

"Zamasu? But we only met once in this timeline." says Goku.

"Why would he want to know about the super dragon balls?" wonders Bulma.

"In that case, we have something to tell you too." says Vegeta.

"Oh? What would that be?" wonders Beerus.

"There's a evil me hanging around black. Since I need to know my real father, and I claimed Goku as my dad until further notice, he thinks of black as a dad he wants to praise. Or something...I can't really tell." says Ash.

Present timeline; universe 10; Kai planet...

Gawasu poured the last of the tea and called for Zamasu to fill the tea pot back up, yet there was no response.

"Zamasu, there's no tea left! Brew me some more tea! Zamasu? Zamasu can you hear me? Zamasu!" says Gawasu looking around.

Gowasu realizes Zamasu is gone.

"Where has he gone? He should have told me." says Gawasu.

Present timeline; universe 7; capsule corp...

"Lets review what was told to us. There's a evil Ash." says Beerus.

"Zamasu is an enemy?" wonders shin.

"Zamasu is immortal?" wonders Whis.

"Goku black has a new kind of super saiyan form? Super saiyan Rose? Evil ash has saiyan powers giving him super saiyan Violet?" wonders Beerus.

"We didn't battle for long, so that's all we can conclude." says Ash.

"Never heard of those forms but they sound tasty." says beerus swinging his icecream cup.

Beerus quickly switched Shin's icecream for his so he could have more.

"That's why we need your help. Tell us how we can defeat a god." says Bulma.

"My, you make such high demands very light." says Whis.

"Don't tell me you want to pick a fight with me." says Beerus annoyed.

"This is an emergency!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Still, I don't get it. How can Zamasu and black be different people? Why was their Ki similar?" says Beerus.

"Could it just have been coincidental? We have to look at how much similarities there are between black and Zamasu. And why they have a evil ash roaming around now." says Shin.

"Zuno's tale and Goku's group's tale, put together, make an interesting conclusion." says Whis.

"You have something figured out?" wonders Vegeta.

"What? What is it?" wonders Bulma.

"Just tell them Whis. Stop making a fuss over it." says Beerus.

"Yes beerus. Listening to everyone's conclusions so far, I have a fairly good idea of what happened." says Whis.

"Tell us already!" says Vegeta.

"Zamasu, the kai applauded as a genius, but yet lost to Goku, was interested enough in Goku to ask about him. This probably means Zamasu is in search for power. In other words, Zamasu wants the justice to assert his justice. Wouldn't you agree?" says Whis.

"Where does my evil self roll into this theory?" wonders Ash.

"Don't rush. I'm just getting started. I believe Zamasu has conceived a way to gain a partner with absolute strength." says Whis.

"So where does evil me come in?" wonders Ash.

"Ahhhh, I get it." says Goku.

"What?" wonders Beerus.

"Super dragon balls." says Goku.

"That is correct Goku. The super dragon balls are needed." says Whis.

"It's rare to see you using your head Goku. I'm impressed." says Bulma.

"Yeah, Zamasu had the super dragon balls grant a wish of his. His words were 'Make me black.'. " says Goku.

"What?" wonders Shin.

"Huh? Did I get it wrong?" wonders Goku.

"No, I believe you are correct." says Whis.

The others were shocked by how well Goku was coming up with ideas of the situation in the future.

"Goku...is actually thinking for once." says Bulma.

"Alright! I got two things right! So I can think up good things too!" says Goku putting his fist in the air happily.

"This is no time to be getting carried away! There's a bad guy who's just as strong as you!" says Bulma.

"Now, this is just conjecture. But I think Goku black is a copy of son Goku Zamasu wished up by the super dragon balls." says Whis.

imagined possibility...

"Grant me a servant with the body of son goku." says Zamasu.

Reality...

"That is the conclusion I can think of." says Whis.

"Black is a kakarot puppet?" wonders Vegeta.

"Why would Zamasu make another Goku appear?" wonders Trunks.

"That could be due to the interest in Goku that was sparked by the recent bout." says Whis.

"If Goku black is a puppet then is dark Ash really from bring inside the stone during battle frontier?! There must be more to this ordeal!" says Ash.

"Evil Ash or what ash calls him king aka dark ash, that's a tough one. We only know of Goku black who's supposedly a puppet for Zamasu to manipulate. If Goku black and Zamasu met up with dark ash then the stone that resides in kanto has awoken, but not by anyone, only by the urge to kill you and rid you of the life you've grown used too." says Whis.

"Uhhh huh." says Ash nodding.

"I'm nit sure what kind of stone dark ash was resided in, emerged and left the pyramid to search for you and either take over your body or kill you once a body formed." says Whis.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Which makes more sense?!" wonders Ash.

"Ash take a deep breath." says Bulma.

Ash groaned, mentally cursing at himself for not realizing dark ash woke up from his slumber inside the pyramid.

"I'm sorry Ash but all we can go by is the idea of Zamasu creating Goku black as a puppet for his bidding and they, after Goku black left this timeline after fighting Goku, ended up in a situation where they talked your evil self into helping kill the humans for a justice that makes Zamasu sound either scenile or insane." says Whis.

"Alright, I'll go with that. For now, until we know the real truth." says Ash annoyed.

"Stop hating yourself for being up against an old enemy, you couldn't stop from taking over you in your old journey." says Bulma looknig at Ash.

"Yeah...ok. The more I think it over the more I'm gonna go crazy from overthinking zamasu's reasonings." says Ash.

"Now..Goku, you just had to be intrigued and fight a Kai who became an enemy thanks to your neglegance!" says Bulma.

"You know how it goes...warriors love a good fight. If I hadn't fought him, his evildoing will be mysterious." says Goku.

"After that, they waited a year for the dragon balls to reactivate so Zamasu could wish to be immortal." says Whis.

imagined possibility...

".storrac dna saeP .hsiw ym tnarg dna nogard enived ,htrof emoC" says Zamasu.

The super dragon appeared infront of Zamasu, awaiting his wish.

"Grant my body immortality." says Zamasu.

The super dragon granted the wish, despite Zamasu unable to tell if it worked or not.

"Perfect. My immortality and son Goku's power to annihilate the humans along with our new ally, we'll be unstoppable. Now justice is ready to be served." says Zamasu smirking.

Reality...

"That may be how Zamasu and Goku black brought dark ash to the future to torment the humans there." says Whis.

"Pretty devoted to wait a whole year." says Beerus.

"Waiting a whole year is mind boggling. And when the super dragon balls could be anywhere between the universes. That Zamasu must have a lot of patience." says Bulma.

"No, he doesn't. He's more impatient than patient." says Beerus.

"Then how-"

"I know! The time rings. With those, they wouldn't have to wait a year." says beerus.

"Right. They could jump forward in time so they wouldn't have to wait a year." says whis.

"But why did black have one? Kais are only able to wear them, so why him as a exception?" wonders Bulma.

"Hmmph, you'd have to ask him yourself!" says Beerus annoyed.

"Maybe he borrowed it. Could black have asked Zamasu for a time ring?" says Goku curiously.

"Like Bulma said, kais are the only ones able to wear time rings." says Beerus.

"Then Goku black has Kai genes in him?" wonders Ash.

"Don't be rediculous. Black having Kai genes would be saying a saiyan and a Kai hooked up and that could never happen. At least not yet." says Beerus.

"Have any other solutions?" wonders Ash.

"Back to Zamasu, we know the present Zamasu is only an apprentice and won't be a supreme kai any time soon. Where did they get their rings from?" says beerus unamused.

"Something grave must've happened between Zamasu and the supreme kai of universe 10. Isn't that right?" says Future trunks.

"But what would Zamasu do the the supreme kai of universe 10?" wonders Trunks.

"Something awful." says Beerus.

"You couldn't mean..." says Bulma.

"The supreme kai of universe 10, Gawasu, is in danger of losing his life." says Whis.

"Why's that old man in danger?" wonders Goku.

"What happened to those insightful powers you just had?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"Hmmmmm..." wonders Goku looking away.

"You don't know what he did?! It's so obvious!" says Bulma.

"Zamasu stole the time rings?" wonders Goku.

"Closer." says Bulma.

Goku started sweating, trying to work his brain like before but he wanted to keep assuming Present Zamasu was good.

"Oh my god..." sighs Bulma.

Goku looked at Bulma, who's stare was piercing his.

"Zamasu killed Gawasu to get to the time rings and take them, knowing he was the new one now that Gawasu was dead!" says Bulma.

"I knew that." says Goku.

"Uhhh..no you didn't." Bulma crossing her arms.

"Wait, so, then..." says Goku.

"Uh huh." says Bulma nodding.

"That means Zamasu became a bad guy. I thought he had anger issues that needed to be resolved for a nice guy. Did he really wanna be a supreme kai that bad? That's crazy." says Goku.

"If that's true, then Zamasu is taking out his justice on the future..." says future trunks.

"Anyone preaching constantly about justice and what they believe justice is, doesn't have the right mindset and is claimed evil, a bad guy who should be watched at all times before he does anything he may or may not regret." says beerus.

"Alright! I'll go see Zamasu again and see for myself." says Goku.

"Right. The Ki we felt from black is still a mystery too." says beerus.

"If black is a copy of Goku and they met up with dark ash, then why would dark ash agree to the terms of zamasu's version of justice and why is blacks Ki similar to Zamasus? Those mysteries will come to light in due time. But presently, I'm worried about Gawasu's life." says Whis.

"I shall take you. But I ask you to act peacefully. The present Zamasu has yet to commit any crimes." says Shin standing up.

"Don't worry trunks." says Goku setting a hand on future trunks' shoulder.

"I just want to make sure my Pokémon are with me." says Ash.

"You don't need your clothes right now ash." says Whis.

"I want my pokeballs! I normally keep them on my belt!" says Ash.

"You can check but I doubt you had them." says Whis sending the clothes out of his staff and onto the table.

"I also need to find Pikachu. He rarely leaves my side." says Ash walking up to the table.

While ash rummaged around for his pokeballs, Vegeta wasn't to keen on leaving for universe 10.

"Hmmmph." says Vegeta.

"You're not coming?" wonders Bulma.

"I'm not interested in the present Zamasu. He sounds like some big headed theorist." says Vegeta.

Future timeline...

After making sure alternate Misty is back at the bunker, Future Mai sees Future Yajirobe running, and picks him up on her motorcycle and takes him back to the subway bunker.

"Mai!" say the boy and girl running up to the duo.

"Maki, Haru..." says future Mai kneeling down to hug them.

"How's trunks?" wonders Maki.

"How's trunks doing?" wonders Haru.

"Don't worry. He's gone far away, but he is fine and doing all he can." says Future Mai.

"Mai, if Ash, son Goku and Vegeta couldn't stand up to him, are we doomed?" says man 1.

"N...no way." says future Mai.

"Time for a tactical retreat." says future Yajirobe.

"The enemy is just way to strong. And now there's three of them. I don't think we have a hope for winning." says man 2.

Future Mai didn't know how to respond to the rebellion squad, until alternate Misty stood up.

"Just because they were badly injured, doesn't mean they were killed! They did everything they could and are now healing so they have the strength to come back! So, two of them looked dead but we cant lose faith until the final verdict!" says alternate Misty teary eyed.

"You sound like they are at the point of death with limited life." says man 2.

"They will. I know they will!" says future Mai.

"Everyone's scared. People are watching their friends lives drain away and are giving up hope." says man 1.

"We cant give up! There are still survivors across earth who are working hard. We all have to band together." says Future Mai standing up.


	66. Chapter 66

**Future timeline part 3:**

 **Here without you by 3 doors down~Future trunks to future mai and Alternate Misty and future Hazzel to alternate ash**

 **September by Chris Daughtry**

 **mean by Taylor swift**

Present timeline; universe 10; Kai planet...

Gowasu is approached by Beerus, Whis, Shin and Goku, wo are curious where Zamasu is.

"Yo." says Goku.

"Well, well...isn't this a surprise. What brings you all here? Is something wrong?" says Gawasu walking up to the group.

"To start it off, I am glad to see you are ok." says Shin.

"What do you mean?" wonders gawasu.

"Is Zamasu here?" wonders Beerus.

"We need to see him urgently." says Whis.

"We...well...I apologize. Zamasu has been gone since this morning." says Gawasu worriedly.

"Gone?" wonders Beerus.

"Where is he?" wonders Whis.

"I don't know. Has Zamasu done anything wrong?" says Gawasu.

"Zamasu's causing trouble in the future." says Goku.

Beerus smacks Goku on the head to silence him.

"Yow...why would you do that beerus? I answered his question." says Goku rubbing his head.

"You stay quiet!" says Beerus annoyed.

"Errrr..." says Gawasu.

"Let me do the talking!" says beerus.

"Alright, but how else can you describe what I saw?" wonders Goku.

"Is there anything suspiscious going on with Zamasu that concerns you?" wonders Beerus.

"What do you mean?" wonders Gawasu.

"Has he been talking about devine justice?" wonders Beerus.

"Devine justice? His thoughts on the subject of justice have ceased since he started bringing it up." says Gawasu.

"Ceased?" wonders Beerus.

"Zamasu is learning the duties of a god, as one who will be watching over universe 10 as a supreme kai in time." says Gawasu.

"Is this true?" wonders Beerus.

"I can't lie. He wonders things such as 'What is humanity?', 'What is wisdom?' and 'What is a god?'. While watching the ups and downs of each planet, he has asked and I have answered these questions time and time again." says Gawasu.

"And those thoughts of doubt have ceased?" wonders Beerus.

"Yes, his mind is now clear. For a long time he struggled with his doubts, doubts over the role of the gods, good and evil, and his sense of justice. But in order to serve as a supreme kai, he has attained enlightenment at last." says Gawasu.

Zamasu appears, apparently calm despite the appearance of Universe 7.

"Zamasu. You're finally back." says Gawasu.

"Gawasu, I brought you your tea." says Zamasu.

The air was intense as Zamasu walked into the room where Gawasu and the universe 7 group were talking. Everyone had to stop their chat upon seeing Zamasu calmly smiling, with no sign of yelling at Goku or anything that would entice Zamasu into attacking Goku out of anger.

"Why are they here?" wonders Zamasu thinking.

Zamasu quickly closed the door then turned back around to grab the cart again and push it up to the group, happy to be of service to Gawasu. The silence was getting creepy, with Gawasu startled to see Zamasu was back and the universe 7 group getting skeptical of the way Zamasu does things.

"Well, well, if it isn't the supreme kai of the 7th universe with the god of destruction beerus and Whis. And you, if Im not mistaken, you are son Goku. Normally I'd be paranoid upon seeing your face Goku, but attacking someone you hate is never he answer. No matter how much of a grudge you hold after losing to a saiyan." says Zamasu.

"Grudges make people do evil things." says Goku.

"Me evil? You must want me to look bad after you won." says Zamasu.

"I don't care about our fight. I don't want to battle a Kai like you anymore." says Goku.

"Tense are we? Relax Goku. I just brought some tea for Gawasu assuming there was no guests." says Zamasu.

"We just came to check on some things. See how you were holding up after your devastating loss to a saiyan." says Beerus.

"Excuse me for the late greeting. Is that all you wanted to come here for?" says Zamasu.

"You know why we're here." says Beerus.

"The time rings again? The last time you came, you asked about the time rings because of someone in universe 7 and went from universe to universe looking for answers behind a mysterious figure. At that time, did you figure out something?" says Zamasu.

"No, they came here to see you Zamasu." says Gawasu.

"To see me?" wonders Zamasu.

"Again, you are evil!" says Goku.

Beerus elbowed Goku in the stomach to shut him up.

"You can't prove I'm evil unless I did something wrong." says Zamasu.

"Well, you see, this idiot wanted to fight you one more time but now he wants to make sure you're not evil. I still say he should fight you no matter what." says Beerus.

"I also feel like he desires fights more than a peaceful chat among kais. But he's not the type to listen to others." says Whis.

"When did I say that?" wonders Goku.

"Shut it." says Beerus growling.

"We were talking a lot so I may have forgotten when-"

Beerus whacked Goku in the head, making Goku grab his aching head.

"Must you do that beerus?!" wonders Goku.

"Silence you moron! Stop talking so they won't get confused by what we're telling them!" says beerus.

"These guys...could it be..?" wonders Zamasu thinking.

"Now...STOP BRINGING UP UTTER NONSENSE UNTIL OUR VISIT IS OVER!" yells Beerus.

Goku went silent, looking back at Zamasu who still didn't do anything to Goku.

"If you're up to battling me, I'd be fine with it. I'd be happy to fight when you are. Back I need our last fight, you can say, I wasn't Vegeta satisfied with the result." says Zamasu.

Beerus sighs, annoyed by how Goku was acting toward the situation.

"We can fight right now, if you prefer that." says Zamasu.

"We can battle now. I have nothing better to do." says Goku.

"No, no, there's no need for that. We don't want to disturb tea time with a fight. I'll tell of this idiot myself." says beerus.

"Oh beerus, isn't it time to leave?" wonders Whis looking down at beerus.

"Oh, that's right. I can't be late for my afternoon nap." says beerus.

Beerus yawns, to show how tired he was.

"Im so sleepy...trying to keep awake is agitating." says Beerus.

"But we just got here." says Goku.

"No we haven't! We've been here a few minutes!" says beerus.

Goku covered his mouth, so he'd keep quiet.

"Right, I almost forgot to give you some gifts." says Whis walking up to Gawasu and Zamasu.

Whis presents Gowasu a gift: some Great Fortune snacks and some freshly-brewed green tea from Earth.

"What's this?" wonders Gawasu.

"Tea and sweets called 'Great fortune' that came from a planet in the 7th universe called earth." says Whis.

"Oh? Great fortun, huh?" wonders Gawasu.

Gawasu poked at the treat, noticing how soft and bouncy it was.

"It's soft and bouncy." says Gawasu.

"Yes! These are sweets filled with sweet red bean paste wrapped in a soft rice cake. You'll feel relaxed after eating a bite, with an unexplainable texture in your mouth. By all means, eat those with this tea." says Whis.

"Well, well. We don't have good eyes for tea and snacks. Thank you for the valuable gift." says Gawasu.

"If you will excuse us." says Whis.

"We're going." says Beerus dragging Goku away by the arm.

"Is it really fine if we leave now?" wonders Goku.

"Shut up and come with me." says Beerus.

"Zamasu, they were kind enough to bring this. Let's have some." says Gawasu.

"Of course, Gawasu." says Zamasu.

Present timeline; Space...

The Universe 7 group leave, but not far from Universe 10, they stop and Whis forms a barrier.

"So...how was it?" wonders Shin feeling uneasy.

"It's was as we thought." says Whis.

"There's no mistaking it. He's planning to kill Gawasu." says Beerus.

"Really beerus?" wonders Goku.

"His energy reeked of the stench of murderous intent. Kind've like beerus' farts." says Whis.

"How rude! My farts don't smell that bad!" says Beerus.

"His energy reeked of the stench? I didn't feel anything." says Goku confused.

"Beerus is the god of destruction, so he's especially sensitive to such things. I am too, of course." says Whis.

"Does Gawasu realize it?" wonders Goku.

"Im afraid not. I couldn't sense his murderous intent either." says Shin.

"Then we better hurry and go save him." says Goku.

"Settle down. If he tries to kill Gawasu, I'll destroy him. But, after we get proof." says beerus.

"Proof? It'll be too late if he gets killed beerus." says Goku.

"I understand your concern Goku. But, we're talking about the next supreme kai of universe 10. We cant destroy him just because he has murderous intent." says Whis.

"Gawasu-"

"We'll have to wait for a while to see what happens." says Whis.

Whis creates a projected view of Gowasu and Zamasu and the group sit back and watch as Zamasu pours Gowasu some of the green tea.

Present timeline;universe 10;Kai planet...

"Gawasu, here's your tea." says Zamasu.

"Hmmmm, green colored tea seems unusual." says Gawasu looking at the tea.

Gawasu sniffed the tea, and enjoyed the aroma of nature coming from the cup.

"It smells of nature." says Gawasu smiling.

"Could there be poison in it?" wonders Zamasu.

Present timeline; space...

"Beerus." says Goku looking at beerus.

Present timeline;universe 10;Kai planet...

"Let's try some." says Gawasu.

Gawasu lifted the cup of at up and took a sip.

"Hmmm. It has a peaceful flavor that calms the soul." says Gawasu.

Future timeline...

day...(at least for Zamasu and his allies)

Far away from civilization, Goku black now back to normal, dark ash back to normal, and Future Zamasu were staying at a safe house in the middle of the woods.

"Son Goku, I almost had his head to squeeze until there was nothing of it." says Goku black punching his hand amused.

"I think I found a newfound fondness of Ash. If he shows up alive and well after that, I may have to keep myself from strangling the obomination that thinks he's saiyan material." says dark ash.

"Forget it. We now know they're no match for us." says future zamasu.

Future Zamasu took a sip of his tea then looked at Goku black.

"If you kill son Goku, you won't have anymore fodder to raise your power level. Slowly wear him down so you may taste the marrow of his bones before killing him." says Zamasu.

"Dusturbing. Savoring the time you injure your opponent until the end kill is made." says dark ash amused.

"Dont think of it as disturbing. My way of thinking is not disturbing. No one understands my way of thinking, and all who don't must perish alone with those nuisances of earth." says Future Zamasu looking at dark ash.

"Cant tell if you're judgemental or devious. We've barely met and I'm liking the way you think." says dark ash.

"Goku black, perhaps you should have gotten an immortal body like me with the super dragon balls. An immortal body is enjoyable." says future Zamasu.

"I'm satisfied with this power and ultimate combat strength. Becoming immortal isn't enough. I need to get stronger. A power of unlimited heights is necessary for the plan." says Goku black transforming into ssj rosé.

"Simply, we need to make sure everyone dies so we can start creating a new world order." says dark ash.

"The 'Zero mortals plan'. How ironic that a mortal and an entity are what it takes to destroy all humanity alongside an immortal who can't die." says Future Zamasu.

Subway bunker...

Future Mai looks at the weakened civilians and soldier, worrying about when Future trunks will be back with Goku, Vegeta and Ash and how long everyone would last.

"How long can we hold out like this?" wonders future Mai thinking.

"Mai!" say Maki and hard running up to Future Mai with a bad of treats.

"Hmmm?" wonders Future Mai.

"Look! Yajirobe was hiding all these!" says Haru showing the treats.

"Hey! Knock it off! I was saving them for Misty and Hazzel to share with them." says future Yajirobe.

"Lies!" says Maki.

"Here Mai. Eat one!" says Haru.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to the others." says Future Mai.

"Please Mai. We can have one each." says Haru.

"Really, im fine. You two share with Misty and Hazzel." says future Mai.

"There's three. So you should have one." says Haru.

"Thanks you two." says Future Mai smiling.

Future Mai takes a treat and bites into it.

"Delicious." says future Mai.

"Let's eat!" says Haru looking at maki.

"Ok!" says Maki happily.

Haru hands maki the treat, letting her set it, then eats the other.

"They're tasty." says Maki.

"Yeah." says Haru.

"I have to fight on, even if it's just me. I need to protect the children's smiles." thinks future Mai.

Present timeline; universe 7; capsule corp...

inside...

While Vegeta is training in the Gravity Room, Bulma is repairing the time machine's transfer device.

"The transfer device is damaged again. I need to change it to a stronger metal or it'll explode next time. " says Bulma.

Outside...

day...

Ash was sitting next to Future trunks who was sulking, and did his best to cheer him up, which didn't work very well.

"Older trunks, you can't keep sulking. I feel your pain, but we have to think of what's ahead. Not what's in the past or in your case Future. Emmmm...what I mean to say is, uhhh..." says Ash getting confused.

Future trunks was ignoring ash, thinking about how he ran away without Future Mai, again.

"I fled...I fled without Mai again. She had a chance to come and she just smiled watching us disappear." thinks Future trunks.

Ash couldn't really make out what he wanted to say and looked at Future trunks concerned for his well being.

"Past, present, or future, gloom only lasts for so long. You'll be back to your happy self in no time. You'll see future Mai again. Remember that, and you'll be fine." says Ash.

"What are you implying Ash?" says future trunks.

"Ehehehe...maybe I should go. You look like you need alone time. A long alone time." says Ash.

Ash stood up and walked away without noticing the pilaf gang was watching them.

Bush...

Pilaf, Mai and Shu, have been watching Ash and Future trunks from behind a bush, worrying about him.

"Trunks..." worries Mai.

"He's been like that ever since he came back." says Shu.

"If he tends to ignore Ash, he must really be to bummed to do anything." says Pilaf.

"If Ash can't cheer him up, one of us should." says Shu.

"Mai, this is a good opportunity to go up to him." says pilaf looking up at Mai.

"M..me? I couldn't. He'd ignore me too." says Mai.

"He just needs a little more nudge. Go up to Future trunks and cheer him up before he gets to gloomy to leave." says Pilaf.

"Go up to future trunks and do what?" wonders Mai.

"Go up to him and put your shoulder around him gently saying 'Trunks, it's not your fault. It was bad timing and you needed to get away fast.' And if that doesn't work, tear up and say 'I know Ida hard for you, even ash knows, so stop with the depressed thoughts and don't blame yourself for things that happen. They happen for reasons we can't control, so live I need the moment and focus your thoughts on the evil doers of the future. Seeing your sad face makes me sad, so let's talk about the happy times rather than be gloomy all day everyday.' Something along those lines." says pilaf.

"Pilaf..." says Mai annoyed.

"Huh?" wonders Pilaf getting scared.

"GET LOST!" yells Mai.

"I'm sorry!" says Pilaf taking off.

Freaked out, Shu follows Pilaf away from Mai, who's was agitated to think those two knew what Future trunks was going through.

"Hmmmph! How can those two know what trunks is going through?" says Mai.

trunks and future trunks...

Trunks, who was also watching his future counterpart, approaches him.

"Hey older me!" says Trunks annoyed.

"Oh, its younger me. What's up?" says future trunks.

bush...

"Trunks?" wonders Mai surprised.

trunks and future trunks...

"What do you mean by 'Oh, its younger me. What's up?' Acting so pathetic over one loss! And you call yourself the older version of me!? You're supposed to be willing to fight whatever the cost! Not moping around looking like everything in the world is against you!" says trunks.

bush...

"Huh?! W...wait trunks!" says Mai worried.

trunks and future trunks...

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?" wonders Trunks angrily.

"Sorry. Could you leave me alone for a while?" wonders Future trunks.

"Oh man, to think my future self is a sissy like future Ash. Future Ash is supposed to be like the ash here yet he's more of a sissy than you. Unlike you, future Ash constantly ran from the battles, somehow managed to stay alive during your version of the android attack and now that black is slaughtering, he finally died to get away from the shitty life you live. No, as much as I want to believe you're a sissy, you're a coward who I'm really disappointed in." says Trunks turning away.

Bush...

"Trunks stop badgering him. You may know what it's like to have villains running amuck but you don't know what it's like constantly living in fear with limited food and supplies while being stuck in an apocalyptic world." says Mai.

trunks and future trunks...

"Are you angry? No matter how anyone looks at it, the truth hurts! Whatever people say, be it cruel, will sting you and make you lose focus on your train of thoughts for so many months or whatever, you need to pick yourself back up and continue on otherwise you will start treating yourself as a miserable saiyan who can't do anything right and we cant have that." says trunk turning to face future trunks again.

All future trunks could do was stare at Trunks, not really I'm the mood to chat or get trunks even more pissed with words filled with sorrow.

"What now? Aren't you frustrated with what life gives you?" wonders Trunks annoyed.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with Mai, helping everyone in the future. Without those...I feel like I failed everyone." mumbles Future trunks.

"Then take out your emotional state and come at me! Spar with me to make yourself feel better!" says Trunks.

Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan. rearing to fight his older self.

"Guess the term 'I'll be torturing myself.' applies to me taking you on, other me. So, come! Come and fight me!" says Trunks.

Future trunks doesn't budge from where he's sitting, still staring at his mini self who was being rude to him.

"If you're not coming at me, I'll come at you!" says trunks.

Trunks punches Future Trunks in the face, knocking him down.

"What's the matter? Stand up!" says trunks getting infront of future trunks.

"Just go away trunks. Don't you realize when people need alone time...to think things over until they're ready t talk to everyone. If you don't let people cope with whatever is worrying them then all you get is bitter anger toward whoever comes up to them." says Future trunks.

"You're supposed to be a saiyan, yet you want to mope around and cope like a human. Ash isn't supposed to be a saiyan yet he acts more like one than you at the moment! Don't let your human half take over your mindset when you need to think of a plan for next time you enter your timeline! Be a saiyan and spar your gloomy bitter mindset away already! I'm willing to fight! So hit me all you want so we can get started with our spar!" says Trunks.

Present timeline; Universe 10; Kai world...

"Great fortune and this green colored tea are a great combination. Try some, Zamasu." says Gawasu.

"No, I'm fine." says Zamasu.

"Also, Gawasu, I don't know if you noticed, but you have white powder on the side of your mouth." says Zamasu.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't notice. Thanks for telling me." says Gawasu looking down.

Present timeline; Space...

"He's not taking any action at all." says shin.

"Does Zamasu really intend to kill Gawasu?" wonders Whis.

"Yes, that's for sure." says beerus.

"Just watching Gawasu enjoy that meal so much, makes me hungry. When do we get to eat?" says Goku.

"Goku, wait a little longer, then we will go back to earth to eat." says Whis.

Present timeline; universe 10; Kai planet...

"Gawasu." says Zamasu.

"Hmmm? What is it?" wonders Gawasu.

"I think I have been mistaken after all. I gave another thought to you told me a while back. About the balance of good and evil. Because of there being evil, justice is born. It may have been the case after all. I have only been looking at it from one perspective." says Zamasu.

"Zamasu, I believed that you'd surely understand what I meant." says Gawasu looking st Zamasu.

"To rid the evils of the universes, justice is born tp protect." says Zamasu.

"I see. I see." says Gawasu.

When Gowasu takes another bite of the Great Fortune, Zamasu prepares his God Split Cut energy blade, intending to kill him.

Present timeline; space...

"Is he about to kill..." says Goku stunned.

"Beerus." says Shin looking at beerus.

Present timeline; universe 10; Kai planet...

Gowasu flinches, but it is shown that he choked on the Great Fortune, and washes it down with tea.

"Ooh, im saved." says Gawasu sighing in relief.

"That's good to know." says Zamasu.

"Great fortune, it's yummy but needed to be eaten carefully. Anyway, this is such a delicious snack." says Gawasu.

Zamasu charges his attack again and puts his arm behind Gawasu.

Present timeline; space...

"Beerus!" says Shin worried.

"If we don't act quickly, Gawasu will be done for!" says Goku panicing.

Present timeline; universe 10; Kai planet...

Zamasu successfully kills Gowasu, causing Gawasu to spill his tea.

Present timeline; space...

"Whis!" says Goku looking at Whis.

Whis then performs his Temporal Do-Over, going back in time to before Zamasu kills Gowasu.

"We'll do it again." says Whis.

"Again? Ooh, Whis is able to revert time like with frieza! I was confused for a moment." says Goku.

"With that, we've confirmed the act." says beerus.

"Shall we go?" wonders Whis.

With the proper evidence, the group returns to Universe 10.

Present timeline; universe 10; Kai planet...

Before Zamasu kills Gowasu, Whis creates a strong kitty designed glove around Zamasu's hand to block the attack, shocking the apprentice.

"Oh, is that glove meant for tapping shoulders to relieve stress?" wonders Gawasu looking at Zamasu.

"Uhhh...I don't. I mean, no it isn't. Ummm..." says Zamasu trying to find the right words as he backed away.

Zamasu bumps into someone, and knowing no one else was supposed to be with them, contemplated who'd come at a time like this. Once he realized who could've came, Zamasu turned his head noticing the Universe 7 group has returned.

"That was unfortunate." says Beerus unamused.

"B...beerus. When did you arrive?" says Zamasu stunned.

"Oh? Didn't you just leave?" wonders Gawasu shocked.

"We were on our way back when we suddenly remembered an errand we forgot about." says whis.

"Errand?" wonders Gawasu.

Zamasu backed away, worrying about what errand it was and of it was pointed at him.

"Gawasu, you were nearly killed by Zamasu jsut now." says Beerus.

"Zamasu tried to kill me?' wonders Gawasu.

"This is the proof." says Whis.

Whis took off the kitchen glove, revealing Zamasus god split energy blade attack.

"I knew you were evil! I just didn't want to believe it!" says goku.

"Za...Zamasu!" says Gawasu looking at Zamasu shocked and appalled.

"It's not what...I was startled so I got into attack..." says Zamasu trying to appear as if that was the reason.

"Without the glove on his hand, you'd most surely be in the afterlife about now." says Whis.

"Zamasu! Explain to us the real real behind the energy blade attack!" says Gawasu.

"I'll explain it." says Zamasu.

"Zamasu planned to kill Gawasu and take the time rings for himself." says Shin.

"Wow...spot on." thinks Zamasu.

"Oh god." says Gawasu.

"If Gawasu is gone, there'd be nonoe to hinder Zamasus plans." says Shin.

"What plans?" wonders Gawasu.

"We don't know exactly but we have a pretty good idea. We can scratch off the idea of Goku black being born between a saiyan and Kai since Goku is with us, so, there'd be no way evil Goku would be part Kai." says Whis.

"Goku black?" wonders Gawasu.

"That is, Zamasu used the super dragon balls to obtain immortalit, create a evil Goku who thought like him, and eradicate the humans." says Shin.

"Ahhh, so this evil Goku that's supposedly gonna be created is Goku black." says Gawasu.

Zamasu was too stunned for words, hearing their theory on what he was planning once Gawasu was out of the picture.

"Didn't you come from the world core planet?" wonders Gawasu.

Zamasu recollected himself yet stayed silent.

"Zamasu!" says Gawasu.

"World core planet? What are you talking about? Don't worry about where I came from! I'm only acting based on god's justice. The justice that elimates all traces of evil." says Zamasu.

"Zamasu...you couldn't be thinking differently than wat I was lead to believe." says Gawasu.

"Still, I'm surprised you knew my plans just from knowing I'm gonna kill Gawasu." says Zamasu.

"That's simple! We went to the future and saw everything." says Goku annoyed.

"Future, you say?" wonders Zamasu.

"Because of you and your allies, the cities were ruined, and a lot of people lost their lives." says Goku.

"I see, so my dream was fulfilled. That means, I can't fall into a place like this." says Zamasu smirking.

Zamasu prepares to attack, with Goku taking a fighting stance, but his attack is easily caught by Beerus.

"Don't get cocky." says Beerus annoyed.

Beerus raises his hand in front of Zamasu.

"Destroy." says beerus.

Beerus disintegrating Zamasu's entire body, killing him.

"Zamasu..." says Gawasu.

Present timeline; universe 7; capsule corp...

evening...

Future Trunks and Trunks have been fighting, and Future Trunks realizes what Trunks is trying to teach him.

"To think, I'd be cheered up by my younger self. This is enough. I understand your feelings now. I have to win. No matter who the enemy is." says future trunks.

Future trunks, smiling happily, walks up to trunks to shake his hand.

"Thanks younger me." says Future trunks.

"You finally understand older me?" wonders trunks.

Goku and Beerus suddenly crash in-between them with Whis.

"Whis, you did it again!" says beerus annoyed.

"Oh, just be thankful Goku wasn't squirming this time." says Whis.

"That's why we should've let shin take us home." says Goku.

"I prefer I did." says Whis.

"Ohhh, that hurts." says Goku.

Beerus tells Future Trunks about Zamasu's death, leaving future trunk wondering about the future.

"You destroyed Zamasu?!" wonders Future trunks stunned.

"Yes, beerus did it in one attack." says Whis.

"With this, black is now gone. The future is back to normal." says beerus.

"Yay! It's our big victory!" says pilaf happily.

It means that we don't have to die in the future." says Shu happily.

"Yeah!" says trunks happily.

"Really? Like, really, really?! My future family is living in peace now?!" wonders Ash.

"You want proof?" wonders Beerus.

"Tell us the truth. Is the future really back to normal? What even classifies as back to normal? When I defeated the androids, the androids in my future were still around." wonders future trunks.

"Don't worry. It's just how you humans handled things." says beerus.

"So, everyone should be rebuilding houses now? That's...not very reassuring but it's a starting point in getting our lives back together." says Future trunks.

"I'm not trying to make things easier on you, but in a god elimates another god, there is no way the space time will remain as is." says Beerus.

"Are you really sure the future changed? Its no laughing matter if nothing changed." says bulma.

"You mean you can't believe my words?" wonders beerus.

"Well, of course I want to believe!" says Bulma annoyed.

"It's alright trunks. It's as beerus said! There's no mistake!" says Goku happily.

"Yes, I sure hope so." says future trunks.


	67. Chapter 67

**I might be getting my thoughts mistaken when it comes to this Future trunks and the timelines that go with him but considering one future trunks had purple hair and this one having blue...they are branched off from one single point. Assuming if both future trunks are separated from a point where trunks was a baby...hmmmmm...I think too hard on figuring out timelines as they are now. Once my mind gets to thinking, there's no turning back the thoughts that swarm my mind toward why the haired trunks is around.**

 **Future timeline part 4:**

 **Where is the love by black eyed peas**

 **Everybody hurts by R.e.m**

 **Last kiss by Pearl Jam**

 **Kiss by prince**

"What? You still can't believe me?" wonders Beerus.

"Sorry, I can't accept it." says future trunks.

"You sure are stubborn. I'm a god! It's very disconcerting to be doubted by you! Any wanyway, you guys have never once worshipped me since I showed up!" says Beerus unamused.

Whis sighs and pushes Beerus away before his anger got the better of him.

"Let go of me Whis! What are you doing?!" wonders Beerus.

Goku awkwardly turned his head watching Whis take beerus away from the others.

"If it'll make beerus happy, I'll go back to the future to be sure black and Zamasu aren't there." says future Trunks.

"You plan on going to the future alone?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yes." says future trunks.

"Whether it's changed or not, you still have to get in this one more time, and go to the future, right?" wonders Bulma happily, holding up the capsule, "But before that, be sure to eat a proper meal. Or you won't beable to move when it counts." says Bulma.

"Yeah." says Goku.

"I really don't feel like it..." says Future trunks.

"C'mon, have some food. It'll give you strength." says Goku.

"Oh, alright." says future trunks leaning to the side.

"Well, I'll be..." says Whis.

"That's the first time he's been a help." says Beerus.

Night...

While everyone was eating, Ash was wondering what his class was up too. Felt like weeks passed between the wedding day and now. Whatever he had on the mind could wait though, since enemies were in the future and he needed to help Future trunks before he could think of going back.

"I really need to go back but my duties here are just as important..." huffs Ash unamused as he ate his plate.

Whis took notice of an odd looking soup and took a sip it then happily turned to face beerus.

"Beerus, have you tried the soup?" wonders Whis.

"Hmmmm?" wonders Beerus looking at the soup after eating meat.

"Its astonishingly delectable." says Whis.

"Really?" wonders Beerus wide eyed.

"It's delicious." says Whis.

"It looks more like the vomit of the dragons on planet gaspa, so I was hesitant to try it." says beerus.

Beerus' eyes bugged out upon tasting the soup.

"This is good! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! How is it this good?!" says Beerus standing up.

"You have no manners." says Bulma annoyed.

"Shut up! Is this all there is?!" says Beerus annoyed.

"There's more! Relax!" says Bulma.

Trunks notices that Future Trunks is the only one not eating.

"Trunks!" says Goku.

"Yeah?" wonder trunks and future trunks.

"Ahhh, no, I mean blue haired trunks." says Goku.

"This is delicious." says Goku eating some meat.

Future trunks looked down at his plate and began eating it up.

"Alright, that's the spirit." says Goku happily.

"Ummmm...guys...?" wonders Ash.

"Oh, I'm gonna be going with you to the future." says Goku.

"Didn't you get sick of being in the time machine?" wonders Bulma.

"I won't anymore." says Goku.

"Ash, don't bring it up. You're leaving when Zamasu is dead. So don't bring it up until every enemy is gone." says Bulma.

"But it feels like weeks passed. I wonder what I'm missing out on." says Ash.

"Stop worrying about your friends. This is more important than classwork." says Vegeta.

"But I haven't seen everyone since the wedding." says Ash.

"You'll be with your classmates soon enough. We need to be sure black is gone for good." says Vegeta.

Ash huffed unamused and went back to eating.

"You don't wanna see your future family? You prefer school over action? You should know what you really want." says Vegeta.

"What do you man by checking the future?" wonders beerus.

"If the future earth has people rebuilding buildings, it's all good. If not, it's more battles." says Goku.

"You have a one track mind, don't you?" wonders Beerus.

"Isn't that what trunks wants to find out?" wonders Goku.

"You said you trusted me." says Beerus.

"Beerus, we won't know for sure without checking, so I gotta go." says Goku standing up.

"And if they're still around you'll beat em up?" wonders Beerus unamused.

"Yeah, if Zamasu is still around, I'll fight him again." says Goku.

"It's dangerous to fight without a plan." says Vegeta.

"What's up? You sure are calm." says Goku walking up to Vegeta.

"We cant lose this time. At this rate, if we can't defeat him in the future, we'll never get rid of Ash." says Vegeta.

Ash reverted his eyes, irritated, the moment Vegeta broke his fork.

"Scary!" say pilaf and Shu freaked out.

"Dad." says future trunks getting up.

"Don't worry trunks. Vegeta is just paranoid about how good fighters black and Future Zamasu are." says Goku.

"Yeah...constantly taking out his anger on me and older trunks." says Ash unamused.

"We won't forget the sensu beans this time." says Goku.

"That's not the point." says Bulma.

"We can't make it fast or our fighting will be sloppy. And we can't rush back after they beat us again." says Vegeta.

Later, as Future Trunks is prepared to leave, Beerus is annoyed that no one believes the future is now safe.

"You just can't believe me, can you? Seriously..." says Beerus looking away.

"You still on about that, beerus? Like you said without proof, we'll never know and just assume." says Goku looking at beerus.

"I did say that." says Beerus.

"So you wanna come with us?" wonders Goku.

"Not happening. If I went back and forth in time, it'll have an effect, for sure. A god mustn't break the taboo." says Beerus.

"Well then, we're off mom." says Future trunks looking at Bulma.

"Wait! I think Ash and I should look for Hazzel and Goten to go back to his universe! Either that or you need to realize if he took out a god, so everything should be fine!" says Trunks.

"Huh?" wonders Ash looking at the group.

"Zamasu is dead right? So stop worrying so we can get back to our usual stuff." says Trunks.

"Trunks..." says Bulma.

"None of the stuff he was gonna do, won't be happening now that he's gone from existence, right? Future mom and the whiney useless sissy of a fighter, Future Ash won't have been killed after all, right?!" wonders trunks.

"If beerus is right, and the future is back, never having to be destroyed by Blacks hand, future mom would beable to see dad again. So why am I still here?" says Future trunks.

"Well..." says trunks.

"I see! If none of it ever happened, the bugger trunks wouldn't have to be here in the first place!" says pilaf.

"You mean he would've disappeared the moment history changed?!" wonders Shu freaking out.

"I'm not sure I would have." says future trunks.

"If I handnt tampered with your lifestyle, there'd be no me in the future spending time with whatever family I would have if I ever grew up." says Ash grumbling.

"Stop belittling yourself. I'll do everything I can to help future you get stronger and confident." says Future trunks.

Beerus was getting pissed by future trunks who didn't want to hear that things were alright until he saw for himself.

"Now, now, let's hear what he has to say." says Whis.

Future trunks nodded and looked down at Trunks.

"It's kindve complicated but will you listen?" wonders Future trunks.

"Oh, sure." says Trunks confused.

"It's true I came from the future, but that future may seem like your future but it's completely different then the future you'll grow up to have." says future trunks looking at the sky.

"Huh?" wonders Trunks.

"There's more than one timeline. I can't really explain this well but I'll give it a shot. It's true, both of us are trunks and we both have Ashs within our timelines but, the ash that I have couldn't go back to his world while I suppose older you had a Ash appear the moment he went back after your version of the cell games. Unlike the ash I have, the ash your future self has is still enjoying a good fight but can use Pokémon and spar while, and this is a hunch, becomes the champion of tournaments and whatever he goes by. Since my timeline is parallel or a reflection of this timelines Future, I got a scared worried Ash who really needs to learn to be confident so he can help me defeat villains." says Future trunks.

"What?" wonders Trunks.

"Hmmmmm...how else can I put it? I must be mistaking myself. Let me think...a better way to put it is, you know how you were born? Well there's a purple haired future trunks to correspond with this present and a blue haired kid trunks that I am the future of. The future trunks that is me, and future you that came or the past during the cell games could've became similar in lifestyles. Think of it like a tree. Toddler you in my world was blue haired even though you have purple hair here. Unlike you, blue haired kid trunks was living in a apocalyptic world since birth while you could've had the same outcome. While your Gohan was 11 when the androids were being taken on, my Gohan had to defend himself and me since he was 8 or 9 kinda like your future self if the androids destroyed everything in the world. Since your timeline never had that outcome, blue haired kid trunks had no choice but to have the corrupt world the androids were demolishing at the time, having to be saved by Gohan time and time again while battling the androids in a post apocalyptic world where Gohan, after many years of training and hard work, died by android 18 and 17s hands at the age of 23. I don't know how long your future self went through hell but I'd have to say, unlike your future self who had happiness and peace after the androids and cell were murdered by his hand with no one but his mom to celebrate with, I too did the same and peace has come back with me meeting Mai during the peaceful times and us becoming fast friends, sooner than we'd ever thought, more despair reigned over us with black destroying buildings and people bringing terrony again with only me to be the one to take him on." says future trunks trying to find the right words.

"Older me?" wonders Trunks.

"Breifly speaking, you get to live alongside all the z fighters and their families while in my world, dad was killed 6 months after I was born by the androids." says Future trunks.

"Androids? You mean 18?" wonders Trunks.

"That's right, in your world, she's married to krillin but in my world and your future self's world, android 17 and 18 were as evil as can be. Dad, piccolo, krillin, they were all killed. I destroyed them both. They were both cruel, terrifying foes. The 18 who married krillin had a child and started a family, appears to be vastly different from the 18 in my and your version of future trunks' world. Before I came to your world, I had only seen dads face in photos which is probably how your future self saw dad. It's the same for Goku, since, by the time I was born, Goku had already passed away due to a heart virus...the same day ash come into our lives, confused by the man laying in bed dieing having similar hair that he couldn't put together whether he was a son or not." says Future trunks.

"Uhh..." says trunks.

"Sorry im getting a little ahead of myself. The first time I got to be here in this world, I had Goku take a medicine so he wouldn't die in your world and you can live happy lives." says Future trunks.

"I never got to say thanks trunks! So, thanks for helping me stay alive!" says Goku.

Future trunks nodded.

"Then...this is confusing. So, wouldn't that make your world into a future where Goku never died?" wonders Trunks.

"No, Goku stayed dead." says future trunks.

"Why? I read about this stuff in books. If you change the past, the future changes too." says Trunks.

"Trunks, I'm not your future self, just a future version of you than happened to find you guys in your future self's place. I just merely participated in a version of your timeline that had similar benefits. I didn't change anything to yours. I'm not to good with parallel timelines and stuff that goes with it..." says Future trunks.

"Do you recall anything similar to ours? You looked like you knew basically what was going on in this timeline." says Trunks.

"Hmmmmm..." says Future trunks.

Trunks was intrigued by what Future trunks was about to tell him, that makes him so similar yet different.

"Let's go back to the cell games where a version of Goku was facing off against Cell with everyone watching." says Future trunks.

"Confused but ok." says Trunks looking at Future trunks.

Future trunks knelt down to tell of a cell games he recalled, that was so similar to this present timelines cell games yet different scenario. Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing, so silimar events but different outcomes toward what the z fighters became today.

Flashback...

'I was more aware of the wishmaking more than the cell games battles. Everyone had gone to the lookout to see what they could do about the earth below.' says Future trunks.

"Shenron, don't even ask what my wish is because I already know." says Fohan regretting letting Goku take Cell on first.

"Then what is your wish?" wonders Shenron.

Gohan sniffles, trying to contain his tears then tells himself his a strong boy and looked at Shenron with a smile and determination.

"Is there anyone from any universe, world, or whatever it's called in the books, to come here to the lookout, have a pure heart, yet loves to fight but won't fight unless needed too. Kinda like a empathetic person who feels for others when things go wrong yet tries to battle their hardest. Emmm..." says Gohan dragging on what he was trying to tell Shenron.

"So an empathist who fights yet not with determination, gets very emotional and hates socializing..." says Shenron.

"What? No! I mean...I don't want them angry at every little thing like an emotional wreck." says Gohan teary eyed.

"Oh brother..." sighs Vegeta.

"I'm not really sure what kind of person you're describing but i'll give it a try. Like your dad yet not...this'll be tricky." says Shenron.

Shenron's eyes start glowing but nothing was happening right away. Time passed, minutes turning to hours, and with everyone needing to head home, they figure shenron was tricking their eyes. Finally Vegeta caught a glimpse of someone in the distance yet everyone was gathered together so, who was this figure and how did they get all the way up here? Vegeta would have to go up to the figure and get some answers.

"HEY YOU! What bring you all the way to the highest point of the world?!" wonders Vegeta irritated.

The boy was spooked by the yelling man and backed away, falling onto his butt, fidgety toward what was happening.

"There, he's here. If there are no more wishes, I'll take my leave." says Shenron.

Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls floated into the air, then scattered until the next wishes were able to be made.

"Vegeta! Stop! That's the kid Shenron gave us!" says Krillin.

Vegeta leaned forward to get a better look at the confused and frightened kid.

"He looks like Goku, I mean his hair is like his, yet this one cowers at everything while Goku attempts to give it his all. Are you sure we were given the right being?" ponders Vegeta looking the boy over.

"Stop scaring the poor kid! He's barely been here and yet he had the privilege of looking at your scary face!" says krillin walking up to the boy and Vegeta.

"This is the kid Gohan wanted so desperately?! He's not much fo s fighter but we're stuck with this whiney pest." says Vegeta crossing his arms, pissed.

Krillin looked down at the boy and smiled .

"Ignore him. He's to tense to care who his friends are." says Krillin holding out his hand.

The boy looked at Krillins hand, his face then back at Vegeta, who scoffed and walked back to the group.

"Hey there. The name's krillin. What's yours?" wonders Krillin.

"...Ash." says alternate Ash putting his hand on Krillins.

Krillin shook alternate Ash's hand, grinning at the new friend and ally they gained.

Alternate Ash took his hand away, standing up to look around the peculiar place.

"I can worry about names later. I need to get away from this place." says alternate Ash.

"I do think you'd beable too." says Krillin.

"Watch me." says Alternate Ash.

"Uhhhh..." says krillin.

Alternate Ash raced to the other side of the lookout, passed everyone, never once looking at them, then jumped off, happy to be free of people swarming him, but he didn't know the distance between the peculiar levitating place and the ground, so he began freaking out.

"What is going on with this world?!" says alternate Ash freaking out.

Alternate Ash wasn't sure if he would be dead by the time he hit the ground and clamped his hands together, wanting the sky diving to end already and why he even went with doing that when he's scared of just about everything. Alternate Ash looked down and was about to scream for help when Krillin and a spiky blonde kid grabbed his arms and gently set him on the ground next to a Teepee.

"We could go back up to the lookout or we bring everyone down here to the safety of the ground." says Gohan.

"Ummmm...awesome as that sounds. I'm no people person, nor will I ever be. I realize I hated my lifestyle but this...this is crazy. " says Alternate Ash yanking himself away and walked awkwardly away.

Krillin and Gohan just stared dumbfounded since they, along with their friends, aside from Vegeta and maybe piccolo, were great people.

"Here, I'll take you to a place everyone hangs out so we can learn more about you. Afterward you can stay with me." says Gohan.

"O...ok. As long as it isn't too long." says Alternate Ash feeling uneasy.

'Was that really what happened or are you making up a scenario that resembles the wishmaking after the cell games?' wonders Trunks.

Reality...

"More or less, it's a reflected parallel version of how I met my Ash." says Future trunks.

"Huh? So your Ash appeared the same way our ash has but he hates socislizing while our ash loves socializing. Hmmmm...I'm glad we got the loves to socialize." says Trunks.

Future trunks chuckled a bit and set a hand on trunks' shoulder.

"Your Ash wants to be with you as well as his friends in his world while my Ash despised the world of the z fighters and wanted out as soon as the world tournament ended, or so I believe could've happened. With everything that happens here, there's a future version of it where supposedly Ash never got to go to his world. Yeah...quite possibly, the ash ending up with your future trunks was this Ash but a older version who mutitasked both lifestyles so easily compared to my future Ash who got stuck in my world and couldn't escape. Sad thing is, compared to Ash marrying Misty and having a family in my timeline, I'm not too sure if Ash's future timeline self had a family with Misty in a peaceful world where you can claim those creatures as your own while doing martial arts. Pokémon tournaments for kids and world tournaments for adults. Anything is possible with so many timelines connecting eachother like a web or tree." says future trunks.

"So many possibilities and they're all tied together from the moment I'm born." says Trunks.

"The future I live in is as complicated as your future self's but now while your future self could be doing fine, mine got worse as time went by. Real life is nothing like books." says Future trunks.

"Oh..." says trunks.

"No worries, this stuff hurts my brain too, but you gotta know, they're alike as far as childhood goes but unlike your future self who destroyed the androids to gain a better life, mine grew worse after everyone thought it was safe to go back to normal. They're two different worlds yet same perspective to your future self's life. Except, instead of purple haired future trunks coming back, you get to be with me, the altered version of your future self. Or is that too much for you to handle?" says future trunks.

Trunks nodded, not to sure what to think of the ordeal but knew enough that that kind've made sense.

"What?! The...then there are tons of different worlds?!" wonders Pilaf freaking out.

"The current me and the future me had different lives?!" wonders Mai.

"Alternate Ash is like my opposite so everyone has an opposite. Same scenario but different interpretations." says Ash.

"Ummm...then I...have nothing to contribute to the lives of our future selves..." says Shu bummed.

"I can't win for the life of me despite doing so well against trainers yet my opposite alternate Ash, wins miraculously after whining to the league judges. If your future self ended up in an apocalyptic world, this future version needed up in his own version then got worse instead of better unlike your future self trunks." says Ash.

"I understand. I kind've get why you are so skeptical of beerus. It's a different world after all." says Trunks.

"That's right. Even if a single God has been destroyed in this world, it probably won't affect the world i live in." says future trunks.

"Well, if you're so sure about it. Just check it out already." says beerus.

"Beeerus." says future trunks.

"What?" wonders Beerus.

"I've said so many ride thibgs to you, but I have slight hope now, that just maybe one god destroying another, is something I am unable to imagine. So a miracle happening, is just the thing I need to feel hopeful again." says future trunks.

"Whatever happened I never the future, it has nothing to do with me, got it? Whether it's at peace or destroyed, I don't care. Now go, get out of here." says Beerus shooing future trunks away.

"Beerus, thanks for giving me hope." says Future trunks bowing.

Future trunks stood straight again and looked at Vegeta.

"Dad, will you come with me?" wonders future trunks.

Vegeta kept silent, staring at him with a stare as if he were always annoyed.

"Alright, I will. But if this miracle really did happen, then never come back here again!" says Vegeta.

"Of course." says Future trunks happily.

"Let's hope a miracle has happened." says trunks.

"Yeah." says future trunks nodding.

"Ummm..." says Mai walking up to Future trunks.

"I'll be sure to say hi to your future self." says future trunks.

"Are we never gonna meet again? Errrr...will..." says Mai.

"Stay well and take care of the little me." says future trunks.

Trunks and Mai blushed embarrassed just before Bulma handed the sensu beans to Goku.

"Oh, thanks." says Goku.

Goku took the sensu beans and put them in the back of his cloth.

"I'm coming too." says Bulma proudly.

"You too?!" wonders Goku stunned.

"With Ash coming with us, there's barely any room in the machine!" says Vegeta.

"None of you will beable to steer when we are leaving for this timeline, right?" wonders Bulma.

Goku and Vegeta didn't want to admit Bulma was right.

"Just leave it to me. I want to see the future too." says Bulma.

"How are we all going to fit?" wonders Future trunks.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. Oh, that reminds me, I made you an outfit." says Bulma.

Bulma was handed a bag to which she dug through it, for the attire until she got it out. It consisted of a periwinkle-colored jacket that reaches his waist with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve, with a long red scarf around his neck, dark gray pants, and handed him a sword.

"Alright, you look so much like purple haired future trunks aside from the hair. I like it a lot. This style suits you better." says Bulma.

"Thanks mom." says future trunks.

"Now, let's go." says Bulma smiling.

Now that Ash finally knew he had his Pokémon with him, he sat on one side of Future Trunks while Bulma sat on the other side, with Goku and Vegeta clinging to the legs of the time machine.

"Taking off!" says Future trunks pressing some buttons.

"Ash only wanted to check his pants pockets? No changing clothes? It's his choice but it's hard to tell what's on that kids mind." says Whis.

The time machine levitates into the air initiating take off with trunks flying in the air going after it.

"Do your best me!" says Trunks just after the time machine disappeared.

Future timeline...

Bulma was lost for words upon arriving into the future world, looking at the destruction that lay to waste.

"This...this is the future?" wonders Bulma.

"It didn't change. The power of he gods didn't affect this world after all." says future trunks.

"I hope Mai is alright." says Bulma.

Goku falls off the time machine disoriented while the others were just fine getting out.

"Ow...could've been a smoother landing." says Goku.

Bright Day side...

Future Zamasu and Goku Black immediately sense that they have returned.

"They're here." says Goku black amused.

darkened sky side...

"Man...that hurt." says Goku unamused.

"Keep it together, would you?" wonders Bulma.

"I'm still dizzy." says goku.

"Mom, you're the best one to keep this safe." says future trunks.

Future Trunks gives Bulma the capsule with the time machine for safekeeping.

"Does anyone know where they are?" wonders Bulma.

A soldier of Earth's Resistance meets up with the group and is happy to know they're back.

"Trunks! You're back!" says the man happily.

"Yeah, is everyone alright?" wonders future trunks.

"Mai and Misty are..." says the man worried.

Subway bunker...

They run back to the subway bunker, and see that Future Mai is out cold with every civilian around her.

Everything seemed to go quiet while Ash sensed around for any evil kis or that of alternate Misty and future Hazzel. Ash got a lock on a depleting energy and took off down the subway bunker as fast as he could.

"Don't be Misty or Hazzel. Don't be Misty or Hazzel." chanted Ash in his mind.

Again, Ash sensed around for any evil kis lurking yet couldn't sense any. All he could sense was Misty's depleting energy. It felt like the two were farther in and Ash couldn't get to them as easily as last time. What he didn't know was, there were two in the shadows, both making sure Ash couldn't sense them until the time was right.

Once he found his future family, Ash slid to a stop and picked alternate Misty's head up, unable to contain the tears as they streamed down his cheek.

"Misty...Misty we're back. We're back to finish the battle. Don't die on me. It's not fair to watch you slowly fade into nothing when loved ones need you most. Maybe not me specifically but you can't leave Hazzel all alone to defend herself. Misty...you have to know what I'm saying...right? Other me may have been a disgrace of a fighter but he meant well and would make sure he had you hiding in places the enemy probably never knew about. Look, whether he was a good hider or whined to no end, no one can know what really was going through his mind. He worries about the worst things that come up and he tries to make a good point toward his actions yet he still feels like he's a worthless nobody. He died in vain but there's no way you should die and leave Hazzel alone with no one to take care of her." says Ash.

"Dad..." says future Hazzel looking at Ash.

"Please be unconscious so we can hear your voice again. I'll be happy to stay by your sides until you are fully recovered. Just give us a sign you're ok." says Ash bowing his head in sorrow as he held alternate Misty close.

"Dad...there's something I need to tell you..." says future Hazzel.

Ash was getting mixed feelings of gloom and anger, leaving his happy outgoing personality behind.

"Who did this Hazzel? Goku black? No...he's too focused on future trunks and Goku to do it. So that leaves evil me...he's the only one who could do this and be happy about it." says Ash digging his fingers into alternate Misty's arm.

Future Hazzel looked down gloomily, not wanting to see Ash's face.

"Hazzel was it dark Ash?" wonders Ash trying to keep calm.

"It was all thanks to that Ash faker...I thought he was taller but I didn't put two and two together." says Future Hazzel on the verge of tears.

"What did dark Ash do? Maybe we can help." says Ash.

Future Hazzel looked up, pissed at Ash for his lack of warrior skills.

"Just tell me what happened." says Ash setting future Hazzel head on his shoulder.

"It...it happened so fast. I couldn't do anything as I watched it play out." says future Hazzel trying to hide the tears.

Flashback...

'While Future Mai was helping the resistance, Dark Ash decided to look for us inside the bunker.' says Future Hazzel.

"Misty, Hazzel, I know where black answer Zamasu are. If you don't come, you'll die as instantly as I come and go." says Dark Ash looking around.

'Everyone was cowering against the walls, waiting for Dark Ash to lose interest and he almost did, until mom stood up glaring at him. He was happy to see us, though we knew it wasn't you. There'd be no way the 17 year old dad would turn on us, so it had to be another version of you.' says future Hazzel.

"You guys are really holding up well. I'd say, it's as if your lives matter more than Mais. We need to change that." says Dark Ash.

'It hurt to watch, but as quickly as my eyes set on the damage mom got. It was as if Dark Ash wanted you and mom to die by the same move that left you unconscious. But unlike you, mom could hardly talk with a wound blasted through her, as she fell toward the cold floor. I was horrified to find out I'd be living on my own from now on.' says Future Hazzel.

Reality...

"Thankfully, everyone here is like a huge family even though we really aren't. But once this is over...there'd be no reason for me to live on." says future Hazzel crying again, unable to stop the tears as she cried into Ashs chest, "I don't want this life dad, I want it changed so I can see future dad and future mom alongside me as we talk about the days they lived with Pokémon and play fun games. I want to beable to fly alongside trunks to help with enemies like you. It's not fair that I get a version of you that won't try and fight to save the world. He's a cheap imitation that only cowers when enemies are around and I'm tired of having a dad like that. So things need to change...i don't know when...but things need to go from horrible to peaceful again."

"Hey...I don't plan on leaving your side. Vegeta will have to drag me again if it comes to that." says Ash.

"Dad..." says future Hazzel drying her tears.

"Misty...it's too late to turn back the clock so you can live a life to the fullest without a hell like this. Living in a world like hell, with a meaningless justice that results in many lives being purged for no reason. I want to scream to the heavens, at the enemies, anyone just to let the anger and remorse escape me. I feel like raging like a saiyan but I know it won't do me any good but sit here and wait out the silence...this everlasting silence until everything has calm down." says Ash, still only wanting to look down at Misty, "Well, I guess this is goodbye old friend, best friend, special someone I cherish most...I dish get to spend any time with you and it sickens me to know that."

For a moment, and only a split moment, Ash leaned down to kiss his once forgotten bestie until now, with tears soaking his cheeks and shadowed eyes. All future Hazzel could do was stare, stunned at first but slowly calmed down to a small smile despite not speaking. Future Hazzel gets into a comfier position as well as Ash and they let Alternate Misty lay on their laps without another word spoken.

Future trunks, Goku, Vegeta, future Mai, Maki and Haru...

"Trunks, save Mai! She's gonna die!" says Haru frantically.

"Goku, I need a sensu bean!" says future trunks.

"Sure!" says Goku grabbing the bag.

Goku gives Future Trunks a Senzu Bean, and he chews it up and kisses Future Mai so it would go down her throat.

"Whoa trunks, you actually put your mouth up against hers." says Goku stunned.

"You've never done that before?" wonders Vegeta.

"Of course not." says Goku.

"And yet you're married. Who gets married only to never kissed the wife?" says Vegeta.

"Aside from the kiss the bride thing for a wedding...nope...can't say I have. Is that bad?" says Goku.

"Y...yes it is. You do love your family right? Act like it!" says Vegeta.

"Is this supposed to mean anything? I do train a lot but chichi and i still love seeing eachother." says Goku.

"Whatever..." says Vegeta sighing.

"Sheesh..." says Bulma huffing.

Bulma looks up, notices future yajirobe and smiles at him.

"Yajirobe, it's nice to know you helped them." says Bulma.

"Well, we do kind've know eachother." says future yajirobe.


	68. Chapter 68

**I figured a certain someone should appear like Goku during buu saga but in this case, he's leaving otherworld without permission.**

 **This ones for the girls by Martina McBride~Future women, Videl, Chichi** **and Bulma**

 **future timeline part 5:**

 **If it makes you happy by Sheryl crow**

 **Humble and kind by Tim McGraw**

 **When I see you smile by Bad English**

 **Magic by Selena Gomez**

 **Why don't you and I? By Santana**

 **A world without danger from code lyoko**

 **Highway to hell by AC/DC**

 **Demons by Imagine dragon**

 **Broken by Lifehouse**

 **What about us by Pink**

 **It's my life by bon jovi**

 **The climb by Miley Cyrus**

 **Finer things by Steve winwooD**

 **Whatever it takes by Imagine dragons**

 **Who can it be now? By men at work**

 **St. Elmo's Fire by John parr**

 **Not meant to be by Theory of a dead man**

 **Careless whisper by Seether**

"Mai..." say Haru and Maki gloomily.

Future Mai wakes up and is relieved to see the group has returned, including meeting present Bulma after seemingly being healed.

"Bulma?" wonders Future Mai.

"It's nice to meet you in this world Mai." says Bulma happily.

"Yes." says future Mai.

"I brought many things that might help you. Food, water and others..feel free to use it." says Bulma taking out a capsule box.

"Tell me you feel that." says Future trunks.

"They're here." says Vegeta.

"Is it Zamasu?" wonders bulma.

"I cant sense where Dark ash is but Zamasu is with black." says Goku.

"Everybody stay here." says future trunks.

Future Mai sat up worried about the next outcome but Bulma stopped her from getting up.

"It'll be fine. They'll manage some how." says Bulma happily.

"Yes!" says Future Mai.

Outside...

Future trunks, Goku, and Vegeta were flying around searching for black and Zamasu, assuming dark ash wasn't with them.

"We came without a plan after all." says Vegeta.

"Don't worry, there's gotta be a way." says Goku.

"You're too carefree for your own good." says Vegeta.

The trio find the duo and swoop down to land infront of Goku black and Future Zamasu.

"Welcome back saiyans." says future Zamasu.

"Zamasu..." says Goku.

Inside...

Future Hazzel, Ash, alternate Misty...

"Maybe a sensu bean will cure her?" wonders Ash to himself.

Ash turned his head to see if the others were still there, noticing Mai was cured but that they were also gone.

"They wouldn't leave unless..." says Ash.

Future Hazzel was confused as she watched Ash stand up, sensing Zamasu and goku black but he couldn't sense dark ash anywhere.

"If Zamasu and Goku black are with the others then where-"

"I've been hiding in the shadows squirt." says dark ash smirking as he wrapped his hand around Ash.

"Let him go you creep!" says future Hazzel angrily.

"And what? Your mom is as good as dead, so let me give Ash the privilege to die next to her." says Dark Ash tightening his grip.

"Hazzel...grab two pokeballs and get out of here." says Ash slowly lifting his hands to grab Dark Ashs arms.

"What good will monsters do?" wonders Future Hazzel.

"Just...do...it. I'll follow...after you when I'm do...done here." says Ash.

Future Hazzel, shaky eyed, hesitantly reached toward Ash then quickly pulled her arm back.

"In my tied cloth...choose and get to the others! I'll try to get there as soon as I destroy dark ash. Now...go..." says Ash moving his hands up to dark Ashs wrists, closing an eye, grimacing.

"A...alright." says future Hazzel.

Future Hazzel put her hand in Ash's tied cloth and grabbed the first two pokeballs she felt, then took them out.

"Pikachu should be in one of these. He hates his pokeball...but I thought he'd be squished." says Ash.

Future Hazzel nodded and took off out the subway bunker before she was hit by a black power ball. The black power ball was deflected by a man who had Goku's gi, one arm and a halo over his head.

"Hazzel said to put the boy down!" says the person.

"Like you can do any better than Ash. Well, you probably did before your arm was lopped off." says Dark Ash looking at the person.

"Ash? He's nothing like the ash I know." thinks the person.

Ash faintly turned his head to see who was near them but his vision was blurred and with no way to talk, he was slowly losing consciousness.

"PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" says the person.

"Why does he sound like Goku even though Goku is with Vegeta and older trunks?" thinks Ash trying to get a good look at whoever was next to them, angrily staring at his evil self.

Outside...

"Thanks to you, I can become stronger." says Goku black.

"This time won't end up like last time." says Vegeta.

Vegeta immediately turns Super Saiyan Blue and charges at Future Zamasu and Goku black.

"Hey! What about the plan?!" says Goku confused.

"Forget whatever plans we were thinking up! Let's aim for Goku black first!" says Vegeta.

"Oh?" wonders Goku happily.

Goku Black turns Super Saiyan Rosé and the two get into a brief fight with Vegeta.

"You want to defeat me, right Vegeta?" wonders Goku black.

"I want to defeat Kakarot! You just happen to be a version of him I'd gladly injure." says Vegeta.

"Oh?" wonders Goku black amused.

Goku black reverts back to normal, staring at Vegeta, still amused.

"You were quite pathetic last time." says Goku black.

"Shut up! As much as I want to defeat kakarot! And you are a version of him! This isn't for my own sake! This is for my imputent future son and the future he's lived in!" says Vegeta.

"How unsaiyan like of you." says Goku black.

"We've got it all figured out! You guys used the super dragon balls to do bad things!" says Goku.

"Oh? You saw right through me?" wonders Future Zamasu impressed.

"You schemed to become immortal and to create a fake me!" says Goku.

"Fake? You think I'm fake?" wonders Goku black.

"You're not?" wonders Goku.

"Are my attacks fake? Do I appear to be fake? Is that what you're telling us?" wonders Goku black.

"What? How can you not be fake! There can only be one kakarot for each timeline!" says Vegeta.

"This is the genuine son Goku. Your actual body. But the heart beating within, belongs to me, Zamasu." says Goku black touching his gi.

"Wha...!?" says Goku shocked.

"Let me shed some light on your theory Goku. When I first made the wish to the super dragon balls, you and I switched bodies!" says Goku black happy to recall the memory.

Vegeta and Future trunks were also lost for words at what was said to them.

Ground...

Even Future Mai was left speechless, as her jaw dropped.

"Switched...bodies...? He did that?" wonders Bulma stunned.

Sky...

"What happened to the me that had his body stolen?" wonders Goku angrily.

"I killed him!" says Goku black, like it was common to tell anyone he killed someone.

"Wha...? But there's already a changing bodies user and he's dead. Yeah, Ginyu and his change now could switch bodies without needing the help of any dragon ball. So, why...how...how is it you..?" wonders Goku trying to find the right words.

"I did it with these hands." says Goku black holding up his fist with the time ring.

"I think I understand now. If you're Zamasu, that makes the one with Zamasu's face someone else." Goku letting it sink in.

"I too, am Zamasu. This world's Zamasu." says Future Zamasu.

"Huh?!" wonders Goku.

"Looking at it from the perspective of your world, I am this world's future Zamasu. I teamed up with the Zamasu of the past." says Zamasu.

"So there's two Zamasus and one dark Ash we kinda know about but we assumed if Goku black was in my timeline like future trunks, future Zamasu went to fetch dark ash." says Goku.

"It's for the sake of justice." says Future Zamasu.

"The future...?" wonders future trunks.

"You don't understand that it is I who, despite being a god, was pitifully defeated by you, a mere mortal, the former Kai, Zamasu. By abandoning the body known as Zamasu, my heart became one with your body, giving me more strength." says Goku black.

"But I saw Beerus destroy you I mean the you that should be the real you like your future self! I saw it!" says Goku in disbelief.

"It was all brought about by this time ring." says Goku black.

Ground...

"Time ring?" wonders Bulma.

sky...

"If it weren't for that time ring, I wouldn't be here. So I should be thanking them greatly for this experience yet Ash still bores me. I need a real fighter but there's no one around." says Dark ash.

"Whatever may happen in the past world, it has no effect on my current self." says Goku black.

"What?!" says Goku.

"He really did kill the supreme Kai!" says future trunks.

"Indeed, the only ones who can use the time rings are the supreme kais." says Goku black.

Goku was surprised to see dark ash fly up to them with no ash in sight.

"Dark Ash managed to injure Ash to the point of unconsciousness already?!" wonders Goku.

"Something like that." says dark ash shrugging.

"Tell them what happened to you because he keeps telling us we went to get you." says Goku black.

"We did. Now it's your turn to shed some light on the matter." says Future Zamasu.

"Fine. While Goku black, my supposed fake father, was in your timeline battling you Goku, i never really understood it, but future Zamasu found a way to get to the pyramid and steal the stone I lay dormant in. He then went to the buu chaos and made it so I took over Ash's aged body. But instead of the blue and white I changed it to black and blue so I wouldn't be reminded of the goody goody that gave me a body! It's heart wrenching having to use his body again but this one has powers I can wreak havoc with." says Dark Ash agitatedly.

"Ash figured it was that but we denied it since we didn't know about future Zamasu until now." says Goku.

"Yet I left him laying unconscious. Future Hazzel should be here soon with Ash's pokemon." says Dark Ash.

"What?! She's coming to us?! She'll die!" says Future trunks.

"What can ya do?" says dark ash shrugging bemused.

"Another prey. That'll be quick to rid of." says future Zamasu.

"Back to the important things, I killed Gawasu with my own hand, and assumed the rule of Supreme Kai." says Goku black.

Goku black and Zamasu levitated into the air and nodded to eachother.

"Shall we do it Zamasu?" wonders Goku black.

"Very well Zamasu." says future Zamasu.

They both assume the same fighting stance, and charge two ki blasts that merge into a huge blast and fires it at the Saiyans, causing a huge explosion.

"You can't have all three! I need a punching bag!" says Dark ash.

"Boo you. These three are our prey." says Goku black.

The Saiyans managed to block the attack, having assumed their Super Saiyan Blue forms and Future Trunks his Super Saiyan 2 form.

ground...

"You alright, trunks?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yeah." says future trunks.

"Now they've done it!" says Goku charging at Future Zamasu.

"Can't you remember?! Future Zamasu is immortal! He can't lose!" says Vegeta.

Future Hazzel makes it over to Bulma, Future yajirobe and Future Mai and crouches down on the other side of Bulma, without them knowing it.

Sky...

Goku blows off Future Zamasu's head, only for it to instantly regenerate.

Ground...

"Despite taking Goku's attack head on, he went right back to normal." says Bulma looking up with her binoculars.

"Again, he's immortal! Can't be killed no matter what you do! It's cheating!" says future yajirobe.

Sky...

"You bastard!" says Goku.

Goku Black turns into a Super Saiyan Rosé and uses his Energy Blade, which Goku blocks. Before Vegets could help Goku and take one on, goku gets kicked into a building. Future Trunks confirms that Goku is all right.

"In order to carry out my justice, I needed someone who understood me completely, one who carries the same sense of justice, one who suffered the same way due to foolish mortals, one with the same dreams fancy ideal world like me..." says Goku black.

"In other words, me. In this world you call a future, I, too, have had to lament such foolishness of mortals. Dark ash is just here to get an idea of what an ideal world would be." says Future Zamasu.

"By using the time ring, I came to this world." says Goku black.

"Oh boy...more story to a tragic way of being here." says Vegets rolling his eyes unamused.

"Shut it mortal. Now where was I? Ahh yes...me being in the future." says Goku black.

Flashback...

Using the Time Ring, Goku Black traveled to the future and kills Future Gowasu. Future Zamasu, bringing Future Gowasu his tea, sees Goku Black standing over Future Gowasu's corpse, which eventually disintegrates, and is flustered.

"Gawasu..." says future Zamasu too stunned for words.

Future Zamasu ran up to Future Gawasu to see if he was ok, but just as he knelt down, future Gawasu's body disappeared.

"What did you do to him?!" wonders future Zamasu, shaky eyed.

"You can't tell me, you never once thought of doing this." says Goku black.

Goku Black hands Future Zamasu, who was still lost for words, one of the Potara earrings.

"You are officially a supreme Kai now." says Goku black.

Future Zamasu was hesitant at first but reluctantly grabbed the potara earring and stold up.

"Do I know you?" wonders Future Zamasu.

"Yes, you do know me. Very well in fact." says Goku black.

"You do remind me of someone." says Future Zamasu.

"Of course you do. I'm you." says Goku black.

"You are...me?" wonders Future Zamasu letting it sink it.

"I come from the past, seeking justice. The justice of destroying evil." says Goku black.

Future Zamasu still couldn't find the right words. He knew he wanted to answer him but everything being told was to much for him to handle.

"I need you to help me realize my dream and make it come true." says Goku black.

Future Zamasu lifted his hand up, despite being unable to answer anything he was told and grabbed Goku blacks hand.

"Together, let's make justice prevail." say Goku black and Future Zamasu.

Goku black and Future Zamasu hugged, becoming friends and setting out to start their justice filled plan.

Reality...

"And so, I used the super dragon balls to become immortal." says future Zamasu.

"After I had obtained this body, I could use the super dragon balls again without any time wasting, thanks to the suser dragon balls." says Goku black.

"You murdered the supreme Kai for that?!" wonders future trunks.

"And do the wish had gotten fulfilled..." says future Zamasu.

"Could never be reverted, we destroyed the super dragon balls." says Goku black.

"What did you just say?!" wonders a voice coming into view.

"You destroyed them?!" wonder Future trunks and goku.

"Wait what?" wonders Goku looking around.

"Furthermore...using this mighty body, I killed all the gods in the universes." says Goku black.

"You murdered all the gods?!" wonder Goku and the voice stopping next to Goku.

"Heh?" wonder future trunks and Goku turning their heads, eyes widening.

"Hey guys. Just realized I could come down and check on trunks and look at this, dad and Vegeta are here as well as a unconscious ash...you guys aren't doing so well." says the person.

"G...Gohan?!" wonders Future trunks.

"Ummmm...what?" wonders Goku looking between future trunks and the future version of Gohan.

"Dad, you should beable to knew instantly who I am." says Future Gohan.

"But future trunks said...yet you're...to much things going on right now." says Goku scratching his head.

"Don't kill brain cells dad. You're a better fighter than thinker. Listen closely this time. Im just someone who wanted to check on trunks and my ash only to find a kid version." says future Gohan then gave the thumbs up.

Ground...

"There's no way...un...cle Go...han?" wonders future Hazzel shaky eyed, wanting to look but couldn't get herself too.

"Uncle Gohan? Since when can he be on earth?" wonders Future Mai.

"He looks nothing like our Gohan. If there was a Videl in this timelime, she'd be head over heals for him once they met." says Bulma shocked and amazed by this gohan's appearance.

"I doubt that! This timeline's Videl was probably murdered by the androids!" says future yajirobe.

"I wonder what future Videl would've been like?" wonders Bulma smiling.

sky...

"Wha...what? Gohan? But he was nowhere in sight at capsule corp when we came back." says future trunks just as lost as Goku.

"But how I could be back on earth was through baba. She should be dead in this timeline. Unless baba is still alive..." says Goku too stunned for words.

"I came of my own accord. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't, but I only came to you guys to get an idea of how powerful the enemies are then going back to Ash since Trunks is gonna need someone to stay put at the subway bunker while you help him." says future Gohan.

"Stop babbling to eachother and focus on what's infront of you." says Future Zamasu annoyed.

"You uhhh do that. Find a way to get dark ash to battle you while we take on the double justice maniacs." says Goku sweat dropping.

Future Gohan nodded, then looked down to see future Hazzel huddled next to Bulma and smiled.

"It's better this way." says Future Gohan.

Future Gohan flew down to the group on the ground and scooped future Hazzel up and headed back to the subway bunker.

"You can't call the shots!" says dark ash annoyed.

"Fight us near the bunker faker!" says future Gohan.

Dark Ash angrily followed future Gohan and future Hazzel with the trio still lost for words, watching what went on. The trio shook it up and glared up at the Zamasu twins.

"K...then. That was a thing that happened." says Goku.

Future trunks nodded, keeping his eyes on the twins as future Zamasu cleared his throat, regaining their attention.

"As a result, the only ones weilding absolute power in this world are me and myself, the two of us!" says Future Zamasu.

Goku Black and Future Zamasu charge towards the Saiyans, just as they launch a ki blast barrage at them, but Future Zamasu willingly blocks the attack with his immortal body.

"Hmmmph." says vegeta.

"Saiyans, for the sake of the zero mortal plan, you will be at your bitter end!" says Goku black.

The Saiyans are pressured by the pair's assault, and when Future Trunks and Vegeta are both knocked down, the two proceed to gang up on Goku, cornering him against a building.

"Don't you wish to know what became of your precious family?" wonders Future Zamasu.

"My...family?!" wonders Goku.

Goku black lands near future Zamasu and Goku, smirking at them.

"Go on me. Tell him what you did to his family. He really wants to know but won't admit it." says Future Zamasu smiling smugly at Goku.

"How should I put this? Where to begin?" says Goku black.

"Let's see...start when you used the time ring and gathered the super dragon balls together." says Future Zamasu.

"Very well." says Goku black.

Flashback...(what I assume is altered present timeline)

A 12 year old Goten was doodling on a drawing pad while watching Goku finish up farming the forest landscape when a 21 year old Ash and 22 year old Misty were taking a stroll with 10 year old Hazzel up to the duo waving hello. Goten turned his head to see the family and waved back grinning.(going from buu saga ages, Ash technically is 22 since he originally was in the time chamber. Ash was technically 18 in buu saga but given his age throughout pokemon he bumped up 4 from 17. I had Misty be 19 in buu saga even though she's the same age as Ash in Pokémon. So I went with Pokémon logic for the aging instead of making her 23)

"Hey guys! Dad is finishing up his fsrming duties! We should be heading home soon." says Goten.

"That's fine. Hazzel felt like she was cooped up in the house, so we decided to take a stroll and see who we'd come across." says Ash.

Hazzel happily went up to Goten to see what he was drawing to which Goten showed her, proud of his drawing.

"Not bad Goten! Wanna draw me something?" says Hazzel keeping her gaze on the drawing.

Goten blushed embarrassed and reverted his eyes sheepishly.

Ash looked over at Goku who was busy working in the fields.

"Hey Goku! Mind if we stay here?" wonders Ash cheerfully.

"Yeah. The more the merrier as they always say!" says Goku paying more attention to his duty.

"Cool!" says Ash.

Soon Goku was finished and wiped the sweat off his face with his scarf.

"Chichi is gonna be so happy." says Goku.

Suddenly Goku began to glow making the others stare in shock when Goku was switched to another being.

"Dad...?" wonders Goten in disbelief.

"What just happened?" wonders Misty.

"You think I know? How can I if it's just shown to us?" wonders Ash.

Huh? This is weird! What happened to me?!" wonders zamasu(Goku) freaking out as he looked over his appearance.

"Goten, go get chichi. I don't want her shrieking at the sight but she needs to know what happened." says Ash.

Goten nodded and took off back to his house and as quickly as possible, brought chichi to everyone, while she was annoyed to stop what she was doing until she saw what Goku became and was lost in confusion.

"G...Goku?" wonders chichi worried.

"See? I told you, the moment Ash and his family visited us, dad turned into this guy." says Goten.

"Why? What happened? Are you really Goku?" wonders chichi landing on the ground next to Zamasu(Goku).

I'm Goku! I swear! I am the genuine Goku!" says Zamasu(goku) pointing at himself.

Chichi looked at Ash and family hoping to be sure but they shrugged at the situation.

"Only his heart is that of son Goku." says a voice coming into view.

"Huh?" wonder Goten and chichi turning their heads.

"You have...my face." says Zamasu(Goku) stunned.

Reality...

"And he ended your life." says Future Zamasu.

Goku Black stabs Goku through Future Zamasu, pinning Goku to the wall with his energy blade.

"Like this." says Goku black.

"What'd...you...do...to chichi...and Goten?" wonders Goku getting pissed by the second.

"Surely you worked it out by now." says Goku black smirking.

"You murdered everyone there." says Goku growling.

"Nuh uh uh, I killed you while everyone watched in shock and dread." says Goku black.

Flashback...

Everyone was watching Zamasu(Goku) lay lifeless on the ground with goku(Zamasu) staring down at him with his energy blade. Ash angrily stood up wanting to do something about the situation but he knew he could never have Goku appear alive ever again.

"Who should I kill next? Goku's family or the other family?" wonders Goku(Zamasu) looking back at them deviously.

Chichi ran for her life with Goten in her arms, as fast as she could passed Ash and his family grabbing Hazzel while Misty stayed put. With the same devious smirk planted on his face, Goku(Zamasu charged after chichi and the kids, ignoring Ash and Misty, eyeing his next prey. Chichi thought quick and forced Hazzel to head into the forest so she could atleast get away from the Goku faced evil coming toward them. But as suddenly as she went to hide, chichi and Goten were stabbed with a whoosh of the energy blade, leaving them laying on the ground with Hazzel running up to the duo with tears in her eyes.

Reality...

"You...lowlife..." says Goku trying to tame the anger rising within him.

"I did what I wanted so I left the other family to mourn." says Goku black.

"You...you'll pay!" says Goku pissed.

Goku powers up, breaking Goku Black's energy blade, with Goku Black becoming fascinated at Goku's power-up.

"You bastard...you shitty bastard...you not only stole my body but you killed chichi and Goten. Now I'm angry. No, I'm really, reslly, mad. I...WANT YOU GONE FOR GOOD!" says Goku anger released.

A furious Goku fights both Future Zamasu and Goku Black and puts them on the defensive.


	69. Chapter 69

**Future** **timeline part 6:**

 **Black velvet by Alannah Myles**

 **On my father's wings from Quest for Camelot**

 **Leather and lace by Stevie nicks ft Don Hanley**

 **you learn by Alanis Morrisette**

 **This is me from greatest showman**

 **Viva la vida by coldplay**

 **Pain by three days grace**

 **Gloria by Laura Branigan**

 **Let it be by the Beatles**

 **Cry me a river by Justin Timberlake**

 **I need a girl like you by Maroon 5**

 **Take it on the run by Reo Speedwagon**

Between the barrages of punches and kicks that lead to Goku black being punched in the face causing Goku black to get knocked into a building and slamming future Zamasu to the ground with his fists after disappearing and reappearing behind him and the Ki blasts getting aimed at him, Goku seemed like he was more venting out his anger rather than thinking out what tactics to use.

"So what if you're immortal!" says Goku.

Goku black charged at Goku again but his fist was caught by Goku's hand then was punched in the face harder and was punched in the stomach, then was kicked back toward the building, though Goku black pressed his feet against he hole he formed. Future Zamasu stood up, wiping the debree off himself and looked up to see Goku black sbout to attack Goku. The attack gets swatted away with Goku going back to barrages of punches and kicks at Goku black until he slammed into the ground infront of Zamasu. Goku instant transmissioned infront of Future Zamasu, determined to continue until Goku black was unconscious. Future Zamasu never got a chance to say or do anything since Goku tapped him with his fist, causing future Zamasu to go flying backwards then instant transmissions again infront of Goku black. When Goku attacks Goku Black again, Goku Black counters the attack, having increased his power due to taking Goku's powered-up beating, as noted by Future Zamasu.

"Son Goku, your anger pleases me." says Goku black.

"I can sense his power swelling." says Zamasu.

"Receive...my blade!" says Goku black cresting a devine lasso.

His Divine Lasso stabs Goku numerous times with spears of energy, before making them explode, knocking Goku down on the ground reverting back to normal as he went unconscious.

ground...

"Goku!? No way!" says Bulma shocked.

"He had it then lost it. This isn't good..." says Yajirobe.

Sky...

"Magnificent. The body of a saiyan is the ultimate blessing of he gods! The more a saiyan gets beaten, the more their power heightens!" says Goku black.

Before Vegeta and Future trunks could do anything, they get cornered by Future Zamasu and Black, making it hard to get an attack in.

"It's your turn next." says Future zamasu.

"We will enjoy taking you out." says Goku black teleporting next to Future Zamasu.

ground...

Vegeta was about to stand up to the twin terrors when Future trunks stepped infront of Vegeta stunning him.

"I'll deal with black. You take on Zamasu." says Future trunks putting an arm infront of Vegeta.

"Trunks." says Vegeta.

"I said I'd deal with black!" says Future trunks angrily.

"Are you nuts?! He's stronger than you!" says Vegeta practically freaking out.

"I swear I'll take him down myself! I have to die trying!" says future trunks.

Vegeta was trying to find the right words to reply but none came out.

"Dad, you take on Zamasu! With Goku out of commission, we get one each while they get one each making it even fights." says Future trunks.

sky...

"Your resolve is admirable trunks." says Goku black.

ground..

"Be quiet! What you're doing with Goku's body is nothing but torture for the man himself!" says Future trunks.

sky...

"Is it really?" wonders Goku black lifting up his time ring hand.

ground...

"It's murder!" says Future trunks.

sky...

"Really now?! And what you're doing isn't a sin?!" wonders Goku black annoyed.

ground...

"A sin?!" wonders future trunks.

sky...

"Think about it trunks." says Goku black.

ground...

"Is there something i'm not realizing?!" wonders Future trunks.

sky...

"You miserable child. One of the reasons why I decided humans needed to be killed was you. By changing the past, you created a new time ring. This is proof of your sin. So, amuse me trunks. How many times have you gone back and forth in time now? Twice? Must be more than that to get a Kai to step in and destroy the mess you set upon the world." says Goku black.

"We know but we prefer wanting to get your side of the taboo you caused earth." says future Zamasu.

ground...

"So you like the idea of androids masacuring the earthlings!" says Future trunks.

sky...

"I never said that. You, a mere human, have continuously broken the taboo of the gods." says future Zamasu.

"Trunks, you have saved Son Goku, who was meant to die to a heart virus, did you not?" wonders Goku black.

ground...

"SO ITS WRONG TO SAVE LIVES NOW?!" wonders Future trunks angrily.

sky...

"If history had run its course, and he had died, I would never have sought out his body." says Goku black.

"It would be eerie if he traded bodies with a dead body so, you're making it so he lived, created this masterpiece of chaos." says Future Zamasu.

"I don't want a dead body. I prefer a lively one. He doing all that for the sake of the z fighters kinda makes me happy but at the same time, it's a shameless cause that should never be a thing. Either way, history was twisted and distorted. It was you who created this world. This entire situation is entirely your fault." says Goku black.

ground...

"I think your minds are screwy." says Future trunks.

sky...

"It was all brought about..." says Goku black.

"...by the luxury of a time machine that you humans have allowed yourselves to use to seemingly make enverything better when I met fact it got worse the more it was used!" say Future Zamasu and Goku black.

ground...

"Ignore the duo! Don't listen to what they say! You do what you think is best!" says Vegeta.

sky...

"As such we, are hereby now saving the earth from the sins of man. You can't deny you're a sinner Trunks." say Future Zamasu and Goku black.

"You're foolishness..." says Goku black.

"...fueled my justice, and led to the zero humans plan." says Future Zamasu.

"As such. You murdered the earthlings yourself." says Goku black.

ground...

"If this is what I get for saving everyone and causing changes to occur, then punish me and only ME!" says Future trunks annoyed.

sky...

Future Trunks powers up to super saiyan and assaults Goku Black, but he is easily repelled and defeated. While Future Mai an Drew Bulma ran up to Future trunks, Vegeta looked up to see future Zamasu and Goku black land on a building.

"Interacting with time is the privilege of the gods. Those who defile the privilege must be purged." says Goku black.

ground...

"Killing gods and eradicating humans just to get an ideal world where no one is around but you, or am I mistaken?" wonders Vegeta.

sky...

"We desire a proud, beautiful world which you humans would never understand." says Future Zamasu.

ground...

Future Mai rushes for Future Trunks, with Bulma and Future Yajirobe following her.

"Trunks..." says future Mai worried.

Future trunks angrily punched the ground a few times, screaming at himself as he put cracks in the ground.

"If you want to call all this a sin then fine! Screw everything that has gone on up to now! Screw everyone who hates everything about this! Everyone get to a hiding place! I'll destroy these two myself!" says Future trunks pissed.

As he grows more and more angry, he begins to power up into a Super Saiyan Anger, surprising everyone with his new bulky appearance, huge power, and loss of his pupils.

"I...will...kill you." says Future trunks.

Future Trunks, having obtained a new power due to succumbing to his intense rage, prepares to do battle with Goku Black.

sky...

"You will defeat me?" wonders Goku black.

ground...

"Let me wring your necks so I can have a better life again!" says Future trunks.

sky...

"Try foolish saiyan." says Goku black smirking.

ground...

"Trunks..." says Bulma worried.

"Is he planning on taking them down with him?" thinks Vegeta curiously.

Sky...

Future trunks takes to the sky, charging at Goku black to begin their fight with rage endused thoughts, only to be kicked. Much to Goku Black's surprise, Future Trunks can not only fight on even terms with him, despite being a Super Saiyan Rosé, but he can also put the corrupt former kai on the defensive.

Ground...

"He's keeping up with em." says Future Yajirobe.

Vegeta witnesses as Future Zamasu steps in and, along with Goku Black, gang up on Future Trunks, but the Saiyan is able to fight both of them off.

"Ignore me for future son much. Never forget there are other saiyans taking you on. I won't let you help him." says Vegeta walking up to Future Zamasu.

"This timeline isn't yours to tinker with! Disappear!" says Future trunks ramming Goku black into the ground.

Future trunks blasts goku black with a huge attack, but Goku Black emerges from the smoke barely harmed.

"What?! He didn't beat him!?" wonders Future yajirobe stunned.

"I never expected you to have this much power. You'll make a fine dessert." says Goku black amused.

Goku Black proceeds to jump Vegeta with Future Zamasu, defeating the Saiyan prince and knocking him to the ground, further angering Future Trunks.

Outside subway bunker...

Future Gohan had his arm infront of him blocking Dark Ash's punches as they rose into the air.

"It must really suck being one armed." says dark Ash.

"I'm used to it now. Not like you'd care." says Future Gohan lifting his legs up and kicked dark Ash to the other end of the bunker.

"You're starting to be a pain and you've barely been around." says Dark Ash growling.

"Train any way possible and you'd never lose despite setbacks." says Future Gohan.

"Oh me, oh my. Someone's getting annoyed easily." says Dark Ash.

"I may not beable to do much but all I have to do is kill you before the others get fatigued." says future Gohan.

"And what moves work best for you as you look now?" wonders Dark Ash amused.

"Since you want to know, here's one for the heck of it." says future Gohan.

Future Gohan unleashes an explosion of ki from his entire body damaging dark Ash before he could flee.

"Happy?" wonders future Gohan frowning.

"Why you...!? That was a cheap trick!" says Dark Ash annoyed.

"Meh.." says future Gohan shrugging his shoulders.

Dark ash angrily creates a golden colored Energy Ball with a core of black energy to attack future Gohan. Once fired, the attack becomes completely golden with a black outline.

"Your sorry ass needs to learn a lesson and a quick one at that." says future Gohan swatting it away.

Future Gohan cracked his neck to release tension and raised his arm.

"Kaaaaaaaa...meeeeeee...haaaaa...meeeeeee..." says future Gohan keeping his sights on dark ash.

"It can be used with one arm? That's news to me." says dark Ash in disbelief.

Future Gohan charges his ki into his hand.

"I can take a guess but it'd be far from the truth. I'll give it a shot anyway." future Gohan flying toward dark Ash.

"You think how I got this way was a lie?" wonders Dark Ash backing up.

"Don't kill your brain. Let's see...as far as I can tell, Goku black goes back in time to the Pokémon world and takes dark ash with him from Hoenn region, gets to a certain dbz timeline to have dark ash switch to 17 yr old Ash; turning him evil and Hoenn ash back to normal. They take Hoenn ash to future trunks timeline and kill him at the same time future Bulma dies. Future trunks gets shocked by this and rushes to the present timeline to confirm some things with Ash only to realize he isn't there anymore and assumes the worst until they are able to be with Pokémon training fake saiyan Ash to help him with his troubles then vise versa for future trunks." says future Gohan nodding, closing his eyes.

"You sure know how to think up perspectives." says dark ash.

"Oh and before I forget, HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" says future Gohan and fires an energy wave at dark Ash smirking.

z fighter trio vs duo Zamasus...

sky...

"We'll finish off the saiyans then slaughter all the remaining humans. It's been fun." says Zamasu.

Goku black turned his head to look down at Future trunks who was still in super saiyan anger.

"You're still able to stand up?" wonders Goku black.

Future Trunks, who then fires a Masenko at future Zamasu and Goku black, knocking them down. The pair are knocked into a building, and Future Trunks attacks them with a barrage of _ki_ blasts.

"You need to gather everyone you can and get inside the time machine!" says future trunks looking back at his group.

"We should be staying here to help!" says Vegeta.

"Now!" says future trunks.

"And what if we don't want too?" wonders Vegeta.

"Dad, just take Goku! Mai go back to the bunker and grab ash!" says future trunks.

"The dead guy has him though." says Future Mai.

"Make sure he goes back to the past with the others! I'll hold them off!" says Future trunks.

"You're even nuttier than you were! There's no way you can handle them on your own!" says Vegeta.

"You guys need to come up with a way to beat them in the meantime!" says future Trunks.

"But trunks..." says Bulma.

"Fools like you wanna make me scream! We cant leave you here to die to the Zamasu duo!" says Vegeta.

"That's the only way to...to protect the future." says Goku waking up.

"Huh? You're awake?" wonders Vegeta looking back at Goku.

Goku was trying to lift his head up with Vegeta watching in disbelief.

Outside subway bunker 2...

There were explosions going off from the impact between dark ash and future Gohan clashing. It was practically sounding like bombs while everyone hid in fear in the subway bunker. Future Gohan had been unleashing an explosion of ki from his entire body damaging dark Ash every chance he got.

"Stop exploding so we can have a real fight!" says Dark ash.

"If you want a real fight, I brought dad out here!" says a voice coming back toward them with Ash.

"Hazzel! I told you no!" sad future Gohan annoyed looking back.

"Give dad some Ki so he can help take on his doppelgänger." says future Hazzel looking at future Gohan angrily.

"He's not gonna be any more help than I can be." says Future Gohan.

"Well, tough luck! He's all there is with the others taking on the terrorist duo." says future Hazzel bummed as she set Ash's body down.

"Hazzel...I know you're trying to help and I think it's great but for the time being, I need to wear down Ash's evil self." says future Gohan.

"Bring him back in the fight! He's as much a fighter as you guys are even is he's weird about it!" says Future Hazzel.

"We gonna continue or pause until you all agree on something?" says dark ash getting even more bored.

"You don't look at me like that and YOU! I only wanted to check out how trunks was doing and now a world of peace and happiness may as well be a lie!" says future Gohan glancing between future Hazzel and dark ash.

"Please Gohan! You need backup with the state you're in!" says future Hazzel gloomily.

"I..." says future Gohan.

"WE DONT KNOW WHEN HE WILL WAKE UP SO DO IT OR WE EOTN HAVE LIVES TO LIVE!" yells Future Hazzel furiously with tears flying as she stomped up to Future Gohan.

"Uhhhhehehehe...let me think about this. You're kinda springing this onto me." sad future Gohan.

"OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE AND YOU WANNA DO IT ON YOUR OWN?! That's it!" says Future Hazzel fuming, glaring daggers at the dead hero.

Dark Ash and Future Gohan sweat dropped at how pissed the future teen became.

"Ok...ok. Seems I've no choice. Ummmmm...let's see..." says Future Gohan wide eyed, awkwardly walking up to Ash.


	70. Chapter 70

**Future timeline:**

 **Owner of a lonely heart by Yes**

 **Closer by chainsmokers**

 **Into the night by Santana**

z fighter trio vs duo Zamasus...

"Hurry dad!" says future trunks.

"Ready the time machine Bulma!" says Vegeta.

Bulma took the capsule out of her pocket and made the time machine appear the moment Vegeta picks Goku up to carry him over his shoulder.

"Ugh! Thanks..buddy." says Goku.

"You have the sensu beans." says Vegeta turning to face future mai.

"Huh?" wonders Future Mai.

Vegeta tossed the bag of sensu beans to Future Mai.

"I swear, I'll look after trunks." says future Mai.

Vegeta nodded and levitated up to the hatch.

Outside subway bunker...

"Thanks a bunch Gohan!" smiles Future Hazzel turning to face ash and future Gohan.

"Uhhhhh yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh...sure. No problem." says Future Gohan looking over Ash.

"The brat's mood sure has changed." says Dark Ash as if groaning.

As awkwardly as possible future Gohan transfers his ki to Ash by touching his back so Ash could wake up and boy was he startled awake unsure what to make of the man that saved him from comatose.

"I must really be out of the loop. What person would sound like Goku yet not be him?" wonders Ash looking at future Gohan.

"Oh I don't know...his son? Preferably future son." says Future Gohan bopping ash on the head with his fist.

"Oooowwwwwww...rude." says Ash rubbing his head.

"Bring out the saiyan in you and FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT AND NOT USE MONSTERS AT YOUR DISPOSAL!" says future Gohan agitated.

"Like you might wanna go back to the afterlife, I kinda wanted to have this over with quickly so I can move on with my life." says Ash unamused.

"You wanna know something." says Future Gohan angrily trying to smile.

"...what?" wonders Ash creeped out.

"If you don't want us Yamcha'd, get back to your senses and start blasting your evil self." says Future Gohan mouth and eye twitching, trying to be happier than he was getting pissed.

"Mixed feelings much." says Ash getting up.

"Kill your evil side before I move on and you're left with no allies." says Future Gohan trying to calm himself down.

Suddenly future Mai appears yelling for Ash's attention.

"Ash! You need to get going before Vegeta and Goku leave you behind!" says Future Mai.

"We have...to leave...AGAIN?! No! We cant leave every time things get worse! For each time we have to leave, that gives the terrorists more ways to ruin your lives while we flee to the good days just to guilt ourselves into more torture and mass mayhem the moment we get back!" says Ash annoyed.

"Future trunks is staying behind to hold off black and Future Zamasu." says future Mai frowning.

"This is getting more annoying than it is exciting. My brain deteriorates the more we go back and forth instead of focusing on the problem." says Ash getting up.

"I can't be in two places at once so it will get hard but I promised I'd keep tabs on trunks and maybe...what was your name again? Oh right, Gohan. If I can get away, I'll check on Gohan at times or ask Hazzel how things are." says future Mai.

"If I could scream to the heavens, there's no telling what I'd scream out just so I can release the pent up emotions I've kept to myself. Now seems like the greatest of times but I feel like this went to the dark side of no return or some other things I can't think of right now. If we stayed, we can take turns helping eachother or get all of them in one place. But life says otherwise. Life is shit." says Ash.

"Life is great but it also makes us wish things were a diffferent way. So just go and I can get back to destroying another you that should never have been a saiyan." says Future Gohan.

"Love being around you too the true epic Gohan." says Ash sarcastically.

Future Gohans expression didn't change.

"Right. I guess this Awesome Ash is outta here." says Ash sheepishly.

Ash flew away in search of the time machine or the others, if there was some still around Goku black and Future Zamasu.

z fighter trio vs duo Zamasus...

Future Trunks was launched back toward the time machine as it was levitating in the air. Goku Black notices Ash come into view while the time machine is taking off, and tries to blast it.

"I won't let you escape!" says Goku black.

Future Trunks counters the blast with one of his own.

"Ash get in before it leaves!" says future trunks.

"I can only go so fast." says Ash.

"EITHER GET IN OR GRAB THE LEG PART OF IT!" yells Future trunks.

"Impatience must dominate patience in the timeline. Oddly enough I get that way too." says Ash wrapping his arms and legs around one of the legs just before the time machine disappeared.

"They got away." says Future Zamasu.

"Yeah, but they'll be back. They always come back." says Goku black.

"I'm your opponent!" says future trunks powering up to super saiyan anger.

Present timeline; universe 7 earth...

night...

Capsule corp...

Trunks, Pilaf, Shu, Mai, Beerus and Whis watch as the time machine lands in front of them, with Trunks surprised that Future Trunks isn't with everyone else.

"I told them, they should trust the power of the gods." says Beerus.

"Future Gohan makes it sound like I never was supposed to be in this lifestyle. One glance at Goku and I was hooked on thinking I was one of these guys who was stuck in a Pokémon lifestyle. I can't tell truth from lies, I roll with the moments anymore. It's whatever comes our way these days." huffs Ash jumping down.

"Future Gohan?" wonder Beerus and Whis.

"The time stream not only fixed itself but the Gohan future trunks knows is alive? That can't be right." says Beerus.

"You lied!" says Bulma.

"Say what?" wonders Beerus.

"Liar! Liar! LIAR!" says Bulma angrily.

"Come again?" wonders beerus confused.

"What is this about trusting the power of the gods?!" wonders Bulma jumping down.

Beerus blinked, sweat dropping, watching bulma walk up to him and Whis pissed.

"What do you mean 'When one god exterminated another, its gotta effect the time stream.'!?" wonders Bulma.

"Don't get pissed at me! I want nothing to do with time streams or who IS ACTING LIKE THEY ARE PART OF EACH TIMELINE AS IF ITS THEIR RIGHT TO COENSIDE WITH US!" says Beerus annoyed.

"IF THE EARTHS STAYED ONE I WOULDNT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT TRAVELING BETWEEN UNIVERSES!" yells Ash.

"LETS...let's drop it before I destroy you like I did Zamasu." says Beerus.

"Next you'll be saying 'You may have Goku's hairstyle and goofiness but you are 100% Yamcha.' with how horrible leagues go for me." says Ash crossing his arms.

"I wasn't but you make an interesting point." says Beerus biting into his icecream.

"You're not gonna claim something different?" wonders Ash.

"If you were part of this lifestyle and not your pokemon tournament lifestyle, you'd probably have a better chance at being a champion than a monster master." says Beerus.

"I can too be a Pokémon master! I've gotten really close to being one and this time I might just be the champion of Alola!" says Ash.

"Uhhhh huh...sure." says Beerus.

"YOU'RE JUST A STUPID PURPLE HUMANOID CAT WHO DESTROYS ANYONE IF PISSED ENOUGH! THE ANGRIER THE MORE YOU DESTROY PLANETS OR PEOPLE WITHOUT ANOTHER THOUGHT!" yells Ash.

"YOU WANNA TEST ME BRAT?!" wonders Beerus angrily.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON FUTURE TRUNKS' TIMELINE! Nothing has changed despite beerus destroying Zamasu!" says Bulma.

"It didn't?" wonders trunks.

"And for your information beerus, future Gohan is still dead. He has a halo and seems more agrivated at life than the Gohan of this timeline." says Ash putting his arms down.

"Sounded like it if the Gohan of his timeline is around." says Beerus putting his arms down.

"WELL ITS NOT! The city was a complete mess. Black and Zamasu were rampaging all over the place with smirks as if they were enjoying themselves, and we were almost killed! Future Gohan in question, despite being one armed, is donor everything in his power to use what techniques are available SO FUTURE TRUNKS WONT HAVE TO TAKE ON ALL THREE BEFORE HE GOES BACK TO OTHERWORLD!" says Bulma.

"I see. It never changed. I started thinking that was the case after you left." says beerus.

"Huh?! You thought that'd be the case?!" wonders Bulma forming a fist.

"What trunks said was very convincing. Ash spending time here, I'm not so sure how the time stream can handle how his appearance could change each timeline presented to him. In one he could be taken in as a son for good, while another he could've went back to his earth with no way of coming back. There's no true way of knowing how timelines transpire." says Beerus.

"Beerus, stop talking while you can. You're just digging yourself deeper with what you claim as truths." says Whis leaning over to whisper.

"Stop rambling! ITS OUR DECISIONS NOT YOURS TO DECIDE!" says Bulma about to punch beerus.

"Stop it Bulma!" says Vegeta landing on the ground.

"Huh? Vegeta!" says Bulma looking back.

"Right now, we need to think of ways to defeat them. Not harping on the negatives! Frankly, I do but more importantly, don't waste the time trunks gave us!" says Vegeta.

"I guess so but..." says Bulma looking back.

Future timeline...

"Be more amused with the battles Gohan of the future. If you're face stays in the annoyed expression itll stay like that." says Dark Ash.

"There's no time for happiness in this era." says Future Gohan putting his index and middle finger up to his forehead.

"You can still enjoy life for what it is. What's not fun about the thrill of killing the opponent when you're in a dire situation?" says Dark Ash forming fists at his sides.

"The thrill of battles should've been through martial arts tournaments. But thanks to the androids, we won't eve have the joys of battling to get to the championships." says Future Gohan.

"Then think of this as a semi final. Get through me and you get to the finals, Black and Zamasu to help your little buddy Trunks." says Dark Ash.

"I don't need you to tell me how things should go!" says Future Gohan.

"Tense people shouldn't be doing things otherwise they screw themselves over." says dark Ash.

"Tense or not, there must be a weakness to you." says future Gohan.

First, Future Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha at Dark Ash, who struggles against the attack by sending his own purple colored kamehameha at him. Then, the spirit of future Goku appears behind future Gohan in a kamehameha stance. Future Goku begins talking to him from otherworld stunning future Gohan a bit until he began yelling for future Gohan to focus on the enemy to which he nodded.

'Im not mad at you for ditching other world for trunks but king yemma won't think good about it. So for everyone's sake and to renew peace to the world, DO IT NOW GOHAN! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!' says Future Goku.

Finally, future Gohan pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering Dark ashes kamehameha and inflicting a massive amount of damage to dark Ash.

"Crazy people need some wins. Does that include you Future man?" says Dark Ash then coughed up blood.

"I'm not crazy. Duties come first to bestow peace on a forsaken world like this." says future Gohan.

Future Gohan looked around and huffed realizing future Goku's attempts to make sure he won may as well be his mind wanting to picture what his father in other world would say to him. With him being dead, he could see the others again, but it'd be better if they were on earth again with no worries or dangers purging earth like it was the hot spot for an onslaught of disasters.

present timeline; universe 7 earth...

Outside...

"So the Kai in the other world..." says Whis.

"Yeah. That said that they killed all the gods, leaving themselves at the last ones in the future." says Vegeta after sipping his drink.

Beerus tensely turned his head so he wasn't staring into Bulmas angered eyes.

"And what's more, Black is not just a mere puppet Zamasu created. The Zamasu who was in this world stole Kakarots body and became black, while the Zamasu of the future got an invulnerable body. Goku black is present Zamasu while Future Zamasu is immortal." says Vegeta.

"So that's why black had the same Ki as Zamasu." says Whis.

"We all were trying to figure out the truth behind the Zamasus and now that we finally know and can stop racking our brains, I can leave." says Beerus.

"Wait, you're running away?!" wonders Bulma.

"I've disposed of the Zamasu of this world. What happens in other worlds doesn't concern me. You guys work out the rest yourselves." says Beerus walking away.

"Why you..." growls Bulma.

"Well then, I'll pray for your success." says Whis.

The two gods leave while Bulma yells at them until they were out of sight.

"YOU BOTH ARE COWARDS!" yells Bulma.

"Dad..." says Trunks watching Vegeta head inside.

"Don't follow me. I need to think. If I'm intruded on, everyone will face my wrath." says Vegeta.

Trunks sweat dropped not really wanting to say anything yet at the same time feeling like he should.

Future timeline...

"Just one more time and I can go check on future trunks." says future Gohan.

"You're a persistent prick." says Dark Ash.

"Says the freak who stole Ash's body." says Future Gohan.

Future Gohan set his index and middle fingers of his hand to his forehead and after charging enough ki to attack and began gaining speed.

"Trying to keep a distance away from me now?" wonders Dark Ash annoyed.

"Who said I was trying to keep away from a wannabe like you? Go back to you're rightful time period and die off like normal instead of stealing a kid's body so you can do as you please. Be glad you're tamer than the shit stain that took dads body and the green guy who enjoys his presence." says future Gohan.

Once ready, he extends his fingers forward, causing two thin energy beams to be unleashed from the fingers. One remaining straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through dark Ash.

"Anymore it sickens me to battle enemies for their stupid ideal motives. Does this planet have magnet that draws in enemies from all over?! IT SURE AS HELL FEELS THAT WAY AND IT PISSES ME OFF MORE THAN MAKES ME FEEL THE THRILL! Some thrill it is to take on so many villains only to love in a world that should have long exploded in space so there'd be nothing of it to see." says Future Gohan watching Dark Ash fall to the ground blood coming out of his mouth.

"Screw this. I'm going to trunks." says future Gohan taking to the sky and flew off toward future trunks and the Zamasu duo.

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE US HERE WITH THE HALF DEAD LUNATIC?!" yells future Hazzel.

"It'll be your job to take him on if he comes too! Don't fear what could be and focus on what is now! I'm counting on you!" says future Gohan and was out of sight.

"Figures..." huffs future Hazzel.

"He was able to take him on on his own." says Future Mai.

"Pokemon ARE USELESS!" yells Future Hazzel screaming in the direction future Gohan disappeared.

"Cross your fingers and think positive. Maybe something good will come of this." says future Mai.

"Oh yeah, like the darkness will leave dad just like that. The corrupted can't undo what they've done." says Future Hazzel.

"Then there's two ways we can look at this. This version of your dad is dead or by some luck, the spirit that is controlling the body will leave." says future Mai.

"You are optimistic, but nothing can undo all this." says future Hazzel curling up.

present timeline;universe 7 earth...

Son house; woods...

Goten was sound asleep until he heard knocking on his window and sleepily looked over to see trunks.

"Trunks?" wonders Goten.

Police station...

"Heh? Goku what?" wonders Krillin.

"Goku hasn't been home in ages! It be nice if he popped in every now and then so I know he's safe!" says Chichi annoyed.

"Is he still dealing with black? How hard is it to battle another you Goku?" wonders Krillin thinking to himself.

"Krillin you have to tell me. I was so worried he could be hungry so I made as much meals as I could for when he returned. I've waited day and night making meals nonstop. Gohan is carrying everything I made." says Chichi.

"Oh...I see." says Krillin sweat dropping.

"I can't get in touch with Bulma either. You don't know where Goku is, do you?" wonders chichi angrily putting her hands on her waist.

"I'm a police officer now. If I have some idea of his whereabouts, I'd tell you immediately. Police officers are the allies of the people." says Krillin setting a hand on his chest.

"Hmmmmm?" wonders Chichi staring intensely at Krillin.

"Come to think of it, I need to go patrolling. Maybe I'll go by Bulmas to see what's up. Bye!" says Krillin jumping on his police bike.

"Wait!" says Chichi.

Krillin zoomed away before she could get any more information out of him.

"Krillin!" says Chichi pissed.

"Let's go home mom. It's better to wait then freak out at every moment dad spends time away from family and friends." says Gohan awkwardly setting a hand on chichis shoulder.

"But..." says Chichi looking back.

Chichi and Gohan look up to see Goten and trunks flying by and get suspiscious of why Goten is out of bed and with trunks when it was their bed time.

"Trunks? Goten?" wonders Chichi unamused.

Capsule corp...

Vegeta was walking around outside, thinking to himself about reasons he should go back and help as fast as possible when he heard Bulma yelling.

'Of course you can't! It's not safe for kids to go to the future and get killed! Chichi won't like hearing Goten died helping future trunks and I won't like watching trunks go unconscious! And don't say fusion! That didn't do well against frieza and most surely won't do a thing to evil Goku! Think of our feelings!' says Bulma's voice.

Vegeta was about to go up to the trio and silence Bulma but before he can say anything, Chi-Chi calls for bulma with Gohan flying and carrying her.

"BULMA! Why didn't you answer my calls?!" says Chichi.

Bulma gasped looking up to see chichi squirming in Gohans arms and ushered the boys to go hide.

"Oh, what brings you here so late? Is waiting for Goku becoming boring lately? I feel the same way when Vegeta up and leaves but thankfully he's usually around." says Bulma nervously.

"Do you know where Goku got too? Has he been keeping away for the house to spend as much time as he can with Ash? Can you tell me the truth? What's causing Goku to stay away from us?" wonders Chichi asking too many questions at once.

"One at a time chichi." says Bulma awkwardly.

"Sorry for barging in on you. She's just worried dad could be away from us for years like back when he died. Witt us not knowing where he is, we thought, since you're usually the go to woman, he'd be with you testing out gadgets or something like that." says Gohan rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I uhhh...I see." says Bulma reverting her eyes.

"I thought he'd be off fighting off Ash since they're both idiots in their own ways." says Chichi.

"I'd be having Goku try out pokemon battles if I were facing him." says Ash walking outside.

"Pokemon battles? Him? I doubt he'd have the mindset of that." says Bulma closing her eyes, chuckling nervously.

"Getting to the point of the matter, where are Goten and trunks?" wonders Chichi.

"Goten should be in bed at your house and trunks...can't really sleep but he should still be in his room. Why do you ask?" says Bulma awkwardly.

"I saw them flying. I was worried they'd become delinquents who go outside at night to play and ignore their parents." says Chichi.

"Bulma!" says Shu running out toward the trio.

"Can this wait?" wonders Bulma awkwardly looking down.

"No it can't ma'am! The professor says he increased the efficiency of the time machine fuel production." says Shu.

"Time machine?" wonders Chichi confused.

"Uhhhh...it's s new product we are working hard to make it the best scientific machine made possible." says Bulma looking back at chichi and Gohan.

Goten and Trunks crawl away but they are stopped by Vegeta, Who was about to yell at them when chichi spotted the teens.

"Goten get home this instant! What are you doing walking around late at night?!" says Chichi.

"Mom...trunks wanted...I mean I never realized trunks..." says Goten trying to think of an explanation.

"Bulma!" says Chichi glaring angrily at Bulma.

"No...you see..." says Bulma.

Before Chichi could scream at the top of her lungs they see piccolo and Krillin arriving, making it more mind boggling to chichi about what was really going on.

"They still haven't beaten them?" wonders Piccolo.

"Piccolo and Krillin are here now?! What are you hiding Bulma?!" wonders chichi.

"Ummmmm...you see..." says Bulma.

Soon Goku walks up to the group rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly.

"Bulma, it's a bad time to ask but what's there to eat?" wonders Goku.

"Eat? This isn't a good time to be eating." says Bulma mouth twitching.

"But Bulma...as soon as it stopped aching, I got really hungry." says Goku.

"Goku?! Is everyone in your fighting group here?!" wonders Chichi running up to Goku.

"Heh? Chichi?" wonders Goku.

"Goku, why are you in bandages?" wonders Chichi noticing his injured stomach.

"Oh this? I got beaten up by myself." says Goku.

"By myself? Are you saying you trained by injuring yourself at capsule corp?" wonders Chichi.

"No, I literally got beaten by another me." says Goku.

"Another...you?" wonders chichi lost in confusion.

"Ehehehehe..." says Goku.

Goku turned his head spotting Gohan carrying a huge box.

"Gohan, is that food? Can I eat it?" wonders Goku.

"Heh? Well, of course you can." says chichi.

"All right! Food time!" says Goku walking up to Gohan.

Inside...

Everyone is sitting in a room while Goku eats the food Gohan was carrying for Chi-Chi.

"Man, these nots are delicious! My strength is coming back to me!" says Goku.

"Yeah...coool. Awesome." says Vegeta unamused.

"Anyway, what was that you said to me earlier?" wonders Chichi.

"Earlier?" wonders Goku.

"Yes earlier! What you told me outside about your wound!" says chichi.

Bulma huffs relieving herself of the fears to come and got to talking about what's going on in the future.

"The truth is, future trunks' world is in serious danger." says Bulma.

"Future trunks' world? In danger?" wonders chichi.

"I'm not sure how to make tings sound pleasant for when it sinks in but there's a fake Goku rampaging the future. To be more precise, Zamasu, the apprentice Kai of universe 10 has taken Goku's body. Obviously not this Goku, it'd have to be another version of Goku despite it being the present timeline." says Bulma.

Gohan is surprised to hear this as he had no idea Future Trunks was going through it despite his pleasant disposition when he had dinner with his family.

"I won't forgive him. He not only switched bodies with a version of me but he killed chichi and Goten after he slaughtered me, who had no choice but to look like that creep." says Goku setting the bento down on the coffee table.

"Heh?! Killed Goten?!" wonders chichi running up to Goten to check for wounds.

"Chichi, we're talking about the future. Yes, you Goten and Goku were killed but it was another version of you guys. Atleast that's the most plausible way of looking at it." says Bulma looking at chichi and Goten.

Chichi sighed in relief.

"As we were saying, that apprentice, Zamasu, killed the supreme Kai of universe 10 to become a supreme Kai himself and used the super dragon balls to get Goku's body." says Bulma crossing her arms.

"That's too much to grasp. Is there a simpler way to say it?" wonders Krillin.

"Anyway, this Zamasu guy turned into Goku and killed the sons that were with him then went to the future to ruin what peace was back in the future from when cell was defeated alongside himself and teamed up to destroy what remained of the cities. And so trunks got in the time machine and went back o our timeline to seek help once again." says Bulma.

Gohans eyes were shaking for shock hearing what Bulma was telling everyone.

"The reason Goku hasn't been coming home, is because he dragged Ash to the future with vegeta to fight those two." says Bulma.

"There is another that's an evil me but he's not as adapt to cruelty as Goku black." says Ash.

"Gohan, it'd be awesome I feel you can meet our future self like trunks got too but he's battling dark Ash but it'd do neither good until they're all dead or they die one by one." says Goku.

"It's painful going back and forth but we're limited on choices and for each time we enter the future they're stronger instead of keeping the injuries we gave them." says Vegeta arms crossed.

"I can't believe something like that was happening." thinks Gohan shaking where he stood.

"So, are you able to beat them?" wonders Chichi.

"Sorry to bum you guys out but we had to come back here after losing to them twice. Vegeta told the future trunks we shoud, stay put and give it our all but he wouldn't see it any other way." says Goku.

"Twice?! You're joking! What're you doing while you're being injured?!" says Chichi shocked.

"Everything in our power yet getting no results. Nothing good came out of taking on our doubles. It's making us look more pitiful than courageous." says Ash sighing.

"You should be ashamed as a father and a substitute brother!" says Chichi.

Goku and Ash were too ashamed to say anything else, partly hating themselves for the lack of outwitting the enemy.

"He didn't look like he'd be strong enough for you to lose and come back twice." says piccolo.

"Their power is the real deal." says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Piccolo.

"Not only can Goku black turn to a super saiyan, but his battle power increases the more he fights and the Zamasu he teamed up with is immortal now thanks to the super dragon balls. And since they were the same being, they fight perfectly in sync. There's no defeating them in a proper fight." says Vegeta.

"Dark Ash is basically invulnerable since he's an entity that likes to take over peoples bodies. Mainly mine, but unless he leaves the body of his host, we won't have any more luck than before." says Ash.

"That's if there is a Ash to use as a host." says Vegeta.

"How are you gonna defeat them?" wonders Krillin.

"THATS THE THING! There's no way we can defeat them without making one stronger, one being unable to die and one more that just went with them for the thrill of terrorizing!" says Vegeta getting up, glaring angrily at Krillin.

"Calm down Vegeta." says Bulma.

"But if you don't hurry, the bigger me will be killed!" says trunks slamming his hands on the table.

"Trunks?!" wonders Gohan.

"He's busy taking on black and his former self with us having no way of knowing when future Gohan will knock out dark ash long enough to help out." says Bulma.

"Dad, there must be a solution in how you can help out. No faltering or backtracking, just a perfect plan without flaws!" says Gohan.

"I've been trying to think of a plan. Nonstop planning that went nowhere fast. So whatever we think of this time can either backfire or give us the win." says Goku.

"Come on dad! Screw planning! You always won without plans yet you can't take on your counterparts?!" says Gohan.

"The problem we have to work around is the fact they attack together. I can atleast hold them back but...there's only so much sensu we can use to keep us fairing for some time." says Goku.

"There has to be something. We cant just give up." says Ash.

"My brain is trying to work best it can Ash. Nothing really comes to mind." says Goku.


	71. Chapter 71

**Future timeline:**

 **I'll be the one by backstreet boys**

 **Don't matter by Akon**

 **Pretty girl by Sugar cult**

Ash sighed tilting his head back unamused with the expectations life takes for granted.

"I feel like my brain melted into mush so if there's any ideas, any whatsoever, I'd be happy to go along with it." says Ash looking at the ceiling.

Everyone in the room was quiet as if nothing came to mind for anyone. Time felt like it was ticking away in the silenced room as everyone awaited a brilliant idea with most staring at Bulma.

"This is stupid! We might as well say we give up on life and act like nothing's worth living for if this keeps dragging on!" says Vegeta.

"Goku?" wonders Piccolo.

Goku perked up and looked over at piccolo with everyone turning their heads soon after to hear what piccolo wanted to say.

"I may have just the solution." says Piccolo.

"What do you mean?" wonders Gohan.

"You may have a chance using the evil containment wave." says Piccolo.

"Evil containment wave?" wonders Vegeta.

"The move Roshi used to take down king piccolo and seal him away for good." says Piccolo.

The pilaf thought back to that moment and recalled how Roshi attempted to use it to seal away King Piccolo a long time ago.

"Demon king piccolo?!" wonder the pilaf gang freaking out.

"If you can hold them back, then you should beable to use the evil containment wave." says piccolo.

"A containment device that seals away all evil? Intriguing." says Ash.

"I think I get it. If we can't beat them, we just have to seal them." says Goku.

"Will that really work?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yeah, as long as the seal isn't broken, they won't beable to escape confinement." says piccolo.

"So, if we seal them away, peace will return to the future. Humans won't ever have to die again." says Bulma happily.

"Bulma, when are we able to launch the time machine?" wonders Vegeta looking at Bulma.

"It should take less than half a day." says Bulma.

"Why the curiosity? Are you planning on training in the hyperbolic time chamber?" wonders piccolo.

"Even if we seal them away, that'll be after we get stronger and weaken them before we use the last resort." says Vegeta.

Vegeta walked toward the door to leave and go to the lookout.

"The evil containment wave, huh? It's been years since king piccolo thought he reigned over earth, so it could work. Wait...how did it work again?" says Goku.

"Oy vey..." huffs Chichi.

"Roshi knows, doesn't he?" wonders Piccolo.

"Oh right!" says Goku.

"You don't have to go to him because I ca show you." says piccolo standing up.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll ask master turtle sage." says Goku.

Goku instant transmissioned away before piccolo could say anything and was left gawking at the empty spot while everyone looked at him.

"You can still show us." says Bulma.

"I'll go after him." says Ash.

"No, no, it's fi-"

Ash instant transmissioned to Kame house.

"...ine." says Piccolo.

Kame house...

"What?! Evil containment wave?!" wonders Roshi stunned.

"Yeah. We're gonna need it." says Goku sitting on the floor.

"Who is this great evil that he's fighting right now? I'd never expect him to need the evil containment wave." thinks Roshi.

"Teach me master! It'd feel weird if piccolo taught me it since his dad was sealed away." says Goku.

"Well, of course I can, but you know how dangerous the technique is, right?" wonders Roshi.

"Yeah." says Goku.

"You seem to be prepared." says Roshi.

"I'm willing to do what it takes." says Goku.

"If you really think you can do it, so be it." says Roshi.

"So be what?" wonders Turtle.

"Turtle, I need you for him to practice on." says Roshi.

Turtle was shaking in fear when Ash appeared in the room Turtle Roshi and Goku are in.

"Piccolo offered and you turned him down!? Can't you stay in one place!?" wonders Ash.

"He suggested Roshi first." says Goku.

"Oh good. Goku needs a practice partner. You'll be the one to go inside." says Roshi.

"Heh? Me? I wanted Goku to go back to Bulmas not be a ginea pig." says Ash.

The fear Turtle has washed away as he sighed in relief.

"What would you do in this situation?" wonders Roshi.

"I'd basically do the same." says Ash.

"Then you'll do fine as he forces you into confinement of said object." says Roshi.

"I just had to go and see if I can get Goku back." groans Ash.

Outside...

Goku was standing behind a jar with Ash and turtle on the other side wanting out of this practice session.

"Uhhh um, wouldn't it be more logical to have two jars if you are training him?" wonders Ash.

"He's fine." says Roshi waving it off.

"Ready?" wonders Goku.

"Evil people should be trained on." says Ash.

"Too late. Evil containment wave!" says Goku making the movements with his arms.

The evil containment wave sucked turtle up and aimed him at the jar, only to have him flung toward the ocean.

"Someone stop me! Please!" says Turtle.

Goku teleported behind turtle and caught him before he could slam into a rock.

"Maybe I can try better with a person. Ready Ash?" sash Goku looking at Ash.

"I'll pass." says Ash waving his hand sideways.

Goku teleported back on the island and set turtle down ready to find out if sealing humans was easier than sea life.

"Focus on the being you want sealed." says Roshi.

Goku closed his eyes grinning back at Ash as he backed away.

"I never agreed to this!" says Ash.

"Agree, disagree, it's fun being with me." says Goku.

"I object to moments like this." says Ash.

"It'll be fine. Think of it as substitute father knows best substitute son." says Goku grinning wider.

"I am not fine with this kind of training!" says Ash creeped out.

As soon as Ash got to the edge of the island to swim some distance away, he was engulfed by the evil containment wave and was tossed into the ocean, back to the sea.

"The ocean again? Thought he'd go in the jar." says Goku.

"Something randomly came to mind. Since we're fighting ourselves, is it safe to say we hate ourselves? Yes? No? Maybe just a little? Oh...what do I know anymore." says Ash unamused.

Roshi was watching the failed attempts as he ate berries, chuckling in amusement.

"This time one after the other!" says Goku.

Daybreak...

Goku was finally able to get both in the jar, first attempt of the day on Ash and last attempt on turtle ands was clapped at by Roshi.

"Now you just have to put a lid on the pot, tie it up and out a talisman on top. That is when the seal will be completed." says Roshi.

"That's all. It looked so easy yet got supper tricky." says Goku.

"Hold on. I'll make a talisman for you." says Roshi.

"Thanks master!" says Goku.

"In return I want you to take me to a place with gorgeous girls." says Roshi.

Roshi looked over at the jar noticing Goku was looking at them sprawled on the jar, Ash on Turtle swirly eyed.

"Pokemon vs Goku? Goku's vs all my Pokémon? I think he'd go to fight them and end up having a eating contest with snorlax...oy." says Ash.

Present timeline; universe 10;Kai world...

"So the future didn't change? At all?!" wonders Gawasu.

"Enough about that!" says Beerus annoyed.

Gawasu jolted back and whispered something in whis' ear.

"Did I say something wrong?" wonders Gawasu.

"Everyone was scolding beerus for that and he feels an uncharacteristic amount of responsibility." says Whis.

"Shut up! What matters is Zamasu. I could go to the future and destroy him but a god of destruction can't cross the time stream." says Beerus.

"Understood. I'll be the one to deal with it. The fact that I chose Zamasu to be my apprentice is my personal responsibility." says Gawasu.

Present timeline; Universe 7; Capsule corp...

Bulma is busy re-fueling the time machine, preparing for the next trip to the alternate timeline.

"Hold on Trunks. I'm sure Vegeta and Goku will defeat them." thinks Bulma.

Hyperbolic time chamber...

Dende and Mr. Popo are on stand-by as they are startled by a giant explosion, caused by Vegeta, who has been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta has spent the past half-day (six months in the Time Chamber) training for the rematch against Goku Black, and he has destroyed the Time Chamber, creating a huge crater in Kami's Lookout.

"You just blew up the..." says Dende stunned.

Vegeta kept silent and flies off.

"There's your answer." says mr. Popo.

"Vegeta..." says Dende.

kame house...

"Thanks a lot master Roshi." says Goku holding the jar.

"Go prove to the future world what the kame style is made of." says Roshi.

"I think my brain died." says Ash.

"Hehehe. Well, we're off." says Goku.

Goku grabs Ash and lifts him over his shoulder then used instant transmission to teleport away.

Future timeline...

Future Trunks, who has been sleeping after holding off the duo, wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not upon opening his eyes and was startled when he realized who was beside him.

"Heh?! You're not Mai!" says Future trunks.

"You're welcome. It's good to know you're awake, I gave you a sensu bean." says future yajirobe.

"S...sensu bean?!" wonders Future trunks going wide eyed.

"Yeah, those sensu beans really come in handy in tight situations." says Future yajirobe.

"Don't tell me you fed a sensu bean to me mouth to mouth." says Future trunks unamused as he sat up.

"Of course not! It would be weird if I did that!" says future yajirobe.

"Trunks!" say Haru and Maki happily running up to him and future yajirobe.

"Huh?" wonders Future trunks.

"Hooray!" says Haru.

"You're better!" says Maki.

"These two grounded up a sensu bean so it'd be easier for you to eat." says Future yajirobe.

"Huh? So that's how..." says Future trunks.

Maki and Haru smiled nodding.

"Thanks you two. Sorry for worrying you." says Future Trunks.

"Don't do anything crazy ever again." says Future yajirobe.

"I'm sorry." says Future trunks.

Future trunks looked to his sides, not once seeing future Hazzel, future Gohan or future Mai.

"Don't like to pester people but where's Mai Hazzel and Gohan?" wonders Future trunks.

"Why would Gohan be in the living world?" wonders Future yajirobe.

"Nevermind that. Where are they?" says Future trunks.

"Don't know about Hazzel and Gohan but Mai carried you here then left afterward. She said it was peculiar for dark Ash to be sprawled on the ground but shrugged it off to focus on you. I dot know how but she said she found black's hideout." says future yajirobe.

Night...

zamasu duo...

"Son Goku will be back, even stronger than before..if I defeat him when he return, I'll have the ultimate level of power." says Goku black.

"Nothing would be impossible for the strongest, would it?" wonders future Zamasu.

A distance away, Future Mai and two soldiers spy on the corrupt duo, realizing that getting closer would be dangerous.

"Can you hit them at this distance?" wonders man 1 whispering.

"I can. Can you give me that?" whispers future Mai reverting her eyes to look at man 2.

"Yeah, be careful and good luck." whispers man 2 handing her the item.

Future trunks...

Future trunks flew toward the hideout thinking something could happen to Future Mai.

"Mai...don't do anything rash." says Future trunks.

Not to far from the Hideout...

"Mai what's that?" wonders man 1.

"The Bulma of this world made it before she died. It's an energy bullet that's several times stronger than a normal one. It's like a parting gift from her." says Future Mai.

Future Mai prepares to use a sniper, equipping it with a special energy bullet left behind by Future Bulma.

"I can do the rest alone. You two head black and check on trunks." says future Mai.

"We're staying too." says man 1.

"If they strike back, you won't survive." says future Mai.

"It'd be our honor to die by your side." says man 1.

Future mai aims the sniper at Goku Black and pulls the trigger, but the bullet only possessed enough force to knock Goku Black out of his chair remaining unharmed from the attack.

"Damn it." says Future Mai huffing and puffing.

Hideout...

"A sniper? Weretched humans." says Goku black getting up.

"Where do you think it came from?" wonders Zamasu standing up.

Not to far from hideout...

"We've failed." says man 2 looking through binoculars.

"That's bad! We need to retreat fast!" says Future Mai.

future Mai and the men run as fast as their feet could take them but it didn't do them any good once Goku Black and Future Zamasu pinpoint the humans' location and fire a Combined Energy Ball at them, but they are saved by the arrival of Future Trunks.

"Are you all right Mai?" wonders Future trunks looking back at future Mai.

Future Mai didn't know how to respond so she just nodded with her mouth open.

Hideout...

"It's trunks. I didn't think he still had enough strength to revert it. Has he become immortal too?" says Goku black.

"Ha ha, very funny." says Future Zamasu unamused.

Not to far from hideout...

"I'm sorry trunks." says Future Mai looking up at future trunks.

"It's ok. Hurry and go." says future trunks.

"Mai, come on. Let's go." says man 1.

Future trunks gives future Mai and the men that followed her run until they were out of sight.

"Since future Zamasu is immortal, he drops his guard after getting hit by an attack. That will be my chance to attack black with everything I have. It's my only chance at victory." thinks future trunks.

Future Trunks powers up to his Super Saiyan Anger form and heads into battle.

Hideout...

"Come on!" says Goku black.

Goku Black powers up to a Super Saiyan Rosé. Future Trunks pushes back Future Zamasu as he and Goku Black fight head-to-head.

"I'll cut you in half." says future trunks.

"Keep dreaming!" says Goku black.

Future trunks was kicked into a rock by Goku black then continued the sword vs energy blade battle. Pushing him back with a Galick Gun, future trunks also dedtroys the hideout. Future trunks was huffing and puffing as he landed on the ground to pick his sword up. As it appears that Goku Black has been defeated, Future Trunks directs his attention to Future Zamasu.

"I won't need anymore help if I defeat you." says future trunks.

"There you are trunks!" says Future Gohan flying up to Future Zamasu and future trunks.

"Help comes from everywhere these days. Let's make this as quick as possible." says future Zamasu.

Future Zamasu creates a energy blade and goes to slash future trunks, who dodges it in time then aims Kai blasts at future Zamasu. Future Zamasu doesn't seem phased and kicks future trunks toward the ground. Future Gohan steps in when Future trunks flies away and even though Future Zamasu is focused on future trunks, Future Gohan and future Zamasu engage in a hand-to-hand battle with Future Gohan blocking every hit. Then, Future Gohan moves quickly and gets behind future zamasu to deliver a power-packed kick to the chin, inflicting a great deal of damage.

"Get outmofnthe way dead mortal! He's my prey and he'll die by my hands!" says future Zamasu setting his sights on future trunks and flies toward future trunks.

"Take me on first immortal scum." says future Gohan flying up to the two to get between future Zamasu and future trunks.

"Everyone dieing is my salvation and if you hate me for it then kill my present day self since he told me of the wonderful sights of the bloody beauties." says Future Zamasu.

"Keep away from my student! He's as much a friend as he is step brother now leave this world with your fucked up thoughts and never turn back!" says Future Gohan charging his Ki and lets forth a large white barrier to keep future Zamasu from harming him.

"You sad sad man. Do you really think I care what people think of me? Hatred keeps me going a dbwith this hatred, ILL PURGE THIS WORLD OF THE PESTS LIVING ON IT AND REBUILD IT ANEW!" sash Future Zamasu amused.

"Gohan make sure black is dead. I'm taking care of Future Zamasu." says Future trunks.

"Fine. We'll do it side by side." says future Gohan.

Outside bunker...

"He doesn't look evil. Did the entity leave him?" says Future Hazzel hesitantly looking over the ash infront of her.

She heard groggily sounds coming from the body and jumped back to grab a pokeball.

"I may not know if it'll work but pokemon are my only way of battle." says Future Hazzel annoyed.

Future Hazzel didn't care what Pokémon she had, at this moment she had to send one of them out and tossed the pokeball to have Litten come out.

"Uhhhh fire cat, uhhh burn him with ember then use fire fang!" says Future Hazzel.

Litten looked back at future Hazzel confused then at the ash that was on the ground and was even more confused.

"Just do it kitty!" says Future Hazzel.

Litten tilted its head unsure of what was or has been going on then used ember to put the ash infront of them on fire then pounced on him to bite him with its flamelike fangs. The Ash infront of them smelled something burn then slowly woke up to a searing pain and a blazing cat with its fangs on his wrist. It took a while to get the flames out but future Hazzel freed the ash infront of her form burning to death.

"Some wake up call I had! Huh?" says Z ash then looked at future Hazzel quizzically.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have 5 heads or something?!" wonders future Hazzel annoyed.

"Blonde hair...blue eyes...yet older than the one I know?" wonders Z ash.

"Of course I'm old...er. You're not the dad I know. It's weird enough there's a kid version of him to help with the enemies now dark Ash is acting like he knows me." says Future Hazzel creeped out.

"Dark ash? You think I'm dark...WHAT?! Then that'd mean he got out of the stone and turned me evil again but this isn't how I remember the z fighter lifestyle." says Z Ash freaking out.

"You're in the future." says future Hazzel.

"H...hold on here. Kid me? My 10 year old self is here? Actually here? But how? Last I checked I was showing Goten and trunks my super saiyan forms with Goku but that was before..." says Z Ash shaky eyed.

"It's ok." says Future Hazzel.

"So we make ourselves clear, you are Hazzel right? Little 5 year old Hazzel?" wonders z ash.

"D...dad? There's another Present day dad?" wonders Future Hazzel tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"Im Ash or rather the Ash that became part of Goku's lifestyle. Emmmm..." says Z ash brain malfunctioning in a sense.

"It's hard to get used to an apocalyptic world like this. Kid you who told us he was 17 despite his height couldn't believe it either." says Future Hazzel then smiled hugging z ash.

Zamasu duo vs future Gohan and future trunks...

"You up for something different?" wonders future trunks.

"Something like?" wonders future Gohan.

"You want to fight together right? Wanna try something from the present timeline?" wonders future trunks.

"You learned something from the present?" wonders Future Gohan.

"No, but if we want combine our strength we're gonna have no choice but to fuse." says Future trunks.

Future Gohan was lost in confusion about what fusion was and it didn't sound like future trunks did either as he watched future trunks grab future Zamasus hand.

"Don't do something you're not good at. No matter how much you people awaken your power, you'll only serve as a foil for me." says future Zamasu.

Future Mai arrives by motorcycle and fires her gun at future Zamasu to distract him as much as possible. It got his attention for some time as he aimed Kai blasts at future Mai while following future trunks.

"If I consider my remaining stamina, I can only use one more attack. If I can fuse with Gohan, we may have the advantage." thinks future trunks turning to look at future Zamasu as he caught up to him.

"It's no fun if you keep fleeing. What happened to all your bravery from before. Are you fearing the worst before it gets to be that way? Thinking about the future of your demise won't do anymore any good." says Future Zamasu.

Future Trunks lands on a building with future Zamasu thrilled to,see he stopped retreating and landed infront of him. Before future Zamasu could finish taunting future trunks, future trunks grabbed future Zamasu and turned him around so his back was facing him.

"What are you...?!" wonders future Zamasu angrily.

"Immortal or not, there must be a limit to regeneration. I'll błow you to pieces!" says future trunks.

Future trunks stands charging energy around his body, then explodes with a gigantic energy sphere around his body.

"Take this!" says Future trunks angrily.

As suddenly as future trunks thought he found a way to make future Zamasu collapse, he gets stabbed from behind by Goku Black's energy blade.


	72. Chapter 72

**Future timeline part 8:**

 **Calling all angels by Train**

 **Higher love by Steve winwood**

 **Shout by tears for fears**

 **As a reminder; These were the Pokémon Ash had at the time he was helping in the z lifestyle and I had to think fast on what Pokémon suited Ash for when he arrived back in the Pokémon universe; kalos region. At the time I had Ash take out his Pokémon for training within the time chamber for the battle with buu,** **for the Pokémon he actually had by the time he got to the league, I substituted Lucario and Aegislash in the place of Goodra and Noivern. I never wanted to annoy anyone with my choices for Ash's team but at the time I only knew up to Hawlucha and if Ash were to go back to when he's on his way to** **the ice gym, he'd need 6 Pokémon for a team and I couldn't focus on 4 Pokémon when he technically got all 6 during Ash's time with the z fighters.**

Outside bunker...

"Hey...Hazzel, can you stay here with the 10 year old me's pokemon? I need to check this out for myself. This version of Ash wants to see how the Ash that's back to looking like a pokemon character is doing to help out. Also the Gohan I know disappeared from earth and I feel something similar to future trunks' ki and what I assume is Gohan's yet is different in a way." says Z Ash.

"Gohan? Ahhh, you mean the Gohan of this world! I can't feel kis but I can't say he's doing all that great against evil Goku and a psycho Kai." says Future Hazzel eyes shaking.

"I should have my Pokémon from kalos with me. I need to test something out." says Z Ash.

"What do you mean test something out? If the current present Ash is doing horribly you're much worse." says future hazzel.

"Stop thinking negative thoughts. Though fighting like the z fighters is tricky, I can manage on my own." says z Ash.

Future hazzel nodded despite being saddened and stepped back, letting go of z Ash.

"I despise this lifestyle for making me have a hairstyle like Gohans but I love it even more since I get a family who enjoys my company. Now be a dear and stay on guard for anyone who comes here, k?" says z Ash.

Future hazzel wiped her her tears away nodding then watched Z Ash take to the sky and fly off.

Sky...

"Is this the future trunks I briefly met upon appearing in this lifestyle? Feels similar enough and the Gohan here, is he really like the Gohan I know?" ponders z Ash.

Somewhere near the fighting ground...

Z Ash put the thought at the back of his head and landed not to far from where a Goku with a black attire pearced future trunks and future Gohan was taking on a green man with little to no luck. Ash sent out his team, them being Greninja, Lucario, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Aegislash. (Pikachu was a human at the time so he's not with z Ash as of current)

"Where's...ooooh that's right, Pikachu is supposedly with everyone on the lookout in the present timeline I come from." says Z Ash.

The pokemon sweatdropped watching z Ash nervously chuckle to himself for forgetting.

"This is not fun for neither of us Greninja and I know it'll be hard since we'll both be injured once we fight but if you're up to it, wanna try our fusion technique against these wackos?" wonders Z Ash.

Greninja nodded yet first wanted to prove his strength before using the last resort fusion technique, pokemon style.

"Alright everyone, get into position and help the lopped off armed Gohan!" says z Ash pointing at the Gohan that looked battle worn.

Zamasu duo vs future trunks...

Future Trunks reverts back to his normal blue hair and gets kicked down into the rubble by Goku black.

"That wasn't a bad attack. I might get a bruise." says Goku's black looking down.

The time machine with Goku, Vegeta Ash and Bulma arrives. relieving future trunks to see the present timeline counterparts return.

"D...dad...y..you're...you're back." says Future trunks trying to stay awake but unfortunately went unconscious.

Somewhere near the fighting ground...

"G...Goku is alive? He's really alive? He must've been granted life sometime after buu was destroyed. That could only explain things." says z Ash looking at everyone leaving the time machine.

Z Ash was teary eyed, happy to know Goku was living with his family and friends again even though he met Goku when he was an angel or so he liked to think thanks to the halo. Z Ash scanned everyone who stood infront of the time machine and noticed another version of Bulma was standing with vegeta, Goku and his kid self rearing to get into battle with no more regrets.

zamasu duo...

"Son Goku and the others have returned." says Goku black.

"Lets open the curtain to show the world act 3 of our playlike slaughter fest." says future Zamasu.

future trunks, future Gohan, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta and Ash...

"Where's trunks?" wonders Bulma.

"It looks like he's barely alive." says Vegeta.

"What do you mean by 'barely'?" wonders Bulma.

"Guys I sense something familiar. Like back when buu was rampaging familiar." says Goku, not once looking at the others.

"Heh? You sound like there's..." says Ash confused.

"The hell are you talking about? I sense a depleting energy coming from trunks." says Vegeta.

"Do you mean the familiar ki is coming from another Ash? But we only saw dark Ash! And now Vegeta is talking like Trunks is dying." says Bulma.

"That's exactly what we mean." says Vegeta.

"Then hurry up and beat the Zamasu duo! Goku should beable to lock onto the ki that feels very familiar!" says Bulma.

"I don't have too. They're already here." says Vegeta.

"Heh?" wonders Bulma.

"I'll check out why it feels like me but the me that was with you guys. Goku, you help future Gohan as the father son duo that might actually defeat one of them." says Ash.

"We're already keeeping our sights on them. You go make sure it really is the you that was trapped in our lifestyle." says Goku.

Ash agreed and flew toward the ki that reminded him of the old days while buu was torturing earthlings.

Somewhere near the fighting ground...

"I was so caught up in needing to get to the others I forgot to think of how I'd react to them." thinks Z ash worriedly.

Z ash looked back at the group to see his usual self was nowhere near them then freaked out upon hearing someone landing.

"How is the me from buus rampage around now? Wait...dark ash was the height of me during tthe time buu was destroying the world so, if the entity now known as dark Ash left your body then there'd be another me helping. This is great news." says the voice.

"Sounds like the usual me but that can't be right. Ive been stuck with the z fighters in a body like this so, there wouldn't be a time I get to be my usual Pokémon training self." says Z Ash.

"That's easy. You leave once buu is destroyed." says the voice.

"But if that's the case, I couldn't be with them anymore. Or so I thought." says z Ash turning his head.

"Well, with some adjusting, we've worked things out for better or worse. But enough about talk of god things are going right now, I need you to become super saiyan alongside ash-greninja. They're gonna need more than martial arts and energy beams to defeat these enemies." says Ash.

"Why do you look 9 for a 10 year old?" wonders Z ash unamused.

"I am 17 just like you except for height differences!" says Ash annoyed.

"Alright, alright, so you still go by their aging except you still look like a 10 year old or in your case a 9 year old trying to pass as a 10 year old." says Z Ash eye twitching in disbelief.

"Shut up! With two Ash's at their disposal it'll be just like saying their double trouble got thwarted by the Pokémon training warrior duo." says Ash.

"Wouldn't it be better if we became merged so there'd be 1 ash flying around?" wonders Z Ash.

"For that to happen we would need potara earings and there's no more kais in this world." says Ash.

"Bummer. I would've loved my usual hairstyle with this outfit." huffs z Ash.

"The funny fusion Goku knows of would most likely never work on two beings who are technically the same person so no can do." says Ash shaking his head.

"Way to ruin a possible way to use all our Pokémon." says Z Ash.

Ash looked back at Goku, Bulma and Vegeta and motioned for z Ash to follow him back to the others, to which he followed close behind.

Zamasu duo, Goku, Vegeta, future trunks, future Gohan, Bulma Ash duo...

Goku Black and Future Zamasu appear in front of them startling Bulma, so she backed away into a crater to hide while they fought. Goku black, bring tired of the back and forth crap they've been pulling, immediately destroys the time machine to prevent them from escaping again.

"Why you...?!" wonders Goku annoyed.

"And now you can no longer go home." says Goku black.

"And now that means this is your grave." says future Zamasu.

"Don't make me laugh. If we can't go home-" says Vegeta.

"Double Ash will destroy double Zamasu." says a voice.

"That's so cringe." says Vegeta.

"Don't believe me." smirks Ash landing behind Goku black.

"Would never expect to battle a evil version of Goku but I'm used to the whole evil enities corrupting minds thing." says z Ash landing behind future Zamasu.

"Ugh...must there be two Ash's to help out now? I could barely relax around one. No matter, this will be where the Zamasu duo dies. We even brought a coffin just or the two of you. It's a little small but it'll defeat the likes of you." says Vegeta irritation turning to amusement.

Future trunks future gohan and future Mai...

"Trunks..." says Future Mai concerned for future trunks.

"Mai...good news. Goku, dad, mom and Ash are back. Im sure they have something that will defeat them for good." says Future trunks happily sitting up.

"Before you were rambling on about fusions. You've never seen one so don't expect me to do one with you. Besides, you never know how fusions come out so we could either have horrible attacks or attacks that could destroy them instantly. It's a 50/50 chance." says future Gohan.

"But I want you to have two arms again. And future mom isn't alive to create a arm for you." says Future Trunks looking at future Gohan.

Zamasu duo, Goku, Bulma, ash duo and Vegeta...

"Those gods you cherish so, starting with gawasu, gave you intelligence. As a result, the privilege of gods-"

"Hey Kakarot? You did grab the urn, right?" wonders Vegeta looking at Goku.

"Oooohhh nooo, it was in the time machine." says Goku shocked from realization.

"You moron!" says Vegeta.

"Don't make me the one at fault when you nor Ash grabbed the jar either" says Goku.

"If Ash and I weren't carrying it, that leaves you to have it in case we need to use it." says Vegeta.

"And where can I stash a jar without anyone noticing it?" wonders Goku.

Future Zamasu, Goku black, Ash and Z Ash were watching Vegeta yell at Goku for not thinking about taking the urn for just in case.

"They don't seem to be listening. Wanna torture the so called monster training fighters?" says Goku black.

"1...I'm just being self absorbed so it wouldn't matter if they heard or not. 2...these two wannabe warriors can't injure us so it'll be a waste of a battle." says Future Zamasu.

"We can hear you." say the Ash duo unamused.

While the others weren't looking, Bulma secretly uses a water hose to put out the fire on the time machine as the Ash duo teleport over to Goku and Vegeta making it 4 against 2 as they prepared to fight, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Gowasu and Shin.

"Shin!" say Ash duo happily.

"Stop this right now Zamasu. You should be ashamed." says Gawasu.

"Hmmm? Gawasu?!" wonder Goku black and future Zamasu stunned turning their heads.

"Why are you here?" wonders Goku black.

"The supreme Kai?! No way!" says Goku stunned as he looked to see Shin and Gawasu had suddenly appeared.

Gawasu showed the time ring on his finger making it possible for them to go to the future.

"I see. So he's the Gawasu from your world. He came using his time ring." says future Zamasu regaining composure.

"That's right. I heard everything from the god of destruction, beerus. I truly am ashamed to have an assistant like you Zamasu." says Gawasu.

"Gawasu, you really are getting into your scoldings but, the Zamasu you're looking for is the one that looks like me." says Goku pointing at Goku black.

"That one?" wonders Gawasu then cleared his throat.

"He's the version of your student that I fought." says Goku.

"Well then, its very shameful to think my assistant would go on a rampage for a destructive justice you think is alright to do. Why did you do such a thing?!" says Gawasu reverting his eyes to focus on Goku black.

"What's so terrible about it?" wonders Goku black.

"Whats terrible-"

"Once all mortals die off the face of the world, this planet will flourish with beauty." says Goku black.

"How could you...? Then why did you attack the gods?" wonders Gowasu.

"You all would never understand the ideals of my mind. I don't need anyone, god nor mortal, to get in the way of sweet bliss." says Goku black.

"Of course. Your mind is toying with your ideals and for each time you think it, it may as well become reality." says Gawasu.

"Back it up, if the gods are dead, then where is whis?" wonders Goku.

"The whis of this world..." mumbles Shin.

"He's really dependable. Moreso than beerus." says Goku.

"Goku, when the god the angel serves dies, the angel ceases to function until the next god appears." says Shin.

"Angel? You mean to say whis is an angel?! When I think of an angel I think halo over head and wings attached to back, but I guess I was more ghost like Videl thought when she came to the house to surprise gohan. I didn't show signs of wings yet I had a halo. Then again, everyone who dies gains a halo so...I'm lost in confusion." says Goku scratching his head.

"Gawasu, I never thought I'd get the chance to kill you three times." says Goku black amused.

Goku Black and Future Zamasu suddenly fire Ki Blasts at Gowasu and Shin.

"There can only be one god." says Goku black.

Z Ash and Alolan Ash were about to get infront of Shin and Gawasu but Goku and Vegeta got infront of them first, powering up to super saiyan blue.

"Tell us why you came in the middle of a fight?" wonders Goku looking back at Shin.

"Gawasu insisted on coming." says Shin hesitantly.

"Forget the ploys that enter the mind and call upon the dragon to wish everyone back to life." says Gawasu.

"We destroyed the super dragon balls. They shall never appear again." says Goku black amused.

"Wha...what?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Oh no...that means if trunks dies no one on earth will get to be revived." says Bulma, crouched down with her hands over her head.

"You finished supreme Kai? Go home if you're satisfied." says Vegeta.

"Y...yes." says Shin.

"N..no, we need to stay. I must witness the destruction of my foolish apprentice." says Gawasu.

"What?!" wonders Shin.

"How do you feel about going supreme Kai of our universe?" wonders Goku.

"I want to leave but I feel it shou,d be right to see this through too." says Shin.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" wonders Goku.

"Goku, I don't appreciate the impression you have of me." says Shin.

"Oh well. We can have the Ash's help us but we'd have to steer clear of Shin and Gawasu." says Goku.

"Whatever. I don't want to be the one to save you." says Vegeta.

"I'll left you be the first to choose. Which Ash do you wanna help during your battle with your choice of Zamasu?" wonders Goku.

"If I must...the Ash we currently know tag teams with me against the one that looks like you." says Vegeta.

"You seem pretty confident." says Goku.

"I'm superior to the real you. There's no way I'd lose to fake you. The Ash I chose is just for backup." says Vegeta.

The three duos get into position to begin the fight with Goku black, alolan Ash and z Ash powering up. Goku, Vegeta and the Ash's charge toward the villain they chose to destroy with Goku and Vegeta starting off with punches that the Zamasus were dodging. Z Ash charges at goku black and roundhouse kicks him in the face. Then, he charges at goku black again to hook kick him away, but before it could reach, Vegeta pushes Goku black backward, forcing him to slide away from the duo.

"I don't actually need your help kid. Go look for trunks and Gohan." says Vegeta.

"We need to work together." says Alolan Ash.

"If I am unconscious, you start aiming at the Goku faker." says Vegeta.

Vegeta flies toward Goku black dodging the energy blade swipes, keeping his sights on the evil Goku. Once he closed in on Goku black, he moved Goku blacks arm with the energy blade hand to the side and punched Goku back in the face.

"He's increased his power this much in such a short time?!" thinks Goku black im disbelief.

Goku black went to punch Vegeta in the stomach but his fist was blocked by Vegetas hand as Vegeta moved his and blacks hand upward.

"Your aren't called a warrior race for nothing." says Goku black.

While Vegeta was moving forward, causing Goku black to move backward, Vegeta was kicking Goku black im the stomach, knocking Goku black back through buildings. When Goku black thought there was no one around, Alolan ash appeared.

"Kaaaaaa...meeeeeee...haaaaaaa...meeeeeeee..." says Alolan Ash cupping his hands.

"Too slow!" says Vegeta heading straight for them.

Vegeta kicked Goku black into a building and as immediately as Goku black looked forward, Vegeta was kneeing hi in the stomach, causing more pain as the two warriors moved through the building to the other side.

Future Zamasu, Goku, z Ash with his Pokémon at a close distance...

"He's being pushed back by Vegeta." thinks future Zamasu sensing aalolan ash, vegeta, and Goku blacks fight.

"Greninja use water shuriken on the evil green guy!" says Z Ash.

Greninja took out shuriken and the moment water covered them, he swung them at future Zamasu but he was quick to fly away, causing Goku to fly after him.

Ashs, Goku, Vegeta, future Zamasu and Goku black...

"Vegeta! Don't let your anger get to you!" says Alolan Ash.

"Shut it pest!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta had been pushing Goku black back through countless buildings getting more and more pissed at the Kai turned saiyan yet gets knocked down by future Zamasu, who was supposed to be taken care of by Goku and z Ash.

"You up for it Ash?" wonders Ash.

"You know it." says Z Ash.

"Kaaaaa...meeeeee...haaaaaaa...meeeee..." say the Ash's cupping their hands.

Vegeta caught himself and was flying back up to Future Zamasu, the ash's and Goku black to get in the way of Goku black. The Ash's grinned and nodded to eachother pointing their cupped hands with the blue orb between the m at the enemy they were assigned to.

"HAAAAA!" yell the Ash's, the kamehamehas aimed at future Zamasu and Goku black.

The kamehameha that was aimed at Goku black was almost colliding with Vegeta as he got infront of Goku black while Goku arrived just after the kamehameha hit future Zamasu. Goku was able to kick future Zamasu away before he could attack Vegeta.

"Your fight is with us!" says Goku.

"Don't give orders to a god mortal!" says future Zamasu.

"Don't talk like you should rule over us!" says Goku.

Goku kicked Future Zamasu into a building then slammed future Zamasu into the ground after teleporting.

"Grrr...Talonflame, flame charge! Now! Burn him!" says z Ash pointing at future Zamasu.

Talonflame swoops in and zooms toward future Zamasu, cloaking itself in flame, and attacks future Zamasu hoping to have z Ash watch future Zamasu burn to a crisp yet the flames didn't phase him as he leaned up into a sitting position.

"Looks like he's really immortal." says Goku.

kais...

"Lets follow them." says Shin.

Gawasu and Shin take the sky to look for the fighters and check out what will become of the Zamasus.

Bulma, future trunks, future Gohan, future Mai...

Bulma looked to her sides to be sure it was safe then tossed a capsule making a garage appear and opened it.

"I thought this might happen, so I made sure to prepare a garage." says Bulma.

Bulma looked at her capsules thinking to herself.

"Just you wait, I'll fix the time machine faster than the speed of light." says Bulma.

"Mom!" says Future trunks coming into view.

Bulma turned her head to see future Gohan and future trunks land with future Mai in future trunks' arms.

"Trunks!" says Bulma running up to them happily.

Bulma threw her arms around future trunks, tears eyed, looking up at future trunks' face.

"Thank goodness! You're all right!" says Bulma.

"Mom..." says future trunks happily.

As immediately as things seemed like gloom turned to joy as they met up, Bulma remembered the urn, set the broken pieces on a purple mat and handed future trunks the glue.

"So, you were planning on sealing them in this jar?" wonders future trunks.

"That's right, to seal them I need you to use the glue." says Bulma.

"Wait, you want me to fix the jar when I should be helping in the fight?" wonders Future trunks.

"That's right. You used to be good at jigsaw puzzles, right trunks?" wonders Bulma.

"Fighting off the Zamasus is more important than some broken jar." says future trunks.

"Gluing this urn will be the best solution we have so get to it and good luck!" says Bulma.

"S...seriously." says future Trunks bummed.

"Since this may take a while I'll go see what Vegeta and current Ash is doing." says future Gohan patting future trunks' shoulder.

"Heh?" wonders future trunks.

"If you're quick we can see this through with no more worries." says future Gohan taking off.

Future trunks sighs unamused staring at the little thing of super glue in his hand.

Alolan Ash, Vegeta, Goku black...

Vegeta is blocking every one of Goku Black's attacks and assaulting him relentlessly, giving Alolan Ash no chances to take on Goku black.

"Shall I tell you where you miscalculated?" wonders Vegeta.

"Miscalculated?" wonders Goku black.

"1...that body, down to the very corners for its cells, was made by Kakarots long fierce history of combat! For you it's just a borrowed vessel! 2...THAT SHITSTAIN OF A PEST CANT BE A TRUE BLOODED SAIYAN SO YOU AND ASH ARE ALIKE IN THAT DAMNED ASPECT!" says Vegeta furiously.

Goku black was getting so beaten up, he never once was able to reply before Vegeta said something else and the more he said, the harder the punches were.

"Goku, only a true numbskull like him can use the saiyan cells within it to their fullest! It goes the same for Ash, he should only use those monsters he treats like friends not COPY US AND EXPECT TO BE POWERFUL!" says Vegeta growling as he stopped punching Goku black.

"To that detestable saiyan, Ash is more than capable to become a z fighter once he finally got his goal." says Goku black.

"Well, you wanna take a guess what I'm thinking?" wonders Vegeta grabbing Goku black by the hair.

"Why is there a difference in strength?" wonders Goku black.

"Would you like to know?" wonders Vegeta.

Goku black stared annoyed at Vegeta who was just as annoyed staring back for what feels like hours but within seconds Vegeta punched Goku black, causing him to slide backwards.

"I detest fake saiyans and I'm one of the true saiyan Warriors, saiyan prince vegeta. That's why!" says Vegeta.

Alolan Ash found Vegeta powered up, talking down on Goku black, who was staring back at him speechless.

Vegeta in his powered-up Super Saiyan Blue form continues to dominate Goku Black on the battlefield, while Goku is keeping Future Zamasu at bay to prevent him from helping his partner. Goku black begins chuckling, despite bing launched into a building again.

"With both bodies and energies granted by the gods, you act like you own them you arragent mortals." says Goku black looking at his hand.

Goku black went from laughing amused to gawking upon seeing future Gohan come into view and unleashes an explosion of ki from his entire body hoping to get close to Goku black.

"Vegeta, thought you'd need help since you're not giving this Ash a chance." says future Gohan.

Vegeta was ignoring future Gohan, looking down to see how injured Goku black was.

"Hmmmph, I know you're not someone to be defeated by that. Get out here imposter!" says Vegeta crossing his arms.

Goku Black emerges and confronts Vegeta, glancing at the one armed dead saiyan then looking back at Vegeta.

"I now understand how you were able to improve so rapidly. It's anger toward what happened to your future son, isn't it? Now that I realize it, I can get stronger too by turning anger into power. It's an ugly method that only a mortal can think up, so I had overlooked it. I see...anger is the key to getting stronger." says Goku black.

Goku Black then creates his Aura Slide energy blade, completely pushing it into his left hand. He then crushes the blade with his hand and pulls the blade out, revealing a large, scythe-like variation of the blade.

"He can't become death itself, the grim reaper! He shouldn't beable to have a scythe." says Future Gohan shocked.

"A scythe?!" wonders Vegeta.

Gawasu and Shin, who had just arrived themselves, were stunned to see Goku black was capable of making an energy scythe blade.

"Look, appetizer. By turning my anger into power, I've gained another new power. If anger can be a source of strength, then the anger I hold, greatest than everyone else's, makes me the strongest by default. Just hoe strong a god is capable of is, sample it yourself." says Goku black.

"K? You gonna do it?" wonders Vegeta unamused.

"Slice." says Goku black.

Goku Black attacks Vegeta with the scythe, and the Saiyan prince easily dodges the attack, but is surprised to see a large rift created from the swing.

"What did you just do?" wonder future gohan and Alolan Ash.

"What is this?!" wonders Vegeta somewhat stunned.

"Who knows? I never knew this new weapon could create such things. Is what we see another universe, the past, or the future? For all I know, it's al the collected anger that I gained after getting defeated by a mortal. You tell me." says Goku black.

"What's there to tell? You created a rift in space with no way of knowing what it is or where it could take us." says Alolan Ash.

"I don't even know how my power has surpassed my understanding and approaches untouched heights." says Goku black.

Future Zamasu, Goku, z Ash, pokemon...

"Lucario! Goku! Triple kamehameha!" says Z Ash.

Goku put his arm infront of Z Ash as they watched future Zamasu chuckle.

"Fighting strong enemies brings us to even greater heights. That's truly the work of a god. Proof of a power that judges all existence! Don't you think so, son Goku?" says Future Zamasu putting his arms in the air as if praising Goku black.

"Now Lucario and Ash! He's wide open!" says Goku.

Z Ash cupped his hands drawing them to his side and with the ki being concentrated into a single point between his cupped hands. His hands are then thrust forward shooting out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Lucario runs up to z Ash and lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at Future Zamasu.

When that didn't have any effect, Goku punched Future Zamasu, knocking him back backwards, landing on his back. Just as Goku landed next to future Zamasu, Z Ash looked at where Greninja stood and nodded, thinking now would be a good time and as if thinking like z Ash, Greninja takes on an appearance resembling z Ash while being covered in a water torrent veil while Z Ash goes super saiyan.

"Hasn't being an immortal made you careless?" wonders Goku.

Future Zamasu chuckled getting up to face Goku.

"You attack me even though you know I'm immortal?" wonders Future Zamasu smirking.

"Do you really think that?" wonders Goku unamused.

"You must really have an ego boost thanks to your 'immortality'. For each villain we take on, we don't care about strengths and weaknesses as long as we destroy the enemy." says Ash.

"Are you mustering intellect you dont have to try and devise some scheming?" wonders Future zamaasu wiping his shoulder.

"He said it not me. I could care less how a villains mind works. I just have to knock those suckers out. That's reason enough right?" says Goku.

"You two are quite persistent. Well, I could win against Goku before I take out the other in an instant. No sweat." says future Zamasu.

"Yeah. Because I'd hate to lose to anyone villain or friend. I give it my all." says Goku.

Ash-Greninja went up to z Ash to stand next to him, Talonflame flew up to z Ash and landed on z Ash's arm, and Lucario ran up next to z Ash to stand on the other side of him.

"Ready guys?" wonders Z Ash taking out Aegislash.

The trio of Pokémon nodded and they charged all at once at future Zamasu the moment Goku got into fighting position again. Goku and Z Ash with his Pokémon continue to fight Future Zamasu, as well as future Gohan, alolan Ash and Vegeta talong on Goku Black, their respective fights, causing a huge shockwave in the surrounding area.

Future Mai...

The huge shockwave in the surrounding area which knocks Future Mai off the top of a building.

Bulma and future trunks...

"What is going on out there?" wonders Bulma.

"Their battles caused an earthquake? No, must be a shockwave." says future trunks.

Outside...

"That was close." says future Mai hanging from the building.

Future Trunks checks on Future Mai, who saved herself by hanging onto a loose pipe, and shows her that he successfully fixed the urn.

"Thank goodness! You fixed it!" says Future Mai happily.

"How are the battles going? Are dad and Goku winning? How well is Ash doing?" wonders future trunks.

Future Mai looked through her binoculars and gasped upon seeing future Zamasu heading toward them.

"Mai?" wonders future trunks.

"Oh...no..." says future Mai.


	73. Chapter 73

**Future timeline 9:**

 **Sugar we're going down by fall out boy**

 **S and M by Rihanna**

 **R-E-S-P-E-C-T by Aretha Franklin**

 **Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley**

"What do you see Mai?" wonders future trunks.

"It's him. It's future Zamasu." says future Mai.

Once they went back in the garage to tell Bulma, she got flustered hearing about future zamasu approaching them.

"You mean to tell me, Zamasu is on his way here?! What happened to the others? Your dad and Goku can't be unconscious already." says Bulma.

"More importantly, how's the time machine?" says Future trunks.

"It's still down. Fixing it is gonna take some time." says Bulma waving her hands to the sides.

Future Trunks hands Future Mai the urn so he can check out the damages the fights were creating.

"Mai, take care of this. " says future trunks.

"No, don't." says future Mai.

"I can handle one of them. I gotta buy us some time anyway." says future trunks.

"No you can't." says Future Mai.

"Hes immortal. You can't kill immortal beings." says future Mai.

"Look, there's no other way." says future trunks heading toward the garage door.

"Yes there is." says Bulma.

"Huh?" wonders Future trunks.

"The evil containment wave. Instead of running away from Zamasu, we'll seal him away." says Bulma.

"But I don't-"

"Then you'll have to learn it too." says Bulma.

"Heh?!" wonder future trunks and future mai.

Outside...

Goku, Vegeta, Future Gohan and the Ash's were surrounded by copies of Goku black with hot pink hair.

"What's wrong mortals? Has the work of a god left you frozen and unable to move?" wonders Goku black smirking.

"Can you opt to saying anything other than things like 'Murder mortals! Look for any and all survivors! Slitting throats! Choking people to death! And dare I say slashing innocent humans in half with that freaky energy scythe! We all can say hurtful things thanks to anger but to actually do them I'd antoher thing. DONT YOU SICKOS HAVE CONSCIENCES!? One look and you're like 'I need to rid of these useless beings. Kill every last one of them if need be.' Isn't there a law amongst gods that doesn't something about moments like this?! I want to enjoy a good battle but not with the likes of beings who think slaughtering is the greatest thing to ever see." says Alolan Ash angered by how long it's been taking.

"My precious Clones will kill you before you get to me anyway so save your anger and sorrow for when you perish." says Goku black.

"I second the idea of just dunking it out instead of talking making this feel like an eternity of wasted battles." says Z ash unamused.

"You'd think Goku black would have common sense after the scolding I gave him." says Vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku try to attack the clones, but they simply reform themselves. Since they were having a hard time, Talonflame went at them using razor wind, flame charge, brave bird, and steel wing yet the Clones continued to reform. When it didn't work for the fire bird, Hawlucha came soaring toward the five fighters and Talonflame, and slashes at the clones by crossing its claws as if it were a pair of scissors but it too was stunned to see it disappear into smoke then reappear. Alolan Ash felt around for his pokeballs and crossed his fingers, hoping he had Rowlet and tossed the pokeballs into the air.

Ground...

The Pokémon that came out were a pissed Pikachu landing on the ground and Rowlet, who landed next to Pikachu and sleepily opened its eyes, getting startled to see two Ash's. Pikachu sweat dropped sighing seeing Rowlet reaction to double ash.

Sky...

"Awesome! I can do two z moves! Wait...nevermind. I might only beable to use one." says Alolan Ash going from happy to bummed.

"Z move? Intriguing. Show me fellow fake saiyan." says Goku black.

"Was bound to see how well the z moves would do against you guys. Now is a good a chance as any." says Alolan Ash.

Ground...

Alolan Ash landed behind Pikachu and Rowlet.

"This is the Alolan way of using auras!" says Alolan Ash.

Alolan Ash checked to be sure he still had electrium on the watchlike z ring and even though he knew Pikachu could manage im it's own, he figured Pikachu would want to show him how electrifying the z power could be.

Sky...

"I'm waiting child fake saiyan." says Goku black looking down at Alolan Ash and the two Pokémon.

Ground...

"Pikachu, I know you'd beable to attack him all you want but Rowlet, you're attacks im unsure of so let's give the god fake saiyan a taste of the electrifying z power. If I'm still up for it I'll use grassium z too." says Alolan Ash.

Pikachu and Rowlet nodded then Rowlet looked for a place to get back to its nap while pikachu stayed infront of him and they got into position to use electrium z.

"Ready Pikachu?" wonders Alolan Ash.

Pikachu nodded looking back at Ash as if triumphant in its power, and with the others looking down as confused as they were interested, Ash and pikachu began the movements to the z move.

"What are you doing? Entertaining me?" wonders Goku black landing on the ground to face Alolan Ash and Pikachu despite being at a distance away so the z move could be displayed.

Alolan Ash looked up at the saiyans in the sky and smiled then smirked upon looking back at Goku black, who frowned. The electrical yellow light glowed around Ashs body as his hair began to glow, turning it blonde and his eyes blue.

"Pikachu, buddy, time to use gigavolt havoc!" says Ash.

Pikachu nodded and as suddenly as it got on its hands and legs, pikachu hit Goku black with a powerful electric current collected by its Z-Power. As soon as the attack hit, as if electrocuting Goku black, the z move ended with Ash reverting back to normal and Goku black smirking impressed but feeling it wasn't good enough.

sky...

"So that's how I'd look using your super saiyan forms Goku and Vegeta. Didn't look like it did enough for a powerful attack." says Z Ash as impressed as he was stunned to see Goku black was still looking at his other self.

Ground...

"Awww man...thought it'd do damage." says Ash.

"If you're done, I'd like to check on the other mortal saiyans." says Goku black taking to the sky to go back to his Clones and the rest of the saiyan warriors.

sky...

It appeared as though the Clones began punching and kicking Goku and Vegeta, as if knowing they'd be the ones who need to be taken out the most.

"Don't take your eyes off my beautifully rosy Clones." says Goku black going back to where he was airborne.

Regardless, of where punches and kicks went between the saiyans and the Clones, Goku and Vegeta grew frustrated as more clones were made.

"Hey, the number of Clones keeps going up instead of down." says Goku.

"Hehe...what happened to the earlier momentum? If you're so pissed at the way things are going put that anger into strength and beat me to a pulp. Oh wait, you need to get through my Clones first. And if you lose whatever strength you have, you will get creamed by Zamasu." says Goku black amused.

"Dammit!" says Vegeta angrily powering up.

Goku and Vegeta fire a barrage of energy blasts at the clones, but they still reform themselves making Goku desperate to figure out how to rid of the Clones.

"Dammit! There's no end to them!" says Goku.

"Zamasu should be beating trunks and the other humans to death by now." says Goku black.

"If you're gonna fight us then actually fight us! Not use Clones that have no emotion!" says Goku.

"Of course I will. After you fail the ones you're supposed to protect and become even stronger through the power of your anger." says Goku black.

future Zamasu...

Future Zamasu smirked upon nearing the location future trunks was at.

Goku, future Gohan, Vegeta, Ash's, Goku black...

"Stop dawdling kakarot! Three of us can instant transmission and some of us need to stop Zamasu from reaching my son! So use that technique already and go help trunks!" says Vegeta.

"I don't know if you've noticed but instant transmission is a no go! As hard as I try I can't pick up his energy." says Goku setting his pointer and middle fingers on his forehead.

"What about the twin pests! Can't you numskulls use it?!" wonders Vegeta.

"We only have so many brain cells trying to brain good on how many techniques it should take to injure the Goku with a screw loose and if that were our priority we'd have instant transmissioned to the oddly colored hair trunks instead of wasting away trying to wrack our brains on techniques THAT SHOULD BE INJURING THE GOKU SCUM!" says Z Ash crossing his arms annoyed.

"I think I know why we cant. That rift Goku black pulled on you three has made it hard to concentrate on trunks' energy." says Goku.

"What?! You're shitting me!" says Vegeta.

"I'm not kidding." says Goku unamused.

Goku black chuckled smirking.

future Zamasu, future trunks, future Mai and Bulma...

Back at the garage, Future Trunks is learning the Evil Containment Wave doing various silly poses, but they aren't working.

"Doesn't look like anything is happening." says future Mai.

"Hmmmm...if this isn't it then..." says Bulma pondering.

"Then what?" wonders future Mai.

"Huh?" wo dears future trunks.

"Ah! Now I remember." says Bulma realization hitting.

Bulma took out her cell phone and put the video on the screen for future trunks and future Mai to watch.

"Click the play button so you can see see how to do it." says Bulma.

The play button was clicked and the video appeared with Bulma asking piccolo to show the evil containment wave.

"That was nothing like the poses you had me do!" says future Trunks annoyed.

"Really? I thought it was close to it. Maybe not quite but you had the right motive." says Bulma.

"W...well, it is better than mom's example but...knowing the pose doesn't mean we're able to use it, right?" says future trunks.

"Hmmmm...this is tricky business. Here, take this and look after trunks." says Bulma handing future Mai her cell phone.

"Huh?" wonders future Mai.

"Mom?" wonders future trunks.

"I'll buy us some time. I think 10 minutes will...nevermind, make that 4-5 minutes tops. I need that time, and master the evil containment wave." says Bulma.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" says future trunks.

"Trust your mom." says Bulma.

Outside garage...

Future Zamasu lands in front of Bulma, and Bulma attempts to flirt with him.

"Zamasu, heee heee, I see you're making but a world by yourself. What a grand scale! Say, if I became your wife, would any wish of mine be granted? Would I be called a goddess? This is so exciting, I think I'm falling for antoher bad boy." says Bulma happily then winked.

Future Zamasu, not wanting anything to do with such jibberish, glared threateningly down at Bulma wanting her o keep away from him. Bulma realizing her mistake to see if flirting would work on the Kai, was soon shaken up yet couldn't move form her position. By the time future trunks and future Mai left the garage to check on Bulma, Bulma was clinging to life with Zamasus hand holding her by the collar the same way future Bulma was being held by Goku black which made future Trunks stare in shock and anger toward the way things were looking.

"Mo...mom!" says future trunks.

Future Zamasu smirked looking back at the two then flung her, making her land on the ground, sliding to a halt.

"You...bastard...how dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!" says future trunks angrily going super saiyan anger.

"Hmmm...there's nothing worth gaining from you anymore but...oh, very well..." says future Zamasu keeping his sights on future trunks and future Mai as if not having the slightest care what could happen.

"I have to do it. If I seal him away..." thinks future trunks.

"Are you by chance buying time so the other mortal saiyans can come to the rescue? It's futile to think I could die when nothing can be done about my life going away. In that case..." says future Zamasu.

"Take this scumbag!" says future trunks.

"Huh?" wonders future Zamasu.

"Evil containment wave!" says future trunks.

Future Zamasu is surprised to see Future Trunks using the Evil Containment Wave on him.

"Wh...what is this technique?!" wonders future Zamasu.

"How's that Zamasu!? This is the power of mortals!" says future Trunks.

"The strength of mortals?!" wonders future Zamasu thinking.

"You want to talk about mortals dieing then HOW ABOUT YOU HAVE A LIFE SENTENCE WITHIN THIS URN TO THINK ABOUT THE POSITIVES OF HUMANS FOR ALL ETERNITY!" says Future trunks.

"You pathetic mortals..DONT TALK TO A GOD ABOUT STRENGTH!" thinks future Zamasu.

"What does a self centered god like you know about the strength of mortals?!" wonders future Mai.

"That's right! All earthlings...and their strength of power..." says future trunks.

"Never underestimate the power of mortals!" say future Mai and future trunks.

The two watched as future Zamasu was sucked into the jar in future mais hands and once the lid was on, everything was calm again.

"You did it!" says a voice.

Future trunks and future Mai turned their heads to see Bulma was ok.

"Mom!" says Future trunks happily running up to Bulma.

"Bulma! Dont scare us link that!" says future Mai happily following future trunks.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." says future trunks.

"Didn't I tell you?" wonders Bulma.

"You mean..." says future trunks standing infront of Bulma.

"Yeah, always trust your mom." says Bulma.

"Everything should be calm now that one of them is gone." says future trunks.

"But...I was so scared." says Bulma sobbing into future trunks' chest.

"Mom, it's alright now. I said with one gone, there's one left to take down. We can feel somewhat at ease now." says future Trunks.

"Now, if Zamasu escapes, it'll be a disaster. Mai, hurry and get the seal so we can seal Zamasu away." says Bulma.

"Right! Where's the amulet seal?" wonders future Mai.

"Ehhhhhehehe...I didn't see it with the ur...n. Oh...don't tell me..." says Bulma sheepishly then was stunned.

present timeline;universe 7;earth...

kame house...

"Hey! You've forgotten a certain something that is needed for the sealing to complete!" says Roshi waving the seal while on the phone.

'This is bad!' says Trunks' voice freaking out.

Capsule corp...

"Piccolo, goku forgot the seal!" says Trunks freaking out.

"That idiot." says piccolo.

Future timeline; universe 7...

Bulma, Future Trunks and Future Mai desperately try to keep the urn closed.

"Nice going mom! You had one job and that was to be sure the urn was with the seal!" says future Trunks annoyed.

"It's not my fault!" says Bulma annoyed.

"This isn't the time to be arguing! We need to hold the lid down!" says future Mai.

Their efforts are in vain as Future Zamasu pops back out, panting heavily.

Outside bunker...

Future Hazzel and Litten noticed a greenish smoke appearing in the sky, and have no choice but to assume future trunks failed in killing one of the Zamasus.

"Cat...kitten...whatever you're called, I don't know about you but we can't just stay put here. One of us will have to go check it out." says Future Hazzel.

Litten meowed at Future hazzel as if agreeing with her.

"If only we had some..." says future Hazzel.

Litten tilted its head in confusion then remembered the other pokeball and wanted to see its friends and motioned for her to send out the other Pokémon. Future Hazzel reached for the other pokeball and stared at it.

"The other Pokémon...of course! Pokeball go!" says Future Hazzel grabbing then tossing the pokeball.

Lycanroc appeared assuming it was with Ash but found it and kitten with some girl in an unfamiliar place and went on the defensive growling at her. Lycanroc was about to send rocks at future Hazzel when he heard Litten meowing to him as if telling the other Pokémon something needed to be done.

"A dog and cat! I got the normal animal Pokémon! Oddly colored dog, we need to get to where the dark green smoke is! Someone there may need our assistance!" says future Hazzel saddening.

Lycanroc took into consideration that either Ash was in danger or one of his classmates was getting injured even though Pokémon battles weren't supposed to injure trainers.

"Please oddly orange dog!" says Future Hazzel as if pleading.

Lycanroc looked at Litten then at future Hazzel and barked to signal he was gonna head in the direction.

"Thanks!" says future Hazzel hugging lycanroc.

Lycanroc barked for the others to stay put in case the enemy comes and leaped in the direction of the oddly colored smoke that was disappearing then ran off.

"Why must the enemy be Goku? Why not see a evil Goten or is Goten too sweet a child in the present to ever turn evil? If Goten had turned evil after living for some time as Gohans brother in this timeline then we might have a Goten with a corrupt heart. But instead we get a evil senile Goku who could've been the dead Goku come back to life but instead we get a psychotic Goku who was once a corrupted Kai...who may as well still be a corrupted minded Kai." mumbles Future Hazzel curling up.

Litten walked up to future Hazzel and snuggled against her chest as she sat gloomily awaiting the corrupt psychopathic duo.

Future Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Goku black, ash's...

Goku black notices something off about the location Future Zamasu headed toward and feels weird about sensing future Zamasus ki then not and back to sensing it.

"Zamasus energy has been disappearing and reappearing and it seems to be getting weaker now. Just what is on over there?" says Goku black turning his head.

Without everyone noticing as the others joined in on dunking it put with what now seems to be like shadow Clones of Goku black rather than actual Clones, Goku black instant transmissioned away forcing the rift in space to close and having the Clones disappear.

"They're gone!" says Goku.

"Can I get a better mindset for lengthy battles? As hard as I try I can't get very far on how much of our techniques and Pokémon attacks can seem like nothing and I'm getting tired just thinking Future Zamasu was right in having pointless battles that can't be won." says Z Ash.

Vegeta punched z Ash causing him to set his hand on the injury Vegeta gave him.

"Why not just defeat me too if you hate me so god damn much!" says Z Ash glaring at Vegeta.

"I SWEAR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP EVERY TIME YOU SAY THE WORDS 'POINTLESS BATTLES'!" yells Vegeta.

"Instead of bickering, lets head to trunks, Mai and Bulma." says Goku.

"Then do it now! Use instant transmission!" says Vegeta looking back at Goku.

"R...right!" says Goku.

First, Goku with Vegeta, followed by Z Ash, then Alolan Ash with future Gohan, instant transmissioned to the others.

Outside garage...

land...

Goku black made it before the mortal saiyans with Gawasu and Shin landing after he appeared. The mortal saiyans appeared soon after, glaring at Goku black and future Zamasu as they stood infront future trunks, future Mai, and Bulma.

"Father!" says future trunks stunned.

"Are you three ok?" wonders Vegeta.

"Huh? Y...yeah." says Bulma.

"Leave the rest to us!" says vegeta.

Sky...

"Look at you...just what happened to you?" says Goku black.

"It seems we've making a terrible error on the strength of mortals. These mortals aren't mere insects. If we're careless, our ideals will disappear like dew." says future zamasu.

"Seems we've no choice then. Play time is over." says Goku black.

Land...

"Play time?! All that hellish battling for what feels like hours turned days with us unable to tell if we're winning was PLAY TIME?!" wonders z Ash.

"WHAT REASONS DOES YOUR SCREWY MIND CONJURE UP THAT MAKES ALL THIS FIGHTING PLAYFUL ANTICS?!" wonders Alolan Ash.

"For these mortals who continuously desecrate the gods so ignorantly, it's time to show everyone the true powers of gods." says Goku black.

"So you're saying the time is ripe?" wonders Future Zamasu.

"Mortals..." says Goku black.

"Grovel before our luminance." says future Zamasu taking off his right earring.

Land...

"I..is he thinking of..." says Gawasu stunned.

"So you're pulling off that move!" says Goku.

Sky...

Future Zamasu puts the earring on his left ear so they could use potara fusion. Goku black and can't Future Zamasus bodies got flung toward eachother until they touched, merging into the one true Zamasu.

"My form is justice. My form is the world." says a new voice.

The new voice became the one true Zamasu and he stared smirking down at the mortals and kais.

"Revere me. Praise me. The noble and beautiful immortal and most powerful god, Zamasu." says merged Zamasu.


	74. Chapter 74

**Future timeline 10:**

 **Im still standing by Elton john**

 **No tears left to cry by Ariana Grande**

 **Lighters by Bruno mars ft Eminem**

 **I swear by All 4 one**

 **Private eyes by Hall and Oates**

 **Cant feel my face by The Weeknd**

 **Theres nothing holding me back by Shawn mendes**

Ground...

"We must have different point of views on how play time looks to us. Your version is sudistic while our version is playing with kids not bloodshed or destruction of buildings." says Z Ash.

"That guy..." says Future trunks angrily.

"This awesome power..Zamasu has...he's fused together." says Gawasu stunned.

Goku was lost for words, staring with his mouth agape at merged Zamasu who was glowing.

"What is it he's planning on doing?" wonders Vegeta.

sky...

"I feel it...two powers that are melting into one single body." says merged Zamasu.

Fused Zamasu's pure energy creates a blinding explosion, forming into a halo behind him.

Ground...

"His energy is getting even stronger!" says Vegeta.

"A...a...a halo?!" wonders Gawasu stunned.

Sky...

Merged Zamasu snickered upon feeling the surge of energy flowing through him.

"Observe! A body that can infinity increase in power and is immortal. I feel good. This power that fills this body, this is true justice!" says merged zamasu.

Fused Zamasu creates lightning bolts of energy to assault the Saiyans' surroundings.

ground...

"Zamasu!" says Goku looking up after covering his face.

"Trunks! Annoyances of prissy battles! Keep Bulma and future Mai from getting injured! Future Gohan, help us take on prick Zamasu!" says Vegeta looking back at the others.

"Y..yes!" says future trunks.

"Bulma! Let's get in the garage!" says future Mai.

"Huh? Right." says Bulma.

sky...

"No you don't." says merged Zamasu.

As they prepare to go into the garage, merged Zamasu tries to destroy it.

Ground...

His attack is blocked by Goku and Vegeta's own energy waves.

Sky...

It allows Future Trunks and the ash's to fly away with Bulma and Future Mai.

Ground...

"Not bad Vegeta! You have a good side to you after all!" says Goku.

"He's normally a grinch toward people so this side of him was really rare to see for me." says future Gohan joining in on blasting his own energy wave toward merged Zamasu.

"Cut the flattery! I need none from a happy go lucky family like yours!" says Vegeta.

Sky...

"Impudent saiyans. I'll show you the power of the light of a god." says merged Zamasu.

Merged Zamasus eyes glowed red as he creates sharp, exploding energy blades which explode around fused Gohan, Goku and Vegeta, causing huge shockwaves around the surrounding area that damage parts of the Earth's Resistance base.

Subway base...

Future Hazzel and Litten as well as everyone inside were looking up with mouths agape wondering what was causing an earthquake during the brutal battle.

Inside...

"It's getting pretty hairy out there." says future Yajirobe.

Everyone was freaking out the moment the ceiling began crumbling, forcing them to rush outside with future Hazzel and Litten. They were more fearful of their refuge being destroyed more than why there was an odd colored cat around. But as awesome as it was to be outside, some civilians were blasted and killed by the lightning merged Zamasu created.

"S...seriously life?! This is how you treat the innocent people of the world?!" wonders future Yajirobe.

"No...I don't want anyone to die. I want Trunks, Mai, uncle Gohan, my dads, Goku and Vegeta to win. No more casualties getting killed over a war built on how things should be." says future Hazzel hugging little tightly.

"Wha...what can we do?" wonders man 2.

"Hey! The light I see dying down." says future yajirobe.

"Is anyone able to see what's causing the light? Is it Goku and Vegeta or trunks? Maybe the kid that resembles Goku? Someone bring good news." says man 1.

"I...I'll go." says man 2 hesitantly lifting his arm up.

"Ill go too." says future Hazzel gloomily standing up, still clinging to Litten.

"No, I'll go!" says a man in the crowd of people.

"It's only fair that I go and tell them what became of us!" says future Hazzel angrily tearing up.

Soon everyone wanted to go. They didn't want Hazzel to go alone in case something were to happen.

"What're you all saying?! Let me do something every once in a while." says future Yajirobe putting his hand up.

Everyone was surprised by the way future yajirobe was acting. He, himself, wanting to do something was really rare.

"If you insist." says man 1.

"You would risk your life to get me to the others?" wonders future Hazzel happily.

"Wa...wait! I was hoping someone would..." says future Yajirobe hesitantly.

"You'd never once wanna help the people who are saving our lives?" wonders future Hazzel saddening again.

"Ehhh...but it's just me going with Hazzel?!" says future Yajirobe freaking out.

Future Yajirobe hesitated to leave the bunker where his fellow survivors were but he had to look for danger.

"Don't let anything happen...nothing happening means good things." says future Yajirobe.

"Can we go already? You're so slow." says future Hazzel.

"But which way? Left or right?" wonders Future yajirobe.

Future yajirobe, despite being scared, was able to get some distance away with Future Hazzel, though it wasn't far, he was looking for any other lightning strikes then sighed in relief.

"Whew...I think the freaky lightning stopped. Don't scare me like that." says Yajirobe trying to keep positive.

Future yajirobe motioned for future Hazzel to get closer to him so they wouldn't be sperated then motioned for the rest of the crowd to follow him if they'd so choose.

"Hey you guys! The coast is clear! You can come to the surface!" says Future yajirobe trying to smile.

Everyone looked around at all the damage from the constant battling and hesitated about moving from where they stood.

"The buildings in this area have all collapsed." says a man fom the crowd.

"Hey, what happened?" wonders a woman from the crowd.

The group notice Fused Zamasu attacking the entire area, and some soldiers lose their fighting spirit upon seeing how powerful he is.

"Goku, I'm sure you'll beable to do something about that monster. For these kids, this world, I'm counting on you." thinks future yajirobe.

merged Zamasu, Goku, Vegeta and future Gohan...

Future Gohan, Goku and Vegeta are being pushed back by Fused Zamasu's power.

"So this is the power of the light of the god?" wonders Goku standing up.

"Impossible...god or not, I've never seen anyone let off this amount of power." says Vegeta slowly getting to his feet.

"If this is what a god is, you're a pretty shitty one." says future Gohan looking up.

Gawasu and Shin had flown over to where The trio of saiyans were and la dead behavior d them.

"Are you three all right?!" wonders Shin.

"Yeah, were holding up supreme Kai." says Goku looking back.

"That bastard...he enjoys toying with us. He really thinks he can win this everlasting battle of wits." says Vegeta.

"What terrifying energy. I've never seen such a powerful light." says Gawasu looking up at merged Zamasu.

"No. Me neither." says Shin.

"By fusing, he's gained even greater power. The immortal Zamasu, and even more powerful Goku black, when these two became one, his power didn't just merge together, it expanded to no end!" says gawasu.

"His standing as a God is beyond our understanding!" says Shin.

"But we have to do something about that power or we can't save this world, right!? Then. All we hav to do is get even stronger than the ever so powerful reigning god of desasters." says Goku.

"Goku, as amazing as that sounds, this god had the powers of immortality and ultimate strength. How do we beat that?" says Shin.

"I don't know! All I know is, I'll never forgive this piece of shit god!" says Vegeta.

"Vegetas right! I have to beat him or I won't be satisfied." says Goku.

Bulma, Ash duo, future trunks, future Mai...

At a safe location, the trio looks around for a safe place to put the garage.

"This part of the city is destroyed..." says future Mai.

"Zamasu..." says future trunks annoyed.

"He's getting a little full of himself." says Bulma annoyed.

"A little?" wonders z Ash crossing his arms.

"A little full of himself is an understatement. He's lost his marbles." says Alolan Ash.

"You know what I mean." says Bulma.

Bulma takes her garage out of its capsule form and resumes her repairs of the time machine.

"Ash 1, Ash 2, guard the garage with your Pokémon." says Bulma.

"We left our Pokémon with Goku and Vegeta." says Z Ash.

"I lent two to Hazzel but if I recall one of the most came to help us. Leaving her with one while we can only use our fists." says Alolan Ash.

"I don't have any cares to how it happens as long as you have your monsters help out." says Bulma irritatedly.

"I'll help too!" says future Mai following Bulma.

Future Mai came to a halt to look back at future trunks.

"What about you trunks?" wonders Future Mai.

"I'm going to fight him. Goku and dad are gonna need the help." says Future trunks.

"I see..." says future Mai.

Future Mai hands future trunks the remaining Senzu Beans.

"It's going to be hard to devy them up between you guys. There's only two sensu beans left." says future Mai.

"We've managed." says Future trunks.

"Just don't do anything rash!" says future Mai.

"Right. I swear I'll beat him. For this world!" says Future trunks.

merged Zamasu, Goku, Vegeta and future Gohan...

"Listen to me. I am the sun that shines in this world! And know that this radiance is justice." says merged Zamasu.

ground...

"You a sun? Save us the lies. You're more of an eclipse. A darkened void overshadowing the bright futures these poor defenseless people strive for." says Future Gohan.

Sky...

"Dont twist what's true to your eyes." says Merged Zamasu.

Ground...

"What we see isn't what you see. You see people as meaningless insects that need to be squashed when we see us as eachother trying to better ourselves and see what qualities bring the best out of each and every one of us 'mortals'." says Future Gohan.

Sky...

"I, Zamasu, am the knowledge of the universe, the law of the universe, the power of the universe!" says merged Zamasu smiling down at the mortal saiyans.

Ground...

"Yeah, cute. Can we get this over faster? I'd like to get back to otherworld before king yemma finds out I slipped away." says future Gohan urging for this warlike battle to be overwith.

Sky...

"If you want to flee the fight so bad then, begone from where the light shines. Today, the zero mortals plan will be completed by erasing all the remaining life. In doing so, a world more perfect shall begin to manifest." says merged Zamasu.

Ground...

"What're you talking about?!" wonders Goku.

"Don't get cocky Zamasu! I'll defeat you with my own hands!" says Vegeta.

Both of the Ashs pokemon agree and get into position to fight but Vegeta shoos them away to look for the pesky fake saiyans.

Vegeta attacks Fused Zamasu with Goku following him, and tries to hit him with some energy blasts, however Fused Zamasu takes no damage from the attack without their knowing.

"Where's Zamasu?!" wonders Goku.

Ground...

The smoke cleared showing an uninjured fusion with future Gohan gawking up at him.

Sky...

"That monster!" says Vegeta.

"You saiyans...unable to see your weaknesses, I shall show you my great godly might." says Merged Zamasu.

Fused Zamasu creates a silhouette of his energy and fires a lightning bolt at Vegeta, causing him to crash to the ground. Goku is then hit with the same attack. With the two Saiyans defeated and knocked out, Fused Zamasu set his sights on future Gohan who was in disbelief of how long it'd take now.

ground...

Without thinking, Future Gohan began charging ki into his hand for the kamehameha.

sky...

"Youre digging your way back into your grave. Its better to watch as i peirce the earth and wash away everything." says merged zamasu.

Ground...

"Cleansing the world of sinful people doesnt count if the innocent die off too." says Future gohan.

Sky...

"Thus, begins the emerging of a world of gods." says merged Zamasu ignoring future gohan.

Fused Zamasu proceeds to destroy the world around him, causing numerous amounts of natural disasters stretching around the entire planet.

"YOURE A PIECE OF SHIT SCOUNDREL!" yell Future gohan.

Future gohan put his hand up so it was within eyesight of merged zamasu and fires the energy wave at merged Zamasu, yet it just misses.

Near a snowy mountain...

Future Eighter had his mouth open, stunned by the sudden snow storm when it seemed fine for a stroll in the snow.

Future trunks' city...

"This truly is justice. Power, intellegence, fire and light...all shall return to the gods. This filthy world, which has been sullied by thr violence of mortals, shall be reborn as the world for gods, by gods." says merged zamasu pleased with his terrine.

The civilians try to run, along with Haru and Maki, but Maki trips and falls. Before a burning pole falls on her, she is saved by Future Trunks.

"Are you all right?" wonders Future trunks.

"Yes! thank you!" says Maki looking up at Future trunks.

"Trunks...?" wonders Haru.

"Don't worry. Shes not hurt." says future trunks looking at haru.

"Trunks! I was gonna take Hazzel to help you guys!" says Future yajirobe walking up to future trunks, haru and maki.

"Shes not safe around Zamasu as he is now! zamasu and goku black did something and now the zamasu we see now is too strong to handle. Take Hazzel and everyone to the garage up on the plateau. Thats where mom and mai sre." says future trunks.

"Got it! come on you too! You'll get to be with mai atleast." says Future yajirobe.

"Arent you coming trunks?" wonders Haru.

"Im going to where dad and goku are. Hazzel, you may not beable to take on Zamasu but you might beable to help the Ash duo." Says future trunks.

"Thats boring. The most we can do is practice battles with their pokemon until something happens." says future hazzel bummed.

"Its better than nothing. Now, go on guys. I need to get to dad and goku as quickly as i can." says Future trunks.

Future hazzel groaned, still having to be on guard for everyones safety instead of getting in on the action.

"Hazzel, we all have to do our parts in keeping everyone safe. I swear ill dfeat zamasu!" says future trunks standing up.

merged Zamasu, Goku, Vegeta, future trunks and future Gohan...

Sky...

"This filthy world is over." says merged zamasu.

Ground...

Goku and Vegeta wake up and are determined to win this battle as they both assume their Super Saiyan Blue forms again.

Sky...

"Take this. Lighting of absolution!" says merged zamasu.

Fused Zamasu attacks with his Lightning of Absolution. The two Saiyans block the attack and keep charging, destroying Fused Zamasu's Wall of Light by striking its core.

"What?!" wonders merged zamasu stunned.

Goku and vegeta, both try to attack Fused Zamasu from both sides but Fused Zamasu easily blocks their punches.

"Must you touch a god? Your greedy nature of trying to touch a god, thats your sin." says merged zamasu.

Fused Zamasu breaks both of their arms, and knocks them aside, once again using his Blades of Judgment attack.

Ground...

Everything on the ground disintegrated excpept for Goku and vegeta who were sprawled on the ground with Future Gohan on his hand and knees. Future gohan lifted his arm up and aimed ki blasts at merged Zamasu with blurred vision, yet the aim was off with 4-5 hitting the godly kai with no effect.

Sky...

"Hehehehe...my justice shall fill the universe. Today, from this moment, a new chapter shall begin for this universe. The name etched in that hustory is Zamasu. It declares eternal justice." says merged zamasu.

Ground...

"This is me yaying. 'Wooooo...yay. A declaration of a slaughterfest justice. Lets have a blissful killing spree of the justices we praise.' I might as well choke you for every damn time you claim justice! No, I SHOULD'VE BEEN BUT NOW IS AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY SCUM OF THE GODS!" says Future gohan.

Sky...

"How cute. You want to choke a god like me? You had your chance but now your strength is not only waining but so is your image of what you wanted to see compared to this womderful time of the year." says Merged zamasu.

Ground...

Future Trunks returns and sees Future gohan, Goku and Vegeta were beaten down or so it appeared that way.

"Goku...dad...you guys need to get up. Come on. We can combine our techniques. It cant be over. Everyone is exhausted and irritable but we will pull through. Just a little longer. Come on guys...goku and dad cant die here." says Future trunks looking at future gohan, goku and vegeta, teary eyed.

Future trunk glared up at the grinning, chuckling godly kai with mixed emotions of anger and sorrow that he has tried to ignore yet cant due to the asshole god entertaining himself then noticed future gohan whos stamina shouldve been depleted by now.

"Go...han...youre ok." says Future trunks.

"Its all thanks to being dead. My stamina is depleting and i shouldve collapsed for good by now. I wabt tomsee you win even more and if i collapse from exhaustion later, itll be great to rest up before i left." says Future gohan.

"Go be with the others. I'll stay in your place. Get to the garage and await what to do like the Ashs." says Future trunks.

"Get as chummy as you want. You'll dissappear soon enough." says merged zamasu.

"Sorry trunks...I'll,try to kerp up." says future gohan stand up, legs wobbling.

"You need to stop! Go be with hazzel and the others! Youll be safer with them! GO!" says future trunks.

"I cant force you to fo it on your own." says future gohan, legs straight, keeping his sights on merged zamasu.

"Damn it gohan! Go before you collapse and go unconscious!" says future trunks.

"Stop worrying and get to fighting this asshat." says Future gohan.

"Gohan...if you go back, you can get bandaged up." says Future trunks.

"Bandaged up aye? Thats if theres..."

Future Gohan leaned forward with his eyes closing, collapsing to the ground unable to finish what he said.

Sky...

"I figured thered be another one wishing to die." says merged zamasu frowning.

Ground...

"Trunks..." says Vegeta trying to open his eyes.

"Dad..." says future trunks worriedly.

Angry, he transforms into Super Saiyan Anger.

"Is this the power of rage...!?" wonders gawasu.

"Trunks' energy is expanding at an amazing rate!" says Shin.

"Im your opponent zamasu!" says Future trunks.

sky...

Future trunks charges at Fused Zamasu.

Ground...

"Trunks!" says Goku trying to keep his eyes open as he looked to the sky.

Sky...

"You sinner. Foolish creatures, like you, are unable to realize your own mistake!" says merged Zamasu.

Merged zamasu uses his Blades of Judgment yet Future Trunks counters the attack with his own sword. Future trunks flies up to merged zamasu so they were face to face and lifted his sword up.

"I'll never give up! Youre not the one to make a new world! We mortals are!" says future trunks.

"That arrogance is your mistake! Dont you understand!?" says merged zamasu.

Future trunks tries to attack Fused Zamasu with it, but his attack is blocked and he is sent plummeting to the ground.

ground...

"Its not over yet!" says Future trunks forming fists, lifting his head up.

Future trunks manages to stand up awaiting the destruction merged zamasu would create.

Sky...

"Pathetic mortal. That foolish unwillingness to accept the ruin is worthy of praise." says Merged zamasu.

Ground...

"I wont let you do as you plase anymore!" says future trunks.

sky...

"My great power...! Holy wrath!" says merged zamasu.

Fused Zamasu tries to destroy Future Trunks with a giant energy attack.

ground...

"My power! Be a sheild to this world and its human race! Ill put everyones wishes into this attack!" says Future trunks.

And with everyone's wishes into the attack, Future Trunks, not wanting to give up, retaliates with a Galick Gun.

Everyone else...

"This is bad! Everyone hurry!" says future yajirobe anxiety ridden.

Maki sees Future Trunks' discarded sword and goes towards it.

merged Zamasu, Goku, Vegeta, future Gohan and future trunks...

Ground...

Future Trunks is slowly overpowered despite his best efforts, but Vegeta gets up and fires his own Galick Gun to help his son.

Sky...

"No matter how many mortals go up against me, my light will never die out!" says Merged zamasu.

Ground...

"Trunks, give it all you got!" says vegeta.

"Yeah!" says future trunks.

Future Trunks' and Vegeta's Galick Guns eventually overpower Fused Zamasu's attack, causing a huge explosion. Future trunks and Vegeta were on their hands snd knees out of breath, huffing and puffing.

"Trunks, we did it." says vegeta looking at future trunks.

Future trunks and Vegeta were about to jump for joy until he sensed merged zamasus ki, and immediately looked up to see he was fine.

Sky...

Merged Zamasu was angered by the attacks and growled in annoyance.

Ground...

"Dammit! That immortal monster!" says Vegeta.

Sky...

"Impudent mortals...DISAPPEAR!" says merged Zamasu rising higher into the sky.

When merged Zamasu fires another Lightning of Absolution

Ground...

Vegeta takes the attack full-force as it was meant for Future Trunks.

"Dad..." says Future trunks catching Vegeta.

Sky...

"Curse you!" says merged Zamasu.

Merged Zamasu prepares another Holy Wrath, but Goku appears and counters with his God Kamehameha.

"Dont think you can win mortal." says merged zamasu.

When Goku is being overpowered, he uses his full power to push the attack back at merged Zamasu.

"Im not losing!" says goku.

"You god defying simpleton!" says merged zamasu.

New bunker;garage...

The refugees and soldiers of Earth's Resistance are cooped up in Bulma's garage, and Future Mai notices Maki holding Future Trunks' discarded sword.

merged Zamasu and goku...

Sky...

Goku is successful at pushing merged Zamasu's attack back, but as a result he cannot use either one of his arms due to the strain.

Ground...

Luckily, Furure trunks carried Vegeta to a safe place but he had to be sure goku was doing ok blasting merged zamasu with what energy he had.

Sky...

Goku then notices Fused Zamasu beginning to mutate, gaining a purple devil-like appearance on the right side of his face.

"Whats wrong?!" wonders Goku.

Goku attacks Fused Zamasu with a barrage of kicks, and Fused Zamasu catches Goku's left foot and crushes it, but Goku uses his Kaio-ken to kick Fused Zamasu to the ground with his free leg.

"Hope...fully hes...unconscious." says Goku.

Goku immediately powers down and falls to the ground greviously injured.


	75. Chapter 75

**Its safe to say, Zamasu, future zamasu and merged zamasu are grinches of the db world. But unlike grinch who tries to stop christmas fom coming, Zamasu tries to kill all mortals for a peaceful serene desolate world.**

 **Christmas songs:**

 **Youre a mean one mr. grinch From how the grinch stole christmas~Zamasu, future zamasu and mered zamasu**

 **Oh come all ye faithful by david archeleta**

 **Carol of the bells by trans Siberian orchestra**

 **Hark! the harold angels sing by martina mcbride**

 **Little drummer boy by ray conniff**

 **Santa claus is coming to town by bruce springsteen**

 **Future timeline 11:**

 **Im still here from treasure island**

 **Push you around by matchbox 20**

 **Jukebox hero by Foreigner**

Ground...

Garage...

Future mai peeked out with Haru and Mika and see that Future trunks who helped Vegeta and future gohan over to goku who seemed to be next to Shin and Gowasu.

Shin, Gawasu, Goku, future gohan, future trunks and vegeta...

"What happened...to Zamasu?" wonders Goku on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Son goku!" says merged Zamasu angrily.

Fused Zamasu angrily powers up.

"What is that?" wonders Goku stunned and confused.

Sky...

"Light of justice, strike me! A weak god eho cant destroy evil is worthless!" says merged zamasu, not only looking up st the sky but raising his arm.

The ligtning he was amused about striking the mortals with, struck down at him, as if to electrocute him yet the right half of his body begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face.

Ground...

"Can someone tell me why hes not healing for a kai thats immortal?" wonders Vegeta.

"Its true that Zamasus body was immortal but goku black was not." says Gawasu.

"Half of his body is black...you mean to say, his mortal half is effecting his immprtal half?" says Vegeta.

"Yes." says Gawasu.

"If the balance between Zamasus soul and body are becoming unstable, our chance may lie there. But for that, we will need an even grester power to hit him with than before." says Gawasu.

Goku didnt know what to say when he noticed merged zamasu land on the ground.

Garage...

Future Yajirobe was getting bored watching bulma finish up with the time machine.

"Can you really fix this?" wonders Future yajirobe.

"I have to. If they gt to the point they cant battle anymore, i wont beable to save them." says Bulma.

"Are they gonna lose again?" womders Haru.

"Heh?" wonders Bulma.

"Are trunks and the others going to lose again?" wonders Haru.

"Dont think like that brother. If we know trunks like we do, he is unstoppable. He will never ever lose." says Maki holding the sword close.

"Maki..." says Future mai.

Shin, Gawasu, Goku, future gohan, future trunks, Merged zamasu, Alolan Ash and vegeta...

"Vegeta, I know you hate the concept of fusion but i really would like your help." says Goku.

"Fusion..." says Future trunks.

"I meed you to lend me a hand." says Goku.

"What?" wonders Vegeta.

"The potara fusion. If they can fuse, so can we." says Goku.

"Wha...god no! Fuse with Ash this time! If theres going to be a fusion, fuse with someone else!" says Vegeta wide eyed.

"Wai...theres such a thing as fusion between dad and goku?!" wonders future trunks also wide eyed.

"Thats right! There could be a chance the fusion of the beings on our side will work." says Shin happily.

"D...dont be rediculous! I will never fuse with you again! Going up against guu was a one time thing amd nothing more! Go get Ash and do it!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"Whats with the way your acting? You want to save the future and yet you disagree that our fusion is unworthy of fighting muscle bound purple ooze zamasu?" wonders Goku.

Shin amused by Vegeta yelling at Goku, took off his earrings.

"I dont have the energy to instant transmission Ash back here. Unless we fuse and merge our power together, we cant beat him." says Goku.

Alolan Ash had secretly instant transmissioned over to the others to see their exhausted states despite determined to continue, or atleast goku was.

"Someone say my name?" wonders Ash.

"Yes! Fuse with the giddy happy go lucky saiyan!" says Vegeta.

"But our fusion is the best fusion." says Goku.

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR YELLING! FUSE WITH THE PEST! WE ONLY GET ONE SHOT AND I ALREADY SAID ID NEVER FUSE WITH YOU AGAIN!" yells Vegeta.

"Trunks, give me a sensu bean." says Goku.

"Oh, right." says Future trunks.

Goku ate the sensu bean and felt good as new as he immediately stood up.

"Here." says Shin handing him a earring.

"Thanks." says Goku grabbing the earring.

"Ash or Vegeta? I dont want to give it to the wrong person." says Shin.

"Give it to vegeta!" says Goku.

"Hell no! Lets test how strong Ash is through fusion!" says Vegeta.

"I want you!" says Goku handing it to Vegeta.

"I said no! CANT YOU GET ANYTHING STRAIGHT?!" says Vegeta angrily.

Vegeta growled in annoyance taking the sensu bean to eat it and regain his strength.

"Come on, take it! Vegito is a good choice for this siruation!" says Goku.

Vegeta wouldnt budge, only stare at the earring.

"Say, last time we fused, they said we woudnt beable to part again. But we did. Whys that?" says Goku.

"The fusion effects that effects those who srent kai, only an hour." says Gawasu.

"Then whoever takes this earring, I'll hav an hour merged with their body." says Goku.

"So vegeta-"

When Goku looked down he was hoping to see Vegeta put the earring on, but when he saw vegeta the earring wasnt on him. Goku look at Trunks who shook his head, looked at future gohan who was still laying on the ground unconscious. So, that left...Ash. Goku turned to face Ash who was putting the earring on his right ear.

"Ash...that was for Vegeta..." says Goku.

"He claimed he never wanted too. So booo on him." says Ash standing with the earring on.

"But Ash...we dont have a fusion na-"

Goku and Ash were flung toward eachother to create a new potara fusion. When the light dimmed and the new fusion was born, he had the features of Ash and Goku. Looking at the guy, youd see the same black hair but with dark brown eyes, a blue tangtop under an orange gi top, a white cloth around the waist, blue pants with orange stripes down the sides and blue and red boots sweat dropping as he stared back at everyone.

"You uhhh wanted it. Now you got it dad." says Future trunks in disbelief.

"I just had to find out." says Vegeta eye twitching in annoyance.

"What techniques do you have?" wonders Future trunks curiously.

"What techniques do you have that are unique to you?" wonders Vegeta.

The new fusion shrugged then pondered what attacks they shared.

"This is gonna be a long night. Ok! First, tell us the name of this fusion." says Vegeta.

"I was thinking Aku...no that sounds indian. Ashku? That sounds better than Gash." says Ashku nodding to the idea of being called Ashku.

"Ashku it is then. This will be a one time things so name doesnt matter too much to me." says Vegeta.

"Seriously, what techniques can a saiyan merged with a human have?" wonders Future trunks looking at Ashku.

"Not much of a variety unless i try out some moves." says Ashku.

"Again, this is gonna be torture if it lasts all night." says Vegeta.

"Youre the fusion expert dad. Tell him to use special moves or whatever." says Future trunks.

"Fine! Hyper active screwball, do this the winner way." says Vegeta.

Merged Zamasu stood up, seeing a new form of goku and he wasnt liking it one bit.

"This fusion will do just fine." says Ashku turning to face merged Zamasu.

"Who are you? You look like goku but you have the kids eyes." says Merged Zamasu.

"You became one, so given the moment at hand, we became one too. I am a new fusion so i may be unworthy of fusion based movesets. Anyway, i am the new fusion just now known to the others as Ashku." says Ashku.

"So the brat who thinks watch movesets are special attacks worthy of winning and the guy who has been on my kill list fused together to become one? Joyous me..." says Merged Zamasu unamused.

"You want to be all godly and devine, well watch this!" says Ashku.

"This is going sour and noone fought yet." says Vegeta unamused.

"Take this!" says Ashku powering up to ssj god.

"Only i can become godly!" says merged Zamasu sheilding his eyes.

"Say hello to God Ashku or if you prefer Ashku red!" says Ashku smirking.

"God form my ass! Dont assume such a transformation will stand up to a god!" says Merged Zamasu scowling.

Merged Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Ashku, which hits the fusion but Ashku appeared fine as he charged toward merged Zamasu.

"Space much." says merged Zamasu annoyed.

"You wanna see an attack? Do you? Do you that badly?" wonders Ashku.

"Give me some space you creaton!" says merged Zamasu.

"Suit yourself." shrugs Ashku.

Ashku swiftly put his hand around Merged Zamasu's neck, getting disgusted by the purple ooze melting off the godly kai.

"You need to get that purple stuff off you. You look like a grimer is trying to stay with you by clinging to your face and arm. Good thing that could never happen but looks can be deceiving. Let me chop that part of you off." says Ashku.

Merged Zamasu set his hand on Ashku's in an attempt to yank it off but he kept it on hid neck with his other hand getting raised into the air for an attack to appear.

"Let go of me." says merged Zamasu.

"This will be an improvement." says Ashku.

Soon a destruct disk appeared and Ashku smiled sweetly then looked angered as he went to slice Merged Zamasu but merged Zamasu got free and backed away, setting his hand around his neck, huffing and puffing.

"Killing me by choking is sinful!" says Merged Zamasu shaky eyed.

"Oh, me oh my! I enjoy killing people but ehen my life is on the line, everything gets shittier!" says Ashku mocking merged zamasu, crossing his arms trying to stay bemused at the situation.

"I'll slice that damaged area off. You want to look beautiful, dont you?" wonders Ashku tossing destructo disk at Merged Zamasu.

"Yes, but not at the risk of dieing by mortals!" says merged Zamasu.

"The more you chant mortals the more i wonder if you secretly enjoy us." says Ashku walking up to merged Zamasu.

Sky...

Merged Zamasu seemed to have backed up far enough and went back into the sky, glaring down at the fiend who so gracisely choked him.

Ground...

Ashku looked up at Merged Zamasu, never once moving, and lifted his hand to aim ki blasts in the shape of pokeballs at merged Zamasu.

Sky...

Merged Zamasu was confused by the oddly looking ki blasts yet dodged them despite thrm being close to his body. Merged Zamasu looked back down to see Ashku had disappeared and cackled at the idea that he fled then stopped upon Ashku returning with Litten.

"The hell are you doing now?!" wonders merged Zamasu.

Ground...

"Wanna combine attacks?" wonders Ashku looking down at Litten.

Litten was confused by Ashkus appearance but felt like it knew Ash was by its side and nodded the meowed.

"All right!" says Ashku.

Ashku did the motions for Kamehameha but instead of blue it was a godly red then Ashku motioned for Litten to go in the Kamehameha and ready an attack.

Sky...

Litten made it into the air, atleast as far as the attack would go, and opened its mouth to bite merged Zamasu and put him on fire with fire fang.

"What the hell kind of attack is this?! Forcing cats to knaw at me just to get an attack in?!" says Merged Zamasu shaking litten off.

Litten was clinging to Merged Zamasu best it can with the fear of falling to the ground.

"You pesky...I SAID FIRST AS IN ONE NOT MULTIPLE!" says Merged Zamasu angrily grabbing litten with his goopy hand.

Ground...

"Then get to it spazz!" says Ashku.

"The fusion between Ash and Goku could be better but thats a good a start as any." thinks future trunks watching Ashku levitate into the sky to be face to face with merged Zamasu.

Sky...

Merged Zamasu chuckled amused seeing the angry look on Ashkus face.

"Once again mortals think theyre superior! Mortals constantly copy the gods! Why is that?" says merged Zamasu.

Merged Zamasu angriy shook Litten off, causing it to fall to the ground and land on its feet.

"Now where was i? Because gods are great? Because gods are beautiful? But is it to woeful? Has it been so pitied? What becomes good when done by gods, becomes evil when done by mortals. It becomes a sin." says merged zamasu shaking his head.

"I SAID I NEEDED TO CUT OFF YOUR HULKY BULGING ARM! IT LOOKS INFECTED AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE SHOULD BE FREAKING OUT BY THAT!" yells Ashku coming withiin range of Merged Zamasus face.

Ground...

Ashku punches Fused Zamasu as if challenging Fused Zamasu to squash him.

"Here i thought id be the one to be pummeled. You better step up your A game zamasu." says Ashku shrugging then motioning for him to come at him.

"I will not hear your repentance mortal." says Merged Zamasu getting up.

The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area.

"This got old really fast! So either kill us or we kill you. Theres no real answer. Just everlasting battles never ending or gonig anywhere." says Ashku lifting merged zamasus icky arm up, "Now, I'LL CUT THIS DISGUSTING ARM OFF!"

"Dont be pretentious!" says merged Zamasu.

The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground.

"Its over mortal. Stop focusing on butchering my precious body and kill me as a whole like you so desperately desire." says merged zamasu.

As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Ashku lifted then his hand and tossed a destructo disk that landed on zamasus grotesque arm but the gooey substance wouldnt get cut off. Ashku lifted himself ont hid hands and knees and noticed that the destructo disk he wanted to slice the arm off with made a gouge on merged zamasus stomach.

"So much for being immortal huh?" wonders Ashku.

"I am indeed immortal. I am immortal and cant be injured. I shall kill you then everyone else and bring forth a new world that shall never be sullied." says merged Zamasu.

"You sure about that?" wonders Ashku.

"Huh?" wonders Merged Zamasu.

"With that wound, its easy to tel lyou arent fully immortal. If goku black is part of you through fusion, you arent immortal and cam be injured or killed. You wont even beable to erase all mortals." says Ashku.

"Huh?" wonders merged zamasu.

"Havent you realized it yet?" wonders Ashku.

"Realized what? What are you insinuating?" wonders merged Zamasu.

"Goku black, now mortally like us killable rejects. Youre fused with a version of you that turned mortal. That mortal named son goku the present you dilibrately murdered yet became without thinking of the concequences. Youre killable or atleast half and half." says Ashku.

"Hehehehe...mortals truly are foolish." says merged Zamasu.

"Huh?" wonders Ashku.

"Son goku in me? Me, a godly kai havingb the mortal son goku inside me. Zamasu of the present only became goku out of rage and misery so this son goku you think id inside me is-"

"You get the picture then?" wonders Ashku.

"Exactly what i wanted!" says merged zamasu happily.

"Huh?" wonders Ashku.

"Listen, half saiyan half human, if you could listen closely, son goku, you are a mortal, yet you gained the power of the gods. No, more like power that surrpassed the gods. You suck at being a fusion. You are the personificstion of failure of the gods who created this unoverse!" says merged Zamasu.

Sky...

Merged Zamasu powered up and rose into the sky as he continued talking about goku.

"As such, by becoming one with son goku, I have taken on the sin of mortals and failures of gods in this body! This is truly the duty of a god." says merged zamasu.

Ground...

Ashku watched merged Zamasu tear up as if he was the one who needed comfort amd groaned in disgust as tears wetted the purple half making the ooze dampen while the other half had trsr run doen his cheek.

"Crying? The villain is crying? Villains dont have soft hearts. How many villains actually have a change of heart? I never really counted." says Ashku frowning.

Sky...

"These tears that well up in my eyes, shall purify this world." says merged zamasu.

Merged zamasu begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size.

"Mortals, be wiped out. Everything fall underneath zamasu!" says merged zamasu.

Ground...

"Not on my watch!" says Ashku.

Ashku powered up, gearing up for a continuation of the battle.

Others...

"Ash, Goku!" thinks Future trunks watching Ashku fight merged Zamasu.

"Zamasu...hes looking more like hes falling apart than healing?!" says Shin saddening.

"That ugly form, that is zamasus complex emotion becoming reality." says Gawasu.

"His emotions?" wonders Shim looking at gawasu.

"Zamasu was too obsessed with the contradiction between gods and mortals. Such as, why mortals make mistakes and fight eachother. Why the gods forgive mortals. Why gods and mortals share similar forms. But Zamasu, that form full of rage and hate, was that the form you wished for? If the mortals are wiped out, what will satify you?" says Gawasu.

Bulma and Future Mai arrive, as Bulma has completely repaired the time machine.

"You fixed it!" says future trunks turning to see Bulma, Hazzel and future mai in the time machine.

Future mai jumps down and hands Future Trunks his broken sword. Future trunks was stunned to see the sword had been brought back to him.

"Oh this? Maki wanted you to have it." says Future mai.

"Trunks wheres dad? He came here right? To be eith you guys?" wonders future hazzel.

"Youre uhhh kid dad is kinda fused with Goku right now." says future trunks.

"He is?" wonders future hazzel.

Future Trunks, thinking of Haru & Maki, powers up and he uses his sword's hilt as a base for his new sword created by his _ki_. Future Trunks then flies off towards the battle.

Ashku and merged Zamasu...

As Ashku continues to pummel around Fused Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with an attack but his god form reverted back to base.

"Shit..." thinks Ashku.

Sky...

"Behold! The god of triumph!" says Merged Zamasu rising back into the air.

Ground...

Before merged zamasu could notice Ashku indtant transmissioned back to the garage for pikachu and brought him back then looked up in snguish and annoyance.

"Pikachu this is a long shot but will you help me with your z move again?" wonders Ashku.

Pikachu looked back at Ashku and nodded despite not being sure itll work.

"Thats my favorite buddy." says Ashku.

Pikachu jumped down onto the ground and waited for the moment hed help with the attack.

"Please work." thinks Ashku.

Ashku charges up an incredible amount of ki so that the golden aura around his body keeps flashing. Then, he brings his cupped hands to his left side and charges a golden-yellow Kamehameha. Finally, Ashku brings his hands forward and fires the attack with the flashing light emanating from his body at merged zamasu, with Pikachu leaping into it. It didnt matter if he kamehameha stuck because Pikachu leaped out and charged st the bsck of merged zamasu with gigavolt havoc.

"Go for it Thunder!" says Ashku pumping his fist in the air.

Suddenly, Ashku unfused, leaving Ash and goku speechless as well as Pikachu who stopped in its tracks before electrocuting merged zamasu.

"Heh? HEH?!" wonder Ash and goku freaking out.

Others...

"What the...?! It hasnt been an hour yet!" sayd Shin stunned.

"They mustve sustained the power to do the fusion." says Gawasu stunned.

"Thats bad news. Really bad news." says Shin.

"Shitty fusion if i ever seen one." says Vegeta to himself.


	76. Chapter 76

**future timeline 12:**

 **Z fighter alliance, future gohan and Ash duo...**

 **Open arms by journey**

 **Simple and clean from kingdom hearts**

 **This is what you came for by Rihanna**

 **This is me by Demi lavato ft Joe Jonas**

 **Here comes the sun by the Beatles(imagining a sunny sky seems better then billions of Zamasu faces)**

 **Gone gone gone by Phillip Phillips**

 **How do I live without you by Leanne Rimes**

 **Dont go breaking my heart by Backstreet boys**

 **Dive by ed sheeran**

 **Future Zenny~**

 **Over you by Chris Daughtry**

 **faith by George Micheal**

 **Bye bye bye by Backstreet Boys**

ground...

"Goku, Ash, what the hell was that?" wonders Vegeta getting up.

Sky...

"One look at merged Zamasu and you too, would wanna lop his arm off." says Ash looking down at the group.

Ground...

"Ash, do Kakarot and i have to teach you the ways of fusion?" wonders Vegeta.

"I think we did pretty good." says Ash annoyed.

Ground...

"Hahaha...Ash, fusion need their own unique tactics. You cant toss your pokemon around for each so called amazing move you use." says Vegeta.

Sky...

"Shut up! It was our first attempt and Ive been wanting to do it since buu was evil!" says Ash.

Ground...

"WELL MAYBE FUSION ISNT MEANT FOR A PRISSY FIGHTER LIKE YOU!" yells Vegeta.

Sky...

"Hey now...lets not be grumpy toward outcomes. It was a way for Ash to experience fusion. Granted it didnt last as long as when you and i were fused, it was still a last ditch effort to defeat merged Zamasu." says Goku looking down at the group.

Ground...

"Meh, I hate the idea of fusion, the fusion dance is wacky and weird but you never know how youd turn out and potara fusions forced two bodies to inch closer and closer to eachother until you become a version of the two people. Now, I may hate being vegito but you were kinda right in thinking hed get the job done better. Seeing you to instantly unfuse almost as fast as you fused makes me imagine Vegito unfusing after warm up attacks. Thats a sad way to go about things." says Vegeta looking away.

Sky...

"Wait, were you expecting to use vegito after our attempt?" wonders Ash.

ground...

"God no. With how pitiful you were, I wouldnt dare let vegito pick up your slack! If there was another version of Kakarot and myself randomly here and fused to be Vegito, I'd picture it like...Vegito glaring down at Ashku red with his arms crossed displeased by the outcome and be like 'You could've done better. Since this is your first time, you should think harder on the techniques you use against someone like merged Zamasu.' or something like that. Kakarots personality would love to train that sorry excuse of a fusion in giving him ideas of what should be properly used when fusions fight the villain." says Vegeta not once looking back up at them.

Sky...

Merged Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the Saiyan and human who thinks hes a saiyan crashing to the ground beaten. As merged Zamasu prepares to finish them off, his attack is countered by the Super Saiyan Anger, known as future trunks with his sword of ki. After a short struggle, Future Trunks slashes Fused Zamasu twice across the chest, but Fused Zamasu recovers from the attack and drives Future Trunks into a corner.

Ground...

"Tell me, sinful mortal, who will you go too for help next? The past? The future?" wonders merged Zamasu.

Future trunk could only keep glaring angrily at merged zamasu.

"And thus, you continue to rebel against the justice of the gods! All because of your mortal feelings! All because of your mortal weakness!" says merged Zamasu.

"Im not ashamed of nor do i regret my weakness! Ive fought to protect everyone...and survived with everyone's help! Thats who i am! We work together to survive! Thats who we mortals are!" says future trunks.

Haru & Maki, the soldiers of Earth's Resistance, Future Yajirobe, the refugees, Future Scratch, Future Android 8, Future Turtle, Bulma, and Future Mai all begin to be enveloped by the same light. A huge energy sphere appears in the sky, similar to the Spirit Bomb.

"What?!" wonders merged Zamasu.

Vegeta, alolan Ash and goku were speechless.

"This is the light from the energy of everyone living on this planet!" says future trunks lost for words.

"Vegeta, alolan Ash, us too!" says Goku.

Goku, alolan Ash, and Vegeta give their remaining energy to Future Trunks, powering him up even further.

"I feel it. Everyone, lend me your power." says future trunks.

"No matter how much power mortals have gathered, it will never stand up to a god!" says merged zamasu.

With his new sword of _ki_ , resembling a large cleaver, Future Trunks fights Fused Zamasu and stabs him with the sword, and then cleaving him in two.

"Who cares about your justice?!" wonders Future trunks.

"Impossible...this is..." says merged zamasu stunned.

Soon merged Zamasu was sliced in half, causing him to scream in pain and with the death of the corrupt God, the alternate timeline is now at peace once again.

"You did it!" says Goku coming into view.

"Yes!" says future trunks nodding.

Future Trunks looking down at his broken sword.

"Thanks alot everyone." says future trunks.

Bulma and Future Mai arrive in the repaired Time Machine, and Future Mai gets hugged by Future Trunks.

"You did it! If only the me of this timeline could have seen this." says bulma walking up to the others.

"Yes." says future trunks.

"If I didnt know any better, your sword was like a spirit bomb." says Goku.

"Its all thanks to everyone. Everyones power defeated him." says future trunks looking down at his broken sword.

Shin and Gowasu also appear, and Goku and Alolan Ash hand Shin back his Potara earrings, but the group is interrupted by a giant cloud of smoke shrouding the sky.

"I...it cant be. This is..." says Gawasu stunned.

"Don't tell me, its Zamasu." says Shin worried.

Gowasu and the others are surprised to see the sky of the entire world appear as silhouettes of Zamasu.

"Does that count as normal? I dont think so." says alolan Ash.

Sky...

Future Trunks becomes Super Saiyan Anger and flies into the sky with Goku, alolan Vegeta following him.

"Here goes nothing!" says Goku.

Goku and alolan Ash charge a Kamehameha and fire it. Vegeta charges a Final Flashand fires it. Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun, fires it, and the three Saiyans combine their attacks into oneand fire it at the sky, but the attacks are easily nullified.

"Its not having any effect." says Goku.

Ground...

"Gawasu, what is going on in your psycho assistant's head?" wonders Shin freaking out.

"Zamasu...might be trying to become one with the universe." says Gawasu.

"Heh?" wonders Shin.

"Hes cast off his form as a god and is trying to become justice and order itself." says Gawasu.

Zamasu's foul energy begins shrouding the entire world and continues spreading throughout the universe laughing maniacally all the while, with his many faces in the sky firing off mouth beams causing destruction to the entire area. Goku, alolan Ash, Vegeta and Future Trunks are overwhelmed by the amount of energy Zamasu is spewing and are sent crashing to the ground.

"Damn that Zamasu..." says Goku lifting his head up.

Future Trunks and the group are isolated in a random space influenced by Zamasu's energy.

"What is this?" wonders future trunks walking around.

Future Trunks notices Bulma and Future mai as well as future Hazzel. Future Mai, angry at the idea that everyone has died, begins firing her gun at the Zamasu-shrouded sky. Future Mai then falls to the ground crying as Future Trunks tries to console her.

"Damn Zamasu and his evil minded ways." says Gawasu.

"How are we supposed to fight that?!" wonders Shin.

"Would be nice if we had more sensu beans." says Goku feeling around his pockets.

Goku thinks he found one in his pocket, but it turns out to be the button given to him by Zeno.

"I mistook Zenos button for a sensu bean...hmmm." says Goku.

"What is it goku?" wonders Shin.

"Hey, you being the supreme Kai and all, is the Zeno of this world still around?" wonders Goku.

"What? Zeno? As far as I know he should be. No matter who it is, Zeno will not be defeated. " says Shin.

"Awesome! Got it!" says Goku holding the button tightly.

"What are you doing?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Maybe the Zeno of this timeline will appear." says Goku.

"I already got mixed signals from present Zeno, i dont need hatred from future zeno." says Alolan Ash reverting his eyes.

Goku presses the button and Future Zeno instantly appears in front of them.

"Wow! Zeno actually appeared! It really worked! Thanks for coming!" says Goku happily glomping him.

Shin and Gowasu bow in respect for him.

"Who is this kid?" wonders future trunks.

"This is Zeno. The most eminent god in the universe." says Bulma.

"Ze...no?!" wonder future trunks and future mai confused yet stunned.

"Should i know you? Did you call me?" wonders Future zeno landing on the ground.

"Yes, i called for you. Im Goku." says Goku staring blankly at future zeno.

"Hmmmm..." says future zeno.

"Id say we're hanging out in this secluded space of limited space." says alolan Ash.

"What is this? Whats going on here?" wonders future Zeno looking around.

"Like i said, it appears as if were hanging out in a secluded place." says alolan Ash.

"Its terrible. Its like theres nothing here." says future zeno.

"Kids these days." sighs Ash.

"Youre a kid! HYPERACTIVE FREAK!" says Vegeta angrily.

"Who did this? Was it you goku?" wonders future zeno.

"No! Nothing of the sort! He did it! It was all him!" says Goku waving his hands then pointing at the Zamasu heads.

"Huh? Hes annoying." says Future zeno looking up.

"I know, right?" wonders Goku.

"Wha...whats going to happen?" wonders Shin.

"I have no idea." says Gawasu.

"Before we go, Im gonna need you to erase Zamasu." says Goku.

"Youre right." says future Zeno.

Future Zeno prepares to erase everything in the universe, causing Goku to motion for everyone to leave before Future Zeno destroys them.

"You guys too, supreme kai." says Goku.

Shin and Gowasu teleport with Kai Kai, while Bulma, Future Mai and Future Trunks climb onto and start up the time machine with Goku, Ashs after making sure thier pokemon were with them and Vegeta desperately hanging onto its legs, leaving future hazzel in the secluded place with future zeno.

"A world like this must be terminated." says Future zeno.

Future Zeno destroys the future universe.

Present timeline; Universe 7...

The group in the present timeline notice Zamasu being destroyed, and the time machine successfully returns.

"They returned!" say Pilaf and trunks happily.

Trunks and Goten happily run up to Goku and Vegeta, with Goten glomping the injured Goku and Trunks grinning up at Vegeta.

"Are you all right Goku?" wonders Chichi kneeling down infront of Goten and goku.

Bulma jumps down to get a hug from trunks.

"Welcome back!" says Trunks happily.

Future trunks jumps down and gets noticed by Mai.

"Welcome back! I didnt think id ever get to see you again!" says Mai blushing.

Mai glanced at someone with her hairstyle and saw her future self jump to the ground.

"An older me too?" wonders mai.

"To think there are two mais. What do we do?" says Pilaf curiously.

"What do we do?" wonders Shu.

Trunks is infatuated with Future Mai. Future Mai turns her head to see trunks go into hiding.

"Goku, whatll become of our world?" wonders Future trunks.

Beerus and Whis arrive, along with Shin and Gowasu, who are relieved to see everyone was safe.

"Thank goodness! You made it!" says Shin sighing in relief.

"Beerus, im sorry for all the trouble my assistant put you through." says gawasu.

"If you so ever choose another apprentice, check his background before the next one starts killing." says Beerus.

"Yes." says Gawasu.


	77. Chapter 77

**If this is anything like Android saga, youd automatically assume moment future trunks leaves, its the end of the saga even though it really isnt but thats how i see it and a christmas gift from whis to future mai and future trunks feels appropriate with how things are going.**

 **future trunks saga;now that future trunks is leaving...for good supposedly**

 **Wait by Maroon 5 ft A. boogie**

 **Only want to be with you by hootie and the blowfish**

 **Delicate by Taylor swift**

 **My oh my** **by Aqua**

 **I can see clearly now by Jimmy Cliff**

 **Back in the high life by Steve winwood**

 **Your welcome from Moana**

 **Hello, Goodbye by the Beatles**

 **Big girls don't cry by fergie**

"Bulma, could you fire up the time machine again?" wonders Goku putting Goten on his shoulder.

"What? Where do you expect to go?" wonders Bulma.

"Wherever it is, I'll go with you. Mom needs to get some rest. Lots of rest." says future trunks.

"Thanks older trunks!" says Goku happily.

"And when do I go back to the timeline i came from?" wonders z Ash.

"You can go back after I get a certain someone." says Goku.

"Yeah, ok. Let chaos get the better of us and be miserable afterward." says Z ash watching future trunks and Goku get into the time machine.

"Thats not what i said." says Goku.

"Riight, sure it is. Maybe not for you but it is for me." says Z ash.

"Oh. Well, we better get to it." says Goku.

Future timeline remenants...

Goku and Future Trunks return to the future, noticing it is just an empty, blank void where they see Future Zeno hovering.

"That must be him, right?" wonders future trunks.

"Hmmmm...thats Zeno alright!" says Goku.

"You wanted to take him somewhere, right?" wonders future trunks.

"Yeah. Hey, Zeno, I wanna take you to a great place! Youll love it!" says Goku.

"Really?" wonders Future zeno turning right side up.

"Yeah." says Goku nodding.

Present timeline; universe 7...

Soon they return to the present, and a frazzled Beerus along with the other Gods bow for him.

"You ignore me for a creepy staring kid? Ok." huffs z Ash crossing his arms.

"Hehehe, supreme kai, i need a favor." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Shin.

"Can you take us there? To that place?" wonders Goku.

"Ummmmm, well..." says Shin lifting his head up in concern.

Shin, still feeling uneased, reluctantly takes them to Zeno's Palace, where present Zeno awaits the buddy he would be bringing him. Upon walking into the throne room, Zeno happily greets Goku and meets his future counterpart.

"Goku, whos that?" wonder the zeno duo.

"Zenny meet future Zenny. Hes gonna be your new buddy." says Goku kneeling down next to the duo.

"Hey!" say the zeno duo happily to eachother.

"Whis, was this your plan?" wonders Grand priest.

"No, it was Goku who thought of it." says Whis.

"I envy universe 7." says grand priest.

"Please come some time..dad." says Whis.

"Yes, at some point." says Grand priest.

Goku happily watched the zenos play together.

Universe 7;earth;capsule corp...

night...

"Big trunks, I believe its possible to return to the future but from a different point in time before it had to get erased." says Whis.

"Youre joking." says future trunks.

"What are you scheming over there whis? If that were the case, we dont know what their future selves would look like of if they are burdened with an ash at the point in time you send them." says Beerus.

"Im not scheming anything. Its a possibility we cant ignore." says Whis.

"Just dont start giving him ideas. Do you enjoy creating new time rings? Then, we wont beable to justify anything to lord zeno." says Beerus biting imto his meal.

"How can you say that? By destroying Zamasu, you created a new time ring." says Whis.

"Grrrr...its not like i wanted such a thing to happen. Everyday may as well be a chaotic day eith hoe things pan out." says Beerus.

"Wait a minute, if they go back to a time before zeno erased the future timeline, would mean Zamasu will attempt to destroy the world and its people again!" says Bulma concerned.

"We'd have to go through all that again?!" wonders Trunks.

Alolan Ash was shaking his head while crossing his arms.

"Exnay! Exnay! Not worth the time!" says alolan Ash.

"Theres no need to worry. I shall go to that future and go to that Beerus before he disappears due to the supreme kais death. Ill ask him to destroy the zamasu of the future." says Whis.

"But whis, with an immortal Zamasu looming around, how is future beerus supposed to kill him?" wonders Goku.

"And even if that future beerus destroys future zamasu, itll be a repeat of before." says Vegeta.

"Dont go whining when you dont know what could happen in the future. Sure, buildings will look torn down amd the cities in rubble, but I will say, they can go back to having happier lives with future bulma, alternate Ash, future hazzel and alternate misty. You'd have to be relieved to know there won't be destruction and choas after the android terrorizing." says Whis.

"You make things sound like happier days are within reach." says Vegeta.

"Being tense alot could bring down your mood. It wont be entertaining, whstever it is you do, if your condtantly doom and gloom. So smile every now snd then because, lets face it, noone is really too happy. Well, aside fom goku and maybe Ash. Besides, i have something much better than that evil containment urn you humans use." says Whis.

"What?!" wonders Goku confused.

"You have something better than the urn?!" says Vegeta staring blankly.

"I do. Is it that strange?" says whis.

"WOULDVE BEEN NICE TO USE SUCH A THING!" yells z Ash.

"Dont go saying it shouldve lasted longer. Once the merged fusion was done, you all knew things needed to end and fast." says Whis.

"If it lasted any longer Merged Zamasu would murder us with his so called 'Justice motives'." says future mai.

"I think my mindset is dwindling. I cant keep up with everyone and everything feels pointless when you cant be in both places at once. Ill grant you, itd be creepy if you make copies of yourself but having fun with everyone means i miss out on things while trying to keep up with the moments. I want to go back since everyone is missing me but i dont really wanna leave either. You guys are awesome! Fake family or not." says alolan Ash.

"Ashku is the worst fusion i ever layed eyes on. Never do that again! Now i have to bleach my eyes for seeing such a sorry ass fusion." says Vegeta shivering.

"Ashku shouldve been between me and Goku. The attire wouldve made more sense that way. But since 9 year old passing off as 10 Ash had a goku attire on, it works for him too. It shouldnt but it did." says Z Ash unamused.

"...Im not a 9 year old. Im a 17 year old stuck in a 10 year old body." says alolan Ash grumbling.

"I dont trust it. Im 17 and i heightened up compared to you." says z Ash.

"Height doesnt mean anything! You could be in your 20s and short!" says alolan Ash annoyed.

"Right. So, how are we ending this trivial matter?" wonders z Ash.

"Hell if i know anymore. I just hope future me is like this me and not cowering in fear like alternate Ash. Then again, if thry are gong back to a version of thier future id believe thered be a future me that loves fighting unlike alternate me who hates it and feels like he is forced into it." says Alolan Ash.

"Its a 50/50 chance that you need to shrug off." says z Ash.

"Heres a thought. Stop relying on us. You rely on the gods too much." says Beerus.

"But..." says Goku.

"But there is a problem. Going back in time might mean Ash future bulma will be alive again but theres also the fact there'd be a trumks and mai with future bulma. Youll have to act like youre twins, is thst ok?" says Whis.

"Us acting as twins? Well..." says future trunks.

"It might be nice to have two versions of us. Itll be confusing at first but Im willing to go with it." says Future mai.

"Heh?!" wonder everyone st the table.

"Mai..." says future trunks.

"You may see it as strange but youll be with your mom and ill be with the troops i tried to help keep alive. We can even check on Ash and misty now that we knoe theyll be alive. Future Ash would be fearing the worst but we're used to his worries." says future mai.

"Youre right." says future trunks happily.

"How romantic...a man and woman gazing at eachother in support." says mai blushing as she set her head on her hands.

Mai looked over at Trunks who looked back at her as she smiled.

"Its time to leave whis." says Beerus.

"Wait, i need a ride back to universe 6!" says Alolan Ash.

"Have you made up your mind?" wonders Beerus.

"Cant we see future trunks and future mai off?" wonders Alolan Ash.

"Now is a good time to leave. Oh, future trunks..." says beerus.

"Yes?" wonders future trunks lookng at beerus and whis.

"Ill forgive you just this once out of consideration of whis. Take care." says beerus.

"Awww come on Beerus. You can wait a little longer." says Alolan Ash.

Alolan ash went wide eyed seeing a bright light envelope beerus and whis and huffed then as quickly as possible, ran over to beerus and whis before they disappeared.

Universe 10; kai world...

Gowasu locks up the Time Rings seeing the new Time Ring in shame.

"This is my sin and ill take the blame for the way Zamasu was acting." says Gawasu.

Gawasu closes the box that holds the time rings and walks the walk of shame back to the table where his cup of tea was.

Space...

"Go back." says Alolan Ash.

"We are heading to universe 6 to drop you off." says whis.

"Youre better off there now." says beerus.

"GO BACK AND GET THE BOYS! THRY DESERVE SOMETHING OTHER THAN LOOKING BORED TO DEATH BEING UNABLE T BSTTLE ALONGSIDE GOKU AND VEGETA!" yells alolsn Ash.

"Stop bitching, would you?!" wonders Beerus glaring at alolan Ash.

"They cant waste their days wondering if they could battle and end up being able to do nothing! Now, go back to earth so they can actually have something to do! Even if its monster related." says alolan Ash.

"Dont act like they should be part of universe 6! Im taking your pansey ass back to that earth and THATS FINAL!" sayd Beerus irritatedly.

"WHIS! If i can hang out with the z fighters then they can hang with me! Even hazzel deserves some time away from the fighters eho only think kids cant help out. I get it, this isnt like buus rampage but they need to do something besides moping around." says Alolan Ash trying to calm down.

"Youve had them for a while now! Stop blubbering and let me get you to universe 6's earth so I can get the brats!" says Beerus.

"Huh? You dont act like you are dropping me off to get the boys snd Hazzel." says Alolan Ash.

"Would you just keep your trap shut and let us handle things!" says Beerus annoyed.

"Whatever floats your boat cat." says alolan Ash.

"Mortals are never considerate of how gods do things." says Beerus grumbling.

"So are we going back beerus?" wonders Alolan Ash glaring at beerus.

"Screw it. Whis, so the kid will shut up, jjst stop so we can go back." says Beerus.

"Are you sure? Itd be easier if we had a couple trips since we dont have the cube." says Whis.

"Like i care." says Beerus reverting his eyes.

"Very well." says Whis.

The trio came to a halt and turned around to head back to universe 7's earth.

Universe 7;earth;capsule corp...

day...

"Youre going already?" wonders Goten bummed.

"Yeah, be well." says Future trunks.

"Alright trunks, first buu's rampage for me then you can surprise future bulma. Unless your appearance freaks her out." says z Ash.

"All ready to go." says future trunks.

"Good. Being here feels weird." says Z ash.

"Nice outfit. Looks good on you." says Android 18.

"Thank you." says future mai.

Soon Goku was shaking future trunks' hand.

"Trunks, youve really gotten strong! No matter what enemy comes, youre strong enpigh to handle them." says Goku.

"I certainly hope so." says future trunks.

"Before i forget, take these with you. Ive included lots of food and everything youd need." says Bulma opening the capsule container.

"Thank you very much." says future trunks grabbing the container.

"Good luck and find happiness." says Bulma.

"Yes." says future trunks.

"The future me might end up with grandkids first." says Bulma.

"M...mom!" says Future trunks embarrassed.

"Give my future self best regards." says bulma.

"Yes." say future mai and future trunks bowing.

Future trunks and future Mai were heading to their time machine when they noticed whis, beerus and Alolan ash appear agan, with Beerus scowling that he couldnt go home. Future trunks sweat dropped then looked over at Vegeta who looked to be staring him down. Vegeta suddenly attacks Future Trunks, who easily blocks the attack, and the two smile at each other as Vegeta accepts how strong his son has gotten since his initial return to the past. Once future trunks, future mai and z Ash were inside the time machine, Future trunks started it up.

"See you future me! Ill get stronger too!" says trunks.

"Goku is best fake dad!" says Alolan Ash.

"Youre just saying that." says Goku smiling embarrassed.

"Im merely going along with it! Hes the only guy who seems fitting." says Z Ash from insidr the time machine.

"The old me doesn't wanna admit it, but he really sees Goku as dad." says Alolan Ash.

"Would you call this lost love?" wonders Shu watching mai tear up.

"Dont cry mai! Forget future trunks and stick to the present version." says Pilaf patting her shoulder.

"SHUT UP! Mind your own business!" says Mai angrily flipping pilaf.

Future trunks and future mai chuckled at the sight of present mai injuring her friends then looked forward to see two beings in the distant and Future trunks' mouth went agape realizing one of them was Gohan amd teared up remembering future gohan. Despite huffing and puffing fom getting out of breath, Gohan raised his fist into the air and called out to him.

"Gohan...i couldnt...I did everything i could...limited planning and whatnot and i just couldnt...protect the world." says future trunks looking away, closing his eyes.

"Trunks! Be well! Z ash, use your your saiyan strength at full powerf on buu before you leave for your dimension! Dont let Vegetas words get to you!" says Gohan.

"Yes." nod Future trunks and z Ash.

"We better get z Ash back to when goten was 7! Then we can surprise your mom!" says Future mai.

Future Trunks accepts this and cries tears of joy, and says one last goodbye to everyone as he and Future Mai go to the past to drop off z ash then returned to the future.

Time stream...

After putting Z Ash back during the present timeline buu chaos, where it seemed like noone was around and looked around hoping there wouldn't be two z Ashs roaming around, Future trunks and future mai were on their way to the part of the future timeline beerus gifted them with. The only problem was, they didnt know which part but they chuckled a bit thinking of future bulmas reaction to there being two future trunks' and two future mais in a timeline. But knowing bulma, present nor future, shed understand immediately and will warm up to the idea of what appear to be twins as children dating twins despite of being from different versions of the timeline.


	78. Chapter 78

**The Future** **timeline super special; moments of future timeline with a smidge of xmas**

 **Since christmas is nearing quickly...this is the best i can conjure up.**

 **Christmas** **songs** **2:**

 **Little saint nick by beach boys**

 **Christmas is the time to say i love you by billy squier**

 **Feliz Navidad by Jose Feliciano**

 **Theres no place like home fror the holidays by carpenters**

 **Its the most wonderful time of the year by Andy Williams**

 **Its beginning to look alot like christmas by Micheal buble**

 **Joy to the world by Mariah Carey**

There was a sudden shift in the timeline and up in other world future Gohan was chatting with Future Goku.

"To think I had another son and I never knew it. I had died before his arrival, so I never was able to be with him. Is he just like us? A z warrior who is willing to fight?" says Future Goku as excited as he was confused.

"The moment he appeared to us, I thought it was peculiar seeing a 10 year old human with your hairstyle. Even now, he denies everything about you being his father. At first he seemed normal enough, being like all humans who get emotional, anxiety ridden, never once enjoying things for what they were. You'd suspect he was all human with no saiyan attributes. Trunks and I always wanted to see if his saiyan powers were dormant but no luck and now that I'm dead, I'll never get to see if you are his father, like you are mine. It was nice having a brother around my age, but...he felt out of place. And still probably does. Until he knows the truth of his father, he doesn't know his origins." says future Gohan.

"Suddenly ending up in another world with unfamiliar faces would be troublesome." says future Goku looking up.

"Hey dad...?" wonders future gohan.

Future Goku curiously looked at future Gohan then thought he knew what he was thinking and smiled chuckling as he got up.

"Are you thinking of sneaking back to earth?" wonders future Goku.

"What? Us sneaking to earth when we can't do that?!" wonders future Gohan shocked.

"So, you're not curious about how things are back on earth?" wonders future Goku.

"If we were able to sneak away, you would've been doing it all while THE ANDROIDS MASSACRED CITIES!" says Future Gohan getting angry.

"Hey, hey, chill Gohan. I can never get over the way your face looks." says future Goku trying to ease future Gohan while sweat dropping.

"I'll only accept it if an enemy appears." says future Gohan tilting his head in annoyance.

"Awwwwww, you're no fun." says future Goku slumping down.

Future Gohan watched Future Goku drag himself away and huffed unamused motioning him to come back.

"Alll riiight, Trunks deserves to see me again but I can't be toooo sure what Ash will think of you." says future Gohan getting up.

"Talking like that will get no one anywhere." says Future Goku.

* * *

Earth...

Once the time machine landed, the duo hopped out, put the time machine back in its capsule and went up to capsule corp door and awkwardly looked at each other before reaching for the door.

"What should we say?" wonders future Mai.

"It's not so much what should we say as much as it is what we'd beable to get out of our mouths upon seeing mom." says future trunks.

"Well, it's better now rather than never." says future Mai watching future trunks turn the nob.

The door creaked open and the duo peered in wondering if anyone was home.

"Should we go back some other time?" wonders future Mai.

"No. Let's just get this over with so everything could go back to normal. As normal as it can get with doubles walking around." says future trunks.

"You first." says Future Mai.

"No...you." says future trunks.

"It's your house." says Future Mai.

"Technically yes and no." says Future trunks.

* * *

The door swung open and in they went in search of future Bulma, chanting 'It'll be weird seeing another version of us' in their heads.

"Ummm mom?! You home?!" wonders future Trunks.

'I'm in here dear!' says future Bulma from the dining room.

"Mom! Don't freak!" says Future trunks heading toward the dining room.

'What are you babbling on about?' wonders future Bulma.

"It's a long story I'd rather not say." says future Trunks.

'Not say?' wonders future Bulma.

Future trunks and future Mai made it to the dining room where future Bulma was gazing at the Christmas tree.

"Mom...I'm just gonna flat out say it-"

Future Bulma looked back at future trunks and future Mai and was taken aback by the outfits they wore.

"Those aren't the outfits I saw you guys in. Why do you look like you're heading into a war?" says future Bulma.

"Yeah...about that..." says future trunks looking down.

'Mom! We're back with more Christmas decorations!' came a voice that was similar to the trunks standing near Future Bulma.

"In here!" says Future Bulma going wide eyed.

"Mom...? I said no freaking out. I have a good explanation." says future trunks trying to ease future Bulmas mind.

"How...is there...?" wonders future Bulma hesitant to move.

"Mom...please. We are from a future ahead of this time." says Future trunks feeling guilty despite not doing anything.

"Wha...what is going on here?" wonders future Bulma confused.

"Hey mom! When do you wanna put up the...what the hell?" wonders teen future trunks staring at the older version of himself with a older version of teen future Mai.

"Why'd you stop trunks? Let's get to decorating and lift our spirits." says teen future Mai walking up to teen future trunks.

"Mom what did you do?" wonders future trunks dropping the bags.

"Me? Nothing! I thought you were already back!" says future Bulma.

"Huh?" wonders teen future Mai looking to see what was going on, "...that's not normal. There's a older version of us and we don't know how that came to be."

Teen Future mais eye began twitching then she fell into teen future trunks' arms fainting from the sight.

"Mai? Mai wake up!" says teen future trunks shaking her.

Teen future trunks looked back over at the older versions of him and his bestie wanting answers that weren't easy to tell.

"If it wasn't mom's doing then, WHY THE HELL IS THERE ANOTHER ME AND MAI!? What twisted fate brought them to us?!" wonders teen future Trunks freaking out.

"I was about to tell it." says future trunks looking between future Bulma and their teen forms, "But I guess it's pointless now."

"Nothing can be worse than what the androids could do! Now spill!" says teen future trunks.

Hours felt like minutes as future trunks and future Mai ushered everyone to the couch and went on to tell about an even bigger chaos that involved a despicable Kai who hates mortals who teamed up with an evil version of Goku and a dark Ash managing to kill most of the mortals leaving themselves, the Ashs, Goku and Vegeta to stare in disbelief and fear after what the Kai and his colleagues did to earth and everyone in it. Teen future trunks and future Bulma were wide eyed and horrified upon hearing what happened to them and future Bulma was shaky eyed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"So...beerus and whis of the present let us stay in this part in time of the future timeline." says future Trunks teary eyed.

"We understand if this is too much to take in." says future Mai forming fists, her hands on her lap.

"Here...we'll go see Ash Hazzel and Misty so you guys can finish getting ready for Christmas." says future trunks getting up.

"No, no, no, you dont have too. With it being the christmas season, everyone wants to feel lively and chipper with nothing bringing them down." says Future bulma.

"We'll be back later." says Future trunks taking future mais hand.

Future mai blushed standing up and followed future trunks out of the house.

outside where the buildings were in ruins...

"You remember where their house is...right?" wonders future mai.

"Mai...why would I not remember?" wonders future trunks.

"Because we were stuck in the subway for quite some time." says future mai.

"Ooooh...right." says future trunks.

"So...?" wonders future Mai.

"I wonder how festive their run down house looks?" says future trunks.

"There's only so many ways people can brighten up a house." says future Mai.

"Shall we find out?" wonders Future trunks.

"Lead the way!" says future mai.

* * *

After wracking his brain of memories from when he stayed over, future trunks lead future mai to a torn down house that Alternate Ash and Alternate Misty felt was perfect for them.

"This is the place?" wonders Future mai looking at the door.

"If I remember correctly, it should be." says future trunks.

"Sense Ash in there?" wonders future mai putting her arms around future trunks' arm.

"To ash anywhere battling isnt is a safe haven, or atleast this Ash thinks that way." says future trunks.

The duo slowly walked up to the door and looked around to be sure they were at the house and feeling awkward yet excited, they knocked on the door and awaiting someone to answer, thry werent to sure how alternate Ash would react. They grew worried about the sudden surprise visit and turned to walk away but were startled by a creaking door that was slowly opening and out came future hazzel curiously staring at the should be lovebirds.

"Trunks? Mai? What's with the outfits?" wonders future Hazzel.

"They're nothing special. We just happen to be wearing them." says future trunks realizing they should've looked for a different outfit for them.

"Mmmmmmmhmmmm, sure." says future Hazzel.

"Where are your parents?" wonders Future trunks.

"Dad and mom are trying too see if they can make cookie pizza. They're horrible cooks though." says Future Hazzel.

"Ouch." says future trunks.

"You guys can come inside. It'd be weird staying outside when you visit friends." says future Hazzel.

Future trunks and future Mai bowed and went inside, following future Hazzel to the kitchen where Alternate ash and alternate Misty were failing at their baking skills.

"Do you guys know how to bake? Itd be great if there was help." says future hazzel.

"We can try but we cant make promises." says future trunks.

Future hazzel motioned for the should be couple to stop and walked into the kitchen to see burning smoke coming out of the oven and a frantic parent duo trying to put out the fire so they can taste test the peanut butter sauced m&m cookie pizza.

"Mom, dad, trunks and mai are here if you need help." says future hazzel.

Mom, dad, trunks and mai are here if you need help." says future hazzel.

"Trunks and Mai are here? Is trunks in the mood for sparring because I keep telling him, the androids scarred me for life showering cities for me, the substitute goku!" says Ash covering his mouth and nose.

"If Mai is with him, why would he be in a sparring mood?" wonders future Hazzel.

"To z fighters, any time of the day I'd spar worthy and I deny any urge for it!" says Future ash through muffled talk.

"Chill Ash! Stop thinking everything is against you and let us help out." says future trunks.

"We don't wanna force you to get our help but you sure need it." says future mai.

"We're good." says alternate Ash.

"We should all get together for Christmas. Would feel weird since Neither of us have family to spend time with." says Future trunks.

"Depends on our mood." says alternate Ash taking his hand off.

"The more the merrier worry wort." says future trunks.

Alternate ash was displeased with the reply.

"Come on Ash. Put on a smile and not act like Zamasu." says future trunks.

"Who?" wonders alternate ash.

"Noone important. Just as asshat that thought mortals were unwortrhy of life." says future trunks waving it off.

Future trunks went looking around the house to see what all was there to decorate a run down house but it felt weird a little walking around another's house yet felt really nice seeing Ash and Misty alive as well as his mom. But as warm as he felt it still needed getting used too.

"Seeing them again feels great but was this the best idea?" ponders future trunks.

Future trunks looked around the house at what was put up and felt bad imagining alternate Ashs reaction to double trunks and double mai. Future trunks cringed a little at the thought but sucked it up and looked around for boxes filled with decorations to see what he could put up without needing to be asked.

* * *

back at capsule corp...

Teen future mai finally awoke and looked around confused then spotted teen future trunks and pondered to herself if the two young adult versions of themselves was just an illusion.

"You ok over there?" wonders teen future trunks walking up to teen future mai.

"Im fine trunks." says teen future mai smiling back at teen future trunks.

"Must be nice to get a nap after findout you have a older twin." says teen future trunks.

"I still find it weird but we will make it work." says future bulma.

"You say it like this is the best thing to happen to us." says teen future trunks.

"Cant complain no matter how strange the predicament. Strange things fit perfectly for us." says future bulma shrugging it off.

"Well, youre not exactly wrong." says teen future trunks.

* * *

Time went by and a couple days passed on earth with alternate Ash getting creeped out by the two trunks and mais he kept seeing, always second guessing if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He'd shake his head thinking he was losing it but since they were the closest thing to family, he went with it, felt really weird talking to copies but rolled with it. Shuddered at the thought but reluctantly went along with it.

"Must you do that!? Its giving me the heeby jeebies!" says Alternate ash.

"Its not like we planned this." say the trunks'.

"If youre trying to freak people out, wait till a dare you can scare the pants off people! This time of year doesn't allow that!" says alternate ash.

"Ash, take a deep breath. Focus on the gifts and we can have a happy merry day." says future trunks.

Teen future trunks nodded smiling.

"Its all good." says teen future trunks.

"Don't feel like your obligated to buy gifts. This is all the gift mai and I can get." says future trunks.

"Acting like twins isn't gift worthy! Seeing what you claim as being twins is eerie, by all means eerie." says alternate ash.

Future trunks and teen future trunks looked at eachother then back at alternate ash and set one of their hands on his shoulders.

"Hey man, its chaotic around the holidays. Youre either happy go lucky or gloom and doom. Theres no inbetween. So,be happy you got a gift for misty and hazel. They'll love whatever you get them. If you prefer, come over when youre done giving eachother gifts." says future trunks.

Alternate Ash sweat dropped, mouth twitching.

"Le...lets make a compromise that wont weird people out." says alternate ash taking their hands off.

"Ok." shrug future trunks and teen future trunks.

"Watcha got planned anxiety ridden ash?" wonders future ash.

"P...planned? I wouldn't beable to tell you even if I could." says alternate ash looking away.

"Oh? Interest us in your gift giving ways." says Future trunks crossing his arms.

"...I cant just choose one thing and ummmm…." says alternate ash looking away sheepishly.

"I did tell you we wouldn't force you right? Keep a calm mind and let things go with the flow," says teen future trunks.

"Guys, love to continue chatting but I gotta get home. Ummmmm bye." says alternate ash waving goodbye awkwardly then took off.

"You do you and never think what you do brings negativity into your mind!" says future trunks calling out to alternate ash.

"Whats gotten into him? Youd think youd get used to it." says teen future trunks.

"Don't get the wrong idea but He doesnt wanna do anything thanks to depression yet anxiety being no matter how many people see won't care what you do or how you do it. Once you start thinking negatively, everything feels like its against you and its never fun waiting to find out what will come of the things you love doing or if hate stops you from ever doing anything right. You lose your sense of doing it the way you wanna and can only focus on the looming feeling of anyone and everyone bringing you down constantly. Your mood slowly goes from excitement down to happiness, then you trying to keep up a smiling appearance while your insides beg for you to cry your heart out because everything you do is pointless while everyones eyes are on you waiting, wondering, while you just stand there fidgeting putting thoughts of fear and worry. Itll forever wane of you, until you feel like nothing is worth your time. That's how. Hes just a normal human like anyone else with these moods or emotions. You cant just get rid of them,. You have to let them go through until they are out of your system but if you keep them corrupting your mind, what you once were can never come back..." says future trunks looking down.

"...Other me, lets go home. mom must be wondering when we are getting home." says teen future trunks gloomily.

Future trunks waited until alternate ash was out of sight then followed teen future trunks back to capsule corp.

* * *

Other world...

"Still wanting to sneak away dad?" wonders future Gohan smirking at future Goku.

"You ready to leave other world?" wonders future Goku.

The smirk turned to a frown as he lowered his head to look at earth again.

"Well, son?" wonders future Goku.

"Ready when you are dad." says future Gohan smiling.

Future Gohan and future Goku clasped hands and shook on it before grinning wildly at eachother.

* * *

Day before Christmas Eve...

It was the day before Christmas and all through the day, teen future trunks was eager to open presents and give everyone a present each but just one since present opening was a mere two days away.

"Tomorrow night, we'll pick one present for ourselves then see if we can get Ash, Misty and Hazzel to find out which presents are theirs." says teen future trunks.

"They'd know because we put names on a few presents." says future trunks.

"It was a shame we had to buy last minute presents." Future Bulma.

"Once night falls tomorrow, we each grab a present! It'll be great seeing each others expressions." says teen future trunks.

Teen future trunks chuckled, imagining the expressions on everyone's faces once opening the presents.

* * *

Other world...

"On three!" says future Goku.

Future Goku and future Gohan looked to their sides once, twice, three times in case anyone was looking.

"1...2...3..!" say future Gohan and future Goku.

As if they were in sync, they headed down snake way to get to where king yemma was and ran passed him before he could say anything. The ogres were confused by the sudden urge to leave other world but as soon as they watched them go out of sight, they looked up at king yemma who wasn't very pleased by it. Once the father son duo were a good distance away, looked for baba so she'd bring them to earth. With no luck, they sucked it up and ran out the edge of Babas place and swooped down toward the ground to land.

Earth...

"Sense anyone?" wonders future Goku.

"Hmmmmmm..." says future Gohan looking around.

Future Goku and future Gohan closed their eyes and sensed around for alternate Ash or trunks and jolted back sensing two trunks'.

"Are we missing something?" wonders future Goku.

"Big time. Two trunks' means something must've gone down." says future Gohan.

"Only problem is why and how?" wonders future Goku.

"You look for Ash, I'll head to capsule corp." says future Goku.

Future Gohan nodded and flew away toward capsule corp leaving future Goku to figure out where alternate Ash was.

* * *

Hours went by and day turned to night and with the moonlight casting a light through the window, alternate Ash walked into the living room to sit on the couch and keep to himself for a bit but what he walked into the room to see was a silhouette of a man with a halo over his head, the man he saw laying in bed dead when he appeared. His eyes widened to the point they were bugging out as alternate Ash slowly walked up to the house, toward the man who was waving to him.

"Aren't you that Goku guy that died? Why are you in my house instead of haunting someone else?" wonders alternate Ash.

"Me? Haunt you? Never. I just wanted to get to know you better. And what better time than now?" says future Goku.

"Your joking. Who'd wanna talk to a spirit?" wonders alternate Ash shaking where he stood.

The halo shined in the moonlight as future Goku face began to glisten as it went from blackness of silhouette to noticeable. Alternate Ash wanted to leave the room but couldn't get himself to move.

"You look like you saw a ghost." says future Goku looking at alternate Ash who's eyes were shadowed.

You can't really be here. If this is s joke, I'm not laughing." says alternate Ash shaking his head in disbelief.

"Noones here to chuckle or laugh. We're the only ones in the room." says future Goku patting the cushion on the couch.

"This is weirding me out. Goku...father of the now dead Gohan is here...looking like he's here in the flesh for a dead guy." says alternate Ash denying what he was seeing.

"Don't think of me like that. Think of me as your dad. We're practically alike, right?" says Future Goku.

"How long have you known my mom, Delia ketchum? How the hell can someone like you get to someone like her and have me?! That's all kinds of messed up logic." says alternate Ash teary eyed.

"...I don't really know how to answer that." says future Goku frowning.

"Of course you wouldn't! Unless you were flung into my world, youd...! You'd...be better off not knowing we existed. Whatever I was fated with IS A BUNCH OF LIES! TWISTED LIES THAT I HAVE TO GET USED TOO! Your z warrior pals thought I was the spitting image of you when we were never meant to be family. So, why...? Why is it now a father I never heard of waltzes into my life like he was supposedly part of it?! It's not right! There's no way by some strange twisted fate you'd end up with my mom! I may have your hairstyle but I am by no means A CHILD VERSION OF YOU! I am Ash ketchum, a wannabe Pokémon trainer who's an emotional wreck! Not Ash son, half saiyan warrior who takes on enemies as if they were meant to be a way to prove my bravery! Get your facts straight." says Alternate ash fidgeting.

"...I heard you have a family now. Where are they?" wonders future Goku feeling horrible.

"Nowhere important. Get your creepy freaky ghostly essence out of here." says Alternate ash grinding his teeth, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Wait...you called yourself a wannabe Pokemon master? Was there something you wanted to be beside that?" wonders Future Goku.

"All I wanted to do was be home with my loving mother but she shut me out of the house and told me to come back when I ended the Pokémon league. Besides, I hate the idea of being a famous Pokémon master. Too many paparazzi at your door, never once giving you time to yourself. I say 'No thank you.' to that life. I hate it here too but atleast there's people who understand my situation." says alternate Ash fuming.

The light shown brightly on future Goku as he nodded in understanding. Alternate Ash felt freaked out all over again but this was creepier than seeing doubles.

"What even is my life anymore?" mumbles Alternate Ash slouching once he put his arm down.

"Hey. Hey. Don't get yourself down in the dumps. I'd be happy to be that father you never got to be with." says future Goku getting up to walk up to alternate Ash.

"That's eerily disturbing...how accurate it'd be just from picturing it." says alternate ash groaning.

"What's disturbing is your mindset toward things. Let the worries and pain slip away so we can get to chatting on the couch." says future Goku ushering alternate Ash to the couch.

"I'd rather not." says Alternate ash stepping to the side.

"We can talk about anything. Like the reason behind the way you act." says future Goku.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Not happening. No way." says Alternate ash turning to leave the living room.

"You're just embarrassed." says future Goku chuckling a bit as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Future Gohan was nearing capsule corp, sensing the kis of both trunks which seemed strange when there should only be one.

"The kis are coming from inside." says future gohan looking inside.

Future gohan was lost for words when he saw two trunks' pass eachother.

"I had one little buddy. Not two versions of the little buddy." thinks future gohan leaning forward to get a better look.

Future mai was walking up to future trunks when she spotted future gohan and waved to him, happy for the help in the further version of the future timeline. Future gohan blinked and waved back, staring at future mai who kept smiling as she looked his way. Future mai went up to the window and opened it.

"Uhhhh….hi mystery girl." says Future gohan taken aback.

"Im a friend of trunks. Or rather the 18 year old trunks." says future mai pointing to herself.

"Wai...what?" wonders future gohan staring blankly.

"We are the older versions of your friend and his friend. Our part of the timeline hasn't happened yet. Thankfully." says future mai.

"O...ok." says future gohan reverting his eyes awkwardly as he slowly moved his head.

"You coming in Gohan?" wonders future mai.

"How...how do you know my name?" wonders Future gohan freaked out a bit.

"Well, of course. I don't know how you did it but you helped us take on the future enemy. It as pretty hectic and we failed in winning so everyone on earth was safe." says future mai setting her hands on the window sill.

Future Gohan couldn't find the right words to answer with.

"It was more frustrating than fun." says future mai.

"That mustve been some battle then." say future gohan sweat dropping.

"Wanna come inside? Itd be a nice thing to have both trunks' see you." says future mai motioning toward the door.

"It feels wrong." says future gohan.

"This shouldn't be like you. Come on. Its just to show them youre ok." says future mai.

"I should get dad and take him ba-"

"Did I hear talk of goku?" wonders future bulma walking up to future mai and saw she was talking to future gohan who awkwardly went quiet seeing future bulma.

Future gohan stared at future bulma and couldn't believe how calm and collected she looked.

"Gohan, how is otherworld? Are the other dead z warriors keeping you in check? Have you been talking to your father? Wish I knew if they can drop by but that could never happen. Trunks needs his father." says future bulma going from bright and cheery to gloomy and on the verge of tearing up.

"Its good. Could be better if we were actually able to spend time with you even if its one time a year." says future gohan scratching the side of his head while looking up.

"So you snuck away to check up on us. That's so like you." says future mai.

"You got the wrong idea. Dad decided to come down and talk a bit with Ash alone so I went with him and we separated ways the moment we touched the ground. I came here to check on trunks not wanting to be seen while dad probably scared the shit out of ash the moment he lay eyes on him." says future gohan.

Future mai and future bulma chuckled, imagining how Ash came across goku and is most likely freaking out trying to keep away. Watching future mai and future bulma chuckle made future gohan laugh imagining alternate ash backing away from future goku while he tried to talk to him, getting nowhere fast.

"But really, I need to get dad and get going back to otherworld." says future gohan pointing away from the house.

* * *

''Twas the night before Christmas...

Alternate Ash was calmed quite a bit. The feeling of having future Goku around still irked him but he had to focus on the presents. Thankfully alternate Misty was around to help after making sure future Hazzel was fast asleep.

"Is that all of them?" wonders alternate Ash cringing.

"Is it?" wonders alternate Misty sitting up.

"You tell me mist. Each year I worry it'll be our last and it doesn't help the fact I am already anxious over needing to make mom proud. Hiding here is kind of a safe haven but that safety didn't last." says alternate Ash.

"Atleast you get to have a family. A small one at that but a loving one who can go to the briefs and hang out." says alternate Misty.

"Yeah...but Hazzel needs someone her age. Someone she can depend on besides us." says alternate Ash gathering the presents on his side of the room.

"And she will, maybe not today but someday she will find someone to love and cherish." says alternate Misty putting her hands on his.

"With how things are going, she will be single all her life awaiting the right person to come into her life." says alternate Ash not once looking at alternate Misty.

"Stop thinking negative things and focus on the positives. No matter how little the amount of positives are." says alternate Misty holding alternate Ash.

"Yeah, what she said." came a voice.

The couple looked around, unsure if future Hazzel came down but could find no one.

"Women know best, I should know. If I didn't obide to chichis needs, I was screwed." says the voice.

"Ok...that definitely wasn't a girls voice." says alternate Misty.

Alternate Ash felt sick to his stomach recognizing the voice, he didn't wanna find out yet he knew who's voice that was.

"G...Goku...be a pal and not spook us. That be greeeeaaaaaat." says Alternate Ash fearful of the dead saiyan.

"Oh, come on may as well be son of mine. Friendly ghosts don't scare the daylights out of people." says future Goku coming into view.

"I don't want this to be real. You aren't real. My heritage revolves around humans not saiyans. Don't confuse me anymore than you already have." says alternate Ash cowering behind alternate Misty who was ghost white seeing future Goku appear to them.

"So this must be your wife. Is she as scary as mine?" wonders future Goku.

"What makes you think she's like your wife? Wait...chichi was your wife? That woman who always yelled over every little thing was your wife?! I hated being around her! She was my only substitute parent having to stay in this 24/7 bloody lifestyle!" says alternate Ash putting two and two together.

"You could atleast greet your dead supposed dad." says Alternate Misty.

"I'll never believe it! Never ever forever!" says alternate Ash glaring at future Goku.

"What have I ever done to you?" wonders future Goku leaning against the wall.

"Oh...I dunno, leave mom and me to live out our lives without a father to teach me things!" says alternate Ash.

"Looks like I'm truly unwanted. Shame isn't it, I finally get to meet my so called 'son' and he wants nothing to do with me. That hurts." says future Goku setting a hand on his chest.

Alternate misty recollected herself and waved it off, happy to see someone whod be honored to step in as the father.

"Hes been like this since he left for the kalos league. Ash hates people. No other way of looking at it, except he had to suck it up and tell himself we were meant to be by some fateful experience we encountered upon meeting. Well, hes either hateful of people or has fears of what people will think of him. He really needs to ignore the downs and focus on the ups." says alternate misty pulling alternate ash toward her.

"Hey...watch it..." says alternate Ash embarrassed.

"He just needs to learn whatever life brings can be the best of things or the worst of things. You just need to take it day by day. Atleast its what I keep telling the poor thing." says alternate misty hugging alternate ash tightly.

Alternate ash went silent, feeling awkward by the dead 'father' he probably had and the way alternate misty was acting around him.

* * *

Future gohan had come into capsule corp and was helping future bulma with the dozen of presents that were around the duo.

"You didn't have to gohan. I could've gotten one of the trunks' or mais to do it." says future bulma finishing taping the presents.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" wonders Future gohan setting the present he wrapped under the tree.

"Nah, Just wish you had brought vegeta with you." says future bulma starting to wrap the next present.

"Yeah...hehehe...dad was too eager to think passed meeting Ash." says future gohan.

"THat goku sure has a one track mind." says future bulma.

Future gohan chuckled to himself then looked at future bulma halting what he was doing.

"You said it. Not me." says future gohan.

"Hey...could you go back to other world and get Vegeta. Just for tomorrow?" wonders future bulma looking at future gohan.

"Cant make any promises." says future gohan.

"You will do it for trunks. Trunks will be hurt if you didn't get him the best gift of all." says future bulma crossing her arms.

"Did I say that? I meant...I don't know how things will go but ill get to it." says future gohan,

"Im sure you will." says future bulma.

"Honest!" says future gohan freaking out.

"MMMMMMmmmmmmhmmmm." says future bulma.

"Bulma, I swear ill get vegeta here! Depending on his mood, he will have to see his family." says future gohan spazzing.

"I'll hold you to it." says future bulma.

"Bulma…..no stress over the holidays!" says future Gohan.

* * *

Christmas finally arrived...

Alternate ash was too fidgety to focus on what presents were his. All he can think of was future goku popping up to startle the shit out of him again so he wearily looked around the house in case he was in one of the rooms and sighed in relief and turned around to happily go back to the living room but halted in his tracked and slowly turned back in the direction he was walking after seeing future goku smiling at him.

"I need to ban you from my house. Otherwise I'd have a heart attack." says alternate Ash.

"You think I've been giving you heart attacks? I'd leave you alone if I had other family that was alive but I don't so...I'm limited on who I can hang with." says future Goku.

"Fine. Ok. Hazzel has yet to meet you, so try not to spook her like you are making me jump out of my skin." says alternate Ash.

* * *

Capsule corp...

Everyone was sitting around the tree, eager to dig into the gifts and strewn the torn wrapping paper around the room. Everyone except future Bulma who was deep in thought about last nights conversation.

Both trunks looked over at future Bulma, worried about her, seeing the expression on her face.

"Everyone is here. Unless you wanted to wait for the ketchums." says future trunks.

"No, it's not them. Ash has his own troubles to get through." says future Bulma leaning forward.

"He shouldn't be. This is the time of year everyone ought to be happy." says teen future trunks.

"Not him." says future Bulma.

"He has the Christmas blues. How else would you put it?" says future Mai.

"There is that but it's not necessarily true. A certain someone keeps dropping by and won't leave him alone." says future Bulma.

"Who? His daily stalkers? Doubt it." says future trunks.

"Jessie and James are not who I'm talking about. I think they're living their lives away from our lovable Pokémon training-"

"Next year, im teaching him the ways of the z warrior and prove to him its not scary." says teen future trunks.

"Ill be the one to do it. ive had more experience mini me." says Future trunks.

"Mini...you?! I am no such thing!" says teen future trunks.

"Don't say it like that!" says future Bulma.

"I still think it." says future trunks.

"Let's get to opening the presents." says future Bulma slightly agitated.

A few hours later...

Future Bulma was pacing back and forth, wondering where future Gohan was with future Vegeta.

"When I get my hands on Gohan..." growls future Bulma.

"You'll what, woman?" wonders a voice.

"Never call me that!" says future Bulma glaring in the direction of the voice.

When future Bulma realized who's voice that was, she ran up to the man, known as future Vegeta with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Vegeta...you actually came. The boys will be so happy." says Future Bulma setting her head on Future Vegetas chest.

"I'm here now woman. Gohan filled me in best he could then I took off before he could come with me." says future vegeta.

"You're a nice guy when you wanna be." says future Bulma tightening her grip.

"Alls well that ends well." says future vegeta.

"We need a new year with new happy moments." says future Bulma closing her eyes.

Future vegeta said nothing more, just put his arms around his beautiful yet aged wife.

* * *

Ketchum house...

"Ash, if you ever thought of Gohan as your brother, I most certainly would be like a father to you." says future Goku.

"I don't know anything about you to know if you are father worthy or not." says alternate Ash hmmmphing.

"Then, I plan on visiting you as much as I can." says future Goku.

"Oh...hell no!" says Alternate ash crossing his arms into an x position, wanting nothing to do with ghosts of any kind.

"I'll make it a surprise." says future Goku smiling.

"Please do." says future Hazzel.

"I'd be happier if you weren't able too." says alternate Ash.

Alternate Misty pushed alternate Ash to the ground.

"Ignore this sappy weirdo." says alternate Misty.

Alternate Ash sat back up grumbling to alternate Misty for doing that and to future Goku who seemed like he was able to come and go as he pleased.


	79. Chapter 79

~Flashback 1~

Universe 6;earth...

A ultra hole opens up with a happy, curious ultra beast appearing from it within a forest.

* * *

Laki and his Smeargle were in the midst of filming in Melemele Meadow, when suddenly, an Ultra Wormhole appears with a mysterious creature falling through before flying off into the distance, much to everyone's surprise.

"What is that?!" wonders Laki stunned.

The ultra beast saw the people and pokemon and flew off in a hurry, leaving everyone looking at the sky, lost for words.

* * *

Pokemon school...

Professor kukui was happily lecturing to the class about the differences in environments with the help of both vulpixes.

"As you can see, the effects in different environments can be very big. Environments count for all living things and some environments wont work depending on the living being. That includes humans." says Professor kukui staring at the class.

The lesson is interrupted by Komala who furiously hits the school's bell as if an alarm was soûnding off.

'To think Ash is missing an important task like this.' says principal oaks voice.

"Huh?" wonder the class turning their heads toward the door.

"Hello, ultra guardians of alola. Well, minus the others." says principal oak stepping into the room.

The students stared at principal oak with confusion etched on their faces.

"Uhhh, principal sir, what are you telling us?" wonders Mallow.

"Theres an emergency and your help is requesteDarkrai." says prinicipal oak.

"Must you do that when we need an explanation." says professor kukui unamused.

"I dont know everything but if theres an emergency, there shouldn't be an explanation." says principal oak eagerly turning to leave.

"What energency?" wonder the students.

"My guess is, Lusamine contacted you." says professor kukui walking up to principal oak.

"She told me another ultra beast has appeared." says principal oak facing professor kukui then looked at the students, "Meaning, every student here has become honorary unltra guardians of alola. Now, get out there and use your bag of vultricks."

"All right! Lets go, everyone!" says professor kukui lifting the chalkboard to show a huge button.

Once pressed, he causes the book shelf and ladder to move, revealing a secret elevator shaft.

"What?!" wonder the students.

"The pokemon school and the aether paradise worked together to remodel it. Isnt it amazepup?" says principal oak.

"Since when?" wonders Sophocles.

"Everyone, ignore the pokemon puns and lets get going! Assume your positions!" says professor kukui.

"Position?" wonders Mallow.

"Better to find out now than waste our time staying put." says professor kukui.

The students assemble, with a port for each of them and a larger seventh slot for their Pokemon and Rotom dex. While Mallow and Kiawe werent sure how to feel about the ride down, Sophocles was having fun, Lana was silent, and lillie was freaking out.

"Mom would enjoy a contraption like this." says Lillie calming down.

"Really?" wonder mallow and lana looking at lillie.

"Well, it would be childish of her." says lillie sweat dropping.

Once they got into the room they found suits for each of them, even for Ash, Goten, and Trunks with an extra. They were impressed by how the colors fit to their liking, despite them having shorts instead of pants. One by one, they went up to the suits and the moment they took hold of a article of clothing, the suits latched onto them, covering the clothes the students were already wearing. Mallow wore green, Lana wore ocean blue, Lillie wore pink, Kiawe got the red, and sophocles got orange. Leaving behind a blue suit, a tangerine orange suit, and a sea green suit for the absent Ash, Goten, and trunks.

After they got their suits on, they were startled by clefable coming up to the class.

"Clefable?" wonders Lillie.

As soon as the pokemon got special badges, clefable pointed up at a holoscreen that showed Lusamine welcoming the group alongside Professor Burnet and Wicke.

'Alola, ultra guardians of Alola! Since the other students couldnt make it, it is up to you 5 to bring the ultra beast back into the ultrs hole.' says Lusamine.

"Theres an ultra beast in alola?" wonders Sophocles.

'Take a look at this.' says Lusamine.

A video appears on the sceen showing the ultra beast appearing nead Laki's filmed episode.

'This is the sighting of an ultra beast that we received.' says lusamine.

Lusamine shows the footage of Laki's earlier filming, while Rotom dex pulls out its blond wig to cosplay as Laki.

'Rotom, make sure to focus on the background.' says Professor burnett after giggling.

The group sees an Ultra Beast resembling a mosquito emerge from an Ultra Wormhole.

'We've named the ultra beast Buzzwole.' says Wicke.

"What power." says kiawe stunned.

"Its muscles are bulging." says Mallow.

"So cool." says Lana sparkly eyed.

Mallow and lillie stare at Lana thinking she was crazy to think ultra beasts were the coolest beings ever.

"President lusamine, I would like you to let me download any information on this ultra beast that the aether foundation has." says rotom dex.

'Thats fine, of course. You are an important member of the ultra guardians, after all.' says lusamine.

"Thank you." says Rotom dex.

'Rotom, connect your own terminal to that panel over there and download the data.' says Wicke.

Rotom dex adds all of the Aether Foundation's data to its system.

"Ultra beast data updated! Buzzwole, the swollen pokemon." says Rotom dex happily.

"Its a pokemon?" wonders lillie.

'After researching them, we decided to define the ultra beasts as pokemon.' says professor burnett.

"Ultra beast equals pokemon. Understood. Where was i? Oh right. Buzzwole, the swollen pokemon. A bug and flying type. Buzzwole is so strong, it can destroy hesvy machinery with just one punch." says Rotom dex flying up to the screen.

'It seems buzzwole emerged ftom an ultra hole that opened by coincidence over melemele meadow.' says Wicke.

'We believe its destructive ways are due to the confusion it has appearing in an unknown world.' says Lusamine.

"Ash seems comfortable with the strangely similar world he claims is a second home world as far as 'earthly dimensions' go." says Sophocles.

'We're counting on you ultra guardians of alola. Capture Buzzwole and bring peace back to Alola.' says lusamine.

"Is it a temporary capture so that we can send it back to its world?" wonders Lillie.

Clefable presents Mallow with a box of Beast Balls, and gives Lillie a first-aid kit full of Full Restores, Max Potions, Pecha and Sitrus Berries.

"These dont look like normal pokeballs." says Mallow picking one of the strange looking pokeballs up.

'These are called ultra balls. We developed them to be only used exclusively toward ultra beasts.' says Wicke.

'They are based off the pokeballs you usually see. Given that idea, it'll be easier to catch your opponents with them once you wear it down through battles.' says Lusamine.

'This ultra beast is quite powerful, so please take care everyone.' says wicke.

'Since you have experience taking on Nihilego, i have complete faith that you'll beable to complete the mission.' says lusamine.

"Without Ash? We, just the 5 of us...if you say so mom." says lillie.

'Yep, complete faith you can do it even when the others are gone.' says Lusamine.

'Please contact us immediately if something goes wrong.' says Wicke.

'Ultra guardians of alola, move out!" says Lusamine standing up.

"Yes!" say the students.

'No. No. Dont answer with that. In times like this, respond by saying 'Ult-Roger!'.' says Lusamine doing the movements.

"Oh mom...must we?" wonders Lillie feeling awkward.

'Lets try this again. Ultra guardians, move out!' says Lusamine.

"Ummmm...ult-Roger!" says Lillie feeling silly.

"Ult-Roger!" say the rest of the students doing the movements.

They are then sent back up the elevator to select their Ride Pokémon with Sophocles picking Metang, Mallow pairing with Flygon, Lana soaring on Dragonair, Lillie taking Altaria and Kiawe getting surprised to see his Charizard. The pokemon that were left behind were, for Ash was garchomp, for Goten was pidgeot and Trunks a Braviary. The river close to the Pokémon School opens, as the Ultra Guardians are launched in air with their Ride Pokémon. Lana and Lillie enjoy the view of the sky.

"Dragonair, the sky is as blue as the ocean." says Lana.

Dragonair agrees.

"Doesnt it feel nice flying in the sky Snowy?" wonders Lillie.

Alolan vulpix and Altaria agree.

* * *

Buzzwole lands near a lake and notices its reflection, where it flexes its muscles. Bewear confronts Buzzwole before the two engage in an intense match of strengths. After harvesting berries, Meowth and Wobuffet stumble upon Bewear fighting against Buzzwole.

"Who is that thing with the massively long stinger?" wonders Meowth.

Meowth walks out of the bushes to get a better look at the mosquito pokemon.

"Its not moving an inch when its up against Bewear. What unbelievable strength...oh my. I have no idea what that strange pokemon is saying." says Meowth stunned.

Jessie and mimikyu make their way towards meowth and wobuffet, ending up out of breath.

"Im so tired." huffs Jessie.

Jessie spots meowth and wobuffet and hopes they gathered enough berries.

"Oh, meowth! Well, how much did you get?" wonders Jessie.

Meowth turned around to see Jessie and Mimikyu, and freaked out wanting her to leave.

"Jessie, let's get away! Keep away from the strange pokemon!" says Meowth waving his paws.

"Hey guys! Oh, Bewear? We gathered enough berries-"

"James, you're better off leaving too!" says Meowth putting his paw on james' mowth.

Bewear looked behind him and noticed the trio found it and grabbed them all then ran away.

"W...wait!" says Jessie confused.

"W...whats going on here?!" wonders james confused.

"Its better this way. Its safer not to meddle with something if you dont know what youre doing or are up against." says meowth sighing in relief.

"What even is this feeling?!" wonder team rocket.

* * *

The purple creature is floating through the forest, and looks up to the sky to see the Ultra Guardians flying overhead. Kiawe hears a noise and looks around then realizes its coming from his glove and lifts his hand up to get surprised by a mini holoscreen appearing.

"I get the feeling I'm substitute leader until ash gets back." says Kiawe unamused.

'Are you? I never thought it'd end up like that. Then again, someone has to be until further notice.' says Lusamine shrugging.

"Well, do you know its whereabouts?" says Kiawe.

'We just got a tip that buzzwole is attacking a snorlax. Fly straight for the prairie near mahalo trail.' says lusamine.

"Ultr-roger!" say the ultra guardians.

"I'll guide you there." says Rotom dex going up to the first ultra guardian.

Rotom leads the Ultra Guardians to the task's location, just as Buzzwole has finished draining energy from Snorlax's body. Kiawe runs passed the casualty, though everyone else helps to heal Snorlax with a Full Restore and several berries. Finally, kiawe finds buzzwole and is about to send out a Pokémon, but Buzzwole rushes up and inspects Kiawe before jumping backwards to flex its muscles. Initially confused, Kiawe flexes, to which Buzzwole continues to flex. Once the rest of the ultra guardians catch up to kiawe, thry sweat drop watching kiawe and buzzwole have a flexing contest.

"Sheesh...kiawe! Are you gonna keep messing around or do one of us have to catch it?" wonders mallow annoyed.

"This is the perfect chance!" says sophocles.

"Its nice and all to flex with the buzzwole but you have a mission to complete." says Rotom dex flying up to kiawe.

"Huh? Right." says Kiawe staring at Rotom dex.

"Quick! Use a ultra ball!" says Royom dex.

Upon throwing the ultra Ball at it, the Pokémon enters rather easily, and everyone surrounds the rattling ultra Ball, only for it to stop, indicating a successful capture.

"Well, that was easy." says rotom dex.

The ultra guardians nodded going up to the ultra ball to be sure and it was certain that it was captured.

"We did it!" say the ultra guardians.

"Buzzwole, I ultra caught you!" says Kiawe picking up the ultra ball.

The others were happy for Kiawes first ultra beast catch.

* * *

At Melemele Meadow, the Ultra Guardians meet up with Kukui, Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke.

"Burnet." says Professor kukui looking back.

"Yes, seems it was around here. Its easier to open ultra holes where one has already been opened before." says professor burnet typing on her laptop.

Everyone looks up to see a ultra hole appear in the sky.

"All set." says professor burnet.

Kiawe takes out the ultra ball and releases buzzwole.

"Seeing it up close, its got quite the impact." says Professor kukui walking up to buzzwole.

"Im sure it understands it can go home." says Lillie.

"Now, go back to your world Buzzwole." says Lusamine.

The Ultra Guardians send off the Pokémon with their own flexing, as it flies through the Ultra Wormhole. And with that, the Ultra Wormhole closes over.

"Its gone..." says Lillie.

"It kinda feels sad too, doesnt it?" wonders Kiawe.

"Thanks ultra guardians of alola. Your first mission was a success." says Lusamine.

"Ult-Roger!" say the students happily.


	80. Chapter 80

~flashback 2~

Universe 6 earth...

Bewear's den...

Meowth looks forward to sampling his limited-edition ice cream. He opens the freezer draw, only to find the ice cream missing, too late noticing Jessie holding the empty forward to sampling his limited-edition ice cream. He opens the freezer draw, only to find the ice cream missing, too late noticing Jessie holding the empty cup.

"What?" wonders Jessie looking down at Meowth.

"M...my ice cream. Tha...that's my rare edition rainbow triple berry cheese ice cream." says meowth tearing up.

"Thanks! It was delicious." says Jessie.

"How could you?! It was my treat!" says Meowth annoyed.

"Too late. Its all gone." says Jessie.

"That was a super pemium ice cream! Only one per customer and i was first in line. And here you are...ea...eating my treat." says Meowth angrily.

Meowth takes off with tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving jessie and james speechless.

Forest...

His escape ends when after he falls into a muddy pond, while Jessie and James are out searching for him. Meowth sees that an Alolan Meowth has come to his aid. However, when he extends his paw for the Alolan Meowth, it pulls back and lets him fall back into the mud, just as Jessie and James arrive on the scene.

"Oh, there he is." says James noticing the alolan meowth.

Jessie and James walk up to the alolan meowth assuming it was their talking meowth.

"Meowth, its no fun being gloomy. Jessie is sorry for what she did." says james.

"I didnt realize it was that rare. My bad. James should beable to get you a new one." says jessie revering her eyes.

"Me?!" wonders james stunned.

"Now lets get home and get that mud off you." says jessie walking away.

Wobbuffet realizes something doesn't seem right about Meowth, but returns to base anyway, just as Meowth emerges from the mud.

"Whats going on?" wonders Meowth.

* * *

~Reality~

Universe 7;beerus' world...

"Whyd you drag me here instead of staying on earth?" wonders Ash.

"Don't you want your usual attire on? We made a quick stop here so you wouldn't be bothered when changing." says Whis.

"What does location have to do with attire change?" wonders Ash.

"Would you rather be dropped off at universe 6 earth looking like you're a child of gokus?" wonders Beerus.

"I didnt wanna harp on you. My hawaiian attire is my usual attire for the alolan region." says Ash.

Beerus looked at Whis, and nodded giving him the que to give him his alolan attire back. Whis made the attire appear with his staff and handed it to Ash, who happily went into the castle to put his usual attire on. Beerus glanced at Whis and huffed looking away.

"Could you make new Hawaiian attires for Ash, goten, trunks and Hazzel? Make sure theyd be a good fit because we wont be seeing them next year." says Beerus.

"What about possible height change?" wonders Whis.

"Good point. Hmmm...Goten and Trunks might be taller when we see them so we cant count out the height hazzel will be." says Beerus.

"And Ash?" wonders Whis.

"Theres no telling with that boy." says Beerus.

"Then I'll see what I can do." says Whis.

Whis waves his wand over his open palm and creates four attires, a white shirt with short blue sleeves, blue pants with a string and black and grey boots and a yellow shirt with green on the sides as well as yellow and green short sleeves, blue pants with light blue strips, and brown tied boots meant for teens, a white shirt covered by a purple long sleeved jacketlike overshirt that has a small white bow below the collar with it open going toward the bottom, dark blue shorts with a purple belt and purple and white sneakers for a preteen, and a black and light blue striped undershirt tangtop with a light blue overshirt tangtop over it, red shorts and light blue and black sneakers for the should be highschooler.

'Will these do?" wonders Whis.

"Cant conplain." says Beerus brushing the idea of new clothes off.

Soon, Ash came out of the castle in his alolan attire, confused by the sttires in whis' hands.

"Thought we'd give you a change of clothes for next year." says Whis.

"Next year?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah, in case we wont be seeing you. Considering how this universe works, its better to be safe than sorry Ash." says Whis.

"Ummmmmm...thanks?" wonders Ash taking the outfits.

"Only wear these when next year rolls around." says Beerus.

"I doubt that will be a thing but good to know." says Ash.

* * *

~return to flashback~

Bewears den...

The Alolan Meowth's eyes light up, seeing the stockpile of Berries and the equipment at Team Rocket's base.

"Im kinda thirsty." says Jessie slinking down in the chair.

The Alolan Meowth fetches her a juice, to which she happily takes.

"Oh! How considerate of you!" says Jessie.

The alolan meowth notices the box containing James's variety of Poké Balls collection on the table. Without even a command, it polishes and proudly displays the six versions of Poké Balls on a stand, impressing James.

"Amazing! You polished them for me meowth?" says James sparkly eyed.

The alolan meowth meowed as if saying 'yes'.

"And you put them on such a stylish display. It feels like my pokeball collection has been upgraded. Thanks meowth." says James happily.

The mud-encrusted Meowth confront his teammates, startling them upon returning to base.

"Dont be fooled! Thats not me!" says Meowth angrily.

"Meowth?!" wonder jessie and james looking looking at their teammate covered in dried cracked mud.

"Then whos this?!" wonders James looking at the alolan meowth.

"That's an imposter!" says meowth.

The two Meowth stare at each other, until the Alolan Meowth bows.

"Oh! This meowth seems to be alot more elegant. I like it." says jessie impressed.

"As if! Im truly a sophisticated gentleman!" says meowth angrily breaking off the dried mud.

"Oh, right!" says James taking out his book on alolan pokemon.

James flips through the pages until he finds the alolan meowth pages and skims through the info on it.

"This is the alolan form of meowth." says James.

"I see." says Jessie.

The alolan meowth tells them something only meowth can translate, but meowth wasnt in the mood. Jessie looked st meowth expecting to get a translation, making meowth even more agitated.

"Well? Translate what the alolan form said." says Jessie.

"Ugh...if i must, i have no choice. My alolan form said 'Indeed. I am the alolan form of meowth.'." says Meowth imitating the alolan meowth.

"I thought it seemed unusually calm for meowth." says James looking at the alolan meowth.

"And it was strangely sonsiderate too." says Jessie with her elbow on the table and her cheek on her hand.

The alolan meowth had more to say and ignoring his rage, reverted his eyes and grumbled out what it said.

"What was that?" wonders Jessie.

"'Naturally! I can help you in any number of ways.' says the alolan meowth." says meowth looking at the trio.

"Does that mean youll join us?" wonders James excitedly.

Meowth wasnt thrilled having to say what the alolan meowth was saying, but he said it anyway.

"'I have been in the care of many people throughout alola, but i wanted to serve a much greater master, and thats why i set off on my own journey. You people seem to be magnificent trainers. If you please, may i join you?' says the alolan meowth." says meowth in disgust.

The alolan meowth looked back at meowth, seeing hpw dtrsmed he was about another meowth joining the team.

"Youre so impudent! Team rocket has me! Theres no room for another meowth!" says meowth.

* * *

~Return to reality~

Capsule corp...

Bulma takes a drink as she stares up at the sky from her balcony.

"Goku sure is late." says Bulma crossing her arms.

Beerus and Whis suddenly stand behind her with Ash at their side. Beerus had to clear his throat to get Bulmas attention but it had no luck.

"Hello bulma." says Whis.

Bulma jumped startled and turned around to see Beerus and Whis with Ash, who has his usual attire on.

"Arent you two taking Ash back?! Future trunks has left, so there's no point in staying anymore!" says Bulma.

"Well, excuse us." says Beerus.

"Bulma, where are the boys and hazzel? I dont like go think rudely of your situations but, i cant let them stay if they never get to do anything. If you think otherwise, tell me." says Ash.

"How would i know what goten and trunks do these days?! And Hazzel...! Hazzel leaving has to be asked about with Chichi." says Bulma.

"Thats a shame. They're not real trainers and shouldnt beable to have pokemon but its better than feeling left out all the time." says Ash feeling bad.

"That explains why you wont leave but why are beerus and whis here?" wonders bulma recollecting herself.

"What am i doing here?" wonders Beerus.

"Before we leave for good, we would like one last delicious meal." says Whis.

"You want more delicious food? How many restaurants is this now? Id be more than happy to get the kids but another delicious food item? Ill have to see what i can do." says Bulma.

"Something wrong?" wonders beerus.

"Ehehehehe...who me? Im just fine. I mean, why bother asking things when i practically know whats bound to happen." says Bulma waving it off awkwardly.

Bulma turned around to face the direction she previously was and thought about how she'd handle things.

"The boys arent here so i cant leave them with Ash. Whats the best way to go about this? The last thing i need beerus and whis knowing about is the time machine. Guess I have no other choice." thinks Bulma annoyed.

Bulma turned back around looking as cheerful as ever.

"Sorry to do this to you but Ash, stay here in case the boys come back. I need to take whis and beerus somewhere so their love fir food can be calmed." says Bulma.

"Uhhhh, yeah. Sure thing." says Ash confused.

Crab castle...

Since cats like sea food, Bulma figured this would be a good place to eat, but instead of eating, beerus and whis were playing with their plates.

"It came out! This one looks to be very meaty." says Whis breaking apart a crab leg to show beerus.

"Look, the claws are moving." says Beerus grabbing two crab claws.

"Whos ever heard of adults playing with food?! Just hurry up and eat!" thinks Bulma angrily watching the duo mess around.

capsule corp...

Goku made it back to capsule corp to see no Bulma yet can see Ash staring blankly at him.

"Heh? Shouldnt you be gone now?" wonders Goku.

"Beerus and whis got the munchies so, ive been stuck waiting for the boys. Why are you here?" says Ash watching Goku land.

"Bulma needed me for something, thatvsomething having to do with dragon balls." says Goku.

"Seriously? What wish does she need?" wonders Ash curiously.

"No idea but if we make it quick, we can have our wishes made." says Goku grinning.

"Me? I don't know what to wish for. Im already part of your lives so what more can i get?" says Ash scratching his cheek, stsrijg at the sky.

"Thisll be the best timing." says Goku taking a dragon ball out of the bag.

Ash was really confused but went along with it, watching goku group the dragon balls together on the ground.

"Ok, here we go." says Goku looking at the dragon balls.

"This wont end well..." says Ash worriedly watching goku call upon the dragon.

"Come forth, shenron! Grant us our wishes!" says Goku.

Crab castle...

Bulma notices the sky turning dark and hurries back to Capsule Corp., leaving Beerus and Whis there to eat.

capsule corp...

"Now, what is your wish?" wonders Shenron.

"Ash, know any good wishes?" wonders Goku.

"...nothing comes to mind." says Ash.

Ash got a thought, a thought thatd seem normal here compared his earth.

"Come up with something?" wonders Goku looking at ash.

"Shenron, Im tired of being the height of a ten year old. Come next year, i want to look my age, as well as misty, Brock, goten, trunks and hazzel." says Ash awkwardly.

"Goten and trunks will heighten when the time comes, but hazzels height can vary since shes fully human. As far as your universe goes, noone can age or heighten, itd look strange if you looked the height of Goku or Vegeta." says Shenron.

"But, if i live in universe 6 then it wouldnt be too strange to heighten up with age, right?" wonders Ash wanting to look mature instead of looking like a kid.

"I cant be to sure what can happen on your earth so, you'll just have to find out." says Shenron.

"Well, couldnt hurt to be sure." says Ash setting his chin on his hand unamused, leaning his elbow on the railing.

"That reminds me! Shenron, about king Kai and his two buddies-"

Ash stared annoyed, then huffed dragging himself into the building. As suddenly as he got to the door, Android 18, Oolong, and Master Roshi showed up interrupting Goku.

"...what now?" wonders Ash turning his head to see Roshi, Android 18 and oolong rushing toward them.

* * *

~return to flashback~

bewears den...

"Looks like meowths alolan form is a dark type." says James checking the typing for the alolan meowth in the book.

"Doesnt it mean it could use the dark z crystal we thought was useless?!" wonders Jessie excitedly.

"Yeah!" says James excitedly.

Meowth sweat drops at Jessie and james' eagerness, then glares at the alolan meowth as it showed the darkinium pose.

"Oh wow! Thata the darkinium z pose!" says James happily.

"You can use the z move, huh?" wonders Jessie excitedly.

"Lets try it out right now!" says says James esgerly taking put the z crystal.

"Its asking 'Wheres your z ring?'" says meowth.

"Z ring? What was that again?" wonders Jessie looking at james.

"It looks like we cant use z moves without a z ring." says meowth huffing.

The alolan meowth shrugged, shaking its head.

"No way!" says Jessie bummed.

"Thats right...the handmade z ring i made didnt work." says James bummed.

Wobuffet agreed.

"Well, whatever. We can get the z ring later. For now, we shoukd grt the aolan meowth." says Jessie crossing her arms.

"Wait! Youre actually gonna add that meowth to the team when you have me?!" wonders Meowth stunned.

"I mean, youre not a dark type so you cant use it." says Jessie looking at meowth.

"I can too! If we had a z ring, Id beable to test out my z move moveset! This one has a nasty personality!" says Meowth annoyed.

The alolan meowth stepped on meowths tail to shut him up, causijg meowth to yelp and blow on his tail.

"What are you doing meowth?" wonders Jessie.

"That evil meowth..." says Meowth tearing up.

"Lets catch it!" says jessie eagerly taking out a pokeball.

"Huh? Meowth whats it saying?" wonders Jessie.

"I dont wanna say it." says Meowth gloomily staring at his injured tail.

"Meowth!" says Jessie.

"Fine...this evil meowth said 'I would like to join you right now, but i wanna consider my choice of masters carefully.'." says meowth.

"Well, as long as youll join us later." says jessie.

"I cant trust this meowth!" says Meowth pointing at the alolan meowth.

The alolan meowth put a tomato berry in meowths mouth, causing his tongue to burn and his lips to get puffy.

Jessie noticed meowth on the floor, with a burnt mouth, tongue and puffed out cheeks.

"What are you doing meowth!?" wonders Jessie.

Meowth was trying to tell them, the alolan meowth wasn't to be trusted but he couldn't say anything despite moving his lips.

Team rocket look up to see Giovanni and Matori appearing on the screen and freak out before rushing up to the screen and standing stiff in fear of what may become of them.

"Giovanni...what a surprise." says Jessie sweat dropping.

'Surely, you didn't forget about your regularly scheduled report?' wonders Matori.

"We didn't." says Jessie in disgust.

"We were just about to contact you! Hehehe..." says James sweat dropping.

'That's a strange meowth you got there.' says Giovanni.

Team rocket headquarters;kanto…

Giovanni catches sight of the Alolan Meowth walking to the center of the cave,

'Yes sir! This is meowth's alolan form.' says Jessie.

Giovanni and Matori watch the alolan meowth bow to them which seemed different from how the talking meowth they had team up with Jessie and james acted.

'Ahhh...so that's the alolan form? I would have never thought Meowth could look like that." says Giovanni interested in the alolan form.

Bewears den...

"Yes! We are currently figuring out what movesets this version has." says Jessie happily.

'Don't forget to inform us once you get the necessary data.' says Matori.

"We know!" says Jessie spazzing out.

"Roger that!" says James.

The call ends the moment meowth shifts his gaze between the Persian in Giovanni's lap and his alternate version, alolan meowth.

"I cant stand the way my alternate version acts but I cant stand how Persian gets to be with Giovanni at all times either. Im never gonna get on giovannis good side at this rate." thinks meowth, gaze turning into a glare.

"Giovanni is actually expecting something from us." says Jessie excitedly.

"Alright! It seems he likes you too." says James looking at the alolan meowth.

"We'll have to work hard from now on and then we'll have great results for Giovanni." says Jessie happily.

"Alright! Lets do this!" sa1ys James pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"I may as well be ignored." groans Meowth.

* * *

~return to reality~

capsule corp...

Soon the pilaf gang, Goten, Hazzel and trunks arrived eager for a wish but the eagerness was cut off by Gohan rushing toward shenron holding Pan, who had a fever. Pilaf tries to get the wish again but he is interrupted by Gohan holding Pan, who seemed to be sick which worried Gohan zooming up to everyone and landing infront of goku and android 18.

"Do you have any wishes left? Pan really needs it if she wants to get better." says Gohan gloomily.

"Yeah, but everyone here wants it too." says Goku.

"I wouldn't blame them for wanting their wishes granted but Pan, shes…..shes got a fever that hasn't gone down since this morning." says Gohan.

"She does?" wonders Goku.

"If I don't do something, her fever will never let up. This is an emergency! If its her Saiyan blood, the medicine from the hospital isn't helping at all. Maybe shenron can cure her." says Gohan.

"Of course you can! Hurry and get her cred!" says Android 18.

Goten and trunks nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" says Gohan happily.

"Gohan, do it before its too late." says Goku.

"Yes." says Gohan nodding.

Gohan went up to shenron and looked up determined to cure pan of her ailment.

"Shenron, please cure Pan of her sickness." says Gohan growing more and more concerned.

"Quite a simple request." says Shenron.

Shenron grants the last wish, curing Pan. Pan happily flies in the air, filling Gohan with joy.

"Your wish has been granted. I shall take my leave." says Shenron.

Shenron prepares to leave but Bulma arrives seeing everyone at her bulding and angrily looking up at shenron as if telling him tot stay put.

"Two important wishes. Gohan need Pan to feel better and Goku needs King kai alive again. Which will come true?" thinks Ash watching everyone in the yard.

"ALRIGHT! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY SHENRON IS LEAVING!?" yells Bulma fuming from anger.

Everyone sweat drops looking at Bulma.

"WELL!?" wonders Bulma angrily.

"I needed Pan to feel better but that was after someone else made a wish." says Gohan.

"Who else was it then?" wonders Bulma looking between everyone on the ground for answers.

"Bulma, I let Ash have a wish, if you count his question as a wish then I was about to make mine but let Gohan take the wish." says Goku happily.

"Oh, really now?" wionders Bulma unamused.

"Ash is here?" wonders Hazzel looking around.

"Of course he is. Hes been on the balcony watching you ingrates quarrel over wishes!" sa1ys Bulma.

Ash looked away, looking up at the sky, hesitant to be asked about his supposed wish.

"Now I see him!" says Hazzel happily looking at the balcony.

Once everyone had basically left the yard, Bulma looked down at Trunks and Gote nand as calm as she can get, sweetly wondered what wish they had the couldn't be wished for.

"So what wish did you boys want granted." says Bulma smiling at the two boys.

"Not sure." says Trunks.

"What was it?" wonders Goten.

"You only come to shenron when you really want a wish granted. So think of one and be sure to get it granted." says Bulma.

"Darn." says trunks unamused.

"My wish is still left." says Goku.

"Heh? You couldn't get a wish in?" wonders Bulma.

"Hehehe...like I said, I let Ash take the first wish and me the second but with everyone wanting one, my wish seemed pointless." says Goku rubbing the back of his head.

"Two wishes doesn't seem like enough these days. Can you atleast get me this material from the core of the earth?" wonders Bulma showing goku a picture on her phone.

"Huh? From the earths core? Wont I die if I go to the core of the earth?" wonders Goku looking at the picture.

"Youll be fine. You can wear one of my company suits." says Bulma.

"I guess I can give it a shot." says Goku.

"Unfortunately I need to leave. Can we do this wish another time? Im about to disappear." says Shenron.

"Cant you stay a little longer?!" wonders Bulma.

"No, I cant. Its time to go." says Shenron.

"Oh? Then I'll tell Beerus that you gave your wishes away before I got my chance." says Bulma.

"That is the truth. You did get here late." says Goku.

"Shut it." says Bulma.

Shenron senses Beerus still at the crab shop and sweat drops at the idea of Beerus being furious with him.

"I cant help it if you were late. Dende can only let me grant a limited amount of wishes." says Shenron.

"I need proof of my urgent matter. You are thst proof." says Bulma.

"I cant stay for much longer yet beerus is on earth? Just my luck..." says Shenron.

"You'll just have to stay put." says Bulma.

"That's not how it works though." says shenron.

"Deal with it." says Bulma.

Bulma looked over at goku and shows him the picture one more time.

"Ok goku, youre up. Get this and your wish may be granted next time." sayd bulma.

"Im counting on you. Im trying to stay in this spot but i dont know how much longer i can take." says Shenron worried.

"R...right." says Goku looking up.

* * *

~return to flashback~

Bewear's den...

"Its been several days but the alolan meowth hasn't been around." says James polishing his variety of pokeballs.

"What does this mean? How do we report this to Giovanni?" wonders Jessie bummed.

"Forget about that meowth. You only need one and that is me." says Meowth looking for his icecream.

A call from the headquarters comes through, startling Jessie, James and meowth into standing still infront of the screen.

'You did well.' says Giovanni.

"Excuse me?" wonders Jessie.

The screen zooms out to show the alolan meowth somehow got to headquarters, causing confusion between the trio.

'I made the alola meowth my new assistant. Its quite helpful being so crafty.' says Matori.

"W...why?!" wonder Jessie and James stunned.

'Please keep getting pokemon to send to headquarters. Make it a good one.' says Matori.

'I expect great things form you.' says Giovanni petting Persian.

Team Rocket are left in shock at the latest development. Suddenly another call comes through, this time from the Alolan Meowth.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" wonders Jessie.

The alolan goes to say something that meowth begins to translate.

"The mischievous alolan meowth says 'Im grateful to you, I was able to come ot a place befitting me.'." says Meowth.

"What!?" wonders Jessie annoyed.

"It says 'One day, maybe I will be on Giovannis lap.'. What!? I am to be on Giovannis lap! ME! ME!" says Meowth wide eyed to angry.

The alolan meowth waved goodbye and the call ended, leaving Jessie and James in despair while Meowth was happy toward the outcome.

"We were just stepping stones in getting it tp promotion!?" wonders James turning to face Jessie.

"AAAAGH! YOU MEAN YOUD RATHER BE W!ITH HER OF ALL PEOPLE!?" yells Jessie furiously.

"I tried to tell you. You never listened to me about that evil version of me." says meowth shrugging.

"I don't believe this! I thought it was suspicious but I put the thoughts in the back of my mind!" says Jessie.

* * *

~Return to reality~

"Uhh...ummm...is beerus back yet? I shouldve been gone by now." says Shenron fidgeting.

"Just a bit longer." says Bulma looking up.

"B...but my body...its fading." says Shenron.

Beerus, Whis and Goku return, with Beerus having noticed something strange has been going on if Shenron was around.

"Oh, he's back." says Goten.

"So is beerus." says trunks standing up.

"Uh oh..." says Bulma freaked out.

"B...beerus. Good to see you again." says Shenron hesitantly.

"Hmmm...why are you shaking?" wonders Beerus.

"Ive been trying to leave but bulma claimed youd be furious." says Shenron.

"Oh, i see." says beerus.

"Goku. Goku. Did you bring that stuff?" says Bulma tryinbg to get goku away from beerus and whis.

Goku looked down and landed on the ground infront of bulma.

"Sorry. The thing is..." says Goku apologetically.

"Is this the stuff youre looking for?" wonders Beerus holding the blue crystal material.

"Heh?" wonders Bulma.

"Seeing as you made goku fetch it. It must be really important to need to be in your possession. What are you planning to do with it? Youre not trying to make a time machine, are you?" says Beerus looking at the crystal.

"I believe i told you time travel is a grave crime." says whis.

"Heh? I was just curious if we had it on earth now compared to the future. Ehehehe..." says Bulma awkwardly.

Beerus not only destroys the material, but also destroys her laboratory with the time machine.

"My time machine!" says bulma teary eyed.

"Goten, trunks, Hazzel, Ash, we're leaving." says Beerus sternly.

"We can go with you?" wonders Hazzel stunned.

"Its either come with me or feel like you never did anything important unlike where i come from. You three cant be moping around always letting Goku and Vegeta get all the battles." says Ash jumping down.

"Thats it! I lasted long enough! I cant take the pressure of staying put for beerus!" says Shenron disappearing.

The dragon balls separated, making king kai furious but know it couldnt be helped.

"Time to go!" says Beerus.

Ash, Goten, trunks and hazzel run up to Whis and beerus and grab their shoulders before they took off for universe 6 then home.


	81. Chapter 81

~reality~

Goten, Trunks, Hazzel, Ash and his Pokémon watch a Battle Royal match on TV. The Masked Royal and his Incineroar are keen to earn their twentieth consecutive victory, but have three other Trainers to contend with.

'Royal mask and Incineroar have gone undefeated for 19 matches, going all the way back to the battle dome. Will they pull off their 20th successive win in this battle royal?' says the announcer.

Litten, despite doing its own thing, perks up and looks at the tv, curiously awaiting the first move.

"Do you know whats going on rotom?" wonders Ash.

"It looks like a tournament we would do but with pokemon doing the fighting." says Trunks.

"Who'd win the the champion belt in this situation?" wonders Hazzel.

"Hold up, since when do pokemon start battling like people for the champion prize?" wonders Goten.

"I don't remember ever seeing this on tv." says Ash shrugging.

"Of course you wouldn't. You go back and forth so much. I doubt you know anything about it." says Rotom dex bummed.

"Im never here to witness it." says Ash.

"Can you tell us whats on the screen as far as pokemon world tournament goes?" wonders Trunks.

"Yeah, this could be something we'd get into." says Goten.

"Thats not what its called. That is royal mask and his pokemon incineroar in a royal battle to see whos strongest out of the amount of opponents he faces." says Rotom dex.

"We get the jist of what world tournaments are. Why is this a thing in Alola of all places?" wonders Trunks.

"Well, you see, its an alolan tradition. Yeah, thats it, an alolan tradition where people get together and watch competitors take eachother on, sometimes an opponent from the audience to let trainers see how strong they are against the royal mask." says Rotom dex.

"Is that so? I guess were used to world tournaments so this doesnt really confuse us. Having pokemon take on eachother like people duking it out for the champion belt sure has a likeness yet seems strange to watch." says Goten.

"Right Ash?" wonders Hazzel.

"Errrr...guess you never know what goes on here. This region is full of surprises." says Ash sweat dropping awkwardly.

"Itd be better if we were there in person." says trunks.

"It would?" wonder the others.

"Yeah, makes you wonder if pokemon are stronger than the people who enter the world tournament." says Trunks.

"Thw z fighters would have loved checking it out." says Ash.

"The only way to know is to go there ourselves." says trunks.

Everyone continues watching the tv to see how it pans out and watch as Machamp's Bullet Punch doesn't do anything to Incineroar. Primarina uses Sparkling Aria and Decidueye shoots out a Spirit Shackle also proving to be useless.

"Ducidueye is the final evolution, evolving from a Rowlet. Primarina is the final evoluion, evolving from a poplio. Incineroar is the final evolution, evolving from a litten." says Rotom dex.

"Awesome! This is gonna be a super high powered battle!" says Ash excitedly.

It soon became Royal mask and Incineroars turn, and everyone was watching intensely as they ready their move. Litten gets pumped up watching incineroars movements.

'Incineroar lets go!" says royal mask.

Incineroar roars rearing to go.

'Burn with passion incineroar! Set the ring ablaze with the flames of victory! Malicious Moonsault!' says Royal mask doing the movements.

Incineroar unleashed a powerful Malicious Moonsault. The attack hits, and knocks all three of its opponents out, earning the pair their twentieth win.

"One hit k.o, not bad Incineroar." says Trunks.

"I wanted it to be longer. This seemed too short to claim the win." says Ash.

'Its over! Incineroar is the winner! This is their 20th successive win!' says the announcer.

Professor Burnet comes home to see everyone watching tv and goes up to the tv to see what was on. Upon seeing royal mask and incineroar, she got excited sitting next to Ash, awaiting when the next match will be.

'Incineroar is the best! To all the trainers out there watching tv right now, tomorrow, youll be given the chance to battle Incineroar and myself.' says Royal Mask.

"What?! We have to try this!" says Ash stunned.

"If its anything like challenging Hercule, we'll decline." says Trunks.

"But he doesnt cheat his way to the top." says Ash.

"Theres no truth to that if you havent seen him in action either." says Trunks.

"Awww cmon trunks. He is a true champion compared to Hercule." says Goten.

"Our pokemon would get creamed." says Trunks.

"So?" wonders Ash.

"Alright, depends on my mood when we get there." says Trunks.

"Its fun nonetheless." says Ash happily.

"Hes cool, isnt he?" wonders Profesor burnet picking litten up.

"Do you know him?!" wonders Ash ahocked.

"I love royal mask!" says Professor burnet looking at the tv.

'We're eager for a heated battle! Well then, everybody...enjoy!' says Royal mask making the movements with incineroar.

next day...

Ash, Hazzel, Trunks, and Goten arrive at the Battle Royal Dome on Akala Island where he catches up with all of his classmates.

"This is the royal dome?! its huge!" says Ash impressed.

"Hey Ash!" says Mallow holding steenee.

"Over here guys!" says Sophocles waving to the group.

"Hey guys!" says Ash happily.

"Long time no see! Havent seen you since the instant wedding day!" says Kiawe.

"Yeah, well, taking on enemies is exhausting when it feels like it takes forever. On another note, I decided Hazzel needs some time with us and check out the alolan pokemon." says Ash awkwardly.

Team rocket...

"Welcome!" say James and meowth.

"Would anyone like some bewear brand honey donuts?" womders Jessie.

Business ends up being slow, as kids run passed them eagerly awaiting the chance to see royal mask and incineraor inside.

"We're not selling anythibg today." huffs James.

"Nothing at all..." says meowth bummed.

Wobuffet agrees just as they overhear a voice and look in the direction of it.

"Is there anyone here who can be the mc?" wonders a man heading in their direction, stopping infront of the cart.

Team rocket perk up at the thought of being mc and smirk imagining the outcome.

'Our regular mc has fallen ill, and we are in need of a substitute.' says the man.

"We can do it! We have plenty of experience!" says James after going up tp the man.

Jessie and meowth eagerly follow him up to the man.

"Just for now, we'll work at an ever so slight discount price." says Jessie.

"Huh?" wonders the man.

Inside arena...

Ash and his friends have since made it to their seats, just as the Masked Royal's appearance is announced.

Ring...

"Dear audience members, we're sorry to have kept you waiting." says Jessie.

"This is a special day for the royal dome!" says James.

"The royal mask gets to go up against you guys!" says Jessie.

"Lets call on him! The man they call him the battle royal evangelist." says Meowth.

Everyone began chanting Royal mask until Royal mask flips onto the steel beams of the ring just before his Incineroar somersaults omto the wooden plank.

"Enjoy!" says royal mask making the movements.

Everyone cheered upon their arrival to the ring.

"Everyone, do you wanna join me?" wonders Royal mask.

Audience...

"Yeah!" say the audience happily.

announcers...

"Witness royal masks burning soul, right here!" says Jessie.

Audience...

"Incineroar, the heel pokemon. It is a fire and dark type. Littens final evolution. It has an prgan on its navel tgat spews fire and its waist is covered in flames. This is called a fire belt." says rotom dex.

"Fire belt? Awesome!" says Ash looking at rotom.

Announcers...

"Any trainers who want to battle royal mask, raise your hand!" says meowth.

Audience...

The crowd all enthusiastically put them hands up, however Litten jumps ahead to confront Incineroar.

"Hey litten! You cant just go onto the ring without permission!" says Ash.

Ring...

"Why, hello there, litten." says Royal mask.

"Sorry!" says Ash running onto the ring.

"Heh?! the twerp i-"

"Litten! You need to be called to the ring, not instantly go to it! Lets go back!" says Ash.

"Th...this is quite the event!" says Jessie.

"Litten is trasspassing onto the arena!" says James.

Royal mask jumps down and goes up to litten and kneels down infront of it.

"Whats wrong?" wonders royal mask.

Litten curiously smells the Masked Royal and instantly recognises him, to which the Masked Royal smiles back.

"Are you interested in incineroar, litten?" wonders Royal mask.

"Um...it looks like litten wanted tp battle incineroar after seeing it on tv." says Ash awkwardly.

"Well, this is quite the honor! You will be the challengers in the first round." says royal mask pointing to Ash.

"Heh?! Are you sure?!" wonders Ash.

Royal mask nods.

"Alright! This is all thanks to you litten!" says Ash pumping his fists up excitedly.

"Did you come here on your own?" wonders royal mask.

"No, I came with friends!" says Ash pointing at his classmates, goten, trunks and hazzel.

"Then call your friends down here. We need two more for a royal battle." says Royal mask.

"But how am i supposed to choose? I cant just choose two. Hmmmm.." says Ash pondering.

"So, who will it be?" wonders royal mask.

"...? Oh, Sophocles and kia-"

"Which two?" wonders Royal mask.

"Who do i choose? Id say kiawe so hed see how awesome royal mask is and sophocles since hes so eager to battle him but We barely see Trunks and Goten battle... Awww man, I need to choose but whod be best choice against incineroar?" thinks Ash contemplating his decision.

"Well?" wonders Royal mask.

"I choose Sophocles and Kiawe." says Ash sweat dropping at the eager faces.

Soon Sophocles and Kiawe came down to the ring to help Ash take on Royal mask and incineroar with their choice of pokemon. Kiawe had chosen Marowak and Sophocles went with Charjabug to help Ash and Litten defeat royal madk and incineroar.

Announcers...

"Well, now, lets introduce the challengers pokemon!" says James.

"The hard working Litten!" says meowth.

"The distinguished master Marowak!" says Jessie.

"The rapidly advancing charjabug! Oh, what do we have here? Theres a cute little royal mask wanting to battle the real thing!" says James.

Ring...

"I feel nervous.." says Sophocles awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

announcer...

"My name is Fire Jameson and i will be your host. Thunder Meowterror and Freezer Jessibeth will be comentating the battle. Now, please tell the rules of the battle." says James looking st meowth.

"Sure. Battle royal is a pokemon battle style thats been passed down through generations in the Alola region. Four pokemon battle at once with the last one standing getting the win." says Meowth.

"This really gets you fired up, doesnt it?!" wonders Jessibeth.

Ring...

"All of you, come at me!" says Royal mask.

The bell rang indicating it was time for the battle royal to begin.

"Lets do this Litten! Use scratch!" says Ash.

"Marowak, bonemerang!" says Kiawe.

"Charjabug, discharge!" says Sophocles.

Litten makes the first move with Scratch, Marowak uses Bonemerang and Charjabug strikes with Discharge. Though the three attacks prove useless against Incineroar, who knocks Litten into into Kiawe and Sophocles' Pokemon shocking the trio.

announcers...

"It didnt even feel the three pokemon's attacks!" says James standing up amazed.

"Its so strong! I want it!" says Jessibeth amazed.

Audience...

"They lost?!" wonders Mallow.

"Even when it was three on one?!" wonders Lillie.

"Never trust anything until the end of the fight." says Trunks.

"They truly are the hottest burning flame in all of alola." says Lana.

Ring...

"Go! Shadow bone!" says kiawe.

Marowak goes in for a Shadow Bone, but the attack is deflected and Incineroar knocks Marowak on the head.

Announcers...

"Shadow bone was deflected!" says James.

"What a great sound that made!" says Jessie.

Ring...

"I will show you all my special move. Darkest Lariat!" says royal mask.

Incineroar's darkest lariat manages to knock out Marowak and Charjabug but Litten managed to stay in the battle.

Announcers...

"Whats this?! Litten withstood the finishing move, darkest lariat!" says James stunned.

Ring...

"All right! Well done Litten!" says ash happily.

Ash is quickly reminded by Litten's snarling and determination that the Battle Royal is a real match.

"You're angry?" wonders Ash.

"Oh? So you figured out that we were holding back?" wonders Royal mask.

Announcers...

"Whats this? Some kind of trouble?" wonders James.

Ring...

Ash looked closely at how enraged Litten was and looked down, having his hat cover his eyes as he smiled.

"Thats right, this is a battle. Theres no point unless you go all out! Right litten?" says Ash getting pumped up.

Litten and Incinroar get pumped up for the final bout of the match, making both sides eager to see which would when between litten and incineroar.

"So, you're going all out incineroar? In that case, i'll get into serious mode too." says Royal mask.

Audience...

"Go! Go litten!" says Mallow getting hyped up.

"We're all here for you!" says lillie excitedly.

The crowd starts cheering for Litten.

Announcers...

"Wow! The whole royal dome is filled with cheers for Litten." says meowth.

"Litten is today's star!" says james.

Ring...

"Litten! Everybody is cheering for you! Let's do this!" says Ash excitedly.

"Incineroar! Bulk up!" says Royal mask.

Incineroar uses Bulk Up to make itself bigger.

"It got bigger?!" wonders Kiawe.

"Litten, use fire fang!" says Ash.

Litten who was attempting a Fire Fang, gets grabbed by incineroar.

"Heh? Litten!" says Ash worried.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience was shocked and worried about the outcome of the match.

Ring...

"Litten, why are you so determined to have incineroar go all out? Are you trying to battle a stronger oppenent to get stronger for upcomong battles? Battling a higher leveled pokemon can be tough. Are you willing to lose if it comes to that?" thinks royal mask curiously.

Ash knew Litten will have to go down sooner or later but to have it grabbed for a incoming attack is harsh to say the least.

Audience...

"Litten! Stay strong! You can outwit it!" says Hazzel and Goten.

"I doubt it. But this is Ash were talking about." says Trunks.

"Ash and litten!" chant goten and hazzel.

"Show the bigger cat whos the best pokemon ever!" says Goten.

Ring...

"Throat chop incineroar!" says Royal mask.

Incineroar follows up with a Throat Chop, sending Litten flying across the arena and defeating it.

"Litten!" says Ash as worried as he was panicked.

Evening...

Ash and his friends retire to the Dome's entry stairs while Litten remains frustrated at its loss.

"That battle makes me wish i had a starter from here! No, rather, i want a litten of my own. A litten who is as determined as yours is!" says Hazzel excitedly.

"Well, I dunno about that. Youd need to find a wild Litten or find Kahuna hala to get a starter." says Goten.

"Heh? Seriously..." says Hazzel.

"Sorry to say but, you four missed out on him being around." says Kiawe.

"Awww cmon!" says Hazzel bummed.

"Yeah, when he showed up, Vulpix learned a new move." says Lillie.

"That was a fun day." says Lana.

"Sure was!" say Lillie and Mallow happily.

"More importantly, Litten must be frustrated." says Ash looking at Litten.

"It was over in a single blow, after all." says kiawe bummed.

"That throat chop was powered up by bulk up." says Rotom dex.

"But it did its best." says lana.

Team rocket...

"It just picked the wrong opponent. That was incineroar going all out!" says James.

"Its sulking too much over one loss." says Jessie unamused.

"To be fair, Every loss you have puts you deep into depression." says James.

"But its litten whos depressed! It shosuld learn from us and take things day by day." says Jessie.

Wobuffet agreed.

"I know you can beat that incineroar pally. I believe in you." thinks Meowth gloomily.

"Anyway, we got paid, so, we can leave this place." says Jessie happily.

"Yeah, lets go home!" says James happily.

Night...

outside...

Professor Kukui and Ash observe Litten practicing on the beach.

"Litten's primal instincts might have gotten stimulated." says professor kukui.

"Primal instincts?" wonders Ash looking at professor kukui.

"Another way to put it would be that its wild side awakened after meeting its fully evolved form, incineroar." says professor kukui.

"Hey litten!" says Ash looking back at litten.

Litten stopped and turned its head to see Ash, Rotom, Lycanroc and Pikachu join Litten to help it train for another match against Incineroar.

"Lets challenge incineroar one more time." says Ash.

Litten looked up at ash curiously as he knelt down.

"We just have to burn your flames hotter than incineroar's." says Ash.

Lycanroc pounced toward litten in agreement. Ash observes Lycanroc and Litten's tail movement, similar to those seen when Lycanroc was still a Rockruff.

"I get it now! Litten is trying to learn a new move." says Ash.

"These movements must mean litten is trying to learn flame charge." says rotom dex.

"Flame charge, huh?" wonders Ash.

"Flame charge is a move that increases the user's speed every time its used. If it can pull it off, it wont grt caught by incineroar ever again." says Rotom dex.

"So thats what you meant lycanroc?" wonders Ash happily.

Lycanroc nodded.

"Alright! For the next few days, we'll do some special training. Lets go learn flame charge." says Ash.

For the next few days, Ash has litten practice flame charge with Trunks, goten, and hazzel watch.

Day...

"Give it one more try! Use flame charge!" says Ash.

Ash and his friends watch on in anticipation, however Litten still cannot use Flame Charge.

"So close. You almost had it." says Ash.

"Its not so much a flame charge as it is a hot air charge right now..." says Mallow.

"No way..." says Ash bummed.

"Hard at work, I see." says a voice coming toward the group.

Suddenly Royal Mask and his Incineroar arrive on the scene, and are met with surprise and fanfare.

"Enjoy!" says Royal mask making the movements with incineroar.

"WAI...WHAT?!" wonder the group stunned.

"Roy...royal mask?!" wonders Ash recollecting himself.

"Well, You see, I was doing some jogging! I happened to spot everyone out with some pokemon and wanted to see what wws going on." says royal mask.

Incineroar nodded.

"Well, whats everyone up to? Anything fun?" wonders royal mask.

"We were training for next time we'd battle you." says Ash.

"Nows a good time as any. Would you like to pick up from last time with a battle? Incineroar vs Litten." says royal mask curiously.

"What? Seriously?" wonders Ash.

Incineroar motions for Litten to come at it with Litten growling in response.

"Alright, You look like your up for round two." says Ash looking at litten.

Litten MROWRED in response.

"Are you sure? You havent perfected flame charge yet." says rotom dex.

"Dont forget us!" says Trunks.

"But this isnt the time for battle royals." says Ash.

"You shouldve let us in the bout between Pokémon." says Trunks.

"Yeah...was gonna but sophocles was waving his arms eager to be part of it and kiawe was the secend person to come to mind between the classmates." says Ash scratching his cheek reverting his eyes awkwardly.

"So our pokemon arent worthy of changing form to the next stage?" wonders Goten.

"Since its one on one, Royal mask wants me to battle him. With him being here now, I just gotta do it. Youll just have to find out next time we see him." says Ash smiling.

The Masked Royal challenges Ash and Litten to a match, and they gladly accept.

"Please." says Ash.

"Come at me!" says royal mask.

Ash got into position making the beach their battle platform.

"Time for a serious all out battle." says Royal mask getting into position.

"Lets go litten! fire fang!" says Ash holding out his arm.

"Counter with throat chop!" says royal mask.

Litten's Fire Fang is counteracted by Incineroar's Throat Chop, knocking it away.

"Already?!" wonders kiawe holding rowlet.

"Hang in there litten!" says lillie worried.

"Please!" says Ash getting into battle postion.

"Come at me all you like! Time for a super serious all out battle!" says Royal mask getting into battle position.

"Lets go litten! Fire fang!" says Ash holding out his arm.

"Counter with throat chop!" says Royal mask.

Litten's Fire Fang is counteracted by Incineroar's Throat Chop, knocking it away, but it manages to get back up.

"Hang in there Litten!" worries Lillie.

"Dont lose litten! Use ember!" says Ash.

Litten jumps into the air and fires an Ember attack, though it is blocked by Incineroar's fire belt.

"Throat chop!" says Royal mask.

"Flame charge! You can do it!" says Ash.

Incineroar then rushes in with a throat chop and Litten goes in with an underdeveloped Flame Charge before being hit back again.

"Its ok litten! Try it once more!" says Ash.

Litten goes to use Flame Charge once more, this time the flame surrounds it whole body. Incineroar catches Litten.

"You still need work." says royal mask.

"I know! Me...Litten..lycanroc...rowlet...even pikachu, we still need to work harder. But no matter what we will continue getting stronger regardless of whats infront of us." Isnt that right everyone? says Ash goong fm looking at royal mask to his classmates.

The rest of his pokemon happily agree.

"So dont lose litten. Youll get stronger! show them your serious flames!" says Ash.

With Ash's encouragement it breaks free in a ball of fire shocking Ash and the classmates while amazing Hazzel, trunks and goten.

"Here it comes!" thinks royal mask smiling.

It lands on the ground, and amongst the flames Litten evolves into Torracat.

"No way!" says Sophockes in disbelief.

"You evolved?!" wonders Ash in disbelief.

"Torrocat, the fire cat pokemon and fire type. Littens evolved form. The sack of flames on its neck ring like a bell whenever this pokemon spits fire." says rotom dex.

"Awesome torrocat!" says Ash impressed.

"This is getting me fired up...darkest lariat!" says Royal mask.

"Lets go torrocat, flame charge!" says Ash.

Torracat has perfected its Flame Charge, and the attack proves powerful enough to stop Incineroar's move.

"It worked!" says Kiawe amazed.

"A burning air charge!" says Lana sparkly eyed.

"Ummmm...it's called flame charge." says mallow unamused.

"We're not done yet! Flame charge!" says Ash.

"Incineroar grab it!" says royal mask.

Torracat tries another Flame Charge and slips through Incineroar's claws.

"Amazing! It dodged it!" says mallow stunned.

"It keeps getting faster and faster!" says Lillie.

"Go!" says Ash.

"Darkest lariat!" says royal mask.

Torrocat returns back to clash with another Darkest Lariat. Once the attacks clashed, both Pokemon are sent backwards, with Incineroar showing signs of exhaustion.

"Hows that?!" wonders Ash.

"So hot! Youre on fire Ash and torrocat!" says royal mask.

"Incineroar bulk up!" says Roysl mask.

And for the final clash, after bulking up, Incineroar uses its Throat Chop against Torracat's Flame Charge, with Incineroar emerging victorious.

"Torrocat!" says Ash running up to torrocat, "Hang in there torrocat! Torrocat...you were so cool taking on inicineroar. Your flames have gotten way stronger!"

Ashs pokemon happily agree.

"Well done incineroar. Thats why youre my partner!" says royal mask happilypatting incineroars shoulder.

Incineroar happily agree then torrocat looks up at incineroar and meows at it as of wanting another chance before they left.

"I guess youre right litten. Starting today you and incineroar are rivals! When you come to the battle done again, lets have a battle." says Royal mask going up to torrocat to kneel down.

Royal mask stands up and goes back over to incineroar for them to make the movements once more.

"Lets enjoy it to the fullest!" says Royal mask.

Night...

"You guys are so lucky. I wish I could have seen royal mask." says Professor burnett bummed.

"Its not fair royal mask and Ash get a litten!" says Hazzel watching torrocat.

"Kukui, dont you ever feel like you wanna meet royal mask?" wonders Professor burnett looking at professor kukui.

Professor kukuis mouth began twitching as he looked at the ceiling awkwardly.

"What? Me meet him? Nooo..that could never happen." says Professor kukui.

"But..." says professor burnett.

"Well, i mean...if i ever got the chance i might." says Professor kukui looking at burnett with face sweating.

Torracat glares at professor kukui strangely.


	82. Chapter 82

Universe 7...

The laundry was blowing in the wind, with Goku standing outside with his eyes closed and hands pressed together with one forming a fist and the other hand stopping the fist. Goku was quietly meditating despite standing which looked strange to anyone who normally sat and meditated. What was quiet moments ago became noisy ehen goku was called back inside.

'Goku! I cant eat all this myself!' says Chichi's voice.

Goku opened his eyes and looked back at chichi who had been waving to him.

"Heh?" wonders Goku opening his eyes.

"Dont 'Heh?' me! Food is ready and you're the only one who can eat like no tomorrow at the moment!" says Chichi annoyed.

Goku turned to face Chichi without another word and went inside to see what she cooked for lunch, making Chichis annoysnce turn to confusion since hes always been eager to chow down.

"Goku?" wonders Chichi.

Chichi watched as Goku sat down and began eating but while Chichi thought it was strange, in reality, he couldnt focus on lunch with the constant danger earth brought.

"You feeling ok? Youve kindve been yourself more or less but today...I can say you're not your giddy happy go lucky self like you usually are." says Chichi curiously.

Chi-Chi sat down watching Goku eat one grain of rice at a time with his eyes closed as if sensing sround for something again.

"Goku, are you evn listening to me?" wonders Chichi.

Goku had his thoughts elsewhere, unintentionally ignoring her.

"It doesnt seem like hes around. I cant sense him anywhere. No, he could be masking his energy." thinks Goku.

"Are you gonna tqlk to me?" wonders Chichi.

"Chichi." says Goku.

"Yes?" wonders Chichi.

"There are three cockroaches near the fridge." says Goku, never once looking at her.

"What are you saying?!" wonders Chichi standing up annoyed.

"Huh?" wonders Goku startled, opening his eyes again.

"Do you care about what i tell you?" wonders Chichi puttig her hands on her waist.

"Of course." says Goku.

"Then what have i been telling you?" wonders Chichi.

Goku kept quiet meaning he didnt want to say or had tuned our chichi.

"Figures." huffs Chichi.

"What?" wonders Goku.

"Ever since Ash left with the kids, youve been acting strange." says Chichi.

"I have? What makes whst i do stranger then what goes on normally?" wonders Goku.

"Your actions are more toward fighting then making sure you have a proper meal and family time." says Chichi.

"But theres only you. What fun is that?" says Goku.

"What fun? WHAT FUN?! THERE ARE THINGS COUPLES SHOULD BE DOING BUT INSTEAD OF HAVING TIME TOGETHER IM STUCK WAITING FOR THE NEXT DANGER TO GET OVER WITH!" says Chichi pissed.

"Well, theres a good rason for this." says Goku.

"Everything is more important than spending actual time with me." says Chichi glaring at Goku.

"We technically did at the universe 6 vs universe 7 tournament." says Goku.

"That doesnt count." says Chichi.

"Then what does? Because i have to be on the alert for anything that goes wrong." says Goku.

Goku immediately senses someone outside put up their fist and rushes to confront that person. Goku opened the door to confront the person, only to realize that it was the mailman about to knock on the door and felt stupid for assuming.

"Oh? He...hello." says Goku calming down.

"H...heres the mail." says the mailman fidgeting.

Beerus's place...

Beerus was peacefully watching whis and vegeta when a thought made him jump up into a standing position.

"Hey whis?" wonders Beerus walking up to whis and Vegeta.

"Good morning beerus." says whis bowing.

"Good morning." says Vegeta bowing.

"Has Goku been coming around?" wonders Beerus.

"Huh?" wonders Whis.

"Is he getting stronger?" wonders Beerus.

"Well..." says whis.

"He hasnt been coming here to train lately. Seems like after we took Ash home, Goku hasnt been around. Just what is he doing?" says Beerus.

"Who knows?" wonders Whis.

"Dont give me a 'Who knows?'?! Tell me a guess of why Goku decided training here got boring!" says Beerus.

"For kakarot to not be here could be a bunch of reasons. You cant read that to happy for his own good kind of guy." says Vegeta crossing his arms.

"The martial arts tournament is going to happen at any moment! We need to be on alert for the day Zeno tells all universes when it begins!" says Beerus annoyed.

"I understand your weariness." says Whis.

"Goku is the leader of the universe 7 team! He needs to get to figuring out whos on the team!" says Beerus.

"Kakarot is the lead fighter?" wonders Vegeta to himself.

"Only thing i can assume is, Goku is training on earth." says whis.

"Why are you acting so carefree?" wonders Beerus.

"How else would you think it?" wonders Whis.

"Look, if his fighting expectations go sour, universe 7 is sunk." says Beerus.

"I doubt that-"

"Whis, its your duty to train goku so get to it." says Beerus.

"I just have one question. Should you or i call your brother and vados?" says Whia curiously.

"What are you thinking?" wonders Beerus.

"Champa must be freaking out right now and it would be wrong to leave Ash out." says Whis.

"I dont give a damn." says Beerus.

"You should." says Whis.

"Im not really in the mood for an argument." says Beerus brushing it off.

"Then i will do the honors. Id like to see what Vados thinks of Ash." says Whis.

"Hmmmph...whatever." says Beerus walking away.

Vegeta looked at Whis, noticing his smile despite the anger Beerus had a moment go.

"He knows something." thinks Vegeta.

"Now, Vegeta, lets get back to our training." says Whis walking away.

"You actually know what Kakarot is doing, dont you?" wonders Vegeta walking up to Whis.

"No i dont." says Whis.

"I see. Very well. I shall increase my effort to match kakarots training routine." says Vegeta.

"Yes, that is quite a hard one." says Whis.

Whis easily dodged a kick from Vegeta.

"So, he is undergoing special training after all!" says Vegeta.

Whis chuckled at what Vegeta assumd Goku was doing.

"Dont avoid the issue! Give me the same training too!" says Vegeta.

"Youve only had a few repetitions of your hundred round training." says Whis.

Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and prepares to finish the rest.

"Then ill just have to finish them right away!" says Vegeta.

* * *

Universe 6; Earth...

pokemon school...

Unbeknownst to the group, Zipp peers through a set of binoculars, focusing in on Ilima before driving away.

Alleyway...

"So?" wonders Tupp.

"Its just lke you said bro! That super refreshing jerk is at the pokemon school!" says Zipp.

"I see. People were talking about it in town. That creep still stands out wherever he goes." says Tupp forming a fist.

"Bro, you know that refreshing looking jerk?" wonders rapp.

"He stole something super precious from me! i cant forgive him." says tupp crossing his arms.

"What super precious thing?" wonders Rapp.

"Seriously? What a villain!" says Zipp.

"You two! Get word out to our friends now!" says tupp.

"Roger that bro!" say Zipp and rapp.

* * *

Universe 6; unknown planet...

in a populated city, Hit is assigned the job to assassinate someone wealthy. He walks to the huge building where the individual serves as the boss and uses Time-Skip to go through the gate while not alerting the guards. Hit casually uses Time-Skip to slip pass everyone in the building completely unnoticed. By the time the guards noticed, hit made ir so everyone in the room was frozen in place except him and his prey.

"Im here to kill you." says Hit.

"Who are you?" wonders the being.

"My name is hit." says Hit.

"Y...you're hit?! The legendary assassin?!" wonders the being stunned.

The being calls to his guards but with no avail in them hearing him, the being aims lasers at hit who dodges easily.

"Youre resistance is futile." says hit.

"Ive got money! You want it, you can have it. Every last bit of it. You can have the building too!" says the being worried.

"No." says Hit.

Hit instantly kills him with one blow to his heart. Ending the Time-Skip, Hit disappears as the confused guards check on their boss, dead on the floor. Before thw guards notice, Hit takes the chain the boss was wearing and hangs it up, revealing his next target to be Goku.

* * *

Before Tupp and Zipp can attack, Eevee fires its Last Resort at them. The impact sends the Team Skull grunts blasting off.

"See you later, sir ilima!" say the female team skull members.

* * *

Beerus' world...

Vegeta and Whis are still training.

"There! How many more times do i have to train?" wonders vegeta.

"How many times was it?" wonders Whis.

"You should know!" says Vegeta.

"I assumed you were counting vegeta." says whis.

"Yeah, i was. Id say 3 more times." says vegeta.

"No cheating. Its actually 13 more times." says whis.

"So you were counting." says Vegeta.

Universe 7 earth...

Son house, Satan city...

Goku senses Hit's energy, but it's faint. Goku instant transmissions away from the family party eager to fight hit again.

"Whats wrong gohan? Does it have to do with goku?" wonders piccolo.

"Well..." says gohan.

"Youve been acting strange all evening." says piccolo looking back at gohan.

"Im not sure what to say." says gohan awkwardly.

"Gohan, don't keep secrets from me." says piccolo.

"Y...yes." says Gohan.

"What has you so worried?" wonders piccolo.

"...someone is after dad." says Gohan.

"Someone is after goku?" wonders Piccolo.

Gohan nodded looking at the ground.

"To be more precise, somon is after his life." says Gohan.

"What?! After his life?!" wonders Piccolo.

"Thats right." says gohan.

"But there arent many beings who can take his life." says piccolo.

"The one after his life is Hit." says gohan.

"What?! Did you just say hit?!" wonders piccolo stunned.

"Yes." says gohan.

Secluded area...

"I know youre here hit! Come out of hiding!" says Goku.

Goku looked srounf his surroundings then trwnsfprmed into super saiyan blue upon spotting where hit could be.

Son house, satan city...

Piccolo looks around, knowing goku should have been around and not noticing him, begins to panic. Gohan was confused at first until he couldnt see goku at the house either. Goku just up and left without telling anyone and they never noticed.

"Dad!" says Gohan stunned, dropping his bag of food.

Soon Piccolo and gohan can no longer sense Goku's energy and realize he transformed and is using his godly _ki_. They then fly to where they last sensed Goku's energy.

Secluded area...

"Ive been hired to kill you." says hit appearing behind goku.

"I didnt think youd take my back so easily since ive been training hard all year. Id expect nothing less of you hit." says Goku.

"I'll say i killed you if you disappear. What would you do then?" says Hit.

"Id say no thanks to that!" says Goku.

"I thought youd say that. Now time to get to work. Turn around." says hit.

"Youre not gonna kill me from behind?" wonders Goku.

"By having beings killed from behind so easily means theyve accepted the idea of dieing. Thats why I stand behind them. My attack is a single strike form the front. Thats my rule." says Hit.

"Single strike, huh. See if you can do it." says Goku turning around.

It got silent for a moment with the two staring at eachother.

"Long time no see hit. Its been how long since universe 6 vs universe 7 fight?" wonders Goku amused.

"Dont think of this as hello. Its a goodbye." says Hit.

"Your attack wont work anymore." says Goku.

"Do i look charitable enough to try time skip on you again?" wonders hit.

"I see. Trying the same thing as before might be painful again." says Goku.

"It wont be painful It will be over in a second." says Hit.

"I wont let you do that so easily." says Goku.

Goku got into fighting position, awaiting the first move. Since hit wasnt moving, Goku attacks him, but none of his attacks are working as they are simply going through Hit.

"Its not hitting him?! This is different from his time skip! If that wont work, then what about this." thinks Goku.

Goku then backs up and charges a Ki Blast, while Hit holds his fist up.

"Huh? His fist shouldnt beable to hit me from there!" thinks Goku stunned.

Goku inched his arm that held the ki blast toward Hit but hit was to fast and Hit uses the same attack he used on his last assassination: a single, invisible strike to Goku's heart. Goku's Ki Blast is shot into space as he falls over and dies.

"Ill be back to see your grave." says Hit putting his arm down.

Hit disappears a moment before Piccolo and gohan show up to see Gokus lifeless body.

"Hold on goku!" says piccolo freaked out.

"Is he...? H...he is. Hes dead." says Gohan shaky eyed.

Gohan and Piccolo are unsuccessful in trying to revive Goku. After Gohan senses an energy blast falling from the sky, piccolo motions for gohan to move so the ki blast can reenter gokus body. Goku jolts up into a sitting position making piccolo and gohan happy again.

"Goku?" wonders Piccolo.

"What are you two doing here?" wonders Goku confused.

"Thank goodness. He came back to life." says Gohan sighing in relief.

"He fired an energy blast at himself beforehand in order to use the shock from it to revive. Hes completely unbelievable." says Piccolo.

"Awww man, hes gone. Well, i did die once so it couldnt be helped." says Goku looking around bummed.

"Dad..." says Gohan.

"Man, he really got me! I saw king yemma for a second." says Goku touching his chest.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying this." says Gohan.

"Worrying was a waste. What i cant believe is you dieing like that. I thought you were able to figure out his time skip technique." says Piccolo.

"That wasnt his time skip. It was something even greater." says Goku.

"You enjoy being a magnet for enemies just to fight, dont you?" wonders Gohan.

"Seems like it." says goku.

"All i know is what ive been told but is this hit guy really that strong?" wonders Gohan.

"When hit is at his best, hes super strong. I wanna use this chance to take on hit at his best. Gohan, Piccolo, can ypu let me b selfish, just this once?" says goku.

"Do what you like. Youve put yourself on the line for earth countless of times. Selfish or not, youve earned the right to live your life as you please." says piccolo.

"It cant be helped." says gohan huffing.

"Thanks." says goku happily.

"But please make sure you win!" says Gohan.

"Yeah!" says Goku.

Goku stands up and calls for Hit to come back and finish the fight now that he is alive again.

"Hit! Have you gone back already!? Never assume im dead until you know for sure!" says Goku.

"Im certain I killed you." says Hits voice.

"My job is done." says Hit.

"I cant sense his energy anywhere yet we are able to hear his voice?" wonders Gohan.

"Hes an assassin all right. Hiding his power is childs play to him." says Piccolo.

"Come one Hit, don't be like that! I came back and that should count as a three second rule! I wont be satisfied otherwise. Besides, I've figured out your strike. " says Goku.

"Oh?" wonders Hits voice.

Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue and flies away.

"You're following me, aren't you hit?" wonders Goku.

forest...

"This place should be good for hit to fight in. Assassins shouldn't be shy. I can sense your energy even though you're not there. YOu can make fakes of your energy, cant you? You used that as a decoy right? Where are you hit?" says Goku looking around.

Hit then uses his flash fist crush, which passes through the trees, but Goku narrowly avoids the attack.

"Hehe. You failed at your single trike rule. But I wasn't expecting you to attack through things. But thanks to that, im figuring it out. You can fire invisible energy attacks." says Goku going from kneeling on the ground to standing.

"Knowing that wont stop them." says Hit.

"Then how about this? Lets go to a wider place." says Goku.

near the ocean...

As they head to an abyss near the ocean, Goku charges up.

"Letting off your energy in the darkness, that's like telling me where you are." says Hit having appeared.

"Im doing it on purpose." says Goku.

"Ive never missed a target." says Hit.

"I thought so." says Goku getting into fighting position.

"That means Ive used my method to get my targets." says Hit.

Hit launches another invisible energy blast, but Goku avoids it in time.

"That attack wont work anymore." say Goku keeping calm despite falling.

"So you've figured it out on the third try." says Hit.

"This time its my turn." says Goku.

As Goku charges at Hit, he can't hit him, Hit avoiding the attacks, even when extreme close to Goku.

"I still cant hit him? Is that an afterimage? No it cant be." thinks Goku.

Hit suddenly disappears and re-appears next to Goku and sends him to the ground with his Sledgehammer attack, burying Goku underneath several rocks, but Goku quickly breaks out of it.

"Youre way stronger than you were at the tournament of destroyers. But you can go even further, cant you?" says Goku looking up.

Goku suddenly begins shaking which seemed odd to him.

"Im...shaking?" wonders Goku stunned.

"That shaking is not from excitement but from fear." says Hit.

"Maybe so but I still wanna continue." says Goku.

beerus' world...

Meanwhile, at Beerus' Planet, Vegeta is training with Whis, and Vegeta quickly gets exhausted.

"Youre doing great Vegeta! 3 more times to go! Good luck!" says Whis happily.

"Are you in the mood for an extra fine steak?" wonders Vegeta falling to his knees.

"What are you saying?" wonders Whis.

"I said, do you want an extra fine steak!? Are you in the mood for one!?" wonders Vegeta.

"What?" wonders Whis.

"Heres the deal! I'll trade the last of my training session for extra fine steak!" says Vegeta turning to face whis.

"I see your strategy but ive already had steak a few times already. Tell me a food that I never had once since I first started coming to earth." says Whis.

"Damn...so close. Fine, i'll put some of granny's secret sauce on it!" says Vegeta.

"Granny's secret sauce?" wonders Whis.

"Yes! This delectable sauce will be on the steak and it will taste amazing!" says Vegeta.

"Who can resist that? I accept your offer." says Whis.

Earth; forest...

"I cant do anything if I cant hit him. Im in a jam. Well, it is what it is and I have to give it a shot." says Goku.

Goku charges at him, but passes right through him several times, while Hit doesn't move at all.

"Hit doesn't seem to be moving." thinks Goku.

Hit suddenly moves in an incredibly speed and hits Goku with a knee to the gut.

"Something seems to be off. Its like theres double hit. There cant be two of him, can there?" thinks Goku.

Hit kicks Goku into the rocks. Champa, with Vados, who are watching the battle, are surprised that Goku was still alive.

"Son goku is still alive. Hits at his best and yet he still hasn't taken down Goku." says Champa.

"He seems to be having a bit of trouble." says Vados.

"But why cant goku even touch his body?" wonders Champa.

"Do you know why Hits attack is called time skip?" wonders Vados.

"Because he stops time right?" wonders Champa.

"Hes not actually stopping time. To be exact, hes stopping time." says Vados.

"What are you babbling on about? Whats this 'skipping time'?" wonders Champa.

"Hit can store the time he skipped." says Vados.

"So what is that?" wonders Champa.

"And with that, he can create a separate space. A parallel world if you prefer to call it that. He can freely move to and from there. That's why he cant be seen but not touched." says Vados.

"Im lost in confusion from trying to go along with what your telling me." says Champa.

"A little more and I think I can get a hold of something." says Goku huffing and puffing.

"Then try to get ahold of me." says Hit sarcastically, appearing infront of goku.

Goku tries to land several kicks and punches, but it passes right through Hit once again. Hit uses his **Time-Storage** to attack Goku and punches him, but Goku manages to scratch him before being sent flying back by the punch.

"I scratched you." says Goku.

"Against you, im not surprised." says Hit.

"Its like watching a recreation of the tournament." says Vados.

"He'll be a threat in the next tournament Zeno holds. You were right in hiring Hit to assassinate Goku." says Champa.

"Oh, I only hired him by proxy. The real client is someone else." says Vados.

"What? Really?" wonders Champa.

"Yes." says Vados.

"You're somewhere else when getting attacked, aren't you?" wonders Goku aiming punches that go nowhere.

"Exactly." says Hit.

"But you cant attack staying there. That's why you come back here when attacking. I aimed for that moment." says Goku.

"Its not that I cant attack." says Hit.

Hit sends another invisible blast towards Goku.

"Hes not holding back on showing attacks. He must really be enjoying his fight with son goku." says Vados.

"An assassin shouldn't be enjoying the fight." says Champa.

"Hes not the assassin hit right now. Hes a martial artist." says Vados.

"I can do an attack like this." says Hit.

"You really are amazing. You are always one step ahead of me. But i'd never let anyone beat me and get away with it." says Goku.

"You kept getting beat by me, weren't you?" wonders Beerus appearing.

"Huh?" wonders Goku confused.

Goku looked up to see Whis, Beerus and Vegeta which surprised him a bit.

"Beerus, whis and Vegeta!? What are you doing here!?" wonders Goku.

"We're here to observe." says Beerus.

"Observe what?" wonders Goku.

"And it looks like we weren't the first ones to watch you two." says Whis.

"Huh?" wonders Goku turning to see champa and Vados.

"Hmmph." says Champa.

"Champa and Vados too? Since when were you there?" wonders Goku.

"Shut up and finish the fight." says Beerus.

"Oh come on. You guys were the ones butting in." says Goku.

Goku begins powering up and Hit teleports himself to his separate space, but Goku's energy begins cracking Hit's space, much to his, Champa and Vados' shock. As Hit's space cracks, Goku launches a Kamehameha, which completely destroys Hit's space and the two fall to the ground exhausted despite smiling at their tremendous fight.

"Kakarot, you seem to enjoy fighting hit more than me." says Vegeta.

"That's not it. Hit was after my life. I had to do it." says Goku.

"Hes after your life?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yeah, that's right." says Goku sitting up.

"Who in the world would want you to kill Kakarot?" wonders Vegeta.

"I wont disclose my client." says Hit.

"You say that, but you didn't have hit kill Kakarot in secret, did you?" wonders Beerus.

"What!? No! I want to kill him myself!" says Vegeta.

"Whos stupid!? I'll destroy you." says Beerus.

"Forgive me! I got carried away." says Vegeta apologetically.

"Vegeta, do you know who might have called hit to kill Goku?" wonders Whis.

"Don't tell me.….Kakarot. You of all people would hire hit to take him on yourself because you wanted to fight him at his best." says Vegeta standing up to face goku.

"Busted." says Goku grinning.

"Is that true?" wonders Hit.

"Sorry for hiding it. If you knew, you might not be that into it." says Goku.

"You...youre so deep that I can never understand you." says Hit.

"Are you complimenting me?" wonders Goku.

"Hey whis, that means you had a hand in this too." says Beerus.

"Goku begged me to do it so, I told Vados to hire hit for their fight." says Whis.

"Don't do such reckless things." says Beerus.

"You were wondering if Goku was training." says Whis.

"I wanted you to train him!" says Beerus.

Piccolo and Gohan arrive with a worried Chichi to see everything was alright and they never had to worry after all.

"Son goku does this have a time limit?" wonders Hit.

"You have all the time in the world." says Goku.

"I cant work with this many witnesses so, ill be taking my leave." says hit.

"Are you leaving?" wonders Goku.

"I'll be taking my time coming after you. Youd better watch your back." says Hit.

Hit flies away with Champa and Vados following behind.

Upon landing, Chichi runs up to Goku and glomps him tearfully.

"Goku! Youre alright!" says Chichi calming down.

"Yeah, theres nothing to worry about." says Goku.

"I heard from piccolo that an assassin was after you." says Chichi letting go of Goku.

"Sorry." says Piccolo looking away.

"Who in the world hired an assassin to kill you? What do you think Goku?" wonders Chichi.

"Uhhhh….I haven't the slightest idea." says Goku looking away.

"It must be that good for nothing Frost!" says Chichi annoyed.

"Yeah...sure. Makes sense." says Goku.

Goku stands up and goes over to Vegeta to whisper in his ear.

"Don't say anything about me hiring him." says Goku.

"Hmmph." says Vegeta turning his head.

Vegeta felt a tap n his shoulder and turned around to see Whis smiling at him.

"So, where this steak with granys special sauce?" wonders whis.

"Huh? Oh that. It cant be made after all." says Vegeta sweat dropping.

"Hmmm?" wonders Beerus.

"I forgot I made that up." thinks Vegeta awkwardly.

"Lets do this again sometime hit." thinks Goku looking at the sky.


	83. Chapter 83

night...

A full moon shines brightly and the mystery creature is flying low over the ocean. It spots a Chinchou, and hits the unsuspecting Pokémon with a poison attack to get its attention. Chinchou responds with Thunder Wave, only energising the mystery creature and scaring the wild Chinchou away.

day...

It soon locates Ash and Pikachu on their way to Pokémon School the next morning.

Pokémon school...

Class has begun and Sophocles is presenting a series of photographs taken by Molayne, Sophocles's cousin.

"All these photos were taken at Hokulani Observatory on Ula'ula Island. I started looking at the stars after getting an astronomical telescope when I was younger." says Sophocles presenting the photos to the class on the chalkboard.

"The stars in alola are as clear as can be." says Kiawe.

"They are absolutely perfect for stargazing." says Lillie.

"Sure is! Big Mo told me that, because of this, people come from all over the world to see the stars at Hokulani Observatory. Oh, and when I say Big Mo I mean my cousin." says Sophocles then shows a picture of his cousin to the class.

"Speaking of which, Sophocles' cousin is named Molayne and he is a talented pokemon trainer and my best friend." says Professor kukui taking the photo.

"An observatory huh?" wonders Ash.

"Yes, that's where hes located." says professor kukui.

"Makes me wanna go there too." says Ash.

"Im sure youd like it." says Sophocles.

"Is it like capsule corp?" wonders Trunks.

"Capsule corp makes things not shows the stars." says Ash.

"Not unless grandpa has a telescope I never noticed." says Trunks.

Ash shrugs.

"If we make it a field trip, theres no telling if we see the moon or planets!" says Ash.

"Planets?" wonder Goten and trunks.

"Theres no way we can see other planets from here, is there?" wonders Hazzel.

"Couldn't hurt to look." says Ash.

Pikachu receives a face full of blue liquid, and notices Poipole looking into the classroom. Pikachu abandons the class presentation to do some investigation, not that anyone notices.

"Professor, lets all go there sometime! We could make it an extracurricular training trip!" says Ash.

"Sure!" says Professor kukui.

"Geeesh, eager much?" wonders Trunks.

"You want to meet friends from other worlds right? Must be boring only having a select amount of earth friends." says Ash.

"Don't know how well that would suit dad." says Trunks.

"Same goes for you, wouldn't it? You have a select amount of traveling buddies between regions." says Goten.

"Huh, guess so. But it wouldn't really count for my earth, where as your earth gets newcomers. So many evil newcomers." says Ash.

"If ultra beasts aren't otherworldly, you need space pokemon or something that can become friends of yours." says Trunks.

"I mean...if youre not counting pokemon, nothing major happens aside form evil organizations." says Ash.

"You need some of our life to actually get something new and intriguing happening here." says Trunks.

"Ive settled with the semi fusion technique and what classifies as auras for z moves. That's kinda like your earth yet seems unlikely with how its used here compared to the fusion technique and those weird kai earrings for fusions." says Ash.

"Hey! STOP BLABBING ABOUT THINGS THAT DONT REVOLVE AROUND CLASS PRESENTATIONS! Sophocles' presentation isn't over yet! Please refrain from making conversations until its over!" says Mallow.

"We're sorry..." say the class.

"I still say youre becoming more of our earth than this one but how it corresponds with things is different." says trunks huffing unamused.

"Theres no real way to go about it. Factor in how I used fusion with greninja and now everyone somehow gaining auras through z moves compared to the fighters of your earth. It does seem skeptical yet at the same time for this earth to be like universe 7 earth, I would've been aging along my journeys yet theres no telling what my real age is when factoring how long region are for leagues. The age I am portrayed as now wouldn't make sense no matter how you look at it. At most I could still be around Gohans age in reality but if school is in session now, id much rather be a highschool graduate than a college student if your earth has colleges." says Ash leaning back.

"Errrr…..gohan has a family now so there might not be? Whos knows?" wonders Trunks.

"This is the first I heard of a school for trainers so it wouldn't pan out well with how school worked when you were stuck with us." says Goten.

"Its all up in the air at this point. We are better off going by things as they are without butchering Ashs true age even more than it needs to be." says Trunks waving it off.

Hazzel cleared her throat so the boys would look at the front of the room.

"Ahem, Sophocles is trying to complete his presentation. We have no time for figuring out how Ash works in our earthly lifestyle." says Hazzel.

"Yeah, ok. Its just degrading seeing Ash be a 10 year old when he should be older. But how much older is beyond me," says Trunks shaking his head.

"Oy..." says Ash unamused.

"Big mo's always saying that there has to be undiscovered pokemon somewhere in space.I sure hope I can meet those pokemon someday." says Sophocles.

"When you do, I hope you will let me record the data into my index. I want to be the first to record a new species of pokemon." says rotom dex.

"Of course Rotom. Well, that concludes the presentation." says Sophocles.

The students clap and await the next person to be called when the bell rang halting the presentations until lunch was over.

"Thanks for that fine presentation you gave Sophocles." says professor kukui.

"I did my best." says Sophocles awkwardly.

Lunch time arrives, with Ash and friends sitting with their desk arranged in a circle. Ash brings out Lycanroc, Rowlet, and Torracat for a hand-made lunch, courtesy of Professor Burnet, and suddenly realises Pikachu's absence.

outside of the school grounds...

What Ash never realized was that Pikachu took off after the mystery creature toward a forest. The pair stop in a cleared path, the mystery creature nuzzles Pikachu much to the Pikachu's enjoyment. The mystery creature then fetches an apple from a nearby tree, which Pikachu splits into two with an Iron Tail.

pokemon school...

Sophocles walks up to Togedemaru, who was gloomy to know Pikachu left the school without anyone knowing.

"You mustn't be so worried Togedemaru." says Sophocles.

"Its really rare to see Pikachu disappear somewhere on his own." says Kiawe.

Ash nodded walking up to Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie and Lana.

"Perhaps Pikachu went somewhere off school grounds?" wonders Lillie.

"We cant say Pikachu skipped out without a reason." says trunks.

"That reason being?" wonders Goten.

"Well, for it to leave our sight in the middle of Sophocles' presentation means it wither caught sight of something or something wanted it to follow." says trunks pondering.

"So which is it?" wonders Lillie.

"Dunno." says Trunks.

Rowlet's eagerness leads Ash to search outside the school with Rotom dex, Torracat and Lycanroc, while everyone else keeps up the search in the school.

"Rowlet and I will follow!" says Trunks.

Trunks sent out his Rowlet and had it and himself follow Ash and his rowlet in search of Pikachus location.

Team rocket...

"Welcome!" say Jessie and Meowth.

"Have some delicious.." says Meowth.

"Bewear brand donuts!" says Jessie.

"The secret of their deliciousness is honey!" says Meowth.

"Theyre naturally sweet and good for your health too!" says Jessie.

In the middle of the search, ash's Rowlet becomes distracted and swoops into Team Rocket's honey donut food van for a snack.

"Huh? What?" wonders Jessie looking up.

"Mimikyu use wood hammer!" says Jessie pointing at rowlet.

Mimikyu uses Wood Hammer, causing the attack to hit and send Ash's Rowlet flying off into the distance.

forest...

Trunks' Rowlet sweat drops watching as Ash's Rowlet breaks its uncontrolled spin mid-air then both notice Pikachu and a strange looking purple creature in the forest clearing. Ash's rowlet heads directly for the mystery creature, a perceived enemy, though its attack is disrupted by the mystery creature's defensive Toxic attack. Pikachu runs over to Ash's now poisoned Rowlet, and begins to spark with electricity. Pikachu stops its sparking after hearing the mystery creature's teary plea. The mystery creature instantly grabs Ash's Rowlet and Trunks' Rowlet grabs Pikachu with its feet shaking its head at how spacey the other rowlet can get then leads the troupe back to the school.

Team rocket..

"Here, one plain with honey." says James handing a woman a brown bag with a donut inside.

"Thank you!" says the woman taking the donut bag.

"Thank you very much." say team rocket bowing.

Team Rocket notice the mysterious purple pin-headed Pokemon, Pikachu and Rowlet walking passed from their food van.

"Its the twerps Pikachu and his other pokemon with a...whatever that is." says Meowth.

"What is that purple pointy head pokemon?" wonders Jessie.

"Can we really say it is a pokemon?" wonders James.

The mystery ultra beast was mumbling something Jessie and James wanted to know but Meowth just shrugged unsure what it was it said.

"Well, what did that thing say? Youre the one that should know meowth." says Jessie.

"I have no idea." says Meowth.

"What do you mean by that? You speak human and pokemon! You heard it talking, didn't you?" says Jessie annoyed.

"I heard it talking, just unsure what it said." says Meowth.

"Whatever it was, isn't in the book on pokemon. It could be a really rare pokemon." says James looking through the book.

"Rare pokemon, you say?" wonders Jessie.

"Yeah." says James.

"Don't get over excited. If I cant understand what it said, it could be an ultra beast, the rarest of the rares." says Meowth.

"We're gonna get it!" say Jessie and James happily.

"Yeah!" says Meowth happily.

Wobuffet agrees.

team rocket, Pikachu, both rowlets, mystery creature...

Team Rocket catches up to Poipole, who is taking a break out exhaustion from carrying Rowlet on its back.

"It appears youre exhausted." says Jessie walking up to the little group.

"When asking us in your pokemon language." says Jessie.

"Let us tell you our names!" says James grabbing a rose.

"A flower's face and a willow's waist, making the flowers wither and the moon hide in shame. A single flower in this fleeting world. Jessie." says Jessie.

"Nobility and elegance like a dragon dancing in the clouds. The apostle of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! James." says James.

"Its all for one and one for all! Even in close friendships, an evil star shines a golden glow! Meowth!" says Meowth.

"Team rocket is here!" say Jessie and James.

"Oh yeah!" says Meowth.

Wobuffet soon chimed in.

"Oh, what a blunder. We said our motto and no one is around to hear it except pokemon." says Jessie bummed.

The mystery creature's laughter at Team Rocket only infuriates the trio.

"It just laughed at us!" says Meowth pointing at the mystery creature.

"You really can understand it!" says Jessie looking down at meowth.

"No, but I can understand laughter and that thing thinks we are amusing." says Meowth.

"Even I know laughter when I see it." says James huffing.

"Hmmph. Youre pretty rude for an adorable creature." says Jessie looking at the mystery creature.

"Anyway, we can capture you without a worry." says James.

"Nows our chance!" says Jessie pointing at the pokemon.

"Roger." says Meowth.

Meowth produces a net launcher, though Ash's Lycanroc and Torracat arrive on the scene destroying the net in the process. The new arrivals take Team Rocket by surprise though when Meowth sees the newly evolved Torracat for the first time he is seemingly excited for it.

"Is that...I see. So, Litten has evolved into torracat." says Meowth amazed.

"Rowlet, its good to see youre safe! ….cant say much for Ashs though." says Trunks looking at the pokemon.

"Are you alright, Pikachu and rowlet?" wonders Ash running up to the pokemon and team rocket.

Ash and Rotom dex instantly notice the mystery creature, giving Rotom dex the chance to take a frenzy of photos.

"Do you know what this is?" wonders Ash.

"Already on it!" says Rotom dex.

"What data do you have?" wonders Ash looking at rotom dex.

"Nothing. Theres no data." says Rotom dex.

"Well, of course theres no data on it. It seems like an ultra rare pokemon." says James waving his book.

"Ultra rare pokemon huh?" wonders Trunks landing on the ground.

"You finally caught up!" says Ash.

"These morons are a waste of time. Lets get these pokemno and leave for a pokemon hospital." says Trunks looking from team rocket to Ashs rowlet.

"We are not morons! You just keep taking our chances to have pokemon away!" says Jessie.

"Like I care." says Trunks glaring at team rocket.

"We were planning on taking that purple thing to Giovanni!" says Meowth.

"That said, feel free to leave with your precious pokemon and we will take the purple creature with them," says Jessie.

"Im counting on you Mareanie!" says James sending out Mareanie only to get his head covered.

"Do all his pokemon love him to the pont they attack him out of love?" wonders Jessie unamused.

"Cant really say much. Lets focus on the purple whatever." says Meowth shrugging.

"For crying out loud...Mimikyu, shadow claw!" says Jessie sending out mimikyu.

"Pikachu, dodge then use iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu dodges Mimikyu's Shadow Claw and retaliates with Iron Tail, but the attack fails to do any damage, merely activating Mimikyu's Disguise ability.

"Mareanie, spike cannon." says James.

"Rowlet, use-"

"Lycanroc, rock throw!" says Ash.

"...Rowlet, try using astonish!" says Trunks.

Mareanie's Spike Cannon collides with Lycanroc's Rock Throw.

"Pikachu help Trunks' Rowlet with thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu nodded as Trunks' Rowlet got infront of Lycanroc and attacks Mareanie while shouting in a startling fashion, causing Mareanie to flinch.

"Mimikyu, shadow ball!" says Jessie.

Mimikyu aims shadow ball at Pikachu but it misses. Before Pikachu's Thunderbolt hits Team Rocket, Bewear intervenes, and scoops the trio up into its arms and out of harm's way.

Evening...

The class brought Ash, Hazzel, Trunks and Goten to their secret base, with them looking around confused how a base was ever made within the school.

"How long was this here?" wonders Ash.

"Can you show us around?" wonders Goten.

"This isn't a good time." says Lillie tending to Ashs rowlet.

"Next time then?" wonders Goten.

"Depending on when or if a ultra beast appears." says Lillie picking up the case.

"Stop asking them Goten." says Trunks looking at Goten.

"There, its fine now. The poison in Ashs Rowlet is gone." says Lillie standing up.

"Ashs rowlet has recovered 100%!" says Rotom dex.

"Thanks Lillie." says Ash looking at Lillie.

"Im glad to have been of help." says Lillie smiling.

"Hey Goten? When do you think our starters will evolve?" wonders Trunks.

"I dunno. They should have if we took on those jellyfish creatures." says Goten.

"Hmmmm….it might take a bit longer then." says Trunks.

"If anything Trunks' rowlet should be evolving soon since my rowlet loves sleeping more than training." says Ash.

"It would've happened if you chose us." says Trunks.

"I was caught off guard by the offer to take on royal mask." says Ash unamused.

"Yeah, yeah. Choose two of your classmates over us." says Trunks reverting his eyes.

"Its done and over with. Don't hold a grudge." says Ash huffing.

"Im not. The whole evolving to a new stage of form seems to be against your rowlet whove you had as long as we had our starters." says Trunks.

"I have no idea." says Ash shrugging.

"That's suspicious." says Trunks.

"Not all pokemon like evolving so-"

"Its pathetic if Litten evolved before your first starter." says Trunks.

"...….it depends on what the pokemon wants. You cant force things on them." says Ash itching his cheek awkwardly.

"Im more surprised that mom contacted us." says Lillie.

"Your mom? You mean Lusamine…..is part of this secret base that just happened to be part of the school?" wonders Ash looking back at Lillie.

"Its definitely a pokemon ive never seen before." says Sophocles.

"That reminds me, Rotom dex doesn't have data on it either." says Ash.

The mystery creature continues to nudge Pikachu and removes Ash's Z-Ring from his wrist.

"I don't mind you taking a liking to the z ring but I kinda need it on my wrist." says Ash.

"Seems it wont be giving it back any time soon." says Lillie.

Just as Ash grabbed the z ring, a projection display appeared in the secret base with Lusamine, Wicke and Burnett appearing.

'Hello everyone. Good to see Ash and the boys when they were left out of the ultra guardians before.' says Lusamine,

"Ultra what?" wonders Ash.

"Is this like z fighters but for the class?" wonders Trunks.

"That would be so awesome!" says Goten excitedly.

'Ahem. Well, im glad Rowlet has recovered.' says Lusamine.

"Mom?" wonders Lillie.

'After analyzing the photos and footage rotom sent us, we concluded that the supposed pokemon is actually an ultra beast.' says Burnet.

'We've decided on a name too. The ultra beast is named Poipole, the poison pin pokemon. Rotom, take care of the information update.' says Lusamine.

"Do you mean its an undiscovered pokemon!?" wonders Rotom excitedly.

'Yes.' says Lusamine.

"I'll be the first to record data on an undiscovered pokemon." says Rotom going up to the screen.

'Its a mission befitting of an ultra guardian, isn't it? We counting on you.' says Lusamine.

"Ult-roger!" says Rotom dex making the movement.

Rotom, with Lusamine's word, goes on to officially register Poipole in its system.

"Poipole, the poison pin pokemon and poison type! Ultra beast registration complete!" says Rotom.

'Wed like you to update the details while observing this pokemon daily. Please cooperate with Ash. Of course, I'll be helping too.' says Lusamine.

"Does that mean...?" wonders Ash excitedly.

'Until we know where the ultra hole originated, we want you to be poipoles partner.' says Lusamine.

"Awesome!" says Ash happily.

'Ultra get it Ash.' says Lusamine standing up.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

'Catch the ultra beast and keep it on your team until further notice.' says Lusamine.

"Right." says Ash confused by how Lusamine was wording things.

"It will be living with Ash? That's wonderful!" says Lillie happily.

"Ummm….what type of pokeball is to be used and where are they?" wonders Ash looking around.

Clefable wheeled the ultra balls up to the class for Ash to grab one.

"These are called ultra balls and they are only used on ultra beasts to catch and take them back to the ultra hole they came out of." says Lillie.

"Oh? Thanks Clefable!" says Ash picking up a ultra ball.

Ash faced Poipole who wasn't really sure what was going on.

"I want you to be my partner! Umm...it means you will live with me and my pokemon. That we will becomes friends who are like family." says Ash.

Poipole just stared at Ash who was scratching his head until he looked at all his pokemon.

"Look, you will be with me, Rowlet, Pikachu, Lycanroc, Torracat, Trunks, Goten, Hazzel and the pokemon they have." says Ash.

"Alright, here we go!" says Ash readying the ultra ball.

Despite Ashs mini speech, the poipole avoids all of the ultra balls as if playing around.

'D...does this mean...?' wonders Lusamine stunned.

"It doesn't want to be caught?" wonders Ash out of breath.

"Perhaps poipole is playing? It might not understand that pokemon can be caught by ultra balls if they wanna be with the trainer," says Lillie.

"That's it!" says Ash.

Ash sends out rowlet and has it go by poipole.

"Now watch closely!" says Ash.

Ash uses Rowlet to demonstrate, so he calls upon and returns the Pokemon several times. Unexpectedly, Poipole flies up to Ash and touches the Beast Ball's central button, causing it to enter the device. The Beast Ball rocks on the ground several times before settling, to everyone's amazement; this officiates Ash's capture of Poipole.

"I caught Poipole!" says Ash excitedly.

"Say it like a ultra guardian." says Sophocles.

"Not really used to that but alright, I will." says Ash.

"I just ultra-caught poipole!" says Ash holding the ultra ball in the air.

"Good enough." says Sophocles.

"Alright, you can come out now." says Ash tossing the ultra ball.

Poipole comes out of the ultra ball and happily looks at Ash.

"Poipole, lets get along." says Ash walking up to poipole.

night...

Ash and his Pokemon are excited with Poipole, the latest edition to the team. Rowlet, with Pikachu on its back, chases Poipole through Professor Kukui's home before eventually stopping out of exhaustion. Poipole goes on to spray several lines of blue and red fluid from its head on to one of the log walls, producing a portrait of Pikachu. The captured likeness impresses Pikachu and the others.

"Its Pikachu! That's a really good painting Poipole! Do you like drawing?" says Ash amazed.


	84. Chapter 84

day...

Kukui's house...

"Thanks for the food!" says Ash taking the food bowls to the sink.

Even though the rest of Ashs pokemon looked tired, Poipole happily played with Pikachu, catching both professor's eyes.

"Poipole really likes Pikachu a lot, doesn't it?" wonders professor burnet.

"Alright, i'll join in too1" says Ash kneeling down next to poipole and Pikachu.

"Is this really the time to be relaxed Ash?" wonders professor Kukui.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Today is job experience day." says professor kukui.

"Oh crap, we as a class look for a working place for an assignment right?" wonders Ash.

"Does helping dad with the farm count?" wonders Goten.

"He means a job worthy of this earth not your landscape farm." says Trunks.

"So? I have some job experience." says Goten.

"We were supposed to go see nurse joy today." says Ash in realization.

"The pokemon hospital?" wonders Goten.

"I completely forgot." says Ash.

Soon their walk to the Pokémon Center for their work experience is interrupted by Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp.

"Hold it!" says Tupp.

"What do you want? We're in a hurry." says Ash.

"Yo! You have a pokemon Ive never seen before." says Tupp.

"What of it?" wonders Ash.

"Who do you think you are? Showing off a pokemon like that." says Rapp.

"Youre way to young to be bragging to us!" says Zipp.

"Unless you are able to tell what a persons age is, guessing seems logical for you. Besides, I would know if I was trying to show off to the world as you claim im doing." says Ash annoyed.

"Ash, this isn't the time to be dealing with these guys. You guys are gonna be late." says Rotom dex.

"I know." says Ash looking at rotom dex.

No matter how much the boys and Hazzel tried, the team skull trio wouldn't get out of the way.

"You trying to piss us off?" wonders Trunks.

"Once your eyes meet ours, its time to battle, right?" wonders Rapp.

"Yeah, but we have a place to be and cant battle at the moment." says Ash.

"Fine, ill battle you. Youre almost as painful to be around as team rocket." says Ash unamused.

"That wasn't much of a compliment." says Rapp.

"I don't really care!" says Ash.

"Three vs three should do." says Tupp.

"No! I'll take you all on myself! Ready Pikachu?" says Ash.

Pikachu eagerly went into fighting position. The Team Skull trio call on their Zubat, Garbodor and Salandit against Ash's Pikachu.

"Salandit, use scratch!" says Tupp.

"Zubat, make sure Pikachu loses with leech life!" says Rapp.

Pikachu dodges Salandit's scratch attacks and Zubat's Leech Life.

"Now, Garbodor, venoshock!" says Zipp.

Garbodor attempts to launch a venoshock, but the toxic sludge is somehow blocked in its arm.

"Awww man. Looks like something got stuck in garbodors arm." says Zipp bummed.

"What are you doing!?" wonders Rapp.

"Nows your chance Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu takes advantage of the delay and launches a Thunderbolt. The battle ends prematurely, with Garbodor beginning to emit a strong smell and its blocked arm clearly causing it pain.

"They beat us!" says Rapp.

"Garbodor, whats wrong? What caused you to be unable to use venoshock?" wonders Zipp.

"Ugh...whats with the stench of garbage?" wonders Trunks covering his nose.

"You should take garbodor to see nurse joy!" says Ash coviering his nose.

"Something needs to happen." says Goten with his nose covered.

"Mind your own business." says Zipp returning Garbodor.

"Hey, lets go!" says Tupp getting impatient.

Zipp nodded then the trio got on the motorcycles and fled.

"Will it really be ok?" wonders Ash.

"We need to focus on not getting scolded by the rest of the class." says Goten.

"We need to get going and now!" says Rotom freaking out.

"Oh no!" says Ash taking off.

"Don't leave us behind!" says Goten.

pokemon center...

Trunks, Hazzel, Ash and Goten rush toward the pokemon center where the rest of the class was waiting on their arrival.

"You need to pay attention to the time more guys!" says Mallow.

"I was starting to think you ere skipping out on us." says Sophocles.

"Me miss out on job experience day? No way!" says Ash.

"And you guys?" wonders Sophocles.

"I was hoping we would get some training in. Would be nice if we had pokemon who were stronger rather than just to be around." says Trunks.

"We need more options for jobs we might like." says Goten.

"Hospitals are creepy but this is for pokemon so its a little different." says Hazzel.

Ash introduces Poipole to his classmates' Pokémon.

"Youre already taking it around with you?" wonders Sophocles.

"It didn't have a chance to say hi to everyones pokemon yesterday." says Ash.

Ash turned to face Poipole and point to each person and pokemon.

"These are my friends as well as classmates and their pokemon." says Ash.

Poipole was happy to see all the pokemon around Ashs classmates.

"It was running around causing a ruckus yesterday." says Rotom dex.

"Its already taking a liking to Pikachu and the rest of the pokemon." says Lillie.

"Theyre acting a bit like Harper and Sarah." says Lana.

"How many family members does this make now?" wonders Mallow looking at Ash.

"I lost count. If you counted how many pokemon I have, that's a big family. Including the son family and Hazzel….makes it even bigger. So to guess a number would be pointless." says Ash.

"Does it like electricity?" wonders Sophocles.

While the others were chatting Kiawe couldn't help but look at the door that should've been open with a cheerful nurse joy walking up to the class.

"Shouldn't she be out here by now?" wonders Kiawe to himself.

Nurse Joy arrives on the scene, coughing whilst wearing a protective face mask.

"A..alola every..one. Thank you fo..for com..ing." says Nurse joy.

"Whats wrong nurse joy?" wonders Ash.

"I just caught a cold, that's all. Im as fine as I can be." says nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy's Pokémon, Blissey and Comfey, offer her some relief while the class was in shock and worry upon seeing her.

"You should get some rest right away." says Kiawe.

"No, I cant take time off work. What will become of the pokemon brought in?" says nurse joy.

"We can handle the pokemon center for you!" says Ash eagerly.

"What? You guys would do that for me? But.." says nurse joy.

Blissey agrees with Ash.

"Blissey.." says nurse joy looking back at blissey.

"We did come here to work at the pokemon center, after all. We want to be of use to you!" says Mallow.

"Let us pay you back for all you've done for us!" says Lillie.

"We'll do our best!" says Ash.

"Im confident in my pokemon caretaking skills." says Kiawe.

"This is more than what I signed for..." says Sophocles.

The pokemon happily agreed.

"Alright.." says nurse joy.

"If theres anything you don't understand, theres a job experience manual so make sure you read it." says nurse joy taking out a manual.

"May I copy that?" wonders Rotom dex.

"Of course." says nurse joy.

Rotom dex copies the nurse explanation manual into its system.

"You can leave the manual to me!" says Rotom dex.

"Alright...im counting on you all." says Nurse joy walking away.

"Get well soon!" say the class.

"Will we really be alright?" wonders Sophocles sweat dropping.

"We'll do what we can!" says Lana.

"Yes, if we all work together, it will be fine." says Lillie.

"Then, first things first. We should look for the nurse uniforms to fit the part." says Kiawe.

"Are there male uniforms?" wonders Ash.

"We will just have to find out." says Kiawe.

"Last time I checked there wasn't so I would love it if there were." says Ash unamused.

Ash and his friends get changed into their nursing outfits. Once the girls had their uniforms on, they went to see if the boys had a uniform on, but only saw Ash who was desperately looking for a male uniform mumbling to himself.

"Where are the other boys?" wonders Lillie.

"Looking for male uniforms." says Ash.

"Are there any?" wonders Mallow.

"Oh, uhhh….I doubt there are." says Ash awkwardly.

"So you wouldn't mind wearing a female uniform?" wonders Mallow.

"Me wear a female uniform?" wonders Ash sweat dropping.

Lana grinned deviously at the idea of Ash wearing a female uniform.

"Hey, for always ditching us for the son family and their pals, lets put him in a female uniform and wig so hed look like a cute girl." says Lana.

"Ash as a girl?" wonder Mallow and Lillie.

Mallow and Lillie look at eachother in confusion then imagine what Ash would look like as a girl and begin smiling deviously too.

"What?" wonders Ash confused.

"Ash can you try the female uniform on? We want to see how well a boy looks in a dress." says Lana smirking.

Remembering his past experiences with dresses, Ash backed away waving his hands, sweat dropping as he laughed nervously.

"Id rather not. Im better off going after the others, you know, in search for male uniforms." says Ash backing toward the wall.

"But there are extra female uniforms. Itd be a shame to leave them untouched." says Lana.

"You might look great and never realize it." says Lillie.

"...id much rather find the rest of the class than go through this." says Ash bummed.

The girls began chasing Ash around the room, one holding the dress, another holding the nurse hat and the last attempting to reach him.

"Its just one day! Couldn't hurt to pretend to be a girl!" says Lana.

"I never agreed to such a thing! I merely suggested that if there was no male uniforms, id have to wear my normal clothes." says Ash.

"You need a uniform and the one that's mostly present is the female one so wear it." says Lana smirking.

"Get that attire away from me!" says Ash nearing the door.

"If this is all there is, you have to bear with it!" says Lana.

"No means no! Im not going through it!" says Ash grabbing the doorknob.

"Well too bad." says Lana amused.

Ash was so close to opening the door, run for the other room then lock the door but he was dragged back into the room Lana, Mallow and Lillie were in.

"Looks like I have no choice." says Ash unamused.

Rotom dex followed the girls and Ash to the other room only to have his wig taken.

"Hey! That's my wig!" says Rotom dex annoyed.

Soon Ash was on the ground again, feeling ridiculous having to wear a female uniform and the laki wig Rotom dex was wearing with everyone staring at him.

"The hell?" wonders Trunks.

"Ash is in a dress...?" says Goten.

"I know, I couldn't get out of having the girls doll me up." says Ash awkwardly.

"Ash looks so cute." says Lana.

"If there was ever anything running through my head itd be 'I should've dashed out of the room.' when times like this come up." says Ash unamused.

"Ash has undergone a form change. Ill gladly take pictures." says Rotom dex.

"Just kill me now." mumbles Ash looking away.

Rotom dex begins taking pictures, embarrassing Ash.

"This is to painful! If I have to wear a female uniform then so do the other boys!" says Ash fuming.

"No, they had male uniforms." says Kiawe showing his uniform.

"Didn't have to look that hard." says Sophocles showing his.

Trunks and Goten showed their too, silently staring at Ash unsure of what to say while Hazzel giggled.

"If you got back sooner, you could've grabbed me one. Now I have to go through the rest of the day remembering this moment like it was the worst experience of my life." says Ash annoyed.

Soon Ash was in a male uniform in his size and despite having his eye twitch in annoyance after feeling embarrassed about the awkward predicament he had to endure, smiled, greeting the first person that walked in with Lillie at his side.

"Alola!" says the man.

"Alola!" say the class happily.

"Welcome to the pokemon center!" says Mallow happily.

"Sure is lively here today. Where is nurse joy?" says the man walking up to the desk.

"She uhh….she caught a cold we we are filling in for her today." says Ash awkwardly.

"Shes in the back, laying down with a cold." says Lillie awkwardly.

"So we are her substitute nurses for the day." says Mallow.

"Ask him what he wants Ash." says Rotom dex.

"Nothing is coming to mind." says Ash.

"Say something." says rotom dex.

"Like what?" wonders Ash.

"Ask him if he needs his pokemon healed." whispers Lillie.

"Oh...right. Would you like your pokemon healed?" says Ash.

"Yes, thank you." says the man taking out his pokeballs.

The man drops off his two Pokémon, and Blissey remains on the watch to help the trainees.

"Once hurt pokemon are given to you, you take them to the back." says Rotom dex.

"Understood! I'll take...your pokemon..right away!" says Lillie stiffening.

"Tell nurse joy to get better soon." says the man.

Lillie nodded then like a robot, went toward the back and tripped.

"Guess im too nerve wrecked to do anything." says Lillie.

Snowy rescues the two Poké Balls from Lillie's clumsiness.

"Thanks a bunch Snowy." say Lillie happily.

Another person, this time a woman with one Pokémon requiring a rest who is also after a room rental.

"Alola!" says the woman.

"Alola! Welcome to the pokemon center!" Would you like to heal your pokemon? says Sophocles happily.

"Will you look after this one?" wonders the woman taking out a pokeball.

"Leave it to us!" says Sophocles going up to the woman.

Blissey walked up to the two and let the woman set the pokeball on the container.

"Thank you." says the woman and walked toward the door.

"No problem!"says Sophocles.

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you have any rooms available?" wonders the woman walking back up to Sophocles.

"A room?" wonders Sophocles.

"Rooms for trainers to stay are on the second floor. Sophocles and Lana will get you one ready." says Rotom dex.

Sophocles and Lana take Tagedemaru and Poplio to search for any available rooms.

"Nurse joy does all this every day?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah, there are all sorts of trainers after all." says Kiawe.

"Ash, Kiawe, you need to get to work too!" says Rotom dex flying over to the duo.

Blissey walks up to them with a bag which rotom dex notices.

"I need you to deliver this." says rotom dex.

team rocket...

Ash and Kiawe are sent out to deliver Pokémon moisturizer to a customer, failing to realize that he's actually James. James instantly recognizes Ash, though the food truck uniform keeps his actual identity a secret from Ash and Kiawe.

"The donut stand is on break. Take your business elsewhere," says James.

"We aren't here to eat. We are here to deliver medicine for someone here." says Kiawe.

"Its from the pokemon center." says Ash.

"Oh, the one I ord-"

James took a good look at Ash and froze.

"Its the brat." mumbles James.

"Twerp?" wonders Ash.

"Its here! You were quick!" says James awkwardly taking the bag.

"You ordered moisturizing cream for water types?" wonders Ash.

"Y...yeah, that's right! Errrr,,,,,I mean, if this doesn't go on my pokemon, its skinn will get all brackish." says James taking it out of the bag.

"You really care about your pokemon, huh?" wonders Ash.

"Yeah, its really cute but a bit brash. Thanks for the cream." says James.

Mareanie notices James and happily jumps on his head, and turns him purple even though he was in the middle of taking to Kiawe and Ash.

"Are you alright?" wonders Ash.

"Im fine! This is how it shows love.' says James.

Ash and Kiawe awkwardly wave goodbye then head back to the pokemon center.

"I feel like ive seen that guy before." says Kiawe.

pokemon center...

"I feel like im starting to understand the pokemon center a bit better." says Ash.

At the moment Sophocles and Lana were making the female trainer's bed. the two arrive back at the Pokémon Center, they notice trunks and goten staring at something from the window.

"Ash, theres that kid again." says Goten.

"Kid? What kid?" wonders Ash.

Ash and Kiawe notice Zipp lingering near it, though he quickly flees upon seeing Ash.

"Could he be...?" wonders Ash.

Inside...

"Time for lunch! You cant work on an empty stomach!" says Rotom dex.

Lunch time comes and goes with Trunks and Goten eating big lunches while the rest of the class ate small lunches.

Soon Anela who runs a fruit stall in the Hau'oli City marketplace arrives at the Pokémon Center with a basket full of berries.

"Alola! Welcome to the pokemon center!" say Ash and Mallow.

Ash notices the woman from the market come up to the desk and happily greets her.

"Its the lady from the market! Hows it been?" says Ash.

"Its been good. I heard nurse joy was sick so I brought berries for her." says Anela.

"How did you hear it?" wonders Mallow stunned.

"Rumors have been going around." says Anela.

"The berries look delicious regardless." says Mallow.

"Im sure thisll make you feel better!" says Anela.

"Thank you so much!" says Ash happily.

"I'll go give it to her." says Mallow grabbing the basket.

Mallow happily heads to the room nurse joy is in, leaving Ash to talk to Anela alone.

"Theres one for the pokemon too." says Anela setting another basket of berries down.

"Ash, you need to get to work!" says Rotom dex.

"Huh? What the job this time?" wonders Ash.

"Go help Kiawe in the back!" says Rotom dex.

"Ok!" says Ash.

"Trunks, Goten, you help too!" says Rotom dex.

In Ashs place was Lillie and Hazzel, who were available to help trainers with their pokemon.

back room...

"Looking after the pokemon in our care is an important job too." says Rotom dex.

"Alright, leave it to us!" says Ash.

"With bigger pokemon, its tough for the trainer to care for them on their own." says Kiawe scrubbing a tauros.

"Tauros seems to be enjoying itself." says Ash walking up to Kiawe, trunks and tauros with blissey beside him.

Ash looked at the pokeball in the container and grabbed it.

"So, we get whatever this pokemon is." says Ash.

"Its good to have two people tend to both pokemon but wil lthe pokemon like us?" wonders Goten.

"We'll have to find out." says Ash.

Ash sent out the pokemon, having an exeggutor appear.

"Awesome! An exeggutor!" says Ash looking up.

"That's a long neck!" says Goten amazed.

"Yeah, its really huge." says Ash.

Ashs Pikachu agrees.

"Alright, lets do this together!" says Ash.

Pikachu went up to Exeggutors head, Goten flew up to the top of its neck while Ash stuck to the legs and back. In the midst of scrubbing the Pokémon clean, Poipole disturbs Exeggutor's tail leading it to attack Ash in defense, sending him rolling out of the door.

outside...

Ash saw Pikachu and poipole stare at him, one in concern and one amused.

"Ugh...poipole, touching exeggutors tail is dangerous." says Ash sitting up.

Ash notices Zipp constantly pacing toward the door then away from it.

"Hey..." says Ash walking up to Zipp.

Zipp got startled and looked back to see Ash was behind him.

"Whatever youre thinking, Im not interested in the pokemon center." says Zipp freaking out.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't anything worth needing to be at this place." says Ash putting his hands on his sides.

"Its none of your business. Go back inside." says Zipp stepping back.

"Atleast let us have a look." says Ash.

Instead of allowing him to escape, Ash pushes Zipp into the Pokémon Center to get Garbodor treated.

inside...

"Look who decided to drop by." says Ash.

"It feels weird having you guys take care of my pokemon." says Zipp.

"Just do it1" says Ash annoyed.

"If I must. Ok, Garbodor, time to let you out." says Zipp awkwardly sending garbodor out.

Its stench has intensified since earlier in the day. Everyone except Poipole initially blocks their noses, but Blissey notices the pain appears to be coming from Garbodor's fingers and begins to probe around.

"What is it Blissey? Is something in there?" wonders Ash.

"It seems theres poison stuck in its fingertips." says Rotom dex.

"It might be a poison clog." says Lillie.

"A what?" wonders Hazzel.

"A poison clog. I read it in a book before. Let me think...if I recall, pokemon who attack with sticky poison can have said poison clog up in their veins, though it is a rare occurrence." says Lillie.

"When we were running late, trunks, Hazzel, goten and I came across Zipp and Garbodor wasn't able to use venoshock." says Ash remembering back to that morning.

Ash turned his head to look at Zipp angry at how poorly he took care of his pokemon.

"How much do you care about garbodor?" wonders Ash.

"Huh? I had to do something." says Zipp hesitantly.

"A trainer has to look after their pokemon carefully." says Kiawe annoyed.

"But who has time to look for a pokemon center?" wonders Zipp looking away.

"What would nurse joy do in this situation?" wonders Ash looking at Garbodor.

"Leave it to me!" says a voice.

The class turn their heads to see a nurse joy ready to help garbodor with its clogged hands.

"Somebody get me a ear cleaner for large pokemon! Quickly!" says nurse joy.

"Nurse joy!" say everyone happily.

"Youre all better!" says mallow happily.

"Im unsure if there are large ear cleaners for pokemon at the shop. I'll go look to be sure!" says Sophocles.

"Plenty of garbodors get poison clogs. They tend to live in unsanitary environments after all. Its clogged up really badly." says nurse joy.

After time on deciding how many to bring to nurse joy, Sophocles chooses two large ear cleaners and quickly takes them to nurse joy and hands them to her.

"Thank you." says nurse joy.

Soon buckets are used to cart the excess poison away, while a hand massage eases the pain and releases the clog.

night...

"Sophocles, get more buckets!" says Kiawe.

"There are none left! How about a washbin? Will it work?" says Sophocles running over with a washbin.

"This wont quite come out." says Ash using an ear cleaner to unclog garbdor.

"If we can get that out, then im sure..." says nurse joy.

After a hefty pull from Ash, its had was finally unclogged with everyone sighing in relief.

"Poplio, bubble beam!" says Lana covering her nose.

Poplio aimed bubble beam at Ash, taking the stench out of the air.

"Thanks poplio." says Ash.

"It seems to be alright now." says nurse joy.

"Alright! Looks like its all over!" says Mallow happily.

Garbodor is happy to no longer be congested, and Zipp quickly returns the Pokémon to its Poké Ball.

"What a stubborn guy." says Kiawe.

Zipp picks up an ear cleaner to avoid any future problems. The change in attitude is a welcome sight to Ash and his friends, who had scolded Zipp for his lack of responsibility and compassion.

"I got it so ill be leaving!" says Zipp showing the class he bought a ear cleaner.

"Im so glad Gardodor is healthy again." says Lillie happily.

Lana nodded.

"You can always trust nurse joy!" says Mallow.

"Good work everyone." says nurse joy coming out of the room.

It took everyone a moment to look between the two nurses then get shocked by there being another nurse joy helping them.

"Whats going on?" wonders Ash.

"Oh? You never noticed?" wonders nurse joy 2.

"How would we beable to tell?" wonders Sophocles.

"Clones are strange." says Trunks.

"Stop calling them clones." says Ash unamused.

"Either way our brains shouldnve clicked when a nurse joy came in." says Hazzel.

"Ehhh...true." says Ash bowing his head.

"My big sister called saying she was in trouble, so I cam e as quickly as possible from akala island." says nurse joy 2.

"We should've realized there was no certain way of knowing if nurse joy was better." says Ash.

"It looks like youre doing better now." says nurse joy 2.

"You really helped out." says nurse joy 1 happily.

"Comfey, thank you for looking after me. You too Blissey." says nurse joy 1.

Comfey and Blissey were happy to help.

"So, how was everyones day at the pokemon center?" wonders nurse joy 1 looking at the class.

"It was tough but fun." says Ash raising his head up cheerfully.

Pikachu jumped onto Ashs shoulder agreeing happily.

"This ends job experience day. But I wish I could have seen you all hard at work." says nurse joy 1 happily.

"Its alright! I recorded it flawlessly! I recommend this one the most!" says Rotom dex going up to the nurse joys and show the pictures.

"ROTOM! DELETE THOSE PICTURES NOW!" yells Ash freaking out.

The Pokémon Center job experience day ends with a smiling group photo.


	85. Chapter 85

night...

Sophocles and his parents are enjoying the view of the full moon in the middle of a bamboo field that they are camping in.

outside...

Sophocles' parents were staring at the full moon outside while Sophocles stayed in the tent with Tagedemaru.

"The moon looks lovely when framed by bamboo." says Sophocles' mom.

"Isnt it?" wonders Sophocles' dad.

"It would be even better if Sophocles' friends came with us." says Sophocles' mom.

"At the tourism center, we've been thinking of making this bamboo spot a new tourist spot, with the catchphrase 'The hill where you can watch the moon amidst the bamboo.'." says Sophocles' dad.

"Oh my! Impressive as always mister vice president of the center." says Sophocles' mom.

"Me impressive? I doubt it." says Sophocles' dad.

"Sophocles, wont you come out and watch the moon with us?" wonders Sophocles' mom looking at the tent.

"The moon looks amazing!" says Sophocles' dad looking at the tent.

tent...

"You don't get it, do you? According to my simulation, the moon will be most beautiful within an hours time. That's when Ill go look at it." says Sophocles typing on his computer.

'Oh?' wonders Sophocles' moms voice.

Once his parents have gone to bed, Sophocles heads out with Togedemaru and Charjabug to get a better look at the full moon, which inspires him to tell the legend of "The Celestial Starship".

"Hey...have you heard of the fairytale, 'The Celestrial Starship'? Its one of my favorite stories. It goes like this..." says Sophocles.

Togedemaru and Charjabug curiously look up at Sophocles.

"A long, long time ago, a beautiful star, shining green, fell from the round moon. The star fell in a large field of bamboo canes. An old man and woman who lived nearby went to the bamboo field in surprise, where they found a bamboo sprout shining with a mysterious glow. The sprout had a cute lovable face so the childless couple named the sprout 'Celeste' and decided to look after it. But as the sprout grew bigger and bigger, the villagers found that it was drying up all the surrounding bamboo, and came barging in that, the couple desperately tried to protect Celeste and then, Celeste took flight, and returned to the moon looking like a starship as it did. After that, lots of bamboo canes started sprouting in the field where Celeste had lived, and the villagers lived happily ever after, no longer having to care about needing food. That ends the tale of Celeste the celestial starship. Wasn't that a nice story?" says Sophocles.

Togedemaru looked at him but Charjabug just stared ahead almost as if ignoring the story half way.

"It might be a bit too complex for you." says Sophocles looking down at togedemaru and charjabug.

While his Pokémon don't seem too impressed by the story, they spot an odd clearing without any bamboo which Togedemaru, and soon Sophocles and Charjabug, tumble into.

"You alright togedemaru?" wonders Sophocles.

Sophocles finds a metal point sticking out of the ground and looks closely at it.

"Heh? Whats this? Was it buried here?" wonders Sophocles.

Sophocles starts digging, soon discovering that buried a bit deeper is a face.

"A..face?!" wonders Sophocles startled.

Sophocles gets a good look at the mystery thing he found and it reminded him of the fairytale he enjoyed.

"Could this be the celestial starship celeste?" wonders Sophocles.

The face, belonging to what was thought to be Celeste, proves to be alive when it smiles upon seeing the light of the full moon.

"It smiled! Does the moonlight make it happy?" says Sophocles looking at what he called Celeste then the moon.

day...

Pokémon school...

"Youre kidding! The celestial starship celeste!?" wonder the class.

"Yeah! I found it on accident while camping." says Sophocles.

"Fairytales aren't real, right?" wonders Trunks.

"That was a pretty famous one." says Mallow.

"Does that mean it exists?" wonders Kiawe.

"If fairy tales existed, every fairytale ever written would be real and theres never been proof." says Hazzel.

"I dunno….think about Misty. Shes as much that mermaid fairytale as she is the fairytale with selfish sisters but no evil stepmother if you really wanna talk fairytales." says Ash pondering.

"What are you babbling on about?" wonders Lana.

"Comparing the fairytales to our lives. Ignore me." says Ash waving it off.

"Just listen to me! Im telling the truth! Its all green, looks like bamboo and though I can only see the top of it, I know its really big." says Sophocles.

"This is a huge scoop!" says Rotom dex.

"If fairytales are like real life then I want in!" says Ash excitedly.

"As do I!" says Lillie.

"Then lets all go together when school lets out!" says Sophocles happily.

"Yeah!" say Lillie and Ash pumping their fists in the air.

"Yeah..." say Mallow, Lana and Kiawe unamused.

"More talk of space...oy." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"It could be exciting." says Goten looking at trunks.

"We might be in over our heads." says Trunks.

"I still need to catch pokemon." mumbles Hazzel bummed.

Camping spot...

Everyone was amazed by the sight of something coming out of the ground and Sophocles taps the object as if to tell them never to ignore a friends words.

"Hello, are you doing well? I brought my friends to see if we can dig you out." says Sophocles looking at the object with a face.

Sophocles turns to face the rest of the class and smiles back at everyone who were either speechless or looking at the object in confusion.

"See? Looks like the starship celeste, doesn't it?" wonders Sophocles.

"Y...yeah." say the others.

"This is some rocket ship." says Goten.

"Rocket ships don't have faces." says Trunks.

"Then its a pokemon?" wonders Hazzel.

"Hard to say." says Trunks.

"Forget about the face, I wanna know why Celeste doesn't look like a bamboo shoot." says Kiawe.

"If we wanna verify that, we all have to dig this creature up." says Rotom dex.

"Yep! That said, I grabbed shovels for everyone." says Sophocles.

While still skeptical that the discovery is the Celestial Starship of legend, Sophocles provides everyone with shovels to begin digging.

"Why you...!? You only wanted us here to help dig out whatever this is." says Mallow unamused.

"We...well, yeah...more or less." says Sophocles looking away.

"You are cunning." says Mallow.

"Its fine by me! Lets all dig it out." says Ash.

"Who actually feels up to digging up a whatever you wanna call this...celeste the unknown?" wonders Mallow.

"Looks like this will take a while." says Ash out of breath.

"Yeah..." says Kiawe.

"How big is this thing?" wonders Mallow.

Charjabug gets on Celeste and calls for help to dig it out. In doing so, a bunch of grubbin arrive.

"A bunch on grubbin?" wonders Ash.

"But why?" wonders Mallow.

Throughout the time the class was digging up celeste, the ultra beast remains motionless and indifferent, only smiling once the moon rises until it was free.

"That's pretty amazing." says Ash.

"That's a strange rocket." says Goten.

"That's because rockets don't have faces." says Trunks unamused.

"I know but is it a pokemon or not?" wonders Goten.

"It must be the celestial starship Celeste." says Sophocles.

"Really?" wonders Lana.

"Its pretty hard to believe." says Kiawe.

"Rotom, is this creature in the pokedex?" wonders Ash.

"Searching...searching...nothing. No data. If it is an undiscovered pokemon ill be the first to record it." says Rotom dex.

"It can be an ultra beast!" says Kiawe with the thought coming to mind,

"If so, we have to contact mom." says Lillie.

"You mean we have to put it in an ultra ball? But, if we do it cant go back to the moon." says Sophocles saddening.

"Celeste is part of a fairytale. This ultra beast cant be the celeste from the story." says Trunks.

"How would you know!?" wonders Sophocles angrily.

"I don't. It just sounds silly." says Trunks.

"Atleast let me investigate it a bit more...to find out when and why it came here and why it was buried in the ground all this time. I know we need o inform Lusamine for any ultra beast activity but do we really know if it is? Cant we wait on contacting the Aether foundation?" says Sophocles gloomily.

"That is indeed a logical conclusion." says Lillie.

"I'll try digging through a few more layers." says Sophocles looking down.

Day turned to night and soon the ultra beast was finally dug up.

"There you go!" says Sophocles.

"We better get home." says Ash.

Everyone was about to head in the direction of their homes when Sophocles noticed the ultra beast smiling like the previous night.

"Its smiling just like I said! It smiled happily while looking at he moon yesterday too." says Sophocles.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"Celeste, you wanna go back to the moon just like the fairy tale, don't you?" wonders Sophocles.

Sophocles' house...

Sophocles was continuing his research when his parents came in his room with supper.

"Sophocles." says his mom.

"Hes really focused." says his dad.

"Yes, he seems to be having a lot of fun. Don't mind us Sophocles. We will just leave your supper here." says his mom.

"Uh huh...sure." says Sophocles paying more attention to the computer.

With a click of a button Sophocles was eager to know how long the creature was on earth and was shocked at the number on the screen.

"What!?" wonders Sophocles.

Next day...

pokemon school...

"Did we really have to dig up that thing? If Sophocles enjoyed the idea of some silly fairytale, he should've dug it himself before telling us." says Trunks.

"True but he wanted to be sure." says Ash.

"Whoever sees fairytales as reality are childish." says Trunks.

"I dunno. Creatures that appear from childrens books is rare." says Ash.

"How moronic can you be to assume fairytales are true? That's just weird." says Trunks.

"Hey...fairytales made me wonder if Mistys life is like them. I never said they became reality." says Ash.

"Fairytales have a strange way of going about things." says Goten.

"Youre too innocent if you still think fairytales are another take on reality." says Trunks looking at Goten.

Soon Sophocles ran into the school frantically trying to tell everyone the news about what he deemed as Celeste.

"Wait what!? 200 years!?" wonder the others.

"Its been here, on earth for that long!?" wonders Ash.

"That's what I calculated." says Sophocles.

"To think ultra beasts can live that long." says Ash.

"I analyzed it so I cant be wrong." says Sophocles.

"Amazing!" says Mallow excitedly.

"Its so long lived." says Lana.

"That beats how long my grandpa lives." says Kiawe.

"Does that mean, its been growing in that dirt this whole time?" wonders Lillie.

"I cant say for certain yet, but if It was rooted there-"

Suddenly the bell rang alarming everyone, causing professor kukui to run into the room.

"Everyone, we've got an emergency! Its a request about a ultra beast! They need the ultra guardians stat!" says professor kukui.

"But that means..." says Ash.

"A new ultra beast has appeared. Lets go everyone!" says professor kukui opening the secret base.

Everyone and their pokemon took the port down to the ultra guardian base, where Clefairy greeted the students after most of them got their ultra suits on.

"Ash! Trunks! Goten! Get the suits on!" says Kiawe.

The trio looked at eachother then at Hazzel.

"What about Hazzel?" wonders Ash.

"She will have to stay back with Clefable! We don't have time to doddle." says Mallow.

The boys shrugged and the moment they grabbed the articles of heroic clothing, the attires clung to their clothes like the others.

"Im lost more than I was before." says Ash.

"Theres another article of heroic clothing. Was it meant for Hazzel?" wonders Goten spotting the Lilac purple heroic suit.

"Mom was eager to get the ultra guardians assembling. This is the first Hazzel has been with us so maybe? For now shes better off watching us to see if she wants to join in." says Lillie pondering.

Clefable brought everyones attention to the holoscreen appearing with Lusamine on it.

'Aola ultra guardians!' says Lusamine.

'Alola everyone!' say wicke and Professor Burnet.

"Alola!" say the class.

'Please have a look at this. We just got some information from a witness.' says Lusamine.

A picture of the ultra beast from the night before appeared on the screen shocking everyone.

"The strong ultra aura readings weve got from the surrounding area confirms its a ultra beast." says Lusamine.

"Celeste is a...a..." says Sophocles in disbelief.

"So it really was an ultra beast." says Ash.

"You know something?" wonders professor burnet.

"I happened to find that ultra beast then when I told everyone, we dug it up." says Sophocles looking down.

'What!?' wonder wicke, Lusamine and professor burnet.

"What did you name it?" wonders Rotom dex.

"We were reminded of the fairytale of the celestial starship Celeste and named it Celesteela." says Wicke.

"Celesteela…" says Sophocles.

"I request that you let me download the information on Celesteela." says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex adds the data from aether foundation to the index.

"Download complete! Celesteela, the launch pokemon and a steel/flying type." says Rotom dex.

"Launch pokemon?" wonders Sophocles.

"According to our data, Celesteela appeared through an ultra hole that opened naturally above melemele island roughly 200 years ago." says Wicke.

"And for 200 years, its absorbing nutrients from the soil and releasing a high temperature and high pressure gas." says professor burnet.

"So the lack of growth right around where Celeste was..." says Sophocles bummed.

"It was because of Celesteela..." says Lillie bummed.

"Just like in the fairytale." says Malow shocked.

"Theres one more problem too. It seems that once Celesteela has stored up enough gas, it ejects it to fly but its power is so great, that theres a risk it might incinerate its surroundings." says professor burnet.

"What!?" wonder the class shocked.

"A...are you sure there isnt some kind of mistake?" wonders Lillie.

"There might be. But if that does happen, it'll be too late." says professor burnet.

While Sophocles is distraught over this, the Ultra Guardians rush to Celesteela's location leaving behind Hazzel.

camping spot...

Sophocles was remembering back to what Lusamine told him before they left.

~flashback~

'Sophocles, it seems you have some special attachment to Celesteela.' says Lusamine.

"I just love the story of the Celestial starship Celeste and I thought that if that really was Celeste, I wanted to let it go back to the moon like in the story." says Sophocles gloomily.

'Don't worry.' says Lusamine.

'Just like last time, if you just retrain it in an ultra ball for a little while, it'll be fine." says professor burnet.

"Then, we'll take it to another place where it can launch safely, ok?" wonders Wicke.

"Right." says Sophocles smiling a small smile.

"Ultra guardians move out!" says Lusamine.

"Ult-roger!" say most of the class.

"Ult-roger." say Trunks and Ash sweat dropping.

"Ult-roger!" says Goten excitedly.

Sophocles on Metang, Mallow on Flygon, Lana and poplio on Dragonair, Lillie and Snowy on Altaria, Kiawe and Marowak on Charizard, Ash and Pikachu on Garchomp, Trunks on Braviary and Goten on Pidgeot. Most of the class were happy to see their ride pokemon again while Ash was amazed to see three there for Trunks, Goten and himself. With no ride pokemon for Hazzel at the moment, she was left to hang out with Clefable until their return. The river close to the Pokémon School opens, as the Ultra Guardians are launched in air with their Ride Pokémon.

~Reality~

team rocket...

Team Rocket is nearby harvesting bamboo shoots when they notice the class in their ultra guardian attires.

"Its the twerp and his classmates but they arent wearing thier usuual attires." says Meowth.

"Theyre wearing strange outfits." says James.

"H...hey, whats the big deal? Why are ride pokemon with them?" wonders Jessie.

"What is that thing?" wonders James looking at something odd.

"That looks like a bamboo shoot." says Meowth.

"Isnt it some sort of decoration." says Jessie.

Ultra guardians...

"Lets get right to it." says Ash.

Sophocles looked at Ash and nodded.

"Please do." says Sophocles.

"You sure you don't wanna?" wonders Goten.

"Tempting as it is, you guys haven't gone on an ultra beast hunt, so it wont be fair if I tossed it." says Sophocles.

"If you say so." says Trunks.

"Alright, id be happy to give it to you." says Ash.

"No...its fine." says Sophocles.

"I don't wanna make things worse if you actually-"

"Do it Ash!" says Sophocles.

"Uhh right. Would be better if you did it." says Ash.

"Don't act like its awkward doing something because I named it." says Sophocles.

"Don't get mad because someone else caught it with an ultra ball if this is how you feel." says Ash.

"DO IT ALREADY!" yell Trunks and Goten.

"G...go Ultra ball!" says Ash sweat dropping.

Ash attempted to catch Celesteela but it didn't go in despite the ultra ball causing it to look like it was going in.

"It bounced back!" says Rotom dex.

Pikachu, Togedemaru and Poipole went up to the open pokeball curiously.

"Alright, lets try again!" says Kiawe taking out a ultra ball.

Kiawe tossed the ultra ball he had but Celesteela still acted like it didn't wanna be caught.

"No good, huh?" wonders Kiawe looking at his ultra ball.

"Why?" wonders Mallow.

"Maybe its still rooted in the ground?" wonders Sophocles crossing his arms.

"Either that or it took to Sophocles. Him being the first person Celesteela saw." says Ash.

"As awesome as it would be if fairytales were real, I still need to take a look." says Sophocles walking up to Celesteela.

After more analyzing, Sophocles looks at his tablet and is shocked at how much gas Celesteela has been accumulating for the take off.

"Its got massive amounts of gas stored up, just like what professor burnet said." says Sophocles.

"Then we must do something before it launches its rockets." says Lillie.

Team rocket...

"Hey, did you hear that?" wonders Jessie.

"Sure did." says James.

"That's a rocket pokemon." smirks Meowth.

"A pokemon, we team rocket, couldn't possibly pass up." says Jessie looking at James and Meowth.

"This is an incredible find!" says James excitedly.

"We'll get to have a rocket pokemon! What a great feeling!" say team rocket sparkly eyed.

evening...

"Its finally taking off." says Sophocles.

"Oh no!" says Lillie shaky eyed.

"Sophocles, what do we do?" wonders Lana.

"Is there no way to stop it?" wonders Mallow worriedly.

"I wanted to just keep watching over it longer but if all this gas ignites, the bamboo shoots really will burn down. I don't know what we can do about celeste." says Sophocles.

Togedemaru was jumping near Celesteela, as if telling them Celesteela was moments away from leaving the bamboo field.

"I know! We need to make a defensive wall to prevent the heat from the rocket launchers, to keep it from spreading." says Sophocles happily.

"A defensive wall?" wonders Ash.

"And how do we do that without a way to build a wall?" wonders Goten.

"We don't have the time to build one!" says Kiawe.

"I know a way!" says Lillie.

After what felt like long chat about the wall building plan, they finally agreed on something.

"Yeah! Lets do that!" says Sophocles.

The ultra guardians suddenly felt rumbling and knowing it couldntve been the rumbling of rockets starting, they turned their heads to see a robot come into view. Trunks sighed slumping his head.

"If Ash doesnt feel up to killing these insufferable evildoers, I will and id be happy to be rid of them." says Trunks.

"You're not allowed to kill here, tempting as it is. I dont know if ill ever be without these...whatever you wanna put them down as at this point. Its more pity than anything." says Ash unamused.

"Stop talking! What is that thing!?" says Sophocles going from looking at ash and trunks to the mecha.

The grey mecha meowth arrived with everyone having their mouths agape as they stepped back.

"When asked 'What is that thing!?'..." says Jessie.

"Let us tell you our names." says James.

"An intense rustle in the bamboo grove! A lone bamboo-splitting evil flower in this bamboo grove cut off from the mortal world. Jessie." says Jessie.

"Still the nobly heroic man of our times, bamboozles back against a cruel and heartless world. James." says James.

"I put up bamboo stalks on the bamboo fence, because I wanted to put bamboo stalks on the bamboo f...that's too much to say. They call me Meowth."

"Team rocket is here!" say Jessie and James.

"Oh yeah!" says Meowth.

Wobuffet chimes in.

"This life doesn't suit them anymore. They try and try again but it's just sad to watch team rocket attempt to do something and get away with it." says Ash.

"If they keep helping you instead of interrupting, we would get this ultra guardian business done by now." says Trunks.

"They need more friends than enemies if they have to bother you Day in and day out." says Goten.

"Don't ignore us twerp and super human freaks!" says Jessie.

"We are kinda busy having a limited time to do this so buzz off!" says Trunks.

"Just tell us why you feel the need to interrupt this time." says Ash unamused.

"team rocket is in need of a rocket." says James.

"That rocket there should be perfect. We will be taking that one!" says Jessie pointing to celesteela.

"Yeah!" says James.

"And then we will become a real team rocket with a rocket pokemon like what you twerps and twerpettes are keeping to yourself." says Meowth.

"LAMOS OF THE EVIL ROCKET COORPORATION OR WHATEVER IT IS, THERES SOMETHING CALLED IF PEOPLE ARE BUSY COME BACK SOME OTHER TIME!" yells Trunks.

JESSIE, JAMES, CASHEW THE TALKING FELINE WHOS REALLY CALLED MEOWTH, THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOME STUPID STANDOFF FOR MONSTERS OF THIS EARTH!" yells Goten.

"You little freaks….." growls Meowth.

"We have no time for this. Pikachu, iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu nodded then aimed iron tail at the mecha meowths hand, causing it to step back.

"Celesteela, Hold on until we can put up a defensive wall." says Sophocles looking up.

"Lets build it right now!" says Lillie looking at Mallow and Lana.

"Yeah!" says Lana.

"Got it!" says Mallow.

Now fighting off Team Rocket while Celesteela's engines fire up, Ash and Kiawe try to hold off the Ultra Beast while Lillie and the others use their Ride Pokémon's attacks to create a barrier of ice and stone to try to contain Celesteela's blast radius. After building the barrier, they retreat.

"Alright!" says Jessie.

"The pests are gone!" says Meowth smirking.

"Lets get it before they show up again!" says James.

"Team rocket punch!" say team rocket.

At this moment that Celesteela's engines ignite and as the ultra guardians watch from the sky, the force blows the fist away, heavily damaging the mecha meowth in the process.

"Are you kidding me!?" wonder Team rocket.

Bewear arrives riding the mecha's flying fist to rescue them before they are blown away.

"Why must we keep getting taken by Bewear!?" wonders Jessie.

Celesteela manages to take off while leaving the grove unharmed. Sophocles watches bittersweetly as it disappears into the atmosphere.

"Celesteela…" says Sophocles.

Aether paradise...

"Amazing!" says professor burnet.

"Its completely different from what we planned, but still.." says Wicke.

"Yes, but it is fine. They used their own judgement to find a way to send the ultra beast back and protect the peace of Alola. This is what the ultra guardians should be." says Lusamine.

night...

camp site...

sky...

"Sophocles, lets go say goodbye!" says Ash.

Sophocles looked at Ash, nodded then went up to Celesteela with the others following suit.

"Look after yourself!" says Ash.

"Lets meet again someday!" says Kiawe.

"Farewell! "say the girls.

"Bye Celesteela!" says Sophocles waving to the ultra beast.

Celesteela smiled at the ultra guardians before focusing its sights back on the moon.


	86. Chapter 86

**I'll skip around and put this moment before whats going on with Ash and the class**

day...

landscape of a garden...

Goku was using ki blasts to plow the fields when he noticed Chichi, Gohan arrive. Chichi and Gohan were watching Goku refocus himself and continue with the ki blast plowing.

"Look Gohan. Gokus always talking about training, so I had him plow the fields that way." says Chichi happily.

"Oh. Did not expect you to be happy about something like this." says Gohan.

"The tractor was acting up too." says Chichi looking at Gohan.

"How convenient." says Gohan.

"I know right! Goku trains and the fields get plowed. Its a win win in my book. Its like two birds with one stone." says Chichi.

"If youre happy about this, why did you tell us to come here?" wonders Gohan.

"You know how your father gets right?" wonders Chichi.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with me? Doesn't he have whis to take on?" wonders Gohan confused.

"He would be if Whis hadn't denied his request." says Chichi.

~flashback~

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm quite busy right now. We have to leave for the universal supreme kai and god of destruction joint summit." says Whis looking at his staff.

'Huh? Beerus actually works?' wonders Goku.

~reality~

"Hmmmm…..and Vegeta hasn't sparred with him as of late?" wonders Gohan crossing his arms.

"Vegeta glares at Goku no matter what he does." says Chichi.

"Glaring sounds like a typical Vegeta thing to do. Did something happen to Bulma we haven't found out about?" says Gohan.

"I bet they had an argument." says Chichi nodding to herself.

"Not even Piccolo?" wonders Gohan.

"Hes with Dende on the lookout. Something business related." says Chichi.

"That does seem boring when everyone is busy. That's if today is a working day for krillin." says Gohan.

"Will you do it? I know I am normally against it but this will entertain him for a while." says Chichi.

"I cant just do that. Maybe-"

Chichi glared daggers at Gohan, furious to know her son wouldn't fight his father.

"...errrrrrr…..I mean, I might be available but-"

Gohan looked at Chichi to see a red aura of fury form around her.

"Sure I fought a lot before Cell was killed but now...fighting just isn't in me anymore." says Gohan huffing as he looked at the ground

Suddenly he remembered he can become great saiyaman and fight Goku that way.

"I know just how to let dad have a great time fighting." says Gohan.

"Heh?" wonders Chichi.

"Theres still the hero I used to be." says Gohan.

"Uhhhh…." says Chichi.

Gohan pressed a button to show Chichi the great saiyaman attire then took off the helmet.

"What are you planning?" wonders Chichi confused.

Gohan powered up to super Saiyan to become the hero he once was as a high schooler then flipped into action in front of Goku.

"I hear you need help Son Goku." says saiyaman amused.

"I miss something here. Whatya up to Gohan?" wonders Goku sweat dropping.

"I am not Gohan! I am the one and only saiyaman!" says saiyaman.

"Sure you are." says Goku nodding while reverting his eyes.

"Would you just listen? At times I am pans kind daddy, other times I am a great scholar in training, mr. Satans son in law, Videls reliable husband..." says saiyaman.

"I knew that already." says Goku.

Saiyaman sighs then shrugs it off since Goku never officially saw saiyaman until the tournament.

"In reality, I have two versions of the saiyaman appearance! The one with the helmet I use to play with Pan and this appearance I haven't used in years!" says Saiyaman posing.

"So, youre Gohan right?" wonders Goku.

"Dammit dad….im not Gohan right now. Im Saiyaman….the one I portrayed as in highschool with Ash. You saw me look like this before Buu appeared." says Saiyaman.

"Oook then. So, are you the one willing to spar with me?" says Goku.

"Of course! Come at me and you will see the awesome might of the hero of highschool years!" says Saiyaman readying himself.

"To think he would choose this look to take on Goku." says Chichi curious if she made a mistake choosing Gohan to be Gokus sparring partner.

"Whats wrong Son Goku? You needed a sparring partner and here I am. Theres no holding back. Come at me already." says Saiyaman motioning for goku to start the spar.

"In that case…" says Goku.

Goku charges at Saiyaman, soon exchanging powerful blows that create shockwaves around the area.

"Not bad!" says Goku.

"You too!' says Saiyaman.

"You sure youre going all out as a super Saiyan Gohan?" wonders Goku.

"We just got started." says Saiyaman.

"Good. I was just testing you." says Goku.

"Now lets do this!" says Goku.

"Very well." says Saiyaman.

With Goku transforming into a super Saiyan, the two begin to fight more seriously as they continue the fight.

"Amazing Son Goku." says Saiyaman.

"You two saiyaman. Was thinking you would go to super Saiyan 2 for the real fight." says Goku.

Saiyaman was about to reply when they heard Chichi yelling, causing them to freeze then slowly turn to see how enraged Chichi was.

"What are you two doing!? Im sorry I ever felt bad about Goku needing a sparring buddy! If you want to continue. do it somewhere else! Just look at this place!" says Chichi annoyed.

Goku and a powered down Gohan still in the saiyaman attire, were frantically looking around at the damage they did to the landscape of a garden.

"I give you one thing since I felt you deserve it and YOU DESTROY THE PLACE!" says Chichi angrily.

"Oh no! We wrecked the freshly plowed garden. How unlike a hero of justice." says Gohan frantically.

"Looks like we got carried away." says Goku casually.

"Both of you…Gohan should know better than to fight on the ground yet both of you decided to go at it on the ground ruining the plowed garden!" says Chichi clenching her fists.

Gohan bowed his head apologetically while Goku just laughed nervously.

"THIS IS NOT HOW I PICTURED IT!" yells Chichi.

evening..

Woods; son house...

Goku was doing pushups while Chichi was pouring tea into a few cups.

"From now on, if you wanan train, do it elsewhere." says Chichi.

"I get it. I get it. I just wish someone had the time to spar with me." says Goku sighing.

"Id say Krillin but he has a job as a police officer. He doesn't have much time to think about training." says Chichi.

Before Chichi knew it, Goku had instant transmitted out of the house.

"Dammit Goku! I have to call 18 to give her the heads up." says Chichi trying not to be too annoyed.

night...

Krillin and a couple of police officers are chasing a pair of criminals.

"Running from the cops is easy." says the driver.

"In that case…" says Krillin.

Krillin uses his speed to appear in front of their car and cause them to crash, with the police car coming to a halt with the policemen amazed by Krillins speed.

"Krillin, that was so fast!" says the first officer.

"Just how fast was that!?" wonders the second officer.

"Well, theres a trick to it. I would advise you to not try it." says Krillin scratching his cheek.

Soon the two parties engage in a shoot-off, with Krillin protecting one officer from the criminal's shot, but his arm is grazed.

"Krillin!" say the officers worried.

"You ok?" wonders the first officer.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." says Krillin holding his arm.

"Thank goodness. Don't be so rash about decisions." says the second officer.

"Those guys have lost it." says the first officer.

Suddenly Goku appears waving to Krillin, oblivious to the scene going on.

"Hey Krillin!" says Goku happily.

"Goku!?" wonders Krillin surprised.

"Howd he appear like that?" wonders the first officer.

The two criminals prepare to shoot Goku because they think he's also an officer.

"Who the hell are you!?" wonders criminal 1.

"Goku, get away from here! These are burglars!" says Krillin frantically.

"Burglars?" wonders Goku looking at the criminals.

"Youre with these guys!?" wonders criminal 1.

"We will make swiss cheese out of you!" says criminal 2.

Goku suddenly moves in front of them and bends their guns, allowing the officers to arrest the criminals.

"What is this guy?" wonders criminal one stunned.

"Why would a human act like a monster?" wonders criminal 2.

"Why would I be a monster? Im too nice to be one." says Goku.

"Thank you for cooperating with us." says the first officer.

"Oh uhhh...s..sure." says Goku.

"You didn't come here to help me, did you?" wonders Krillin.

"Im here to see if youre up for training. Will you spar with me?" says Goku curiously.

"Training?" wonders Krillin.

"Krillin, youre hurt!" says Goku.

"Oh this. its nothing serious." says Krillin laughing nervously.

krillins house...

Krillin bandages his arm while Goku plays with Marron.

"Look Goku. Even if I sparred with you now, it wouldn't be satisfying." says Krillin.

"Its not like im forcing you too." says Goku.

"I know. Besides, I have my cop career to think about." says Krillin.

"Oh come on. We can spar for a little bit. Ive asked everyone else I can think of and noones really available for a spar. Just look at you now, you fight frieza when he came back and youre still alive." says Goku.

"That's because everyone was there." says Krillin.

"Come on dad, uncle goku, lets be happy and play." says Marron.

Android 18 shows up and picks up Marron, showing her disappointment in Krillin injured from a mere bullet.

"Let mommy give you a bath Marron." says Android 18.

"But I wanna play with daddy." says Marron.

"Daddy is having an important conversation." says Android 18.

"I cant believe you would get hurt by a mere bullet." says android 18.

"Don't look at me like that 18...it bums me out." says Krillin saddening.

"Krillin after all the fights you been through, a few gun shots injured your arm even though you could've dodged them." says android 18.

"That's what happens when im on duty." says Krillin looking away.

"Look at you! I didn't fall in love with a spineless weakling like how youre acting now." says android 18.

The room went quiet for a few minutes until Marron spoke up.

"Huh? Daddy is weak?" wonders Marron.

"Huh?" wonders Krillin stunned.

"So that means uncle is stronger?" wonders Marron.

"I sure am! Yet I still feel the urge to get stronger! Krillin wants to be stronger too, right?" says Goku happily.

Krillin was hesitant to say anything.

"Daddy wants to be stronger right?" wonders Marron.

Krillin couldn't help but smile when looking at Marron and nodded.

"Yeah, I want to be stronger too." says Krillin.

"If that isn't motivation enough, I don't know what is." says Goku.

"Goku, you wanted that spar right? Lets get to it!" says Krillin jumping to his feet.

outside...

While the two spar outside, they reminisce about training under Master Roshi as kids.

"This brings back memories. Being like this reminds me of how we trained under master roshi, right?" says Krillin.

"Yeah." says Goku nodding.

They both agree to continue their training at Kame House.

"Kame house is where we will train at! Like the good ol days!" say Krillin and Goku.

Krillin and Goku go quiet turning their heads to see Marron and android 18 with towels covering their hair.

"You heard all that?" wonders Krillin.

"Yeah, go on and go." says android 18.

next day...

Goku and Krillin fly to Kame house where they head inside to see Roshi eating toast.

"This is unexpected. What brings you two here this morning?" wonders Roshi.

"Its been a long time Master Roshi. I, Krillin, have come to ask of your assistance in retraining me." says Krillin bowing.

"Hmmm?" wonders Roshi.

Krillin awkwardly went up to Roshi and handed him a magazine filled with women.

"This is a little something for you." says Krillin.

Roshi eagerly grabbed the Pichi pichi magazine and skimmed through it.

"This is pretty impressive. This packs a bigger punch than breakfast." says Roshi getting a nose bleed.

"Krillin, you did something like this before, didn't you?" wonders Goku looking from behind the couch.

Roshi angrily whacked Goku with his staff.

"And where is your greeting?" wonders Roshi.

"You didn't have to whack me." says Goku rubbing his head.

"Tell me your greeting! I wont train you otherwise! To think an adult is so childish he cant act like a father or grandfather with the only thing on the mind being training." says Roshi.

"S..sorry! Id happily train with Hit again but the angels and gods of destructions are on leave. I mean, I technically already did but every one of the z fighters are busy except us and Gohan." says Goku.

"Don't get sidetracked!" says Roshi.

Goku got back on the floor and bowed like Krillin so he can do his greeting.

"Mast Roshi, please train me too." says Goku.

"That's much better." says Roshi.

"Master Roshi, could you spar with me later?" wonders Goku.

"You have the power of the gods now. I would be a boring opponent." says Roshi.

"Huh!? Sparing is still fun even if one is stronger!" says Goku stunned.

"That's why id like you to train me against Goku master Roshi. Id beable to grow greatly in strength myself. It would benefit my job as a police officer too." says Krillin putting his hand on his chest.

outside...

Goku is forced to put on a heavy turtle suit that he can barely walk in.

"Why is it I have to wear this? Why am I the only one wearing a turtle costume? Why is this thing heavy?" wonders Goku.

"You look good." says Roshi chuckling.

"Id like it if I wore something that is easier to walk in!" says Goku struggling to walk.

"Theres no use fighting in that! Or becoming super Saiyan." says Krillin.

"Heh? What!?" wonders Goku.

"Obviously, there needs to be a way to make this easier for me. Youre not exactly trustworthy when it comes to Saiyan transformations." says Krillin.

"But I wont beable to train like this." says Goku bummed.

"Well, you two start off by doing what you want." says Roshi.

"I'll give it a shot." says Goku.

"Cmon Krillin!" says Goku.

"Ok, here it goes." says Krillin.

The two begin to fight, and despite Krillin's aggressive assault, he notices that the heavy suit Goku is wearing is not affecting his movements at all.

"What is this? That getup isn't affecting Gokus movements at all." thinks Krillin.

Goku attacks back, and before he can land a heavy punch, they hear Roshi calling to them.

"That's enough!" says Roshi.

Krillin falls to his knees sweating heavily, out of breath.

"Krillin, that was great training! Thanks!" says Goku putting his hand out.

"R...right." says Krillin taking his hand.

Goku helps Krillin up then everyone went inside to talk about pros and cons to Krillin and Gokus strengths.

Night...

While Goku is asleep, Krillin is outside training on his own with Roshi noricing doubt within him.

"I see doubt in you. A strong will to move forward and a confused will. that has stopped and doesn't know how to resume moving." says Roshi stepping outside.

"Huh?" wonders Krillin turning around to see Roshi.

"Your punches, footwork. Everything you do has doubt." says Roshi.

"Marron said she wants a strong daddy and I was called a weakling by 18." says Krillin.

next day...

outside...

"Now, the next training is an errand." says Roshi.

"Seriously? An errand?" wonders Goku.

"Heh?" wonders Krillin.

"Well, even I cant fight the sands of time. I need you to fetch me a herb that will give me strength." says Roshi.

"Fetch it? You cant buy it?" wonders Goku.

"Its not sold in stores." says Roshi.

"That makes the errand tricky to find." says Krillin.

Roshi took out a rainbow colored herb to show Goku and Krillin.

"This is the herb I want you to get me." says Roshi.

"Ive never seen a herb like that before." says Krillin.

"This is called the paradise plant. It only grows in a deep, deep forest on a certain island and is a blessed and precious herb." says Roshi.

"Heh?" wonders Goku.

"Now, from here, its a race." says Roshi.

"That sounds fun!" says Goku.

"A race..." says Krillin.

"The one who brings it back first will receive this treasured super rare photograph book!" says Roshi showing the magazine off.

"Isnt there anything better? You think so too, right Krillin?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah." says Krillin nodding.

"Better!? How much better can I make this!? Are you saying my photograph collection isn't good enough!?" wonders Roshi.

"I don't want what I don't want." says Goku.

"If youre gonna be choosy about prizes, then I can give you an extra special prize. I know a secret skill that boosts ones energy in an instant that Ive been thinking of teaching you last night." says Roshi turning around.

"Wow! I definitely want that!" says Goku excitedly.

"Good luck you two!" says Roshi.

Sky...

"Master Roshi hasn't changed at all." says Goku.

"You haven't changed either Goku." says Krillin.

"Really?" wonders Goku.

"Seems everyones strength has changed." says Krillin.

"Huh? Did you say something?" wonders Goku.

"Oh, its nothing. Nevermind." says Krillin.

"Cmon, now im curious." says Goku.

"Seriously, its nothing." says Krillin.

"Hold up, we have to find it in this vast forest?" wonders Goku.

Island...

Upon landing, Goku and Krillin tread into the forest looking around.

"Hold up, we have to find it in this vast forest?" wonders Goku.

"If only we had some kind of clue.." says Krillin.

"Well, look who it is." says a voice.

Goku and Krillin meet Fortuneteller Baba, getting surprised by her appearing at the place Roshi told them to go.

"You!" says Goku.

"Long time no see." says baba.

"Master Roshis older sister!" says Krillin.

"Fortune smeller Baba!" says Goku.

Fortuneteller baba fell off her crystal ball stunned by what he called her.

"Its fortuneteller Baba!" says Baba annoyed getting on her crystal ball.

"Who cares which it is?" wonders Goku.

"I care!" says baba.

"What are you doing here granny?" wonders Goku.

"That guy asked me to come. My job is to watch your race in this crystal ball." says baba.

"Is the paradise plane beyond here?" wonders Krillin.

"This is perfect! If you know where the herb is, could you tell us?" wonders Goku.

"That wouldn't be training then." says baba.

"Awww no fun." says Goku.

"Now proceed! The paradise plant lies ahead!" says baba.

"Ok, from here its a race Krillin." says Goku looking at Krillin.

"Ready! Go!" says baba.

Goku and Krillin prepare to race to find the Paradise Plant, and they enter an eerie forest.

"They called it a race but this feels like a marathon." says Goku.

"We are searching without a clue. This is gonna be tough." says Krillin bummed.

They run until they see a giant statuelike demon, confusing them as they came to a stop.

"Its like we have to go through Fortune teller babas mouth!" says Krillin.

"I heard that! From here, its the real challenge." says Babas voice.

Goku and Krillin nod looking at eachother then went into the demon statues mouth. Goku and Krillin notice something strange about the forest they're in.

"Say Goku…" says Krillin worried.

"Hmm?" wonders Goku.

"Doesn't this place feel different from the outside?" wonders Krillin.

"Its kinda spooky." says Goku.

"Im starting to get scared." says Krillin.

Krillin took a step forward then the past few days came rushing to him making him get fidgety.

"Wh...wh...whats going on?" wonders Krillin.

"Th...theres something strange about this place." says Goku.

Suddenly Goku and Krillin are in the mysterious forest, surrounded by giant illusions of Frieza, Tambourine, Super Buu, Vegeta, Nappa, Cell, King Piccolo, and the Ginyu Force.

"Why are these guys here?" wonders Goku looking around.

Suddenly Raditz and Dabura appear making Krillin fidgety.

"What is this place!?" wonders Krillin.

"Calm down krillin. These guys are obviously illusions." says Goku walking up to Saiyan saga Vegeta.

Krillin freaked out when seeing Saiyan saga Vegeta catching Gokus fist then knock him into a tree.

"Goku!" says Krillin.

"That was some punch." says Goku getting up.

"But he cant be real, right?" wonders Krillin.

Two more illusions also appear: Dabura and Raditz.

"Yeah, theres no way Vegeta would be here and look like when he first came to earth." says Goku walking up to Krillin.

Goku and Krillin prepare to fight the illusions. Krillin kicks aside the fake Nappa then aims for tambourine when he gets reminded of what happened when he was a kid.

~flashback~

World tournament grounds...

With a swift kick, Krillin fell to the ground dead.

~reality~

Krillin frantically dodges his attack and runs, but as the fake Frieza charges at him, its causing him to remember the next death of his.

~flashback~

Krillin was levitated into the air and exploded leaving nothing left of him, with Piccolo, Goku and Gohan looking up at the sky with mouths agape.

~Reality~

Krillin is then confronted by the fake Super Buu, reminding himself of that dastardly chocolate beam.

~flashback~

Krillin attempted to fight super buu ending up turned into candy.

~reality~

As Krillin runs into the fake Dabura, getting reminded of the time he was turned into stone.

~flashback~

Dabura looked at everyone and started by spitting on Krillin slowly turning him into stone.

~reality~

Krillin ducks not wanting it to happen again, when Goku comes into view kicking Dabura away.

"Krillin, stop cowering and fight them off with me." says Goku.

"But these guys..." says Krillin looking up at Goku shooken up.

The two are then confronted by an illusion of Bulma.

Kame house..

"Sis, thanks for the help." says Roshi.

"My assistance fee is 10 million zeni." says baba getting off her crystal ball.

"I see youre as greedy as ever." says Roshi.

"Well, you can owe me." says baba.

Baba then broadcasts the events in the forest through her Crystal Ball, and Android 18 shows up with Marron.

"You certainly picked a fine place to do some drastic therapy." says baba.

"What drastic therapy." says android 18.

"Hmm?" wonders Roshi.

Roshi turns around to see android 18 carrying Marron.

"Oh, 18!" says Roshi.

"Ah, you were worried about your husband?" wonders baba.

18 walks up to the crystal ball and sees Krillin trembling with fear.

"Oh, daddy look out! Daddy, why aren't you fighting?!" says Marron stunned then annoyed.

"What is this!?" wonders android 18.

"This is the forest of terror." says Roshi.

"Forest of terror?" wonders android 18.

"Memories that lie deep within the heart take form in this forest. This is a forest between this world and the next. The enemies that appear are those who goku and krillin took on in the past. Theyre memories of heir battles." says baba.

"What?" wonders android 18.

forest of terror...

Goku takes Krillin and tries to fly away from the illusions, but they aren't losing sight of them no matter where he flew.

"Man theyre annoying. Krillin lets do a combined Kamehameha to keep them away." says Goku.

"B...but Bulma too!?" wonders Krillin.

"That's not bulma!" says Goku.

The duo stop midair to face the fake enemies.

"Lets do it krillin!" says Goku.

"Ri...right." says Krillin fidgetily.

They successfully do as the illusions all disappear from the blast then land on the ground where Krillin falls on his butt out of breath.

"You ok Krillin? Get a grip! They may feel real but they aren't." says Goku.

"R..right." says Krillin.

"Ok, we still need to find the herb. So lets get moving before more appear. Its a race after all." says Goku.

Goku prepares to go back to finding the herb, but a completely frightened Krillin gives up.

"Whats up with you? Arent you happy to be defeating the evildoers who killed you? Don't you want the feeling of killing the killer? Or even just spar with them?" wonders Goku.

"I thought I understood your character." says Krillin.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking down at krillin.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this? Werent we defeated by them countless of times?" wonders Krillin.

Krillin jumped to his feet frantically trying to get Goku to reason with him.

"Frieza, Tambourine, Super buu….theyre al guys that killed me." says Krillin.

"What has gotten into you krillin?" wonders Goku.

"Im better off leaving." says Krillin.

"What about the herb? Master Roshi is counting on one of us to get it." says Goku.

"I cant call this fun like you do." says Krillin.

"Didn't you wanna get stronger?" wonders Goku.

"This is not how I pictured myself getting stronger!" says Krillin turning away.

"If you don't, you cant fight someone stronger than you." says Goku.

"I wont fight." says Krillin.

"Krillin…" says Goku.

"Im scared Goku. Cant you tell that im nothing like you!?" says Krillin shaking.

Krillin flies away and Goku chases after him, but they are trapped by the forest's trees that blocked the way out.

"Wha...whats this?" wonders Krillin.

The illusions also re-appear, even more giant than they were before. The fake King Piccolo grabs Goku and Krillin is knocked away by the fake Tambourine. Goku, turning into a Super Saiyan, beats down the illusions attacking him. Krillin crashes to the ground.

"Master Roshi...are you planning to keep us here until we finish the errand?" wonders Krillin looking up.

Kame house...

18 watches as the illusions directly attack Krillin.

"Daddy!" says Marron worried.

"Well, isn't this a spectacle?" wonders baba.

"This is too sickening to watch." says android 18.

"Then will you go and save him?" wonders Roshi.

"Whats wrong with daddy?" wonders Marron.

"Your daddy is fighting with himself." says android 18.

forest of terror...

Goku fights with the illusions by himself, constantly destroying them and they keep re-appearing.

"Man, theres no end to them." says Goku rubbing the back of his head.

Goku then becomes a Super Saiyan 3 to destroy them all at once. As he does this, the fake Frieza, Cell, Nappa and Super Buu that are surrounding him grow to be even more giant.

"Wait a second, are you all...?" wonders Goku.

Goku powers back down to base, beginning to meditate. The illusions then mysteriously disappear.

"Aha, I was right!" says Goku happily.

Kame house...

"They all disappeared." says Marron.

"It looks like Goku has figured it out." says Roshi.

"What do you mean?" wonders android 18.

"And now, lets see if Krillin can figure it out." says Roshi.

forest of terror...

Krillin is then frightened as he's surrounded by a large number of fake Friezas.

"How long are these things gonna keep reappearing?" wonders Krillin stepping back.

Goku hears Krillins screaming from a distance.

"Krillin! Aww man, what a time to be separated. I need to find a way to fly to him and fast." says Goku.

Goku thought for a moment then realized he could call upon nimbus. But would it reach him? Worth a try.

"Nimbus!" says Goku.

As immediately as it was called for, it appeared to Goku for him to get on.

Kame house...

"Not a bad idea." says Roshi.

forest of terror...

"Man, I've missed the feeling of riding nimbus. Ok, lets go Nimbus." says Goku.

Goku took off in search of krillin but little did he know, Krillin was surrounded by hundreds of frieza fakes that turned into tambourines, cells. then nappas.

"Mater Roshi, why are you making me fight them? Are you telling me to face my past where they beat me?" wonders Krillin.

Krillin stood glaring at the fakes, clenching his fists.

"Then, Il surpass them, all of them. I'll face my fears and surpass it!" says Krillin.

Krillin resolves to surpass this as he uses Solar Flare on the attacking illusions, but as he does they grow more giant.

"Heh!? What are these guys!?" wonders Krillin.

Krillin then uses the Destructo Disc, and cuts one fake Nappa in half, but the illusions grow even more.

"This energy…are these guys moving thanks to my energy?" says Krillin.

Krillin sits down and meditates, and the illusions are frozen in place.

"So I was right. When I calmed my mind they stopped moving. The more scared I was, the bigger and more numerous they become. I understand master Roshi. Unless I surpass the fears of the past, I will just continue to run away." says Krillin getting up.

Krillin concentrates his energy, defeating the illusions by attacking him as they are frozen in place.

kame house...

"Daddy did it!" says Marron happily.

"He finally figured it out. Now for one more trick." says Roshi.

"What are you going to do?" wonders android 18.

"Just sit back and watch." says baba.

forest of terror..

"Krillin!? Where are you!?" wonders Goku looking around.

Suddenly a fake Super Shenron that ambushes Goku and traps him.

"Even super shenron!?" wonders Goku confused.

Goku turns his head trying to get a good look at nimbus.

"Hold on nimbus!" says Goku.

Super shenron blows his breath on Goku who doesn't really like the smell.

"Bad breath much?" wonders Goku.

Krillin was on his way to see if Goku was ok then gets shocked to see super shenron wrapped around Goku.

"Goku!" says Krillin looking up.

"Oh, Krillin!" says Goku looking down.

"Super shenron is here too!?" wonders Krillin in disbelief.

"This ones not real either! This super shenron is small and has bad breath!" says Goku.

"You can defeat this fake in one hit, cant you?" wonders Krillin.

"IF I go full power now, I will blow away nimbus." says Goku.

"Flying nimbus?" wonders Krillin.

Krillin prepares to save them both, powering up and attacking Super Shenron with his aura-clad fists.

"That was great Krillin!" says Goku.

Goku almost fell when nimbus caught him.

"Thanks nimbus." says Goku.

Nimbus drops him down to the ground and flies away. Krillin powers up and Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, and the two fire Kamehamehas to destroy the Super Shenron illusion.

Many herbs of the paradise plant then grow right in front of Goku and Krillin.

"Oh!" says Goku stunned.

"The paradise plant!" says Krillin.

"Wow! Look at how many are growing!" says Goku.

Kame house...

"Daddy was strong, wasn't he?" wonders Marron.

"Yeah." says android 18.

Roshi and baba chuckle to themselves.

sky...

Krillin was flying with a bag filled with paradise plants beside Goku who was on nimbus for a change.

"If we bring all these back, master roshi will be impressed!" says Goku.

"Say..." says Krillin.

"huh?" wonders Goku.

"No matter who comes, no matter the peril, you have the strength to face forward and laugh. I want to be strong like you." says Krillin.

"Me?" wonders Goku.

"I kept telling myself this whole time I wasn't cut out to be a martial artist but now, I'm starting to think differently and do it for me. No, for Marron I suppose." says Krillin.

"Say Krillin...I didn't understand any of that at all." says Goku.

Krillin sighs then looks back at Goku.

"I thought really hard about that!" says Krillin.

evening...

Kame house...

Upon landing to give Roshi the paradise plants, Krillin was surprised to see Marron and android 18 there.

"M...Marron!? 18!? Why...why are you here!?" wonders Krillin.

Android 18 pulled Krillin into a hug then Marron ran up to him excitedly.

"Daddy, I saw you! Youre strong after all!" says Marron happily.

Krilin was confused until he noticed the crystal ball and fortuneteller baba.

"Oh. That's what you used." says Krillin picking Marron up.

"Yeah." says android 18.

"Wow, well done! I expected nothing less!" says Roshi amazed by all the paradise plants.

"Well, it wasn't much of a race." says Goku rubbing the back of his head.

"That means I cant teach you the secret skill to boost your energy." says Roshi.

"I guess not, huh?" wonders Goku.

"Besides, if such a skill did exist, I want first dibs on it." says Roshi.

"It doesn't!?" wonders Goku stunned.

"So you bribed them with a false promise?" wonders android 18.

"Errrr...well..." says Roshi.

"That's not it 18." says Krillin.

"Huh?" wonder Roshi, Goku and android 18 turning their heads.

"Its about control over mind and energy. Right Goku?" says Krillin.

"Yeah, that's right. When we relaxed our bodies and held back our energy, Frieza and the others stopped appearing." says Goku.

"That's what master Roshi was after. You knew it all didn't you?" says Krillin.

"Of course." says Roshi.

"I wouldnt be too sure of that." says baba looking at Roshi.

"Then this was all unnecessary?" wonders android 18 looking at all the paradise plants.

"That's not true!" says Roshi.

Master Roshi eats the paradise plant, which is for his vitality.

"Master Roshi youre like a cow." says Goku stunned.

"Woohoo! I can go on living another thousand years! I feel my Vitality rising!" says Roshi happily.

"Well, I don't want you dieing before I get my assistance fee." says Baba.

"Am I really your brother?" wonders Roshi slumping his arms.

"Goku!" says Krillin.

Goku looked down at Krillin to see he was holding up his hand.

"Heres to a strong future." says Krillin.

"Yeah." says Goku taking his hand.

next day...

Krillin then has his head shaved bald by 18, to which Marron happily looked at how good Krillin looked bald.

"All finished." says android 18.

"Wow! Youre all smooth!" says Marron.

"Do I look cool Marron?" wonders Krillin.

"You look cool!" says Maroon happily jumping.

Before they knew it, Goku appeared.

"Hey Krillin!" says Goku.

"Whats up?" wonders Krillin.

"Im feeling rusty today. Wanna spar?" wonders Goku.

"Sure, but no going super Saiyan!" says Krillin.


	87. Chapter 87

**Didn't realize a year passed for db super...ive been going by sagas. That makes Ash 18, Goten 13, Trunks 14 and Hazzel 11.** **Otherwise...didn't think team rocket would ever get a z ring.**

 **Team rocket:**

 **Messin around by Enrique Iglesias ft pitbull**

 **Sweet but psycho by Ava max**

 **Miss independant by kelly clarkson**

Team Rocket is in their secret base, sitting around a table producing paper bags with a stamped Bewear logo.

"Our activities have been mundane recently, haven't they?" wonders Jessie feeling bored.

"Yeah, we haven't gotten any new pokemon in a while." says James.

"We gotta get some proper work done soon, or else the donut stand wil lbe our main job for good." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agrees stamping some paper bags.

"Alright, lets start thinking up a new plan for next we strike the twerp. But first, lets have snacks." says Jessie getting up.

Jessie gets off her chair to get the group a snack. She quickly realizes there is only one cream puff left in the fridge.

"Looks like this cream puff is all mine!" says Jessie sparkly eyed.

"HOLD IT! THATS MINE!" yells James.

"Thanks for the snack!" says Jessie grabbing the cream puff.

Before Jessie can take a bite, Mareanie uses a new move, Knock Off, on Jessie. The cream puff lands on the floor next to Mimikyu, and is quickly eaten to everyone's horror.

"My cream puff!" says James stunned.

"That move was knock off. Mareanie has learned a dark type move." says meowth pointing at Mareanie.

"Heh!? Really!?" wonder James and Jessie amazed.

"That's incredible Mareanie!" says James tearing for joy.

Mareanie happily jumps onto James' head and chomps it making him go purple.

"This is great news! If we have a pokemon that can use both a dark type move and z crystal move then our chances of escape have increased." says Jessie.

"All we need is a z ring then we can use dark type z moves!" says Meowth.

"Super Hyper Z! Zoom and smash! Sounds great!" say team rocket.

"Im dieing to try one!" says Meowth.

A call suddenly comes through from Giovanni and Matori, putting them on the holoscreen.

'Your activities seem to have stagnated again. You've been showing far too little results.' says Matori.

"Yes, and we are very sorry." says James bowing.

Jessie turns and leans to face Meowth then whispers something to him.

"Its like this every times but what an awful feeling." says Jessie whispering.

"It cant be helped." says Meowth whispering.

"I cant take it anymore! Im gonna set the record straight!" says Jessie whispering.

Jessie turns to face the screen and smiles happily.

"May I have a moment?" wonders Jessie.

"Jessie!" says Meowth worried.

"We are terribly busy at the moment. You see, we made plans to make use of z moves." says Jessie smiling deviously.

'Z moves?' wonders Matori.

"W...well, yeah." says James awkwardly.

"But from what I heard the z ring you need for that is to obtain one from a Kahuna. Do you have any leads on those?" says Matori.

"Well.." says Jessie.

'If you are in need of one, go to Ula'ula island.' says Giovanni.

"Huh?" wonders Jessie.

'The island Kahuna Nanu and I have known eachother for a long time. You might beable to get one from him. I expect great results from you.' says Giovanni.

"Leave it to us!" say the trio.

Ula'ula island….

sky...

"Oh goody us. The boss excepts great results. Great results that never happen." says Meowth.

"If we can live up to his expectations..." says Jessie.

"We are sure to get a special bonus." says James.

"And then I will get Giovannis lap! What a great feeling today brings!" says Meowth.

"Today, we even took anti-bewear precautions." says James.

Melemele island...

Bewears den...

Bewear comes back to hear the supposed voices of Jessie, James and meowth.

"Ive settled on this plan." says Meowth puppet.

"Clever as always meowth!" says Jessie puppet.

"Very impressive." says James.

"We will get Pikachu!" says meowth puppet.

"Meowth youre the best!" says jessie puppet.

"What a great feeling." says James.

Wobuffet puppet agreed.

Ula'ula island...

sky..

'That should give us quite a bit of time." says James.

"Alright, lets go all out and get that z ring!" says Jessie eagerly.

"Yeah!" say Meowth and James.

Library...

A girl named Acerola reads a fairy-tale, _The Greedy Rapooh_ , to a boy named Piko and a girl named Nene.

"A long long time ago, in a forest on this island, there was a ghost that was hated by the people. The guost was very violent and liked to terrorize everyone. Whats more, the godt was greedy and liked to run off with anything that suited its fancy. The people named the ghost 'the greedy lapooh' and were quite scared of it." says Acerola flipping the pages.

A Shiny Mimikyu nicknamed Mimikins floats around as Acerola reads the book.

forest...

Team Rocket is walking through the forest.

"What kind of guy do you think this Kahuna Nanu guy is?" wonders Jessie.

"I hope he will give us the z ring quickly." says James.

"No problem. I have prepared a secret weapon." says Meowth.

Meowth pulls out a bag containing some Mixed Fruits Malasada, a new product and offering to get the trio their Z-Ring.

"Ooooo! Is that, by chance, our new product the mixed fruit malasada?" wonders James eagerly.

"The plan is to use this to befriend the kahuna in no time at all." says Meowth.

"Well done meowth!" says Jessie happily.

"Now we just have to find the Kahuna." says James,

The trio stumble upon the Po Town Police Station.

"I found something nice!" says Jessie.

"What!? A police office!? We stumbled upon a police office!?" wonders James.

"Its fine! Its about time we wore disguises." says Jessie.

The trio and Wobbuffet quickly get changed into tourist outfits to avoid suspicion.

"Excuse me! Id like to ask something!" says Jessie.

The trio waited for a responce but there was no answer. They go on to open the police station's doors, and inside, they uncover a horde of Alolan Meowth.

"Why are there so many alolan meowths here?" wonders James.

"What an awful feeling. Im sure they sre up to no good." says meowth.

The group immediately spots Meowth's bag of food and resorts to attacking Team Rocket.

"I knew it..." says meowth.

"They made quick work of us." says James.

After a brief squabble, the Alolan Meowth begin eating the Mixed Fruit Malasadas outside, while the disturbance wakes up Nanu.

"What is going on here?" wonders Nanu yawning as he walked into the room.

Team rocket went silent staring at the man before them for a few moments before Jessie began talking.

"Those pokemon stole our precious malasada!" says Jessie annoyed.

"You had bad luck. This is where the meowth hang out." says the man.

"We lost our present for the island kahuna." says Meowth bummed.

"We will have to think of something else." says James bummed.

"Youre here to see the island Kahuna?" wonders the man.

"Yeah! We were instructed to meet him by our boss!" say james.

"Thats right! We flew straight here for that reason!" says Jessie.

"Oh, i see. Im afraid you cant see him right now." says the man.

"Huh? Why?" wonders Jessie.

"Ula'ula islands Kahuna went on a journey to do some martial arts training or something like that." says the man.

"M...martial arts training?!" wonders James.

"Y...yeah. Does that sound weird to you?" wonders the man.

"How can that be?" wonders James.

"Unless...nah! The kahuna cant be with those warrior type guys." says Jessie waving it off.

"Whatever the case, he said hed be back between 10 days to a month." says the man.

"A month?!" say Jessie and James.

"Maybe even a years time." says the man.

"A...a year?!" wonders the trio stunned.

Team Rocket leaves in disappointment.

"When he talks of martial arts training, he doesnt mean like the people the twerp likes to hang around, does he? Wish i knew. Each kahuna is string in their own ways but to do martial arts at a time like this...?!" says Jessie grumbling.

"Complaining wont help." says Meowth.

"Go home. Im better off not around a noisy bunch like them." says the man.

Library...

"The greedy rapooh was sealed away by the island kahuna and peace was returned to the island. The end." says Acerola.

"The island king is so cool! I love this story!" says Piko excitedly.

"I dont really like it. Im no good around violent ghosts. Besides, the mound the greedy lapooh was sealed in is kinda scary." says Nene bummed.

"Really? It isnt all that scary if you thnk of it as just a fairytale." says Acerola.

"Shes right! Its fine! Lets check out the tomb where the greedy lapooh is." says Piko looking at nene.

Forest...

Team Rocket are discussing amongst themselves how to get a Z-Ring.

"So what do we do now?" wonders Jessie.

"We cant go anywhere if the island kahuna isnt here." says meowth.

"I really wanted to test out a z move." says James sighing.

"I wanna use the darkium z move now." says meowth.

"Grrr...we cant go home empty handed! We have to get a z ring no matter what!" says Jessie annoyed as she stood up.

In the process, she forcefully puts her foot on an ancient tombstone with a red string around it, causing it to shatter. The Greedy Rapooh emerges from the tomb and it's revealed to be a Gengar, who scares Team Rocket and steals their Darkium-Z. Acerola, who was walking up to the tomb with Piko and Nene, were shocked to see the fairytale come true.

"That's..." says Jessie stunned.

"That's our darkium z!" says meowth annoyed.

"Give it back!" says James annoyed.

"Lets get out of here Acerola!" says Nene creeped out.

Acerola, Mimikins, Nene, and Piko stumble upon the scene. Before they can run, the Gengar blocks the fleeing group in their tracks.

"Stop it! Cant you tell you are scaring the children?!" says Acelora.

Acerola blocks Gengar from scaring the two children.

"Keep doing mean things and everyone will hate you!" says Acelora.

In response, it quickly picks Acerola up and flies into the clouds with Team Rocket and Mimikins following.

"What do we do? Acelora got taken away!" says nene worriedly.

"Lets go! We gotta tell the Kahuna!" says Piko.

While Acerola is still clinging on to Gengar, Gengar resorts to stealing more items in a frenzy, including a Drampa's berries, a golden nugget from a man by a lake, and a Blissey's Lucky Egg. It also scares a wild Murkrow and Salandit.

"What a troublemaker." says Acelora sighing.

Mimikins arrives and engages Gengar in battle. Mimikins's repeated Shadow Claw attacks fail, going through Gengar's body. Gengar throws Mimikins into the air out of frustration, and Acerola jumps off Gengar's back in an attempt to grab it. Gengar's attempt to capture the falling Acerola fails, and she continues to free-fall through tree branches, eventually hitting the ground.

Forest...

"Im so glad youre alright Mimi!" says Acelora looking at mimikins.

Acelora turned her head to see Gengar behind a tree looking at her and Mimikins.

"Ummm...are you worried about me?" wonders Acelora.

Acelora happily stood up and jumped up and down.

"Look, im fine!" says Acelora.

Gengar happily dances making Acelora smile.

"Looks like youre a bit different from what the book says." says Acelora.

Gengar stopped dancing then curiously looked at Acelora.

"Say, greedy rapooh, I want to go home. I am sure everyone is worried about me." says Acelora.

Gengar suddenly produces all of the stolen goods from its body, surrounding Acerola in gifts to get her attention.

"Whats all this?" wonders Acelora.

Gengar presents Acelora with the golden ball it snatched away.

"Greedy rapooh…." says Acelora.

Team Rocket watches from a distance with Jessie getting annoyed by hoe Gengar was acting,

"Hey, whats it doing?" wonders Jessie.

"It looks like it likes that girl. It says 'I will do whatever you want, so come with me.'." says Meowth.

"Heh!? How full of yourself can you be!? It sickens me!" says Jessie.

Acerola is overwhelmed by the gesture, but is aware that the items are stolen.

"You collected all of this treasure!?" wonders Acelora looking around.

Team rocket notice the final item, currently held by gengar, was the darkium z.

"No, I cant except that. Because I cant go with you. My work at the library and story time with the kids are my most precious treasures." says Acelora shaking her head.

Gengar goes into a tantrum, bouncing off the forest trees. It then tries to absorb Acerola into its body, but it is interrupted by Jessie's Mimikyu launching a Shadow Ball. Gengar quickly turns its attention to Jessie and Mimikyu, while James retrieves the Darkium-Z from the pile of stolen goods.

"I got our darkium z back!" says James holding it in the air.

"Hehe...just as planned! We beat you real good, in front of that girl." says Jessie.

"The girl you liked saw you looking lame!" says James leaning toward gengar.

"So pathetic." says meowth going up to James.

"We're leaving!" say team rocket.

Team rocket runs off, with Gengar following in anger.

"Acerola! Are you alright?" says the man running up to Acerola relieved.

"Huh?" wonders Acerola looking at the man.

Aceloras face lit up with happiness upon seeing the man.

"Uncle Nanu!" says Acerola happily.

Team Rocket stops running and attempts to face Gengar. Meowth's claws grow in anticipation for a Fury Swipes, though Gengar enters Meowth's body and possesses him.

"It vanished!?" wonders Jessie.

"No, that's not it...did the pokemon just..." says James.

Meowth turns around yet something seems off about him, and being unable to talk readies his fury swipe attack.

"Hes been possessed!?" wonders James stunned.

"I had no idea it could do that! Mimikyu do something!" says Jessie creeped out.

Mimikyu attacks, sending Meowth flying. Gengar emerges from his body and then possesses Jessie.

"Impossible! Even Jessie!?" wonders James.

The possessed Jessie gets beside mimikyu.

"Looks like I have no choice. Come out Mareanie!" says James sending out Mareanie.

Mareanie was about to chomp down on James' face when he shooed it to the ground.

"What do I do? If we go all out, we will end up hurting each other. I have to drive that thing out of Jessie." says James to himself.

After getting an idea, James commands Mareanie to use a gentle Knock Off against Jessie. The attack lands, and Gengar emerges from Jessie's body with tears in its eyes. As Meowth and Jessie quickly recover, Acerola, Mimikins, and Nanu stumble upon the trio.

"Of course it is. That was a crazy counterattack you just pulled." says Nanu.

Team rocket turn their heads to see the man with a girl and the floating mimikyu.

"Heh? Arent you the guy from before?" wonders Jessie.

"I heard whats going on. I thought you guys were just pests but I must say, youre not half bad." says Nanu.

Nanu takes out a z ring to show the trio.

"So you might as well finish the job properly." says Nanu.

Nanu tosses the z ring to James who catches it and puts it on his wrist.

"Is this a z ring?" wonders James.

"Quickly! Mareanie should beable to use the darkium z!" says Meowth.

"Its all up to you James!" says Jessie.

James places the darkium z on the z ring thats on his wrist and has Mareanie perform Black Hole Eclipse for the first time against Gengar, defeating it.

evening...

"I didn't expect this to be the troublemaker that was sealed away by the island kahuna long ago." says Nanu.

"Youre pretty mean for wanting to get your hands on everything." says Meowth.

"Is it really just greedy?" wonders Acelora.

"Huh?" wonders meowth.

"It offered all it had to me. Maybe its just been lonely all this time and just wanted someone to care for it? Hey, Gengar wanna be friends?" says Acelora.

Gengar faced Acelora curiously as if to say 'What?'.

"I cant go with you, but i'll play with you whenever you want." says Acelora happily.

Gengar grabbed Aceloras hands and they spun around with a smile on Gengars face after hearing the news.

"You never cease to amaze me." says Nanu.

"Huh? So everything is fine now?" wonders Jessie.

"Its friendship." say meowth teary eyed.

"Thats a great story." says james teary eyed.

Jessie looked at James and Meowth who hugged as they cried.

"Really?" wonders Jessie skeptically.

"Greedy Rapooh...if you do anything really bad, ill have to seal you away." says Nanu.

"So he says. The island kahuna is really scary, so be nice." says Acelora.

"Hang on a second...!?" wonders James.

"Youre the island kahuna!?" wonders Jessie.

"Yeah, uncle Nanu is the island Kahuna for this island." says Acelora looking at team rocket.

"Whaaaaa…!?" wonder team rocket stunned.

"So my cover is blown..." says Nanu rubbing the back of his head.

"Whats your deal!? We came on Giovannis orders just to see you!" says Jessie getting in Nanus face.

"Giovanni? Does that mean youre with team rocket?" wonders Nanu.

"We may not look it but we are! Any problem with that?" wonders James going up to Jessie and Nanu.

"We want a z ring!" says Meowth annoyed.

"Fine. You can have the z ring!" says Nanu looking away.

"Really!?" wonder team rocket sparkly eyed.

"Take it as a repayment for taking care of Acerola. Im her guardian, you see." says Nanu walking up to Acerola.

"By the way, that mimikyu is flying. Why is that?" says Jessie looking at Mimikins.

"Yeah, Mimikins is an actual ghost." says Acerola.

"Oh so its a ghost, is it?" wonders Jessie.

James watches in horror as Mimikins goes through Jessie while she doesn't seem phased until she realizes it.

"Wai...wait! What does that mean!?" wonders Jessie.

Mimikins gives Jessie a Mimikium Z.

"Oh? Looks like Mimikins gave you mimikyuium z." says Nanu.

"A special z crystal that only mimikyu can use. It looks like mimi wants you to use it on your mimikyu." says Acerola.

"Mimikyu has a z crystal..." says Jessie.

"And with the z ring..." says James.

"Its a double get and a completely unprecedented..." says meowth.

"...great feeling!" say team rocket.

Jessie, James, and Meowth are left ecstatic over achieving something beyond their intended goal.


	88. Chapter 88

**If it werent for the trials I'd be at the next saga now...so i'll still to the current saga until he gets his z crystal. I'll give them the new clothes for the current year based off the clothes for the games as well as a new hairstyle for Goten.**

 **Ash and group; taking on third trial 1:**

 **Hawaiian rollercoaster ride from lilo and stitch**

 **Kids in America by Len from digimon movie**

 **Vacation by Vitamin C**

 **Walk me home by Pink**

 **broken by lovelytheband**

 **Zombies by Black wolves**

 **In my head by shawn mendes**

 **some guys by Rod Stewart**

Ash, wearing a Jellyfish street cap, blue tang top(with a black and blue striped undershirt tang top), red plain cargo shorts, blue sporty sneakers, with a blue sporty backpack beside him and his Pokémon do some push-ups on their boat while Trunks, having his usual hairstyle, wearing a white shirt with short blue sleeves, faded black cut off jeans, and Multi navy blue sporty sneakers was watching.

While Trunks was with Ash, Goten, having shoulder length black hair that's spiked to the side somewhat, yellow shirt with green on the sides as well as yellow and green short sleeves, sea cucumber sporty long shorts, and Multi grey sporty sneakers was with Hazzel, having her blond hair in pigtails with white flowered ponytails, wearing a blue flower-print top, white capri pants, and black low heeled sandals carrying a blue messenger bag standing next to eachother with their arms on the rail looking out to sea watching the water types until Ula'ula island came into view.

"Ash, I can see it! Ula'ula Island is within sight!" says Rotom dex looking at how close they were to the destination.

Ash and Trunks run up to the railing Goten and Hazzel were leaning on eager to see the island in view with Ashs pokemon going to both sides of the group. Ash remembered what professor kukui said before they decided on going to Ula'ula.

~flashback~

Pokemon school...

"Ok everyone, Im excited at the idea of being able to form a pokemon league for the trainers of the alola region. That is my dream right now." says Professor kukui.

"Awesome! A league in alola?!" says Ash excitedly.

Ash looked at Pikachu who was doing its own thing.

"Did you hear that Pikachu?! Theres gonna be a pokemon league in alola!" says Ash.

Pikachu and poipole were happy to hear the news.

"You guys too!" says Ash.

Everyone in the room was staring at Ash who seemed oddly taller for someone like him and Goten who decided on a hairstyle change suddenly. Everyone except Kiawe, who got out of his seat, sent out his pokemon.

"You guys! Aim for victory at the pokemon league!" says Kiawe to Marowak and Turtonator.

Marowak and Turtinator were happy for the news.

"Im getting fired up now!" says Kiawe with fire in his eyes.

Even Marowak and Turtinator were fired up, with fire in their eyes as well.

"Kiawes so passionate," says Mallow.

"The gym battle in Kanto got him interested." says Lana.

"Victory will be mine!" says Ash getting pumped up.

Mallow and Lana sigh reverting their eyes, sweat dropping at the sight of a young adult in the place of the childlike Ash.

"Ash really loves pokemon leagues. Even Pikachu is pumped up." says Lillie looking at Ash.

"Once we take on eachother, we will see who the best trainer is!" say Ash and Kiawe looking at eschother.

"Thats the spirit Ash and Kiawe! Now get in your seats so I can continue talking to you about it." says professor kukui.

Ash and Kiawe hurriedly got in their seats and went back to staring at professor kukui.

"This will be the first attempt at forming a pokemon league in alola. So I would like you guys to help out with it too." says professor Kukui.

"Of course!" say Kiawe and Ash.

"I will support you with my knowledge of the pokemon index." says Rotom dex.

"Yeah, im counting on you." says professor kukui.

~reality~

"Lets give the grand trial on Ula'ula island everything we got!" says Ash.

Trunks, Hazzel, Goten and Ashs pokemon agreed.

Ula'ula island...

Team rocket...

On the island, Jessie and Mimikyu admire their new Z-Ring, much to the disappointment of Meowth and James, who are eager to use it with Mareanie.

"Mimikyu, don't you want to launch a z move as fast as possible?" wonders Jessie.

Mimikyu agrees.

"I know right! You think it might be possible, right?" wonders Jessie.

"Theyre totally set on using the z move for Mimikyu." says Meowth.

"We want to launch our dark type z move too, don't we?" wonders James.

They were overhearing Jessie talk to Mimikyu when Mimikyu sets its sights on Hazzel, the boys and Ashs pokemon.

"Isnt that the twerp!? That is the twerp right!?" wonders Jessie.

The others run over to Jessie and Mimikyu to see the small group docking.

"It sure looks like the twerp!" says Meowth stunned.

"Well, this is a turn of events!" says James.

"Hold up..." says Jessie.

"With a z ring and the crystals we have obtained, we can take on the heightened twerp and might actually win." think team rocket.

Nanu walks sluggishly past the Po Town Police Office, yawning.

"I guess I'll take a nap somewhere." says Nanu.

Nanu is soon confronted by Officer Jenny and Oricorio, who have come to check on him.

"Nanu sir! Hard at work with patrolling I see!" says officer jenny.

"Y..yeah." says Nanu.

"You are patrolling, aren't you?" wonders officer jenny skeptically.

"Sure!" says Nanu.

"You weren't thinking of taking a nap, were you?" wonders officer jenny annoyed.

"A nap? Me? Its never a good time to nap. Now that I think about it, I better head back." says Nanu turning away.

"Youre hard work is appreciated!" says officer jenny happily.

"Sure..." says Nanu walking away.

Jenny salutes him as he returns to his hungry and meowing Alolan Meowth.

police office...

He quickly feeds them, but his relaxation is again interrupted by a phone call from Giovanni.

"You've reached the Ula'ula island police office." says Nanu.

'Its been a while.' says Giovannis voice.

"Giovanni!?" wonders Nanu.

'I felt like hearing the voice of an old friend. But I must say, I never expected you to be a police officer and island kahuna.' says Giovannis voice.

"Mind your own business." says Nanu.

'But now I get it Nanu. So what is this 'Blinding One'?' says Giovannis voice.

"'Blinding One'? Don't think I ever heard of it." says Nanu leaning back in his chair.

'I thought youd say that. But its not like I asked you without a reason.' says Giovannis voice.

Nanu hangs up after hearing someone calling for him from outside.

"Who is bothering me this time?" wonders Nanu.

Nanu steps out of his office to see Ash smothered by his Alolan Meowth. Poipole shoots out some red sludge, though the Alolan Meowth respond by scratching it, which then turns into a full-blown melee.

"Poipole! Whos fault do you think this is!?" wonders Rotom dex looking at Poipole who was giggling.

"Hey you. You alright?" says Nanu walking up to Ash.

"Course he is." says Trunks.

"Its just a bit startling to see so many of the same pokemon." says Goten.

Hazzel nodded.

"What did you think would happen if you got their charms dirty?" wonders Nanu keeping his sight on ash.

Ash took one look at Nanu and jumped to his feet eager for answers.

"I just have two things I am curious about." says Ash.

"Y..yeah, whats up?" wonders Nanu.

"Where is the Kahuna and are you him!?" wonders Ash.

"Does he look like he would be a kahuna?" wonders Trunks unamused.

"Depends...do you know the name of the kahuna?" wonders Nanu.

"His name is Nanu. Are you the Kahuna named Nanu?" says Ash curiously.

"...he ignored me." thinks Trunks.

"Na...Nanu? Ummm...no." says Nanu.

"But the professor told me..." says Ash bummed.

"Told you what young man?" wonders Nanu.

"...that the Kahuna named Nanu would be at this islands police office." says Ash.

"Oh, right...right. Hes a coworker of mine. Hes out on patrol right now. And who are you guys?" says Nanu.

"Im Ash from pallet town in the Kanto region." says Ash.

"Im Hazzel." says Hazzel.

"Trunks is my name." says Trunks.

"And im Goten!" says Goten cheerfully.

"We are living with Professor Kukui on melemele island. I came here to challenge the Kahuna and see what the kahuna will give me as far as a z crystal goes." says Ash.

"Between your lycanroc and whatever that thing is...you sure got yourself some pretty rare pokemon." says Nanu.

"Yes! Its name is poipole." says Ash.

"Purple? No wait...Poi..wha…?" wonders Nanu looking at poipole.

Poipole squirts some red sludge onto Nanu and giggles about it.

"Sorry about that! Poipole likes playing around. Apologize to him now!" says Ash looking at Nanu then poipole.

Poipole felt like it was having fun until it saw Ashs annoyed expression then saddened and apologized.

Nanu invites Ash into the police station so he could clean himself up when he noticed the alolan meowths were hungry again.

"Youre hungry again!? I just fed you! Theres no way you could be...hold on." says Nanu drying his face off.

A thought crossed Nanus mind as he turned to face Ash who was busy.

"Hey young adult who acts childish, think you can stay here and play with the meowth until Nanu comes back?" wonders Nanu.

"Huh?" wonders Ash turning to face Nanu.

"Im not asking for much. Just a little feeding time and some play time. They'll get tired and fall asleep soon enough." says Nanu grabbing a box of cat food and some toys.

"Shouldn't you be doing it?" wonders Trunks.

"Its only for a little while! Try not to catch any while you play." says Nanu.

"Its not like we thought it would be fun to have one." says Trunks.

"Stop talking kid." says Nanu looking at trunks.

"As long as the Kahuna will appear soon, should be ok." says Ash taking the cat food and cat toys.

While Nanu leaves for someplace, Ash is soon bitten and scratched up, the boys check on torracat and Hazzel runs around the room with some alolan meowths chasing her, Rotom and his Pokémon, except for Torracat, enjoy the playtime and are left exhausted. Ash was about ready to take off but all that playing left him staying on the couch not wanting to move.

"Uncle Nanu!" calls a voice.

Acerola and her Mimikyu, Mimikins, enter the police station, looking for Nanu, though she instead finds Ash and his Pokémon.

"Alola!" says Ash getting up.

"Alola." says Acelora.

"Nanu is out right now." says Ash walking up to Acelora.

"Are you really a student for the pokemon school?" wonders Acelora.

"Y..yeah, I am. Ive been a pokemon trainer since my journey through my home region." says Ash.

"I see." says Acelora skeptically.

"Does height really confuse people? A growth spurt shouldn't be that bad." says Ash sweat dropping.

"So who might you be?" wonders Acelora.

"We were told to look after the place until Nanu showed up." says Ash.

"Oh really?" wonders Acelora smirking.

"What?" wonders Ash confused.

"So he ran away again!" says Acelora giggling amused.

"Ran away? He ran away even though I didn't see him?" wonders Ash.

"You see, uncle Nanu is the only officer working here." says Acelora winking at him.

"Heh!?" wonders Ash stepping back.

"So we got duped. Figures." says Trunks.

"We couldn't've known that." says Goten.

"Of course you wouldn't. You never saw him before." says Acelora waving it off.

"H...hey. So that man from before was really Nanu!?" wonders Ash.

"This does not compute! THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE!" says Rotom dex freaking out.

"What is it Rotom?" wonders Hazzel.

"I thought this mimikyu was unusual since it was floating in the air, so I took pictures yet...YET..." says Rotom dex.

"Yet?" wonder Ash and Goten.

"Look for yourself! Every time I took pics, they turned out like this. This is very unscientific." says Rotom dex showing the pics.

"Of course! That's because Mimi is a ghost!" says Acelora.

"A ghost?" wonders Ash.

"Don't beings of the dead need halos?" wonders Goten.

"Don't worry! I will take you to uncle Nanu myself." says Acelora.

"Sure!" says Ash.

"Despite how he looks, hes really kind. Uncle Nanu, I mean." says Acelora winking.

Library...

"Heh!? You live in a library!?" wonders Ash.

"No, I work here. I organize the books and read stories to the children." says Acelora.

Poipole is enthralled by its book-filled surroundings, though it soon stops flying around to focus on a page that depicts Ultra Necrozma, with Lunala and Solgaleo standing on either side of it.

"This? This book tells the story of the 'Blinding one'." says Acelora.

"Blinding one?" wonders Ash.

"Its said to be the brightest out of everything in the world." says Acelora.

"Hey, its Lunala and Solgaleo." says Ash looking at the book.

"A long long time ago, when alola had just been formed, it was a dark world devoid of light." says Acelora.

"So the sun was created by...?" wonders Trunks.

"But there can only be one sun and moon right? If Lunala represents the moon and solgaleo represents the sun then what else can there be?" wonders Goten.

"Let the girl tell the story." says Ash.

"Eventually, three legendary pokemon appeared in the sky and began sprinkling beautifully shining light all over alola. The light kept pouring down to no end." says Acerola.

"So like shooting stars, light was able to shine upon all the islands?" wonders Hazzel.

"Something like thiat. And because of that, the alola region was born anew, into a beautiful world overflowing with light." says Acerola.

"More like the darkened part of the world was lit up again." says Trunks.

"SH!" says Ash looking at Trunks, goten and hazzel.

"The people gave the pokemon who shown the brightest the name, 'Blinding one' and passed on both its name and their gratitude to future generations." says Acerola.

"That's some interesting information." says Ash.

"Isnt it? Uncle Nanu calls the blinding one a ultra beast." says Acelora.

"An ultra beast!?" wonders Ash stunned.

"Then I must update my data!" says Rotom dex.

Team Rocket happens to overhear the conversation from outside.

"Did you hear that?" wonders Jessie whispering.

"Sure did!" says James whispering.

"The legenday pokemon called the blinding one is an ultra beast!" says Meowth amused.

"That means its a pokemon with amazing power, right?" wonders Jessie.

"We must hurry.." says James,

"...and report this..." says Jessie.

"...to Giovanni." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agrees.

Evening...

Acerola's house...

While Goten Trunks and Hazzel were doing their own thing, Ash was busy feeding Rowlet as his other Pokémon play with Mimikins, while Acerola is working at a kitchen bench.

"Ive waited long enough. Lets go see where Kahuna Nanu is." says Ash getting up.

"Huh? Buts its nice hanging out here." says Goten.

"I'll be back! Just gonna check the police office station place to see if Nanu came back or not." says Ash heading to the door.

"Theres no need Ash." says Acelora getting in front of Ash.

"Huh? He must be there. I mean who enjoys being away from work all day when they are on duty?" wonders Ash.

"Nanu for one." says Acelora.

"But I wanted to test out my skills against the kahuna. why else would he not be there?" says Ash.

"We have a hostage here." says Acelora.

"Hostage? Who if we are the only ones here?" wonders Trunks.

"Did you hide someone?" wonders Goten looking around.

"No silly! This is the hostage!" says Acelora showing them Nanus favorite toy.

"That!?" wonder Goten, trunks and Ash in disbelief.

Suddenly Nanu walks through Acerola's door in search of the toy he enjoyed playing with, though he is initially startled to see Ash.

"See! I knew he would come here eventually." says Acelora.

"Nanu, I know you might have other things important to do but this is my only chance to do the primary and grand trials!" says Ash.

"Awww man...once again my cover is blown." says Nanu.

"You don't mind, do you?" wonders Ash.

Lycanroc goes up to Ash and being next to him, barks at Nanu for a battle.

"You cant deny a pokemon who wants to battle you." says Ash.

"Go back to melemele island and train more. You aren't ready for my trials." says Nanu brushing Ash off.

"What reason is there to not wanna battle me?" wonders Ash.

"I can tell 'cause im the island kahuna." says Nanu walking away.

"You would ignore someone before seeing if its true or not?" wonders Ash.

"People like you are no fun. Are trials that much of a pain?" says Acelora unamused.

"No, that's not..." says Nanu looking at Acerola.

With a glare from Acerola, Nanu huffs sweat dropping.

"Don't you glare at me!" says Nanu annoyed.

"Then give Ash a chance!" says Acelora.

"Chance?" wonder Ash, Goten and trunks.

"Test Ash to see if he is truly worthy of your trials. A pretrial if you will!" says Acelora.

"A pretrial would be awesome!" says Ash.

Acelora glares at Nanu unamused.

"Fine, fine." says Nanu.

"That's nice of you uncle Nanu!" says Acelora happily.

"Thanks a bunch!" says Ash.

Outside...

Acerola officiates the match, acting as a referee while Trunks, Goten and Hazzel watched with the rest of Ashs pokemon.

"Let us commence Pallet towns Ash and Ula'ula islands Kahuna Nanu's pretrial battle." says Acelora.

"Lets show how strong we really are!" says Ash.

Nanu sighs and sends out his Krookodile, who immediately uses its Ability Intimidate on Ash's Lycanroc.

"Its a Krookodile!" says Ash excitedly.

"Krookodile, the intimidation pokemon. A ground/dark type. Its unique faculty of sight can detect small prey more than 30 miles away, even in the midst of a sandstorm." says Rotom dex.

"Good, Krookodile. Your opponent has been intimidated." says Nanu.

"Lycanroc, tackle!" says Ash.

Lycanroc use Tackle, which Krookodile knocks back with its head.

"Alright, make it even angrier." says Nanu.

Krookodile continues to intimidate Lycanroc, who bares its teeth, which Nanu is glad to see.

"Calm down Lycanroc! You don't wanna end up the way you did around Gladion! Lycanroc use rock throw!" says Ash.

Lycanroc follows up with a Rock Throw, but Krookodile swats the attack away with its tail. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to stop the debris hitting Acerola.

"We're safe!" says Rotom dex.

"Thanks Pikachu!" says Acerola.

"Lycanroc bite!" says Ash.

"Sand tomb." says Nanu.

Lycanroc's Bite fails and Krookodile responds with a Sand Tomb, which traps its foe in shifting sands.

"Lycanroc!" says Ash.

"Follow it up with mud slap." says Nanu.

Krookodile lands several Mud-Slap attacks on Lycanroc, though its predicament only angers Lycanroc, whose eyes begin to glow red.

"No! Don't go back to the way you acted during the battle against Gladion! Calm down!" says Ash worriedly.

Lycanroc suddenly leaps into the air and crunches down on Krookodile's arm. While Krookodile shakes it off, Lycanroc again bites down on its foe, but receives a hit to the face.

"Lycanroc, come to your senses!" says Ash.

"Good grief! Looks like it isn't following any of your instructions. Are you really a great battler with a pokemon who ignores you?" says Nanu.

Lycanroc continues to disobey Ash, while Nanu has Krookodile continue to face the enraged onslaught.

"Don't move just yet Krookodile." says Nanu.

"Lycanroc! Come to your senses already!" says Ash.

"Krookodile, counter then use crunch." says Nanu.

Krookodile use Counter followed by Crunch, doing serious damage to Lycanroc as Ash watches in horror.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! The island kahuna wins!" says Acelora.

Ash stood still with doubt in his eyes expecting a different outcome yet it was the other way around.

"Is Ash gonna be ok?" wonder Hazzel and Goten.

Trunks shrugs his shoulders.

Ash makes his way to his injured Poké kneels down next to it with pikachu running up to them.

 **"** Your gonna be alright Lycanroc." says Ash.

Lycanroc saddened for the way it acted during the battle it could've won for Ash. Ash looked down not wanting to show the tears he was trying to hold in.

"I told you you weren't ready. You didn't listen so this is the outcome." says Nanu sending Krookodile back.

"Don't treat battles like they are just another waste of time! Don't look at me like I need months of training when given the right moment, I could win it!" says Ash annoyed.

"Go back to the professor and tell him your time here for the trial was a fluke." says Nanu.

"No! We'll stay here and train! Train until we are strong enough to take you down!" says Ash.

Nanu shrugs and sighs as he walks away.

"Suit yourself if you enjoy the feeling of being bruised and battered just for the thrill of battle." says Nanu.

forest...

'Blinding one? Giovanni is already aware of it.' says Matori.

"Whaaaaaa….!?" wonder jessie, james and meowth.

'If you wish to please Giovanni, then please inform us with bigger, more special information.' says Matori.

Matori ended the call infuriating Jessie.

"Shes so high and mighty." says Jessie annoyed.

"In that case, lets stick to our usual scheme of catching Pikachu." says James.

"We must offer it up to Giovanni." says Meowth with fire in his eyes.

"Must she be so rude to us?!" wonders Jessie.

Acerola's house...

Ash notices Lycanroc is upset while the other Pokémon eat their food.

"Youre upset right?" wonders Ash.

Lycanrocs eyes move upon hearing Ashs voice but Lycanroc wasn't feeling up to looking at him.

"Same." says Ash sitting down.

Lycanroc sat itself up, looking gloomily at Ash who was looking down gloomily.

"Nothing we did seemed to work. We couldnt do anything...anything at all. Not asingle thing proved to him we were worthy of the next grand trial. Even though it was a pokemon battle. S..sorry, since you cant actually talk its like im mumbling to myself at this point." says Ash.

Ash turned to face Acerola with Lycanroc looking her way too.

"Hey, Acerola? Is there anywhere on Ula'ula island where we can train?" wonders Ash.

"Train? Oooh, I know! You should see Tapu bulu." says Acerola.

"Tapu bulu?" wonders Ash.

"The guardian deity of Ulu'ula island! We met it once before!" says Rotom dex showing the picture of tapu bulu.

"Im sure Tapu bulu will train you!" says Acerola.

"Seriously?" wonders Goten.

Acerola nodded.

"Awesome! Well, in that case..." says Ash pouring a pile of pokemon food in Lycanrocs food bowl.

Lycanroc was confused by the sudden huge dinner.

"Youre gonna need all the strength you can get!" says Ash happily.

Next day...

Ash, the boys and Hazzel eagerly went outside to get ready for the path to the guardian deity.

"We need to head to the ruins of abundance." says Rotom dex.

Suddenly they hear a voice and turn their heads to see Acerola riding a Mudsdale.

"Wait!" says Acerola.

"Huh?" wonder the boys.

Ash runs up to mudsdale amazed by how big the horse was then set Hazzel down behind Acerola.

"Dont fall off." says Ash.

"I wont!" says Hazzel happily.

The group make their way to Tapu Bulu's location via Haina Desert.

"Theres a desert?" wonders Hazzel.

"Deserts can be near forests?" wonders Ash looking around.

"Whatever works, i guess." says Trunks shrugging.

"You see, the ruins of abundance is across the haina desert." says Acerola.

"Got it!" say the boys.

Hazzel nods.

"Lets go there now!" says Ash.

"If I were you, my head would be hurting judt looking at the sand all around us." says Rotom dex.

Since the sandy wind makes it hard to see, Ash attempts to hold his hat on his head while everyone tries to keep sand out of their mouths.

"You alright? Its never fun getting the taste of sand out of your mouth." says Acerola.

The desert conditions send Rowlet flying from the safety of Ash's backpack, fortunately Poipole rescues it. Rowlet happily gets back in the comfort of the backpack making Ash happy to know it was safe.

"Thanks poipole! You can fly really fast when you get serious." says Ash petting poipole.

Poipole happily spun around after hearing the compliment.

"Alright, we are almost to the location! Lets do our best!" says Acerola.

"Yeah!" say Ash and the boys pumping their fists in the air.

They soon make it to the entrance of the Ruins of Abundance.

"Yes! Its the ruins of abundance!" says Ash happily.

"Youre not quite there! Youre really close though." says Acerola.

"Seriously?!" wonders Ash looking back stunned.

"Tapu bulu hangs out on the cliff. We need to get up there to see it." says Acerola pointing up.

"Heh?! But i really wanna have a deity train me!" says Ash in disbelief.

"All we have to do is climb!" says Acerola getting off mudsdale.

While Rotom, Mimikins and Poipole fly up toward Acerola who was climbing with ease, Ash, trunks and Goten stayed close to Hazzel who was having a hard time climbing the cliff. Once everyone was on the cliff where Tapu bulu looked like it didnt have a care in the world, Ash sent out lycanroc and Torracat while Trunks sent out his rowlet and Goten sent out his poplio.

"Rowlet?" wonders Ash watching his rowlet fly toward tapu bulu.

Despite Tapu bulu laying down in the grass, Ashs Rowlet happily perched on the Island Guardian's head.

"Tapu bulu! Im Ash! Do you remember me from the altar of the sunne? We came here to check out the grand trail. But last time I lost to kahuna Nanu. So, id like it if you trained us." says Ash.

"Us? Arent you the one whos taking on the kahunas?" wonders Goten.

"Please tapu bulu?" wonders Ash falling to his knees.

His request is greeted by snoring, much to his surprise.

"This is no time to lounge around! Wake up tapu bulu!" says Ash annoyed.

Ash looked up to see his Rowlet falling asleep after getting cozy.

"Whaaaaaa...?! You two Rowlet?!" wonders Ash.

Ash, Pikachu and Rotom dex were sweat dropping at the sight of Rowlet and Tapu bulu slumbering.

"Lets see...Tapu bulu, a land god pokemon. A grass/fairy type. The guardian deity of Ula'ula island is lazy. It causes vegetation to grow, then, it absorbs energy from the growth." says Rotom dex.

"You are just as worse as Rowlet!" says Ash.

Poipole sprays the Island Guardian with blue sludge, causing it and Rowlet to wake up.

"Poipole, what did you do that for!?" wonders Ash looking up at poipole.

Poipole was amused to see blue sludge on Ashs Rowlet and Tapu bulu who wipe themselves clean on some nearby grass.

"Ignore what happened! Poipole gets very playful!" says Ash waving it off unamused.

Tapu bulu stood up getting Ash eager for training from the deity once more.

"So, you will train us now?" wonders Ash.

Ash, Rotom dex and poipole watch as Tapu Bulu flies up and begins to dig a trench into the ground with its horns. The display perplexes both Rotom and Ash, who watch as Tapu Bulu begins to plant seeds in its made trench. The Island Guardian lets out a cry and performs an attack that causes the new seedlings to grow into fully fledged trees, impressing Acerola.

"Thats awesome Tapu bulu!" says Ash amazed.

"This is the power of a guardian deity...? Its my first time seeing it!" says Acerola happily.

It then lies amongst the tree's leaves and begins to absorb their energy, as described by Rotom's data entry.

"So this is what they meant by 'It causes vegetation to grow, then, it absorbs energy from the growth.'" says Rotom dex stunned.

Ashs Rowlet flies into the tree to rest, though find itself caught up in Tapu Bulu's now flowering display and becomes energised. To everyone's surprise Ashs Rowlet performs a new move, Razor Leaf.

"Rowlet?! Did you use leafage?! No, wait...that wasnt it, was it?" wonders Ash.

"That was razor leaf! When did it learn razor leaf!" says Rotom dex.

"Im sure it got power from the tree." says Acerola.

Ashs Rowlet seemed to have fallen into Ashs arms as he fell into a sitting position.

"Your razor leaf was so cool!" says Ash happily.

"Rowlet learned razor leaf!" says Rotom dex.

Tapu Bulu admires Ash's embrace of his Rowlet while dark clouds and a few specks of rain begin to descend.

Team Rocket manages to seek refuge from the storm in a cave. As Jessie squeezes her hair to dry out, James looks outside as the gloomy weather continues. They huddle together, with Jessie finding the cave to be relaxing.

"This is kinda relaxing." says Jessie.

"You said it." say James and Meowth.

Meowth realizes that they have become more comfortable with caves since living with Bewear in Alola.

"Oooh no, ever since we started living with Bewear...here in alola, our bodies have relaxed more easily in places like these." says Meowth wearily.

Wobuffet agrees.

"Well, Bewear isn't here right now. We're free to do as we please." says Jessie standing up.

Jessie calls out her Mimikyu for some Z-Move training.

"Mimikyu, its time to train in using our z move! So tell me what pose I should use." says Jessie.

"Huh? Youre having mimikyu teach you?" wonders James.

"Theres no way itd know." says Meowth.

"Why not? Its mimikyus z move right? How could mimikyu not know it?" wonders Jessie.

Mimikyu perks up, and with a purple glow performs a series of ominous poses, which instantly alarms everyone.

"Wha...what was that? Isnt that a bit out there?" wonders Jessie creeped out.

"That's a terrifyingly ominous pose." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agrees.

dark cloudy sky...

Now that it began raining, Ash and his Pokémon play in mud and rain while Acerola, Tapu Bulu and Lycanroc watch from the cover of the trees.

"Theyre all soaked and covered in the mud." says Rotom dex.

"But it looks fun, doesn't it?" wonders Acerola.

Tapu Bulu whips Lycanroc with its tail, sending the Pokémon to join Ash in the mud. Ashs Rowlet and Poipole soon add to Lycanroc's muddied appearance, only infuriating the Pokemon as its eyes turn red.

"Crap! This doesn't look good." says Ash.

"Lycanrocs eyes...!" says Acerola stunned.

Pikachu attempts to make Lycanroc calm down but it only leads to Ash rushing over to Lycanroc and holds its face in an attempt to calm it down, which Lycanroc resists.

"Calm down Lycanroc! The rain will wash it off!" says Ash.

Lycanroc was still furious about what Ashs Rowlet and Poipole did to its fur.

"Remember back to when you were a Rockruff! Remember all the fun you had regardless of weather! We would play in the rain just like this, wouldn't we? I remember!" says Ash.

~flashback~

Rockruff was happily playing in the mud with Pikachu, Ahs, and rowlet when Pikachu and Rowlet were splashed by mud.

"Now you've done it Rockruff." says Ash happily.

Pikachu and Rowlet shake off the mud and get clean.

'We kept playing even after we were covered in mud.' says Ash.

~reality~

"Your appearance may have changed when you evolved, but your still you." says Ash.

~flashbacks~

Rockruff decided to be Ashs pokemon, Rockruff battling a Magmar, Rockruff chasing Team rocket, Ash and Rockruff taking on Olivias lycanroc despite rockruff getting furious while doing its move sets and Rockruff getting its tail burned and submerging it in water.

'Youre stubborn, clingy, and a little bit clumsy.' says Ash.

~reality~

"...but I like you the way you are." says Ash.

The recollection works, as the rainstorm stops.

Return of day time sunshine...

The sun again shines through the dispersing dark clouds. Lycanroc's eyes return to normal. It smiles and wags its tail as it embraces Ash.

"Well done Ash! I knew you can do it!" says Rotom dex.

"There there…..you did well." says Ash.

Lycanroc's change of heart and newfound control prompts Tapu Bulu to fly over and it challenges Ash, thrilling the trainer.

"Tapu Bulu? That means you will!?" wonders Ash.

Tapu Bulu rings its tail bell and changes the plateau using Grassy Terrain.

"WHats with the green light?" wonders Ash looking around.

"Its grassy terrain!" says Acerola.

"Ash! Grassy terrain heightens the moves of grass types!" says Rotom dex.

"Gatcha! Thanks Rotom!" says Ash.

"Hehehe..." says Rotom dex.

"Doesn't this remind you of the way you evolved on Akala island?" wonders Ash.

~flashback~

'Back when you evolved from a Rockruff to a lycanroc?' wonders Ash.

A green sunset caused Rockruff to eviolve into evening form Lycanroc.

"It evolved?" wonders Ash.

~reality~

"Alright! Lets use our full power for this training Lycanroc! Midday form and Midnight form, both of their amazing powers are within you. Don't forget that!" says Ash looking down at Lycanroc.

Lycanroc agrees. Tapu Bulu starts to attack and hits Lycanroc with a Wood Hammer, slamming it into the rock wall.

"Lycanroc!" says Ash.

Lycanroc is unscathed.

"Rock throw!" says Ash.

Lycanroc is unscathed and responds with a Rock Throw. Tapu Bulu bats the attack away using an unrooted tree for defense. The show of strength shocks Ash.

"That's insane!" says Ash wide eyed.

He watches as Tapu Bulu charges at Lycanroc with the tree and sends it flying into the lake.

"The last thing I need is to see you go on a rampage again!" says Ash.

Anticipating Lycanroc to go berserk, Ash watches as his Pokemon emerges from the lake and walks slowly towards its foe. To his relief, Lycanroc just shakes itself dry, impressing Acerola and Ash's other Pokémon with its maintained composure.

"Tapu bulu is about to use horn leech!" says Rotom stunned.

"Use tackle!" says Ash.

Lycanroc charges ahead with Tackle, though Tapu Bulu tosses its foe aside with its horns.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Tapu Bulu follows up with a Solar Beam, but Lycanroc leaps out of the way and lands in front of Ash.

"Good job Lycanroc!" says Ash happily.

To his amazement, Lycanroc is glowing with an orange aura and unleashes a new move, Stone Edge. Tapu Bulu anticipates the impact and retreats into its protective shell.

"Whats going on? Did we just witness a new move!? Hold up...was that stone edge!?" wonders Ash amazed.

"It learned stone edge!" says Rotom dex.

The battle stops as Tapu Bulu rings its bell and claps its hooves together.

"Tapu Bulu?" wonders Ash.

"Tapu Bulu recognized Lycanrocs strength!" says Acerola happily going up to Ash.

Tapu Bulu makes one of its trees sprout Oran Berries and tosses them to Ash and his Pokémon as a show of gratitude.

"Oran berries!" says Ash happily.

"Oran berries have the effect of restoring a pokemons energy." says Rotom dex.

"The training was a success, right Ash and Lycanroc?" wonders Acerola.

Lycanroc agrees.

"Its all thanks to you Acerola! Thanks to you too Tapu Bulu!" says Ash.

With his team's newly developed attacks and strengths, Tapu Bulu returns to its slumber.

"Alright! This time we'll clear Nanus grand trial for sure!" says Ash.

As the group departs, Rowlet flies out of Ash's backpack and returns to resting on top of Tapu Bulu's head.


	89. Chapter 89

next day...

cave...

"We've finally mastered it! Are you ready Mimikyu? Now lets go!" says Jessie happily.

In celebration, Team Rocket performs the Z-Move, but just as the Z-Power is passed onto Mimikyu, a call from Matori comes through.

""Wai...whaa..? Really? Just when we perfected the z move!" says Jessie annoyed.

'Its time foe your regular report.' says Matori popping up on the holoscreen.

"Is it that time already? Things were just getting good." says Jessie.

'Good as in what? What results have you gotten since coming to Ula'ula?' wonders Matori.

"We're doing just fine! We've got a z ring too! We were just thinking on capturing Pikachu after checking out mimikyus z move," says Jessie putting her hands on her hips.

'I see. If you can use z moves, you are more likely to catch rare pokemon too.' says Matori.

"Yeah, so tell Giovanni we are about to capture Pikachu and send it to him." says Jessie.

'Right, sure you will.' says Matori.

"WE WILL!" yells Jessie.

"Im skeptical of the confidence you guys have. Very well, I look forward to hearing reports of the pokemon you've gotten.' says Matori.

"Leave it to us!" says Jessie.

The call ended.

"Will she ever leave us alone?" wonders Jessie angrily.

James and Meowth sweat dropped unsure what to reply.

"Alright, bad deeds should be carried out without falter! Lets go get Pikachu!" says Jessie.

"The phrase is 'Good deeds should be carried out without falter.'" says Meowth shrugging.

Acerolas house...

Ash prepares Lycanroc and Pikachu for some training.

"Lycanroc, Pikachu, are you ready?" says Ash looking at Lycanroc and Pikachu.

Lyanroc and Pikachu sounded like they were ready.

"Isnt he gonna train with the others? Is it wise to train on his own?" wonders Acerola.

"Ash does this often." says Rotom dex.

"Hes too determined to want to change his mind." says Trunks.

"Lets go Pikachu! Use quick attack on Lycanroc! Lycanroc dodge it then use accelrock!" says Ash looking between lycanroc and pikachu.

Pikachu begins with a Quick Attack, though Lycanroc responds with Accelerock.

"Pikachu! Iron tail then use electroball! Lycanroc dodge it!" says Ash.

Pikachu lands an Iron Tail and follows it up with an Electro Ball. As Pikachu launches its attack, he slips in a mud puddle and the attack instead sprays Lycanroc's face with mud, but fortunately, it does not erupt into anger. Ash went silent fearing the worst then sighed in relief seeing no sign of the red eyes of anger Lycanroc would usually have.

"Yes! Its not angry like usual!" says Rotom dex happily.

"That's good to hear." says Ash.

"Looks like its alright with it now." says Acerola.

Ash went up to Pikachu and knelt down facing the now muddy pokemon.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu seemed fine enough, aside from how bummed it was to get muddy mid attack.

"There, there. I'll wash you and Lycanroc off later. But what happened to that electro ball attack?" says Ash.

"It looked like the electroball split." says Rotom dex.

Lycanroc happily pounced on Ash, nuzzling him from behind.

"Haha! Fine, I got it! Alright, lets go see Nanu and have him give me a trial." says Ash.

After checking to see if Rowlet or his previous attire were in his backpack, Ash raced off after Acerola to the police office holding one of his backpack straps over his shoulder.

Police office...

Nanu is busy playing around with his kendama when he is startled by Team Rocket's arrival.

"Pardon us!" say Team rocket.

"What? You guys again!? What did you come here for?" wonders Nanu almost falling out of his chair.

"You know where the twerp and his friends are, right? You know, the one with the Pikachu and lycanroc and those strange kids?" wonders Jessie.

"You mean the young man and the kids who tagged along?" wonders Nanu.

"Yeah, we would love to have the chance to see Mimikyu take on his Pikachu. So show us where he is pronto!" says Jessie.

"You people are as bothersome as he is. That guy should be..right here." says Nanu blindly pointing to a map.

"Where?" wonders Jessie.

"The ruins of the abandoned thrifty megamart." says Nanu in a noncaring way.

"So theyre at the abandoned megamart?" wonder team rocket looking at the map.

As Team Rocket makes their way there, Ash, trunks, goten and hazzel soon arrives at the police station.

"Pardon us!" says Ash.

"Is it too much to want me time?" wonders Nanu, eye twitching in annoyance.

"What?" wonders Ash.

"What do you want this time?" wonders Nanu slumping down in his seat.

"Lycanroc has gotten stronger! Let me and my pokemon take your trial!" says Ash.

"Cant there ever be anyone else you wanna chat with?" wonders Nanu.

"Whats that supposed to mean? Did someone else come before us?" wonders Acerola.

"Yeah, some people came here wanting a battle from you. They wouldn't leave until-"

"Until?" wonder Ash and Goten.

"Nevermind! I'll gladly let you do the trial!" says Nanu looking at Ash, Acerola and the kids.

"Really!? If I clear it, will I beable to take your grand trial!?" wonders Ash happily.

"You bet!" says Nanu crossing his arms.

"AWESOME!" yells Ash excitedly.

"Looks like someones not a people person like dad. And the strange girl who calls him uncle is abnormal for a human. Either that or she has a love for anything ghostly." thinks Trunks unamused.

"So what kind of trial is it?" wonders Ash.

"There are some trainers with a mimikyu waiting for you at the abandoned thrifty mega mart. Defeat them in a pokemon battle." says Nanu.

"I enjoy a good battle. Im in!" says Ash.

"Acerola, you be the judge." says Nanu.

"Sure! Mimikins, we have work to do." says Acerola looking at mimikins.

"Alright, lets do this!" says Ash eagerly.

Ash begins making his way over to the abandoned site, while Nanu smirks at his cunning evasion tactic and returns to relaxing.

abandoned Thrifty Megamart...

Team Rocket awaits their opponent.

"Are they really here? Doesn't look like he arrived." says Jessie.

"The island kahuna said he would." says James.

"But there doesn't seem to be anyone here." says Meowth walking around.

Meowth becomes tired of waiting and decides to look behind a stall shelf. He screams, directing Jessie and James' attention to a set of glowing eyes.

"What?" wonder Jessie and James.

"Whats wrong?" wonders James.

"Look!" says Meowth fidgeting.

They are all terrified, but quickly recover when they learn it is just Jessie's Mimikyu. Suddenly, a shopping cart nearly falls on Team Rocket, forcing them to briefly flee.

"Oh, its just Mimikyu. Don't scare us like that!" says Jessie.

Once the group got to the megamart, Poipole began pushing several of the shopping carts towards Pikachu, who evades them.

"Poipole! This is no time to play!" says Ash.

"Not like we have much to do here anyway. Unless poipole is just entertaining itself and Pikachu." says Trunks.

"Theres no helping it, Poipole loves pulling pranks." says Rotom dex.

"There you are!" says a voice.

His attention soon turns to Team Rocket, and quickly realizes that his trial opponents are Team Rocket and their Mimikyu.

"You guys are my opponents!?" wonders Ash annoyed.

"When asked if we are your opponents..." says Jessie.

"Let us tell you our names!" says James.

"A flower's face and a willows waist. making the flowers wither and the moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie." says Jessie.

"Nobility and elegance like a dragon dancing in the clouds. The apostle of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! James!" says James.

"Its all for one and one for all! Even in close friendships, an evil star shines with a golden glow! Meowth!" says Meowth.

"Team rocket is here!" says team rocket.

"Oh, yeah!" says Meowth.

Wobuffet agrees.

"To think my trial opponent is..Mimikyu from team rocket." says Ash bummed.

Mimikyu was rearing to take on Pikachu.

"Why's the ghost lover here too?" wonders Meowth.

"Im the trial judge! Pleasure to work with you!" says Acerola.

"Likewise!" say team rocket bowing.

"No, wait a second! What do you mean by trial!? That's not the reason we want to take on Pikachu! Today is the way we bring Pikachu to Giovanni!" says Jessie annoyed.

"As if id ever lose to you!" says Ash.

"Well, then try to defeat mimikyu with your Pikachu!" says Jessie confidently.

"Alright! I accept the trial challenge! Lets go Pikachu!" says Ash.

"Mimikyu, today will be the day you defeat Pikachu!" says Jessie looking at mimikyu.

"Alright, let the trial begin!" says Acerola lifting up her hand.

Mimikins agrees.

Bewears den...

Bewear finally goes into Team Rocket's base in its den. It looks at the dummies, who soon begin to repeat their lines and fail. Realizing the real Team Rocket trio is away, Bewear screams. It jumps out of its base, leaving a path of destruction in its wake, and goes out to find them.

Pokémon school...

"Today is like any other day without Ash and the other kids. Now, what do you need to be cautious about when battling a mimikyu? Does anyone know?" says Professor kukui drawing a mimikyu on the chalk board.

Everyone waved their hands in the air eager to answer the question.

"Very well then...Lillie!" says professor kukui.

"Yes, if I remember right, its a normal and fighting type and dragon type moves aren't effective against it." says Lillie.

"Exactly! It has the traits of a fairy and ghost type pokemon." says professor kukui.

"Come to think of it, team rocket has a mimikyu with them, don't they?" wonders kiawe.

"I wonder why it wears a cloth to look like Pikachu?" wonders Mallow.

"Im curious about what it looks like underneath." says Sophocles.

"Would you like to see whats inside?" wonders Lana creepily going up to Sophocles wearing a mimikyu costume on her head.

"Id rather not be freaked out." says Sophocles sweat dropping hesitantly.

"Really?" wonders Lana bummed.

"Mimikyu can be seen all over alola, but it seems practically common in Ula'ula island." says professor kukui.

"Ula'ula island huh? What are they up to right now?" wonders Kiawe.

"Do you think Ash has won the trial yet?" wonders Mallow.

"Knowing him?" wonders Kiawe.

"Hes probably doing it right now." says Mallow.

"One can only assume." says Kiawe.

abandoned megamart...

"Pikachu use Iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu lands a successful Iron Tail, but it only triggers Mimikyu's Disguise Ability and does little damage to it.

"Its disguise!" says Rotom dex shocked.

Mimikyu retaliates with Play Rough, followed by Shadow Claw.

"It really is strong! So they have the advantage fighting up close. Pikachu! Electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu use Electro Ball to avoid close combat, one of Mimikyu's strength. However the attack is returned to him as Mimikyu uses Wood Hammer.

"One more time Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu attempts another Electro Ball but this time, the attack splits, like what happened earlier that day, and hits Team Rocket instead.

"What?" wonders Ash stunned.

"Not again..." says Trunks sighing.

"Its the same thing that happened this morning!" says Rotom dex.

"Is Pikachu learning a new move?" wonders Goten.

"Lets hope so." says Hazzel.

"Pikachu! Dodge with quick attack! Then use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu dodges Mimikyu's approach with Quick Attack, but its Thunderbolt is interrupted by a Shadow Claw.

"Pikachu!" says Ash freaked out.

"Am I seeing things or did they just beat Pikachu?" wonders Goten.

"Lets not assume until we know for sure." says Trunks.

Pikachu managed to get up, rearing to battle some more, facing Mimikyu who wanted Pikachu to be defeated fast.

"That one is strong, isn't it Mimikins?" wonders Acerola.

Mimikins agrees.

"This is our chance!" says Meowth.

"Mimikyu, lets finish this with a z move!" says Jessie eagerly.

Wobuffet agrees. Meowth feels a tap and turns his head to look at James curiously.

"James, did you just tap me?" wonders Meowth.

"Whats up Meowth?" wonders James confused.

Suddenly James felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back, getting freaked out by the sight of the pokemon they didnt wanna see so soon. At that moment, Bewear arrives and prepares to take Team Rocket away, despite their pleas. However, Mimikyu stares darkly at Bewear, prompting it to free Team Rocket and allow the battle to continue.

"Does this mean..." says James.

"You'll allow it?" wonders Meowth.

While Bewear sits down to wait, Mimikyu turns its attention to Pikachu and unleashes several Shadow Claw attacks.

"You can do it Pikachu! Iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu dodges and counters with Iron Tail. Mimikyu's Wood Hammer clashes with Pikachu's Iron Tail, before Mimkyu resorts to knocking down several shop stands.

"Pikachu behind you!" says Ash.

The two foes continue to exchange blows amongst the obstacle course, running along shelve tops and in-between the aisles.

"Don't lose Pikachu!" say Trunks, Goten and Ash.

"Electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu dodges another Shadow Claw, and responds with Electro Ball. Mimikyu deflects the attack, which instead nearly hits Team Rocket.

"That was dangerous!" say Jessie and James.

"Never mind that! Look! Mimikyu clearly has the upper hand." says Meowth pointing at Pikachu.

Jessie and James jump for joy before the trio get into position to use a z move.

"Alright, lets do the z move!" says Jessie.

Jessie twists the Mimikium Z on the Z-Ring then the trio perform the mimikyuium z move.

"Is that..? Pikachu can you get up?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu could hardly move making Ash weary of what the z move will do to it.

"Pikachu, get up before Mimikyus z move strikes!" say Goten and Trunks.

"Mimikyus z move is coming! Hang in there!" says Ash.

Pikachu manages to stand up, but it is too late as Mimikyu performs Let's Snuggle Forever.

"Pikachu! Electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu was about to aim electro ball at mimikyu when Mimikyu scurried p to it and draped its costume over Pikachu beating its opponent, leaving Team Rocket shocked by the amount of violence displayed.

"Snuggly friend time...what a frightening z move!" says Meowth.

Meowth was about to faint from shock when James caught it in his arms.

"Meowth...get a hold of yourself. We almost won!" says James.

"Oh, youre right!" says Meowth coming back to reality.

"Its been such a long time! Now Giovanni will praise us!" says Jessie tearing for joy.

Jessie was beginning to believe her fortunes have finally changed and anticipates the Boss's praise.

"Endure it Pikachu!" says Ash.

"Theres no way it can endure a z move like that! " says Jessie.

As Mimikyu jumps off, Pikachu is revealed to have unknowingly protected himself in a new electric move.

"New it!" says Goten happily.

"Whats this attack?" wonders Ash.

"Webs are what bugs use yet its electric which is perfect for it." says Trunks.

As the electric move disappears, Rptom dex looks up the move in the pokedex.

"You alright Pikachu?" wonders Ash.

"I found it! Its called Electroweb. Pikachu protected itself in a net of electricity." says Rotom dex.

"So what would be good for spiders is workable for electric types?" wonders Hazzel.

"Amazing Pikachu! You learned the move electroweb! Alright. then use electroweb again!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu traps Mimikyu with another Electroweb.

"What was that!?" wonders Jessie stunned.

"Pikachu stopped it from moving!?" wonders James stunned.

"We will use a z move too!" says Ash.

The electrium z changed into pikachunium z confusing everyone in the room.

"Its the same as back then!" says Ash looking at his z ring.

Ash takes his old cap out of his backpack and kneels down to set it on Pikachus head.

"Alright Pikachu, lets show them our full power!" says Ash standing up, then crosses his arms.

Pikachu gives Ash a fist bump with its paw and tail then Pikachu jumps up then lands on its feet. An aura goes around Ash and Pikachu, having Ash go super saiyan 2 to lend Pikachu his power then the aura dies down returning ash back to normal.

"Stronger than a thunderbolts 10,000 volts, 1,000,000 volts! No, even bigger than that! Our super full power!" says Ash.

Pikachu agrees.

Pikachu! 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu does a fighting pose then gets on its hands and feet to jump high into the air aiming 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt at Mimikyu. The multicolored thunder beams hit their mark, blasting a large hole in the Thrifty Megamart's ceiling and leaving Team Rocket burned.

"10,000,000 volt...whaa..?" wonders Jessie.

"When did Pikachu obtain a z move like that?" wonders James.

Acerola looked at the outcome of the z move to see mimikyu had fainted.

"Ash and Pikachu win this battle!" says Acerola.

"We did it! It was unexpected. But we won!" says Ash confused yet happy as he embraced pikachu.

"Mimikyu! You can still keep going, cant you!?" wonders Jessie getting on her hands and knees.

Team rocket get stared down by Bewear who gently picks up the unconscious Pokémon. Bewear then drops Team Rocket into a shopping cart and carefully places Mimikyu on top of the heap. Using the collapsed ceiling as a ramp, it quickly wheels the trolley up and flies out of the area.

"Thanks for cheering us on guys!" says Ash.

"Congratulations Ash!" says Acerola.

"Thank you! Think Nanu will let me do the grand trial now?" wonders Ash.

"Do I even wanna know how the battle went?" wonders a voice coming toward them.

Everyone looks to see Nanu walk up to them unamused by the outcome.

"Don't tell me. You went and won." says Nanu scratching the back of his head.

"Listen to this! Ash and Pikachus 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt was amazing!" says Acerola.

"Pikachu learned electroweb too!" says Rotom dex.

"Its all because you worked so hard." says Ash looking down at Pikachu and poipole.

Pikachu happily agreed.

"So, does this mean I cleared the trial so we can have our battle?" wonders Ash.

"Guess I got no choice...I did make the promise and I have to keep it. Fine. You can take my grand trial." says Nanu.

"Alright! Thanks so much Nanu!" says Ash happily.

"Don't get too excited. People like dad want to get things over with." says Trunks.

"I sincerely believe it is a good time as any for a grand trial." says Nanu.

"He cant go back on it now." says Goten.

"Right, lets go do the grand trial!" says Ash.

daybreak...

Acerola enters the empty Ruins of Abundance and leaves an offering of Berries. She soon meets up with Nanu who is somewhat smiling.

"Even you would act like a proper island kahuna on the day of a grand trial! Its like you turned into somebody else." says Acerola.

"What? That purple haired kid was right. I prefer to get things over with so I have time to nap." says Nanu.

sunrise...

Acerola and Nanu watch the sun rise on the battlefield.

"Coming all the way to the alter gets me tired every time. But I guess its not all that bad every now and then." says Nanu.

Acerolas house...

Ash switches the Rockium Z for the pikachuium z placing the rock type z crystal into his Z-Ring, and braces his enthusiastic Pokémon for an upcoming victory in the Grand Trial.

battlefield...

Acerola and Nanu see that Ashs group has arrived.

"I'll be the judge. Do your best Ash!" says Acerola.

"Thanks Acerola." says Ash.

"Alright, lets get started." says Nanu.

Nanu takes hold of his darkium z.

"Youre taking the grand trial as part of the island challenge. A righteous heart harbors malice and a malicious heart harbors righteousness. The two should blend together and bring forth further evolution." says Nanu.

"So...what does Ash have to do to win the trial?" wonders Trunks.

"I was just getting to that. If you wanna clear the Ula'ula grand trial. I'll need you to take out three of my pokemon. But you can only win the trial by using one pokemon." says Nanu.

"One pokemon vs three!?" wonders Ash wide eyed.

"Is that really the rules or do you want Ash to lose?" wonders Goten.

"A three on one battle where Ash has to win seems unfair!" says Rotom dex.

"Think of it like this, three pokemon gang up on your only choice and you have to win at all cost. If you hate the idea of that, be happy to leave the island having given up." says Nanu smiling.

"Uncle Nanu said a proper grand trial entails overcoming a great challenge." says Acerola.

"Thisll be an intense battle. You ok with that?" wonders Ash kneeling down.

Lycanroc was happy to take on Nanu and his three choices of pokemon. Ash nodded then stood up to face Nanu.

"I accept your challenge!" says Ash.

"What a bother..." says Nanu.

"I thought you would leave after hearing youd be taking on three pokemon verses your one and only choice." says Nanu.

"I wanna let Lycanroc get revenge for last time. Lycanroc is really motivated too!" says Ash.

"What do you mean motivated? A guy like you must be doing this out of agitation if its lycanroc against my pokemon." wonders Nanu turning away.

"Im not! Im sure Lycanroc wants to do this to show how strong it really is. Right Lycanroc?" says Ash.

Lycanroc agreed the moment Nanu yawned.

"But are you prepared?" wonders Nanu.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Are you prepared to battle at full power?" wonders Nanu.

"You don't knoe strength until you see it!" says Ash.

"Theres not much choices when a guy like you never takes no for an answer. Lets do this!" says Nanu taking out a pokeball.

Nanu sends out his Krookodile, but Lycanroc remains unfazed by its opponent's Intimidate ability.

"Krookodile!" says Ash.

"Its the opponent Lycanroc lost against last time! Theyre trying to make it flinch with intimidate again!" says Rotom dex.

Nanu is amuser to see that Lycanroc wasn't phased by Krookodiles ability.

"Seems you have grown a bit." says Nanu.

"Pikachu, everyone...stay behind me and watch until the end." says Ash looking at the rest of his pokemon and the others.

Ash hands Goten his backpack and motions them to look for a safe spot to watch the battle.

"We are rooting for you!" says Rotom dex.

"Well then, the challenger is Ash from Pallet town! His opponent is Kahuna Nanu from Ula'ula island! Let the battle begin!" says Acerola lifting her arm up.

"We'll be making the first move!" says Nanu.

"Krookodile! Mud slap then sand tomb!" says Nanu.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Krookodile aims a Mud-Slap, which Lycanroc avoids only to fall into a Sand Tomb.

"Use mud slap!" says Nanu.

Krookodile launches another Mud-Slap, and Lycanroc's eyes turn red after its fur is dirtied. Much to Ash's relief, his Pokémon simply jumps out of the Sand Tomb and its eyes return to normal.

"The results of training with TapuBulu is showing!" says Acerola happily.

"Alright, keep it up! We will win today for sure!" says Ash looking at lycanroc as it shook off the mud.

Lycanroc agrees.

"Then why don't you a battle worthy of boasting." says Nanu.

"Lets go Lycanroc!" says Ash.

Ash was about to call an attack when he stopped himself upon remembering how it went last time.

"Use uhh rock throw." says Ash

Lycanroc aims a rock throw at Krookodile but Krookodile destroys the attack with its tail.

"Another rock throw!" says Ash.

Lycanroc uses the same tactic but Krookodile only does the same thing to get rid of the rocks.

"Try as you may, its pointless! Use bite or accelrock and you will fall prey to our counter." says Nanu.

"You don't know what im thinking!" says Ash.

"Youre afraid, aren't you? You are avoiding close combat moves. In that case, charge at Lycanroc and use crunch!" says Nanu.

"Dodge then rock throw!" says Ash.

Lycanroc dodges and launches another Rock Throw, however the attack is again swatted away by Krookodile's tail.

"What a boring battle. A guy like you who acts like he can win anything if he tries hard enough seems to be outwitted by a mere counter attack. Is your confidence lacking or are you out of ideas? Guess I had you all wrong. I didn't expect you and lycanroc to be gutless. If you think you are toying with me, im not buying it." says Nanu.

Ash kept silent hearing the harsh words Nanu was telling him and Lycanroc.

"Pokémon battles are all about putting our moves up against each other at full power, aren't they? YOu did say you were prepared, didn't you?" wonders Nanu.

Lycanroc also shares these sentiments.

"Lycanroc….you wanna fight, huh? Alright, use Accelrock!" says Ash.

"Counter!" says Nanu.

Krookodile goes to use Counter, but is struck by Lycanroc's blinding speed before it has the chance, much to Nanu's surprise.

"What?" wonders Nanu.

"So fast!" says Acerola.

"It stopped the counter with speed!" says Rotom dex.

"Lets finish this with rock throw!" says Ash.

Krookodile is overwhelmed by Lycanroc's follow-up Rock Throw and is defeated.

'Yes! First pokemon down!" say Trunks and Goten thrusting their fists in the air.

"Krookodile!" says Nanu running up to Krookodile.

"Krookodile is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" says Acerola.

"You did it Lycanroc!" says Ash happily hugging lycanroc.

"Lycanroc and Ash won the first match!" says Rotom dex.

"Nice work. So you can do it." says Nanu sending Krookodile back.

"I am awesome at pokemon battles." says Ash rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I wasn't talking to an annoyance like you. I was speaking to lycanroc." says Nanu unamused.

"Still, thanks. You just said, 'Pokémon battles are all about putting our moves up against each other at full power.' That's what made me decide to try and fight." says Ash.

"Man, I should have kept my mouth shut! You know, lying can be an effective move too, right? Anything would have worked as long as it lured you into a counter." says Nanu huffing.

Trunks sweat dropped unamused while Goten and Ash were shocked to here it as they sweat dropped.

"Nice chat but uncle Nanu, you need to send out the next pokemon!" says Acerola steping infront of Ash and lycanroc to face Nanu.

"Sure. He still has two pokemon to get through." says Nanu taking out another pokeball.

"Ready when you are." says Ash.

"Lets go!" says Nanu sending out sableye.

"So our opponent is Sableye." says Ash.

"Sableye, the darkness pokemon. A ghost/dark type. When its gemstone eyeballs begin to glow with a sinister shine, its feared that it will steal the spirits of people." says Rotom dex.

"Begin!" says Acerola.

"Use shadow ball!" says Nanu.

"Rock throw!" says Ash.

Sableye and starts the match off with a Shadow Ball. Lycanroc's Rock Throw cancels out the attack.

"Shadow sneak!" says Nanu.

Sableye follows up with a Shadow Sneak which inflicts some damage on Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc! Attack with bite!" says Ash.

"Shadow claw!" says Nanu.

Lycanroc goes to use Bite, however it collides with Sableye's Shadow Claw.

"Use accelrock!" says Ash.

Before Lycanroc can attack, Sableye freezes it in place with Mean Look.

"Mean look froze Lycanroc in place by mean look!" says Rotom dex.

"Alright, use rock throw!" says Ash.

Lycanroc is unable to move.

"Rock throw isn't working either." says Rotom dex.

"Attack with a flurry of shadow claws." says Nanu.

"Hang in there! Use bite!" says Ash.

"THink thatll reach Sableye?" wonders Nanu amused.

Its Bite is just out of reach while Sableye dishes out several Shadow Claws.

"Now use a flurry of shadow sneaks!" says Nanu.

After a Shadow Sneak hits, Lycanroc returns to its red-eyed form.

"Lycanroc! Return to your regular eye color!" says Ash.

"Flurry of shadow claws!" says Nanu.

Lycanroc goes onto evade another onslaught of Shadow Claws.

"Lycanroc! Relax your mind and dodge the oncoming shadow claws!" says Ash.

"Take a good look at your pokemon! Your lycanroc is narrowly keeping its vital organs out of harms way. Isnt it actually stronger when its angry and has red eyes?" says Nanu.

"hat might be true but all the times it got this way, it never listened to me." says Ash.

"Is that really how it seems? You sure it could be that you don't trust Lycanroc when its eyes redden?" wonders Nanu.

"Lycanroc always went on rampages when its eyes were red." says Ash saddening.

"Whatever. Sableye! Finish it off with shadow claw!" says Nanu.

"I cant use bite or rock throw.." thinks Ash.

"Get with it Ash! Picture yourself going up against dad!" says Trunks.

"As if that could ever help me!" says Ash looking at the kids.

"He is basically dads equal in personality." says Trunks.

"That's one way of looking at him." says Ash.

Ash looked back at Nanu and sableye.

"If Rock throw and bite don't work, try stone edge!" says Ash.

"What!?" wonders Nanu.

Lycanroc unleashes a Stone Edge which defeats Sableye.

"Great work!" says Ash happily.

"Sableye is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" says Acerola.

Lycanroc shakes off the rage filled red eyes, panting in exhaustion.

"Alright! Good job lycanroc!" says Ash happily petting lycanroc.

"Good grief...it learned stone edge." says Nanu sending Sableye back.

"That's Ash and Lycanrocs second victory!" says Acerola leaning down to look at how happy Lycanroc was.

"If they win one more time, they will have cleared the grand trial!" says Rotom dex.

"Lycanroc, you feel alright?" wonders Ash.

Tapu Bulu flies overhead, confusing Ash as he looked up.

"Tapu Bulu?" wonders Ash.

Tapu bulu delivers a much needed Sitrus Berry, dropping it in Ashs hands.

"Is this...?" wonders Ash.

"An energy restoring sitrus berry!" says Rotom dex.

"Uncle Nanu can he use it?" wonders Acerola looking at Nanu.

Nanu sweat dropped unsure what to say then scratched his head.

"I cant deny the choices of Tapu Bulu. Sheesh...what does Tapu bulu think my grand trial is?" says Nanu.

"Here Lycanroc." says Ash.

Lycanroc chews the berry and is ready for the third and final round of the Grand Trial.

"Well then, send out your third and final pokemon uncle!" says Acerola looking at Nanu.

"I was hoping to finish this after sending this one out but looks like its time for it to shine!" says Nanu taking out a third pokeball.

Nanu's Alolan Persian is sent out.

"So the final opponent is an alolan Persian!" says Ash.

"Its big, like a totem pokemon." says Rotom dex.

"I'll win this grand trial!" says Ash confidently.

"If Ash defeats the third pokemon, he will clear the grand trial!" says Rotom dex.

"Didn't you already say that?" wonders Trunks.

"Grand trials are always dragging. Theres no telling who will be victorious now." says Rotom dex.

"Stop telling yourself he might be victorious and watch the way he handles this fight." says Trunks.

"Well then, begin!" says Acerola.

"Persian use power gem!" says Nanu.

Its Power Gem strikes Lycanroc down.

"Lycanroc hang in there! Use stone edge!" says Ash.

Persian takes a hit from Lycanroc's Stone Edge.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

"You've trained it well! But your lycanroc could have done that on its own." says Nanu.

"You want me to be pissed, don't you?" wonders Ash unamused.

"Actually, wouldn't it be better off without you?" wonders Nanu.

"Without me!? Lycanroc chose me to be its trainer! It wouldn't wanna ditch me over our time here!" says Ash.

"Yeah, it seems like the type to do things on its own, in its own way, away from trainers like you. It could get stronger in the future too." says Nanu.

"Why must you act like I need an adjustment with my team!?" wonders Ash.

"Im just stating facts by what Im noticing with Lycanrocs behavior. A pokemon has to choose its trainer carefully too." says Nanu.

"Are you saying all the pokemon I ever caught took pity on me!?" wonders Ash angrily.

"Yeah. Your tactics may seem fun on the surface but think about what the pokemon are thinking on the inside. On the surface they seem happy and eager to be around you but maybe most love staying with the professor where you come from." says Nanu.

"Ash calm down..." says Rotom dex worriedly.

"Lycanroc has been with me since it was a rockruff. We have worked very hard since then. Even now that it evolved there are some kinks but we are willing to go all out even if we falter at times." says Ash.

"You don't get It, do you? Friendship is a great thing to have but not when it holds people and pokemon back." says Nanu.

"Since when do I hold my pokemon back!? I give them strength not drag them down!" says Ash.

"Your short temper says it all. How angry you get will prove you will not be defeating me. Youre a perfect example of a worthless trainer who doesn't achieve things the first time around." says Nanu.

"You let this guy talk like this Acerola!?" wonders Ash.

"Getting this guy fuming with rage is the best fun I ever had." thinks Nanu.

"Now Persian use dark pulse!" says Nanu smirking.

Persian lands a Dark Pulse on Lycanroc. The attacks hits its mark, and Rotom quickly realizes that this is another distraction tactic.

"He was distracted by the kahuna! Ash you need to ignore him and focus!" says Rotom dex.

"Nanu wants to get under your skin! Don't let him confuse your thoughts!" says Trunks.

"Hes not looking to good if his thoughts are debating amongst themselves." says Goten.

"Don't lose Lycanroc!" says Ash.

Lycanroc shakes off the attack, intriguing Nanu once more.

"So it shook off the dark pulse with the power of its rage." says Nanu.

"Accelrock now!" says Ash.

"Dark pulse!" says Nanu.

The dark pulse overpowers accelrock and forms around lycanroc again.

"Whats wrong? Shouldn't you shake it off again? You are strong enough to do that, aren't you?" wonders Nanu.

Lycanroc shakes it off rearing to continue battling.

"Dark pulse!" says Nanu.

After another dark pulse, it again enters its red eyed state.

"Why does he continuously have Persian use the same attack?" wonders Ash.

"Hey irritated trainer, look at your pokemons eyes." says Nanu.

"Lycanroc!" says Acerola stunned.

"He was taunting me this whole time and now...not good." says Ash.

"Lycanroc will be enraged if this keeps up!" says Goten.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" says Rotom dex freaking out.

"I get it now. You love seeing your opponents furiously attacking." says Ash.

"If I do that, it will stop obeying you, right?" wonders Nanu.

"How you are doing this makes me furious sure but winning this is top priority to me and I cant lose when im so close." says Ash glaring at Nanu.

"It wont listen to the commands of a worthless pitiful trainer." says Nanu.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" yells Ash.

"Just watching you scream in fury makes me wanna walk away and forget this trial ever happened." says Nanu crossing his arms.

"No!" says Ash.

"Persian night slash." says Nanu.

Persian strikes Lycanroc with a Night Slash knocking Lycanroc back toward Ash.

"Lycanroc!" says Ash.

"You and your pokemon are in perfect sync." says Nanu.

"What you are doing isn't fair!" says Ash.

"Do you really think a dark type user goes for battling fair and square?" wonders Nanu.

"Dark type users seem like villains yet you don't have a care in the world how you do things." says Ash.

"They're a perfect target Persian. Dish out some more pain." says Nanu.

As Persian is about to finish Lycanroc off, Lycanroc suddenly turns on Ash and knocks him to the ground. Ash gazes into Lycanroc's red eyes and realizes that it is a sign that it grew in power, and was not blinded by rage.

"You can hear me Lycanroc? After the previous times...I didn't think you could ever hear me despite having reddened eyes. I feel bad for never noticing. It was me and not you who was feeling under pressure. With those eyes I cant tell if a sorry is sincere enough for you. Like how Vegeta gest quick to rage, I fell under the same spell but with Nanus insults." says Ash.

Ash walks up to Lycanroc and pats him smiling sadly.

"You still hurt me which was uncalled for. Barking at me would've been better." says Ash.

Lycanroc nudges Ash and accepts the apology, which allows the match to resume.

"Lycanroc has learned to keep control, even when its eyes turn red. Data updated!" says rotom dex happily.

"Alright, lets continue the battle!" says Ash looking at Nanu and Persian.

"Back on your feet huh?" wonders Nanu unamused.

"You mind your business and I will mine." says Ash.

"Winning a grand trial isn't as easy as getting back up. Give them a flurry of night slashes." says Nanu.

Lycanroc dodges several Night Slashes and responds with a new move, Counter.

"That move was..." says Acerola.

"...counter!" says Rotom dex.

"You learned counter!?" wonders Ash happily.

"Interesting. Didnt think I would have to use this." says Nanu smirking.

"A z move!?" wonders Ash.

"Be consumed by full power darkness." says Nanu doing the pose.

Persian looked pleased to use a z move against a person who thinks he can do it all.

"Black hole eclipse." says Nanu.

"Fine! We will fight z move against z move! Lets go Lycanroc! This is our full power!" says Ash as he gains a complex graphite grey, navy blue and dep ruby aura around him.

Since Nanu turned so his back was to Ash, he hadn't noticed the mixture of auras form around Ash as his eyes took on a more stern, defined shape, sporting pewter grey eyes with his hair slightly spiky and more solid looking like the outlines of his hair was silver as his hat fell to the ground.

"Continental crush!" says Ash.

Lycanroc unleashes a Continental Crush. The large mound of rock is consumed by the black hole, and the two attacks cancel each other out.

"What!?" wonders Nanu stunned watching Ash return to normal.

"They canceled out the dark z move with their own!" says Rotom happily.

"Use accelrock! Go for it!" says Ash happily.

Lycanroc follows up with Accelrock, and Persian is defeated.

"Persian is unable to battle! Which means the battle goes to Ash and Lycanroc for winning all three matches!" says Acerola.

"We won!" says Ash happily hugging lycanroc.

"Amazing! You won the grand trial!" says Rotom dex happily.

Hazzel having been silently watching the trials, was smiling amazed by Ashs strength alongside his pokemon.

"Is silver a good color with rockium z?" wonders Goten.

"Rocks are grey so it works...in a way." says Trunks.

"Well done." says Nanu sending Persian back.

"Nanu sir." says Ash.

Nanu walks up to Ash and hands him a lycanrocium z instead of darkium z.

"Huh? Whats this?" wonders Ash.

"A Lycanrocium z." says Nanu.

"Lycanrocium z?" wonders Ash.

"An item that will let you use Lycanrocs exclusive z move." says Nanu.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

"Its yours to keep." says Nanu.

"I got a lycanrocium z!" says Ash excitedly.

Poipole, Lycanroc and Pikachu were excited for the new z crystal.

"Whats that sound?" wonders Rotom dex confused.

A sudden ring of a cow bell causes the group to look up.

"Its Tapu bulu!" says Acerola.

"You were watching our grand trial?" wonders Ash.

Tapu Bulu drops another Sitrus Berry to Lycanroc who happily eats it.

"Thanks Tapu bulu!" says Ash.

Evening...

Ash, the kids and his Pokémon leave Ula'ula Island, with Acerola waving him off.

"Ash! Come hang out on Ula'ula island some time soon!" says Acerola.

"Sure! You can come visit the pokemon school some time too!" says Ash waving back.

"Yeah!" says Acerola.

Nanu watches on as the boat heads into the distance.

"That kid sure has some spunk." says Nanu.

"Uncle Nanu?! How long have you been standing there? If you were here this whole time then you should've said something!" says Acerola looking behind her.

"Not really my style, now is it?" wonders Nanu.

"You were so cool today." says Acerola happily.

"Heh?" wonders Nanu.

"It really looked like you were enjoying the battle." says Acerola.

"I couldn't afford to slack off there, could I? It took everything I had." says Nanu.

"Yeah!" says Acerola.

boat...

"Lets get even stronger and defeat the next grand trial." says Ash to his pokemon.

All of his pokeon agreed except Ashs rowlet who felt it was a good time to sleep.


	90. Chapter 90

The two Zenos are playing a planet-destroying game at Zeno's Palace, and they are at exactly 101 wins and 101 losses.

"We've played this game a lot." says future Zeno.

"We're exactly 101 wins and 101 losses." says zeno.

"Lets do something else." says future Zeno.

"Something else is good." says zeno.

"What is there is to do?" wonders future Zeno flicking a planet.

"I wonder what there is to do?" wonders zeno watching a planet disappear.

Universe 7;earth...

"What a great day!" says Goku stretching his arms.

Goku looks around at all the stand owners until he notices a man taking to a teen.

"All that's left is the lettuce." says the man putting potatoes on the stand.

"Yes." says the teen.

"Old man!" says Goku.

The teen and man turn their heads to see goku holding bags of veggies.

"Wanna buy more of my veggies?" wonders Goku.

"Sure! Your vegetables are very popular Goku. Ill gladly buy all you got." says the man.

"Thanks old man! I'll be back with more!" says Goku getting in his truck.

"I'll be waiting!" says the man.

Goku is excited about earning money.

"The old man gave me a lot of money." says Goku happily.

~flashback~

"Goku you need to earn your own money! Stop slacking off to train!" says Chichi.

~reality~

"Now I can train all I want without worrying about chichi being at me." says Goku.

While driving away in a Capsule Corporation truck, Goku stumbles upon a person who's truck is stuck in the road.

"Are you ok?" wonders Goku opening his door.

"Im sorry my car got stuck. Could you help me get it out?" says the man clasping his hands.

"Sure. No problem." says Goku stepping out of the truck.

Goku pulls it out for him, but feels a Gun pointed on his back.

"Im sorry." says the man.

"Its no big deal." says Goku.

"Im really sorry." says the man.

"Get up." says another man walking up to them.

"Don't move." says the third.

"How are the goods?" wonders man 1.

"Wow! A brand new capsule corporation truck! Thisll sell for a lot." says man 2.

"That's great!" says man 1 looking at man 2.

The man faced the back of Goku again.

"Don't blame us. Its your stupidity that lead to this." says man 1.

"Hows the way what goes?" wonders Goku turning around.

"Hey! I said not to move! Are you deaf!?" says man 1.

"Hes a dumb one." says man 2.

"We are taking that truck of yours." says man 3.

"That's no good. Bulma just gave that to me to help with selling vegetables." says Goku.

"Hand over the keys!" says man 1 holding out his hand.

"No way." says Goku smirking.

They thought they were shooting Goku, but it was an afterimage in his place. When Goku refuses, they shoot at him, but Goku manoeuvres behind them. Goku knocks one of the robbers out with a kick, and after catching the other two robbers' bullets, knocks them out.

"Honestly, stop messing around with stupid stuff and get a job." says Goku.

Goku thinks over what he told the men and realizes he does stupid stuff despite trying to work.

"Im not one to talk though." says Goku.

Man 1 fires his last bullet at Goku, which scratches his arm. Goku then retaliates by flicking the robber from the left, sending him flying into a rock, knocking him out as well.

"Aww man, im getting rusty having to work more than train. I shouldn't be laughing at krillin." says Goku looking at his arm.

Krillin...

A call came through from Goku and It was hard to talk with him shielding himself from oncoming bullets.

"Sorry Goku! My hands are tied at the moment! I'll train with you some other time!" says Krillin peeking from behind his shield.

Krillin charges at the robbers and knocks them down with his punches.

Goku...

"Man, Krillin is a party pooper. Oh well." says Goku moving his cell phone away from his ear.

Beerus' planet...

The staff was blinking with a call coming through from Goku.

"Hello? Who is calling?" wonders Whis grabbing his staff.

'Ah! You picked up! I know I already asked but I would love to train with you again.' says Goku.

"That's fine. So what are you planning to give me this time?" says Whis.

'Huh? Oh right...I'll give you daifuku.' says Goku.

"Heh? But we already tried daifuku." says Whis.

'Oh really? Didn't know. Then how about bean daifuku?' says Goku.

"Bean daifuku!? We haven't eaten that before." says Whis.

Beerus was leaning over from the couch next to whis to look at Goku on the staff.

'Yeah. Its a very expensive delicacy that you cant eat as often as daifuku.' says Goku.

"Ohh? You better not be lying." says Beerus.

"Oh my! I look forward to it!" says Whis.

'Then can you meet me at bulmas in an hour?' wonders Goku.

"Certainly!" says Whis.

Son house; woods...

After rushing home, Goku changes out of his work attire and puts his gi on.

"Look at you Goku! Training doesn't earn a single zeni!" says Chichi after slamming open the door.

"Ehhh…" says Goku.

"Gohan on the other hand...its because I told him studying trains the mind not the body." says Chichi.

Before Chichi could notice Goku snuck out of the room before Chichi opened her eyes to see Goku left the room.

"GOKU!" yells Chichi furiously.

Outside...

Goku sweat dropped looking at the house shaking then flew away.

dessert shop..

Goku tastes some bean daifuku and eagerly decides to box the free sample.

"The bean daifuku is delicious!" says Goku.

"Thank you very much." says the man at the counter.

"Could you box these?" wonders Goku.

"You cant do that. Food samples cant be boxed but we have some boxes filled with bean daifuku." says the man.

"Huh? But Beerus and I are tight." says Goku.

"Don't know who this Beerus guy is but its proper manners to buy a box of bean daifuku." says the man.

"My bad, sometimes id like it if someone helped me with shopping. Alright then, I'll take a full box of 20 in a gift box." says Goku.

"Sure thing!" says the man happily ringing it up.

Goku grabs the bag after paying for the bean daifuku then left for capsule corp.

Capsule corp...

inside...

"Hello Son Goku." says the lady art the desk.

Hey, is Vegeta here?" wonders Goku walking up to the desk.

"Goku! Hey! Good to see you." says Bulma coming up to him in a wheelchair.

"Oh! Hey bulma!" says Goku spotting Bulma.

"Oh, did you come to check in on me? Is that a shower gift for me?" wonders Bulma getting up.

"Well..." says Goku.

"How unlike you!" says Bulma happily.

"Check on you? Wait, whos the one showering?" wonders Goku.

Bulma reveals her large belly, causing Goku to stare questionably.

"Woah! Holy crap! What happened to you bulma!? How much do you eat!?" wonders Goku stunned.

"What? I shouldve known never to expect anything from you!" says Bulma annoyed.

Goku looked up scratching his cheek.

"Speaking of expecting, did you seriously not know? Its going to be born soon." says Bulma eye twitching.

Outside...

"I hate gender surprises. Bulma is already past her due date. We deserve to know." says Pilaf.

"Sorry, don't listen to them bulma. Theyre a little excited." says Mai.

"Yes, we are! "say Pilaf and Shu.

"And whether a he-baby or she-baby, we are ready! Ive been honing my ninja swaddling skills!" says Shu.

"Heh, thanks guys." says Bulma.

"You know what bulma? You should have these! You need them more than I do." says Goku grabbing his bag.

"Awww thanks, that's uncommonly considerate of you. But you don't need too. Your company is good enough." says Bulma.

"Oh good. This was gonna be given to whis once he arrived." says Goku looking away.

"You came to invite Vegeta to go to Whis' with you, didn't you?" wonders bulma.

"Oh, that's right!" says Goku.

Goku heads to the backyard where Vegeta was pacing back and forth.

"Hey Vegeta!" says Goku waving to him.

"Crap! Its Kakarot!" says Vegeta stunned.

"Whats up with you?" wonders Goku.

"So what do you want?" wonders Vegeta calming down.

"Im training at beerus' planet again. Come with me." says Goku.

"Im going to pass this time." says Vegeta.

"Huh? Why?" wonders Goku.

"Why? You saw Bulma, didn't you? If shes giving birth soon, how can I leave her?" wonders Vegeta.

"Its not like you are giving birth, so who cares?" says Goku.

"Are you kidding? She will be pissed if I leave her side!" says Vegeta.

"Really? I was dead when Goten was born." says Goku.

"How the hell does Chichi feel the need to stay married to a dumbass like you? But in any case, im staying put and that's final." says Vegeta unamused.

"Man, what a spoilsport." says Goku.

"Shut up!" says Vegeta.

Whis arrives with Goten and trunks noticing Vegeta and Goku talking.

"Had to take a detour but im finally here." says Whis.

"Oh, whis!" says Goku happily.

"I see you both are here. Shall we be off?" says whis.

"Vegeta said he wouldnt come with us." says Goku.

"Oh my. Did something happen?" wonders Whis.

"Well...your sibling is about to be born trunks." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta is able to give birth?!" wonders Whis stunned.

"No! Bulma is!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta motioned the duo to look at Bulma who was happily sitting at a table.

"My. My. Congratulations are in order." says whis.

"Thats why im not going." says Vegeta.

"Why does that matter? Bulma is the one giving burth." says whis.

"Right?" wonders Goku looking at Vegeta.

"I...i should be with her." says Vegeta looking away.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"I see. Well, its your choice. Then, shall we get going goku?" says Whis.

"Sure. Dont blame me if i end up stronger than you Vegeta." says Goku looking at whis.

"Hmmmph. We will see." says Vegeta.

"Well, i'll be going." says Goku.

"Just a moment. Have you bought the bean daifuku?" wonders Whis.

"I have! Here you go. Theyre really delicious." says Goku handing the bag to whis.

"Then lets be going." says ehis happily.

"Right!" says Goku.

Whis and Goku then head off, leaving Vegeta to watch Bulma while thinking to himself.

Beerus' world...

"Hey beerus!" says Goku.

"Took whis long enough. You brought the sweets right?" says Beerus.

"Yeah, of course!" says Goku showing the bag.

They eat the bean daifuku then Whis gets to training Goku and fires a Ki Blast at Goku, in which he transforms into a Super Saiyan to deflect it.

"I feel like i forgot something. Hey, whatever happened to doing the universal tournament? The one Zenny talked about?" says Goku going back to normal.

"Did you just say Zenny?" wonders Beerus crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Zenny!" says Goku happily.

"Its Grand Zeno!" says Beerus annoyed.

"Oh, come on. Youre too picky about things." says Goku.

"Forget about the universal tournament. Dont you have tournaments on earth you can fight at?" says Beerus turning away.

"For one...we havent had world tournaments on earth in years. And two...the universal tournament sounds like fun. Dont other universes' beings wanna expand on who they can overpower between universes?" says Goku.

"Going to Grand Zeno for a trivial amusement is out of the question." says Beerus.

"See? With this button I can go to Zenny at any time." says Goku taking out the two sided button.

"Fool! Im warning you, don't get involved with the omni king!" says Beerus getting in Gokus face.

"Why? I just want him to hold the tournament. Whats so bad about that?" says Goku.

"Everything!" says Beerus growling.

"I cant agree with you either Goku. Theres no telling what will happen." says Whis.

"You mean there might be someone really terrible?" wonders Goku.

"Wrong. Grand Zeno is the real danger here." says Beerus shoving Goku back.

"Hes not that bad." says Goku.

"Don't press our luck!" says Beerus annoyed.

"Grand Zeno might be sweet and noble, but that innocence makes him dangerous." says Beerus.

"Don't forget the fact he can erase universes instantly." says Whis.

"I know. I saw him do it right in front of me. He wiped out Future trunks' entire world." says Goku.

"Mmmm…" says Beerus.

"Still, it will be fine. Press the blue button and Zenny appears. The other side with the red button takes me to him. Which side should I press?" says Goku flipping the two sided button to show the colored buttons.

"Listen, don't do it. Don't press the button. This is not some kind of game." says Beerus.

Beerus puts his hand in front of Goku's face, glaring angrily at him.

"Perhaps I have become to relaxed around you, like a master who doesn't train his pet then has to put the poor thing down. Aside from grand Zeno and his sweet yet deadly ways, I have been going back and forth nonstop just so you can have everything go wonderfully for you. And about your naivety, it may be an even greater threat to this universe than grand Zeno himself." says Beerus.

Silence filled the air without a sound nor reply from Goku to break the awkwardness filling the air between the trio. Soon Goku fakes throwing the button into the air to make Beerus look, which Goku uses the opportunity to press the button to go to the Zeno's Palace while Beerus was distracted.

"Dammit! How could I fall for something like that!?" says Beerus.

"It is one of the oldest tricks in the book, sir." says Whis.

Zenos palace...

Goku appeared infront of the palace and immediately saw the doors opening to see the grand priest walking out.

"Oh? The Saiyan named Goku from universe 7? Can I help you with something?" wonders Grand priest.

"I came to talk to Zenny about something he might be interested in doing now." says Goku.

"Then I shall take you to him." says grand priest.

Grand priest takes him to see Zeno, to which both zenos turn their heads to see Goku and smile happily.

"Hi Zennys." says Goku.

"Hi Goku!" say the Zenos.

"Now that there are two of you, I don't know which is which but one of you told me of a possible universal tournament and im tired of waiting to find out when it will come to be." says Goku walking up to the zenos.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" says Zeno.

"So that makes the one on the right Zenny and the one on the left future zenny. That's gonna get confusing if I cant remember that." says Goku.

"You forgot you wanted to do a tournament?" wonders future zeno.

"Yeah." says Zeno.

"I thought so, I figured you did." says Goku.

"Whats a martial arts tournament?" wonders future zeno.

"Its really fun." says Zeno.

"More than this?" wonders future zeno pointing at the space game.

"Yeah, more than this." says Zeno nodding.

"Oh really! Im excited now!" says future zeno happily.

Before future zeno realized it, he knocked over the space game.

"Oh dear." says future Zeno.

"You broke it." says Zeno.

"I did break it. Anyway, I would like to see the martial arts tournament." says future zeno.

"Yeah, I would like to see the martial arts tournament very much." says Zeno.

"That's the spirit! Lets make it the best one ever!" says Goku excitedly.

"Its settled! Lets do it." say the zenos.

"Awesome! Thanks Zenny! It'll be really exciting so look forward to it!" says Goku happily.

"Once the date and details are determined, I shall contact the supreme kais of each universe." says grand priest.

"Got it! Then I better get back and start training!" says Goku looking at grand priest.

Goku looked back at the zenos and waved goodbye.

"See ya zenny!" says Goku then disappeared back to beerus' world.

Beerus' world...

Beerus immediately pushed by Beerus for ignoring his warnings.

"Whats that for?" wonders Goku.

"Its punishment ofr ignoring my warning and for making me look." says Beerus.

"Nothing happened, ok! He just said he would hold the universal tournament!" says Goku looking up angrily.

"Was that really all it was?" wonders Beerus skeptically.

"Yeah. That's all." says Goku standing up.


	91. Chapter 91

"Hey Whis, would you mind taking me to the world of the kais? I cant sense it from here." says Goku.

"And for what reason?" wonders Whis.

"That grand minister guy said he would tell the supreme kais about the universal tournament, so I want to be there to hear it when they do." says Goku.

"I would like that too but after one more bean daifuku." says Whis.

"We cant waste any time. Theres no telling when the grand minister will appear in this universe." says Goku.

"Youre so impatient when you are excited." says Whis huffing.

Soon the three head there and meet Shin, Kibito, and Old Kai, who look to be having tea when they noticed the trio.

"Hmm?" wonder the kais.

"This place is as boring as ever. It needs something exciting." says Beerus looking around.

"Hello everyone! Has something happened again?" wonders Shin.

"Give me some tea first." says Beerus.

Shin sighs and gives Beerus a cup of tea that he gladly took a sip of.

"Beerus, have you calmed down?" wonders Whis.

"Yeah, pretty much." says Beerus looking at whis.

Grand Priest soon appears, startling the kais and beerus.

"Everyone its neen awhile." says Grand Priest.

"G...grand Priest!?" wonder the kais and Beerus.

Beerus and the kais ran toward Grand priest and fell to their knees bowing.

"Oh, Goku is here? I thank you for your efforts earlier." says Grand priest.

"I figured we all needed something exciting." says Goku.

"We fixed the date and details for the tournament." says Grand priest.

"Bow down you nincompoop!" says elder kai to Goku.

"Its all right. Now I shall read Zeno's message." says Grand priest.

Beerus and the kais werent sure if they wanted to hear about a tournament GOku decided was to be a thing.

"On day 3,135,500.603 of the royal calender at precisely the 157th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe shall participate in the tournament of power." says Grand priest.

"Ten warriars from each respective universe...if Ash comes he would be stuck as Champas warrior." says Beerus to himself.

"The tournament of power, huh? Im getting excited!" says Goku getting pumped.

"Don't get too excited Goku. Theres always a catch to things you desire most." says Beerus.

"So where is the tournament of power being held?" wonders Goku ignoring Beerus.

"It will be held in the Null realm." says Grand Priest.

"Null realm?" wonders Goku.

"Its a world without time or space, filled with infinite nothingness." says Beerus.

"As it implies, the null realm is empty. You may fight to your hearts content. And to the best of warriors, much like your previous tournament, the super dragon balls will be presented so they may wish for whatever they want. We have already collected all super dragon balls." says grand priest.

Beerus' eye twitched at the thought of what Champa would tell him and growled annoyed.

"That bastard. He was gathering them again." thinks Beerus.

"S...so what will the winning universe receive?" wonders Shin.

"Nothing." says grand priest.

"O...oh, I think its honor that's the winning prize." says Beerus.

"No, nothing is the prize. As in regardless who wins, nothing will be presented." says Grand priest.

"What do you mean nothing?" wonders Goku.

"Guess theres no keeping things from you. We refrained from announcing this yet, but I suppose I should tell Grand Zenos friend, Goku." says Grand priest.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"For each time a universe loses, Grand Zeno will erase that said universe." says Grand priest.

"Wha...what did you say? The catch was each losing universe gets erased!?" wonders Beerus tensing up.

"Yes. As I said, all defeated universes will be erased by Grand Zenos hand." says grand priest.

"The whole universe!?" wonders Goku shocked.

The Universe 7 group proceed to panic upon hearing this.

"Goku?" wonders Grand priest.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"Theres one more thing. The omni king has one thing to ask you in the mean time." says Grand priest.

"What does Zenny need?" wonders Goku.

"First, you, Goku and others from universe 7 shall fight in front of Grand Zeno." says Grand Priest.

"Huh?" wonders Goku blankly.

"The future Zeno did not see the previous tournament against universe 6." says grand priest.

~flashback~

"Say, what kind of power is the tournament of power's power?" wonders future Zeno.

"The power to fight." says Zeno.

"Show me." says future Zeno.

"Show you?" wonders Zeno.

"Show me now!" says future Zeno eagerly.

~Reality~

"Whats needed is a demonstration. To raise Grand Zenos expectations for the tournament of powers, we would like to hold a preliminary tournament called a Zen exhibition match." says Grand priest.

"A Zen exhibition match?" wonders Shin.

"Sure! What do I get to tale on?" wonders Goku folding his arms.

"Universe 7 shall be fighting Universe 9. Please gather three warriors within the next hour." says Grand priest.

"An hour to find three suitable warriors!?" wonders Beerus.

"Then come to Grand Zenos palace." says Grand priest.

Once Grand priest left, Beerus fell to his knees relieved of the tension he gained from hearing of the tournament.

"Why are we fighting universe 9?" wonders Shin.

"It is rather curious. But even if we speculate, we wont find the right answers at the moment." says Kibito.

"Three of us fighting huh? Who should it be?" wonders Goku.

"How can you be o carefree after the consequences we heard about!? Do you have any idea what you've just one to the universes?" wonders Beerus.

"I gave the universes a chance to see whos strongest!" says Goku.

"NO!" yells Beerus.

"I...if universe 7 were to be erased, as a god I will be too ashamed to face all living beings. What would I say to Ash once we meet again?" says Shin worriedly.

"We could always ask Zenny to ignore erasing the universes and got by how many universes have 10 warriors each." says Goku.

"I would advise against that. Grand Zeno and grand priest have made their decision. If angered, they might erase you on the spot." says Whis.

"What!? Then what do I do?" wonders Goku.

"Its to late to understand the danger. You may say Grand Zeno is your friend, but if you lose, he will erase all of universe 7 including you. He wont hesitate to do that." says Beerus.

"I know. I know. When I pictured a universal tournament I didn't expect it to turn out like this." says Goku.

"You will take responsibility!" says Beerus angrily.

"Responsibility!?" wonders Goku shocked.

Goku smacked his cheek then grinned at everyone.

"Right, I'll have to win! No matter who im against, Ill win." says Goku.

"Right, looks like you lot will have to do your best. First find three warriors for the exhibition match. Then, ten for the tournament." says elder kai.

"Yeah, one is going to be me." says Goku pointing at himself.

"Obviously! Hurry! Take responsibility and get two more to fight alongside you!" says Beerus angrily.

Earth...

"Get it through that thick skull of yours, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME UNTIL MY CHILD IS BORN!" says Vegeta angrily.

"I get it. I get it. Relax for a day or too. Youre too on edge over things." says Goku.

"I don't know anything about some Zeno exhibition match. If you want fighters so badly, get your son to do it." says Vegeta.

"Yeah, but problem is, we dont know who our opponents are gonna be. But Goten is...wait...Gohan could do it! Thanks for that Vegeta! That was a great hint!" says Goku.

Satan city..

Son house...

Goku instant transmissions to the son residence in Satan city.

"D..dad!?" wonders Gohan stunned.

"Hey son!" says Goku happily.

"What a surprise. Wasn't expecting you to appear. Did you wanna talk about the movie or something else?" wonders Gohan.

"Movie? Oooh, that one. Not really." says Goku.

"You sure? I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it last time." says Gohan.

"But I really need you to-"

"It will only take a second. When we found out about the movie Hercule was staring in, we were shocked and in disbelief." says Gohan.

~Flashback~

Son house, satan city...

Just as Gohan continues his work at home, he hears Videl let out a yell.

"Huh? Whats wrong!? Something happen!?" wonders Gohan going up to Videl.

"Look!" says Videl holding Pan.

"Ummm...what?" wonders Gohan looking at the tv.

'Everyone should be excited for this theatrical movie event! Saiyaman and God Saiyaman vs Mr. Satan!' says the news reporter.

"How is this gonna be possible?" wonders Gohan stunned.

'Playing the roll of Saiyaman is the ultra popular super star...Barry Kahn and we are looking for that heroic someone to fit god saiyamans roll! But as the love interest of saiyaman is the popular idol, Cocoa Amaguri! As well as the awesome might of the world champion himself, Mr. Satan! Its his major acting debut!' says the news reporter.

Videl and Gohan were lost for words looking at the tv screen.

"Something tells me, Ash and I shouldn't've been highschool heroes." says Gohan.

"You think? And I never thought dad would be fighting the people who take you and Ashs places." wonders Videl unamused.

'For information on how to become part of the action, go to the website.' says the news reporter.

"How are they gonna find someone with red hair?" wonders Gohan confused.

"That's where wigs and colored contacts come in." says Videl sighing.

"Ooooh maaan….this isn't gonna end well." says Gohan.

Videl picked up the phone and called Hercule to talk him out of the idea of a movie, especially against the saiyaman duo.

"Dad, is this true!?" wonders Videl.

Satan house, satan city..

"They finally aired the commercial! Sorry I kept it a secret. The movie industry has a thing called 'non-disclosure'." says Hercule.

Son house, satan city...

"You do realize no one on this earth can have red hair except Goku, right?" wonders Videl.

'No worries, we have wigs and colored contacts since Goku is more fighter than actor.' says Hercule.

"You sure about that? I mean, the mere idea of a movie against the heroes of the highschool days seems criminal if not talked about to Gohan to see if he accepts the idea." says Videl.

'I wanted it to be a surprise.' says Hercule.

"A surprise, huh?" wonders Videl unamused.

~reality~

"Mr. Satan has some mindset if he thinks he could pull that off." says Goku.

"For one thing, that actor Barry Kahn, wanted Videl for himself and to ignore me which didn't pan out well." says Gohan.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

~Flashback~

Studio...

The moment Barry gets called for wardrobe fitting, Videl, Gohan, and Pan check out the film set with Hercule, but before he got to the wardrobe room Barry bumps into them.

"Oh, Barry!" says Hercule happily.

"Good morning!" says Cocoa walking up to the group.

"Which agency do you belong too?" wonders Barry holding Videls hand.

"Ummm...what do you mean by agency?" wonders Videl.

"Oh, excuse me. Youre beauty made me think you were an actress." says Barry.

"HAHA! Youve got a good eye there Barry! Shes my daughter." says Hercule chuckling.

"Really?" wonder Barry and Cocoa.

"Glad to meet you. My name is Barry Kahn. If you want, I can give you an autograph." says Barry.

"That's all right. If you would excuse us. Dad was showing us around the building." says Videl taking her hand away.

"Us?" wonders Barry.

"Yes, Im with my husband and daughter checking out my fathers movie. Lets go Gohan." says Videl turning away.

"Ok." says Gohan following her.

Barry was stunned speechless by the way Videl talked to him, and once he noticed everyone near the group he awkwardly turned around to face the onlookers.

"Guess she doesn't need an autograph." says Barry awkwardly.

Gohan, pan and Videl...

"You don't want an autograph?" wonders Gohan looking behind him.

"No. I don't need an autograph from guys like him." says Videl annoyed.

"Its an A list actors autograph though." says Gohan looking at Videl.

Videl stopped in her tracks forcing Gohan to come to a halt.

"Who cares about autographs when I got the real Saiyaman." says Videl turning to face Gohan and Pan happily.

"Technically great saiyaman to Pan." says Gohan.

~Reality~

"Id love to know how things went down but we kinda need to get going. Theres a limit of time for us to-"

"Good thing it got canceled. Without any natural red heads they would need a wig and given the options which is slim to none, it had to be canceled. More because of Barrys attitude than how they went about the way the movie should progress." says Gohan.

"Gohan….we have a limited time. No time for memories people never got to be at." thinks Goku sweat dropping.

~Flashback~

Studio set...

Once they found someone to do the part, the director called for the next scene to begin.

"Sometimes I wish beerus and Whis came at the perfect time with Ash, now it feels wrong to do something like this." thinks Gohan.

"Now, scene 26! Its the first highlight scene where Saiyaman and God Saiyaman barely dodge a speeding tank." says the movie director.

The saiyaman stunt double gets into position with Gohan watching with a saddened face.

"If Ash was taller we would relive the orange high highschool days but that could never happen...atleast with how things are going." thinks Gohan huffing.

"Oh, Barry isn't gonna do this scene?" wonders Gohan.

"Barry actually wanted to do the action stuff himself but he said that no one wants to risk an A list actor getting hurt." says Hercule.

"He should be with how he treats women." thinks Videl annoyed.

"All right! Ready on set!" says the stuntman.

"Ok, here we go! Ready!" says the assistant director.

"Hold on a minute!" says Barry.

"Lets change the action scene." says Barry.

"In what way?" wonders the assistant director looking at Barry.

"It would be boring watching Saiyaman dodge the tank. I want to a scene where Saiyaman gets on the tank. Thatd look better, wouldn't it?" says Barry.

"Well, I suppose if we use wires." says the assistant director.

"We're not using wires." says Barry.

"Heh!?" wonders the stuntman.

"My movies are famous for not using wires." says Barry.

"HEH!?" wonders the stuntman stunned.

"If you cant do that much, youre fired. Don't expect to be in this business again." says Barry.

"Barry, aren't you being a little too harsh?" wonders Hercule looking at Barry.

* * *

'And after I attempted the stunt...' says Gohan.

Everyone surrounded Gohan amazed by his acting.

"Youre so awesome!" says a man.

"You've got natural talent! You could be the best I have ever seen!" says the assistant director.

Gohan didn't know how to reply, so he just starred at the swarming people.

"Wait a minute hot shot! Those silly poses you struck a minute ago weren't the ones I choreographed!" says Barry getting in Gohans face.

"Is there a problem with that?" wonders the director.

"Uhh….huh?" wonders Barry looking at the director.

"I asked if you had some kind of problem with Gohan doing those poses? Huh kid, do ya?" wonders the director taking off his glasses to show a fiery rage in his eyes.

"Uhhh….no. Ehhhh….is it that time already? I think my agent needs me! If anone needs me, ill be at my trailer!" says Barry taking off, freaked out.

~reality~

"Gohan, I need you to help with a tournament and only have an hour to get two people to come." says Goku.

"My bad...you were saying...?" wonders Gohan.

"Theres gonna be a tournament of power between all the universes and I need you to come with me to show the strength universe 7 has compared to one of the universes for an exhibition match." says Goku.

"The tournament of power and an exhibition match? It sounds like it will be a huge martial arts tournament seems pretty intense dad." says Gohan.

"And I want you to be part of it." says Goku.

"You want me?" wonders Gohan.

"Its fine! You will get your fighting sense back in no time. I know all too well that you have awesome power wanting to come out again. You cant deny the great instincts you have." says Goku.

"But..." says Gohan.

"Actually, the tournament is a little complicated." says Goku.

"Complicated?" wonders Gohan.

"Don't tell this to Videl or anyone else." says Goku.

"I wont." says Gohan.

"All losing universes get erased by Grand Zeno." says Goku.

"E..eras...ed?" wonders Gohan lost for words.

"That's what I said." says Goku.

"Are you serious?!" wonders Gohan.

Silence filled the air as Gohan tried to depict what Goku told him in his head but he was so lost for words that no thoughts entered it.

"Yes I am." says Goku.

"Dad...how could you do that? If people learn of such a horrendous tournament, the world and universes will riot." says Gohan turning away.

"I know that. I already got an earful from Beerus and Shin." says Goku.

" If something happens, will you do something about it dad, right?" wonders Gohan.

"I wont know until it comes to that." says Goku.

"That's irresponsible! Wait...who else knows about this?" wonders Gohan.

"On earth, just the two of us." says Goku.

"Lets keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone. I will keep this from Videl and the others." says Gohan.

"Whats with all the whispering?" wonders Videl.

"Huh?" wonders Gohan startled.

"Whatya talking about? Anything fun?" wonders Videl.

"Ooooh uhhhh...was trying to tell dad about the time Barry and I were on set for that movie Ash never appeared for." says Gohan sweat dropping.

"Wouldnt you rather talk about the movie that shouldntve been a thing inside?" wonders VIdel.

"Hey. I asked Gohan if he could be in tournaments once in a while. But he just wont say yes." says Goku unamused.

"Well, you know I dont..." says Gohan awkwardly.

"Why dont you help your dad? You need to respect your parents' wishes," says Videl.

Gohan watched as Pan appeared, flying into her mother's arms, happily.

"Welcome home Pan! Did your grandpa play with you alot?" says Videl.

Pan smiled at Videl.

"Awwww, isnt that nice?" wonders Videl.

"Dad...I will fight." says Gohan looking back at Goku.

"You will?" wonders Goku happily.

"I have something I dont wanna lose." says Gohan facing Goku.

Mr. Satan appears with Buu and Bee, walking toward the others.

"Well, you can really tell Pan is growing! Grandpa might lose that this rate." says Hercule.

Hercule takes a good look at everyone at the house and happily sees Goku had come over.

"Oh, hey there Goku!" says Hercule hoping to shake his hand.

Goku, ignoring Hercule, quickly gets past Hercule to have a chat with buu.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule.

"Hey Buu!" says Goku happily.

"Long time no see Goku." says Buu.

"This is great! You have perfect timing! I need a favor." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Buu.

"Say no more! Whatever you need, I will do it!" says Hercule.

"Huh? No, don't need you. I need Buu to do something for me." says Goku.

"Really? You need Buu?" wonders Buu.

World of the kais...

Once Gohan switched into his purple and light blue gi, Kibito gave him, Goku brought him, Buu and Hercule to the world of the kais.

"Here again?" wonders Hercule looking around.

"Hmmm? This is the best you can do?" wonders Beerus looking at Buu munching on chocolate bars.

"Uhhhh…..hi uhhh..Beerus." says Gohan awkwardly.

"And what is that one doing here?" wonders Beerus looking at Hercule.

"Well, its because Buu will only listen to me. Ehehehehe…." says Hercule awkwardly.

"These guys...do they know the universe will be erased if you all lose?" wonders Beerus looking at Goku as he pointed to the two recruits.

"Just Gohan. Gohan said if everyone learns of it, they will be panicked." says Goku.

"That was a good call." says Beerus.

"Well, lets not keep the omni king waiting. Kaikai!" says Shin.

Shin takes the entire group and teleports them to Grand Zenos place which Hercule gets very impressed by.

"This is...?" wonders Hercule.

"The palace of Grand Zeno, who rules over all the universes." says Shin.

"All the universes!?" wonders Hercule.

"Don't do anything careless. Just don't say anything carelessly or unnecessarily if you want to live." says Beerus glancing at Hercule.

"Yes sir." says Hercule freaking out.

While they walk to the main altar, the group meets the Universe 9 group. Right in front of the universe 7 group were the universe 9 beings with an angel that seemed like he would be scheming something.

"Hello, everyone from universe 9. Its been a while." says Shin.

Goku took a good look at the fighters they will be fighting and he wasn't too impressed by the furry appearance they had.

"These are the guys we are fighting?" wonders Goku.

"Yes." says Gohan nodding.

"Glad you could make it." says Grand Priest.

Everyone aside from the angels, got on their hands and knees to bow to the grand priest.

"Now, taking from the Earth's martial arts tournament knowledge, I will prepare a fighting stage and spectator seats." says Grand Priest.

The Grand Minister gathers both groups.

Null void...

Grand priest transports them to the null void he has prepared a World Martial Arts Tournament-style ring with spectator seats.

"Gathered deities, please come down!" says Grand Priest.

Every single God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai from each universe all gather to spectate the match.

"All supreme kais, gods of destruction and angels from the other 12 universe have appeared." says Whis.

"Those are all gods?" wonders Hercule hesitantly looking around.

"Hay Champa! Hows it going?" wonders GOku waving to Champa.

"H...hey Goku! Is it alright to act like that towards a god?" wonders Hercule sweat dropping.

"Its fine! We know eachother!" says Goku happily.

"Goku, your silence would be much appreciated!" says Grand priest angrily.

"See! You got in trouble!" says Hercule worriedly.

"Supreme kais and gods of destruction gathered from all universes, as you already have heard, Grand Zeno wishes to hold a martial arts tournament called the tournament of power. Before that, however, the grand Zeno from the future, does not know what a martial arts tournament is. So we will hold a Zen exhibition match here. It looks like Grand Zeno has arrived." says Grand Priest.

Grand Priest turns around to see the Zeno duo appear with their guards. Every universe bows to the Zeno duo except Goku who was waving.

"Must he do that?" thinks Beerus wide eyed.

"Hey Zenny!" says Goku happily.

"Dad, you heard what that guy said." says Gohan.

"Did he just say Zenny!?" wonders Champa wide eyed.

Goku flies up to where the Zeno duo were sitting with the universes watching as skeptically as they were unamused.

"I have to thank you for letting us fight." says Goku.

"GOKU! YOU INGRATE! Don't ever touch grand Zeno even if you were close friends, it is never wise TO BE NEAR THEM IN SITUATIONS LIKE THESE!" says Beerus angrily going up to Goku.

"But hes my little bu-"

"Killing you will be bliss when this tournament is over." yells Beerus slamming Goku into the bleachers where universe 7 got to sit.

Beerus went back up to the Zeno duo and bowed vigorously.

"Im sorry for his stupidity. Im still trying to get into the idea you guys are friends so seeing him do stupid stunts, makes me furious when we need to get things underway." says Beerus.

"Goku, you cant act chummy with the gods like that. Wait until this is over if you have things to tell them." says Hercule.

"Right! You must really wanna get erased if you ignore what the grand priest is trying to tell everyone." says Beerus landing on the bleachers.

"Erased?" wonders Hercule.

"Uhh…." says Beerus sweating.

Hercule looked at Beerus to get an idea of what was really going on but all he got was Beerus awkwardly whistling with his head turned. Soon murmurs were heard about universe 7 from the other universes as they whispered amongst each other on their bleachers. Grand priest put his hand up causing the universe's beings to stop and look at him again.

"Everyone, I realize youre getting annoyed by his behavior but it is Goku from universe 7 who offered Grand Zeno to do the tournament of power. Son GOku, if you would." says Grand priest.

Goku stepped forward with the other universe's beings instantly glaring him down, despite Goku smirking at the chance to fight other universes. Despite the glaring stares looking deadly from the other gods of destruction, Goku proceeded to tell everyone his desire toward the universal tournament coming up.

"I heard there were lots of strong warriors in other universes. That's why I asked Zenny. I said I wanted to fight such warriors!" says Goku.

The zeno duo go up to Goku who kept the determined smile on his face.

"Say Goku?" wonder the Zenos.

"Show us a good fight." says future Zeno.

"Hurry and show us." says Zeno.

"Got it! I'll show you an amazing one!" says Goku.


	92. Chapter 92

Grand priest..

"Now everyone, by Grand Zenos request, in this Zen exhibition match, three fighters from universes 9 and 7 shall fight in one on one battles. There is no time limit. Until an opponent admits defeat or is unable to continue, fight using all powers at your disposal." says Grand priest.

universe 9 bleachers...

"Great Priest?" wonders the universe 9 kai.

grand priest..

Grand priest looks over in the direction of universe 9.

universe 9 bleachers...

"Will there be a reward for the victors of this match?" wonders the universe 9 kai.

grand priest...

"The Zen exhibition match is simply to show the appeal of battles to the future grand Zeno. It is not for determining which universe is superior. Still, so long as Grand Zeno wishes for a full on battle, anything less could result in the match getting canceled." says grand priest.

universe 9 bleachers...

"So if Grand Zeno considers this match to be boring, we may be erased on the spot?" wonders the universe 9 god of destruction.

grand priest...

"It is a possibility. All is as Grand Zeno wills it." says Grand priest.

universe 9 bleachers..

The universe 9 kai was shaking, freaked out at the thought of being erased on the spot if any part of the exhibition match was boring and dull.

grand priest...

"And now for the first match. Fighters, choose who goes first then I want the chosen fighter to step onto the stage." says Grand priest.

universe 9 bleachers...

Still staring at the stage, the red furred wolf pointed to himself, not once looking at his brothers.

"Ok, im going first!" says the red furred wolf.

The red furred wolf leaped onto the stage to await the first fighter for universe 7.

"We're counting on you Basil! Show Grand Zeno your best moves!" says the universe 9 kai happily.

"Just enjoy toying with them." says the blue furred wolf.

ring..

"Sure thing bro!" says Basil looking back at his brothers.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Meh. He doesn't look like much of a fighter." says Beerus crossing his arms.

"Ok, so Buu is the one to start us off?" wonders Goku.

"Yeah. Hes better than nothing so first he is." says Beerus.

Beerus and Goku look over at Buu and their mouths open trying to find the right words seeing Buu had fallen asleep.

"When did he fall asleep!?" wonder everyone stunned.

"Hey! Isnt this why you are here!?" wonders Beerus annoyed, looking at Hercule.

"Y..yes sir! Right away sir!" says Hercule.

Hercule wakes Buu with a chocolate bar which Buu instantly takes a bite of upon sitting up.

"Buu, you promised remember?" wonders Hercule rubbing his hands together.

"Buu remember." says Buuswallowing the chocolate.

"That's good to hear. You will be playing on the stage. Look over there. Its a playmate waiting for you." says Hercule.

Buu turns his head to see a red wolf he assumes is a dog that can walk like a human.

"Is Buus playmate a doggy?" wonders Buu.

"Buu, that doggy man wants to play with you!' says Gohan pointing at Basil.

ring...

"Huh?" wonders Basil.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Play?" wonders Buu.

"If you play with the doggy man, I will get you more chocolates." says Hercule.

"Ok! Ok!" says Buu.

"Make sure to play super extra hard!" says Hercule.

Ring...

Buu heads to the ring and stares at Basil who was confused by what the being sent in to battle him was then recollected himself.

"So you want to challenge me?" wonders Basil.

Silence filled the air as the stare down continued with both fighters never once talking.

grand priest..

"Let the opening match begin!" says grand priest.

ring...

Basil quickly goes on the offensive and kicks Buu around, showing that his fighting style revolves around using his legs in a kickboxing-like method.

universe 7 Bleachers...

"Buu!" says Hercule worried.

Zeno duo...

"Wow! That's fast!" says future Zeno.

"Yeah! That's fast!" says Zeno.

Bleachers..

"His opponent seems to be adept in kicks." says Gohan.

"Yeah. Hes pretty good." says Goku.

Ring..

Basil was chuckling by the time Buu landed on the stage.

"To think the first guy from universe 7 is a real buffoon. Man, what a weakling! Hes not even good enough for killing the time." says Basil unimpressed.

universe 7 bleachers...

"I cant believe Majin Buu can go down so easily." says Shin.

Universe 9 bleachers...

The universe 9 kai was laughing maniacally assuming Basil was winning.

"Hows about that? The strongest and most ruthless fighters of our universe. They are the 'Trio of Danger'!" says the universe 9 kai.

Universe 7 bleachers...

Everyone was staring at the universe 9 kai unsure if he loved boasting or he really thought Basil would win. Aside from the way they thought the kai of universe 9 was acting, they were confused by the name given to the wolf trio.

"They are called 'Trio of Danger'?" wonders Goku.

"How lame." says elder kai.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"The one fighting now is the youngest brother, Basil is the only one doing anything while your fighter gets kicked around. That's the danger of Basil the kicker!" says the universe 9 kai.

Ring...

Basil kicked Buu in the air then went up to him to kick him down toward the stage.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Give up. Theres no way someone like you could hope to win." says universe 9 kai.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"What a despicable and rather uncool and unsporting kai, isn't he?" says Kibito.

"So this is universe 9?" wonders Beerus.

Ring...

Basil landed on the stage laughing at Buu even though Buu rolled on his back laughing along with him.

"Why is he so happy? He realizes hes getting beaten by the red wolf, doesn't he?" wonders the Cleopatra looking god.

zenos...

"Hes laughing." says future Zeno.

"Hes having fun." says Zeno.

Ring...

Before Basil knew it, Buu got on his feet and went up to him then put his arm around him.

"That was so fun! Do it to buu again! Whats wrong? Don't you wanna play with buu?" says Buu happily.

"Get off me you freaky pink thing!" says Basil kicking Buu away.

Buu happily got up and waved his arms.

"Weeee! That was fun! Buu want more fun! Do it more!" says Buu.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Hes playing. Buu is playing just like I told him to do." says Hercule.

"Playing?" wonders Beerus.

"Me turn! Me turn! Now it Buus turn to give you fun!" says Buu.

Basil was staring in disbelief as Buu charged toward him but before Buu could do anything he was kicked in the air with his legs stretched until they returned to normal. Buu went on the offense and aimed ki blasts at Basil yet instead of them hitting Basil, they went toward the onlooking gods of destruction, their kais and angels. Buu stretched his arms toward Basil and went to smack him but Basil jumped up and began kicking him in the face. That only lead to Buus stretchy head knocking Basil into the stage below.

"Buu likes you. Me thinks youre funny and want to be friends." says Buu.

"Whatever. Im not funny and theres no way id ever become friends with a pink blob." says Basil crossing his arms.

Zeno duo...

"That was amazing." says future Zeno.

"Its gonna get even more amazing." says Zeno.

Ring...

"Now what game should Buu do with new friend?" wonders Buu.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Will Buu be all right thinking this is playtime?" wonders Hercule.

"Normally yeah." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule looking at Goku.

"This time his opponent is really weird." says Goku.

"Weird? Weird how? Not many furries fight in our universe these past few years but that cant be weird." says Hercule.

"Well, you cant tell the difference between fighters but this guy is from the 9th universe yet I cant sense any energy or anything like it coming from them. " says Goku.

"Energy?" wonders Hercule.

"That's right. Even though they are living breathing beings, theres nothing we can go by. For each battle we end up in, we need to sense the energy they give off to pinpoint if we can win or not. Without that knowledge, all we can be sure of is these fighters are gonna be tough to beat." says Gohan.

Goku began chuckling to himself.

"Whats so funny about beings you cant tell the strength of?" wonders Hercule.

"Im laughing because im excited." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule.

"There are warriors that our normal lifestyle doesn't apply to. There are so many strong beings from all sorts of universes. I wanna have amazing fights with them. That's why I asked the Zennys to do the tournament of power." says Goku.

Hercule was lost for words.

"Im excited to see what warriors from other universes will be there." says Goku.

"What a carefree simpleton. There is no time to be excited." says Beerus unamused.

"Perhaps Grand Zeno favors Goku because he can feel his excitement." says Whis.

"Hmmmmm.…." says Beerus.

"Hey! Universe 9!" says Goku.

ring...

"Huh?" wonders Basil.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"That's not enough playing to satisfy Buu! C'mon! Show us your real power!" says Goku.

Ring...

"What?" wonders Basil.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"He certainly talks big." says the universe 9 kai.

"No, supreme kai. Hes right to think Basil isn't fighting at full power. That guy has some potential." says the blue furred wolf.

"Hey Basil!" says the blue furred wolf.

Ring...

"Heh?" wonders Basil.

universe 9 bleachers...

"Show them your killer move!" says the blue furred wolf.

Ring...

"You don't have to tell me that bro." says Basil.

Universe 9 bleachers..

"Don't blame me." says the blue furred wolf.

Ring...

"Your buddy was the one that wanted me to show my real power." says Basil.

"Huh?" wonders Buu.

As Basil powered up, everything began to shake, causing the beams around the ring to crack and a strong breeze to form. Soon Basil's leg had a red glow with Basil chuckling, eager to bruise Buu with his mighty kicking.

"Ready?" wonders Basil.

Basil kicked Buu in the air then teleported next to him to kick him down, sending him down to the ring. Basil teleported down to the stage and kicked Buu to the side, then upward and down again, knocking Buu onto the stage.

"Shining blaster!" says Basil.

Basil shot what appeared to be ki blasts but ones with a red glow at Buu, assuming he got the win and landed on the stage awaiting what he would assume was Buu laying unconscious.

"Hehehehehe…...universe 7 is no match for us." says Basil.

universe 9 bleachers...

"That's our trio of danger member, Basil! Lets keep this up and wipe them all out." says the universe 9 kai.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Mr. Satan!" says Goku going up to Hercule.

"Than...thank you." says Hercule.

Ring...

Basil was laughing, watching the smoke fill the stage where he injured Buu. The laughing stopped when Basil saw a silhouette of Buu within the smoke who was also laughing.

"Hey you! Buu had fun!" says Buu happily.

"Huh? What the..?! Why...why doesn't he fall!?" wonders Basil in disbelief.

universe 9 bleachers...

"What an unusual creature." says the universe 9 god of destruction.

"Well, don't let it scare you. The universe is full of such creatures. He can be beat. He must be beat!" says the universe 9 kai.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Hold on mr. satan!" says Goku.

Goku goes up to Hercule, noticing he had his arm holding the other.

Ring...

"Mr. Satan, whats wrong?" wonders Buu.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"I..im fine." says Hercule.

Ring...

"I'll fix you up." says Buu pointing to himself.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"No, no, i'll be all right. Just forget about me and beat the doggy man. Im counting on you..." says Hercule.

Ring...

"Mr. Satan." says Buu worried.

Buu watches as Hercule closes his eyes, falling unconscious or so it appeared that way.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Its ok Buu! Hes just unconscious! Move on with the fight!" says Gohan.

Ring...

Buu gets upset and stomps his way toward Basil trying to keep the steam from coming out of the holes on his head.

"You! How dare you hurt mr. Satan!" says Buu angrily.

Buu regenerated his stomach, shocking everyone while the Zeno duo was amazed by how unbeatable Buu was. Lots of steam came out of the holes on Buus head, showing how angry Buu was about the injuries Hercule seemed to have.

"I'll be happy to put another hole in your stomach!" says Basil lifting his leg up.

Basil aimed more reddened ki blast at Buu that gets deflected toward a cloaked being that blocks a stray attack from hitting his Supreme Kai.

Universe 11 audience...

"You disrespect the gods!" says the cloaked being.

universe 6 audience...

"Who is that guy?!" wonders Champa stunned.

"He appears to be a warrior from universe 11." says Vados.

Ring...

"Buu wont forgive you for making that blast!" says Buu.

Buu charges toward Basil and kicks him back toward the edge of the ring stage then head butted him into the air. Once buu was infront of him, Buu was ready for the finishing attack.

"This one is for Mr. Satan, Buus friend!" says Buu.

Buu smacks Basils face with both of his hands then slams Basil onto the broken stage below. Once buu lands he flips Basil side to side with his hand, then swung him around and flung him into,a pillar, having fall off the ring stage.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Yeah! Thats our majin buu!" says Goku happily.

Shin happily agreed.

"I knew you could do it!" says Beerus happily.

"What? Its all over?" wonders future zeno.

"Wait...why is that?" wonders Zeno.

"Excuse me gentlemen? Why are you celebrating?" wonders Grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Ohhh...uhhh..." says Goku awkwardly.

grand priest...

"I dont know why you feel the need to cheer when both of the grand zenos arent satisfied. They both wish to have the fight continued." says grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Huh? This does prove to be confusing. Ummm, Zenny of the future and Zenny of the present, universe 7 has a way to go about msrtisl arts on earth! If you fall out of the ring, your opponent wins the match! And since Basil fell off the stage, Majin buu is deemed the winner!" says Goku.

Grand priest...

"Those may be the rules for the earth in the seventh, but thats not how the exhibition match is to go. The matches will go until the grand Zenos are satisfied or one of them is injured to the point the fighter is unable to battle." says grand priest.

Ring...

Despite his injuries, Basil crawled back onto the stage, staying on his hands and knees.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Hey Basil! If you dont win, I will crush you myself!" says the universe 9 kai.

Ring...

"You wanna ein that bad?! How about giving the good stuff!?" wonders Basil standing up.

There washt any reply.

"Cmon! Give it to me!" says Basil tipping his head to look at the ceiling.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Whatever happens is on you." says the universe 9 kai taking out what appeared to be an odd looking candy.

ring...

Basil swallowed the strange looking candylike drug then with a reddened aura, powers up.

Zeno duo...

"This is exciting!" says future zeno.

"This is fun." says Zeno.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Using drugs to power up? What the heck is that?! Isnt that cheating?!" wonders Beerus annoyed.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Your accusation wounds me. Then, what about your warrior? He is capable of healing too, isn't he?" says universe 9 kai annoyed.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Thats his ability! You cant compare to regeneration abilities! They have to lose if they are cheaters!" says Beerus.

Zeno duo...

"Huh, that's boring!" says future Zeno.

"We wanna watch more." says Zeno.

Grand priest...

"Everyone, continue the match! We shall determine proper rules by the tournament of power. This time, for grand zeno, please continue as is." says grand priest.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"You heard what he said Basil. The ninth universe does not tolerate sore losers! Kill him!" says the universe 9 kai.

Ring...

Basil attacks Buu, eager to end the match with it being his win as he did a barrage of kicks. Despite getting knocked down, Buu was able to get up.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Above you Buu!" says Goku.

Ring...

While laughing, Basil continues to kick buu in the face.

Universe 9 bleachers...

The universe 9 god of destruction couldn't help but stare at the universe 9 kai who was chuckling with delight.

"Arent you worried that he is taking this too far?" wonders the universe 9 god of destruction.

Ring...

Basil kicked Buu until he was stuck then launched red ki blasts that created exolosions on the stage. With smoke covering the stage, it was hard to tell who was still able to fight until Basils voice was heard.

"I have destroyed you!" says Basil after catching his breath.

universe 9 bleachers...

"Ha! Take that! We won the first round! You just saw the awesome power of the trio of danger!" says the universe 9 kai excitedly.

ring...

Suddenly Basil saw movement under the rocks, then stared with his mouth agape, watching Buu jump out of the rubble reforming his face.

"You strong dog person but majin buu, he strong too! He stronger than you!" says Buu annoyed.

Buu aimed a beam at Basil, envoloping him in a bright yellow beam yet Basil as sill standing once the beam dispersed.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Buu hit him with all that yet hes back up and laughing." says Gohan.

"I know. Im kinda surprised by it." says Goku.

"If I had to guess, this battle wont be over any time soon." says Shin.

"Not true. I think their fighter is just about out of steam." says elder kai.

ring...

The bulky body Basil gained had returned to normal then he fell to the ground unconscious.

Zeno duo...

"Wow!" say the zenos.

"That was fun!" says future Zeno happily.

"Yeah, that was really fun!" says Zeno happily.

grand priest..

"The omni kings, grand Zeno have expressed satisfaction with the match at hand. The first match has concluded. The victor goes to universe 7, Majin buu." says Grand priest.

ring...

"Mr. Satan, Buu won! Me won the match!" says Buu happily.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Alrighty!" says Goku.

"Hooray! He did it!" says Shin happily hugging Beerus.

"Im exhausted though." says Beerus.

"Good grief.." says elder kai.

grand priest...

"What did you think of the match?" wonders grand priest.

Zeno duo..

"Wonderful!" says future Zeno.

"Super wonderful!" says Zeno.


	93. Chapter 93

Ring...

"Mr. Satan! Buu needs you to wake up!" says Buu.

Universe 7 bleachers...

Buu flew up to the bleachers and landed next to Hercule to heal him with his powers. Hercule opened his eyes to see blurry visions of people looking at him then got startled to see Buu, Goku and Gohan peering down at him.

"What happened to me?" wonders Hercule sitting up.

"Buus the winner! Buu beat doggy man named Basil!" says Buu happily.

"Thats awesome Buu! I'm so proud of you! I havent doubted you for a second. Youre the best fighter whos not me!" says Hercule hugging Buu.

"Awwwww, buu liked it when you say nice things to me." says Buu.

Grand priest...

"Now for the next match. Warriors, please enter the fighting stage." says grand priest.

With a snap of his fingers the ring was back to normal.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"What a pathetic way to lose Basil. We may have underestimated universe 7." says the blue furred wolf.

"Lavender, youre not going to lose, are you?" wonders the universe 9 kai.

"Well, if I can kill my opponent-"

"Kill him! Torture your opponent as you please." says the blue haired wolf.

"Then I can win! I can win...I can win!" says the yellow furred wolf chuckling manically.

universe 7 bleachers...

While Buu was eating sweets, Gohan got Gokus attention once he figured out when he wanted his turn.

"Dad?" Gohan.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking at Gohan.

"I'll be the next fighter." says Gohan taking off his glasses.

"You sure?" wonders Goku.

"Please see how strong I am now." says Gohan.

"Im only asking because those universe 9 fighters have powers that are unknown to us." says Goku.

"They dont know what we are capable of either. And unless we give it our all, we wont feel like we lost to a good battle." says Gohan.

Be careful!" says Goku.

"Yes!" says Gohan nodding.

"Ok Gohan. Go get them!" says Goku.

"Yes!" says Gohan.

Ring...

Lavender and Gohan landed on the stage, staring each other down as they got into position.

Grand priest...

"Son Gohan. He is Son Gokus son." says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"Gokus son!?" wonders future zeno.

"Is his son strong!?" wonders Zeno.

"I haven't been in a tournament in a while. I may be a bit rusty." says Gohan taking off his glasses.

"Rusty you say? Hehehe...good for me then." says Lavender.

"I better take it slowly so I can get my fighting sense back." says Gohan.

Lavender just nodded as he chuckled at the idea of killing one of the warriors before their eyes.

"Since I cant read his energy, I'll need to pay attention to his movements." says Gohan.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Gohan! Don't wait to see his move due to being unable to sense his energy!" says Goku.

Ring...

"Dad." says Gohan looking up.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Youre strong. Don't hold anything back." says Goku.

Ring...

Gohan nodded.

Universe 7 bleachers...

Gohan flew up to Goku to had him his glasses.

"Thank you. I'll give it everything I got!" says Gohan.

Ring...

Gohan landed on the stage and faced Lavender again.

"Dads right. Forget the strength of the opponent. I need to see how strong I am." says Gohan.

Lavender and Gohan walked toward each other, keeping their eyes on the opponent. Gohan got back into fighting position awaiting the first move.

grand priest...

"Let the second match...begin!" says Grand priest.

Ring...

Immediately, Gohan attacks and he and Lavender exchange a number of blows. When Gohan throws a punch, Lavender dodges it and wraps himself around Gohan's arm.

"I got you!" says Lavender.

"Huh?" wonders Gohan.

Lavender then sprays a mist of toxic gas in Gohan's face, blinding him.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Perfect!" says the universe 9 kai happily.

Zeno duo...

"What?" wonders future Zeno.

"Whats that?" wonders Zeno.

Ring...

Lavender chuckles then sprays the same gas on his fists and uses them to attack Gohan, further immobilizing him.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"He started by blinding him." says Goku.

"Hahaha...that looks like a powerful poison." says Whis.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"How about that Universe 7! That's the trio of dangers second brother, Lavenders poison blow. Enjoy writhing with that poison." says the universe 9 kai pleased by the start of the round.

Zeno duo...

"He cant see anymore." says Future Zeno shocked.

"Hes poisoned all over." says Zeno.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Universe 9 just loves to cheat!" says Hercule annoyed.

"Anything goes on the fighting stage. All we can do is watch until the outcome of the match." says Goku crossing his arms.

Ring...

"Do you enjoy the feeling of poison? Too much of it and your body will rot!" says Lavender.

Universe 9 bleachers...

The universe 9 kai was proudly watching Lavender use his poison skills to render Gohans attacks useless even if he were to use them.

"HAHAHAHA.…..you should probably give up now! Before his body rots!" says the universe 9 kai.

Universe 7 bleachers...

Feeling bad for Gohan, Shin took out the bag of senzu beans,

"Gohan take some senzu beans! If Universe 9 can do it, then so can we!" says Shin.

Ring...

"Its ok Supreme kai! I don't need any! Thanks anyway!" says Gohan.

Before Gohan could get up, Lavender kicked him, tossing Gohan to the other side of the stage.

"Everyone...interference wont do this fight any good. I want to fight using my own strength." says Gohan getting up.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Lets see how long he will last with that poison." says the blue furred wolf.

Zeno duo...

"Poison! Poison!" chanted the zenos.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"I'll be happy to take those sensu beans." says Goku looking back at Shin.

"Goku." says Shin handing him the bag of beans.

"Sorry." says Goku.

"A...re you sure its alright? He will get torn apart." says Hercule.

"Its fine like this. He cant sense anything and he lost his sight." says Goku.

"Lost his sight...? But that leaves..." says Hercule.

"If you know what that means, its the perfect training for Gohan who hasn't been fighting for a while." says Goku looking down at the ring.

Ring...

"Hehehehe…..The poison is gradually absorbed and rots your body." says Lavender walking in a circle around Gohan.

"Don't be deceived by his voice. His movements, presence...sense them with your body." says Gohan.

Lavender went in for the attack but before he can land a hit, Gohan blocked with his arm.

"What!?" wonders Lavender shocked.

Gohan swung a punch at Lavender, causing his head to lift in the air, and him to flip onto the stage.

"Dammit..." says Lavender unamused.

Zeno duos...

"Wow!" says Zeno.

"Wow! Wow!" says future Zeno.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"What!?" wonders the universe 9 kai.

Ring...

"He shouldn't have been able to hit me. It was a fluke." says Lavender.

Lavender tries attacking again, but Gohan blocks every single hit.

"How can he easily block my attacks?! He needs his sight to beable to tell my movements!" says Lavender in disbelief.

Gohan counterattacks by kicking Lavenders head up, causing him to slide back.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"What the...how the...thats inpossible!" says the universe 9 kai speechless.

"No, Roh. By being blinded, his other senses were heightened. This is someone worth fighting." says the blue furred wolf.

Ring...

"I can sense your movements." says Gohan.

Lavender and Gohan were trading blows until Lavender was forced away.

"I'll kill you." says Lavender.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Thats it! Youre doing great Gohan!" says Goku impressed.

Ring...

"Ive got it!" says Lavender chuckling.

Lavender flies into the air, making it harder to tell his whereabouts.

Zeno duo...

"He flew." says Future Zeno.

"Yeah, he flew." says Zeno.

Ring...

"His footsteps have disappeared. Where is he?" says Gohan.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Not a half bad idea." says Whis.

"At that distance, detecting him will be troublesome." says Shin worried.

Ring...

Lavender fires Ki Blasts at Gohan, who has trouble defending himself.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"This is bad!" says Hercule worried.

"Yeah, it could be bad." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule.

"But im sure that the deeper in trouble Gohan gets, the better he'll be to overcome it." says Goku.

Ring...

Gohan flew back, then landed in a kneeling position huffing and puffing.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Well done Lavender! Finish him off so we can have the win!" says Roh.

Ring...

"Stop telling me! I will kill him without being told to!" says Lavender.

"Not yet..." says Gohan stsnding up.

"What can one do when all you hear is me talking now?" wonders Lavender amused.

"My power hasnt fully been unleashed yet." says Gohan.

With everyone watching, unsure what Gohan meant, Gohan clenched his fists powering up to super saiyan, pushing Lavender back.

"Wha...what is that?!" wonders Lavender.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Hmmmmph, so what if hes shining a little?" says Roh unamused.

Zeno duo...

"Wow! Whats that?" says future Zeno.

Grand priest...

"Its called super saiyan." says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"Its pretty and shiny." says future zeno.

"And its strong." says Zeno.

Universe 11 audience...

"Super saiyan?" wonders the universe 11 kai.

"It seems they're beings that can alter their power level." says the cloaked being.

Ring...

"You might beable to shine and increase in power a little but you still cant sense my attacks." says Lavender shielding his eyes.

"Give it a shot." says Gohan amused.

Lavender does so, and Gohan manages to deflect his ki blast. Gohan deflects more ki blasts, and flies straight towards Lavender and relentlessly assaults him.

"Can you see me?!" wonders Lavender.

"Even if i cant, my energy tells me where you are." says Gohan.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Not bad Gohan." says Goku.

"Hes detecting his opponents movements by reflecting his energy off him." says Shin.

"Its basically an active radar. Hes utilizing the abilities of a super saiyan, but this could be a double edged sword." says Whis.

"Not good! He needs to finish this quick!" says Goku.

Ring...

Gohan attempts to finish off Lavender, but collapses and powers down to base.

"Hehehehehe..." says Lavender standing up.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Indeed, in trying to corner his enemy, he cornered himself too." says Beerus.

"Yes, the increase in power accelerated the poison." says Whis.

"Thats what you meant by double edged sword?" wonders Shin looking back at Whis.

"By becoming super saiyan, it seems the poison that entered his body has began rapidly spreading through him." says Whis.

Ring...

Lavender takes this opportunity to assault a helpless Gohan and spraying even more toxin on him.

"Youre going nowhere!" says Lavender flying up to Gohan.

Despite his disadvantage, Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan again.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Don't! Going super saiyan spreads the poison! Youll die before beating the opponent!" says Shin worried.

Ring...

"Relax! This is my battle and I will get through it!" says Gohan.

Zeno duo...

"Ooooh..." say the zenos excitedly.

Ring...

"Youre getting desperate? Ha, this isnt that type of mellow fight!" says Lavender.

"Im already aware of that!" says Gohan.

The two fight a heated battle, also entering a beam struggle with Lavender's ki blast and Gohan's Kamehameha. However, Gohan is overwhelmed due to gradually getting weaker from the toxin, which has begun spreading throughout his entire body. Lavender sprays more toxin, and Gohan flies straight through it.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Why would you go into the toxin?! Its killing you slowly!" says Hercule worried.

Ring...

Gohan goes on attacking Lavender and grabbing him with a Full-Nelson.

"You made me let my guard down!" says Lavender angrilly.

"If we are this close, it doesn't matter if im blind." says Gohan.

Gohan slams himself and Lavender to the ring below, causing an explosion. When Lavender is knocked out, Gohan momentarily stands up.

"I won without needing anything to help me." says Gohan happily.

Despite winning the match, Gohan falls down due to too much poison in his system.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"What happens now!?" wonders Roh.

Grand priest...

"The second match, with both fighters down, is a tie!" says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"Ooooooh!" say the zenos excitedly.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Its a tie." says Shin bummed.

"It seems the poison has spread all over his body." says Whis.

"Gohan, heres a sensu bean. Eat it." says Goku grabbing a sensu bean.

Goku feeds Gohan a Senzu Bean, then sees Gohan trying to open his eyes. Once Gohan saw Goku looking down at him, as he watched the poison disappear.

"Dad im sorry..." says Gohan.

"You did good." says Goku.

"I kept thinking I could do it. That I would beable to win...but I was still too weak." says Gohan.

"That fight got me really excited. Gohan, you probably don't realize it but you are strong." says Goku.

"No...not really. People like you who are strong still continue on to get stronger despite the limits while I waver and doubt what I get myself into. If i were more like you i wouldnt feel awkward about things and grt myself into battles knowing I would gain the win no matter the cost...always happy to do things while all I do is constantly worry about the bad side to things." says Gohan.


	94. Chapter 94

**I feel bad for the furries. Already 2/3 have lost and now Bergamo has to win for his brothers and make sure Goku gets his just desserts when Zeno was gonna erase them anyway.**

 **On another note...all my notes are gone as if they vanished on the ipad so now I have to rewrite Ashs z move forms as pictures and Ashs db techniques on notes for ipad if i can remember the technique names. Also have been debating what seems important enough on Pokemon with how long T.O.P feels.**

Grand priest...

"To all the gods of the universes gathered here. I have an announcement from Grand Zeno. Grand Zeno is very moved that the mortals with the lowest ranking could put on such a wonderful fight." says Grand priest.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Mortal..." says Shin stunned.

"Level?" wonders Beerus stunned.

Grand priest...

"Grand Zeno has evaluated all the 12 universes and ranked them accordingly." says Grand priest.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Then the ranking universe 7 has...is..." says Beerus wide eyed.

Grand priest...

"The average level of the mortal-imhabited stars of universe 7 is 3.18. Its not good. Its second from the bottom." says Grand priest.

universe 7 bleachers...

Beerus was lost for words, with his mouth open speechlessly backing up.

"Ummmm...what?" wonders Elder kai in disbelief.

"If we're second from the bottom, which universe is below us?" wonders Whis.

Grand Priest...

"Surely you can tell." says Grand priest turning his head to look at universe 9.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Y...you mean...?" wonders Roh freaking out.

Grand priest...

"Thats right. Universe 9s level is the lowest. Its 1.86." says grand priest.

Universe 9 bleachers...

Roh was too lost for words trying to wrap his head around his universe being the last ranking out of 12 universes.

grand priest...

"For this upcoming Tournament of power, Grand zeno has often said there are too many universes to look over. And so, Son Goku from universe 7s proposal gave us the perfect opportunity. By his hand, grand zeno will erase all universes that lose the tournament of power." says Grand priest.

Universe 6 audience...

"Erase?!" wonders Champa.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Oh god...does this mean the losers of the exhibition match will get erased!?" wonders Roh worriedly.

Grand priest...

"No. Thats not the case." says grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Erase? What does he mean by erase? Hold on, im not following this at all." says Hercule confused.

"Grand priest, theres something I wish to comfirm." says Shin.

Grand priest...

"Please. Go right ahead." says grsnd priest looking at universe 7.

universe 7 bleachers...

"You said the defeated universes get erased. What if all the universes come down to two fighters that duke it out for the remaining universes end up unconscious?" wonders Shin.

Grand priest...

"Grand Zeno hasnt gotten that far yet." says Grand priest.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Then do you mean every universe that loses the tournament of power?" wonders Shin.

grand priest...

"Yes. However, universe 1 and universe 12 and universe 5 and universe 8 are exempt from entering. The average mortal level fr those four is above 7, so thry wont be erased." says grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"In other words, the low leveled universes were already going to be erased, but if they win, they can remain. Is that the true reason behind this universal match?" says Whis.

Grand priest...

"Well, that basically sums it up." says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"I cant wait fo the tournament of power." says Zeno.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Yeah! Im really excited!" says Goku.

"Excuse me. I still dont get it." says Hercule.

"Defeat means getting erased, universe and all." says Shin looking at hercule.

"Heh? So that means..." says Hercule.

"We wont be alive or dead! We will just be gone...disappeared from a life of being known! In other words its like having to disappear from the memories of the people around you!" says Shin.

Only the whites of Hercules eyes were seen before Hercule fainted from shock.

"Whata wrong Mr. Satan?" wonders Buu.

"This is all your fault! You were the one who believed that a mortal world should reach a higher level all on thier own." says Beerus freaking out.

"What about your naps? All you do is spend all your time sleeping." says Shin looking at Beerus.

Grand priest...

"If thats all, we should be moving onto the third match." says Grand priest looking at what was once the ring stage.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Hold on just a moment there Grand priest. In the event of a defeat for our universe in the tournament, what becomes of the deities?" wonders Elder kai.

Grand priest...

"Why, you'll be done away with at the same time except for the angels." says grand priest pointing to Whis.

Universe 7 bleaching...

"Whis?! Now what makes you so damn special?!" wonders Beerus wide eyed looking at Whis.

"Hahaha...well Beerus, my position is diffferent from yours." says Whis.

Universe 6 audience...

"Vados, say it isnt so!" says Champa wide eyed.

Grand priest...

"And that concludes our information session. Moving on, the exhibitions final match will sadly be the last of the three fighters per universe. Make this one to remember, you might get erased before you realize it." says Grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

After repairing the ring stage, Goku gets excited for the match between him and his opponent.

"All right! Its my turn now." says Goku.

"Hey dad, good luck out there." says Gohan holding his fist up.

"Thanks." says Goku fist bumping Gohan.

Ring...

Goku and the blue furred wolf enter the ring and ready themselves for battle.

Audience...

The gods of each universe all discuss their potential fates if they are defeated in the Tournament of Power.

Ring...

"You're name is Bergamo right? The fight doesnt get us erased, so lets go all out." says Goku.

"Shut your mouth you scum!" says Bergamo.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"All the gods, hear me! I am the eldest brother of the trio of danger! Bergamo the crusher! I am a warrior from universe 9, a place grand Zeno said has the lowest mortal level! However, this mans level is far below our low ranking universe!" says Bergamo facing the other way.

"You mean me?" wonders Goku confused.

"Without his wish, we would all be living in peace! Hes a fool with no thoughts in his mind." says Bergamo.

"Hey, isnt that a little much?" wonders Goku.

"Silence demon in mortal skin! You are the enemy of all the universes! Thats why I have to crush you!" says Bergamo pointing at Goku angrilly.

Goku frowned at the way Bergamo was treating the situation.

"Grand Zeno, once I have defested this man, please rescind the rule of having the defeated universes erased." says Bergamo kneeling facing the zeno duo.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Well spoken!" says Roh happily.

"Bro!" say Lavender and Basil tearing for joy.

"Bergamo is quite the smooth talker." says the universe 9 god of destruction.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Dammit! That bastard is setting Goku up as the bad guy!" says Beerus angrily stomping his foot.

Hercule was startled awake and looked around once he sat up.

"The animosity against Goku is increasing. Hes swaying the crowd. That bergamo is quite underhanded." says Whis.

Grand priest...

"What of that ones request?" wonders Grand priest going up to the seno duo.

Zeno duo...

"Hmmmmmmm..." says Future Zeno.

"Ummmmm..." says Zeno.

Ring...

"Your enemy is every universe. Serves you right!" says Bergamo.

"I dont care! The more I fight on the edge, the more I can fight to the fullest." says Goku.

"Talk is cheap." says Bergamo.

Zeno duo...

"Bergamo was it?" wonders Zeno.

Ring...

"Yes?" wonders Bergamo.

Zeno duo...

"Its already decided." says future zeno.

"Yeah, its decided." says Zeno.

"But your proposal is accepted." says future zeno.

"It is." says Zeno facing future Zeno.

Ring...

"Thank you Grand Zeno." says Bergamo.

Grand priest...

"So if universe 9 is victorious, the rule that the defeated universes will be erased shall be rescinded." says grand priest.

Universe 7 belachers...

"What?!" wonders Beerus.

Grand priest...

"However, Son Goku, if you should hold back because you dont wanna be erased, grand Zeno will erase all the universes immediately." says Grand priest.

"Right. I dont like losing either. Im going full on." says Goku.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Does he even understand?" wonders Beerus.

"Even in this situation, Goku seems to be enjoying himself. Isnt it wonderful?" says Whis.

Universe 11 audience...

"Toppo?" wonders the universe 11 kai.

"Yes." says Toppo.

"That man, Son Goku. How do you view him?" wonders the universe 11 kai.

"You must find him unforgivable, no?" wonders the universe 11 god of destrustion.

"Let me first observe him when hes serious. My opinions can come after that." says Toppo.

Universe 6 audience...

"Boo!" chants Champa.

Universe 3 audience...

"Universe 6 god of destruction?" wonders the supreme kai of universe 3.

Universe 6 audience...

"Huh?" wonders Champa.

Universe 3 audience...

"Who is that man from universe 7? Why is he irreverent around Grand Zeno?" wonders the universe 3 supreme kai.

Universe 2 audience...

"Indeed. And why do grand priest and grand zeno overlook his insolence?" wonders the universe 2 goddess of destruction.

Universe 4 audience...

"Despite his low mortal level no less. Its incomprehensable." says the universe 4 supreme kai.

Universe 6 audience...

"I dunno. That man, Son Goku...his limit seems unfathomable." says Champa.

Champa looks up at the universe 1 trio unamused.

"You seem composed, dont you universe 1?" wonders Champa.

Universe 1 audience...

"Well, we were fortunate enough to be exempt from the tournament of power." says the universe 1 supreme kai.

"Having a high mortal level means our godly guidance was good." says the universe 1 god of destruction.

Universe 12 audience...

"It also means the level of us gods must be similarly high." says the universe 12 supreme kai.

Universe 8 audience...

"We need not ask what the levels of our four universes are." says the universe 8 supreme Kai.

Universe 6 audience...

"Whoopdie doo for you. The universes that arent at risk get to be nonchalant." says Champa annoyed.

Grand priest...

"Now let the third match...begin!" says Grand priest.

Ring...

Goku and Bergamo start exchanging blows, feeling each other out.

"That was close." says Goku.

"Not bad." says Bergamo.

"Back at you." says Goku.

"But that ends here." says Bergamo.

Bergamo then purposefully leaves himself defenseless.

"Hit me! Ill show you why I'm called Bergamo the crusher." says Bergamo.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Hes defenseless?!" wonders Gohan.

"Thats reckless against Goku." says Shin.

ring...

"Come on and hit me!" says Bergamo.

Goku obliges, and lands a number of blows on him. Bergamo then suddenly glows and grows larger and stronger.

"Huh? You..." says Goku.

Bergamo knocking Goku back with a punch. Goku keeps attacking him, and Bergamo keeps growing.

"Hows that?!" wonders Goku.

"More. Hit me more!" says Bergamo.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Dad, be careful! Hes using your power!" says Gohan.

Ring...

"Yeah. Looks like it." says Goku sitting up.

universe 9 bleachers...

"See that universe seven?! Bergamo the crusher is a warrior who can turn his enemys attacks into his own power and return them twofold. His strength is truly limitless." says Roh.

Ring...

"Limitless huh? Ive been waiting to fight someone like that." says Goku standing up.

Goku is excited at this, and becomes a Super Saiyan. Goku keeps attacking, and Bergamo steals more of his power. Bergamo eventually becomes gigantic in size.

Zeno duo...

Hes big." says future Zeno.

"Yeah, hes big." says Zeno.

Ring...

"The ability to use your oponents power against them? Thats pretty unoriginal." says Goku.

"Shut up!" says Bergamo.

Goku uses his speed to constantly land hits on him.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"Its pointless no matter how much you attack. The more hes hit, the stronger he becomes." says Roh.

Ring...

"Is running all you can do? Not like theres a choice. You'll only make me stronger." says Bergamo.

Zeno duo...

"Thats amazing." says future zeno.

"Gokus getting pushed back." says Zeno.

Ring...

While Bergamo grows bigger and bigger, Goku seems to be smiling.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Hes smiling?" wonders Shin.

"Dad..." says Gohan looking up.

Ring...

"Get blown away universe 7!" says Bergamo.

After some blows, Bergamo looks around, unable to spot Goku.

"Where is he?!" wonders Bergamo.

Goku slides off Bergamo and punches the back of his leg, knocking him down.

"You think getting bigger works best for you but in reality, the bigger you get, the more blind spots you have. Watch out!" says Goku, flying above Bergamo.

"Mind your own business universe killer!" says Bergamo.

"Cmon, try to get even stronger!" says Goku dodging punches.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"At that rate hes just giving the other guy power." says Hercule worriedly looking at Gohan.

"Dad gets excited the stronger his opponent is. Hes making him stronger on purpose." says Gohan.

"Honestly, saiyans are a bothersome bunch." says Beerus huffing.

Ring...

Bergamo soon grows so large that the ring under him is beginning to crack from his steps.

"Hahaha...can you still get stronger?" wonders Goku landing on the stage.

"Curse you!" says Bergamo angrilly.

Goku powers up to super saiyan blue shocking all the universes except for universe 6.

Universe 11 audience...

"This pressure..." says the universe 11 kai unsure what else to say.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"This has to be fake, right? He has the power of the gods!" says Roh in disbelief.

"How terrifying universe 7 is..." says the umiverse 9 god of destruction stunned.

Zeno duo...

"Wow, Gokus amazing!" says Future Zeno.

"Thats super saiyan blue!" says Zeno.

Ring...

"Thats not enough. I'll give you some extra big power! Kaioken!" says Goku gaining the kaioken aura around his blue aura.

"Hes bluffing!" says Bergamo.

Bergamo also powers up while Goku charges a 10x God Kamehameha. Bergamo uses his special attack, Wolfgang Penetrator, clashing with Goku's Kamehameha. Goku uses his full power to push the attack back and hit Bergamo, defeating him instead of powering him up further. Once Goku was back on the stage, Bergamo fell onto the stage defeated.

Grand priest...

"Thats enough. The third match is concluded. Universe 7 wins!" says Grand priest.

Universe 9 bleachers...

"No! Bergamo!" says Roh agonizing over the defeat.

"Bro!" say Lavender and Basil gloomily.

Zeno duo...

"Gokus strong!" says future Zeno impressed.

"Gokus really strong!" says Zeno.

Ring...

"Zenny, I didnt hold back!" says Goku powering down to base.

Zeno duo...

"That was amazing!" says Zeno.

"That was really fun!" says future Zeno.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"I just had to have a dream about a super saiyan god." mumbles Beerus sighing unamused.

"Your dream is what made things worse. Atleast he gave as much power as possible, then defeated him eith an even greater super power. He really does love fighting on the edge." says Whis.

"Thats our Goku!" says Hercule happily.

"Was it really worth it?" wonders elder kai.

"Huh?" wonders Hercule looking at Elder kai.

"The problem is the upcoming tournament." says elder kai.

Ring...

"I never really got to see your real strength. All you did was use my power. Show me how you get serious in the tournament of power." says Goku.

"You really are a villain, arent you? Do you really wanna take down the universes that badly?" wonders Bergamo getting lifted up by Lavender and Basil.

"The universes will have a great time." says Goku.

"Yeah, a great time coming after you to get your universe erased first you piece of shit." says Bergamo.

Lavender and Basil dragged Bergamo off the stage while he yelled at Goku.

"Get erased universe 7! I swear we will be the ones to survive the hellish tournament!" says Bergamo.

"Ok! Come if you wanna! I'll take you on! Gather the strongest warriors you can and come at me! I'll beat every last one of them!" says Goku.

Grand priest...

"How was it Zeno of the future? Were you satisfied with the matches?" wonders Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"Yeah, that was fun." says Future zeno.

"They were super exciting." says Zeno.

"We're super looking forward to the tournament of power." say the zenos highfiving.

"Its as you have heard gods. Grand Zeno was extremely satisfied with the matches between universes 7 and 9. The exhibition match was a success!" says Grand priest.


	95. Chapter 95

**Since T.o.p feels like an eternity might give Ash new mentors if there are any other saiyans aside from Cabba.** **Started out enjoying the fights but now theres too much talking to feel entertained by the shortened fights.**

Grand priest...

"And now let me explain the rules of the tournament of power. " says Grand priest.

Grand priest created a hologram of how the tournament of power would go starting with the stage.

"This is the fighting stage that will be built in the null void." says Grand priest.

Fake versions of Goku and bergamo appear showing how someone loses.

"To win you must knock your opponent off. Simple, isnt it?" says grand priest.

Ring...

"What if your opponent collapses on the stage?" wonders Goku.

Grand priest...

Fake versions of Goku and bergamo show what to do if one of them collapses.

"Drop them out of the fighting stage. Also, after observing the zeno exhibition match, some restrictions have been put in place." says Grand priest.

Fake bergamo appears weilding a sword and squirt gun aiming it at fake Goku.

"First, weapons other than techniques cant be used. " says Grand priest.

Fake Goku and Fake bergamo appear looking like Goku was killing Bergamo.

"Second, oppenents may not be killed." says Grand priest.

Fake goku appears flying off of the fighting stage.

"Third, flying skills such as flight are nullified in the null realm." says Grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Power alone wont be enough to win this. Tactics will be an important point." says Gohan.

Grand priest...

"And the time limit will be 100 takks." says Grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"On earth, that would be about 48 minutes." says Whis.

"That's gonna suck for Ash who uses pokemon to battle." says Shin.

"He has our techniques so he will do fine." says Gohan.

"Fine? Fine?! Theres gonna be many opponents coming at him! He'll get creamed!" says Hercule freaking out.

"Ash has used our techniques for some time now. He will handle himself best he can." says Gohan.

"As a human who uses monsters to fight, hardly to barely using techniques that make him peculiar, he should be freaking out!" says Hercule.

"It ok Mr. Satan. Ash know what he doing. He will get far." says Buu.

"Isnt that a little long? Who knows how long it will take to complete each match?" wonders Whis.

Grand priest...

"Thats not true. Every warrior will be trying to knock each other off. So it will only be one match." says Grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Eighty warriors from 8 universes going all out in a battle royal!?" wonders Shin wide eyed.

"I would hate picturing the idea of Ash being with us once more to get erased mumbling something to whichever of you is near him as if a father was telling one of the fighters from our universe he will never get the time he wanted with Hazzel back." says Hercule shaking.

Gohan started wondering how well his universe would manage if he and his family slong with his ckose friends had to disappear and have the other universes act like universe 7 was never a thing alongside Ash and his close friends on his earth never to bond with anyone once the universe was never part of reality again.

"That many at the same time?" wonders Shin starting to shake.

Grand priest...

"Dont worry. We will make a huge fighting stage. After everyone fights to the time limit, the team with the most members left wins. Of course, if one warrior remains with time remaining, the warriors team wins." says Grand priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Teamwork will play an important role here.." says Shin.

"Hahaha...Goku isnt the type to have teamwork." says Whis.

"What awful rules." says Beerus not thrilled with how things will go at the tournament of power.

Ring...

"That's not true! We have Gohan! It'll be fine with Gohan! Right Gohan? Im counting on you!" says Goku.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"I'll try to meet your expectations dad!" says Gohan.

Grand priest...

"Thats all. We look forward to everyones amazing fighting skills!" says Grand priest.

Universe 3 audience...

"Just one match? That will decide the universes' fate?!" wonders the universe 3 kai.

Universe 11 audience...

"What an unforgivable situation." says the universe 11 kai.

"Excuse me." says Toppo.

Ring...

Toppo suddenly jumps to the ring and confronts Goku.

Zeno duo...

"Oh?" wonders future Zeno.

"Oh? Oh?" wonders Zeno.

Grand priest...

"Who are you?" wonders Grand priest looking at the new being on the stage.

Ring...

"I know this is disrespectful. Please forgive my rude behavior." says Toppo grabbing his cloak.

Toppo takes off his cloak revealing what he really looks like.

"Son Goku, I would like to have a word with you." says Toppo.

Zeno duo...

"I cant see." says Future zeno.

"I wanna see." says Zeno.

Ring...

"I am leader of the pride troopers from the brave and beautiful universe 11! Toppo the warrior of freedom! Son Goku, fight with me. If you bear evil intent and would dtand against me, my fidts shall bring ruin upon you." says Toppo getting into fighting position.

"Sure! I wasnt satisfied with the last guy!" says Goku eagerly.

"The only wish in my heart is to slay evil immediately!" says Toppo.

"So I'm evil huh? Thats interesting. If im evil, then you must be the hero of justice." says Goku.

"Shut your mouth!" says Toppo.

"So we talk with our fists huh?" wonders Goku.

"Yes, a onesided conversation on my part." says Toppo.

"Thats great." says Goku.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Whis, whos that overenthusiastic guy?" wonders Beerus.

"He seems to be a self appointed hero of judtice." says Whis.

Universe 11 audience...

"Toppos sense of justice seems to be on fire." says the universe 11 god of destruction.

"I am wondering about hia labeling his opponent as evil." says the universe 11 angel.

"Take it as an opportunity." says the universe 11 supreme kai.

"Oh?" wonders the universe 11 god of destruction.

"We demonstrate our strength and show that we, universe 11, will be victorious. Have you any objections?" says the universe 11 supreme kai.

"No, I agree." says the universe 11 god of destruction.

"Grand Zeno, please forgive our sudden rudeness." says universe 11 supreme kai.

Zeno duo...

"What?" wonders Zeno.

"What? What?" wonders future Zeno.

Universe 11 audience...

"I am the supreme kai of universe 11, Khai. After observing the previous match, I have come to admire Son Goku. I ask that Toppo, who I have brought with me as my bodyguard, be allowed to fight him here. May I have your permission?" says Khai bowing.

The universe 11 god of destruction bowed too.

Grand priest...

"It is as he said. Will you allow a special match between Son Goku and Toppo?" says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"Allow it!" says Zeno.

"Allow it! Allow it!" says future Zeno.

Grand priest...

"As you command." says grand priest bowing to the zeno.

Grand priest turned to face the universes once more in hopes of a more exciting match to pick sides from.

"Grand Zeno has given his permission. Please fight to your hearts content." says grand priest.

Ring...

"They said we can fight. Im ready." says Goku getting into fighting position.

"I will not forgive you for putting our universe in danger! The only erasure I see happening should be you personally!" says Toppo.

"You tell me to stay quiet yet you talk a lot." says Goku.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Dammit, if they see snymore of Gokus fighting, the other universes will get a chance to analyze them." says Beerus.

"But we have a chance to analyze that Toppo fellow too." says Whis.

"Hmmmmm..." says Beerus.

"Goku! Wipe the floor with him! The big muscled guys are actually weak!" says Hercule.

"Thats not true." says Gohan.

"Heh?" wonders Hercule.

"That man is strong." says Gohan.

Ring...

"What an intimidating guy. My skin is tingling." thinks Goku.

"Thanks Toppo. Ive been waiting for this excitement." says Goku smiling.

"I have no time for evils gratitude." says Toppo unamused.

Universe 7 audience...

"I guess saiyan blood really does flow through my veins. This match is getting me excited." says Gohan.

"What a bothersome family." says Beerus unamused.

"I love my people, my country, and my planet! I love my universe! I am leader of the pride troopers, Toppo! Small evils. Normal evils. Big evils! All evils shall shatter before this iron fist of justice." says Toppo doing poses as a thin red aura appeared on him.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Hes treating us totally like bad guys now." says Beerus.

"Being a hero of justice seems like quite the hard work." says Whis.

"I think its cool!" says Gohan excitedly.

"R...right...you keep thinking that." says Beerus.

Ring...

"Here goes, Son Goku." says Toppo pointing at Goku.

Despite powering up to super saiyan, Toppo quickly gains the upper hand and dislocates Goku's shoulder.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Despite his physique, hes quite acrobatic and nimble." says Whis.

"He easily dislocated Gokus shoulder. He must be good at joint locks." says Beerus wide eyed.

Ring...

Goku attacks with a flurry of blows, but Toppo manages to grab Goku in a powerful bear hug.

Universe 11 audience...

"Justice rear naked choke!" says the universe 11 god of destruction.

"Toppos greatest finishing hold." says Khai.

"I think he will not let up until every bone in his body is broken. I suggest thst you forfiet." says the universe 11 angel.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Enough of your monk wuestions Marcarita." says Whis.

Ring...

Toppo begins squeezing the life out of Goku.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Dammit, I cant believe universe 11 has a fighter stronger than Goku. Hey, you know ehat happens if Goku loses, right?!" says Beerus.

"I know." says Gohan.

"I...I see." says Beerus.

Ring...

Goku gets forced to turn Super Saiyan Blue to escape.

"What?!" wonders Toppo.

"Hmmmm...so you were saving your power." says Toppo.

Goku gains the upper hand in this form and damages Toppo with a Kamehameha.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Did he kill him?" wonders Beerus.

"He got too serious." says Whis.

Zeno duo...

"Oooooh." say the zenos.

Ring...

"You have besmirched this custom made uniform that only the prise troopers are allowed to wear! It is the same as defiling our pride!" says Toppo holding his shoulder.

Grand priest...

"Thats enough!" says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"Awwwwwww..." say the zenos.

"I wanna see him pass his limit!" says Zeno.

grand priest...

"At this rate, one of them will end up dead. It would ruin our tournament of power. Why dont we save the rest fro the tournament?" says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"Will the tournament of power be even more lively?" wonders Zeno.

Grand priest...

"Yes." says Grand priest.

Zeno duo...

"You mean it?" wonders Future Zeno.

Grand priest...

"Yes." says Grand priest...

Zeno duo...

"Hmmmmm...ok. Thats enough for the day." says the zenos.

Grand priest...

"As you command." says Grand priest.

Ring...

"Man, I was just getting worked up." says Goku.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Goku, dont talk back!" says Shin.

Ring...

"Well, if thats what Zenny wants." says Goku powering down to base.

Goku goes up to Toppo for a handshake to comemorate their budding friendship and for more battles soon to come.

"Toppo, you surprised me. I didnt think thered be someone strong like you. Im impressed. Ill be looking forward to the tournament! Lets both give pur best fight!" says Goku.

"I have no intention of shaking the enemys hand! I hate to bring joy to you, evil, but im not the strongest being in universe 11. My sworn friend is called Jiren the gray. If you are equally as strong as me, you wont be winning if you go up against him." says Toppo turning away.

"Jiren...huh?" wonders Goku.


	96. Chapter 96

**This would be great for memorial day and 4th of July.**

 **Born in the usa by Bruce Springsteen**

 **Aint that america(Pink houses) by John Mellencamp**

 **Thinking fast on a form for lycanium z and what Hazzel can ride as far as flying ride pokemon goes.**

 **Instant use of lycanium z...since Lycanroc is a dog and dogs are furries in db series, I turned Ash into Passimian but ssj 4 ified it best I could. Cringing at the idea of using the Db gt form but the form will have to do. Already hated the idea of Ash becoming ssj 3 so that leaves ssj 4 giving Ash a monkey tail like the universe 7 saiyans**

 **I always confuse myself with the demeaner and tone of voice this uncannon form has compared to the others so if I picture him like Goku black...that's making ssj 4 lean more toward dark and bruting more than happy and excited like the others. But imagining a monkeyfied ssj 4 Passimian Ash these passed few weeks...don't really picture him with deadly glares when people talk to him in that form and all that asshole like motives Vegeta usually has in Dbz.**

Night...

At night, Trunks, Goten, Hazzel, Ash and his friends watch fireworks, some in the shape of Pokémon, light up the dark sky.

"So cute!" says Mallow.

"Next is the finale!" says Kiawe.

The display ends and the crowds quickly disperse.

"That was so amazing." says Lillie.

"Memories for a lifetime." says Lana.

Ash and his classmates notice a rogue firework go off. It suddenly retracts into a round white ball and begins bouncing around.

"It looks like an evolved form of fireworks." says Ash going up to the railing.

"Yeah and it looks like its not over yet." says Mallow.

"But only mom would be capable of a new way to utilize fireworks." says Trunks confused.

Kiawe checks his information pamphlet.

"Thats odd. It doesnt make sense." says Kiawe looking over what was written on the paper.

"Maybe so. It could be an encore." says Lillie.

The group and some of the crowd enjoy the encore. The white ball object returns to the body of a mysterious being, who happily performs on a rock out at sea.

"Its like magic." says Lana.

"Check it out." says Ash amazed.

Pikachu was also amazed.

"Something that seems like something Bulma might be capable of appears to us as if it-"

It rushes over to the group and explodes. The startled crowd continues to be amazed by the walking firework's theatrics.

"That was a shock." says Mallow.

"It felt like my heart was gonna stop." says Sophocles.

"My heart is still pounding." says Lillie.

A few more explosions cause an Ultra Wormhole to open and a mysterious ultra beast to land on Alola's shores while the crowd watch the being flee across the ocean.

"Bummer. Guess thats it." says Ash frowning.

Next day...

Pokemon school...

"That fireworks dancer was hands down amazing!" says Ash.

"I wonder what that was about?" wonders Sophocles.

"Do you think it was a pokemon?" wonders Lana.

"Maybe its an ultra beast?" wonders Mallow.

The pokemon were laughing with Pikachu, watching Pikachu pretend to be the fireworks ultra beast. Komala rings the school bell furiously, making it certain, something was up with the fireworks dancer being a possible ultra beast.

"Ultra guardians! Get to the base immediately!" says Professor kukui.

"Another ultra beast?" wonders Sophocles.

"Yeah, please hurry!" says professor kukui.

Professor Kukui sends the students to the Ultra Guardians base underneath the school.

Ultra guardian base...

While Clefable was doing something, Mallow and Trunks went up to the green and sea green heroic suits, Sophocles and Goten went up to the orange and tangerine orange heroic suits, Ash and Lana went up to the ocean blue and blue heroic suits, Kiawe went up to the reed heroic suit, Lillie went up to the pink heroic suit, and Hazzel went up to the lilac purple heroic suit and let the suits latch onto their attires. Once they were done, Clefable motioned the students to look at the holoscreen and await orders.

'Alola ultra guardians!' says Lusamine.

"Alola!" say the students.

'Burnet told me what happened last night.' says Lusamine.

The holoscreen changes to what went on at the fireworks festival showing the being that can create fireworks.

"Thats the fireworks dancer!" says Ash happily.

'Thats right. The fireworks dancing creature...we researched it and concluded that it is an ultra beast.' says Burnet.

"Heh?!" wonder everyone.

"Really?!" wonders Ash.

'We discovered an ultra hole reaction near the coastline. We're working as fast as we can right now to figure out exactly where it opened.' says Burnet.

"It really was a pokemon." says Lana.

"An ultra beast, at that." says Mallow looking at Lana.

"Quite a showy ultra beast, dont you think?" wonders Lillie.

'We've named this ultra beast, Blacephalon.' says Lusamine.

"Blacephalon?" wonders Ash.

'Rotom, please update your data.' says Wicke.

"Roger that!" says Rotom dex.

Rotom dex updates it data on Blacephalon then turned to face everyone.

"Blacephalo, the fireworks pokemon. A fire and ghost type. It startles its foes by making its own head explode and absorbs the surprised reactions to energize itself." says Rotom dex.

"So the reason it kept startling us..." says Sophocles.

"...was to absorb energy?" wonders Kiawe.

"What a strange ultra beast." says Ash.

"I vote we hang out with the entertaining ultra beast before catching it." says Goten.

"We cant do that." says Trunks.

"It keeps us from getting bored though." says Hazzel.

"Don't side with him." says Trunks.

The lights suddenly go out, putting Sophocles into a panic. His Togedemaru provides some light with her sparks to calm him down.

"Thank you Togedemaru." says Sophocles awkwardly.

"Is there a backup source anywhere?" wonders Mallow looking around.

Lusamine's Clefable switches on the back-up power.

"What was that?" wonders Ash.

"What was up with the instant power outage?" wonders Goten.

"Maybe it was a power surge?" wonders Trunks.

"Whichever it was, I'd very much rather not have that happening again." says Sophocles going back over to the others.

The holoscreen comes back on alerting everyone to look at it and resume the conversation.

'Everyone, we have found the spot.' says Lusamine.

"Huh?" wonder everyone.

'An ultra aura has been detected in the southern part of melemele islands route 3, by the power lines. Ultra guardians, move out!' says Lusamine standing up.

"Ult-roger!" say the students.

With Mallow on Flygon, Lillie and Snowy on Altaria, Lana and poplio on Dragonair, Hazzel awkwardly getting on Noivern, Sophocles on Metang, Kiawe and Marowak on Charizard, Ash and Pikachu on Garchomp, Trunks on Braviary and Goten on Pidgeot, everyone was ready to head off and search for the entertaining ultra beast. While ths others were focused on looking out for the ultra beast, Hazzel wasnt too sure if the pokemon Lusamine got her was the one she was hoping for but if noone else complained about the pokemon given to them, she shouldnt either. The Ultra Guardians are dispatched on their Ride Pokémon to the scene.

Outside...

sky...

Ash notices Pikachus cheeks sparking and gets curious if it was because of the fireworks dancing Blacephalo.

"Pikachu, do you feel something?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu says something that Togedemaru agrees with.

"Huh? Togedemaru too?" wonders Sophocles looking at Togedemaru.

"Could it be Blacephalo?" wonders Mallow.

"We'll know once we get there. Lets hurry!" says Ash.

"Yeah!" say the others.

Route 3; Power lines...

Upon arriving, the class is surprised to see a different being instead of the ultra beast they enjoyed watching.

"What is that?" wonders Ash.

"Thats not Blacephalo." says Kiawe.

"But they said they detectected a strong ultra aura." says Sophocles.

"So thats an ultra beast too?" wonders Mallow.

"Is it attacking?" wonders Ash.

"Its crackling!" says Lana.

"An ultra beast with a light up disco ball head and one that looks like a spiky ball...odd." says Goten.

"How are they able to see without eyes?" wonders Hazzel.

"Who knows?" wonders Trunks.

The mystery ultra beast rears itself from the power lines and goes on the attack. It sends a bolt of electricity towards the Ultra Guardians, but they manage to avoid, before continuing to feed on the power lines.

"We cant get close!" says Sophocles.

"It'll be tough to ultra get it like this." says Kiawe.

"What is it doing?" wonders Mallow.

"It seems to be absorbing electricity." says Lillie.

"So the crackling from before could be it yelling at us to keep sway from its meal." says Kiawe.

A mini hologram appears above Ashs glove startling him a bit.

"Ohhhh, hey. Whats up?" wonders Ash.

'We've verified the information from your side." says Lusamine.

'I didnt expect this. Another ultra beast appeared at the same time as Blacephalo. It looks like the explosions last night opened another ultra hole and this one came through that.' says Burnet.

'All electrical power within the area has been durastically drained. We believe the ultra beast is absorbing it.' says Wicke.

Aether paradise...

"Wicke, give the notice that all transfer that all electricity within that area must be stopped." says Lusamine.

"Understood." says Wicke.

Wicke stops the electricity flow to the area.

Route 3; Power lines...

"The electric current has stopped." says Lillie.

"Alright! Lets ultra get it!" says Kiawe.

The ultra beast begins to spasm as its source is stopped.

"Its mad that the electricity stopped!" says Mallow.

"Its crackling with anger!" says Lana.

"Would be better if we knew facial expressions." says Hazzel.

"We cant worry about that right now." says Trunks.

"Sophocles, lets draw it to us using Pikachu and the others' electric attacks." says Ash.

"Alright!" says Sophocles.

Once they landed on the ground, the rest took out ultra balls to ready themselves to catch the unknown ultra beast.

"We'll all toss the ultra balls at the same time! One of us is bound to get it." says Kiawe.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"Togedemaru zing zap! Charjabug discharge!" says Sophocles.

All three aim their attacks at the unknown ultra beast respectively. The large bolts of electricity instantly draw the unknown ultra beast's attention and it leaps off the electricity tower and a pursuit ensues.

"Over here! Heres the electricity you desire!" says Ash running away.

Sophocles was high tailing it after him with Pikachu, Charjabug and Togedemaru not too far behind.

"Alright! Now!" says Kiawe.

Just as Kiawe, Lillie, Lana and Mallow are about to throw their ultra balls, Blacephalon arrives unexpectedly and explodes.

"Oh good..." says Trunks.

"YES! Now the entertainment is here!" says Goten happily.

"Yes...Blacephalon." says Kiawe.

"Its even fiercer than yesterday." says Lana.

Evening...

Blacephalon's attention soon turns to the unknown ultra beast and the two engage in a show of light.

"What are they doing?" wonders Kiawe.

"Boom Boom Crackle! Like fireworks being lit up." says Lana.

"I see, a Boom Boom Crackle showdown!" says Ash.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" wonders Mallow sweat dropping.

"To see whoever has the best fireworks display?" wonders Goten.

"If so, theyd be at each other at night." says Hazzel.

"Then it doesn't have anything to do with fireworks?" wonders Goten.

'I highly doubt it." says Trunks.

"It is true though. They seem to be competing with each other." says Lillie sweat dropping.

"Is this a good chance to ultra get them?" wonders Sophocles.

"Everyone, get your ultra balls." says Kiawe.

"Yeah!" say the others.

When they throw them, the balls get caught up in the light display and miss their targets.

"HEH!?" wonder Kiawe and Ash wide eyed.

"Its not working! With all the Boom Boom Crackle they're doing, they're repelling the ultra balls!" says Mallow.

"Taking them head on will not work." says Lillie.

Night...

The wired-like Ultra Beast emits electrical whirlpool which fuses with Blacephalon's blasts to create an incredible galaxy-looking display.

"Awesome!" say Goten and Trunks.

"Amazing!" says Ash.

"Beautiful!" says Lillie.

"Its like space!" says Sophocles.

"Hey, this is no time to be watching fireworks! This is pretty bad isnt it?" says Mallow annoyed.

"Yeah." says Lana.

A call comes in on the mini holoscreen.

'We're sorry that our analysis took so long. Heres our follow up report. The new ultra beasts name is Xurkitree.' says Lusamine.

"Xerkitree?" wonders Ash.

'The glowing pokemon Xurkitree is, as you can probably see, an electric type. It uses the electricity it absorbed to fire powerful shockwaves.' says Lusamine.

"Mom, why is this happening?" wonders Lillie.

"Theyre going all out in a performance battle." says Lusamine.

"You mean like contests?" wonders Ash.

'We can assume Blacephalon and Xurkitree are facing another being with high performance skills for the first time in their lives.' says Lusamine.

"Performances dont seem like battles though. Contests do." says Ash confused.

"They must be rivals then?" wonders Kiawe.

"Of course neither wants to lose." says Ash.

'If theyre performance keeps escalating, theres no telling what could happen. We must send them back to their own world as quickly as possible.' says Burnet.

"Agreed." says Mallow.

"But the air pressure is repelling our ultra balls." says Kiawe.

"Oh! I just thought of something brilliant!" says Ash.

"What?" wonders Sophocles.

"We fight their performance with our own performance. We'll launch even bigger fireworks ourselves!" says Ash cooly.

While Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet were confused, the rest of the class was in agreement.

"Fireworks...is it?" wonders Lillie.

"How?" wonders Mallow.

"We'll borrow Pikachu and the others' strength." says Ash.

Pikachu was confused.

"If we combine everybodys moves, we can create some really flashy fireworks!" says Ash.

"I see! If we show them a performance flashier than thier own, we might draw their attention!" says Kiawe.

"And while they're distracted, we'll use this ones z move to make them flinch!" says Ash holding out Lycanrocs pokeball.

"Which z move?" wonders Trunks.

"The new one or the rock one?" wonders Goten.

"Oooooo, what would Ash look like with lycanium z?" wonders Hazzel.

"Good question. Lycanroc is a dog so Ash might get an animal form." says Goten.

"Hmmmmm...hes already covered many versions of super saiyan and theres not much to go by." says Trunks.

"Oy...ok Lycanroc, come out!" says Ash going from unamused to eager to have lycanroc do the z move.

Lycanroc gets sent out and barks at the ultra beasts.

"Im counting on you Turtinator!" says Kiawe sending Turtinator out.

"Lets do it steenee." says Mallow picking steenee up.

"Lets do our best poplio!" says Lana kneeling down.

"Snowy, I trust you!" says Lillie holding Snowy close.

"Poplio, time to douse them with water!" says Goten sending poplio out.

"Lets go! Super special pokemon fireworks!" says Sophocles lifting his hand up.

"Yeah!" say the others.

"Pikachu! Electroweb!" says Ash.

"Togedemaru zing zap! Charjabug discharge!" says Sophocles.

Togedemaru and Charjabug use Zing Zap and Discharge, to fuse with Pikachu's Electroweb.

"Bubble beam!" say Lana and Goten.

"Steenee magical leaf!" says Mallow.

Both poplios follow with a Bubble Beam while Steenee fires Magical Leaf at the modified electroweb.

"Charizard! Turtinator! Flamethrower!" says Kiawe.

"Garchomp!" says Ash.

"Altaria!" says Lillie.

"Flygon!" says Mallow.

"Fire blast!" say Ash, Mallow amd Lillie.

Charizard and Turtonator's Flamethrower, and the Poké Ride Garchomp, Altaria and Flygon send out a Fire Blast.

"Snowy, use powder snow as a finishing touch!" says Lillie.

Xurkitree and Blacephalon stop to watch the performance as Snowy adds a Powder Snow to the swirling display. Poipole chimes in with its own attack, and surrounds the fireball with red sparkles.

Aether paradise...

"Impressive everyone!" says Burnet.

"Well done!" says Wicke.

"I knew you could do it!" says Lusamine.

Route 3;power lines...

"Amazing!" says Mallow.

"Sparkly and twirly!" says Lana.

"Great...shine brighter!" says Ash.

"The pokemon fireworks are im full bloom!" says Kiawe.

"How do you like that Xurkitree and Blacephalon? This is our fully powered performance! Its even more impressive than yours, isnt it?!" says Ash.

Blacephalon had its disco light head grow larger and larget until it was gigantic.

"Are we being watched by Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke?" wonders Ash.

"Most likely, yes." says Lana.

"That means theyll see my form when doing the z move." says Ash.

"What's so bad about that?" wonders Sophocles.

"I wasnt planning on making my z forms known while doing ultra guardian duties." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"Youll be awesome!" says Lana.

"Ehhhhhehehe...I have to question that." says Ash.

"They are bound to know sooner or later." says Lillie shrugging.

Ash sighed then got into position.

"Now, lets go! Lycanroc! This is our full power!" says Ash as an aura forms around him that's reddish with a small yellow glow.

Ashs hair lengthens down to the middle of his back as it turns white while becoming wilder with two long pointed bangs appearing on both sides of the neck. Ash possesses a yellow scelerae shadow trim with his eyes turning a reddish orange. The tail appearing behind him, being monkeylike, is black with a white tip. Ash gains black fur coming down his arms and around the stomach with white fur around the neck. Ashs attire changes to him wearing a black headband around the forehead, black gloves to blend in with the black fur, white pants with a white cloth around the waist and black boots. Ash appeared taller and muscular as well as not as happy as he usually was with the way his eyes looked.

"Splintered Stormshards!" says Ash in a dark and bruting tone.

it unleashes its exclusive Z-Move, Splintered Stormshards. As the dust clears, the pair of Ultra Beasts are shown to be stumbling around and weakened by the attack. Ash reverts back to normal showing the ultra guardian attire.

"We did it!" says Ash happily.

"It worked!" says Sophocles.

"Such power!" says Kiawe amazed.

"Thats one z move I dont see myself using again." says Ash.

"With how you enjoy z moves?" wonders Kiawe.

"Well...maybe." says Ash.

"I'll finish it in a single throw!" says Lana.

"Not before I do!" says Lillie.

"I wanna be the one to catch it now!" says Hazzel.

Lana throws her Beast Ball while Hazzel and Lillie follows suit.

"Steenee!" says Mallow.

With a helpful sepal whip from Steenee, the Ultra Beasts are caught by Lana and Lillie, bumming Hazzel.

Aether paradise...

"Alright!" says Ash.

Pikachu was excited for the catches too.

"Xurkitree!" says Lana.

"Blacephalon!" says Lillie.

"We ultra got you!" say everyone.

Aether paradise...

"You did well everyone!" says Wicke.

"Those children have become quite dependable." says Burnet.

"Indeed! They did a marvelous job resolving this crisis." says Lusamine.

Next day...

Tapu koko watches the ultraguardians from overhead, as Xurkitree and Blacephalon return to their respective worlds.

Pokemon school...

"What?!" wonder the class stunned.

"Well basically, even venues from all over melemele island have been requesting that you uhhh, that you that you do that pokemon perfirmance thing again." says professor kukui.

"Can we do it again?" wonders Sophocles.

"Do you rememeber the order and all that?" wonders Mallow.

"I think not. We were too caught up in the moment." says Ash crossing his arms.

"What do we do?" wonders Lillie.

"This is a business chance." says Lana.

"Wait what?!" wonder the others.


	97. Chapter 97

**I got excited when Sophocles mentioned space pokemon and got them for the kids but if they eventually fade away...….I will have to go by game logic since anime logic sees it in another light...a much gloomier light.**

Night...

Professor Kukui leads his students up to the Hokulani Observatory when they spot several shooting stars falling nearby. S

"A shooting star!" says Ash excitedly.

"You're supposed to make a wish to a shooting star, right?" wonders Mallow excitedly.

"Yeah?" wonders Sophocles.

"Awesome! I wish for the Aina kitchen to become famous!" says Mallow.

Steenee agreed.

"I wish Ash could spend the night over my or Gohans house so ee can hangout in my universe!" says Goten excitedly.

"I doubt that would work." says Hazzel.

"It could if we didnt have to be separated once this region is dine with the league." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"I wish for Mimo to be healthy! Oh, and for Turtinator to be healthy too! Also-"

Kiawe was interrupted by Lana who was pretending to fish.

"I want to hook a Kyogre." says Lana.

Poplio agrees.

"I wish to be friends with Snowy forever." says Lillie.

"Think its having a hard time coming out?" wonders Mallow.

"I want to win tournaments that universe 7 are in as well as become a pokemon master!" says Ash.

"It disappeared from view." says Lillie.

Kiawe and Ash were freaking out that they will never get their wishes made. While Rotom dex is taking pictures, Sophocles clears his throat to get everyones attention.

"I took plenty of photos." says Rotom dex.

"You confused a pokemon for a shooting star." says Sophocles.

"Huh?" wonders Goten.

"It was a Minior." says Sophocles.

"Minior?" wonders Ash.

"A pokemon that lives in outer space!" says Sophocles.

"There really are pokemon that come from space!?" wonders Trunks excitedly.

"I wanna catch one!" says Goten excitedly.

"Impressive that you know that Sophocles." says professor Kukui.

"W...well yeah.." says Sophocles.

"Actually, the reason we are sleeping over here is to observe Minior. Its a pokemon you don't get to see often, so make the most of it!" says Professor Kukui looking at the sky.

"Yes! I'm super excited for it!" says Ash excitedly.

Hokulani Observatory...

They soon arrive at the observatory and are greeted by a male standing outside the observatory.

"Hey Kukui! Little So!" says the person outside.

"Big Mo!" says Sophocles happily running up to the person.

"I'm glad you're here Little So!" says the person happily.

"Sophocles, is this the guy you were talking about before?" wonders Ash.

"Yup! This is my cousin Big Mu." says Sophocles.

"We'll be in your care during this field trip!" says professor Kukui grabbing the persons hand.

"I cant turn down a request from my best friend." says the person.

The person turns to face the class and greets them the right way.

"Hello everyone! My name is Molayne, Sophocles' cousin and I work at Hokulani Observatory. Nice to meet you." says Molayne.

"Nice to meet you!" say the class.

Kiawe peers through the large telescope and is instantly amazed by the vastness of space.

"Its so vast and deep. These are mysteries of the universe!" says Kiawe amazed.

"I wanna see how far space is in universe 6!" says Ash.

"Universe 6?" wonders Molayne.

"Errrr….I wanna see the mysteries of space too!" says Ash.

"Ash! If you want to see how vast space really is, you have to wait your turn." says professor Kukui.

"Watch what you say around Molayne. Besides its Lanas turn next. Then comes me then Lillie with you going after her." says Mallow unamused.

"Cant we go next?" wonders Goten.

"I wanna check out what the space pokemon look like!" says Trunks.

Lana went up to the large telescope and looked through it.

"Pardon me!" says Lana.

"You could've atleast let Trunks and Goten take a look." says Ash unamused.

Ash notices Sophocles near Molayne and goes up to them.

"You're not gonna look?" wonders Ash.

"I've seen it many times before. Right Big Mo?" says Sophocles.

"Little So has come here since he was little." says Molayne.

"I became friends with a Minior once!" says Sophocles boasting.

"You did!?" wonder Goten and Trunks running up to Sophocles sparkly eyed.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

"That Minior is over there." says Sophocles.

Sophocles points to its shell on top of a table.

"That's Minior!" says Ash.

"Well, its just its shell." says Sophocles.

"Shell?" wonders Ash.

Ash goes to examine the shell closer and notices something inside.

"Another mystery of the universe?" wonders Kiawe going up to the boys eager to look at the minior shell.

The something that was inside the shell turns out to be Poipole who sprays Ash in a red liquid.

"That wasn't funny!" says Ash annoyed.

Molayne watches Poipole with intrigue.

"That's an unusual pokemon." says Molayne.

"Its called Poipole." says Ash looking at Molayne.

As Ash scolds it, Poipole bumps into Pikachu causing him to fall into his food and he releases an Electric attack. Fortunately, Togedemaru's Lightning Rod Ability absorbs the current. But it soon becomes overexcited and electrocutes everyone after Molayne's Magneton appears.

"Whats wrong? Are you all alright?" wonders Mallow looking down.

"Im tingling all over..." says Ash.

Outside...

Molayne escorts the school group outside to do some stargazing. Lillie points out the Ninetales constellation, Ash makes out Pikachu and Poipole constellations, while Lana points to a Rayquaza formation.

"Everyone, lets all head to Starfall Hill!" says Sophocles waving to the others.

"Go? Werent we supposed to see them here?" wonders Ash.

"Actually, the Minior are gonna fall on Starfall hill, over there!" says Sophocles pointing at the hill.

The group rush over to Starfall Hill, where the mystical Minior captivates the student's attention. Poipole instantly adores a pink core Minior, and the group soon find themselves surrounded by many different colored Minior.

"Awesome!" says Ash amazed by the colored Minior around him.

"Theyre all Minior!" says Sophocles.

After taking pictures, Rotom dex updates the information.

"Minior the shooting star pokemon. Its a Rock and flying type. Its made up of a rock hard, heavy shell with a core inside it. It becomes lighter after its shell breaks." says Rotom dex.

"That's Miniors core?" wonders Kiawe looking at Rotom dex.

"Correct. Minior in outer space eat the dust floating around them and make their shells out of that dust." says Molayne.

"Then they get heavy and fall to the ground, right?" wonders Sophocles.

"Correct." says Molayne.

"I've seen this form in books but they're far more beautiful in real life." says Lillie.

"Stars on earth..." says Sophocles.

"The components of the dust they eat determine the body color." says Molayne.

"Lets catch some!" says Trunks eagerly taking out a pokeball.

"Right behind you!" says Goten taking out a pokeball.

"No fair! I want a pokemon team too!" says Hazzel annoyed.

While Trunks looks for a green core, Goten looks for a blue or orange core, and Hazzel looks for a violet core, Kiawe marvels at all the cores in front of the class.

"I want to show this to Mimo sometime soon!" says Kiawe.

The enchanting scene causes Sophocles to have a brief flashback.

~flashback~

Younger Sophocles was marveling at all the Minior cores around him and Molayne.

~Reality~

"They were beautiful the last time I saw them...right?" thinks Sophocles.

The group watch as the Minior begin to float upwards just as the boys and Hazzel found the color core they wanna catch. Trunks and Goten were determined to catch the pokemon even if it meant being scolded when they were supposed to watch and admire them. With this being the only chance they could get, Goten took out another pokeball wondering to himself how many colored cores were still on the ground with Molayne watching. So, while the class was marveling at the floating cores heading back into the sky, Trunks and Goten nodded to eachother and flew up behind the class and Molayne and tossed their pokeballs into the air, excitedly awaiting a ping noise to indicate the colored cores getting caught.

"The Minior are..." says Kiawe.

"They're returning to space?" wonders Mallow.

Soon Trunks and Goten highfived trying to hold in their excited screaming unsure what colors were actually caught.

"Did you two catch the space pokemon or let them be?" wonders Ash looking at Trunks and Goten.

"How can we put this...?" wonders Trunks.

"We hope it was ok to catch them." says Goten.

"Did you or did you not?" wonders Hazzel looking at Trunks and Goten.

"We uhhhh...barely caught them. With them rising in the air and all." says Goten.

"Since I cant fly, I want one of you to catch me one too." says Hazzel.

"Errrrrrrr..." say Trunks and Goten looking at each other.

Poipole goes over to the Minior and calls for everyone to go up to it and the Minior who didnt look right.

"Lets see what colored core we got!" say Trunks and Goten showing the pokeballs.

"This really isn't the time to-"

Trunks and Goten send out the pokemon, showing a green core that Trunks caught and a orange core that Goten caught.

"I wouldn't know what other pokemon to get anyway. We never get the chance to see wild pokemon so..." says Goten sheepishly.

"I can assume Ash wanting red or the darker blue one but he was too busy watching to think 'Am I able to catch this?' when admiring the many colors of the Minior." says Trunks.

"We can?" wonders Ash.

"Like I was trying to say, this really isn't the time to catch pokemon. We should be marveling at the wonders of space pokemon not acting like you can catch your favorite col-"

Everyone suddenly hears poipoles cry for them to go over to it and the shelled Minior and head over to Poipole and them.

"This one still has its shell!" says Ash.

"Shouldn't it be floating?" wonders Lana.

"Alright! I'll get it out!" says Ash and attempts to force it out.

"No! If you force Miniors shell to open, it will explode!" says Molayne going up to the others.

"Explode!?" wonders Ash freaked out.

"It might be dangerous for someone to open it, so lets carry it to the observatory for now." says Molayne.

"Alright, I'll do it!" says Ash.

"Me too!" says Kiawe.

Since Ash and Kiawe struggled to carry the Minior back to the observatory, Trunks and Goten grabbed the shelled minior and took it back to the observatory. It causes Sophocles' flashback to continue.

~flashback~

Younger Sophocles attempted to open Miniors shell while Molayne watched.

~reality~

"This happened back then too." thinks Sophocles.

"But what happened after that?" mumbles Sophocles to himself.

"I'm worried..." says Mallow.

Togedemaru tugs Sophocles' shorts bringing him back frim his thoughts just as Mallow looked at him.

"You ok over there Sophocles? Its time to head back!" says Mallow.

"Oh...sure." says Sophocles turning toward the others.

Next day...

Hokulani Observatory...

Professor Kukui and Molayne enjoy the frigid air and bright sunrise, believing the night's conditions will be perfect for more Minior viewing.

"Looks like the weather will be great." says Professor kukui.

"This'll let us have another viewing of the Minior." says Molayne.

"I hope they'll be happy." says Professor kukui.

"Kukui, how much do you want your class to learn about Minior?" wonders Molayne.

"Everything. They'll meet all sorts of pokemon in the future. I think it'll be good experience for them to learn about the pokemon known as Minior." says Professor kukui.

"Where are they right now?" wonders Molayne.

"Still sleeping soundly." says professor kukui.

Inside...

While the students are sound asleep in bunks, Poipole ventures over to the blanket-covered Minior and touches it with its tail. Much to its surprise, Minior's shell cracks open and a bright light begins to fill the room. Poipole's scream wakes up the drowsy students and they make it in time to witness Minior's shell crack open and reveal its orange core. Sophocles instantly remembers the identical scene from his past.

~flashback~

Younger Sophocles was with a pink core Minior that emerged from its shell.

~reality~

"The same thing happened to me back then too." thinks Sophocles.

~flashback~

Soon, younger Sophocles was crying knowing his meteor shooting star buddy had to leave.

~Reality~

"What?" wonders Sophocles to himself.

Professor kukui and Molayne run into the living room to see Ash, Trunks, Goten and Sophocles looking at the orange minior.

"Ohh!" says professor kukui amazed.

"I was wondering what was going on." says Molayne.

Soon the girls come into the room to see the orange core had vome out of its shell.

"So it came out of its shell?" wonders Mallow.

"It's shining so bright even during the day." says Lillie.

"A star on earth." says Lana.

Rotom dex attempted to take pictures of the orange core minior but poipole kept getting in the way. While Minior explores its new surroundings, it is sent into a spin after Poipole covers it in a blue liquid.

"Look at that, you made Minior angry." says Ash going up to Poipole.

Poipole was on the verge of crying when it got an idea. As an apology, Poipole inks a Minior mural on one of the laboratory walls.

"Thats impressive!" says Molayne making sure he glasses werent falling.

"Is that Minior? Its well done!" says Mallow amazed.

"Poipole is very good at drawing pictures." says Rotom dex.

The orange minior went up to the mural, was happy it was drawn for it and thanks poipole by kissing it, making poipole blush.

"They've made up! Good for you Poipole!" says Ash.

Outside...

The students spend their day sliding down a hill and playing an intense game of Pokémon Base. Afterwards, Molayne catches his cousin sitting by himself underneath a tree.

"You're not gonna play with them?" wonders Molayne.

"No, I was thinking about something." says Sophocles.

"Thinking?" wonders Molayne.

"I cant remember what happened to that Minior that I found back then." says Sophocles huffing.

"I see." says Molayne.

"Hey! Time for lunch! "says Professor Kukui.

"Alright!" says Ash waving up at him.

While eating lunch, a thought struck Lillie.

"Will this one go back to outer space too?" wonders Lillie looking up at Poipole and the orange Minior.

"Probably. Maybe its friends will come back again like yesterday." says Kiawe.

"Tonight will be the peak of the Minior showers. Im sure you will be amazed by how many there are." says Molayne.

"Really? Isnt that nice? You will be able to be with your friends again!" says Ash looking at Molayne then the minior with poipole.

Minior was happy to hear its friends were coming.

"Will we see a lot of colors?" wonders Lana.

"Yes." says Molayne.

"This is so exciting!" says Mallow.

"Did the Minior you found go back to its friends too?" wonders Ash looking at Sophocles.

"Well...I don't actually remember." says Sophocles awkwardly scratching his cheek.

"Oh." says Ash.

Night...

The group relish in another spectacular Minior shower. Goten went to looking for a pink or violet core since he wasn't sure if Hazzel was ever given pokeballs.

"Pink or Violet...Pink or Violet...this is my last pokeball so I have to make it count." thinks Goten looking around.

"You do realize what Molayne told us right?" wonders Trunks.

"And yet you got one too." says Goten keeping his sights on where a pink or violet core could be.

"And now that we know for certain that we cant...you are just gonna ignore what was told us and catch another one?" wonders Trunks.

"Hazzel has been feeling left out of the fun of catching pokemon. We rarely get to see any wild pokemon and theres no telling how many the rest of the class saw." says Goten.

"As good as it seems its still wrong to attempt it the second time." says Trunks.

"Go see what Ash is up too. He might be looking for one to catch." says Goten.

"Noone has a pokeball out except you." says Trunks watching Goten scour the ground for those two colors.

"You didn't bother looking." says Goten looking back at Trunks.

Sophocles's memories are becoming clearer as he remembers something exactly like tonight.

~flashback~

Young Sophocles watches his Minior make its way over to several other Minior.

~reality~

Goten catches a glimpse of Molayne walking over to Ash and Kiawe who are examining a fragile piece of shell.

"Yes! He wont be noticing!" thinks Goten happily.

Goten notices the Minior floating into the sky again and mentally yells at himself for getting distracted.

"If anyone asks I wanted to take a closer look at the Minior heading into the sky." says Goten taking to the skies.

"H...hey..." says Trunks watching Goten fly up to the group of miniors.

With so many Minior Goten as sure he wouldn't be seen going up to the groups of Minior in hopes of spotting a pink or violet. Goten was hesitant to catch one at first then saw basically all the minkiors were in the sky with the class marveling at them on the ground.

"Calm down Goten. This is your only chance you can do something for Hazzel." thinks Goten.

Goten frantically looked all over for a pink one at best but it was hard too since pink was a lighter shade of red. He was getting frustrated and he was rarely annoyed but the idea of getting the right color was hard this time around. Goten sighed then closed his eyes and tossed the pokeball at the nearest mimior core and crossed his fingers mumbling to himself. He heard movement in the pokeball that landed on the ground which lasted a few minutes then came a ping sound indicated it was caught. Goten mentally screamed for joy then raced over to the others after grabbing the pokeball.

Molayne had walked over to Ash and Kiawe who are examining a fragile piece of shell.

"Ash look at this." says Kiawe.

"What?" wonders Ash.

"This is nothing like the shell that was carried to the observatory." says Kiawe.

"You're right. Why is it so fragile?" wonders Ash taking a closer look.

"Minior live by eating the dust that floats in space. And they use that dust to make a shell around them. That much I already explained right?" says Molayne.

"Yeah. Then the shell gets to heavy and falls to the ground." says Ash.

"Correct. When they burn to the ground their shell burns away little by little and by the time they reach the ground its mostly the core that's left." says Molayne.

"So its pretty much just ash?" wonders Kiawe.

"What about the Minior that Poipole befriended?" wonders Ash.

"Its rare, but sometimes Minior with particularly hard shells fall down." says Molayne.

They hadn't noticed Sophocles go up to them until Molayne heard Sophcles say his name.

"Big Mo?" wonders Sophocles.

"Yeah?" wonders Molayne.

"I remembered all of it. I remember where the Minior I befriended back then went too." says Sophocles gloomily.

"Looks like the Minior are going home!" says Mallow.

Just as it occurs, Poipole, Ash and the others watch on and Sophocles tries not to cry in an attempted to clue them in on what happened.

"Minior…..that have lost their shells eventually fade away." says Sophocles.

"Tell us your joking." says Trunks.

"No...its true." says Sophocles shaking his head bummed.

"They're not returning to space!?" wonders Ash.

"The memory from back then was so sad...I never thought about it until now." says Sophocles.

"But we thought...so what will become of the Minior we caught?" wonders Goten shaky eyed.

"Where have you been?" wonders Ash.

"Looking for Minior for Hazzel but if they eventually fade from existence...catching it seems pointless now." says Goten.

"Mr Molayne, is there any way we can help? Does catching them help them stay alive?" wonders Ash.

Molayne shook his head.

"But we all became friends with the orange minior and the boys caught-"

"Noone has attempted to catch the shooting star pokemon so I cant say for sure. All I know is, once the shell is off, the core disappears soon after." says Molayne.

Everyone is saddened by Minior's disappearance but humbled by the experience.

"Here...I guess." says Goten reverting his eyes, handing Hazzel the pokeball.

"Its the thought that counts. You two caught what you thought would be a great addition to your teams. Hey...professor Kukui..." says Ash.

"Remembering the fact that they were together is the duty of those who shared those times." says Professor Kukui.

"Yeah..." says Ash.

"Minior….we wont forget." says Sophocles shaky eyed.

"Hehe...we were too excited to think about how Minior go about doing things." thinks Goten.

While Ash comforts Poipole, Lana suddenly spots an actual Rayquaza flying overhead.

"Rayquaza is a pokemon that lives in space too, after all." says Sophocles.

"I see." says Ash.


	98. Chapter 98

Ash and his classmates make their way towards the ferry bound for Melemele Island after finishing their stayover tour of the Hokulani Observatory. Poipole flies ahead and notices a shortcut sign.

"Whats this?" wonders Ash.

"A sign." says Goten.

"He knows that! He wants to know what's written on it." says Trunks looking at Goten unamused.

Goten shrugs.

"It says 'Shortcut to ferry terminal.'" says Lana.

"Did you know about this Sophocles?" wonders Mallow looking at Sophocles.

"Yeah. There's a route through these caves that goes straight to the port." says Sophocles.

"Sounds kinda fun. Wanna go through it?" says Ash.

"Yeah!" say the others.

"Don't we need a light?" wonders Trunks.

"We will manage." says Ash.

Convinced, the group venture into the cave system.

"Someone should've brought a flashlight." says Trunks.

"Togedemaru can illuminate the cave...right?" wonders Goten.

"By the way, Sophocles, with how dark it is-"

"You are gonna be ok roaming the dark cave, aren't you?" wonders Lillie.

"Well, yeah." says Sophocles.

The others were stunned by the illuminating walls of the cave.

"Awesome! The walls are glowing!" say everyone except Sophocles as amazed as they were surprised.

"Its covered in luminous moss! That's why its bright in here." says Sophocles.

The pokemon were also curious about the peculiar moss glowing in the cave.

"We wont need an electric pokemon then." says Hazzel.

"Yeah, you don't need a lamp or electric pokemon. How convenient.' says Mallow.

"And its a bit chilly in here." says Lana.

"Apparently one of the routes in this cave leads to Lanakila mountain." says Sophocles.

"This must be an incredibly big cave." says Lillie looking around.

"We'd be in serious trouble if we got lost..." says Kiawe.

"We'll be fine! We just have to walk straight forward and we will reach the port just-"

Suddenly, Marowak begins chasing the other Pokémon with its luminous moss-covered bone. Turtonator attempts to intervene, but it is knocked onto its shell causing an explosion which sends the group and their Pokémon flying in multiple directions.

Hazzel, Trunks, Goten, Lycanroc, Torrocat, Pikachu, poipole and tutinator….

All of Ash's Pokémon, including Hazzel Trunks and Goten, end up together. Soon they end up getting flattened by Turtonator.

"Next time we take a detour, everyone needs to have their pokemon in their pokeballs." says Trunks.

"We can turn this isn't something fun." says Goten looking at Trunks.

"What fun are you suggesting?" wonders Trunks.

"How long will it take for everyone to get back together?" wonders Hazzel.

"It may take a while even with lit up paths." says Trunks.

Hazzel frowned watching Lycanroc sniffing around for any leads of who could be closest to them. Lycanroc barked at the others to follow it, taking the lead.

Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie...

Sophocles, Lillie, and Mallow have all of their Pokémon with them.

"Ow..are you alright?" wonders Sophocles looking at Lillie.

"We're fine." says Lillie holding Snowy close.

"Steenee and I are ok too." says Mallow standing up.

"That's good." says Sophocles standing up.

Lillie stood up looking around at their current surrounding.

"But what about the others?" wonders Sophocles.

"They don't seem to be nearby." says Lillie worried.

"Which means..." says Mallow looking around.

Lana, her poplio, rotom dex, and marowak….

"We got separated." says Lana.

Lana and her Popplio find Rotom and Marowak nearby. Marowak was freaking out at their surrounding while Rotom dex was relieved to be out of Marowaks mouth.

"Its alright. Lets look for them together." says Lana smiling at the duo.

"Leave that to me. I'll navigate us to the others." says Rotom dex levitating into the air.

"Sure. Im counting on you." says Lana looking at Rotom dex.

Ash, Rowlet and Kiawe...

Ash and Kiawe were heading down the path that was closest to where they landed in an attempt to find everyone else.

"Hey Pikachu, Torrocat, Lycanroc! Anyone close to us, shout back!" says Ash.

"Doesn't seem like they are nearby." says Kiawe.

"How far have they landed? They might have gotten blasted pretty far. We have to find them quickly." says Ash.

"I understand how you feel but you need to stay calm. There are all sorts of dangerous pokemon lurking around this cave." says Kiawe.

Ash ends up stepping on a sleeping Boldore then lifts his leg up hoping the Boldore was still asleep as he hesitatingly looked back at Kiawe.

"Would a dangerous pokemon be like the one I stepped on?" wonders Ash sweat dropping.

Boldore woke up and turned to face the duo, angered that one of them disturbed its sleep.

"This is why I told you to calm down!" says Kiawe stepping back.

Ash tries to send Rowlet to fight, but it won't wake up, forcing Ash and Kiawe to flee.

Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie...

"It doesn't seem like we'll find the others." says Sophocles.

"Indeed...maybe we should try using logic to find the exit!" says Lillie.

"How?" wonders Sophocles.

"I read about this in a book!" says Lillie.

Lillie puts her finger in the air in an attempt to find a wind current that could lead to an exit.

"By doing this, you can find the exit by going in the direction of the wind current." says Lillie.

'I get it!" says Sophocles.

"Lets all try!" says Mallow.

Sophocles and Mallow do the same. The three feel a breeze coming their way, but it turns out to be a rabid Alolan Raticate, that is rampaging towards them.

"AHHHHHH! Its a Ratticate!" say the trio freaked out.

The trio was forced to run from the pokemon. Soon the trio escape but are exhausted. Fortunately Mallow has some supplies on hand.

"In times like these, we can all have some sweets." says Mallow.

Sophocles, Lillie, and the Pokémon enjoy the homemade cookies. Lillie then notices Mallow isn't eating.

"Mallow?" wonders Lillie.

"Sorry!" says Mallow trying to put on a smile.

"Sorry for what?" wonders Sophocles looking at Mallow.

"I just thought...it seemed nice to watch all of you enjoy the cookies." says Mallow awkwardly.

"Hmmmm?" wonder Sophocles and Lillie.

"I love the happy expressions of people when they eat something tasty. I want to keep living by making my customers look like that too!" says Mallow looking away.

"Are we talking forever?" wonders Lillie.

"That's so like you." says Sophocles.

"This is kinda embarrassing...but Sophocles, you have a dream too, right?" says Mallow happily.

"Heh? Oh right...guess I can tell you." says Sophocles rubbing the back of his head.

"Judging by how it went with your cousin, we kinda have an idea of what you want to be but we want to be sure." says Mallow.

"Well, truth is, I want to be an astronaut when I grow up." says Sophocles.

"Astronaut? You don't wanna be an astronomer like your cousin?" wonders Mallow.

"Yeah! I want to go out into the sea of stars and learn all the secrets of the universe." says Sophocles.

"That sounds wonderful!" says Lillie.

"If you wanna fly in the stars, go for it!" says Mallow.

"We...well...I mean..." says Sophocles putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Then how about you Lillie?" wonders Mallow.

"Me?" wonders Lillie.

"Yeah, what do you see yourself being? If Sophocles ends up an astronaut what do you see yourself as while he checks out the stars?" wonders Mallow.

"Oh...uhhhhh…...im not really sure." says Lillie looking down.

"There must be something you've always wanted to be." says Mallow.

"Right now, I simply enjoy the fact I get to be close to pokemon. I suppose, if I get lucky enough to find something, it will probably the best dream job I ever had." says Lillie petting Snowy.

"I see." says Mallow.

"I guess that works too." says Sophocles.

Snowy's ears switch, and the group soon notice a group of Alolan Sandshrew in the midst of training.

"Those are sandshrew, aren't they?" wonders Lillie.

"Are they fighting?" wonders Mallow.

"It looks more like they are training." says Sophocles.

Sophocles jumps to stop his Togedemaru from disrupting the group.

"Togedemaru! What are you thinking!? STOP!" says Sophocles freaking out.

His landing alerts the wild Pokémon to the trio's presence, causing the alolan Sandshrew to surround them. Mallow notices one of the alolan Sandshrew sniffing the air around her, so she gives it one of her remaining cookies. It quickly grabs the treat and eats it.

"Good huh?" wonders Mallow.

Lana, Marowak and Rotom dex….

"Theres a fork in the road..." says Lana.

"Leave it to me! According to my calculations, theres a 50% chance we'll meet them by going this way and 50% chance they will be in the other..." says Rotom dex.

"This way! Lets go!" says Lana pointing to the path to the right.

"Wait, you already decided!?" wonders Rotom dex.

Lana and Marowak head into the right with with Rotom dex following behind.

Ash, Rowlet and Kiawe...

"First you stepped on a Buldore...then you managed to step on a diglet and gumshoos." says Kiawe.

"Im sorry..." says Ash.

"Turtinator! Marowak! I wanna see you!" says Kiawe gloomy and frustrated.

"Hey Kiawe! Is that the exit?" wonders Ash pointing at the light.

"What!?" wonders Kiawe in disbelief.

The duo run out directly into the blizzard conditions, shivering from how cold it was.

"Its cold!" says Ash.

"Which means..." says Kiawe.

They quickly realize they have made gone the wrong direction and ended up at Mount Lanakila.

"We found our way to mount Lanakila!" says Ash.

Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie...

The alolan Sandshrew have begun to calm down after a small snack, much to Sophocles, Lillie and Mallow's relief.

"It must be super good." says Mallow.

"They are are eating a lot." says Sophocles.

"What a relief. They seem to have calmed down." says Lillie.

"How reckless of them to keep training until they are worn out." says Sophocles.

"Indeed." says Lillie.

An unusually large alolan Sandshrew approaches Lillie for a pat. Its ears twitch, and the alolan Sandshrew begin fleeing and the trio follow suit at Snowy's insistence.

"Its getting colder and colder." says Sophocles.

"The ground beneath our feet is frozen. Be careful." says Lillie.

They soon reach their destination, a large ice structure that resembles a castle.

"Amazing! This is like..." says Mallow.

"A castle of ice!" says Lillie.

"AH! There they are!" says Sophocles noticing some alolan sandshrew.

They watch on as the alolan Sandshrew confront an intimidating Tyranitar.

"Oh no! Tyranitar!" says Sophocles.

"They started fighting." says Mallow.

"Against something that big?" wonders Sophocles.

Lillie notices the claw marks across the cavern's ceiling and walls.

"Look you two!" says Lillie.

"Arent these…." says Mallow.

"Theyre probably Sandshrews claw marks. It isn't just the pillars either. The same scratches are also on the walls and floor too. Its even possible the Sandshrew carved the castle out of ice!" says Lillie.

"No such small group of sandshrew could ever build a castle like that." says Sophocles.

"I don't know why but it looks as if this might be a place where large groups of sandshrew, not just those ones, gather." says Lillie.

"And then Tyranitar came wandering in?" wonders Mallow.

"Does this mean the sandshrew were training to take back this place?" wonders Sophocles.

"Hang in there!" says Mallow.

Snowy is blown away by Tyranitar's Sandstorm and another attack causes the cavern to become unstable. Lillie and Snowy become separated by the debris.

"Lillie!" say Mallow and Sophocles worried.

Lana, Rotom dex and Marowak...

"Now its four paths..." says Lana looking at the paths.

"This time, my precise analysis is sure to come on handy! The probability of the others heading down these paths is 25..." says Rotom dex.

"This way!" says Lana pointing to the farthest to the left." says Lana.

"Don't you wanna hear what I have to say!?" wonders Rotom dex.

Lana lead Marowak and Rotom dex down the farthest left path.

Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie...

"Lillie!" cry out Mallow and Sophocles worried as they ran toward the stone edge barrier.

Lillie turned her heads to see a small hole where she saw Sophocles looking in.

"Snowy and I are alright! But the sandshrew are..." says Lilie looking at the collapsed alolan sandshrew.

The large alolan Sandshrew continues to battle on and evades another Stone Edge from Tyranitar, but the attack does more damage to the cave.

"Lillie! Its firing attacks all over the place!" says Sophocles.

"If we don't do something, this place will collapse!" says Mallow.

"What can we do?" wonders Lillie.

Lillie rushes into the conflict while Sophocles enlists his Togedemaru and Charjabug, Mallow and her Steenee to help dig a path to reach her.

Lillie reaches the battle as the alolan Sandshrew is winded by another Stone Edge.

"Snowy! Hail!" says Lillie.

Snowy launches a Hail, and as predicted the change of conditions give the Sandshrew favorable hope.

"Sandshrew! This should be much better for you ice types! Please allow me to fight alongside you! Let us protect this place together!" says Lillie looking at the alolan sandshrew.

Snowy agrees as the alolan Sandshrew stands back up ready to continue.

"Thank you." says Lillie.

Lillie attempts to speak to Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar! This isn't your home! You shouldn't be wrecking the place like its your stomping ground! The sandshrew simply want to live here in peace! Snowy! Sandshrew! Please assist me in a double battle!" says Lillie annoyed.

Lillie remembers back to how Ashs battle against Kahuna Olivia went and nods to the idea of a double battle being the best way to go about this.

"Whats best is to have both offense and support." says Lillie.

Lillie looked at Snowy and the alolan sandshrew who nodded back to her then got ready to attack.

"Here we go! Snowy! Aurora veil!" says Lillie.

Snowy uses Aurora Veil which protect it and alolan Sandshrew from Tyranitar's attack.

"Aurora veil is protecting us!" says Lillie happily.

Lillie smiled down at the two pokemon before her then stared annoyed at Tyranitar.

"Now! Snowy powder snow! Sandshrew continuously use rapid spin!" says Lillie.

Snowy follows up with a Powder Snow and at Lillies command alolan Sandshrew unleashes several Rapid Spins.

Mallow and Sophocles are glad she has Tyranitar cornered and cheer Lillie on.

"All right Lillie!" say Sophocles and Mallow happily.

"They got Tyranitar cornered!" says Sophocles happily.

"Go Lillie!" says Mallow.

"Now metal claw!" says Lillie.

Alolan Sandshrew uses Metal Claw which topples Tyranitar to the ground.

"We did it?" wionders Lillie unsure of the outcome.

When Tyranitar didn't budge, Lillies frown turned to a rising widening smile.

"We did it!" says Lillie happily.

Tyranitar tries to get up, but flees the cavern after Sandshrew roars. Sophocles and Mallow are amazed by Lillie's command of the wild Pokémon and her victory.

"Tyranitar you mustn't come back here." says Lillie.

"Lillie!" says Mallow worried.

"Mallow..." says Lillie turning her head to see Mallow and Sophocles behind her.

"Im sorry we didn't get to come sooner!" says Mallow.

"Its ok! We had help from the sandshrew and won the match!" says Lillie.

"But you were amazing!" says Mallow excitedly.

"I cant believe you tag teamed with a wild pokemon and did a double battle! It sent chills down m spine!" says Sophocles.

"I was the spur of the moment. It was all thanks to the pokemon that were working hard!" says Lillie.

The trio watch on as the alolan Sandshrew get back to constructing their nest.

The others….

Ash and Kiawe emerge from the cave system and encounter Lana there. Kiawe is overjoyed to be reunited with his Marowak, while his Pokémon is overwhelmed and begins to tear up. Rotom floats into Ash's arms.

"I missed you so much!" says Kiawe.

"Rotom were you alright?" wonders Ash.

"I wanted to see you too!" says Rotom dex.

Ash heard Pikachu and turned his head to see the rest of his pokemon appear with the boys and Hazzel.

"Pikachu!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu happily jumped into Ashs arms.

"Im sorry we got separated but I had it hard too!" says Ash.

Ashs Rowlet woke up to see what was going on and Ash sweat dropped noticing it look around.

"Good morning to you." says Ash.

"Sheesh...that Rowlet is too carefree." says Kiawe looking at Rowlet.

Lillie, Sphocles, Mallow...

Lillie has Snowy freeze over a cavern entrance to prevent any more intruders from entering the Sandshrews' nest.

"Now the Sandshrew will be at ease." says Lillie.

"Yeah." says Mallow.

Charjabug suddenly excavates an Ice Stone which Sophocles notices then runs up to Charjabug to get a better look.

"Guys! Guys! Look at this! Charjabug found it! This might be an ice stone mine! " says Sophocles holding the ice stone in Lillie and Mallows direction.

"Oh my! An ice stone mine?" wonders Lillie.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" wonders Mallow.

"Its a stone that can evolve alolan Vulpix and alolan Sandshrew." says Sophocles.

"So this is where alolan sandshrew go to evolve?" says Lillie curiously looking at Mallow.

"That explains why they are so protective of it." says Mallow.

The large alolan Sandshrew nudges the Ice Stone in Sophocles's hand and goes on to evolve into an Alolan Sandslash.

"It evolved into Sandslash." says Sophocles.

Lillie is glad it evolved and can now defend the alolan Sandshrew with its newfound strength.

"This one is so big! Could it be a totem pokemon?" wonders Mallow.

"What a relief! You will protect the others in this place from now on, wont you?" says Lillie.

Alolan Sandslash walks off somewhere and returns with an Icium Z.

"Isnt this...?" wonders Mallow.

"A z crystal?" wonders Lillie.

"Icium z to be exact." says Sophocles.

It presents to Lillie as gratitude for her and Snowy's assistance.

"You want me to have this? Oh no..I couldn't. I mean...I don't have a z ring." says Lillie hesitantly.

Sophocles and Mallow encourage her to take it anyway, stating that she might get a Z-Ring in the future.

"Take it! You deserve it for what you did!" says Mallow happily.

"Theres no telling when you will be able to gain a z ring." says Sophocles happily.

"Yes! Well then..." says Lillie.

With that, Lillie accepts the generous gift.

"Woohoo! I got an Icium z!" says Lillie happily.

Sophocles, Lillie and Mallow emerge from the cave happy to see the rest of the class.

"What took you so long to get out of the cave?" wonders Trunks.

"Oh us? Lets just say, us three had an amazing adventure!" says Sophocles excitedly.

The claim instantly piques the others' interests.

"Adventure? What kind?" wonders Lana.

"We found a huge ice castle! Then Lillie won a double battle and gained an icium z!" says Sophocles,

"A castle?" wonders Lana.

"Icium z?" wonders Ash.

"You have been through a lot haven't you?" wonders Kiawe.

"Well...I just went with the flow." says Lillie.

As they admire Lillie's reward, Charjabug reveals that it has found another Ice Stone. Sophocles hands it to Lillie so she can evolve Snowy. Lillie formally offers the Ice Stone to Snowy, but it cowers away from it. Seeing her Pokémon's reaction.

"It hid." says Ash.

"Seems its not time yet." says Lillie.

"But one day Snowy will become a ninetales." says Mallow.

"And we cant wait to see what kind of z move Snowy gains!" says lana starry eyed.

"W...wait! Hold on...one thing at a time." says Lillie waving her arms awkwardly.

"You can do it! The battle earlier was so cool!" says Mallow.

"That's right! You should try to get stronger! We'll be cheering you on!" says Sophocles.

"That sounds like it could be nice. Right Snowy?" says Lillie.

Snowy happily agrees.


	99. Chapter 99

**Tempted to have Trunks' Rowlet evolve but with it getting to be late in the series, not sure what counts as a level for Trunks' Rowlet compared to Ashs but it should be a good enough time to be on the verge of evolving unlike Ashs Rowlet.**

 **Rise up by Andra Day~Kukui aka Royal Mask**

 **This afternoon by nickelback~The class**

 **Why should I worry? from oliver and company~Ash and Trunks aka Royal Ash and Royal Trunks**

Professor kukuis house...

Trunks, Goten, Hazzel, Ash, his Pokémon, and Professor Burnet watch the match on the TV.

'The main event, the battle royal, is down to its last two teams.' says James.

'The other team going up against Mister Electric and Electibuzz is...!' says Meowth.

'Royal Mask and Incineroar!' says Jessie excitedly.

The audience cheered excitedly awaiting the end result of the match between a fire and electric type.

'I, fire Jameson, will be your host. Freezer Jessibeth and Thunder Meoterror will be providing detailed commentary.' says James.

Ring...

'Incineroar use cross chop!' says Royal mask.

Incineroar aims cross chop at Electrivire, pushing it back, causing it to fall on one knee.

'There it is! Incineroars cross chop bursts through!' says James.

"Good going Incineroar!" says Ash excitedly.

"Keep it up!" says professor Burnet excitedly.

They watch as Incineroar easily fends off Electivire, but then, Mr. Electric grabs Incineroar's leg, restraining it.

'Oh no! Looks like Mr. Electric grabbed Incineroars leg!' says James.

Ash and Professor Burnet didnt like seeing their favorite pokemon wrestler in the cluches of the opposing side.

"Who is this Mister Electric?" wonders Ash.

"You dont know?" wonders Rotom dex going up to the group.

"What is there to know? Hes keeping Inineroar from moving. How much lamer can it get?" says Trunks.

"To put it simply, Mister Electric is part of the revengers." says Rotom dex.

"So like a villain who wants the hero to lose, he would do anything to keep Royal mask from winning?" wonders Goten.

"Pretty much." sighs Ash leaning back on the couch.

Sophocles' house...

Sophocles was trying to explain how Pokemon wrestling worked and about how untrustworthy the opposing revengers trusted the matches.

"Theres no point in getting excited if the revengers keep ignoring the rules and do as they please." says Sophocles.

Kiawes farm house...

Kiawe and Mimo were watching the match get underway and it looked like Kiawe was excited for royal mask and Incineroar.

"All the more reason to root for Royal mask and incineroar! Justice will triumph!" says Kiawe.

Lillies mansion...

Lillie is watching the match with Hobbes and cheers for Incineroar.

"Do your best Royal mask and Icineroar!" says Lillie.

Lillie suddenly notices Lana and Mallow and is shocked to see them in the audience.

"Oh my!" says Lillie.

Professor kukuis house...

Professor Burnet was stunned to see Lana and Mallow on the screen.

"Isnt that Lana and Mallow?" wonders professor burnet.

"Lucky them...they got to see todays match." says Ash.

Everyone tenses up as they watch Incineroar manage to free its leg in time to knock Electivire away. As Incineroar is ready to attack, it is suddenly hit by a ball of fire from a Magmortar, who is owned by Mad Magmar, another member of the Revengers.

'Hehehehehe...' says Mad Magmar.

"People with evil in their hearts dont deserve to be in the matches." says Trunks huffing unamused.

"They say revenge is sweet but this doesn't feel like anything sweet I can think of." says Goten curiously.

'Whats this?! Mad Magmar have interrupted the match!' says James stunned.

"Two against one isnt fair!" says Hazzel.

The bell was heard indicating the match was over despite it not looking that way.

'Huh?! The match cant be over already?! But our ears cant lie!' says Jessie confused.

"Magmortar interferred with a match, it wasn't a part of, so Electrivire lost thr match having broken the rules." says Rotom dex.

"As if the revengers would care. Mister Electric is brimming with joy at the sight of a comrad coming to help him win." says Trunks frowning.

'Royal Mask and Incineroar arent too pleased with the ubrupt victory they were given.' says James.

'Hey Royal mask! If youve got any courage at all, then fight me in a single battle, with the positon of the royal domes strongest fighter on the line!' says Mad Magmar.

'Oh my! He not only ruins the mstch but he desires to gain the title of strongest fighter by challenging them to a single battle! How shameless can you get?!' says James.

'Id like to learn a thing or two from them!' says Meowth.

'Very well! I accept! We will settle this at the main event tomorrow!' says Royal Mask.

Incineroar was even excited to go about showing magmortar who the real strongest fighter is.

"Awesome! Now we gotta go see it! Right, professor burnet?" says Ash sparkly eyed eith excitement.

"Of course! We're all going!" says Professor Burnet excitedly thrusting her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" says Ash happily.

"If he lets the audience take him on again, I want part of it." says Trunks with determination.

Later...

Royal dome...

Changing room...

Royal mask returns to the changing rooms and removes his mask.

"Alright, we will settle this tomorrow incineroar." says Kukui looking back at Incineroar.

Night...

professor Kukuis house...

"Im home!" says professor Kukui opening the door.

Professro Kukui is instantly greeted by Ash and Burnet performing Roysl masks pose.

"Enjoy!" say Goten, Ash and professor Burnet.

"You certainly are fired up." says Professor kukui chuckling.

"Kukui you join in too! Ready and..." says Professor burnet.

"Enjoy!" say Goten, Ash and Professor burnet doing the pose.

Even Torrocat got involved doing the pose to mimic incineroar while professor Kukui did the pose almost seeming like the real thing.

"Youre good!" say professor burnet and Ash happily.

"Youve been practicing in secret, hsvent you?" wonders Professor burnet teasingly.

"Youre sneaky Professor." thinks Ash reverting his eyes toward professor Kukui smirking.

"You got me! I was. Didn't wanna say anything with how awkward it is showing you my mimicked poses." says professor kukui rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Now, were ready for tomorrow!" says Ash happily to himself.

"Huh?" wonders Professor Kukui caught off guard.

"We're all going to the royal dome tomorrow to see the match." says professor burnet.

Professor Kukuis mouth opened to say something but he couldn't make out anything and just laughed nervously.

"Really now? How...quaint." says professor kukui looking away.

"Youre coming too." says Professor burnet excitedly.

Professor Kukui jolted then looked back at the the trio with Torrocat with his eyes bugging out in shock.

"Wha...wha..wha…..what!? You guys and me...going to be audience members at the royal dome to...morrow!?" wonders professor kukui.

"Hmmm? You have other plans?" wonders professor burnet unamused.

"N...no! None that I can think of! You just caught me off guard with the sudden decision without me." says professor kukui sweat dropping.

"I know right!? The others from pokemon school are coming too! Tomorrow is going to be exciting!" says Ash excitedly.

Professor Kukui tried to keep a smile on his face as his eyes moved to look at something else.

"What do I do?" thinks professor Kukui worried.

Next day...

Royal dome...

"Hey everyone!" says Ash waving to the rest of the class.

"Ash! Alola!" says Mallow waving to the group.

"Alola!" say the others.

Inside...

audience...

"Its so awesome, getting to see this with all of you." says Ash.

"Todays match is a must see after all." says Kiawe.

Professor Kukui was too busy sweating as he tried to keep his eyes occupied on other things as he looked in the opposite direction.

"Royal Mask will absolutely win!" says Lana starry eyed.

"Im so excited already!" says Sophocles.

"Im more curious if he will let audience members take him on again after the big match." says Trunks.

"Enjoy!" says Sophocles putting his mask on.

"There it is! The one and only Sophocles Mask!" says Mallow excitedly looking at Sophocles.

"We'll cheer them on enthusiastically too!" says Lillie.

Kukui tries to sneak away then gets seen by Ash and Professor burnet then runs out of the main arena.

Ring...

"Thank you for your patience! Its finally time for today's main event!" says James.

"The battle to find who will be the Royal Domes strongest!" says Jessie.

"The special single match is about to begin!" says Meowth.

Changing room...

"What!? Already!?" wonders Professor Kukui feeling rushed.

Professor Kukui hurriedly headed into the changing room, sending out Incineroar, and changes into his Royal mask costume as fast as his wandering mind would let him.

Main arena...

Ring...

"First off, theres Mad Magmar and Magmortar! Come on!" says Jessie.

A light shown on the opposing team, the team of Magmortar and the Mad Magmar who were instantly booed.

"Next up, its Royal Mask and Incineroar aiming to keep the title of strongest!" says Meowth.

The duo quickly runs onto the ring, reaching it just in time.

"Enjoy!" says Royal Mask trying to catch his breath turning to the audience.

Audience...

The crowd cheers for him and Incineroar.

"Theyre amazing!" says Professor Burnet.

"Do your best!" says Lillie.

Ring...

Royal Mask silently catches his breath then stared confidently at his opponents. Suddenly the lights went on startling the judges.

"What!?" wonders Meowth.

"Trouble with the lighting?" wonders Jessie.

"Staff!" says James.

The lights instantly turn on, causing Incineroar to look around for the cause, then gets surrounded by alolan muk, magmortar, Poliwrath, and alolan golem. The Revengers' Pokémon attack Incineroar and pin it to the ground.

"Oh my! The revengers intrude!" says James.

"Theyre planning on imjuring Inicineroar before the battle even started, arent they?!" says Jessie.

"Stop it!" says Royal mask.

The three opposing revengers jump toward Royal mask, surrounding him as thry chuckled.

Audience...

"Those guys...!" says Kiawe forming a fist angrily.

"Thats unfair!" says Sophocles raising his fist in the air.

Suddenly, Torracat leaves the sudience stunning the class.

"Not again!" says Ash rushing down the steps.

"Royal mask is gonna need all the backup he can get!" says Trunks taking off after Ash.

"Trunks we need to stay seated!" says Goten.

Ring...

Torrocat jumps into the ring and attacks Magmortar.

"Now theres an intrusion from the audience seats!" says James.

"That Torrocat is...!" says Meowth.

"Now youve done it...!" says Ash nearing the ring.

"Four offenders need four people to teach them a lesson. Get down here Goten!" says Trunks glaring at the opposing revengers.

Audience...

"Huh?! Oh...wasnt really planning on it like this." says Goten standing up.

Goten awkwardly headed down the steps to be next to Ash and Trunks.

Ring...

"Some things never chainge!" says Meowth.

Audience...

The audience goes in a uproar happy to see help fom the audience, making it an even match.

"No! Torrocat!" says Lillie worriedly.

"Its at it again!" says Mallow.

Ring...

"Trunks and Goten dont have any pokemon that could rival these guys." thinks Royal mask.

"You can just leap into action whenever you please!" says Ash.

"Its the twerp!" thinks Jessie and James stunned.

"If Torrocat can take on these asshats then so can our starter pokemon." says Trunks smirking.

"But our starters havent evolved yet. Usually im all for interrupting the action but Im having second thoughts." thinks Goten.

"Boys...this isnt like taking on villains. Get back to your seats." says Ash ushering them to leave.

"We made our decisions and we are staying!" says Trunks annoyed.

Incineroar manages to use the moment to free itself from the Revengers' Pokémon as their Trainers run away.

"Hey! Arent you...?" wonders Royal Mask noticing the boys with Ash.

"Oh hey! Remember me from before? Im Ash! These two are Trunks and Goten and they are eager to help too!" says Ash looking at Royal mask as his hands let go of Trunks and Goten to get a hold of the ring strings.

"Oh my! The indruders are the boy from before, Satoshi and he brought two more boys to help fend off the revemgers!" says James.

Mad Magmar gets angry at intruders from the audience.

"Dont mess with the match thats going on today!" says Mad Magmar.

"Cease your accusations! They wouldn't have interfered if you hadnt done so first!" says Royal mask pointing at the group of revengers going against one fighter, being royal mask and his incineroar.

Audience...

"Yeah!" say the audience.

Ring...

"But we cant do the main event like this." says james frantically.

Magmortar aims its cannon arm at the intruders from the audience, mainly Torrocat.

"Its saying 'How dare you embarrass me?!'." says Meowth.

Mr. Electric and Electivire join the fray, creating what looks to be a double battle.

"An earth shattering developement! Now Mr Elecetric and Electrivire have intruded on the match! What a day!" says James.

"Its almost like a double battle, isnt it?!" says Jessie.

"Sounds interesting!" comes a voice.

Everyone turned their heads to see a golden car drives into the dome. Much to most the classmates, Roysl mask, and Burnet's surprise. Viren exits from the car, and the kids instantly recognize him.

Audience...

"Its that creep!" says Kiawe jumping to his feet.

Kiawe remembered back to when Viren tried to take over his farm and remove the farm to put something else in its place.

Ring...

Mr. Electric helps Viren into the ring so he can face Royal Mask and his reinforcements.

"Im the owner of Rainbow Happy Resort Company, the organization that scares children into silence. Names Viren!" says Viren.

"Is there anyone else wanting to intrude on the fight?!" wonders Ash.

"Be amazed. I was the big boss backin up the revengers from bhind the scenes!" says Viren assuring himself his side will win.

"What?!" wonder Royal Mask and Ash.

"This guy is twisted in the head." says Goten.

"He sounds messed up, alright." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"Oh my! It so happens that the Revengers' boss is the greedy monster frm hell, Viren!" says James stunned.

"Who ya callin a greedy monster from hell?!" wonders Viren annyoed.

Audience...

"Everyone in the audience began booing the newcomer to the ring yet Viren kept a smile on his face.

Ring...

"Your booin sounds like cheerin to me! We revengers' here today to win the position of the royal dome strongest then we'll buy the dome itself and make it part of Rainbow Happy Resort Company!" says Viren.

"What did you just say?!" wonders Royal mask angrily.

"Get real!" says Ash annoyed.

"Yo, Royal mask. Why dontcha accept our revenger match?!" says Viren pointing the mic at Royal Mask.

"Revenge match?" wonders Royal mask.

"I dont know what those two puny brats will use but Magmortar has its eyes on the Torrocat. It has the urge to KO the Torrocat there!" says Viren.

"We supposed to be scared?" wonders Trunks.

"So here what im thinking. You team up with those trainers and Magmortar gets to beat Torrocat as you take on the revengers for the title of the Domes strongest! Whatcha say? Would ya rather turn tail and run?" says Viren smirking.

"Of course not!" says Ash.

"You guys up for helping me out?" wonders Royal Mask looking at Ash and the boys.

"These guys need a good pounding!" says Tunks.

Goten nodded.

"We will do what we can!" says Ash.

"Very well! I accept your challenge!" says Royal mask looking at the opposing Revengers with the ring leader.

Audience...

"How will this work with Trunks and Goten down there?!" wonders Kiawe.

"Where theres a will, theres a way. And it will be amazing!" says Sophocles.

"It might work but its a slim chance." says Hazzel.

Ring...

"Well then, the gong will ring after these messages." says James.

Evening...

Main arena...

Ring...

"Thank you for waiting! Its time for todays main event!" says James.

"The special single match turned tag team double battle is sbout to begin!" says Meowth.

Path to the main arena...

"Here Ash. Wear this for the upcoming match." says Royal mask handing Ash a royal mask mask.

"You mean...I get to have my very own...?" wonders Ash looking at the mask.

"As of right now, you and the boys will be royals. The other boys are getting ready so you should look the part too. Be resdy to tag one of the boys in if and only if the revengers try something." says Royal mask.

"Well, thats boring." says Ash.

"All three of you will get to tell the audience your royal names. You will be Royal Ash, the boys will shortly be out to stun the audience." says Royal Mask.

"Sometimes I wish I learned clothes beam from Piccolo." thinks Ash frowning.

"Something wrong?" wonders Royal mask.

"Mentally kicking myself for not having the kind of clothes Trunks and Goten used to wear. Might look good on me too right now." says Ash smiling sadly.

Main arena...

Ring...

"First up, its the revengers! Come on!" says Jessie.

The revengers step into the ring getting booed despite having smiles on their faces.

Path to the main arena...

Trunks and Goten run up to Royal Mask with their shirts off.

"Not my favoritest way to go. Was kinda hoping we would choose our own looks but at least we get to beat those wannabes up." says Trunks.

"You two need royal names." says Ash.

"Royalty as a fighters name? Dad would be proud if he could see this." says Trunks.

"You can tell him all about it when we see him next." says Ash taking the mask.

"If you guys are royals, can we be princes?" wonders Goten.

"Errrrrrr...How fair would that be? Royal mask told me to become Ash Royal in the ring while you two get to be Trunks Prince and Goten Prince." says Ash huffing.

"Switch the princely and Royal names around then like dad calls himself Prince Vegeta, I'm going with prince trunks. Goten can go by Prince Goten since we look like kids for our ages. And little kids cant be the kingly role of Royal whatever name comes after." says Trunks smirking.

Royal Mask hurriedly handed Trunks and Goten royal mask masks to wear like he did with Ash.

Main Arena...

Ring...

"Next up, its the quadruple royals entering the ring, the royals and princes protecting the dome, Royal Mask, Royal Ash, Royal Trunks and Royal Goten! Come on! Come on!" says Jessie.

"Enjoy!" say Royal Mask and his three followers doing the motions.

Audience...

"Enjoy!" say everyone doing the motions.

"Ash, Trunks and Goten are wearing the same masks as Royal Mask!" says Mallow excitedly.

"Hear that? Royal Satoshi, Royal Trunks and Royal Goten!" says Professor Burnet pointing at the ring.

"I heard quadruple royals! Am I hearing things?!" says Kiawe curiously.

"In that case, I will be Royal Lana." says Lana starry eyed.

"You must win!" says Lillie.

"We're rooting for you!" Rotom dex.

Professor Burnet turned sround to see if peofessor Kukui came back yet the seat was still empty and whstever excitement she had, died down.

"How long will he be? Will he be back in time?" womders Professor burnet to herself.

Ring...

Royal Trunks glares at Jessie coming toward the ring.

"They prefer to be called princes despite being reinforcements of Royal Mask." says Jessie sweat dropping.

Soon the fighters and their chosen pokemon were awaiting the moment they could go all out. It was Royal Mask with Incineroar, Royal Ash with Torrocat, Royal Trunks with Rowlet and Goten questioning his role in this with Poplio going up against Virens Revengers and their pokemon.

Judges...

"Alright, the preparations for the battle are complete!" says James.

"Its finally starting!" says Meowth.

"Three...two….one!" says Jessie as she stood up, counting down.

Ring...

The match begins with Royal Mask and Incineroar going up against Mad Magmar and Magmortar.

"Flamethrower!" says Mad Magmar.

"Counter it with cross chop!" says Royal Mask.

Magmortar uses Flamethrower, but Incineroar counters with Cross Chop.

Judges...

"Immediately their attacks are clashing!" says James.

Ring...

"Karate chop!" says Mad Magmar.

"Throat chop!" says Royal Mask.

Magmortar and Incineroar exchange a Karate Chop and Throat Chop respectively.

Judges...

"This time both their moves hit!" says Meowth.

Ring...

"Royal Ash, would you like to take on the revengers or would you prefer one of the princes of royalty take them on?" wonders Royal Mask looking at Royal Ash.

Afterwards, Incineroar switches out with Torracat. Mad Magmar states that Torracat has nerve for attacking Magmortar earlier, to which Royal Ash retorts it was because the Revengers cheated.

"Didn't expect this development. I'll let the boys get a few moves in before I show off Torrocats power." says Royal Ash.

"Tag Incineroar!" says Royal Mask.

Royal Mask was hoping Torrocat can show how strong it was but heard another voice.

"Tag Rowlet!" says Royal Trunks.

Royal Trunks takes Royal Masks spot with Rowlet flying into the ring, letting Incineroar curiously glance at Royal Trunks' Rowlet before going next to Royal Mask.

"Rowlet hasn't been in much battles but I want to see what Rowlet revolves into." thinks Royal Trunks.

Royal Trunks sighed then glared at Mad Magmar like Vegeta would give a death glare but it didn't phase Mad Magmar at all.

"This might not be as planned but its all I can go by and if Litten and take on Incineroar without regret." says royal Trunks confidently.

"A brat enters the ring in the place of the real opponent? Shameful isn't it? Your rowlet will bite the dust." says Mad Magmar chuckling.

"Lets find out." says Royal Trunks smirking.

"Fire punch!" says Mad Magmar.

Magmortar punches Rowlet with a fiery fist.

"Quick dodge! Aim for Magmortars head and peck it!" says Royal Trunks.

Rowlet flew high into the air, dodging the oncoming flames then swooped down and Pecked Magmortars head.

"That wont do much harm! Put that little punks scrawny starter on fire with Flamethrower!" says Mad Magmar chuckling evilly.

Before Royal Trunks could call an attack, Rowlet is scorched with an intense blast of fire.

"Shit!" thinks Royal Trunks.

"Youre going to be ok Rowlet! Use razor leaf!" says Royal Trunks.

Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at Magmortar, but with Magmortar being a fire type, it did little to no damage.

"Need me to barbecue your birdy?" wonders Mad Magmar sarcastically.

"Screw you." says Royal Trunks glaring daggers at Mad Magmar.

"Magmortar, Karate chop that defenseless puny starter out of the air then torch it with flamethrower!" says Mad Magmar.

Magmortar gladly charged up to Rowlet who was flying low in the ring then, Rowlet gets attacked with a sharp chop knocking it to the ground. Rowlet tried to get up and go into the sky but with injured wings, all it could do was stare annoyed while Royal Trunks had his arms crossed frowning.

"Come on Magmartor! You want to take on Torrocat so get through these half pints!" says Mad Magmar.

Soon, Rowlet is scorched with an intense blast of fire, causing it to hardly move while trying to keep its eyes open.

"Rowlet…...you did all you could. Give Goten and Poplio a chance. Lets go to where Royal Mask is standing." says Royal Trunks grabbing the strings of the ring.

Mad Magmar was laughing hesterically at how useless his Rowlet was compared to his fully evolved Magmortar.

Fueled with anger, Rowlet began attacking Magmortar while shouting in a startling fashion, causing everyone to cover their ears, trying to bear the pain their ears were bearing. Magmortar flinched a bit startled by the attack being used but recovered and faced Rowlet with a sinister grin.

"Relax Rowlet! Theres not much you can do!" says Royal Trunks.

Rowlet looked like it was huffing and puffing trying to gat back to its feet then blasted Magmortar with a gust of repulsive wind.

"I don't recall Rowlet being able to use a gust of wind like Piccolo?" wonders Trunks questioning where his Rowlet was in movesets compared to Ashs rowlet.

The wind pushed Magmortar to where Mad Magmar stood and Mad Magmar was getting furious.

"Tag Rowlet!" says Royal Trunks.

Royal Trunks had no choice but to grab Rowlet then head over to Royal Mask, keeping his sights on Mad Magmar scowling to himself before frowning at Rowlets actions and punching a pole that was part of the ring, shaking the ring, almost knocking magmortar to its knees.

"Calm down Trunks! If we lose Ash and Royal Mask got it covered." says Royal Goten thinking positive then frowning looking at how scorched Rowlet was.

"If this was like our tournaments i'd pound him until he had to be in the hospital barely moving or possibly unconscious." says Royal Trunks.

"But this isn't like our tournaments. Plus theres no telling if a starter who hasn't evolved yet would beable to get that high a level with the way our time with the class has been, its unfathomable to watch Rowlet like that." says Royal Goten.

If Royal trunks could break apart the ring with his rage and sorrow he would do it in a heartbeat, but he knew better and set a hand on Royal Gotens shoulder.

"Water can beat fire, poplio may not have evolved but it still might have some advantage even if its just a bit." says Royal Mask.

"If you don't want your pokemon evolving well, that's gonna be hard going up against fully evolved pokemon." says Royal Ash.

"This would be so much better as a double battle you can tag out." says Royal Goten worried.

"Don't worry too much, Ash and Royal Mask will burn what shameless pride these scumbags have." says ROyal trunks then sent Rowlet back in its pokeball and leaned against the archway, crossing his arms to watch the rest of the special screwy match.

Royal Goten gulped then went up to the ring to send Poplio out but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back t see Royal Ash smiling then frowning at mad Magmar and Magmaror and let Torrocat into the ring so he could make sure Magmartor was fainted.

"Id like to tag Torrocat in." says Royal Ash rearing to make mad magmar wish he tagged someone in.

"My Magmortar can destroy your pokemon before a tag can even be said on my side." says Mad magmar.

"You wanna find out?" wonders Royal Ash frowning.

Judges...

"It seems like this is a revenge tactic for Royal Mask having four royals to counter the revengers two scheming dome snatches! We saw Incineroar take on Magmortar then Rowlet, now its Torrocat and Royal Ash aren't gonan set themselves as losers after how Magmartor creamed Royal Trunks' Rowlet." says James.

"You've got some nerve going by our tactics when we usually go against the rules of the dome to get our way! Atleast Torrocat is finally in the ring to get clobbered." says Mad Magmar.

"Screw that! We thought youd have more fighters awaiting to get your just desserts!" says Royal Ash.

"So you say." says Mister Electric smirking.

"Feint Attack!" says Mad Magmar.

Magmortar walks around on its toes and looks around for something while blushing. The distraction catches Torracat off guard as Magmortar throws Torracat across the ring with a fling.

Judges...

"Oh my! I don't know if I should let The royals being unfair to the rules slide or what im seeing right now being the one that should be denied fairness. As both seem unfair to the match rules, we will have to deny both! I just hope Royal Mask and Royal Ahs make up for the way they went about this." says Meowth.

"I feel bad for the lavender haired brat for trying to help only to fail." says Jessie.

"Lets see how the rest of the match plays out!" says James.

Ring...

Royal Ash watches as Torracat lands safely on his side of the ring.

"Well done! Use scratch!" says Royal Ash.

Torrocat attempts to use Scratch, but it gets grabbed by the Revengers' Poliwrath.

Judges...

"We retract the deny of help against Mad Magmar as it seems hes using dirty tactics he would use whether they attempted one at a time or not!" says Meowth.

Ring...

"That's dirty!" says Royal Ash angrily.

"Ha! Like you aren't either!" says Mister Electric.

"We wanna do this fair and square you scum! To everyone it looks like we are breaking the rules but tagging out to let someone else have a go isn't cheating." says Royal Trunks.

"As long as I win, I don't really care how we go about this! Magmortar tag out!" says Mad Magmar.

Magmortar looked back at Mad Magmar and nodded then stepped out of the ring for Electrivire to step in with Mister Electric taking charge.

"Wild charge then low kick!" says Mister Electric.

Electivire hits Torracat with Wild Charge and attempts a Low Kick, but Torracat manages to dodge it.

"Torrocat switch with Incineroar! Tag Incineroar!" says Royal Mask.

Torrocat leapt out of the ring to let Incineroar get into the ring again and take on Electrivire.

"Thunder punch!" says Mister Electric.

"Bulk up!" says Royal Mask.

Electivire uses Thunder Punch, but Incineroar uses Bulk Up to defend against it.

Audience...

"Such amazing muscles!" says Lan excitedly with huge starry eyes.

Ring...

Electivire attempts another Thunder Punch, but Incineroar uses Darkest Lariat to knock Electivire back.

Judges...

"It repelled the thunder punch with a wall of sheer muscle!" says James.

"The power of Incineroars moves has grown!" says Meowth.

Ring...

"Give em another one! Thunder punch!" says Mister Electric.

"Darkest Lariat!" says Royal Mask.

Electrivire aimed another thunder punch at Incineroar. Incineroar swings both arms and hits Electrivire.

Judges...

"Darkest Lariat won the clash!" says James.

James, Jessie and Meowth get stunned to see another scheming tactic from the opposing Revengers.

Ring...

Muk and Poliwrath grab onto Incineroar's legs, preventing it from moving.

Judges...

"Oh my! This is bad!" says James.

"The revengers sure are evil arent they?!" wonders Jessie.

Ring...

"Cut it out! Thats against the rules!" says Royal Ash.

"Trunks! Lets help Inineroar!" says Royal Goten looking back at Royal Trunks.

"Theyre gonna be dead men by the time I get done with them." says Royal Trunks.

Royal Trunks looks at his pokeball then at the revengers growling annoyed and sent out Rowlet again.

"Rowlet! Use Astonish!" says Royal Trunks.

Rowlet attacks alolan Muk and Poliwrath while shouting in a startling fashion.

"Aqua jet!" says Royal Goten.

Poplio lunges at Alolan Muk and Poliwrath at a speed that makes it almost invisible.

"Electrivire! Thunder punch!" says Mister Electric.

"Darkest Lariat!" says Royal Mask.

Electivire recovers from Incineroar's attack and tries to use another Thunder Punch, only to be knocked back by Darkest Lariat again.

Judges...

"Electrivire was tossed in the air once again!

Audience...

"Keep it up!" says Kiawe.

"Hang in there!" says Lana thrusting her fist in the air.

Ring...

"Tag Mad Magmar and Magomortar in!" says Mister Electric.

"Lets tag too!" says Royal Mask.

"Yes!" says Royal Ash.

Electivire switches out with Magmortar, and Incineroar and Torracat do the same.

"Send em flying with fire punch!" says Mad Magmar.

"Then we'll counter with fire fang!" says Royal Ash.

Magmortar charges at Torracat for a Fire Punch, but Torracat leaps from the corner post and comes down with a Fire Fang that knocks Magmortar back.

Judges...

"Oh my! A spectacular leap from the corner post! Fire fang!" says James stunned.

Ring...

"Use the recoil for the rope to launch a karate chop!" says Mad Magmar.

Magmortar uses the recoil from the rope to launch itself towards Torracat and hit it with Karate Chop. Magmortar then unleashes a flurry of Karate Chops, forcing Torracat into the defensive.

"Dont give up Torrocat!" says Royal Ash.

Torracat jumps into the air and hits Magmortar with its paw enveloped by orange fire.

"That's...revenge!" says Royal Mask stunned.

"Youve learned revenge!?" wonders Royal Ash excitedly.

Magmortar gets launched back to the revengers side, slamming into the post fainting.

"Argh! Thunder punch!" says Mister Electric.

"Torrocat! Revenge!" says Royal Ash.

Electivire jumps in to use Thunder Punch on Torracat, only to be hit by Torracat's Revenge, fainting as well.

"Not good! Take this salty match and smash it!" says Viren enraged.

All the Revengers, including Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric, and their Poliwrath, Muk, and Golem, gang up on Torracat.

"Oh my! Another intrusion! Will the four Royals take on the remaining revengers or will Royal Mask take them on by himself?" wonders James.

"This is too excited to want it to be the end result!" says Jessie.

Ring...

"Torrocat tag!" says Royal Mask.

Torracat switches out with Incineroar as it leaps from the corner post.

"Burn with passion, incineroar! Set the ring ablaze with the flames of victory!" says Royal Mask.

Incineroar gets enveloped by Z-Power.

"Hol...hold on now! Gove me a sec! Whatcha plannin on doin?!" wonders Viren freaking out.

"Malicious Moonsault!" says Roysl Mask.

Incineroar unleashes a Malicious Moonsault on the Revengers and their Pokémon, KO'ing all of them.

Audience...

The bell rang out causing an uproar of cheers in the audience.

Judges...

"The revengers have all been knocked out!" says James excitedly.

"The quadruple royals win!" says Jessie excitedly.

Audience...

"They did it!" says Professor Burnet.

"Well done guys!" says Kiawe.

"Royal Mask is so cool!" says Lana.

Ring...

"Curse you! Not yet! I aint dont yet!" says Viren.

Viren sends out his Pangoro.

Judges...

"Oh my! Viren sends out another assailant, Pangoro!" says James.

"I will not let you defile this ring any longer! Boys, lets do this!" says Royal Mask.

"Yes!" say Ash and the boys.

"Rowlet, if you still are up to thr task, uae ominous wind!" says Royal Trunks.

"Torrocat use flame charge!" says Royal Ash.

"Poplio, aqua jet!" says Royal Goten.

"Darkest Lariat!" says Royal Mask.

The group have Poplio, Rowlet, Torracat and Incineroar use Ominous wind, Flame Charge, Aqua jet and Darkest Lariat respectively on Pangoro, sending it flying into its Trainer, knocking them both out in the process.

Judges...

Hearing the second bell ring, Jessie couldnt sit still in his seat any longer.

"Viren and Pangoro have been knocked out by the team of Rowlet, Poplio, Torrocat and Incineroar's combo sttack!" says James.

"Although it looked like Poplio was putting out the flames Torrocat created, the dome is safe from Viren and his revengers' clutches!" says Meowth.

"The quadruple royals win!" says Jessie.

Ring...

"Enjoy!" say the royals as three out of four pokemon happily leapt in the air.

Audience...

The audience cheers for the quadruple Royals, as Ash's friends and Burnet come down to congratulate them.

Ring...

"The quadruple royals are the best!" says Professor burnet.

Sophocles and Kiawe were in tears unsure if they would win or not.

"Im so moved!" says Lana.

"Lillie what do you think of the match?" wonders Mallow looking at Lillie.

"Next time, I too will participate in a battle royale!" says Lillie getting fired up.

Mallow gets surprised by her words.

"Royal Mask, Incineroar, someday lets settle the score between Torrocat and Incineroar!" says Ash taking off his mask.

"I want to take part in it too!" says Trunks taking off his mask.

"As long as poplio stays poplio, I might think about taking part in it too." says Goten taking off his mask.

"Sure! When we do, we will clash with full power and make it a match to remember throughout the ages! Be it a battle royal or one on one battle!" says Royal Mask.

"Yes!" says Ash.

Royal Mask shakes hands with Ash while Incineroar and Torracat high five each other.

Judges...

"The world, the royal dome, is smiling down on Royal Mask and the kids who helped." says James.

"Torrocat youre always the best!" says Meowth.

Ring...

"Until we meet again." says Royal Mask.

Royal Mask and Incineroar run off in a hurry, much to Ash's confusion.

Night...

Some time later, Kukui returns with bags of groceries, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry guys! I lose track of time sometimes!" says Professor Kukui.

"Youre far too late! What were you doing?!" wonders Professor burnet.

"Well...you uhh seee...i was so busy focusing on groceries that I got lostcoming back to the dome!" says professor kukui sweating.

Next day...

Kukui's house...

Everyone was eating when professor kukui said something that made Professor Burnet curious.

"Torrocats revenge during yesterdays fight aas a sight to behold!" says Professor kukui trying to sound amazed.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" says Ash nodding.

"We will do better next time!" says Trunks.

"Huh? You were watching Kukui?" wonders Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui almost choked on his meal and had to set his food down.

"I caught a glance of it from a screen in the store!" says Professor kukui trying to sound believable.

"I see." says Professor burnet.

"I need better timings for things." thinks professor kukui sighing.


	100. Chapter 100

**Makes me wonder by Maroon 5~Ash**

 **Little lies by fleetwood mac and In the street(70s show theme)** **~The class**

 **Lets get this party started by Pink~Team Rocket**

Goku headed up to Universe 7 bleachers and landed next to Gohan.

"Dad that was an amazing match!" says Gohan impressed.

"Yeah! But apparently theres someone much stronger than Toppo named Jiren." says Goku.

"Universe 11 is a formidable foe." says Gohan.

"The universe is really big! I cant believe there are guys that strong out there!" says Goku excitedly.

"This isn't the time to get excited! Having a close match with the second strongest in universe 11 is no good! Our universe is at risk of erasure! Be more worried and fearful! Don't get any more excited than you are now!" says Beerus furiously.

Universe 11 audience...

"Toppo good job." says Kiai.

"I was unable to finish him. Forgive me." says Toppo bowing.

"I always enjoy watching you fight." says the universe 11 god of destruction.

"You humble me Vermouth." says Toppo looking at Vermouth.

"Can you beat him in the tournament?" wonders Vermouth.

"I do not know. But even should I fall, my sworn friend Jiren will crush him. Justice is everlasting. That does not change." says Toppo.

Grand Priest...

"And now...I shall begin the construction of the tournament of power fighting stage. It will take a little while to complete so I will require some time until the tournament of power. Thus concludes all of todays events. Next will be the tournament of power. Remember everyone, on day 3,135,500.603 of the royal calender at precisely the 157th hour, we shall begin." says Grand Priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"Great Priest!" says Goku.

Grand priest...

"What is it?" wonders Great Priest.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"How long until the stage is finished?" wonders Goku.

great priest...

"In five tiks." says Great priest.

universe 7 bleachers...

"Uhh...so five triks is..?" wonders Goku.

Great priest...

"By universe 7's earth time, its in about 40 hours." says Great priest.

universe 7 bleachers...

"40 hours!? That's basically saying 2 days to prepare!" says Goku stunned.

Grand priest...

"Yes." says Grand priest smiling.

The audience universes were mingling with eachother also stunned to hear how soon the tournament date was.

Grand priest...

"And now, let us reconvene in 40 hours. Adjourned." says Grand priest.

Grand priest takes the zenos back to their castle.

Universe 7 bleachers...

"So we have 40 hours to get Trunks to be at capsule corp for his unborn sibling let alone gathering 10 warriors who are willing to fight to the death." says Beerus.

"Don't put it that way! You make it sound like by the time Trunks learns of the news KABOOM goes earth and the universe..." says Hercule.

"Whis, what do you think of this tournament?" wonders Beerus.

"One thing is for certain. Goku will be targeted immediately." says Whis frowning.

"Come one Goku! We gotta get to universe 6 earth for Trunks and Goten and think quickly on who is best for the tournament! We have limited time to think it over and I will be pissed if you mess this up!" says Beerus.

I get it. I get it." says Goku.

"Kaikai!" says Shin.

Soon all the universes were gone with Champa mumbling something before he was gone.

Universe 7 kai planet...

"Excuse me..." says Hercule wearily.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"We can win right?" wonders Hercule.

"I dunno but we got Gohan and Buu." says Goku.

"Th...that's right! Buu we are counting on you!" says Hercule.

"Since We cant use Ash on our team, we need to plan hard on who to pick besides the z warriors." says Gojan.

"Well. itll work out." says Goku.

"Whats with this laid back attitude of yours!? We are gonna be butchered thanks to your little pow wow thoughts!" says Beerus.

"We just have to win, right?" wonders Goku.

"Shut up! Are you even confident you will win!?" wonders Beerus.

"How should I know that? Theres no telling who would wanna show us up!" says Goku.

"Then be a little more serious!" says Beerus.

"Don't get so bent out of shape." says Goku.

"That's enough you too! Don't argue! We need to hurry and tell trunks the news then gather 10 warriors. There isn't much time left." says Whis.

"Hmmph. You got it good. Even if we get erased, you wont." says Beerus looking at Whis.

"I was just a guide who was dispatched from the side after all." says Whis.

"At times an angel, others a guide. Pretty convenient position change." says Beerus.

"So we going to sneak into universe 6 one last time...hopefully...orrrr….?" wonders Goku.

"Say whis, didnt you say the grand priest was your father?" wonders Beerus.

"That is correct." says Whis.

Give him a bribe so he will exclude us from the tournament." says Beerus.

"Do not say such things! Honestly you are such a stubborn god!" says Whis.

"Whining here wont get anything done. We are in this situation so we will have to count on Goku and his friends." says elder kai.

"Yeah, leave it to us." says Goku.

"Now we need to get to universe 6 and back before your brother notices!" says Whis.

"Supreme kai, take Hercule and Buu back to earth. Goku, Gohan, we are heading to universe 6 to see what Ash Trunks and Goten are up too." says Beerus.

Supreme kai nodded and took Hercule and Buu to capsule corp while Beerus and Whis took Goku and Gohan to universe 6 earth.

* * *

Universe 6; earth...

day...

Pokémon school...

"Guess what we are doing today?" wonders Professor Kukui dancing around the front of the room.

The class stared confused unsure what to say as they watched Professor spin around before stopping infront of the chalkboard.

"What are you doing professor kukui?" wonders Ash.

"Since when do we ever get the chance to dance in school?" wonders Mallow.

"I thought I would have you all participate in pokedance." says Professor kukui.

"Poke...dance? Uhhhhh Goten and I are all for party moments but I dont see us dancing." says Trunks.

"Could you be talking about something like a dance that pokemon perform?" wonders Lillie.

"Each of you choreograph a dance for your pokemon to perform. Simple isn't it?" says Professor kukui.

"Sounds fun!" says Mallow excitedly.

"Are we allowed to use props?" wonders Sophocles.

"Of course. Anything goes as long as it helps you bring out your pokemons natural style to its fullest." says Professor Kukui.

"Naturak style, huh?" wonders Kiawe.

Ash was pondering how he would create a dance with his pokemon.

"Alright Marowak! Lets show them the spirit of wela with a dance." says Kiawe looking at Marowak.

Mariwak agrees.

"Poplio, do your best!" says Lana looking at her poplio.

"Alright Pikachu! Lets think of an awesome dance to perform." says Ash looking at Pikachu who jumped onto his desk.

"Steenee we will do our best too!" says Mallow looking at steenee.

Steenee agrees.

"The performance will be in three days. Practice hard until then." says Professor kukui.

"Yes!" say the class.

Team rocket...

"Welcome! Welcome! Have some Bewear brand honey donut right out of the oven!" says Meowth holding honey donuts.

"Give me one!" says a boy.

"Thank you for your purchase!" says Meowth.

"We'll bring them out right away!" says James hadppily.

"The weather today seems to be making everyone hungry for donuts! Their selling like crazy!" says Meowth happily.

"The way things are going, we might have a chance to expand expand our menu!" says Jessie happily.

"Yeah! With us getting this much money, Im sure even HQ will be pleased with us!" says James.

"In that case, should we try to advertise in a flashier way! Sing! Dance! Make it sparkling! After all, I am a singing and dancing actress!" says Jessie excitedly.

"Bravo!" chant Meowth and James.

"Alright, lets hold an advertisement conference!" says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed just as team rocket noticed Steenee run by the food cart.

"That's...the green haired brat girls..." says team rocket.

The group turn their heads hearing Mallow before she ran passed the food cart after Steenee.

Mallow soon catches up to her Pokémon who has wandered into Anela's stall again. Anela happily greets Steenee and gives her a Pecha Berry.

"Im so sorry Anela." says Mallow.

"Its fine." says Anela.

"Steenee, arent you glad you got a treat?" wonders Mallow.

Steenee twirled around thanking Anela who happiky watched.

"Oh my! You said 'Thank you' in Alola Hula?" wonders Anela.

"Alola Hula?" wonders Mallow curiously.

"I guess young people dont really know about it. Alola Hula is an ancient alolan dance. Hula means dance!" says Anela.

Mallow went to say something but didnt know how to respond.

"Im sure you will understand once you see this. Come our Oricorio!" says Anela.

Once her Pa'u Style Oricorio was sent out, everyone gathered to watch Steenee and Oricorio do the hula.

"Now you try too Mallow!" says Anela.

Team rocket...

Team rocket notice Mallow and Anela following Steenee and Oricorios movements.

"What are they doing?" wonders James.

"For some reason, I feel like dancing too!" says Meowth.

"I want it." says Jessie.

"Huh?" wonder Meowth and James looking up.

"I want that pokemon!" says Jessie.

Jessie pointed at the Pa'u style Oricorio grinning madly.

"Oricorio, Hula Hula style. Dancing pokemon. Psychic/flying type. Ome pf the oricorio types found in alola. It increases its psychic powers through dancing at its own pace, apparently." says James looking in his book.

"I want it! I want it to be my background dancer!" says Jessie.

"Well then, I'll show off some sharp steps too!" says James.

"I want to dance too!" says Meowth.

Mallow and Anela...

Soon steenee and the Pa'u style oricorio were done and everyone gwthered clapped for the dancers.

"That was fun! Hey, Steenee, why don't we try to compete with Alola Hula?" says Mallow happily.

"Competing?" wonders Anela.

"Yeah." says Mallow.

"Theres gonna be a pokedance presentation at the pokemon school in three days. Thanks for telling me about Alola Hula Amela! We better get to finishing our shopping. Sorry for taking up your time!" says Mallow.

Mallow and Steenee walk away to finish their shopping trip.

"Take care!" says Anela.

Team rocket...

"Hey did you hear that?" wonders Jessie smirking.

"Sure did." says James.

"I finally know the name of that old lady at the market." says Meowth.

"No, not that! A chance came up to turn not only Oricorio, but all the twerps' pokemon into backup dancers." says Jessie.

"I get it! So you will target their presentation and get all their pokemon in one fell swoop." says James.

"Exactly!" says Jessie.

Next day...

While class was going on at Pokémon school, Beerus, Whis, Goku and Gohan landed outside Professor Kukuis home.

"Someone knock on the door." says Beerus.

"Ok." says Goku shrugging.

Goku and Gohan went up to the door and knocked a few times, getting no answer.

"Maybe everyone is busy." says Goku.

"Ash, Goten, Hazzel and Trunks must be at pokemon school with that professor guy. We will have to wait until its over." says Gohan.

"Im not waiting until late afternoon! One of you sense them out so we can go to them." says Beerus annoyed.

"Like I said. If its anything like how I went to school, we have to wait until school ends to tell them the news." says Gohan.

"Waiting is such a bore! Sense them out so we can tell them the news! NOW!" says Beerus.

"I guess we can drop in." says Goku pondering the situation they were in.

"We cant disturb the classroom but we can ask for the professor to have Trunks and Goten come over to us. We also need to tell Ash about the tournament dad concocted." says Gohan.

Pokémon school...

Professor Kukui was looking at all the students with their pokemon, happy to find out what kind of dance moves they conjure up. It looked like the students with one or two pokemon wouldn't have to practice very hard.

"Here we go! One! Two! One! Two!" says Lillie watching Snowy move her front paws up and down.

"Oh? You're good!" says Professor kukui walking up to Lillie and Snowy.

"Would it perhaps be better if I made it a more elaborate?" wonders Lillie.

"I suppose so...how about adding some pokemon moves to it?" wonders professor kukui.

"Moves?" wonders Lillie.

"Yeah. Some moves that look like they were made for dancing along with." says professor kukui.

"I see. I hadn't thought of that! Thank you so much!" says Lillie.

"Poplio, fire two balloons in succession!" says Lana looking at her Poplio.

Poplio did just that, making Lana smile at how well the water balloons were holding up.

"Youre using balloons? That's very much like Poplio." says professor kukui walking up tp Lana.

"We're still only 50% done. You'll be seeing a lot more soon." says Lana.

"I look forward to it." says professor Kukui.

While Lana's water balloon dance with her Popplio is only half-done, Sophocles intends to enter both of his Pokemon and is busy typing something into his computer.

"Im sure this dance will impress everyone, Togedemaru, Charjabug!" says Sophocles.

"What sort of dance Sophocles?" wonders professor kukui.

"You will see it at the main event, so look forward to that." says Sophocles.

"Marowak, the flames of wela burn inside us! Lets make them flair up with a dance!" says Kiawe getting fired up.

Kiawe is accidentally set alight by Marowak's fire twirling, but Lana and Goten's Poplios' Bubble Beams manage to extinguish the flames.

"Be careful when dealing with fire." says professor kukui.

"Yes sir..." says Kiawe.

Kukui's attention turns to Ash, and heads his way out of curiosity.

"Ash, what kind of dance are you planning on doing?" wonders Professor Kukui.

"Hehehe...Pikachu! Lycanroc! Torrocat! Rowlet! Poipole! Lets show them our fully powered dance!" says Ash.

Ash showcases his Pokémon leaping into a totem pole formation. Unfortunately, Torracat collapses under everyone's weight, while Kukui is puzzled by the display.

"This is a good chance to take a photo!" says Rotom dex taking a picture of the towering totem pole Ashs pokemon created.

"Is this what you see as pokedancing?" wonders Ash.

"Hmmmmm..." says Professor Kukui.

"It isn't? wonders Ash bummed.

"It failed..." says Rotom dex.

"How about you Steenee, Mallow?" wonders Professor kukui went up to them.

Professor kukui noticed Mallow watching Steenee alola hula while kneeling down.

"We decided to dance Alola Hula!" says Mallow happily.

"Alola Hula is it? That's a great idea! I'll be looking forward to seeing it." says Professor Kukui.

"Thank you! We'll do our best!" says Mallow happily.

Professor Kukui was about to check on the last of his students when he noticed two heads peeking in then awkwardly stand at the door.

"What brings them here?" wonders Ash noticing Goku and Gohan at the door.

"If dad and Gohan are here, it must be really important." says Goten.

"Yeah but how important does it have to be to have both your dad and brother here?" wonders Trunks.

"That's what Id like to know." says Goten.

"You guys figure out the perfect dance that your pokemon can do! Looks like I need to talk to two unexpected visitors. I wont be long!" says professor kukui walking toward the door.

Outside the classroom...

"What brings you two here this time?" wonders Professor kukui.

"Two important things came up. One being a huge tournament that Ash might have no choice but to be part of and something else that we need to tell Trunks urgently." says Gohan.

"A tournament now of all times? You guys never seem to have a break and let Ash stick around." says Professot kukui.

"Technically he got to stay put once. That was when we had a tournament between our universe and this one with as little as 6 warriors." says Goku.

"Dad, let me be the one to talk." says Gohan.

"Just bring out Trunks, Goten and Ash." says Beerus coming into view.

"We might have to take Trunks and Goten early. What are you doing in class at the moment?" wonders Gohan looking in.

"We are practicing pokedance to put on a show." says professor kukui.

"That sounds like fun. Too bad we need to leave with Trunks and Goten pronto." says Whis walking up to the group.

"I'll call them over." says professor kukui.

Professor kukui called for Ash, Trunks and Goten to come over to the unexpected visitors as they stared questioning how Goten got a different hairstyle.

Trunks, Ash and Goten looked at eachother trying to come up with a logical answer.

"About my hairstyle...apparently you can get your hair cut but I didnt like the choices given and went with this." says Goten sheepishly.

Gohan and Gokus mouths opened yet couldn't figure out why Goten would change his hairstyle, let alone let them change attires.

"First things first, Trunks I went to capsule corp and found out Bulma was pregnant. It would be for the best if you came back to universe 7. Goten, you as his friend would wanna be by his side for when he needs to help his mother." says Goku looking at Trunks who was lost for words.

"Wait...how long has mom been pregnant?" wonders Trunks.

"Not sure but when I saw her, I thought she was-"

"Goten, your pain of a father made an agreement and decided to have a tournament for all the universes who are going to be in the ring." says Beerus crossing his arms.

"I was just about to get to that." says Goku.

"Sure you were." says Beerus unamused.

"So Ash, if you need retraining from us, come with us to universe 7 then we will see what we can do about sending you back for the tournament dad so eagerly desired." says Gohan sweat dropping.

"Me getting retrained by you Piccolo and Krillin? Would there be enough time?" wonders Ash.

Gohan silently shook his head.

"Then how will fighters be sure they are ready to go all out?" wonders Ash.

"We have two days. No more. No less. We are on a tight schedule and we are already wasting time being here." says Beerus.

"Ohhh boy...last time it took a week and 3 days at best. Theres no way I can relearn from you guys while seeing what kind of fighters are in universe 6 I might have to be around." says Ash looking away in disbelielf.

"Blame Goku for this development. Id say youre limited to the rest of today for training but even that wont be enough." says Beerus.

"Don't go pointing fingers! We will just have to train until late in the night to see his techniques." says Goku.

"Welp, I don't see why we should be here any longer. Lets get going." says Beerus.

Before Kukui could say anything, the growing group made sure Hazzel was with them, as well as their pokemon that were put in their pokeballs and took off to universe 7 with Beerus muttering why he felt like he and whis were hauling a big group without the cubelike transportation they used for the universe 7 vs universe 6 tournament. Everyone was looking at the doorway as Professor kukui came back inside huffing.

"Guess Ash, Trunks, Goten and Hazzel will be away. For how long? I have no idea. They will have to miss out of the fun of watching pokemon dance." says Professor kukui smiling at everyone.

Night...

Ainas kitchen...

Mallow's father walks into the kitchen to see Steenee performing the Alola Hula.

"Isnt that Alola Hula?" wonders Abe.

"Yeah, its for a pokedance project." says Mallow looking back at her dad.

"Its coming along nicely." says Abe.

"Wait a moment. Im almost done." says Mallow.

"Mallow, I'll handle the rest here, so go practice with Steenee." says Abe.

"Thanks dad!" says Mallow.

Mallow gives Steenee a cookie as a reward for her hard work.

Team rocket...

Team Rocket break into the school overnight to set up their plot to steal all of the students' Pokémon.

"That went well." says Meowth.

"We'll name it 'Operation Team Rocket Dancers'. Now all that's left is the main event!" says James.

"I'll definitely get those pokemon back dancers." says Jessie.

Team rocket laughed at the thought of being able to snatch the pokemon away.

Three days later...

Auditorium...

The day of the Pokémon Dance performances has arrived.

"Yay! Pokedance! Pomedance!" say Harper and Sarah jumping in excitement.

"Calm down or I'm sending you home." says Lana.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" say Harper and Sarah too excited to care.

"Is everyone here?" wonders Professor kukui walking up to the class.

"Doesnt seem like we are missing anyone if you count out the four that should be here." says Kiawe.

"Alright, lets start the pokedance presentation! First off, a demonstration from the master of Alola Hula!" says professor kukui.

The curtain opens to show Anelas Oricorio on the stage, surprising everyone.

"That's Oricorio!" says Kiawe.

"Thats its hula hula style, isnt it?" wonders Lillie.

Oricorio began huka dancing with Anela soon coming on the stage to join the dance. The classmates are soon impressed by her Alola Hula performance.

"I didnt know Anela was this amazing!" says Mallow.

Steenee agreed.

Soon everyone clapped for the duo as thy bowed.

"We havent danced in so long but we can still do it! Thank you Oricorio." says Anela happily.

Oricorio was happy to dance for the class.

"Thank you very much." says professor kukui walking up to Anela.

"Everyone, try putting your feelings into your dances, ok?" wonders Anela looking at the class.

"Yeah!" say the class.

"Its a shame I don get to see everyones dances but Im looking forward to all of your dancing." says Anela.

"Thank you!" say the class.

Professor kukui turns around to look at the class from the stage, seeing the eager yet worried faces for the competition.

"And now that we have seen the wonderful example, its finally time for the main event." says Professor Kukui.

"Whos first?" wonder the class.

"The first to come to the stage is...Lillie." says professor Kukui.

"Yes sir! Well then, Snowy lets begin!" says Lillie looking at professor kukui then Snowy.

Snowy steps onto the stage with Lillie getting behind it, readying her mindset toward what they practiced.

"Snowy! Powder snow!" says Lillie.

Snowy starts off by using Powder Snow to make a ring of ice, then skating around it while spinning to showcase its elemental Ice typing.

"A dance befitting the ice type Snowy." says Kiawe.

"Finish it snowy!" says Lillie.

To finish off, Snowy performs a backflip to return to its starting position. Lillie curtsies while the crowd applaud the routine.

"It was a wonderful ice dance!" says Anela.

"Thank you very much!" says Lillie.

Lillie picked up Snowy and left the stage as Professor Kukui stepped back onto it.

"Im glad you enjoyed Snowys dance! Next up is Lana!" says Professor Kukui then left the stage.

"Yes!" says Lana.

"Yay!" say Harper and Sarah.

Lana, the twins and Poplio stepped onto the stage.

"Looks kind've fun." says Mallow.

"We'll do a dance fitting of Poplio! Lets go Poplio!" says Lana.

Poplio was eager to begin.

"Make two balloons!" says Lana.

Poplio makes two balloons.

"Harper, Sarah go into the balloons." says Lana looking at the twins.

The twins excitedly rush inside them.

"Poplio jump!" says Lana.

Poplio bounces onto the water balloons.

"Poplios floating dance!" says Mallow excitedly.

Poplio jumping from one balloon to the next, going side to side causes them to burst.

"Thank you very much." says Lana.

"Very much!" say Harper and Sarah posing.

"Theyre pretty good!" says Sophocles.

"Yeah! Everyone is bringing out their pokemon's strengths! We cant let them beat us Steenee." says Mallow looking at the stage then steenee.

Steenee agreed then twirled around.

"Its Kiawe's turn next!" says Sophocles excitedly.

"Im so excited!" says Mallow.

Once Lana and Poplio left the stage, professor kukui called for Kiawe to come up to which he did.

"Hope you enjoy our fire dance!" says Kiawe.

Kiawe and Marowak perform a synchronized fire twirling display, which starts out confidently.

"They're dancing together!" says Sophocles.

"Theyre in perfect sync!" says Mallow.

"This is our burning hot Wela spirit!" says Kiawe then blows into the fire.

Even Oricorio started to dance along causing Anela to look down.

"Oh? Even Oricorio's got the fever!" says Anela.

"Good Marowak! Hotter! Faster!" says Kiawe looking at Marowak.

The pair decide to quicken their paces, and Marowak again ignites Kiawe.

"Quick Poplio! Bubble beam!" says Lana.

Poplio puts out the flames with its Bubble Beam.

"Our...burning...hot..." says Kiawe.

"Are you alright Kiawe?" wonders Sophocles.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful when dealing with fire?" wonders professor kukui.

"Yes..." says Kiawe picking himself up.

After being called onto the stage, Sophocles was eager to get started.

"Cmon Charjabug!" says Sophocles as Togedemaru jumps onto his shoulder.

Sophocles' Charjabug arrives in its Charjabug racecar.

"What's that?" wonders Kiawe trying to stand up.

"Change! Charjabug car!" says Sophocles.

The vehicle transforms into a robot, with Charjabug as the body.

"Go Togedemaru!" says Sophocles.

Togedemaru jumped in as the head.

"Toge-Charja Robot! Perfect form DX!" says Sophocles.

The amazing technological display impresses the crowd.

"So what kind of dance are you going to do?" wonders professor kukui.

"Well, about that, I didn't have time to program that part." says Sophocles rubbing the back of his head.

Lights start flickering freaking out Sophocles a bit as he grabbed the merged robot and ran off the stage.

'Twerp boys and twerp girls! Its show time!' says Jessie.

"I didn't hear about this." says Professor kukui looking around.

"Could this be a surprise from principal Oak?" wonders Rotom dex going up to professor kukui.

Two spotlights reappear, one with a Trainer silhouette for the students to stand under and the other with a Poké Ball one for their Pokémon.

'Pokemon, enter the pokemon frame. Trainers, enter the trainer frame!' says James.

Thinking it is another guest appearance, everyone, except for Steenee, who is too busy practicing her dancing in the background to notice, follow the voice over's instructions and walk into their respective frames. Team Rocket, dressed in cabaret costume, performs a classical musical number to announces their arrival.

"Its time to begin a wonderful dance show!" says Jessie in a singing tone.

"Its a pokemon getting fever!" says James in a singing tone.

"The pop stepping fan favorites! There!" says Meowth in a singing tone.

"Everyones beloved..." say Jessie and James in a singing tone.

"Team rocket is here!" says Meowth in a singing tone.

The curtains open to show Wobuffet appearing really tall. The moment they ditch their disguises, the students are immediately angered by the trio's presence.

"Youre not beloved!" says Kiawe annoyed.

"Doesn't matter! Everyones gonna love us in a moment!" says Jessie.

"What are you here for!?" wonders Mallow.

"Isnt it obvious? We are here to dance!" says Jessie.

"Wrong!" say James and Meowth.

"We're here to snatch your pokemon in one fell swoop!" says Meowth.

With a press of a button, Kukui, Anela and the students find themselves caged and separated from their now-trapped Pokémon. It seems as thought team rocket's scheme goes off without a hitch as Jessie starts laughing.

"How do you like our flawless plan?" wonders Jessie.

"IT SUCKS!" say the class.

"Like you can do anything now! We're gonna get a bunch of pokemon back dancers and form the team rocket dancers!" says Jessie.

"For that purpose, we snuck in here night after night, and worked super hard to prepare this!" says James.

"These are the rare fruits of our labor!" says Meowth starry eyed.

Wobuffet agrees.

"How is that fair team rocket!?" wonders Kiawe.

"You can say we aren't acting fair! But now that you are caught, you all are at our mercy!" says Jessie.

Their boasts are soon interrupted by Steenee, who goes on to tackle the bars of the Trainers' cage with her sepals.

"Wait! Why isn't that one caged up!?" says Jessie stunned to see Steenee.

"Youre right!" says James.

"Steenee….!" says Mallow.

"Meh! To think they would find a flaw in the flawless plan!" says James crossing his arms.

"Very impressive!" says Meowth.

"Catch that thing now!" says Jessie angrily.

James and Meowth nod sweat dropping. Meowth clicks another button on the remote, and the school's basketball hoop is sent out and restrains Steenee.

"Now its hands and feet are completely strained!" says Meowth.

"Looks like its feet are sticking out to me." says Jessie unamused.

"Th..thats no problem at all!" says Meowth.

Steenee tries to stand up by moving itself around.

"Theres no point in trying to get out of the net! Just give up and roll around on the floor." says Jessie.

"Exactly! Its impossible to release your friends from those sturdy catching devices!" says James.

"That's right! We're never gonna tell you that the top of the catching devices are really fragile!" says Meowth.

Mallow and Lillie nod then Mallow points at the top of the cage.

"Steenee, up top! Get on top of the cages and attack!" says Mallow.

"What!? How did she no the weakness!?" wonders Meowth freaked out.

Jessie and James glare at Meowth for his incompetence and send him out to capture Steenee.

"I wont let you!" says Meowth.

"Snowy! Powder snow!" says Lillie.

Snowy uses Powder Snow on the floor, sending Meowth sliding into a wall. Steenee unleashes a fury of kicks on the cage's top, which steadily glows.

"Whats that?" wonders Jessie.

"Its getting stronger!" says James stunned.

"Its stomp! Steenee is trying to learn stomp!" says professor kukui stunned.

"Steenee…." says Mallow.

In a sparkling pink light, Steenee evolves into a Tsareena.

"Steenee….you...you evolved?" wonders Mallow.

"Looks like that's my que! Tsareena, fruit pokemon. A grass type. Its specialty is kicking attacks using its powerful legs. In victory, it shows off by trampling the defeated under its feet." says Rotom dex.

"That twerp pokemon…." says Jessie amazed.

"...became a queen pokemon!?" wonders James in disbelief.

"It evolved right infront of our eyes again..." says Meowth trying to hold onto the top of the cage.

As if to demonstrate this, Meowth is suddenly pinned by Tsareena's leg.

"Tsareena! Finish Meowth off!" says Mallow.

Tsareena performs a Trop Kick, and Meowth is sent flying into a basketball net. Tsareena unleashes several powerful kicks at the cage seals, breaking them and freeing everyone. Team Rocket finds themselves outnumbered, but fortunately for them, Bewear emerges in time to rescue them from defeat.

"What even is this feeling?" say team rocket.

"Thank you Mallow." says Anela.

"You should thank Tsareena for working so hard. Right Tsareena?" says Mallow.

Tsareena agrees.

Soon everyone congratulates Tsareena on its evolution.

"Well then, lets begin Mallow and Stee….I mean Tsareenas pokedance!" says Professor kukui.

"You can do it right Tsareena?" wonders Mallow.

Tsareena agrees.

"Tsareena, I'll be counting on you!" says Mallow kneeling down.


	101. Chapter 101

**Time to focus on T.O.P and mentally prepare for the Tournament of power.** **Not as kawaii as pan but can't complain just very questionable before the important stuff**

Chi-Chi is preparing a feast for the new baby when Shin, elder kai, Hercule and Buu arrived outside capsule corp.

"Hey guys! Who wants to eat? Buu, you in the mood for meat? It's getting cold and seems the baby won't be born yet." says Chichi coming outside.

Gravity room...

Bulma is exercising in the gravity room with Pilaf, Shu, and Mai, with Vegeta watching close by.

"Oh little baby, come on out and show your bum bum! Oh little baby, come out of mama tum tum!" say the group.

Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Sorry Vegeta! Im taking up your training!" says Bulma.

"Yeah, you should be! I know I turned Kakarot away to stay beside you for when the baby comes but I'm starting to feel like I'm getting rusty!" says Vegeta.

Outside...

Soon Beerus, Whis, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Ash and Hazzel appeared and Beerus and Goku get a whiff of the food on the plate in her hands.

"Oh! How's it going Chichi! On inxtinct we took Ash away! So many important things to do so little time! Kinda like Chichi." says Goku.

"Kinda hoping their needing me goes into more detail so I can quickly get back." says Ash.

"You two go see where Vegeta and Bulma are." says Gohan looking at Trunks and Goten.

Trunks and Goten nodded then took off in search of Vegeta and Bulma, hoping thry were together so they wouldnt have to search for long.

"What's with all the food?" wonders Goku walking uo to Chichi.

"Goku! Your timing is perfect! Could you eat this before it gets cold?" says Chichi.

"You...you mean it?" wonders Goku.

"I heard Bulma is having her baby soon, so I hurried up and made all this, but it looks like it will be a while before she'll give birth." says Chichi.

Beerus went up to the plate and sniffed the meat, also wanting a taste of the platter.

Gravity room...

"Is it safe for her to be moving around?" wonders Vegeta unamused.

"When is the baby coming?" wonders Trunks.

"Soon Trunks." says Vegeta.

"And you're worried about her?" wonders Trunks.

"Yeah." says Vegeta.

Vegeta went quiet second guessing the voice of his son then turned his head to see Trunks and Goten peeking in to see Mai, Pilaf, Shu and Bulma on exercise balls.

"Do I have to ask?" wonders Trunks.

"No. Leave your mother be and change your clothes or something." says Vegeta.

"Why?" wonders Trunks.

"I don't see you leaving with Ash and staying in alola anymore. Its a waste of time getting dragged places you dont feel like a winner in." says Vegeta.

"You aren't just saying that right? We almost have a full team." says Trunks.

"I don't give a damn. If you choose to disobey me, you mght see if Ash wins this time but any other regions to come, we will wish for a way to separate us for good. Its very tempting to think these days." says Vegeta.

"No more regional stays huh...what are you thinking we do then?" wonders Trunks.

"Youll just have to find out. Not much os going on now besides talk of warriors we need to keep the universe in tact." says Vegeta.

"This is what we get for letting you two be around Ash. Its gonna be a royal pain with Trunks and Goten wantingb to be pokemon trainers and Ash wanting to be a warrior." says Vegeta to himself.

"Looks like the exercise ball is doing more good than harm. Aren't you looking forward to having another baby?" says Goten.

"How'd you find out?" wonders Vegeta.

"Dad told us." says Goten looking at Vegeta.

"What?" wonders Vegeta before walking away.

"There must be a reason to why you are keeping watch over mom." says Trunks.

"I'm not waiting for the birth. If I wanted to be staring at her, I'd be urging for the gravity room. Which I'm not. I'm just here because Bulma wanted me too." says Vegeta.

"Where are you going dad?" wonders Trunks.

"I need to train. Somewhere nearby for when she needs me again." says Vegeta.

"I wanna go too!" says Trunks wagerly.

"Me too!" says Goten eagerly.

"No!" says Vegeta.

"Awwwwww..." say Trunks and Goten bummed.

"Why don't you get the baby bed ready Trunks?" wonders Vegeta.

"Hey Goten...lets put the baby bed together and surprise mom!" says Trunks looking at Goten.

"Ok!" says Goten.

Trunks and Goten take off in search of the baby room while Vegeta talked to himself.

"I should atleast think of a name. A name worthy of Saiyan royalty." says Vegeta.

Outside...

"What's with these clothes?" wonders Chichi who was infront of Gohan.

"Well, Videl suggested I should hang out with dad more." says Gohan rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh?" wonders Chichi.

Goku was digging into the food when he had a thought.

"Delicious! Come to think of it, I haven't eaten since the match!" says Goku.

"Bring lots more helpings!" says Beerus.

"Ummmm...don't wanna rush into things but don't we need 10 fighters? 10 fighters that don't include Ash..." says Shin wearily.

"I doesn't matter who! Just hurry up and pick! Just remember to find warriors who can win!" says Beerus digging imto his plate.

"Y...yes!" says Shin stepping back awkwardly.

"How can everyone eat at a time like this?" wonders Hercule bummed.

"Well...better get started." says Shin sighing.

"How many planets have mortal life on them?" wonders Gohan.

"We lost planet Vegeta, planet Sadala, planet namek, and such...so...there are about 28 now." says Shin.

"Is there anyone among them who can fight in the tournament of power?" wonders Gohan.

"I don't know. We don't observe them in terms of power level." says Shin frowning.

"It's because you dont check that stuff that we got called a low level universe!" says Beerus.

"Out of the twelve universes, the mortal level of universe 7 is second at the bottom." says elder kai.

"Then what does that make universe 6 mortal level?" wonders Ash.

Beerus glanced at Ash annoyed at the fact his brother was higher in mortal level and he was probably higher when the worlds fused.

"Good grief. Eight universes will be in the tournament. That means the chances of universe 7 winning is 12.5%. This looks like a pickle." says Elder kai.

"Hey...that means I can't recruit my classmates since they only know to have pokemon battles." says Ash.

"Talk and I will kill you on the spot warrior of Champa's." says Beerus glaring daggers at Ash.

"Then you shouldn't have brought me here." says Ash.

"We wanted you to get mroe of an idea but we need a team for this universe that doesn't include help from you." says Beerus.

"Good luck." says Ash.

"This is no time to get chummy and laugh! We all will be erased if we don't find the strongest warriors in universe 7!" says Beerus standing up.

"At this point, struggling is pointless." says Elder kai.

"Don't worry Beerus. All we gotta do is win. I'm looking forward to the strong warriors that are gonna enter." says Goku.

"We would love it if this Champa let his universe's beings check out his world. He needs to recruit 10 beings, 9 others including myself and I have no idea how they fight." says Ash leaning back huffing.

"If Vados is choosing, we might see the warriors we fought." says Goku excitedly.

"I'm starting to wonder why Ash needs to be here." says Beerus setting his elbow on the table to set his cheek on his hand.

"We don't know about any other planets, so why don't we focus our search on earth." says Whis.

"That's right! First is the three of us from the exhibition match, Vegeta if he's willing and..." says Gohan.

"I want Monaka!" says Goku slamming his hands on the table.

"Mona...?! Errrr...Monaka sould love to join but he's not feeling well." says Beerus sweating.

"How do you know?! You haven't told him about the tournament!" says Goku.

"I told him in secret." says Beerus.

"When?" wonders Goku.

"Regardless, he isn't competing!" says Beerus angrily.

"Dad, lets forget him. It can't be helped if he isnt feeling well." says Gohan.

"Too bad. Monaka would be a great fighter." says Goku.

"I'd rather not put him in a situation like this." thinks Beerus.

"Tell him the truth. It won't be as troublesome as keeping secrets." says Whis whispering in Beerus' ear.

"That can never happen." says Beerus in a hushed tone.

"So I can get a good idea of this tournament stuff that seems more like what Royal mask does than leagues, is this a secret purge like what Goku black and Zamasu did?" wonders Ash curiously.

"This is supposed to be a friendly bout to see who's strongest." says Beerus.

"Doesnt seem like it." says Ash.

"Coming from where we were before dragging you away for a reason that seems pointless now, all the other universes would love to purge universe 7 hunting down Goku and live happy lives again." says Beerus smiling despite having a burning rage.

"Really?" wonders Ash.

"I can't stop seeing that now but the tournament will determine the strongest universe in a 48 minute time span." says Beerus frowning annoyed.

"So you agree to the thought or...?" wonders Ash.

"LET'S STOP THINKING IT SO I WONT HAVE TO IMAGINE UNIVERSE 11 AT THE FRONT OF A HUGE MOB OF WARRIORS TAKING THE FIGHT HERE!" yells Beerus furiously.

"I have to question this one. You normally need me for some screwy enemy yet here I am trying to ponder how I'd outlast you guys in your universe instead of mine." says Ash.

"Goku shouldnt've yapped about the new way to screw us over and we cant go against something grand Zeno agreed to and is excited about." grumbles Beerus sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Theres also Piccolo, Krillin, who else would be perfect for the team?" wonders Gohan pondering.

"Will Krillin be alright? Didn't he quit being a martial artist a long time ago?" wonders Hercule.

"Gohan." says Goku getting up.

"Yes?" wonders Gohan.

Goku and Gohan walk away to do some private mind training, while the others contemplate a team. Goku and Gohan have a mind battle between Krillin and Basil, and it appears Krillin's Destructo Disc and Solar Flare have little effect on Basil.

"For Krillin, looks like this fight will be..." says Gohan worried.

"Nah, Krillin will be just fine He started training again." says Goku happily.

"Huh? Krillin is training?" wonders Gohan.

"He's got amazing attacks you dont know about. He will be all right. Next is..." says Goku.

"What about Goten and Trunks? They have high potential, right?" wonders Shin.

"They're no good. Theyre too straight forward. This tournament isnt just a contest of power. You have to drop as many oppenents off the stage win." says Goku.

"Mom wouldnt be happy having kids in the tournament." says Gohan.

"Then what about-"

"Master Roshi can take part in it. He has plenty of experience and has a lot of tricks." says Gohan.

"Yeah. Master Roshi can hold his own." says Goku.

"This makes seven." says Gohan.

"Ummmm...what about 18?" wonders Hercule.

"Oh! 18 would be a good choice too!" says Goku.

"Then we should get 17 too. Lets ask 18 where he is." says Gohan.

"Are those two safe enough to add to the team? Im 50/50 on having androids on the team." says Shin.

"They were originally human. They've just been modified on a cellular level to become superhuman." says Gohan looking at Hercule and Shin.

"But..." says Shin.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." says Beerus covering his ears.

"Beerus..." says Shin.

"Who cares as long as they're strong!" says Beerus.

"That makes nine. We need one more." says Gohan.

"Hmmmm...if Ash wasnt wished to another universe we would have him." says Goku looking at Beerus.

"Who are we missing?" wonders Gohan.

"We still have time, so we dont have to force a decision right now." says Whis.

"You're right. There might be mortals with high power levels on other planets. I'll go check." says Shin.

"We're counting on you. I'll be here a little longer." says Elder kai.

"Please don't eat too much." says Shin.

"I know that!" says Elder kai.

"Looks like the tournament of power is gonna be interesting! We should get some senzu beans from Korin!" says Goku standing up.

"Using it in the tournament is forbidden. Noone is allowed to cheat." says Whis.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking at Whis.

"Senzu beans are those beans that can heal your stamina, right? You do realize you can only use abilities so you can't use them." says Whis.

"No senzu beans huh?" wonders Goku.

"It'll be so much easier to outlast the warriors with you secretly eatnig sensu beans." says Beerus going up to Goku and Gohan.

"Beerus, it will be hard to do anything secretive if the gods of destruction and their angels are watching the stage." says Whis.

Vegeta was outside contemplating a name for the child when he looked at Ash and grimaced.

"Don't start assuming I'm with you guys. Until you have a full team I'm here as a training partner or as Goku worded it, might have to relearn techniques." says Ash waving it off.

"Go help the boys before I pound you into the dirt." says Vegeta.

"They need help?" wonders Ash standing up.

"They're in the baby room and might need another hand so get going." says Vegeta.

Ash shrugged and went inside to look for the baby room that Trunks and Goten were in.

"Now where was I?" wonders Vegeta.

Vegeta was mumbling possible names to himself when Goku and Gohan came up to him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Vegeta." says Goku waving it him.

"Hmmm?" wonders Vegeta.

"You're going to be excited Vegeta!" says Goku.

"Uhhhh huh?" wonders Vegeta unamused.

"Great news Vegeta! You get to fight really strong guys! The universe really is big!" says Goku excitedly.

"Cool. Awesome." says Vegeta wanting to get back to his thoughts.

"Get this! I wasn't sure if I could defeat this one guy in a red jumpsuit, Toppo from universe 11." says Goku.

"That's nice. Now can you leave me alone to think." says Vegeta.

"I even attempted it in blue form and was going toe to toe with him." says Goku.

"What? Even in blue form?" wonders Vegeta somewhat curious.

"Yeah! There'll be eighty warriors fighting at once!" says Goku.

Vegeta went to say something but couldnt find the words after hearing that eighty beings would be duking it out.

"Ten warriors from eight universes will fight simultaneously and whoever lasts the longest wins." says Gohan.

Eighty guys at once, AT ONCE?!" says Vegeta in disbelief.

"Thats what we were told." says Gohan.

"So it's like a battle royal." says Vegeta.

"We leave the day after tomorrow." says Whis.

"Then there was no point in bringing Ash here. I forbid the idea of him being a teammate." says Vegeta.

"Yeah...we did that on instinct." says Goku.

"I don't see myself fighting a battle royal between the fact the baby isnt born yet and the fact we need 10 suitable z warriors and Ash is pushing the limit of warriors needed amongst all of us." says Vegeta.

"But you get to fight strong guys from all over the universes!" says Goku.

"Something's fishy here." says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"1...Why do you want me to participate so much? 2...if you bring Ash here then he is bound to be a teammate given the time limit of warrior selections yet knowing Buu ended up not participating in the universe 6 vs universe 7 tournament, you'd want him in the tournament of power leaving Ash to be a punching bag for us to train with." says Vegeta.

"I didnt think like that when we took him." says Goku stepping back.

"Don't lie to me Kakarot. Normally you'd be happy if I didn't participate. It would mean you get to fight eighty...no seventy beings without me in the way." says Vegeta.

"We...well thwts because..." says Goku.

"Dammit! Stop squabbling! You're participating! That's an order!" says Beerus angrily.

"If you're gonna insist, convince Bulma. Even if you do, having Ash in the team makes me wanna beat him to a pulp and learn the tournament of power needs powerful beings." says Vegeta.

Beerus didn't know what to say so he looked at Whis to see what he would do but only got a sigh in responce to Vegeta.

inside...

"Bulma, you really need your rest. Your belly is already like this." says Chichi.

"Thanks Chichi." says Bulma.

Chichi and Bulma get startled to hear a door open and close then see Whis come up to them.

"Excuse me." says Whis.

"Whis?!" wonder Chichi and Bulma.

"What are you barging in for?! This is a delicate time! We were already startled by Ash coming inside but we didnt mind his reasoning since he was looking for the boys. What makes you wanna come inside? We sre in the middle of chatting to eachother." says Chichi.

Chichi and Bulma were too busy looking at Whis, letting Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Hercule go unnoticed as they peeked into the room to see what Whis was planning. Whis uses his staff to bring out the baby from inside Bulma, leaving everyone shocked as the guys act like they are coming into view.

"My baby...?" wonders Bulma looking at the baby girl in her arms.

The baby starts crying with Bulma trying to calm her until the baby fell asleep.

"Congrats Vegeta! You not only have a daughter but you can be part of the team now." says Whis looking at Vegeta.

"Thank you Whis. That was really easy. Maybe I should call you again if I get pregnant." says Bulma looking at Whis.

"If theres still an earth." mumbles Hercule.

Vegeta looked at Hercule, Goku and Gohan, causing Gohan to put his hand on Hercule's mouth.

"No talking. Let Vegeta bask in the moment of having a second child. I'll go tel lTrunks the baby was born." says Gohan.

"Yeah." says Goku.

As Bulma coos to the baby, Vegeta instantly comes to love his daughter.

Later...

Outside...

Everyone gathers to properly meet the baby and hold her once Bulma gave the ok.

"Huh...so this is Vegeta's daughter. Looks nothing like him." says Goku amazed.

"That's not true. See, right here is just like Vegeta." says Gohan pointing at the face.

"Oh my, that forehead is just like his." says Mrs Brief.

"Can I hold the baby for a bit." says Dr. Brief.

Bulma gives Dr. brief the newborn who smiled at him as he talked.

"Oh, there, there. Aren't you cute! It's your grandpa! Oogie, boogie, boo!" says Dr. brief.

Vegeta glanced back at everyone around Bulma and the baby then closed his eyes hearing giggling.

"My turn!" says Mrs. Brief.

Dr. Brief handed Mrs. Brief the baby who was curious about the blonde lady she was given too.

"Hewo cutie pie! It's your grandma! Oogie, boogie, boo!" says mrs brief.

"May I have a turn?" wonders Hercule.

Mrs. Brief happily handed Hercule who was smiling down at the baby who was staring back at him going quiet.

"Look how cute you are! My name is Hercule. Oogie, boogie, boo!" says Hercule.

Hercule made funny faces hoping Bulla would laugh but it did the opposite, Bulla began crying, causing Vegeta to trsnsform into ssj blue.

"What?!" wonders Bulma looking at Vegeta.

"What? Is there an enemy?" wonders Goku looking at Vegeta.

"Who wants to hold the baby this time?" wonders Bulma.

"My turn now!" says Goku taking the baby.

Vegeta glanced back at everyone, unsure if the baby would like Goku or not when Yamcha arrived and went up to the table to see what the commosion was about and noticed the baby was born.

"Oh? Was the baby born?" wonders Yamcha amazed.

"Huh?" womders Bulma.

"Long time no see." says Yamcha with his arms behind his back.

"Oh! Its you Yamcha! What brings you here?" says Bulma happily.

"I figured the baby would be born by now." says Yamcha.

"Would you say that if you saw me with an unborn child?" wonders Bulma.

"Oh! So this is the little one! What a cutie! Can I hold the cutie a little?" says Yamcha changing the subject.

"So much for me talkng to the baby. Alright, here she is." says Goku handing Yamcha the baby.

Yamcha holds the baby but she cries when seeing his silly faces, causing Vegeta to transform into ssj blue, getting angered by her sudden crying again.

"There, there. No need to cry. Its your mama's friend Yamcha." says Yamcha.

Inside...

baby room...

Goten was carrying the crib around the room trying to figure out the perfect spot to put it.

"Hmmmm...no, to the right Goten." says Trunks.

"Ok!" says Goten.

Goten picked the crib up and went to the right side of the room then set it down.

"Nope, looks better on the left." says Trunks.

Ash was busy looking around the room, picturing where the other furniture should go, when he heard the door open and looked to see Gohan come in watching Goten scramble around the room for a spot Trunks was happy with.

"Oh! Gohan! There a reason you wanna be in here?" wonders Ash.

"I figured I should tell Trunks the news." says Gohan.

"But he knows he's about to have a sibling." says Ash.

"That is true but that sibling was born." says Gohan.

"How?" wonders Ash in disbelief, stepping back.

"A little something called Whis is the perfect doctor." says Gohan happily.

"Since when!? Thats a coincidence I never thought to be happening. Whis and you guys needing Trunks to come home then out of spite he finds a way to have the baby born before Trunks gets to see his mom...thats weird on all accounts." ponders Ash confused.

"Timings can lead to good and bad things. I guess it was lucky we decided to get you guys when we left the exhibition match otherwise Trunks would've never known." says Gohan shrugging.

"Whis is a miracle worker. Yeah...that must be it. No other explanation." says Ash nodding to himself.

"I have to wuestion that myself. I like that thought though. Its a possibility we can't really focus on right now." says Gohan going from looking at Ash to looking at Goten and Trunks.

Goten and Trunks weren't paying attention as Goten was hurrying back and forth while Trunks pictured where the crib should go.

"Hmmmm...nah, its good right there." says Trunks.

"Seriously? You had me go back and forth and you see this as a great place to put it? I say, who cares as long as Vegeta and Bulma like it...?" says Goten out of breath.

"Its not the best position though." says Trunks.

"Trunks." says Gohan.

"Oh, hey Gohan!" says Goten happily looking at Gohan.

"Perfect timing, Ash was contemplating where the other furniture would go while Goten amd I got to positioning where the crib should go. I'm still debatable but so far it looks good." says Trunks.

"More importantly, the baby is here." says Gohan.

"Huh?" wonders Trunks as his mind went blank.

"She was born a little while ago. Trunks, you're a big brother now." says Gohan.

"Wow! Congradulations Trunks!" says Goten excitedly.

"So, I'm a big brother now huh? I don't know what to feel about that." says Trunks reverting his eyes.

"So Gohan, what is it? Come on, what is it? A boy or a girl?" wonders Goten excitedly.

"Awwww man, I forgot to ask the most important question." says Gohan rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Awwwwwww, youre completely hopeless." says Goten backing up.

"Ehehehehehe..." says Gohan awkwardly.

"A younger brother would be fun, right?" wonders Goten.

"Uhhhhh...yeah, maybe." says Trunks.

"You guys can train together!" says Goten excitedly.

"Woah, really?!" says Trunks excitedly.

"It will be hard finding your sibling a pokemon to help around the house but you get to show your techniques then help him or her out." says Goten.

"I would love to train my brother if its a boy!" says Trunks.

"I know its fun because Gohan trained me before the world tournament when Buu was evil." says Goten.

"Yeah, Ash had to act like the brotherly type while I had to toughen up and act like the man of the house. Especially with the world tournament coming up at the time." says Gohan kneeling down.

"I get to train my brother!? Ots gonna be so great when hes older." says Trunks.

"Of course, having a sister could be cool too." says Gohan.

"Huh? Hmmmmm..." says Trunks looking up.

"Might be nice having a sister like Pan if shes really cute, right?" wonders Goten.

"If she's cute, I guess I can think it over. The most I can do for a little sis is give her pokemon. What girl, aside from 18, would wanna spar? I'd rather have someone to train." ponders Trunks.

"It would be so cool if I had a sibling at the house, waiting to hear about my adventures but since I don't, I have mom to tell about them. Its alsonice she goes to regions with me but I need a sibling whos excited for my adventures asking me if I will stay at said region. I never got that chance." says Ash.

Outside...

"Ohhh, how adorable! It was only a little while ago when Goten was like this." says Chichi.

'Mom.' says a voice.

"Oh Trunks, come over and see your sister." says Bulma looking at Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Ash as they came into view.

Trunks walked over to the table, looking like he was bummed to get a sibling when Ash is an only child if you ignore the sons who seem family worthy.

"Here, say hello to your sister." says Bulma handing the baby girl to Trunks.

"Sister? Awww, I wanted a brother to spar with.." says Trunks.

"You can't choose your siblings but you can have lots of fun with them." says Bulma.

"I would've prefered training though." says Trunks bummed.

Ash went up to Vegeta who kept gancing at everyone at the table, ready to transform into ssj blue the moment when he jolted spotting Ash nearing him.

"Do your kids seem to take more of Bulma's side than yours Vegeta?" wonders Ash.

"Don't tempt me to blast you." grumbles Vegeta.

Vegeta went back to keeping watch of who would end up making his daughter cry while ignoring Ash who was waiting for a proper answer.

"Well? None of your kids have black hair despite Trunks gaining super saiyan for his saiyan half." says Ash.

"You just got lucky having Goku's hairstyle so Goku dubbed you his son while we let you have our powers. I can turn this around and make it so youd bever know who your rightful father as for the next region you head too. It probably kills you inside knowing Goku looks like the perfect father yet Delia would never beable to get pregnant with his child DUE TO DIFFERENT LIFESTYLES! The most we did was separate the fused world which seems safer than the fact you would be freaking out staring at us unsure how you ended up here and scream at the fact Goku could be your dad with a mindset only for pokemonsters duking it out for the trainers amusement!" says Vegeta.

"The more I hear this, the mre I feel like tuning it out. Pretty sure I ought to be doing that now." says Ash.

"Dont worry. Picturing you freaking out as you try to figure out where you are all over again is painful yet amusing to watch. You screaming at Goku for leaving your mother when you shouldve known your father by now is somewhat entertaining. We should see what happens next time Shenron needs to be used. It will be a great day." says Vegeta chuckling to himself.

"Can I hold her too?" wonders Goten.

"Go ahead." says Bulma.

"Wow, she's so small and cute." says Goten.

"You were like that too when you were born Goten." says Goku to Goten.

"How would you know that Goku? You were dead." says Chichi.

"Awww man, should've kept quiet." says Goku.

"Damn Kakarot." growls Vegeta hearing laughter from the table.

"Trunks, would you like to hold her?" wonders Bulma.

"Huh? N...no, I'm good." says Trunks hesitantly.

"It's alright." says Bulma handing the baby to Trunks.

"She's heavier than I thought." says Trunks.

"Trunks, you're a big brother now, so you will have to protect her." says Bulma.

The baby woke up and smiled up at him, giggling as she grinned closing her eyes again.

"Please, I'm counting on you." says Bulma.

"Awwww." says Trunks looking at Bulma.

Bulma looked over at Ash and Vegeta who was busy looking the other way acting like he was ignoring Ash while trying not to look st the table then back at Goten and Trunks with the baby and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Trunks. Take your sidter over to Vegeta and Ash. They didnt get to hold her yet." says Bulma.

Trunks stopped making silly faces and looked at Bulma awkwardly.

"Dont think dad would allow that. He thinks of Ash like Goku and he would rage if Ash had little sis." says Trunks.

"That's only if she cried. So its safe." says Bulma.

Trunks went up to Vegeta a Ash and looked between them then called to Vegeta while awkwardly sweat dropping at Ash who looked at Trunks holding a baby trying to get Vegeta's attention.

"Dad. You wanna see little sis?" wonders Trunks.

"What?" wonders Vegeta looking back at Trunks and his daughter.

"Mom says to hold her." says Trunks.

Awkward silence filled the air until Vegeta knelt down to take his daughter into his arms.

"Give her to me! You should never hold her like that." says Vegeta taking the baby.

"You sure know a lot dad." says Trunks.

"Hmmmph!" says Vegeta looking away.

"By the way, have you chosen a name Bulma?" wonders Dr brief.

"I have a name in mind." says Bulma.

"Oh? Well, if youd like, I can give you a name." says Dr brief.

"No ones naming the child until you hear the name I want! I have the perfect saiyan name!" says Vegeta exitedly looking st everyone nesr the table.

"I said I had a name in mind and I'm gonna say it. Her name will be Bulla." says Bulma.

"What?! So the name I want isnt worthy enough? Shouldn't saiyan kids have saiyan names!?" wonders Vegeta stunned.

"Bulla huh?" wonders Goten.

"That's alright." says Trunks.

"SAIYAN KIDS SHOULDN'T HAVE EARTH NAMES!" yells Vegeta.

"Bulla, what a wonderful choice dear." says dr Brief.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl." says Mrs Brief.

"Perfect! Its like naming her after you except the m is switched with an l." says Chichi happily.

"That's rediculous! I wanted to give her a traditional saiyan name!" says Vegeta watching everyone at the table laugh.


End file.
